


Nerio

by Morrodes



Series: Die Nebeltrilogie [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Life Is Strange (Video Game), PAYDAY (Video Games), Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Injury, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 233,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrodes/pseuds/Morrodes
Summary: Seit den Anschlägen auf Paris ist die Welt nicht mehr so, wie sie einmal war. Meg muss sich in ihrer neuen Lebenslage zurechtfinden und gleichzeitig die Ungewissheit über den Verbleib ihrer alten Familie bewältigen. Sie weiß nicht, dass Max und Anna von der Regierung festgehalten werden und auch nicht, dass Sally den Mauern entfliehen konnte. Doch Team Rainbow ist ihr dicht auf den Fersen. In ihrer Verzweiflung, die Dinge richtigzustellen, taucht Sally in die Welt des Verbrechens ein und wendet sich an zwielichtige Gestalten.





	1. Delirium

Vielen Dank an [Adina Barth](https://www.instagram.com/adina.barth/) für das Cover!

Die Stiefel des großen Mannes hallten in langgezogenen Echos von den Wänden des Korridors wider, den er mit langen Schritten entlangging. Sein Gesicht war gekennzeichnet von buschigen, bereits etwas silbrigen Augenbrauen über einem strengen Blick und einem ebenfalls ins Weiß wechselnden Schnurrbart. Ordentlich gekämmte Haare zierten sein Haupt und eine schlichte, strenge Brille saß auf seiner Hakennase.  
Die im klassischen Tarnmuster der Army gehaltene Jacke des Mannes zeigte eine Reihe an Orden und Abzeichen direkt über dem Herzen. Einen hatte er in Afghanistan verdient, einen anderen im Irak und wieder einen anderen im südchinesischen Meer. Rechts daneben gab es das typische Namensschild.  
„Robert H. Morrison“, stand dort in schlichten Blockbuchstaben geschrieben, während auf seinen Schultern die vier silbernen Sterne den Rang eines Generals verkündeten.  
Energisch legte er eine Hand auf die Türklinke, als er das Ende des Korridors erreicht hatte und trat in einen schmucklosen Raum. Es war ein Besprechungszimmer. Drei Personen befanden sich bereits in der Kammer, von denen eine auf einem Stuhl vor einem Schreibtisch saß.  
„Agent Baker“, nickte Morrison und der rundliche Mann stand hastig auf.  
„General“  
„Bleiben Sie ruhig sitzen“, sagte Morrison und bedachte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick. Dann drehte er sich um.  
„Mein Interesse gilt viel mehr diesen beiden Herrschaften hier. Rühren.“  
Die zwei Soldaten, die sich vorerst im Hintergrund gehalten hatten, nahmen nun ihre zum Salutieren an die Stirn gelegten Hände wieder nach unten. Beide trugen sie eine etwas dunklere Uniform als Morrison selbst und ihre Hautfarbe entsprach ebenfalls nicht der des typischen Amerikaners.  
„Sie müssen die Spezialisten sein, die Six mir empfohlen hat“, sagte Morrison und reichte zuerst dem Größeren der beiden die Hand.  
„Adriano Martello“, stellte sich der bärtige Mann vor: „Gruppo d´Intervento Speciale della Repubblica Italiana, seit einer Woche Team Rainbow Operator“  
Morrison nickte und ging dann einen Schritt nach rechts.  
„Und sie sind, meine Dame?“  
„Aria de Luca“, antwortete die Soldatin. Der Blick des Generals glitt kurz über die Abzeichen an ihrer Brust, schoss dann zur italienischen Flagge an ihrem Oberarm und ging schlussendlich wieder zurück zu Baker.  
„Maestro“, nannte der ehemalige FBI Abteilungsleiter ihre Codenamen: „und Alibi“  
„Gut“, sagte Morrison, ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch und legte die Akte, die er bisher unter dem linken Arm getragen hatte, auf die hölzerne Fläche.  
„Ich mach´s kurz. Team Rainbow hat sie beide abgestellt, um dem FBI bei einer prekären Lage beizustehen. Sie wurden ausgewählt aufgrund ihrer vergangenen Leistungen in Missionen, die mit dem Aufspüren und Eliminieren von Zielpersonen zu tun hatten.“  
Aria, die Soldatin, die Baker Alibi genannt hatte, trat einen Schritt nach vorne und nickte. Aufmerksame Augen stachen unter einer dunkelbraunen Haarsträhne hervor.  
„Früher waren ihre Ziele Mafiosi, die Drahtzieher hinter Menschenhändlerringen und Drogenbosse. Ihre jetzige Mission, fürchte ich, könnte sich selbst für sie als Neuland erweisen. Nur zu.“  
Aria hob die Akte vom Schreibtisch und nun trat auch Adriano nach vorne, um selbst einen Blick auf die Datei werfen zu können.  
„Das ist eure Zielperson. Der Auftrag lautet definitiv Eliminierung, nicht Gefangennahme. Sobald ihr ein klares Schussfeld habt, macht ihr sie nieder, ist das klar?“  
„Si“, bestätigte, Adriano, während Aria ihren Blick über die angegebenen Personaldaten gleiten ließ.  
„Wo befindet sich diese Person?“  
„Das wissen wir nicht“, antwortete Morrison: „Wir vermuten, dass sie sich in den USA aufhält, womöglich in der Nähe der Stadt Waltonfield, aber bisher gibt es noch keine Spur. Der gesamte Sicherheitsapparat der westlichen Zivilisation steht ihnen zu Verfügung, um sie aufzuspüren. Agent Baker wird sie mit den näheren Informationen versorgen. Wenn sie irgendwelche Fragen haben, wenden sie sich an ihn. Ich, für meine Wenigkeit, diene als verantwortlicher Offizier, doch sie haben meine volle Autorisation, jede für nötig befundene Maßnahme zu ergreifen.“  
Morrison lehnte sich nun über den Tisch und schaute Aria direkt in die Augen.  
„Diese Person ist hochgefährlich und stellt eine Gefahr für die gesamte westliche Gesellschaf dar. Finden Sie sie und machen Sie sie kalt. Je schneller, umso besser.“  
Aria ließ die Akte zurück auf den Schreibtisch fallen, bevor sie zum zweiten Mal salutierte. In dunklen Buchstaben prangte dort der Name Sally Smithson.

Claudette öffnete die weiße Tür, ging anschließend zurück zu Meg und steckte den Schlüssel in eine kleine Stofftasche an der Seite ihres Rollstuhls. Dann legte sie beide Hände um die Schiebegriffe und beförderte die ehemalige Athletin in ihr neues Haus.  
Meg ließ ihren Blick umherschweifen. Nur unweit vom Grundstück des Fairfields gelegen hatte das Gebäude von außen einen ähnlichen Eindruck gemacht, wie das in dem Dwight groß geworden war. Ein kleiner Garten, umrundet von einer niederen Hecke, zog sich um saubere Wände, auf denen ein spitzes Satteldach ruhte. Allerdings gab es nur ein Stockwerk, das Erdgeschoss. Keine Treppen.  
Das Innere war kaum anders. Es war aufgeräumt, die Möbel sahen stabil und ordentlich aus und nichts machte den Anschein, als sei es fehl am Platz. Hinter der Haustür befand sich ein kurzer Gang, bestückt mit einer Garderobe und verschiedenen Türen, die in alle Bereiche der Wohnung führten.  
Jordan Trace, Megs Vater, hatte das Haus gekauft, um Meg, die nach den Ereignissen von Paris weder ein Heim, noch eine Familie hatte, eine Unterkunft zu bieten. Sie hatte ihn seit ihrer Flucht aus dem Nebel nicht mehr gesehen. Den Schlüssel hatte er ihr geschickt.  
„Was sagst du, schauen wir uns ein wenig um?“, fragte Claudette und senkte ihren Blick auf Meg. Diese antwortete nur mit einem leichten Nicken. Seit Paris hatte so gut wie kein unnötiges Wort mehr verloren und ihre Stimmung bereitete Claudette ernsthafte Sorgen. Einmal mehr beschloss sie, ihr den Aufenthalt in Waltonfield so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.  
„Sieh mal, das ist dein neues Wohnzimmer“, sagte sie, als sie Meg durch die erste Tür auf der linken Seite schob: „Schau dir nur mal den Fernseher an. Und dieses Sofa sieht richtig bequem aus.“  
Meg schaute zuerst auf den einen, dann den anderen Gegenstand. Mit einem Brummen nahm sie die Aussagen zur Kenntnis und nachdem sie einen Moment vergeblich auf eine ausführlichere Antwort gewartet hatte, schob Claudette sie weiter.  
„Hier haben wir also die Küche“, murmelte sie: „Einen topmodernen Herd hast du hier. Wenn ich nur an das alte Schrottgerät in meiner eigenen Wohnung denke… Morgen kommen wir dich besuchen, dann koche ich dir was Schönes, in Ordnung?“ Claudette schmunzelte für einen Moment und fügte dann hinzu: „oder vielleicht sollte besser Dwight das tun. Du kennst meine Kochkünste.“  
„In Ordnung“, sagte Meg, ohne die leiseste Spur eines Lächelns: „Wo ist er eigentlich?“  
„Dwight? Er muss arbeiten, genau wie Feng. Aber morgen schauen wir alle hier bei dir vorbei und verpassen deiner Wohnung eine würdiges Einweihungsbankett.“  
„Mhm“  
„Ich bin Studentin, Meg. Vertrau mir. Ich weiß, wie man feiert.“  
Claudette gab ihr Bestes, eine fröhliche Stimmung an den Tag zu legen. Sie hoffte, dass wenigstens ein Quäntchen davon auf Meg übergreifen würde, doch bisher waren all ihre Versuche erfolglos geblieben.  
„Werden Nea und David auch da sein?“ Meg drehte den Kopf zur Seite und beobachtete Claudette aus den Augenwinkeln. „Und Jake?“  
„Aber natürlich“, antwortete die Kanadierin etwas verdutzt, während sie wieder durch den zentralen Gang hinüber auf die andere Seite des Hauses ging. Als Meg den Kopf zurück nach vorne drehte, blieb sie sofort stehen, nahm die Hände von den Haltegriffen des Rollstuhls und ging an ihm vorbei, sodass sie direkt vor Meg zum Stehen kam. Dort angekommen ging sie in die Knie.  
„Meg, wir sind alle für dich da“, sagte Claudette, die Stimme durchsetzt von Mitgefühl: „Wir alle. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, und sei es auch nur etwas Gesellschaft, dann ruf sofort an. Sofort.“ Claudette deutete auf das Handy, das in einer der Taschen an der Seite des Rollstuhls versteckt war. „Ich lasse alles stehen und liegen und komme sofort hier her, das verspreche ich dir. Und für die anderen gilt dasselbe.“  
Meg schaute Claudette tief in die Augen.  
„Danke“  
„Aber natürlich“ Claudette griff nach Megs Hand. „Wann immer du mich brauchst.“  
Das rothaarige Mädchen antwortete nichts. Ihr Blick war wieder zu Boden geschnellt und nach einer unangenehmen Stille, gab sie ein leichtes Nicken von sich. Claudette konnte sehen, dass sie einen Kloß im Hals hinunterschluckte.  
„Sehen wir uns weiter um.“  
Die Kanadierin stand auf, ging wieder zurück an ihren alten Platz und schob Meg weiter durch das neue Haus. Nun ging es durch eine milchige Glastür auf die andere Seite des Hauses.  
„Hm, nicht schlecht“, raunte Claudette und ließ ihren Blick durch das Badezimmer schweifen: „Eine Dusche, eine Bandwanne und schau dir erst dieses riesen Waschbecken an. Was sagst du dazu?“  
„Ganz nett“  
Claudette schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und hätte am liebsten vor Schmerz laut aufgeschrien. Es war kein körperlicher Schmerz, der ihr selbst wiederfuhr, sondern Mitleid, das sie für eine wundervolle Person verspürte, die in so jungen Jahren ein so unverdient grausames Schicksal erfahren musste. Doch sie konnte nichts mehr daran ändern. Nun galt es, mit dem Geschehenen umzugehen und das Beste daraus zu machen.  
Rückwärts begab sich Claudette aus dem Bad, vollführte auf dem Gang mit Meg eine stationäre Drehung und schob sie schlussendlich in den letzten Raum des Hauses. Im Schlafzimmer ließ sie einen anerkennenden Pfiff hören.  
„Wow, dein Bett ist ja einer Königin würdig. Ich bin sicher, darin liegst du wie auf Wolken.“  
Meg murmelte etwas Unverständliches und legte dann die Hände an die beiden großen Räder an der Seite ihres Rollstuhls. Unbeholfen bewegte sie sich aus Eigenantrieb nach vorne, bis sie plötzlich an einem Schrankbein hängenblieb. Claudette sprang sofort helfend ein.  
„Warte, ich helfe dir…“  
„Ich mach das schon“  
Meg fuhr ein Stück zurück, änderte leicht die Richtung und setzte ihren Weg dann erfolgreich fort. Claudette stand die ganze Zeit über stumm daneben, in der Hoffnung, dass sich ihre Freundin wenigsten über ihr geglücktes Manöver freute.  
Wortlos fuhr Meg nun neben das französische Bett, hob die Decke etwas an und fuhr mit der Hand über das glatte Kissen. Es war wirklich himmlisch weich, genau wie Claudette gesagt hatte. Immerhin würde Meg wohl eine Menge Zeit in diesem Bett verbringen, da war es nur angebracht, dass sie auch über ein angenehmes Kissen verfügte. Sie seufzte.  
„Alles okay?“  
Claudette beugte sich etwas nach vorne und versuchte Megs Blick aufzufangen. Das rothaarige Mädchen nickte nur, doch sie sagte nichts und hielt ihre Augen vehement auf das Bettzeug gerichtet. Stumm folgten ihre Gedanken dunkeln Pfaden.  
„Es ist schon spät“, murmelte Claudette, nachdem sie einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte. „Du bist sicher müde.“  
Meg schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war nicht müde. Seit ihrer Verletzung hatte sie sich kaum mehr bewegt und ihr Körper, der weit mehr Aktivität gewohnt war, konnte kaum mehr zu Ruhe gekommen. Aber leider war sie zur Passivität gezwungen.  
„Wollen wir uns noch einen Film ansehen?“, fragte Claudette und gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Meg hatte sie zwar nicht im Blick, doch sie wusste, dass die Kanadierin einen strengen Tag hinter sich hatte. Morgen früh standen ihr einige Vorlesungen bevor und eigentlich sollte sie längst im Bett sein. Doch sie war hier, mit ihr.  
„Nein“, sagte Meg: „Ich leg mich hin und… und lese vielleicht noch etwas. Geh du nur heim und ruh dich aus.  
„Bist du sicher?“  
„Ja“ Meg hielt kurz inne. „Ähm… könntest du mir vorher noch schnell hinüberhelfen?“  
„Aber natürlich“  
Sofort eilte Claudette um den Rollstuhl herum, nachdem sie ihn direkt neben das Bett geschoben hatte und aktivierte die eingebauten Bremsen. Auf dieses Weise war das Gefährt fixiert und Meg konnte sich an den Armlehnen abstützen.  
„Weißt du noch, wie es dir die Ärztin gezeigt hat?“, fragte Claudette: „Genau so, nur die Hände etwas weiter nach vorne. Und jetzt…“  
Hastig schritt sie ein, bevor Meg zu Boden fiel und packte sie unter den Armen. Mit einem angestrengten Keuchen schaffte sie es Meg aus dem Rollstuhl und hinüber auf den Bettrand in eine sitzende Position zu hieven. Anschließend zog sie ihr die Hose aus, ließ sie aus ihrem Oberteil schlüpfen und hüllte sie schließlich in ein weites Nachthemd. Die Kleider deponierte Claudette in einem nahen Wandschrank, während Meg die Decke zurückschlug und mit den Händen ihre Beine nach oben zog. Zuerst das eine, dann das andere.  
„Danke“  
Etwas beschämt schaute Meg zu Boden, als Claudette ihren kaputten Körper zudeckte und dann nach dem Kissen griff.  
„Wirst schon sehen“, ermutigte die Kanadierin und zog den Kopfpolster in eine angenehme Liegeposition: „Nicht mehr lange, dann kannst du das vollkommen allein. Dann brauchst du niemanden mehr.“  
Meg seufzte nur und Claudette musste sich anstrengen es ihr nicht gleich zu tun. Sie wollte positiv bleiben, wollte Zuversicht in Megs Umfeld verbreiten.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“  
„Gut“  
„Bist du sicher, dass du nichts mehr brauchst?“  
„Ja“  
„Ich schlaf auch hier, wenn du willst. Ich leg mich auf die Couch und…“  
„Ich komme schon klar“, beharrte Meg und das erste Mal fuhr ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen. Es war nur ein leichtes, vielleicht etwas gezwungenes Lächeln, doch es war da und Claudette fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als sie es entdeckte.  
„Na gut“, murmelte sie: „Also, ich leg dir die Fernbedienung für den Fernseher auf das Nachtkästchen, gleich neben dein Handy. Meins lasse ich die ganze Nacht über angeschaltet. Wenn etwas ist rufst du sofort an, okay?“  
Meg nickte.  
„Brauchst du sonst noch irgendetwas?“  
„Nein“  
„Dann sehen wir uns morgen zu Mittag. Schlaf gut.“  
Claudette schenkte Meg ein Lächeln, drehte sich um und verließ das Schlafzimmer. An der Tür warf sie ihr noch einen Kuss zu, bevor sie im dunklen Gang verschwand. Wenig später hörte Meg die Haustür ins Schloss fallen und wusste, dass sie nun vollkommen allein war.  
Ihr Blick fiel hinüber auf das Handy. Es lag direkt neben der Fernbedienung, voll aufgeladen und momentan ihre einzige Verbindung zur Außenwelt. Claudette würde immer für sie da sein, Meg vertraute ihr hundertprozentig. Doch recht viel mehr konnte sie auch nicht tun.  
Seufzend griff Meg nach der Fernbedienung für den Fernseher und drückte auf den roten Einschaltknopf. Sie hatte keine Lust, etwas zu lesen. Sie hatte auch keine Lust, fernzusehen, doch wenigstens musste sie dazu ihren Kopf nicht anstrengen.  
Früher hätte sie wohl schnell auf dem Sportkanal vorbeigeschaut. Die Leichtathletikübertragungen hatten sie immer interessiert und Fußball hatte ihr, trotz ihrer amerikanischen Herkunft, auch immer recht gut gefallen. Doch in den letzten Wochen war jedes Mal ein Messer durch ihr Herz gefahren, wenn sie auch nur an ihre alte Leidenschaft gedacht hatte.  
Unmotiviert schaltete Meg auf irgendeinen beliebigen Sender und landete bei einer bescheuerten Talkshow. Eine knapp bekleidete, blonde Moderatorin interviewte einen Anzugträger zu einem belanglosen Klatschthema, während eine bezahlte Zuschauermenge so unglaubwürdig es nur ging bei jedem schlechten Witz in freizügigen Beifall ausbrach.  
Knurrend drückte Meg auf Weiter. Der nächste Kanal zeigte eine Geschichtsdokumentation. Es ging um den zweiten Weltkrieg, den Atombombenabwurf auf Hiroshima und das Leid der japanischen Bevölkerung. Weinende Kinder rannten in schwarz-weiß Aufnahmen über den Monitor.  
Meg schaltete um. Sie hatte genug Leid, genug Tod gesehen. Sie wollte nichts mehr davon in ihrem Leben. Glücklicherweise fand sie auf dem dritten Sender eine angenehmere Sendung. Es war wieder eine Dokumentation. Dieses Mal über Tiere im Amazonas.  
Hinterhältig schwamm eine dunkelgrüne Schlange durch ein stehendes Gewässer, inmitten von Bäumen und durchsetzt mit Algen. Nur das Köpfchen des Tieres, das die Schlange beharrlich über Wasser hielt, war zu sehen, während der restliche Körper unter der Oberfläche ringelnde Bewegungen vollzog und sie somit nach vorne schob.  
Die ganze Zeit über berichtete ein Sprecher mit beruhigender Stimme von den Jagdangewohnheiten des Raubtieres. Er nannte den Urwald einen Wilden Westen ohne Gesetze, in dem nur der Stärkste überlebte. Gefressen und gefressen werden war die Maxime, nach der sich das Leben hier richtete. Anna hätte die Sendung sicherlich gefallen.  
Meg schaltete den Fernseher ab. Ihr Finger war beinahe wie von selbst auf den roten Knopf gefahren und seufzend legte sie die Fernbedienung zurück auf das Nachtkästchen. Dunkelheit legte sich in das Schlafzimmer.  
Seit Paris hatte sie weder etwas von Anna gehört, noch von Max oder von Sally. Sie war in einem Krankenhaus aufgewacht und alles, was man ihr hatte sagen können, war, dass Six befohlen hatte, alle Berührten ersten Grades festzunehmen.  
Die Ojomos hatten keine Ahnung was mit Philip geschehen war. Er hatte sich nie wieder bei ihnen gemeldet und auch die Behörden hatten sich in Schweigen gehüllt. Neben ihren Beinen hatte Meg in Paris auch eine Reihe guter Freunde verloren.  
Eine Uhr tickte an der Wand. Jedes Mal, wenn sich der Sekundenzeiger ein Stück weiterdrehte, knallte der Ton wie ein Pistolenschuss durch die Stille. Für eine Ewigkeit tat Meg nichts anderes, als mit dem Rücken gegen das Kissen gelehnt in der Dunkelheit zu sitzen und dem endlosen Ticken zuzuhören.  
Es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte. Sie lag im Bett, doch sie konnte nicht schlafen. Sie war nicht müde. Sie konnte auch nicht aufstehen, denn ihre Wirbelsäule lag in Trümmern und kein Arzt der Welt hatte auch nur die leiseste Hoffnung darauf, sie wieder zusammenzufügen. Es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte.  
Allein mit ihren Gedanken starrte Meg in die Dunkelheit. Die Realität wog immer schwerer auf ihren Schultern und drückte sie hinunter in die Finsternis, wo sie allein war, verloren, vergessen und ohnmächtig.  
Eine silberne Träne rann über ihre Wange. Sie blitzte kurz im Scheinwerferlicht eines vorbeifahrenden Autos, bevor sie sich von ihrem Kinn löste und hinunter in die Bettdecke fiel. Und Meg wusste, dass die zweite nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ob all des Verlusts, den sie erlitten hatte, in Tränen ausbrach und wie immer tat sie es allein in der Nacht, eingesperrt mit ihren Gedanken und ohne Claudette, die ihr Bestes gab, um sie abzulenken und aufzumuntern.  
Kurz schoss ihr Blick hinüber auf das Handy, das leblos auf dem Nachtkästchen lag. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ab.

„Was ich will?“  
Chloe stöhnte entnervt auf und war kurz davor, den Hörer zum hundertsten Mal wütend auf die Gabel zu knallen. Doch sie musste sich beherrschen.  
„Ich will wissen, was ihr mit Max gemacht habt.“  
„Geehrte Dame, dies ist eine Notrufnummer, haben sie einen Notfall zu vermelden?“  
„Der Notfall ist, dass ihr meine Freundin nach Guantanamo verschleppt habt und niemandem sagt, was ihr überhaupt von ihr wollt! Sie hat nichts verbrochen und ihr habt sie einfach so abgeführt!“  
Chloe konnte sich noch lebhaft daran erinnern, wie zwei Rainbow Operatoren Max plötzlich gepackt und davongezerrt hatten, während sie selbst von einem dritten festgehalten worden war.  
„Miss… Wenn sie keinen Notfall…“  
„Zum Teufel“, rief Chloe: „Hören Sie mit den Sprüchen auf und stellen Sie mich zu irgendeinem kompetenteren Agenten durch, der auch etwas zu sagen hat. Ich will…“  
Ein kurzer Ton signalisierte, dass die Verbindung geschlossen worden war und im nächsten Moment landete der Hörer doch noch auf der Gabel, die wie durch ein Wunder noch nicht unter der Wucht zusammengebrochen war. Chloe stieß einen Wutschrei aus und rammte ihren Fuß gegen die Wand. Sofort fuhr ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren großen Zeh.  
„Fuck!“  
Entkräftete ließ sie sich auf ihr unordentliches Bett fallen, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und schloss die Augen. Keine der Nummern hatte funktioniert. Weder die Offiziellen noch die, die ihr ihr Stiefvater und Ex-Soldat David gegeben hatte oder die, die auf fragwürdigen Verschwörungsseiten im Internet kursierten. Auch die Menschenrechtsorganisationen hatten ihr nicht weiterhelfen können und die hatten doch wohl nichts anderes zu tun.  
Chloe wusste nicht mehr weiter. Sie war ja nicht die einzige, die energisch versuchte, etwas herauszufinden. Die Caulfields hingen ebenfalls Tag und Nacht am Telefon, waren bei den verschiedensten Ämtern vorstellig geworden und hatten alles Versucht, um irgendetwas über ihre Tochter zu erfahren.  
Vergebens.  
Choe öffnete ihre Augen und starrte an die Decke. Vielleicht sollte sie öffentliches Aufsehen erregen und sich an eine Zeitung wenden, die ganze Geschichte publik machen. Wenn sie nur genug Leute dazu brachte, auf die Straßen zu gehen, würden die Behörden vielleicht einknicken.  
Aber was sollte sie den Journalisten denn sagen? Dass die Regierung Max verschleppt hatte, um wegen ihrer übernatürlichen Kräfte an ihr herumzuexperimentieren?  
Seufzend drehte sich Chloe auf den Bauch, stemmte die Hände gegen die Bettdecke und stellte ihre Füße auf den Boden. Ihre blauen Haare hatten schon einen Großteil ihrer Färbung verloren und das Braun stach mittlerweile wieder deutlich hervor. Schon zu lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr geduscht und vielleicht war es wirklich langsam an der Zeit, den Ermahnungen ihrer Mutter Folge zu leisten und endlich ihr Zimmer aufzuräumen.  
Nicht, dass die Ordnung lange bestehen bleiben würde. Chloes kleines Reich war wie eine Wüste des Chaos, wo alles auf wundersame Weise aus den Kästen zu springen schien, nur um sich in einem wilden Gewirre auf dem Boden zu verteilen und das Zimmer beinahe unbegehbar zu machen.  
Entnervt ließ sie den Blick durch den kleinen Raum gleiten, beschloss nach einer kurzen Urteilsphase jedoch, dass sie lieber mit einer warmen Dusche begann. Der Sommer neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu und ein kalter Wind wehte vom Pazifik nach Arcadia Bay herein. Das heiße Wasser würde ihr zweifellos guttun.  
Miesmutig entledigte sich Chloe ihrer Kleider, warf sie auf einen bereits überfüllten Schreibtischstuhl und stellte sich hinüber an die Tür. Ein schneller Blick zeigte ihr, dass sich ihr Stiefvater nicht auf dem Gang herumtrieb und so schlüpfte sie eilig hinüber ins Bad. Ihre nackten Füße patschten über den Boden, bis sie endlich in die Dusche stieg.  
Zuerst war das Wasser kalt und Chloe zuckte zischend zurück. Dann, nach einem kurzen Moment, erwärmte es sich und prasselte in dampfenden Strahlen auf ihren Körper herab. Seufzend atmete sie wieder aus.  
Die Wärme löste ihre angespannten Muskeln und schien gleichzeitig auch ihren Verstand etwas aufzutauen. Für eine ganze Weile harrte Chloe einfach unter dem Wasserstrahl aus. Die Tropfen rannen über ihre Haut und massierten ihren Rücken, tropften an den Beinen entlang und sammelten sich am Boden der Dusche, bevor sie im Abfluss wieder verschwanden.  
Nachdem sie sich hastig die Haare gewaschen hatte, drehte Chloe den Hahn wieder zu und trat zurück ins Badezimmer. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Eilig wickelte sie ein Handtuch um ihren Körper und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo sie in eine ihrer unzähligen Jeans schlüpfte, sich kurz die Haare abtrocknete und sich anschließend in eines ihrer Tanktops zwängte.  
Die Öffentlichkeit auf den Skandal aufmerksam zu machen war der einzige Weg. Sie selbst war dazu allerdings nicht in der Lage, da es ihr nicht nur an Glaubwürdigkeit, sondern auch an Erfahrung mangelte. Doch zum Glück kannte sie jemanden, der über beides verfügte.  
Ms. Grant war jahrelang ihre Physikprofessorin gewesen, bis Chloe eines schönen Tages von der Blackwell Academy suspendiert worden war. Aber die rundliche Afroamerikanerin hatte stets einen Platz für sie frei gehabt, wenn schon nicht im Klassenzimmer, dann im Gespräch unter Freunden. Außerdem war sie bereits für weit weniger als ein verschlepptes Mädchen auf die Barrikaden gegangen.  
Chloe ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und schaute unter ihr Bett, doch sie konnte ihre Springerstiefel nicht finden. Schließlich entdeckte sie sie hinter der Tür, stülpte sie energisch über die Füße und griff dann nach der schwarzen Lederjacke an der Stuhllehne. Eine graue Kappe vollendete das Bild der rebellischen, jungen Dame.  
Kurz schaute sie sich im Spiegel an der Tür ihres Kleiderschranks an. Dann entschied sie, dass es absolut egal war, wie sie aussah und riss die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf. Über die Treppe flog sie beinahe hinunter und einen Augenblick später hatte sie das Haus bereits verlassen.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Abend alle miteinander!“  
„Hi, Nea“, piepste Feng und nahm ihre Freundin sofort in den Arm. Hinter dieser brummte David eine knurrige Begrüßung und hängte seinen Mantel an den Kleiderhaken im Flur. Feng trat derweil zur Seite und ließ die beiden weiter eintreten, bevor sie die Haustür hinter ihnen schloss.  
„Hm, nicht schlecht“, staunte Nea und drehte sich kurz um die eigene Achse. Dann wurde ihr Blick ernst und in etwas gedämpfter Stimme fragte sie: „Wie geht´s ihr?“  
Feng schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber könnte schlimmer sein, glaube ich.“  
„Glaubst du?“  
„Sie sagt nicht viel“, murmelte Feng: „Aber wenigstens lächelt sie ab und zu.“  
„Na, immerhin“  
Nea atmete einmal tief durch.  
„Sehen wir zu, dass wir ihr einen schönen Abend veranstalten.“  
Feng nickte. Sie würde nichts lieber tun, als Meg aufzuheitern und ihr dunkles Schicksal zu lindern, doch sie konnte nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass es sich wahrhaft um ein dunkles Schicksal handelte. Immer wieder tat sie sich einfach schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden.  
„Hey, David, Nea, kommt rein“  
Dwight war in der Wohnzimmertür erschienen und winkte die beiden nun mit einem hölzernen Kochlöffel herein. Er hatte eine gelbe Kochschürze um seinen Oberkörper gebunden und Schweißtropen glitzerten auf seiner Stirn. Er schien hart zu arbeiten.  
„Schon unterwegs“, antwortete Nea und setzte sich in Bewegung. David folgte ihr etwas schwerfälliger und trat hinter ihr in das weitläufige Wohnzimmer.  
„Setzt euch einfach irgendwo hin“, kommandierte Dwight und zeigte auf einen der Stühle rund um den zentralen Esstisch: „Die Schnitzel sing gleich fertig.“  
„Hi, Leute“  
Neas Blick richtete sich sofort ans Kopfende der Tafel, wo ihr ein rothaariges Mädchen ein schwaches Lächeln schenkte. Der Schwedin fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Es ging ihr gut.  
„Hi“, antwortete Nea und krallte sich einen der Stühle: „Nette Bude.“  
„Danke“  
Meg senkte verlegen den Blick, doch Nea hatte sich bereits von ihr abgewandt und ließ ihre Augen durch den Raum schweifen. Für einen Moment schaute sie hinüber in die Küche, wo Dwight mit einer Pfanne hantierte. Dann blieb sie am riesigen Fernseher hängen.  
„Also ich weiß schon wo wir uns den nächsten großen Blockbuster reinziehen.“  
„Von dem Teil kriegst du doch in zehn Minuten Augenkrebs“, lachte Claudette, die im Platz neben Meg saß und sich mit müden Augen auf der Tischkante abstützte.  
„Ja und? Meg hat ne Heimkinoanlage, das müssen wir doch nutzen.“  
David setzte sich nun schweigend neben seine Freundin und schaute zu Meg. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und während Nea immer weiterredete, sagte David kein Wort. Stattdessen ließ er seine Augen sprechen. Er wollte wissen, wie es Meg ging, wie es ihr wirklich ging. Was er sah, bereitete ihm ein wenig Sorgen. Doch sie blieb am Ball.  
Nickend lehnte sich David etwas zurück und Meg, die das Signal sofort verstand, nickte ebenfalls. Ganz leicht nur, sodass niemand anderer es bemerkte. Sie wusste, dass Nea versuchte mit ihrem fröhlichen Geplapper die Stimmung etwas zu heben, doch David hatte dieses Mal das bessere Gefühl. Er war für sie da und Meg wusste das zu schätzen.  
„Hey, habe ich euch schon mal davon erzählt, wie mein Vater so ein Teil kaufen wollte?“, fragte Nea, die immer noch von dem Fernseher sprach.  
„Nein“, schüttelte Claudette den Kopf.  
„Ich habe ihn ein halbes Jahr lang bearbeitet“, erzählte Nea und beugte sich über den Tisch: „Einer meiner Freunde in Schweden hat sich damals so ein Ding ins Wohnzimmer gestellt und ich wollte unbedingt auch eins haben. Irgendwann hatte ich ihn dann so weit. Aber bevor er in den Laden gefahren ist, hat meine Mutter mit der Axt dazwischengehauen.“  
„Eine weise Entscheidung“, murmelte Feng belustigt und setzte sich neben Nea, die entgegnete: „Aber eine Langweilige“  
„Mir musst du nichts von langweiligen Eltern erzählen. Konservativ bis dahinaus und ja keine unvorhergesehenen Komplikationen. Alles muss perfekt sein, besonders ihre kleine Tochter.“  
„Sind sie immer noch sauer auf dich?“, fragte Nea und drehte sich der kleinen Asiatin zu.  
„Mhm“, nickte Feng: „Der Polizeischutz hat ihnen gar nicht gefallen. Ich wette beim nächsten Familientreffen wird die ganze Sache wieder breitgetreten.“  
„Ich versteh das nicht“, rief Nea: „Wieso gehst du da überhaupt noch hin? Du bist alt genug. Du musst nicht mehr tun, was sie dir sagen.“  
„Ja schon“, murmelte Feng: „Aber Familie bleibt eben Familie, oder nicht? Am Ende liebe ich sie immer noch. Glaube ich…“  
Sie schaute ratlos zu Claudette, die ihr ermutigend zunickte.  
„Zweifellos“, sagte die Kanadierin: „Familie bleibt Familie und ich weiß, dass sie sich höllische Sorgen um dich gemacht haben. Verwechsle ihre Reserviertheit nicht mit Gleichgültigkeit. Sie wollen das Beste für dich und schlagen dabei vielleicht die etwas falschen Wege ein. Aber sie lieben dich, das muss ich nicht glauben, das weiß ich.“  
„Wo wir schon bei Familie sind“, sagte Nea, während Feng Claudette ein breites Lächeln zuwarf: „Hat sich eigentlich bei Jake und seinen Leuten irgendetwas getan? Wo ist er eigentlich?“  
„Ich bin hier.“  
Nea schaute überrascht zur Seite und entdeckte Jake, der sich bis dahin im Schatten neben dem Fenster gehalten hatte. Sein Gesicht war gezeichnet von Narben, manche durch Evan, andere durch die White Masks zugefügt. Doch er hatte die Qualen überstanden und war nun wieder ganz der Alte. Zumindest allem Anschein nach.  
„Hey, ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen“, rief Nea: „Warum versteckst du dich denn so? Komm doch her zu uns!“  
Während Jake mit den Schultern zuckte und sich belustigt an den Tisch setzte, drehte sich Meg zu Claudette und flüsterte: „Das hast du schön gesagt.“  
„Hm, was?“  
„Das mit Feng. Familie bleibt Familie.“  
„Ach ja?“  
Meg nickte. Claudette konnte sehen, wie sich Wärme in ihr Gesicht geschlichen hatte. Es tat ihr so offensichtlich gut, hier zwischen all ihren Freunden zu sitzen, anstatt allein vor einer Zeitschrift oder einem Fernseher vor sich hin zu grübeln. Hoffentlich würden sich solch Treffen noch öfter organisieren lassen.  
„Ihr wollt etwas über meine Familie wissen?“, fragte Jake: „Da gibt’s nicht viel zu erzählen. Sie wussten nicht einmal, dass ich entführt wurde.“  
„Wie das?“  
Feng schaute ihn entgeistert an.  
„Naja, während der Entführung habe ich ihnen nichts sagen können, oder? Und nachher habe ich irgendwie nie daran gedacht. Ich habe einfach nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun.“  
„Das ist aber schade“, murmelte Nea, doch Jake winkte ab.  
„Ich habe eine neue Familie.“  
Er schaute in die Runde und sein Blick blieb an Meg hängen.  
„Wenn ihr mich fragt“, sagte er: „Ist es nicht das Blut, was uns zu Familien macht, sondern unsere Entscheidungen. Und ich habe mich für euch entschieden.“  
„Hört, hört“, knurrte David und klopfte mit seinen Knöcheln auf den Tisch.  
„Ich finde, das hat er auch schön gesagt“, flüsterte Claudette Meg zu und schaffte es, ihr damit ein weiteres ihrer seltenen Lächeln abzugewinnen.  
„Hey, Meg“, wandte sich nun plötzlich Nea an sie „Wann kommt eigentlich dein Vater? Er hat den Dienst beim FBI doch quittiert, oder nicht?“  
„Das hat er“, bestätigte Meg, deren Miene sich wieder leicht verdunkelt hatte: „Er wollte morgen Abend hier sein. Er weiß aber noch nicht, ob er es schaffen wird. Nachdem man so tief in der ganzen Sache drinsteckt, kommt man wohl nur schwer wieder raus.“  
„Aber es scheint sich ja zu lohnen“, sagte Nea und deutete auf den Raum.  
„Für so einen gefährlichen Job bekommt man sicher einen richtig hohen Sold“, warf Jake ein: „Und er hat ja nie etwas davon gebraucht. Hat sein Leben lang auf irgendwelchen Basen geschlafen, schätze ich.“  
„Bist du aufgeregt?“, wollte Feng wissen. Meg schaute sie kurz an, bevor sie nickte.  
„Aber natürlich ist sie das“, rief Nea: „Ich meine, du kennst ihn doch kaum, oder? Aber ich bin sicher, er wird sich gut um dich kümmern.“  
„Und wenn nicht, dann kriegt er es mit uns zu tun“, fügte Claudette hinzu und David verstärkte ihr Versprechen mit einem Nicken. Meg schaute sie der Reihe nach dankbar an.  
„So, hier kommt die erste Ladung“, rief Dwight aus der Küche und kam wenig später mit einer großen Pfanne ins Wohnzimmer gewankt. Vorsichtig stellte er sie auf einen der Untersetzer in der Mitte des Tischs, während Feng sich hastig erhob und sagte: „Warte, ich bring die Teller.“  
Neben der Pfanne, die eine wohl zu große Anzahl an Schnitzeln enthielt, fanden wenig später noch zwei Töpfe Platz, die ihrerseits Kartoffelpüree oder Reis enthielten und zwischen denen die Anwesenden wählen konnten. Zum Nachtisch würde es einen Kuchen geben, den Feng aus der Stadt mitgebracht hatte.  
Für eine ganze Weile sagte niemand ein Wort, da alle mit ihrem Essen beschäftigt waren. Meg hatte sich selbst eine große Portion auf den Teller geschaufelt, doch bereits nach wenigen Bissen spürte sie, wie ihr langsam der Appetit verging.  
Es war nicht ungewöhnlich. In den Tagen seit Paris hatte sie niemals sonderlich viel zu sich genommen und an manchen Tagen hatte sie sogar gänzlich von einer Mahlzeit abgesehen. Claudette hatte sie natürlich stets zum Essen animiert. Doch Meg, sei es durch reduzierten Energieverbrauch oder ihre psychische Lage, hatte ihr niemals wirklich Folge geleistet.  
Lustlos stocherte sie nun also auf ihrem Teller umher, während sie ihren Blick in die Runde gleiten ließ und den anderen beim Essen zusah. David und Nea machten sich wie immer mit Heißhunger und hemmungslos über ihre Portionen her. Jake und Dwight aßen ganz gemütlich, während Claudette und Feng sich etwas graziler verhielten.  
Meg war ihnen wirklich dankbar, dass sie alle gekommen waren, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sie wusste, dass sie es brauchte und dass es ihr guttun würde, doch sie wusste auch, dass sie nicht zu sehr in die Rolle eines hilfsbedürftigen Krüppels abrutschen wollte. Sie wollte, dass ihre Freunde sie so behandelte wie immer und nicht, als wäre sie irgendein spezieller Fall. Sie war doch immer noch Meg.  
Oder etwa nicht?  
Jedenfalls rang sie sich nun dazu durch, einen Großteil der Portion zu verschlingen, sodass es nicht auffallen würde und schob dann den Teller etwas von sich weg. Die Stille hatte sofort wieder dunkle Erinnerungen in ihr Aufkeimen lassen und während die anderen noch aßen, stahlen sich ihre Gedanken wieder zu Sally, die unweigerlich Teil ihrer Familie war.  
Wo war sie bloß?  
„Das hast du wirklich gut hinbekommen, Dwight“, murmelte Jake zwischen seinen zwei letzten Bissen.  
„Danke“, quittierte Dwight das Lob: „Ich hab´s auch nur aus einem Kochbuch.“  
„Hey, Gelesenes anwenden zu können ist auch eine Kompetenz“, mischte sich Claudette ein: „Kochbuch oder nicht, bei mir ist´s immer ein Spiel mit dem Feuer.“  
„Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich wieder in die Arbeit eingefunden?“, frage Nea nun und schaute zwischen Dwight und Feng hin und her: „Ich hoffe, euer Boss hat sich nicht allzu sehr darüber aufgeregt, dass ihr eine gute Woche lang einfach verschwunden seid.“  
„Mr Cooper?“, fragte Feng: „Der hat das doch gar nicht mitgekriegt. Solange der Laden läuft kommt er nicht aus seinem Büro raus und ich habe Skripts im System, damit die ganze Sache auch mal eine Woche ohne mich auskommt.“  
„Das läuft auch ohne dich?“, fragte Nea: „Warum bezahlen die dich dann? Oder warum gehst du dann noch hin?“  
„Weil diese automatischen Dinge auch nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad helfen“, antwortete Feng: „Für komplizierte oder unvorhergesehene Fälle muss ich immer vor Ort sein und in dieser Woche gabs zum Glück keine.“  
„Aber denen muss doch aufgefallen sein, dass ihr fehlt.“  
„Natürlich, aber mein Vater wusste ja wo wir waren“, sagte Dwight: „Er hat kein großes Ding draus gemacht.“  
„Gefällt sie dir eigentlich noch?“, wollte David wissen: „Deine Arbeit?“  
„Nun, Arbeit bleibt immer Arbeit, schätze ich“, antwortete Dwight: „Aber es ist gutes Geld und ich hab´s recht gemütlich. Könnt schlimmer sein.“  
Feng pflichtete ihm nickend bei.  
„Wie ist´s eigentlich bei dir in der Grundschule?“, fragte nun Claudette. David drehte ihr kurz den Kopf zu und kippte ihn dann ihn den Nacken, wobei er die Hände über das Gesicht legte.  
„Aaaah, erinnere mich nicht daran. Ich muss da morgen wieder hin.“  
„Jetzt hör doch auf“, mahnte Claudette empört: „Du bist der Lehrer“  
„Ich weiß“, knurrte David: „Aber die Bengel haben´s sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, mich zu foltern.“  
„Sie lieben dich halt“, sagte Nea.  
„Sag ich doch“, brummte David: „Und ich darf auf dem Gelände oder vor ihnen nicht einmal eine Zigarette rauchen.“  
„Gut so“, nickte Claudette: „Das solltest du dir ohnehin abgewöhnen.“  
Meg hörte dem Hin und Her eine Weile lang zu. Mit halbem Ohr verfolgte sie das Gespräch, während sich ihre Miene immer weiter verdüsterte. Aber es schien niemandem aufzufallen.  
Wie konnten sie nur hier sitzen und über solch belanglose Dinge plappern, während Sally, Anna, Max, Philip und Lisa unauffindbar verschwunden blieben? Vielleicht brauchten sie ihre Hilfe. Vielleicht wurde in diesem Moment an ihnen herumexperimentiert. Eigentlich sollte sie gleich heute aufstehen und sich auf die Suche machen. Doch sie konnte ja nicht. Sie saß in diesem verdammten Rollstuhl fest und die Tage, in denen sie aktiv irgendetwas tun konnte, waren gezählt, aus und vorbei.  
Meg schaute auf ihre Hände.  
„Hey, Feng. Ich habe gehört, du hast wieder eine neuen Prinz Charming am Start.“  
Feng sah auf und richtete ihren Blick hinüber auf Nea.  
„Claudette hats mir erzählt“, sagte die Schwedin und nickte in Richtung der Kanadierin. Verteidigend hob diese ihre Arme und rief: „Ich habe nur Dwights Gerüchte weitergegeben.“  
„Sind wir jetzt bei der stillen Post, oder was?“, brummte David.  
„Ist doch egal“, fuhr Nea dazwischen: „Wie ist er denn so? Wieder einer mit blauen Augen?“  
„Ähm… nein“, schüttelte Feng den Kopf.  
„Warum habe ich dir bloß etwas gesagt?“, knurrte Claudette belustigt und Nea quittierte ihre Aussage mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.  
„Man wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen“, sagte sie und beugte sich dann über den Tisch: „Was glaubst du, ist es dieses Mal der richtige?“  
Feng schaute sie nur ratlos an und stammelte: „Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich jetzt nicht genau wen du meinst.“  
„Dann gibt es also mehrere?“, rief Nea: „Nicht schlecht.“  
„Nein“, entgegnete Feng. „Es… Es gibt gar keine.“  
Nea zog in Überraschung die Augenbrauen nach oben. Dann, nach einer kurzen Pause, drehte sie sich zu Dwight um und rief: „Was redest du denn für einen Mist? Erzählst du uns hier etwa Lügenmär… Wow, Meg, alles in Ordnung?“  
Stille legte sich über die fröhliche Runde und aller Augen richteten sich hinüber auf das rothaarige Mädchen im Rollstuhl, das sich hastig eine Träne von der Wange wischte. Dann holte sie kurz tief Luft, bevor sie murmelte: „Int… Interessiert es euch überhaupt nicht, was mit… mit Sally und den anderen passiert ist?“  
Claudette und Nea tauschten einen schnellen Blick aus. Erstere beugte sich anschließend zu Meg herüber und griff behutsam nach ihrer Hand.  
„Natürlich interessiert es uns“, sagte sie: „Aber im Moment können wir einfach nichts tun. Sie wollen uns nicht einmal sagen, wo sie sind.“  
Meg schniefte kurz, doch antwortete nichts.  
„Außerdem ist Freddy immer noch da draußen“, fügte Nea hinzu: „Vielleicht… vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn wir uns… zumindest für eine Weile… von ihnen fernhalten.“  
Beinahe gleichzeitig hielten alle den Atem an, als Meg mit funkelnden Augen aufsah und Nea anstarrte.  
„Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen?“  
Nea traute sich nicht zu antworten.  
„Sie haben ihre Leben für uns riskiert“, rief Meg: „Und du willst sie einfach vergessen?“  
„Hey, das habe ich nicht…“  
„Vielleicht erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran, aber Anna ist damals für dich fast draufgegangen!“  
Ohne es wirklich zu kontrollieren, hatte Meg ihre Stimme erhoben und alle außer David und Jake waren überrascht zusammengezuckt. Bevor Nea etwas erwidern konnte, verstärkte Claudette den Griff um Megs Finger und suchte nach ihrem Blick.  
Widerwillig drehte Meg ihren Kopf in Richtung der Kanadierin. Als ihr Blick dabei jedoch über die erschrockenen Gesichter fuhr, schien sie zu erwachen, wie aus einer Trance und schaute wieder zurück zu Nea.  
„Sorry, Nea. Es… es tut mir leid, ich… ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Es ist nur…“ Meg atmete kurz durch und versuchte ihre zitternden Finger zu beruhigen. „Es ist nur… ich vermisse sie einfach so sehr.“  
„Schon gut“, murmelte Nea, immer noch etwas auf der Hut, während Claudette wieder das Wort übernahm.  
„Du hast weit länger mit ihnen gelebt, als wir alle zusammen, Meg und es ist sicher weit schwerer für dich, nichts über sie zu wissen, als für uns. Aber wir alle versuchen nur zurück in einen gewöhnlichen Alltag zu finden.“  
Meg schaute sie für einen Moment an. Dann nickte sie.  
„Ich weiß.“  
Wieder legte sich Stille über den Esstisch. Betretene Blicke gingen die Runde und Gabeln stocherten in den Tellern umher, bis Feng schließlich das Schweigen brach und nach einem Nachschlag fragte.  
Meg bezweifelte, dass sie wirklich noch Hunger hatte. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie die Atmosphäre zurück in eine etwas angenehmere Richtung lenken und glücklicherweise gelang ihr das auch. Erneut entwickelte sich ein Gespräch, dieses Mal jedoch etwas vorsichtiger und gehaltener.  
Meg nahm kaum teil. Ihre Gedanken flogen hinaus in die dunkle Nacht zu ihrer anderen Familie und erst als Claudette die Runde mit einem Blick auf die Uhr auflöste, schreckte sie hoch.  
„Jetzt hätten wir fast die Zeit vergessen“, sagte die Kanadierin und erhob sich mit einem Gähnen: „Wir haben morgen alle zu tun.“  
Sie schaute in die Runde, vermied es jedoch zu Meg zu blicken, die in der Tat überhaupt nichts zu tun hatte. Ihre Aufgabe war es sich zu erholen.  
„Wartet, ich mach das schon“, murmelte Meg und nahm Claudette den Stapel schmutziger Teller aus der Hand. Wenn sie schon den ganzen Tag nur rumsitzen würde, dann konnte sie jetzt zumindest den Tisch abräumen und saubermachen. Schließlich war sie die Gastgeberin.  
Etwas ungeschickt platzierte sie die Teller in ihrem Schoß und griff anschließend nach den beiden Rädern an der Seite ihres Rollstuhls. Claudette beobachtete sie kurz, bevor sie anfing, das Besteck einzusammeln und Dwight sich in der Küche den Töpfen zuwandte.  
Meg brachte die Teller derweil hinüber zur Spülmaschine und begann sie sorgfältig einzuräumen. Dann wandte sie sich Claudette zu, die ihr die Messer und Gabeln reichte.  
„Danke“  
Eilig ließ Meg auch das Besteck in der Spülmaschine verschwinden, legte das blockförmige Waschmittel in die dafür vorgesehene Vertiefung, schloss die Luke wieder und startete schlussendlich das Programm. Brummend erwachte die Maschine zum Leben.  
Meg nickte zufrieden und drehte sich mit ihrem Rollstuhl um. Schon allein der simple Akt des Tischabräumens hatte ihr ein wohltuendes Selbstwertgefühl verliehen. Sie war nicht vollkommen unnütz gewesen. Sie hatte etwas getan.  
Doch sie war sich sicher, dass es keine Minute lang anhalten würde und einen Seufzer unterdrückend rollte sie durch das Wohnzimmer hinaus in den Flur. Nea, David, Jake und Feng waren allesamt gerade dabei, sich die Mäntel anzuziehen. Die Schwedin schlüpfte gerade mit den Füßen in ihre rebellisch bunten Schuhe, als sich Meg ihr zur Verabschiedung zuwandte.  
„Hey, nochmals Entschuldigung wegen vorhin“, murmelte sie, doch Nea schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Schon vergessen“  
Meg versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, woraufhin sich Nea nach vorne beugte und sie in die Arme schloss.  
„Du bist nicht allein, okay?“, flüsterte die Schwedin. Meg nickte leicht, doch sie sagte nichts. Wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit, fiel es ihr schwer, die passenden Worte zu finden.  
„Also dann“, sagte Nea: „Man sieht sich.“  
„Auf jeden Fall“, fügte Feng hinzu und David brummte etwas Unverständliches. Jake hielt sich wie immer im Hintergrund, doch auch er nickte bekräftigend.  
„War ja ein schöner Abend“, sagte Claudette, die wohl hinter Meg in den Flur gekommen war: „Soll ich dir noch ins Bett helfen?“  
Meg überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie verlegen nickte. Während Dwight sich nun die Schuhe anzog und sich ebenfalls zum Gehen bereit machte, verließen die anderen bereits das Haus und Claudette brachte Meg ins Schlafzimmer.  
Dort angekommen wiederholten sie die Prozedur, die sie bereits ein paar Mal durchlaufen hatten und dieses Mal gelang es Meg sogar sich selbst aufs Bett hinüber zu hieven. Claudette zog anerkennend die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Du brauchst mich doch gar nicht mehr.“  
Meg steckte den Kopf durch den Kragen ihres Nachhemds. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und antwortete: „Vielleicht nicht für das. Aber du tust noch so viel mehr.“  
Bevor Claudette etwas erwidern konnte, klingelte das Telefon draußen im Flur und überrascht drehten beide den Kopf.  
„Ich geh ran, in Ordnung?“, rief Dwight aus dem Gang herein, wartete jedoch keine Antwort ab, sondern schnappte sich geschwind den Hörer und legte in sich ans Ohr.  
„Hallo?“  
Irgendjemand sprach am anderen Ende, doch Claudette und Meg konnten kaum mehr als ein Summen vernehmen. Nur Dwights Antworten waren verständlich.  
„Okay, ich gebe sie…“  
Summen.  
„Warum?“  
Summen.  
„Aha“  
Summen, dann eine kurze Pause und wieder Summen.  
„In Ordnung, ich sag´s ihr.“  
Kurzes Summen.  
„Auf Wiederhören“  
Klickend legte Dwight den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel und zog sich den zweiten Schuh über den Fuß, während er ins Schlafzimmer gehoppelt kam.  
„Wer war das?“, fragte Claudette. Sie rückte gerade Megs Bettdecke zurecht und schaute ihren Freund nun mit fragenden Augen an.  
„Ähm… Das war dein Vater, Meg.“  
„Jordan?“  
„Ja. Er hat gesagt, er würde wohl erst nächste Woche kommen.“  
„Warum?“  
„Wegen dem FBI und so“, murmelte Dwight und kratzte sich am Bart: „Er hat unfassbar gestresst geklungen und früher lassen sie ihn nicht gehen. Auch weil er in Team Rainbow war.“  
Mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck fiel Meg zurück in ihr Kissen und schaute auf die Bettdecke. Claudette blickte derweil sorgenvoll zu Dwight, bevor sie sich Meg zuwandte und nach ihrer Hand griff.  
„Ich bin sicher, er kommt so schnell er kann.“  
„Ja, ja“, nickte Meg mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck: „Er wird schon auftauchen.“  
Kurz schwieg sie nachdenklich. Dann schaute sie auf und richtete ihren Blick hinüber zu Dwight, der bereits startklar im Flur stand.  
„Hat er etwas über Sally gesagt?“  
„Nein“  
Meg antwortete nichts. Claudette bedachte sie mit einem weiteren besorgten Blick, doch sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht ausmachen, was die ehemalige Athletin fühlte. Schließlich atmete sie einmal tief durch, bevor sie sagte: „Na dann, gute Nacht.“  
„Gute Nacht“, erwiderte Meg.  
„Wir sehen uns morgen.“  
„Mhm“  
„Und denk dran“, fügte Claudette hinzu, während sie zu Dwight in den Gang hinausging: „Mein Handy ist immer an. Du brauchst mich nur anzurufen.“  
Meg nickte, gerade als Claudette das Licht ausmachte und in den Flur hinaustrat. Sie hörte Dwight ein paar Worte an sie richten, doch was auch immer er ihr sagte, drang nicht bis in ihre Gedanken vor. Dass ihr Vater sich verspätete, hatte eine seltsame Unsicherheit in ihr ausgelöst.  
Hatte er noch etwas zu erledigen? Musste er sich um etwas kümmern, vielleicht sogar um etwas, das mit Sally oder Anna zu tun hatte? Oder wollte er einfach nur den Zeitpunkt hinauszögern, ab dem er sich um seine invalide Tochter kümmern musste? So hatte er sich ihre Zusammenkunft sicherlich nicht vorgestellt.  
Meg hörte eine Haustür ins Schloss fallen und der Ton riss sie beinahe aus dem dunklen Strudel ihres Verstandes. Seufzend widmete sie sich der nächsten einsamen Nacht, die sie zu überstehen hatte und der Aufgabe, möglichst rasch in einen betäubenden Schlaf zu finden.

„Sie sieht nicht gut aus, oder?“  
David brummte etwas Unverständliches, doch gleichzeitig schüttelte er den Kopf, was seine Meinung eindeutig enthüllte. Außerdem hatte Nea schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, sein Geknurre zu interpretieren.  
„Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen“, murmelte die Schwedin: „Ich wollte sie nicht verletzen, aber ich glaube, genau das ist mir heute grandios gelungen. Ich und mein loses Mundwerk.“  
Mitfühlend legte David eine Hand um ihre Schulter, während Nea hinunter auf den Asphalt schaute. Das Licht der Straßenlaternen warf einen orangen Schein auf den schwarzen Teer und dunkle Schatten zogen sich über den Bordstein. Die klackenden Schritte des Paares mischten sich wie Kanonenschüsse unter das behutsam wuselnde Orchester der Insekten und nachaktiven Tierchen in den Vorgärten.  
„Sie tut mir so leid“, rief Nea und klammerte sich an Davids starken Oberkörper: „Dass es genau sie erwischt hat. Es ist einfach so unfair.“  
„Aber es ist geschehen“, brummte David und starrte stur geradeaus.  
„Was willst du damit sagen?“  
„Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen“, murmelte er: „Wir und vor allem sie müssen nun lernen, damit zu leben. Anders geht´s nicht.“  
„Shit“, flüsterte Nea und rieb sich mit der rechten Hand die müden Augen: „Ich weiß.“  
Im nächsten Moment bugsierte David sie bereits nach links, wo sie sich direkt vor dem kleinen Gatter auf das Grundstück der Karlssons wiederfand. Die Wiese dahinter war wie immer ordentlich gemäht und die Hecke, die das kleine Grundstück umfasste, vorbildlich gestutzt. Man konnte klar erkennen, dass der Garten von ihren Eltern gepflegt wurde und nicht von Nea.  
Betrübt griff sie über das niedrige Gatter und öffnete den Verschluss. Anschließend trat sie auf den steinernen Pfad, der hinauf zur Haustür führte, zog das Gatter hinter sich wieder zu und machte bereits Anstalten loszulaufen. Dann drehte sie sich allerdings doch noch einmal um. Ihre Hand fuhr an Davids massiven Brustkorb entlang, wo sie seinen voluminösen Atem spüren konnte.  
„Warum kommst du nicht noch mit rein“, flüsterte sie verführerisch: „Ich könnte etwas tatkräftige Aufmunterung vertragen.“  
„Ein andermal vielleicht“, brummte David und drückte ihre Hand von sich weg, behutsam, aber bestimmt. Dann lehnte er sich über das Gatter und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss, bevor er sich umdrehte und mit eiligen Schritten in der Nacht verschwand. Nea schaute ihm noch lange nach. Schließlich seufzte sie, machte selbst kehrt und ging auf die Haustür zu.

Feng öffnete die Tür zu ihrer kleinen Wohnung. Müde streifte sie sich ihre Schuhe von den Füßen, warf sie achtlos neben die Eingangstür und ging direkt ins Badezimmer. Die kleine, viereckige Kammer bot gerade genug Platz, um sich einmal um die eigene Achse drehen zu können, doch es genügte ihr vollkommen.  
Kurz betrachtete sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild. Dann griff sie nach der Zahnbürste, die in einem grünen Plastikbecher auf dem Waschbecken stand und begann sich die Zähne zu putzen, während sie über den Abend grübelte.  
Sie hatte bereits erwartet Meg bei düsterer Laune vorzufinden und für die nächsten Wochen – vielleicht sogar Monate – würde sich das mit Sicherheit nicht ändern. Doch ihr Ausbruch bereitete Feng Sorgen. Es war so unerwartet geschehen und sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Meg jemals auf diese Weise mit Nea reden würde. Sie hatte sie angeschrien.  
Immerhin hatte sie sich im nächsten Augenblick bereits entschuldigt. Das zeigte wohl, dass ihr Kopf vollgestopft war mit Gedanken und Ängsten, die sich kaum kontrollieren ließen und die wohl noch öfter einfach so aus ihr hervorbrechen würden.  
Nachdenklich legte Feng die Zahnbürste zur Seite, spülte sich den Mund aus und wusch sich das Gesicht. Dann ging sie zurück in den Flur. Zu ihrer linken lag nun der kleine Raum, der gleichzeitig als Küche und Wohnzimmer fungierte. Feng folgte jedoch dem Gang und trat in ihr Schlafzimmer, den dritten und letzten Raum der Wohnung.  
Es handelte sich um ein kleines Zimmer, mit einem Fenster an der Nordwand, einem knorrigen Kleiderschrank an der Südwand und einen unter einem Stockbett stehendem Schreibtisch an der Ostwand. Eigentlich mochte sie ja keine Stockbetten, aber in ihrer gegenwärtigen Lage war das Apartment die naheliegende Wahl gewesen. Und wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, fühlte sie sich hier ohnehin recht wohl.  
Erschöpft zog sich Feng ihren violetten Wollpullover aus und warf ihn auf einen alten Bürosessel, der bereits als Abstellplatz für ein Gewirr aus Kabeln missbraucht wurde. Ihr weißes T-Shirt folgte sogleich und kurz darauf fanden sich auch Socken, Hose und BH auf dem Stuhl wieder. Schlussendlich schlüpfte sie in ihren rosaroten Pyjama.  
Feng warf dem Haufen noch einen letzten Blick zu und dachte kurz darüber nach, die Klamotten doch noch in den Kleiderschrank zu räumen. Wie immer siegte ihre Müdigkeit. Gähnend kletterte sie auf das Stockbett hinauf. Mit der linken Hand löste sie ihr Haarband, das ihre Frisur in einem festen Knoten gehalten hatte, und warf es ebenfalls hinunter auf den Bürosessel, den sie jedoch verfehlte.  
Dunkle Strähnen fielen ihr auf die Schultern, bevor Feng sich in ihr Kissen warf und in ihr blaues Federbett einwickelte. Sie tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. Dann umfing sie die Dunkelheit.  
Fengs Augen schossen hinauf zur Decke, die weniger als eineinhalb Meter entfernt und in der Finsternis kaum noch zu sehen war. In ihren Gedanken hörte sie immer wieder Nea, die sie über ihren neuen Verehrer ausfragte und auch wenn sie es anders vorgegeben hatte, so wusste sie genau, wen Dwight gemeint hatte.  
Sie hatten sich ein paar Mal in der Mittagspause getroffen, hatten gemeinsam etwas zu essen geholt. Er war ein recht netter Kerl. Feng schätzte ihn als Arbeitskollegen, aber das war auch alles. Offensichtlich sah es von außen nun so aus, als ob er mehr von ihr wollte und wahrscheinlich war das sogar der Fall. Aber Feng war sich vollkommen klar darüber, dass sie sich nicht für ihn interessierte.  
Feng wusste, was sie wollte und was nicht. Sie wusste, wen sie wollte und wen nicht. Und sie wusste auch, dass es wohl niemals dazu kommen würde. Vor allem, weil niemand von ihren geheimen Wünschen erfahren durfte, weder ihre Eltern und schon gar nicht ihre Freunde.  
Mit Unmut im Magen drehte sie sich zur Seite und schloss die Augen.


	2. Tausend Chapter

Wütend trat Chloe hinaus auf die kurze Treppe und kickte ein kleines Steinchen hinunter auf den Rasen vor der Blackwell Academy. Die Frustration, die sich über die letzten Wochen in ihrem Magen angesammelt hatte, wog mit einem Mal doppelt so schwer, nachdem Ms. Grant sie einfach so davongeschickt hatte.  
Sie wollte es sich kaum eingestehen, doch die rundliche Physiklehrerin war ihre letzte Hoffnung gewesen. Nun breitete sich eine dumpfe Angst in ihr aus. Es war dieselbe Ohnmacht, aus der Max sie damals befreit hatte. Und noch davor Rachel. Doch nun da keiner der beiden mehr da war, kehrte sie langsam zurück, wie ein lauerndes Raubtier.  
Chloe wollte nicht zurück in diese Ohnmacht fallen. Sie wollte nicht wieder zum schwarzen Schaf Arcadia Bays werden und sie wollte nicht wieder in schlechter Gesellschaft enden, nur weil sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. Ohne Max an ihrer Seite fühlte sie sich so unsicher.  
Sie stieß ein frustriertes Stöhnen aus, bevor sie die Stufen hinuntersprang. Mit langen Schritten ging Chloe an der verhassten Statue Jeremiah Blackwells vorbei, zeigte dem Bronzemann den Mittelfinger und marschierte direkt auf die Hauptstraße zu, wo sie ihren rostigen Truck geparkt hatte. Bevor sie jedoch die Tür auf der Fahrerseite aufreißen konnte, hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme.  
„Chloe!“  
Sie drehte sich um.  
„Kate?“  
„Hallo, Chloe“  
Das fromme Mädchen, mit den blonden, hochgesteckten Haaren rannte geradewegs auf sie zu und kam keuchend, doch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen vor ihr zum Stehen.  
„Wie geht es dir?“  
„Hm, ganz gut schätze ich“, murmelte Chloe und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. So sehr sie Kate auch mochte, so wenig hatte sie nun Lust auf ihre Gesellschaft.  
„Ich habe mir schon Sorgen um dich gemacht“, sprach Kate angeregt weiter: „Ich habe jede Nacht für dich gebetet, seitdem du in dem Livestream aufgetaucht bist.“  
„Ähm… danke“  
„Als ich gehört habe, dass du wieder hier bist, war ich überglücklich. Aber warum hast du dich eigentlich nie bei uns gemeldet? Bei mir und Warren?“  
Chloe antwortete nichts. Ihr fehlten ehrlich gesagt die Worte, doch irgendwie wiederstrebte es ihr, sich einfach eine Ausrede auszudenken. Letzten Endes waren es immer ihre Freunde gewesen, die ihr die nötige Kraft verliehen hatten, zu tun, was getan werden musste und nun da Max nicht mehr da war, brauchte sie vielleicht jemanden anderen, der sie unterstützte. Allein war sie zu schwach.  
„Chloe?“  
„Hm? Ja?“  
„Du warst kurz etwas weggetreten“, murmelte Kate: „Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja, ja, ich war nur gerade etwas in Gedanken versunken.“  
Chloes Blick richtete sich auf das Schulgebäude und vor ihrem inneren Auge wiederholte sich die Szene in Ms. Grants Büro. Die Lehrerin kannte nur den offiziellen Bericht, laut dem Max seit Paris als vermisst galt. Mit dem Argument, dass man solche Angelegenheiten besser den Behörden überlassen sollte und dass sie sich für Max nur das Beste erhoffte, hatte Ms. Grant sie schließlich aus dem Büro bugsiert. Damit war die Sache erledigt gewesen.  
„Was machst du eigentlich hier?“, fragte Kate, die Chloes Blick gefolgt war: „Nostalgie?“  
„Nach Blackwell?“, lachte Chloe: „Da habe ich mehr Nostalgie nach Franks Wohnwagen.“  
„Uäh“  
Kate schüttelte sich, als wollte sie eine Schleimschicht von ihrem Rücken entfernen. Ein lustloses Grinsen flog über Chloes Lippen.  
„Wie auch immer, hast du heute Nachmittag frei?“, fragte Kate und trat einen kleinen Schritt auf Chloe zu. Das blauhaarige Mädchen schaute überrascht auf und suchte einen Moment nach Worten, ehe sie antwortete.  
„Ähm, ja… eigentlich schon.“  
„Dann begleite mich doch ein Stück“, rief Kate und nahm sie bei der Hand: „Ich habe mich in einer halben Stunde mit Warren in den Two Whales verabredet. Warum kommst du nicht mit? Dann kannst du uns endlich erzählen, was in Paris passiert ist. Natürlich nur wenn du willst.“  
„Ähm…“, Chloe warf einen schnellen Blick auf ihren rostigen Truck, der mitten im Parkverbot stand: „Ach, fuck it, okay.“  
Gemeinsam gingen die beiden Mädchen am Gehsteig entlang und schon bald war der Campus der Blackwell Academy hinter einer Ecke verschwunden. Kate, die wie üblich in ihre weiße Bluse, die schwarze Strickjacke und den grauen Rock gekleidet war, sah neben Chloe in ihrem rebellischem Punkaufzug vollkommen fehl am Platz aus. Aber irgendwie passten sie dann doch wieder auf seltsame Art und Weise zusammen. Vielleicht waren es gerade die krassen Gegensätze, die ihre Freundschaft ausmachten. Aber wahrscheinlich war es einfach nur Max gewesen.  
„Du triffst dich also mit Warren?“, murmelte Chloe und schaute hinunter zu Kate, die ihrem Blick auswich.  
„Mhm“  
Und ich platze hier nicht gerade in etwas Datemäßiges hinein, oder?“  
Kate antwortete nicht, was Chloe als eindeutiges Zeichen erkannte.  
„Seit wann trefft ihr euch denn schon?“  
„Wir sind nur Freunde.“  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
Kate schaute plötzlich über die Schulter, als ob sie fürchtete verfolgt zu werden. Dann blickte sie hinauf zu Chloe und flüsterte: „Kann ich dir vertrauen?“  
„Mir vertrauen? Aber sicher!“  
„Okay“, murmelte Kate und sammelte ihre Gedanken, bevor sie weitersprach: „Ich weiß nicht genau, was los ist.“  
„Du weißt nicht, was los ist?“, wunderte sich Chloe und runzelte die Stirn. Die sichtbare Nervosität des christlichen Mädchens belustigte sie ein wenig.  
„Wie soll ich sagen. Ich habe Warren wirklich gern, er ist so ein netter Kerl. Aber wir sind nur Freunde, oder nicht? Oder versucht er etwas… ähm… etwas anzufangen? Chloe, ich kenne mich nicht mehr aus.“  
„Ob er etwas von dir will?“, antwortete Chloe: „Keine Ahnung. Angenommen ja, wie würdest du dazu stehen?“  
„Ich?“  
„Ja“  
„Ähm… ich weiß es nicht. Chloe, ich habe keine Ahnung. Natürlich mag ich ihn. Er ist ja schließlich mein Freund, aber… Ich habe so etwas vorher noch nie gemacht. Und ich bin mir gar nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt so etwas im Sinn hat.“  
„Uh, Kate, das klingt aber so, als wäre hier noch jemand spitz.“  
„Spitz?“  
Chloe schoss Kate einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
„Aber was redest du denn da, Chloe?“, flüsterte Kate, beinahe erschrocken.  
„Jetzt sei doch mal ehrlich, trefft ihr euch öfters?“  
Kate nickte.  
„Nur ihr zwei?“  
Wieder nickte sie.  
„Hast du Schmetterlinge im Bauch, auf dem Weg zu euren Treffen?“  
Kate sah kurz auf. Dann nickte sie zum dritten Mal.  
„Du bist verliebt, Dummchen. Und ganz schön heftig noch dazu wenn du mich fragst.“  
„Ach du lieber Gott. Was mache ich denn jetzt?“  
„Sucht euch ein Zimmer und lasst es krachen, würde ich sagen, aber…“  
„Chloe!“  
Die beiden gingen nun um eine Ecke und erblickten auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite das Two Whales Diner. Joyce, Chloes Mutter, arbeitete dort als Bedienung und üblicherweise hatte sie um diese Zeit gerade ihre Schicht gestartet. Chloe rechnete sich also gute Chancen aus, einen ihrer köstlichen Pfannkuchen erschnorren zu können.  
„Okay, kein Wort mehr, in Ordnung?“, rief Kate und sah besorgt zu Chloe hinauf: „Ich habe mit noch niemandem darüber gesprochen und schon gar nicht Warren. Was ich dir gerade eben gesagt habe, hat nie stattgefunden. Bitte, Chloe.“  
„Wie du meinst“, zuckte das blauhaarige Mädchen mit den Schultern: „Ich bin die Letzte, die sich in die Affären anderer Leute einmischt.“  
„Das ist keine Affäre.“  
„Natürlich nicht.“  
Eilig rannten die beiden über die Straße, erklommen die schmale Treppe zum Eingang und schlüpften in die gemütliche Bar. Im Inneren war es wohlig warm. Ein Hit aus den Neunzigern dröhnte aus der Jukebox in der Ecke und mischte sich mit den vereinzelten Gesprächen der spärlichen Kundschaft zu einer angenehmen Atmosphäre. Einen Augenblick später entdeckte Kate bereits Warren.  
„Da drüben“, sagte sie und zog Chloe in den hintersten Winkel, wo der Junge gedankenverloren auf einer Bank saß und aus dem Fenster starrte. Erst als Kate ihn begrüßte, drehte er sich überrascht herum.  
„Hi Kate… Chloe? Was machst du denn hier?“  
„Ich schau nur kurz vorbei, ich…“  
„Ich habe sie vor der Academy getroffen“, unterbrach Kate und ließ sich neben Warren auf die Bank fallen, während Chloe auf der anderen Seite des Tisches Platz nahm: „Da habe ich sie eingeladen.“  
„Schön dich zu sehen“, sagte Warren: „Was geht ab?“  
Chloe wusste nicht recht, was sie antworten sollte. Einerseits ging eine ganze Menge ab. Doch irgendwie passierte auch einfach gar nichts. Von Max hörte sie nichts, das FBI sagte ihr nichts und auch Ms. Grant tat überhaupt gar nichts. Einzig und allein sie selbst schien aktiv zu sein.  
„Chloe? Geht es dir gut?“  
„Hm, was? Ja, ja.“  
„Ich hoffe, Paris hat dich nicht zu sehr mitgenommen“, sagte Kate und langte über den Tisch nach ihrer Hand.  
„Was ist da drüben eigentlich passiert?“, rief Warren aufgeregt: „Wir haben dich nur in den Nachrichten gesehen. Die White Masks? Team Rainbow? Notre Dame gesprengt? Und dann bist du alleine zurückgekehrt und hast dich seither bei niemandem mehr gemeldet? Wo ist überhaupt Max?“  
Chloe schaute ihn nur ratlos an. Sie wusste nicht, was und wie viel sie den beiden verraten konnte und wie viel der ganzen Geschichte sie ihr überhaupt glauben würden.  
„Ihre Eltern haben mir gesagt, dass sie als vermisst gilt“, fuhr Warren fort: „Ich habe sie angerufen, aber ich glaube sie verstehen es auch nicht ganz. Wie kann das sein, dass man in einer Großstadt als vermisst gilt? Sie ist aber schon noch am Leben, oder?“  
Kate schlug erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund, doch Chloe nickte.  
„Ja, sie lebt, verdammte Scheiße.“  
„Aber wo ist sie? Wurde sie entführt, oder was? Chloe, was ist los?“  
Wieder schwieg Chloe, doch sie spürte, dass sie sich jemandem anvertrauen musste. Die Behörden hatten ihr eingeschärft, dass sie den Mund halten sollte, dass es um die nationale Sicherheit ging und dass sie niemandem verraten durfte, was in Paris geschehen war. Und so komisch es ihr selbst vorkam, bisher hatte sie sich daran gehalten.  
Weder ihrer Mutter, noch den Caulfields oder sonst jemandem hatte sie erzählt, was sich zugetragen hatte. Sie alle kannten nur die offizielle Version, laut der Max einfach verschwunden war. Doch Chloe kannte die Wahrheit und sie konnte sie nicht länger zurückhalten.  
„Chloe?“  
„Okay, hört mir zu“, sagte das blauhaarige Mädchen, setzte sich gerade hin und beugte sich über den Tisch: „Was ich euch jetzt erzähle, muss unter uns bleiben. Verstanden?“  
Kate und Warren wechselten einen überraschten Blick. Doch dann nickten sie in perfekter Synchronisation und Chloe konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sie – entgegen ihrer Erwartung – ein ungemein niedliches Paar abgaben. Oder abgegeben würden, wenn sich einer der beiden endlich traute und den ersten Schritt tat.  
„Diese Kerle“, flüsterte Chloe: „Solche Männer vom FBI oder Rainbow, oder… oder von der Regierung, was weiß ich. Die haben mir befohlen niemandem zu sagen was in Paris passiert ist. Das ist irgendwie top-secret und ein Staatsgeheimnis und so. Nationale Sicherheit und solcher Shit.“  
Kate zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben, während sich Warrens eher nach unten bewegten.  
„Was ihr in den Medien seht, im Fernsehen und so, das ist alles Bullshit. Wenn ich euch jetzt also sage, was wirklich passiert ist, müsst ihr die Klappe halten, weil ich damit gegen Gesetze verstoße und ich meine nicht die, bei denen man vom Wachtmeister eine geknallt kriegt und gut. Ich meine Gefängnislevel-Gesetze, okay?“  
„Chloe…“, hauchte Kate.  
„Ihr müsst die Klappe halten, sonst kann ich´s euch nicht sagen!“  
„Okay, okay“, beschwichtigte Warren: „Wir sagen´s niemandem weiter.“  
„Ich mein´s ernst.“  
„Wir auch.“  
Kate sah entschlossen aus und nachdem sie kurz zwischen den beiden hin und her geschaut hatte, entschloss sich Chloe, endlich mit der Sprache herauszurücken.  
„Max wird nicht vermisst. Die wissen ganz genau wo sie ist. Die haben sie verschleppt und irgendwohin gebracht wo sie jetzt was weiß ich mit ihr machen.“  
„Wer?“  
„Die Regierung. Ich habe gesehen wie Team Rainbow sie in irgendeinen Transporter verladen hat, zusammen mit diesen anderen… Leuten. Sie haben sie mir aus den Armen gerissen und mit gesagt, dass ich niemandem davon erzählen dürfe.“  
„Du warst dabei?“, fragte Kate schockiert.  
„Ich war überall dabei“, antwortete Chloe: „Ich habe alles gesehen. Den ganzen Scheiß und was wirklich passiert ist. Ich bin froh, dass sie mich nicht auch weggesperrt haben, aber ich kann´s einfach nicht mehr länger für mich behalten.“  
„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?“, wollte Warren wissen, doch gerade als Chloe antworten wollte tauchte eine Gestalt neben ihrem Tisch auf.  
„Chloe!“  
„Oh, hi Mom.“  
„Ich habe dich gar nicht hereinkommen sehen“, rief Joyce und stützte sich mit den Händen an der Tischplatte ab: „War wohl gerade in der Küche beschäftigt. Einen wunderschönen guten Tag euch drei, was darf ich euch denn bringen?“  
Kate, Warren und Chloe schauten ratlos untereinander hin und her. Während ihres Gesprächs hatten sie gar nicht daran gedacht, zu überlegen, was sie den bestellen wollte. Daher nannten sie nun einfach die ersten Getränke, die ihnen in den Sinn kamen. Joyce notierte alles in ihrem Gedächtnis, blieb jedoch noch einen Moment am Tisch stehen.  
„Chloe, Liebling, kommst du heute Abend nach Hause zum Essen? Ich würde gerne mit dir reden.“  
„Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder angeste…“  
„Absolut gar nichts“, beschwichtigte Joyce ihre Tochter: „Ich will einfach nur hören wie´s dir geht. Du hast kein einziges Wort gesagt, seit… seit du in Europa warst und ich mach mir Sorgen um dich. Ich bin schließlich deine Mutter.“  
Sie warf einen schnellen Blick hinüber zu Kate und Warren, bevor sie nickte und sich umdrehte. Kunden wollten bedient werden und zurzeit war sie die einzige Kellnerin in der Bar. Als sie sich wieder außer Hörweite begeben hatte, beugte sich Warren erneut über den Tisch und schaute Chloe erwartungsvoll an. Nachdem sie einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, begann sie zu erzählen.  
„Ihr habt den Livestream gesehen, oder?“  
„Ja“, schauderte Kate: „Das war furchtbar.“  
„Aber zum Glück war´s nur fake, nicht wahr?“, fragte Warren und nickte hinunter auf Chloes Hände, an denen kein einziger Finger fehlte. Als er keine Antwort bekam, legte er leicht den Kopf schief und murmelte: „Das war es doch, oder?“  
Chloe spürte, wie sich kalter Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn festsetzte und bei der Erinnerung an die Ereignisse in Paris bildete sich ein Klos in ihrem Hals. Doch sie schluckte das dumpfe Gefühl hinunter und gab sich gleichgültig. Zumindest so gut sie konnte.  
„Ja und nein. Ich weiß es selbst nicht genau. Aber es hat sich jedenfalls so real angefühlt, als wäre es wirklich passiert.“  
Kate legte wieder eine Hand über den Mund und schaute besorgt zwischen Warren und Chloe hin und her.  
„Das heißt, du hast dir wirklich selbst die… die Finger abgeschnitten?“  
Chloe brauchte einen Moment und bemühte sich heimlich ihre Finger ruhig zu halten. Dann nickte sie. Warren schaute sie entgeistert an. Kate hatte sich in Horror abgewandt und zart besaitet, wie sie nun mal war, glitzerten bereits die ersten Tränen in ihren Augen.  
„Oder auch nicht, ich weiß es selbst nicht“, rief Chloe aufgebracht, bevor sie sich wieder über den Tisch beugte und ihre Stimme senkte: „Hör zu, Warren, was weißt du über Paralleluniversen und solches Zeug?“  
„Was?“  
„Also dieses… dieses Spiel, das ihr im Stream gesehen habt. Von mir und Claudette und… ähm… Jade hieß das eine Mädchen. Das hat alles nicht in unserer Realität stattgefunden. Diese… Leute… haben´s mir einmal erklärt, aber ich hab´s damals kaum verstanden und nachher hatten wir keine Gelegenheit mehr zu sprechen. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass diese ganze Tortur in so einer Parallelwelt stattgefunden hat, die sie den Nebel nennen… glaube ich… und dass jemand namens Freddy die White Masks nur benutzt hat. Irgendwie mit Gedankenkontrolle oder so. Ich…“  
„Chloe, stopp“, rief Kate: „Was redest du denn da? Ich dachte, du wolltest uns sagen was mit Max passiert ist.“  
„Das mache ich doch!“  
„Nein, tust du nicht“, entgegnete Warren: „Du redest irgendwelches wirres Zeug, das keinen Sinn ergibt.“  
Chloe schaute kurz zwischen den beiden hin und her. Dann senkte sie den Blick, atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen. Ohne Max war alles so viel schwerer. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie tun sollte.  
„Okay, hört mir zu“, sagte Chloe: „Ihr vertraut mir, oder nicht?“  
„Ja, natürlich“, bestätigte Kate sofort.  
„Dann müsst ihr mir jetzt glauben. Was ich euch sage, klingt mit Sicherheit vollkommen verrückt, so als wäre ich übergeschnappt. Aber das bin ich nicht, okay?“  
Warren und Kate tauschten einen Blick aus. Dann nickten sie, doch in ihren Augen konnte Chloe immer noch starke Skepsis erkennen. Skepsis, die sie durchbrechen musste.  
„Soweit ich das verstanden habe“, erklärte Chloe: „Gibt es eine zweite Realität. Den Nebel. Was mir in Paris wiederfahren ist, hat sich in dieser zweiten Realität abgespielt. Es war also real, aber trotzdem habe ich meine Finger noch und Claudette hat keinen einzigen Kratzer auf den Armen. Die Sache ist jetzt aber die, dass nur gewisse Personen in diese andere Realität hinüberkönnen und der Grund, warum ich entführt wurde, hat damit zu tun, dass ich eine von diesen bin.“  
Warren hörte gespannt zu, während Kate immer mehr die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Beide sagten jedoch kein Wort.  
„Alle, die ich in dem Stream getroffen habe, waren ebenfalls solche Personen, die in den Nebel hinüberkonnten. Und das lag daran, dass sie in ihrer Vergangenheit viel Zeit verbracht hatten, mit jemandem, der über… spezielle Fertigkeiten verfügte? Fragt mich nicht genau, wie das alles funktioniert, aber ich habe so viel Scheiße gesehen, mittlerweile wundert mich nichts mehr.“  
„Spezielle Fertigkeiten?“, fragte Warren: „Wovon sprechen wir hier?“  
Chloe seufzte, bevor sie antwortete: „Erinnert ihr euch noch an den Sturm?“  
„Als könnte ich das jemals vergessen“, murmelte Kate. Chloe nickte und begann nun jenes Geheimnis zu enthüllen, das sie und Max bisher so umsichtig gehütet hatten. Die Wahrheit, was sich damals in Arcadia Bay zugetragen hatte, kam endlich ans Licht. Als sie geendet hatte, fügte sie hinzu: „Von solchen Fertigkeiten spreche ich. Max konnte diese Dinge und weil ich viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht habe kann ich in diesen Nebel hinüber. Ihre Fertigkeiten sind auch der Grund, warum sie jetzt als vermisst gilt. Die Regierung hat sie und alle anderen, die in Paris waren und die irgendetwas draufhatten verschleppt und irgendwo am Arsch der Welt eingekerkert. Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit ihr machen, aber ich weiß, dass sie definitiv nicht vermisst wird. Nicht wirklich. Das FBI hat sie und wir müssen etwas unternehmen.“  
Ihre Rede beendend, ließ sich Chloe nach hinten fallen und starrte Kate und Warren wortlos an. Sie wollte die Reaktionen auf ihren Gesichtern erforschen, doch bevor sie dazu kam, tauchte ihre Mutter an ihrem Tisch auf und brachte ihnen ihre Getränke vorbei.  
„Prost“, wünschte sie: „Wenn ihr etwas zu essen wollt, einfach rufen, ja?“  
„Ja“, nickte Chloe und schaute Joyce noch einen Moment nach, bevor sie sich wieder ihren beiden Gesprächspartnern zuwandte. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass ihre Mutter die entgeisterten Mienen der beiden nicht bemerkt hatte, doch umso besser. Auf diese Weise musste sie sich keine Geschichte ausdenken darüber, was Kate und Warren dermaßen erschüttert haben sollte.  
„Es ist die Wahrheit“, bekräftigte Chloe: „Ich hab´s gesehen, ich war dabei. Glaubt mir oder nicht.“  
„Ich glaube dir“, sagte Warren sofort und Kate warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu. Mehrmals hintereinander klappte sie den Mund auf und wieder zu, bevor sie schlussendlich, nach einigem Ringen doch noch ein paar Worte hervorbrachte.  
„Ich… Ich verstehe das nicht.“  
„Paralleluniversen sind nach allem was wir wissen nicht unmöglich“, sagte Warren und drehte sich zu ihr hin: „Manche wirklich schlaue Leute behaupten sogar, dass sie nicht nur möglich, sondern sogar mehr als wahrscheinlich sind. Wenn die Regierung und die… diese Terroristen da… wenn die etwas gefunden haben und Max damit zu tun hat, dann macht es nur Sinn, dass sie sie verschleppt haben.“  
Chloe nickte.  
„Du hast gesagt, dass du in den… Nebel? Dass du in den Nebel hinüberkannst, weil du viel Zeit mit Max verbracht hast. Können wir das dann auch? Ich meine… gleich hier?“  
Warren sah aus, als würde er sofort aufstehen und in eine andere Welt reisen wollen, doch Chloe musste seinen Eifer beschwichtigen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob es bei euch auch funktioniert. Wahrscheinlich schon. Aber um in den Nebel zu gelangen braucht man sowieso so eine spezielle Maschine, die ein Portal oder so öffnet. Von alleine geht da gar nichts. Und glaubt mir, so ein Teil kriegt man nicht im Baumarkt um die Ecke.“  
„Verdammt“, murrte Warren, sichtlich enttäuscht. Doch sogleich sah er wieder auf und wandte sich neuen, drängenderen Themen zu: „Was machen wir jetzt also?“  
Kate schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Ich meine mit Max?“, präzisierte der Junge: „Wir müssen sie doch da rausholen, jetzt wo wir wissen, dass sie nicht vermisst wird. Wir müssen ihr helfen. Oder nicht?“  
„Natürlich müssen wir das“, sagte Chloe mit finsterem Blick: „Aber ich habe keine Ahnung wo sie hingebracht wurde. Das ist höchste Geheimhaltungsstufe. Mit Sicherheit. Und selbst wenn wir wüssten, wo sie ist, würden wir sie da niemals herausbekommen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was wir tun sollen. Oder was wir überhaupt tun können.“  
„Was ist mit den anderen?“, fragte Kate und schaute zwischen Chloe und Warren hin und her.  
„Den anderen?“, fragte das blauhaarige Mädchen.  
„Du hast gesagt, da waren noch mehr mit Fertigkeiten, die auch verschleppt wurden. Haben die auch Freunde? Vielleicht können die uns weiterhelfen. Vielleicht sind die selbst gerade dabei etwas zu unternehmen.“  
Chloe dachte nach. Kate hatte recht. Diese anderen Personen, die Monster, die hatten tatsächlich einen Haufen Freunde dabeigehabt. Claudette war eine von ihnen gewesen und es war gar nicht mal so abwegig, dass sie in diesem Moment nach einem Weg suchte, sie zu befreien. Die Kanadierin war entschlossen und gewitzt. Vielleicht hatte sie eine Idee.  
„Ja, sie haben Freunde“, bestätigte Chloe: „Claudette zum Beispiel. Die Schwarze aus dem Stream. Sie… Sie kommt aus Kanada, glaube ich. Aus Montreal hat sie mir gesagt. Aber wo genau… Max hat ihre Nummer!“  
„Aber Max ist nicht hier“, murmelte Warren miesmutig.  
„Sie nicht“, entgegnete Chloe: „aber ihr Handy. Das liegt alles noch bei mir daheim herum in ihrem Koffer, den ich aus Paris mitgenommen habe.“  
„Kennst du denn ihren Zugangscode?“, wollte Kate wissen.  
„Aber klar doch.“  
Kurz legte sich Stille über den Tisch. Das Gespräch verstummte für einen Moment, als sich plötzlich ein kleiner Lichtblick auftat. Ihre Getränke standen unberührt vor ihnen. Dann sagte Chloe: „Ich ruf bei ihr an. Gleich heute Abend.“

Lustlos wie immer schleppte sich Nea in den riesigen Hörsaal, drängelte sich zwischen zwei unfassbar kitschigen Mitstudentinnen durch und erklomm anschließend die Stufen hinauf in die letzte Reihe. Der praktische Teil ihrer Ausbildung war der Hammer. Schon öfters war sie schlafen gegangen voller Vorfreude auf das bevorstehende Projekt und hatte am nächsten Morgen energisch die Füße aus dem Bett geschwungen. Etwas, was in ihrer Schulzeit nur selten vorgekommen war.  
Der Theorieteil auf der anderen Seite war dasselbe Geschwafel, das sie bereits seit ihrem ersten Schultag in Schweden nicht ausstehen konnte und einmal mehr hoffte Nea, dass ihre Unfähigkeit, sich mit geschriebenem Stoff auseinanderzusetzen, nicht letzten Endes noch ihre Begeisterung für die Arbeit mit echten Dingen zunichtemachte. Warum konnte sie nicht etwas mehr wie Claudette sein? Warum konnte sie nicht einfach ein Buch in die Hand nehmen und den Schinken in drei Tagen durchlesen können?  
Nea grunzte genervt und warf sich auf die hinterste Bank des Hörsaals. Ein schmutziger Block wanderte aus ihrem Rucksack, doch er diente mehr als Alibi, denn zum Notizen machen. Die Hälfte der Blätter war leer und die andere Hälfte war verunstaltet mit Kritzeleien und Skizzen von verschiedensten Dingen, die Nea so durch den Kopf gingen.  
Die Schwedin öffnete eine beliebige Seite, doch die erste Zeichnung, die sie entdeckte, war ein unsauberer Sketch von Anna. Das Bild war bald ein halbes Jahr alt und es zeigte die Jägerin, wie sie sich unter einem Ast hindurchduckte, den Blick direkt auf den Betrachter gerichtet. Die linke Hand hatte sie gegen den Baumstamm gelegt, in der rechten hielt sie ihre Axt, doch ein freundliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie war ein braves Mädchen. Genauso wie Nea sie in Erinnerung hatte.  
Seufzend ließ sie sich nach hinten fallen und schaute hinunter auf das Podium. Der Professor war wie üblich verspätet. Ihre Gedanken stahlen sich davon und vor ihrem inneren Auge tauchte der gestrige Abend auf, wie Meg sie angeschrien hatte und die Beschuldigung, sie habe Anna vergessen.  
Nea hatte Anna nicht vergessen. Sie würde Anna niemals vergessen. Sie vermisste Anna und was auch immer ihr wiederfahren war, Nea spürte es als Stich in ihrem eigenen Herzen. Aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte selbst genug Probleme, musste mit ihrer Vergangenheit zurechtkommen und endlich diese verdammten Prüfungen schaffen. Sie hasste sich dafür, aber sie konnte Anna nicht helfen.  
„Ist hier noch frei?“  
Nea schaute auf. Sie entdeckte einen dunkelhäutigen Studenten, der sie fragend anblickte und miesmutig nickte die Schwedin. Die Haare des jungen Mannes hingen ihm in zottigen Dreadlocks den Rücken hinunter und ein elegantes Bärtchen zierte sein kantiges Kinn. Gelassen warf er sich nun auf die Bank neben Nea, während diese hinunter auf ihr Handy schaute.  
Sie hatte Claudette vor einer knappen Stunde geschrieben und gefragt, ob die Kanadierin sie zum Mittagessen in einem nahegelegenen Lokal treffen würde. Es lag ungefähr zwischen Neas Fachhochschule and Claudettes Universität und stellte somit den perfekten Treffpunkt dar. Doch mittlerweile war folgende Antwort eingegangen: „Sorry, habe Vorlesung und bin dann mit Dwight verabredet.“  
Wie immer schmähte kein einziger Rechtschreibfehler Claudettes Nachricht. Nicht einmal bei der Punktierung erlaubte sie sich einen Ausrutscher. Nea verdrehte die Augen und tippte eine schlampige, unsaubere Antwort ein, wobei sie in Gedanken schon damit spielte, den Nachmittag einfach zu schwänzen. Sie könnte ja Meg besuchen gehen.  
Allerdings wollte sie ihre Ausbildung unbedingt abschließend und dazu musste sie jeden Kurs und jede Prüfung, die man ihr vorsetzte, ernst nehmen. Sie konnte es sich nicht mehr leisten, in den Klassen zu fehlen. Außerdem war sie sich unsicher, wie gut sie im Moment mit Meg überhaupt auskommen würde.  
Sie waren immer noch Freundinnen, keine Frage, aber das Abendessen am vorigen Tag und ihre erfolglosen, rückblickend geradezu unbeholfenen Versuche, die Stimmung aufzuheitern hatten einen derben Nachgeschmack hinterlassen. Nea hatte mal wieder ihr Bestes gegeben und genau das Gegenteil von dem erreicht, was sie eigentlich bezwecken wollte. Meg hatte sie angeschrien und war in Tränen ausgebrochen.  
„Nicht schlecht“  
Nea sah auf und drehte den Kopf dem farbigen Studenten zu, der neben ihr auf der Bank saß und den Blick auf Neas Block gerichtet hatte. Immer noch war dort die Seite mit Anna zu sehen und eilig klappte Nea das Büchlein zu.  
„Danke“  
Unten am Podium war mittlerweile der Professor erschienen und ein kurzes Raunen ging durch den Hörsaal, bevor die Gespräche erstarben. Interessiert hörten die meisten zu, während der Lehrende seine Stimme erhob und zum Vortrag ansetzte. Bereits nach zwei Sätzen hatte er Neas Aufmerksamkeit verloren.  
Wieder glitt ihr Blick hinunter auf ihr Handy. Sie hatte auch David vor einiger Zeit ein paar Nachrichten geschrieben, allerdings handelte es sich dabei nur um irgendwelchen Blödsinn, anstatt um Anfragen zu Verabredungen. Sie hatte gehofft, er würde bald antworteten und ihr aus der Ferne etwas Gesellschaft leisten, doch bisher zeigten die Symbole neben den Zeilen an, dass sie angekommen, jedoch noch nicht gelesen worden waren.  
Seufzend schlug Nea ihren Block wieder auf und blätterte auf eine leere Seite. Der dunkelhäutige Student neben ihr hatte bereits begonnen fleißig Notizen zu machen, doch sie selbst konnte sich kaum dazu durchringen dem Vortrag folgen. Stattdessen fing sie wieder an zufällige Kritzeleien anzufertigen, wobei sie dem Professor mit maximal halbem Ohr zuhörte. Zu mehr war sie ganz einfach nicht in der Lage.  
Zuerst zeichnete Nea die wohl tausendste Version von Mashtyx – ihrem Tag – mit dem sie sich früher auf so manchem gut geschützten Gebäude verewigt hatte. Die Polizei war ihr immer wieder dicht auf den Fersen gewesen und so manches Mal hatten sie sie auch erwischt. Ihre Eltern waren jedes Mal zornentbrannt gewesen, wenn sie sie vom Präsidium abgeholt hatten. Wütend, aber vor allem enttäuscht.  
„Entschuldigung?“  
Einigermaßen genervt schaute Nea auf und richtete ihren Blick wieder hinüber auf den Studenten neben ihr.  
„Hm?“  
„Könntest du mir einen Kugelschreiber leihen?“, fragte er und wackelte mit einem Stift in seiner rechten Hand: „Meiner ist leer.“  
Ohne etwas zu sagen reichte ihm Nea ihren eigenen Kugelschreiber, den sie ohnehin nur für ihre schlampigen Kunstwerke verwendet hätte und legte sich dann mit verschränkten Armen auf den Tisch vor ihr.  
„Willst du nicht mitschreiben?“, hörte sie die Stimme des Studenten. Ohne dass er es sehen konnte, rollte sie mit den Augen, bevor sie brummte: „Nein“  
„Ich habe dir aber nicht deinen letzten Stift weggenommen, oder?“  
„Doch“  
„Dann bitte, nimm ihn zurück.“  
Nea sah auf, ließ sich die Lehne der Sitzbank zurückfallen und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf den schwarzen Studenten.  
„Meine Notizen taugen sowieso nichts. Bei dir ist er besser aufgehoben.“  
Kurz schossen die Augen des jungen Mannes zwischen ihr und dem Kugelschreiber hin und her.  
„Okay, dann… ähm… wenn du willst kann ich dir hinterher meine Notizen kopieren. Deal?“  
„Deal“, nickte Nea gelangweilt und schaute wieder nach vorne. Doch irgendetwas hatte sie stutzig werden lassen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie bemerkte, was es war.  
„Du bist aber nicht von hier, oder?“, fragte sie und drehte den Kopf wieder dem Studenten zu. Dieser zeigte in einem breiten Grinsen seine Zähne und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er antwortete: „Nein, ich bin erst vor ein paar Wochen hier angekommen.“  
„Von weit weg?“  
„Jamaika“  
„Dachte ich mir doch, dass ich den Akzent schon mal irgendwo gehört habe.“  
„Du kennst jemanden aus Jamaika?“, fragte der Student und zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben. Nea ließ sich etwas Zeit mit der Antwort.  
„Flüchtig. Vor langer Zeit. Ich kann mich nicht mal mehr an seinen Namen erinnern.“  
„Oh“, sagte der Student, beinahe enttäuscht. Dann hellte sich seine Miene jedoch wieder auf und er fragte: „Und wann bist du von Schweden hierhergezogen?“  
Nea hielt kurz inne und schaut den jungen Mann überrascht an. Sie hatte eigentlich angenommen in all den Jahren ihren eigenen Akzent so gut wie verloren zu haben. Schließlich hatte sie ihr halbes Leben in den USA verbracht. Bevor sie jedoch fragen konnte, nickte der Student auf ihren Rucksack. Zwischen verschiedenen Stickern und Aufnähern prangte dort ein gelbes Kreuz auf blauem Grund über dem goldenen Schriftzug: „Sverige“  
„Zwölf Jahre“, murmelte Nea und ein kurzes Lächeln fuhr über ihre Lippen, als eine Reihe von Erinnerungen durch ihren Kopf fluteten. Manche schön, manche traurig, aber allesamt wertvoll.  
„Wow, dann bist du ja schon eine richtige Amerikanerin.“  
„Bloß nicht“, brummte Nea, allerdings mit einem verstohlenen Grinsen. Der Student neben ihr lachte ebenfalls und streckte ihr dann die Hand hin.  
„Ich bin Adam, Adam Francis.“  
„Nea Karlsson.“  
Adam hatte einen festen Händedruck, genau wie sie selbst. Lachend wollte er sich gerade wieder seinen Notizen zuwenden, als Nea ihn noch zurückhielt: „Hey, gehst du in der Mittagspause was essen?“

„Haben sie irgendwelche Verbindungen zu terroristischen Organisationen?“  
„Nein“  
Fuze schaute seinem Gegenüber entnervt in die Augen. Der Mann war ein Agent CIA, der vorrübergehend für die Untersuchung innerhalb Team Rainbows beauftragt worden war und zusammen mit seinen Kollegen die Operatoren schon seit mehreren Wochen verhörte. Paris war ein Desaster gewesen. Nun suchten die Geheimdienste fieberhaft nach den Lücken in ihrem System und niemand, absolut niemand war des Verdachts erhaben.  
„Empfinden sie Sympathie gegenüber rebellischen Organisationen?“  
„Nein“  
Der Agent hielt seine Augen stets auf den kleinen Bildschirm des Lügendetektors gesenkt, der über mehrere Kabel mit dem Unterarm des Russen verbunden war. Gezackte Graphen flossen langsam die Pixelfläche entlang und zeichneten Fuzes Körperfunktionen auf. Irgendwie erhoffte der Agent in all dem Durcheinander wohl eine Lüge zu entdecken.  
„Haben sie jemals…“  
„Hören Sie mir zu“, rief Fuze und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Ich bin Spetsnaz. Ich habe mein halbes Leben damit verbracht, mich auf Kampfeinsätze vorzubereiten und zu trainieren. Dazu gehört auch die Kontrolle über den eigenen Körper, wie zum Beispiel der Herzfrequenz. Glauben sie wirklich, ich könnte ihnen nicht irgendetwas vorlügen, ohne dass sie es mitkriegen?“  
„Haben sie jemals Kontakt mit einer Person aus einer terroristischen Gruppe aufgenommen?“, beharrte der Agent und hielt seinen Blick gleichgültig auf den Bildschirm gesenkt. Fuze schnaubte frustriert, bevor er antwortete: „Nein, aber ich habe mal während einer Black-Op im Iran die Lieblingsfrau des Ayatollah gefickt.“  
Der CIA Agent zeigte keine Reaktion. Unumstößlich hafteten seine Augen an den Graphen, die jedoch keinerlei Extremwerte oder auch nur Schwankungen aufwiesen.  
„Hey, ich hatte die Frau des Ayatollah“, rief Fuze mit gespielter Überraschung: „Das wusste ich ja gar nicht. So ein tolles Gerät!“  
Die Miene des Agenten blieb eisern. Einzig und allein, dass Fuze ab hier noch zwei weitere Stunden in der Verhörkammer verbrachte, verriet ihm, dass er dem Mann wohl gehörig auf die Nerven gegangen war. Doch wie immer gab es nichts, was man ihm hätte anhängen können. Woher auch? Er war unschuldig und wäre eher gestorben, als seine Kameraden an die White Masks zu verraten.  
Mit steifem Nacken trat Fuze hinaus auf den Gang und wandte sich sofort nach links. Aus einem schmalen Fenster blickend entdeckte er die Flagge der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, die jeden Tag auf dem Militärstützpunk in der Nähe von Washington gehisst wurde.  
Ganz Team Rainbow war hier. Sie alle standen unter Generalverdacht und anstatt ihnen für ihre heldenhaften Leistungen im Kampf gegen die White Masks zu gratulieren, behandelte man sie wie Kriminelle. Doch Fuze war schon lange dabei. Er wusste, wie der Job lief und dass er es nicht anders erwarten konnte.  
Lion hatte in jener Nacht sein Leben gegeben. Fuze war dem Franzosen nie wirklich nahegestanden, doch er war ein Soldat seiner Einheit gewesen. Er war sein Bruder gewesen. Glücklicherweise war er auch der einzige Verlust gewesen, den Team Rainbow hatte hinnehmen müssen, aber trotzdem tat es dem Schmerz keinen Abbruch.  
„Hey, Shuhrat!“  
Fuze drehte sich um und erblickte Dokkaebi, die in energischer Gangart auf ihn zugelaufen kam. In ihrer linken Hand trug sie ihr gepanzertes Tablet, das sie nicht nur auf Kampfeinsätze, sondern so gut wie überall hin mitzunehmen schien, während sie ihre Rechte grüßend in die Luft erhoben hatte.  
„Grace“, murmelte Fuze und bemühte sich um ein Lächeln.  
„War´s so schlimm?“  
Die Koreanerin hatte gesehen, aus welcher Tür er gekommen war und sie war ja selbst schon öfters diesen Verhören unterzogen worden. Sie wusste also, was Fuze hinter sich hatte. Der Russe nickte nur und massierte sich seinen steifen Hals.  
„Als ob wir sonst keine Probleme hätten“, murmelte er und Dokkaebi pflichtete ihm stumm bei.  
„Sie werden uns schon bald wieder rausschicken“, sagte sie: „Da bin ich mir sicher. Sie brauchen uns.“  
Fuze schnaubte nur.  
„Hey, kannst du dir mal mein Tablet ansehen?“, fragte Grace nun und streckte ihm ihr wohlgehütetes Gadget entgegen: „Irgendwie spinnt das schon wieder rum. Ist irgendein Hardwareproblem und bevor ich noch was kaputt mache…“  
„Ich schau´s mir an“, murmelte Fuze: „Aber vorher brauch ich was zwischen die Zähne.“  
Er hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr zu essen bekommen und das Verhör hatte die gesamte Mittagspause in Anspruch genommen. Mit knurrendem Magen machte er sich nun also auf dem Weg in Richtung Speisesaal, wo er hoffte, noch etwas serviert zu bekommen. Die Amerikaner waren pingelig mit ihren Kochzeiten.  
„Hast du was gegen etwas Gesellschaft?“, fragte Dokkaebi und als Fuze stumm den Kopf schüttelte, schloss sie eilig zu ihm auf. Er war zwar nicht wirklich in der Stimmung für ein Gespräch, doch genau das hoffte er zu ändern. Grace war ein fröhliches Persönchen. Natürlich war sie auch eine Nervensäge und ein Jungspund, aber trotzdem schätzte Fuze ihre Anwesenheit in Team Rainbow. Zu Beginn hatte er sich noch gegen sie ausgesprochen. Nun war sie seine Schwester.  
„Hast du eigentlich schon von Thermite gehört?“, fragte Dokkaebi: „Chul hat gesagt, er würde uns verlassen.“  
„Ich weiß“, murmelte Fuze und hielt den Blick streng nach vorne gerichtet. Sie passierten zwei Marines, die sich in einem der Gänge gelassen unterhielten und Dokkaebi wartete einen Moment, bevor sie weitersprach.  
„Weißt du auch warum?“  
Fuze schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Verdammt“, knurrte sie: „Ich dachte Chul nimmt mich nur auf den Arm. Aber er geht wirklich.“  
„Das tut er“, bestätigte Fuze: „Schade, aber es ist seine Entscheidung.“  
„Habt ihr viele Einsätze miteinander bestritten?“  
Fuze ließ einen humorlosen Lacher hören.  
„Das haben wir“, antwortete er: „Genau wie ich war er eines der Gründungsmitglieder Team Rainbows. Er hat diese Einheit mitaufgebaut und verdammt noch mal, er hat mir mehr als einmal den Arsch gerettet.“  
„Dir?“, fragte Dokkaebi ungläubig: „dem großen Shuhrat Kessikbayev?“  
Sie bogen nun um eine Ecke und erblickten am unteren Ende bereits die Tür in den Speisesaal. Eine Handvoll amerikanischer Soldaten bewegte sich entweder auf den Raum zu oder war dabei, ihn zu verlassen, während von drinnen immer noch Geräusche von Besteck und Tellern zu vernehmen waren. Die Mittagsrationen gingen also immer noch aus. Ein Glück, dachte Fuze.  
„Natürlich“, brummte der Russe und schaute kurz hinunter auf Dokkaebi: „Aber glaub mir, ich habe mich auch mehr als einmal revanchiert.“  
„Er klingt nach einem guten Mann“, murmelte Dokkaebi: „Ich habe ihn kaum kennengelernt.“  
„Jordan war immer etwas… eigen“, erklärte Fuze: „Hat einen Tick gehabt für Chemikalien und Brennstoffe. Aber er war ein netter Kerl.“  
„Ist er ja immer noch. Bis die ihn wirklich gehen lassen, dauert´s ja noch eine Weile, schätze ich.“  
Fuze nickte. Dann stieß er mit dem Fuß die Tür auf und trat in den weitläufigen Speisesaal. Er war etwas größer als jener, den er noch letzten Monat in Frankreich verwendet hatte, doch die Einrichtung schien eins zu eins übernommen worden zu sein. Weise Fließen, karge Stühle und klapprige Tische. Alles vom billigsten Anbieter.  
„Hey, da drüben ist Siu“, rief Dokkaebi wenig später, als Fuze sich gerade ein Tablett mit Essen vollbeladen hatte und energisch zog sie ihn in die eine Richtung, bevor er sich in die andere wenden konnte. Die Hongkongerin war nach wie vor nicht seine erste Wahl, wenn es um Kameraden innerhalb Team Rainbows ging, aber hin und wieder konnte er sie schon ertragen.  
„Guten Nachmittag“, wünschte Dokkaebi, als sie sich vor Ying auf eine Bank fallen ließ. Die Soldatin sah überrascht von ihrem Teller auf und schaute zuerst auf Dokkaebi, dann auf Fuze.  
„Hi“, sagte sie und erlaubte sich tatsächlich ein leichtes Lächeln.  
„Hallo“, murmelte Fuze und fiel anschließend neben Dokkaebi gierig über sein Essen her. Die Koreanerin beachtete ihn jedoch nicht weiter, sondern wandte sich direkt an Ying. Ohne lange um das Thema herumzutänzeln schoss sie sofort darauf los: „Thermite scheidet also wirklich aus dem Team aus?“  
Ying nickte.  
„Weißt du warum?“  
Ying nickte erneut. Lustlos stocherte sie auf ihrem Tellern herum, während Dokkaebi und Fuze einen überraschten Blick austauschten. Sie hatten erwartet, dass auch sie keine Ahnung haben würde, doch anscheinend war Ying etwas besser informiert.  
„Aha“, sagte Dokkaebi: „Und was ist es?“  
Ying steckte sich einen Bissen ihres Essens in den Mund, kaute kurz und schluckte dann hinunter. Ihre Miene war relativ ausdruckslos, doch irgendetwas verriet Fuze, dass sie sich unsicher war, ob sie es ihnen sagen sollte. Es musste sich wohl um etwas Heikles handeln.  
„Ich weiß nicht…“, murmelte Ying und schaute über die Schulter, ganz so als ob sie Angst hätte, belauscht zu werden. Dann drehte sie sich wieder nach vorne und blickte Dokkaebi direkt in die Augen.  
„Ihr gehört zum Team, also sag ich´s euch. Aber haltet den Ball flach, okay? Außer uns muss das niemand wissen.“  
„Ist es etwas Schlimmes?“, wollte Dokkaebi sofort wissen, doch Ying schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, es… eigentlich nicht, aber…“  
„Aber was?“  
„Jetzt lass sie doch mal ausreden“, fuhr Fuze dazwischen und schaute kurz von seinem Essen auf. Dokkaebi konnte wirklich eine Nervensäge sein, wenn sie etwas wissen oder haben wollte.  
„Erinnert ihr euch noch an das rothaarige Mädchen?“, fragte Ying: „an Meg Thomas?“  
„Diese Amerikanerin aus Paris?“, fragte Dokkaebi: „Die mit dem… Nebel?“  
„Genau die“, bestätigte Ying: „Hört zu, als die Basis vom Nebel eingeschlossen wurde, hat Thomas ihr Leben riskiert um Jordan rauszuholen. Sie hat sich verletzt und musste nachher stundenlang operiert werden.“  
„Er verdankt ihr sein Leben?“, fragte Dokkaebi.  
Ying nickte.  
„Hm. Aber was ist daran denn so schlimm?“  
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig“, erklärte Ying: „Ihr habt das wahrscheinlich nicht mehr mitbekommen, aber die Operationen sind nicht wirklich gut gelaufen. Die Ärzte haben versucht sie wiederherzurichten, aber ihre Wirbelsäule war im Eimer und jetzt ist sie an den Rollstuhl gefesselt.“  
„Sie kann nicht mehr laufen?“  
Dokkaebi schaute kurz zu Fuze, der nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte. Im Moment galt der Fokus seiner Aufmerksamkeit seinem Essen und es war ihm weniger wichtig, weshalb genau Thermite aus dem Team austrat. Es war seine Sache. Fuze würde schon damit zurechtkommen.  
„Sie kann nicht mehr laufen, nein“, bestätigte Ying und Dokkaebi nickte: „Er macht sich jetzt also Schuldgefühle.“  
„Nun, er hats mir nicht direkt gesagt. Aber ich wette, wenn er noch einmal vor der Wahl stehen würde, würde er sie hinausschicken und zurückbleiben, auch wenn es sein Tod bedeuten würde.“  
„Das ist es, was wir tun“, nickte Fuze: „Lieber wir als jemand unschuldiges.“  
Dokkaebi stütze das Kinn in die Hände.  
„Ist das aber wirklich ein Grund das Team zu verlassen?“  
„Das vielleicht noch nicht“, sagte Ying: „Allerdings ist das auch noch nicht alles.“  
Nun schaute Fuze doch auf.  
„Meg Thomas, das rothaarige Mädchen… Sie ist seine Tochter.“  
„Was?“  
Fuze und Dokkaebi hatten das Wort gleichzeitig ausgerufen und mehrere Köpfe drehten sich zu ihnen um. Ein paar amerikanische Soldaten schossen ihnen misstrauischen Blicke zu, doch im Moment schenkten die Operatoren ihrer Umgebung keine Beachtung. Die Neuigkeiten waren einfach zu überwältigend.  
„Er hat eine Tochter?“, fragte Dokkaebi überrascht: „Ich dachte, er wäre ledig.“  
„Ist er auch“, flüsterte Ying: „Seine Frau hat ihn damals weggeschickt, bevor sie geboren wurde. In Paris hat er sie das erste Mal gesehen und Meg Thomas hat ihm gesagt, dass ihre Mutter bereits vor ein paar Jahren gestorben sei. Jetzt sitzt sie im Rollstuhl und hat niemanden mehr. Niemanden außer ihn.“  
„Shit“, knurrte Fuze und Dokkaebi suchte kurz nach Worten, bevor sie murmelte: „Das… das ist ein triftiger Grund.“  
„Team Rainbow kommt schon klar“, pflichtete Ying ihr bei: „Sie braucht ihn jetzt mehr als wir.“  
„Seine eigene Tochter hat ihm das Leben gerettet und dabei beinahe ihr eigenes verloren?“ fragte Dokkaebi: „Das ist ja furchtbar.“  
„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was für Vorwürfe er sich macht“, murmelte Ying: „Also hängt es bitte nicht an die große Glocke. Ich bin sicher, er hat genug damit zu kämpfen.“  
„Man merkt es ihm kaum an“, brummte Fuze.  
„Er ist Soldat. Einer der besten den ich kenne. Und er war von Anfang an in Rainbow dabei. Aber er wäre schon vor einer Woche gegangen, wenn sie ihn nicht mit diesem Lügendetektorscheiß aufgehalten hätten.“  
„Verdammte CIA“, knurrte Dokkaebi: „Die behandeln uns, als hätten wir den Eiffelturm gesprengt. Dabei wissen wir doch, wie die White Masks durchgekommen sind.“  
„Wir schon“, murmelte Ying: „Aber viele andere waren nicht dabei und von außen muss es so aussehen, als ob es einen Verräter in unserer Mitte gäbe.“  
„In Rainbow?“, rief Fuze und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Ying: „Aber die wissen das nicht. Ziehen wir´s einfach durch und hoffen wir, dass Jordan so schnell wie möglich zu seiner Tochter kommt. Das haben sie sich beide verdient.

Claudette steckte ihren Zweitschlüssel in die Tür und drehte in einmal herum. Das Schloss war in hervorragendem Zustand, sodass sie kaum Kraft aufwenden musste, um ins Innere des Hauses zu gelangen und eilig trat sie über die Schwelle. Hinter sich ließ sie die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen, bevor sie ihren Mantel an einen Haken hängte.  
„Hallo, Meg“, rief sie und schaute den Flur hinab: „Bist du da?“  
„Wo soll ich denn sonst sein?“, kam die missgelaunte Antwort aus der Tiefe des Hauses und Claudette hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Es war eine dumme Frage gewesen. An Megs Tonfall erkannte sie außerdem sofort, dass die die Stimmung der ehemaligen Athletin mal wieder an einem ihrer vielen Tiefpunkte angelangt war. Hoffentlich würde sie bald über ihre Verletzung hinwegkommen.  
„Bist du im Wohnzimmer?“, rief Claudette und bemühte sich um Positivität in ihrer Stimme, während sie sich die Schuhe von den Füßen streifte.  
„Schlafzimmer“, kam die verdrießliche Antwort. Claudette hörte die Geräusche eines Fernsehers. Wenigstens versuchte sie sich mittlerweile etwas abzulenken, dachte die Kanadierin. In Paris hatte sie immer wieder stundenlang eine Wand angestarrt und vor sich hingebrütet. Sie hatte keine Zeitschriften angerührt, hatte Neas IPod abgelehnt und an manchen Tagen sogar kaum etwas gegessen. Immerhin war das jetzt anders.  
„Hi“, sagte Claudette als das Schlafzimmer betrat. Gemütlich lehnte sie sich gegen den Türrahmen und schaute hinüber zu Meg, die halb aufrecht in ihrem Bett saß und ihrerseits auf den Fernseher starrte.  
„Hi“, brummte das rothaarige Mädchen.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“  
„Nutzlos“  
„Jetzt komm“  
Claudette trat nun in das Zimmer, ging vor dem Bett vorbei und setzte sich auf der anderen Seite neben Meg auf die Bettkante. Ihr Blick glitt nun ebenfalls hinüber auf den Bildschirm.  
„Was siehst du dir an?“, fragte Claudette und ließ sich in Megs Kissen fallen, sodass sie sich an der Schulter berührten.  
„Was halt so läuft“, murmelte Meg: „Hauptsächlich Schwachsinn. Und Nachrichten. Die reden den ganzen Tag nur über Paris, aber sie haben absolut keine Ahnung was da wirklich passiert ist, das sage ich dir.“  
Claudette seufzte.  
„Du solltest dir das nicht anschauen“, sagte sie: „Das hält nur die Erinnerungen wach, wenn du dich in der Gegenwart zurechtfinden solltest.“  
Meg antwortete nichts. Stattdessen griff sie nach der Fernbedienung, betätigte den großen roten Knopf und ließ den Bildschirm erlöschen. Stille griff um sich. Einen Augenblick späte drehte Meg den Kopf und schaute Claudette zum ersten Mal direkt an.  
„Sorry, ich… ich bin schon wieder so unhöflich mit dir“, murmelte sie und Claudette konnte aufrichtige Scham in ihren Augen erkennen.  
„Das halt ich schon aus“, lachte Claudette erfreut. Meg ließ ebenfalls ein schwaches Lächeln über ihre Lippen fahren, bevor sie mit dem Kopf nach rechts nickte.  
„Siehst du die Salzstangen dort unten?“  
„Du meinst die, die bis unter den Schrank gerollt sind?“  
Claudette konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Ja“, knurrte Meg: „Die hat mir Feng heute zu Mittag hereingestellt, bevor sie zurück auf die Arbeit gegangen ist. Kaum war sie weg, habe ich danebengegriffen, die gesamte Packung umgeschmissen und über den Boden verteilt. Seitdem sitze ich hier und ärgere mich darüber.“  
„Dann hattest du ja einen erfüllten Nachmittag.“  
Claudette hoffte Meg mit dem Scherz etwas aufmuntern zu können. Sie wusste, dass sie sich auf einem Mienenfeld bewegte, doch bis jetzt trat sie sicher. Anstatt zu explodieren, was gut möglich gewesen wäre, legte Meg nun nämlich den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ein halb frustriertes, halb belustigtes Stöhnen aus ihrer Kehle fahren.  
„Da dein Imbiss ja flöten gegangen ist, vermute ich mal, dass du hungrig bist“, sagte Claudette und schaute Meg mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Diese wandte sich nun wieder der Kanadierin zu, bevor sie bestätigend nickte.  
„Wunderbar“, rief Claudette. Sie griff hinunter nach ihrer Tasche, die sie neben dem Bett abgestellt hatte und beförderte einen der darin enthaltenen Gegenstände auf das Bett herauf.  
„Tomatensoße“, erklärte sie und reicht Meg die Dose: „Die kannst du mir nachher helfen auf unserer Pizza zu verteilen.“  
„Wir machen Pizza?“  
„Ich habe alle Zutaten hier, die wir brauchen“, sagte Claudette und lange nach unten in ihre Tasche: „Sieh mal. Mozzarella, Thunfisch, Mais…“  
„Hast du auch Kapern?“  
„Aber sicher.“ Claudette hob ein luftdicht verschlossenes Glas aus ihrer Tasche und reichte es Meg. Im Inneren befanden sich kleine, grüne Kügelchen. „Ich weiß doch, dass du die zum Fressen gernhast.“  
Ein aufrichtiges Lächeln legte sich auf Megs Lippen und Claudette spürte, wie eine kleine Last von ihrem Herzen verschwand. Die Pizza war eine gute Idee gewesen. Zuerst mussten sie zwar den Teig machen und dann etwas warten, aber Meg würde endlich wirkliche Ablenkung finden und sich hoffentlich nicht mehr so unnütz vorkommen, wie sie stets behauptete.  
„Aber hier im Bett wird da nichts draus“, sagte Claudette und nahm das Glas wieder zurück: „Komm, bringen wir das Zeug in die Küche.“  
Während die Kanadierin die Beine vom Bett schwang, um aufzustehen, langte Meg nach ihrem Rollstuhl und zog das Gefährt auf sich zu. Für einen Moment versuchte sie selbst, sich hinüber zu hieven, dann kam Claudette ihr doch noch zu Hilfe.  
„Fuck“, murmelte Meg, nachdem sie ordentlich in ihrem Rollstuhl saß: „Danke“  
„Das wird schon“, beschwichtigte Claudette und schickte sich bereits an, Meg hinüber in die Küche zu schieben. Bevor sie jedoch nach den Haltegriffen greifen konnte, hatte Meg bereits die Hände an die Räder gelegt und war von selbst losgefahren. Sie wollte sich von niemandem schieben lassen. Nicht einmal Claudette.  
Die Kanadierin unterdrücke einen Seufzer, bevor sie Meg folgte. Sie fand es wunderbar, dass Meg versuchte sich selbstständig zu verhalten, doch dann kam es ihr wieder so vor, als geschehe es aus Angst heraus. Meg tat es nicht, weil sie sich in ihrer neuen Lebenslage zurechtfinden wollte. Sie tat es, weil sie sie nicht akzeptieren wollte und weil sie immer noch versuchte, davonzulaufen.  
„Beim Teig muss du mir unbedingt helfen“, sagte Claudette: „Du weißt, dass ich nicht kochen kann. Das musst du übernehmen.“  
„Haben wir ein Rezept?“  
„Hier“  
Claudette zog ihr Handy hervor.  
„Ich habe mich mit den Zutaten an so eine Liste aus dem Internet gehalten. Da steht auch was über die Zubereitung.“  
Meg nahm das Handy entgegen und flog kurz über die Zeilen. Es war eine ordentliche, kurze Beschreibung, ganz so wie man es von einem Rezept erwartete. Was sie nun brauchten, waren neben den Zutaten nur noch die nötigen Schüsseln und Utensilien.  
„Hast du ein Nudelholz?“, fragte Claudette.  
„Da drüben, glaube ich“, antwortete Meg und zeigte auf eine Schublade hinter ihr. Claudette drehte sich um und ging hinüber. Meg hingegen suchte nun nach einer großen Schüssel. Sie wusste, dass sie so etwas besaß, doch auf den ersten Blick konnte sie den Gegenstand nicht entdecken. Erst eine Sekunde später erspähte sie den Behälter im obersten Fach einer Ablage.  
„Verdammt“, knurrte Meg, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Sie schaute kurz zu Claudette, die immer noch die Schublade durchforstete, bevor sie sich mit einer Hand nach oben drückte und mit der anderen nach der Schüssel griff. Sie kam bis an die Ablage heran, doch ihre Finger waren zu kurz. Es fehlte gerade Mal ein halber Zentimeter.  
Mit einem Keuchen streckte sich Meg so weit nach oben wie sie konnte. Die Schüssel befand sich gerade über der Augenhöhe einer stehenden Person, leicht erreichbar und zugänglich. Zumindest für jeden der nicht an einen Rollstuhl gefesselt war. Megs Fingerspitzen strichen nun über die glatte Oberfläche und beinahe konnte sie das Objekt bewegen.  
„Warte, lass mich das machen.“  
In ihrem Augenwinkel tauchte Claudette auf. Ächzend ließ Meg sich zurückfallen, während die Kanadierin nach der Schüssel griff und sie mit Leichtigkeit nach unten beförderte. In ihrer linken Hand hielt sie sogar noch das Nudelholz, das sie nun ebenfalls hinüber zur Arbeitsfläche brachte.  
Meg ballte ihre leeren Hände zu Fäusten. Wieder einmal überkam sie ein Gefühl der Scham, ein Gefühl nutzlos und auf alle anderen angewiesen zu sein. Es war abscheulich. Sie wusste zwar, dass Claudette nur versuchte zu helfen, doch trotzdem spürte sie leichte Wut in sich aufkochen. Wem diese galt, ob sich selbst oder allen anderen, das wusste Meg auch nicht.  
„Okay, ähm…“, murmelte Claudette und schaute auf ihr Handy, das sie auf die Arbeitsfläche neben die Zutaten gelegt hatte: „Also für den Teig… ähm…“  
„Du brauchst das Mehl“, sagte Meg und rollte zu ihr hinüber: „Schau, da stehts.“  
„Genau“, nickte Claudette. Hastig griff sie nach der weißen Tüte und schüttete das staubende Pulver in die Schüssel. Anschließend verfuhr sie weiter nach dem Rezept, fügte warmes Wasser, Olivenöl, Hefe und Salz hinzu, wobei sie das Gemisch immer wieder etwas umrührte.  
„Das sieht mit irgendwie zu flüssig aus“, rief Claudette nach einer Weile: „Ah, Meg, Hilfe“  
„Gib Mehl dazu.“  
Claudette folgte ihren Anweisungen einen Augenblick später hatte sich der Teig auch schon wieder etwas verfestigt. Erleichtert atmete sie aus.  
„Ich sag´s dir, wenn ich dich nicht hätte…“, murmelte Claudette und schoss Meg ein blitzendes Lächeln zu. Dann rückte sie ihre Brille zurecht und ließ dabei einen kleinen, weißen Fleck auf ihrer Nasenspitze zurück. Meg schmunzelte kurz, beschloss jedoch, es zu verheimlichen.  
„Jetzt müssen wir ihn gut durchkneten, glaube ich“, sagte Claudette: „Ähm… ja genau.“  
Sie langte ihn die Schüssel und holte einen zähen Klumpen heraus, den sie anschließend auf die Arbeitsfläche knallte.  
„Hier, mach du.“  
Meg schaute sie kurz an. Dann rollte sie hinüber und hob die Arme, um nach dem Teig zu greifen. Die Arbeitsfläche war definitiv für stehende Personen ausgelegt und reichte ihr beinahe bis zu den Schultern. Es war etwas unangenehm, doch immerhin bekam sie endlich etwas zu tun. Claudette ging derweil zum Waschbecken und wusch sich die Hände.  
„Das wird eine Hammerpizza“, sagte sie, als sie sich an einem Küchentuch abtrocknete. Mit dem Rücken lehnte sie sich nun gegen den Herd und betrachtete Meg dabei, wie sie den dicken Teig bearbeitete. Kräftigen fuhren ihre Finger in die zähe Masse, während sich die Muskeln an ihren Unter- und Oberarmen sichtbar anspannten. Ihre sportliche Vergangenheit war eindeutig zu erkennen.  
„Ich glaube, das reicht“, sage Claudette nach einer kurzen Weile: „Jetzt müssen wir ihn abdecken und etwas ziehen lassen.“  
„Okay“  
Meg warf den Klumpen zurück in die Schüssel. Claudette langte derweil nach dem Küchentuch und legte es so über den Behälter, dass er schön gleichmäßig abgedeckt war.  
„Wie lange?“, fragte Meg.  
„So ungefähr 45 Minuten“, antwortete Claudette mit einem Blick auf ihr Handy. Sie bemerkte, dass Dwight ihr eine Textnachricht geschickt hatte, in der er fragte, wie spät sie denn nach Hause kommen würde.  
„Bin noch bei Meg“, tippte sie ein: „Wird spät. Warte nicht auf mich.“  
Mit einem nervösen Zucken ihres Daumens schickte sie die Nachricht ab, gerade als Meg damit fertiggeworden war, sich ebenfalls die Hände abzuwaschen.  
„Musst du los?“  
Ein beinahe enttäuschter Blick hatte sich auf Megs Gesicht eingenistet und Claudette beeilte sich ihre Sorgen zu zerstreuen.  
„Nein, nein. Komm, setzen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer.“  
Sie hatte bereits einen Schritt auf Meg zugemacht, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass diese gar keine Hilfe wollte, wenn sie sie nicht unbedingt brauchte. Abrupt wechselte Claudette also die Richtung und verließ die Küche als erste. Meg kam gleich hinterher.  
Im Wohnzimmer wanderte Claudette hinüber zu der großen Couch und warf sich mit einem Seufzer in die weiche Polsterung. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, atmete aus und schloss die Augen. Claudette spürte, wie ihre Brille schon wieder verrutschte, doch im Moment war es ihr egal. Der Tag hatte sie ausgelaugt.  
„Müde?“, fragte Meg.  
„Ich hatte heute wieder einen Haufen Vorlesungen“, antwortete Claudette: „Zu Mittag kurz Dwight getroffen und dann ab in die Bibliothek zum Lernen.“  
„Interessiert´s dich eigentlich noch? Dein Studium meine ich.“  
„Und wie“ Claudette sah auf. „Aber nach solchen Tagen fühle ich mich immer, als wäre ein Zug über meinen Schädel gerattert.“  
„Ein Zug?“  
Meg zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Sie war nun schräg vor Claudette zum Stehen gekommen und hatte die Hände in ihren Schoß gelegt, während sie die Kanadierin aufmerksam betrachtete. Irgendwie ging es ihr gegen den Strich, dass Claudette sich jetzt noch zu ihr gequält hatte, obwohl sie den ganzen Tag beschäftigt gewesen war. Aber eigentlich sollte sie doch dankbar dafür sein. Oder nicht?  
„Ein Zug“, bestätigte Claudette: „Mit stählernen Rädern, die einem das Hirn zermatschen.“  
„Mahlzeit“, murmelte Meg trocken. Ihr Blick glitt hinüber aus dem Fenster, wo sie ihren Nachbarn erspähte, der im Halbdunkel mit einem Brett durch seinen Garten marschierte. Sie kannte den Namen des Mannes zwar nicht, wusste jedoch, dass er einen runden Bierbauch hatte und nichts lieber tat, als um sechs in der Früh oder um neun Uhr abends in seiner Werkstatt mit Hämmern und Sägen an die Arbeit zu gehen. Und Meg hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er da baute.  
„Wie geht es dir eigentlich?“, fragte Meg und drehte den Kopf wieder nach vorne. Claudette erwiderte den Blick mit ihren stechend intelligenten Augen, sagte jedoch noch nichts.  
„Immerhin warst du ja diejenige, die in Paris entführt wurde“, präzisierte Meg: „Wie… ähm… wie kommst du damit klar?“  
„Ganz ehrlich“, sagte Claudette und setzte sich etwas auf: „Ich versuche ganz einfach nicht daran zu denken. Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt ja in Frankreich sein, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals wieder einen Fuß in diese Stadt setzen will. Zum Glück habe ich hier genug Dinge, mit denen ich mich ablenken kann. Und Dwight ist auch eine große Hilfe.“  
Meg schwieg und hörte aufmerksam zu.  
„Die Erinnerungen an Paris sind… schrecklich. Und manchmal wach ich mitten in der Nacht auf mit schlagendem Herzen und dem Gefühl, als würde ich unter meiner Decke ersticken. Ich fühle mich so hilflos. Aber wenn Dwight mich in den Arm nimmt, geht´s sofort wieder weg.“  
Claudette schaute Meg direkt in die Augen.  
„Es ist wie damals, als wir aus dem Nebel entkommen sind. Aber da ist es mit der Zeit ja auch schwächer geworden. Deswegen glaube ich… hoffe ich, dass es dieses Mal auch so sein wird.“  
Meg nickte. Sie wusste genau wovon Claudette sprach.  
„Einfach ruhig einschlafen können“, sagte sie: „das ist ein Luxus, den viele Leute nicht schätzen.“  
„Mhm“  
Für eine kurze Weile starrten die beiden einfach nur in die Leere. Eine bedrückende Stille legte sich in das Zimmer, bis Claudette schließlich das Schweigen brach.  
„Überhaupt, das habe ich ganz vergessen“, sagte sie und stand auf. Eilig ging sie hinüber zu ihrer Tasche, die sie an eine Stuhllehne in der Küche gehängt hatte. Meg drehte sich in ihrem Rollstuhl und schaute über die Schulter, doch Claudette war gerade so aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden. Erst ein paar Sekunden später tauchte sie wieder auf mit zwei Objekten in den Händen.  
„Hier“, sagte sie und reichte Meg einen zusammengefalteten Flyer. Er war in grüner Farbe gehalten, hatte eine unfassbar grässlich rote Überschrift und zeigte das Bild eines Basketballspielers. Es war ein muskelbepackter Afroamerikaner, der die rechte Hand zum Wurf erhoben hatte, während die Linke hinunter zu seinem Rollstuhl langte. Meg schaute ausdruckslos auf.  
„Ich bin heute zwei von denen auf der Uni über den weggelaufen“, erklärte Claudette: „Die suchen nämlich nach Unterstützern, weißt du, damit sie das weiterhin machen können. Und sie heißen jeden, der mitspielen will herzlich willkommen.“  
„Was ist das?“  
„Rollstuhlbasketball. In Waltonfield gibt´s einen Verein und ich dachte mir… vielleicht willst du da mal vorbeischauen.“  
Meg senkte den Blick wieder hinunter auf den Zettel. Sie war sich unsicher, was sie davon halten sollte und seltsamerweise spürte sie in sich ein Gefühl aufkommen, als wollte Claudette sie verhöhnen. Doch das war absoluter Unsinn. Claudette meinte es nur gut.  
„Die haben mir sogar so eine Tasse mitgegeben“, sagte die Kanadierin und reichte Meg einen weißen Keramikbecher mit dem schwarzen Piktogramm eines Rollstuhlathleten darauf: „Wie gesagt, die wollen Leute auf sich aufmerksam machen.“  
Meg drehte die Tasse kurz in den Händen. Erneut fragte sie sich, was sie davon halten sollte und sie spürte, wie Claudettes Blick auf ihr lastete und nach einer Reaktion suchte. Doch sie wusste nicht, welche sie ihr zeigen sollte. Ausdruckslos reichte sie ihr die Tasse zurück.  
„Ich schenk sie dir“, sagte Claudette: „Ich habe gestern gesehen, dass du keine hier hast und wenn du willst, dass Dwight ab und zu vorbeischaut, dann musst du schon Tee servieren können.“  
Sie ließ ein leichtes Schmunzeln über ihre Lippen fahren, das Meg nur halbherzig erwiderte. Dann hob das rothaarige Mädchen die Tasse etwas ins Licht, drehte sie nochmal in den Finger und legte sie anschließend in ihren Schoß.  
„Danke“  
„Gern geschehen“  
Wieder machte sich Stille breit. Zumindest bis nach ein paar wenigen Sekunden ein dumpfes Hämmern einsetzte, das von draußen zu kommen schien.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Claudette und setzte sich etwas auf. Meg folgte ihrem Blick aus dem Fenster und stieß ein sarkastisches Lachen aus.  
„Das ist mein Nachbar“, knurrte sie: „pünktlich wie immer. Er arbeitet den ganzen Tag und wenn er nach Hause kommt, entspannt er sich indem er in seiner Garage Sachen zusammenbaut. Glaube ich.“  
„Wie? Jeden Tag?“  
„Beinahe“  
Claudette ließ den Kopf nach hinten auf das Sofa fallen und stieß ein gequältes Stöhnen aus. Meg richtete ihren Blick wieder auf sie.  
„Und wann hört er wieder auf?“  
„Wenn seine Frau nach Hause kommt. So in einer halben Stunde.“  
Claudette legte ihren Kopf zur Seite in die Hand und stemmte den Ellbogen gegen die Armlehne.  
„Du kennst dich ja schon richtig aus hier.“  
Meg nickte nur. Sie schaute Claudette nun nicht mehr direkt an, sondern hatte ihren Blick wieder aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Natürlich kannte sie sich aus in ihrer Nachbarschaft. Sie tat ja den ganzen Tag nichts anderes, als rumzusitzen und aus dem Fenster zu starren.  
„Wie lange braucht der Teig noch?“, warf sie nach einer kurzen Pause ein, doch Claudette winkte ab: „Ich würde ihm noch ein paar Minuten geben.“  
Meg erwiderte nichts.  
„Jetzt sei nicht so ungeduldig, wir…“  
Draußen vor dem Fenster war plötzlich das Geräusch einer Kreissäge ertönt, die wohl von Megs Nachbar dazu verwendet wurde, Holzbretter oder ähnliches zuzuschneiden. Claudette war allerdings mitten im Satz abgebrochen, als sie das Geräusch gehört hatte. Überrascht drehte sich Meg wieder zu ihr hin.  
Die Kanadierin zitterte am ganzen Körper. Wie aus dem nichts waren Schweißtropfen auf ihrer Stirn erschienen und ihre Augen hatten sich in Panik geweitet. Ihre Finger klammerten sich an die Armlehne und ihre Muskeln zogen sich krampfhaft zusammen.  
„Hey“, rief Meg und rollte ein Stück nach vorne, wobei sie ihre rechte Hand ausstreckte. Kaum hatten ihre Finger Claudettes Knie berührt, schien sie wie aus einer Trance zu erwachen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Meg und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Claudette schaute sie kurz an. Dann legte sie den Kopf in die Hände und seufzte, während ihr Körper wieder erschlaffte. Sie wirkte plötzlich so klein, so verloren. Und Meg hatte keine Ahnung was sie tun sollte.  
„Fuck“, murmelte Claudette. Dann hob sie den Kopf.  
„Geht´s dir gut?“, fragte Meg erneut und die Kanadierin beeilte sich zu nicken: „Ja, ja, ich… ach, verdammt, das wird schon wieder.“  
Claudettes Stimme zitterte noch ein wenig, doch sie gab ihr Bestes, um sich wieder zu fassen. Das Geräusch aus der Garage nebenan, das mittlerweile wieder verstummt war, hatte sie für einen kurzen Augenblick zurückgezogen in die Traumwelt, in jene Kammer, in der sie und Chloe gezwungen gewesen waren, sich die eigenen Arme zu verstümmeln.  
Ruckartig stand Claudette auf und schüttelte sich. Immer noch lief ein kalter Schauer ihren Rücken hinunter, doch die Bewegung pumpte warmes Blut zurück in ihre Adern und half ihr, sich wieder in die Gegenwart zu versetzen. Sie war in Sicherheit. Es war vorbei.  
„Weißt du was“, sagte sie und schaute hinunter zu Meg: „Ich glaube, der Teig ist doch schon fertig. Komm, ich roll ihn aus, dann können wir ihn belegen.“  
Meg nickte und fuhr hinüber in die Küche, während Claudette noch einen Moment zurückblieb. Der Schreck saß ihr noch in den Gliedern, doch sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Ihre kurze Panikattacke hatte die Stimmung soeben scharf nach unten gezogen und sie wollte alles daransetzen ihrem gemeinsam Pizzaabend doch noch einen angenehmen Ausklang zu geben.  
Schweigend folgte sie Meg in die Küche und wischte sich dabei den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sie wusch sich die Hände und griff nach dem Nudelholz, während Meg bereits etwas Mehl auf der Arbeitsfläche ausgestreut hatte. Auf diese Weise würde der Teig nicht klebenbleiben, wenn Claudette ihn mit dem Nudelholz flachdrückte.  
Sofort ging sie an die Arbeit und richtete ihr gesamtes Gewicht gegen den Teig. Es wäre wirklich besser gewesen, noch etwas zu warten, doch Claudette wollte weitermachen. Die Pizza würde schon gelingen und das war heute das Wichtigste. Wenn es nämlich eines gab, was einen strapazierten Geist aufmunterte, dann war das ein voller Magen.  
„Hier“, sagte Claudette nach einer Weile und verfrachtete die beigefarbene Scheibe hinüber in ein Blech, das Meg ihr bereitgestellt hatte: „Schmeiß alles drauf was du haben willst.“  
„Das musst du mir nicht zweimal sagen“, erwiderte Meg und zeigte ein verschmitztes Grinsen. Eifrig griff sie nach Claudettes Tasche und angelte sich die Zutaten. Ihre Tasse hatte sie währenddessen neben dem Waschbecken abgestellt, wo sie eigentlich ganz gut hinpasste. Sie rückte den Teig gerade noch zurecht, als Meg auch schon mit einem großen Glas Tomatensoße anrückte.  
„Platz da“, rief sie und rollte um Claudette herum, die hastig aus dem Weg sprang. Mit Leichtigkeit öffnete sie den Deckel und kippte anschließend die gesamte Ladung auf die Teigfläche. Dabei ging sie mit einer Energie ans Werk, die Claudette ganz an die alte Meg erinnerte. An jene Meg, die stets vorne mit dabei gewesen war.  
„Hey, kannst du mir schnell einen Löffel…“, sagte sie, entschied sich jedoch mitten im Satz anders: „Ach, scheiß drauf.“  
Mit bloßen Händen patschte sie hinunter in die Tomatensoße und verstrich die dickflüssige Pampe über die gesamte Pizza. Rote Spritzer landeten auf ihren Armen, doch Meg kümmerte es nicht. Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zauberte auch Claudette ein Grinsen ins Gesicht. Es ging wieder aufwärts.  
Ein Klingeln riss die Kanadierin aus ihren Gedanken und überrascht richtete sie den Blick nach unten auf ihre Hosentasche. Irgendjemand rief sie an.  
„Ist das Dwight?“, fragte Meg ohne aufzusehen, als Claudette ihr Handy hervorzog.  
„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete sie und schaute auf das Display. Ein grünes Telefonsymbol wackelte dort hin und her, um zu verdeutlichen, dass sie abheben sollte. Darüber prangte eine lange Nummer und ganz oben stand ein Name. Maxine Caulfield.  
„Was…“, murmelte Claudette verblüfft und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Meg. Diese war noch vollkommen mit dem Belegen der Pizza beschäftigt und verteilte gerade kleingeschnittene Mozzarella über die gesamte Fläche, bevor sie nach den Kapern griff.  
Claudette schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich um. Sie machte ein paar Schritte hinaus ins Wohnzimmer, um ungestört sprechen zu können, bevor sie auf das grüne Telefonsymbol drückte. Anschließend hob sie das Handy ans Ohr.  
„Hallo?“  
„Claudette? Hier ist Chloe… ähm…“  
„Chloe“, rief Claudette: „Was für eine Überraschung. Ich dachte… Ich habe Maxines Nummer gesehen und dachte sie wäre dran.“  
„Ja… nein, ähm… Ich habe nur ihr Handy hier.“  
„Wie geht es ihr? Ist sie wohlauf?“  
„Claudette… ähm… Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Max ist. Sie haben sie damals mitgenommen, mit deinen… Freunden. Weißt du noch? Seitdem habe ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Ich rufe nur an, weil ich vielleicht dachte, dass du… dass du vielleicht etwas wissen würdest.“  
Chloe Stimme klang nach Verzweiflung. Sie war schwach und Claudette glaubte sogar hören zu können, dass sie ein wenig zitterte. Doch über die rauschende Telefonleitung war sie sich nicht ganz sicher.  
„Nein“, antwortete sie: „Sorry, ich habe auch nichts gehört. Von niemandem. Weder von Max noch von meinen Freunden. Egal wo wir fragen, man will uns nichts verraten und auch Baker scheint wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein. Es tut mir leid, ich kann dir nicht weiterhelfen.“  
Claudette hörte wie Chloe am anderen Ende enttäuscht seufzte.  
„Ich glaube wir können im Moment nichts anders tun, als abzuwarten“, sprach sie weiter: „Ich glaube, die Behörden brauchen nur Zeit um sich der Lage bewusst zu werden. Sie wollen verhindern, dass noch einmal so etwas geschieht und wenden alle möglichen Sicherheitsprotokolle an. Wahrscheinlich sollen Max und die anderen auch nur beschützt werden. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass es ihnen gut geht.“  
„Woher willst du das wissen?“  
Claudette wusste keine Antwort auf die Frage. Natürlich hatte sie sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, was mit Sally und Anna und all den andere geschehen war und wenn sie einen realistischen Standpunkt wählte, lag der Schluss nicht weit, dass sie einfach weggesperrt worden waren. Vielleicht wurde an ihnen sogar herumexperimentiert.  
Claudette wusste es nicht. Daher hielt sie es für das Beste, einfach abzuwarten und so gut es ging zurück in einen normalen Tagesablauf zu finden. Vielleicht hörten sie in ein paar Wochen ja wirklich wieder etwas von ihnen. Und wenn nicht, was sollten sie schon ausrichten gegen die geballte Macht einer Behörde wie dem FBI.  
„Hör zu, Chloe, ich glaube wir können ganz einfach nichts anderes tun. Das heißt nicht, dass ich mich nicht mehr um sie kümmere, aber ich bin sicher wir haben beide selbst genug Probleme damit, nach Hause zu kommen.“  
Sie wartete kurz ab. Am anderen Ende konnte sie Chloes leichten Atem hören. Er war ruhig und regelmäßig.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Claudette.  
„Mir?“, antwortete Chloe: „Mir gehts gut. Alles bestens… ähm…“  
„Bist du dir sicher? Bitte, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann wende dich an jemanden. Eltern, Freunde, mich oder meinetwegen auch irgendeine Organisation. Aber glaub mir, bei dem was wir erlebt haben hilft es nicht mehr, das ganze einfach hinunterzuschlucken. Ich habe Erfahrung damit.“  
Erneut hörte Claudette für eine Weile einfach nur Stille.  
„Chloe?“  
„Du hast wohl recht“, kam endlich die Antwort. Resignation und Enttäuschung zog sich durch ihre Stimme und nun war sich Claudette sicher, dass sie ein Zittern vernahm. „Danke… ähm… Ich hör mich weiter um, okay? Und wenn ich was rausfinde, dann melde ich mich bei dir.“  
„In Ordnung. Wir bleiben in Kontakt.“  
Eine metallisches Scheppern schallte aus der Küche hinaus ins Wohnzimmer und Claudette drehte erschrocken den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht sehen, was geschehen war, doch irgendetwas schien umgefallen zu sein.  
„Ich muss Schluss machen“, sagte sie: „Wir hören uns.“  
„Okay“  
Die Verbindung brach ab und Claudette ließ ihr Handy wieder sinken. Eilig steckte sie es zurück in die Hosentasche und lief hinüber in die Küche. Ihr Blick ging zuerst an die Arbeitsfläche, wo Meg vorhin noch die Pizza belegt hatte. Doch sie war nicht mehr da. Stattdessen war sie hinüber zum Backrohr gerollt, wo sie nun wortlos in ihrem Rollstuhl saß.  
Ihr Blick ging hinunter auf ein metallenes Backblech, das umgekehrt auf dem Boden lag. Rote Tomatensoße zog sich in langen Spritzern bis an die Kehrleisten, zusammen mit Mozzarellastückchen, Kapern, Thunfisch und anderen Zutaten. Meg musste wohl versucht haben, die Pizza auf ihrem Schoß zu transportieren und hatte dabei offensichtlich das Gleichgewicht verloren.  
„Oh nein“, murmelte Claudette und ging eilig zu ihr hinüber. Meg hob nun langsam den Kopf und schaute sie an. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos, doch ihre Augen sprachen Bände.  
„Das macht doch nichts“, beeilte sich Claudette zu sagen: „Es ist noch früh. Wir rufen einfach beim Pizzaexpress an und…“  
Aber Meg hatte ihren Rollstuhl herumgerissen und war ohne ein Wort zu sagen hinaus ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt. Claudette schaute ihr kurz nach. Dann ging sie in die Knie und bückte sich nach dem Blech. Vorsichtig hob sie es mit den Fingerspitzen and und warf einen Blick auf das darunterliegende Chaos. Die Pizza war dahin. Sie lag in Trümmern und Claudette vermutete, dass den Abend bereits dasselbe Schicksal ereilt hatte.  
Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Warum musste in letzter Zeit alles so schief gehen? Hatte Meg nicht schon genug gelitten? Was war nur los, dass plötzlich alles den Bach hinunterzugehen schien?  
Als sie ein Geräusch hörte, öffnete Claudette ihre Augen wieder, richtete sich auf und drehte den Kopf. In der Küchentür war Meg erschienen. Sie trug einen Besen zusammen mit einer Kehrschaufel und einem Eimer in der rechten Hand, während sie mit der Linken versuchte ihren Rollstuhl anzuschieben. Sie blieb kurz am Türrahmen hängen und als sie sich losriss, verlor sie den Besen, der klappernd zu Boden fiel.  
„Fuck!“  
„Meg“, rief Claudette und stand auf. Hastig musste sie ihre Füße zurückziehen, um zu vermeiden, dass ihre Zehen unter die Räder des Rollstuhls gerieten.  
„Meg, warte, ich helfe dir.“  
„Las mich“, rief Meg und drückte Claudette unsanft von sich weg: „Ich kann das.“  
„Okay“  
Claudette trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück und hob die Hände zum Zeichen, dass sie nicht einschreiten würde. Sie konnte spüren, dass Meg es ernst meinte und dass sie wütend war. Vielleicht war es wichtig, dass sie jetzt das Debakel, für das sie sich mit Sicherheit selbst verantwortlich machte, auch selbstständig beseitigte. Die Frage war nur, ob sie es auch konnte.  
„Meg?“, fragte Claudette sanft, nachdem sich die ehemalige Athletin für eine Weile in ihrem Rollstuhl vornübergebeugt an der Tomatensoße abgemüht hatte.  
„Was?“  
„Darf ich dir helfen?“  
„Nein“  
Also schwieg sie wieder und schaute zu, wie Meg versuchte, die Pampe auf die Kehrschaufel zu laden und von dort in den Eimer. Die Aufgabe gestaltete sich schwierig, vor allem da Meg im Sitzen keinen wirklichen Halt finden konnte. Ihr Rollstuhl wackelte hin und her und sie musste den Besen an einer ungünstigen Stelle anfassen, sodass sie es kaum fertigbrachte, ihn wirksam einzusetzen.  
Claudette folgte dem Theater für einen kurzen Moment. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, wurde es offensichtlicher, dass Meg ohne Hilfe einfach nicht im Stande war, die Überreste der Pizza wegzuräumen. Und Claudette konnte glasklar erkennen, dass sie sich weigerte, dies zu akzeptieren. Immer aufgebrachter wütete sie mit dem Besen herum.  
„Meg“, sagte Claudette erneut, so behutsam sie konnte: „Bitte, gib mir den Besen, dann kann ich dir helfen.“  
Mit einem frustrierten Wutschrei ließ sich Meg zurück in ihren Rollstuhl fallen und schleuderte den Besen von sich weg. Claudette konnte das Werkzeug gerade noch auffangen, bevor es zum zweiten Mal auf den Boden krachte. Weitaus vorsichtiger lehnte sie es nun an die Arbeitsfläche und griff anschließend nach einem Putzlappen. Meg sah aus, als würde sie gleich explodieren.  
„Das ist doch halb so wild“, beschwichtigte Claudette, während sie sich hinkniete: „Es ist doch nichts passiert.“  
„Nichts passiert?“, rief Meg und lehnte sich in ihrem Rollstuhl wieder nach vorne. Ihre Augen funkelten Claudette wutentbrannt entgegen.  
„Bitte, beruhige dich. Ich…“  
„Nichts passiert?“, wiederholte Meg. Sie langte mit den Händen nach den Rädern ihres Rollstuhls und versuchte ihn erneut herumzureißen, wodurch sie dieses Mal jedoch beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. Ihre Unterlippe hatte zu Zittern begonnen und ihre Stimme war in hysterische Höhen geschnellt.  
„Schau mich an!“, rief sie: „Ist das nichts passiert?“  
„Hey“, antwortete Claudette und stand wieder auf: „So habe ich das nicht gemeint und das weißt du au…“  
„Schau Paris an! Ist das nichts passiert?“  
„Meg. Ich versuche nur dir zu helfen. Ich…“  
„ICH BRAUCHE DEINE HILFE NICHT!“  
Claudette zuckte zusammen. Meg langte unterdessen nach der weißen Tasse mit dem Basketballer und schleuderte sie in einer ausholenden Bewegung gegen die Wand. Krachend zerschellte sie in tausend Scherben, die sich durch die gesamte Küche verstreuten.  
„DAS IST ALLES NUR DEINE SCHULD!“  
Claudette hatte der Tasse nachgeschaut und dreht den Kopf jetzt wieder nach vorne.  
„WENN DU NICHT NACH PARIS GEFAHREN WÄRST, WÄRE DAS ALLES NICHT PASSIERT!“, schrie Meg: „DANN WÄRE SALLY JETZT NOCH AM LEBEN UND ICH KÖNNTE NOCH LAUFEN!“  
Meg war mittlerweile in Tränen ausgebrochen. Große Tropfen rollte ihre Wangen hinunter, doch ihre Blick war so voller Zorn, dass er nicht gebrochen werden konnte.  
„Meg, bitte sag das nicht“, flüsterte Claudette erschrocken. Ein glühendes Messer hatte sich durch ihr Herz gebohrt, ihre Knie waren weich geworden und ein Kloß hatte sich in ihrem Hals gebildet.  
„VERSCHWINDE“, schrie Meg gnadenlos: „LASS MICH IN RUHE!“  
Claudette spürte, wie ihre Finger zu zittern anfingen. Langsam öffnete sie den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch sie fand keine Worte. Meg starrte sie die ganze Zeit einfach nur wütend an. Als sie schließlich eine Träne auf ihrer eigenen Wange spürte, realisierte Claudette, dass es Zeit war zu gehen.  
Wortlos ging sie um Meg herum, lief hinaus in das Wohnzimmer und von dort aus in den Flur. Die ganze Zeit über hoffte Claudette, dass Meg sie zurückrufen würde, dass sie sich entschuldigen würde. Aber ihr folgte nichts als eisernes Schweigen. An der Tür blieb sie kurz stehen und zog ihre Schuhe an. Dann hallte der Ton einer Haustür durch die Wohnung und Stille kehrte ein.  
Claudette war fort.  
Meg hörte ihren Puls in den Ohren. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und sie fühlte sich, als würde sie unter all der Wut förmlich aufplatzen. Sie wollte etwas zerstören. Sie wollte davonlaufen und alle umbringen, die sie in diese Lage gebracht hatten. Sie wollte laut schreien.  
Doch sie tat es nicht. So schnell wie ihre Wut gekommen war verflog sie nun auch wieder. Die zufallende Haustür schien einen Schalter umgelegt zu haben und plötzlich tropfte der Zorn aus ihr heraus, wie aus einem löchrigen Eimer. Was blieb war die Frustration, die Trauer und die Erkenntnis.  
Hatte sie wirklich Claudette gerade gesagt, sie solle verschwinden?  
Meg schaute sich um und blickte hinunter auf die halbaufgewischte Pizza.  
Hatte sie ihr wirklich gerade gesagte, sie wäre schuld an Paris?  
Sie wäre schuld an ihr?  
Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen drehte Meg den Kopf und schaute an die Wand. Eine faustgroße Macke prangte im Putz und markierte die Stelle, an der die Tasse aufgetroffen war.  
„Oh nein“, murmelte Meg und spürte die Tränen auf ihren Wangen: „Nein, nein, nein, nein.“  
Was hatte sie nur getan?  
Was war bloß in sie gefahren?  
Unbeholfen drehte sich Meg herum und ließ den Blick durch die Küche wandern. Sie wusste erst wonach sie suchte, als sie ihr Handy neben der Arbeitsfläche entdeckte.  
„Nein, nein, nein“, schluchzte Meg immer weiter, während sie ihre zitternden Finger an die Räder ihres Rollstuhls legte und sich auf das Handy zuschob. Die Reifen waren immer noch mit Tomatensoße verschmiert, sodass sie immer wieder abrutschte. Schmerzhaft klemmte sie sich zwischen den Speichen ein, doch es war ihr egal. Ein Schleier aus Tränen verzerrte ihre Sicht.  
„Nein“  
Unbeholfen griff sie nach dem Handy und Claudettes Name entfuhr ihren Lippen, als sie den Code eingab. Die Kanadierin war es gewesen, die ihr dieses Handy besorgt hatte, mit ihrem eigenen Geld. Sie hatte es getan, damit Meg immer eine Verbindung zu ihr haben würde und sie hatte sich niemals richtig dafür bedankt.  
Was war nur los mit ihr?  
„Bitte“, murmelte sie, während sie die kurze Kontaktliste hinunterscrollte. Als sie Claudettes Namen fand, tippte sie kurz darauf und hob das Handy anschließend ans Ohr. Für einen Moment wurde die Verbindung aufgebaut. Dann begann es in regelmäßigen Abständen zu Piepen und Meg wartete mit Tränen in den Augen, bis sich die Verbindung schließlich von selbst wieder schloss.  
Claudette hob nicht ab.  
Meg war jetzt vollkommen allein und sie spürte wie ihr die absolute Einsamkeit langsam die Kehle zuschnürte.


	3. Die Gang

Chloe ließ die Hand sinken. Ohne es sich selbst wirklich einzugestehen, hatte sie bereits die Hoffnung gehegt, dass Claudette Antworten haben würde. Antworten auf all ihre Fragen und eine Erklärung, warum Max einfach verschwunden blieb. Doch Claudette wusste genau so wenig wie sie selbst.  
Kopfschüttelnd setzte sich Chloe auf ihr Bett und legte das Handy zur Seite. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sich überhaupt erwartet hatte und warum es sie auf einmal so schwer traf, dass sie wieder einmal keinen Schritt weitergekommen war. Dann merkte sie, dass es ihre letzte Option gewesen war. Nun hatte sie wahrhaft keine Ahnung mehr, wie es weitergehen sollte. Nachdem sie jede Nummer angerufen und an jeder Stellte vorstellig geworden war, war Claudette ganz einfach ihre letzte Hoffnung gewesen.  
Chloe ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Mit dem Rücken traf sie auf die weiche Matratze, die für einen Moment auf und abschwang, bis die Energie ihres Falls verebbte. Einen Augenblick lang krächzten noch die Metallfedern. Dann füllte Stille das kleine Zimmer und alles was blieb, war Chloes einsamer, verlassener Atem.  
Vollkommen allein.  
Sie verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und kämpfte gegen das überwältigende Gefühl absoluter Verzweiflung an, das sich langsam in ihrer Brust nach oben schob. Gierig griff es nach ihrem Herzen und infiltrierte ihren Verstand. Aber Chloe wollte nicht einfach so stattgeben.  
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug riss sie die Hände wieder nach unten und zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen. Sie spürte die weiche Bettdecke unter ihren Handflächen, während ihr Blick an der Zimmerdecke entlang hinüber auf den kleinen, schwarzen Kreis glitt, den sie vor einer Ewigkeit an die Wand gemalt hatte. Es war ihr Loch in ein anderes Universum.  
Wie oft hatte sie sich schon gewünscht einfach darin verschwinden zu können und im Nichts aufzugehen. Einfach alles loswerden, die ganzen Sorgen und Lasten dieser Welt und alles hinter sich lassen. Schließlich war immer sie es, die hilflos und verlassen zurückbleiben und sich mit den Ereignissen abfinden musste. Zuerst war es ihr Vater gewesen, dann Max und schlussendlich Rachel.  
Und jetzt war es wieder Max.  
„Chloe?“  
Eine dumpfe Stimme hatte sich durch die geschlossene Tür hereingewagt, zusammen mit einem zögerlichen Klopfen. Chloe antwortete nicht. Sie kannte die Stimme und sie hatte im Moment absolut kein Verlangen danach mit irgendjemandem zu sprechen. Seltsam eigentlich, wo sie sich doch so einsam fühlte. Aber vielleicht war ja gerade das ihr Fluch. Ihr ständiger Kampf gegen sich selbst.  
Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und eine zaghafte Gestalt erschien im Halbdunkel. Zuerst nur der Kopf, der suchend durch das Zimmer schaute, dann ein Brustkorb und schließlich der restliche Körper. Einen Augenblick später setzte sich Joyce neben Chloe aufs Bett.  
„Hi, Mom“  
Joyce antwortete nicht. Ihr Blick wanderte langsam über ihre Tochter, die ihrerseits die Augen knallhart auf die Decke gerichtet hielt. Chloe trug ihre typischen, zerrissenen Jeans in Kombination mit einem der schmuddeligen Tanktops, unter denen stets ihr BH kess hervorblitzte. Etwas zu gewagt, wie Joyce fand. Doch sie hatte bereits vor langer Zeit gelernt, sich aus dem Kleidungsstil ihrer Tochter herauszuhalten.  
„Ich habe dich zum Essen gerufen“, sagte Joyce: „Vor einer Dreiviertelstunde.“  
Es lag nichts Anschuldigendes in ihrem Ton, kein Vorwurf oder Urteil. Es war ganz einfach eine Feststellung, die ihr offensichtlich Sorgen bereitete.  
„Ich habe keinen Hunger“, brummte Chloe. Sie hatte die Hände auf dem Bauch verschränkt und behielt eine ausdruckslose Maske über ihrem Gesicht. Für einen Außenstehenden hätte es vielleicht so ausgesehen, als ginge hier nichts Bemerkenswertes vor sich. Aber nicht für eine Mutter.  
Joyce konnte ganz genau sehen, dass ein Sturm hinter Chloes blauen Augen wütete und sie wusste, dass ein solcher Sturm sehr wohl im Stande war, sie einfach mitzureisen und davonzutragen. Es war bereits früher passiert und Joyce würde es niemals wieder zulassen, sofern sie es verhindern konnte. Koste es was es wolle.  
„Wirklich nicht?“, fragte sie und berührte Chloe sanft an der Schulter: „Ich habe Schmorbraten gemacht.“  
Chloe antwortete nicht. Vehement starrte sie weiterhin an die Decke und vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt. Mit einem Seufzen wandte sich Joyce nun ebenfalls ab und schaute hinüber zur Tür. Vielleicht war es besser, Chloe einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. Zumindest für den Augenblick. Vielleicht brauchte sie einfach etwas Zeit für sich.  
Nein, entschied sich Joyce. Sie wusste genau, was Chloe brauchte und das war definitiv nicht Einsamkeit.  
„Ich bin sicher, Max kommt bald zurück“, sagte sie behutsam und wandte sich wieder ihrer Tochter zu: „Das FBI ist nicht unser Feind. Wenn sie sie mitgenommen haben, dann wird das seine Gründe haben und ich bin sicher, dass es ihr gut geht. Sie hat schließlich Rechte und sie hat nichts verbrochen.“  
Chloe sagte nichts.  
„Wenn du allein sein willst, dann brauchst du es nur zu sagen.“  
Doch Chloe sagte nichts. Es war die Bestätigung, die Joyce brauchte. Chloe brauchte irgendjemanden. Sie war ganz einfach nur vollkommen unfähig es auszudrücken.  
„Seit du aus Paris zurückgelehrt bist“, sagte Joyce so vorsichtig sie konnte: „Kommst du mir anders vor.“  
Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein und suchte nach einer Reaktion. Als sie keine erhielt, sprach sie weiter. Leise, fast flüsternd.  
„Als ich dich in den Nachrichten gesehen habe, da kam es mir so vor als würde ich ersticken und erst als ich dich am Flughafen wieder in den Armen halten konnte, da habe ich wieder Luft bekommen. Glaub mir, es gibt kein Wort auf der Welt, das beschreiben könnte, wie froh und erleichtert ich war, dich nicht verloren zu haben.“  
Joyce hielt inne und fixierte ihren Blick auf das Gesicht ihrer Tochter. Es war ausdruckslos geblieben, fast leer, und doch schien sich irgendetwas geändert zu haben. Ein zuckender Muskel, ein unwillkürliches Blinzeln, Joyce wusste es nicht. Noch nicht.  
„Ich liebe dich“, sagte sie: „Das weißt du. Und ich sehe, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Seit du wieder hier bist, bist du so still, so verschlossen. Du hast dich verändert und das verstehe ich auch. Bei Gott, ich wäre besorgt, wenn es dich nicht verändert hätte, das was dir wiederfahren ist.“  
Joyce seufzte und griff nach Chloes Hand. Endlich drehte sie ihr die Augen zu.  
„Ich weiß, dass es schwer sein kann, nach solchen Dingen nach Hause zu kommen. David hat mir davon erzählt und von seinen Erlebnissen im Gefecht. Davon erholt man sich nicht einfach so. Man kann es nicht einfach irgendwo hinschieben, aber das ist auch ganz normal. Das ist keine Schwäche.“  
Chloes Brust hob und senkte sich unter regelmäßigen Atemzügen und ihre blauen Augen blitzten unter ihrer Kappe hervor. Es war einer der seltenen Momente, in der Joyce wirklich das Gefühl hatte, als würde sie ihr zuhören.  
„Von David weiß ich auch, dass Menschen ganz unterschiedlich damit umgehen“, fuhr sie fort: „Aber alle haben ihre Schwierigkeiten damit. Das Schlimmste ist jedoch, es einfach zu verdrängen und so zu tun, als ob es nie geschehen wäre. Dann frisst es einen von innen heraus auf. Davor habe ich Angst, Chloe, und ich will nicht, dass dir das passiert.“  
Plötzlich spürte Joyce ein leichtes Zittern in Chloes Fingern und sofort verstärkte sie den Druck ihrer eigenen Hand.  
„Ich war in Paris nicht dabei“, sagte sie: „Ich habe den Livestream nicht gesehen. Ich weiß nicht genau, was du erlebt hast und ich muss es auch nicht wissen. Du kannst es mir sagen, wenn du willst, aber du musst nicht. Das liegt ganz bei dir. Aber bitte, vertrau dich jemandem an. Und ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin. Jederzeit.“  
Chloe antwortete nicht. Stattdessen stützte sie die Ellbogen gegen die Matratze und setzte sich langsam auf, sodass sie sich Schulter an Schulter mit ihrer Mutter befand. Joyce musterte aufmerksam ihr Gesicht, während Chloe ihren Blick nachdenklich nach vorne gerichtet hatte. Schweigend starrte sie ins Leere, bevor sie eine ganze Weile später flüsterte: „Max und ich, wir… wir sind in Paris gelandet.“  
Joyce hörte ihr genau zu. Sie hatte Angst davor, was Chloe ihr erzählen würde, doch sie wollte alles wissen.  
„Am Flughafen sind wir in ein Taxi gestiegen und in ihre Wohnung gefahren. Dort haben wir Claudette getroffen. Ihre Mitbewohnerin. Gemeinsam haben wir uns die Stadt angesehen und… und wir sind auf den Eiffelturm hinauf. Es war gewaltig. Wir haben die ganze Stadt gesehen.“  
Chloe legte eine kurze Pause ein. Joyce nickte leicht und wieder spürte sie ein leichtes Zittern durch die Hand ihrer Tochter fahren.  
„Am Abend waren wir dann wieder in der Wohnung“, sagte Chloe: „Und ich habe Pfannkuchen gemacht. Genau wie du´s mir gezeigt hast. Ein paar Minuten später hat´s an der Tür geklopft und ich bin aufgestanden und habe aufgemacht. Da waren maskierte Männer. Sie sind hereingestürmt, haben mich zu Boden gedrückt und betäubt.“  
Joyce spürte wie ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzte, als sie sich vorstellte, wie ihre Tochter von mehreren Terroristen entführt wurde. Chloe hingegen atmete einmal tief durch, wobei ihr Atem leicht flatterte.  
„Ich bin in einem Raum wieder aufgewacht“, erzählte sie weiter: „Und hatte Infusionsnadeln in den Armen. Wenig später kam Claudette herein und sie haben sie gezwungen, ihre Hand in ein Fass mit ätzender Säure zu stecken. Sie haben gesagt, wenn sie es nicht tun würde, dann würden sie mir eine Überdosis LSD verabreichen.“  
Chloe starrte immer noch nach vorne und ihr Gesicht war immer noch flach und ausdruckslos. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unter tiefen Atemzügen, während sich ihre Hand immer fester an die ihrer Mutter klammerte.  
„Als nächstes haben sie uns in einen Raum geschickt, mit einer metallenen Box. Da war noch ein Mädchen…“  
Chloe musste kurz Luft holen.  
„Sie war in einen Stuhl gefesselt und… und…“  
Vor ihrem inneren Auge tauchten dunkle Bilder auf, von der Vorrichtung, in der sie Jade gefunden hatten und dem grausamen Metallkasten, mit den beiden Löchern für ihre Arme. Chloe schüttelte den Kopf und schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln.  
„Sie haben uns gesagt, wir müssen sie befreien.“  
Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz zu schlagen begann. Immer schneller hämmerte es gegen ihren Brustkorb und versetzte ihr jedes Mal einen unangenehmen Stich.  
„Und diese Metallbox…“, sagte Chloe: „Ich war… war auf der anderen Seite, und… und…“  
Ihre Stimme brach, als sich plötzlich ein unsichtbares Band um ihre Kehle legte und gnadenlos zudrückte. Es war als würde sie ersticken. Ihre Lungen schienen keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und ihr ganzer Körper spannte sich schmerhaft an. Einen Augenblick später rannen bereits die Tränen über ihre Wangen und ihr Kopf schnellte herum zu ihrer Mutter.  
Sie brauchte Hilfe.  
Sie brauchte Schutz.  
Und Joyce war hier für sie. Sofort nahm sie ihre Tochter in die Arme und drückte sie an sich, so fest sie konnte. Chloes Kopf ruhte auf ihrer Brust, direkt über ihre Herzen und sie spürte, wie ihr Oberkörper von wiederkehrenden Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Verzweifelt klammerte sich Chloe an ihre Schultern, während Joyce behutsam über ihren Hinterkopf strich. Sie war für sie da und sie würde es, wenn nötig, die ganze Nacht über sein.

Dwight hievte sich aus dem Bett. Er hasste den Ton seines Weckers, das nervtötende Gepiepse, das aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher an der Rückseite kam. Doch es war wirksam und er brauchte es, um in der Früh auf die Beine kommen zu können.  
Gähnend setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und rieb sich die Augen. Dann drehte er sich um und schaute über die Schulter hinüber zu Claudette, die gestern neben ihm eingeschlafen war. Doch sie war nicht mehr da.  
Im nächsten Moment hörte er das leise Surren einer elektrischen Zahnbürste aus dem Badezimmer und kopfschüttelnd stand er auf. Versteh einer diese Studenten. Sie hatte heute den ganzen Vormittag frei und trotzdem quälte sie sich noch vor ihm aus dem Bett, obwohl sie gestern erst so spät nach Hause gekommen war.  
Unbeholfen hob Dwight seine Jeans vom Boden auf und griff nach seinem T-Shirt, das über der Lehne des Bürostuhls an Claudettes Schreibtisch hing. Seine Socken lagen in gegenüberliegenden Ecken des Raumes. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie sie dort hingekommen waren, doch im Moment war es ihm auch egal. Er war einfach zu müde, um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen.  
Verschlafen und lustlos wankte er hinüber ins Badezimmer, wo sein Blick sofort auf seine Freundin fiel. Sie stützte sich mit einer Hand am Waschbecken ab, während sie mit der anderen ihre Zähne putzte. Ihre schwarzen Haare fielen ihr unordentlich den Rücken hinunter und sie hatte sich noch nicht vollständig angezogen. Ihr Oberköper steckte in einer ihrer Blusen, doch ansonsten trug sie nur eine Unterhose.  
„Guten Morgen“, wünschte Dwight und trat zu ihr hinein. Ihre Blicke trafen sich über den Spiegel, als er seine Arme um ihren Bauch schloss und sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln so gut sie konnte, mit einer Zahnbürste im Mund, was ihn wiederum zu einem Schmunzeln anregte.  
„Warum bist du denn schon so früh auf?“, fragte er: „Ich dachte, deine erste Vorlesung wäre erst um zwei.“  
Claudette beugte sich hinunter und spülte sich hastig den Mund aus. Anschließend stellte sie die Zahnbürste weg und drehte sich um.  
„Ist sie auch.“  
„Du bist verrückt.“  
„Warum das?“  
„Wenn du schlafen kannst, dann schlaf doch“, antwortete Dwight: „Da drüben steht ein kuscheliges, warmes Bett, das du den ganzen Vormittag nur für dich allein hast.“  
„Meg hat angerufen“, erwiderte Claudette und schaute zu Boden. Sorgenfalten hatten sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet. „Sechs Mal, über die ganze Nacht verteilt.“  
„Was wollte sie?“  
Dwight trat nach vorne und legte seine sanften Hände um ihre Hüfte. Claudette blickte zu ihm auf und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Mein Handy war ausgeschaltet und heute früh ist sie nicht mehr rangegangen. Ich fahr zu ihr hin und schau nach, ob alles in Ordnung ist.“  
„Bist du sicher?“, fragte Dwight: „Glaubst du, dass sie sich mittlerweile abgekühlt hat?“  
„Ich hoffe es.“  
„Hör zu, sie soll sich bei dir entschuldigen, okay? Ich weiß nicht was sie getan oder gesagt hast, aber du bist gestern in Tränen hier aufgekreuzt. Das geht nicht. Hast du mich verstanden?“  
Claudette nickte.  
„Wenn sie noch einmal so mit dir umgeht, dann gehe ich hin und sag ihr meine Meinung. Rollstuhl schön und gut, aber sie ist nicht die einzige, die etwas durchgemacht hat.“  
Die Haare der Kanadierin kitzelten Dwight am Kinn, als sie sich nach vorne lehnte und den Kopf seitlich an seine Brust legte. Mit geschlossenen Augen umarmte sie ihn und lauschte nach seinem Herzen. Es verlieh ihr Kraft.  
„Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?“, flüsterte sie, während er ihr langsam über den Rücken strich. Für ein paar Sekunden standen sie einfach nur da. Dann lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und Dwight streckte sich mit einem herzhaften Gähnen.  
„Heute bin ich früh dran“, sagte er: „Ich geh noch schnell duschen. Kommst du mit?“  
Claudette schien unentschlossen, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Heute Abend vielleicht.“  
„Wie du willst.“  
Gemütlich warf er seine Kleider auf eine kleine Abstellbank und zog sich die Unterhose aus, bevor er zur Dusche hinübertrat. Mit einem Ruck öffnete er die milchige Glastür, stieg hinein und zog sie hinter sich wieder zu. Dann legte er die Hand an den Wasserhahn. Als er die Finger zur Seite drückte, ergoss sich ein kalter, beißender Strom auf ihn herab und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ihn das warme, angenehme Wasser erreichte.  
Seufzend ließ er die Arme sinken, schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er spürte die heiße Flüssigkeit über seine Brust bis zu seinen Zehen hinabrinnen. Heute hatte Dwight mal wieder überhaupt keine Lust auf seine Arbeit, aber wenigstens würde Feng da sein. Wenn es ihm zu langweilig wurde, konnte er jederzeit hinüber zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz kommen und sich für eine Weile von ihr ablenken lassen. Sie war ja selbst über jede Unterhaltung erfreut.  
Eine viertel Stunde später drückte Claudette Dwight einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie sich am Gehsteig in die andere Richtung wandte und davonging. Dwight musste in die Stadt hinein, während sie selbst die Vororte ansteuerte. Claudette war sich nicht sicher, ob Meg sie angerufen hatte, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, oder ob ihr Wutanfall angehalten hatte. Sie hoffte, dass ersteres der Fall gewesen war.  
Meg war seit ihrer Verletzung unberechenbar geworden und selbst nach allem, was sie Claudette gestern an den Kopf geworfen hatte, glaube die Kanadierin immer noch daran, dass sie sich ganz einfach nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Meg hatte es nicht so gemeint. Sie war immer noch ihre beste Freundin. Daran hatte sich nichts geändert.  
Als Claudette in den Bus stieg, kam ihr noch ein anderer Gedanke. Vielleicht hatte Meg angerufen, weil sie verzweifelt gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte sie Hilfe gebraucht. Vielleicht war irgendetwas passiert, mit dem sie nicht zurechtgekommen war. Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut.  
Claudette brütete über dem Gedanken, bis sie die Vororte Waltonfields erreichte und wieder hinunter auf die Straße sprang. Von der Haltestelle aus war es nur noch ein kurzer Fußweg bis zu Megs Haus. Die Fairfields wohnte auch in der Nähe und Neas Familie war ebenfalls nicht weit entfernt. Wenn etwas passiert war, hätte sich Meg auch an sie wenden können.  
Während Claudette die Straße hinabging, wanderten auch ihre Gedanken umher. Was wenn Meg sich selbst etwas angetan hatte? Claudette wollte kaum daran denken, doch sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sie Meg in ihrer gegenwärtigen Verfassung so einiges zutraute. Alles, was es brauchte, war eine einzige Kurzschlusshandlung in einem unglücklichen Moment.  
Claudette beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Wieso hatte sie ihr Handy abgeschaltet? Sie hatte doch gewusst, dass Meg es nicht so gemeint hatte. Sie hatte ihr damals versprochen, dass sie sie immer und jederzeit anrufen könne. Auch mitten in der Nacht.  
Hastig kramte sie in ihrer Tasche nach dem Zweitschlüssel, den sie immer noch bei sich trug und legte schließlich die letzten Meter bis zu Megs Haustür zurück. Dort angekommen steckte sie den Schlüssel in das dazugehörende Schloss, drehte einmal herum und trat ein.  
„Meg?“, rief sie vorsichtig den langen Flur entlang. Ihre Stimme verhallte in der Stille. Niemand antwortete ihr und auch sonst gab es keine Reaktion. Ohne die Schuhe auszuziehen machte Claudette einen Schritt nach vorne. Ihr Blick ging hinüber in das Bad. Aber dort war niemand.  
Claudette schaute wieder voraus und ging nun etwas schneller den Gang entlang. Als erstes beschloss sie, das Schlafzimmer zu kontrollieren. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an die verschlossene Tür.  
„Meg?“, rief sie zögerlich: „Ich bin´s“  
Keine Antwort.  
„Ich komm jetzt rein.“  
Langsam drückte sie die Klinke nach unten und schob die Tür auf. Zuerst setzte sie einen Fuß durch die Tür. Dann folgte sie mit ihrem Kopf und lugte vorsichtig in das Schlafzimmer. Es war leer. Niemand lag auf dem Bett und auch Megs Rollstuhl war nicht zusehen. Ihr Nachthemd lag immer noch zusammengefaltet im türlosen Nachtkästchen.  
Claudette machte einen Schritt rückwärts und zog die Tür wieder zu. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging quer durch den Flur hinüber in die Küche. Ein schneller Blick verriet ihr, dass sich niemand die Mühe gemacht hatte, aufzuräumen. Alles war noch genau so, wie sie es gestern Abend verlassen hatte. Das Pizzablech lag immer noch umgekehrt auf dem Boden und die Tomatensoße war mittlerweile etwas eingetrocknet. An der Wand prangte auch noch das Loch, das Meg gestern mit der Tasse geschlagen hatte.  
Aber die Scherben fehlten.  
Claudette schaute sich um. Jemand hatte die Scherben weggeräumt. Der ganze Rest hatte sich nicht geändert, aber die Scherben waren verschwunden. Sie drehte den Kopf und schoss einen Blick hinüber ins Wohnzimmer mit den beiden Sofas und dem großen Fernseher.  
Dort, am zentralen Tisch, saß eine gebückte Gestalt in einem Rollstuhl. Sie hatte den Kopf auf ihre verschränkten Arme gebettet und zwei zerzauste, rote Zöpfe fielen hinunter auf die Tischplatte. Ihr Rücken hob und senkte sich unter regelmäßigen, sanften Atemzügen. Meg war in tiefem Schlaf versunken.  
Claudette spürte ein leichtes Lächeln über ihre Lippen wandern, als ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Die Schlafposition sah zwar äußerst unangenehm aus, aber ansonsten ging es ihr gut. Oder zumindest den Umständen entsprechend.  
Behutsam ging Claudette hinüber in das Wohnzimmer, wo sie zwei Objekte auf dem Tisch vor Meg entdeckte. Das eine war eine kleine, gelbe Tube, die einst Sekundenkleber enthalten hatte. Jetzt war sie komplett leer. Das andere war eine halb beschädigte, weiße Tasse, die aus unzähligen winzigen Scherben zusammengeklebt worden war. Zumindest soweit der Kleber gereicht hatte. Ein Teil des oberen Rands und der gesamte Henkel lagen immer noch in einem Haufen Splitterstücke daneben.  
Claudette zog sich ein Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben Meg an den Tisch. Sie ließ ihren Blick über das schlafende Mädchen gleiten. Dann hob sie eine Hand, legte sie behutsam auf Megs Rücken und gab ihr einen Ruck.  
„Meg“  
Die ehemalige Athletin erschauderte. Ihre Finger zuckten ein wenig, als sie langsam zu Sinnen kam und sich aus ihrem unbequemen Schlaf befreite. Blinzelnd richtete sie sich auf und kniff die Augenlider zusammen, als sie von der hereinfallenden Sonne geblendet wurde. Ein unangenehmer Krampf fuhr durch ihren Nacken und veranlasste Meg zu einer gequälten Grimasse. Dann drehte sie endlich den Kopf.  
„Hi“, sagte Claudette vorsichtig. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln flog über ihre Lippen. Wie würde Meg reagieren? Doch Claudettes Sorgen stellten sich sofort als unbegründet heraus, als Meg sich nach vorne beugte und in unkontrolliertes Schluchzen ausbrach.  
„Claudette! Ich… Ich hab´s nicht so gemeint. Bitte. Ich war einfach nur so schrecklich wütend auf alles und auf mich selbst und… und ich habe nicht mehr nachgedacht was ich sage und ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Niemals. Bitte, du musst mir glauben. Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Was ich gesagt habe war so furchtbar. Aber ich hab´s nicht so gemeint. Bitte. Du bist überhaupt nicht schuld. An gar nichts.“  
Claudette hörte die ganze Zeit über nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu. Ihr rechter Mundwinkel zuckte leicht amüsiert nach oben, doch sie bemühte sich, ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht zu bewahren. Schließlich wollte sie Meg nicht unterbrechen.  
„Ich bin eine schreckliche Freundin. Wenn… Wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst, dann versteh ich das. Ich…“  
„Ach, jetzt komm schon“, sagte Claudette endlich und griff nach Megs Hand. Ihre dunklen Finger schlossen sich um die hellen der Athletin, während ihre Augen den Blickkontakt suchten. Meg verstummte, doch ihre Unterlippe zitterte ein wenig.  
„Bist… bist du mir nicht böse?“  
„Doch“, sagte Claudette: „Und wie.“  
Meg schlug die Augen nieder.  
„Aber deswegen lasse ich dich doch nicht einfach hängen“, sprach sie weiter: „Wir haben schon ganz andere Sachen durchgestanden, wir zwei. Oder etwa nicht?“  
Meg sah wieder auf und ein unsicheres Lächeln erschien in ihrem Gesicht. Claudette konnte genau sehen, dass sie sich schämte und am liebsten im Erdboden versinken würde. Und das war auch gut so. Meg hatte sie gestern schwer getroffen. Aber Claudette wusste auch, dass es nicht wirklich sie gewesen war, die gesprochen hatte.  
„Kannst du mir verzeihen?“, fragte Meg und Claudette nickte sofort: „Natürlich. Ich… Jetzt fang doch nicht an zu heulen!“  
Aber Meg war schon wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen und so konnte Claudette nichts anderes tun als sie einfach nur in den Arm zu nehmen. Dabei musste sie sich weit nach vorne beugen, um sie in ihrem Rollstuhl auch wirklich umfassen zu können. Megs Atem strich in leisen Schluchzern über ihre Schultern.  
„Ich verzeih dir doch“, flüsterte Claudette, bevor sie nach einem Moment etwas forscher hinzufügte: „Also reiß dich zusammen.“  
Meg löste sich wieder von ihr und versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie fuhr sich mit der linken Hand über die Augen und wischte die Feuchtigkeit weg, während sie ihre Rechte an die Armlehne des Rollstuhls klammerte.  
„In deiner Küche siehts aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld“, verkündete Claudette: „Ich mach das jetzt sauber. Allein. Und du rollst mit deinem Ferrari derweil ins Bad. Dann gehen wir dich waschen und legen dich ins Bett. Du siehst furchtbar aus.“  
Claudettes ton war amüsiert streng, doch er ließ keinen Wiederspruch zu. Meg nickte gehorsam. Sie war einfach nur froh, dass sie keine Freundin verloren hatte und dass Claudette war, wer sie nun mal war. Sie hatte ein riesiges Herz und Meg nahm sich eisern vor, niemals wieder wegen irgendetwas das Wort gegen sie zu erheben. Dazu hatte sie kein Recht mehr.

Auf der anderen Straßenseite, direkt gegenüber der kleinen Bank, stand ein unauffälliger, dunkelblauer Pickup Truck. Die Türen waren geschlossen, die Scheiben getönt und niemand konnte den zwielichtigen Mann mittleren Alters sehen, der gelassen auf dem Fahrersitz saß. Seinerseits blickte er hinüber auf das Geldinstitut.  
Sein Körper steckte in einem eleganten, schwarzen Anzug, seine dunklen, grau melierten Haare waren ordentlich nach hinten gekämmt und hin und wieder kratzte seine Hand über den säuberlich gestutzten Bart. Dunkle Pupillen verliehen seinem Blick ein bedrohliches Stechen und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich immer wieder berechnend zusammen.  
„Wie siehts aus?“  
Ein junger Mann, knapp über zwanzig, saß mit nervösem Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Beifahrersitz und versuchte ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Bank zu erhaschen. Er hatte kurze Haare. Eine gehakte Nase markierte ein kantiges Gesicht und dunkelbraune Augen schossen ruhelos umher. Doch der Mann auf dem Fahrersitz antwortete nicht.  
„Dallas?“  
„Ganz ruhig, Junior“, meldete sich eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Ladebereich des Trucks. Dort, auf einer unbequemen Bank an der rechten Seite, saß ein Afroamerikaner mit kurz geschnittenen Haaren, gekleidet in eine dicke, kugelsichere Weste und bewaffnet mit einer brutalen, abgesägten Schrotflinte. Ein ledriger Munitionsgürtel, der mit Schrotpatronen und Granaten gespickt war, hing von seinen Schultern und neben ihm auf der Bank lag eine unheimliche Clownsmaske. Seine Hände steckten in blauen Kunststoffhandschuhen.  
„Das ist nicht mein Name, Nick“, schnauzte der junge Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz.  
„Jetzt schon“  
Der Afroamerikaner, dessen Spitzname Chains lautete, ließ ein hämisches Grinsen über seine Lippen fahren, bevor er sich wieder seine Schrotflinte zu wandte. Ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Pickups saßen zwei weitere Männer. Genau wie Dallas waren sie in schicke, schwarze Anzüge gekleidet und bewaffnet mit unauffälligen, kurzen Karabinern, die sie leicht unter den Jacketts verstecken konnten.  
Der eine, jener mit den kurzen Haaren und dem Stoppelbart, hieß Ulf Andersson. Doch alle nannten ihn Wolf. Der andere hatte genau dieselbe Hakennase wie Junior, ein schmales, kantiges Gesicht und dunkle, stechende Augen. Das war James Hoxworth. Sein Spitzname lautete Hoxton. Er war Brite, was an seinem Akzent leicht zu erkennen war und eigentlich das vierte und letzte Mitglied der Payday Gang.  
„Sieht gut aus“, murmelte Nathan Steele, oder Dallas, auf dem Fahrersitz. Junior richtete seinen Blick nun wieder nach vorne. Seine Zunge fuhr nervös über seine Lippen.  
„Dann geht´s also los?“  
„Ganz ruhig, Junior“, meldete sich wieder Chains von der Rückbank, doch bevor eine Diskussion entstehen konnte, ergriff Dallas das Wort.  
„Ruhe“, sagte er: „Bain ist dieses Mal nicht dabei, wir haben also kein Backup. Wenn sie euch erwischen, seid ihr am Arsch.“  
Wolf schnaubte verächtlich. Ein humorloses Grinsen entstellte sein grausames Gesicht und der Mann schwedischer Abstammung streichelte blutrünstig über seine Schusswaffe.  
„Sollen sie´s nur versuchen.“  
„Reiß dich zusammen, Wolf“, knurrte Hoxton. Dann schaute er nach vorne zu Dallas: „Das ist wahrscheinlich das tausendste Mal, dass wir so eine Bank ausrauben. Was soll den passieren? Verdammt, Boss, du tust hier so als wären wir blutige Anfänger.“  
„Wir haben auch einen dabei“, murmelte Dallas und nickte hinüber auf Junior. Dann richtete sich sein Blick wieder auf die Bank.  
„Ich pass schon auf ihn auf“, brummte Hoxton, als er sich ein Messer in den linken Stiefel steckte.  
„Du hast deinen alten Herrn gehört, Junior“, murmelte Dallas: „Der Plan steht. Alles verhält sich wie erwartet.“  
Er griff nach einer Clownsmaske auf dem Armaturenbrett.  
„Gehen wir´s an.“  
Hoxton nickte grimmig und stieß dann die Hintertür des Pickup Trucks auf. Mit leichten Füßen sprang er hinunter auf den schwarzen Asphalt. Er ging an der Seite des Fahrzeugs entlang, wo gerade Junior vom Beifahrersitz kletterte und übernahm dann die Führung.  
Die beiden steuerten auf den Gehsteig neben der Bank zu, während sich Wolf und Dallas zielstrebig auf den Haupteingang zu bewegten. Nichts weiter als kleine Wölbungen zeugten von der versteckten Ausrüstung unter ihren Jacketts und jeder Passant würde sie wohl für ungewöhnliche Falten halten. Nichts Aufsehenerregendes.  
„Hast du deine Maske?“, fragte Hoxton ohne sich umzudrehen. Junior war ihm dicht auf den Fersen, als sie das Eck der Bank erreichten und ihre Teamkameraden aus den Augen verloren.  
„Ja“, hauchte Junior. Anspannung zog an seiner Stimme. Immer wieder warf er verstohlene Blick über die Schulter, ganz so als ob er nach einem Hinterhalt Ausschau halten würde. Es war kompletter Schwachsinn. Niemand wusste, dass sie kamen.  
„Lass das“, fauchte Hoxton: „Wegen dir fliegen wir noch auf.“  
„Sorry“  
„Und entschuldige dich nicht immer, verdammt.“  
Die beiden bogen nun auf einen kleinen Parkplatz etwas abseits von der Hauptstraße ein. Zu ihrer linken befand sich das Bankgebäude, mit seinen massiven, undurchdringlichen Mauern und der weißen, abgeschlossenen Hintertür. Das war ihr Ziel.  
Hoxton wusste, dass sich zwei Wächter in der Bank befanden und dass sie regelmäßig nach dem Rechten sahen. Sie patrouillierten durch das gesamte Gebäude, kontrollierten die Kunden und warfen einen näheren Blick auf alles, was ihnen verdächtig erschien. Glücklicherweise hatten sich die beiden Idioten dabei an fixe Pfade gewöhnt. Die Payday Gang hatte sie genauestens beobachtet.  
„Okay“, rauschte Wolfs Stimme durch ein Miniheadset in Hoxtons Ohr: „Er ist gerade an der Tür vorbeigekommen. Rein mit euch.“  
Hoxton warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter, vergewisserte sich, dass sich niemand in der Nähe befand und ging dann vor der weißen Hintertür in die Knie. Zwischen seinen Fingern war ein filigraner Dietrich aufgetaucht, der bereits einen Augenblick später in dem robusten Türschloss verschwand. Junior hatte sich derweil umgedreht und beobachtete die Umgebung.  
„Wäre doch gelacht“, murmelte Hoxton. Beinahe spielerisch machte er sich an dem Schloss zu schaffen, drehte den Dietrich mal hierhin, mal dahin und summte die ganze Zeit über eine leise Melodie. Seine Waffe hatte er auf den Boden gelegt. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein leises Klicken ertönte und Hoxton den Karabiner wieder aufhob. Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken drehte er sich um.  
„Also gut“, knurrte Hoxton: „Reiß dich zusammen und bau keinen Scheiß, kapiert?“  
Mit angelegter Waffe wandte er sich nun wieder der Tür zu und lugte um die Ecke, bevor er sich in das dahinterliegende Dämmerlicht stahl. Hoxton betrat das Gebäude zum ersten Mal, aber er hatte die Pläne studiert. Daher wusste er, dass sich zu seiner Rechten ein Treppenhaus befand. Der schmale Gang zu seiner Linken, der nur von einer schummrigen Neonleuchte erhellt wurde, führte direkt in den Hauptraum der Bank, allerdings nicht ohne vorher den Kameraraum zu passieren.  
Dort mussten sie hin. Hoxton würde sich in die kleine Kammer schleichen, den Beamten dort ausschalten und auf diese Weise dafür sorgen, dass niemand einen Alarm auslöste, sobald die Jungs vorne ihr Ding durchzogen. Sein nervöser Sohn musste dazu eigentlich nichts weiter tun, als ihm schweigend zu folgen.  
Ein Kinderspiel, dachte Hoxton, als er auf die unverschlossene Tür zu schlich. Er hatte Erfahrung mit diesen Dingen, eigentlich mehr als ihm lieb war und auf die Crew war absolut verlass. Junior musste sich schon außerordentlich blöd anstellen, um die Operation zu gefährden. Andererseits sollte man niemals einen Idioten unterschätzen.  
Hoxton war sich immer noch nicht vollkommen sicher, auf was er sich eingelassen hatte, als er sich vor all den Jahren mit einer schottischen Diebin auf einen Raubzug begeben hatte. Wie ein törichter Jungspund hatte er sich verliebt, die ganze Sache gegen die Wand gefahren und war schlussendlich einfach davongelaufen.  
Nun, dreiundzwanzig Jahre später, hatte er plötzlich einen Brief erhalten. Es war ihre Handschrift gewesen, zweifellos. Und sie hatte von einem Sohn geschrieben, den sie gemeinsam gehabt hatten und der in Kürze auf sich allein gestellt sein würde. In ihrem Brief hatte sie von einer schweren Krankheit geschrieben und dass sie von ihm – Hoxton – erwartete, dass er seine verdammte Pflicht als Vater übernahm.  
Er hatte sie dreiundzwanzig Jahre lang nicht mehr gesehen und doch hatten ihn genau ihre Augen angestarrt, als kurze Zeit später Jack – Junior – vor seiner Haustür erschienen war. Und wie ein guter Vater hatte er ihn in die Familie aufgenommen. Jetzt lag es an ihm sich zu bewähren.  
„Junior“ zischte Hoxton. Der junge Mann beeilte sich seinem Vater zu folgen, immer mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf ihn ja nicht zu enttäuschen. Er war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, auf was er sich da einließ, aber… Hoxton war sein Vater, oder nicht?  
„Siehst du die Tür?“  
„Das ist der Sicherheitsraum“, sagte Junior: „Ich kenne die Pläne. Ich habe sie alle studiert und…“  
„Ich weiß“, knurrte Hoxton. Er schaute über die Schulter und seine Augen blitzten in der Dunkelheit auf.  
„Schau gut zu und lern von den Profis.“  
Ehe Junior etwas sagen konnte, hatte Hoxton bereits eine Hand auf den Türgriff gelegt, die Tür aufgezogen und war in den Sicherheitsraum geschlüpft. Vier leuchtende Bildschirme erhellten die Kammer. Auf einem abgewetzten Drehstuhl saß ein rundlicher Wachmann, der sich nun überrascht herumdrehte. Sein Blick fiel auf Junior, dessen Clownsmaske natürlich nur eines bedeuten konnte. Schrecken zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Wachmanns ab.  
Doch bevor er nach dem roten Alarmknopf greifen, bevor er sich überhaupt rühren konnte, tauchte plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts Hoxton hinter ihm auf und legte ihm die linke Hand über dem Mund. Der Schrei des Mannes erstickte zwischen seinen Fingern und das panische, dumpfe Wimmern passte perfekt zu dem hämischen Grinsen auf Hoxtons Maske.  
Der Bankräuber legte nun den rechten Arm um den Hals des Wachmannes. Mit angespannten Muskeln drückte er zu und schnürte ihm die Atemwege ab, während Beine des Mannes verzweifelt über den Boden scharrten und seine Hände am Griff seines Peinigers zerrten. Aber es half nichts. Hoxton hatte ihn gnadenlos umschlungen und einen Moment später rührte er sich nicht mehr.  
„Hey, Junge“, zischte er: „Komm rein hier, schnell.“  
Mit einem dumpfen Knall ließ Hoxton den Wächter auf den Boden fallen. Junior glaubte seine Nase brechen zu hören, als er zu seinem Vater in den Raum schlüpfte und hinter sich die Tür zuzog. Auf den Bildschirmen konnte er die Innenräume und Umgebung der Bank erkennen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt allerdings immer noch hauptsächlich dem Wachmann, der leblos auf dem Boden lag.  
„Hast du ihn umgebracht?“  
Hoxton, der seinen Blick bereits auf die Monitore gerichtet hatte, drehte den Kopf und schaute Junior aus den Augenlöchern seiner grinsenden Maske heraus an.  
„Kommt vor, Bursche“, knurrte er: „Gewöhn dich dran.“  
Junior antwortete nichts. Unter seiner Maske spürte er feuchte Schweißtropfen über seine Stirn rinnen und seine Finger klammerten sich leicht zitternd um den Griff seiner Waffe. Sie kam ihm auf einmal so schwer vor. Wortlos stellte er sich neben Hoxton und machte dabei einen großen Bogen um den Leichnam. Dann hörte er ein Kichern.  
„Was ist los?“  
Hoxton verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ließ sich auf den Sessel des Wächters fallen. Gelassen warf er beide Beine auf den Schreibtisch.  
„Relax, Junge, der Fettwanst schläft nur. Ich habe ihn ausgenockt, mehr war gar nicht nötig.“  
Junior schaute wieder hinunter auf den Wachmann.  
„Wir sind keine Monster“, sagte Hoxton und drehte den Kopf in Richtung der Bildschirme: „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich habe keine Skrupel abzudrücken. Aber nur wenn´s nötig ist.“  
Er griff an sein Headset.  
„Hey, Dallas. Die zweite Wache kommt jetzt wieder zurück in den Sicherheitsraum. Ich und Junior kümmern uns um ihn. Ihr könnt vorne loslegen.“  
„Verstanden“  
„Und passt auf den Kerl neben der Topfpflanze auf. Der sieht mir wie ein Ex Militär aus.“  
„Alles klar“  
Hoxton nickte zufrieden und schaute wieder zu Junior. Es war erstaunlich wie ruhig der alte Ganove inmitten eines Bankraubs blieb und Junior konnte kaum glauben, dass sie noch nicht entdeckt worden waren. Er hatte es kaum für möglich gehalten, dass sie einfach so in den Sicherheitsraum gelangen konnten. Aber hier waren sie nun.  
„Geh mal zur Seite“, sagte Hoxton: „Wir kriegen gleich Besuch.“  
Junior riss sich von den Bildschirmen los. Hoxton nickte kurz mit dem Kopf und kaum hatte sich Junior von der Tür entfernt, wurde die Klinke auch schon nach unten gedrückt. Leise pfeifend trat der Wachmann herein. Er war ein Afroamerikaner, trug einen mit Kaffee gefüllten Pappbecher in der Hand und lief Hoxton vollkommen ahnungslos in Arme.  
„Hey, Bob, hier ist dein Kaff…“  
„Hallöchen du Witzfigur!“  
Hoxton war blitzschnell von dem Sessel aufgestanden, hatte seine Waffe angelegt und hielt sie dem Wachmann nun direkt Zentimeter vor die Nase. Der Lauf war genau zwischen seine weit aufgerissenen Augen gerichtet. Doch ihm entfuhr kein Laut.  
„Halt ja die Fresse“, knurrte Hoxton: „Wenn du deine Familie wiedersehen willst, dann tust du genau was ich dir sage, Arschloch.“  
Der Wachmann hob langsam die zitternden Hände. Schweißperlen glitzerten auf seiner Stirn und die Pistole an seiner Hüfte steckte gesichert und außer Reichweiter in seinem Holster.  
„Komm rein“, schnarrte Hoxton: „Da an die Wand. So ists brav. Umdrehen!“  
Der Wachmann gehorchte ihm aufs Wort und Junior tat nichts weiter, als tatenlos danebenzustehen. Er kannte seinen Vater nun schon seit einem halben Jahr, doch es war das erste Mal, dass er ihn so sprechen hörte. Hoxton schien wie verändert. Selbst wenn der Lauf nicht auf ihn gerichtet war, so spürte Junior trotzdem ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengrube bei all den Drohungen.  
„Bitte. Ich habe eine Frau.“  
„Halt deine hässliche Schnauze“, rief Hoxton und drückte dem Wachmann die Waffe gegen den Hinterkopf, sodass seine Kappe auf den Boden fiel. Ein Schaudern fuhr durch den Körper des Mannes.  
„Auf die Knie.“  
Der Wachmann tat sofort wie geheißen. Schweigend und stoßartig atmend ging er in die Knie, fiel jedoch einen Moment später vornüber, als Hoxton ihm den Griff seines Karabiners gegen den Schädel knallte. Der Mann war sofort bewusstlos.  
„Viel Spaß mit der Gehirnerschütterung“, knurrte Hoxton und drehte sich zu Junior um. Sein Blick ging jedoch an ihm vorbei hinüber auf die Bildschirme, wo Dallas und Wolf bereits Herren der Lage waren. Die Kunden der Bank lagen allesamt auf dem Boden, einige hatten bereits Kabelbinder um die Handgelenke geschnallt bekommen, andere kauerten noch panisch in den Ecken.  
Während Wolf vorne die Geiseln eine nach der anderen fesselte, stand Dallas hinter den Schaltern und hielt die Bankangestellten in Schach. Keiner von ihnen hatte schnell genug reagiert, um den roten Knopf an der Unterseite der Tische zu drücken und nun schauten sie direkt in den Lauf von Dallas Sturmgewehr. Mit einem Wink signalisierte er ihnen, Abstand zu nehmen.  
„Wunderbar“, murmelte Hoxton: „Wir sind im Geschäft.“  
Er stützte sich auf der Tischplatte ab und ließ den Blick über die Monitore gleiten, wobei er zuerst die Innenräume und anschließend die Umgebung der Bank kontrollierte. Dann drehte er sich zu Junior um.  
„Geh nach vorne und schau zu, ob du dich nützlich machen kannst.“  
Junior nickte und machte auf den Absätzen kehrt. Er schaute kurz hinunter auf die beiden Wachmänner, die bewusstlos in einer Ecke lagen und versuchte seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu halten. Seine Finger zitterten unter Aufregung, doch eine seltsame Euphorie hatte sich in seinem Brustkorb ausgebreitet.  
Der Überfall war voll im Gange. Er war wirklich dabei und alles lief wie am Schnürchen. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch den Tresor knacken, das Geld in ihre Taschen packen und sich aus dem Staub machen. Sie würden reich sein.  
„Halt die Schnauze“, brüllte Wolf, als er sich mit seinen Kabelbindern über die letzte Geisel, eine Frau mittleren Alters, hermachte und sie anschließend in eine Ecke warf. Selbstzufrieden klatschte er in die Hände. Dann hängte er die verbleibenden Kabelbinder zurück an seinen Gürtel und schaute sich um.  
„Junior. Gerade richtig. Mach eine Runde durch die Bank und schließ alle Fenster, die du findest. Je weniger man von draußen sieht, umso besser.“  
Junior nickte und wiederstand dem Impuls, sich die Clownsmaske vom Kopf zu ziehen, um sich den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. Mit einem weiten Schritt stieg er über eine der Geiseln und ging hinüber zur Fensterfront, durch die er einen guten Blick auf den Lieferwagen der Gang hatte. Chains saß immer noch im Fahrzeug, doch heute würden sie seine martialischen Fertigkeiten nicht benötigen.  
So schnell er konnte lief Junior durch die Bank, griff nach den Seilen der Rollläden und ließ einen nach dem anderen herunterfahren. Nach einer halben Minute hatte er alle Fenster geschlossen. Nun ging er zurück in Richtung des Vordereingangs, der von Dallas gerade abgesperrt wurde. Der Anführer der Gang hängte ein Schild an den Türgriff, auf dem „Geschlossen“ stand. Wolf hatte die Geiseln derweil so platziert, dass sie von außen nicht zu sehen waren.  
„Fresse nach unten“, kommandierte der Schwede: „Wenn du Scheiße baust, fängst du dir ne Kugel ein.“  
Seine Worte galten einem jungen Mann, der ihm einen trotzigen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Sofort schaute er wieder zu Boden, als sich der Lauf von Wolfs Waffe auf sein Gesicht richtete.  
„So ist´s brav“.“  
„Hey, ich habe die Fenster zugemacht“, rief Junior in Erwartung einer neuen Aufgabe. Sein Blick glitt kurz über die verängstigten Zivilisten, die im Falle eines Zwischenfalls die Polizei auf Abstand halten würden. Dann schaute er wieder nach vorne, als Dallas vor ihm auftauchte.  
„Sieh einfach zu, dass keine der Geiseln irgendwelche Faxen macht. Wir kümmern uns um den Rest.“  
Junior nickte und Dallas ging an ihm vorbei hinüber zu Wolf. Der Schwede stand bereits vor dem Tresor und kramte in einem großen Rucksack, den er vorhin auf dem Rücken getragen hatte.  
Während sich die beiden an der Stahltür zu schaffen machten, wandte sich Junior den Geiseln zu. Er hob seine Waffe und beobachtete die gefesselten Menschen. Nur die wenigsten wagten es, aufzuschauen und keiner hielt seinem Blick stand. Ein sonderbares Gefühl der Allmacht floss durch seine Adern. Er war der Boss.  
„Wie sieht´s aus?“, fragte Hoxton, der nun auch aus dem Sicherheitsraum gekommen war. Ohne aufzusehen stellte Dallas eine Gegenfrage: „Ist die Hintertür geschlossen?“  
„Da hinten kommt keiner rein.“  
„Wunderbar. Wir bereiten gerade den Bohrer vor.“ Er nickte auf ein kantiges, oranges Objekt, das von Wolf an die Tresortür gehoben wurde. „Wenn alles gut geht sind wir in fünf Minuten drin. Aber du kennst ja diese Scheißteile…“  
„Relax“, flötete Hoxton: „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.“  
Ein regelmäßiges Kreischen ertönte, als sich der Bohrer zu drehen begann und kurz drauf in Kontakt mit der Stahltür kam. Funken sprühten umher und langsam, aber sicher fraß sich der Bohrkopf durch die Panzerplatte des Tresors.  
Der Vorgang erzeugte einen seltsamen Geruch. Einige der Geiseln husteten und verhielten sich dabei so leise sie konnten. Die Bankräuber hingegen blieben gelassen und beobachteten die Maschine mit verschränkten Armen. Hin und wieder ließen sie ihre Blicke über die Zivilisten gleiten, doch es gab keinen Grund zur Aufregung. Niemand machte auch nur den geringsten Mucks.  
„Wie lange noch?“, fragte Dallas nach einer kurzen Weile. Wolf warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und antwortete: „Wir müssten gleich durch sein. Aber bei diesen Modellen weiß man nie… Vielleicht muss ich vorher noch den Bohrkopf austauschen.“  
Dallas nickte nur und verfiel wieder in Schweigen. Vom Zentrum der Bank aus hatte er einen guten Überblick über das Geschehen und nichts entging seinem gebieterischen Blick. Hoxton hingegen lehnte neben einem der Fenster, warf hin und wieder einen Blick nach draußen und summte leise in sich hinein. Wolf hockte vor dem Bohrer und Junior drüben an den Schaltern.  
Junior spürte, wie der Schweiß unter seiner Maske langsam eintrocknete. Der anfängliche Adrenalinschub war verebbt und hatte einer dumpfen, konstanten Anspannung Platz gemacht. Seine Hände klammerten sich um den Griff seiner Waffe. Es war eine kleine Maschinenpistole, die Hoxton ihm am Abend zuvor gegeben hatte. Nicht besonders teuer, etwas heruntergekommen und immer noch gesichert diente sie nur dazu, die Geiseln einzuschüchtern. Für ein Feuergefecht war das Teil wohl nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.  
Aber glücklicherweise würde es zu keinem kommen. Die Polizei hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie hier waren, draußen auf der Straße verhielt sich alles ruhig und niemand versuchte in die Bank zu gelangen. Dallas hate die Lage unter Kontrolle und Wolf stand kurz davor in den Tresor vorzudringen. Junior musste nichts weiter tun, als Geiseln zu bewachen, die ohnehin viel zu verängstigt waren, um etwas zu unternehmen.  
Plötzlich gellte eine Sirene durch die Bank. Schwere Sicherheitsgitter rauschten vor den Türen zu Boden und unter Schock drehten sich alle Köpfe hinüber zu den Schaltern. Eine der Bankangestellten, die dort gefesselt worden war, hatte sich blitzartig aufgebäumt und in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit ihre Hände gegen den roten Knopf an der Unterseite der Tische gerammt. Nun hatte sie den Alarm ausgelöst.  
„Fuck“, rief Junior und sprang zu ihr hinüber. Bei ihr angekommen wusste er jedoch nichts mit ihr anzufangen. Wimmernd kauerte sie auf dem Boden, hielt die Hände über den Kopf und erwartete wohl jeden Moment exekutiert zu werden. Aber Junior ging dieser Gedanke gar nicht erst durch den Kopf. Sprachlos stand er einfach nur über ihr, bis er von einer Hand an der Schulter brutal herumgerissen wurde.  
„Verdammt Junge, du solltest doch ein Auge auf sie halten.“  
Dallas dunkle Augen funkelten zornig unter seiner Maske hervor, doch Junior fehlten die Worte. Er wusste, dass er soeben einen massiven Fehler begangen hatte, aber er wusste nicht, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte. Sollten sie nicht so schnell wie möglich verschwinden?  
„Ich bin durch“, rief Wolf vom Tresor herüber, stand auf und zog die schwere Metalltür auf. Hoxton hatte sich derweil mitten in den Raum gestellt und hielt seine Waffe auf die Geiseln gerichtet. Mit finsterem Blick achtete er darauf, dass keine weitere auf dumme Gedanken kam. Dallas ließ Junior nun unsanft los und drehte sich um. Eiligen Schrittes ging er hinüber zu Wolf, während er nach seinem Headset griff und eine Verbindung zu Chains herstellte.  
„Junior hats verschissen“, sagte er.  
„Ich hab´s gehört“, kam die rauschende Antwort des Ex-Soldaten über die Funkleitung: „Bin schon unterwegs.“  
Einen Moment später schlug Chains auch schon eines der Fenster ein und kletterte durch die Scherben in das Bankgebäude. Er hatte sich ein leichtes Maschinengewehr über die Schulter geschnallt, hielt eine Schrotflinte in den Händen und trug eine dicke, kugelsichere Weste, die in Kombination mit der grinsenden Clownsmaske beinahe albern aussah. Mit einem Ruck entsicherte er seine Shotgun.  
„Okay, ihr Flachwichser, noch einmal so eine Aktion und ihr kriegt eine Ladung verpasst“, brüllte er durch den Raum und stellte seinen Fuß demonstrativ auf die Brust einer der Geiseln. Zornig glitzerten seine Augen durch die Bank, wobei sie kurz an Junior hängen blieben. Dieser war wie versteinert. Erst als Hoxton über einen der Schalter sprang und der Geisel, die den Alarm ausgelöst hatte, einen unangenehmen Tritt versetzte, löste er sich aus seiner Starre.  
„Sollten wir nicht abhauen?“, rief Junior mit Panik in der Stimme. Seine Augen zuckten durch die Rollläden hinaus auf die Straße, doch noch war niemand zu sehen. In wenigen Minuten würde die Bank von Polizeiautos umstellt sein.  
„Halt die Fresse“, knurrte Hoxton und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu: „Wir haben an die fünfzehn Geiseln hier drin. Die Schweine sollen nur versuchen uns zu stürmen. Außerdem sind wir schon drin im Tresor. Wir müssen die grünen Scheinchen nur noch raustragen, dann können wir Leine ziehen. Chains gibt uns Feuerschutz.“  
Junior warf einen schnellen Blick hinüber auf Wolf, der bereits die erste mit Geld gefüllte Tasche nach draußen warf. Dallas stand direkt hinter ihm und mit einem wütenden Wink signalisierte er Junior herüberzukommen. So schnell er konnte, leistete er der Aufforderung folge.

„Schmeckts?“  
Meg schaute auf und bemühte sich um eine zuversichtliche Miene, was ihr jedoch nicht recht gelingen wollte. Jake bemerkte ihr Missfallen natürlich sofort und lachte kurz auf, bevor er ihr den Hot Dog wieder abnahm.  
„Mir auch nicht“, sagte er: „Nächstes Mal bleib ich woanders stehen.“  
„Bist du eigentlich zu Fuß bis hierhergelaufen?“, fragte Meg und lehnte sich wieder zurück in ihren Rollstuhl. Draußen vor dem Fenster hatte sich bereits die Nacht über Waltonfield gelegt und eine angenehme Ruhe über die Vororte ausgebreitet. Ausnahmsweise verzichtete auch ihr Nachbar heute auf seine üblichen heimwerkerischen Aktivitäten.  
Meg saß zusammen mit Jake an ihrem Wohnzimmertisch. Mit Mühe und Not hatten die beiden an paar Bissen ihrer Hot Dogs heruntergewürgt, bevor sie zu dem einvernehmlichen Schluss gekommen waren, dass sie absolut ungenießbar waren. Kein Wunder, dass Jake nicht lange hatte anstehen müssen.  
„Ist gar nicht mal so weit“, antwortete Jake nun und kratzte sich am Kopf.  
„Wie lange bist du denn unterwegs von deiner Hütte bis hier her?“, wollte Meg wissen. Sie konnte sich noch vage daran erinnern, wo sich die provisorische Behausung befand, doch immerhin war es bereits über zwei Jahre her, dass sie das letzte Mal in die Nähe dieser Wälder gekommen war.  
„So etwa zwei Stunden“, sagte Jake. Auf seinem Gesicht waren immer noch Spuren seiner Entführung zu sehen, doch die Wunden waren verheilt und die Narben weitgehend verblichen. Und auch sein Geist schien sich – zumindest allem Anschein nach – gut erholt zu haben.  
„Also vier Stunden, hin und zurück“, folgerte Meg: „Ist dann doch ein ganz gutes Stückchen.“  
„Ach, das geht schon.“ Jake winkte ab. „Ich bin gern in der Natur und Spaziergänge haben mir immer schon gutgetan. Besonders nach all der Aufregung. Ich mag die Ruhe.“  
„Sonst würdest du auch nicht da draußen leben.“  
„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht.“  
Meg legte ihren Hot Dog nun endgültig zur Seite und eine miesmutige Stille legte sich über den Raum. Das Gespräch hatte sich schon den ganzen Abend über etwas träge dahingezogen, doch nun, da selbst das Essen, das Jake mitgebracht hatte, die Erwartung knallhart unterboten hatte, hatte die Stimmung einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Und Meg wusste, dass sie schuld war. Doch es war ihr egal.  
Claudette, Feng, Nea, Dwight und auch hin und wieder David und Jake schauten regelmäßig bei ihr vorbei, manchmal zu Mittag, manchmal in der Früh oder auch am Abend, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten und ihr mit den Mahlzeiten zu helfen. Manchmal brachten sie etwas mit, manchmal kochten sie etwas.  
Meg war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie auf sich allein gestellt wohl gerade mal eine warme Mahlzeit in drei Tagen zu sich nehmen würde, was keineswegs daran lag, dass sie nicht dazu im Stande wäre. Mit etwas Hilfe hier und da konnte sie viele Sachen ganz gut selbst unternehmen. Viel mehr lag es daran, dass ihr einfach die Motivation fehlte.  
Sie verspürte nicht mehr den Drang, der sie früher dazu angetrieben hatte ihr Bett zu machen, die Fenster zu putzen, etwas zu kochen oder kurz gesagt einen funktionierenden Haushalt zu führen. Seitdem Claudette ihr vor ein paar Tagen so großherzig vergeben hatte, fühlte sie nichts mehr außer stetig absinkende Motivation. Sie war in einen Trott gefallen, lebte von Tag zu Tag, von Stunde zu Stunde.  
„Ich glaube ich sollte gehen“, sagte Jake mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster: „Es ist schon dunkel und wie schon gesagt: Ich habe noch einen weiten Weg vor mir.“  
Mit einem Gähnen erhob er sich, packte die beiden abscheulichen Hot Dogs wieder ein und schob dann seinen Stuhl unter die Tischplatte zurück.  
„Ich habe hier immer noch ein Bett frei“, sagte Meg, während sie mit ihrem Rollstuhl etwas nach hinten rollte: „du könntest ruhig hier schlafen.“  
„Ach nein, das geht schon. Aber danke trotzdem.“  
Er drehte sich um und Meg begleitete ihn hinaus in den Flur, wo Jake seine Schuhe anzog und anschließend nach der Jake am Kleiderhaken griff. Mit einer ausholenden Bewegung warf er sich das zerrissene Kleidungsstück aus grünem Stoff um die Schultern. Dann drehte er sich noch Mal zu Meg um.  
„Wenn bei dir alles in Ordnung ist, dann auf Wiedersehen… ähm… soll ich dir noch ins Bett helfen?“  
„Nein, nein, das kann ich mittlerweile auch allein“, beeilte sich Meg zu antworten. Ihr Wutausbruch gegen Claudette hatte sie eines Besseren belehrt, gut gemeinte Hilfe allzu energisch abzulehnen und so bemühte sie sich um ein Lächeln. Innerlich stieß es ihr jedoch sauer auf, dass sie von allen Seiten umsorgt wurde. So fühlte sie sich als keine eigenständige Person mehr.  
„Also gut, dann bis Demnächst“, sagte Jake und zog die Tür auf: „Ich schau die Tage sicher noch Mal vorbei.“  
„Bis dann“, rief Meg ihm noch hinterher, bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Aus dem Fenster konnte sie noch eine Silhouette auf die Straße hinausgehen sehen. Dann verschwand Jake in der Dunkelheit und Meg war wieder allein.  
Lustlos fasste sie an die Räder ihres Rollstuhls, wuchtete das Gerät herum und begab sich hinüber ins Badezimmer. Dort angekommen schnappte sie sich ihre Zahnbürste. Ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, tupfte sie etwas Zahnpasta auf das borstige Köpfchen und machte sich anschließen daran, ihre Zähne zu putzen. Dabei ging sie weder wirklich gründlich noch gewissenhaft vor.  
Als sie fertig war, reckte sie den Hals nach vorne um mit dem Kopf übers Waschbecken zu gelangen. Aus ihrem Rollstuhl heraus musste sie die Arme jedes Mal in die Höhe heben, wenn sie sich die Hände waschen wollte und im Spiegel an der Wand sah sie sowieso nur ihre rot glänzenden Haare. Auch der Kasten zu ihrer Rechten war bis auf die unteren beiden Regale viel zu hoch.  
Meg steckte die Zahnbürste zurück in einen kleinen, durchsichtigen Plastikbecher. Die Zahnpasta warf sie achtlos daneben und beinahe wäre die silberne Tube vom Waschbeckenrand hinunter auf den Boden gefallen, von wo Meg sie mit Sicherheit nicht mehr aufgehoben hätte.  
Ihr Blick ging geradeaus und fing sich im unteren Rand des Spiegels. Sie konnte ihre glasigen Augen sehen, die ihr entgegenstarrten und denen absolut jede Emotion fehlte. Wie eine Fremde kam sie sich vor, wie jemand, den sie kaum kannte. Und doch war es nur sie, den sie hier im Spiegel anschaute.  
Mit einem Seufzend lehnte sie sich nach vorne und legte den Kopf in ihre Hände. Wenn sie sich selbst schon kaum mehr kannte, wie musste es dann erst für ihre Freunde sein? Claudette hatte so viel miterlebt und nun musste sie sich hier auch noch um ihre verkrüppelte Freundin kümmern, die sie aller Wahrscheinlichkeit kaum wiedererkannte. Erneut schwirrte ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, den sie seit ihrer Verletzung immer wieder gehabt hatte.  
Warum weitermachen?  
In den letzten Tagen war es Meg immer schwerer gefallen, eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden. Sie wollte Claudette nicht das Herz brechen, doch was nützte sie ihr wirklich? Sie wollte ihrem Vater nicht wehtun, doch was schuldete sie ihm? Sie wollte ihre Zukunft erleben, doch was konnte die jetzt noch für sie bereithalten?  
Auf dem Waschbecken lag eine Rasierklinge. Unschuldig und blitzend scharf zog sie Megs Augenmerk auf sich und für eine ganze Weile starrten sie sich einfach nur an. Meg und die Rasierklinge. Und es war nicht das erste Mal. Was sie jedoch zuvor noch nie getan hatte, war die Hand auszustrecken und die Klinge aufzuheben. Das Metall legte sich eiskalt auf ihre Fingerkuppen.  
War heute der Tag?  
Meg zuckte zusammen, als sie plötzlich ein dumpfes Poltern hörte. Überrascht drehte sie den Kopf und schaute hinaus in den dunklen Flur, doch sie konnte nichts etwas erkennen. War jemand in das Haus eingebrochen? Sie war sich absolut sicher, etwas gehört zu haben.  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl legte sie die Klinge zurück auf das Waschbecken und griff stattdessen nach den Rädern ihres Rollstuhls. Zwischen Gang und Badezimmer befand sich eine leichte Schwelle und Meg musste einen kleinen Ruck vollführen, um das Hindernis zu überwinden. Auf diese Weise rollte sie einigermaßen schnell hinaus in den Flur, wo sie genau in der Mitte zwischen den beiden Wänden zum Stehen kam.  
Ihr Kopf schoss hinüber zur Haustür, die jedoch fest verschlossen war. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie kaum etwas erkennen, doch wäre die Tür offen gewesen, hätte das Licht der Straßenlaterne den Flur beleuchtet. Im Wohnzimmer war auch niemand und die Fenster waren ebenfalls allesamt unbeschädigt.  
Als Meg sich jedoch umdrehte, stockte ihr plötzlich der Atem. Am unteren Ende des Flurs, in der Nähe der Schlafzimmertür, war ein oranges Licht aufgetaucht. Nur ein kleiner Punkt, kaum größer als ein Fingernagel, schwebte dort mitten in der Finsternis. Suchend glitt er hin und her, wandte sich in verschiedene Richtungen bevor er schließlich an dem rothaarigen Mädchen hängen blieb. Aber das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Das war doch unmöglich.  
„Sally?“  
Weiße Zähne formten sich in der Dunkelheit zu einem freundlichen Lächeln.  
„Hallo, Meg“


	4. Die Dame hinter dem Schleier

Die Augen in totaler Fassungslosigkeit geweitet starrte Meg den Gang hinab auf eine elegante Figur, die in ihrem dunklen Kleid kaum zu erkennen war. Nur das einsame orange Auge und das blitzende Lächeln verrieten den Standort der Dame, die sich dort in der Finsternis verbarg und von der Meg nicht mehr erwartet hatte, sie jemals wiederzusehen. Ihre zitternden Finger klammerten sich um die Räder ihres Rollstuhls.  
„Ich bin so überglücklich dich am Leben zu sehen“, sagte Sally und trat ein paar Schritte nach vorne ins Licht der Badezimmerlampe. Sie hatte sich kaum verändert. Einzig und allein ihre Haltung war anders und einen Moment später entdeckte Meg einen alten, knorrigen Gehstock, auf den sich die Krankenschwester beim Gehen und Stehen stützte.  
„Sally?“, stammelte Meg erneut. Der Name war alles, was sie zwischen ihren Lippen hervorzupressen vermochte und ihr Herz schien sich in einem wilden Schock einmal überschlagen zu haben.  
„Ja“, sagte die Krankenschwester: „Ich bin´s. Jetzt sag bloß, du hast… Was ist das?“  
Dunkle Überraschung spiegelte sich auf Sallys Gesicht wieder, als sie vor Meg langsam in die Knie ging und ihre rechte Hand hob. Die bleichen Fingerspitzen berührten zuerst das Rad des Rollstuhls. Dann hob Sally ihren Blick und schaute Meg in die Augen, während sich ihre Hand jener des rothaarigen Mädchens näherte. In Sallys Blick lagen Schrecken und Unglaube.  
„Was ist passiert?“  
Meg antwortete nicht. Sie schaute Sally einfach nur an. Mit ihren Augen suchte sie nach den Details, den feinen Falten auf ihrer Stirn, den Würgemalen um ihren Hals und schockiert erkannte Meg, dass es sich wahrhaftig um Sally handelte. Das war weder ein Traum noch eine Halluzination. Sie bildete sich ihr Zusammentreffen nicht ein.  
Ohne weiter zu zögern warf sich Meg in ihrem Rollstuhl nach vorne und legte Sally die Arme um den Hals. Sie spürte wie die Krankenschwester zunächst etwas überrascht zurückzuckte, doch die Umarmung gleich darauf erwiderte und ihrerseits Meg an sich drückte. Sallys sanfter Atem strich über ihren Hals.  
Erst nach einem langen Moment des Wiedersehens lösten sie sich voneinander. Meg lehnte sich in ihrem Rollstuhl zurück, während Sally in die Knie ging und sie mit sorgenvollem Blick betrachtete. Behutsam schwieg sie eine Weile, bevor sie endlich ihre Frage wiederholte.  
„Meg. Was ist passiert?“  
Offensichtlich hatte Sally – wo immer sie auch gewesen war – genau so wenig über Meg erfahren, wie Meg über sie, Anna, Max, Philip und Lisa.  
„Haben sie dir nichts gesagt?“  
Sally schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Blick haftete an Megs Rollstuhl, den sie immer noch nicht wirklich einzuordnen vermochte. Es war schwer zu sagen, wer von den beiden die größere Überraschung erlebt hatte, doch beide waren sie schockiert und überglücklich zugleich.  
„Komm“, flüsterte Meg: „Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer.“  
Sie rollte an Sally vorbei, die sich schweigend an ihrem Gehstock hochzog und ihr folgte. Die Krankenschwester schaute sich um, warf einen Blick in die Küche und erreichte endlich das Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen hielt sie kurz inne, bevor sie sich schließlich auf den von Meg angebotenen Stuhl am zentralen Esstisch setzte.  
„Danke“  
Meg ließ sich nun zurück in ihren Rollstuhl fallen und schaute Sally in die Augen. Die Krankenschwester erwiderte den Blick. Geduldig wartete sie, bis Meg von selbst das Wort ergriff und mit einem gequälten Seufzen hinunter auf die Räder schaute.  
„Was passiert ist?“, wiederholte sie Sallys Frage: „Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau. Wir wurden in der Basis ja getrennt und ihr seid zurückgeblieben, um mich zu holen. Aber du bist nicht gekommen, also habe ich mich mit Jordan… meinem Vater selbst auf den Weg gemacht. Ich musste ihn rausbringen, verstehst du, oder er wäre draufgegangen.“  
Meg legte eine kurze Pause ein und schaute in ihre Hände, während Sally einen Stich im Herzen spürte. Sie hatte Meg im Stich gelassen und sie zu etwas gezwungen, was offensichtlich zu einer schweren Verletzung geführt hatte.  
„Wir wurden verfolgt“, sprach Meg weiter: „von einem der neuen Killer, glaube ich. Ich habe sie kaum gesehen, aber es war die Gestalt eines Mädchens. Oder etwas in der Art. Jordan hat´s gerade noch so rausgeschafft. Ich nicht. Die Ärzte konnten mein Leben retten aber meine Wirbelsäule…“ Meg holte tief Luft und hob den Kopf. „Meine Wirbelsäule ist im Eimer.“  
Sally öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu antworten, doch ehe sie das Wort ergreifen konnte, fuhr Meg ihr dazwischen.  
„Bevor du jetzt irgendetwas sagst, das ist absolut, definitiv nicht deine Schuld. Ich will das gar nicht hören. Nachdem ich im Krankenhaus aufgewacht bin, habe ich gehört, dass du die Janusmaschine zerstört und Freddy somit zurück in den Nebel geschickt hast. Auch wenn er jetzt immer noch da draußen ist, habt ihr uns trotzdem an diesem Abend gerettet. Und weil Freddy euch immer noch benutzen kann, um an Leute heranzukommen, haben sie euch abtransportiert, oder nicht?  
Die Krankenschwester schaute Meg nachdenklich an, während sie ihre Gedanken sortierte. Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten, doch bevor sie zu einer Erklärung ansetzte, wollte Sally eine Frage stellen.  
„Wie geht es dir?“  
Meg kratzte sich am Kopf und schaute hinunter in ihre Hände. Ihre Gedanken wanderten kurz zu der Rasierklinge, die drüben im Bad lag, doch sie würde Sally keineswegs davon erzählen. Auch wenn sie das vielleicht sollte.  
„Geht so“, murmelte Meg stattdessen: „Ich glaube, ich sollte einfach froh sein, dass ich keine Schmerzen habe.“  
Sally nickte langsam, doch man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie mit der Antwort nicht wirklich zufrieden war. Dennoch wechselte sie das Thema.  
„Freddy ist uns in Paris entkommen. Aber mittlerweile ist er tot und stellt für niemanden mehr eine Gefahr dar. Weder für uns, noch für irgendjemand anderen auf der Welt.“  
„Freddy ist tot?“  
„Ich habe ihn umgebracht.“  
Stille legte sich über das Wohnzimmer. Draußen vor dem Fenster fuhr ein Auto vorbei und die Scheinwerfer leuchteten kurz herein, wobei sie Sallys Gesicht in ein unheimliches Licht tauchten. Ihre Miene war todernst.  
„Ihr habt es also geschafft“, sagte Meg und ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen: „Daher haben sie euch wieder gehen lassen. Sind Anna, Max und Philip auch hier?“  
„Nein“, seufzte Sally: „Anna und Max sind nicht hier. Und Philip ist tot, genau wie Lisa.“  
Das Lächeln, das sich für einen kurzen Augenblick auf Megs Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte, verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war und Sally konnte aufrichtige Bestürzung in ihren Augen erkennen.  
„Philip und Lisa sind tot?“  
„Hat man es euch nicht gesagt?“, fragte Sally: „Das war noch in Paris, noch bevor wir die Janusmaschine erreicht haben. Ich verdanke Philip mein Leben und Lisa… sie hat sich für Anna vor eine Klinge geworfen.“  
„Nein“, murmelte Meg: „Das hat man uns nicht gesagt. Verdammt, wie sollen wir das nur Jade beibringen? Aber Max und Anna sind wohlauf, oder?“  
Sally legte den Kopf etwas schief und antwortete: „Ich glaube, den beiden geht es gut. Zumindest sind sie körperlich unversehrt, aber sie werden immer noch festgehalten in einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis am Arsch der Welt.“  
„Aber warum denn das?“, rief Meg: „Wenn du Freddy getötet hast, warum haben sie sie nicht auch gehen lassen, genau wie dich?“  
„Weil sie immer noch glauben, dass wir – mich eingeschlossen – gefährlich sind. Und sie haben mich nicht gehen lassen. Ich bin ausgebrochen. Und so wie´s ausschaut haben sie die halbe Armee auf mich angesetzt.“  
Meg zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Okay, ähm… warum? Wenn Freddy tot ist, dann ist doch eigentlich alles in Ordnung, oder nicht?“  
„Eigentlich schon“, antwortete Sally: „Aber dummerweise fällt es mir etwas schwer seinen Tod unter Beweis zu stellen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die Behörden auf Nummer sicher gehen wollen.“ Die Krankenschwester ließ ein frustriertes Knurren hören. „Ich glaube, selbst wenn ich ihnen Freddys Leiche auf den Schreibtisch knallen könnte, würden sie uns nicht gehen lassen. Die interessieren sich nicht dafür, wie es uns geht. Und Baker steht auch nicht mehr auf unserer Seite.“  
Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Meg.  
„Wir sind auf uns allein gestellt.“  
Meg legte die Hände auf die Armlehnen ihres Rollstuhls und schaute Sally verunsichert an. Sie hatte sich die gesamte Zeit über gefragt, was genau geschehen war und nun warf Sally endlich etwas mehr Licht auf die Ereignisse.  
„Maxine Caulfield halten sie auch fest“, murmelte Sally: „Die Arme hatte noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich und nur weil sie sich in Paris Freddy widersetzen konnte, haben sie ihr alles genommen.“  
Meg hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und mit jedem verstreichenden Augenblick realisierte sie mehr und mehr, wie düster ihre Lage eigentlich war. Die Behörden hatten nicht die geringste Absichten, den Berührten auch nur irgendwie entgegenzukommen. Sie scherten sich nicht einmal um ihr Wohlergehen. Meg konnte sich wohl glücklich schätzen nicht ebenfalls abtransportiert worden zu sein.  
„Wenn du Freddy getötet hast“, fragte sie: „Wie kann es dann sein, dass du es nicht beweisen kannst? Das mit der Leiche auf den Tisch knallen hört sich doch recht überzeugend an.“  
Sally schaute Meg mit melancholischem Gesichtsausdruck an.  
„Ich bin ihm in den Nebel gefolgt und hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, irgendetwas mitzunehmen, bevor ich verschlungen wurde.“  
„Du wurdest verschlungen?“ Meg hob überrascht die Augenbrauen: „Wie meinst du das?“  
„Der Nebel…“, setzte Sally an: „Ich habe Dinge über den Nebel herausgefunden. Ich habe verstanden, was er ist, Meg, und wie Freddy ihn sich zu Nutze machen konnte. Oder der Entitus. Und ich habe gelernt, diese Dinge ebenfalls anzuwenden. Zumindest einige davon.“  
Meg konnte Sally nur perplex anstarren, denn ihre Worte ergaben für sie kaum einen Sinn. Sie legte die Stirn in Falten, bevor sie sich in ihrem Rollstuhl etwas gerader hinsetzte und auf weitere Erklärungen wartete. Sally schien jedoch ebenfalls nicht recht zu wissen, was sie ihr erzählen sollte. Ihr oranges Auge flackerte in die Dunkelheit.  
„Ich glaube, es geht am einfachsten, wenn ich es dir zeige.“  
Sally stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum. Meg drehte den Kopf und schaute ihr nach, bemerkte jedoch schon bald, dass die Krankenschwester nicht auf sie zuging, sondern zurück in Richtung Flur wanderte. Bevor sie Sally aus den Augen verlor, fasste Meg nach den Rädern ihres Rollstuhls und folgte ihr.  
„Wo gehst du hin?“  
„Ich zeige dir den Nebel.“  
Meg wollte bereits ihrer Verwirrung Ausdruck verleihen, als Sally die Hand hob und auf eine schwarze Nebelwand deutet, die plötzlich im Türrahmen aufgetaucht war. Der Flur war nun unerreichbar. Der dunkle Nebel versperrte jeden Weg hinaus, doch Meg bezweifelte, dass es wirklich eine Barrikade war. Sie kannte diese Art von Nebelwand und sie wusste, dass man durch sie an andere Orte gelangte.  
„Komm“, sagte Sally und noch bevor Meg eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, war die Krankenschwester im Nebel verschwunden. Fluchend schaute sie über die Schulter. Sie hatte panische Angst davor, zurück in den Nebel zu gehen, doch wenn Sally sie dazu aufforderte, würde wohl keine Gefahr bestehen. Und die Neugierde brannte wie Feuer in ihren Fingern. Mit einem Ruck schob Meg an den Rädern und bewegte sich nach vorne, bis sie Sekunden später vollständig in den schwarzen Nebel eingetaucht war.  
Ihre Augen schlossen sich instinktiv. In komplette Finsternis getaucht spürte Meg nur die kalte Feuchtigkeit des Nebels auf ihrem Gesicht, bis sich von einem Augenblick auf den anderen plötzlich der Grund unter ihren Rädern veränderte. Es war nicht mehr die flache Ebene ihres Holzbodens zuhause. Stattdessen fraß sich ihr Rollstuhl jetzt in irgendetwas fest und rumpelte über einige Unebenheiten hinweg, bevor er letztendlich zum Stehen kam.  
Meg öffnete die Augen. Das erste, was ihr auffiel, waren die unzähligen Bäume, die rings um sie herum aufgetaucht waren. Es handelte sich hauptsächlich um Nadelgewächse, doch hier und da entdeckte sie auch den ein oder anderen Laubbaum. Außerdem gab es eine Menge an Unterholz, kleine Büsche und Sträucher.  
Was ihr noch auffiel, war das fröhliche Zwitschern von Vögeln und das Plätschern eines nahegelegenen Bächleins. Der Nebel war viel lauter, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Die bedrückende Stille der Vergangenheit hatte sich verflüchtigt und war einer angenehmen Geräuschkulisse gewichen.  
Außerdem stand kein blasser Mond mehr über der Szenerie, sondern eine orange leuchtende Sonne, die ihre Strahlen beinahe waagrecht zwischen den Ästen hindurchschickte. Das warme Licht brach sich spielerisch in den hellen Nebelschwaden zwischen den Baumstämmen. Sie waren das einzige Indiz dafür, dass sich Meg nicht mehr an einem realen Ort befand. Sie war im Nebel. Aber sie erkannte ihn kaum wieder.  
Was sie jedoch glasklar erkannte, war die schlanke Figur, die dort ein paar Meter entfernt geduldig auf sie wartete. Sallys oranges Auge funkelte durch die Nebelschwaden hindurch und schien dabei selbst der Sonne Konkurrenz machen zu wollen.  
„Sally?“, fragte Meg und versuchte ihren Rollstuhl nach vorne zu bewegen. Die Räder hatten sich hoffnungslos in der Wiese verfangen und nach einigen Versuchen war sie gezwungen, aufzugeben. Bevor sie frustriert aufstöhnen konnte, war Sally jedoch bereits zu ihr hingetreten.  
„Ja?“  
Meg hob den Kopf und schaute sie direkt an. Ihr fiel auf, dass sich Sally plötzlich nicht mehr auf ihren Gehstock stützte und das alte Teil gelassen in der rechten Hand trug.  
„Wo bin ich? Ich meine… Wir sind im Nebel, oder?“  
„Im Nebel“ nickte Sally: „In jener Realität, in der wir uns zum ersten Mal gesehen haben. Die Realität, in der die Jagden stattgefunden haben und in der wir Jake und David befreit haben. Es war auch die Realität, in der sich Freddy vor uns versteckt hat.“  
„Ich versteh das nicht“, rief Meg: „Wo sind wir? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern jemals hier gewesen zu sein.“  
„Du warst auch noch niemals hier“, antwortete Sally: „Diesen spezifischen Ort gibt es erst seit kurzem. Ich habe ihn vor ein paar Wochen geformt und in den letzten Tagen einige Änderungen vorgenommen, was die…“  
„Du hast diesen Wald gemacht?“  
Meg unterbrach Sally überrascht und lehnte sich in ihrem Rollstuhl nach vorne. Verblüffung und Unglaube zeichneten ihr Gesicht und mit gerunzelter Stirn schaute sie Sally an.  
„Als ich mit Freddy fertig war“, sagte die Krankenschwester langsam: „Da hat sich der Nebel… er hat sich mir geöffnet. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es beschreiben soll, aber der Nebel braucht etwas… jemanden, nach dessen Willen er sich ausrichten kann. Zuerst war es der Entitus, danach Freddy…“  
„Und jetzt du?“  
Meg schaute Sally mit offener Kinnlade an. Sie versuchte zu verstehen, was Sally ihr sagen wollte, doch bisher klang es immer noch danach, als ob sie den Platz des Entitus als Gebieterin des Nebels eingenommen hätte. Aber das war doch unmöglich, oder? Sally war doch nur eine Dienerin des dunklen Meisters gewesen. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte ja auch Freddy Gewalt über den Nebel ausgeübt.  
„Wie funktioniert das?“, fragte Meg: „Der Nebel hat dich… was hast du gesagt? Aufgenommen? Akzeptiert? Und jetzt kannst du Gott spielen?“  
„Im Nebel“, nickte Sally: „Und bisher auch nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Der Nebel funktioniert mit Emotionen, das weißt du bereits und seit meinem Ausbruch hatte ich eine Menge davon zu bieten. Ich bin sicher, dass ich dich gefunden habe, wird sich als nützlich erweisen.“  
Sie schenkte Meg ein Lächeln, die jedoch kaum verstand, wovon Sally sprach.  
„Allerdings habe ich bisher kaum an der Oberfläche gekratzt, was die Möglichkeiten und das Potential angeht. Der Entitus hat mich, Anna, Max und all die anderen damals verändert und diese Veränderungen haben sich in die echte Welt übertragen. Mir ist das bisher noch nicht gelungen. Daher muss ich auch jedes Mal diesen Stock mit mir herumschleppen, wenn ich nach draußen gehe.“  
Sie hob den knorrigen, alten Stab in ihrer rechten Hand. Dann streckte sie plötzlich die Linke nach Meg aus und murmelte: „Lass mich etwas versuchen.“  
Meg zuckte erschrocken zurück. Sie wusste nicht was Sally mir ihr vorhatte, doch bereits einen Augenblick später fuhr ein stechender Schmerz durch ihr Rückgrat, sodass sich ihre Muskeln verkrampften und sie sich geradewegs aus ihrem Rollstuhl bäumte.  
Meg stieß einen Schrei aus und fiel hilflos nach vorne. Sie riss ihre Arme nach oben und wollte sie bereits schützend gegen den Boden pressen, um ihren Aufprall abzufangen, doch dazu kam es nicht. Stattdessen war wie von selbst ihr rechtes Bein nach vorne geschossen und anstatt auf dem Bauch liegend, fand sich Meg in einer halb knieenden Haltung wieder. Auf zitternden Beinen hielt sie inne.  
Meg fühlte, wie Blut in ihre Schenkel schoss, wie sich die Haut über ihr Schienbein spannte und wie sich ihre Zehen tief in die Erde gruben. Grashalme kitzelten ihre nackten Knöchel und sie spürte ein kleines Insekt an ihrem Unterschenkel. Außerdem kam es ihr so vor, als hätte sie den schlimmsten Muskelkater ihres Lebens.  
„Sally…“  
Meg hob den Kopf und starrte die Krankenschwester an. Dann streckte sie ihren zitternden, rechten Arm aus und griff nach dem nächstbesten Ast, an dem sie sich vorsichtig nach oben ziehen konnte. Sie wollte nicht zu viel Gewicht auf ihre Beine legen, die urplötzlich wieder zu funktionieren schienen. Die Überraschung war so groß, dass Meg erst einen Augenblick später in euphorischer Freude ertrank. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.  
„Sally!“  
„Ich seh´s“, antwortete die Krankenschwester: „Aber denk daran, keine Änderungen, die ich im Nebel vornehme, lassen sich in die echte Welt übertragen.“  
Das Lächeln, dass sich über Megs Lippen gelegt hatte, verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile gerade hingestellt und vorsichtig den Ast losgelassen, sodass ihr gesamtes Körpergewicht nun auf ihren Beinen lastete. Frustriert schaute sie hinab.  
„Das bedeutet… Das bedeutet, das ist alles nur ein Traum?“  
„Ein Traum?“, fragte Sally: „Vielleicht. Eine andere Realität, jedenfalls. Aber nicht unbedingt schlechter als jene, in der wir geboren wurden.“  
Meg schaute auf. Dann machte sie zwei unsichere Schritte auf Sally zu und fiel der Krankenschwester anschließend um den Hals. Sie hatte immer noch Tränen in den Augen und auch wenn die Heilung nur vorrübergehend war, so schätzte sie trotzdem jeden Moment, der ihr vergönnt sein würde, als kostbar ein.  
„Danke“, flüsterte Meg mit geschlossenen Augen. Sally antwortete nicht. Es war auch nicht nötig. Erst nach einer guten halben Minute lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.  
„Komm“, sagte die Krankenschwester: „Gehen wir ein Stück miteinander. Dann kann ich dir alles zeigen.“  
Entspannt wandte sich Sally nach rechts und bedeutete Meg mit einer einladenden Handbewegung ihr zu folgen. Und Meg tat es nur zu gern. Ihren Rollstuhl ließ sie achtlos im Wald zurück, als sie mit Sally zusammen einem unscheinbaren Pfad folgte. Barfuß und auf ihren eigenen Beinen.  
„Du bist sicherlich etwas überrascht“, sagte Sally und warf Meg einen erwartungsvollen Seitenblick zu. Die rothaarige Athletin war bereits nach wenigen Schritten in einen angeregten Hopserlauf verfallen. Voller Freude ließ sie ihre Beine arbeiten, sprang über eine Wurzel, auf einen Stein und wieder hinab neben Sally, wobei sie immer wieder mit den Armen fuchtelte um ihr offenbar geschwächtes Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren.  
„Überrascht?“, rief Meg: „Willst du mich verarschen? Ich versteh überhaupt nichts mehr. Wo hast du das gelernt? Das… Das mit meinen Beinen und diesen Ort zu machen? Wo sind wir überhaupt? Das hast du mir immer noch nicht gesagt. Und wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft in den Nebel zu kommen ohne eine von diesen Scheißmaschinen?“  
Sally lachte in sich hinein, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau. Aber mittlerweile habe ich so meine Vermutungen. Weißt du noch, dass Maxine uns erzählt hat, dass Freddy Emotionen wie Angst, Hass und Schmerz erzeugen wollte, um eine Brücke zwischen dem Nebel und der echten Welt aufzubauen? Ich glaube, in diesem Lager, in das sie uns gebracht haben, ist so etwas Ähnliches mit mir passiert. Ich war so frustriert, so traurig und so wütend, dass sich eines Nachts beinahe von selbst ein Tor aufgetan hat. Und nachdem ich Freddy gefunden hatte, ist es mir nicht wieder gelungen, bis ich ausgebrochen bin und in einem Wald fast erwischt wurde. Sie hatten mich bereits eingekreist und ich dachte schon, das war´s jetzt, als plötzlich dieser Nebel auftauchte und mich mitgenommen hat.“  
„Was heißt das?“, fragte Meg: „Kannst du jetzt Brücken aufbauen oder nicht?“  
„Das macht alles der Nebel.“ Sally schüttelte den Kopf: „Aber ich habe einen gewissen Einfluss auf ihn. Generell ist es kein Problem für mich aus der echten Welt in den Nebel zu tauchen. Das ist einfach. Anders herum, also aus dem Nebel wieder herauszukommen, das ist schwieriger. Es braucht eine starke Emotion auf der anderen Seite, die sozusagen ein Loch reißt und die Brücke öffnet.“  
Meg schaute Sally etwas überfordert an, gab sich jedoch nach einem Augenblick schulterzuckend mit der Antwort zufrieden. Dann wurde sie plötzlich ernst, als ihr wahrhaft bewusst wurde, was Sally da eben gesagt hatte. Ihr Hopserlauf verflüchtigte sich und nach wenigen Schritten ging sie einfach nur neben Sally her.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du vorhin gefühlt hast“, sagte die Krankenschwester: „Und du musst es mir auch nicht sagen.“  
Meg nickte nur. Sie wagte es kaum sich an die Klinge im Badezimmer zu erinnern. Alles kam ihr plötzlich so fremd, so weit weg vor, doch Meg war sich sicher, dass Sally ganz genau Bescheid wusste, auch wenn sie es nicht zugab.  
Die beiden erreichten nun eine helle Lichtung. Ein schmaler Bach floss in einen kleinen Teich, neben dem eine ordentlich gezimmerte Holzhütte stand. Es gab etwas Schilf, einen kleinen Steg und eine Bank direkt am Ufer. Außerdem hing ein Vogelnest an einem der Bäume vor der Hütte.  
„Gefällt´s dir?“, fragte Sally. Sie war stehengeblieben und hatte sich Meg zugedreht, die ebenfalls innehaltend ihre Augen über das Szenario gleiten ließ. Es sah so friedlich aus, dass sie beinahe daran zweifelte, sich wirklich und wahrhaftig im Nebel zu befinden. Doch auch hier gab es überall den leichten Dunst, der sie unweigerlich daran erinnerte.  
„Ja“, stammelte Meg: „Es sieht wunderbar aus. Wie aus einem Märchen.“  
Sally lachte leise.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte die Athletin und riss ihren Blick endlich von der Holzhütte los. Sie drehte den Kopf und schaute zu Sally, die ihrerseits wieder hinüber auf das kleine Häuschen blickte.  
„Das ist mein Zuhause. Ich wohne hier.“  
Meg wandte sich nun ebenfalls der Hütte zu. Sie hob eine Hand, um ihre Augen vor der tief stehenden Sonne zu schützen, doch die orangen Strahlen reflektierten sich in der sanften Wasseroberfläche des Teichs und so musste sie dennoch blinzeln.  
„Und das hast alles du erschaffen?“, fragte Meg: „Aus dem nichts?“  
Sally machte einen Schritt nach vorne und trat an einen der Bäume heran, wo sie eine Hand auf seinen Stamm legte. Mit dem Kopf im Nacken schaute sie hinauf in die grüne Baumkrone.  
„Die Realität im Nebel funktioniert etwas anders, Meg. Sie ist nicht so starr und unveränderlich wie in der echten Welt und ich habe ziemlich schnell herausgefunden, wie sie sich manipulieren lässt.“ Sally drehte sich wieder zu Meg um. „Aber nein, ganz aus dem Nichts habe ich gar nichts erschaffen. Weißt du noch, wie der Entitus alle Arenen nach irgendeinem realen Vorbild gebaut hat? Wir hatten die Coldwind Farm, das Asylum, sogar Philips Schrottplatz.“  
Meg nickte stumm.  
„Diese Hütte dort“, sagte Sally: „Die hat Andrew mir gebaut. Damals, als ich mit ihm in die Staaten gekommen bin. Er war Holzfäller, weißt du noch? Und er hatte ein Talent für das Material.“  
„Hier habt ihr gewohnt?“  
„Das haben wir.“ Sanfte Melancholie schlich sich in Sallys Stimme, doch es war nicht unbedingt negativ. „Und ich dann noch eine Weile allein, als er nicht mehr da war. Komm, ich zeig´s dir.“  
Sally griff nach Megs Hand und führte sie geschwind den schmalen Pfad entlang, der sich am Ufer des Teichs entlang auf die kleine Hütte zu schlängelte. Meg konnte kleine Fische im Wasser sehen. Mit ihren Flossen wirbelten sie die Oberfläche auf und erzeugten leichte Wellen, die sich spielerisch zwischen den Schilfhalmen verflüchtigten.  
Am Steg wurde Sally wieder etwas langsamer. Meg ließ ihren Blick über das klapprige Holzgerüst fahren und versuchte abzuschätzen, wie viel Gewicht die alten Bretter wohl halten würden. Allein konnte sie sicherlich darauf stehen. Vielleicht auch zusammen mit Sally. Aber jemand wie Anna würde die knorrige Konstruktion mit Leichtigkeit unter sich zu Fall bringen.  
Meg drehte den Kopf wieder nach vorne und schaute nun zur Hütte, an der Sally mittlerweile angekommen war. Die Krankenschwester hob die rechte Hand und drückte den Griff ihres Gehstocks gegen die alte Tür, sodass sie knarrend nach innen aufschwang. Ein Vogel zwitscherte irgendwo oben in den Bäumen.  
„Komm rein“, lud Sally ein, ließ Megs Hand jedoch los. Die Krankenschwester fühlte sich beinahe so jung und euphorisch wie vor all den Jahren, als sie selbst das erste Mal die kleine Hütte betreten hatte. Im Nebel hatte sie gedacht, dass dieser Teil ihres Lebens für immer verloren gewesen wäre, verdammt dazu, auf ewig als Erinnerung in ihren Kopf eingesperrt zu bleiben. Niemals hatte sie sich vorgestellt ihn irgendwann wahrhaftig jemandem zeigen zu dürfen.  
Meg setzte nun langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen und trat vorsichtig an Sally vorbei in den dunklen Innenraum. Es gab ein paar Fenster, die jedoch geschlossen waren. Das einzige Licht drang durch die offenstehende Tür und die Fugen und Ritzen in den Wänden.  
In der Mitte erkannte Meg einen kreisrunden Tisch. Etwas abseits davon gab es einen kleinen Bereich, der wohl als Küche gedacht worden war und über einen altertümlichen Ofen und einen Herd verfügte. Einige grob zusammengezimmerte Möbelstücke vervollständigten das Bild eines angenehmen Wohnzimmers und ein schmaler Durchgang führte weiter in einen abgetrennten Raum, in dem Meg ein breites Doppelbett entdeckte. Daneben fiel ihr Blick auf ein halbfertiges Schaukelbettchen.  
„Hat Andrew all diese Sachen gemacht?“  
Sally kam hinter Meg in den Raum, ließ die Eingangstür jedoch weitoffen stehen. Anstatt sie zu schließen ging sie hinüber zu einem der Fenster und öffnete die Blenden, sodass das warme Licht der Sonne in den Raum flutete. Erst jetzt drehte sie sich zu Meg um.  
„Ja. Die sind alle von Andrew. Das Haus hat er ganz allein gebaut und die Möbel… Ich würde ja gerne sagen, ich hätte ihm geholfen, aber im Vergleich zu ihm habe ich zwei linke Hände.“  
Ein schiefes Lächeln flog über Sallys Gesicht.  
„Siehst du die Pfannen da oben? Die haben wir auf einem Flohmarkt in einer nahegelegenen Stadt gekauft. Ich weiß noch, wie wir mit dem Kerl verhandelt haben, bis er sie uns zum halben Preis gegeben hat. Mit unserem englischen Akzent waren wir die Attraktion des Tages.“  
„Damals sind die Leute nicht weit rumgekommen, schätze ich“, entgegnete Meg und drehte sich langsam um die eigenen Achse.  
„Nein“, schüttelte Sally den Kopf. „Vor allem dann nicht, wenn man mitten im Wald in einer Holzfällerkolonie lebt.“  
„Wieso seid ihr eigentlich nach Amerika gekommen?“  
Meg wandte sich von der Hütte ab und schaute nun wieder zu Sally, die die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sich rücklings gegen die Tischkante gelehnt hatte.  
„Arbeit“, antwortete die Krankenschwester: „Andrew hätte damals in eine stinkende Fabrik gehen müssen, um mich und unser erhofftes Kind versorgen zu können und selbst dann wären wir immer noch auf wackligen Beinen gestanden. Ganz zu schweigen von den Arbeitszeiten, seiner Gesundheit und der Unsicherheit. Also haben wir uns ein Herz gefasst und sind fortgegangen. Die USA waren damals noch das Land der großen Möglichkeiten.“  
„War das nicht riskant?“  
Meg schoss Sally einen skeptischen Blick zu.  
„Natürlich, aber wir waren jung und verliebt. Da entscheidet man sich nicht für die sichere Route. Man sucht das Abenteuer.“  
„Abenteuer“, murmelte Meg.  
„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie´s endet, wäre ich natürlich in England geblieben“, sagte Sally: „Aber dann wäre wohl längst gestorben.“  
Sie und Meg tauschten einen melancholischen Blick aus. Es war einfach so surreal, dass sie zwei, die eigentlich aus unterschiedlichen Epochen der Geschichte stammten, nicht nur zueinandergefunden hatten, sondern auch noch mehr als gute Freunde geworden waren.  
„Ich würde dir ja eine Sitzgelegenheit anbieten“, lachte Sally einen Augenblick später: „Aber ich glaube, solange du hier bist, wirst du wohl die stehende Haltung vorziehen.“  
Meg nickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Sie hatte gemerkt, dass Sally einen etwas anderen Ton anschlug, wenn sie mit ihr sprach. Sie adressierte sie irgendwie anders als alle anderen und nach kurzem Grübeln erkannte Meg, dass sie ganz einfach so mit ihr sprach, wie sie es schon immer getan hatte. Genauso wie vor ihrer Verletzung.  
Sally zog sich keine Samthandschuhe an, wenn sie mit ihr redete. Claudette, Feng, Dwight und alle anderen versuchten sie natürlich als vollwertige Person zu behandeln, doch Meg war schnell aufgefallen, dass sie viel mehr darauf achteten, was sie sagten und dass sie ihre Worte etwas länger abwägten, bevor sie sie aussprachen. Außerdem trauten sie sich kaum mehr, ihr zu widersprechen und es brachte ihr Blut jedes Mal zum Kochen. Sie fühlte sich einfach, als wäre sie plötzlich anders, wenn sie doch noch ganz die Alte sein wollte.  
„Also“ sagte Sally und zog Meg in die Gegenwart zurück: „Ihr seid aus dem Nebel rausgekommen, du wurdest operiert und ihr habt alle überlebt, richtig? War das das Haus deines Vaters, in dem ich dich getroffen habe?“  
Meg nickte.  
„Ähm, ja, sozusagen. Er hat es bereits ein paar Tage nach den Angriffen von Paris gekauft, gleich nachdem er den Dienst quittiert hat. Habe ich zumindest gehört, ich war ja damals noch im Krankenhaus. Es muss ihn wohl ein Vermögung gekostet haben, aber ich vermute für einen Job wie seinen wird man einigermaßen gut bezahlt. Und nachdem er sein halbes Leben auf Militärbasen verbracht hat, wird er sich wohl einiges zusammengespart haben.“  
„Also wohnst du jetzt mit deinem Vater?“, fragte Sally: „Ich hoffe ihr versteht euch einigermaßen.“  
„Ich habe ihn seit Paris nicht mehr gesehen“, antwortete Meg und ging langsam durch den Raum, vorsichtig darauf bedacht sich keinen Schiefer in ihre nackten Fußsohlen einzufangen: „Team Rainbow wurde anscheinend unter Generalverdacht gestellt, irgendetwas mit den Anschlägen zu tun zu haben, wie wohl das halbe FBI.“  
Sally hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Also habt ihr noch nicht einmal miteinander gesprochen, seitdem du sein Leben gerettet hast?“  
Meg schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, er hat mir eigentlich nur den Schlüssel für das Haus zugeschickt mitsamt einem Brief, in dem er mir versprochen hat, so schnell wie möglich für mich da zu sein.“  
„Und wie stehst du dazu?“  
„Zu ihm?“  
„Zu seinem Versprechen, für dich da zu sein. Willst du ihn nach allem, was passiert ist, noch in deinem Leben haben?“  
Meg öffnete den Mund, brauchte jedoch einen Moment, um die nötigen Worte zu finden. Eigentlich hatte sie es immer als gegeben angesehen, dass ihr Vater sich nun um sie kümmern würde, doch letztendlich zwang sie doch gar nichts dazu. Trotzdem.  
„Er ist meine Familie“, sagte Meg: „Zumindest was das Blut angeht. Er ist der einzige. Und… und ich glaube, er sorgt sich wirklich um mich, auch wenn ich eigentlich noch kaum mit ihm gesprochen habe.“  
„Ich hoffe, ihr findet euren Frieden miteinander.“  
Sally schaute Meg aufmunternd an.  
„Wenn er mir nicht passt, schmeiß ich ihn einfach raus“, knurrte Meg verschmitzt: „Er hat das Haus auf meinen Namen eingetragen, die Bude gehört mir.“  
„Ehrlich?“  
„Jep“  
Sally verlagerte ihr Gewicht überrascht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während sie anerkennend nickte.  
„Nicht schlecht“  
„Hat Claudette auch gesagt, als sie mich über die Türschwelle geschoben hat“, murmelte Meg: „Sie hat ganz große Augen gemacht. Im Vergleich zu ihrem Apartment muss das Haus ein wahrer Palast sein.“  
Warum lädst du sie nicht ein, mit dir zu leben?“  
„Wenn Jordan… Wenn mein Vater einzieht, haben wir kein freies Schlafzimmer mehr. Und außerdem ist es wirklich ein ganzes Stück entfernt von der Uni.“  
„Wie geht es ihr eigentlich?“, fragte Sally und Besorgnis zeichnete ihr Gesicht.  
„Gut“, antwortete Meg: „Glaube ich. Sie hat den Schock hervorragend verarbeitet, aber natürlich machen ihr die Erlebnisse zu schaffen, genau wie mir nach dem Nebel.“  
Sally nickte.  
„Aber Dwight passt schon auf sie auf“, schloss Meg: „Es geht ihr gut. Sie hat mich gestern sogar dazu eingeladen, mit ihr auf eine Party zu gehen, die auf ihrer Uni stattfindet. Aber anderen Leuten beim Tanzen zusehen? Nein danke.“  
„Ich bin sicher, sie hat´s nur gut gemeint.“  
„Natürlich hat sich das“, murrte Meg: „Sie kümmert sich ja so liebevoll um mich, als wäre sie meine Schwester.“  
„Das freut mich zu hören“, sagte Sally, bevor sie seufzend hinzufügte: „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dasselbe für Max und Anna tun. Aber ich musste die beiden im Lager zurücklassen, als ich geflohen bin.“  
Megs Miene wurde ernst.  
„Kannst du nicht versuchen eine Brücke in das Lager aufzumachen und sie einfach rauszuholen?“  
„Ich würde nichts lieber tun“, antwortete Sally: „Aber ich tu mich immer noch etwas schwer damit und mittlerweile haben sie die Inhibitoren aktiviert. Das ist so eine neue Technologie, die alle Energien und Effekte aus dem Nebel rundherum blockiert, einschließlich meiner Kraft.“  
„Verdammt“  
Meg sah frustriert zu Boden, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder entschlossen auf Sally richtete.  
„Also, was ist der Plan?“  
„Der Plan?“  
Sally schaute sie überrascht an.  
„Wir müssen sie da rausholen, oder nicht?“, rief Meg: „Was ist der Plan? Wie kann ich helfen?“  
„Ich arbeite daran“, sagte Sally: „Aber das ist etwas, was ich allein tun muss. Die Behörden haben alle Ressourcen auf mich angesetzt und Baker hat mir gesagt, dass, sollte ich jemals ausbrechen, sofort der Tötungsbefehl ergehen würde. Sobald sie mich sehen, drücken sie ab.“  
„Was?“  
„Daher ist es viel zu gefährlich – für jeden von euch – mich zu unterstützen. Ich will, dass du nie mehr in Gefahr gerätst, Meg. Und ich pass schon auf mich auf.“  
„Vergiss es“, protestierte Meg: „Ich will dir helfen und ich werde auch. Du kannst mir nicht verbieten…“  
„Doch, kann ich“, unterbracht Sally forsch: „Du hast keine Ahnung, auf was du dich einlassen würdest und ich werde dich da nicht mit reinziehen. Ende der Diskussion.“  
„Aber…“  
„Nichts aber. Ich vermisse Max und Anna genau so sehr wie du und glaub mir, ich werde alles daransetzen, um sie da rauszuholen. Aber das mache ich allein. Du hast schon genug Opfer gebracht, Meg. Dieses Mal nicht.“  
Sally schüttelte den Kopf und unterstrich damit ihre Entschlossenheit. Sie würde es niemals zulassen, das erkannte Meg sofort. Etwas verdrießlich lehnte sie sich mit der Schulter gegen die Wand.  
„Verrätst du mir wenigstens, wie du dir das vorstellst?“, fragte Meg: „Wenn diese Inhibitoren wirklich so gut funktionieren, dann kommst du nicht weit. Ich meine, ohne den Nebel bist du doch nur ein Mensch.“  
„Und ein einigermaßen Hässlicher noch dazu“, bestätigte Sally: „Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor, mich in einem Selbstmordkommando gegen die Mauern zu werfen. Mir ist klar, dass ich Hilfe brauche und ich glaube, ich habe die richtigen Leute bereits gefunden. Um genau zu sein, habe ich erst gestern mit ihnen Kontakt aufgenommen.“

„Hier, nimm die verdammte Tasche und hau ab!“  
Hoxton schnappte sich den blauen Sack aus der Luft, hängte ihn sich noch im Laufen um die Schulter und schickte den Einsatzkräften, die vorne durch die Tür gedrungen waren, einen schnellen Feuerstoß entgegen. Die Kugeln krachten in die Fensterscheiben, ohne jemanden zu verletzen. Allerdings verschaffte ihm das kurze Sperrfeuer gerade genug Zeit, um vom Tresor hinüber in den Gang zur Hintertür zu schlüpfen.  
Junior und Wolf waren bereits dort und hatten ebenfalls Geldtaschen auf dem Rücken. Grüne Geldscheine purzelten um sie herum auf den Boden, doch es war ihnen egal. Die großen Bündel blieben stecken und reiche Beute war ihnen sicher. Zuerst musste ihnen allerdings die Flucht gelingen.  
„Reiß dich zusammen“, brüllte Wolf gerade und packte Junior an der Schulter. Dann drehte er sich zu Hoxton um.  
„Wo bleiben die anderen? Wir müssen raus hier!“  
„Die kommen gleich“, knurrte Hoxton und stellte sich mit angelegter Waffe in den Türrahmen. Er hielt sein Visier direkt auf den Vordereingang gerichtet, sodass er jeden Polizisten, der sich in die Bank schleichen wollte, mit einem Kugelhagel empfangen konnte.  
„Warum haben wir die Geiseln laufen lassen?“, rief Junior und versuchte seine zitternden Hände unter Kontrolle zu halten: „Jetzt sitzen wir in der Falle!“  
„Einen Scheiß tun wir“, entgegnete Wolf. Er lief hinüber zu Hintertür und warf einen schnellen Blick hinaus auf die Straße. „Sie haben uns noch immer nicht eingekreist, weil sie sich um die Geiseln kümmern mussten. Aber das kann sich jeden Augenblick ändern. Verdammt, wo bleiben die anderen?“  
Genau in diesem Moment krachten ein paar Schüsse aus Hoxtons Karabiner, bevor er zurücktrat und Dallas Platz machte, der mehr stolpernd als laufend in den Gang gestürzt kam. Auf seinem Rücken befand sich ebenfalls ein Sack voller Geld.  
„Hey, Boss“, rief Wolf: „Wo ist Chains, verdammte Scheiße?“  
Aus dem Vorderraum der Bank war das Rattern eines Maschinengewehrs zu hören, gefolgt von den Schreien mehrerer Polizisten. Darunter mischte sich das Gebrüll eines wütenden Afroamerikaners.  
„Er deckt uns den Rücken und kommt dann nach“, antwortete Dallas, während er zu Wolf aufschloss: „Los, hauen wir ab.“  
Hoxton schickte den Angreifern noch eine letzte Salve entgegen. Dann drehte er sich um, ließ das Magazin aus seiner Waffe schnappen und ersetzte es sofort mit einem neuen. Es war sein letztes. An der Hintertür konnte er gerade noch Juniors Rücken entdecken, der Wolf und Dallas bereits hinaus auf die Straße gefolgt war. Vereinzelte Schüsse zeugten auch dort von Gefechten, doch die Polizei schien nicht auf den Ausbruchsversuch vorbereitet zu sein.  
„Jetzt oder nie“, knurrte Hoxton und sprang hinaus auf die Straße. Chains hingegen befand sich immer noch im Tresor, wo er sich beständig durch den Munitionsgürtel seines Maschinengewehrs arbeitete. Die Kugeln ratterten überall um den Vordereingang in die Wände und mittlerweile wagte es keiner seiner Gegner mehr auch nur den Kopf hervorzustrecken. Gut so, dachte Chains. Das würde die Bastarde für eine Weile aufhalten.  
Ein metallisches Klicken signalisierte das Ende seiner Munition und mit einem zornigen Knurren warf Chains das Maschinengewehr auf den Boden. Stattdessen schnappte er sich nun seine Schrotflinte, die er sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufbehalten hatte. Er würde sie brauchen, für den Spießrutenlauf, der ihm bevorstand.  
Die kurze Feuerpause hatte einen der Polizisten draußen vor der Tür dazu veranlasst, sich einen Überblick über die Lage zu verschaffen. Chains begrüßte ihn mit einem Schuss aus dem Lauf seiner Schrotflinte. Die kleinen Metallgeschosse schlugen ein dickes Loch in die Wand und der wagemutige Beamte fiel vor Schreck hintenüber. Etwas weiter links und sein Kopf wäre in einer roten Wolke explodiert.  
„Bleib nur sitzen, Mistkerl“, grunzte Chains und sprang aus dem Tresor hinüber in Richtung Hintertür. Im Laufen drehte er sich noch einmal um, um die Polizisten vorne am Eingang niederzuhalten. Dann schnellte er wieder herum und rannte direkt auf die Hintertür zu. Bevor er sich jedoch richtig ins Zeug legen konnte, prallte ein schwarzes Objekt gegen seine Brust und von der schieren Wucht überwältigt, wurde er nach hinten geschleudert. Chains krachte mit dem Rücken schmerzhaft auf den Boden. Die Schrotflinte flog aus seiner Hand und prallte gegen die Wand, wo sie außer Reichweite liegen blieb.  
Überrascht richtete Chains den Blick nach vorne und entdeckte einen komplett in schwarz gekleideten Mann, der sich triumphierend über ihm aufgebaut hatte. Sein Gesicht war hinter einer schwarzen Sturmhaube versteckt und seine Augen starrten durch ein grün schimmerndes Visier. Eine dunkle Rüstung schützte seinen Körper, doch bewaffnet war er nur mit einem Schlagstock. An seiner Seite hing eine Pistole in einem Holster.  
Chains kannte diese Männer. In Verbrecherkreisen wurden sie Cloaker genannt. Es handelte sich um speziell ausgebildete FBI Agenten, die sich auf alle möglichen Wege in Krisenzonen schleichen und dort aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen konnten. Besonders in dunklen Gebieten war diesen Männern kaum beizukommen. Doch das waren keine gewöhnlichen Polizisten. Wie war dieser hier nur so schnell vor Ort gewesen?  
„Leck mich“, knurrte Chains und versuchte nach dem Spezialisten zu treten. Wie zu erwarten endete es in einem Misserfolg und sein anschließender Versuch aufzustehen, führte nur dazu, dass er einen Schlag gegen den Kopf kassierte, der ihm beinahe das Bewusstsein raubte.  
Mit getrübter Sicht spürte Chains ein Knie, das sich auf seine Brust legte und ihn zu Boden drückte. Wenig später hörte er Rufe, Schritte und das Geräusch von zuschnappenden Handschellen, nachdem man ihn auf den Bauch gedreht hatte. Kräftige Arme packten ihn und zogen ihn auf die Beine. Dann wurde er unsanft durch die Bank auf den Vordereingang zu und hinaus auf die Straße gebracht.  
„Alles gesichert“, rief einer der Polizisten, die mittlerweile in die Bank gestürmt waren: „Wir haben einen erwischt, Detective. Der Rest ist durch den Hintereingang geflohen.“  
Einen Augenblick später wurde Chains bereits seine Maske vom Kopf gezogen und er starrte in die Augen mehrere Einsatzbeamter, allen voran ein dunkelhäutiger Polizist, der sich in Zivil am Einsatzort befand. Er war bereits etwas älter. Eine schwarze Schildkappe saß auf seinem Kopf und einzig und allein die halb versteckte Waffe an seinem Gürtel wies ihn als Angehörigen der Einsatzkräfte aus. Außerdem kannte Chains diesen Mann. Er verfolgte die Payday Gang bereits seit Jahren und heute war ihm endlich der erste Fang gelungen.  
„Nehmen sie sofort die Verfolgung auf“, kommandierte Detective Tapp: „Und führen sie den hier ab. Ich werde mich später um ihn kümmern.“

Gelangweilt warf Chains ein kleines Steinchen, das er aus der Wand gebrochen hatte, in die gegenüberliegende Ecke der Zelle. Dabei ließ er es so durch die Luft schnappen, dass es von der Wand abprallte und direkt zu ihm auf die Pritsche zurückflog.  
Nach mehreren Stunden intensiven Verhörs, während denen er absolut kein Wort gesagt hatte, war er in eine dunkle Zelle gebracht worden, in Einzelhaft irgendwo im Keller eines heruntergekommenen Gefängnisses. Es war nicht die erste Anstalt, die Chains von Innen sah und er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass der amerikanische Strafvollzug zu den Überstrapaziertesten der westlichen Hemisphäre gehörte.  
In den nächsten Tagen würden sie ihn wahrscheinlich in irgendein größeres Gefängnis abtransportieren, wo er dann auf seine Verhandlung warten würde. Es hatte ja keinen Sinn ihm noch länger irgendwelche Informationen entlocken zu wollen. Er würde niemals das Maul aufmachen, nicht einmal unter Folter. Und mit legalen Verhörmethoden würden sie ihn schon gar nicht kleinkriegen. Die waren geradezu lächerlich.  
Allerdings wusste Chains auch, dass dasselbe für seine Chancen vor Gericht galt. Er war vorbestraft, war während eines Bankraubs erwischt worden und hatte auf Polzisten geschossen. Er würde für eine sehr lange Zeit hinter Gittern verschwinden, daran gab es keinen Zweifel und das FBI würde alles daransetzen, um ihn auf immer und ewig hinter Schloss und Riegel zu halten.  
Chains drehte sich auf die Seite und versuchte irgendwie in eine angenehmere Liegeposition zu finden. Seine einzige Chance bestand in seinen Kameraden. Die Payday Gang hatte vor Jahren Hoxton aus genau so einer Situation befreit, doch es war eine verdammt knappe Sache gewesen und sie hatten eine Menge Glück gehabt. Außerdem war Bain dabei gewesen und hatte alles überwacht. Dieses Mal mussten sie ihn erst kontaktieren und bis dahin würde er wahrscheinlich schon verlegt worden sein, weiß der Teufel wohin. Es sah nicht gut für ihn aus.  
Der verfluchte Junge. Hätte er einfach seinen Job gemacht und auf die Geiseln aufgepasst, wäre dieser ganze Scheiß nicht passiert. Chains war sich sicher, dass Hoxton ein Auge auf ihn gehalten hatte, doch er hatte sich nicht ständig um ihn kümmern können. Ihn traf keine Schuld. Der verdammte Bengel hatte es einfach vermasselt. Und Chains würde den Preis bezahlen.  
Chains schreckte hoch, als plötzlich ein einsames Klappern durch die Zelle gehallt war. Nur ein einzelner Ton. Doch er war vollkommen allein. Bis auf die Pritsche und eine Toilette war der Raum vollkommen leer.  
Daher entdeckte Chains auch sofort den schwarzen Nebel, der sich in einer der Ecken gebildet hatte und die Gestalt, die daraus hervorgetreten war. Ein einzelnes, leuchtendes oranges Auge starrte ihn aus einem fahlen Gesicht heraus an. Der Körper der Frau war in ein einfaches, schwarzes Kleid gehüllt und sie stützte sich auf einen knorrigen Gehstock. Klappernd traf die Spitze zum zweiten Mal auf den Boden.  
„Was zur Hölle!“, rief Chains und schnellte sofort hoch. Eilig kam er auf die Beine und stolperte in eine der Ecken, wo er am weitesten von der unheimlichen Frau entfernt war. Chains hielt sich für einen mutigen Mann, doch er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich ging. Er würde vorsichtig sein.  
„Guten Abend“, grüßte die Freu freundlich. Ihr oranges Auge fuhr langsam durch die Zelle und beobachte die kahlen Wände, ganz so als ob es dort etwas zu sehen gäbe.  
„Wer zum Teufel bist du?“, rief Chains: „Und wie bist du hier reingekommen?“  
Die Frau richtete ihren Blick nun wieder direkt auf ihn und er spürte, wie ein kalter Schauer seinen Rücken hinunterfuhr.  
„Warum denn so unhöflich?“  
Chains hielt sich von der Frau fern. Ihm fiel nichts ein, was er hätte antworten können und der Schreck steckte ihm immer noch in den Gliedern. Beinahe schämte er sich für seinen hektischen Atem.  
„Mein Name ist Sally Smithson“, sagte die Frau: „Aber bitte nennen Sie mich einfach Sally.“ Sie schaute sich erneut in der kargen Zelle um. „Ich muss sagen, als ich Sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, haben Sie deutlich luxuriöser gewohnt. Selbst wenn ich ein altes Fabrikgelände nicht unbedingt als luxuriös bezeichnen würde. Immerhin hatten sie dort einen eigenen Tresor für all ihre Beute.“  
Sprach die Frau etwa von dem Unterschlupf der Payday Gang? Aber das war unmöglich. Kaum eine Handvoll an Leuten wusste wo er sich befand und niemand würde die Lage des Verstecks herausgeben. Chains war sich absolut sicher.  
„Warum sagen Sie mir nicht ihren Namen?“, fragte Sally und machte einen Schritt auf Chains zu. Ihr Gehstock klopfte dabei zum dritten Mal auf den Boden.  
„Was wollen Sie?“  
Chains stellte sich ihr nun entschlossen entgegen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Mit seinem stählernen Blick wollte er die um einiges kleinere Frau einschüchtern, doch wenn es ihm gelang, dann versteckte sie es hervorragend. Sally verzog keine Miene.  
„Ich will Sie hier rausbringen“, erklärte sie: „Und Ihnen dann ein Geschäft vorschlagen.“  
„Was?“  
„Ich brauche ein Team. Eine Crew aus Spezialisten, die mich bei einem gefährlichen, höchst kriminellen Vorhaben unterstützt.“  
Chains hatte keine Ahnung, wovon die Dame sprach, doch mit ihrem ersten Satz hatte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt.  
„Eines nach dem anderen. Du willst mich hier rausbringen? Wie? Wir sind unter der Erde in einem Hochsicherheitstrakt, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist.“  
„Genau wie ich hereingekommen bin“, sagte Sally: „Aber lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein. Außerdem sollten wir uns beeilen, bevor man uns entdeckt. Kommen Sie also mit?“  
Sie streckte die Hand aus und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Chains erwiderte ihren Blick für einen Moment, doch eigentlich gab es kaum etwas zu überlegen. Hierzubleiben war doch keine Alternative und wenn es irgendeine Chance gab, sich auf eigene Faust zu befreien, dann musste er es versuchen. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie die Frau es anstellen wollte, doch sie war auch hereingekommen, oder nicht? Grimmig griff er nach ihrer Hand.  
Sofort umfing Chains eine seltsame Dunkelheit. Es war wie schwarzer Nebel, der sich auf seine Augen legte und wenig später setzten stechende Kopfschmerzen ein. Ein Surren zwängte sich in seine Ohren. Geblendet und gehörlos stolperte er vorwärts, doch die Frau hielt ihn fest an der Hand.  
Der erste Gedanke, der Chains durch den Kopf ging, war der des Verrats. Sie musste ihn irgendwie hereingelegt haben und hatte jetzt irgendetwas Böses mit ihm vor. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich um irgendein neues Psycho-Spielchen der Polizei, das vor dem Verhör seine Birne weichkochen sollte. Aber dann lichtete sich der Nebel und verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war.  
Chains schaute sich um. Er befand sich in einer dunklen Gasse, gerade so außerhalb des Lichtkegels einer Straßenlaterne und zwischen zwei stinkenden Mülltonnen. Am unteren Ende der Schmalen Gasse erkannte er einen verlassenen Parkplatz. Ein kalter Wind strich um seine Ohren und in der Ferne heulte eine Polizeisirene.  
„Was?“  
Fassungslos drehte sich Chains um die eigene Achse. Sein Blick schoss in alle Richtungen und blieb schon bald an der wundersamen Frau hängen, die ihn gemütlich anschaute.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?“  
„Gern geschehen“, sagte Sally: „Kehren Sie zu ihren Kollegen zurück und berichten sie ihnen, dass ich bald mit ihnen Kontakt aufnehmen werde.“  
Im nächsten Moment trat sie auch schon nach hinten und verschwand in einer schwarzen Nebelwolke, die sich Sekunden später in Luft auflöste. Chains starrte nur noch auf eine leere Wand. Sally war verschwunden und hatte nichts weiter als einen Haufen Fragen hinterlassen, auf die sich Chains keinen Reim machen konnte.  
„Was zur Hölle?“, murmelte er und schaute über die Schulter. Dann drehte er sich um und lief die Gasse entlang, weg von dem verlassenen Parkplatz.

„Bankräuber?“, fragte Meg: „Bist du dir sicher?“  
„Sie sind die besten, in dem was sie tun“, entgegnete Sally salopp: „Ich habe sie beobachtet und um Anna und Max zu befreien, benötigt es ein gewisses Maß an krimineller Energie. Etwas, an dem es uns beiden, Meg, entschieden fehlt.“  
Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wartete die Krankenschwester auf eine Reaktion, doch es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Meg ihr antwortete.  
„Wie genau hast du sie beobachtet? Ich dachte der Nebel würde dich nun an bestimmten Orten rauslassen.“  
„Das schon“, bestätigte Sally: „Aber nachdem ich einige Zeit hier drin war… wie erkläre ich das am besten… Der Nebel schien nach einiger Zeit verstanden zu haben, was ich von ihm wollte und was ich brauchte. Er hat mir Bilder gezeigt, von der anderen Seite. Von der echten Welt. Ich habe diese Männer gesehen, wie sie über einem Plan brüteten und wenig später zeigte mir der Nebel, wie einer von ihnen festgenommen wurde. Das war vor zwei Tagen.“  
Meg verlagerte ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie rieb sich mit der Hand über den Nasenrücken und versuchte all die Informationen in ihre Gedanken einzuordnen. Seit damals die Coldwind Farm niedergebrannt war, war so unfassbar viel passiert. Und das Seltsamste daran war, dass das Ereignis kaum zwei Monate zurücklag. Trotzdem kam es Meg wie eine Ewigkeit vor.  
„Und dann bist du einfach in seine Zelle hinein und hast ihn rausgeholt?“, versuchte sie Sallys Erzählung zusammenzufassen: „Mit der Ankündigung, dass du ihre Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen willst?“  
Sally nickte, doch Meg war nicht überzeugt.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie dir helfen werden? Das sind Verbrecher, Sally. Die sind nur auf ihren eigenen Vorteil aus und sonst gar nichts.“  
„Eine Hand wäscht die andere, dachte ich mir“, erklärte die Krankenschwester: „Sie sind Verbrecher, ja, aber sie kamen mir nicht ehrlos vor.“  
„Ehrlos?“  
Meg schnaubte frustriert und wandte sich ab. Der gesamte Plan gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht und außerdem ging es ihr absolut gegen den Strich, dass Sally sich weigerte, sie miteinzubinden.  
„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust“, murmelte Meg: „Denn in meinen Ohren hört sich das ziemlich verrückt an.“  
„Wann haben wir jemals etwas getan, was sich nicht verrückt angehört hat?“, entgegnete Sally mit einem Lächeln, dem Meg kaum widerstehen konnte. Ohne es zu wollen wanderten auch ihre Mundwinkel nach oben, bis sich schließlich ihre Lippen zu einem amüsierten Grinsen öffneten. Sally hatte einfach recht. Zuerst waren sie komplett blind in den Nebel zurückmarschiert, um Jake und David zu befreien. Dann waren sei zusammen mit zwei blutrünstigen Killern in eine einsame Farm eingezogen und schließlich hatten sie in Paris gegen eine Terrororganisation gekämpft.  
„Wann triffst du dich mit ihnen?“  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht“, antwortete Sally: „Aber ich glaube, je weniger ich dir sage, umso besser.“  
Meg öffnete bereits ihren Mund, um lautstark zu protestieren, doch Sally ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.  
„Es ist mit Sicherheit nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie bei dir nach mir suchen. Sie könnten dich verhören und dann ist es einfacher die Wahrheit zurückzuhalten, wenn du sie gar nicht erst kennt.“  
„Ich würde dich niemals verraten“, rief Meg: „Dass du auch nur eine Sekunde lang daran denkst ist…“  
„Ich weiß. Aber ich will auch nicht, dass du dich zu viel damit beschäftigst. Lass Anna und Max meine Sorge sein.“  
„Und was soll ich derweil tun?“  
Meg hatte sich von ihrer lehnenden Haltung in eine aufrechtstehende Position gebracht und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Trotzig schaute sie Sally in die Augen, während sie auf eine Antwort wartete.  
„Lebe dein Leben.“ Sally schlug einen vorsichtigen, doch bestimmten Ton an. „Finde zurück in dein Leben. Oder finde in ein Neues. Der Nebel hat mich heute nicht ohne Grund zu dir geschickt und ich will absolut nicht, dass du den Geist aufgibst.“  
Meg schlug sofort die Augen nieder, als Sally die Worte aussprach. Sie hatte also wirklich mitbekommen, was vorgefallen war.  
„Das ist nicht so einfach“, murmelte Meg mit schwacher Stimme.  
„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass es einfach wäre.“  
„Du weißt nicht, wie das ist.“  
Meg sah wieder auf. Vielleicht würde Sally ihr ja doch noch erlauben, einfach hier zu bleiben, ihr bei ihrem Vorhaben zu helfen und mit ihr gemeinsam das gefährliche Unterfangen zu planen. Doch dem war nicht so.  
„Sieh mich an“, sagte Sally: „Denk an Max, an Philip und an Anna. Der Entitus hat ihnen ihre alten Leben genommen, er hat ihre Körper verunstaltet und sie gezeichnet. Wir alle haben Wunden erlitten, Meg. Aber deswegen können wir nicht einfach alles hinschmeißen, das Handtuch werfen und uns in unserem Leid vergraben. Das Leben steckt voller Möglichkeiten und Freude lässt sich überall finden, selbst in den dunkelsten Stunden.“  
Meg schaute nun wieder zu Boden.  
„Im Moment sieht es nicht wirklich danach aus.“  
„Vertrau mir“, sagte Sally: „Ich kämpfe schon mein ganzes Leben gegen mein Schicksal und weißt du was es mir gebracht hat? Absolut gar nichts. Erst als ich es akzeptiert habe, haben sich die Dinge gebessert. Freu dich auf die schönen Momente, die dir bevorstehen und verweile nicht auf den dunklen. Freu dich zum Beispiel auf deinen Vater, wenn er endlich nach Hause kommt.“  
Meg schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Oder weißt du was“, sprach Sally weiter: „Diese Party, auf die Claudette dich eingeladen hat. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es genau das ist, was du brauchst. Geh doch mit ihr da hin. Ich bin sicher, es wird dir eine Menge Spaß machen und auch Claudette eine große Hilfe sein.“  
„Eine Party“, knurrte Meg: „Seit Paris ist mir nicht gerade nach Feiern zu mute.“  
„Bist du dir da so sicher?“  
Sally schaute sie mit einem unerträglichen Blick an, den Meg nicht einzuordnen vermochte. Aber es schien ihr, als würde die Krankenschwester tief in sie hinein und bis direkt in ihre Seele blicken, an einen Ort, der Meg vor einiger Zeit mehr als fremd geworden war.  
„Wie du meinst“, schloss Sally knapp, bevor ihr wieder ein hinterhältiges Lächeln über die Lippen fuhr und sie fragte: „Hey, musst du morgen früh aufstehen?“  
„Wofür denn?“, entgegnete Meg bissig.  
„Wunderbar. Dann kann ich dir noch schnell etwas zeigen.“  
Sally hob die Hand und einen Augenblick später war bereits eine dunkle Nebelwolke mitten im Raum erschienen. Sie befand sich direkt zwischen den beiden Frauen. Groß und schwarz wie die Nacht hob sie sich bis an die Decke und verdeckte Sally, die eilig zwei Schritte um das Gebilde herummachte.  
„Wo gehen wir hin?“  
Meg warf Sally einen misstrauischen Blick zu, doch die Krankenschwester entschied sich für eine sparsame Antwort.  
„An einen Ort, den mir der Nebel gezeigt hat, als ich mich nach Erholung sehnte.“  
Zum zweiten Mal nahm sie Meg bei der Hand, wickelte ihre Finger in einen behutsamen Griff und zog sie dann nach vorne auf die schwarze Nebelwolke zu. Meg wiederstrebte es instinktiv in die Schwaden zu treten. Aber sie vertraute Sally und so machte sie einen beherzten Schritt nach vorne. Ein dumpfes Kitzeln legte sich über ihr Gesicht, als es in Kontakt mit dem finsteren Nebel kam und ihre Gehörgänge fühlten sich an, als wären sie mit Watte vollgestopft.  
Meg schloss die Augen. Während des Übergangs konnte sie sowieso nichts sehen, ihre Sinne waren abgeschaltet und selbst ihren eigenen Körper konnte sie nicht mehr fühlen. Allerdings hielt der Zustand nur wenige Sekunden an. Danach kehrten alle Eindrücke plötzlich wieder zurück und vereinten sich zu einem intensiven Orchester des Wahrnehmens.  
Meg sah eine blaue Ebene, sie hörte ein sanftes Rauschen und der Geruch von Salz stieg ihr in die Nase. Im nächsten Moment knickten jedoch ihre Beine unter ihr Weg und völlig hilflos fiel Meg zu Boden. Sie riss ihre Arme umher, in der Hoffnung nach irgendetwas greifen zu können, aber sie bekam nur leere Luft zu fassen.  
„Sally!“  
„Ich hab dich.“  
Ein starker Arm wickelte sich um ihre Taille, während behutsame Finger ihre Hand umschlossen. Meg befand sich in einer Rückenlage und war nur noch wenige Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt gewesen, bevor Sally sie aufgefangen hatte. Ihre Beine lagen nutzlos im Sand. Sie hatte keine Kontrolle über sie und von der Hüfte abwärts spürte sie absolut nichts mehr. Langsam ließ Sally Meg auf den Boden nieder.  
„Wo sind wir?“  
Sally schaute auf. Dann setzte sie sich selbst in den Sand und ließ sich anschließend auf den Rücken fallen, den Kopf neben Meg auf die Arme gebettet.  
„Keine Ahnung. Was glaubst du?“  
Meg schaute sich um. Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein weiter Ozean, dessen seichte Wellen beständig gegen das flache Ufer schlugen. Sie befanden sich auf einem weißen, makellosen Sandstrand. Palmen säumten die anmutig geschwungene Küstenlinie und weit am Horizont, draußen auf hoher See, war die Sonne dabei, in oranger Glut hinter dem Rand der Welt zu verschwinden. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen und auch keine Schiffe oder Häuser. Sally und Meg waren allein.  
„Wow“  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen saugte Meg die schiere Pracht der unberührten Natur in sich ein. Ein paar Möwen zogen elegante Kreise am Himmel und die orangen Sonnenstrahlen warfen einen leuchtenden Schein auf das Wasser. Der blaue Himmel war frei von jeder Wolke. Sally wandte sich nun von der magischen Landschaft ab und betrachtete Meg mit zur Seite gedrehtem Kopf.  
„Was glaubst du, wo wir sind?“  
„Als du zu mir nach Waltonfield gekommen bist, ist es gerade erst dunkel geworden, oder nicht?“, überlegte Meg: „Das heißt, wir müssen uns irgendwo westlich von den USA befinden. Irgendwo im Pazifik. Und wohl ein ganzes Stück südlicher.“  
„Guter Tipp“, murmelte Sally.  
„Hawaii?“  
„Nein, ich fürchte nicht.“  
„Wo dann?“  
Ein amüsiertes Kichern drang aus Sallys Kehle, bevor sie erzählte.  
„Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, war es dunkel. Und ich habe zwei helle Scheiben am Himmel gesehen. Zwei Monde, Meg. Wo auch immer wir sind, das hier ist nicht die Erde. Oder zumindest nicht unsere.“  
„Was?“, flüsterte Meg: „Wie kann das sein?“  
„Es gibt viele Dimensionen“, antwortete Sally: „Der Nebel existiert zwischen ihnen allen, was bedeutet, dass ich mich in alle Dimensionen begeben kann. Aber denk nicht zu viel darüber nach. Es ist verdammt verwirrend und ehrlich gesagt ziemlich langweilig.“  
„Wie viele hast du schon besucht?“  
„Außer der hier?“, murmelte Sally: „Ein paar. Aber sie waren alle menschenleer und verlassen.“  
Die beiden schauten wieder nach vorne. Ein dunkler Streifen zog sich zwischen dem Ozean und dem Sandstrand entlang, der abwechselnd dem Meer und dem Land angehörte. Jede einzelne Welle strebte in Megs Richtung, gab alles, um sich nach vorne zu werfen, bis sich ihre Energie plötzlich verflüchtigte und sie sich enttäuscht wieder zurückzog. Es war ein ewiges Hin und Her. Eigentlich sinnlos und doch hypnotisierend.  
„Ach Sally“, seufzte Meg: „Was ist nur los mit der Welt? Oder sollte ich sagen dem Universum?“  
Sally drehte amüsiert den Kopf zur Seite. Ihr oranges Auge starrte Meg belustigt an.  
„Kommt jetzt die Philosophin in dir zum Vorschein?“  
„Wenn es mir Antworten liefert“, murmelte Meg. Sie war nicht zu Späßen aufgelegt und eine melancholische Stimmung hatte sich ihres Gemüts bemächtigt. Meg erwartete nicht mehr, dass ihr Sally noch antworten würde, doch schließlich tat sie es doch.  
„Die Welt ist, was wir aus ihr machen.“  
Dabei beließ sie es und schweigend starrten die beiden weiter hinaus in die See. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten war die Sonne größtenteils hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und eine weitere Viertelstunde später war sie komplett untergegangen. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere kam ein kühler Wind auf. Er war nicht unangenehm und stellte zusammen mit der plötzlichen Finsternis einen interessanten Kontrast zur Wärme des Tages dar. Einzig und allein das Rauschen der Wellen blieb eine Konstante.  
Irgendwann hob Sally die Hand an ihren Hals und rieb gedankenverloren über die Würgemale, bevor sie sich schließlich auf die Ellbogen stützte und zu Meg hinübersah. Es war Zeit, wieder zurückzukehren. Sie musste in den Nebel und Meg in die echte Welt, wo sie hingehörte. Doch ihre Augen, die gerade eben noch im Sonnenlicht geglitzert hatten, waren nun geschlossen. Megs Brust hob und senkte sich unter Atemzügen so regelmäßig, wie sie nur der Schlaf hervorbringen konnte.

Das Kreischen von Möwen verleitete Meg dazu, ihre Augen aufzureißen und sich abrupt aufzusetzen. Zumindest so gut sie konnte. Ihre Bauchmuskeln verfügten noch über Reste ihrer alten Stärke und so war es ihr ein leichtes sich ohne Einsatz ihrer Beine in eine sitzende Haltung hinauf zu hieven.  
Meg drehte den Kopf und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Die Palmen, das Meer und der Sand, der kratzend in ihren Kragen vorgedrungen war, lieferten ihr sofort die Antwort und ächzend fuhr sich Meg über ihren steifen Nacken. Ein Kissen war wahrhaft ein Luxus, den man erst vermisste, wenn man eine Nacht ohne ihn auskommen musste. Meg erinnerte sich zurück an das Lagerfeuer. Wie hatte sie es nur sechs Monate lang ausgehalten gegen einen Baumstamm gelehnt zu schlafen?  
Doch dann wischte sie den Gedanken beiseite, als sich ein drängenderes Problem nach vorne schob. Sie saß nämlich allein an einem Sandstrand, in einer anderen Dimension soweit sie wusste, gekleidet in nichts weiter als ein Nachthemd und nicht einmal in der Lage aufzustehen und davonzugehen. Wie bereits am Tag zuvor war kein Mensch zu sehen. Nicht einmal ein Schiff schob sich über den Ozean.  
„Sally?“  
Meg drehte den Kopf und schaute hinunter auf die Stelle, an der die Krankenschwester im Sand gelegen hatte. Eine deutliche Mulde bestätigte ihr, dass sie sich ihre Wiedersehen von gestern nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Allerdings sollte dazu auch der Fakt genügen, dass Meg sich an einem anderen Ort befand. Ohne ihren Rollstuhl.  
„Sally?“, rief sie erneut und schaute den Strand hinab, erst nach links, dann nach rechts. Schlussendlich drehte sie ihren Oberkörper herum und blicke nach hinten in den Palmenwald. Die Sonne schob sich langsam über die Baumwipfel, stand allerdings noch relativ nahe am Horizont. Es war noch früh am Morgen, vielleicht sieben oder acht Uhr.  
„Okay, ähm…“  
Meg schaute wieder nach vorne und lieferte sich ein kurzes Blickduell mit ihren nutzlosen Beinen, bevor sie sich nachdenklich abwandte und zu den Möwen hinaufblickte. Sie versuchte zu überlegen, was sie tun sollte, doch ziemlich schnell fiel ihr auf, dass es kaum etwas gab, was sie überhaupt tun konnte. Und welche Rolle spielte die Wahl der Richtung, wenn jegliche Bewegung unmöglich war?  
Bevor Meg jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, bildete sich plötzlich ein schwarzer Nebel zwischen den Palmen zu ihrer linken und wenig später trat Sally hinaus auf den weißen Sandstrand. Sie streckte sich für einen Moment. Dann drehte sie den Kopf und erkannte mit einem gelassenen Lächeln, dass Meg mittlerweile erwacht war.  
„Oh, Guten Morgen“  
„Hi… Ähm… Wo warst du?“  
Sally wurde sofort ernst.  
„Bist du schon lange wach? Ich hoffe, du bist nicht allzu sehr erschrocken, allein hier aufzuwachen.“  
„Nein, nein, kein Problem“, murmelte Meg, doch sie schaute Sally immer noch fragend an. Die Krankenschwester machte nun ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, bevor sie neben ihr in die Hocke ging.  
„Ich habe Frühstück gemacht“, sagte Sally: „Nicht im Nebel, sondern bei dir Zuhause.“  
„Wow“ Meg stutzte. „Für mich?“  
„Nein, für den Postboten“, antwortete Sally: „Natürlich für dich.“  
Ein verschmitztes Grinsen schoss über ihre Lippen und einen Moment später musste auch Meg lachen. Dann gähnte sie herzhaft und stemmte anschließend die Arme nach hinten in den Sand.  
„Aber wenn du willst, können wir noch ein Weilchen hierbleiben.“  
Sally machte bereits Anstalten, sich neben Meg in den Sand zu setzen, doch die rothaarige Athletin beeilte sich, ihr zuvorzukommen.  
„Nein, wir sollten wirklich zurück. Wenn Claudette heute früh überraschend vorbeischaut und ich nicht da bin, dann tötet sie mich.“  
„Ich verstehe“, sagte Sally und stand wieder auf: „Außerdem hättest du einiges an Erklärungsnot, nicht wahr?“  
„Warum denn das?“  
Sally seufzte.  
„Du solltest niemandem erzählen, dass du mich getroffen hast. Wie schon gesagt, ich werde auf der ganzen Welt gesucht und ihr werdet höchstwahrscheinlich allesamt beobachtet. Je weniger Personen von mir wissen, umso besser.“  
Sie bückte sich hinunter und schlang einen Arm um Megs Rücken. Denn anderen führte sie unter ihren Kniekehlen hindurch. Mit einem beherzten Ruck hob sie Meg hoch und drehte sich dann um, bevor sie schließlich zurück in die schwarze Nebelwolke ging, die nach wie vor zwischen den zwei Palmen verweilte.  
Wieder spürte Meg das vertraute Gefühl des Nichtfühlens, das sich jedes Mal einstellte, wenn sie durch den Nebel reiste. Keine Sekunde später jedoch war sie bereits an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Sally ließ sie hinunter auf den weichen Waldboden und gemeinsam traten sie den Rückweg zu ihrem Rollstuhl an.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich es niemandem sagen soll?“, fragte Meg etwas enttäusch: „Claudette und die anderen… sie machen sich Sorgen um dich.“  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Sally: „Ich habe sie gesehen. Flüchtig und nur durch den Nebel, aber… Du verstehst, warum ich es nicht will, oder?“  
Meg nickte.  
„Der einzige Grund, warum ich dir oder den anderen jemals Informationen vorenthalten würde, ist, um euch zu beschützen. Ich glaube, ihr habt jetzt wieder die Chance in ein normales Leben zurückzufinden, genau wie damals vor Paris.“  
„Zumindest die meisten von uns.“  
„Das gilt auch für dich“, sagte Sally und blieb stehen. Sie griff nach Megs Schulter und drehte sie zu ihr hin, sodass sie einander gegenüberstanden. Kurz schauten sie sich in die Augen. Dann wandte Sally den Kopf und zeigte hinüber auf den einsamen Rollstuhl, der nur noch ein paar Meter den Pfad entlang stand.  
„Das“, sagte Sally: „ist vielleicht ein Hindernis. Aber ich weiß, dass du es überwinden kannst. Und du bist immer noch die alte Meg, die damals mit mir in den Nebel gegangen ist, um ihre Freunde zu befreien. Und wenn du das zustande gebracht hast, dann schaffst du das hier mit Leichtigkeit. Du bist so viel mehr als nur ein Körper, Meg, und das weißt du auch. Vielleicht hast du es nur vergessen, für eine Weile. Jedenfalls will ich, dass du deinem Leben da draußen eine Chance gibst und keinesfalls der Rückkehr hier her nachhängst. Das hier…“  
Sally wies auf die grüne Umgebung.  
„Das hier ist nur eine Illusion. Die Realität ist da draußen. Bei Claudette und bei deinem Vater.“  
Meg schaute Sally kurz in die Augen. Dann, ohne irgendein Zeichen der Bestätigung oder der Verneinung drehte sie sich um und ging auf den Rollstuhl zu. Doch sie hatte verstanden.  
Melancholisch setzte sich Meg auf die schwarze Sitzfläche und zog dann ihre Beine nach, die sie auf den Fußstützen platzierte. Schon bald würde sie wieder das Gefühl in ihnen verlieren und auf die Räder, die im Moment noch relativ nutzlos erschienen, angewiesen sein.  
„Ist das dann ein Lebewohl?“, fragte Meg, doch Sally schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, mitnichten. Ich werde dich besuchen kommen. Vielleicht nicht morgen, oder auch nicht nächste Woche, aber definitiv bald. Und wenn du nach mir rufst, werde ich dich hören und alles versuchen, zu dir zu gelangen. In Ordnung?“  
Meg nickte.  
„In Ordnung“  
„Dann lass dir dein Frühstück schmecken“, sagte Sally: „Es steht alles im Wohnzimmer und wartet nur auf dich. Guten Appetit.“  
Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach dem Rollstuhl und drehte Meg herum. Hinter ihr hatte sich wieder eine schwarze Nebelwolke gebildet, über die sie kurz darauf zurück in die reale Welt gelangte. Ein dumpfes Ziehen hinter den Ohren, ein Kitzeln auf dem Gesicht. Dann war sie wieder Zuhause.  
Meg schaute sich um. Sie befand sich in ihrem Flur, gleich neben der Schlafzimmertür und schaute in Richtung des Eingangs, wo unter dem Kleiderhaken ihre alten Turnschuhe standen. Die Solen zeigten heftige Verschleißspuren, was jedoch nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Schließlich hatte sie sie früher jeden Tag ausgiebig genutzt.  
Ein trauriges Seufzen fuhr Meg über die Lippen. Aber dieses Mal ließ sie sich nicht davon kleinkriegen. Sie wusste nun, dass Sally am Leben war und dass sie daran arbeitete, Max und Anna zu befreien. Die beiden hatten Paris ebenfalls überstanden und wenn alles gut ging, würden sie sich in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft wiedersehen. Der Gedanke daran stärkte ihren Geist.  
Sally hatte gesagt, dass Meg ihr helfen sollte, indem sie sich in ihrem neuen Leben zurechtfand. Es war schwierig. Meg hatte sich immer noch nicht mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden und um genau zu sein hatte sie absolut keine Ahnung, wo sie damit anfangen sollte. Aber vielleicht musste sie die Aufgabe letzten Endes doch nicht allein bewältigen.  
Im Wohnzimmer stand ein Frühstück auf dem Tisch, doch ihr Ziel war das Schlafzimmer. Sie wollt sich nicht hinlegen. Die Nacht am Strand irgendwo im Pazifik hatte ihr auffallend gutgetan und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen fühlte sie so etwas wie Erholung. Meg wusste nicht zu sagen, ob es ein physischer Effekt war, oder viel eher etwas Psychisches. Wahrscheinlich waren es einfach nur all die Sorgen, die mit einem Mal von ihrem Herzen verschwunden waren.  
Mit den Händen energisch an den Rädern drehend, rollte Meg durch die Schlafzimmertür und steuerte geradewegs auf ihr Bett zu. Neben dem Nachtkästchen kam sie zum Stehen. Ihr Handy lag immer noch auf der dunkelbraunen Holzfläche, wo sie es bereits Tage zuvor abgelegt hatte. In letzter Zeit hatte sie es kaum verwendet.  
Meg wartete ungeduldig, doch entschlossen, bis das Gerät hochgefahren war, bevor sie in die Kontaktliste ging und Claudettes Nummer anwählte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr im rechten oberen Eck verriet ihr, dass es erst kurz vor sieben war. Meg legte das Handy ans Ohr und lauschte dem regelmäßigen Piepen.  
Als die Studentin, die sie nun mal war, würde Claudette wohl erst in wenigstens einer Stunde aufstehen. Wahrscheinlich auch erst später. Aber vielleicht war Dwight schon wach und nahm den Anruf entgegen. Für eine Weile geschah jedoch nichts. Erst als Meg bereits auflegen wollte, klickte es am anderen Ende der Leitung und eine überraschte Stimme meldete sich.  
„Meg? Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja“, antwortete Meg: „Alles bestens“  
Sie hörte wie Claudette erleichtert ausatmete. Offenbar hatte sie sich schon wieder Sorgen gemacht, vielleicht darüber, dass Meg womöglich aus dem Bett gefallen war und nun hilflos auf dem Boden lag.  
„Wie spät ist es?“, wollte Claudette verschlafen wissen.  
„Viertel vor Sieben“, antwortete Meg: „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken.“  
„Kein Problem“  
Meg hörte, wie am anderen Ende der Leitung jemand mit einem Polster geschlagen wurde und anschließend ein gequältes, verschlafenes Stöhnen ausstieß.  
„Aufwachen, du Stinker“, rief Claudette jemandem zu, bei dem es sich nur um Dwight handeln konnte. Meg hob die Augenbrauen und spürte, wie ihre Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zuckten. Claudette gähnte noch einmal, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Telefonat zuwandte.  
„Also. Was ist los?“  
„Ähm…“, Meg überlegte kurz, weshalb sie eigentlich angerufen hatte: „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass wegen der Party, auf die du mich eingeladen hast… Ich habe meine Meinung geändert und… und ich würde liebend gern mit euch dorthin gehen. Natürlich nur, wenn ihr mich auch dabeihaben wollt.“  
„Jetzt hör endlich auf dich die ganze Zeit selbst zu entwerten“, schimpfte Claudette. Dann entfernte sie sich kurz vom Hörer und erklärte Dwight, dass seine Socken unter dem Bett lagen, bevor sie wieder mit Meg sprach. „Dwight leiht sich einfach das Auto von seinen Eltern aus, dann kommen wir vorher bei dir vorbei und holen dich ab.“  
„Danke. Ich freu mich drauf.“  
„Nun ja, ich bin ja eigentlich nicht so der Partytiger“, murmelte Claudette: „und ich habe mich eigentlich nur von Nea überreden lassen. Aber ich bin froh, dass du mich begleitest. Mit dir könnte es ja glatt noch ein amüsanter Abend werden.“  
Meg musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln ob des schmeichelnden Lobs.  
„Ich schau dann heute irgendwann am Nachmittag bei dir vorbei, in Ordnung?“, sagte Claudette und Meg bestätigte.  
„Vielleicht bring ich Nea mit. Halt die Ohren steif.“  
Anschließend verabschiedeten sie sich und Meg legte das Handy wieder zurück auf das Nachtkästchen. Dann entschied sie sich jedoch anders und steckte es in die Tasche an der Seite ihres Rollstuhls. Vielleicht würde sie es ja noch brauchen.  
Ein grummeliges Knurren aus ihrer Magengegend beschwerte sich über ihren Hunger, sodass Meg den Rollstuhl schnurstracks herumriss und wieder zurück in den Flur rollte. Sally war wahrhaft ein Engel. Sie schien genau gewusst zu haben, wie sie Megs Gemüt heben konnte und das vorbereitete Frühstück gehörte definitiv dazu.  
Bevor Meg jedoch durch ihre Schlafzimmertür hinaus in den Flur gelangte, hörte sie einen Schlüssel an der Eingangstür herumkratzen. Jemand versuchte sich Einlass zu verschaffen. Etwas erstaunt und vielleicht auch leicht erschrocken, brachte Meg ihren Rollstuhl zum Stehen und beugte sich nach vorne, sodass sie den Gang entlang auf die Haustür spähen konnte.  
Der Schlüssel rastete nun ein und Meg hörte, wie er klickend herumgedreht wurde. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass es sich nicht um Claudette handelte. Schließlich hatte die Kanadierin vor wenigen Minuten noch in ihrem Bett im Stadtzentrum gelegen. Doch außer ihr besaß niemand einen Zweitschlüssel und etwas nervös dachte sie bereits darüber nach, wie sie sich wohl verteidigen könnte.  
Doch dann öffnete sich die Tür und gab den Blick frei auf einen großen, stattlichen Mann, der gekleidet in eine schwarze Militäruniform das Haus betrat und sich neugierig umschaute. An Meg blieb sein Blick sofort hängen. Einen Augenblick später fuhr ein unsicheres Lächeln über Jordans Lippen, das seine Tochter kurz darauf erwiderte.


	5. Der Deal

Jordan stellte seine schwere Reisetasche neben sich auf den Boden, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuzog und sich anschließend Meg zuwandte, die bereits ein Stück auf ihn zugerollt war.  
„Hi“, grüßte sie. Ihre Stimme klang etwas unsicher. Immerhin war ihr der Mann, der dort vor ihr stand, noch so gut wie fremd und sie hatte eine Menge Fragen an ihn. Aber Meg war auch froh, dass er endlich da war.  
„Hi“, sagte Jordan und kniete sich vor ihr hin: „Ähm… tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt hier auftauche, aber ich wurde aufgehalten, von… von bürokratischen Dingen und…“  
„Kein Problem.“  
Meg und Jordan sahen sich einen Augenblick in die Augen. Keiner der beiden wusste so recht das Gespräch fortzuführen und so wandten sie sich kurz darauf verlegen wieder voneinander ab.  
„Also… wie geht es dir?“, fragte Jordan nach einer Weile, doch Meg entgegnete salopp: „Weißt du was, warum setzen wir uns nicht ins Wohnzimmer, bevor wir unsere tiefschürfenden Gespräche beginnen?“  
Plötzlich lag etwas Schneidendes in ihrem Tonfall und sie konnte genau erkennen, dass ihr Vater es ebenfalls bemerkt hatte. Obwohl er zu den besten Soldaten der Welt gehörte, schien ihn seine Tochter zu verunsichern und sie konnte kaum behaupten, dass es ihr nicht etwas gefiel.  
„Ich habe Frühstück gemacht“, sagte Meg und rollte an ihm vorbei: „Bist du hungrig?“  
„Wenn du mich schon so fragst…“  
Jordan stand auf und folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer, wo er seinen Blick umhergleiten ließ. Meg suchte derweil nach dem Frühstück, das Sally ihr versprochen hatte und entdeckte es fein säuberlich zubereitet auf dem Esstisch. Sie hatte etwas Brot aufgeschnitten, Butter und Marmelade auf den Tisch gestellt und ihr einen Tee gemacht. Hoffentlich war das Getränk noch warm.  
„Setz dich“, sagte Meg: „Ich such dir etwas aus dem Kühlschrank.“  
„Warte, lass mich dir…“  
„Ich mach das schon.“  
Meg rollte hinüber in die Küche und ließ Jordan im Wohnzimmer zurück. Sie war dankbar dafür, dass er sich um sie kümmern wollte, doch gleichzeitig wollte sie von Anfang an festlegen, wobei sie Hilfe brauchte und wobei nicht.  
Ihr Blick schoss in den Kühlschrank. Auf den verschiedenen Regalen befanden sich kaum Lebensmittel. Claudette hatte alle Einkäufe übernommen und vor allem in letzter Zeit nur noch das gekauft, was Meg auch ausdrücklich verlangt hatte. Und das war nicht viel gewesen. Jetzt wo ein zweiter Bewohner im Haus war, würde sich das wohl ändern.  
Nach kurzem Überlegen krallte sich Meg ein halb aufgegessenes Joghurt, schloss dann den Kühlschrank und rollte hinüber zu dem Brotkorb, wo sie sich die Reste des Laibs, den Sally aufgeschnitten hatte, unter den Nagel riss, zusammen mit dem Messer und einem zweiten Teller. Anschließend machte sie kehrt und begab sich zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Sorry, ich habe kaum etwas da.“  
Jordan stand immer noch hinter dem Tisch und hatte sich gerade etwas umgesehen. Nun beeilte er sich zu sagen: „Das macht überhaupt nichts. Weniger als in Kabul kanns nicht sein.“  
Meg grunzte amüsiert.  
„Bitte, setz dich doch.“  
Es kam ihr irgendwie seltsam vor, Jordan in ihrem gemeinsamen Haus einen Stuhl anbieten zu müssen. Schließlich hatte er für alles – einschließlich der Möbel – bezahlt. Aber andererseits betrat er die Wohnung, in der Meg bereits seit Wochen lebte zum ersten Mal und wollte wohl nicht zu aufdringlich sein. Immerhin leistete er ihrer Aufforderung nach dem zweiten Mal folge. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl direkt ihr gegenüber und Meg schob ihm einen Teller hin.  
„Danke“  
„Hoffentlich ist´s besser als in Kabul.“  
„Bestimmt“, lachte Jordan leicht verlegen: „Aber das willst du nicht wissen.“  
Meg hatte bereits selbst nach einer Brotscheibe gegriffen und war gerade dabei gewesen Butter auf die Oberfläche zu streichen, als sie innehielt.  
„Im Gegenteil“  
Jordan sah auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich über den Tisch hinweg.  
„Ich will alles wissen“, sagte Meg: „Ich bin zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt und habe einen Großteil meiner Zeit damit verbracht zu glauben, dass ich meinen Vater niemals kennenlernen würde. Aber ich lag falsch, oder nicht? Ich will alles wissen.“  
Meg hatte etwas strenger geklungen, als sie sich gefühlt hatte, doch sie wusste immer noch nicht genau, warum er sie bei ihrer Geburt verlassen hatte und in dem Thema würde sie keine Gnade walten lassen.  
„Alles?“, fragte Jordan und ein vorsichtiges Lächeln schoss über seine Lippen.  
„Na gut, fast alles.“  
Thermite nickte.  
„Das werden eine Menge langer Abende. Und ich bin sicher, du hast selbst einiges zu erzählen.“  
„Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich keine Zeit hätte.“  
Jordan wurde bei der Bemerkung sofort ernst und Meg glaube zu erkennen, wie ein mentales Messer durch seine Rippen stach.  
„Was dir passiert ist, Meg“, sagte Thermite: „Ist schrecklich und ich verfluche mich jeden Tag dafür, dass ich dich im Nebel nicht davongeschickt habe. Niemals hätte ich gewollt, dass du deine Gesundheit oder gar dein Leben für mich aufs Spiel setzt. Das bin ich nicht wert.“  
Meg hörte im zu und zog kurz die Augenbrauen nach oben, bevor sie schneidend entgegnete: „Für wen oder was ich meine Gesundheit aufs Spiel setze habe einzig und allein ich zu entscheiden.“  
Thermite hielt inne.  
„Natürlich, so…. so habe ich das auch nicht gemeint. Aber ein Vater sollte seine Tochter beschützen und nicht anders herum. Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen, Meg, zum zweiten Mal und ich werde es kein drittes Mal tun. Das schwöre ich. Und ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich für immer in deiner Schuld stehe.“  
„Ich werd´s mir merken.“  
„Tu das.“  
Für einen Moment kehrte nun Stille ein. Betretenes Schweigen machte sich breit, während sich keiner der beiden traute auch nur nach der Marmelade zu greifen. Schließlich erhob Meg das Wort.  
„Also“, sagte sie: „tiefschürfendes Gespräch. Ich will alles wissen. In Paris haben wir ja bereits begonnen, weißt du noch?“  
Jordan nickte.  
„Du hast gesagt, dass du mich niemals verlassen wolltest.“  
„Das habe ich“, bestätigte Jordan: „Und daran hat sich seit deiner Geburt nichts geändert.“  
„Warum warst du dann nicht da?“  
Meg schaute ihn fragend an. Es lag keine Anschuldigung in ihrem Blick und kein Urteil. Zuerst wollte sie hören, was er zu sagen hatte. Dann würde sie entscheiden.  
„Ich war ungefähr so alt wie du, als man mich das erste Mal in ein anderes Land geschickt hat. Ich hatte gerade meinen Abschluss gemacht und dachte, ich könnte die Welt erobern, also bin ich zu den Marines gegangen. Sieh die Welt, erlebe Abenteuer und all solches Zeug.“  
Jordan seufzte.  
„Die Dinge, die ich bei meinem ersten Einsatz gesehen habe, haben mich verändert. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass sie mich aus der Bahn geworfen haben, aber… es ist schwierig nach direktem Feindkontakt die Schutzwälle um sich herum wieder abzubauen. Im Feld gibt es nur einen, dem du wirklich vertrauen kannst, Meg, und das ist der Kamerad neben dir, der mit dir zusammen im Dreck liegt.“  
Meg sagte nichts. Vielleicht war es Jordan nicht ganz klar, doch sie wusste genau, wovon er sprach. Ob man nun von fanatischen Taliban oder blutrünstigen Killern gejagt wurde, spielte am Ende keine so große Rolle und das Band, dass sich während der Jagden zwischen ihr und den anderen – besonders Claudette – geformt hatte, war eine Beziehung ungleich jeder anderen.  
„Irgendwann hat man uns natürlich wieder nach Hause geschickt“, fuhr Jordan fort: „Die Tour war vorbei und wir hatten unseren Dienst getan. Damals ist jeder aus unserem Squad seiner Wege gegangen, auch wenn wir uns niemals völlig aus den Augen verloren haben. Es war schwer für mich, wieder in die Gesellschaft zurückzufinden. Ich kann es kaum beschreiben, aber ein Teil von mir fühlte sich dort wohler als hier.“  
Jordan, der bisher auf die Tischplatte geschaut hatte, hob nun den Kopf und blickte Meg direkt in die Augen.  
„Aber dann habe ich Vanessa kennengelernt. Deine Mutter. Die Umstände waren weniger romantisch, wie du es dir vielleicht vorstellst. Wir waren beide mehr oder weniger betrunken, vollkommen verloren und hingen zu später Stunde in irgendeiner Bar im nirgendwo. Aber ich fühlte mich geborgen bei ihr. Es kam mir so vor, als wäre sie der Ort, an dem ich neu anfangen konnte, die Person, die mich begleiten würde. Ich werde nicht lügen, die ganze Sache war aus Lust geboren, doch schon bald trafen wir uns nicht mehr nur, um unsere niederen Triebe zu befriedigen. Wir haben angefangen andere Sachen miteinander zu unternehmen, sind schließlich sogar zusammengezogen. Und wir beide dachten ans Heiraten. Natürlich hat sie es mir nie gesagt, aber ich kannte sie.“  
Jordan hielt kurz inne, doch Meg machte keine Anstalten die Lücke zu füllen.  
„Dann habe ich von meinem Squad gehört. Sie hatten sich für eine zweite Tour gemeldet. Jeder einzelne.“  
Wieder eine kurze Pause.  
„Ich habe Vanessa geliebt. Ich habe sie wirklich geliebt. Aber sie konnte die Erinnerungen nur übertönen, nicht ersetzen. Als meine Kameraden vor meiner Haustür standen, ist alles wieder hochgekommen. Sie würden sich erneut in Gefahr begeben, erneut versuchen, das Richtige zu tun und sie brauchten meine Hilfe. So etwas lässt einen nicht los, Meg, egal wie hart man dagegen ankämpft.“  
Jordan atmete ein.  
„Ich habe unterschrieben. Das zweite Mal. Als ich nach Hause kam, brannte ich nicht gerade darauf, Vanessa von den Neuigkeiten zu erzählen, aber ich war mir sicher sie würde verstehen. Zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich die Haustür aufmachte und sie mich mit einem Schwangerschaftstest begrüßte.“  
Meg spürte, wie sich ein unsichtbares Band um ihre Kehle legte. Endlich hörte sie die Geschichte. Ihre Geschichte.  
„Wenn ich es gewusst hätte“, sagte Jordan: „Ich hätte niemals unterschrieben. Aber es war zu spät und ich musste gehen. Natürlich habe ich deiner Mutter versprochen, so schnell wie möglich zurückzukehren, ihr stets zu schreiben, auf mich aufzupassen, alles was ich konnte… Aber der Schaden war angerichtet. Als wir uns trennten, hat sie mir gesagt, dass ich mich niemals wieder blicken lassen solle und dass ich mein Kind niemals kennenlernen würde. Dann hat sie mir die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen und ich bin in den Krieg gezogen.“  
Jordan überlegte kurz und fügte dann eilig hinzu.  
„Unter keinen Umständen will ich deine Mutter schlecht dastehen lassen. Ich kann immer noch hören wie sie mir sagte, dass ich diese Unterschrift für uns drei gesetzt und dass ich kein Recht dazu gehabt hätte. Und es ist die Wahrheit. Meine Taten haben etwas Wundervolles zerstört und sie hatte recht, mich aus ihrem Leben zu verbannen, bevor ich ihr noch mehr Leid zufügen konnte. Während meiner Dienstzeit habe ich keinen einzigen Brief erhalten, kein Telefonat geführt und erst als ich wieder in den Staaten war, habe ich gehört, dass sie eine Tochter geboren hatte. Alles was ich über sie in Erfahrung bringen konnte, war ihr Geburtsdatum und ihr Nachname, der nicht meiner war.“  
„Ich wette, als du in Paris meine Akte gesehen hast, hast du ganz schön große Augen gemacht.“  
Jordan antwortete nicht, doch es war auch nicht nötig. Meg nickte wissend. Dann wischte sie sich eine kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.  
„Was ist dann passiert?“  
„Dann?“, fragte Jordan: „Nichts“  
„Nichts?“  
„Ich habe meine Karriere weiterverfolgt, habe einen Abschluss in Chemie gemacht und bin zum FBI gegangen. Die Sache mit deiner Mutter hat mich nie mehr losgelassen, weshalb ich wohl auch nie mehr auch nur eine lose Beziehung eingegangen bin. Stattdessen habe ich mich voll und ganz meiner Arbeit gewidmet und bin wohl ziemlich gut geworden darin.“  
„Team Rainbow“, nickte Meg. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber ihre Stimme zitterte und sie schaffte es kaum ihren Atem ruhig zu halten. Was war nur wieder los mit ihr?  
„Ich würde dich niemals um Verzeihung bitten“, sagte Thermite: „Ich will nur, dass du verstehst, dass die Entscheidungen, die ich…“  
„Ich verzeihe dir.“  
Die Worte waren ihr über die Lippen gekommen, bevor sie auch nur daran gedacht hatte. Wie von selbst waren sie ihr entflohen, doch Meg verspürte kein Anliegen, sie zurückzuhalten und auch nicht die Tränen, die sich schon wieder gebildet hatten. Jordan schaute sie einfach nur an. Er hatte seine Geschichte erzählt und Meg wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war.  
„Aber die nächsten zweiundzwanzig Jahre übernimmst du den Abwasch“, fügte sie mit einem versöhnlichen Lächeln hinzu: „Damit das klar ist.“  
„Mit Freuden“, sagte Jordan und lachte nun ebenfalls. Zum hundertsten Mal erkannte Meg ihre eigenen Augen an ihm und genau wie bei ihr, traten nun auch bei ihm langsam die Tränen hervor.

„Ich schau jetzt bei Meg vorbei, kommst du mit?“  
„Hm, was?“  
„Ob du noch zu Meg mitkommst?“  
Claudette legte den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere und schaute Nea über den Tisch hinweg an. Die zwei saßen in einem Café, unweit der Universität. Sie hatten gerade ein schnelles Mittagessen zu sich genommen und beide den Nachmittag frei.  
„Oh, nein, sorry. Ich kann nicht. Ich habe mich schon mit jemanden verabredet.“  
„So?“  
Nea wischte sich die Finger an einer Serviette ab und schob anschließend ihren Teller, auf dem sich noch ein paar Brotkrumen befanden, von sich weg.  
„Ich habe letzte Woche einen Studienkollegen kennengelernt. So ein netter Kerl aus Jamaika. Wir stehen vor derselben Prüfung, also haben wir uns zum Lernen zusammengetan.“  
„Lerngruppen“, nickte Claudette: „Eine gute Entscheidung.“  
„Du warst doch noch nie in einer, oder?“, entgegnete Nea. Sie griff nach ihrem bunten Rucksack, während Claudette aufstand und sich ihre Jacke um den Oberkörper warf.  
„Nein, das ist wahr. Ich habe es immer vorgezogen einen Tisch für mich allein zu haben. Aber ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass ich ein anderer Lerntyp bin, als du.“  
Nea schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Pfff, wie auch immer. Sag ihr einen schönen Gruß von mir.“  
„Werde ich machen.“  
Die beiden verabschiedeten sich voneinander und gingen in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon. Nea begab sich zurück auf das Unigelände, über das sie direkt zu ihrer Kunstschule gelangen würde, während Claudette hinüber zur Bushaltestelle marschierte. Der Rucksack auf ihren Schultern wog schwer von Büchern und kurz überlegte sie, ob es nicht besser wäre, zuerst nach Hause zu fahren und alles dort zu lassen. Doch dann entschied sie sich anders.  
Der Bus traf wenige Minuten später ein. Claudette setzte sich auf einen der Sitzplätze und ließ dann den Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen, während draußen die Häuser vorbeizogen, ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhängend. In regelmäßigen Abstanden kam der Bus zum Stehen, manchmal an einer Ampel, aber meistens an einer Haltestelle. Leute stiegen aus und ein, doch Claudette schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung, bis sich plötzlich jemand neben sie setzte.  
„Hi, Claudette“  
Sie schaute überrascht auf und drehte den Kopf.  
„Hm? Oh, Feng… Hallo.“  
„Bist du auch unterwegs zu Meg?“  
„Ähm… Ja genau.“  
Die kleine Asiatin sah müde aus. Sie trug ihren geliebten, violetten Wollcardigan, dessen Ärmel ihr eine ganze Nummer zu lang waren, was irgendwie nur zu ihrer niedlichen Erscheinung beitrug und damit dem Effekt ihrer dunklen Augenringe entgegenwirkte.  
„Stress auf der Arbeit?“, fragte Claudette mitfühlend. Sie schoss Feng ein warmes Lächeln zu und als Reaktion vergrub die den Kopf in den Armen, die sie auf der Rückenlehne des vorderen Sessels verschränkt hatte.  
„Ich arbeite mit Idioten zusammen“, kam die dumpfe Antwort und Claudette klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke.  
„Solltest du eigentlich nicht immer noch dort sein?“  
Feng legte ihren Kopf auf die Seite und schaute sie aus erschöpften Augen an.  
„Heute Vormittag haben sie mal wieder ihre ganzen Server abschmieren lassen und mich von Pontius nach Pilatus gehetzt, um das System so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine zu kriegen. Als es dann wieder am Laufen war habe ich spontan entschieden, heute Nachmittag einen Stundenausgleich vorzunehmen.“  
„Viele Überstunden auf Lager?“  
Feng nickte.  
„Noch von letzter Woche. Das war ein Spaß, kann ich dir sagen.“  
„Dwight hat´s mir erzählt.“  
„Es war eines der wenigen Male, die ich seinen Dad richtig wütend erlebt habe.“  
Claudette lachte zustimmend. Die Fairfields gehörten für sie mittlerweile zur weiteren Familie und sie wusste, dass James nicht leicht auf die Palme zu bringen war. Wenn ihm jedoch einmal der Kragen platzte, dann hieß es in Deckung gehen.  
„Schön, dass du dir Zeit für Meg nimmst.“  
„Naja, sie braucht´s, oder nicht? Und es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich großartig etwas anderes zu tun hätte. Zuhause gibt es eh nur meinen Computer und von Bildschirmen habe ich für heute genug.“  
„Das Bett wäre vielleicht auch eine verlockende Wahl gewesen“, murmelte Claudette: „Aber du hast recht, Meg braucht uns.“  
„Ist dir auch aufgefallen, dass sie in den letzten Tagen immer weniger gesagt hat?“  
Feng lehnte sich nun wieder zurück in ihren Stuhl und schaute besorgt zu Claudette hinüber. Diese erwiderte den Blick für einen Moment, bevor sie ihn aus dem Fenster lenkte.  
„Ist mir aufgefallen, ja.“  
„Ich hoffe, es geht ihr gut“, seufzte Feng: „So gut es ihr halt gehen kann.“  
Claudette schaute für eine Weile gedankenverloren auf die vorbeiziehenden Vororte, bevor sie sich mit neuem Mut zu Feng umdrehte und sagte: „Sie wird schon wieder. Was ihr alles passiert ist würde jeden von uns nach unten ziehen, aber du kennst doch Meg. Sie packt das schon. Außerdem hat sie mich erst heute früh angerufen und mir gesagt, dass sie mich nun doch auf die Party begleiten würde.“  
„Wirklich? Hm, das kling gar nicht mal so schlecht.“  
„Ich weiß“, bestätigte Claudette: „Hoffentlich geht´s bald wieder bergauf für sie.“  
Feng nickte.  
„Das hat sie sich verdient.  
Die beiden Frauen verbrachten den Rest der Fahrt in weitgehendem Schweigen, bevor sie ein paar Minuten später ihre Zielhaltestelle erreichten. Sie sprangen hinunter auf die Straße und schlugen den kurzen Fußmarsch ein, der sie in wenigen Minuten zu Megs Haus bringen würde. Die Vororte waren wie immer ruhig. Es war ein harscher Kontrast zur Innenstadt und Claudette genoss jeden ihrer Aufenthalte hier.  
„Wir sollten auch mal wieder bei Jade vorbeischauen“, murmelte Feng plötzlich mit einem Blick über die Schulter: „Ich habe schon lange nichts mehr von ihr gehört.“  
„Ich auch nicht.“  
„Immer noch keine Spur von Philip, oder?“  
Nein“, Claudette schüttelte den Kopf: „Von niemandem, auch nicht von Sally und den anderen.“  
„Ich hoffe es geht ihnen gut.“  
Die Kanadierin wollte etwas sagen, fand jedoch keine wirkliche Antwort und so verfielen sie wieder in melancholisches Schweigen, bis sie sich vor Megs Haustür wiederfanden. Claudette kramte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Schlüssel. Dann schloss sie die Tür auf und machte Feng anschließend den Weg frei.  
„Meg?“, rief die kleine Asiatin, während sie ihre Schuhe auszog und neben die Tür stellte: „Hallo?“  
„Hey, Feng“, schallte es eine Sekunde später aus der Wohnung zurück: „Komm rein, wir sind hier im Wohnzimmer.“  
Feng drehte sich kurz zu Claudette um und warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu, doch die Kanadierin zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Zum einen war es ungewöhnlich, dass Meg einen so fröhlichen Tonfall anschlug und zum anderen hatte sie Wir gesagt, anstatt Ich. Hatte sie etwa Besuch?  
Feng wandte sich wieder nach vorne und machte zwei Schritte den Flur entlang, bis sie an die Eingangstür des Wohnzimmers gelangte. Claudette war ihr dicht auf den Fersen und als sie ihr über die Schulter schaute, entdeckte sie des Rätsels Lösung sofort auf dem Sofa an der Seite des Wohnzimmers.  
Dort saß ein Mann mittleren Alters. Er hatte kurze, dunkle Haare, einen stoppeligen Dreitagebart und ein kantiges Gesicht, geschmückt mit einigen dezenten Narben. Seine Unterarme, die aus den hochgerollten Ärmeln einer schwarzen Uniform hervorschauten, wiesen Spuren von Verbrennungen auf und seine Augen erlaubten keinen Zweifel an seiner Identität.  
„Hallo, Leute“, grüßte Meg mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, während sich Thermite erhob: „Kommt rein. Das ist Jordan, ähm… mein Vater.“  
„Wir kennen uns bereits“, sagte Jordan und ging hinüber zu Feng und Claudette, um den beiden die Hände zu schütteln: „Wenn auch nur flüchtig.“  
„Wir haben im Krankenhaus miteinander gesprochen“, erinnerte sich Claudette: „In Paris.“  
Ihr Blick glitt kurz hinüber zu Meg, doch sie saß scheinbar vollkommen zufrieden in ihrem Rollstuhl und schaute zu, wie sich ihre Freunde und ihr Vater näher kennenlernten.  
„Das haben wir.“ Jordan wandte sich nun Feng zu. „Und Sie waren damals auf der Basis dabei. Feng Min, richtig?“  
„Genau“, nickte Feng etwas schüchtern.  
„Bitte, setzen euch“, rief Jordan einladend und ging bereits hinüber in die Küche: „Kann ich euch etwas zu trinken bringen? Oder etwas zu essen?“  
„Wir haben nichts da“, rief Meg ihm nach, während Claudette und Feng in das Wohnzimmer traten und sich an verschiedene Plätze setzten. Claudette wählte das Sofa, wohingegen Feng mit einem Stuhl vorliebnahm.  
„Schön euch zu sehen“, sagte Meg und ein breites Lächeln flog über ihr Gesicht.  
„Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass ich vorbeikomme.“ Claudette lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber, den Ellbogen auf die Armlehne des Sofas gebettet. „Und Feng hat sich freigenommen, heute Nachmittag.“  
Die kleine Asiatin nickte, bevor sie herzhaft gähnte.  
„Du scheinst es auch zu brauchen“, lachte Meg und wandte sich dann wieder Claudette zu, die nun das Thema wechselte.  
„Jetzt ist er also endlich da“, flüsterte die Kanadierin mit einem verstohlenen Blick auf den Rücken des ehemaligen Soldaten in der Küche.  
„Ja, endlich“  
Meg flüsterte ebenfalls. Claudette wartete noch einen Moment auf eine Antwort, bevor sie selbst wieder das Wort ergriff.  
„Und?“  
„Und was?“  
Meg schaute sie etwas verdutzt an.  
„Wie ist er so?“, hakte Claudette nach und auch Feng lehnte sich nun etwas nach vorne. Meg schaute kurz zwischen ihnen und ihrem Vater hin und her, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich weiß es noch nicht, aber… ich glaube, er ist nett.“  
„Deinem Grinsen nach zu urteilen muss er das wohl sein“, sagte Claudette: „Wann ist er denn eingetroffen?“  
„Heute früh. Gleich nachdem ich dich angerufen habe.“  
„Das ist wirklich früh.“  
Claudette zog eine leicht anschuldigende Grimasse und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Meg den Seitenhieb bemerkte.  
„Sorry“, murmelte sie mit einem verlegenen Grinsen. Es folgte kurzes Schweigen, in dem sowohl Feng als auch Claudette schnelle Blicke zu Jordan hinüberschossen. Der Kanadierin brannte die Frage auf der Zunge, sie wagte jedoch nicht sie auszusprechen, also beschloss Meg ihr mit der Antwort zuvorzukommen.  
„Wir haben bereits darüber gesprochen, warum er nicht da war und über… über meine Mutter. Es hatte alles seine Gründe, aber ich erzähl´s dir später.“  
Meg lehnte sich wieder in ihren Rollstuhl zurück, als Jordan das Wohnzimmer betrat, die Hände wie erwartet leer und mit einem resignierenden Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Du hast recht, wir haben wirklich nichts mehr da. Ich geh schnell in die Stadt und kauf ein paar Sachen ein, okay? Bei deinen beiden Damen bist du in der Zwischenzeit ohnehin hervorragend aufgehoben.“  
„Geht klar“  
Die beiden hielten einen Moment lächelnden Blickkontakts, bevor Jordan sich umdrehte und in den Flur hinausging.  
„Irgendwelche Spezialwünsche?“  
Er drehte sich noch einmal um und schaute die Runde. Seine Frage hatte wohl nicht nur Meg, sondern auch Claudette und Feng gegolten.  
„Nein, danke.“  
Auch Claudette schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.  
„Dann bis gleich.“  
Jordan verabschiedete sich und zog sich die Schuhe an. Einen Moment später hörte Meg bereits die Tür ins Schloss fallen, was sich wie ein Startschuss für eine offenere Konversation anhörte.  
„Also“, rief Claudette aufgeregt: „Erzähl. Wenn du willst…“  
„Es ist eigentlich mehr eine unglückliche Verkettung von Ereignissen gewesen“, murmelte Meg: „Er war bei den Marines, hat nach seiner ersten Tour meine Mutter kennengelernt, sich aber nie mit ihr verlobt oder so. Dann sind seine… seine Kameraden wieder zurück in den Dienst und er wollte sie nicht im Stich lassen. Er hat sich noch einmal eingeschrieben, kurz bevor meine Mutter ihm gesagt hat, dass sie schwanger sei.“  
„Mit dir“  
Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, aber Meg nickte trotzdem.  
„Genau. Aber da konnte er seine Entscheidung nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Meine Mutter hingegen war so gekränkt, dass sie mich… nun ja, allein großgezogen hat.“  
„Also ist es am Ende nicht seine Schuld?“  
Meg hatte immer viel von Vanessa gehalten. Sie war ihre Heldin gewesen und über all die Jahre bis zu ihrem Tod, war sie ihr als die stärkste, fairste und liebevollste Frau der Welt vorgekommen. Doch sie musste zugeben, dass die Geschichte, die Jordan ihr erzählt hatte, einen leichten Schatten über sie warf und das Bild in ihrem Kopf etwas verzerrte.  
„Nein“, flüsterte Meg: „Aber… es fällt mir schwer, diese neue Sicht auf meine Mutter zu akzeptieren. Denn am Ende… am Ende war sie es doch, die mich von ihm ferngehalten hat.“ Sie hielt kurz inne, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Ich verstehe ihr Gründe. Ich glaube sie wollte mich davor beschützen einen Vater kennenzulernen, der mein halbes Leben lang nicht da ist und am Ende in irgendeiner Wüste sein verreckt. Aber wäre das wirklich schlimmer gewesen, als überhaupt keinen Vater zu haben?“  
Meg schaute hinüber zu Claudette, dann kurz zu Feng und wieder zurück, doch keine der beiden konnte ihr die Frage beantworten.  
„Vielleicht hätte sie dir die Entscheidung überlassen sollen“, sagte Feng schließlich: „Wenn du alt genug warst.“  
„Vielleicht wollte sie das auch“, warf Claudette ein: „Aber dann wurden wir entführt und…“  
Sie sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende und warf stattdessen einen besorgten Blick auf Meg, die mit der ganzen Lage jedoch relativ gut zurechtzukommen schien.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“  
„Hm?“ Meg schaute auf. „Ähm… gut, schätze ich. Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung.“  
Sie nickte bekräftigend und Claudette glaubte zu erkennen, dass sie ihr die Wahrheit sagte. Immerhin hatte Meg die letzten Wochen über keinen großen Hehl aus ihrer Frustration gemacht.  
„Du siehst auch gut aus, heute. Wirklich. Du wirkst glücklich.“  
Meg setzte wieder ein Lächeln auf. Es waren heute bereits so viele gewesen, wie sie in den letzten zehn Tagen zusammen nicht gezeigt hatte und Claudette wurde langsam misstrauisch.  
„Okay, was ist passiert?“  
„Was?“  
Claudette zog mit amüsierter Neugierde die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, hast du ausgesehen als würde uns gleich der Himmel auf den Kopf fallen. Und heute sitzt du da und kriegst kaum die Mundwinkel nach unten. Ist er wirklich so cool, dein Dad?“  
Meg konnte sich wiederum ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und kurz zog sie sogar in Erwähnung, den beiden von ihrem nächtlichen Abenteuer zu erzählen. Von dem freundlichen Gespenst, das sie mitten in der Nacht besucht hatte. Doch dann erinnerte sich an das Versprechen, das sie Sally gegeben hatte und begnügte sich mit einer knappen Antwort.  
„Ich glaube schon.“  
Claudette griff nun nach Megs Hand und umschloss ihre Finger. Sie waren angenehm warm und die Berührung unfassbar sanft.  
„Das freut mich für dich“, sagte sie: „Es freut uns beide, nicht wahr Feng?“  
Sie drehte sich um und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie Feng eilig den Kopf aus ihren Armen hob. Ihre Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen, fast so als wäre sie vom plötzlich einfallenden Licht geblendet.  
„Hm?“  
„Bist du etwa gerade eingeschlafen?“  
Claudette klang empört und Meg erwartete bereits, dass sie zornig aufspringen und die Arme in die Seiten stemmen würde.  
„Nein, nein“, nuschelte Feng: „Ich habe nur kurz meine Augen ausgeruht.“  
„Was machen die denn auf der Arbeit mit dir, dass du dermaßen übermüdet bist?“, rief Claudette: „Wenn du mich fragst solltest du dir morgen auch noch frei nehmen.“  
Sie schaute zu Meg für Unterstützung, die sie in Form eines bestätigenden Nickens erhielt.  
„Die müssen es halt auch ein paar Tage ohne dich aushalten“, sagte sie: „Und ich bin sicher Dwights Vater wird dir kaum böse dafür sein. Er ist ja dein Vorgesetzter, oder nicht?“  
„Eigentlich nicht“, murmelte Feng: „Aber den Laden schmeißt er trotzdem. Er hätte längst schon eine Beförderung verdient.“  
„Klassischer Fairfield“, murmelte Claudette und zwinkerte Meg amüsiert zu. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Feng um. „Ohne Witz jetzt, vielleicht solltest du dir wirklich ein paar Tage freinehmen. Wann hattest du das letzte Mal Ferien?“  
Feng dachte kurz nach, bevor sie schüchtern sagte: „Paris?“  
„Ich meine echte Ferien. Keine Zwangsverschleppung auf eine Militärbasis auf der anderen Seite der Welt.“  
Die kleine Asiatin schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie überlegte und schaute kurz zu Meg, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich habe mir für New York damals zwei Tage freigenommen.“  
„Und sonst nie?“  
„Nein“  
„Dann ist es entschieden. Ich sag Dwight nachher, er soll seinem Vater sagen, dass du morgen nicht zur Arbeit kommst.“  
„Hey, warte…“  
„Keine Widerrede“, sagte Claudette streng und Meg fügte hinzu: „Nimm dir doch mal etwas Zeit für dich. Geh etwas trinken mit deinem neuen Freund.“  
„Meinem Freund?“ Feng machte einen verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck, also hakte Meg weiter nach: „Hast du nicht etwas angefangen mit einem deiner Arbeitskollegen?“  
„Ach, Leute, ich weiß auch nicht, wo ihr immer diese Gerüchte hernehmt?“  
Meg schaute vielsagend zu Claudette, die sich ihrerseits mit miserabel gespielter Unschuldsmiene abwandte.  
„Dwight interpretiert da viel zu viel hinein“, rief Feng und warf frustriert die Arme in die Luft: „Ich geh mit ihm doch nur hin und wieder etwas trinken. Da ist doch nichts dabei.“  
„Bist du dir sicher?“, entgegnete Claudette: „Dwight mein, es gäbe den ein oder anderen, der wirklich etwas mit dir anfangen wolle. Vielleicht merkst du das nur nicht.“  
Ein leichtes Lächeln flog über ihr Gesicht, doch Feng knurrte nur: „Keine Ahnung… kann sein… Ach, so ein Blödsinn!“  
Claudette und Meg tauschten einen Blick aus, beide bemüht nicht zu lachen, da es Feng wirklich auf die Palme zu bringen schien. Schließlich sagte Claudette vorsichtig: „Angenommen es stimmt und sie wollen etwas von dir… Warum versuchst du´s eigentlich nicht mal mit einem? Wer weiß, vielleicht magst du ihn ja. Ich würd´s dir jedenfalls wünschen.“  
Sie warf Feng einen aufmunternden Blick zu, doch die kleine Asiatin schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Nein“  
„Ist deine Entscheidung“, sagte Meg salopp, dachte kurz nach und bemerkte dann: „Du könntest auch mal bei Jake vorbeischauen.“  
„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee“ Claudette war sofort Feuer und Flamme. „Dann kannst du uns sagen, wie´s ihm geht. Ich habe ihn jetzt schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen.“  
„Er lebt halt gern allein“, gab Meg hinzu: „Vielleicht sollten wir ihn auch auf die Party am Wochenende mitnehmen. Was hältst du davon?“  
„Ja, warum nicht?“ Claudette schaute hinüber zu Feng. „Dann wären wir alle dort, oder? Ich meine Nea und David werden sich wieder irgendwo unter den Tisch saufen, aber wir anderen könnten uns ja zusammen amüsieren.“  
Meg nickte lächelnd.  
„Dann ist es also abgemacht“, rief Claudette: „Feng, du spazierst morgen zu Jake raus und sagst ihm, dass er mitkommt.“  
„Und wenn er nicht will?“  
„Er will schon. Das haben wir bereits entschieden.“  
Feng stöhnte auf und ließ ihren Kopf zurück in die Arme fallen.

Sally drehte den Kopf und ließ den Blick die heruntergekommene Straße hinabgleiten. Sie befand sich in einem Industriegebiet, oder zumindest sah es ganz danach aus. Es gab eine Reihe an alten Fabrikhallen mit eingeschlagenen Fenstern und umringt von kaputten Maschendrahtzäunen. Hier und da lagen alte Metallteile verrostet in abgesperrten, überwucherten Grundstücken. Das Viertel war wohl vor langer Zeit schon aufgegeben und verlassen worden. Es war perfekt.  
Sally spürte, wie sich die Verbindung hinter ihr schloss. Der dunkle Nebel war so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er gekommen war und es gab nichts, was sie hätte verraten können. Sie war gekleidet in ein elegantes, dunkelblaues Kleid, das ihr bis zu den Schienbeinen reichte. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie ihren Gehstock und einen Augenblick später spürte sie wie sich zwei kräftige Klauen in ihre Schulter bissen.  
Sie drehte den Kopf und blickte kurz zu dem Raben, der sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf ansah. Der Nebel war mit ihr, versteckt und getarnt, doch er begleitete sie und würde sie beschützen. Sie war schließlich seine Meisterin. Und genau wie sie es von ihm verlangt hatte, hatte er ihr den Ort gezeigt, an dem sich die Payday Gang üblicherweise vor einem Raubzug traf.  
Sallys oranges Auge blitzte durch das Halbdunkel der Abenddämmerung, als sie den Kopf wieder nach vorne wandte und hinüber auf ein schmutziges Betongebäude schaute. Es gab nur ein Stockwerk, die Front zeigte vier Garageneingänge und an den Seiten entdeckte Sally ein paar schmale, vergitterte Fenster in unerreichbarer Höhe. Sie wusste nicht, wozu dieses Gebäude gedacht worden war, wahrscheinlich als Parkplatz für Industriefahrzeuge. Doch sie wusste, dass es mittlerweile einem anderen Zweck diente.  
Gemächlich begann Sally über die Straße zu gehen. Ihre Füße steckten in schwarzen, hohen Stiefeln, dessen Absätze hörbar auf den Asphalt knallten und ihr Haar war in einem ordentlichen Knoten zurückgebunden. Irgendwo in der Ferne ertönte eine Alarmsirene und mischte sich mit dem gleichmäßigen Rauschen eines nahen Flusses. Oder war es das Meer?  
Sally wusste nicht, in welcher Stadt sie sich befand. Vielleicht war es ja Boston, schließlich hatte sie dort den hochgewachsenen Bankräuber aus dem Gefängnis befreit. Das Schild des Polizeipräsidiums hatte ihr damals ihren Standort verraten. Wenn dem so war, dann befand sie sich gerade Mal drei Stunden südlich von Waltonfield.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden erreichte Sally eines der Garagentore und blieb nachdenklich stehen. Ihre Finger schossen hinauf zu dem verrosteten Metall, als sie doch daran zog bewegte es sich keinen Millimeter. Natürlich hatte Sally jede Möglichkeit auch so in das Gebäude zu gelangen, doch sie hatte nicht vor ungeladen in das eigentlich geheime Versteck ihrer potentiellen Verbündeten zu platzen. Es würde wohl den falschen Eindruck vermitteln.  
Daher formte Sally nun die Hand zu Faust, doch zwischen ihren Fingern brach kein oranges Licht hervor. Stattdessen pochte sie mit den Knöcheln zweimal gegen das Metalltor. Das Klopfen schickte ein dumpfes Echo durch das Gebäude, das selbst draußen auf der Straße noch zu hören war. Sie war sich also sicher, dass sie gehört worden war, sofern sich tatsächlich jemand in dem heruntergekommenen Bauwerk befand.  
Eine Weile geschah nichts. Sally verharrte ruhig und geduldig vor dem Eingangstor, beide Hände auf den Knauf ihres Gehstocks gelegt und den Blick in abwartender Haltung leicht nach unten gerichtet. Dann legte sie plötzlich den Kopf schief, als ihr geschärftes Gehör Stimmen hinter dem Metall aufspürte.  
Es waren zwei, beide männlich, der eine wohl etwas jünger als der andere. Und sie hörte außerdem Schritte. Die beiden Männer schienen näher zu kommen, denn mit jedem Schritt wurden ihre Stimmen lauter, sodass Sally ihrem Gespräch folgen konnte.  
„Ich dachte niemand wüsste, dass wir hier sind“, sagte der Jüngere der beiden. Seine Stimme klang nervös, sie war durchsetzt mit Zweifeln. Sally erkannte es sofort.  
„Das weiß auch niemand“, knurrte der andere: „Halt einfach den Mund. Wahrscheinlich sind´s irgendwelche Straßenkinder, die nach einem Unterschlupf suchen.“  
„Hier draußen?“, erwiderte der erste argwöhnisch.  
Sally drehte den Kopf und schaute die Straße hinab. Sie konnte sich selbst kaum vorstellen, wie sich Kinder hier her verirren sollten, es sei denn sie wären von Zuhause weggelaufen. Dennoch würden sie dann wohl eines der größeren Gebäude ansteuern, anstatt diese baufällige Garage.  
„Sei einfach still“, sagte der zweite wieder und stellte sich dann direkt an das Tor. Sally konnte seine Schuhe hinter der Barriere auf den Betonboden treffen hören.  
„Wer ist da?“, fragte eine harsche, nun deutlich erhobene Stimme. Die Krankenschwester legte den Kopf von einer auf die andere Seite. Sie schien nicht willkommen zu sein.  
„Sally. Wie angekündigt.“  
„Ich kenne keine Sally“, schnarrte die Stimme auf der anderen Seite: „Hau ab oder ich komme raus und breche dir ein paar Knochen.“  
Bei der Drohung zog Sally die Augenbrauen nach oben. Sie hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie vollkommen ernst gemeint war, doch einfach umzudrehen war keine Option.  
„Ich komme jetzt rein“, kündigte Sally gleichgültig an, ganz so, als ob sie den vorherigen Satz nicht gehört hätte. Anschließend hob sie geschwind ihre rechte Hand, ballte sie zur Faust und beschwor Spencers letzten Atemzug herauf, der sie in Sekundenschnelle durch das rostbraune Tor direkt hinter die zwei Männer beförderte.  
Unter Schock drehten sich die beiden um. Sie hatten natürlich das langgezogenen Kreischen gehört und ihre Blicke fielen sofort auf Sally, die sich seelenruhig mitten in der weitläufigen Garage neben einem grauen Betonpfeiler aufgestellt hatte. Ein Rabe saß auf ihrer Schulter.  
„Guten Nachmittag, die Herren“, grüßte Sally und musterte die beiden. Der jüngere sah aus, als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen – was wohl gar nicht mal so falsch war – und riss in Panik die Arme nach oben. Der andere hingegen machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, die Hand bereits zum Angriff erhoben. Ihren ähnlichen Gesichtern nach zu urteilen, schienen sie verwandt zu sein.  
„Aber bitte, das ist doch nicht nötig“, sagte Sally und hob ihrerseits die Hand, allerdings nicht um den Hieb abzuwehren, sondern ganz einfach, um sie dem Räuber darzubieten und ihm zu zeigen, dass sie unbewaffnet war: „Ich bin hier, um mit euch zu sprechen, Hoxton, nicht um euch zu bekämpfen.“  
„Was zur Hölle… Wie bist du hier reingekommen, Weib? Und woher kennst du diesen Namen?“  
Hoxton sah vorerst davon ab, sie anzugreifen und blieb etwa zwei Meter entfernt von ihr wieder stehen. Sally atmete aus, versteckte jedoch ihre Erleichterung. In einem Handgemenge wäre sie hoffnungslos untergegangen und ihre Strategie baute darauf, den Bankräubern mit bedrohlicher Ruhe entgegenzutreten. Sie sollten sich unsicher sein, womit sie es zu tun hatten.  
„Sollte ich diesen Namen etwa nicht kennen?“, fragte Sally: „Wäre dir James lieber?“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schaute sie zu dem anderen, jüngeren Mann hinüber. „Juniors Namen kenne ich doch auch. Nicht wahr, Jacky?“  
Die beiden schauten sie für einen Moment einfach nur verdutzt an und Sally nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihren Plan voranzutreiben.  
„Wollen wir nach unten gehen?“  
Sie machte auf den Absätzen kehrt und marschierte durch die Garage, direkt hinüber in Richtung der Wendeltreppe, die in einer Ecke nach unten führte. Sallys Gehstock knallte auf den kalten Betonboden und das Echo hallte noch eine Weile von den harten Wänden wieder.  
„Hey“, hörte sie Hoxton hinter sich rufen. Dann schlossen seine raschen Schritte zu ihr auf und einen Augenblick später griff seine Hand auch schon nach ihrer Schulter. Bevor er sie berühren konnte, blieb Sally jedoch von selbst stehen.  
„Wer glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?“  
Zornig ging er um sie herum und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. Seine Antwort erhielt er allerdings nicht aus ihrem Mund.  
„Das muss sie doch sein, oder?“, rief Junior hinter Sallys Rücken: „Die Frau, von der Chains uns erzählt hat. Die, die ihn aus dem…“  
„Schnauze“, knurrte Hoxton. Sein Blick schoss über Sallys Schulter hinüber zu Junior, den sie nicht sehen konnte, bevor sich seine Augen wieder auf sie hinabsenkten. Hoxton war ein großer Mann und Sally musste den Kopf leicht nach hinten legen, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können. Er war einschüchternd, doch Sally ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
„Chains ist hier, oder nicht?“, fragte sie vollkommen ungeniert: „Wenn ihr schon mir nicht glaubt, dann doch wenigstens ihm. Alles was ich will, ist euch einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten und wenn er euch nicht gefällt werde ich auf der Stelle verschwinden.“  
Den letzten Teil meinte Sally wörtlicher, als Hoxton es wohl vermutete, denn sie verspürte keinen Drang, sich auch nur eine Sekunde länger als nötig hier aufzuhalten. Der englische Bankräuber kratzte sich kurz an seinem kantigen Kinn. Dann setzte er ein schiefes Grinsen auf und nickte hämisch.  
„Na schön. Aber wenn Chains deine Geschichte nicht bestätigt, dreh ich dir den Hals um. Du hast mir also besser die Wahrheit gesagt.“ Er trat zur Seite und streckte den Arm aus. „Hier entlang bitte.“  
Hoxton wartete, bis Sally an ihm voreigegangen war und klemmte sich dann gleich an ihre Fersen. Sie spürte seinen Blick in ihrem Nacken. Es gab nur eine Richtung, die sie einschlagen konnte und in Gedanken plante sie bereits einen möglichen Fluchtweg. Zwar hielt sie dies nicht für nötig – Chains würde sie sicherlich nicht vergessen haben – aber Sally hatte im Laufe ihres Lebens damit aufgehört, Leuten einfach so zu vertrauen.  
Wortlos stieg sie die Treppe hinunter. Ihr Gehstock war die einzige Geräuschquelle in der Garage, abgesehen von den Stiefeln der Männer hinter ihr. Ihre eigenen Füße verursachten kaum Lärm, da ihre Schritte viel leichter waren. Außerdem war sie gerade Mal halb so schwer wie ein normaler Mensch.  
Unten angekommen ging Sally einen kurzen Gang entlang, an dessen Ende sich eine geöffnete Stahltür befand. Sie kannte diesen Ort bereits. Der Nebel hatte ihr alles gezeigt, was sie wissen musste und dennoch war es etwas anderes nun selbst hier zu sein.  
Es handelte sich um einen großen, rechteckigen Keller. In der Ecke links von ihr befand sich so etwas wie ein Planungsbereich, mit einem Tisch, Bildschirmen und Laptops. Daneben stand ein Regal mit Ordnern. Auf der anderen Seite versperrte eine vergitterte Tür den Weg in eine Waffenkammer und direkt vor Sally war das große, verschlossene Stahltor, hinter dem die Beute der Gang lagerte. Die Mitglieder derselbigen waren ebenfalls im Raum und schauten nun neugierig auf.  
„Also gut“, rief Hoxton und eilte an Sally vorbei: „Kennst du sie?“  
Er schaute hinüber zu Chains, der wohl gerade aus der Waffenkammer gekommen war und nun bestätigend nickte. In seinen Augen zeichnete sich Respekt ab.  
„Glück gehabt. Ich lass dich am Leben“, knurrte Hoxton. Er drehte sich zu Sally um, die mittlerweile beide Hände auf den Knauf ihres Gehstocks und den Kopf leicht schiefgelegt hatte. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln versuchte sie seine Feindseligkeit zu entwaffnen. „Spuck aus, was du uns zu sagen hast und dann verschwinde.“  
„Ich brauche Unterstützung“, erklärte Sally sachlich: „Ich plane in ein hochgesichertes, bewachtes Gebäude der Regierung einzudringen und ich brauche jemanden, der sich mit solchen Aktivitäten auskennt.“  
Sie hielt ihren Blick auf Chains gerichtet, schaute dann jedoch hinüber zu jenem Mann, den sie als Dallas kannte und der sich im Planungsbereich aufhielt. Nun ging er in die Mitte des Raumes und stellte sich direkt vor Sally hin.  
„Und warum sollten wir dir helfen?“  
Es war eine geschäftliche Frage, nichts weiter. Keine Ablehnung, Verhöhnung oder Neugierde lag im Tonfall des Bankräubers und seine grauen Augen musterten Sally mit kalter Sachlichkeit.  
„Ich habe Ihren Mann aus dem Gefängnis geholt, Mr. Steele. Ich glaube, Sie schulden mir einen Gefallen.“  
Dallas schaute sie für einen Moment an. Wenn sie ihn mit seinem wahren Namen überrumpelt hatte, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Nach einem Moment lachte er schließlich in sich hinein und sagte: „Ich glaube, du missverstehst die Größenordnungen etwas. Zugegeben, diese schnelle Rettungsaktion war beeindruckend und ich bin immer noch nicht dahintergekommen, wie du es fertiggebracht hast. Aber das hätten wir auch selbst geschafft, also glaube ich nicht, dass wir in deiner Schuld stehen… wie war noch gleich der Name?“  
„Sally“  
„Sally“, murmelte Dallas mit einem anerkennenden Nicken und verfiel dann in Schweigen. Doch er schickte sie nicht davon. Eine Tatsache, die sie zu interpretieren wusste.  
„Ich habe mir bereits gedacht, dass es etwas mehr benötigen würde“, sagte Sally: „Ihr seid immerhin Profis und Profis arbeiten nicht umsonst.“ Sie drehte kurz den Kopf, als Junior neben ihr in den Raum kam. „Daher habe ich ein Angebot für euch. Ich helfe euch, in eine Bank einzubrechen – egal welche – und zwar mit derselben Methode, mit der ich euren Kameraden hinter den schwedischen Gardinen hervorgezaubert habe. Ich beschaffe euch, was immer ihr aus dieser Bank wollt. Im Gegenzug helft ihr mir mit meinem eigenen Unterfangen.“  
Sally stütze sich auf ihren Gehstock und hob herausfordernd die Augenbrauen. Dallas bemühte sich um eine ausdruckslose Miene, doch die Krankenschwester konnte glasklar sehen, dass hinter seiner Stirn die Zahnräder ineinandergriffen. Schlussendlich ging er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, bis er direkt vor ihr stand. Dallas überragte Sally bei weitem.  
„Ein verlockendes Angebot. Allerdings stellt sich mir eine Frage. Wenn du schon so genial bist, warum verwendest du dann nicht einfach deine eigene… Methode, um zu bekommen was du willst? Wozu brauchst du uns?“  
Sally konnte seinen Fuß auf den Boden klopfen hören.  
„Das Gebäude, in das ich eindringen will, verfügt über eine spezielle Technologie, die erst vor wenigen Monaten entwickelt wurde, streng geheim ist und es mir nicht erlaubt, meine Kräfte einzusetzen.“  
„Kräfte sind das also?“  
„So könnte man es nennen.“ Sally schaute Dallas fragend an. „Eine kleine Demonstration gefällig?“  
Bevor er etwas antworten konnte, hatte sie bereits die rechte Hand von ihrem Gehstock gehoben, sie zur Faust geballt und Spencers letzten Atemzug beschworen. Mit einem Kreischen wirbelte sie durch die Luft und verschwand hinter der Stahltür am Kopfende des Raumes.  
Sally schaute sich um. Sie befand sich inmitten eines weitläufigen Tresors, dessen Inneres einer wahren Schatzkammer glich. Goldbarren lagen auf Regale gestapelt, in Vitrinen entdeckte Sally Diamanten und an den Wänden hingen zweifellos unsagbar teure Gemälde. In der Mitte befand sich außerdem eine alt aussehende, japanische Samurai Rüstung. Ohne lange zu zögern griff Sally nach der dunkelroten Gesichtsmaske, die eine verzerrte Grimasse darstellte und teleportierte sich anschließend wieder zurück in den Vorraum.  
Sie kam direkt vor Dallas wieder zum Stehen. Er hatte sich umgedreht und den Blick auf den Tresor gerichtet. Nun stand er mit verschränkten Armen da, scheinbar völlig gelassen, während seine Kameraden verschiedene Reaktionen zeigten. Junior hatte den Atem angehalten, Hoxton hatte einen Fluch ausgestoßen, Wolf war zur Stahltür gerannt und Chains hatte eine Pistole gezückt.  
„Gehört die euch?“ Sally reichte Dallas die rote Gesichtsmaske. „Sieht alt aus.“  
„Alt und wertvoll“, antwortete der Bankräuber: „Beeindruckend“  
Er nahm Sally die Maske aus der Hand, drehte sie kurz in der Luft und legte sie dann auf einen nebenstehenden Tisch. Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Besucherin zu.  
„Wie funktioniert das?“  
„Unwichtig“, entgegnete Sally: „Niemand außer mir ist dazu in der Lage und es ist nicht möglich, diese Kraft zu erlernen. Eigentlich habe ich bisher am Grundsatz festgehalten, keinen Schaden damit anzurichten, aber… die Zeiten ändern sich. Ich biete sie euch an. Einmal.“  
Sie streckte die Hand aus und wartete auf eine Entscheidung. Dallas kratzte sich nachdenklich am Bart. Er schaute zu seinen Teamkollegen, doch Sally wusste, dass sie ihn längst gewonnen hatte.

„Hallo?“  
Feng erhielt keine Antwort.  
„Jake? Bist du da?“  
Wieder wartete sie für eine kurze Weile, doch alles was sie hörte, war das Rauschen des Waldes. Die kleine Hütte schien komplett verlassen. Niemand hatte auf ihre Signale reagiert, weder auf die Rufe noch auf das anklopfen. Jake war wohl nicht zu Hause.  
Feng drehte sich um und schaute über die Hügelkuppe in die Stadt hinüber. Sie befand sich etwas über den Häusern, außerhalb der Vororte und ein ganzes Stück vom Zentrum entfernt. Große Bürogebäude ragte dort in die Höhe und Feng wusste, dass sie eigentlich gerade in einem davon arbeiten sollte. Aber Claudette hatte sich durchgesetzt. Jetzt hatte sie frei.  
Der Himmel war grau und wolkenverhangen und Feng hatte sich tief in eine dicke Daunenjacke gehüllt. Auf ihrem Kopf trug sie eine schwarze Wollmütze mit dem grellblauen Symbol der Laser Bears darauf. Es war das letzte Geschenk ihrer Großmutter gewesen, bevor sie gestorben war. Die alte Dame hatte nie verstanden, was Feng da eigentlich getan hatte, doch sie war eine der wenigen gewesen, die stets auf ihrer Seite geblieben war. Feng vermisste sie.  
Plötzlich spürte sie kleine Asiatin ein Streicheln an ihrer Hose und als sie nach unten schaute, entdeckte sie eine dunkelgraue Katze, die sich an ihr Bein schmiegte. Ein genüssliches Schnurren klang zu ihr herauf. Feng zögerte zunächst, bevor sie sich nach unten beugte und das Tier vorsichtig hinter dem Ohr kraulte.  
„Wer bist du denn?“  
Keine Antwort.  
„Hast du Jake gesehen?“  
Nur Schnurren.  
„Das dachte ich mir schon.“  
Ehe sie der Katze eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, vernahm Feng ein lautes Knacksen hinter ihr im Wald. Es war eben jener Ort, an dem der Entitus sie vor zwei Jahren festgehalten hatte und so war sie auf der Hut. Blitzschnell richtete sie sich auf. Zwischen den Bäumen entdeckte sie eine dick angezogenen Gestalt, die Feuerholz unter dem rechten Arm trug.  
„Feng?“  
„Hi Jake“  
„Was machst du denn hier?“  
Feng zog überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben und schlug einen leicht beleidigten Ton an.  
„Freust du dich etwa nicht, mich zu sehen?“  
Sofort breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Jakes Gesicht aus.  
„Aber natürlich. Warte, ich mach die Tür auf, drinnen ist es wärmer.“  
Jake ließ die Äste und Zweige neben die Hütte auf einen kleinen Stapel fallen. Dann zog er einen alten Schlüssel aus der Tasche und bearbeitete anschließend das Vorhängeschloss, das Feng den Weg versperrt hatte.  
„So“, sagte er und stieß die Tür auf: „Komm rein.“  
Feng duckte sich zögerlich unter dem niedrigen Türrahmen hindurch. Sie war nicht sehr groß und trotzdem konnte sie im Inneren kaum aufrecht stehen. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass Jake nicht bei jedem Schritt mit dem Kopf an die Decke stieß, aber er schien die Höhe perfekt geplant zu haben. Sie passte auf den Millimeter.  
Sofort stieg Feng der Geruch von Holz in die Nase. Alle Wände, der Fußboden, sämtliche Möbel und Gegenstände waren aus Holz gezimmert und noch dazu scheinbar aus derselben Baumart. Alles hatte die gleiche Farbe. Jake hatte sich offensichtlich nicht die Mühe gemacht, den Pinsel zu schwingen und so stach nur der graue Steinofen als krasser Außenseiter zwischen all dem hellen Braun hervor.  
„Setz dich“, lud Jake sie ein und deutet auf einen grob gezimmerten Hocker. Als Feng sich dort niederließ merkte sie, dass es dem Stück vielleicht auf lange Sicht an Bequemlichkeit mangeln würde, doch es war zweifellos stabil. Jake wusste, was er tat.  
Sie hob den Kopf und beobachtete ihn, wie er sich vor den Ofen kniete, ein paar Zweige hineinschob und sie anschließend in Brand setzte. Es dauerte eine Weile in der Feng Zeit hatte, die Hütte näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Alles, was Jake sich aufgebaut hatte, war ordentliche und makellose Handarbeit. Sie konnte kaum etwas finden, was einen Fehler enthielt.  
„Also…“  
Feng drehte ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne, als sie plötzlich angesprochen wurde. Hinter Jake prasselte mittlerweile ein kleines Feuer und nun setzte er sich ihr gegenüber auf einen ähnlichen Hocker, wie sie ihn selbst besetzte.  
„Jetzt kommst du mich endlich auch mal besuchen. Nach zwei Jahren.“  
Es lag kein Vorwurf in Jakes Stimme, doch das bedeutet nicht, dass Feng in sich nicht selbst machen konnte.  
„Tut mir leid, ich… Ich hatte eigentlich immer zu tun.“  
„Hey, jetzt bist du ja da.“ Er klopfte ihr ermutigend auf den Arm. „Ich bin ja froh, dass du´s überhaupt gefunden hast. Wie gefällt dir mein bescheidenes Heim?“  
Feng ließ erneut den Blick durch die Hütte schweifen. Sie überlegte kurz und als ihr keine gute Antwort einfiel, sagte sie einfach: „Nicht schlecht.“  
„Natürlich entspricht sie nicht deinen Bedürfnissen. Hier draußen gibt es weder Strom noch Internet. Nur rohe Natur.“  
Feng machte ein angeekeltes Geräusch. Dann mussten sie beide kurz Lachen und als sie sich wieder beruhigten fragte Jake: „Gibt es auch einen Grund für deinen Besuch?“  
„Nicht wirklich“ antwortete Feng: „Ich wollte einfach nur mal schauen wie´s dir geht und so. Wie schon gesagt, ich war noch nie hier und da habe ich mir gedacht…“  
Feng setzt ein unsicheres Lächeln auf.  
„Jetzt fühle ich mich aber geschmeichelt.“ Jake drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um und langte nach einer Schublade in der Nähe. „Willst du ein paar Kekse?“  
„Kekse backst du dir auch?“  
„Nein, die hat mir ein Wanderer geschenkt, der hier vorbeigekommen ist.“ Er zog seine Hand wieder hervor und tatsächlich hielt er eine industriell verpackte, dunkelrote Kekspackung zwischen den Fingern. „Ein paar sind noch übrig. Willst du einen?“  
„Gern“  
Sie griff in die Packung und zog einen runden Butterkeks hervor. Nichts Spektakuläres, aber irgendwie passte er zu der simplen Hütte.  
„Warte“, sagte Jake: „Heute ist Dienstag, oder? Müsstest du nicht auf der Arbeit sein?“  
„Hab mir freigenommen“, murmelte Feng und steckte sich den Keks in den Mund. Er schmeckte seltsamerweise ausgesprochen köstlichen. Vielleicht waren es am Ende ja doch die einfachen Dinge im Leben, die einen Glücklich machten.  
„Welch seltenes Ereignis“, kommentierte Jake: „Aber du hast es verdient. Genieß deine Freizeit.“  
„Mach ich ja.“  
Feng schoss Jake einen schnippischen Blick zu, der jedoch etwas verdutzt wirkte.  
„Bei mir hier draußen?“  
„Warum denn nicht?“  
„Ich weiß auch nicht.“ Jake zuckte mit den Schultern. „In Paris hast du mir erzählt, dass du nicht gerne wanderst. Oder spazieren gehst. Weißt du noch?“  
„Natürlich“  
„Da dachte ich mir halt, du würdest deine Freizeit lieber mit etwas anderem verbringen. Mit Lesen oder… oder Videospielen.“  
„Videospiele sind nicht schlecht“, entgegnete Feng: „Aber du auch nicht. Außerdem haben wir uns gestern gefragt, wie´s dir geht, ich und Claudette und Meg, so ganz allein draußen am Waldrand. Wir haben ja schon seit einer Woche nichts mehr von dir gehört.“  
„Oh, mir geht’s gut“, sagte Jake: „Ehrlich. Um mich braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen zu machen.“ Dann legte sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf seine Lippen. „Außerdem bin ich ja gar nicht mal so allein. Immerhin ist vor ein paar Tagen Nadia bei mir eingezogen.“  
„Nadia?“ Feng wurde hellhörig. „Wer ist Nadia? Dir ist klar, dass wir keine Geheimniskrämerei dulden, also raus mit der Sprache.“  
Jake lachte nur und zur Antwort spürte Feng zum zweiten Mal ein Streicheln an ihrem Bein. Die graue Katze war offenbar mit ihr ins Haus gelangt und suchte nun erneut nach einer Kuscheleinheit.  
„Ihr beiden kennt euch doch schon“, sagte Jake: „Darf ich vorstellen: Nadia. Sie ist mir vor ein paar Tagen zugelaufen. Wahrscheinlich ist sie irgendwo aus der Nachbarschaft ausgebrochen, von irgendeinem miesen Besitzer. Jetzt gehört sie zu mir. Und wenn wir schon von Geheimniskrämerei reden, solltest gerade du deine Zunge im Zaum halten.“  
Er runzelte fragend die Stirn und Feng legte zähneknirschend den Kopf auf die Seite.  
„Alles was du gehört hast ist totaler Schwachsinn. Ich bin single und war auch immer single, okay?“  
„Okay, okay“, beeilte sich Jake zu sagen. Auf seinem Gesicht hielt sich jedoch ein unergründliches Lächeln, also wechselte Feng so schnell sie konnte das Thema.  
„Claudette und Meg schleppen mich am Sonntag auf eine Party im Univiertel und ich soll dir mitteilen, dass du auch mitkommst. Wir treffen uns um acht bei Meg daheim und fahren dann gemeinsam…“  
„Hey, hey, hey, warte mal”, rief Jake: „Habe ich da nicht auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden?“  
Feng zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Nein“  
Jake stieß ein humorloses Lachen aus und schaute dann über die Schulter, offenbar nach Worten suchend.  
„Was, wenn ich etwas zu tun habe?“  
„Hast du?“  
Feng musterte ihn eindringlich.  
„Nun, nein, aber… Ich habe eigentlich keine Lust auf…“  
„Wir würden uns freuen, wenn du kommst“, sagte Feng und stützte ihre Arme auf den Knien ab, sodass sie sich leicht nach vorne beugte: „Ich würde mich freuen.“  
„Wenn euch das so wichtig ist…“, stammelte Jake: „Meine Güte, ich war schon seit Ewigkeiten auf keiner Party mehr. Was macht man da überhaupt so?“  
„Keine Ahnung… Leute kennenlernen, tanzen und trinken?“  
Feng machte einen ahnungslose Geste mit den Händen, die beuteten sollte, dass sie ebenfalls wenig Erfahrung mit solchen Veranstaltungen hatte. Jake kratzte sich nun nachdenklich am Kopf, bevor er schließlich sagte: „Ach, warum nicht? Aber ihr müsst mir schon ein paar Runden ausgeben, ich habe nämlich kein Geld für so was.“  
„Das“, schmunzelte Feng: „geht in Ordnung.“


	6. Das Nebelgespenst

Dallas fuhr mit der rechten Hand über die Grundrisspläne einer wichtigen Filiale der Leeman Brothers Bankengruppe in Boston, während er in Gedanken noch einmal seinen vorläufigen Plan durchging. Später würde er die Gang hinzuholen. Wolf sollte ihn bei den technischen Vorbereitungen unterstützen und Chains würde wie immer das ein oder andere zur Strategie beizutragen haben. Und auch Sally sollte sich die Pläne ansehen.  
Dallas war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was er von der Dame in Schwarz halten sollte. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihr überhaupt vertrauen konnte und sich mit ihr zusammen auf einen Raubzug zu begeben war eine teuflisch riskante Sache. Aber er hatte ihre Kraft gesehen. Es war wie ein Wunder gewesen und er wäre töricht, würde er die Gelegenheit nicht am Schopf packen.  
„Was hältst du davon?“  
Dallas sah nach oben auf den schwarzen Bildschirm, der am anderen Ende des Schreibtisch im Versteck der Payday Gang stand. Ein schmaler, türkiser Streifen zog sich dort über eine schwarze Fläche und zeigte jedes Mal, wenn Bain auf der anderen Seite der Verbindung die Stimme erhob, einen wildes Spektrogramm. Dallas hatte den Besitzer der tiefen Stimme noch nie gesehen, doch er war ein treuer Verbündeter und gemeinsam hatten sie bereits so manche Widrigkeit bezwungen. Außerdem war Dallas nicht an Bains Aussehen oder Identität interessiert, sondern nur an seinem organisatorischem Genie und seinen Beziehungen.  
„Klingt gut“, murmelte Dallas und senkte den Blick wieder hinunter auf die dunkelblauen Pläne. Seine Augen schossen über die dünnen, weißen Linien, die Mauern und Räume markierten, hinüber zu den Treppen, die hinunter in den Tresor führten. Wenn alles nach Plan lief, würden sie einfach hineinmarschieren und ohne einen Schuss abzugeben das Gebäude mit reicher Beute wieder verlassen.  
„Alles klar“, sagte Bain über die gesicherte Verbindung: „Sag den Jungs Bescheid und kontaktiere Smithson. Es ist vielleicht riskant, aber ich würde sie trotzdem in alle Pläne einweihen. Den Haupt- und den Nebenplan.“  
Dallas nickte. Bain konnte ihn über eine kleine Webcam sehen und so war die Geste genug, um seinen Rat zu bestätigen.  
„Wir hören uns in zwei Tagen“, schloss Bain. Dann brach die Verbindung ab und auf dem Bildschirm erschien wieder ein Desktop. Dallas kratzte sich nachdenklich am Bart. Wie immer hatten sie jede Eventualität bedacht und wie immer kam es ihm so vor, als hätte er irgendwas vergessen. Noch nie war es passiert, dass er sich eines Plans absolut sicher gewesen war und das Gefühl pflegte ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Erst sobald sie sicher im Fluchtauto saßen würde er aufatmen können. Aber das war die Bürde des Anführens.  
Er drehte sich um. Sally hatte ihm gesagt, dass er nach ihr rufen sollte, wenn er sie sprechen wollte. Dallas wusste immer noch nicht, wie wörtlich sie das gemeint hatte. Sie würde ihn schon hören, hatte sie gesagt, bevor sie in diesem seltsamen Nebel verschwunden war. Aber sollte er nun einfach ihren Namen in einen leeren Raum schreien?  
„Sally?“, rief Dallas und kam sich augenblicklich wie ein Idiot vor. Spätestens seit ihrem Auftauchen vor ein paar Tagen wunderte ihn gar nichts mehr und er fragte sich beinahe, ob er verrückt geworden war. Dann knallte plötzlich etwas durch den Raum, sodass er erschrocken herumfuhr.  
„Guten Morgen“, grüßte Sally und trat um den Tisch herum. Noch zwei weitere Male traf ihr Gehstock auf den harten Boden, bevor schließlich Stille einkehrte, als sie ihm direkt gegenüber zum Stehen kam. Wie bereits das letzte Mal trug sie ihr schlichtes, schwarzes Kleid und musterte Dallas mir ihrem unfassbar beunruhigendem, orangen Auge.  
„Ich werde mir die Frage ersparen, wie du mich gehört hast“, knurrte Dallas und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab. Sally legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite.  
„Du hast ziemlich laut nach mir gerufen“, sagte sie, als ob es das offensichtlichste der Welt wäre. Dallas schnaubte nur und ging nicht näher auf die Provokation ein.  
„Hör zu, wir haben einen Plan, bei dem du uns behilflich sein kannst.“  
„Jetzt schon?“, staunte Sally: „Ihr seid ja von der schnellen Sorte.“  
„Ich bin schon lange in dem Geschäft“, antwortete Dallas und deutete auf die Grundrisse, die er auf dem Schreibtisch ausgebreitet hatte: „Sich Ziele zu suchen und Methoden auszudenken ist nicht das Problem. Die Umsetzung ist die große Herausforderung. Pläne häufen sich mit der Zeit und man kommt mit der Arbeit kaum hinterher. Ich musste nicht lange suchen, bis ich diesen hier gefunden habe.“  
Endlich löste sich Sallys Auge von seinem Gesicht und wanderte hinunter auf die Blaupausen. Jede Papierrolle zeigte ein anderes Stockwerk eines massiven Gebäudes.  
„Das ist die Leeman Brothers Filiale in Boston“, erklärte Dallas: „Sie ist Teil einer gigantischen Bankenkette, die viertgrößte der USA um genau zu sein. Ihre Manager gehören zu den schlimmsten Blutsaugern, die ich kenne, aber was uns interessiert, sind die Milliarden, die in ihren Tresoren lagern.“  
Sally hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und löste nun eine Hand vom Knauf ihres Gehstocks, um die Grundrisspläne zu verschieben. Sie hob eine der Rollen an und warf einen Blick auf die darunterliegende.  
„Ich habe diese Bank schon seit Jahren im Visier“, erklärte Dallas mir verschränkten Armen: „Wir sind nie dazu gekommen, die Sache durchzuziehen. Aber mit dir wirds ein Klacks.“  
Die Krankenschwester hob den Kopf und schaute dem Bankräuber wieder direkt in die Augen.  
„Ich nehme an, du hast euren Teil der Abmachung nicht vergessen.“  
„Natürlich nicht“, schüttelte Dallas den Kopf: „Wenn wir diesen Tresor leergeräumt haben, dann haben wir fürs Erste ausgesorgt. Dann erhältst du jede Unterstützung, die wir dir bieten können.“  
„Gut“  
Sally war zufrieden. Sie legte ihre Hände wieder zurück um ihren Gehstock und schaute Dallas erwartungsvoll an. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Erfahrung sie bereits mit Bankraub und Kriminalität an sich hatte, doch sie schien die ganze Sache ungewöhnlich ruhig anzugehen. Und der schwarze Rabe, der plötzlich auf ihrer Schulter landete, intensivierte ihre Seltsamkeit nur noch. Aber Dallas würde sich hüten zu fragen, woher er plötzlich gekommen war.  
„Ich werde dir nun unsere Pläne erklären…“  
„Pläne?“ unterbrach Sally: „Ihr habt mehrere?“  
„Die Payday Gang operiert niemals mit weniger als zwei Plänen“, erklärte Dallas: „Es gibt immer einen Plan B, der allerdings nur dann nötig ist, wenn Plan A schiefläuft. Fangen wir also dort an.“ Der grauhaarige Mann deutete hinunter auf den Grundriss des Erdgeschosses. „Als erstes schleicht sich Hoxton in die Bank und versucht in den Sicherheitsraum zu gelangen. Hier. Er ist ein Profi und ich bin sicher, dass es dort keine Probleme geben wird. Außerdem haben wir einen Kontakt innerhalb der Bank, der ihn durch die Hintertür reinlässt.“  
„Ihr habt einen Kontakt? Wie das?“  
Ein hinterhältiges Schmunzeln schoss über Dallas Lippen.  
„Sagen wir einfach so: Im Bankengeschäft kommt man nicht weit, wenn man nicht dazu bereit ist für den persönlichen Vorteil auch mal eine Zehe über die Grenzen des Gesetzes zu setzen. Und zufälligerweise ist die Payday Gang in den Besitz einiger kompromittierender Fotos gelangt, für die das FBI einiges an Interesse haben dürfte. Ganz zu schweigen von den anderen Fotos, die wir seiner Frau zuschick…“  
„Schon in Ordnung, ich habe verstanden“, rief Sally mit erhobener Hand: „Wir rauben hier nicht die guten Jungs aus.“  
„Nein, absolut nicht“, bestätigte Dallas: „Wenn du moralische Bedenken hast, dann kann ich dir versichern, dass bei dieser Unternehmung sowohl die Opfer als auch die Täter skrupellose Verbrecher sind. Man könnte fast behaupten, das Geld bliebe in der Familie.“  
Sally nickte.  
„Okay, Hoxton schleicht sich rein und in den Sicherheitsraum. Und dann?“  
„Dann reißt er sich eine der Keycards unter den Nagel, schaltet die Alarmknöpfe aus und legt die Kameras lahm.“  
„Das kann er?“  
„Sobald wir erst mal da drinnen sind, können wir so ziemlich alles, mit Ausnahme der Öffnung des Tresors. Um dorthin zu gelangen, begeben wir anderen uns durch den Vordereingang, ganz normal gekleidet und ohne jegliches Aufsehen zu erregen. Hoxton trifft uns dann mit der Keycard und begibt sich anschließend wieder in den Sicherheitsraum, um uns über alle Ereignisse in der Bank auf dem Laufenden zu halten.“  
„Wie das?“, fragte Sally verblüfft: „Hat er nicht alle Kameras ausgeschaltet?“  
Dallas kratzte sich am Kopf und verschränkte anschließend die Arme vor der Brust, bevor er antwortete: „Nun, mit lahmlegen habe ich eher den Typen auf dem Stuhl, als die Geräte selbst gemeint.“  
„Er wird ihn doch nicht etwa umbringen, oder?“  
„Solange es sich vermeiden lässt.“  
„Gut“, murmelte Sally: „Ich will so wenig Schaden wie möglich anrichten, bei dieser… Operation.“  
„Das wollen wir auch, Sally“, antwortete Dallas: „Vertrau mir, wir stehen auf derselben Seite. Je mehr Leuten wir die Zähne einschlagen, umso schlimmer sieht´s für uns aus, falls man uns vor Gericht stellt. Aber egal, zurück zum Plan. Mit Hoxtons Keycard gelangen wir durch diese Tür dort und über das Treppenhaus hinunter in den Keller.“  
Dallas griff nach einer Papierrolle, die unter den anderen lag und beförderte sie schwungvoll nach oben, wo er sie auf der Tischplatte ausbreitete.  
„Hierhin. Da kommen wir runter und da ist der Tresor. Jetzt kommst du ins Spiel mit demselben Trick, den du hier an unserem Modell durchgezogen hast. Alles klar?“  
Sally nickte.  
„Mhm“  
„Ich verstehe zwar immer noch nicht, warum du dich nicht einfach von hier aus reinteleportieren kannst, aber wenn das so ist, dann ist es halt so.“  
„Für längere Distanzen muss ich durch den Nebel gehen“, murmelte Sally, den Blick immer noch auf den Plan gerichtet: „Und der Nebel verbindet sich nur mit Emotionen – also Personen – und nicht mit Orten. Sofern ich also nicht einen von euch in dem Safe dort drinnen habe, kann mich der Nebel auch nicht reinlassen. Da habe ich dir gesagt.“  
„Wie auch immer. Wir sehen zu, dass wir nicht gestört werden und du bringst uns die Scheinchen, Barren, Edelsteine oder was auch immer nach draußen, wo wir sie in Taschen verpacken und dann auf demselben Weg, den wir gekommen sind abtransportieren. Wenn alles glatt geht ist die Sache in einer halben Stunde vorüber ohne, dass überhaupt jemand etwas mitbekommt.“  
Sally hatte aufmerksam zugehört und jetzt, wo Dallas die Erklärung beendet hatte, kratzte sie sich nachdenklich am Kinn. Schließlich zog sie die Augenbrauen nach oben und sah auf.  
„Und du glaubst das funktioniert?“  
Dallas, der wieder die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Warum nicht?“  
„Weil wir mit Taschen voller Geld durch eine Bank marschieren und Chains dabei wie der im Alkohol abgestürzte Kriegsveteran aussehen wird, der er ist.“  
„Lass Chains nur meine Sorge sein“, entgegnete Dallas seelenruhig: „Und um die Kunden brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe schon mehr als einmal solche Stunts durchgezogen und der Schlüssel liegt darin, sich einfach so zu verhalten, als ob alles ganz normal wäre. Dann glauben die Leute das auch.“  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
„Absolut“ Dallas schaute Sally für einen Moment an, bevor er sagte: „Und falls etwas schiefläuft haben wir immer noch Plan B.“  
„Erleuchte mich“, forderte Sally ihn auf.  
„Also. Nehmen wir an, eine der Wachen erwischt uns in einem ungünstigen Moment oder jemand platzt in den Sicherheitsraum und löst Alarm aus, bevor Hoxton ihn unschädlich machen kann. In diesem Fall übernehme ich das Kommando und entscheide, ob wir abhauen oder weitermachen, alles klar?“  
„Klar“  
„Wir werden alle versteckte Waffen tragen. Außerdem kommt Chains nicht mit uns hinein, sondern wartet draußen im Van, voll gerüstet und kampfbereit. Deshalb sagte ich auch, dass du dir keine Sorgen um ihn machen sollst. Sollten wir in irgendeine Konfrontation mit den Sicherheitskräften geraten, stürmt er in die Bank und haut uns raus. Dann können wir uns aus dem Staub machen, bevor die Polizei eintrifft.“  
Sally nickte bestätigend, während Dallas nach einer kurzen Weile anfügte: „Die beiden Pläne unterscheiden sich nicht großartig voneinander. Außerdem wird Bain uns als Koordinator zur Seite stehen, obwohl ich glaube, dass wir seine Hilfe in diesem Fall kaum brauchen werden. Irgendwelche Fragen?“  
„Ja“, nickte Sally: „Wer ist Bain?“  
„Jemand, der uns hilft. Das ist alles was du wissen musst und um ehrlich zu sein, das ist auch so ziemlich alles, was wir wissen. Er kriegt einen Teil des Geldes und das war´s. Ende der Geschichte.“  
„Vertrauen wir ihm?“  
„Ich vertraue ihm weit mehr als dir“, sagte Dallas und durchbohrte Sally mit seinem eisernen Blick: „Und ich nutze die Gelegenheit auch gleich, um dir klarzumachen, dass ich keine falschen Spielchen dulde. Wenn ich auch nur die leiseste Ahnung habe, dass du irgendetwas Schräges abziehst, landet eine Kugel in deinem Kopf, bevor du dich irgendwohin zaubern kannst. Das darfst du mir ruhig glauben.“  
„Ich werde es mit merken.“  
Sally konnte genau sehen, das Dallas ein Mann war, der seine Drohungen ernst meinte und nicht davor zurückschreckte, sein Wort zu halten. Sie würde sich hüten, ihm in die Quere zu kommen.  
„Sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?“  
„Wann geht es los?“  
Dallas ließ ein dreckiges Grinsen über seine Lippen fahren, bevor er antwortete.  
„Die Bank ist über das Wochenende geschlossen. Am Montag in der Früh treffen wir uns hier und brechen dann gemeinsam auf. Bis dahin hast du noch Zeit, es dir zu überlegen.“  
„Muss ich nicht“, erwiderte Sally und wie aus dem Nichts tauchte eine schwarze Nebelwolke hinter ihr auf: „Wir sehen uns am Montag.“

„Der scheint ja ein recht amüsanter Zeitgenosse zu sein.“  
Meg hielt ihr Gesicht dem Fernseher zugewandt, schielte jedoch hinüber zu Nea, die sich wie eine sich fläzende Katze auf der Couch ausgebreitet hatte. Sie lag seitlich auf den Kissen. Das eine Bein stand auf dem Boden, während sie das andere lässig über die Armlehne gehängt hatte. Ihre Hände lagen verschränkt auf ihrem Bauch und selbst im Haus trug sie immer noch eine ihrer unzähligen Mützen.  
Nea und Meg schauten sich gerade irgendeine Sendung im Fernseher an, eine belanglose Talkshow. Doch keiner der beiden achtete wirklich auf die Geschehnisse auf dem Bildschirm. Meg interessierte sich viel mehr für die Erzählungen ihrer Freundin und für Nea war es einfach nur das Ende eines anstrengenden Tages voller Bücher und Skripten.  
„Amüsant“, bestätigte Nea und schloss kurz die Augen: „Aus Jamaika ist er, und er hat so einen lustigen Akzent.“  
„Du meinst wie du?“  
Die Schwedin hob überrascht den Kopf.  
„Merkt man es mir noch an?“  
„Keine Sorge“, winkte Meg ab: „Kaum. Eigentlich nur, wenn du wütend oder müde bist.“  
„Also immer“  
Nea ließ den Kopf wieder nach hinten fallen und drehte ihn wieder zur Seite, sodass sich das Licht des Fernsehbildes in ihren glasigen Augen spiegelte. Ein erschöpfter Atemzug rauschte durch ihre Lungen.  
„Claudette hat mir erzählt, dass er dir beim Lernen hilft.“  
„Mhm“, grunzte Nea und Meg warf einen Blick über die Schulter auf die Bücher und Skripten, die hinter ihr auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lagen. Nea war eigentlich zum Lernen gekommen, aber daraus war nicht viel geworden.  
„Ich hoffe, er ist die eine größere Hilfe als ich.“  
Wieder grunzte Nea, bevor sie antwortete: „Du bist mir eine Hilfe. Manchmal ist es wirklich nützlich, dem Stoff jemandem vorkauen zu müssen, der wirklich komplett keine Ahnung davon hat.“  
Meg lehnte sich in ihrem Rollstuhl in gespielter Beleidigung auf die Seite und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Du weißt schon, was ich meine“, brummte Nea. Megs Zähne blitzten im Halbdunkel auf, als sie ein leichtes Grinsen aufsetzte.  
„Dann hast du also heute etwas gelernt bei mir?“, stichelte sie weiter. Nea richtete ihre Liegeposition neu und stopfte ein Kissen unter ihren Kopf. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie in miesmutiger Stimme antwortete.  
„Mir kommt es so vor, als hätte ich schon seit Wochen nichts mehr gelernt.“  
„Wie das?“  
„Die ganzen Bücher und die ganze Theorie, das bleibt bei mir nicht wirklich hängen. Da oben drin…“ Sie legte den rechten Zeigefinger an die Schläfe. „Da oben drin scheint es keinen Platz für all das Zeugs zu geben.“  
„Dir liegt halt mehr die praktische Seite“, schloss Meg. Sie wusste bereits, dass Nea wirklich zu kämpfen hatte mit dem theoretischen Teil ihrer Ausbildung, allerdings würde sie nicht darum herumkommen, wenn sie einen Abschluss wollte. Und der lag gerade Mal ein Jahr entfernt. Nea knurrte in Zustimmung.  
„Kopf hoch“, startete Meg einen Aufmunterungsversuch: „Morgen hast du die Klausur und dann kannst du dich erst mal ausruhen.“  
„Pfff, ich wünschte dem wäre so.“ Nea zog ihre Mütze über die Augen herunter. „Meine Professoren sind Arschlöcher. Die geben keine Ruhe, glaub mir.“  
„Wenigstens hast du diesen Adam, der dir seine Mitschriften gibt“, kommentierte Meg: „Und David hilft dir doch sicher auch so gut er kann, oder?“  
„David?“ Nea zog die Mütze wieder nach oben, so weit, dass ihr rechtes Auge frei war. „David habe ich jetzt schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen.“  
„Hat er viel zu tun auf der Arbeit?“  
„Wahrscheinlich. Und er sucht sich immer wieder Nebenjobs als Türsteher in irgendwelchen Nachtclubs. Dann kommt er meistens erst irgendwann um fünf in der Früh nach Hause und ist dann das Wochenende nicht zu gebrauchen.“ Nea richtete sich etwas auf. „Meg?“  
„Hm?“  
„Glaubst du er langweilt sich bei mir?“  
„Langweilen? Wie meinst du das?“  
„Naja, er hat mir jetzt schon seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr an den Hintern gefasst.“  
Meg verzog ihr Gesicht in Fremdscham und widerstand dem verzweifelten Impuls sich mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn zu schlagen.  
„Ist das etwa das Maß, an dem du Beziehungen einstufst? Die Häufigkeit der obszönen Begrabschungen durch den Partner?“  
„Spielt doch eine Rolle, oder nicht?“  
Meg schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, bevor sie sagte: „In Paris hast du mir noch erklärt, er wäre bei weitem der triebgesteuertste Kerl auf der ganzen Basis.“  
„Was habe ich?“ Nea schaute überrascht auf.   
„Damals im Duschraum auf dieser Basis. Weißt du nicht mehr? Ich habe euch mittendrin unterbrochen bei… was auch immer ihr da gemacht habt.“  
Die Schwedin schien kurz zu überlegen, bis sich plötzlich die Erinnerungen in ihr Gedächtnis schoben und sie sich nickend zurück in die Kissen fallen ließ.  
„Genau, das war lustig.“  
Meg schüttelte nur den Kopf und für eine kurze Weile kehrte Ruhe ein. Die beiden jungen Frauen richteten ihre Blicke auf den Fernseher, wo sie in geistiger Abwesenheit das belanglose Programm verfolgten. Schließlich durchbrach Nea die Stille.  
„Weißt du, was ich damals noch gesagt habe?“ Meg drehte fragend den Kopf. „Ich habe dir versprochen, ich würde dir einen Mann suchen, sobald wir all das hinter uns hätten. Weißt du noch?“  
Meg seufzte melancholisch und blickte wieder nach vorne. Ihr Rücken ruhte an der Lehne des Rollstuhls, der mittels seiner Bremsen sicher an Ort und Stelle stand.  
„Das war noch eine andere Zeit“, sagte sie: „Ich glaube nicht, dass sich jetzt noch groß jemand für mich interessieren wird.“  
Nea zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Von der Hüfte aufwärts ist ja noch alles funktionsfähig, oder? Und im schlimmsten Fall machst du einfach den Seestern. Dafür musst du gar nichts können.“  
Meg hätte ihr am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst, doch gleichzeitig war sie dankbar für Neas unfassbar inakzeptable Art, die Wahrheit darzustellen. Meg schätzte Claudette, doch es wäre niemals möglich gewesen, mit ihr ein solches Gespräch zu führen. Claudette hätte sie sofort in Mitgefühl ertränkt. Nea hingegen ging weitaus pragmatischer vor und sagte ihr, wie die Dinge standen, auch wenn das manchmal etwas unschön war.  
„So habe ich das nicht gemeint“, murmelte Meg und fügte dann hinzu: „Oder zumindest, nicht nur.“  
„Sondern?“  
Nea drehte den Kopf zu ihr hin.  
„Ich meine, wer könnte sich denn für eine interessieren, die ihr restliches Leben im Rollstuhl verbringen wird und auch vorher nie wirklich etwas geleistet hat? Was würden wir denn machen, den ganzen Tag lang?“  
„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Nea: „Was machst du denn zurzeit so den ganzen Tag lang?“  
„Lesen“, murmelte Meg: „Aus dem Fenster schauen. Eigentlich gar nichts, wirklich.“  
„Dann such die jemanden, der genau das gleiche gern tut.“ Nea schien es ernst zu meinen. „Es gibt immer jemanden, glaub mir.“  
Meg seufzte. Ihr Blick haftete auf dem Bildschirm ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen und ihr inneres Auge war einem Dickicht aus Gefühlen zugewandt.  
„Ich wird es versuchen.“  
Die beiden sahen sich noch eine ganze Weile die Fernsehsendung an, plauderten über dieses und jenes, bis Nea schließlich gähnend aufstand und ankündigte, dass sie nach Hause gehen würde. Jordan war auch da, hielt sich jedoch eher im Hintergrund. Seine Finger fuhren auf der Tastatur eines Laptops herum, den er auf dem Küchentisch platziert hatte und als Nea sich verabschiedete, schaute er nur einmal kurz auf.  
Wenig später lag Meg allein in ihrem dunklen Zimmer im Bett. Ihre Augen schossen aus dem Fenster und dann hinüber zu einem der Bücher, das sie vor wenigen Tagen zu lesen begonnen hatte. Meg spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihre Leselampe einzuschalten und sich erneut dem Text zu widmen, doch sie war überzeugt, dass sie dazu nicht die nötige Ruhe finden würde. Etwas anderes schwirrte in ihrem Kopf umher.  
„Sally?“  
Meg murmelte das Wort der Finsternis des Schlafzimmers entgegen und noch im selben Moment kam sie sich absurd vor. Aber Sally hatte doch gesagt, dass sie sie immer hören würde und dass Meg nach ihr rufen solle, wenn sie mit ihr sprechen wollte. Aber vielleicht hatte sie das irgendwie anders gemeint.  
„Sally?“  
Meg versuchte es erneut, dieses Mal etwas lauter, doch sie wollte Jordan nicht alarmieren. Am Ende flog sie noch auf und das musste sie unter allen Umständen vermeiden. Schlussendlich lehnte sich Meg wieder zurück in ihre Kissen und schloss die Augen. Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihren Lippen. Sally würde schon wissen, wann sie sich wieder mit ihr treffen wollte.  
„Guten Abend“  
Meg fuhr schlagartig nach oben und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen. Ihr Kopf schoss nach rechts und dort in der Dunkelheit entdeckte sie ein einziges, orange leuchtendes Auge. Sie keuchte und legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust.  
„Habe ich dich erschreckt?“, fragte Sally sofort und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Ihre Gestalt hob sich gegen die Scheinwerfer eines vorbeifahrenden Autos ab und die Spitze des knorrigen Gehstocks klapperte sanft gegen den harten Holzboden.  
„Ja, ein wenig“, gab Meg zu: „Okay, eigentlich ziemlich. Verdammt, Sally…“  
„Tut mir leid. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich rufen hören.“  
„Hast du auch.“ Meg setzte sich etwas gerader hin. „Ich dachte nur nicht mehr, dass du auch kommen würdest.“  
„Wenn es sich irgendwie einrichten lässt, werde ich immer kommen“, antwortete Sally: „Ist etwas passiert?“  
„Nein, ich wollte… Ich wollte nur mit dir sprechen. Schauen, wie´s dir geht.“  
Kaum hatte Meg die Worte ausgesprochen, kamen sie ihr auch schon wieder etwas dumm und naiv vor. Sally hatte sicherlich alle Hände voll zu tun und ihr fiel hier nichts besser ein, als sie mit ihrem jämmerlichen Bedürfnis nach Gesellschaft aufzuhalten. Allerdings schien Sally das anders zu sehen.  
„Oh, wie schön“, flüsterte die Krankenschwester. Sie drehte den Kopf und schaute sich um. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich? Im Nebel verliert man etwas das Zeitgefühl, weißt du.“  
„Jetzt wirds wohl gegen Mitternacht gehen.“ Meg schaute schnell hinüber zu Tür. „Hör zu, Sally. Mein Vater ist hier. Vielleicht sollten wir unser Gespräch zu dir hinüberverlegen. Sonst hört er dich noch und kommt nachschauen.“  
„Dein Vater ist hier?“, flüsterte Sally überrascht: „Davon musst du mir erzählen. Aber ja, natürlich, komm.“  
Sie griff nach Megs Hand. Ihre Finger brachen aus der Dunkelheit hervor und schwebten wie der morsche Ast einer alten Birke über das weiße Federbett, bis sie Megs Haut berührten. Schwarzer Nebel troff von ihrem Arm. Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte Meg bereits die wiederkehrende Sensation des Übergangs zwischen den Realitäten, bevor sie kurz darauf weiches Gras unter ihren Zehen spürte.  
Sie schlug die Augen auf. Megs rechter Arm fuhr schlagartig zur Seite, als sie kurz nach ihrem Gleichgewicht suchte und beinahe in die Knie ging. Doch dann kehrte das Gefühl in ihre Beine zurück und bereits eine Sekunde später stand sie sicher auf eigenen Füßen. Es war herrlich.  
„Du siehst fröhlich aus.“  
Sally erschien an ihrer Seite, nun vollends ins Licht einer niemals wirklich untergehenden Sonne getaucht. Ein Lächeln zog sich über ihre dunklen Lippen und ihr oranges Auge musterte Meg in mütterlicher Neugierde. Sie erwiderte den Blick mit demselben Lächeln.  
„Das freut mich“, sagte Sally und schaute dann nach vorne. Sie waren direkt vor ihrer kleinen Hütte herausgekommen. „Aber jetzt musst du mir schon alles erzählen. Dein Vater ist endlich angekommen? Wann?“  
„Gleich nachdem ich am Montag den Nebel verlassen habe“, antwortete Meg und folgte Sally hinauf zur hölzernen Tür. Das sanfte Plätschern des Teichs nebenan kitzelte ihre Ohren. „Wir hatten ziemliches Glück, Sally, das muss ich schon sagen. Ich war kaum fünf Minuten wieder zuhause, da hat er auch schon die Tür aufgemacht.“  
Sally lachte amüsiert.  
„Und wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst, hätte er wohl Verdacht geschöpft. Am Ende hätte er noch sein Freunden bei Rainbow Bescheid gesagt.“  
Die beiden traten hinein in die gemütliche Kammer, wobei Meg die Tür offenstehen ließ. Die Luft draußen war warm und eine angenehme Briese zog durch die Öffnung herein.  
„Vielleicht“, sagte Meg und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Tisch: „Aber ich glaube, ich hätte ihn überzeugen können, uns nicht zu verraten.“  
Sally zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
„Sicher…“ Meg überlegte. „Ja, eigentlich schon. Ich lebe jetzt zwar erst seit ein paar Tagen mit ihm zusammen, aber wir verstehen uns eigentlich recht gut. Wir haben den gleichen Humor, sind beide Sportskanonen – oder waren es zumindest – und mögen auch dieselben schlechten Fernsehsendungen. Weißt du, was ich meine?“  
„Ihr habt viel, über das ihr sprechen könnt und das euch gemeinsam Freude bereitet“, nickte Sally: „Das ist gut.“ Sie wartete einen Moment darauf, ob Meg noch etwas hinzufügen wollte, bevor sie weitersprach. „Hat er dir auch von deiner Mutter erzählt?“  
„Jep“ Megs Augen senkten nach unten, wo ihre bloßen Zehen in angeregter Aufregung auf den Boden trommelten. „Gleich nachdem ich aus dem Nebel gekommen bin, hatten wir ein… ein Gespräch.“  
„Dann habt ihr ja nicht lange damit gewartet“, staunte Sally und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während Meg den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein, wir sind gleich zur Sache gekommen. Auch eine Eigenschaft, in der wir übereinstimmen.“  
Sally machte eine zustimmende Geste.  
„Jedenfalls waren manche Dinge nicht so, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt habe. Er hat Fehler gemacht und das gibt er auch zu. Aber er war nicht der einzige. Am Ende ist eigentlich einfach nur sehr viel sehr schiefgelaufen und ich… ich bin einfach nur froh, dass er jetzt endlich da ist.“  
„Das ist eine gesunde Einstellung“, kommentiere Sally: „Ich hoffe, ihr baut euch schnell ein gemeinsames Leben auf.“  
„Er hat gesagt, er würde sich nach einem Job bei der Polizei umsehen, oder so etwas in der Art. Schwerfallen würde ihm das sicher nicht und qualifiziert ist er ja.“  
„Mit Extremsituationen kennt er sich ja ein wenig aus.“  
Sally hatte den Satz halb gemurmelt, doch einen Moment später entfuhr den beiden Damen ein lockeres Kichern ob der amüsanten Untertreibung. Schließlich fragte die Krankenschwester: „Wie geht es eigentlich den anderen? Claudette und Dwight und so?“  
„Gut, wirklich“, antwortete Meg: „Wir haben uns alle gut erholt, zumindest soweit ich es feststellen konnte. Nea scheint etwas frustriert zu sein mit David. Er arbeitet in letzter Zeit wirklich viel und hat kaum noch Zeit für sie.“  
„Bahnt sich da etwa eine Beziehungskrise an?“  
Ein amüsiertes, neugieriges und verschmitztes Lächeln stahl sich über Sallys Lippen. Meg kam es beinahe so vor, als spräche sie mit einer alten Hausfrau, die sich nach dem letzten Tratsch erkundigte.  
„Keine Ahnung“, sagte sie: „Ach, ich glaube nicht. Du kennst die beiden doch, da gehts mal bergauf, mal bergab und am Ende liegen sie trotzdem halbnackt aufeinander in irgendeinem Bett.“  
„So genau kenne ich mich jetzt auch nicht aus.“  
Das Grinsen hielt sich hartnäckig auf Sallys Lippen und Meg wollte bereits etwas erwidern, als plötzlich ein seltsamer Schrei durch den Wald hallte. Es klang weniger wie ein Ruf, sondern eher nach einem gequälten Jammern. In einem schwachen Echo verebbte der unheimliche Ton zwischen den Bäumen und es war unmöglich die genau Richtung, aus der er gekommen war, zu bestimmen. Das Wesen, das ihn ausgestoßen hatte, musste wohl ziemlich weit weg sein. Trotzdem fuhr Meg eine Gänsehaut über den Körper.  
„Was war das?“, fragte sie und sprang hinüber zur Tür. Ihr Blick schoss zwischen die Bäume, doch sie konnte absolut nichts erkennen. „Ich dachte, du wärst allein hier im Nebel.“  
„Das dachte ich auch für eine Weile“, antwortete Sally und folgte Meg. Ihre sanfte Hand legte sich über die Schulter des rothaarigen Mädchens. „Aber dann habe ich diese Schreie gehört. Das begann bereits bevor wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben. Zuerst hielt ich es noch für irgendein Nebenprodukt meiner ungeschliffenen Fähigkeit, den Nebel zu kontrollieren oder vielleicht auch irgendein Überbleibsel aus der Zeit des Entitus. Ich beschloss es genauer im Blick zu halten, mich jedoch nicht davon aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen.“  
Eine seltsame Unruhe schwang in der Stimme der Krankenschwester mit und Meg schaute über die Schulter. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
„Aber das ist nicht alles, oder?“  
„Nein“, antwortete Sally: „Ich habe noch ein wenige herumgerätselt, bis ich schließlich dich getroffen habe und du mir von deiner Verletzung erzählt hast. Das hat ein neues Licht auf die Sache geworfen.“  
Meg drehte den Kopf wieder nach vorne in den Wald.  
„Das bleiche Mädchen…“, stammelte sie. „Ist das… Sie ist hier?“  
Sally ließ sich etwas Zeit mit der Antwort.  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber wer sollte es denn sonst sein? Eigentlich ist es nur logisch, dass sie immer noch hier ist. Wir haben alle getötet, außer sie. Außerdem passt sie auf die Beschreibung, die du mir gegeben hast.“  
„Du hast sie gesehen?“  
Meg fuhr zu Sally herum. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie die Krankenschwester an und wartete auf eine Erklärung.  
„Sie ist ein paar Mal in die Nähe der Hütte gekommen“, erzählte Sally: „ist zwischen den Bäumen vorbeigehuscht und hat mich beobachtet. Aber nie näher als ein paar hundert Meter. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich sie gesehen habe, hat sie sofort Reißaus genommen.“  
„Ein bleiches Mädchen, mit schwarzen wallenden Haaren?“, fragte Meg zur wiederholten Bestätigung.  
Sally nickte.  
„Sie ist es.“  
„Aber… Aber…“ Meg suchte nach Worten. „Ich dachte, du hättest volle Kontrolle über diesen Ort. Warum hast du sie nicht längst erledigt?“  
„Warum sollte ich?“  
Erneut fuhr Meg herum und starrte Sally entgeistert in die Augen. Aber die Krankenschwester war vollkommen ruhig.  
„Sie hat mich nicht angegriffen“, erklärte Sally: „Sie hat keinerlei Form von Aggression gezeigt. Wenn überhaupt, dann hat sie Angst vor mir.“  
„Keinerlei Aggression?“, rief Meg: „Sally, sie… sie hat mich und meinen Vater durch den Nebel gejagt. Sie… Ich werde nie wieder laufen können!“  
„Ich weiß. Es ist bedauerlich und ihr Tod würde nichts daran ändern.“ Meg öffnete bereits den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Sally ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Du musst dich erinnern, dass Freddy sie sich gefügig gemacht hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung, welchen Qualen er sie unterzogen hat und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Aber ich halte es für gut möglich, dass sie nicht aus vollkommen eigenem Willen gehandelt hat, als sie dir diese schreckliche Verletzung zufügte.“  
Meg funkelte Sally mit zornigen Augen an, was die Krankenschwester dazu veranlasste ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.  
„Meg, hör mir zu. Damals, als wir noch alle vom Entitus gefangen gehalten wurden, habe ich dir eine ganze Reihe an schrecklichen Verbrechen angetan. Ich habe dich gefoltert und gequält und du hättest alles Recht dazu gehabt, mich auf ewig zu verdammen. Aber du hast mir eine Chance gegeben. Das habt ihr alle, weißt du noch?“  
Meg antwortete nichts. Natürlich erinnerte sie sich an den Abend, an dem sie Sally das erste Mal außerhalb des Nebels angetroffen hatte und sie wusste auch noch, dass sie sie aus vollen Lungen angebrüllt hatte.  
„Wenn ich diese Chance verdient habe“, sprach Sally weiter: „dann sehe ich keinen Anlass, ihr dieselbe Chance vorzuenthalten. Ein einziges Mal. Sollte sich in irgendeiner Weise herausstellen, dass sie uns Schaden zufügen will, werde ich sie augenblicklich vernichten. Du hast mein Wort, Meg.“  
Mit trotzig vor der Brust verschränkten Armen drehte sich Meg wieder nach draußen und ließ den Blick zurück zwischen die Bäume fahren.  
„Na schön“  
„Sie stellt keine Gefahr für uns dar“, beharrte Sally: „Ich habe den Nebel unter Kontrolle und jeden, der sich darin befindet.“  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das hat Freddy auch gedacht“, murmelte Meg. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schloss sie die Tür und ging zurück ins Haus wo sie sich wieder an die Tischkante lehnte. Sally schaute ihr schweigend nach. Natürlich konnte sie Megs Frust, Trauer und selbst ihren Hass verstehen, doch sie wusste auch welchen Schaden solche Gefühle anrichten konnten, wenn man ihnen freien Lauf ließ.  
„Wie sieht´s eigentlich mit deinem Plan aus?“  
Meg hob fragend den Kopf und Sally, die kurz in ihre Gedanken abgeschweift war, kehrte nun in die Gegenwart zurück.  
„Mein Plan? Gut. Ich mache Fortschritte.“  
„Wirklich?“, wollte Meg wissen und nach einer kurzen Weile, in der sich die beiden schweigend angestarrt hatten, fragte sie: „Verrätst du mir auch etwas mehr?“  
Sally musste für ihre Antwort keine Sekunde überlegen.  
„Nein“  
In einem frustrierten Stöhnen verlieh Meg ihrem Unmut Ausdruck, doch Sallys Entscheidung stand fest und sie war sich absolut sicher, dass sie das richtige tat. Sie schlug einen etwas sanfteren Tonfall an, als sie versuchte, Meg ihre Gründe näherzubringen.  
„Hör zu. Du willst mir helfen und das weiß ich auch zu schätzen, wirklich. Aber im Moment gibt es nicht viel, was du tun kannst. Die größte Hilfe bist du mir ganz einfach dann, wenn ich weiß, dass es dir gutgeht und alles, was ich dir sagen könnte, würde dich nur davon ablenken, wieder in ein normales Leben zurückzufinden.“  
Meg schaute zu ihr auf. Sally war ein paar Schritte auf sie zugegangen und sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen.  
„Was das angeht habe ich mich diese Woche gut geschlagen, glaube ich“, murmelte Meg.  
„Wunderbar“, antwortete Sally und ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht: „Wann war gleich noch die Party, auf die Claudette dich eingeladen hat?“  
„Morgen Abend“  
„Und, gehst du hin?“  
Meg kratzte kurz mit den Fingern gedankenverloren über die Tischplatte, bevor sie leicht nickte.  
„So wie´s aussieht. Hoffentlich endet es nicht so wie letztes Mal.“  
„Ach komm“, entgegnete Sally: „Nimm dir Claudette und hab etwas Spaß. Wenn du das für mich tun kannst, ist mir schon viel geholfen. Und je weniger du dir dabei den Kopf über mich zerbrichst, umso besser. Tu das, dann treffe ich dich übermorgen, am Montagabend, und sage dir mehr. Abgemacht?“  
Megs Augen hoben sich zu Sallys und ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
„Abgemacht“

„Nicht an Sally denken“, murmelte Meg. Sie ließ den Blick über die Titelseite einer Zeitung fahren, fand kaum interessante Themen und legte den Wisch anschließend zur Seite. Anstatt etwas zu lesen verfolgte sie nun den Sonnenaufgang zwischen zwei Hausdächern auf der anderen Straßenseite. Das Licht schien direkt in ihr Wohnzimmer und schaffte eine bezaubernde Atmosphäre, bei der sie ihr Frühstück einnehmen konnte.  
„Nicht an Sally denken“, murmelte sie erneut. Es würde ihr schwerfallen, dachte Meg. Gestern noch war sie der alten Dame im Nebel begegnet, hatte kaum etwas aus ihr herausbekommen und nun sollte sie einfach alles vergessen? Immerhin war es ja nicht länger als für zwei Tage. Außerdem würde es wohl reichlich Gelegenheiten geben, sich abzulenken und so wie sie Claudette kannte, würde die Kanadierin wohl kaum eine Minute von ihrer Seite weichen.  
Meg wusste noch, dass sie ihr einmal erzählt hatte, wie Dwight sie in seinem Wohnzimmer zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte. Es sei unglaublich romantisch gewesen, hatte sie gesagt. Trotzdem gehörte für sie das Tanzen noch immer ins Horrorkabinett und Meg dabeizuhaben bot ihr eine ideale Ausrede dafür, warum Dwight sie nicht auf irgendeine Tanzfläche zerren konnte.  
„Nicht an Sally denken.“  
Meg griff nach ihrer Kaffeetasse, hob sie an die Lippen und nahm einen wohlproportionierten Schluck. Ihr war bereits aufgefallen, dass sie begonnen hatte, Selbstgespräche zu führen und manchmal glaubte sie, dass sie langsam aber sicher wahnsinnig wurde. Warum auch nicht? Schließlich hatte sie unzählige schreckliche Dinge erlebt. Aber vielleicht wurde sie einfach nur etwas seltsam und nicht direkt verrückt.  
Wie langweilig.  
Beinahe wäre ihr die Kaffeetasse aus der zuckenden Hand gefallen, als plötzlich die Türglocke durch das Haus schrillte und einen Besucher ankündigte. All die Schrecken hatten offenbar nichts dahingehend bewirkt, sie in irgendeiner Form Schockresistenter zu machen. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen.  
Meg stieß einen Fluch aus und knallte die Tasse zurück auf die Tischplatte. Ein hellbrauner Fleck prangte nun auf ihrem verwaschenen T-Shirt. Sie spürte die Hitze des Kaffees durch den Stoff auf ihrer Haut, doch bevor sie sich umziehen konnte, musste sie Jake die Tür aufmachen. Eilig rollte sie hinüber in den Flur.  
„Hey“, grüßte der dunkelhaarige junge Mann, als Meg die Tür aufzog: „Alles klar?“  
„Ich habe mir Kaffee angeschüttet“, knurrte Meg: „Wegen dir.“  
„Das sehe ich“, antwortete Jake: „Aber ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du dich vor deiner eigenen Türglocke erschreckst.“  
Meg zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann schoss ein Grinsen über ihre Zähne und sie rollte nach hinten, um ihrem Freund Platz zu machen.  
„Komm rein“  
Jake trat durch die Haustür und herein in den Gang, während Meg die Hände an die Räder ihres Rollstuhls legte. Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich herum und rollte den Flur nach unten in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte den Dreh mittlerweile ganz gut heraus.  
„Geh schon mal ins Wohnzimmer“, rief sie: „Ich zieh nur schnell etwas Sauberes an.“  
Draußen im Flur hörte Meg, wie Jake sich die Schuhe auszog und anschließend hinüber ins Wohnzimmer ging. Sie selbst hingegen wandte sich ihrem Kleiderschrank zu. Das alte T-Shirt landete auf einem Sessel neben ihrem Bett, während sie sich das neue über die Schultern warf. Dann fiel ihr plötzlich etwas Schwarzes in den Schoß.  
Meg wäre fast das zweite Mal an diesem Morgen erschrocken, doch sie erkannte schnell genug, dass es sich nur um ein weiteres Kleidungsstück handelte, das sich durch das Hervorziehen des T-Shirts gelöst hatte. Zuerst hielt sie es für eine schwarze Socke. Dann fasste sie es an und erkannte es als ein Schweißband mit einem goldenen S drauf.  
Ein verwundertes „Ha“ entwich ihren Lippen. Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie sie es vor beinahe einem Jahr in New York gekauft hatte. Damals auf der Coldwind Farm hatte es sie an eine wunderschöne Zeit erinnert und sie hatte es stets an ihrem Handgelenkt getragen. Auf diese Weise hatte es das Feuer überlebt. Gleichzeitig war es jedoch irgendwie auch zu einem Memento an eine Tragödie geworden. Daher hatte sie es wohl in den Schrank verbannt.  
Meg überlegte kurz. Ihr Blick schoss hinüber zur Schlafzimmertür und wieder hinunter auf das Armband, das in ihrem Schoß lag. Dann schlang sie es sich geschwind um das linke Handgelenk und warf die Schranktüren wieder zu. Sie sollte den schlechten Dingen nicht nachhängen, hatte Sally ihr gesagt. Vielleich konnte ihr das Schweißband ja dabei helfen, auch wenn sie bezweifelte es jemals wieder für seinen eigentlichen Zweck zu verwenden.  
„Nicht an Sally denken“, erinnerte sich Meg, bevor sie wieder in den Flur und zurück ins Wohnzimmer rollte. Jake saß bereits am Tisch und erwartete sie mit einem breiten Grinsen. Eine dunkle, unglaublich stilvolle Sonnenbrille saß auf seiner Nase.  
„Guten Morgen“, grüßte der junge Mann.  
„Morgen“, murmelte Meg. Sie war eigentlich immer eine Frühaufsteherin gewesen, doch in letzter Zeit schien sich diese Eigenschaft verabschiedet zu haben. Aber vielleicht hatte es auch ganz einfach damit zu tun, dass sie sich um Mitternacht noch mit einer gespenstischen Krankenschwester in einer Parallelwelt herumtrieb, anstatt sich zeitig ins Bett zu legen.  
„Hast du besorgt, was ich dir aufgetragen habe?“, fragte Meg und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne. Jake saß ihr genau gegenüber und beugte sich nun ebenfalls über die Tischplatte.  
„Aber natürlich. Oder zweifelst du etwa an mir?“  
„Das würde mir nie in den Sinn kommen“, antwortete Meg schnippisch. Im nächsten Moment platzierte Jake bereits eine braune Tüte in der Mitte des Tisches.  
„Nur zu“, sagte er: „Das Beste vom Besten“  
Meg fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die roten Lippen. Dann streckte sie die Finger aus und drehte die Tüte, sodass die Öffnung in ihre Richtung zeigte. Das Papier raschelte bei jeder Berührung. Kaum hatte Meg den Spalt in der Verpackung ein Stück weit geöffnet, stieg ihr auch schon ein himmlischer Duft in die Nase.  
„Ganz frisch“, erklärte Jake: „Sie hat sie erst vor einer halben Stunde aus dem Ofen geholt.“  
Mit heißer Vorfreude zog Meg eines der Croissants aus der Papiertüte und platzierte es auf ihrem Teller, bevor sie nach dem anderen griff uns es Jake hinüberreichte. Der fein knusprige Blätterteig war mit dunklen Schokostreuseln übersäht und als Meg die Zähne in das Gebäck schlug, schmeckte sie augenblicklich eine wunderbar süße Creme in ihrem Mund.  
„Die alte Anne weiß wirklich was sie tut“, stöhnte Meg im Hochgenuss: „Zu Schade, dass ihr Sohn die Bäckerei nicht übernehmen will.“  
„Geht sie in Pension?“, fragte Jake und Meg nickte.  
„Nächstes Jahr“  
„Schade. Ich mochte die Dame.“  
Der Duft der zwei Croissants hatte sich mittlerweile im gesamten Wohnzimmer verbreitet und war sicherlich bereits in den Flur hinausgedrungen. Meg schaute Jake nun über ihren Teller hinweg an.  
„Du kennst sie doch kaum. Eigentlich hast du sie nur die beiden Male gesehen, die ich dich zu ihr hingeschickt habe, oder nicht?“  
„Ja und?“, entgegnete Jake: „Darf ich sie deshalb nicht nett finden?“  
„Natürlich darfst du das“, murmelte Meg, die Hände in Abwehrhaltung erhoben: „Ich meine ja nur.“ Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein und musterte Jake mit einem eindringlichen Blick. „Wie früh bist du heute eigentlich aufgestanden? Von deiner Hütte bis hier geht man doch gute… zwei Stunden?“  
„Wenn man schnell geht“, nickte Jake.  
„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du nicht einfach den Bus nimmst.“  
Jake hob den Zeigefinger. „Erstens habe ich nicht gerade viel Geld. Ich muss auskommen mit dem was ich habe. Zweitens…“  
„Wenn du ein Busticket brauchst, dann kauf ich dir doch eines“, knurrte Meg: „Sag doch was.“  
„Zweitens“, sprach Jake weiter und lehnte es ab auf die Unterbrechung einzugehen: „gehe ich gerne zu Fuß. Die Distanz macht mir nichts aus und der Spaziergang tut mit gut. Man kann hervorragend nachdenken.“  
Meg zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich in ihren Rollstuhl zurück. Zwischen zwei Bissen in ihr Croissant sagte sie: „Du müsstest halt nicht so früh aufstehen, nur um mir beim Frühstück Gesellschaft zu leisten. Danke, übrigens.“  
„Mach ich doch gern“, antwortete Jake mit einem Lächeln. Er zog sich die Sonnenbrille von der Nase und legte sie neben sich auf den Tisch, bevor er sich wieder seinem eigenen Frühstück zuwandte: „Außerdem bin ich kein Morgenmuffel. Nie gewesen und schon gar nicht, seit Nadia bei mir eingezogen ist.“ Als er Megs überraschte Miene sah, fügte er hastig hinzu: „Meine Katze.“  
„Dir ist ein kleines Kätzchen zugelaufen? Oh, wie süß!“  
Eine verträumte Miene war auf Megs Gesicht erschienen, die Jake nur selten bei ihre gesehen hatte. Es war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen sich Meg erlaubte, ihrer Fantasie nachzuhängen.  
„Die ist schon lange nicht mehr klein“, erzählte Jake: „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie von irgendjemand anderem ausgerissen ist, bei dem sie wohl schon ein paar Jahre verbracht hat.“  
„Willst du sie nicht zurückbringen?“, fragte Meg. Sie befand sich gerade zwischen zwei ihrer Bissen und legte den letzten Zipfel des Croissants, der noch übrig war, auf den Teller. So wollte ihn für nach dem Gespräch aufheben.  
„Ich werde gar nichts tun“, antwortete Jake gelassen: „Nadia kann hingehen wo sie will. Wenn´s ihr bei mir besser passt, als bei ihrem alten Besitzer, dann soll sie bei mir bleiben.“  
„Macht Sinn“, murmelte Meg: „Jetzt habe ich glatt einen Moment gedacht, du hättest ein Mädchen kennengelernt.“  
„Schön wär´s“, lachte Jake: „Feng hat vor ein paar Tagen genau das gleiche gedacht.“  
„Sie war also wirklich bei dir draußen?“  
„Ja. Und sie ist auch noch ein gutes Stück zu Fuß gegangen, stell dir vor. Wir reden hier von Feng.“  
Meg beugte sich nun wieder nach vorne. Ihre Augen zogen sich leicht zu Schlitzen zusammen und auf die Unterarme gestützt schaute sie Jake eindringlich an. Der junge Mann wurde sofort etwas nervös.  
„Ähm… Was ist los?“  
„Du und Feng?“, fragte Meg: „Ist da was?“  
„Was?“, rief Jake sofort: „Ich… Nein.“  
„Nein?“  
„Natürlich nicht. Wie kommst du denn darauf?“  
„Nea hat gestern Abend so eine Bemerkung gemacht“, zuckte Meg mit den Schultern und ließ sich wieder nach hinten fallen: „Sie hat gemeint, du würdest Feng immer so neugierig ansehen, wenn ihr im selben Zimmer wärt. Beinahe verlangend, hat sie gesagt.“ Meg wartete kurz und präzisierte dann: „Nea glaubt, dass du auf Feng stehst.“  
Jake schaute Meg nur entgeistert an. Er suchte kurz nach Worten, bevor er schließlich stammelte: „Da muss sie sich wohl versehen haben.“  
„Das habe ich ihr gestern auch gesagt“, antwortete Meg ganz ruhig: „Ich hab´s ihr nämlich auch nicht geglaubt. Aber vorhin, als du Feng erwähnt hast, ist mir vorgekommen, als hättest du plötzlich so ein Leuchten in den Augen und irgendwie wirkst du auf einmal etwas angespannt.“  
Jake schaute Meg weiterhin an.  
„Aber vielleicht habe ich mich auch nur geirrt“, murmelte Meg nach einer Weile, bevor sich Jake dann doch noch zu Wort meldete: „Nein, ähm…“  
Meg hielt inne. Sie hob die Augenbrauen ein wenig und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben.  
„Ich…“, murmelte Jake. „Ich mag sie halt, okay?“  
„Mögen ist ein weiter Begriff“, entgegnete Meg und ein hinterhältiges Grinsen flog über ihre Lippen. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Aber um Himmelswillen, wenn du mir nichts sagen willst, dann lasse es bitte bleiben. Ich wollte dich nicht zu etwas drängen. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass an der Sache gar nichts dran wäre.“  
Im Stillen verfluchte Meg Nea, die sie ja erst auf die Fährte gebracht hatte, doch gleichzeitig genoss sie das Gefühl befriedigter Neugierde.  
„Schon gut“, knurrte Jake: „Jetzt hab ich´s ja zugegeben.“  
„Weiß Feng davon?“, fragte Meg sofort und rollte mit ihrem Rollstuhl so weit nach vorne, bis sie an die Tischkannte stieß. Jake schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Und könntest du ihr auch bitte nichts davon erzählen? Und Nea auch nicht. Und wenn´s geht auch nicht Claudette und… und…“  
„Es bleibt unter uns“, lachte Meg. Sie wusste bereits jetzt, dass es ihr schwerfallen würde das Geheimnis zu wahren, aber sie würde sich zusammenreißen. „Wie kam es eigentlich dazu?“  
„Wozu?“, fragte Jake.  
„Na, dass du Feng magst.“  
Meg verdrehte die Augen. Was sollte sie denn sonst gemeint haben. Jake hingegen schaute unsicher auf seine Hände, doch ein leicht belustigtes Lächeln flog nun auch über seine Lippen.  
„In Paris… ähm… Sie ist in der Nacht ja irgendwann zu mir in den Krankensaal gekommen. Weißt du noch?“  
„Ja, ich war oben in der Basis“, murmelte Meg und hörte gleichzeitig aufmerksam zu.  
„Sie hat sich zu mir ans Bett gesetzt“, erzählte Jake: „Sie war ganz aufgelöst von Claudette und… und alle dem Zeug. Sie hat geweint. Also habe ich versucht sie zu trösten, sie irgendwie abzulenken. Ich habe versucht mit ihr zu sprechen und am Ende haben wir genau das getan. Wir haben die ganze Nacht lang gesprochen.“  
„Worüber?“  
Jake sah etwas verwirrt auf, als er sich erinnerte und schließlich antwortete: „Nichts, eigentlich. Über Gott und die Welt. Alles und jeden. Aber nichts wirklich Wichtiges. Einfach nur angenehmes Geplauder.“  
„Klingt irgendwie langweilig“, sagte Meg, doch Jake schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, es… es war angenehm. Ich kann eigentlich nicht so gut mit Leuten, weißt du. Und dann auf dem Rückflug sind wir nebeneinander gesessen und haben… wir haben schon wieder geredet. Ganz locker und gemütlich und ich schätze da habe ich mich… ich weiß auch nicht… verliebt? Ach, ich hasse das Wort!“ Jake schaute Meg kurz an, bevor er anfügte: „Kein Wort zu Feng oder Nea, okay?“  
„Versprochen“, versicherte Meg. In Gedanken malte sie sich bereits aus, was hier wirklich vor sich ging. War es etwa einer der unzähligen Fälle, in denen Feng sich zu sehr auf Männer einließ und gar nicht merkte, wie sie sich in sie verliebten? Laut ihrer eigenen Aussage war das schon mehrmals vorgekommen. Aber Jake war doch sicher etwas anderes. Feng mochte ihn wirklich sehr, das wusste Meg und eigentlich sah sie keinen Grund, warum die beiden nicht zusammenwachsen sollten.  
„Ich glaube, ihr würdet ein bezauberndes Pärchen abgeben“, kommentierte Meg und nahm dann einen kleinen Schluck ihres übriggebliebenen Kaffees. Jake schaute in einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Frustration zu ihr auf.  
„Sicher?“  
„Warum denn nicht?“, entgegnete Meg: „Ihr seid beide einsam und ihr mögt euch.“  
„Feng ist doch ganz anders als ich“, wiedersprach Jake: „Die Computer und das ganze Zeugs, davon verstehe ich doch gar nichts. Und der Wald, die Natur, das ist doch überhaupt nicht ihr Ding. Wir sind doch komplette Gegenpole zueinander.  
Meg beugte sich jetzt nach vorne und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Tisch.  
„Woher willst du wissen, dass sie nicht genau danach sucht? Nach etwas Neuem, das ihr eintöniges Leben etwas ergänzt. Ich bin zwar kein Gefühlsprofi, aber wenn ich mir Feng so angesehen habe die Letzten Wochen, dann kam sie mir nicht gerade überglücklich vor. Sie war nicht direkt traurig, aber… ich glaube, sie ist nicht ganz zufrieden mit ihrem Leben. Oder liege ich da etwa falsch?“  
„Nein, tust du nicht“, murmelte Jake: „Aber… Ich kann ihr doch nicht einfach alles gestehen.“  
„Eigentlich schon“, antwortete Meg: „Aber ich verstehe, dass du nicht unbedingt alles auf eine Karte setzen willst. Warum verbringst du nicht einfach einen Haufen Zeit mit ihr? Schaut euch Filme an, geht spazieren. Dann kannst du die ganze Sache ausleuchten und vielleicht ergibt sich sogar irgendwann ein günstiger Moment.“ Meg runzelte die Stirn. „Gebe ich wirklich gerade Beziehungsratschläge?“  
„So wie´s aussieht“, lachte Jake: „Aber ich fand ihn gar nicht mal so schlecht und du verstehst sicher mehr von der ganzen Sache, als ich.“  
„Eeeh“, machte Meg und wippte mit der Hand hin und her, um zu zeigen, dass sie die Aussage bezweifelte: „Aber ich drücke dir auf jeden Fall beide Daumen.“  
„Danke“, sagte Jake: „Und halt heute Abend bei dieser Party da ja den Mund, Meg. Ich mein´s ernst.“  
Meg grinste schelmisch, wurde dann aber wieder ruhig.  
„Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen.“

Sally kratzte mit dem Nagel ihres rechten Zeigefingers langsam über die abgenutzte Tischplatte in ihrer kleinen Hütte im Nebel. Das orange Licht von draußen schimmerte hell auf dem glatten Holz und der warme, sanfte Wind, an den sie sich aus der realen Welt erinnert hatte, strich durch die geöffnete Tür.  
Andrew hatte den Tisch gemacht. Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie er Bäume gefällt, sie zu Brettern und schließlich zu Möbelstücken verarbeitet hatte. Draußen, direkt neben dem kleinen Teich. Andrew hatte nie eine Werkstatt gehabt, nur ein paar Werkzeuge und seine kräftige Geschicklichkeit. Sally hatte es stets genossen, ihm bei der Arbeit zuzusehen.  
Die Krankenschwester legte den Kopf auf die Seite. Früher hatte sie sich bei der Erinnerung an ihren Ehemann immer traurig oder verloren gefühlt, doch mittlerweile spürte sie weniger und weniger. Die Melancholie war fort und ersetzt mit einem seltsamen Gefühl des… Gleichgewichts?  
Sally wusste es nicht genau zu sagen und sie hatte mehrere Theorien, warum sie immer weniger fühlte, wenn sie an die Vergangenheit dachte. Vielleicht lag es an der zeitlichen Distanz. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie so viele andere Personen kennengelernt hatte, die es zu lieben und zu beschützen galt, dass sie Andrew in ihren Emotionen verdrängten. Doch eigentlich war Sally eher davon überzeugt, dass sie ganz einfach über die Jahre eine andere Sicht auf den Tod und das Ende erhalten hatte.  
Andrew war fort, doch er hatte ein glückliches Leben gehabt zusammen mit ihr. Sie hatten niemals viel besessen, außer dem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und trotzdem hatte es ihnen an nichts gefehlt. Eines Tages war es dann vorbei gewesen. Das war ganz einfach der Lauf der Dinge und eigentlich auch gar nichts so schlechtes. Dasselbe galt für Meg, für Max, für Anna und für alle anderen. Sie lebten ein Leben, das gut oder schlecht sein konnte und irgendwann war es vorbei. Nur Sally… Sally würde wohl im Nebel überdauern.  
Mit einem Seufzen lehnte sie sich zurück in ihren Stuhl. Sie hatte bereits ein paar Mal daran gedacht und zu Beginn war es ihr kaum als wichtig vorgekommen, doch sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Nebel ihren Alterungsprozess komplett gestoppt hatte. Sie würde leben. Vielleicht bis in alle Ewigkeit und sicherlich für eine sehr lange Zeit. Und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das wollte.  
Sally spürte den Nebel an ihren Gedanken ziehen und ließ die Verbindung sofort zu. Wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte sie hinüber in die echte Welt wechseln können, doch fürs erste begnügte sie sich mit einem Blick auf eine Szene, die sich in einem hell erleuchteten Wohnzimmer abspielte.  
Sie sah Jade und ihre Mutter. Die beiden aßen etwas, das Sally nicht genau erkennen konnte und sie wusste aus irgendeinem Grund, dass sie gerade Rachel zu Bett gebracht hatten. Für einen Moment versuchte sie zu begreifen, mit wem sie sich gerade verbunden hatte. Dann erkannte sie, dass es sich um Alexandra handelte. Sally spürte Unsicherheit, sie fühlte Sorge um Philip, aber Alexandra war auch froh und dankbar, dass Jade wieder sicher bei ihr war.  
Mit einem Stich im Herzen trennte Sally die Verbindung wieder. Sie war mittlerweile ziemlich gut darin, dem Nebel ihren Willen zu vermitteln und so kostete es sie kaum mentale Anstrengung eine weitere Verbindung aufzurufen, die sie in letzter Zeit häufig in Anspruch genommen hatte. Sie war nicht stark und flackerte wie eine Kerzenflamme im Licht, sodass Sally nicht einmal ein Bild erhielt. Es waren nur Gefühle.  
Marie lag bereits im Bett. Das erkannte Sally sofort und sie spürte, dass die Kleine die Augen geschlossen hatte. Aber sie schlief noch nicht. Eine Weiche Bettdecke war bis zu ihrem Kinn heraufgezogen und sie fühlte sich… sicher. Ja, Marie fühlte sich in Sicherheit. Zwar waren da immer noch die Angst und der nachhallende Schock aus ihren Erlebnissen in Paris, die sich wie eine schwarze Masse zwischen ihre Gedanken geklebt hatte, doch sie liebte ihren Vater und seine Nähe verlieh ihr Vertrauen.  
Sally nickte zufrieden und atmete aus. Sich in die Köpfe anderer Menschen einschleichen war jedes Mal ein berauschendes Gefühl, fast so als würde man auf einem Stuhl hintenüberkippen. Gleichzeitig löste es in Sally auch ein schlechtes Gewissen aus. Sie wollte eigentlich niemandem nachspionieren, doch es war ein perfekter Weg, um alles und jeden im Auge zu behalten. Außerdem wollte sie doch nur sichergehen, dass es allen gut ging und sich vergewissern, dass niemand ihre Hilfe brauchte. Das konnte nicht so schlecht sein.  
Sally rief eine weitere Verbindung auf und sofort spürte sie einen Sturm der Unruhe. Chloe ging in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, warf sich dann auf ihr Bett und starrte an die Decke, nur um wenig später wieder aufzustehen. Die Zigaretten in ihrem Schreibtisch, so entdeckte Sally, waren längst aufgebraucht. Die Gedanken der blauhaarigen Dame schossen immer wieder hinüber zu ihrem Handy und auch wenn die Verbindung aufgrund ihrer emotionalen Erregung recht stark war, so fiel es Sally doch schwer zu erahnen, wen sie kontaktieren wollte.  
Sie beschloss nicht weiter nachzuforschen und warf stattdessen einen Blick auf die Payday Gang. Eines der Mitglieder befand sich gerade im Unterschlupf. Der Mann studierte die Pläne der Bank. Er malte sich bereits aus, wie er sich einschleichen würde und nach einem Augenblick erkannte Sally Wolf… nein, es war Hoxton. Sie spürte Sorge. Nicht um den Überfall, sondern… um seinen Sohn? Ja, das war es. Hoxton war sich unsicher, ob Junior der Aufgabe gewachsen sein würde und er hoffte insgeheim darauf, dass Dallas in schon zurechtbiegen würde. In seine eigenen Fähigkeiten als Vater schien er nur wenig Vertrauen zu haben.  
Sally schmunzelte, als sie mit ihrem Bewusstsein wieder in den Nebel zurückkehrte und aus dem Fenster der kleinen Hütte blickte. Die grünen Zweige, die ihr bereits nach wenigen Metern die Sicht versperrten, wogten sanft im Wind hin und her. Manchmal raschelten sie sogar, als würde sich jemand durchs Unterholz schleichen, wie ein hungriger Wolf. Doch Sally wusste, dass es in ihrem Reich keine Wölfe gab uns sie so schenkte sie dem Geräusch keine Beachtung.  
Stattdessen richtete sie den Blick wieder nach innen und schaute durch den Nebel hinaus in die echte Welt. Claudette saß in einem Wagen, gleich neben Dwight. Sie dachte gerade an einen Absatz aus ihrem Lehrbuch, den sie sich unbedingt in Erinnerung halten musste, während ihr Freund das Fahrzeug steuerte und dabei gelassen mit Nea plauderte. Was genau gesagt wurde entging Sally, aber es schien um die Party zu gehen, auf die die drei in Kürze gehen würden. Wahrscheinlich waren sie gerade auf dem Weg zu Meg.  
„Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben“, sagte Sally und drehte den Kopf ein Stück zur Seite. Natürlich hatte sie längst bemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr allein war. Der Nebel war ihr Revier und nichts entging ihren scharfen Sinnen, selbst wenn sie sich auf die Welt jenseits des Schleiers fokussierte. Sally stand auf und drehte sich zur Tür.  
„Verstehst du meine Sprache?“  
Das bleiche Mädchen hatte sich etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt hinter einen Baum gestellt. Ihre markanten Finger kratzten über die Rinde, als sie vorsichtig hinter ihrer Deckung hervortrat und Sally somit direkt gegenüberstand. Die schwarzen Haare türmten sich zu einem voluminösen Berg auf, beinahe so, als befände sie sich unter Wasser und ihre Gliedmaßen zuckten unnatürlich umher. Was Sally jedoch am meisten ins Auge fiel war ihr unendlich trauriger Gesichtsausdruck.  
Die Krankenschwester griff nach ihrem Gehstock, den sie im Nebel eigentlich gar nicht brauchte und machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne, bis sie direkt in der Tür stand. Der Teich plätscherte leise neben ihr und ihr langer Schatten fiel auf die sich kräuselnde Wasseroberfläche.  
„Ich tu dir nichts“, sagte Sally. Als sie jedoch die Hand nach dem Mädchen ausstreckte, zuckte es zusammen und wich augenblicklich ein paar Schritte zurück, wo sie wieder halb hinter einem Baum in Deckung ging. Ihre Finger klammerten sich um den Stamm und ihr Körper, der nur unzureichend von schmutzigen Lumpen bedeckt wurde, beugte sich in einer defensiven Haltung nach unten. Sie schien Angst zu haben.  
„Keine Angst“, versuchte es Sally erneut, womit sie allerdings nur einen aggressiven Ruf provozierte. Das Mädchen hatte ihren Mund geöffnet und einen Schrei ausgestoßen, der kaum wie der einer normalen Person klang, sondern eher nach irgendeinem Tier. Gleichzeitig hatte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck verzerrt. Ihre Miene war nun nicht mehr ein Bild der Trauer, sondern viel mehr eine Fratze des Zorns und des Unheils und mit der rechten Hand schlug sie nach Sally, die natürlich weit außer Reichweite war.  
Sally war auf alles vorbereitet. Ihre Haltung war zwar ruhig, doch sie war sich im Klaren darüber, dass das Mädchen bisher auf Freddys Seite gestanden hatte. Wie freiwillig das geschehen war, wusste sie nicht, aber die Angst des Mädchens füllte bereits einen Teil des Bildes aus und Sally beschloss vorsichtig vorzugehen.  
Im nächsten Moment änderte das bleiche Mädchen ihre Haltung auch schon wieder. Sie machte wieder ein paar Schritte zurück und versteckte sich hinter dem Baum, von dem aus sie Sally vorhin beobachtet hatte. Und genau das schien es auch zu sein, was sie wollte. Nur beobachten. Sonst nichts.  
„Ich werde dir nichts tun“, sagte die Krankenschwester: „Wenn du reinkommen willst, dann komm rein. Ich habe noch einen Platz frei hier am Tisch.“  
Nachdem sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, drehte sich Sally um und ging ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück ins Haus. Erst eine Weile später schaute sie wieder nach draußen. Die Stelle, an der das Mädchen gestanden hatte, war leer. Sie hatte sich erneut davongemacht.

„Da wären wir“, rief Dwight: „Dann laden wir sie mal auf.“  
Er fuhr an die Seite der Straße und trat auf die Bremse, sodass der Wagen direkt vor Megs Haus zum Stehen kam. Claudette drehte sich zu ihm hin.  
„Sprich doch nicht von ihr, als wäre sie eine Ware.“  
„Sorry“, murmelte Dwight, während Nea hinten bereits ihre Tür aufstieß und hinunter auf den Gehsteig kletterte. Das Wohnzimmer des Hauses war hell erleuchtet. Nea entdeckte einen Schatten, der sich hin und her bewegte und verdächtig nach Jordan aussah. Als Dwight einen Moment später neben ihr aus dem Wagen stieg, stieß sie ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite und nickte auf den Ex-Rainbow Operator.  
„Ich wette ihr Vater würde jedem, der sie auch nur blöd ansieht, den Schädel von den Schultern ballern.“  
„Ach was“ winkte Dwight ab: „Diese Soldaten sind bestens im Nahkampf ausgebildet. Der braucht gar nichts außer seine Hände.“  
„Hört doch auf mit dem Unsinn“, schaltete sich Claudette ein, während sie um die Motorhaube des Wagens herumging. Sie trug eine elegante schwarze Jacke über einer purpurnen Bluse und einen großzügigen roten Rock. Nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig.  
„Ihr Vater ist wirklich nett“, sagte Claudette und ging zwischen den beiden hindurch. Dwight hatte sich eher unauffällig gekleidet mit der dunklen Jeans und dem weißen Hemd, die den typischen Fairfield Look verkörperten. Nea auf der anderen Seite stach hervor wie ein Glühwürmchen in ihren provokanten Hot Pants, der ärmellosen dunkelblauen Weste und dem grell pink gefärbtem Haar, das sie sich in Kombination mit einer Wagenladung Makeup in einen Scheitel gekämmt hatte.  
„Ich habe nie etwas anderes behauptet“, protestierte die Schwedin. Claudette ging nicht näher auf sie ein, sondern marschierte geradeaus zur Tür und presste den Finger auf die Klingel. Sie hatte zwar immer noch einen Schlüssel, doch sie wollte nicht einfach so in das Heim der beiden einbrechen. Claudette wartete einen Moment. Dann hörte sie Schritte hinter der Tür und wenig später drehte jemand einen Schlüssel, bevor Jordan ihr öffnete.  
„Guten Abend“, wünschte der Soldat, bevor er zur Seite trat und den Blick auf Meg freigab. Sie saß in ihrem Rollstuhl in der Mitte des Flurs und hatte sich vornübergebeugt, um sich ihre alten Turnschuhe an den Füßen zuzubinden.  
„Ich komm gleich“, knurrte sie, während sie versuchte eine Schleife einzufädeln. „Ah, verdammt, ich habe das zu lange nicht mehr getan.“  
„Du lässt dir auch nicht helfen“, rief Jordan nach drinnen und wandte sich dann wieder Claudette zu: „Wie gehts dir so? Beim Studium alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja, doch, doch“, nickte Claudette: „Ich glaube, ich schlage mich recht gut.“  
Jordan lachte.  
„Wenn du mal Hilfe mit irgendetwas Chemischem brauchst, habe keine Angst zu fragen.“  
„Du kennst dich mit Chemie aus?“, fragte Claudette ein wenig überrascht.  
„Bachelor in Angewandter Chemie“, entgegnete Jordan und warf sich stolz in die Brust: „Aber für den Master hat die Motivation nicht mehr gereicht. Allerdings war ich lange Zeit Experte für chemische Substanzen beim FBI und nachher bei Team Rainbow. Ich wage also zu behaupten, mich doch ein wenig auszukennen.“  
Dieses Mal war es Claudette, die lachte.  
„Das glaube ich dir gern.“  
Auch wenn sie Jordan für einen netten Kerl hielt, so konnte sie nicht bestreiten, dass seine schiere Höhe zusammen mit seiner Vergangenheit sie doch ein wenig nervös machte. Aber gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich sicher in seiner Nähe. Wie Dwight schon gesagt hatte, dieser Mann brauchte wohl keine modernen Waffen, um jemanden umzubringen.  
„So, jetzt hab ich´s“, rief Meg aus dem Hintergrund, bevor sie sich aufrichtete und nach vorne an die Tür rollte. Ihr Vater trat zur Seite und ließ sie passieren. Dann stellte er sich wieder gerade hin und beobachtete, wie Nea Meg in den Wagen setzten, während Dwight den Rollstuhl zusammenklappte und im Kofferraum verstaute.  
„Viel Spaß euch vieren“, rief Jordan: „Ruf an, wenn etwas ist.“  
„In Ordnung“, antwortete Meg noch. Im nächsten Augenblick warf sie bereits die Tür zu, Dwight startete den Motor und kurze Zeit später rauschten sie schon durch die Vororte. Claudette wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie plötzlich eine Vibration in ihrer Handtasche spürte. Sie zog ihr Handy heraus und schaute auf den Bildschirm. Es war Maxines Nummer.  
„Hallo?“  
„Hi, Claudette, hier ist Chloe…“  
„Hi Chloe“, antwortete die Kanadierin: „Wie geht´s dir?“  
„Mir?“ Chloe schien etwas benommen: „Oh, mir geht´s gut. Ähm… Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht anrufen, aber… Also ich wollte nur fragen, ob du schon etwas von Max und den anderen gehört hast?“  
Claudette warf einen Blick zu Dwight, der nur die Hälfte des Gesprächs mitverfolgen konnte. Ein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck legte sich über ihre Züge, als sie zur Antwort ansetzte.  
„Tut mir leid, Chloe, aber wir sitzen auch alle im Dunklen. Maxine hat sich nicht bei mir gemeldet und die Behörden hüllen sich in Schweigen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie sind.“  
Auf dem Rücksitz richtete Meg den Blick aus dem Fenster und verfolgte nachdenklich die Straßenlaternen, die wie matte Sternschnuppen an dem Wagen vorbeischossen. Sie hatte Sally versprochen dichtzuhalten und gestern Abend sogar, nicht an sie zu denken. Es würde wohl schwierig werden. Aber Sally wusste was sie tat und Meg vertraute ihr.  
„Okay, ähm… Danke trotzdem“, murmelte Chloe. Claudette konnte ihre Enttäuschung genau hören.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte sie: „Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann melde dich.“  
„Schon gut“, antwortete Chloe: „Ähm… Bye.“  
„Bye“  
Damit legte Chloe auf der anderen Seite der USA auf und ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken. Max´s Handy fiel hinunter auf die Matratze ihres Betts, mit dem Bildschirm nach unten und der zerkratzten Hinterseite nach oben. Chloe glaubte bereits Tränen in ihren Augen zu spüren. Bein näherer Überprüfung merkte sie jedoch, dass sie staubtrocken waren. Vielleicht hatte sie ganz einfach keine mehr übrig. Das einzige, was ihr geblieben war, war die gähnende Einsamkeit, die sich wie ein gieriger Hunger in ihrer Brust herumfraß.


	7. Der Feuervogel

Meg saß in Dwights Wagen und schaute aus dem Fenster. Nach einer Weile drehte sie den Kopf wieder nach vorne und fragte: „Feng wartet dort auf uns, oder?“  
Claudette, die gerade dabei war, ihr Handy wieder in ihrer Handtasche zu verpacken, blickte in den Rückspiegel und nickte.  
„Genau. Ihre Wohnung ist ja in der Innenstadt, gar nicht mal so weit vom Uni Viertel.“  
Dann richtete sie den Blick wieder nach vorne auf die Straße. Hinter ihr stemmte Meg die Hände gegen die Sitzfläche der Rückbank und richtete sich etwas auf. Es war gar nicht so einfach, ohne funktionierende Beine.  
„Und was ist mit Jake?“, fragte sie, nachdem sie es geschafft hatte, sich etwas gerader hinzusetzen: „Wollte er sich nicht auch mit uns treffen?“  
„Jake ist etwas dazwischengekommen“, erklärte Claudette: „Er hat mir eine kryptische Textnachricht geschickt, von wegen seine Katze hätte sich ein Bein gebrochen und er würde später nachkommen, wenn er könne.“ Wieder schoss ihr Blick hinauf in den Rückspiegel und traf sich mit Megs. „Wusstest du, dass er eine Katze hat?“  
„Jep“, nickte Meg: „Er hat´s mir heute früh erzählt. Sie heißt Nadia, glaube ich.“  
„Hm“  
Claudette nahm die Information schweigend hin. Das Brummen des Motors füllte für eine Weile das Innere des bereites etwas in die Jahre gekommenen Fahrzeugs, bis Nea schließlich die Stille brach.  
„David wird sich wohl auch verspäten. Er musste noch etwas für die Arbeit tun, aber er kommt dann auch nach. Hat er zumindest behauptet.“  
Meg warf Nea einen unsicheren Blick zu, doch niemand bemerktes es. Anschließend stemmte sie den Ellbogen gegen die Tür des Wagens und stützte das Kinn in ihre Hand. Die Stimmung war ein wenig abgekühlt.  
„Dann sind´s halt fürs erste nur wir fünf“, rief Dwight vorne: „Ach du meine Güte, vier so hübsche Damen nur für mich allein. Das wird ein ganzes Stück Arbeit.“  
Claudettes Finger trommelten amüsiert über die Armlehne, als sie den Kopf drehte und ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen ansah.  
„Jetzt tut er hier so, als ob er nicht vollständig mir gehörte.“  
„Genau“, meldete sich Nea von der Rückbank und lehnte sich nach vorne: „Claudette hat dich doch um den Finger gewickelt. Was redest du denn da?“  
Ein freches Schmunzeln unterstrich ihre Sticheleien, doch Dwight ließ sich nicht kleinkriegen.  
„Ha, wartet nur. Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich jedes Mädchen in diesem Laden abschleppen. Gegen den Charme eines echten Fairfields hat noch niemand lange bestanden.“  
Sie alle wussten, dass ziemlich genau das Gegenteil der Fall war und dass Claudette – wenn auch eine innige und wunderbare Beziehung – eher ein glücklicher Zufall als ein beabsichtigtes Resultat gewesen war. Das galt für beide. Claudette war stets einsam gewesen, genau wie Dwight und in einer Welt ohne den Entitus hätte sich daran wohl nie etwas geändert.  
„Pff“, machte Nea auf der Rückbank und ließ sich nach hinten fallen: „Leb du nur in deiner Scheinwelt. Wenn´s um die richtig heißen Geschosse geht, hast du keine Chance. Um solche Partien wie mich oder… oder Meg!“  
„Hm?“ murmelte Meg und drehte überrascht den Kopf, als sie ihren Namen hörte. Die beiden roten Zöpfe, die ihr links und rechts auf Schultern fielen, wirbelten durch die Luft und flankierten einen fragenden, verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Wir unterhalten uns gerade darüber, dass du der heißeste Feger auf dieser Fete sein wirst“, erklärte Nea, wie immer ohne ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen.  
„Ja, und du hast mich gerade eine Dame zweiter Klasse genannt“, kommentierte Claudette vom Beifahrersitz aus. Sie klang beleidigt, doch Meg konnte über den Rückspiegel sehen, dass sie ein wenig grinste. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, doch Nea saß zu weit rechts, um Claudettes Gesicht sehen zu können.  
„Bei dir hat Dwight halt Glück gehabt“, rief Nea schulterzuckend: „Die Ausnahme bestätigt die Regel. Es geht ja nur darum, ihm seinen Platz zu zeigen und wie glücklich er sich mit dir schätzen kann.“  
„Schon besser“, knurrte Claudette.  
„Außerdem“, fuhr Nea fort und wechselte das Thema: „müssen wir ein Auge auf Feng halten. Glaubt ihr, sie reißt sich heute Abend einen auf?“  
Meg starrte derweil wieder aus dem Fenster und versuchte nicht an all die Geheimnisse zu denken, die sie zu bewahren hatte. Sally war schon schwierig genug. Nun gab es auch noch Jake und seine Offenbarung von heute früh, die sie versprochen hatte niemandem weiterzuerzählen. Stattdessen ergriff nun Claudette wieder das Wort.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein ist mir Feng sowieso ein Rätsel. Dwight erzählt mir andauernd, dass sie sich mit irgendwelchen Typen triff und sie selbst behauptet, es wären nur Arbeitskollegen. Aber geht das denn? Die wollen doch was von ihr, oder nicht?“  
„Ich glaube schon“, murmelte Dwight: „Sie kriegt´s nur nicht mit, wenn ihr mich fragt.“  
„Unsinn“, rief Nea: „Natürlich kriegt sie das mit. Ich kann euch genau sagen, was da los ist. Feng ist einsam und würde gerne etwas anfangen, kriegt aber jedes Mal kalte Füße, sobald es ernst wird. Ich kannte mal ein paar Mädchen von dem Schlag. Sie sind selbstkritisch, perfektionistisch und meistens auch etwas zurückgezogen. Sie würden sich ja gerne auf jemanden einlassen, stürzen sich aber sofort auf jeden Grund, mit dem sie sich selbst rechtfertigen können, warum eine voreilige Beendigung der Beziehung das Richtige ist. In Wirklichkeit liegt der Grund ganz einfach darin, dass sie Angst davor haben, selbst der ganzen Sache nicht gewachsen zu sein. Und dann tun sie am liebsten so, als wären sie nur Freunde.“  
„Hm, das würde sogar passen“, murmelte Claudette: „Ach, was soll´s, wenn sie endlich einen abkriegt, umso besser. Wir sind ja hier, um Spaß zu haben, oder nicht? Hey, Meg. Ich habe gehört, sie haben eine Band organisiert. Was sagst du dazu?“  
Meg drehte sich zurück nach vorne und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Solange sie gute Musik spielen…“  
„Schauen wir mal“, lachte Nea.  
Mit seiner anfänglichen Bemerkung hatte Dwight es tatsächlich geschafft, die Stimmung wieder anzuheben und Meg spürte, wie die Vorfreude auf die Party, die ihr kurz etwas abhandengekommen war, zu ihr zurückkehrte. Sie wusste zwar nicht genau, was sie die ganze Zeit über tun würde, doch es störte sie nicht wirklich. Ihr würde schon etwas einfallen. Und wenn es sein musste, dann unterhielt sie sich halt den ganzen Abend mit irgendwelchen Partygästen. Aber auf keinen Fall wollte Meg, dass Claudette sich so sehr mit ihr beschäftigte, dass sie darüber vergaß sich selbst zu amüsieren. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass das nicht der Fall war.  
Die heiter Unterhaltung setzte sich noch ein Weilchen fort, bis der Wagen eine knappe Viertelstunde später das Univiertel erreichte und rechts neben Meg der beeindruckende Campus der Universität Waltonfield vorbeizog. Die verschiedenen Gebäude verfügten allesamt über mehrere Stöcke, hatten hohe Fenster und massive Mauern aus rotem Backstein. Dazwischen lag ein relativ gut erhaltener Rasen. Hierhin ging Claudette, wenn sie eine Vorlesung besuchte und dort drüben, gleich um die Ecke befand sich Neas Kunstschule. Die Party fand allerdings auf der anderen Seite statt. Dwight lenkte den Wagen nach rechts und bog auf einen Parkplatz ein, wo er schließlich stehen blieb.  
„Verdammt“, knurrte Dwight und drehte suchend den Kopf: „Ich glaube, wir haben Pech. Hier scheint nichts mehr frei zu sein, außer… Hey, warte mal.“  
Er drehte sich in seinem Sitz um und schaute nach hinten zu Meg, die bereits einen kleinen Zettel aus ihrer Jackentasche hervorgekramt hatte und ihm nun entgegenhielt.  
„Fahr einfach do vorne hin und leg den unter die Windschutzscheibe.“  
Claudette nahm den Zettel entgegen, während Dwight langsam aufs Gas trat und die gesamte Länge der Anlange entlangfuhr, bis er schließlich ganz unten die Behindertenparkplätze erreichte. Einer war bereits besetzt, die restlichen drei waren noch frei. Außerdem würden sie aufgrund der erhöhten Breite der Parkplätze hier absolut keine Probleme haben, Megs Rollstuhl auszuladen und sie aus dem Wagen herauszusetzen.  
„Wenn wir dich nicht dabeihätten, würden wir jetzt wohl um den ganzen Block fahren müssen“, lachte Claudette: „Und dann noch zehn Minuten zu Fuß gehen. Aber hier sind wir keine drei Schritte mehr entfernt. Seht mal, da drüben ist es schon.“  
Claudette zeigte schräg nach vorne auf einen unscheinbaren, beinahe etwas verschlafen aussehenden Club, der direkt an eine kleine Bar anschloss.  
„Sieht jetzt nicht gerade spektakulär aus“, murmelte Dwight, doch Nea entgegnete: „Warte nur, bis du drin bist. Die haben zwei Stockwerke und… Wartet mal, ist das da vorne Feng?“  
Meg folgte ihrem Blick und entdeckte eine junge Dame, die ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Sie trug ein feuerrotes, leicht asiatisch aussehendes Kleid ohne Ärmel und verziert mit goldenen Ornamenten. Schwarze Haare fielen ihr in einer lockeren, kunstvollen Frisur auf den halb entblößten, weißen Rücken und ihre wunderbar betonte Figur zog zahlreiche staunende Blicke auf sich. Sie schien auf jemanden zu warten.  
„Nein“, murmelte Dwight und zog den Schlüssel ab. Als Claudette jedoch ausstieg und zögerlich Fengs Namen rief, drehte sich die junge Frau überrascht um.  
„Hi“  
Fengs piepsiges Stimmchen säuselte über den Parkplatz, während sie ihnen ein paar Schritte entgegenging. Dwight war gerade dabei Megs Rollstuhl aus dem Kofferraum zu hieven, doch Nea lief eiligen Schrittes um das Auto herum und kam neben Claudette zum Stehen.  
„Hi, Leute“, wiederholte Feng. Sie hatte dunkelroten Eyeliner aufgetragen, der kaum zu sehen war, doch in Kombination mit dem flammenden Kleid und dem ebenfalls roten Lippenstift ein bezauberndes Bild erzeugte.  
„Wow“, flüsterte Nea und tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Claudette, die ebenfalls staunend die Augenbrauen nach oben zog.  
„Du siehst“, setzte Nea an: „Ähm… gut aus.“  
„Danke“, murmelte Feng leicht verlegen und Claudette war sich sicher, dass der rote Hauch auf ihren Wangen kein Makeup war.  
„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass wir auf einen royalen Ball gehen, hätte ich mich auch etwas schicker angezogen.“  
Feng schaute auf zu Claudette und antwortete: „Das Kleid war eigentlich nicht geplant, aber… Es hat sich halt ergeben. Ich erzähle es euch später.“  
Claudette zog zum zweiten Mal die Augenbrauen nach oben. Dann schaute sie langsam an Feng hinab und bedeutete ihr einen Moment später sich im Kreis zu drehen.  
„Ein goldener Vogel“, murmelte Claudette: „Ein Phönix?“  
„Ein Fenghuang“, korrigierte Feng. Claudette nickte interessiert und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während Feng erklärte: „Der ist so ungefähr das chinesische Gegenstück zum Phönix. Er wird auch mit Feuer assoziiert, ist ein Symbol des Glücks und repräsentiert die chinesische Kaiserin. Oder hat es, als es noch eine gab.“  
„Seit wann interessiert du dich denn für die Kultur deines Volkes?“, fragte Nea, doch Claudette rammte ihr augenblicklich den Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen, bevor sie sich wieder an Feng wandte: „Ich finde es großartig.“  
„Danke“ sagte die kleine Asiatin. Ihr Blick schoss an Claudette vorbei und die Kanadierin hörte eine Wagentür zufallen, als Meg neben ihr auftauchte.  
„Wow“, murmelte Meg und wiederholte damit Neas erste Reaktion. Wenig später kam auch Dwight dazu und stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus.  
„Nicht schlecht.“  
Die ganze Zeit über hatte sich ein graziles Lächeln auf Fengs Lippen geformt, das mit jedem Kommentar breiter und breiter geworden war. Es war der letzte Akzent zu ihrem bezaubernden Outfit und war furchtbar ansteckend, sodass Meg schon bald selbst ihre Mundwinkel nach oben wandern spürte.  
„Kommt, gehen wir rein“, sagte sie: „Nea, schiebst du mich?“  
„Hm, was? Oh ja, natürlich.“  
Die Schwedin gab sich einen Ruck und sprang sofort hinter Megs Rollstuhl. Feng stellte sich neben sie und zu dritt marschierten die beiden auf den Club zu, während Claudette und Dwight etwas hinter ihnen gingen.  
„Was sagt man dazu?“, flüsterte Claudette, sodass nur ihr Freund sie hören konnte. Sie warf Dwight einen verstohlenen Blick zu und seine Reaktion bestand in einem unmerklichen Kopfschütteln.  
„Keine Ahnung“, sagte er: „Aber Blicke erntet sie schon mal. Schau dir nur den Kerl da drüben an, wie der glotzt. Sein Pech, dass er eine Freundin dabeihat.“  
Claudette lachte leise.  
„Hast du ihre Taille gesehen? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie eine solche Figur hat und dieses Kleid ist… der Hammer. Aber wenn sie nicht vorhat, den ganzen Abend Typen abzuwimmeln, dann hat sie sich den falschen Stoff herausgesucht.“  
„Wohl wahr“, bestätigte Dwight. Die Nachtluft balancierte genau auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen lockerer Wärme und angenehmer Kühle und mischte sich hervorragend mit den leise summenden Gesprächen, die bereits draußen vor dem Club das Halbdunkel füllten. Ausnahmsweise hatte sich die Stadt heute entschieden, selbst etwas leiser zu sein. Abgesehen von dem ein oder anderen Auto, das gleichmäßig brummend vorbeifuhr, war die Nacht ruhig und still.  
Am Eingang kassierten die fünf einen griesgrämigen Blick von einem bulligen Rausschmeißer, doch sie gelangten ohne Probleme in den unscheinbaren Club, der im Inneren wirklich weit mehr zu bieten hatte, als man es von außen vermuten würde. Nach der Garderobe, die um diese Jahreszeit allerdings noch nicht wirklich benutzt wurde, gab es einen großen Saal mit einer ausladenden Theke auf der rechten Seite und einer weiten Tanzfläche in der Mitte. Überall gab es kleine Inseln in Form von Erhebungen, auf denen sich Sofas und niedrige Tische befanden. In der Ecke deutete eine steile Treppe auf einen zweiten Stock hin. Genau wie Nea gesagt hatte.  
Der Club war bereits recht gut gefüllt. Eine stattliche Anzahl Jugendlicher, wohl hauptsächlich Studenten und Hochschüler, hatte sich plaudernd und trinkend auf den Inseln und die Fläche dazwischen verteilt, wobei sich die Menge eindeutig um die Bar konzentrierte. Die Tanzfläche diente zurzeit noch als reiner Stehplatz, da die Bühne nichts weiter als zwei hohe Stühle und ein Ständermikrofon präsentierte. Die Band hatte noch nicht zu spielen begonnen.  
Vom oberen Stock hingegen drang bereits laute Musik nach unten, die sich nach etwas Elektrischem, Schnellen und unfassbar Anstrengendem anhörte. Der obere Bereich war somit wohl all jenen gewidmet, die sich lieber vor einem DJ-Pult die volle Dröhnung gaben, anstatt hier unten einer hoffentlich etwas gemütlicheren Musikrichtung zu lauschen.  
„Ist gut gefüllt heute“, murmelte Nea und ließ den Blick über die Köpfe hinweggleiten: „Ha, da drüben ist noch ein Tisch frei. Schnell, der gehört uns.“  
Dwight übernahm Megs Rollstuhl und einen Augenblick später schob er sie bereits an den niedrigen Tisch, bevor er sich neben den anderen drei auf einen der Sessel fallen ließ. Meg glaubte, dass sie wohl äußerst angenehm sei mussten. Der lederne Bezug bog sich über einem tiefen Kissen, als Dwight sich nach hinten lehnte und genüsslich die Arme auf den dafür vorgesehenen Lehnen platzierte. Doch bevor ein Gespräch beginnen konnte, sprang Nea auch schon auf.  
„Ich hol uns was zu trinken. Wer will etwas?“  
Dwight, Meg, Claudette und Feng schauten alle etwas überfordert die Runde und gerade als die kleine Asiatin den Mund öffnete, fuhr Nea ihr dazwischen.  
„Wisst ihr was, ich bring auch allen was. Wir sind ja auf einer Party hier. Feng, hilfst du mir tragen?“  
Die Schwedin schaute sie fragend an und erst nach einem kurzen Augenblick bemerkte Feng, dass sie gemeint war.  
„Was? Oh ja, natürlich.“  
Sie stand auf und machte einen weiten Schritt über Dwights Beine, bevor sie zu Nea aufschloss, die bereits in Richtung Bar unterwegs war. Claudette und Meg tauschten einen verblüfften Blick aus.  
„Nea ist heute motiviert“, murmelte die Kanadierin: „Hoffentlich übernimmt sie sich nicht.“  
„Nea?“, fragte Meg sarkastisch: „Wie kommst du denn darauf? In all der Zeit, die wir sie jetzt kennen, hat sie doch noch nie auch nur einen einzigen Tropfen zu viel… okay, ja, ich verstehe was du meinst.“  
Dwight grunzte vergnügt. Sein rechter Arm war um die Schulter seiner Freundin gelegt und seine Finger streichelten sie an der Schulter, wobei es sich mehr um eine automatische Bewegung, als um eine gewollte Aktion handelte.  
„Warte erst bis David kommt“, sagte er: „Dann glauben sie sich wieder gegenseitig überbieten zu müssen und am Ende spricht Nea Schwedisch und bei David kommt dieser schreckliche Akzent heraus. Von wo ist der noch gleich?“  
„Manchester in London“, antwortete Meg. „Ich finde ihn cool.“  
Claudette verfolgte das Gespräch nur mit halbem Ohr und ließ ihren Blick immer wieder hinüber zur Bar gleiten, wo Nea sich bereits an die Theke gestellt hatte mit Feng dicht auf den Fersen. Dann drehte sie sich wieder nach vorne und sagte: „Wisst ihr was, ich glaube David wäre gerade das, was sie heute etwas bremsen würde.“  
Dwight und Meg schauten sie gleichzeitig ungläubig an.  
„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“  
„Ihr wisst ja, dass Nea immer so groß daherredet“, erklärte Claudette und stützte sich dabei mit den Ellbogen auf ihren Knien ab, sodass sie sich etwas nach vorne lehnte: „Meistens ist´s witzig, aber manchmal kanns auch ganz schön nerven, oder nicht?“  
Meg nickte. „Ja, sie steht gerne im Mittelpunkt.“  
Claudette schaute schnell hinüber zu der Schwedin und vergewisserte sich, dass sie noch mit den Getränken beschäftigt war. Dann wandte sie sich wieder nach vorne.  
„Aber in Wahrheit hat Nea mit verdammt vielen Unsicherheiten zu kämpfen. Wenn ich sie ansehe, kommt es mit jedes Mal so vor, als würde sie sich hinter einer Wand aus Selbstsicherheit verstecken, die es gar nicht gibt. Sie zweifelt an sich, das sehe ich doch genau. Und das ist etwas, was wir alle tun, aber mir kommt vor, dass Neas Selbstwertgefühl sehr eng damit verbunden ist, was ihr Umfeld von ihr denkt. Mehr als sonst.“  
Meg hatte sich mittlerweile ebenfalls nach vorne gelehnt und die Lautstärke des Gesprächs war so weit nach unten gegangen, dass man wohl von einem Flüstern sprechen konnte. In einem Saal voller Menschen hieß das natürlich normale Zimmerlautstärke.  
„Ihr wisst ja, dass David in letzter Zeit verdammt viel zu tun hatte“, fuhr Claudette fort: „Nea fühlt sich vernachlässigt und zu recht. Aber anstatt die Fehler bei ihm zu suchen, richtet sie den Blick nur auf sich selbst. Und heute ist David wieder nicht da. Ich hoffe, sie versucht nicht ihren Frust zu ertränken.“  
Meg hob den Kopf und schaute nun ebenfalls zu Nea hinüber.  
„Du könntest recht haben“, murmelte sie: „Erst gestern hat sie so eine Bemerkung über David fallengelassen. Hoffentlich kommt er bald nach.“  
„Sonst ist sie noch besoffen, bevor er hier ist“, kommentierte Dwight und drehte nun ebenfalls den Kopf: „Bei der Rate, mit der sie unterwegs ist. Hey, seht mal, jetzt wird Feng auch noch vor ihr bedient.“  
„Natürlich“, nickte Claudette: „Dieses Kleid ist wie ein Leuchtfeuer.“  
„Schade, dass Jake nicht da ist.“  
Claudette und Dwight drehten sich wieder nach vorne und schauten Meg über den Tisch hinweg an.  
„Warum denn das?“, fragte die Kanadierin. Erst jetzt realisierte Meg, dass die Aussage ohne die passende Zusatzinformationen, über die eigentlich niemand verfügen sollte, wohl etwas aus der Luft gegriffen schien. Etwas überhastet antwortete sie: „Ach, nur so. Sie sieht doch verdammt gut aus.“  
„Das tut sie“, bestätigte Claudette und drehte sich wieder hinüber. „Da kommen sie.“  
Tatsächlich bahnten sich Nea und Feng bereits einen Weg zwischen den Gästen hindurch zurück zu ihren Freunden. Die Schwedin hielt drei Gläser zwischen ihren Fingern in einer Formation, die sehr instabil aussah, jedoch überraschenderweise hielt, während Feng in jeder Hand nur ein Glas trug. Zusammen brachten sie die fünf bunten Cocktails erfolgreich zurück an ihren Tisch.  
„Was ist das für ein Getränk?“, fragte Claudette und beäugte das grell orange Gemisch, dass man ihr vorgesetzt hatte.  
„Nicht fragen“, antwortete Nea. „Trinken“  
Sie hob umgehend das dreieckige Glas an die Lippen und nahm einen großen Schluck der Flüssigkeit. Feng folgte ihrem Beispiel, ging allerdings weit vorsichtiger vor und erst als sich ihre Miene zu einem Gesicht überraschter Anerkennung verzog, traute sich auch Claudette zu einem zögerlichen Nippen.  
„Hm, schmeckt gar nicht mal so übel. Aber der Nachgeschmack…“ Sie hustete kurz und kleine Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln. „Ah, shit, der kratzt ein bisschen.“  
Nea, die absolut keine Reaktion gezeigt hatte, lachte einen Moment und legte dann ein Bein über das andere. Sie fläzte sich in ihrem Sessel, als wäre sie daheim und nicht in einem öffentlichen Club.  
„Da wird man richtig wach für den Abend, oder nicht?“  
Claudette antwortete nicht. Meg beschloss derweil, selbst das Getränk zu probieren und hob das Glas langsam an die Lippen. Mit spitzen Fingern umfasste sie den dünnen Stängel, auf dem der eigentliche Behälter saß und kippte ihn dann langsam nach hinten. Eine kalte Flüssigkeit benetzte ihre Lippen. Ihre Zunge vernahm einen Hauch von Orange, dann ein Geflüster von etwas, das nach Erdbeeren klang zusammen mit dem bitteren Stich des Alkohols und schließlich das angekündigte Kratzen in der Kehle, als sie den Cocktail hinunterschluckte. Sie schaffte es ein Husten zu unterdrücken, nicht aber die Tränen in den Augen. Unterdessen beugte sich Nea zu Feng hinüber.  
„So“, verlangte sie: „Dann erzähl uns mal deine Geschichte.“  
„Meine Geschichte?“, fragte Feng und Nea nickte zur Antwort hinunter auf ihren Brustkorb, wo das rote Kleid einen dezenten Ausschnitt aufwies. Der Stoff begann gerade dort, wo die Wölbung ihrer Brüste bereits ein klein wenig begonnen hatte.  
„Ach so“, murmelte Feng: „Ähm… ja. Damals, als wir in Paris waren, haben wir doch alle unsere Eltern angerufen. Wisst ihr noch?“  
„Natürlich“ Nea sah etwas verdutzt aus. „Aber ich wollte eigentlich nur über das Kleid Bescheid wissen.“  
„Dann lass sie doch ausreden“, mischte sich Claudette ein. Meg verfolgte die Erzählung mit schweigender Neugierde.  
„Ihr habt sicherlich mitbekommen, dass meine Eltern mal wieder etwas… ungehalten waren“, fuhr Feng fort und ihr Blick schoss kurz nach unten auf ihre verschränkten Hände. „Man hatte sie unter Polizeischutz gestellt, in einem Safehouse und das hat ihnen gar nicht gefallen. Am Ende haben sie mir die Schuld gegeben und als ich wieder in den Staaten war, hat das Ganze auch nicht aufgehört. Ich habe mich ein paar Mal mit ihnen getroffen, sie ein paar Mal angerufen, aber… es war schwierig. Sie waren stets zu zweit und haben über all die Dinge geredet, die ich in meinem Leben falsch gemacht hätte. Eigentlich nichts Neues.“ Feng sah wieder auf. „Aber ich glaube, ich hatte einfach genug.“  
Meg hielt den Atem an, Nea setzte sich in ihrem Sessel etwas gerader hin und Claudette fragte: „Was hast du getan?“  
Feng drehte sich zu ihr hin. Ihre Miene war unergründlich und es fiel Meg schwer zu erraten, was in diesem Moment in ihrem Kopf vorging. Daher war sie froh, dass Feng es ihnen auch gleich sagte.  
„Ich bin explodiert. Ich bin aufgestanden, habe meine Faust auf den Tisch gedonnert und ihnen gesagt, dass sie sich wieder bei mir melden könnten, wenn sie eine Tochter wollen und keine Vorzeigepuppe. Dann habe ich mich umgedreht, bin gegangen und habe die Tür hinter mir zugeknallt.“  
„Wow“, sagte Nea mit einem anerkennenden Nicken: „Gratulation“  
„Es war kein schönes Gefühl“, antwortete Feng und schaute in die Runde. Claudette berührte sie sanft am Arm und sagte mitfühlend: „Das glaube ich dir gern.“  
„Ja, aber wo kommt das Kleid ins Spiel?“, mischt sich Dwight ein. Feng wandte sich ihm zu, sammelte kurz ihre Gedanken und erzählte dann: „Nach diesem Vorfall haben wir ein paar Wochen lang nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Ich dachte bereits, das war´s jetzt für erste und auch wenn es mir wehgetan hat, so habe ich einfach nach vorne geblickt. Nicht mehr zurück. Umso überraschter war ich, als es gestern Abend an meiner Tür geklopft hat und meine Mutter davorstand.“  
„Oh Gott“, rief Nea: „Hat sie dir eine Standpauke gehalten?“  
Feng schüttelte den Kopf. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und sagte: „Als erstes hat sie mich einfach nur gefragt, ob sie reinkommen dürfe.“  
„Hatte sie das Kleid dabei?“, fragte Claudette.  
„Ja. Aber das wusste ich damals noch nicht. Ich war etwas misstrauisch, auch weil ihr Tonfall so ungewohnt behutsam klang. Es ist mir auch damals erst wirklich aufgefallen, aber ich hatte schon seit Jahren kein Gespräch mehr mit meiner Mutter unter vier Augen geführt. Also nur ich und sie. Sie waren immer zu zweit.“  
„Sie und dein Vater?“  
„Ja“ Der goldene Fenghuang schimmerte im Halbdunkel des Clubs und es sah so aus, als würde er in Flammen aufgehen, als Feng ihre Haltung änderte. „Meine Wohnung war wie immer ein einziges Chaos und ich habe genau gesehen, dass sie sich unfassbar zurückhalten musste, kein Kommentar dazu abzugeben. Aber schon allein die Tatsache, dass sie es geschafft hat, war… abstrus?“  
Feng atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie weitererzählte, doch keiner der Anwesenden wagte es auch nur ein Wort von sich zu geben.  
„Wir haben uns dann in die Küche gesetzt und sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie lange über unser letztes Gespräch nachgedacht hätte. Mein Vater wüsste nicht, dass sie hier sei. Und sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie ihre Wahl getroffen hätte. Sie wolle eine Tochter.“  
Meg warf einen schnellen Blick hinüber zu Claudette, auf deren Gesicht sich die Freude abzeichnete, die sie für Feng empfand und auch die kleine Asiatin schien bei der Erzählen Erleichterung zu empfinden. Aber nicht nur.  
„Es war kein leichtes Gespräch“, sagte Feng: „Immerhin lassen sich Jahre des Konfliktes und Zwiespalts nicht einfach so hinunterschlucken. Aber meine Mutter wusste das auch. Daher hat sie gar nicht erst versucht, mich zu irgendetwas zu überreden. Sie hat einfach nur gesagt, dass sie nicht mit allen meinen Entscheidungen übereinstimme, aber auch, dass sie letztendlich akzeptiert hätte, dass es meine Entscheidungen wären und nicht ihre. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass es ihr Sorgen bereite, mich in eine fremde Welt, eine fremde Kultur entgleiten zu sehen, abseits von meinen eigenen Leuten. Sie wurde sehr traditionell erzogen, müsst ihr wissen. Und dann hat sie gesagt, sie würde mir vertrauen, dass ich mich zurechtfinden würde, bevor sie mir dieses Kleid präsentiert hat. Irgendwie hat sie wohl von der Party Wind bekommen.“  
„Deine Mutter hat es dir einfach so geschenkt?“, fragte Nea: „Verdammt, ich glaube ich sollte auch mal mit meinen Eltern brechen.“  
„Ach Nea“, fuhr Meg dazwischen: „Wenn ich dir jetzt mein Knie in den Bauch rammen könnte, würde ich´s tun.“  
Claudette nickte bestätigend, bevor sie sich wieder an Feng wandte: „Es war also ein Versöhnungsgeschenk?“  
„Nein“, sagte Feng: „Es war viel mehr ein Angebot, über all dem Neuen, dem ich mich zugewandt hatte, nicht meine Wurzeln zu vergessen. Keine Forderung. Auch keine Bitte. Ein Angebot.“  
„Und du hast angenommen.“  
„Das habe ich.“  
„Wäre auch schade um das Kleid.“  
Meg und Claudette schossen Nea jeweils einen mörderischen Blick zu. Dann schauten sie wieder zu Feng.  
„Danach wollte sie auch schon wieder gehen“, erzählte die kleine Asiatin weiter: „Aber ich habe sie noch zurückgehalten. Ich weiß auch nicht warum. Am Ende habe ich sie einfach gebeten, mir heute Abend mit meinen Haaren zu helfen und das hat sie dann auch getan.“  
„Deine Mutter hat dir diese Frisur verpasst?“  
„Ja“, nickte Feng: „Sie hat´s zwar gut versteckt, aber ich glaube es war eine große Erleichterung für sie, mich in dem roten Kleid zu sehen. Und ich glaube, sie hat sich auch riesig gefreut.“  
„Natürlich hat sie das“, rief Claudette und Feng fügte hinzu: „Ich wollte ihr einfach zeigen, dass sie liebend gerne eine Tochter haben kann, wenn sie mich einfach so nimmt, wie ich bin. Und ich glaube, das hat sie jetzt auch verstanden.“  
Feng schaute in die Runde und sah beinahe befreit aus, nachdem sie ihre Erzählung beendet hatte.  
„Wart´s nur ab“, sagte Claudette: „Dein Vater kommt auch noch. Vielleicht braucht er einfach etwas länger.“  
„Vielleicht“, antwortete Feng: „Aber wie schon gesagt. Die Entscheidung liegt ganz allein bei ihm.“  
„Bestimmt“, beharrte Claudette und schaute dann hinüber zu Dwight: „Wir beide sitzen hier mit unseren stinknormalen, langweilig glücklichen Familien… Eigentlich sollten wir dankbarer sein.“  
Dwight nickte nur stumm und so ergriff Nea schließlich das Wort: „Darauf sollten wir trinken.“  
Sie griff nach ihrem Glas und einen Moment später machten es ihr alle anderen nach. Claudette tat es etwas zögerlich, da sie bereits eine weiter Unverschämtheit aus dem Mund der Schwedin befürchtete.  
„Auf unsere stinknormalen, langweilig glücklichen Familien“, rief Nea: „Und auf die, die auf dem besten Weg dorthin sind.“  
Sie warf Meg und Feng jeweils einen Blick zu und streckte dann die rechte Hand aus. Ein leises Klirren ertönte, als die Gläser vorsichtig aneinanderstießen. Anschließend hoben sie alle ihre Getränke an die Lippen und nahmen einen mehr oder weniger gleich großen Schluck. Bei Nea war es bereits genug, um die Flüssigkeit komplett zu leeren. Claudette hatte noch nicht einmal die Hälfte erreicht.  
„Schöne Rede“, sagte Meg: „Ich hoffe, sie bewahrheitet sich.“  
„Wenn ich dich und deinen Vater so sehe, habe ich kaum Zweifel daran“, antwortete die Schwedin: „Und wenn wir schon bei den familiären Geschichten sind, warum erzählst du uns nicht ein wenig über deinen Dad? Wie ist es so mit einem Elitesoldaten unter einem Dach zu leben?“  
Meg fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die rote Haare und dachte kurz nach.  
„Ganz normal eigentlich. Wenn ich´s nicht wüsste, würde ich ihn wohl für einen gewöhnlichen Arbeiter halten, der halt irgendetwas körperlich intensives macht. Oder für einen Sportler, aber dafür ist er wohl schon zu alt.“  
„Die Muckis lassen ihn wirklich nicht wie einen Büromenschen aussehen“, stimmte Nea zu: „Aber jetzt sag doch mal. Wie vertrag ihr euch?“  
„Wirklich gut“, antwortete Meg: „Ich kann´s selbst kaum glauben, aber nachdem wir das anfängliche Eis gebrochen hatten, passten wir richtig gut zusammen. Tut mir leid, dass ich euch hier kein spannendes Familiendrama präsentieren kann, aber so ist es halt. Wirklich.“  
„Das freut mich zu hören“, sagte Nea: „Ich würde ja noch einmal darauf trinken, aber wie ihr seht, ist mein Glas bereits leer. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass Claudette und Dwight eine spannendere Gesichte auf Lager haben, deshalb stelle ich mich jetzt zurück an die Bar und sorge für Nachschub.“  
Sie stand auf und nahm ihr leeres Glas zwischen die Finger. Bevor sie allerdings davonging, kippte Feng den Rest ihres eigenen Getränks in einer schneller Bewegung ihre Kehle hinab. Dann reichte sie Nea ihr nun ebenfalls leere Glas.  
„Bring mir noch mal so einen.“  
„Oho, sind wir heute in Feierlaune?“  
„Die Runde geht auf mich“, sagte Feng und warf Nea ihr kleines Portmonee zu, bevor sie zu den anderen schaute: „Wollt ihr auch etwas?“  
Claudette und Dwight schüttelten jeweils die Köpfe, während Meg ihr eigenes noch halb gefülltes Glas hob und sagte: „Ich hab noch.“  
„Na gut, dann nur für uns zwei“, verkündete Nea: „Damit fallt ihr drei bereits eine Runde zurück, Leute, das ist euch klar, oder?“  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verschwand sie wieder in der Menge und Claudette zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Hoffentlich übernimmt sie sich nicht.“  
„Nea weiß schon, was sie tut“, bemerkte Feng, die beim vorherigen Gespräch über die Schwedin nicht dabei gewesen war. Claudette bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der wohl so etwas ausdrücken sollte wie: Das gilt auch für dich. Letztendlich sagte sie aber nichts. Sie wollte nicht den Moralapostel spielen. Das tat sie auch so schon oft genug.  
„Jetzt fehlt eigentlich nur noch Jakes Familie“, murmelte Dwight: „Wenn die sich noch versöhnen könnten, wäre die Welt ja beinahe wieder in Ordnung.“  
Claudette warf einen schnellen Blick hinüber zu Meg und verfluchte Dwight innerlich für seine unbedachte Bemerkung. Schließlich fehlte von Sally, Max, Anna und Philip immer noch jede Spur. Doch die rothaarige Athletin schien den Satz gar nicht gehört zu haben und wenn sie es hatte, dann schien sie sich nicht sonderlich an ihm zu stören. Gedankenverloren hielt sie die Augen auf ihr Getränk gerichtet. Erst einen Moment später bemerkte sie Claudettes Blick.  
„Hm?“, machte Meg und schaute fragend auf.  
„Nichts“, schüttelte Claudette den Kopf. Sie drehte sich wieder hinüber zu Dwight. „Ich glaube, bei Jakes Familie stehen wir auf verlorenem Posten. So viel ich mitbekommen habe, haben die ja miteinander abgeschlossen und Jake will selbst nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben. Dieses Kapitel seines Lebens ist für ihn so ziemlich gegessen.“  
„Ihr habt ja gehört, was er damals gesagt hat“, warf Feng ein: „Wir sind jetzt seine Familie.“  
Sie drehte den Kopf die Runde und wartete auf eine Reaktion.  
„Das hat er gesagt“, bestätigte Meg: „Und über deinen Besucht scheint er sich auch ziemlich gefreut zu haben. Das könntest du eigentlich öfter machen.“  
„Ja, warum nicht?“, murmelte Feng, ohne einen weiteren Gedanke auf das Thema zu verschwenden. Noch im selben Moment kehrte Nea schon wieder zurück. Sie trug allerdings nicht nur zwei wohlgefüllte Gläser bei sich, sondern hatte auch noch einen dunkelhäutigen, jungen Mann im Schlepptau.  
„Schaut mal, wen ich gefunden habe“, rief Nea und wies mit dem rechten Zeigefinger auf den Afroamerikaner, der grüßend die Hand hob.  
„Du musst Adam sein“, sagte Claudette und stand sofort auf. Sie streckte ihm etwas schüchtern die Hand entgegen, wurde jedoch sogleich in eine großzügige Umarmung gezogen, inklusive Kuss auf jede Wange. Nea nannte derweil ihren Namen.  
„Nea hat mir von dir erzählt“, sagte Adam: „Sie hat mir gesagt, du wärst zehnmal schlauer als sie.“  
„Ach was“, mischte sich Nea ein und ließ sich wieder auf ihren Platz fallen: „Jetzt fang nicht an zu übertreiben. Komm, wir haben noch einen Sessel frei.“  
„Nicht, bevor du mir nicht alle deine Freunde vorgestellt hast“, widersprach Adam und grinste in die Runde.  
„Das ist Feng Min“, sagte Nea und Adam verfuhr bei der kleinen Asiatin gleich wie bei Claudette. Dann wandte er sich Dwight zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Schließlich erreichte er Meg und als Nea ihren Namen nannte, gab er ihr einen eleganten Handkuss.  
„Hocherfreut“, sagte Adam und ließ sich endlich auf dem letzten freien Platz nieder. Meg merkte, wie Dwight ihm einen scharfen Blick zuwarf. Feng hingegen schien ihm nicht abgeneigt zu sein.  
„Du studierst also zusammen mit Nea?“, fragte sie: „Wirst du auch Bühnenbildner?“  
„Sicherlich ein interessanter Beruf“, antwortete Adam: „Aber nein, ich bin eher im sprachlichen, dramaturgischen Bereich unterwegs. Meine Ausbildung widmet sich dem Planen und Verfassen von Drehbüchern und Theaterstücken.“  
„Das kann man studieren?“, staunte Feng.  
„Man kann so gut wie alles studieren“, bemerkte Dwight und Adam nickte. „Das ist wahr. Aber in meinem Fall hatte ich Glück. Es gibt nicht viele Orte, die dieses Studium anbieten. Schon gar nicht in Jamaika. Also habe ich mich in Waltonfield eingeschrieben, in der Hoffnung irgendwie durch die Eingangsprüfung zu kommen.“  
„Ist die schwierig?“, fragte Feng.  
„An sich nicht. Aber es gibt viele Interessenten und nur zwanzig werden genommen. Man hat also ordentlich Konkurrenz.“  
„Aber du hast´s geschafft“, rief Nea, während Feng bereits beim nächsten Thema war: „Aber ist Jamaika nicht unfassbar weit weg?“  
Adam zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ja, aber das stört mich nicht wirklich.“  
„Muss schön sein, dort“, sagte Meg: „Also im Vergleich zu hier.“  
„Es ist definitiv anders“, lachte Adam: „Und weit schlechter organisiert. Aber…“  
Er wurde mitten im Satz unterbrochen, als sich plötzlich die Lautsprecher auf der Bühne einschalteten und die tiefe Stimme eines Mannes durch den Saal dröhnte.  
„Ladies und Gentlemen, einen wunderschönen guten Abend.“  
Alle Köpfe drehten sich in die gleiche Richtung und der Gesprächspegel sank ein wenig, wenn auch nur unmerklich. Ein bärtiger, großer Mann stand auf der Bühne. Das erste Wort, das Meg bei seinem Anblick einfiel war Wikinger, doch er schwang keine Streitaxt, sondern eine Gitarre. Und er war nicht allein.  
„Mein Name ist Jeff Johansen und mit mir auf der Bühne präsentiere ich die bezaubernde Kate Denson!“  
Er streckte den rechten Arm aus und zeigte auf eine junge Frau mit blonden Haaren, die nun relativ leicht bekleidet auf die Bühne marschierte. Sie trug kesse Cowboystiefel, verführerische Shorts und ein USA T-Shirt, dass sie sich über ihre Taille hinaufgeknüpft hatte. Meg fiel sofort das schwarze Tattoo auf ihrem rechten Arm auf.  
Mit einem breiten Lächeln trat die junge Frau nun selbst an ein Mikrofon und dankte Jeff für seine freundliche Einleitung. Der bärtige Mann war mittlerweile wieder etwas in den Hintergrund getreten. Kate hingegen ließ den Blick nun in die Menge schweige, bevor sie nach ihrer Gitarre griff und wenig später ein flottes Lied anstimmte. Bereits nach der ersten Strophe erntete sie begeisterten Applaus.  
„Okay“, murmelte Nea: „Sie weiß, was sie tut.“  
Meg nickte zustimmend und verfolgte schweigend das erste Lied. Jeff hielt sich weiterhin eher im Hintergrund und gab mit seiner Gitarre einen beständigen Rhythmus an, den Kate mit ihrem Gesang und eigener Melodie wunderbar verzierte. Sie war eine talentierte Musikerin.  
„Hey“, rief Meg, nachdem Kate das zweite Lied angestimmt hatte: „Warum geht ihr nicht eine Runde tanzen?“  
Sofort richteten sich alle Augen auf sie. Claudette machte einen beinahe entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Wir lassen dich nicht allein“, sagte die Kanadierin und Meg erwiderte umgehend: „Ich weiß. Aber ihr müsst nicht die ganze Nacht hier bei mir sitzen bleiben und anderen Leuten beim Spaß haben zusehen. Ich mein´s ernst.“  
„Meg, wir…“  
„Na los“, rief Meg: „Schnapp dir deine bessere Hälfte und rüber da.“  
Meg zeigte auf die Tanzfläche und Claudette folgte ihrem Blick mit sichtbaren Vorbehalten. Nea hingegen, der es wohl schon in den Beinen gejuckt hatte, sprang sofort auf und zog Adam mit sich.  
„Ihr habt sie gehört. Auf geht´s.“  
Adam sprang überraschend bereitwillig auf. Anschließend streckte er Feng die Hand hin, die nach kurzem Zögern ihre hellen Finger in seine dunklen legte. Mit sanftem Schwung zog er sie auf die Beine und wieder schien der goldene Fenghuang Feuer zu fangen. Nur Claudette und Dwight blieben unentschlossen.  
„Ich sehe euch von hier aus zu“, ermutigte Meg und brachte damit endlich auch Dwight zum Aufstehen. Claudette blieb weiterhin standhaft.  
„Meg, ich will nicht, dass du dich hier allein fühlst.“  
„Mach ich nicht. Los Jetzt.“  
„Aber ich kann doch nicht einmal tanzen.“  
„Adam zeigt´s dir. Stimmts, Adam?“  
„Mit Freude“, säuselte der Jamaikaner und reichte Claudette nun die Hand in derselben Geste wie Feng nur wenige Sekunden zuvor. Unbemerkt warf ihm Dwight einen weiteren scharfen Blick zu. Sie hatte es bei ihm noch nie gesehen, doch Meg glaubte beinahe, dass Dwight eifersüchtig war. Dabei war Claudette doch die treueste Person, die man sich vorstellen konnte.  
„Halt uns unsere Plätze frei, Meg“, rief Nea noch. Dann zog sie Feng auch schon zwischen die Partygäste, während Adam sich um Claudette und Dwight kümmerte. Meg blieb allein zurück, doch wie sie bereits gesagt hatte, scherte es sie kaum. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte sie gefürchtet, sich unter all den tanzenden und springenden Menschen unwohl zu fühlen, doch sie konnte mit Ehrlichkeit sagen, dass dem nicht so war. Und das war wohl ein Fortschritt.  
Natürlich hätte sie die anderen am liebsten begleitet, hätte sich in die Menge gestürzt und sich zum Takt der Musik bewegt. Aber Meg wusste jetzt, dass diese Tage ganz einfach vorbei waren und dass es nichts half, ihnen nachzutrauern. Außerdem hatte sie bereits vor ein paar Minuten eine Ersatzbeschäftigung.  
Kaum waren ihre Freunde verschwunden, legte Meg die Hände an ihren Rollstuhl und beschrieb einen engen Bogen, bevor sie ein paar Meter hinüber an die Wand rollte. Ihr Ziel war ein ausladendes Buffet, das die anderen wohl übersehen hatten. Sie waren wahrscheinlich viel zu sehr mit ihren Getränken beschäftigt gewesen.  
Meg konnte nicht tanzen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie sich nicht auf andere Art und Weise amüsieren konnte und es war schon zu lange her, dass sie sich richtig vollgestopft hatte. Heute Abend, so beschloss sie, würde sie von jedem Gericht auf diesem Tischen mindestens einen Bissen probieren. Mit Heißhunger griff Meg nach einem der Plastikteller, die auf der rechten Seite aufgetürmt waren und machte sich anschließend an die Auswahl.  
Auf der Tanzfläche versuchte Claudette derweil ihre ersten, zögerlichen Schritte. Neben ihr war Nea bereits voll in Fahrt und musste höllisch aufpassen, nicht bei jeder zweiten Bewegung irgendjemanden anzurempeln. Auch Feng schien sich recht wohl zu fühlen. Sie führte zwar nur sanfte und grazile, doch gleichzeitig selbstbewusste Bewegungen aus. Sie schien sich richtig wohlzufühlen, wohingegen Dwight sich eher an den Still seiner Freundin hielt. Kantig und unbeholfen stolperte umher, was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass er keinen Spaß hatte. Mit wem jedoch keiner mithalten konnte, war Adam.  
Der Jamaikaner stellte einmal mehr unter Beweis, dass ein direkter Zusammenhang zwischen Hautfarbe und der Menge an Groove im Blut gar nicht mal so abwegig war. Direkt zwischen Nea und Feng tanzte er wie ein junger Gott, manchmal wild und ungebändigt, manchmal auch delikat und heiß. So wie Fengs rotes Kleid die Blicke der männlichen Gäste auf sich zog, so war Adam derjenige, nach dem sich die Damenköpfe umdrehten.  
Erst nachdem Kate Denson und Jeff Johansen zum vierten Lied ansetzten, gelang es Dwight und Claudette endlich, sich still und heimlich davonzustehlen. Nea war viel zu sehr mit Adam beschäftigt, um ihr Verschwinden zu bemerken und Feng schien sich auch nicht weiter darum zu kümmern. Sie schien sich ganz generell um gar nichts mehr zu kümmern. Mit geschlossenen Augen und ausgebreiteten Armen tanzte sie einfach vor sich hin, eine rote Flamme inmitten einer grauen See.  
„Hat´s Spaß gemacht?“, fragte Meg, als sich Claudette wieder an ihrem Tisch niederließ. Die Kanadierin saß ihr keuchend gegenüber und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Ihre dunklen Haare klebten ihr bereits am Kopf, doch das breite Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht diente Meg hervorragend als Antwort.  
„Dieser Adam“, sagte Claudette und holte Luft zwischen den Worten: „Das ist ein heißer Vogel.“  
„Ein heißer Vogel?“, fragte Meg: „Ja, das habe ich gesehen. Schaut mal, wie Nea sich an ihn drückt. Und all die anderen Mädchen um sie herum werfen ihr neidische Blicke zu.“  
Meg schüttelte den Kopf und Dwight bemerkte: „Wenn David jetzt plötzlich hier auftaucht, kriegt er eine gepfeffert.“  
„Dann muss er nächstes Mal halt pünktlich sein“, erwiderte Meg schulterzuckend: „Nea muss doch nicht ewig auf ihn warten. Ich kann gut verstehen, dass sie sich ihren Spaß gönnt.“  
Claudette nickte zustimmend.  
„Von Jake auch noch keine Spur, oder?“  
Meg schüttelte den Kopf. Dann fiel Dwights Blick auf den Teller in ihrer Hand.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Das…“ Meg hob den Teller an, sodass er direkt vor Dwights Nase schwebte „…ist Käsekuchen.“  
„Wo hast du den her?“  
Zur Antwort zeigte Meg einfach mit dem Daumen über die Schulter auf das Buffet. Dann steckte sie ihre Gabel in den Kuchen und beförderte ein weiteres Stück davon in ihren Mund. Dabei ließ sie Dwight für keine Sekunde aus den Augen.  
„Bring mit auch einen mit“, rief Claudette, als Dwight ruckartig aufstand.  
„Was willst du für einen?“  
„Mir egal. Hauptsache er schmeckt gut. Nichts Ausgefallenes.“  
Dwight signalisierte, dass er verstanden hatte und machte sich dann auf den Weg hinüber zum Buffet. Die Tabletts und Teller wurden in regelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder aufgefüllt, doch es ging kaum schnell genug, um der gierigen Menge entgegenzuwirken.  
„Ah, das war nötig“, seufzte Meg einen Augenblick später und warf den leeren Plastikteller vor sich auf den Tisch. Anschließend langte sie nach den Resten des Getränks, das Nea ihr gebrach hatte und leerte den Inhalt des Glases in einem Schluck. Die Alkohol brannte in ihrer Kehle und Claudette seufzte.  
„Jedes Mal, wenn einen Fuß auf eine Tanzfläche oder… oder auf einen Sportplatz setze, merke ich, dass meine Kondition im Eimer ist.“ Die Kanadierin setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin, doch ihre Brust bewegte sich immer noch unter tiefen Atemzügen. Meg schaute sie etwas mitleidig an.  
„Dann musst du halt trainieren gehen“, sagte sie: „Von deinen Büchern wirst du keine Ausdauer bekommen.“  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete Claudette und ließ den Kopf nach hinten auf die gepolsterte Rückenlehne fallen: „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Zeit und schon gar nicht die Motivation dafür habe.“  
„Motivation“, lachte Meg: „Motivation ist reine Kopfsache.“  
„Früher im Nebel hatte ich immer Motivation.“  
„Du meinst, als Sally uns noch ihre Knochensäge über die Schädel gezogen hat, wenn wir nicht schnell genug waren?“, fragte Meg.  
Claudette sah auf.  
„Ja genau. Und ich weiß noch, dass ich damals viel langsamer außer Atem geraten bin als heute. Natürlich habe ich es nie auf dein Level gebracht – bei weitem nicht – aber… Ich konnte mich auf meinen Körper verlassen. Weißt du, was ich meine?“ Meg nickte und Claudette fuhr fort: „Jetzt habe ich nur noch dieses kleine Wohlstandsbäuchlein hier.“ Sie klopfte sich mit den flachen Händen auf den Bauch und ein Grinsen schoss über ihre Lippen.  
„Könnte schlimmer sein“, kommentierte Meg sachlich: „Aber wenn du ein Sixpack willst, kann ich dir sagen, was du tun musst.“  
„Werde ich Muskelkater bekommen?“  
„Deine Muskeln werden brennen wie Feuer und du wirst dir wünschen, niemals geboren worden zu sein.“  
„Dann lassen wir das lieber.“  
Claudette und Meg schauten sich für einen Moment an. Dann brachen sie in sanftes Lachen aus, bevor Dwight mit zwei Tellern an den Tisch zurückkehrte. Verdutzt blickte er zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
„Was ist denn bei euch los?“  
„Meg will mir zeigen, wie ich ein Sixpack bekomme.“  
Wieder fiel Claudette in ein verhaltenes Kichern und Dwight blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sie mit einem verblüfften Blick anzusehen. Dann stellte er ihren Teller vor sie hin und setzte sich neben sie.  
„Würde auch nicht schaden“, murmelte er, was Claudettes Grinsen sofort dahinfegte. Mit empörter Miene richtete sie sich gerade auf und starrte ihn entgeistert an. Dwight hingegen schaute verstohlen grinsend zu Meg.  
„Was hast du gesagt?“  
Eigentlich war Claudette nicht die Person, die sich allzu große Gedanken um ihr Aussehen machte, zumindest wenn man sie mit anderen Frauen ihres Alters verglich. Doch das Getränk, das Nea ihr serviert hatte, zusammen mit der Hitze auf der stickigen Tanzfläche, zeigten Wirkung und brachten eine Seite in ihr zum Vorschein, die Meg bisher nur selten beobachtet hatte. Gespannt wartete sie, was Dwight ihr nun wohl sagen würde.  
Die Antwort, die er letztendlich wählte, beinhaltete jedoch keine Worte. Stattdessen drehte er sich mit dem Oberkörper zu ihr hin, packte sie mit beiden Armen und drückte ihr einen inbrünstigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Claudette war so überrascht von der ganzen Sache, dass ihr nichts anderes in den Sinn kam, als den Kuss begeistert zu erwidern. Dwight hatte richtig gewählt.  
Einsam und allein hob Meg auf der anderen Seite ihr leeres Glas und salutierte den beiden. Nicht dass sie es mitbekommen hätten. Also drehte Meg den Kopf und ließ ihren Blick durch den Saal wandern, während sie darauf wartete, ihre beiden Gesprächspartner zurückzubekommen.  
„Aber ernsthaft jetzt“, sagte Dwight, nachdem er sich seine Brille wieder zurechtgerückt hatte: „Wenn du trainieren willst, dann gehe ich mit dir.“  
„Das will ich sehen“, murmelte Meg und Dwight protestierte: „Ich mein´s ernst.“  
Meg lachte gequält und antwortete: „Ich würde mit euch ja laufen gehen, aber sportlich ist bei mir leider der Ofen aus. Und außerdem glaube ich, dass ihr eine ganz andere Sportart im Sinn habt.“  
Claudette setzte sich nun wieder etwas aufrechter hin, nachdem Dwight sie hinunter in eine halbe Rückenlage verfrachtet hatte. „Bei dir ist gar kein Ofen aus. Denk an die Tasse, die ich dir geschenkt habe.“  
„Bitte erinnere mich nicht daran.“  
Meg war froh, dass die Dunkelheit des Clubs die Röte verdeckte, die ihr ins Gesicht schoss. Sie schämte sich immer noch dafür, wie sie mit Claudette umgegangen war und würde es wohl noch lange tun.  
„Ich mein ja nur“, murmelte Claudette: „Du hast mehr Zeit als wir und ich riech hundert Meter gegen den Wind, dass es dich unter der Haut juckt, dich in irgendeiner Turnhalle auszutoben. In dieser Hinsicht hast du dich kein bisschen verändert.“  
„Ach…“  
„Schau´s dir einfach mal an“, beharrte Claudette: „Und wenn´s dir nicht gefällt, dann hast du´s wenigstens versucht.“  
„Vielleicht“ Meg zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber heute Abend wird noch geschlemmt. Schmeckt´s, Dwight?“  
Doch Dwights Mund war zurzeit vollbeladen und so war seine Antwort nichts weiter als unverständliches Gebrabbel, bei dem er Mühe hatte, kein Stück seines Kuchens zu verlieren. Claudette konnte nicht anders, als die Augen zu verdrehen.  
Und so setzte sich das Gespräch noch eine Weile fort. Schließlich verabschiedeten sich Claudette und Dwight wieder zurück auf die Tanzfläche und wurden schon bald durch Nea und Adam ersetzt. Meg erkannte sofort, dass die beiden das ein oder andere Glas miteinander geleert hatten. Außerdem hatte Nea eine hohe Toleranz gegenüber extensivem Alkoholkonsums, es musste sich also um eine recht beträchtliche Menge gehandelt haben.  
Die beiden machten einen vulgären Witz nach dem anderen, über die Meg mehr aus Freundlichkeit lächelte, denn aus echter Heiterkeit. Aber die beiden schienen einen Riesenspaß miteinander zu haben, also entschloss sie sich, der Fröhlichkeit keinen Abbruch zu tun.  
Auch hier dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie das Buffet entdeckten und sich torkelnd die letzten Reste sicherten, die sie in die Finger kriegen konnten. Es war nicht mehr viel übrig, aber in ihrem Zustand waren weder Nea noch Adam wählerisch. Alles, was irgendwie essbar aussah, landete auf ihren Tellern und schon bald in ihren Mägen. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich und verschwanden wieder in der Menge.  
Und so ging es die ganze Nacht lang weiter. Es war bereits mehrere Stunden nach Mitternacht, als Kate und Jeff oben auf der Bühne ankündigten, den letzten Song für den Abend zu spielen. Nach anfänglichen Enttäuschungsgeräuschen ernteten sie großzügigen Applaus. Dann stimmten sie das letzte Lied an. Meg wippte im Takt vor und zurück.  
Vor ein paar Minuten hatte sie Nea und Adam noch auf der Tanzfläche gesehen, doch jetzt waren sie verschwunden. Sie waren wohl wieder in den zweiten Stock hinaufgestürmt. Dort ging es noch etwas länger zur Sache und Meg musste lachen, wenn sie an den Dickschädel dachte, mit dem Nea morgen aufwachen würde.  
Auch von Dwight und Claudette war nichts zu sehen. Meg vermutete, dass sie auf einen der kleinen Balkons hinausgegangen waren, die an der Hinterseite des Clubs in einen kuscheligen Hinterhof hinausführten. Es waren kleine Bereiche, hatte man Meg erzählt, ausgestattet mit einem Sitzsack und romantischen Kerzen. Perfekt für kitschige Pärchen. Wo sonst sollten sie sein?  
Meg schaute über die Köpfe der Tanzenden hinweg. Seit Feng zu Beginn der Feier auf die Tanzfläche gegangen war, hatte Meg sie nicht mehr gesehen. Die kleine Asiatin war ihr noch eine Weile als roter Fleck in der Menge der Feiernden aufgefallen, doch nun war sie verschwunden. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja wirklich jemand Nettes getroffen. Meg zuckte mit den Schultern und übersah weiterhin das rote Kleid, dass in einem dunklen Bereich gleich neben der Bar schimmerte.  
Feng saß auf einem stabilen Hocker gleich am unteren Ende der Theke. Es war eine ruhige Ecke, ohne eine einzige Lampe, die sie direkt beleuchtete. Feng spürte die schwarzen Haare an ihrer schweißüberströmten Stirn kleben und sie wusste, dass ihre Frisur längst zerstört war. Ihre Herz hatte sich gerade erst wieder von all dem Tanzen beruhigt und ihr Atem suchte immer noch nach frischer Luft, den er in diesem stickigen Club natürlich nicht fand. Was für ein Abend!  
Feng nippte an dem Getränk, das der Barkeeper ihr vor ein paar Minuten hingestellt hatte. Es war ein angenehm kühler Cocktail und genau das richtige, um ihre angeheizten Sinne wieder etwas runterzufahren. Das rote Kleid hatte Wirkung gezeigt. Feng hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, als sie es angezogen hatte, aber immer wieder hatte sie Jungs von sich wegschieben müssen, die ihr absichtlich zu nahegekommen waren. Und sie mochte die Aufmerksamkeit überhaupt nicht.  
Trotzdem hätte sie das Kleid an diesem Abend niemals eingetauscht. Es saß einfach perfekt, war aber immer noch angenehm luftig und damit genau so, wie Feng sich gerade fühlte. Sie fühlte sich leicht. Sie fühlte sich frei. Und sie wusste, dass es mit dem Kleid und ihrer Mutter zu tun hatte. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich nicht, als würde sie mit jedem Schritt ihre Eltern enttäuschen. Es war ein solcher Genuss gewesen, einfach zu tanzen und zu wissen, dass ihre Mutter sich nicht für sie schämte.  
Feng hatte oft behauptet, dass sie sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt hätte und für eine Weile hatte sie das auch selbst geglaubt. Erst jetzt, wo die Last zumindest zu einem großen Teil von ihr abgefallen war, erkannte Feng, dass das unmöglich war. Kein normaler Mensch wollte sich von seinen Eltern abschotten. Sie schon gar nicht. Egal wie schwierig es in der Vergangenheit gewesen war.  
Endlich hatte ihre Mutter sie so akzeptiert, wie sie war. Endlich durfte sie sein, wer sie war. Und die Gewissheit rauschte wie ein Droge durch ihre Adern.  
„Darf ich dich auf einen Drink einladen?“  
Feng schaute entnervt auf und wollte den aufdringlichen Freier bereits abwehren, als sie die hohe Tonlage der Stimme bemerkte. Verwundert drehte sie den Kopf. Zwei verführerische Augen schauten sie unter einer blonden Frisur heraus an, zusammen mit einem messerscharfen Lächeln und einem kessen Anheben der Augenbrauen.  
„Ähm… warum?“  
Feng war etwas perplex. Die junge Dame, die sie soeben angesprochen hatte, schien sich jedoch nicht darum zu kümmern, sondern setzte sich einfach auf den freien Hocker neben sie. Irgendwie kam sie Feng bekannt vor.  
„War das ein Ja?“, fragte sie und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten winkte sie nach dem Barkeeper. Sie hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit in Sekundenschnelle auf sich gezogen. Feng schaute indes verdutzt auf ihr eigenes Glas hinunter und entdeckte, dass es in der Tat leer war. Dann schaute sie auf den tätowierten Arm der Frau und schließlich hinüber auf die Bühne. Die Musik war verstummt.  
„Warte“, sagte Feng langsam: „Hey, bist du nicht die Sängerin?“  
Die blonde Frau drehte sich nun wieder zu ihr um und schoss ihr ein weiteres Lächeln zu. Die schwarze Tinte auf ihrem linken Arm zog sich elegant bis zu ihrer Schulter hinauf.  
„Kate Denson“, antwortete sie: „Hocherfreut“  
Feng schaute sie einen Moment lang nur sprachlos an.  
„Und du bist…“, half ihr Kate nach einer Weile auf die Sprünge und Feng löste sich eilig aus ihrer verwunderten Starre: „Feng… ähm… Feng Min.“  
„Einen schönen guten Abend, Feng Min“, grüßte Kate und schüttelte ihr dann förmlich die Hand. Doch die Art, wie sie es tat, kam Feng irgendwie ungeheuer vor. Überhaupt fühlte sie sich auf seltsame Weise unsicher in Gegenwart der Sängerin. Verdammt, sie hatte nicht einmal ihren eigenen Namen über die Lippen bringen können, ohne peinlich zu stottern. Das Klirren der beiden Gläser riss sie ein zweites Mal aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Zum Wohl“, verkündete Kate Denson und reichte ihr eines der Getränke. Es war dasselbe, wie jenes, das Nea ihr ganz zu Beginn des Abends bestellt hatte. Die Ränder der Gläser klangen sanft gegeneinander und dann tranken sie beide einen dezenten Schluck. Kurz darauf fand sich Feng wieder Kates betörendem Blick ausgeliefert.  
„Ähm…“, stammelte sie: „Ihr habt gut gespielt.“  
„Danke“, freute sich Kate. Dann blickte sie Feng wieder aus ihren unergründlichen Augen an und die kleine Asiatin suchte fieberhaft nach etwas anderem, das sie sagen konnte.  
„Was… ähm… was machst du jetzt eigentlich bei mir hier?“  
„Warum?“, erwiderte Kate mit gespielter Empörung: „Bin ich deiner Gesellschaft etwa nicht würdig?“  
„Nein, nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint“, beeilte sich Feng: „Aber ich dachte nur… Was ist mit deinem Freund? Vermisst er dich nicht?“  
„Mein Freund?“  
„Ähm… Jerry?“  
„Jeff?“  
„Ja genau“  
Feng hätte sich am liebsten gegen den Kopf geschlagen dafür, dass sie den Namen vergessen hatte.  
„Ah, nein“, lachte Kate: „Jeff ist tabu. Keine Beziehungen mit Arbeitskollegen, das ist meine oberste, aber auch so ziemlich einzige Regel.“  
Wieder einmal lächelte sie Feng zu, die das Wort Freund eigentlich gar nicht auf diese Weise gemeint hatte. Trotzdem sagte sie nichts weiter dazu. Stattdessen glitt ihr Blick hinunter über Kates voluminöse Brust auf ihren entblößten Bauch und wieder zurück nach oben.  
„Dann hat er aber etwas verpasst.“  
Die Worte waren Feng aus den Lippen gebrochen, bevor sie sich zurückhalten konnte und sofort knallte ihr die Röte ins Gesichts. Sie betete an den Himmel, das Kate es nicht bemerkte. Aber die Blondine blieb gelassen.  
„Danke für das Kompliment“, sagte sie: „Ich muss zugeben, in der Regel habe ich ziemlich freie Auswahl unter den Jungs…“  
Feng war sich nicht sicher, aber der Satz klang irgendwie, als würde er noch etwas weitergehen.  
„Aber?“  
„Aber heute stehe ich auf der Bühne und als ich hinabschaue, was sehe ich da? Eine rote Schönheit, die sich zwischen all den Gaffern immer weiter im Kreis dreht, als befände sie sich in ihrer eigenen Welt und die mir dabei beinahe die Show stiehlt.“  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis bei Feng die Zahnräder ineinandergriffen.  
„Meinst du etwa mich?“  
„Ja wen den sonst?“, fragte Kate lachend: „Jetzt sag mir bloß, du hast dieses Kleid angezogen und dabei nicht beabsichtigt, die Netzte auszuwerfen, Feng Min.“  
„Die Netze auswerfen?“  
Kate zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Du weißt schon.“  
„Ach so“, stammelte Feng: „Ähm… Nein, eigentlich… eigentlich wollte ich nur für mich allein sein. Ich hab’s nicht so mit den Männern im Moment.“  
„Das konnte ich sehen“, antwortete Kate. Im nächsten Moment schoss Feng ein erschreckender Gedanke durch den Kopf.  
„Warte, du bist mir doch nicht etwa böse?“  
„Warum denn das?“  
„Weil du sagtest, ich würde dir die Show stehlen.“  
Feng schaute sie besorgt an, doch Kate wischte ihre Zweifel mit einer freundschaftlichen Geste hinweg.  
„Ich dir böse sein? Niemals! Eher hab ich´s genossen, endlich nicht mehr alle Blicke an meinen Titten kleben zu haben. Ich bin froh, dass du da warst.“  
„Danke“, murmelte Feng: „Glaube ich“  
„Ich mein´s ernst“, beharrte Kate: „Dieses Kleid ist der Knaller und einer der Gründe warum ich hier heruntergekommen bin, ist, dass ich es aus der Nähe sehen wollte.“  
„Und was waren die anderen?“  
Kates rechter Mundwinkel schoss nach oben und sie drehte sich auf ihrem Hocker, sodass sie Feng nun direkt anschaute.  
„Zum anderen wollte ich auch seine Trägerin aus der Nähe betrachten und sehen, ob sie ihrem Kleid gerecht wird.“  
„Und?“, fragte Feng unsicher. Kate grinste ihr schelmisch zu, bevor sie antwortete: „Sie ist wunderhübsch.“  
Wieder stieg Feng die Röte ins Gesicht. Kate war ihr ein Mysterium, doch es war unfassbar spannend, mit ihr zu sprechen. Feng wäre fast zurückgezuckt, als sich die Blondine plötzlich nach vorne beugte, um ihr eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.  
„Deine Frisur hast du halt ruiniert“, sagte Kate. Bei dem Kommentar griff sich Feng an den Hinterkopf und tastete mit spitzen Fingern nach den Knoten, die das Werk ihrer Mutter zusammenhielten. Bei der ersten Berührung fiel das Ganze in sich zusammen. Wie ein Wasserfall ergossen sich die schwarzen Haare über ihren Rücken.  
„Verdammt“, knurrte Feng und schüttelte den Kopf, um ihr Gesicht wieder freizubekommen. Glücklicherweise sprang Kate helfend ein.  
„Warte“, sagte sie und stand von ihrem Hocker auf: „Das haben wir gleich.“  
Sie stellte sich hinter Feng und die kleine Asiatin spürte, wie geschickte Finger zwischen ihre Haare fuhren. Von irgendwo her zauberte Kate ein Haarband hervor und mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte sie Fengs Haare in eine neue, zwar weit weniger kunstvolle, allerdings nicht weniger schöne Frisur verwandelt. Anschließend zog sie Feng ebenfalls auf die Beine und vor einen Spiegel, gleich neben der Bar.  
„Meinung?“, fragte Kate.  
„Schön“, antwortete Feng zögerlich. Dann drehte sie sich zu Kate um, die sogleich wieder das Wort ergriff.  
„Also, Feng Min, heute allein hier?“  
„Nein“, schüttelte Feng den Kopf: „Eigentlich mit ein paar Kollegen, aber die sind im Moment in alle Winde verstreut.“  
„Zu schade“, erwiderte Kate und es war klar, dass sie es nicht so meinte: „Willst du etwas Spaß haben?“  
Feng nickte, unsicher worauf Kate hinauswollte, doch sie erhielt ihre Antwort bereits einen Augenblick später, als sich die blonde Sängerin nach vorne beugte und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Gleichzeitig spürte sie zwei Hände um ihre Hüfte. Ein intensiver Duft füllte ihre Nase und Feng spürte, wie ihr Herz einen Rückwärtssalto hinlegte. Irgendjemand schien tausend Schmetterlinge in ihrer Brust freigelassen zu haben und ohne, dass sie es irgendwie steuerte, schlossen sich ihre Augen.  
Dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Die Luft kehrte in ihre Lungen zurück und ein heißes Brennen legte sich auf Fengs Gesicht. Nun war es unmöglich, dass Kate ihre Röte nicht bemerkte, doch im Moment war es das letzte, worum Feng sich sorgte.  
„Was…“, stammelte sie und holte tief Luft: „Wie…“  
„Hat es dir nicht gefallen?“  
Kate zog einen Schmollmund, blieb gleichzeitig jedoch bis zu einem gewissen Grad ernst. Feng wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte und ihr pumpender Herzschlag machte es ihr schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
„Ich… doch schon, aber… Woher wusstest du, dass ich…“  
„Dass du was?“ fragte Kate und ihre Augenbrauen fuhren in die Höhe. Feng wollte etwas sagen, doch sie brachte kein Wort mehr heraus. Zum Glück wusste Kate genau, was sie meinte.  
„Ich hab’s nicht gewusst“, erklärte sie: „Aber ich hab’s vermutet. Dann habe ich dich ein wenig getestet und bin schließlich zum Schluss gekommen, einfach ins kalte Wasser zu springen.“  
Feng merkte plötzlich, dass Kate immer noch die Arme an ihre Hüften gelegt hatte. Sie drehte den Kopf, um sich umzuschauen, doch Kate führte sofort einen Finger an ihr Kinn und zwang ihren Blick sanft zurück nach vorne. Ihr Gesicht war kaum zehn Zentimeter entfernt.  
„Wollen wir noch mal springen?“  
Feng antwortete nichts. Sie hatte zu viel Angst vor dem, was gerade geschehen war, doch ihre Augen verrieten sie. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Kate sie erneut küsste und dieses Mal war Feng Herrin genug über ihre Sinne, um zu realisieren, was vor sich ging. Nach einer unendlich langen Sekunde des Haderns lehnte sie sich ein wenig nach vorne – nur ganz leicht – und spürte sofort wie Kate auf die Bewegung einging. Dann traute sie sich mehr. Sie hob eine Hand und berührte Kate zart am Arm. An jenem mit den Tattoos. Ihre Haut war weich und warm, und ihre Lippen schmeckten nach ungekanntem Genuss.  
Feng wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verging, bis sie sich zum zweiten Mal voneinander lösten. Es hätte eine Sekunde sein können genauso gut wie zehn Minuten. Aber nun war der schockierte Gesichtsausdruck einem scheuen Lächeln gewichen, das eine heimliche Lust auf mehr ausstrahlte. Ihre Hand ruhte immer noch auf Kates Arm.  
„Hm, du hast noch einiges zu lernen“, sagte Kate und verursachte damit einen Sturm der Unsicherheit in Feng, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Aber ich habe die ganze Nacht lang Zeit zum Unterrichten.“  
Ein verzaubertes Lächeln schoss über Fengs Lippen. Mehr durch Zufall als durch eine gewollte Bewegung, drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite. Sofort traf sich ihr Blick mit dem eines rothaarigen Mädchens in einem Rollstuhl. Meg starrte sie quer durch den Saal direkt an. Ein heißer Stein legte sich in Fengs Eingeweide und all die schüchterne Euphorie verwandelte sich in kalten Schock.  
„Oh nein…“  
„Was ist?“, fragte Kate, doch da hatte sich Feng bereits von ihr gelöst und sich auf den Weg gemacht hinüber zu Meg. Ihr Kopf war plötzlich voller Alarmsirenen. Man hatte sie entdeckt. Meg wusste jetzt Bescheid. Sie hatte ihr Geheimnis verraten und zur Schau gestellt. Und das hätte niemals passieren dürfen.  
„So, so“, murmelte Meg, als Feng schlitternd vor ihr zum Stehen kam: „Das ist ja interessant.“  
„Bitte, Meg, ich… Du darfst es niemandem sagen. Bitte. Ich werd´s nie wieder tun, nur… nur sag es bitte niemandem. Okay? Meg?“  
Doch Meg antwortete nichts. Stattdessen kippte sie den Kopf zur Seite und schaute Feng mit ratlosem Gesichtsausdruck an. Die kleine Asiatin spürte, wie Kate neben ihr auftauchte, sich jedoch nicht traute, ihr die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Sie hatte es vermasselt. Gerade als sie geglaubte hatte, endlich einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht zu haben, war sie ausgerutscht. Jetzt musste sie den Schaden so niedrig wie möglich halten.  
„Meg!“, rief Feng, nachdem sie zu lange auf eine Reaktion gewartet hatte: „Ich mein´s ernst!“  
Meg, die kurz zu Kate geblickt hatte, richtete ihren Blick nun wieder nach vorne und schaute Feng direkt in die Augen. Sie schien den Ernst der Lage überhaupt nicht zu begreifen. Ein seichtes Lächeln machte sich auf Megs Lippen breit und jagte Feng einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Meg, bitte!“  
„Aber es ist doch nichts passiert“, sagte Meg endlich und stellte erstaunt fest, dass Feng wirklich zu Tode erschrocken aussah. Sie befand sich in absoluter Panik. Meg überlegte einen Moment und versuchte die Situation vollständig zu erfassen, bevor sie weitersprach.  
„Jetzt komm und setz dich erst einmal hin.“  
Feng ließ sich auf eines der Sofas fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Meg merkte, dass ihre Schultern zitterten, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, weshalb.  
„Warum willst du denn, dass ich es niemandem sage?“, fragte Meg und beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne. Feng sah sofort auf und suchte nach Worten, doch nachdem sie ihren Mund ein paar Mal auf und zu geklappt hatte, brachte sie letztendlich kaum mehr als einen entgeisterten Blick zu Stande. Kate stand die ganze Zeit hinter ihr.  
„Soll ich euch beide allein lassen?“, fragte sie zögerlich, doch gerade als sie sich zum Gehen wenden wollte, schnellte Feng herum und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk.  
„Nein!“  
Es sah aus als stünde sie kurz davor, zerrissen zu werden, zwischen Meg auf der einen und Kate auf der anderen Seite. Daher entschied sich Meg, sie fürs erste zu ignorieren. Feng sollte erst mal wieder zu Atem kommen. Stattdessen wandte sie sich der Sängerin zu und streckte die Hand aus.  
„Guten Abend, ich glaube wir kennen uns noch nicht. Meg Thomas.“  
„Kate Denson“, antwortete Kate. Sie hatte einen festen und freundlichen Händedruck und im Gegensatz zu Adam, bei dem sie sich nicht sicher gewesen war, fand Meg Kate auf den ersten Blick sympathisch. „Hocherfreut“  
Feng schaute ihnen zwischen gespreizten Fingern hindurch zu. Ihre dunklen Augen verfolgten jede Bewegung, doch noch immer fand sie nicht den Mut auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Sie wusste gar nicht mehr, was sie überhaupt wollte.  
„Also gut“, sagte Meg plötzlich und drehte sich wieder in ihre Richtung: „Hast du dich etwas beruhigt?“  
Kate setzte sich unterdessen auf eine der Armlehnen eines nebenstehenden Sofas und verfolgte das ganze aus dem Hintergrund. Feng hatte sie wieder losgelassen, doch sie spürte, dass sie noch hierbleiben sollte.  
„Zugegeben“, sagte Meg: „Dass du… ähm… andersrum gepolt bist ist etwas überraschend, aber da ist doch nichts dabei. Oder?“  
Sie schaute zu Kate, die nur ein mysteriöses Lächeln über ihre Lippen gleiten ließ und mit den Schultern zuckte. Dann wandten sie sich wieder Feng zu.  
„Ich hoffe, du glaubst nicht, dass wir dir deswegen irgendwie böse wären oder so“, fuhr Meg fort: „Glaubst du etwa Nea schert sich darum? Oder Claudette?“  
Feng schien komplett überfordert mit der Situation. In ihrem Kopf spielten sich wohl gerade an die tausend mögliche Szenarien ab, von denen Meg überzeugt war, dass sie zu einem Großteil vollkommen absurd waren. Erst eine ganze Weile später sie in einem niedergeschlagenen Tonfall: „Kannst du es nicht einfach für dich behalten?“  
Meg blickte sie ratlos an. Doch ihr war klar, dass sie Fengs Wunsch respektieren musste. Außerdem glaubte sie, dass es hier primär nicht um Fengs Freundeskreis ging. Immer noch schimmerte das rote Kleid bei jeder Bewegung.  
„Wie du willst“, sagte Meg: „Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab.“  
Feng atmete erleichtert aus. Sie ließ sich nach hinten in die Kissen fallen und legten den Kopf in den Nacken. Ihre Finger zitterten immer noch umher und nach einer Sekunde versuchte sie es zu unterbinden, indem sie ihre Händen in die Sitzfläche krallte. Meg wartete einen Moment, bevor sie langsam fragte: „Und… jetzt?“  
Feng hob den Kopf. Sie folgte Megs Blick und entdeckte schließlich Kate, die immer noch freundlich wartend im Hintergrund saß.  
„Willst du sie jetzt einfach davonschicken?“, fragte Meg.  
„Nein“, rief Feng hastig: „Will ich nicht, aber… also, ich…“  
„Ich glaube, ein bisschen frische Luft würde dir guttun“, sagte Meg, nachdem sie das Gestammel für einen Augenblick mitverfolgt hatte. Sie konnte klar erkennen, dass Feng ein paar Gläser über den Durst getrunken und die Wirkung des Alkohols sie erst etwas verzögert und unerwartet getroffen hatte. Also nickte sie kurzerhand Kate zu, die vielsagend zurück zwinkerte und Feng anschließend an der Hand nach oben zog.  
„Komm“, sagte sie: „Gehen wir einen Moment nach draußen.“  
Hilflos ergab sich Feng ihrem Schicksal. Sie versuchte gar nicht mehr, irgendwelche Entscheidungen treffen zu wollen und folgte einfach Kate, die sie wunderbar behutsam durch die Menge führte. Meg blickte ihnen nachdenklich hinterher. Am Ausgang wären sie beinahe mit einem bulligen Kerl zusammengestoßen und nachdem sie ihm ausgewichen waren, verschwanden sie hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. Der Mann hingegen schaute sich suchend um und entdeckte einen Moment später Meg, die ihm freudig zu winkte.  
„Spät aber doch“, kommentierte Meg, als sich David vor ihr auf eines der Sofas warf.  
„Hi Meg. Irre ich mich, oder war die rote Kleine am Eingang da gerade Feng?“  
„Jep“, bestätigte Meg: „Sie fühlt sich ein wenig unwohl. Das Mädchen neben ihr war eine ihrer Arbeitskolleginnen.“  
David nahm die Erklärung schulterzuckend entgegen. Meg hatte bei der Lüge nicht eine Miene verzogen und sie war entschlossen zu halten, was sie Feng versprochen hatte.  
„Sie hat aber hübsche Kolleginnen“, murmelte David, bevor er den Blick durch den Saal gleiten ließ. Meg nickte nur.  
„Mhm, das hat sie.“  
So langsam dämmerte ihr, dass sie sich gerade ein weiteres Geheimnis aufgebürdet hatte. Der Inhalt dieses Neuen warf ein etwas anderes Licht auf den eines Älteren. Doch der Gedanke an Jake hielt nur wenige Sekunden an.  
„Wo ist eigentlich der Rest der Rasselbande?“, fragte David. Meg überlegte kurz und antwortete: „Also Claudette und Dwight sind glaube ich da drüben, bei den Balkons. Wahrscheinlich wollen sie nicht gestört werden.“  
„Aha“, brummte David: „Und Nea?“  
„Nea ist mit Adam unterwegs. Sie sind vorhin in den oberen Stock hinauf, auf die andere Tanzfläche. Hier ist ja bereits Schluss für heute.“  
David drehte ihr überrascht den Kopf zu.  
„Adam?“  
„Hat sie dir nicht von ihm erzählt?“  
David schaute wieder etwas ratlos im Saal umher.  
„Nein“  
Meg überlegte kurz. Sie wusste nicht genau, was hier vor sich ging, doch sie vermutete, dass Nea einfach nie dazu gekommen war, David etwas zu erzählen. Hoffentlich.  
„Vielleicht habt ihr euch in letzter Zeit wirklich nur sehr selten gesehen“, sagte Meg vorsichtig. David schaute wieder zu ihr hin.  
„Ja, das kann wohl sein.“  
„Hast du eigentlich wirklich so viel zu tun?“, fragte Meg nun und warf froh, sofort das Thema wechseln zu können: „Wo warst du zum Beispiel heute Abend? Hier ist in einer halben Stunde Zapfenstreich, soviel ich weiß.“  
„Hab gearbeitet“, brummte David. Meg schaute ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.  
„Als Türsteher“, erklärte er: „Eine der wenigen Sachen, die ich wirklich kann.“  
„Aber wir wollten doch feiern gehen“, empörte sich Meg: „Du hast es Nea versprochen.“  
David seufzte und schaute über die Schulter. Dann drehte er sich wieder nach vorne und flüsterte: „Meg… ähm… Kannst du ein Geheimnis bewahren?“  
„Was?“, fragte Meg überrascht. Nicht noch eines! Aber hatte sie wirklich eine Wahl?  
„Ich versuche zu sparen“, erklärte David: „Schon seit ein paar Monaten. Ich habe Nea noch nichts gesagt, weil ich das Geld erst zusammenhaben wollte.“  
Meg schaute ihn misstrauisch an. Die Erzählung war ihr etwas ungeheuer, doch gleichzeitig konnte sie ihre Neugier nicht unterdrücken.  
„David?“, fragte sie: „Was hast du vor?“  
„Ich habe ein bisschen Geld zusammengekratzt. Mein Job als Sportlehrer wirft nicht viel ab, aber für mich reichts gerade so. Die Sache ist die. Ich mag Nea sehr, also… wirklich sehr.“  
„Der Satz, nach dem du suchst lautet: Ich liebe sie“, half ihm Meg auf die Sprünge. David nickte bestätigend, sprach das Wort jedoch nicht selbst aus. Trotzdem erkannte Meg, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte.  
„Ich will ihr etwas mehr geben als nur… mich“, sagte David nach einer Weile: „Also habe ich… ähm… Also ich habe Geld zusammengekratzt für eine Wohnung. Eine Größere. Und ich wollte sie fragen ob… verdammt das klingt jetzt sicher bescheuert… aber ob sie mit mir einziehen würde. Weg von ihren Eltern, weißt du?“  
Meg hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Sie hatte bereits einen Heiratsantrag mit einem Ring oder etwas Ähnliches erwartet. Das wäre dann vielleicht doch eine Spur zu hastig gewesen. Aber ein Wohnung für sich und Nea?  
„Das ist überhaupt nicht bescheuert“, rief Meg: „Nea wird dir um den Hals fallen, wenn du ihr das sagst.“  
„Ich hoffe es“, murmelte David: „Ich wollte sie eben heute fragen, aber mir fehlte noch ein letztes Bisschen. Also habe ich noch hastig einen Job angenommen und bin dann so schnell es ging hierhergefahren.“  
„Och, David, du bist süß“, schnurrte Meg: „Wart einfach hier bei mir. Wenn sie gleich die letzten Gäste nach unten scheuchen, muss Nea an uns vorbeikommen. Es gibt nur diesen einen Ausgang.“

Kichernd stolperte Nea durch die Büsche direkt vor dem Studentenwohnheim neben der Uni. Ihr Gleichgewichtssinn hatte sich längst verabschiedet und es war ein Wunder, dass sie sich beim Sprung von einem der Balkons nicht den Hals gebrochen hatte. Als sie auf den harten Asphalt aufgetroffen war, war sie einfach nur lachend liegengeblieben, bis Adam neben ihr gelandet war. Er hatte zwei Anläufe gebraucht, um sie endlich wieder zurück auf die Beine zu hieven.  
Anschließend hatten sie sich wankend bis auf den Campus der Universität durchgeschlagen, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wohin sie eigentlich gingen. Nea war sicherlich nicht mehr in der Lage, logisch zu denken und das wusste sie auch. Sie kannte das Gefühl, wenn alles was sie anfasste, anschaute oder auch nur hörte einen unvermeidbaren Lachkrampf in ihr hervorrief und sie sich an jeder Straßenlaternen festhalten musste, um nicht umzufallen. Nea wusste, dass sie stockbesoffen war.  
Aber es machte ihr nichts aus, denn Adam war ja da. In ihrem Zustand wäre es wohl unratsam gewesen, allein durch die finsteren Straßen zu torkeln, aber mit Adam an ihrer Seite war alles in Ordnung. Sie hatte absolut nichts zu befürchten. Und was noch besser war: Er schien sogar den Weg zu kennen. Nea wusste nicht, wohin er wollte, aber sie wusste auch nicht, wohin sie wollte. Wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, hatte sie sogar Schwierigkeiten sich daran zu erinnern, warum sie überhaupt hier war.  
„Adaaaam“, rief Nea und blieb dann lachend stehen. Sie krallte sich mit der rechten Hand an die rötliche Wand des Wohnheims neben ihr und beugte sich vornüber. Pieksige Stacheln stachen in ihre nackten Unterschenkel, als sie versucht einen weiteren Schritt zu machen. Diese unverschämten Pflanzen wollten ihr doch tatsächlich wehtun.  
„Adaaaam“, rief sie erneut: „Hilfeee. Ich stecke feeeest!“  
Kurz darauf brach sie in den nächsten Lachkrampf aus und wäre wohl umgefallen, wenn sich nicht plötzlich ein kräftiger Arm um ihren Körper gelegt hätte. Nea roch einen betörenden Alkoholatem.  
„Adam!“, rief sie erfreut, doch der Jamaikaner antwortete nicht. Stattdessen zog er sie mit einem Knurren aus den Dornen heraus und bugsierte sie hinüber zur Eingangstür. Er hatte selbst alle Hände voll zu tun, um sich auf den Beinen zu halten und Nea machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Trotzdem schaffte er es, sie die drei Stufen nach oben und in einen hell erleuchteten Gang zu ziehen.  
„Komm“, lallte er: „Ich habe hier… habe hier ein Zimmer.“  
Sein Kichern stachelte Nea nur noch weiter an und im Treppenhaus wäre sie wohl schon wieder gestolpert, hätte Adam sie nicht standhaft aufrecht gehalten. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, doch endlich erreichten sie einen weiteren langen Korridor und kurz darauf eine hölzerne Tür. Mit einem Klicken entsperrte Adam das Schloss. Das Geräusch war so unfassbar komisch, dass Nea beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen werde.  
Mit letzter Kraft schob sie sich über die Tür und landete im nächsten Moment bereits auf einem alten Rollsessel, der von ihrem Schwung quer durch das Zimmer geschleudert wurde. Als sie auf die Sitzfläche auftraf, entfuhr ihr ein bauchiger Rülpser. Normalerweise hätte sich Nea dafür geschämt, doch in ihrer gegenwärtigen Verfassung war es einfach nur der nächste Witz in einer Reihe an lächerlich amüsanten Sensationen.  
Sie dreht den Kopf und schaute durch das Zimmer. Der Alkohol verschleierte ihren Blick, doch sie konnte ein Fenster sehen und darunter einen überfüllten Schreibtisch. Es gab ein kleines Regal, vollgestopft mit Büchern und einen großen Kleiderschrank. An der Decke des Zimmers erwachte eine milchige Lampe zum Leuchten, als Adam einen Schalter an der Wand betätigte und tauchte das darunter stehende Bett in dumpfes Licht.  
„Wie… Wie spät isses denn?“, stammelte Nea. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch da der Sessel bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen in eine andere Richtung rollte kam sie nicht wirklich weiter. Wieder musste Adam einschreiten. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie ruckartig nach oben.  
Nea entfuhr ein entzückend überraschtes „Uh!“, und ihre pinken Haare fielen ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Sie konnte kaum noch etwas sehen. All das Trinken und Feiern hatte ihre Sinne benebelt und ihre Augenlider fühlten sich mit einem Mal wahnsinnig schwer an. Einzig und allein ihr Tastsinn schien noch einwandfrei zu funktionieren.  
Nea konnte spüren, wie Adams Herz unter seiner Brust pochte. Dann war da seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken und als sie immer weiter nach unten glitt, kam es ihr so vor, als hätte sie irgendetwas vergessen. Eigentlich durfte er das doch gar nicht, oder? Aber Nea wollte doch, dass er es tat. Es fühlte sich so seltsam an, so einschüchternd, so… erregend.  
Nea hörte ihr eigenes Kichern. Es war, als würde sie einen Film verfolgen und sie wollte unbedingt wissen, wie es weiterging. Sie kannte die Personen in dem Raum nur flüchtig, doch es war spannend. Zu spannend, um jetzt aufzuhören.  
Nea zog die Arme nach hinten, sodass die ärmellose Weste hinter auf den Boden fiel. Als nächstes war bereits ihr Tanktop an der Reihe und erst als Adam es bereits bis über ihren Kopf hinaufgezogen hatte, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass es die letzte Schicht gewesen war. Sie trug keinen BH. Kalte Luft strich über ihre sanft gewölbten Brüste und die Piercings blitzen im Halbdunkel. Doch einen Augenblick später verschwanden sie bereits unter Adams gierigen Händen.

Junior lehnte sich an den dunkelblauen Lieferwagen und ließ seinen Blick die Straße hinabgleiten. Die Sonne lugte bereits über den Horizont und überschwemmte das alte Industriegebiet mit ihren wärmenden Strahlen, die das Ende der Nacht verkündeten. Dallas und Hoxton waren immer noch unten im Versteck. Chains stand hier oben neben Junior, bedachte ihn jedoch keines Blickes. Wolf saß auf dem Fahrersitz.  
Das erste, was Junior hörte, war das leise Pochen eines Gehstocks auf der Straße. Ein Rabe landete auf der alten Garage und stieß ein neugieriges Krächzen aus. Erst dann erschien die alte Frau in dem schwarzen Gewand. Sally sah genauso aus wie all die letzten Male und das einzelne orange Auge war auch heute nicht minder einschüchternd. Selbst ihr freundliches Lächeln schaffte es nicht, Junior zu beruhigen.  
„Guten Morgen“, grüßte sie seelenruhig. Er brachte nichts weiter als ein unbeholfenes Nicken zustande, bevor sich Chains vom Lieferwagen erhob und fragte: „Bist du bereit?“  
„Ja“, sagte Sally. Ihre Finger trommelten auf dem Knauf ihres Gehstocks auf und ab, doch es war kein Zeichen der Unruhe. „Ich bin bereit.“  
Chains nickte.  
„Ich hole Hoxton und Dallas. Dann fahren wir los.“


	8. Plan A

Sally lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die Innenwand des dunkelblauen Vans und blickte gedankenverloren hinüber auf die andere Seite. Der Wagen hatte keine Fenster und wenn sie sehen wollte, wohin es ging, musste sie sich nach vorne beugen, um durch die Windschutzscheibe auf die Straße zu blicken. Wolf saß am Steuer. Neben ihm im Beifahrersitz befand sich Dallas. Hinten bei Sally auf der Ladeflache hockten schließlich die restlichen drei Mitglieder der Payday Gang. Chains direkt neben ihr und Hoxton zusammen mit Junior auf der anderen Seite. Der Name kam ihr immer noch komisch vor.  
„Junior“, murmelte Sally, nachdem sie bereits einen Großteil der Fahrt in Schweigen verbracht hatten. Der junge Mann hob den Kopf und schaute sie misstrauisch an.  
„Warum der Name?“, fragte Sally: „Hast du dir den selbst ausgesucht?“  
Junior schaute kurz zwischen ihr und Hoxton hin und her. Der alte Brite verfolgte das Gespräch nur halbherzig und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
„Dein richtige Name ist Jack, oder?“, fragte Sally und legte den Kopf auf die Seite. Ihr oranges Auge leuchtete im Halbdunkel der Ladefläche.  
„Ähm… Ja“, nickte Junior.  
„Hast du auch einen Nachnamen?“  
Bevor Junior antworten konnte, warf sich Hoxton dazwischen und knurrte: „Nein, hat er nicht.“  
Sally lehnte sich etwas verblüfft zurück, doch sie hatte bereits zu viel erlebt, um sich jetzt noch von Hoxtons rauer, aggressiver Art einschüchtern zu lassen. Ohne ihm weitere Beachtung zu schenken, schaute sie wieder zu Junior.  
„Lass mich raten, du bist das jüngste Mitglied der Bande, nicht wahr? Deshalb haben sie dich so genannt.“  
„Goldrichtig“, knurrte Chains neben ihr. Ein sadistisches Grinsen hielt sich auf seinen Lippen, während er dabei war, den Lauf eines Sturmgewehrs zu überprüfen. Junior auf der anderen Seite nickte nur.  
„Und, kriegst du einen neuen Namen, sobald du dich bewiesen hast?“, fragte Sally. Sie stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf ihren Knien ab und schaute Junior direkt an. Der junge Verbrecher hielt ihrem Blick kaum stand.  
„Keine Ahnung“, murmelte er und schaute nach vorne zu Dallas: „Ähm, ich glaube schon.“  
Sally ließ die Antwort im Raum stehen. Anstatt näher auf das Thema einzugehen, fragte sie: „Mache ich dich nervös, Junior?“  
Sally schaute ihn immer noch eindringlich an, doch sie erhielt ihre Antwort nicht von ihm, sondern von Hoxton, der direkt neben ihm saß.  
„Ob du ihn nervös machst? Verdammte Scheiße, du machst uns alle nervös mit deinem glühenden Auge und… und diesem schwarzen Nebelzeugs von dir.“  
Sally legte den Kopf etwas auf die Seite. Ihr Blick schoss kurz hinüber zu Hoxton und fuhr dann weiter zu Chains.  
„Ihr seid bis unter die Zähne bewaffnet und wollt mir weißmachen, dass ich euch nervös mache, wenn ich euch anschaue?“  
„Du siehst halt nicht normal aus“, erwiderte Hoxton: „Und was soll eigentlich die ganze Fragerei?“  
Sally ließ sich von Hoxtons Anfeindungen nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und antwortete: „Ich möchte euch eben kennenlernen.“  
„Uns kennenlernen?“  
„Ja“  
„Newsflash“, knurrte Hoxton: „In dieser Branche gibt es kein Kennenlernen. Man macht einen Job und verschwindet. Keine Namen, keine Identitäten. Also halt den Rand.“  
Sally zuckte mit den Schultern. Niemand sollte behaupten, dass sie es nicht wenigstens versucht hätte, das Vertrauen der Bankräuber zu gewinnen. Allerdings war sie ziemlich überzeugt davon, dass Chains sie ganz gut ausstehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich, weil er ihr seine Freiheit verdankte. Dallas hingegen sah sie als bloßes Werkzeug, nicht mehr und nicht weniger und Wolf war so still, dass Sally keine Ahnung hatte, wie er zu ihr stand.  
Eigentlich hätte Sally die Bankräuber auch erst in der Bank treffen können, das wäre möglicherweise die einfachere Route gewesen. Doch sie wollte auf dem Laufenden bleiben, sowohl darüber was vor und auch über das was sich nach dem Bankraub anspielte. Außerdem glaubte sie daran, dass es von Vorteil war, ihre Kameraden etwas besser kennenzulernen. Schließlich würden sie sich im Ernstfall gegenseitig Rückendeckung geben müssen. Dummerweise tat Hoxton alles in seiner Macht Stehende, um genau das zu verhindern.  
Sally unterdrückte einen Seufzer und blickte über Dallas Schulter hinaus auf die Straße. Sie fuhren nun langsam durch Bostons Innenstadt und der Verkehr hielt sich in Grenzen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hätten. Sally wollte sich gerade wieder zurücklehnen, als Dallas ihr ein kleines Gerät entgegenstreckte.  
„Hier nimm“  
Sally schaute ihn argwöhnisch an.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Das?“, fragte Dallas überrascht: „Ein Headset, was sonst? Damit können wir uns verständigen, bis die Sache gelaufen ist.“  
„Funkgeräte“, murmelte Sally: „Verstanden“  
Sie nahm das Headset entgegen und hielt es mit spitzen Fingern auf Augenhöhe. Es erinnerte sie an die Kopfhörer, mit denen Nea immer Musik hörte. Nur dass es hier ein kleines Mikrofon gab. Das Plastik war nahezu durchsichtig und wenn man es sich ins Ohr steckte, war es wohl kaum zu erkennen.  
„Wie funktioniert es?“, fragte Sally und schaute zu Dallas. Hoxton ließ einen abfälligen Grunzer hören, doch es war Junior, der ihr schließlich zu Hilfe kam.  
„Du steckst es dir ins Ohr“, sagte er: „Genau so, ja richtig. Und wenn du etwas sagen willst, drückst du mit dem Finger hier an die Seite.“  
„Hier?“  
„Ja, genau“  
Sally mochte das Gefühl des kleinen Geräts nicht. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde es sich in ihr Ohr bohren und sich dort als Parasit festsetzen. Allerdings konnte sie den Nutzen der Dinger nicht bestreiten. Warum hatten sie eigentlich damals im Nebel keine dieser Gräte eingesetzt? Das hätte die ganze Sache bedeutend einfacher gemacht.  
„Hallo?“, fragte Sally zögerlich, nachdem sie den rechten Zeigefinger auf die angegebene Stelle gepresst hatte. Sie ließ wieder los und als Junior ihr gegenüber antwortete, hörte sie seine Stimme zweimal in ihrem Ohr. Einmal über die Luft und einmal über das kleine Gerät.  
„Hallo, Sally“, sagte er: „Funktioniert´s?“  
Sally nickte.  
„Ja, danke“  
Sie warf Junior ein freundliches Lächeln zu und war positiv überrascht, als er es erwiderte. Im nächsten Moment jedoch zuckte sie zusammen, als sich eine Stimme wie aus dem nichts in ihrem Ohr meldete.  
„Guten Morgen, alle miteinander!“  
„Huch, wer ist das denn?“, frage Sally. Ohne sich umzudrehen antwortete Dallas von vorne: „Das ist Bain. Unser Koordinator, weißt du noch?“  
Sally brauchte einen Augenblick, bis sie sich daran erinnerte, dass Dallas ihr von ihm erzählt hatte. Er war der Mann, der die ganze Sache von außen überwachte und dem Team, wenn nötig, Unterstützung zukommen ließ. Sally wusste nicht genau, wie das aussehen würde, aber sie war sich sicher, dass die Headsets eine entscheidende Rolle dabei spielten.  
„Genau“, murmelte Sally: „Ähm, hallo Bain.“  
Sie wusste noch, wie sie damals vor Notre Dame ein Funkberät bedient hatte. Es war ihr damals schon unfassbar seltsam vorgekommen, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der gar nicht da war und auch dieses Mal war es nicht anders.  
„Du musst auf den Knopf drücken“, kommentierte Junior.  
„Was?“  
„Hier… Sonst hört er dich nicht.“  
Sally hätte sich am liebsten mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Man hatte ihr die simple Funktionsweise des Geräts vor gerade Mal zehn Sekunden erklärt und sie hatte den wichtigsten Teil schon wieder vergessen. Sally machte sich gar nicht die Mühe zu Hoxton zu schauen und drückte stattdessen auf das Headset, bevor sie erneut sprach.  
„Hallo, Bain?“  
„Ah, guten Morgen!“, kam die Antwort: „Ms Smithson nehme ich an?“  
„Sally ist in Ordnung.“  
„Wunderbar“  
Das Headset verzerrte Bains Stimme wohl ein wenig, doch Sally glaubte einen hoffnungslosen Kettenraucher herauszuhören. Seine tiefe Stimme war furchtbar rauchig und kratzte ein wenig, aber überraschenderweise kam er ihr nicht unsympathisch vor.  
„Also gut, Sally“, sagte Bain: „Dallas hat dich in den Plan eingeweiht, richtig?“  
„Richtig“, bestätigte Sally. Ihre rechte Hand schwebte über dem Headset, um jederzeit den Knopf drücken zu können, während ihre Linke auf den Knien ruhte.  
„Dann weißt du bereits, dass du kaum etwas zu tun hast“, sprach Bain weiter: „Die Jungs bringen dich rein und wieder raus. Du musst uns nur die Klunkerchen aus dem Tresor beschaffen und soweit ich gehört habe, sollte das kein Problem darstellen.“  
„Nein“, sagte Sally: „Absolut kein Problem.“ Sie wartete einen Moment, bevor sie in etwas misstrauischem Tonfall hinzufügte: „Du scheinst nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein, Bain. Zumindest weit weniger als die restlichen Herrschaften hier.“  
„Sollte ich denn überrascht sein?“, kam sofort die Gegenfrage daher: „Du wirst von der Regierung gejagt. Du verfolgst ein Ziel, das sich hinter einer schwer bewachten Stahltür befindet. Zu uns zu kommen war doch mehr als nur logisch.“  
„Das meinte ich nicht.“ Sally ließ den Blick durch den Van gleiten. Hoxton schenkte ihr keine Beachtung, Chains kümmerte sich immer noch um seine Waffen und Junior versuchte zu verbergen, dass er das Gespräch belauschte. „Ich meinte die Art wie ich in den Tresor eindringen werde“, sagte sie.  
„Natürlich war ich überrascht“, antwortete Bain: „Zumindest als ich zum ersten Mal deine Akte gelesen habe, vor etwa einem Jahr. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass sich jenes Unternehmen, bei dem wir dich nach dieser Operation hier unterstützen sollten, um eine gefängnisähnliche Anlage im Norden von Montana dreht?“  
„Du weißt davon?“  
Noch bevor Sally es unterdrücken konnte, war ihr der Schreck über das Gesicht geschossen. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick zu Hoxton, der sich jedoch immer noch nicht um sie kümmerte und hörte dann wieder Bain zu.  
„Ich weiß ein paar Dinge, ja“, bestätigte Bain: „Aber nicht viel. Wenn wir dir helfen sollen, wirst du mir schon mehr erzählen müssen. Doch alles zu seiner Zeit. Ihr seid gleich da.“  
Sally warf einen weiteren Blick aus der Windschutzscheibe und erkannte, dass sie sich mitten im Zentrum von Boston befanden. Hochhäuser ragten um den kleinen Van herum in die Höhe. Massive Fassaden aus Stahlbeton und Glas schienen wahrlich auf sie herunterzustürzen und Sally erinnerte sich an ihren Ausflug nach New York vor zwei Jahren.  
„Konzentration, Jungs“, sagte Bain über das Headset und nun hörten ihm alle zu: „Haltet euch an den Plan, dann ist die Sache schneller vorbei als ihr eure Waffen überhaupt ziehen könntet. Und Junior…“ Sally sah, wie Junior ihr gegenüber unmerklich aufblickte. „Immer locker bleiben. Halte dich an deinen alten Herrn, dann läuft der Laden schon.“  
Junior nickte und Hoxton drückte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Im nächsten Moment wurde der Wagen bereits langsamer. Wolf lenkte das Fahrzeug nach rechts und blieb einen Augenblick später stehen. Der Motor ratterte kurz, bevor er schließlich erstarb. Angespannte Stille legte sich in den Innenraum.  
„Sally, Junior…”, meldete sich Bain wieder: „Willkommen in der Payday Gang.“

Meg schlug die Augen auf und starrte an die Decke. Es war Montag. Sie lag in ihrem Bett, war plötzlich hellwach und hatte keine Ahnung mehr, was sie geträumt hatte. Sie wusste noch, wie Claudette und Dwight sie gestern heimgefahren hatten, nachdem sie mit David vergeblich auf Nea gewartete hatte. Natürlich hatten sie sich Sorgen gemacht. Aber andererseits war es auch nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass Nea hin und wieder spurlos verschwand. Daher hatten sie auch keine weiteren Schritte unternommen, um sie zu finden. Zumindest vorerst.  
Meg stemmte die Ellbogen gegen ihr Kissen und beugte sich nach vorne. Mit der linken Hand rieb sie sich den Schlaf aus ihren Augen. Die Rechte langte derweil nach dem Gestell, das es ihr erleichtern würde, hinüber in ihren Rollstuhl zu gelangen und wenig später rollte sie bereits nach draußen in den Flur.  
Jordan war bereits auf. Als Ex-Soldat war er es wohl gewohnt, zeitig aus dem Bett zu steigen, wobei Meg sich sicher war, dass sie heute sowieso verschlafen hatte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihre Theorie. Es war kurz vor elf. Kein Wunder, dass Jordan bereits aufgestanden war.  
Mg hörte ihn im Wohnzimmer hantieren, bevor er sich kurz darauf in die Küche begab. Die ganze Zeit über pfiff er ein leises Lied vor sich hin und verriet somit seine Position. Die Melodie kam ihr bekannt vor, doch Meg schaffte es nicht, sie einem Lied zuzuordnen.  
„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen!“, grüßte Jordan, als sie ins Wohnzimmer gerollt kam. Meg entdeckte die Reste eines Frühstücks auf dem zentralen Esstisch und der Soldat war gerade dabei, die letzten Teller abzuräumen.  
„Ich habe dir ein Frühstück vorbereitet“, sagte Jordan: „Aber dann hast du so lange geschlafen, dass ich mir dachte, du würdest wohl vor dem Mittagessen nicht mehr aufstehen.“  
Meg zuckte nur mit den Schultern, gähnte und murmelte: „Pech gehabt.“  
„Hattet ihr eine schöne Feier gestern?“, fragte Jordan. Ohne seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihr zu nehmen, drehte er sich um und ging zurück in die Küche, wo er die letzten beiden Teller in die Spülmaschine stellte. Meg griff derweil nach dem Handy in der Seitentasche ihres Rollstuhls. Ein langes Drücken auf den Knopf an der Seite erweckte das Display zu hellem Leben, wobei ein rotes Batteriesymbol den Hunger der Maschine nach neuer Energie bezeugte.  
„Oh, ja“, nickte Meg und rollte ein Stück nach vorne, sodass sie Jordan in der Küche sehen konnte: „Es gab ein großartiges Buffet und sie hatten eine wahnsinnig talentierte Sängerin.“  
„Live Musik?“  
„Mhm“  
Jordan kam nun zurück ins Wohnzimmer und rieb sich zufrieden die Hände. Meg verfolgte, wie er auf die Couch zusteuerte und sich dort mit einem Seufzen niederließ. Sein rechtes Bein landete sofort auf dem kleinen Tischchen vor dem Möbelstück. Sein Kopf hingegen drehte sich in Megs Richtung.  
„Ah, manchmal vermisse ich die Zeit, in der ich noch auf Partys gegangen bin.“  
Meg warf einen erneuten Blick auf ihr Handy und gab dann den PIN Code ein, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Vater zuwandte.  
„Als ob ihr bei Rainbow nicht gefeiert hättet.“  
„Ha, und ob wir das haben“, erwiderte Jordan: „Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben keinen trinkfesteren Kerl als Alexandr getroffen. Aber nein, eigentlich meinte ich noch vorher. Damals vor Rainbow und dem Militär und all diesem. Damals als ich noch ein kleiner, unschuldiger Junge war.“  
„Vielleicht warst du mal klein“, sagte Meg und rollte zu ihm neben die Couch. Ihre Blicke richteten sich beide hinaus aus dem Fenster auf den blauen Himmel. „Aber ich bin sicher, unschuldig bist du noch nie gewesen.“  
„Hm, da hast du wohl recht“, murmelte Jordan und kratzte sich am Bart. Dann wurde er plötzlich ernst. „Hör zu, Meg, ich wollte mit dir über etwas sprechen. Eigentlich schon seit längerem, aber ich dachte, ich warte bis nach der Party.“  
Meg drehte den Kopf und schaute ihn überrascht an. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen und ihre Stirn legte sich in sanfte Falten.  
„Was ist los?“  
Jordan schaute sie etwas nachdenklich an. Seine dunklen Augen waren unergründlich und Meg fürchtete bereits, dass sich schlimme Nachrichten anbahnten. Würde er etwa zu Team Rainbow zurückkehren?  
„Es geht um deine Freunde“, sagte Jordan.  
Meg legte den Kopf auf die Seite.  
„Was ist mit ihnen?“  
„Du hast nie nach ihnen gefragt“, antwortete Jordan. Endlich klickte es in Megs Kopf, als sie verstand von wem er sprach. Die erste Nacht mit Sally im Nebel hatte ihr ja bereits viele Fragen beantwortet, doch Jordan wusste das natürlich nicht. Kein Wunder, dass ihr Schweigen ihm nun seltsam vorkam.  
„Weißt du etwas über sie?“, fragte Meg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie musste sich nun alle Mühe geben, so zu wirken, als wäre sie vollkommen im Dunkeln über den Verbleib der Killer und was mit ihnen geschehen war. Vielleicht sollte sie etwas Sorge in ihren Blick mischen.  
„Nicht viel“, antwortete Jordan: „Es sind keine guten Nachrichten. Willst du sie trotzdem hören?“  
Meg nickte.  
„Also gut. Ich glaube, ich sag´s dir am besten direkt und ohne groß herumzureden. Als meine Kameraden damals die verlassene Basis gestürmt haben, damals, als du verwundet warst, da haben sie drei Leichen sichergestellt.“  
„Drei?“, fragte Meg. In ihrem Kopf zähle sie kurz nach und glich die Information mit jenen ab, die Sally ihr gegeben hatte. Dann bemühte sie sich um eine zitternde Stimme. „Wer?“  
„Lisa Sherwood war dabei“, sagte Jordan: „Der große Mann, den sie Evan nannten und… und Philip Ojomo, wenn ich mich recht an den Namen erinnere.“  
Meg hätte beinahe bestätigend genickt, konnte sich allerdings noch im letzten Moment zurückhalten. Was Jordan ihr erzählte, stimmte genau mit dem überein, was sie von Sally erfahren hatte. Sie bemühte sich um eine Miene der Überraschung und des Schocks und schaute dann zu ihrem Vater.  
„Was ist mit den anderen? Was ist mit Sally und… und mit Anna?“  
Jordan schaute ihr kurz in die Augen, bevor er den Blick wieder aus dem Fenster richtete.  
„Sie haben sie abtransportiert“, sagte er: „Das weißt du ja schon. Six hat sie verhaften lassen, zusammen mit dem seltsamen Mädchen.“  
„Mit Maxine Caulfield?“  
„Ja genau“  
Jordan schaute wieder zu ihr hinüber und Meg fragte sofort: „Weißt du, wo man sie hingebracht hat? Und wann lässt man sie wieder gehen?“  
Niemals, dachte Meg in aller Heimlichkeit und versuchte so zu tun, als ob sie die Antwort nicht kannte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Jordan: „Nachdem sich Doc um sie gekümmert hatte, hat man sie davon gebracht. Das ist alles, was wir in Team Rainbow erfahren haben.“  
„Ihr als einfache Soldaten, meinst du“, entgegnete Meg: „Six weiß doch mehr, oder?“  
„Six ist keine von uns“, murmelte Jordan: „Nicht wirklich. Sie koordiniert uns, wir respektieren sie, aber wir sind es, die kämpfen. Oder wir waren es. Ich bin ja nicht mehr dabei. Jedenfalls habe ich keine Ahnung, wo sie sie hingebracht haben. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du denkst, ich würde dir irgendetwas vorenthalten.“  
Eine trennende Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Meg und Jordan schauten beide wieder aus dem Fenster. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Meg wieder das Wort ergriff.  
„Würdest du?“  
Jordan drehte überrascht den Kopf.  
„Würde ich was?“  
„Würdest du mir etwas vorenthalten?“, fragte Meg. „Ich meine, wenn man es dir befohlen hätte. Oder… Oder wenn es irgendwie im Soldatengesetz steht oder so.“  
Jordan schüttelte den Kopf und wägte seine Antwort gut ab, bevor er sie aussprach.  
„Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die ich dir wohl niemals verraten werde, aber das sind nur jene, die nichts mit dir zu tun haben. Alles andere, seien es deine Freunde oder Vanessa… In diesen Bereichen würde ich es niemals wagen, ein Geheimnis vor dir zu haben.“  
Die beiden schauten sich kurz in die Augen, bevor Meg langsam nickte.  
„Du weißt also nicht, was sie mit ihnen machen, wie es ihnen geht und wann man sie wieder rauslässt?“  
„Nein“  
„Kann ich sie besuchen?“  
Die Frage war vollkommen ernst gemeint und Meg schaute Jordan mit fragendem Blick an.  
„Ich glaube nicht“, murmelte Jordan: „Sie haben sie an einen streng geheimen Ort gebracht und ich glaube nicht einmal Six könnte dich zu ihnen vorlassen. Selbst wenn sie wollte. Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, wurde die Sache von ganz oben geregelt. Aber ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass es ihnen recht gut geht. Ich glaube, in erster Linie will man sie einfach vom Rest der Welt isolieren, bis man sich näher mit dem Nebel auskennt.“  
„Wann wird das sein?“  
Jordan seufzte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es ist gut möglich, dass du sie früher wiedersehen wirst, als du es dir vorstellst.“  
Er hatte wohl keine Ahnung, wie recht er damit hatte. Meg musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken und warf einen weiteren Blick hinunter auf ihr Handy, auf dem sich jetzt der Startbildschirm zeigte. Am oberen Rand prangte eine aufdringliche Benachrichtigung.  
„Claudette hat angerufen“, murmelte Meg. Sie wischte die kurze Notiz zur Seite und presste dann einen Finger auf den grünen Rückrufknopf. „Ich frag schnell, was sie wollte.“  
„Tu das“, sagte Jordan und stand auf. Dabei klopfte er sich mit den Händen sachlich auf die Oberschenkel und ging dann zurück in die Küche. Meg blickte unterdessen wieder hinaus auf die Straße. Ein schwarzes Auto fuhr vor dem Fenster vorbei, während es läutete und erst eine halbe Minute später hob Claudette ab.  
„Hallo, Meg?“  
„Hi“, antwortete Meg: „Du hast angerufen. Was ist los?“  
„Habe ich? Ach so, genau… Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Nea heute früh gesund und munter nach Hause gekommen ist. Ich habe mit ihr telefoniert und sie ist wohlauf.“  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass wir uns keine Sorgen um sie machen müssen“, erwiderte Meg. Ihre Finger strichen verloren über die rechte Armlehne des Rollstuhls, bevor sie sie nach oben hob und eine rote Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht zupfte. „Nea verschwindet halt immer mal wieder. Sie kennt sich schon aus.“  
„Sie hätte uns wenigstens Bescheid sagen können, dann hätten wir nicht den ganzen Club absuchen müssen“, beschwerte sich Claudette: „Und David war ganz enttäusch.“  
„Mhm“  
Meg pflichtete ihr mit einem unverständlichen Murmeln bei und für eine Weile sagte keine der beiden ein Wort. Schließlich sprach Claudette das Thema an.  
„Glaubst du, sie ist mit diesem Adam mitgegangen?“  
Meg hob die Augenbrauen. Natürlich hatte sie sich den Gedanken bereits gemacht und sie hatten es beide vorgezogen, David nicht zu viel von ihm zu erzählen. Aber auf der Tanzfläche waren er und Nea dann doch sehr nah aneinander gewesen.  
„Hat sie´s dir nicht gesagt?“, fragte Meg.  
„Nein, wir haben kaum drei Worte gewechselt.“ Claudette klang immer noch etwas besorgt. „Sie war etwas eingeschnappt.“  
„Sie hat einen Hangover“, entgegnete Meg: „Du weißt doch, wie sie sich benimmt, wenn sie müde oder hungrig ist.“  
Ein schwaches Kichern drang durch die Leitung, bevor Claudette antwortete: „Ja, das weiß ich. Okay, da kommt mein Professor. Ich muss Schluss machen, wir sehen uns.“  
„Morgen früh?“  
„Geht in Ordnung.“  
„Tschüss“  
Ein heller Ton signalisierte, dass die Verbindung geschlossen worden war und Meg ließ ihr Handy wieder sinken. Einen Moment grübelte sie nach. Dann steckte sie das Gerät zurück in die Tasche und wollte gerade ihren Rollstuhl herumdrehen, als es erneut zu vibrieren begann. Beinahe entnervt zog sie es wieder hervor. Meg warf einen schnellen Blick auf das Display, doch als sie sah, wer sie anrief, hob sie sofort ab.  
„Meg?“  
„Hi, Feng“  
„Ähm, hallo…“  
„Bist du gestern Abend gut nach Hause gekommen?“  
Nachdem Meg Feng gestern an die frische Luft geschickt hatte, war sie nicht wieder hereingekommen. Allerdings hatte Meg unter den gegebenen Umständen auch nicht erwartet, dass sie sich wieder unter die Partygäste mischen würde. Daher hatte sie sich, ähnlich wie bei Nea, auch keine allzu großen Gedanken gemacht.  
„Eigentlich nicht…“, murmelte Feng. Ihre Stimme klang zurückhaltend, unsicher und beinahe etwas ängstlich. Die Aussage ließ einen kurzen Schreck durch Megs Glieder fahren.  
„Was ist passiert? Geht´s dir gut?“  
„Was… Oh, ja“, stammelte Feng: „Doch, doch, mir geht´s… gut.“  
Meg runzelte die Stirn. Das verspielte Streichen ihrer Finger war zu einem argwöhnischen Trommeln geworden und als sie es merkte, richtete sie ihren Blick nach unten auf ihre Hand. Die ganze Zeit über hörte sie Feng aufmerksam zu.  
„Meg“, murmelte die Asiatin: „Ich… ähm… Können wir reden? Wegen gestern, meine ich… Du weißt schon.“  
„Ja“, antwortete Meg.  
„Du hast es doch niemandem gesagt, oder?“  
„Nein, nein“  
„Bist du sicher?“  
„Feng, beruhige dich.“ Meg hatte etwas strenger geklungen, als gewollt und bemühte sich nun, Mitgefühl in ihre Stimme zu mischen. „Du kannst mir vertrauen. Komm einfach heute Abend vorbei, dann kannst du so viel mit mir reden, wie du willst. Okay?“  
„Okay“  
Meg war sich nicht sicher, was Feng mit ihr besprechen wollte. Natürlich war es ein brisantes Thema, aber Meg hatte ihr doch schon versprochen, das Geheimnis niemandem weiterzuerzählen. Und Feng vertraute ihr. Zumindest war Meg davon überzeugt.  
„Dann…“, murmelte Feng verlegen: „Dann… Bis heute Abend.“  
„Bis heute Abend“, bestätigte Meg. Sie wartete noch einen Moment, ob Feng noch etwas anderes sagen wollte und irgendwie schien die Stille auch genau das zu suggerieren, doch letztendlich legte sie einfach auf. Wieder beendete ein Piepton die Verbindung.

Hoxton spürte das Gewicht der Beretta unter seinem Anzug, als er seelenruhig über die Straße schlenderte. Er befand sich auf einem Zebrastreifen. Um ihn herum waren Passanten, hinter ihm ein blauer unscheinbarer Lieferwagen und vor ihm das große Gebäude. Das Objekt seiner Begierde. Eine alte Bank aus hellbraunem Stein, im Stil an die griechische Antike angelehnt und mit vier amerikanischen Flaggen über dem Eingang. Leeman Brothers stand dort auf einem Schild.  
Hoxton schaute sich nicht um. Er kannte das Gebäude und er wusste, in welche Richtung er gehen musste. Außerdem wollte er keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Schließlich sollte es nicht so aussehen, als würde er etwas im Schilde führen, Ausschau halten oder sich nach Gelegenheiten umsehen.  
Die Bank befand sich in mitten eines der reicheren Viertel von Boston. Die Umgebung war dominiert von schicken Restaurants, topmodernen Glasfassaden und einladenden Schaufenstern. Die Fußgänger entsprachen ebenfalls diesem Stil. Es waren Manager, Leute in Anzügen genau wie Hoxton und ganz allgemein eine Gesellschaftsschicht, die sich darüber bewusst war, dass sie auf den Rest der Welt hinabschauen konnte.  
Hoxton hatte nun die Straße überquert und betrat auf der anderen Seite den Gehsteig. Das massive Fundament der Bank befand sich nun direkt vor ihm. Rechts war der Eingang, der aus zwei breiten Glastüren bestand. Dahinter führten Stufen hinauf in die Haupthalle, doch Hoxton wandte sich nach links, um das Gebäude zu umrunden. Sein Ziel war die Hintertür.  
Genau auf der anderen Seite gab es einen ausgestorbenen Hinterhof, der sich gespickt mit Mülltonnen und Abfällen perfekt dazu eignete, eine Schleifenaufnahme für die Kamera über besagter Hintertür zu drehen. Niemand kam dort hin. Niemand wollte dorthin. Niemand würde ihn stören.  
Hoxton rückte die Sonnenbrille auf seiner Nase zurecht und bog um die Hausecke in eine schmutzige Seitengasse ein. Sofort verdunkelte sich der Straßenlärm. Das Brummen der Taxis wurde leiser, die angeregten Gespräche verstummten und selbst die Polizeisirenen in der Ferne wagten sich kaum bis hier her vor.  
Die Bank war gigantisch und es dauerte beinahe eine ganze Minute, bis Hoxton das hintere Ende erreicht hatte. Der Hinterhof war dort, genau wie Dallas es ihm gesagt hatte. Allerdings versperrte ein Maschendrahtzaun den Zugang, der in Abwesenheit sämtlicher Sicherheitskameras glücklicherweise kaum ein Problem darstellte. In Windeseile hatte Hoxton die Drähte durchtrennt und einen Durchgang geschaffen.  
Endlich bog er erneut um eine Ecke. Somit war er nun außer Sicht und lief nicht mehr Gefahr, von einem zufälligen Passanten auf der Straße entdeckt zu werden. Direkt über seinem Kopf hing eine kastenartige Kamera. Ihr Blickfeld beschränkte sich auf die Hinterwand der Bank und auch dort nur auf den kleinen Bereich, an dem sich die natürlich verschlossene Hintertür befand. Die Linse glänzte schwarz im Halbdunkel.  
Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen ließ Hoxton die linke Hand in seine Anzugtasche wandern und zog ein kleines Gerät hervor, das speziell für diesen Zweck entwickelt worden war. Es war ebenfalls eine Kamera. Sie war ausgestattet mit Saugnäpfen, mit deren Hilfe sie sich direkt an solche Kästen wie jenen dort oben klammern konnte. Ihre Linse schaute dann auf denselben Bereich und nahm einen kurzen Zeitraum auf, der anschließend auf einem kleinen Bildschirm wiedergegeben wurde. Über ein elastisches Drahtsystem konnte dieser dann vor die Linse der eigentlichen Überwachungskamera befestigt werden. Das Ganze passierte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dass es jemand bemerkt hatte, war unwahrscheinlich und Hoxton hatte es noch nie erlebt, dass die Geräte versagt hätten.  
Er rieb sich die Hände und sprang von dem Müllcontainer, über den er hinauf zu der Überwachungskamera gelangt war, zurück auf den Boden. Dann zauberte er das nächste Werkzeug hervor. Ein kleiner Dietrich würde ihm Zugang verschaffen. Die Hintertür war fest verschlossen, wie es sich für eine Bank auch gehörte, doch es war nur die erste Verteidigungslinie gegen Männer wie Hoxton und bei weitem nicht die stärkste.  
Es war beinahe beleidigend wie einfach sich manche Schlösser knacken ließen. Unter Hoxtons Erfahrung hielten sie selten länger als zwanzig Sekunden und selbst das war noch eine großzügige Einschätzung. Der Brite knurrte zufrieden, als er ein vielsagendes Klicken hörte.  
„Hey, Hoxton, bist du schon an der Tür?“  
Bains Stimme rauschte durch das Headset wie über eine schlechte Telefonverbindung. Hoxton hob die linke Hand an sein Ohr und drückte auf den Antwortknopf.  
„An der Tür und durch die Tür“, sagte er: „Kinderspiel“  
„Bleib wachsam“, mahnte Bain: „Wir ziehen hier ein großes Ding durch. Geh jetzt nach rechts um die Ecke…“  
„Um die Ecke und die Treppe nach oben“, beendete Hoxton seinen Satz. Er war mittlerweile aufgestanden, hatte den Dietrich wieder versteckt und presste nun die Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand gegen die Tür. Sie schwang so widerstandslos auf, als würde sie ihn geradezu einladen.  
„Ich hab´s bereits das erste Mal verstanden.“  
Mit lässiger und gleichgültiger Miene marschierte Hoxton in die Bank und lugte vorsichtig um eine Ecke nach links. Dann drehte er den Kopf und schaute nach rechts, wo er eben jene Treppe erblickte, die ihn nach oben zu seinem Ziel führen würde. Selbst hier, in den hinteren Kammern des Finanzinstitutes zogen sich immer noch rote Teppiche am Boden entlang. Hoxton hatte nichts weiter als ein abschätziges Grunzen für sie übrig.  
Auf den Stufen begegnete er einem dicklichen Hausmeister in grauer Uniform, der ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zuwarf. Als Hoxton ihm jedoch in die Augen schaute, wandte er sich sofort ab. Es war so typisch für das Personal in diesen gigantischen Banken, dass sie wichtig aussehenden Personen in Anzügen mit unterwürfigem Respekt begegneten und die Payday Gang hatte diesen Umstand immer wieder dazu genutzt, sich unbemerkt einzuschleichen. Genauso auch hier.  
Hoxton erreichte nun das obere Ende der Treppe. Der Sicherheitsraum musste sich laut den Plänen wenige Schritte zu seiner Rechten befinden und wenn alles glatt ging, dann würde er in Kürze das gesamte Kameranetzwerk kontrollieren. Er schaute nach rechts den Gang hinab. Dann blickte Hoxton über die Schulter. Es war niemand zu sehen.

Sally saß vor der Bank in dem blauen Lieferwagen und musste sich krampfhaft davon abhalten, mit der Fußspitze nervös auf den Boden zu klopfen. Sie war sich natürlich im Klaren darüber, dass sie sich jederzeit aus dem Staub machen konnte. Die Wände der Bank stellten kein Hindernis für sie da. Wenn dem so wäre, dann wäre sie gar nicht erst hier. Allerdings hing eine ganze Menge vom Erfolg dieser Mission ab und wenn irgendetwas schieflief, würde die Payday Gang keinen Finger rühren, um ihr beim Einbruch in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis zu helfen.  
„Hoxton“, schnarrte Bain durch die Miniheadsets: „Bist du schon drin?“  
Er erhielt keine Antwort. Sally konnte Juniors beunruhigten Atem hören, doch ansonsten war alles still. Chains hatte aufgehört, seine Waffen zu putzen und vorne auf dem Beifahrersitz schoss Dallas immer wieder nervöse Blicke hinüber auf die Bank. Wolf tat es ihm gleich, indem er sich mit den Händen auf das Lenkrad gestützt nach vorne beugte.  
„Verdammte Scheißkerle“, knurrte es plötzlich in der Leitung: „Ja, zum Teufel, ich bin drin. Aber der Kerl hier… fuck… der Kerl ist widerspenstig.“  
Hoxton atmete schwer. Es klang beinahe so, als würde er mit jemandem Ringen, doch in diesem Fall hätte er niemals eine Hand an das Headset gelegt. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach nur dabei, jemanden mit dem Fuß zu Boden zu drücken. Sally erlaubte sich einen tiefen Atemzug. Der Umstand, dass noch kein Alarm ausgelöst worden war, bereitete ihr schon jetzt enorme Erleichterung.  
„Hast du den Kontrollraum gesichert?“, fragte Dallas. Sein Blick verharrte beharrlich auf dem Eingang der Bank, auch wenn es dort natürlich nichts von Bedeutung zu entdecken gab. Erst nach einem kurzen Augenblick antwortete Hoxton: „Gesichert und abgeriegelt. Ich habe alle Kameras im Blick. Ihr könnt reinkommen.“  
Dallas nickte. Er tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Wolf aus, bevor die beiden auf gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Wagens die Türen aufstießen und hinunter auf den Boden sprangen. Junior schickte sich ebenfalls an aufzustehen. Sally ließ ihm gerne den Vortritt und wartete, bis er die Hintertür des Lieferwagens geöffnet hatte. Sie lugte an Chains vorbei hinaus auf die Straße und setzte anschließend ihre schwarze Sonnenbrille auf, die das orange leuchtende Auge verbergen würde. Dann stand sie ebenfalls auf.  
Vorsichtig stieg sie hinunter auf den Asphalt und ließ den Gehstock zusammen mit ihrem rechten Fuß auf den Untergrund auftreffen. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch ihre Seite. Aber Sally war zu alt und zu vernarbt, um sich solche Kleinigkeiten noch anmerken zu lassen. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, nahm sie eine elegante Haltung an und folgte den übrigen Mitgliedern der Payday Gang in ihren schwarzen Anzügen über die Straße.  
Zu viert sahen sie aus wie eine Gruppe Geschäftsleute. Man warf ihnen Blicke zu, natürlich, doch kaum einer hegte wohl den leisesten Verdacht, dass von ihnen eine direkte Bedrohung ausging. Dallas, Wolf und Junior hatten kleine, leichte Maschinenpistolen unter ihren Jacketts versteckt und Sally hoffte, dass sie sich im Zaum halten würden, sollte es zu einer Eskalation kommen.  
Sie wollte keine Unschuldigen gefährden. Dennoch, so ging es ihr durch den Kopf, würde sie auch nicht mehr vor gewissen Taten zurückschrecken, die sie sich früher niemals erlaubt hätte. Diesen Luxus konnte sie sich nicht mehr leisten. Um Annas Willen nicht.  
Das Bankgebäude ragte wie ein steinerner Riese hoch über ihr auf und warf einen langen, dunklen Schatten über die Straße. Massive Säulen flankierten die Eingangstüren. Vier breite Stufen führten hinauf und die gesamte Bank thronte auf einem etwa mannshohen Fundament. Sie erinnerte Sally beinahe an einen altertümlichen Tempel.  
Dallas hatte bereits das obere Ende der Treppe erreicht und trat durch die Glastür, als Sally unten die Straße verließ. Gelassen setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Ihr Gehstock folgte einem sanften Rhythmus und das leise Pochen ging sofort im Lärm der Stadt unter. Hinter sich konnte sie das vertraute Krächzen eines Raben hören. Es klang beinahe so, als würde er sie warnen wollen, doch Sally schaute nicht zurück. Sie musste nur nach vorne gehen.  
„Am Eingang sind zwei Sicherheitsleute“, informierte Hoxton über die Headsets: „Geht einfach an ihnen vorbei und dann nach rechts.“  
Sally kannte die Route. Und selbst wenn nicht, hätte sie einfach nur Dallas folgen müssen, der mit seinem wohlgestutzten Bart und seinen grau melierten Haaren wie ein echter Manager aussah. Ein ganz hohes Tier in irgendeiner superwichtigen Etage, der sich nur zu Geschäftszwecken nach unten unter die Normalsterblichen verirrt hatte. Er würde keine Probleme haben, sich an den Wachen vorbei zu schleichen.  
Auch um Wolf machte sich Sally keine Sorgen, und schon gar nicht um sie selbst. Wer würde schon einer alten Dame mit einem Gehstock zutrauen, in kürze den Tresor unten im Keller leerräumen zu wollen? Doch Junior war etwas anderes.  
Sollten sie aufgehalten werden, würde Junior sich als Bodyguard ausgeben, genau wie Wolf. Dallas würde den Kaufmann spielen und Sally seine Assistentin. Der Gedanke war ihr vorher nie wirklich durch den Kopf gegangen, doch als Dieb musste man nicht nur geschickt, sondern auch ein verdammt guter Schauspieler sein.  
Glücklicherweise schöpfte keine der beiden Wachen einen Verdacht. Ungehindert traten sie in die große Eingangshalle. Zu beiden Seiten zogen sich hohe Fenster entlang, unterbrochen von mit Statuen und Ornamenten verzierten Strebepfeilern und einer Galerie, die sich knapp unter dem kunstvollen Glasdach die Runde zog. Am Kopfende befanden sich die Schalter. Im Zentrum der Halle gab es Sofas und Sessel für die Wartenden und auf der rechten Seite ging es in die getrennten Verwaltungsbereiche.  
„Gut seht ihr aus“, witzelte Hoxton. Seine Stimme kam rauschend und verzerrt daher, doch Sally konnte sich das breite Grinsen auf seinen hämischen Lippen lebhaft vorstellen. Sie hob den Kopf. Ihr Blick wanderte zu einer der einschüchternden Kameras, dessen gläsernes Auge direkt auf sie gerichtet war und sie vehement anstarrte. „Ich bringe euch jetzt die Keycard.“  
Bevor sie sich allerdings weiter mit der Umgebung vertraut machen konnte, folgte sie Dallas, der ohne stehenzubleiben nach rechts abgebogen war und zielstrebig auf eine Tür gleich neben dem Eingang zustrebte. Sally kannte den Plan des Gebäudes. Es war nicht der schnellste Weg in den Keller, sondern der unauffälligste. Üblicherweise benutzten Geschäftsleute und Besucher diese Tür, ganz zu schweigen von den Toiletten, die dort unten lagen und mit Schildern angekündigt wurden. Niemand würde ein Auge auf sie werfen, wenn sie dort entlang gingen.  
Der Pfad, den Dallas eingeschlagen hatte, führte weiter in ein Labyrinth aus Gängen und Büros. Sally hörte geschäftige Gespräche und die Geräusche von Büromaschinen aus den verschiedenen Räumen, was ihr klar signalisierte, dass die Angestellten der Bank tief in ihre jeweiligen Aufgaben vertieft waren.  
Etwa eine halbe Minute später liefen sie plötzlich einem weiteren Mann in Anzug über den Weg. Er kam ihnen direkt entgegen, sah verdammt wichtig aus und trug ein unfassbar beständiges Grinsen im Gesicht. Er kam direkt auf sie zu. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, rempelte er Dallas an, und drückte ihm gleichzeitig ein Objekt in die Hand.  
„Oh, Verzeihung“  
„Fick dich“  
„Gleichfalls“  
Nach wie vor grinsend lief Hoxton geradeaus weiter und bog dann nach rechts ab, zurück in Richtung Kameraraum. Dallas schielte derweil hinunter auf das Objekt in seiner Hand. Eine rote Keycard mit einem schwarzen Streifen schimmerte ihm entgegen und verleitete ihn zu einem Lächeln.  
Der Plan funktionierte hervorragend. Alles lief wie am Schnürchen und Sally erlaubte sich sogar immer wieder einen verstohlenen Blick über die Schulter. Sie gab es nur ungern zu, doch die Ungestörtheit, mit der sie in die Bank eindrangen, zehrte an ihren Nerven. Es bestätigte ihr erneut, dass sie hier mit Profis zusammenarbeitete und sie hoffte inständig, dass es ihr gelingen würde, ihre eigene Aufregung zu verbergen. Sie wusste nicht einmal, warum sie so nervös war. Eigentlich gab es dazu doch gar keinen Grund. Und doch flutete Adrenalin durch ihre Adern, als wäre sie wieder zurück in Paris.  
„Ganz ruhig“, flüsterte Sally, sodass nur sie es hören konnte. Sie beobachtete Dallas dabei, wie er mit einer Keycard eine breite Tür aufschloss. Niemand kam heraus auf den Gang, fragte sie, was sie hier taten, oder warum sie ins Treppenhaus wollten. Die Tür, die Dallas aufschloss, führte nämlich in eine einzige Richtung: nach unten.  
Die Stufen der Treppe waren ungewöhnlich steil und es ging beinahe zwei Stockwerke in die Tiefe. Der Tresor lag weit unter der Erde. Ihre Schritte hallten von den kahlen Wänden wider und die angenehme Eleganz des Kundenbereichs war der bedrückenden Atmosphäre eines Verließ gewichen. Es war ein schönes Verließ, sauber geputzt und mit Marmorwänden, doch es blieb ein Verließ.  
„Ein Wachmann“, flüsterte Hoxton über die Funkverbindung. Offenbar war er bereits wieder zurück im Kameraraum. Dallas verlangsamte das Tempo ein wenig.  
„Siehst du die Kamera direkt über der Treppe?“, fragte Hoxton. Dallas richtete den Blick nach rechts und entdeckte das angegebene Gerät direkt unter der Decke. Er hob die Hand ins Blickfeld der Linse und zeigte einen Daumen nach oben.  
„Er ist direkt dort vorne um die Ecke“, erklärte Hoxton: „Ich kann ihn genau sehen. Sitzt auf einem Stuhl und liest Zeitung, der faule Sack.“  
Ohne eine Antwort zurückzugeben, drückte sich Dallas nach links an die Wand und bedeutete seinen Kameraden, es ihm gleich zu tun. Von ihrer gegenwärtigen Position aus gab es einen kleinen Bereich im Blickfeld der Kamera, den sie nicht einsehen konnten. Dort musste sich der Wächter befinden.  
Sally hielt den Atem an. Sie mussten irgendwie an ihm vorbeikommen, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen und dazu mussten sie ihn ausschalten. Immer noch pochte ihr Herz in ihrer Brust. Sally versuchte ihren Puls unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch es war vergeblich. Die Aufregung hatte sie fest im Griff und würde sie so schnell nicht wieder loslassen.  
Dallas warf einen vorsichtigen Blick um die Ecke. Wolf zwängte sich derweil an Sally vorbei und stellte sich an die Treppe, um ihnen den Rücken zu decken. Er hatte eine Hand um den Griff seiner MP7 gelegt, hielt sie jedoch immer noch unter seinem Anzug versteckt. Eine leichte Wölbung verriet die Position der Waffe. Im Ernstfall würde er sie in wenigen Sekunden zücken und auf ein Ziel richten können.  
Sally drehte den Kopf wieder nach vorne und erspähte gerade noch Dallas, der mit einem gewagten Satz um die Ecke sprang und den Fuß nach vorne stieß. Ein dumpfes Stöhnen war zu hören. Dann ein Geräusch wie von einem auf den Boden fallenden Körper und schließlich Dallas Stimme, die etwas Unverständliches knurrte. Der Wächter war ausgeschaltet. Sie konnten weiter.  
Als Sally hinter Junior um die Ecke ging, warf sie einen vorsichtigen Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Mann. Dallas hatte ihn mit einem gezielten Treffer bewusstlos getreten und dabei seine Nase gebrochen. Rotes Blut rann in einem dünnen Rinnsal über den Boden. Neben dem Wächter lag eine aufgeschlagene Sportzeitschrift mit der Innenseite nach unten. Das Cover zeigte einen Football Spieler.  
„Nicht schlecht, Boss“, kommentierte Hoxton und Sally zuckte beinahe zusammen, als sie die unerwartete Stimme in ihrem Ohr hörte. Die Kamera rechts oben in der Ecke drehte sich langsam und folgte der vierköpfigen Gruppe, als sie weiter in die Bank vordrang.  
„Hat´s irgendjemand gehört?“, fragte Dallas und ging nicht weiter auf Hoxtons freche Bemerkung ein.  
„Nope“, kam die Antwort: „In den Büros hat´s keiner mitgekriegt und der Weg vor euch ist frei. Ihr müsst nur noch durch diese Tür dort.“  
Natürlich war sie verschlossen. Sally hatte auch kaum etwas anderes erwartet, was sie jedoch überraschte, war, dass Dallas die Tür nicht einfach eintrat, sondern Wolf den Vortritt überließ, der sich mit einem filigranen Dietrich am Schloss zu schaffen machte. Es war wohl besser so. Schließlich wollten sie sich so leise wie möglich verhalten.  
Ein paar Sekunden später hatte Wolf die Tür auch schon geöffnet. Er drehte den runden Türknauf nach rechts und trat dann zur Seite, um Dallas den Weg freizumachen. Der Anführer war der erste, der in den dahinterliegenden Saal eintrat. Junior folgte ihm und ließ seinen Blick die Runde schweifen. Sally trat als letzte ein, während Wolf wiederum die Rolle des Wachpostens übernahm.  
Sie befanden sich nun in einem mittelgroßen Saal. Kahle Betonwände zeichneten den Ort aus und es gab absolut nichts zu sehen, außer einer Kamera, vier Lampen an jeder Seite und einer großen, kreisrunden Stahltür direkt gegenüber. Unter normalen Umständen wäre hier wohl Schluss gewesen. Die Menge an Sprengstoff, die nötig gewesen wäre, um durch diese Tür zu gelangen, hätte die gesamte Bank mit in die Luft gesprengt. Ein Schloss, das geknackt werden konnte, gab es nicht. Einzig und allein der Zugangscode erlaubte Eintritt in den Tresor. Oder eine übernatürliche Fähigkeit.  
„Ich kann die Klunkerchen fast schon riechen“, kommentierte Hoxton. Dallas antwortete ihm nicht. Einen Moment lang ließ er seinen Blick auf der gigantischen Stahltür ruhen. Dann drehte er sich um und schaute zu Sally.  
„Dein Auftritt. Wir könnten jeden Moment entdeckt werden, also gib Gas.“  
Sally nickte. Die erste Hälfte der Operation und wohl der schwierigste Teil waren geschafft. Nun mussten sie sich nur noch unter den Nagel reisen, was sie kriegen konnte und dann einfach abhauen. Es war ein Kinderspiel. Nichts leichter als das.  
Langsam hob Sally die rechte Hand. Mit der linken hielt sie ihren Gehstock etwas in der Luft, sodass die Spitze nicht mehr den Boden berührte, während sie Spencers letzten Atemzug heraufbeschwor. Ihre Finger spielten um den abgegriffenen Knauf. Immer noch schlug ihr Herz in ungewöhnlicher Nervosität und es kam ihr beinahe so vor, als würde sie vor Aufregung ersticken. Aber sie wusste genau, was sie zu tun hatte.  
„Worauf wartest du?“  
Dallas funkelte sie wütend an und auch Junior bedachte sie mit einem nervösen Blick. Sally konnte hören, wie sich Wolf hinter ihr kurz umdrehte. Sie stand immer noch mit erhobener Hand da, genau am selben Punkt und hatte sich keinen Millimeter gerührt.  
„Es geht nicht.“  
„Was?“  
Dallas machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, wagte es jedoch nicht, sie and er Schulter zu packen. Seine dunklen Augen starrten direkt in die ihren.  
„Was soll das heißen, es geht nicht?“  
Ehe Sally antwortete konnte, schaltete sich Hoxton über Funk dazu.  
„Irgendein Problem da unten?“, fragte er und Sally konnte die versteckte Herausforderung genau hören. Hoxton hatte natürlich die ganze Angelegenheit mitverfolgt, allerdings nur über Bild. Kein Ton hatte seine Ohren erreicht.  
„Irgendetwas blockiert mich“, erklärte Sally und bemühte sich um einen standhaften Tonfall.  
„Willst du mich verarschen?“, knurrte Dallas: „Wenn das irgendein schmutziger Trick ist, dann…“  
„Dann jagst du mir eine Kugel in den Kopf und wirfst meine Leiche in den Fluss draußen, ich hab´s kapiert“, unterbrach Sally: „Hör zu, irgendetwas blockiert meine Kräfte. Diese Bank… Die muss sich mit Inhibitoren ausgestattet haben. Anders kann ich mir das nicht erklä…“  
„Ich dachte, diese Dinger wären noch nirgends installiert?“  
„Offensichtlich doch“  
Sally blieb ruhig, doch sie hatte große Mühe, ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu halten. Mittlerweile glaubte sie auch nicht mehr daran, dass ihre Nervosität und Aufregung natürlichen Ursprungs waren. Sie spürte die Inhibitoren, jetzt mehr denn je, als sie sich ihrer Anwesenheit bewusst geworden war.  
„Können wir diese Teile nicht irgendwie abschalten?“, fragte Junior zögerlich. Wolf warf einen weiteren Blick über die Schulter und schaute dann wieder den Gang hinab. Er hatte die MP7 mittlerweile hervorgezogen.  
„Dazu müssen wir sie erst finden“, knurrte Dallas: „Hoxton, siehst du…“  
„Sie sind im Tresor“, sagte Sally. „Ich… Ich kann sie spüren.“  
Dallas und Junior schauten sie überrascht an. Dann ging ein Ruck durch den Anführer und er legte eine Hand an das Headset an seinem Ohr.  
„Das war´s, wir…“  
„Dallas!“  
Das war Bains Stimme. Er hatte sich schlagartig des Funkverkehrs bemächtigt und seine Stimme klang mehr als nur angespannt.  
„Die Polizei hat gerade jede verfügbare Streife in euere Richtung geschickt. Sie wissen, dass ihr da seid. Haut ab, so schnell ihr könnt!“

Als Chains im Lieferwagen die Durchsage hörte, sprang er sofort nach vorne auf den Fahrersitz und startete den Motor. Er stellte die Kupplung auf Leerlauf, zog die Handbremse an und öffnete dann die Tür auf der Fahrerseite. Die Kevlarweste wog schwer um seinen Brustkorb, als er hinunter auf die Straße sprang, doch das Gewicht war ihm vertraut. Er war ein alter Soldat und als solcher schaffte er es mühelos, einen hastigen Sprint quer über die Straße hinzulegen.  
Sein Ziel war die Eingangstür der Bank. Er hatte die Stufen des Gebäudes beinahe erreicht, als er die ersten Schreie hörte. Erschrockene Passanten liefen panisch davon, als sie den schwer bewaffneten Mann auf die Bank zustürzen sahen, doch es war ihm egal.  
Chains zog sich die Clownsmaske über das Gesicht. Dann trat er entschlossen in die Eingangshalle und rammte dem Wachmann, der auf die Tür zugegangen war, den Schaft seines Gewehrs ins Gesicht. Der zweite griff nach der Pistole an seiner Seite, doch Chains war schneller. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er auf ihn angelegt und zwei Schüsse abgegeben. Der erste Schuss ging daneben. Der zweite traf direkt in die Kniescheibe und mit einem lauten Schrei ging der Mann zu Boden. Sein Stöhnen mischte sich mit den Schreien der Kunden und kurz darauf dem schrillen Läuten eines Alarms.  
„Die Eingangshalle ist gesichert“, knurrte Chains über das Headset. Er wartete jedoch nicht auf die Antwort, sondern richtete sein LMG auf die hilflosen Angestellten und Kunden der Bank, die ihm nun vollkommen ausgeliefert waren.  
„AUF DEN BODEN, SONST KNALLTS“  
An die zwanzig Leute leisteten ihm augenblicklich folge. Die restlichen brauchten einen Warnschuss an die Decke, bevor sie sich ebenfalls seinem Befehl unterwarfen. In wenigen Sekunden hatte Chains die Situation vollkommen unter Kontrolle und wartete nervös auf das eintreffen seiner Kameraden.  
„Wenn du nach der Waffe greifst, schieß ich dir in die Eier“, knurrte Chains und richtete sein LMG auf den Wachmann, den er zuvor zu Boden geschlagen hatte. „Wirf die Pistole hier her. WIRD’S BALD? So, und jetzt geh da rüber zu deinem Scheißkollegen und sag ihm, er soll die Fresse halten.“  
Chains drehte sich wider um, und machte zwei Schritte nach hinten, sodass er sowohl die Geiseln als auch die Wachmänner im Blick hatte.  
„HEY, DU DA!“  
Die Stimme des Bankräubers donnerte durch die Eingangshalle und der Anzugträger, der sich davonzuschleichen versucht hatte, warf sich umgehend wieder auf den Boden.  
„So ist´s brav“, knurrte Chains. Im nächsten Moment meldete sich jedoch Bain über das Headset und teilte der Crew eine beunruhigende Nachricht mit.  
„Zwei Streifenwagen sind soeben vor der Bank aufgekreuzt. Beeilt euch!“  
Chains unterdrückte einen Fluch und warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter. Er konnte sich nicht gleichzeitig um die Polizei und die Geiseln kümmern. Wenn er sich den einen zuwandte, würden ihm die anderen in den Rücken fallen. Ihm gingen die Optionen aus und in Kürze würde das Gebäude umstellt sein.  
„Chains!“  
Von irgendwoher war Hoxton in den Saal gestürmt. Der Brite hatte sein Gesicht ebenfalls unter einer Maske verborgen und in den Händen trug er eine schwarze Maschinenpistole vom Typ P90.  
„Ich kümmere mich um diese Wichser hier“, rief er: „Geh nach draußen und mach uns den Weg frei!“  
Chains nickte, wuchtete sein Maschinengewehr herum und stapfte zurück zum Ausgang der Bank. Die Blaulichter der Polizeiautos warfen einen unnatürlichen Schein auf die dunkle Straße. Selbst am helllichten Tag schafften sie es immer noch gegen die Sonne anzukämpfen und verkündeten allen Passanten, dass sie sich fernzuhalten hatten.  
Die Beamten waren hinter ihren Fahrzeugen in Deckung gegangen. Chains konnte den rechten der beiden Streifenwagen, die parallel zur Bank aufgestellt worden waren, klar erkennen und hinter der Motohaube entdeckte er eine blaue Polizeimütze. Er legte an, zielte und schoss. Die Kugel pfiff durch die Luft. Die Glastür durchbrechend zischte sie hinaus auf die Straße und flog haarscharf neben dem Kopf des Polizisten vorbei, der sich augenblicklich duckte. Erst einen Augenblick später klirrten die Glasscherben zu Boden.  
„Leckt mich am Arsch“, knurrte Chains und griff nach einem rundlichen Objekt an seinem Gürtel. Eilig sprang er hinter die Säule, die die beiden Eingangstüren voneinander trennte. Vereinzelte Schüsse aus Handfeuerwaffen zischten um ihn herum, doch er befand sich nicht im Schussfeld der Beamten. Sie taten nichts weiter, als Munition zu verschwenden.  
Chains zog den Stift aus der Handgranate und in einer einzigen, fließendenden Bewegung warf er sie durch das Loch in der rechten Tür. Jeder Zivilist, der sich noch auf der Straße befand, hatte lange genug Zeit gehabt, sich davonzumachen. Wenn jetzt noch jemand da war, war es seine Schuld.  
Die gläsernen Fenster der Bank erzitterten, als die Handgranate in die Luft flog und einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall die Straße hinabschickte. Die Geiseln hinter Chains schrien erschrocken auf. Hoxton rammte einem der Männer den Fuß gegen die Brust und zielte mit seiner Waffe auf eine junge Frau.  
„SCHNAUZE!“  
Dann richtete er den Blick nach rechts und entdeckte Dallas und Wolf, die mit gezückten Waffen in die Halle gestürmt kamen. Sie schauten nicht zurück. Die Angestellten in den Büroräumen mussten wohl längst geflohen sein.  
„Na endlich“, rief Hoxton. Dann wandte er sich wieder den Geiseln zu. „IHR ZWEI! DU UND DU! JA GENAU, DICH MEINE ICH DU SCHLAMPE! AUFSTEHEN UND MITKOMMEN!“  
Ein bärtiger Mann mittleren Alters und eine junge Frau mit schwarzen Haaren standen eilig auf. Die Angst stand ihnen in die Gesichter geschrieben und bereits einen Moment später wurden sie von Wolf und Hoxton nach vorne in Richtung der Straße getrieben.  
„Was habt ihr mit ihnen vor?“  
Dallas drehte den Kopf und entdeckte Sally, die etwas zurückgefallen war und nun ebenfalls die Halle erreichte.  
„Geleitschutz“, knurrte der Bankräuber. Sein Blick verriet eindeutig, dass er Sally sofort zurücklassen würde, sollte sie ihn irgendwie verlangsamen oder aufhalten. Sie konnte sich wohl glücklich schätzen, dass sie überhaupt noch am Leben war. Ohne ihre Kräfte war sie nichts weiter als eine alte Dame und die Wirkung der Inhibitoren reichte vom Tresor unten bis hinauf in die Eingangshalle.  
„Gebt Gas, Jungs, da kommen noch mehr Streifenwagen“, erinnerte Bain über die Headsets. Dallas reagierte sofort und schaute zum Ausgang hinüber.  
„Chains“, bellte er: „Wie sieht´s aus?“  
Der Afroamerikaner antwortete nicht. Stattdessen riss er sein Maschinengewehr herum und trat todesmutig hinaus in das Kreuzfeuer der Beamten. Das Maschinengewehr donnerte wie ein stürmisches Gewitter, als er es einmal quer über die Streifenwagen fahren ließ. Die meisten Polizisten tauchten in Deckung und nur die wenigsten erwiderten das Feuer. Eine Kugel prallte an Chains Kevlarweste ab und wurde funkensprühend in die Bank abgelenkt. Sally ging panisch in die Knie.  
„SO IST´S RECHT“, rief Chains: „SCHÖN UNTENBLEIBEN“  
Er richtete seine Waffe auf einen Polizisten und schoss ihm in die Seite, bevor er nach rechts blickte und dort einen Soldaten stehen sah. Hinter der Motorhaube eines Streifenwagens positioniert war er in Tarnfarben gekleidet, anstatt des Blaus der Polizei. Ein rotes Barett saß auf seinem Kopf und ein ebenfalls rotes Halstuch schlang sich um die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts. Er war klein und der Lauf seines Gewehrs zielte direkt auf Chains.  
Blitzschnell fuhr der Bankräuber herum und schickte eine brutale Salve direkt in die Brust des Soldaten. Der Mann hatte keine Deckung genommen und nun würde er dafür bezahlen. Chains forderte Respekt. Doch als die Schüsse den Soldaten erreichten, wurde er nicht getroffen und fiel auch nicht um. Stattdessen flimmerte er, wurde kurz durchsichtig und blieb dann in genau derselben Haltung einfach stehen.  
Chains hielt inne. Er wusste gar nicht was gerade eben passiert war, als er bereits selbst getroffen wurde. Eine Kugel zischte durch seinen Arm. Blut spritzte auf die Stufen der Bank und eine weitere Patrone sauste haarscharf an seinem Kopf vorbei. Mit einem Schrei ging Chains in die Knie und verlor kurz den Griff an seinem Maschinengewehr.  
„Scheiße“, knurrte Hoxton, der einige Meter hinter ihm mitverfolgt hatte, was geschehen war. Er hatte den linken Arm um den Hals der jungen Dame geschlungen und drückte sie an sich, während er mit seiner P90 direkt auf ihre Schläfe zielte. Nun trieb er sie vorwärts indem er ihr das Knie in den Rücken rammte. Die ganze Zeit über duckte er sich nach unten, sodass jeder Schuss auf ihn auch auf sie abgegeben werden musste.  
Hinter seinem menschlichen Schutzschild trat er hinaus durch die zerschossene Glastür und durch das Wimmern der Frau hörte er gleich darauf den Befehl, das Feuer einzustellen. Das Echo der Schüsse verhallte. Der Sturm war augenblicklich vorüber und ein gutes Dutzend Pistolen schauten ihn schweigend an. Er hörte Chains neben ihm auf dem Boden keuchen, doch er wagte es nicht, den Blick nach unten zu wenden.  
Stattdessen scannte er die mittlerweile vier Streifenwagen und die Polizisten, die sich hinter ihnen versteckt hielten. Die plötzliche Stille schien die Zeit zu verlangsamen. Ein schwarzer Fleck mitten auf der Straße markierte den Punkt, an dem die Handgranate hochgegangen war und die Löcher in den Wägen zeugten von Chains zerstörerischen Wut. Allerdings war dieser ein frühzeitiges Ende gesetzt worden.  
„Da kommt ihr nicht durch“, hörte Hoxton Bains Stimme in seinem Ohr: „Bringt Chains in Sicherheit und verbarrikadiert euch in der Bank.“  
„Einen Scheiß, jetzt oder nie“, antwortete Dallas verzerrt: „Wir müssen raus hier.“  
Hoxton hielt seine Geisel immer noch wortlos vor sich und spannte jeden Muskel in seinem Körper an, während er versuchte seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
„Wenn ihr jetzt auf die Straße geht, legen sie euch um“, widersprach Bain: „Chains ist verwundet.“  
Hinten in der Bank ging Dallas seine Optionen durch. Er schaute nach draußen auf die Straße, wo Wolf und Hoxton mit ihren Geiseln die Polizei in Schach hielten. Auch auf Sally verweilte sein Blick für einen Moment. Sie war hinter einem Sofa in Deckung gegangen und schaute ihrerseits zu den Geiseln. Eine Mischung aus Mitleid und Sorge zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Verdammtes Weib.  
„Was ist mit der Hintertür?“, fragte Dallas eilig.  
„Vergiss es“, kam die Antwort: „Sie haben euch umstellt.“  
Dallas beobachtete, wie Junior Chains zurück in die Bank zog und ihn neben der Tür gegen die Wand lehnte. Der Ex-Soldat versuchte aufzustehen und kam erst nach ein paar kläglichen Versuchen auf die Beine. Eine rote Blutspur zog sich quer über den Boden, wo Junior ihn entlanggezogen hatte.  
„Verdammte Scheiße“, knurrte Dallas und aktivierte sein Headset: „Hoxton, Wolf, kommt zurück und verbarrikadiert die Eingänge.“  
Während ihm seine Männer vorne folge leisteten, legte er seine Waffe auf die Geiseln an und begann, sie in einer Ecke zusammenzutreiben. Sally hingegen hob langsam den Kopf und verschaffte sich einen Überblick über die Lage. Es sah nicht gut aus. Sie hatte gehört, was Dallas und Bain soeben vereinbart hatten und so langsam dämmerte es ihr, dass sie sich in einer waschechten Geiselnahme befand, mit den Sicherheitskräften vor der Tür und ihr selbst auf der falschen Seite. Was hatte sie bloß getan?  
Doch jetzt war es zu spät, um umzukehren. Wenn sie selbst entkommen wollte, musste sie dafür sorgen, dass der Payday Gang die Flucht gelang. Es war ihre einzige Chance. Daher musste sie ihnen so gut sie konnte unter die Arme greifen. Ihr Blick ging hinüber zu Chains.  
„Lass mich das sehen“, flüsterte Sally, nachdem sie in geduckter Haltung zu ihm hinübergeschlichen war. Der Afroamerikaner bedachte sie mit einem misstrauischen Blick, protestierte jedoch nicht. Dunkles Blut rann seinen rechten Arm hinunter und tropfte auf den Boden. Junior beobachtete die Flüssigkeit mit wachsender Sorge. Wenn Chains den Geist aufgab, verlor die Crew ihren besten Schützen und das wären wahrhaft schlechte Nachrichten. Glücklicherweise konnte Sally Entwarnung geben.  
„Nur ein Streifschuss“, sagte sie, nachdem sie einen schnellen Blick auf die klaffende Wunde geworfen hatte: „Den müssen wir nur verbinden, nichts weiter.“  
Sally atmete in nervöser Erleichterung auf. Zumindest um Chains mussten sie sich im Augenblick keine Sorgen machen.

„Verdammt, sie hatten recht“, knurrte Detective Tapp und schaute über die Schulter zu dem Mann, der hinter ihm im Streifenwagen saß. Links und rechts rauschten Gebäude vorbei, als der Fahrer mit Sirene und Blaulicht durch die Straßen schoss. „Woher wussten sie, dass sie sich zusammentun würden?“  
„Woher wir das wussten?“, kam eine Gegenfrage mit heftigem, italienischem Akzent: „Warum sonst hätte Smithson ihren Compagno aus der Zelle holen sollen, hm?“  
„Na, jedenfalls haben wir sie erwischt“, murmelte Tapp und schaute wieder nach vorne: „Gleich am ersten Tag, nachdem wir diese Inhibitoren in den Banken verteilt haben. Was für ein Glück muss man eigentlich haben…“  
„Oder Pech“, erwiderte der Mann hinten im Wagen. Der Polizeifunk unterbrach das Gespräch für einen Moment, als ein Beamter die Lage schilderte. Offenbar hatten sich die Bankräuber mit Geiseln in der Bank eingeschlossen und noch keine Forderungen gestellt. Die Situation war angespannt, doch so weit unter Kontrolle.  
„Ihre Kollegin hat sie an der Flucht gehindert“, murmelte Tapp.  
„Natürlich hat sie das“, entgegnete der Mann auf der Rückbank: „Sie ist die Beste der Besten.“  
„Wir sind da“, meldete der Fahrer und im nächsten Augenblick tauchte bereits eine Flut aus Blaulichtern und Polizisten auf der Straße vor ihnen auf. Manche hatten die Waffen auf die Bank gerichtet. Andere scheuchten schaulustige Passanten davon und sperrten die Umgebung mit gelben Bändern ab. Wieder andere kümmerten sich um einen Verwundeten, bis die Rettungskräfte eintreffen würden.  
„Großer Gott“, hauchte Detective Tapp, als er das Chaos erblickte. Die Payday Gang hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, dafür war sie bekannt. Der metallische Geruch von abgefeuerten Waffen lag immer noch in der Luft und stieg dem Detective sofort in die Nase, als er die Wagentür öffnete. Der Mann hinter ihm stieg ebenfalls aus und einen Moment später standen sie bereits nebeneinander an einer Hausecke, von wo aus sie die Bank gut im Blick hatten.  
„Hier sieht´s ja wie in einem Kriegsgebiet aus“, murmelte Tapp. Adriano Martello, der Mann, den alle nur Maestro nannten, gab keine Antwort. Tapp wusste, dass er zu Team Rainbow gehörte. Das bedeutete, dass er einer des besten Soldaten der Welt war und ein Mann seines Talents würde sich sicherlich als nützlich erweisen. Immerhin hatten sie nun einen gemeinsamen Gegner.  
„Schauen sie, da drüben ist ihre Kollegin“, sagte Tapp und zeigte auf die zweite Italienerin, deren Bekanntschaft er vor wenigen Tagen gemacht hatte. Die Frau war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel und während er Maestro sofort vertraut hatte, so wusste er Aria de Luca – oder Alibi, wie sie sich nannte – immer noch nicht recht einzuschätzen. Aber sie gehörte ebenfalls zu Rainbow und Rainbow waren die guten Jungs. Daher vertraute er ihr.  
„Gute Arbeit“, kommentierte Tapp, als die junge Frau die beiden Männer erreicht hatte. Genau wie Maestro trug sie die Uniform des italienischen Militärs. Ein rotes Halstuch verlieh ihr ein schurkenhaftes Aussehen und ihr dunkelhäutiges, mediterranes Gesicht war verschwitzt, doch ruhig. Die übliche, ausdruckslose Fassade, der Tapp keine Emotion abgewinnen konnte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Maestros ständigem Lächeln.  
„Ein Treffer“, sagte Alibi sachlich: „Nicht tödlich, aber es wird ihnen zu denken gegeben haben.“  
Maestro nickte anerkennend. Dann richtete sich sein Blick wieder auf die Bank, bevor er sich nachdenklich am Bart kratzte und murmelte: „Wir haben Smithson in der Falle. Sie ist hier. Jetzt müssen wir sie nur noch ausräuchern. Vielleicht sollten wir ein paar unserer Freunde einschalten, was hältst du davon, Aria?“

„Boss?“  
Dallas sah auf und drehte den Kopf hinüber zu Chains. Um das Gebäude herum konnte er die Arbeiten der Polizei hören, die wahrscheinlich den gesamten Block abgeriegelt hatten und sich auf die bevorstehende Belagerung vorbereiteten. Er hörte Befehle, Sirenen und die Geräusche von Motoren. Es klang, als wäre eine ganze Armee im Anmarsch.  
„Was ist der Plan?“, fragte Chains und marschierte zu ihm herüber. Einige der Geiseln beobachteten ihn mit ängstlichen Blicken, während andere ihre elektronischen Geräte an Wolf übergaben. Hoxton und Junior hatten sich in der Bank verteilt und sich daran gemacht, alle Eingänge zu verriegeln. Bain leitete sie dabei an. Über einen Virus, den Hoxton zuvor mittels eines Sticks in das System gespeist hatte, konnte er nun selbst auf das Kamerasystem der Bank zugreifen und somit die gesamte Situation überwachen.  
„Wir verbarrikadieren uns“, antwortete Dallas: „und warten ab. Fürs erste. Wenn die Polizei Faxen macht, schmeißen wir ein paar Leichen raus. In der Zwischenzeit lasse ich mir etwas einfallen.“


	9. Plan B

Dokkaebi ließ ihre Faust nach vorne schnellen und landete einen Treffer. Die Muskeln in ihrem Arm spannten sich und sie spürte, wie nasse Schweißtropfen an ihrem Oberkörper nach unten rannen. Fuze stieß ein grimmiges Knurren aus. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis er sich außer Reichweite gebracht hatte.  
Bevor Dokkaebi allerdings zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholen konnte, wurde sie bereits zum Objekt der Gegenoffensive und konnte nur mit Mühe und Not alle Angriffe ihres Gegners abwehren. Sie riss die Arme nach oben. Die Wucht, mit der der Russe sie attackierte, trieb sie einen Schritt zurück. Doch Dokkaebi blieb standhaft.  
Fuze überragte sie bei weitem, sowohl in Höhe als auch Gewicht, und so hatte die vergleichsweise kleine Koreanerin alle Hände voll zu tun, ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Sie setzte auf Technik, auf Flinkheit und darauf, dass er ermüden würde. Die Trainingshalle der Army hallte wider von den Hieben und Schlägen, mit denen sich die beiden Kontrahenten gegenseitig eindeckten.  
„Erschöpft?“, stichelte Dokkaebi, nachdem sie sich mit einem eleganten Seitenschritt außer Reichweite gebracht und Fuzes Faust in die Leere gehen lassen hatte. Auch auf der straffen Haut des Russen zeichneten sich die Schweißtropfen ab. Sie rannen von seinem Hals hinunter über seine nackte Brust, fingen sich zwischen den Muskeln und wanderten schließlich immer weiter hinab, bis sie schließlich durch eine schnelle Drehung oder ein harsches Manöver abgeworfen wurden.  
„Ich und erschöpft?“, erwiderte Fuze und sein Akzent trat deutlich hervor: „Ich habe mich gerade erst eingewärmt.“  
Schneller als Dokkaebi es erwartet hätte, sprang Fuze nach vorne und zielte direkt auf ihr Gesicht. Die Koreanerin ging in Deckung, kassierte allerdings trotzdem einen harten Treffer, der sie wiederum etwas zur Seite schleuderte. Fuze nahm keine Kraft aus seinen Hieben. Dokkaebi hätte es nie anders gewollt.  
Knurrend duckte sie sich unter einem weiteren Angriff hinweg. Ihre Arme langten nach vorne und schlossen sich um den Oberkörper des Russen. Die Attacke war tief geführt und ging somit knapp unter Fuzes Deckung hindurch. Dokkaebi warf ihr gesamtes, vergleichsweise mickriges Gewicht in das Manöver und stemmte die Füße gegen die blaue Matte, in der Hoffnung Fuze irgendwie aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen zu können. Die Schulter gegen seinen Bauch gepresst, roch sie den Schweiß, der aus allen Poren seines Körpers floss.  
Und dann ließ er sich plötzlich nach hinten fallen. Dokkaebi war eine ausgezeichnete Kämpferin, sowohl mit der Waffe als auch mit den Händen. Sie war eine der Besten. Niemals sonst hätte sie es in Team Rainbow geschafft. Aber Fuze war schon lange dabei. Er kannte die Tricks und er hatte den Vorteil der Erfahrung auf seiner Seite.  
Ohne sich große gegen sie zu stellen, ließ sich Fuze von Dokkaebis Gewicht nach hinten werfen und packte sie geleichzeitig an den Schultern. Dabei warf er sich in eine halbe Drehung, sodass er bei ihrem Auftreffen auf die Matte über ihr lag, anstatt unter ihr.  
Dokkaebi hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Aber sie war jung und ihre Reflexe waren hervorragend. Blitzschnell kam sie ihm auf die Schliche, realisierte ihren Fehler und versuchte sich ebenfalls etwas herumzudrehen. Das Resultat war eine Landung auf der Seite, für beide.  
Sofort umschlossen sie sich, rangen miteinander und versuchten die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Das ehrenhafte Boxduell war zu einem schmutzigen Ringkampf auf dem Boden geworden, wo es keine Beinarbeit und nur wenig Technik gab. Hier zählte Kraft. Hier zählte der Körperbau. Und dummerweise war Dokkaebi eine Frau und Fuze ein Mann. Die Koreanerin wehrte sich so gut es ging, doch ihre Situation verschlechterte sich mit jeder Sekunde.  
„Findet hier die Hochzeitsnacht statt?“  
Fuze hob den Kopf und drehte in so weit auf die Seite, wie er konnte, ohne von seiner Beute abzulassen. Dokkaebi wandte sich in seinem Griff. Sie zog und zerrte und immer wieder entkam sie ihm ein wenig. Ihre Haut war glitschig vom Schweiß und er konnte ihr angestrengtes Keuchen in seinem Ohr hören.  
Die Aufmerksamkeit des Russen galt nun allerdings auch ein wenig dem Mann, der sich dort an die Seite des Rings gestellt hatte. Er hatte die Arme auf die Ringseile gelegt und den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt. Ein buschiger Backenbart akzentuierte sein gealtertes Gesicht, doch seine Augen zeugten noch immer von Kampfeslust und Entschlossenheit. Nur an Energie mochten sie über die Jahre wohl ein wenig verloren haben. Dafür hatte sich unschätzbare Erfahrung hinzugesellt.  
„Ich bring der Kleinen nur ein paar Manieren bei“, antwortete Fuze, immer wieder unterbrochen vom angestrengten Knurren der Koreanerin, die sich in seinem Griff hin und her wandte. Thatcher zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Das kann ich sehen. Beeil dich mal ein bisschen, ich glaube wir haben wieder zu tun.“  
Fuze und Dokkaebi hielten gleichzeitig inne. Ihre Augen schossen hinüber zu Thatcher, der allerding keine besonderen Anzeichen von Alarmbereitschaft oder ähnlichem aussandte. Es konnte sich also wohl kaum um einen Notfall handeln.  
„Was ist pass…“, wollte Dokkaebi wissen, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als Fuze die Muskeln in seinem Arm wieder anspannte. Das Ringen ging weiter, während Thatcher langsam an der Seite des Kampfplatzes entlangging.  
„Ein Banküberfall, soweit ich weiß. Geiselnahme in Boston.“  
„Sollten wir dann nicht sofort ausrücken?“, keuchte Fuze. Dokkaebi schnappte in seinen Armen derweil verzweifelt nach Luft. Sein linker Arm war mittlerweile etwas nach unten verrutscht, sodass er nun direkt über der leichten Wölbung ihrer Brust lag und auch ihr Hinterteil drückte sich wunderbar unanständig in seinen Schoß. Zum Glück wusste Fuze sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
„Rainbow ist noch nicht aktiviert“, antwortete Thatcher: „Offiziell wissen wir noch gar nichts von der Sache. Six diskutiert gerade mit den Sesselfurzern im Pentagon, ob sie uns wieder die Einsatzfreigabe erteilen.“  
„Wird auch langsam Zeit“, knurrte Fuze. Er hatte Dokkaebi nun so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er sich voll und ganz dem Gespräch widmen konnte. Ihre Niederlage war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, doch Fuze wusste, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich aus purem Trotz und Stolz lieber ausknocken lassen würde, als vorzeitig aufzugeben. Die Entscheidung lag ganz bei ihr.  
„Ich weiß“, murmelte Thatcher: „Wir sind lange genug auf unseren Ärschen gesessen. Ich bin fest überzeugt davon, dass Six mich in spätestens einer Stunde damit beauftragen wird, ein Team zusammenzustellen und dann will ich euch zwei dabeihaben.“  
„Geht klar“, entgegnete Fuze.  
Thatcher nickte und beobachtete die beiden eine Weile, bevor er wieder das Wort ergriff.  
„Ihr zwei seid ein gutes Team geworden. Vor Paris dachte ich ja noch, ich könnte euch niemals zusammen in denselben Einsatz schicken. Aber ihr habt euch zusammengerauft. Gute Arbeit.“  
Dokkaebi ließ ein ersticktes Keuchen hören, was wohl so etwas wie Dankeschön bedeuten sollte. Thatcher hatte recht. Seit sie sich hier in den USA mit nichts anderem als Trainieren beschäftigen konnten, hatten Fuze und Dokkaebi ein starkes Band entwickelt. Immer wieder sah man sie nebeneinander auf dem Schießstand liegen, gemeinsam in der Werkstatt an einem Gadget herumtüfteln oder einfach nur im Gemeinschaftsraum ein gemütliches Gespräch führen. Oder sie waren hier in der Turnhalle und prügelten sich gegenseitig die Lichter aus.  
Ihr Verhalten erinnerte Thatcher beinahe an Schulfreunde, die so viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten, wie sie nur konnten und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sich da vielleicht etwas Ernsteres anbahnte. Etwas, das man als Gruppenführer irgendwann in seine Rechnung miteinbeziehen musste. Aber in erster Linie wusste Thatcher, dass sich Soldaten auf dem Schlachtfeld kennen und vertrauen mussten. Nur so konnten sie optimal agieren, wie eine gut geölte Maschine. Genau aus diesem Grund wollte Thatcher die beiden dabeihaben.  
„Stellt euch darauf ein, noch heute auszurücken“, sagte Thatcher, drehte sich um und verließ die Turnhalle, als Dokkaebi endlich mit der flachen Hand auf die Matte klopfte, um ihre Niederlage einzugestehen.

„Bleib einfach unten“, murmelte Sally: „Dann geschieht dir nichts.“  
Sie blickte hinab auf eine junge Afroamerikanerin, die sie mit angsterfüllten Augen anstarrte. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte ein wenig und es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich bereits alle möglichen Horrorszenarien ausmalte. Sie war die letzte Geisel. Nun hatten sie alle von der Eingangshalle nach hinten in die Büroräume verfrachtet, wo sie leichter zu kontrollieren und im Ernstfall auch leichter zu verteidigen waren.  
Sally hätte der jungen Frau am liebsten versprochen, dass alles gut werden würde und ihr gesagt, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauche, doch davon war sie selbst nicht mehr überzeugt. Schon lange nicht mehr. Dallas hatte das Kommando und er allein würde entscheiden, was hier geschah und was nicht. Die Krankenschwester wandte sich ab, als Chains grob nach unten langte und die Kabelbinde um die Handgelenke der jungen Dame enger zog.  
„Was sie gesagt hat“, knurrte Chains: „Unten bleiben und Fresse halten, sonst knallts.“  
Seine Stimme drang nur abgedämpft hinter seiner grässlichen Clownsmaske hervor, die seine ohnehin schon bedrohlich gewaltige Statur nur noch verstärkte. Die junge Frau antwortete mit einem Wimmern. Einen Moment später krachten auch schon die Tür zu und Sally und Chains befanden sich wieder draußen auf dem Gang.  
„Und wir zwei hören uns jetzt an was der Boss zu sagen hat“, murmelte Chains und legte Sally eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Los“  
Sie unternahm keine Anstrengungen zu widersprechen. Der Plan der Payday Gang hatte darauf gebaut, dass sie sich um den Tresor kümmern würde und sie hatte ihnen zugesichert, dass sich keine Inhibitoren vor Ort befinden würden. Dass diese nun dennoch da waren, konnte nur eines bedeuten: Man war ihr auf die Schliche gekommen. Das FBI musste irgendwie Wind von ihrem Vorhaben bekommen haben oder zumindest von ihren Kontakten zu den Bankräubern. Und nun war sie ihnen direkt in die Falle gelaufen.  
„Die Geiseln sind alle in den Büros“, gab Chains durch sein Headset durch, während er Sally folgte. Sie konnte seinen Atem beinahe im Nacken spüren.  
„Ausgezeichnet“, antwortete Dallas: „Kommt ins Büro des Managers, dort besprechen wir wie´s jetzt weitergeht.“  
„Aye, Boss“  
Chains nickte grimmig und schob Sally nach rechts. Es hätte sie nicht einmal gewundert, wenn er seine Waffe auf sie gerichtet hätte. Glücklicherweise schien der Umstand, dass sie sich sofort um seinen Arm gekümmert hatte, wenigstens ein letztes bisschen Vertrauen bewahrt zu haben.  
Dallas und Hoxton befanden sich bereits im Büro des Managers. Ein breiter Schreibtisch stand direkt in der Mitte des Raums, zusammen mit einer unfassbar hässlichen Topfpflanze an der Wand. Das Bild einer dicklichen Familie rundete das Ganze ab und bildete einen harten Kontrast zu den bewaffneten Männern, die sich nun in dem Zimmer aufhielten.  
Hoxton schoss Sally einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Seine Augen brannten mit Anschuldigungen, doch er wagte kein Wort zu sagen. Diese Aufgabe kam Dallas zu und Dallas wählte zu schweigen, bis schließlich auch Wolf und Junior eintrafen.  
„Also gut“, knurrte Dallas mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme: „Es sieht nicht gut aus. Aber das schaffen wir schon. Bevor wir allerdings damit beginnen, unsere Flucht zu planen, will ich genauestens wissen was zur Hölle dort unten schiefgelaufen ist.“  
Sein Blick ruhte nun direkt auf Sally. Bereits beim Eintreten hatte sie die graue Pistole bemerkt, die auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Dallas Hand war nur wenige Zentimeter daneben und Sally hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass der Verbrecher die Waffe benützen würde, sollte er mit ihren Antworten nicht zufrieden sein.  
„Ganz genau“, gab Hoxton dazu: „Und woher wussten die Cops überhaupt, dass wir hier waren, hm? Der ganze Scheiß stinkt doch zum Himmel.“  
Sally antwortete ihm nicht. Sie schaute nicht einmal zu ihm hin, sondern hielt ihren Blick auf Dallas gerichtet, der sich immer noch auf den Schreibtisch stützte. Sie selbst hingegen hielt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und bemühte sich um ein gleichgültiges Gesicht.  
„Ich stecke nicht mit der Polizei unter einer Decke, wenn ihr das andeuten wollt“, sagte Sally: „Ich hänge genauso in dieser Sache, wie ihr, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie mich wahrscheinlich sofort erschießen, sobald sie mich auch nur eine Sekunde ins Visier bekommen.“  
„Und woher wussten sie dann, dass wir kommen, eh?“, rief Hoxton: „Wir fünf haben´s ihnen nicht gesagt. Bain schon gar nicht. Der Zirkel der Eingeweihten ist nicht viel größer, Sally!“  
„Sie wussten nicht, dass wir kommen“, entgegnete die Krankenschwester. Sally musste nun überzeugen, wenn sie die nächsten Minuten überleben wollte. „Sie müssen irgendwie mitbekommen haben, dass ich mit euch zusammenarbeite und die Inhibitoren präventiv in mehreren Banken aufgestellt haben. Ich tippe darauf, dass sie irgendwie mitbekommen haben, wie ich Chains befreit habe.“  
„Und das sollen wir dir glauben?“  
Hoxton war um den Schreibtisch herum gegangen und stand nun direkt vor ihr. Seine Augen stachen sich wie Messer in das ihre, doch Sally wich keinen Schritt zurück. Bloß nicht Schwäche zeigen. Dass war alles, worauf Hoxton wartete und der Rest der Crew schaute ebenfalls zu.  
„Es ist eine Vermutung“, sagte Sally standhaft: „Aber die Regierung will mich tot sehen. Ich habe absolut keinen Grund, mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten. Du kannst dir deine Verschwörungstheorien also sparen.“  
Hoxton funkelte sie immer noch feindselig an, doch nun schaltete sich Dallas wieder in die Diskussion mit ein.  
„Hier Anschuldigungen herumzuwerfen bringt uns nicht weiter“, rief er: „Was genau ist dort unten passiert? Diese Inhibitoren haben dich einfach blockiert, oder was? Das war es zumindest, was du mir dort unten gesagt hast.“  
„Genau“, antwortete Sally und ignorierte dabei Hoxton, der sich fluchend abwandte: „Solange die aktiv sind, bin ich kaum mehr als ein altes Weib mit einem Hinkebein.“  
„Und wenn wir sie ausschalten, kommen deine Kräfte wieder zurück?“  
„Ja“  
„Wie schnell?“  
„Auf der Stelle. Glaube ich.“  
Dallas senkte den Kopf und schaute hinunter auf die Tischplatte. Keines der anderen Crewmitglieder sagte ein Wort. Die Autorität, die der Anführer der Payday Gang im Raum ausstrahlte, war förmlich spürbar. Schließlich hob er den Kopf wieder nach oben.  
„Die Inhibitoren stehen im Tresor hast du gesagt? Bist du dir sicher?“  
„Ziemlich sicher“, antwortete Sally: „Ich kann sie spüren. Sie waren direkt hinter der dicken Stahltür.“  
„Viel Glück, wenn ihr an die rankommen wollt“, knurrte Hoxton, der sich mittlerweile mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte: „Ich kann ja viele Schlösser knacken, aber das ist eine Nummer zu groß.“  
Dallas ignorierte ihn vollkommen und sprach weiterhin zu Sally: „Angenommen wir kommen in den Tresor hinein und zerstören diese Dinger. Kannst du uns dann hier herausholen, wie du Chains rausgeholt hast?“  
„Kein Problem. Ich kann euch überall hinbringen, wo ihr wollt.“  
„Dann ist es beschlossen“, sagte Dallas und nickte: „Wir ziehen das Ding immer noch durch, Gentlemen. Wir knacken diesen Tresor dort unten, holen uns die Penunze und Sally bringt uns anschließend heraus.“  
„Und wie stellt ihr euch das vor?“, rief Hoxton. Er trat nun wieder nach vorne und schaute zwischen Sally und seinen Kameraden hin und her: „Wir haben nicht gerade ein paar Stangen Dynamit hier herumliegen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass diese Wichser da draußen drauf und dran sind hier hereinzustürmen und uns alle über den Haufen zu ballern.“  
„Unwahrscheinlich“, konterte Dallas: „Nicht solange wir dreißig Geiseln halten.“  
„Willst du ihr jetzt etwa einfach so vertrauen? Nachdem sie uns direkt in die Falle gelockt hat?“  
„Unsicherheiten sind Teil unseres Berufs“, sagte Dallas und drehte sich nun endlich zu Hoxton um: „Das weißt du ganz genau. Wir hatten einen Plan, der auf Informationen beruhte, die sich als falsch herausgestellt haben. Das kann passieren. Und wenn du eine bessere Idee hast, dann bitte…“  
Natürlich hatte Hoxton keine bessere Idee, was allerdings immer noch ein letztes Detail des aktuellen Plans nicht löste.  
„Und wie kommen wir in den Tresor?“  
„Wir brauchen einen Bohrer“, erklärte Dallas: „Einen starken.“  
„Vielleicht hält sie ja einen unter ihrem Rock versteckt“, knurrte Hoxton und wandte sich wieder ab. Dallas ging nicht auf ihn ein. Stattdessen legte er eine Hand an sein Ohr und sagte: „Bain. Hörst du mich?“  
„Laut und deutlich“, kam die Antwort.  
„Hör zu. Wir brauchen einen verdammt starken Bohrer. Du hast nicht zufällig noch eines deiner Thermalteile von damals bei dir herumliegen?“  
„Das Gerät, dass wir in der World Bank eingesetzt haben?“, fragte Bain: „Verdammt, so eines müsste ich noch haben.“  
„Sei doch so gut und lass es uns zukommen, falls du es findest. Wäre das möglich?“  
Dallas hielt seinen Blick starr auf die Schreibtischplatte gerichtet, während er sprach und auch alle übrigen Crewmitglieder hörten der Unterhaltung aufmerksam zu. Sally drückte eine Hand auf das Headset an ihrem Ohr, um besser verstehen zu können, was gesagt wurde.  
„Ihr wollt also immer noch in den Tresor?“, fragte Bain: „Eure Sache. Aber vor dem Einbruch solltet ihr vielleicht an eueren Ausbruch denken.“  
„Das haben wir bereits“, antwortete Dallas: „Ist ein- und dasselbe. Sobald wir im Tresor sind, deaktivieren wir die Inhibitoren und Sally zaubert uns nach draußen.“  
Es folgte ein kurzer Moment der Stille, in der alle angespannt lauschten, jedoch nichts weiter, als ein Rauschen vernommen.  
„Bain?“  
„Das könnte funktionieren“, tauchte die Stimme wieder auf: „Ich mache mich sofort an die Verhandlungen. Ihr kriegt euren Bohrer, Jungs. Passt bis dahin einfach auf, dass ihr in der Bank sicher seid.“  
„Kein Problem“, sagte Dallas: „Ich schulde dir was.“  
„Das kannst du sagen, sobald ihr draußen seid.“  
Damit war der kurze Austausch beendet und Dallas schaute wieder auf. Sie hatten nun einen Plan und mit ein bisschen Glück würde er sie als reiche Männer einer freien Zukunft entgegenführen. Vorausgesetz Sally hielt dieses Mal, was sie versprach. Dallas vertraute ihr keinen Zentimeter, aber etwas anderes fiel ihm ganz einfach nicht ein.  
„Er bringt uns einen Bohrer?“, fragte Sally: „Kann er das? Durch die Linien der Polizei?“  
„Das ist seine Spezialität“, erwiderte Dallas. Er griff nach der Pistole auf dem Tisch und steckte sie in den Holster an seiner Hüfte. „Dafür ist er hier. Und glaub mir, Bain hat schon ganz andere Sache zustande gebracht. Alles was wir nun tun müssen, ist Zeit schinden und hoffen, dass es den Mistkerlen da draußen nicht am Abzug juckt.“

Claudette saß an einem der Ecktische ganz hinten in der Bibliothek, tief vergraben hinter einem Stapel Bücher und zwei dicken Mappen mit Arbeitsblättern und Mitschriften. Es war einer ihrer Lieblingsarbeitsplätze. In der Bibliothek war es ruhig. Niemand störte sie und sie konnte sich vollkommen konzentriert ihrer großen Leidenschaft widmen.  
Jemand räusperte sich. Claudette sah nicht auf, denn sie bezweifelte, dass das Geräusch ihr gegolten hatte. Dennoch störte es sie. Die Bibliothek sollte ein Ort der Ruhe sein, der absoluten Ruhe. Nichts durfte die heilige Reinheit der Gedanken stören, die sich hier grenzenlos zu entfalten suchten oder die Aufmerksamkeit jener ablenken, die erst gestern mitbekommen hatten, dass sie mit ihren Skripten hoffnungslos verspätet waren.  
Ein zweites Räuspern. Dieses Mal war es etwas näher und mit rollenden Augen schaute Claudette auf, um zu sehen, ob und wenn ja, wer etwas von ihr wollte.  
„Nea?“  
„Hi, ähm… kann ich mit dir sprechen?“  
Claudette schaute hinunter auf ihre Arbeitsblätter, die sich wie ein Ozean vor ihr ausbreiteten. Sie war gerade erst mit dem ersten Kapitel fertig geworden und hatte sich eigentlich voller Eifer in die nächsten drei stürzen wollen.  
„Ja, sicher…“  
Nea nickte und ließ sich neben Claudette auf die Bank fallen. Sie hatte dunkle Augenringe. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu folge litt sie wohl an mittelschweren Kopfschmerzen und ihre Haare waren eine einzige Katastrophe. Nicht, dass es auf der Universität jemanden gestört hätte, oder dass sie damit die einzige gewesen wäre.  
„Also, worum geht´s?“, fragte Claudette. So unauffällig wie möglich zog sie ihre Unterlagen ein wenig zur Seite, sodass Nea sie nicht durcheinanderbrachte, als sie sich mit den Unterarmen auf dem Tisch abstützte. Kurz legte die Schwedin den Kopf in die Hände. Dann schaute sie wieder zu Claudette und fragte: „War David gestern Abend sehr angepisst?“  
„Angepisst?“ Claudette zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Das ist jetzt nicht direkt das Wort, das ich verwenden würde. Eher war er enttäuscht.“  
Nea stöhnte leise. Schließlich wollte sie die anderen Lernenden nicht stören. Claudette schoss trotzdem kurz einen Blick in alle Richtungen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf Nea.  
„Ach, das ist doch nicht so schlimm“, versuchte Claudette sie aufzumuntern: „Er hat sich ja auch ziemlich verspätet, gestern Abend. Du bist ja nicht nur da gewesen, um auf ihn zu warten.“  
„Nein natürlich nicht.“  
„Dann ist doch alles in Ordnung. Ihr habt euch halt einfach verpasst, das ist alles.“  
Claudette zuckte mit den Schultern und hoffte, das Problem damit bereits gelöst zu haben. Allerdings war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie das wahre Problem noch gar nicht gehört hatte. Nea lieferte ihr auch gleich die Bestätigung.  
„Das ist es nicht.“  
Nea schaute ihr direkt in die Augen und schien ihren Kopf nach Worten zu durchsuchen, mit denen sich ihr Kummer wohl am besten beschreiben ließ.  
„Claudette, was… was würdest du tun, wenn Dwight sich plötzlich nicht mehr für dich interessieren würde?“  
Es war eine schwierige und unangenehm realistische Frage. Claudette nahm sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Vor allem aus dem Grund, dass sie sich noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht und absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was sie tun würde. Dwight war einer der Grundpfeiler ihres Lebens. Sie würde beinahe so weit gehen, zu sagen, dass sie auf ihn angewiesen sei und sie war sich sicher, kein zweites Mal jemanden finden zu können. Sie nicht.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Claudette wahrheitsgemäß: „Ich hoffe ganz einfach darauf, dass das nie passieren wird. Aber wenn es eines Tages so weit sein sollte, dann… dann muss ich ganz einfach damit leben.“  
Nea stöhnte erneut. Ein weiteres Mal ließ Claudette ihren Blick herumfahren, doch wiederum hatte sie keine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Daher beschloss die Kanadierin nun, einen brachialen Vorstoß zu wagen und dem Problem energischer auf den Grund zu gehen.  
„Wo bist du eigentlich gewesen, gestern Abend?“  
Nea antwortete nicht. Sie wandte sich ab und legte den Kopf wieder in die Hände, nicht imstande Claudette weiterhin in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Bist du mit Adam mitgegangen?“  
Ein leichtes Nicken. Kaum merkbar, doch so voller Schuld und Reue.  
„Ich verstehe.“  
Es war die Klarheit, die sich nun endlich über all die Vermutung erhob, die niemand ausgesprochen, doch jeder gehegt hatte. Claudette, Meg und Dwight hatten es allesamt vermieden, David näher von dem charmanten Jamaikaner zu erzählen, den Nea ihnen vorgestellt hatte. Vor allem da sie selbst nicht genau wussten, wohin Nea verschwunden war.  
„Ich nehme Mal an, ihr seid hinüber in die Wohnheime?“, fragte Claudette und Nea nickte erneut.   
„Wir… Wir waren beide besoffen bis unter die Schädeldecke, sind vom Balkon draußen am Club gesprungen und dann hinüber gegangen.“ War Nea zuvor noch zurückhaltend und schweigsam gewesen, so sprudelten die Worte nun plötzlich hervor. Sie war zweifellos heilfroh sich endlich jemandem anzuvertrauen. „Ich habe die ganze Zeit über kaum gewusst was ich da tue. Nicht eine Sekunde lang habe ich an David gedacht. Verdammt, Claudette, wie konnte ich nur? Und dann waren wir in seinem Zimmer. Ich kann mich kaum erinnern, wie wir über die Treppen nach oben gestolpert sind. Es ist alles mehr eine dunkle Brühe, als klare Erinnerungen.“  
„Das kommt vom Alkohol.“  
„Ich weiß, glaub mir. Jedenfalls kann ich mich noch daran erinnern, wie ich irgendwann kein Oberteil mehr anhatte. Es ist beinahe so, als könnte ich seine Hände immer noch auf meinen Brüsten spüren.“  
Claudette entschied sich dazu, nichts zu sagen, sondern Nea einfach ausreden zu lassen.  
„Erst als wir dann schon auf dem Bett gelegen sind, bin ich wieder zu Sinnen gekommen.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Plötzlich ist mir David wieder eingefallen“, murmelte Nea: „Ich hatte Adams Schwanz schon beinahe im Mund, als es mich wie der Blitz getroffen hat, dass das, was ich da tue, vollkommen falsch war.“  
„Und dann?“  
„Dann bin ich aufgestanden und abgehauen. Ich war so schnell aus der Wohnung, ich glaube er hat´s gar nicht mal mitbekommen. Erst auf dem Rasen draußen vor der Uni habe ich mein Tanktop wieder angezogen. Hab so einem Penner dabei noch einen schönen Blick beschert, verdammte Scheiße.“  
„Aber dann ist doch gar nichts passiert.“  
„Nichts passiert?“, empörte sich Nea: „Ich habe ihn schamlos betrogen.“  
Claudette griff nach ihrer Hand und verleitete sie dadurch, ihr endlich wieder den Kopf zuzudrehen. Scham und auch so etwas wie Furcht zeichnete sich in ihren Augen ab.  
„Ganz im Gegenteil. Du hast dich früh genug erinnert und dich am Riemen gerissen. Bei all der Geheimniskrämerei, die David in letzter Zeit abgezogen hat, ist es überhaupt kein Wunder, dass du dich frustriert gefühlt hast. Wenn überhaupt, dann ist es seine Schuld. Trotzdem bist du ihm bis zum Schluss treu geblieben, selbst als der Seitensprung wortwörtlich zum Greifen nah war. Daraus leite ich jetzt mal ganz unverfroren ab, dass du noch immer in ihn verliebt bist.“  
Nea war wieder zurück in ihre schweigsame Depression verfallen und nickte nur noch. Das Nicken war aufrichtig und vollkommen ernst gemeint.  
„Dann ist die ganze Sache kein Problem“, sagte Claudette und rückte die Brille auf ihrer Nase zurecht: „Du sagst ihm einfach, was passiert ist, klipp und klar, die ganze Wahrheit. David wird dir verzeihen, davon bin ich fest überzeugt. Wenn du mich fragst, wird er sich selbst noch schuldig fühlen. Aber versuch bloß nicht, es vor ihm zu verheimlichen. Das kann nicht gut enden.“  
„Okay“  
„Ihr beide passt perfekt zueinander. Eine kleine Krise wie die übersteht ihr schon, wenn ihr euch ein bisschen anstrengt.“  
Claudette versuchte so viel Zuversicht und Hoffnung in ihren Blick zu packen wie nur möglich und es schien zu wirken. Tatsächlich hellte sich Neas Miene auf, wenn auch nur ein wenig. Hoffentlich folgte sie ihrem Rat und versuchte nicht, die ganze Sache einfach unter den Teppich zu kehren. Es würde Mut brauchen. Aber letzten Endes war es der beste Weg. Davon war Claudette überzeugt.

Dallas hatte es sich auf dem ungemein luxuriösen Sessel des Bankmanagers bequem gemacht. Die Füße auf den Schreibtisch gelegt, hatte er seine Maske zur Seite gelegt und sich eine Zigarette in den Mund gesteckt. Ein schnelles Schnappen seines Feuerzeugs hatte die Flamme entfacht. Nun stiegen kleine Rauchwölkchen in regelmäßigen Abständen an die Decke.  
Von seinem Platz aus konnte er durch die geöffnete Tür den gesamten Gang hinabsehen. Links und rechts führten Türen in die Büros, in die sie die Geiseln gesperrt hatten. Sollte eine einen Fluchtversuch wagen, würde er sie sofort entdecken und seine Pistole lag griffbereit direkt neben dem Feuerzeug. Der silberne Schlitten glitzerte spielerisch im Licht der Deckenlampe.  
„Dallas, hörst du mich?“  
„Laut und deutlich, Wolf, sprich dich aus.“  
Die Zigarette wanderte kurz hinüber zum Aschenbecher, wo sie sich eines Teils ihres nun nutzlosen Gewichts entledigte, bevor Dallas sie wieder zurück in seinen Mundwinkel steckte.  
„Die Polizei hat Scharfschützen auf dem Dach im Osten positioniert“, gab Wolf durch: „Ich dachte, ich sag dir Bescheid.“  
„Wie gut ist die Sicht von dort?“  
„Sie decken die Eingangshalle vollständig ab, direkt durch die großen Fenster. Aber solange wir uns dort nicht aufhalten oder hinter den Schaltern in Deckung bleiben, können sie uns kreuzweise.“  
„Wunderbar. Hast du das gehört Chains?“  
„Natürlich“, meldete sich die Stimme des Afroamerikaners: „Noch einmal kriegen die mich heute nicht.“  
Es folgte ein kurzer Moment der Stille, bevor sich plötzlich eine weitere Stimme meldete, die jedoch keinem der Bankräuber gehörte. Bain meldete sich endlich zurück. Nach beinahe zwei Stunden.  
„Aufgepasst, Jungs, ich habe mit der Polizei verhandelt, so einem hochnäsigen Gesellen namens Tapp. Der hat hier offenbar das Kommando. Er hat einen Deal akzeptiert. Wenn ihr ihm fünf Geiseln rausschickt, lässt er eine Tasche mit unbekanntem Inhalt zu euch rein. Ich habe Clover angeheuert, um sie euch zu bringen. Aber dafür kriegt sie einen Anteil der Beute. Anders ging´s nicht. Immerhin nimmt sie ein ordentliches Risiko auf sich. Alles klar?“  
„Clover?“, erwiderte Dallas: „Verdammt. Aber alles klar. Sag ihr, sie soll sich beeilen.“  
„Sie steht schon bereit und wartet nur noch darauf, dass ihr die Geiseln rausschickt.“  
„Wunderbar. Junior, Chains, kommt her und bringt fünf von den Flachwichsern nach draußen auf die Straße.“  
„Wird gemacht, Boss.“  
Es dauerte keine halbe Minute, bis Chains unten im Gang auftauchte, dicht gefolgt von Junior. Letzter war hinter dem großen Afroamerikaner kaum zu erkennen und hatte zudem alle Mühe mit ihm schrittzuhalten. Brutal riss Chains eine der Bürotüren auf. Die Geiseln im Inneren stießen erschrockene Schreie aus, als sie von ihm auf die Füße gezogen wurden, stets den Lauf eines LMGs vor der Nase.  
„LOS, IHR ZWEI“, brüllte Chains: „DU UND DU, JA, DU AUCH! MITKOMMEN!“  
Ohne zu zögern, presste Chains den Lauf seiner Waffe in den Rücken der letzten der fünf Geiseln, einem dicken Mann in Anzug, und schaute zu Dallas ins Büro. Die Gefangenen sahen allesamt aus, als würde es vor den Scharfrichter für sie gehen. Diese jämmerlichen Feiglinge.  
„Du hast Bain gehört“, rief Dallas. Seine Füße ruhten immer noch auf dem Schreibtisch. Die Zigarette hingegen hatte er mittlerweile zur Seite gelegt. „Bringt sie raus vor den Haupteingang und lasst sie laufen. Aber erst sobald ihr Clover und die Tasche habt.“  
Chains nickte. Mit einem groben Stoß setzte er den dicken Mann in Bewegung und warnte ihn davor, ja nicht die Hände nach unten zu nehmen. Sollte er irgendeinen Trick versuchen, so warnte ihn Chains, würde er sofort eine Kugel zwischen die Augen kassieren. Natürlich lag die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass eine der Geiseln auf dumme Gedanken kam, so ziemlich bei null. Trotzdem konnte man nie vorsichtig genug sein.  
Junior führte die fünf Geiseln hinaus in die Eingangshalle. Mit zitternden Beinen marschierten sie über den Marmorboden und erreichten schon bald den Haupteingang. Dabei passierten sie Sally, die sich in einem Durchgang zwischen den Büroräumen und den Schaltern versteckt hielt. Hier behielt sie einen relativ guten Überblick, war von außen jedoch nicht anzuvisieren. Es gab keine direkte Schusslinie auf sie.  
Einmal mehr fragte sich Sally, ob sie denn den falschen Weg gegangen war. Sie hatte niemals geplant, in einen Stand-off zu geraten, weder mit dem FBI und schon gar nicht mit eigentlich unbeteiligten Gesetzeshütern. Aber jetzt war es zu spät und ihr blieb keine andere Wahl, als die Sache durchzuziehen.  
Junior steckte vorne an der Tür seine Pistole in den Holster und legte beide Hände an einen Schrank, den Wolf als Barrikade vor einer der Türen platziert hatte. Mit einem Ächzen schob er das Möbelstück zur Seite, während Chains die Geiseln unter Kontrolle hielt. Dazu reichte schon allein der Anblick seines Maschinengewehrs. Nachdem der Schrank zur Seite geschoben war, zog Junior die Glastür langsam auf und trat anschließend zur Seite.  
„Schön langsam jetzt“, mahnte Chains: „Wir gehen jetzt raus auf die Straße, aber ihr bleibt schön bei mir. IST DAS KLAR?“  
Zwei der Geiseln brachten ein zitterndes Nicken zustande. Die anderen verharrten regungslos.  
„Na wunderbar“, knurrte Chains: „Wenn ihr brav seid, dürft ihr abhauen, sobald ich es sage. Wenn nicht, habe ich genug Kugeln hier, um euch zehnmal niederzumetzeln. DU DA! VORWÄRTS DURCH DIE TÜR UND DRAUSEN STEHEN BLEIBEN!“  
Die erste Geisel, eine ältere Dame, setzte sich in Bewegung. Die restlichen folgten ihr und wie im Gänsemarsch gingen sie nach draußen in das Licht der bereits untergehenden Sonne. Die warmen Strahlen fielen im spitzen Winkel die Straße entlang und warfen einen orangen Schein auf die Streifenwagen und Absperrbänder, die die Bank komplett umzingelten. Das Leuchten spiegelte sich in den Glasfenstern der umliegenden Wolkenkratzer wieder und mischte sich mit den Blaulichtern. Als Chains hinter den fünf Geiseln nach draußen trat, hörte er sofort das Klicken von mindestens zwanzig Sturmgewehren, die sich direkt auf seine Brust richteten.  
Auf der linken Seite konnte Chains eine Gruppe Reporter hinter den Absperrseilen erkennen. Ein paar von ihnen redeten energisch in Kameras, während andere versuchten einen Blick auf die Situation zu erhaschen oder mit Fotokameras Bilder schossen. Es war verachtenswert. Was gab es hier denn schon groß zu sehen? Die meisten Leute schienen gar nicht zu realisieren, dass so eine Geiselnahme in erster Linie einfach nur langweilig war.  
„Hier sind die fünf Geiseln“, rief Chains und drängte sich zwischen den Zivilisten nach vorne: „Wie abgemacht. Ihr seid dran.“  
Sein Blick glitt durch die Gucklöcher seiner Maske hindurch über die Polizeilinie. Er erspähte SWAT Einheiten, aber auch normale Polizisten in blauen Uniformen. Schlussendlich blieben seine Augen auf einem dunkelhäutigen Mann hängen, der sich ihm entgegenstellte.  
„Tapp“, knurrte Chains.  
„Schick uns die Geiseln rüber“, rief der Detective: „Dann kriegt ihr eure ominöse Tasche.“  
„Kannst du vergessen!“  
Chains vertraute darauf, dass Detective Tapp kein krummes Ding abziehen wollte. Immerhin war er verantwortlich für das Wohlergehen nicht nur der fünf Geiseln hier draußen, sondern auch der restlichen in der Bank. Und sowohl Tapp als auch Chains wussten voneinander, dass sie es nicht mit einem Idioten zu tun hatten. Trotzdem wollte Chains kein Risiko eingehen.  
„Zuerst kommt die Tasche hier her zu uns. Dann kriegt ihr die Geiseln und keine Sekunde früher.“  
Immer noch zielten mehrere dutzend Läufe auf Chains. Doch der alte Soldat hatte genug Erfahrung, um sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Er hatte die Oberhand und das war ihm sonnenklar. Mit den Geiseln verfügte er über das stärkere Druckmittel und konnte zumindest kurzfristig diktieren, was zu geschehen hatte.  
Tapp hielt die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Genau wie Chains war er vollkommen entspannt, ließ jedoch kein Detail, keine Bewegung seinen aufmerksamen, dunklen Augen entwischen. Resignierend nickte er mit dem Kopf. Dann schaute er nach rechts und machte eine schnelle Handbewegung, um jemandem zu bedeuten, hervorzutreten.  
Eine junge Frau erschien hinter einem der Polizeitrucks. Sie trug einen schwarzen Anzug, ähnlich jenen der Payday Gang und ihr Gesicht versteckte sich hinter einer grazilen Clownsmaske mit leicht weiblichen Zügen. Auf dem Rücken trug sie eine orange Tasche. Ein schwarzer Reisverschluss hielt das Innere vor neugierigen Blicken verborgen und an der Art, wie Clover ihr Gepäck trug, war klar zu erkennen, dass es sich um einen schweren Gegenstand handelte.  
„Also gut, ihr nutzlosen Bastarde“, murmelte Chains: „Ihr geht jetzt langsam nach vorne, ohne zu laufen. Die Hände schön hinter den Köpfen behalten. Na los.“  
Die fünf Geiseln leisteten ihm sofort Folge und gingen langsam auf die Polizeiautos zu, während sich Clover weitaus selbstsicherer unter einem der Absperrbänder hindurchduckte und über die Straße in Richtung der Bank marschierte. Etwa auf halb Weg ging sie an den Geiseln vorbei. Sie würdigte sie keines Blickes und noch bevor sie bei Chains angekommen war, wurden die Zivilisten auch schon von bereitstehenden SWATs hinter die Polizeiautos in Deckung gezogen. Clover wurde von Chains derweil in die Bank bugsiert.  
„Ach, Jungs“, rief sie in der Eingangshalle, als Junior die Tür schloss und den Schrank wieder davorschob: „Was würdet ihr nur ohne mich machen?“  
Sally, die aus dem Hintergrund zuschaute, erkannte den Akzent sofort. Diese quietschende Stimme gehörte einer Irin, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Sie als alte Engländerin erkannte das sofort.  
„Halt die Klappe“, schnauzte Chains. Er griff nach der orangen Tasche und warf sie sich selbst über die Schulter, ohne ihr einen weiteren Blick zuzuwerfen.  
„Warum denn so ungestüm?“, stichelte Clover. Sally erkannte braune Haare unter der Maske der Bankräuberin und eine einzelne violette Strähne. Sie war um einiges kleiner als Chains, zeigte jedoch nicht einmal ein Quäntchen Respekt vor ihrem größeren Kameraden. „Soweit ich das verstanden habe, habe ich euch gerade den Arsch gerettet. Mal wieder.“  
„Pff“, knurrte Chains: „Und wann soll denn bitte das letzte Mal gewesen sein?“  
„Murkywater?“, half Clover ihm auf die Sprünge. Chains grunzte nur und brachte die orange Tasche zurück in die Büros. Als er an Sally vorbeikam, legte er eine Hand an das Headset in seinem Ohr und sagte: „Tapp hat keine Probleme gemacht. Wir haben den Bohrer. Und Clover…“  
„Gute Arbeit“, antwortete Dallas rauschende Stimme: „Bringt den Bohrer runter zu Wolf und setz ihn auf den Tresor an. Je schneller wir da drin sind, umso schneller sind wir hier raus.“

Meg schaute auf die Uhr. Sally hatte versprochen, ihr heute Nacht endlich mehr darüber zu verraten, was vor sich ging und was sie plante. Sie würde wahrscheinlich nicht vor Mitternacht erscheinen, so viel war Meg klar und es war gerade Mal kurz vor acht. Schließlich wusste sie, dass sich Jordan im Haus befinden könnte. Aber trotzdem konnte Meg sich nicht davon abhalten, alle fünf Minuten nach unten auf ihre Uhr zu schauen.  
Das Klingeln der Haustür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Das musste Feng sein, dachte Meg. Jordan war noch in der Stadt, wo er sich in einem Basketball Club angemeldet hatte und nun jeden Montagabend mit anderen Vätern mittleren Alters zum Spielen traf. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell er sich in Waltonfield zurechtgefunden hatte.  
Meg dachte an die Tasse, die Claudette ihr geschenkt hatte. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich keine so schlechte Entscheidung, wieder ihren Körper arbeiten zu lassen, anstatt ihre ruhelosen Gedanken. Wie bereits so oft kam sie zu keinem Schluss. Meg rollte hinaus in den Flur und hinüber zur Tür, vor der sie wie erwartet Feng antraf.  
„Hi“  
„Hallo, komm rein.“  
Meg fuhr ein Stück nach hinten, sodass sich Feng nicht an ihr vorbeizwängen musste und lenkte ihren Rollstuhl dann herum, um zurück ins Wohnzimmer zur fahren.  
„Danke, dass du dir Zeit nimmst…“  
„Aber gern“, rief Meg: „Außerdem habe ich ja sonst nicht allzu viel zu tun. Willst du ein paar Nudel? Dad hat mir vorhin einen Teller gemacht und ein paar sind noch übrig.“  
Feng winkte ab.  
„Nein danke. Ich habe schon gegessen.“  
„Wie du willst.“  
Meg zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie hatte die rechte Hand auf den Tisch gelegt, doch als sie zu Feng blickte, wurde sie stutzig.  
„Warum grinst du so?“  
Die kleine Asiatin beeilte sich, ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen, was ihr allerdings kaum gelang.  
„Du nennst ihn schon Dad. Nicht mehr Jordan.“  
„Tue ich das? Hm, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen.“  
„Ihr beide passt wirklich gut zueinander“, sagte Feng: „Das freut mich für euch, wirklich.“  
„Ja, ich schätze, ich kann ihn ganz gut leiden.“  
Die beiden schauten sich nun wortlos an. Fengs dunkle, anmutig geformte Augen starrten direkt in die der rothaarigen Athletin, bevor sie sich nach ein paar Sekunden plötzlich abwandte.  
„Also“, sagte Meg, die genau wusste, woran Feng dachte. Schließlich gab es einen Grund, warum sie ihr zu so später Stunde noch einen Besuch abstattete. „Du wolltest mit mir sprechen.“  
Feng nickte. Sie schien sich einigermaßen wohl zu fühlen, ganz anders noch als auf der Party. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Zeit gehabt, über alles nachzudenken. Doch sie sah immer noch etwas verschlossen aus. Ganz so, als ob sie sich nicht traute, ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Trotzdem öffnete sie nun zögerlich ihren Mund.  
„Genau. Ich… Ich dachte, du könntest mir vielleicht weiterhelfen mit…“  
Meg wartete einen Augenblick, bevor sie nachhakte. Sie wollte, dass Feng ihre Sorgen selbst aussprach.  
„Mit?“  
„Ich weiß auch nicht… mit dieser ganzen Sache eben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll. Verstehst du mich?“  
„Nein“  
Feng stöhnte in Frustration und stützte sich mit beiden Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab. Sie schloss die Augen. Ihr Gesicht verschwand kurz in den Händen, bevor sie nach einer Weile wieder aufsah und zu Meg schaute. Es schien ein langer Arbeitstag gewesen zu sein.  
„Am besten fängst du einfach mal damit an, dass du mir genau erklärst, wobei du meine Hilfe brauchst“, riet Meg: „Ganz von vorne.“  
„Also gut. Ähm… du hast ja gesehen, dass ich…, dass ich Kate auf der Feier geküsst habe.“  
„Das habe ich“, bestätigte Meg.  
„Die Sache ist die.“ Feng schien sich zu sammeln. „Ich… ähm… also ich weiß schon seit längerer Zeit, dass ich… du weißt schon…“  
„Dass du auf Frauen stehst?“  
„Ja“  
„Du darfst es ruhig sagen“, rief Meg: „Glaub mir, da ist überhaupt nichts dabei.“  
„Jetzt sag bloß, ihr habt vorher schon Vermutungen gehegt…“  
Für einen Moment fuhr Feng der Schrecken ins Gesicht. Meg beeilte sich, ihre Sorgen zu zerstreuen und versicherte ihr: „Kein bisschen.“  
„Gut… Wo war ich… Also, ich weiß es schon seit meiner Schulzeit. Noch bevor wir im Nebel waren und so weiter, ein ganzes Stück davor. Und ich hab´s nie jemandem erzählt, verstehst du, Meg? Nie. Nicht meinen Freunden – den wenigen, die ich hatte – und schon gar nicht meinen Eltern. Ich dachte sie würden komplett ausflippen und wenn ich ehrlich bin, glaube ich das immer noch.“  
Je länger Feng sprach, umso leichter schienen ihr die Worte von der Zunge zu fließen. Meg hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, gespannt auf den neuen Blickwinkel, den sie auf das Leben ihrer Freundin erhalten würde.  
„Ich war damals ziemlich schockiert“, sagte Feng: „Als ich es herausgefunden habe, aber… aber ich konnte nichts daran ändern. Und dann dachte ich irgendwann, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, die gesamte Sache einfach totzuschweigen.“  
„Du wolltest es für immer geheim halten?“, fragte Meg.  
„Warum denn nicht? Ich wusste, dass sich meine Eltern einen Ehemann für mich wünschten, aber es wäre nicht der erste ihrer Wünsche gewesen, der nicht in Erfüllung gegangen wäre. Außerdem hat es ja hervorragend funktioniert. Niemand hat Verdacht geschöpft und ich war zufrieden damit.“  
„Gestern Abend hat das aber nicht so ausgesehen“, murmelte Meg und schaute Feng direkt in die Augen.  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete Feng leise: „Gestern Abend war… anders. Ich habe dir ja von dem Streit mit meinen Eltern erzählt und davon, wie meine Mutter mir das Kleid gebracht hat. Es war so neu für mich, dass sie mich…“  
„Akzeptiert hat?“  
„Ja“, Feng sah mittlerweile aus, als hätte sie endlich so etwas wie Ruhe gefunden, doch der Gesichtsausdruck wirkte zart und instabil. Jeden Moment konnte er wieder in Sorge und Unsicherheit umschlagen. „Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie mich als Tochter haben wolle, egal wer ich sei. Und ich denke, das habe ich unterbewusst als Zeichen genommen, um… um Kate zu küssen.“  
„Ich verstehe“, murmelte Meg. Feng hingegen schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du verstehst das? Gut, denn ich habe keine Ahnung, was jetzt los ist und was ich jetzt machen soll.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Kannst du mir helfen?“  
„Wobei?“  
„Was soll ich jetzt tun?“, fragte Feng: „Soll ich es allen erzählen? Soll ich… soll ich´s einfach für mich behalten und so tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre? Ich weiß es nicht, Meg. Gestern hat sich so gut angefühlt und zum ersten Mal glaube ich, dass ich vielleicht den falschen Weg gegangen bin. Aber… ich weiß auch nicht.“  
„Du fühlst dich unsicher“, erklärte Meg: „Das ist ganz normal. Glaube ich… Shit, warum kommst du eigentlich zu mir mit solchen Themen? Ich habe ja selbst keine Ahnung von… von Liebe oder wie man das nennt. Hättest du nicht mit Claudette reden können?“  
„Du warst die einzige, die mich gesehen hat“, murmelte Feng verlegen.  
„Stimmt. Und was ist mit Kate?“  
„Die musste heute früh schon los. Und ich musste zur Arbeit, bevor wir länger miteinander sprechen konnten.“  
„Ach so… Hey, warte mal. Heißt das also…“  
„Dass ich mich habe abschleppen lassen und heute früh in einem fremden Bett neben einer fremden Dame aufgewacht bin? Ja, das heißt es.“ Feng verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Meg grimmig an. „Halt die Klappe.“  
„Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt.“  
„Meg, ich brauche deine Hilfe hier“, rief Feng: „Was soll ich tun? Ich… Ich weiß es einfach nicht!“  
Meg überlegte kurz. Es gab wohl keinen schlechteren Ansprechpartner als sie auf diesem Gebiet. Kate hatte meilenweit kompetenter gewirkt, aber laut Feng war sie nicht mehr verfügbar. Und sonst gab es nicht viele, die um das Geheimnis wussten.  
„Wenn du mich fragst, solltest du einfach gar nichts tun“, sagte Meg: „Akzeptier dich einfach so, wie du bist. Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt etwas abgedroschen, aber ich meine es ernst. Erfreu dich an den Freuden, die… die dir dein Körper zu bieten hat und… ähm… denk dir nicht zu viel dabei. Wenn du eine Freundin findest, umso besser. Und egal, was du tust, schäm dich bloß nicht dafür. Uns ist es definitiv egal, mir, Claudette, Dwight und den anderen. Und deine Eltern müssen sich in dieser Sache mit dir arrangieren, nicht du mit ihnen. Wenn dich jemand direkt darauf anspricht, dann sei ganz offen. Und sonst schneide das Thema einfach nicht an. Mach einfach kein großes Ding aus der ganzen Sache, das ist mein Rat.“  
Feng lehnte sich in ihren Sessel zurück und schaute hinunter auf ihre verschränkten Arme. Sie strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dann sah sie wieder auf und murmelte: „Das klingt vernünftig.“  
„Sag ich doch“, rief Meg und hielt einen Moment inne, bevor sie weitersprach: „Dann hast du also heute Abend bei Kate gepennt?“  
Feng gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern legte einfach nur den Kopf auf die Seite, was einer Bestätigung gleichkam. Erst nachdem Meg sie eine Weile lang schelmisch angesehen hatte, begann sie doch zu erzählen.  
„Ihr Hotel war gleich um die Ecke“, murmelte Feng: „Und sie kam mir sympathisch vor.“  
„Das hat man gemerkt.“  
„Soll ich jetzt erzählen, oder nicht?“  
„Entschuldung, mach weiter.“  
„Also…“ Feng sammelte kurz ihre Gedanken. „Wir sind hinaufgegangen. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit über geschämt für das Theater, das ich vorhin bei dir unten veranstaltet habe. Aber sie schien zu verstehen. Und ich hatte etwas viel getrunken, also verging das Gefühl relativ schnell wieder. Jedenfalls sind wir auf ihr Zimmer gegangen und haben uns dort dann etwas besser kennengelernt.“  
Meg verkniff sich ihr Kommentar, doch auch Feng schien die Zweideutigkeit ihrer Worte schnell zu erkennen und beeilte sich nachzusetzen: „Wir haben die meiste Zeit nur gesprochen. Hin und wieder auch etwas gekuschelt, aber… aber eigentlich haben wir wirklich einfach nur miteinander geredet. Sie war wirklich nett.“  
„Pff, ich dachte schon jetzt würd´s endlich spannend werden“, knurrte Meg und Feng quittierte die Bemerkung mit einem beleidigten Blick. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Sie hat mir ziemlich viel über sich erzählt“, sagte Feng: „Sie und Jeff reisen als Arbeitskollegen durch die Staaten, schon mehrere Monate lang und halten sich mit solchen Auftritten wie diesen über Wasser. Es ist kein sicheres Leben, aber ein spannendes.“  
„Das kann ich mir denken.“  
Feng stöhnte und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.  
„Sie hat mir sogar angeboten, sie zu begleiten, aber ich hatte die letzten Jahre mehr als genug Spannung.“  
Meg nickte beipflichtend. Schon damals im Nebel, vor über zwei Jahren, hatten sie genug Aufregung für ihr restliches Leben erfahren. Paris hatte noch einmal eine Wagenladung obendrauf gepackt. Ein sicherer und langweiliger Job, wie Feng ihn ausführte, wirkte da wahrlich wie ein Segen. Doch noch etwas anderes beschäftigte Meg, seitdem sie Feng gestern Abend mit Kate gesehen hatte.  
„Hör zu, Feng“, murmelte sie: „Ich… Ich muss dir ein Geheimnis verraten. Ich habe zwar versprochen, es für mich zu behalten, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen glaube ich, dass es besser ist, wenn du es erfährst.“  
Feng hob ihren Kopf wieder nach oben. Ihre funkelnden Augen musterten Meg und warteten auf was immer sie zu sagen hatte.  
„Es geht um Jake“, erklärte Meg. Sie verfluchte sich dafür, ihn zu verraten und dann auch noch ausgerechnet an Feng. Aber andererseits war es auch ein Geheimnis weniger auf ihren Schultern. Sie hatte schon genug Schwierigkeiten Sally für sich zu behalten.  
„Was ist mit ihm?“, fragte Feng misstrauisch. Meg seufzte, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Er hat mir vorgestern erzählt, dass ihr in Paris sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht habt. Damals auf der Basis und auch auf dem Rückflug. Er hat mir erzählt, dass ihr viel miteinander gesprochen habt und dass er… dass er sich dabei sehr wohl gefühlt hat.“  
Meg suchte nach den richtigen Worten und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sie fand. Hoffentlich verstand Feng auch, was sie ihr sagen wollte.  
„Jedenfalls…“, erklärte Meg zögerlich: „Jedenfalls mag er dich sehr. Und mit sehr meine ich wirklich sehr.“  
Als Feng dämmerte, was Meg ihr da erzählte, legte sie sich eine Hand an den Kopf. Ihr Blick ging hinunter auf die Tischplatte und leichte Panik schlich sich in ihre Augen.  
„Oh nein“  
„Ganz ruhig“, mahnte Meg: „Es ist nicht so, dass er sich große Hoffnung macht. Er hat sich auch noch nicht so richtig in dich verliebt. Glaube ich jedenfalls. Aber er hat mir selbst gesagt, dass er sich darüber nicht ganz sicher ist. Deshalb solltest du mit ihm sprechen und ihm sagen… ihm sagen wie die Dinge stehen. Dann ist das auch kein Problem.“  
Meg schaute Feng aufmunternd an, doch die kleine Asiatin sah aus, als stünde sie kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch.  
„Shit“, flüsterte sie. Ihr Gesicht war hinter ihren Händen verschwunden. Bevor Meg allerdings etwas hinzufügen konnte, straffte Feng die Schultern, legte die Arme zurück auf den Tisch und sagte: „Aber du hast recht. Ich muss mit ihm reden, damit keine Missverständnisse auftreten. Morgen nach der Arbeit gehe ich gleich zu ihm hinaus.“  
Feng nickte entschlossen.  
„Wunderbar“, sagte Meg: „Ich bin sicher, er wird dich voll und ganz verstehen. Anscheinend habt ihr ja einen Draht zueinander.“  
„Das haben wir“, bestätigte Feng, auch wenn die Aussicht, Jake ihr Geheimnis offenbaren zu müssen, offenbar ein bitteres Gefühl in ihr auslöste. Meg wartete einen Moment, bevor sie weitersprach.  
„Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe. Wenn ich das hier mache…“ Meg ging ins Hohlkreuz und wackelte mit ihrer Brust hin und her. „…dann macht dich das an?“  
„Ich hasse dich“, knurrte Feng mit einem versteckt amüsierten Grinsen und Meg wollte bereits eine weitere Stichelei loswerden, als sie plötzlich die Eingangstür hörte. Kurz darauf schoben sich Jordans kräftige Schritte den Flur herauf. Er hatte seine Schuhe nicht ausgezogen. Seine tiefe Stimme hallte durch das Haus, als er mit jemandem sprach und in seinem Ton lag ein Hauch von Besorgnis.  
„Ich frag sie“, sagte er und schwieg dann für einen Moment. Offenbar telefonierte er mit irgendjemandem. Einen Augenblick später murmelte er nämlich: „Ja, ja, wenn ihr nichts mehr von mir hört, sind wir auf dem Weg. Auf Wiederhören.“  
Jordans hochaufragende Gestalt erschien im Türrahmen. Noch während er sein Handy einsteckte, fiel sein Blick auf die beiden Mädchen, die am zentralen Tisch saßen und alles mitgehört hatten.  
„Oh, hallo Feng“  
„Hi, Jordan“  
Die kleine Asiatin schien sich plötzlich etwas unwohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen. Auch Jordan schien nach Worten zu suchen, bis ihn seine Tochter fragte: „Wer war das?“  
Jordan kratzte sich am Kopf und antwortete: „Das war Thatcher. Einer meiner alten Kameraden.“  
„Team Rainbow?“  
„Genau“  
Feng und Meg tauschten einen überraschten Blick aus. Soweit sie wussten hatte Jordan bei der Antiterroreinheit unwiderruflich seinen Abschied eingereicht und war aus dem Soldatenleben ausgetreten.  
„Und… was wollte er?“, fragte Meg zögerlich.  
„Er wollte wissen, ob ich dich nach Boston bringen kann“, antwortete Jordan: „Ich habe keine Ahnung warum, aber es schien um deine frühere Verbindung mit Sally Smithson zu gehen.“  
„Sally?“, rief Feng, während sich in Meg sofort die Gedanken im Kreis drehten. Hatte man sie etwa erwischt? War man ihr auf die Schliche gekommen? Oder hatte Rainbow etwa erfahren, dass sich Sally hier bei ihr blicken gelassen hatte und nun wollten sie wissen, was sie vorhatte? Vielleicht sollte sie selbst in Gewahrsam genommen werden. Nein, dann wären sie vorbeigekommen und hätten nicht Jordan angerufen. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie ihr einfach nur ein paar Fragen stellen.  
„Sally“, bestätigte Jordan: „Das hat er jedenfalls gesagt.“  
„Dann wollen sie uns jetzt also endlich sagen, was vor sich geht“, rief Feng: „Wird auch langsam Zeit. Ich hoffe, man hat sie nicht irgendwo weggesperrt, all die Zeit.“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Thatcher von Meg will“, bremste Jordan Fengs Übermut und wandte sich dann an seine Tochter: „Und du bist auch nicht verpflichtet zu erscheinen. Es war eine Bitte, kein Befehl.“  
„Schließlich bist du ja nicht mehr in Team Rainbow“, murmelte Meg: „Er kann dir nicht mehr befehlen, mich irgendwo hin zu bringen.“  
„Nein. Das kann er nicht mehr.“  
Wenn sie jetzt das Haus verließ, so dachte Meg, würde sie Sally mit Sicherheit verpassen. Und wer wusste schon zu sagen, wann sie das nächste Mal Gelegenheit zu einem Gespräch erhalten würde. Sie brannte einfach zu sehr darauf, mehr über Sallys Machenschaften zu erfahren. Andererseits würde es mit Sicherheit verdächtig anmuten, wenn sie jetzt einfach zu Hause sitzen blieb. Schließlich glaubten ja alle, dass Meg von gar nichts wusste und dass sie keine Ahnung hatte. Eigentlich musste sie nach Boston gehen, wenn sie ihre Deckung nicht komplett auffliegen lassen wollte.  
„Wann sollen wir dort hin?“, fragte Meg, bemüht um einen entspannten Gesichtsausdruck. Ein bisschen Nervosität war wohl verständlich, aber Jordan sollte keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Und Feng nach Möglichkeit auch nicht.  
„Ich glaube, er hat sofort gemeint“, murmelte Jordan.  
„Jetzt?“  
„Ja, jetzt“  
„Na gut, dann… dann machen wir uns auf den Weg, würde ich sagen. Bis Boston sind´s gute zwei Stunden.“  
„Mehr, aber so spät ist´s ja noch nicht.“  
„Hat er nur von Meg gesprochen?“, fragte Feng plötzlich: „Oder… oder darf ich auch mitkommen?“  
Jordan zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Darüber hat er eigentlich nichts gesagt. Im schlimmsten Fall musst du halt irgendwo warten, bis Meg getan hat, was auch immer sie von ihr wollen.“  
„Wenn das bedeutet, dass ich endlich etwas über Sally und die anderen erfahre, ist mir das egal“, antwortete Feng und wenige Minuten später befanden sie sich bereits zu dritt auf dem Weg nach Boston.

„Glaubst du, Sally wird da sein?“, fragte Feng. Ihre Augenlider zuckten immer wieder nach unten und ihre Wange lag schon seit einer Stunde in ihrer Handfläche. Den Ellbogen hatte sie gegen die rechte Autotür gestützt. Meg saß neben ihr in ihrem Rollstuhl und erkannte in der Ferne bereits die Lichter der Stadt.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, murmelte Meg. Die Aussage stimmte sogar und Meg hoffte, dass sie Sally nicht antreffen würde. Wenn Rainbow sie erwischt hatte, dann war sie wahrscheinlich bereits tot. Zumindest hatte Sally damals so geklungen, als würde sie im Falle einer Verhaftung sofort erschossen werden. Hoffentlich brauchten sie sie nicht für die Identifikation einer Leiche.  
„Ich hoffe, sie sagen uns endlich, wo sie die anderen untergebracht haben“, murmelte Feng: „Ich würde verdammt gern mal wieder mit Philip sprechen.“  
Meg sagte nichts dazu.  
„Vielleicht dürfen wir sie ja besuchen“, vermutete Feng. Auch hierzu gab Meg keine Antwort, sondern schaute einfach nur schweigend aus dem Fenster. Bostons Vororte zogen in der Dunkelheit vorbei, die zahllosen Fenster kaum mehr als schwindende Lichtpunkte, bis sie sich schließlich dem Zentrum näherten und die gemütlichen Einfamilienhäuser den Giganten der Innenstadt wichen  
„Wir sind da“, bemerkte Jordan nach einer Weile: „Ich glaube, die Adresse, die Thatcher mir gegeben hat, ist gleich hier um… okay…“  
Gerade als Jordan um eine Kurve gefahren war, hatte sich ihm plötzlich ein Polizist in den Weg gestellt. Mit erhobener Hand forderte er Jordan zum Umdrehen auf, während sich hinter ihm eine zutiefst beunruhigende Szene bot. Dutzende Polizeiautos standen am Straßenrand entlang. Die blinkenden Blaulichter signalisierten einen Notfall und der gesamte Block schien mit gelben Bändern abgesperrt worden zu sein.  
Beamte in kugelsicheren Westen und bewaffnet mit mehr als nur ihren üblichen Dienstwaffen standen wache und stellten sicher, dass niemand Unbefugtes das Gelände betrat. Dabei hatten sich auch alle Hände voll zu tun. Zahlreiche Kameraleute mit den dazugehörigen Reportern drängten auf die Polizisten ein, ganz zu schweigen von einigen Schaulustigen.  
„Sir“, rief der Polizist, der Jordan angehalten hatte, als dieser das Seitenfenster herunterließ: „Ich muss sie auffordern umzudrehen. Hier gibt es gerade kein Durchkommen.“  
„Was ist denn passiert?“, fragte Jordan, ohne Anstalten zu machen, der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten.  
„Banküberfall“, antwortete der Polizist: „Geiselnahme. Wir haben die Situation unter Kontrolle.“  
Meg, die ihn hinten im Wagen alles mitgehört hatte, begann bereits Sally im Stillen zu verfluchen. Was hatte sie bloß angestellt? Sie hatte ihr ja erzählt, dass sie sich mit Verbrechern eingelassen hatte und ihr dabei versichert, dass sie keine Risiken eingehen würde. Und nun wurde sie zu einem Banküberfall gerufen?  
„Ich wurde hierherbeordert“, sagte Jordan nun. Der Polizist war mittlerweile direkt an die Wagentür getreten. „Sprechen sie mit Commander Thatcher und sagen sie ihm, dass Thermite eingetroffen ist.“  
„Hier gibt es keinen Commander Thatcher. Bitte, machen sie kehrt. Sie gefährden eine Polizeioperation.“  
„Sind sie sich sicher?“, fragte Jordan: „Er hat mir diese Adresse gegeben, er…“  
„Absolut sicher, Sir. Bitte machen sie kehrt und…“  
„Ganz ruhig, Officer.“  
Der Polizist drehte sich um, als sich plötzlich eine behandschuhte Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er folgte dem Arm, der unter einem in Tarnfarben gehaltenen Ärmel steckte und blickte schließlich in das Gesicht eines grimmigen, russischen Soldaten. Hinter ihm stand eine kleine Koreanerin, die allerdings nicht minder kampfbereit aussah.  
„Der Mistkerl gehört zu uns. Lassen sie ihn durch.“  
„Ähm, jawohl“, stammelte der Polizist, bevor er zurücktrat und das gelbe Band nach oben hob, sodass Jordan unter der Barrikade hindurchfahren konnte. Er parkte sein Auto direkt zwischen den Streifenwägen. Dann stieg er aus, um seine beiden Kameraden zu begrüßen, die seinem Fahrzeug im Schritttempo gefolgt waren.  
„Shuhrat“, rief Jordan erfreut und schüttelte zuerst dem Russen, dann der Koreanerin die Hand: „Grace… Was für eine unerwartete Überraschung.“  
„Und, wie lebt sich das Zivilistendasein?“  
„Gar nicht mal so übel. Anständiges Essen und ich muss endlich nicht mehr tagein tagaus eure grässlichen Visagen aushalten.“  
„Hast du deine Tochter mitgebracht?“  
Mit einem Schlag wurde Jordan wieder ernst. Er stand nun direkt neben dem Fenster, an dem Meg saß, die durch die getönte Scheibe wohl weitgehend unsichtbar blieb.  
„Ja“, sagte Jordan: „Sie hat sich entschieden, mitzukommen. Shuhrat, hast du irgendeine Ahnung, worum es hier geht?“  
„да, die habe ich“, antwortete der Russe: „Aber das erzähle ich euch am besten beiden. Schließlich betrifft es sie mehr als dich.“  
Meg drehte sich im Auto herum und schaute zu Feng. Sie konnte sich noch von der Basis in Frankreich an den russischen Soldaten erinnern und auch daran, dass er ihr nicht sonderlich sympathisch erschienen war. Aber Jordan schien ihm zu vertrauen. Mehr noch, sie schienen sich richtig gut zu verstehen. Es konnte sich also kaum um jemanden handeln, der ihr letzten Endes noch etwas Böses wollte.  
„Feng, hilfst du mir mit dem Rollstuhl?“  
„Was? Oh, ja, sofort.“  
Während Feng auf der anderen Seite aus dem Fahrzeug stieg, zog Jordan die Tür neben Meg auf. Sie starrte in die ernsten Gesichter von drei erfahrenen Kriegern und zwei von ihnen waren schwer bewaffnet. Der andere war ihr Vater.  
„Alles klar bei dir?“, flüsterte Jordan.  
„Jep“  
Feng hatte den Rollstuhl in Windeseile aus dem Kofferraum geholt, aufgeklappt und nach vorne neben die Seitentür gestellt, woraufhin sie Meg dabei half, sich selbst hinüber zu hieven. Früher hatte Meg noch Probleme damit gehabt. Mittlerweile war sie daran gewöhnt und auch die Blicke der beiden Soldaten störten sie kaum mehr.  
„Meg“, sagte Jordan und deutete auf seine alten Kameraden, die sich respektvoll im Hintergrund gehalten hatten: „Das sind Shuhrat Kessikbayev und Grace Nam.“  
„Ich erinnere mich an dich“, sagte die Koreanerin, während der Russe Meg einen kräftigen Händedruck verabreichte. Unter all den Blaulichter sah sein Gesicht nur noch grimmiger aus, weshalb Meg sich geradezu über das Lächeln auf Dokkaebis Lippen freute.  
„Genau. Von dir haben wir die gesicherten Handys bekommen.“  
Dokkaebi nickte. Fuze trat derweil wieder einen Schritt zurück und ließ seinen Blick über Meg gleiten, bevor er sagte: „Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie endlich kennenzulernen. Ich habe lange Zeit mit Ihrem Vater zusammengearbeitet und möchte mein aufrichtigstes Mitgefühl, für das Ihnen widerfahrene Unheil, aussprechen.“  
Meg quittierte die Geste mit einem verlegenen Nicken und antwortete. „Danke. Die Höflichkeitsform ist nicht nötig.“  
Fuze nickte nun ebenfalls und schaute dann zu Feng.  
„Du warst auch auf der Basis in Paris, richtig?“  
„Genau“, murmelte die Angesprochene: „Feng Min.“  
„Kann sie ins Vertrauen gezogen werden?“, fragte Jordan: „Oder gibt es strikte Geheimhaltungsbestimmungen?“  
„Eigentlich nicht“, schaltete sich Dokkaebi ein: „Thatcher hat uns jedenfalls nichts gesagt. Ich schätze das geht schon in Ordnung.“  
„Hat er das Kommando hier?“, wollte Jordan wissen, doch Fuze schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er ist nur Gruppenführer. Kommt. Am besten weihen euch die ein, die alle Informationen haben.“  
Fuze wuchtete seinen massigen, gepanzerten Körper herum und stapfte auf einen nicht allzu weit entfernten Truck zu. Feng griff sofort nach Megs Rollstuhl. Gemeinsam bildeten sie die Mitte, während Dokkaebi und Jordan zum Schusslicht wurden.  
„Geheimnisse wohin man schaut“, murmelte Feng leise und verdrehte die Augen. Meg schmunzelte. Team Rainbow hatte sich nicht verändert. Selbst nachdem sie mitten in der Nacht in eine kilometerweit entfernte Stadt gefahren war, wollte man ihr immer noch nicht direkt sagen, was sie eigentlich hier sollte. Das machte der Gruppenführer, der Teamleader oder wer auch immer.  
„Seit wann seid ihr eigentlich wieder aktiv?“, fragte Jordan Dokkaebi hinter Megs Rücken: „Als ich euch verlassen habe, standet ihr noch alle unter Generalverdacht, oder nicht?“  
„Erst seit heute Vormittag“, lachte Dokkaebi. Ihr Akzent stach kaum hervor und war gerade noch so stark, dass man ihn nicht überhörte. Die fröhliche Art der Koreanerin trug einiges dazu bei, Megs Nervosität zu besänftigen. Wenn man sie so herzlich begrüßte, konnte Rainbow wohl kaum hinter ihren Kontakt zu Sally gekommen sein. Wenigstens diese Information war vor den Elitesoldaten sicher geblieben.  
„Six hat uns eigens für diese Situation hier aktiviert“, erklärte Dokkaebi: „Du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass wir uns zu Tode gelangweilt haben.“  
„Die ganze Truppe beim Nichtstun?“, murmelte Jordan: „Ja, das glaube ich dir aufs Wort.“  
Vor ihnen in der Dunkelheit zeichnete sich eine schwarze Silhouette ab. Es war eine Frau, gekleidet in eine schwarze Uniform und mit der Schulter an einen Polizeitruck gelehnt. In ihrer rechten Hand spielte sie mit einem Messer, das sie immer wieder geschickt zwischen ihren Fingern kreisen ließ.  
„Taina“, grüßte Jordan und legte der Frau eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Schön dich zu sehen.“  
Caveira drehte den Kopf. Erst als sie sah, wer sich dort hinter ihr genähert hatte, stellte sie sich gerade hin und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Meg konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass sie in Paris verletzt worden war.  
„Jordan“, grüßte Caveira höflich, bevor sie hinunter zu Meg schaute und ihr zunickte.  
„Haben sie sich mittlerweile geeinigt?“, fragte Dokkaebi im Vorbeigehen. Caveira zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie war keine Dame vieler Worte. Stattdessen ging sie hinüber zu einem weiteren Truck und hämmerte drei Mal gegen die Tür. Es war ein schweres Fahrzeug mit Scheinwerfern und einer Antenne auf dem Dach. Meg hielt es für eine mobile Kommandozentrale und ihre Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als sich kurz darauf die Tür öffnete und ein Mann in britischer S.A.S. Uniform auf die Straße hinunterschaute.  
„Was gibt’s?“  
„Thermite ist hier.“  
Caveira nickte über die Schulter und richtete Thatchers Aufmerksamkeit auf die Neuankömmlinge. Eine kameradschaftliche Begrüßung und einen starken Händedruck später stand der backenbärtige Haudegen auch schon vor ihnen.  
„Ich muss schon sagen“, knurrte Thatcher: „dass ihr euch zu so später Stunde noch bis hier her gequält habt…“  
Sein Blick ruhte kurz auf Meg, bevor sich Jordan an ihn wandte.  
„Dein Anruf kam wirklich unerwartet. Worum geht es überhaupt?“  
Thatcher grunzte mürrisch, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
„Banküberfall mit Geiselnahme, ungefähr dreißig Zivilisten soweit wir wissen.“  
„White Masks?“  
„Nein. Die gibt es nicht mehr. Heute sind´s Verbrecher, die sich die Payday Gang nennen. Wir arbeiten hier mit einem gewissen Detective Tapp zusammen, der die Bande bereits seit Jahren verfolgt. Unser Job ist es, den Laden zu stürmen, falls die Verhandlung zu keinem Ergebnis führen.“  
„Okay“, murmelte Jordan, während er sich am Bart kratzte: „Und was hat das alles mit meiner Tochter zu tun? Und du hast Sally Smithson erwähnt.“  
Meg legte unwillkürlich die Hände auf die Räder ihres Rollstuhls und bewegte sich ein Stück nach vorne, um auch ja nichts zu verpassen. Feng hielt sich mit den drei Soldaten eher im Hintergrund.  
„Sally Smithson“, knurrte Thatcher und legte eine kurze Pause ein: „Als wir sie damals in Paris auf der Basis verhaftet haben, dachte ich bereits, dass die Sache damit erledigt wäre. Für uns zumindest. Aber jetzt stellt sich heraus, dass ihr schon vor Wochen die Flucht gelungen ist und sie sich diesen Payday Clowns angeschlossen hat. Die Geiseln da drinnen…“ Thatcher zeigte auf die Bank. „Die Geiseln da drinnen stehen höchstwahrscheinlich direkt unter ihrer Gewalt.“  
„Sally ist da drinnen?“, brach Feng hervor.  
„Sie ist da drinnen und dabei die Bank auszuräumen“, bestätigte Thatcher: „Wir haben sie gerade noch so erwischt, bevor sie sich aus dem Staub machen konnte.“  
„Das versteh ich nicht“, flüsterte Feng: „Ich dachte, sie wäre auf eurer Seite.“  
„Ihre Treue hat das FBI wohl verspielt, als sie sie und ihre Kameraden eingesperrt und unter Quarantäne gestellt hat“, antwortete Thatcher: „Von Soldat zu Soldat… Smithson hat uns in Paris geholfen und ihr Leben für uns aufs Spiel gesetzt. Soweit ich es verstanden habe, war sie es, die die Janusmaschine in der Basis damals deaktiviert und uns damit den Arsch gerettet. Sie dafür einzusperren war die falsche Entscheidung, genau wie Team Rainbow unter Generalverdacht zu stellen. Trotzdem müssen wir einschreiten, wenn sie sich an unschuldigen Bürgern vergreift. Das ist unser Job.“ Thatcher schaute von Feng zu Jordan und schließlich zu Meg. „Ich hoffe, dass es uns irgendwie gelingt, sie nicht verletzen oder gar umbringen zu müssen.“  
Meg musste Höchstkonzentration aufwenden, um nicht in kalten Schweiß auszubrechen. Sally saß direkt in der Falle und Team Rainbow war drauf und dran, zu stürmen und sie kalt zu machen. Was half es schon, dass Thatcher ihre Motive verstehen konnte? Sally würde draufgehen, Meg war sich sicher. Sie musste irgendetwas tun.  
„Dokkaebi hat vorhin erwähnt, du hättest nicht das Kommando“, fragte Jordan: „Hat Tapp hier das Sagen?“  
„Nein“, schüttelte Thatcher den Kopf: „Das FBI hat unsere neuesten Rekruten, die anscheinend vertrauenswürdiger sind als der Rest von Team Rainbow, mit der Jagd nach Smithson betraut. Zwei Italiener mit den Namen Adriano Martello und Aria de Luca.“  
„Kompetente Leute?“  
„Aber sicher. Und Martello ist auch ein aufrichtiger Soldat, korrekt und ehrlich. De Luca auf der anderen Seite… Sagen wir mal so, ich hätte sie nicht ins Team aufgenommen und leider scheint sie das Regime zu führen. Ihr Kampfnamen sind Maestro und Alibi.“  
„Martello?“, fragte Jordan: „Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor… War das nicht der Mann, mit dem Seamus im Irak gedient hat?“  
„Genau der“, bestätigte Thatcher: „Ohne ihn hätte De Luca die Bank wahrscheinlich längst stürmen lassen. Zum Glück konnte er sie eines Besseren belehren, zumindest für den Moment. Auf mich hört sie ja nicht…“  
„Du kannst Aria ruhig vertrauen“, meldete sich eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Ein oranges Leuchten erschien in der Finsternis hinter Thatcher. Meg hielt es kurz für Sallys einsames Auge. Dann erwies es sich als das Ende einer glimmenden Zigarre, als der Mann, der sie rauchte, ins Licht trat.  
„Adriano Martello“, stellte sich der Mann vor und ein ehrliches Lächeln schoss über sein bärtiges Gesicht. Er sprach mit einem heftigen italienischen Akzent. „Du kannst Aria ruhig vertrauen, Thatcher. Ich kenne sie länger als du und sie hat das Herz am rechten Fleck.“  
Thatcher knurrte etwas Unverständliches, bevor sich der hochaufragende Maestro an Meg wandte.  
„Sie müssen Spezialist Traces Tochter sein?“  
„Ähm… ja genau“, antwortete Meg, die den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um Maestro in die Augen zu schauen.  
„Ich habe von ihnen gehört“, sagte der Italiener: „Und ich danke ihnen, dass sie so bereitwillig erschienen sind.“  
„Was soll ich überhaupt hier?“, fragte Meg und schaute zwischen den Soldaten hin und her. All die hochgerüsteten Leute machten den Eindruck, als wäre sie vollkommen fehl am Platz. Was sollte sie schon ausrichten? Was konnten diese Profis überhaupt von ihr wollen?  
„Sie haben ja gehört, dass wir uns unsicher sind, ob wir die Bank stürmen sollen, oder nicht“, erklärte Maestro: „Eine friedliche, unblutige Lösung wäre uns allen lieber. Daher haben wir versucht, mit Smithson Kontakt aufzunehmen. Bisher ohne Erfolg. Sie, Ms. Thomas, sind unser letzter Versuch. Uns ist bekannt, dass sie vor Paris eine enge Beziehung zu Smithson hatten. Wir würden sie daher bitten, Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen und sie davon zu überzeugen, sich uns zu stellen. Andernfalls sehen wir uns gezwungen, die harte Tour zu gehen. Sind sie dazu bereit?“  
Meg brauchte einen Augenblick, bis sie realisiert hatte, was man von ihr verlangte. Doch über die Antwort, die sie Maestro anschließend gab, musste sie keine Sekunde lang nachdenken.


	10. Die Unterhändlerin

Sally saß im Büro des Managers auf dem Boden, hatte die Beine angezogen und den Rücken gegen eines der dicken Tischbeine gelehnt. Ihr Blick ging den Gang hinunter. Links und rechts lagen die verschlossenen Türen, hinter denen sich die Geiseln befanden, die sie zu bewachen hatte. Natürlich hatte sich Hoxton beschwert. Aber Sally brauchte kaum Schlaf und sie fühlte sich selbst wohler, wenn sich ihre weitaus rüstigeren Kameraden etwas ausruhten. Sie spürte nämlich, wie die Inhibitoren an ihrer eigenen Kraft zehrten.  
Ihr Gehstock lag neben ihr auf dem Boden. Seitdem sie sich über die Anwesenheit der Inhibitoren klar geworden war, schien er ihr wie ein Anker, auf den sie plötzlich angewiesen war. Vorher hatte sie immer in den Nebel zurückkehren können, oder einfach davonschweben. Doch jetzt war sie an den Boden gefesselt. Es war ein Gefühl, das Sally schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte.  
Es war tiefste Nacht. Blaues Licht blitzte durch die Fenster herein und schoss über die Wände. Zusammen mit den Scheinwerfern der Polizei erzeugte es eine Lichtstimmung in der Bank, die wie eine geisterhafte Perversion des Tages wirkte. Es war dunkel und gleichzeitig hell. Schatten tanzten an den Wänden entlang, nicht unähnlich jener im Nebel und immer wieder hörte Sally die Polizisten vor den Toren einen Befehl bellen, ein Fahrzeug umstellen oder etwas anderes treiben. Der Lärm erinnerte sie an ihre prekäre Lage.  
Am unteren Ende des Korridors erschien eine schwarze Silhouette. Langsam schlenderte sie auf Sally zu. Es war die Figur einer Dame, weshalb es sich nur um eine Person handeln konnte. Sally hatte noch kein Wort mit Clover gewechselt. Von ihren Interaktionen mit den anderen Gangmitgliedern hatte sie sich zwar ein verschwommenes Bild ihres Charakters malen können – sie war frech, ungeniert, voreilig, aber auch kompetent, wenn sie wollte – doch Sally würde niemals behaupten, etwas über die Irin zu wissen.  
„Guten Abend“, grüßte Sally, als Clover in der Tür zum Büro stehen blieb und sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. Ein Sturmgewehr hing um ihren Oberkörper.  
„Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte Sally nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens. Stille pflegte die Krankenschwester als schlechtes Zeichen zu interpretieren. Glücklicherweise zerstreute Clover ihre Sorgen bereits im nächsten Augenblick, zumindest ein wenig.  
„Ah, nay. Ich wollte nur einen Blick auf die Dame werfen, die die Jungs zu diesem Himmelfahrtskommando überredet hat.“  
Clover war also hier, um sich ein Bild von Sally zu machen. Sie wollte wohl auch wissen, ob sie der Krankenschwester vertrauen konnte oder sich vielleicht vor ihr in Acht nehmen musste. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie auch die Machtverhältnisse abklären, worauf Sally allerdings absolut keine Lust hatte.  
„Da gibt´s nicht viel zu sehen“, antwortete sie mit einem melancholischen Lächeln. Ihre Zähne blitzen im Halbdunkel. Einen Moment später löste sich Clover vom Türrahmen und ging hinüber an die Wand, direkt neben die Topfpflanze, wo sie sich wieder anlehnte.  
„Oh, das würde ich nicht sagen. Ist zumindest das erste Mal, dass ich jemandem mit nem orangen Auge übern Weg laufe.“  
Sally antwortete nicht. Clover stand ebenfalls eine Weile schweigend an der Wand, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und die Beine überkreuzt. Ihre Maske hing lässig an ihrem Gürtel. Nach einiger Zeit griff sie in ihre rechte Anzugtasche und zog eine Zigarette hervor, die sie wenig später an einem Feuerzeug entfachte. Das tapfere Flämmchen erhellte das Büro und beleuchtete die Gesichter der beiden Damen. Dann wurde es wieder dunkel.  
„Wie bist du eigentlich mit den Jungs zusammengekommen?“, fragte Clover schließlich aus dem nichts: „Eigentlich sind sie recht wählerisch, was den Nachwuchs angeht.“  
Sally zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich habe an ihre Tür geklopft und gefragt, ob sie Lust auf einen Bankraub hätten.“  
„Das ist alles?“  
„Und ich habe Chains aus dem Gefängnis gezaubert.“  
„Na also“, nickte Clover: „Bain hat´s mir erzählt. Aber der alte Sack hat mir schon oft genug Lügen aufgetischt. Dann ist es also wahr?“  
„Was?“  
„Dass du dich durch die Gegend teleportieren kannst?“  
Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie schnell sich die Leute mit solch übernatürlichen Fertigkeiten abfanden, dachte Sally. Hätte man ihr damals in ihrer Jugend erklärt, dass sie eines Tages zwischen Dimensionen hin und her reisen würde, hätte sie demjenigen den Vogel gezeigt und das Gespräch umgehend beendet. Aber heutzutage waren die Menschen wohl weit aufgeschlossener als damals.  
„So in der Art“, bestätigte Sally: „Ich…“  
Plötzlich rauschte ein seltsames Geräusch durch das Büro und Clover drückte die rechte Hand an ihr Ohr. Dann schaute sie zu Sally.  
„Bain will dich sprechen.“  
Sally griff nach ihrem eigenen Headset, das sie neben ihrem Gehstock auf dem Boden platziert hatte und drückte es zurück in ihr Ohr.  
„Ich höre?“  
„Die Polizei hat wieder versucht zu verhandeln“, erklärte Bain. Alle Anrufe in die Bank wurden von der Payday Gang automatisch an ihn weitergeleitet, sodass er die Diplomatenarbeit übernehmen konnte. Die übrigen Mitglieder der Gang waren dazu entweder zu beschäftigt, zu unsensibel oder beides. Also übernahm Bain die Aufgabe. Bisher hatte er die Polizei erfolgreich vor den Toren gehalten.  
„Machen sie uns Probleme?“, fragte Sally.  
„Ich glaube nicht. Noch nicht. Aber dieses Mal war nicht mehr dieser verdammte Tapp an der Leitung, sondern ein Mädchen, das behauptet, dich zu kennen.“  
„Ein Mädchen?“  
„Meg Thomas oder so ähnlich. Soll ich sie durchstellen?“  
Sally warf einen schnellen Blick hinauf zu Clover. Was zur Hölle hatte Meg hier verloren? Sie war doch meilenweit entfernt in Waltonfield, lag hoffentlich in ihrem Bett und schlief einen unbehelligten Schlaf. Die Polizei hatte sie doch nicht etwa bis hierher gezerrt, um sie nun als Druckmittel einzusetzen? Sally überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie sagte: „Ja, stell sie durch.“  
Ein schwaches Piepen war zu hören. Dann Stille, gefolgt von Rauschen und schließlich einer unsicheren Stimme.  
„Hallo? Sally?“  
„Guten Abend, Meg.“  
„Ähm… hi.“  
Es tat gut, Megs Stimme zu hören, doch gleichzeitig verfluchte Sally die Polizei dafür, dass sie Meg in diese Sache hineingezogen hatte.  
„Hat Tapp dir aufgetragen, mich zur Aufgabe zu bewegen?“, fragte Sally, woraufhin sie einen weiteren Moment der Stille hörte. Wahrscheinlich schaute Meg gerade zum Detective, der ihr eine Antwort vorgab. Die Polizei verfolgte das Gespräch zweifellos mit.  
„Ja, das… das hat er“, kam schließlich die Antwort.  
„Gut. Dann sag ihm, dass du es versuchen kannst. Aber nur hier in der Bank und unter vier Augen.“  
„Sally, warte…“  
Doch Sally hatte die Verbindung bereits getrennt. Sie legte ihre rechte Hand mit dem Headset wieder auf den Boden und schaute hinauf zu Clover.  
„Du kennst sie?“, fragte die Irin und Sally nickte: „Sie ist wie eine Tochter für mich. Und sie hat mit der Sache absolut nichts zu tun.“  
„Warum willst du sie dann in die Bank holen?“  
Sally erlaubte sich eine kurze Pause, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Ich will ihr eine Gelegenheit geben, mit mir zu sprechen, ohne dass die Polizei mithört. Die Schweine versuchen sie gegen mich zu verwenden, aber das können sie sich abschminken.“  
Clover nickte.  
„Dann schauen wir mal, ob sie darauf eingehen.“

„Hey, Meg, warte mal, das ist viel zu gefährlich. Sally ist nicht allein da drin. Sie hat mindestens vier bewaffnete Bankräuber mit sich, so viel wir wissen.“  
„Jordan hat recht“, mischte sich Feng ein: „Wir haben keine Ahnung, was hier los ist.“  
„Sally passt schon auf mich auf“, beharrte Meg. Sie gab das Funkgerät, durch das sie gerade eben mit Sally gesprochen hatte, zurück an Dokkaebi und setzte eine entschlossene Miene auf. Im Inneren tobte natürlich die Nervosität. Aber die Angst galt nicht ihr selbst, sondern Sally. Und ein Gespräch unter vier Augen würde ihr erlauben, ihre nächsten Schritte mit ihr zu koordinieren.  
„Niemand geht in diese Bank, ohne dass ich es erlaube“, meldete sich Detective Tapp vom Polizeitruck herüber. Er war zwar ein angenehmer Mann, so viel hatte Meg bereits mitbekommen, doch er ließ nichts zwischen sich und seine Pflicht kommen.  
„Ihr wolltet, dass ich mit ihr verhandle“, sagte Meg: „Sie will nicht, dass ihr zuhört. Dann müsst ihr mich eben allein mit ihr sprechen lassen.“  
„Und ihr noch eine Geisel reinschicken?“, fragte Jordan: „Meg, nein. Das ist keine Option.“  
„Woher wissen wir überhaupt, dass du dich nicht auf ihre Seite schlägst?“, fragte Alibi, die sich mit verschränkten Armen eher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Nun trat sie nach vorne und musterte Meg mit einem scharfen Blick.  
„Auf ihre Seite schlagen?“, fragte Meg und hoffte, dass sie die nun folgende Lüge überzeugend ablieferte: „Ich stehe schon längst auf ihrer Seite und genau deshalb will ich absolut vermeiden, dass ihr sie über den Haufen schießt. Ich habe schon verstanden, dass ihr sie da nicht mehr rauslasst, also muss ich sie dazu bewegen, aufzugeben. Wenn sie auf jemanden hört, dann bin ich das.“  
Alibi starrte sie immer noch an und von allen Anwesenden war sie die einzige, die wirkte, als hätte sie Megs Lüge nicht gefressen. Doch dann zuckte die Italienerin mit den Schultern.  
„Meinetwegen“  
„Du willst ein junges Mädchen reinschicken, Aria?“, fragte Maestro mit seiner tiefen Stimme, doch Thatcher gab dazu: „Wenn es wahr ist, dass sie sich so gut kennen, dann wird ihr schon nichts passieren. Stürmen können wir die Hütte nachher immer noch. Wenn Jordan damit einverstanden ist…“  
„Das ist nicht seine Entscheidung“, fuhr Meg dem alten Briten ins Wort.  
„Warte mal, Meg“, rief Jordan, doch sie ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.  
„Ich weiß, was ich tue. Sally hat mir mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet und ich werde sie jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Sie begeht einen Fehler und ich muss sie davon abhalten. Punkt.“  
„Dann lass mich wenigstens mit dir kommen.“  
„Das wird sie nicht akzeptieren“, murmelte Thatcher: „Du hast sie doch gehört.“  
„Ich werde mitgehen.“  
Alle Köpfe drehten sich herum und schauten zu Feng. Die kleine Asiatin stand hinter Megs Rollstuhl und die Sicherheit ihrer Worte stand in krassem Gegensatz zu ihrem nervösen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Sally kennt mich ebenfalls“, sagte Feng: „Gut sogar. Und zu zweit können wir noch stärker auf sie einreden.“  
„Ihr seid mutige Mädchen, ihr beiden, das muss man euch lassen“, knurrte Thatcher, während Caveira etwas auf Portugiesisch murmelte. Fuze und Dokkaebi standen schweigend daneben. Jordan schien unbedingt etwas sagen zu wollen, doch er hielt sich zurück. Seine Sorge als Vater stand ihm geradewegs ins Gesicht geschrieben. Maestro und Alibi hingegen wirkten ruhig, beinahe gelassen. Sie behandelten die Situation mit absoluter Professionalität.  
„Ich melde ihnen, dass ihr reinkommt“, sagte schließlich Detective Tapp, drehte sich um und verschwand im Kommandotruck. Wenig später marschierten Feng und Meg geradewegs über die Straße, durch die Lichtkegel der Scheinwerfer, hinüber zur Bank. Feng schob Megs Rollstuhl. Jordan begleitete sie und gemeinsam mit Fuze packte er Megs Rollstuhl an den Rädern, um sie die wenigen Stufen zum Eingang der Bank hinaufzutragen. Der Russe drehte sich daraufhin um und verschwand. Jordan allerdings blieb zurück, immer noch mit dem starken Bedürfnis, etwas sagen zu wollen.  
„Sally und ich hegen eine tiefe Freundschaft“, versuchte Meg ihn zu beruhigen: „Sie ist wie eine Mutter für mich und ich glaube, sie würde mich als Tochter bezeichnen. Sie wird für meine Sicherheit garantieren. Versprochen.“  
Jordan nickte. Er sagte immer noch nichts, doch das war auch gar nicht nötig. Nach einer kurzen Pause ging er hinüber an eine der Glastüren, die nicht zerschossen worden war und hämmerte einmal mit der Faust dagegen. Dann warf er Meg und Feng einen letzte Blick zu, bevor er Fuze zurück zur Polizeilinie folgte.  
Die beiden Mädchen wandten sich indes der Bank zu. Sie hatten ein kratzendes Geräusch gehört, wie von einem Möbelstück, das verschoben wurde. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Glastür, an die Jordan geklopft hatte und eine Gestalt erschien. Sie trug einen Anzug, hatte einen weiblichen Körperbau und versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter einer Maske. Feng lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Die Bankräuberin sagte nichts, sondern bedeutet ihnen mit einem Kopfnicken, dass sie eintreten sollten. Sofort griff Feng nach Megs Rollstuhl und schob sie über die flache Türschwelle. Der Vordereingang führte sie direkt in eine ausgestorbene Eingangshalle, ganz so, wie man sie sich von einer Bank erwarten würde. Scherben lagen auf dem Boden, Möbel waren umgestoßen worden und durch die hohen Fenster sickerte das Licht der Polizeischeinwerfer in die steinerne Halle.  
Wieder ertönte das kratzende Geräusch, als die Bankräuberin hinter ihnen den Schrank zurück vor die Tür schob. Feng bemerkte, dass sie sich ein Sturmgewehr um den Oberkörper geschnallt hatte. Diese Verbrecher gingen wirklich zur Sache. Konnte es denn wahr sein, dass Sally sich mit diesen Kriminellen eingelassen hatte? Feng konnte es immer noch kaum glauben, doch schon allein die Möglichkeit, dass dem so war, rechtfertigte ihr gewagtes Vorhaben.  
„Hier entlang“, schnauzte die maskierte Frau. Ohne sich umzudrehen ging sie geradewegs durch die dunkle Eingangshalle auf eine Seitentür zu. Feng musste sich beeilen, um zusammen mit Meg schritthalten zu können. Von draußen hörte sie den leisen Lärm der Polizisten und Reporter.  
„Glaubst du, sie ist wirklich da?“, fragte Feng flüsternd und vornübergebeugt. Ihre schwarzen Haare kitzelten Meg an der Schulter.  
„Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen“, antwortete Meg leise. Sie konnte ihr Herz gegen ihre Brust hämmern spüren, als Feng sie aus der Eingangshalle hinüber in einen Bürobereich schob. Die kleine Asiatin warf beständige Blicke nach links und rechts. Mit jedem Schritt zweifelte sie daran, ob sie einen Fehler begangen hatte. Doch jetzt war es zu spät, um umzukehren und so folgte sie einfach dem Rücken der Bankräuberin, die immer wieder hinter Winkeln und Ecken verschwand.  
Nach der dritten Biegung betraten Feng und Meg einen langen Gang. Links und rechts führten Türen in verschlossene Büros und am unteren Ende befand sich eine dunkle Gestalt. Feng erkannte die Figur einer Frau. Sie hatte sich rücklings gegen einen Schreibtisch gelehnt, trug ein schwarzes Kleid und verbarg ihr Gesicht in der Dunkelheit. Was sie jedoch verriet, war das einsame, orange leuchtende Auge.  
„Sally“, hauchte Feng. Beinahe wäre sie stehen geblieben, doch sie besann sich und schob Meg tapfer den Gang hinunter. Die Bankräuberin blieb kurz vor der Tür in das Büro stehen. Feng passierte sie und stand einen Moment später direkt vor jener Frau, die sie bereits für immer verloren geglaubt hatte.  
„Hallo Feng“, grüßte Sally: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch hier bist.“  
„Ähm… hi“, stammelte Feng und wartete, ob auch Meg etwas sagen wollte. Schließlich war sie diejenige, die jahrelang mit Sally zusammengelebt hatte. Sie kannte die Krankenschwester um einiges besser und sie hatte am meisten unter ihrer Abwesenheit gelitten. Oder zumindest glaubte Feng das.  
„Denk nicht an mich“, murmelte Meg: „Genieß die Party. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Verdammt Sally, ich dachte, du wüsstest was du tust?“  
„Ja, das dachte ich auch“, antwortete Sally: „Ich habe nicht mit einer so schnellen Reaktion der Sicherheitskräfte gerechnet. Es tut mir leid, Meg.“  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es eine blöde Idee ist.“  
„Und darüber sind wir immer noch verschiedener Meinung.“  
„Ehrlich?“, rief Meg: „Das hier war dein Plan?“  
„Wartet mal“, fuhr Feng dazwischen: „Du wusstest von diesem Banküberfall?“  
„Sie wollte mir ja nichts Genaues verraten.“ Meg verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Sally vorwurfsvoll an. Feng ließ ihren Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her schnellen.  
„Du wusstest, was los ist? Sally hat dich… ihr habt miteinander gesprochen? Also nach Paris?“  
„Wir hatten die ein oder andere Unterhaltung, ja“, antwortete Sally in sachlichem Tonfall. Die Zähne ihres Lächelns blitzen im hereinfallenden Scheinwerferlicht.  
„Warum hast du uns nichts erzählt?“, fragte Feng und schaute hinunter zu Meg. Sie ging halb um den Rollstuhl herum, sodass sie ihr direkt ins Gesicht schauen konnte.  
„Sally wollte ja nicht, dass ich euch etwas erzähle“, rief Meg und wies auf die Krankenschwester, die schuldbewusst die Hände hob.  
„Das stimmt. Dafür bin ich verantwortlich. Bitte verzeih mir, Feng, aber ich hielt es für sicherer, keinen Kontakt mit euch aufzunehmen.“  
„Warum?“ Feng schaute Sally fast schon beschuldigend an. „Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht um euch. Wir hatten keine Ahnung, was sie mit euch angefangen haben. Wir dachten bereits, ihr wärt tot oder so. Aber ihr lebt und seid entkommen?“  
„Ich bin entkommen“, berichtigte Sally mir erhobenem Zeigefinger: „Allein. Anna, Max und Maxine sind immer noch in den Händen des FBI.“  
„Und die anderen?“  
Feng schaute zu Sally. Dann schoss ihr Blick zu Meg, die das Gesicht zu Boden senkte. Schließlich blickte sie wieder zurück zu Sally, von der sie endlich eine Antwort erhielt.  
„Philip und Lisa haben den Kampf gegen Freddy nicht überlebt. Sie sind in der Nacht gestorben, in der Freddy die Militärbasis attackiert hat. Freddy selbst habe ich einen Monat später im Nebel aufgespürt und eliminiert. Um ihn braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen mehr zu machen.“  
Feng trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Philip ist tot? Und Lisa auch?“  
Sally antwortete nicht, doch ihr Blick bestätigte die Wahrheit. Feng schaute hinunter zu Meg.  
„Wusstest du davon?“  
Meg enthielt sich ebenfalls einer Antwort. Erneut war das Schweigen Antwort genug und so drehte sich Feng vollkommen überrumpelt der Wand zu. Sie legte die Hände an den Kopf, während sie die neugewonnen Informationen verarbeitete. Meg und Sally schauten ihr nach. Erst nach einer Weile wandte sich Feng wieder um, sagte jedoch nichts mehr. Fürs erste hatte sie genug Antworten erhalten.  
„Die Polizei hat dich also reingeschickt, um mich herauszuholen?“, fragte Sally und schaute hinunter zu Meg. Ihr Tonfall war gelassen, beinahe beiläufig und man mochte fast meinen, dass sie sich nach dem letzten Tratsch erkundigte.  
„Jep“, knurrte Meg: „Ich soll dich dazu bringen, die Sache fallenzulassen und dich zu stellen. Andernfalls soll ich dir sagen, dass sie die Bank stürmen werden.“  
„Eine leere Drohung“  
„Ich weiß“  
Feng schaute zwischen Meg und Sally hin und her, beeindruckt von der Kaltschnäuzigkeit, mit der sie das Thema diskutierten.  
„Und?“, fragte Meg.  
„Und was?“  
Sally schaute sie fragend an.  
„Hast du vor, dich zu stellen?“  
„Hast du vor, mich dazu zu überreden?“  
„Nein“  
„Gut“  
Ein Grinsen fuhr über Sallys Lippen und Feng war mehr als nur erstaunt, es auf Megs Gesicht erwidert zu sehen. Was war nur in die beiden gefahren? Hatten sie etwa den Verstand verloren? Doch immer noch traute Feng sich nicht, ein Wort von sich zu geben.  
„Sie glauben aber, dass du mich umstimmen willst, oder?“, fragte Sally und Meg nickte.  
„Ja. Ich habe ihnen aufgetischt, dich vor einem großen Fehler bewahren zu wollen.“  
„Und das haben sie gefressen?“  
„Sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht hier.“  
Sally lachte in sich hinein.  
„Ach Meg, du bist spitze. Aber dann erwarten sie jetzt sicher, dass wir uns eine Zeit lang unterhalten, oder nicht? Sie glauben, dass du mit mir verhandelst und alles versuchst. Ich muss euch also noch ein Weilchen hierbehalten.“  
„Ja“, stimmte Meg ihr zu: „Sonst kommen sie uns noch auf die Schliche.“  
„Naja, ich hatte dir ja ein Gespräch heute Nacht versprochen“, antwortete Sally: „Zugegeben, eigentlich hatte ich dabei eher an den Nebel gedacht, aber das Büro eines Bankmanagers wird´s auch tun.“  
„Und ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Erklärung für diese ganze Aktion hier.“  
„Der Nebel?“, ging Feng nun dazwischen: „Im Sinne von… Entitus? Ihr habt euch im Nebel getroffen? In dem Nebel?“  
Meg und Sally drehten gleichzeitig die Köpfe und schauten zu ihr hinüber.  
„Ich glaube, wir könnten die Zeit auch nutzen, um dir ein bisschen auf die Sprünge zu helfen“, murmelte Sally.  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest uns nicht verraten.“  
„Will sie auch nicht“, kommentierte Meg, doch Sally antwortete: „Jetzt bist du ohnehin schon in die ganze Sache verwickelt. Wenn du Fragen hast, werde ich versuchen, sie zu beantworten.“  
„Fragen…“, murmelte Feng. Sie ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch, an den sich Sally angelehnt hatte und setzte sich neben sie auf die Tischkante. Ihre Füße baumelten ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden.  
„Sag mir einfach, warum wir uns mitten in einem Bankraub befinden.“  
„Kurz gesagt“, antwortete Sally: „Ich brauche Hilfe, um die anderen aus den Händen der Regierung zu befreien. Diese Leute kennen sich mit Ein- und Ausbrüchen aus. Sie werden mir helfen, wenn ich ihnen vorher dabei helfe, diese Bank hier leerzuräumen.“  
„Du hast also kein Interesse an dem… dem Geld?“, fragte Feng. Sie schaute hinunter zu Meg, die mit den Schultern zuckte. Doch Sally schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich bin keine Diebin, Feng. Was ich hier mache, mache ich nur für Max und Anna.“  
„Die immer noch vom FBI festgehalten werden?“  
„Ganz genau. Das Problem ist folgendes: Das FBI – oder besser gesagt die Regierung – glaubt mir nicht, dass ich Freddy getötet habe. Ich konnte es ihnen nämlich nicht beweisen. Also halten sie uns – mich, Anna, Max und auch Maxine Caulfield in diesem Fall – immer noch für Bedrohungen. Sie glauben, dass Freddy über uns in diese Welt einbrechen kann, wie damals in Paris.“  
„Aber Freddy ist nicht mehr.“  
„Wäre er noch am Leben, hätte ich mich ihnen gefügt“, versicherte Sally: „Es wäre keine leichte Entscheidung gewesen, aber ich hätte eingesehen, dass wir eine Gefahr für die Gesellschaft darstellen. Ich hätte mich einsperren lassen. Aber seitdem Freddy nicht mehr da ist, sehe ich keinen Grund dafür, warum wir auf unsere Freiheit verzichten sollten. Daher bin ich ausgebrochen.“  
„Und nun versuchst du, die anderen auch rauszuholen?“  
Sally nickte. Feng schaute sie für einen Moment wortlos an, bevor sie sich wieder an den Kopf fasste und stöhnte.  
„Ihr macht mich wahnsinnig.“  
„Ich gebe zu, das ist vielleicht etwas viel für eine Nacht“, lachte Sally und tauschte einen schmunzelnden Blick mit Meg aus.  
„Wie könnt ihr beide nur so ruhig sein?“, beschwerte sich Feng: „Sollten wir uns nicht Sorgen machen und… und etwas unternehmen?“  
„Ich tue bereits alles, was ich kann“, antwortete Sally: „Und ihr helft mir am besten, indem ihr einfach euer Leben lebt. Das habe ich Meg gesagt und dir sage ich es auch. Das ist meine Aufgabe. Ich kümmere mich darum. Macht euch nicht zu viele Sorgen um mich.“  
„Leichter gesagt als getan“, knurrte Feng und Meg stimmte ihr mit einem Kopfnicken zu. Dann wurde die kleine Asiatin jedoch stutzig. „Wenn diese Bankräuber einfach nur das Geld wollen, warum teleportierst du dich nicht einfach in den Tresor und holst es ihnen?“  
„Das war der ursprüngliche Plan“, erklärte Sally: „Aber anscheinend haben sie Inhibitoren im Tresor aufgestellt. Damit blockieren sie meine Kräfte und auch den Zugang in den Nebel.“  
„Aha“, machte Feng: „Du hast jetzt also einfach so Zugang in den Nebel?“  
„Sie hat ihn unter Kontrolle“, warf Meg ein und Sally fügte hinzu: „Nach meinem ersten Monat in Gefangenschaft, habe ich auf einmal verstanden, was ich tun muss, um ihn nach Belieben betreten oder verlassen zu können. Genau wie Lisa damals. Auf diese Weise bin ich auch an Freddy herangekommen. Um genau zu sein, war der Hass, den ich gegen Freddy verspürt habe, der Schlüssel, der mir den Weg geebnet hat. Glaube ich zumindest. Ganz sicher bin ich mir nämlich immer noch nicht.“  
„Ihr macht mich fertig, Leute“, beschwerte sich Feng erneut. Meg übernahm nun das Wort und erzählte: „Über den Nebel hat sie sich auch zu mir ins Haus geschlichen, ohne dass es jemand mitbekommen hat.“  
„Wenn das FBI diese Inhibitoren nicht entwickelt hätte, hätte ich die anderen längst schon rausgeholt“, sprach Sally weiter: „Ohne die können sie mich nicht halten. Deshalb werden sie mich auch bei der ersten Gelegenheit erledigen.“  
„Aufzugeben ist also keine Option“, schloss Meg und Sally nickte. Feng hingegen schaute Sally einfach nur besorgt an.  
„Sie wollen dich umbringen? Nicht fangen?“  
„Nein“, bestätigte Sally: „Mich lebend zu erwischen ist vom Tisch. Das hat mir Baker gesagt, bevor ich ausgebrochen bin.“  
„Was hast du nun eigentlich vor?“, fragte Meg: „Mit den Inhibitoren im Tresor haben sie dich doch in der Falle. Und wie du schon sagst, wenn das alles hier zu Ende ist, werden sie dich töten.“  
Die Angst in ihrer Stimme war beinahe greifbar, doch Sally konnte sie beruhigen.  
„Während wir hier sprechen, arbeitet unter unseren Füßen ein Thermalbohrer am Tresor. Wolf hat vorhin behauptet, es würde noch gerade mal fünf Stunden dauern, bis wir durch wären. Dann machen wir die Dinger einfach kaputt, schnappen uns das Geld und hauen durch den Nebel ab. Ich muss nicht einmal einen Fuß auf die Straße vorne setzen.“  
„Wenn alles glattgeht“, gab Meg zu bedenken, doch Sally winkte ab: „Das wird es schon. Die Polizei stürmt uns nicht, solange wir Geiseln haben.“  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass halb Team Rainbow vor der Tür steht und nur auf einen Befehl wartet?“, fragte Meg. Diese Informationen schien Sally nun doch aus der Fassung zu bringen, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment.  
„Nein, das… das ist mir neu. Sie haben Team Rainbow einberufen? Verdammt, das habe ich nicht erwartet. Aber eigentlich ist es eine nachvollziehbare Maßnahme. Am Ende ändert es nichts an unserer Situation.“  
„Glaubst du?“  
Sally schaute Meg eine Weile lang an und Meg schaute ohne zu Blinzeln zurück. Es war Zeit für die Wahrheit, erkannte die Krankenschwester. Und die Wahrheit sollte Meg bekommen.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein“, seufzte Sally: „Ich kann auch nicht mehr tun, als zu hoffen. Wenn sie uns stürmen, dann war´s das sowieso. Aber es wäre eine verdammt dumme Idee und diese Leute da draußen sind nicht dumm. Ich vertraue darauf, dass sie das Wohl der Geiseln an oberster Stelle behalten.“  
„Das werden sie“, antwortete Meg: „Eine von ihnen scheint etwas angriffslustig zu sein, aber die restlichen sind sich im Klaren darüber, dass ein Angriff die absolut letzte Option ist.“  
„Ich bin froh, das zu hören.“  
Sally spürte Erleichterung in sich aufkeimen. Dass Team Rainbow einsatzbereit vor der Tür stand, beunruhigte sie ein wenig. Schließlich war die beste Spezialeinheit der Welt drauf und dran gegen sie vorzugehen. Aber Dallas und Bain wussten was sie taten. Chains war sicherlich ein begabter Schütze und auch Wolf, Hoxton, Clover und selbst Junior schienen mit der Lage zurechtzukommen. Der Plan konnte immer noch funktionieren.  
„Gibt es sonst irgendwelche Informationen, die du mir geben kannst?“, fragte Sally: „Weißt du, wie sie im Falle eines Angriffs eindringen würden? Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was sie planen?“  
Meg schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie haben mir nur aufgetragen, dich zur Aufgabe zu überreden. Und sie sehen zu allem entschlossen aus.“  
„Das sind wir auch“, beharrte Sally: „Nun, ich denke, wir müssen noch ein bisschen Zeit totschlagen, bevor ich euch wieder hinausschicke. Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen, Feng? Oder warum erzählt ihr mir nicht, was bei euch so vor sich ging, in letzter Zeit.“  
Feng und Meg tauschten einen Blick aus. Es war viel vor sich gegangen, doch die meisten Dinge waren dann doch eher privater Natur. Feng hatte einiges zu erzählen und Meg entschied sich dazu, ihr die Entscheidung zu überlassen, wie viel sie Sally verraten wollte.  
„Du hattest recht“, sagte Meg stattdessen: „Die Party war eine gute Idee. Ich habe mich recht gut amüsiert. Auf jeden Fall besser als daheim im Bett vor der Flimmerkiste.“  
„Na siehst du. Ich hab´s dir doch gesagt. Seid ihr alle dort gewesen?“  
„David hat sich ziemlich verspätet“, erzählte Feng: „Und Jake ist gar nicht erst aufgetaucht. Ihm ist leider etwas dazwischengekommen.“  
„Seine Katze hat sich wehgetan“, murmelte Meg mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton: „Ich glaube, er hatte einfach keine Lust, sich unter Leute zu begeben. Du kennst ihn doch. Uns mag er, aber der Rest der Welt, der kann ihm gestohlen bleiben.“  
„Jedem das seine“, kommentierte Sally.  
„Feng hatte ein wunderschönes rotes Kleid an“, erzählte Meg weiter: „Du hättest sie sehen sollen. Sie war definitiv die Blickfängerin des Abends.“  
„Wirklich?“ Sally drehte den Kopf hinüber zu Feng, die sich ein verlegenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.  
„Es war ein Versöhnungsgeschenk meiner Mutter.“  
„Dann versteht ihr euch endlich wieder besser?“  
„Nun ja, ich schätze wir sind auf einem guten Weg“, überlegte Feng: „Zumindest ich und meine Mutter. Mein Vater ist immer noch ganz der Alte, aber wenn er sich ändern will, kann er sich jederzeit bei mir melden. Bis dahin beschränke ich den Kontakt zu ihm auf ein Minimum.“  
Sallys oranges Auge blitzte durch das Halbdunkel, als sie Feng mit einer halb überlegenden, halb besorgten Miene musterte. Die Asiatin konnte ihr Gesicht natürlich kaum sehen.  
„Das ist eine gesunde Haltung“, murmelte Sally schließlich: „Aber pass auf, dass du dich nicht zu sehr von deinen Eltern entfernst. Du kannst Meg fragen, wie sehr sie einem fehlen können.“  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete Feng: „Aber Kompromissbereitschaft muss es auf beiden Seiten geben.“  
„Wohl wahr“ Sally schaute wieder hinunter zu Meg. „Und bei dir und deinem Vater ist noch alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja“, antwortete Meg: „Er sitzt gerade draußen vor der Bank und sorgt sich wahrscheinlich zu Tode. Am liebsten hätte er meinem Rollstuhl an einen Laternenpfahl gefesselt, aber ich habe darauf bestanden, mit dir zu verhandeln.“ Das letzte Wort betonte sie mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.  
„Und recht hat er“, sagte Sally: „An seiner Stelle hätte ich dich niemals zu sechs Bankräubern hineingehen lassen.“  
„Wirklich? Du warst es doch, die mich in den Nebel mitgenommen hat, damals.“  
„Das war etwas anderes“, widersprach Sally: „Wir waren die einzigen, die hineinkonnten. Außerdem war ich nicht ein Vater, der seine Tochter zum ersten Mal seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren gesehen hat. Und vergiss nicht, dass ich mich auch damals schon dagegen ausgesprochen habe.“  
„Jep, und beide Male habe ich mich durchgesetzt.“  
„Gegen deinen Sturschädel kommt man halt nicht an.“  
„Dann sind wir ja schon zu zweit.“  
Feng kicherte leise, als sie das freundschaftliche Geplänkel zwischen den beiden Damen mitverfolgte. Es tat so gut, Meg glücklich zu sehen. Sally war wie ein Segen für sie und die Gewissheit, dass es zumindest ihr gut ging, wirkte auch für Feng erleichternd. Allerdings gesellte sich nun die Sorge hinzu, was wohl aus Max und Anna werden würde. Ganz zu schweigen von der Trauer um Philip und Lisa. Allerdings hatte sie Lisa sowieso schon vor zwei Jahren abgeschrieben und Philip… Feng hatte insgeheim bereits angenommen, keinen der Killer wiederzusehen und die Nachricht, dass es nur einen erwischt hatte, konnte sie nun kaum mehr aus der Fassung bringen. Für seine Familie würde es mit Sicherheit schwieriger werden.  
„Hast du es eigentlich schon Jade erzählt?“, fragte Feng. Meg und Sally drehten ihr beide die Köpfe zu. Die Krankenschwester seufzte, während Meg antwortete.  
„Nein. Ich habe stillgehalten. Wir beide sind jetzt die einzigen, die von Sally wissen und davon, was in Paris geschehen ist.“  
„Es wird ein schwieriges Gespräch werden“, murmelte Feng und Sally nickte: „Ich hoffe, sie hatten zwei wundervolle Jahre mit ihm.“  
„Wenigstens hat Freddy bezahlt“, fügte Meg hinzu. Dann schaute sie auf ihre Uhr und nickte nach hinten den Gang hinab. „Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Verhandlungen langsam beenden. Sonst werden die da draußen noch ganz nervös. Was sollen wir ihnen eigentlich sagen?“  
Sally zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Sagt ihnen, dass ihr alles versucht habt, um mich herauszubekommen und dass es nicht funktioniert hat. Sagt ihnen auch, dass es den Geiseln gut geht und dass sie nichts zu befürchten haben, solange sie keinen Fuß über die Türschwelle setzen. Und zu guter Letzt sagt ihnen, dass ich tun werde, was ich für nötig halte und wenn sie mich zwingen, ein paar Geiseln zu erledigen, dann werde ich auch davor nicht zurückschrecken.“  
„Aber du denkst doch nicht wirklich so?“, fragte Feng, als sie vom Schreibtisch hinunter auf den Boden sprang. Ein Hauch von Unmut flog über ihr Gesicht.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht“, antwortete Sally: „Aber vor allem Team Rainbow soll das ruhig glauben, damit sie auf keine dummen Gedanken kommen. Und so leid es mir tut, muss ich sagen, dass ich für keinen meiner Kollegen garantieren kann.“  
Feng schoss Meg einen besorgten Blick zu, die allerdings nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Sally hatte ja gesagt, dass sie sich mit Verbrechern eingelassen hatte. Gefahr und Unheil waren zu erwarten gewesen. Da konnte man jetzt nicht mehr viel daran ändern.  
„Wir sagen ihnen einfach, dass sie sich fernhalten sollen“, sagte Meg: „Hoffentlich wird sie das lange genug aufhalten, bis ihr eure Bohrarbeiten abgeschlossen habt.“  
„Hoffentlich“, bestätigte Sally, bevor sie wieder nach Clover rief und die beiden hinausführen ließ. Der Besuch hatte sie überrascht. Er hatte sie aber auch erfreut. Es war schön zu sehen, dass auch Feng sich einigermaßen von Paris erholt hatte und sie vertraute der kleinen Asiatin, das Geheimnis vor den anderen zu bewahren.

„Wie ist der neue Six?“  
Fuze zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß: „Keine Ahnung. Aber Grace war bereits bei ihm und anscheinend besteht er nicht auf seinen Titel. Er hat ihr gesagt, sie solle in Harry nennen.“  
Jordan lachte in sich hinein.  
„Harry? Naja, es ist jedenfalls eine andere Art, das Team zu führen.“  
Fuze grunzte in Zustimmung. Sein Blick schoss hinüber zu Thatcher, der sich in einiger Entfernung in einem angeregten Gespräch mit den beiden Italienern befand. Detective Tapp stand etwas inaktiv, aber aufmerksam zuhörend daneben.  
„Ich hoffe, deine Tochter konnte Smithson zur Vernunft bringen“, murmelte der Russe und Jordan folgte seinem Blick: „Ja, das hoffe ich auch.“  
„Bewegung am Vordereingang.“  
Das war Fuzes Funkgerät gewesen, das er sich an der Schulter befestigt hatte. Die rauschende Stimme, die soeben die Meldung gemacht hatte, gehörte seinem Landsmann, dem Scharfschützen Glaz, der sich auf einem der Dächer in der Nähe der Bank postiert hatte. Schon seit Stunden hielt er das Gebäude im Blick, unermüdlich und immer wachsam.  
„Verstanden“, rauschte Thatchers Stimme bald zurück und kurz darauf meldete Glaz: „Es sind die beiden Mädchen.“  
Jordan amtete erleichtert aus und endlich hörte sein Fuß auf, in nervöser Manier den Boden zu bearbeiten. Fuze gab ihm einen kameradschaftlichen Ellbogenstoß. Dann gingen die zwei um einen schweren Polizeitruck herum und marschierten zum Vordereingang der Bank.  
Im hellen Licht der Scheinwerfer standen dort tatsächlich Feng und Meg und drehten sich gerade nach vorne, weg von der sich schließenden Glastür. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte Jordan sogar noch die Silhouette der Bankräuberin erkennen. Dann schob sich wieder der Schrank vor den Eingang und wenig später befanden sich die beiden Mädchen zurück in Sicherheit in der Kommandozentrale, umringt von Team Rainbow Operatoren.  
„Sie ist nicht hier mit euch“, stellte Thatcher fest: „Sie hat also nein gesagt?“  
„Sie hat nein gesagt“, bestätigte Meg. Feng hielt sich wiederum im Hintergrund und zog es vor, Meg das Reden zu überlassen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie selbst niemals im Stande wäre, einem ganzen Team bewaffneter Elitesoldaten geradewegs in die Gesichter zu lügen. Jordan stand neben ihr und schien sich beinahe mehr auf ihrer Seite, denn auf jener Team Rainbows zu befinden.  
„Sie hat mir auch aufgetragen, euch zu übermitteln, dass sie vor nichts mehr zurückschrecken wird“, sprach Meg weiter: „Die Geiseln sind sicher, so lange ihr keinen Fuß über die Türschwelle setzt. Ansonsten hat sie keine Skrupel, den Abzug zu betätigen.“  
Die Nachricht löste vereinzeltes Kopfschütteln unter den Soldaten aus. Einzig und allein Thatcher und Caveira ließen sich absolut nichts anmerken. Letztere stand außerdem etwas im Schatten, sodass ihr Gesichtsausdruck ohnehin schwer zu entziffern war.  
„Darüber waren wir uns vorher schon im Klaren“, knurrte Thatcher: „Gibt es sonst irgendwelche Informationen, die du uns geben kannst? Hast du gesehen, wo sie die Geiseln festhalten? Oder irgendwelche Verteidigungsmaßnahmen? Irgendwelche Fallen vielleicht?“  
Meg schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Sie haben mich einfach nur durch die Bank zu Sally geführt und dann wieder zurück. Am Hauptgang haben sie die Schränke vor die Tür geschoben, aber das seht ihr ja auch von hier aus. Sonst ist mir nichts aufgefallen.“  
Thatcher schaute zu Feng, die ebenfalls den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Also gut“, sagte der alte Brite: „Ich danke euch für eure Kooperation. Zum zweiten Mal.“  
Er streckte Meg die Hand hin. Die rothaarige Athletin machte jedoch keine Anstalten, sich von ihm zu verabschieden, sondern starrte Thatcher einfach nur weiterhin an. Feng, die sich bereits zum Gehen angeschickt hatte, verharrte wieder. Auch die umstehenden Soldaten schienen mitbekommen zu haben, dass etwas in der Luft lag.  
„Sally hat mir auch noch etwas anderes gesagt“, erzählte Meg nach einer Weile. Feng hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Meg drauf und dran war, etwas Dummes zu tun.  
„Aha“, murmelte Thatcher: „Und was wäre das?“  
„Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie sich nicht für diese Situation entschieden hat“, erklärte Meg. Mit verschränkten Armen und trotzigem Gesichtsausdruck hielt sie den Blicken von nicht nur einem, sondern gleich sechs Elitesoldaten stand. Plus einem Detective. „Sie hat gar keine andere Wahl. Sobald sie diese Situation hier beendet und sich zeigt, jagt ihr ihr eine Kugel in den Kopf. Die Regierung hat einen Tötungsbefehl gegen sie erlassen. Sobald ihr sie seht, sollt ihr sie niedermachen. Ist das wahr?“  
Die Augen der Soldaten richteten sich nun wieder auf Thatcher. Offensichtlich wussten sie nicht, ob Meg überhaupt etwas über den Befehl erfahren durfte. Vielleicht wussten sie selbst noch nichts davon. Es wäre jedenfalls typisch für Rainbows Geheimniskrämerei.  
„Meine Befehle lauten, die Polizei bei der Lösung einer Geiselnahme zu unterstützen“, sagte Thatcher: „Nichts weiter.“  
Meg glaubte ihm. Thatcher war ein ehrlich er Soldat, genau wie Jordan, und er sagte die Wahrheit. Trotzdem war Meg nicht überzeugt.  
„Aber du hast nicht das Kommando hier, richtig?“  
Meg richtete den Blick hinüber zu der Italienerin, die sich in einiger Entfernung an einen Polizeitruck gelehnt hatte. Das rote Halstuch schimmerte in der Dunkelheit und ihre braunen Augen blitzten zu Meg, als sie sich erhob und an Thatchers Seite trat.  
„Nein“, bestätigte sie für den Briten mit einem heftigen, italienischen Akzent. Ihr Landsmann, der große Soldat mit dem Bart, stellte sich sofort hinter sie.  
„Und?“, fragte Meg: „Hat Sally mir eine Lüge aufgetischt? Oder wollt ihr sie wirklich umbringen, nachdem sie in Paris für euch gekämpft hat?“  
Alibi schaute sie eindringlich an und Meg hielt ihrem Blick felsenfest stand. Sie hatte in die Augen eines kettensägenschwingenden Ungeheuers geblickt. Alibi war gar nichts.  
„Sally Smithson“, sagte Alibi langsam: „wurde in Gewahrsam genommen, um die Sicherheit unserer Gesellschaft zu gewährleisten. Sie wusste genau, dass sie bei einem Ausbruch hunderte, wenn nicht tausende Menschenleben gefährden würde. Sie wusste, dass sich so etwas wie in Paris wiederholen könnte. Sally Smithson hat ihre Wahl getroffen. Wir, auf der anderen Seite, ziehen nur die Konsequenzen.“  
Meg schaute Alibi immer noch in die Augen, doch keineswegs verpasste sie die Reaktionen der anderen Operatoren. Alibi selbst blieb ganz ruhig, genau wie Maestro und Thatcher, die beide keine Miene verzogen. Fuze hingegen verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere, Dokkaebi warf einen schnellen Blick zu Jordan und auch Caveira, deren Silhouette Meg hinter Alibis Schulter erkennen konnte, hörte auf, mit ihrem Messer zu spielen. Geschickt fing sie es zwischen den Fingern. Ihr Kopf hob sich ein wenig nach oben.  
„Ihr habt mich da hineingeschickt“, sprach Meg weiter: „um sie zum Rauskommen zu überzeugen. Nicht, damit ihr sie einsperren könnt. Nein, ihr wolltet sie eiskalt niederschießen.“ Meg schaute zwischen Alibi und Maestro hin und her. „Ist es nicht so?“  
„Dieses Gespräch ist beendet“, sagte Alibi: „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Kooperation. Thatcher, führen sie die drei Zivilisten aus dem Einsatzgebiet.“  
Mit verschränkten Armen drehte Thatcher den Kopf und schaute zu Alibi. Dann nickte er, auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck vor Missfallen nur so strotzte.  
„Hier ent…“  
„Wir kennen den Weg“, fuhr Meg dazwischen. Eigenhändig riss sie ihren Rollstuhl herum und machte sich mit einer beeindruckenden Geschwindigkeit auf den Weg zur gelben Absperrung. Feng folgte ihr, während Jordan sich beeilen musste, sich von seinen früheren Kameraden zu verabschieden. Er erreichte das Auto als letzter und stieg erst ein, als Meg schon sicher auf der Rückbank saß. Feng kletterte gerade auf den Platz neben ihr.  
„Von bewaffneten Soldaten lässt du dich jedenfalls nicht einschüchtern“, bemerkte Jordan, als er den Motor anließ. Sein Blick wanderte hinauf in den Rückspiegel, doch Meg schaute aus dem Fenster.  
„Sally hat mir das Leben gerettet“, sagte sie: „Mehr als einmal. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich deinen Freunden helfe.“  
Jordan runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ich bin auf deiner Seite, Meg. Ich hoffe, du weißt das.“  
Er erhielt keine Antwort. Schweigend trat Jordan aufs Gaspedal und lenkte den Wagen unter der gelben Absperrung hindurch, die einer der Polizisten für ihn nach oben hielt. Ein paar Reporter versuchten erfolglos Blicke in das Auto zu erhaschen. Wenig später befanden sie sich bereits wieder auf dem Weg zurück nach Waltonfield.  
„Hast du eigentlich wirklich versucht, sie zum Rauskommen zu überreden?“, fragte Jordan nach einer längeren Weile bedrückenden Schweigens. Wieder erhielt er keinen Antwort, doch der Blick, den Meg ihm über den Rückspiegel zuwarf, war mehr als genug.

Maestro beobachtete, wie das Auto von Jordan Trace, früher Thermite genannt, unter der gelben Absperrung hindurchfuhr und wenig später hinter einer Ecke verschwand. Er hatte bereits viel von dem Chemiker gehört. Thermite war eines der Gründungsmitglieder Team Rainbows gewesen und noch dazu der erste Operator, der es freiwillig wieder verlassen hatte. Die Gründe waren offensichtlich.  
„Er hat eine selbstbewusste Tochter“, murmelte Maestro und schoss einen Seitenblick hinüber zu Thatcher: „Zu Schade, dass sie diese Verletzung davongetragen hat.“  
Thatcher grunzte nur. Maestro hatte eine Menge Respekt vor dem britischen S.A.S. Spezialisten, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Operatoren. Fuze war ein guter Soldat, Glaz mochte er, Dokkaebi fand er niedlich und Caveira war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel. Aber Thatcher respektiere er. Der Brite war das älteste Mitglied Team Rainbows und bei weitem der Erfahrenste unter ihnen.  
„Smithson hat ihr in Paris das Leben gerettet“, murmelte Thatcher: „Ich kann verstehen, dass sie sauer ist.“  
„Natürlich“, antwortete Maestro: „Aber wie Aria schon sagte. Smithson hat ihre Wahl getroffen. Du kennst den Job.“  
„Ich kenne den Job“  
Thatcher nickte und drehte sich um. Maestro folgte ihm einen kurzen Augenblick später, begab sich jedoch nicht in den blauen Polizeitruck, sondern bewegte sich in das Gebäude dahinter. Es war ein altes Hotel, zurzeit glücklicherweise weitgehend unbesetzt und bot den Polizisten einen guten Aussichtspunkt.  
Maestro ging durch die Eingangstür, erklomm die Stufen am Südende und marschierte im dritten Stock einen schmalen Gang entlang. Zwei Beamte kamen ihm entgegen und machten seiner beeindruckenden Statur sofort Platz. Schließlich trat er in Zimmer 304.  
Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Alibi, die mit verschränkten Armen am Fenster stand und auf die Bank hinunterstarrte. Als sie Maestro eintreten hörte, wandte sie sich nicht um. In der Dunkelheit wirkte ihre Silhouette beinahe wie eine Statue. Scharf hob sie sich gegen die Straßenlichter ab, war von unten jedoch kaum zu sehen.  
„Amica“, sagte Maestro: „Was betrübt dich?“  
Als er keine Antwort erhielt, durchquerte er das Zimmer mit ruhigen Schritten. Den linken Arm an den Fensterrahmen gelegt, stellte er sich hinter sie und schaute ebenfalls nach unten in die Straße. Detective Tapp unterhielt sich gerade mit zwei Beamten. Etwas daneben erblickte Maestro Dokkaebi und Fuze, die ebenfalls ein Gespräch führten. Caveira stand wie immer allein. Ruhig und gelassen wartete sie auf ihren Einsatzbefehl.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, Traces Tochter würde sie überzeugen“, gab Alibi plötzlich zu. Ihre Stimme war leise, doch standhaft und berechnend. Trotzdem glaubte Maestro eine gewisse Enttäuschung heraushören zu können. Er kannte Alibi seit einer halben Ewigkeit und niemandem stand sie so nahe, wie ihm.  
„Die Chancen waren schlecht“, murmelte Maestro: „Das wussten wir bereits. Solche Situation finden selten ein leichtes Ende.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Alibi strich sich eine braune Haarsträhne zurück unter das rote Barett. „Trotzdem bringt sie Menschen in Gefahr, so lange sie am Leben bleibt.“  
Maestro drehte den Kopf und suchte nach Anzeichen von Emotionen auf dem Gesicht seiner Kameradin. Der Umstand, dass er keine entdecken konnte, musste allerdings nicht bedeuten, dass keine da waren. Alibi hatte sich ihren Ruhm als Undercover-Agentin erarbeitet und in all den Jahren zwangsweise gelernt, ihre Gefühle zu verschleiern. Also blieb Maestro nichts anderes übrig, als zu fragen.  
„Was hältst du eigentlich davon, dass sie in Paris für uns gekämpft hat?“  
In seinem Ton befand sich keine Bewertung, geschweige denn eine Anschuldigung. Wie so oft wollte er ganz einfach nur wissen, was in Alibis Kopf vor sich ging.  
„Ich respektiere sie dafür“, sagte Alibi sofort, ohne ihren Blick zu wenden: „Aber sie bringt Menschen in Gefahr. Das kann ich nicht erlauben.“  
„Es gefällt dir also auch nicht?“  
Nun schaute Alibi doch zu ihm auf. Es war erstaunlich, wie wenig man aus ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte, doch Maestro erhaschte jede Regung. Sie konnte viel vor ihm verstecken, aber schon lange nicht mehr alles.  
„Ach“, seufzte Alibi: „Natürlich gefällt es mir nicht. Das weißt du ganz genau.“  
„Jedenfalls hast du es gut vor den anderen versteckt.“  
Maestro erlaubte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln, woraufhin Alibi unter seinem Arm hindurchging und sich im Zimmer auf das Bett setzte. In ihrer italienischen Uniform sah sie dort reichlich fehl am Platz aus. Mit ausgestreckten Beinen schaute sie auf den Fußboden.  
„Ich kenne sie nicht“, sagte Alibi nach einer Weile: „Aber wenn sie für uns gekämpft hat, dann ist es eine Schande, dass wir sie ausschalten müssen. Ich wünschte, die Linien wären so weiß und schwarz wie damals.“  
Maestro zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Die Vinciguerras?“  
Alibi nickte. Sie zog die Schultern nach hinten und stützte sich mit den Armen auf der Matratze ab. Gedankenverloren schaute sie in die Ferne.  
„Damals wusste ich genau, was ich zu tun hatte“, murmelte sie: „Der Weg war klar, Adriano. Ich habe ihn klar vor mir gesehen und keine Sekunde gezweifelt. Selbst wenn es hieß, gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen.“  
„Du wusstest immer, was du tust“, sagte Maestro. Er erhob sich von seiner Position am Fensterrahmen und ging zu ihr hinüber. Gelassen ließ er sich neben Alibi auf die Bettkante fallen.  
„Heute ist alles anders“, murmelte Alibi. Maestro verschränkte die Arme und bereitete sich bereits auf die Frage vor, die er unweigerlich kommen spürte.  
„Irgendeine Idee, was wir jetzt machen?“, wollte Alibi nach einer Weile tatsächlich wissen. Sie drehte den Kopf und schaute zu ihm hoch. Maestro ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort.  
„Wir könnten abwarten“, murmelte er schließlich: „Vielleicht stellen sie irgendwelche Forderungen. Vielleich ergibt sich eine Gelegenheit, sie hervorzulocken.“  
Alibi schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wir haben sie in der Falle. Jetzt darf sie uns nicht mehr entwischen.“  
„Was schlägst du vor?“  
Maestro schaute hinunter zu Alibi, die ihren Blick wiederum an der gegenüberliegenden Wand verankert hatte.  
„Wir warten ab bis zum Morgengrauen. Dann stürmen wir.“  
„Mit all den Geiseln?“  
„Es wird gefährlich“, bestätigte Alibi: „Aber ich sehe keine andere Option. Wenn du mich fragst, arbeiten die da drin an einem Fluchtplan und das dürfen wir nicht zulassen.“  
„Okay“  
„Du bist anderer Meinung?“  
Alibi löste ihren Blick von der Wand und drehte den Kopf zu Maestro. Der bärtige Soldat zuckte mit den Schultern und verlagerte sein Gewicht, bevor er antwortete.  
„Nein. Ich wollte nur hören, was du zu sagen hast. Das ist alles.“  
Alibi nickte und schaute wieder nach vorne. Nun waren sie bereits zu zweit beim Anstarren der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Die Blaulichter von der Straße ließen das Weiß in regelmäßigen Abständen aufleuchten und jagten hinterhältige Schatten durch das kleine Zimmer.  
„Hast du dir so unseren Dienst bei Rainbow vorgestellt?“, fragte Alibi schließlich: „Eine Jagd nach einem Gespenst?“  
Maestro lachte in sich hinein und kratzte sich an seinem schwarzen Bart.  
„Nein, Carina, das habe ich nicht.“

Maxine setzte einen Bauer nach vorne und bedrohte damit gleichzeitig Annas Turm und Läufer. Die Jägerin könnte den Bauer schlagen. Allerdings hieße das, einen Läufer gegen einen Bauer einzutauschen. Und sie hatte gelernt, dass der Läufer mehr wert war, als der Bauer. Aber sie musste etwas unternehmen, da der Bauer sonst den noch wertvolleren Turm fressen würde. Und das war noch schlimmer.  
Anna legte den Kopf auf die Seite. Ihre Maske ruhte neben ihr auf dem Tisch und mit dunklen Augen beobachtete sie das Spielfeld. Sie hatte schon wieder ihre Königin verloren und auch ihre Bauern landeten nach und nach neben dem Spielfeld. Noch dazu verfügte sie nur noch über einen Springer, während Maxine immer noch beide hatte. Und ihre Dame.  
Anna seufzte.  
„Nicht gut aussieht“, murmelte sie. Sie hob den Blick zu Maxine und ein Lächeln fuhr über ihre Lippen. Mondlicht schien durch die gläserne Decke und tauchte den kargen Betonraum in ein silbernes Licht, in dessen Zentrum sich die beiden Damen gegenübersaßen. Eine einsame Schreibtischlampe erhellte ihr Duell.  
„Für dich nicht, nein“, antwortete Maxine: „Du hast die Gabel gesehen, oder?“  
„Ich gesehen“, bestätigte Anna: „Und jetzt Läufer weg.“  
Maxine schätzte die Uhrzeit auf etwa vier Uhr früh und jeder normale Mensch hätte um diese Zeit im Bett gelegen. Aber Anna war ein nachtaktives Wesen und das endlose Nichtstun hatte Maxines Biorhythmus ohnehin vollständig aus der Bahn geworfen. Es gab also keinen Grund, eine um Mitternacht gestellte Herausforderung abzulehnen.  
Maxine vermisste ihre Eltern. Sie vermisste Chloe. Sie verfluchte den Tag, an dem sie ihre Fähigkeiten entdeckt und noch mehr den Tag, an dem sie sich für ihr Auslandssemester entschieden hatte. Warum konnte man sie und Chloe nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?  
Aber es machte keinen Sinn, sich diese Frage zu stellen. Sie war eine Bedrohung für die Welt. Zumindest wenn man diesem Benedict Baker Glauben schenken durfte. Es gab nur eine Sache, die sie mehr verabscheute, als hier eingesperrt zu sein und das war Chloe durch ihre Anwesenheit in Gefahr zu bringen. Die Regierung tat, was die Regierung tun musste. Und vielleicht ergab es sich ja eines Tages, dass sie ihre Eltern doch noch einmal sehen durfte.  
Maxine schaute zu Anna. Die Jägerin befand sich in derselben Lage. Sie konnte absolut nichts dafür, wer sie war, und dennoch durfte sie nicht freigelassen werden. Es war einfach nur grausam. Nichts weiter. Aber so war das Leben halt.  
Und es war nicht besser geworden, seit Sally geflohen war. Anna war in blinde Panik verfallen und hatte sich immer wieder weinend in ihrem Zimmer verkrochen, bis Maxine sie endlich hervorlocken konnte. Nun versuchte sie ihr Möglichstes, um die Jägerin abzulenken. Nicht nur, weil es Anna half, sondern auch, weil sie selbst darüber ihre Situation vergaß. Wenn auch nur für wenige Minuten.  
„Ach, ich immer verlieren“, knurrte Anna und stützte das Kinn in ihre rechte Hand. Maxine zuckte mit den Schultern und beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne.  
„Übung macht den Meister. Ich habe früher auch immer verloren.“ Anna hob den Blick vom Spielbrett und schaute Maxine fragend an. „Wir haben früher immer gegen Chloes Vater gespielt“, erzählte Maxine: „Er hat uns jedes Mal fertiggemacht. Aber wir hatten trotzdem Spaß dabei.“  
Es beeindruckte Maxine immer wieder, wie groß Anna eigentlich war und sie musste den Kopf nach hinten legen, um das Lächeln sehen zu können, das über ihre Lippen fuhr.  
Dann ging plötzlich ein metallisches Klicken durch die Stahltür hinter ihr. Eine rote Lampe leuchtete auf und wenig später schwangen die beiden Türflügel in den Raum hinein. Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils hatte Anna ihre Maske aufgesetzt, war aufgestanden und herumgefahren. Ein leises, doch bedrohliches Knurren erfüllte den Raum und Maxine spürte, wie ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken fuhr.  
Sie stand ebenfalls auf, ging um den Tisch herum und stellte sich neben Anna, das Gesicht den fünf Männern zugewandt, die soeben den Raum betreten hatten. Sie trugen Uniformen. Ihre Köpfe steckten unter schwarzen Sturmhauben und in den Händen trugen sie schwarze Schlagstöcke. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Stumm und schweigend beobachteten sie die beiden Damen, während sie in die Kammer marschierten. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie kamen.  
„Wo ist Max?“, rief Anna sofort, wich jedoch einen Schritt zurück, als die Soldaten nach links und rechts ausschwärmten. „Ihr in schon vor zehn Tagen geholt. Wann er kommt zurück?“  
Maxine schaute zu Anna hinauf. Dann griff sie nach ihrer Hand und merkte, dass die Jägerin zitterte. Gerade als sich ihre Finger berührten, bellte einer der Soldaten: „Auseinander! Geh weg von ihr, Mädchen!“  
Maxine drehte den Kopf und schaute dem Mann geradewegs in die Augen.  
„Nein“  
Sie verstärkte kurz den Druck in ihrer Hand, um Anna zu signalisieren, dass sie hierbleiben würde. Anna gab das Signal augenblicklich zurück. Sie standen mit dem Rücken zur Wand und sie würden diesen Männern nicht erlauben, sie auch noch voneinander zu trennen.  
Der Soldat knurrte. Man konnte genau sehen, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, wenn seine Befehle nicht befolgt wurden. Also machte er kurzerhand zwei Schritte nach vorne und griff nach Maxines linkem Arm.  
Bevor er sie allerdings davonziehen konnte, schnellte Anna herum und donnerte ihm die geschlossene Faust mitten ins Gesicht. Sein Schrei erfüllte die Kammer und hallte draußen den Gang entlang. Knurren fiel er zu Boden und Maxine wurde zur Seite geschleudert, da Anna sie ruckartig von dem Mann weggezogen hatte.  
Die Jägerin wollte dem Soldaten bereits nachsetzen und ihm einen Fußtritt verpassen, als sich die anderen vier mit erhobenen Schlagstöcken auf sie stürzten. Sie kassierte einen Hieb auf den Rücken und einen weiteren gegen den Oberschenkel. Doch Anna steckte die Angriff mit einem wütenden Knurren weg. Sie war die Größte im Raum. Bei weitem.  
Ein weiterer Faustschlag traf einen der Soldaten gegen die Brust. Der Mann hatte sich allerdings auf den Hieb gefasst gemacht, sodass er nur zurück- aber nicht zu Boden gestoßen wurde. Seine Kameraden gaben ihm sofort Deckung und ließen ihre Stöcke auf Anna niederprasseln, sodass sich ihr Knurren immer mehr zu Schmerzensschreien verzerrte.  
Plötzlich krallten sich zwei Arme um Maxines Oberkörper und zogen sie nach hinten weg. Der Soldat, der als erster zu Boden gegangen war, war wieder aufgestanden und zerrte sie nun davon, während sie sich mit Händen und Füßen wehrte.  
Doch Maxine war bei weitem nicht so stark wie Anna. Sie hatte keine muskelbepackten Arme, keine Beine, die einen Mann durch die Luft stoßen konnten. Und wenn Anna die größte im Raum war, dann war Maxine bei weitem die Kleinste. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als nach Hilfe zu rufen.  
„ANNA“, schrie Maxine. Dabei rammte sie dem Soldaten, der sie festhielt, den Ellbogen in die Seite. Der Mann steckte es mit einem Knurren weg. Als Anna ihre Stimme hörte, fuhr sie sofort herum. Augenblicklich entdeckte sie Maxine auf der anderen Seite des Raums und setzte zum verzweifelten Sprint an.  
Bevor sie jedoch einen Schritt machen konnte, knallte einer der Schlagstöcke direkt gegen ihren Hinterkopf. Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen drang in Maxines Ohren und sie konnte sehen, wie Anna zitternd zu Boden ging. Nun lag sie auf allen Vieren. Ihr Kopf hing nach unten und ihr Oberkörper beugte sich unter schweren Atemzügen. Doch Anna dachte nicht daran, aufzugeben. Sie stemmte sich zurück nach oben und ließ ein wütendes Brüllen hören.  
Nur um einen weiteren Hieb gegen den Kopf zu kassieren. Das Geräusch, das der Stock machte, als er Anna traf, trieb Maxine Tränen in die Augen. Sie wollte ihr helfen. Sie wollte nicht allein sein. Aber gefangen in den Armen des Soldaten, konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als zuzusehen, wie man Anna grün und blau prügelte. Selbst als sie bereits reglos am Boden lag, regneten die Hiebe noch auf sie herab. Schließlich zerrten die vier Soldaten ihren bewusstlosen Körper nach draußen in den langen Korridor. Anschließend wurde Maxine wieder losgelassen. Der fünfte Soldat verließ den Raum und das große Stahltor schloss sich hinter seinem Rücken.  
„Nein“, flüsterte Maxine und fiel auf die Knie. Sie wischte die Tränen aus den Augen, konnte ihnen jedoch keinen Einhalt gebieten. In nassen Tropfen rannen sie ihr die Wangen hinunter und ihr Schluchzen verhallte ungehört. Panik bemächtigte sich ihrer Glieder. Sie war allein. Wie sollte sie es nur aushalten, ohne Anna? Maxine kam wieder auf die Beine. Sie rannte zur Tür und schlug die Fäuste gegen den Stahl.  
„Nehmt sie mir nicht weg“, rief sie: „Bitte!“  
Doch niemand wollte sie hören.


	11. Die Ratte

Alibi drehte den Kopf und schaute zu Maestro. Der große Mann erwiderte ihren Blick. Dann richteten sie beide die Augen wieder auf den großen Bildschirm in der mobilen Einsatzzentrale, um die kleine Drohne bei ihrem Eindringen in die Bank zu verfolgen.  
„Wenn sie uns sehen, haben wir ein Problem“, murmelte Thatcher und bremste das kleine Fahrzeug ab. Es befand sich nun direkt vor einem kleinen Lüftungsschacht. Das schwarze Loch würde sie laut den Plänen direkt in die Eingangshalle führen.  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Alibi: „Der Angriff beginnt jetzt. Wir können nicht länger warten.“  
Thatcher nickte. Seine Finger zogen sich wieder etwas fester um den kleinen Steuerknüppel und mit einem eintönigen Surren stürzte sich die kleine Drohne in die Finsternis. Alibi starrte wortlos auf den Bildschirm. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und versuchte sich davon abzuhalten, zu Maestro zu blicken. Sie wollte sich ihrer Sache sicher sein oder zumindest so wirken.  
Die Reise des winzigen Fahrzeugs führte ein kurzes Stück nach oben. Die Mikrofone fingen ein paar seltsame Geräusche auf, vor allem die der Heizung und das einer hässlichen Ratte, die kurz durchs Bild huschte.  
„Verdammt“, knurrte Thatcher. Doch er ließ sich nicht weiter aufhalten und war wenig später bereits in der Eingangshalle angekommen. Bevor er jedoch nach draußen fuhr, drehte er die Kamera langsam von einer Seite auf die andere. Er wollte sichergehen, dass sie nicht entdeckt werden würden. Rechts waren die Schalter. Leere Patronenhülsen lagen auf dem Boden und in der Mitte zog sich eine lange Blutspur quer über den Marmor.  
„Ist das von einer Geisel?“, fragte Detective Tapp. Er war der vierte und letzte im Raum und auch derjenige mit bei weitem am wenigsten Erfahrung in solchen Operationen. Seine Finger hatten schon seit geraumer Zeit nervös an der Wand herumgetrommelt.  
„Nein, ich glaube nicht“, antwortete Alibi: „Eher von dem, den ich erwischt habe, als sie sich in der Bank verbarrikadiert haben. Zeig mir den Rest.“  
Thatcher steuerte die kleine Drohne langsam nach rechts, sodass schließlich der Haupteingang ins Blickfeld kam. Ein Schrank versperrte die Türen zusammen mit einem umgekippten Schreibtisch. Ansonsten gab es kein Hindernis. Alibi konnte nicht einmal einen Stolperdraht ausfindig machen, geschweige denn irgendwelche Sprengfallen oder ähnliches.  
„Als erstes müssen wir die Geiseln lokalisieren“, sagte die Italienerin: „und eine Angriffsroute planen.“  
Thatcher knurrte seine Zustimmung und lenkte die Drohne an der Wand entlang hinüber zu einer verschlossenen Tür. Glücklicherweise war das Gerät so flach, dass es gerade unter dem Türschlitz durchpasste.  
Die Drohne war kaum mehr als ein kleines Stäbchen, nicht dicker als ein Kugelschreiber. Team Rainbow hatte das neue Modell vor knapp einem Jahr eingeführt. Thatcher konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Twitch ihm ganz aufgeregt alle technischen Einzelheiten und Details erklärt hatte. Aber Technologie war ihr Ding. Thatcher hat damit wenig am Hut.  
„Achtung“, murmelte Maestro und im selben Moment schob sich ein Fuß durchs Bild. Es war einer der Bankräuber, der mit eiligen Schritten einen schmalen Gang entlanglief. In den Händen hielt er ein leichtes Maschinengewehr und sein Oberkörper steckte in einer schweren Kevlarweste. Sein Gesicht war nicht hinter eine Maske verborgen.  
„Das ist Chains“, erläuterte Detective Tapp und rückte näher heran: „Der Mistkerl, den wir bereits geschnappt hatten. Smithson hat ihn befreit.“  
„Das ist der, den ich erwischt habe“, gab Alibi dazu: „Schaut, er kann seinen rechten Arm kaum belasten.“  
Tatsächlich vermied es der Bankräuber jegliche Aufgabe mit seiner rechten Hand zu erledigen. Sogar die Tür am unteren Ende des Ganges öffnete er mit der Linken. Als er in den dahinterliegenden Raum trat, gab er den Blick frei auf ein karges Büro und eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Kleid.  
„Irgendwelche Vorkommnisse?“, fragte Chains und ein oranges Auge drehte sich in seine Richtung.  
„Da ist sie ja“, murmelte Maestro: „Im Managerbüro. Haben wir irgendwelche klare Schusslinien für Glaz?“  
„Keine Fenster“, antwortete Alibi: „Es liegt in der Mitte der Bank.“  
Dann schwiegen die beiden wieder und lauschten dem Gespräch zwischen den unwissenden Bankräubern. Das Mikrofon der kleinen Drohne konnte die Stimmen nur verzerrt übertragen.  
„Nichts“, antwortete Sally: „Sie geben Ruhe, wie erhofft.“  
„Gut“ Chains kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Wolf hat den Tresor fast offen. Wenn der Bohrer jetzt nicht schlappmacht, sind wir in einer halben Stunde durch.“  
„Eine halbe Stunde noch“, flüsterte Sally: „Und dann nichts wie raus hier.“  
„Du sagst es.“  
„Ein Bohrer“, murmelte Detective Tapp: „Das war also in der Tasche. Verdammt, wir hätten niemals auf den Deal eingehen sollen.“  
„Wir haben fünf Geiseln bekommen“, erwiderte Maestro: „Aber stimmt, der Bohrer ändert die Lage. Wenn sie die Inhibitoren finden… Wir dürfen sie nicht entkommen lassen, Aria.“  
„Nein. Und wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Wir müssen die Geiseln finden und dann so schnell wie möglich zur Tat schreiten.“  
Thatcher verlor keine weitere Sekunde und lenkte die Drohne wieder hinaus in den Gang, als plötzlich ein weiterer Gesprächsfetzen durch die Lautsprecher drang.  
„Was ist mit den Geiseln?“, fragte Sally. Chains gab ihr keine Antwort. Offenbar wusste er nicht genau, worauf sie hinauswollte.  
„Sollen wir sie nach draußen schicken?“, präzisierte Sally.  
„Nein“, antwortete Chains: „Wir lassen sie in den Büros. Die Polizei wird sie schon finden.“  
„Alles klar“  
Sally nickte und Chains verließ das Managerbüro wieder. Beinahe wäre er auf die kleine Drohne getreten, die Thatcher gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen konnte, indem er unter einer weiteren Tür durchfuhr.  
„Die Büros“, sagte Alibi: „Dort halten sie sie fest. Wo sind die Büros?“  
„Direkt hier“, antwortete Maestro: „Schau“  
Er streckte die Hand aus und zeigte auf den Bildschirm. Dort, im Blickfeld der Kamera saßen acht gefesselte Menschen in einem Halbkreis auf dem Boden. Ihre Gesichter zeugten von Todesängsten, Ihre Hände zitterten und sie wagten kaum ein Wort von sich zu geben. Doch sie waren unversehrt, zumindest soweit es über eine winzige Drohne festzustellen war.  
„Bingo“, flüsterte Alibi: „Schnell, überprüfe die anderen Büros.“  
So geschwind er konnte, fuhr Thatcher mit der kleinen Drohne in die übrigen Räume, von denen noch vier weitere mit Geiseln besetzt waren. Sie befanden sich entlang des zentralen Gangs, der zum Büro des Managers führte. Zwei auf jeder Seite. Bewacht wurden sie kaum. Nur Sally saß am Ende des Flurs und hielt ihren wachsamen Blick auf die Türen gerichtet.  
„Die Büros“, murmelte Alibi nachdenklich und drehte sich um. An der Wand der Einsatzzentrale befanden sich die Grund- und Baupläne der Bank. Die Büros waren im ersten Stock eingezeichnet, relativ zentral gelegen und von außen nur schwer zu erreichen. Glaz würde ihnen schon mal keine Hilfe sein.  
„Es gibt keine Route“, schloss Alibi, nachdem sie einen Moment über den Plänen gebrütet hatte: „Zumindest keine, die uns sofort zu den Geiseln führen würde.“  
„Wenn wir sie nicht rechtzeitig sichern, können wir sie gleich selbst abschlachten“, knurrte Thatcher: „Diese Kerle scherzen nicht.“  
„Ich weiß“ Alibi überlegte, während sie den Blick über die Grundrisse gleiten ließ. Sie kratzte sich am Kinn. Dann streckte sie plötzlich die Hand aus und zeigt auf zwei weiße Linien, die direkt von der Außenmauer durch den ersten Stock verliefen.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Das?“ Detective Tapp trat zu ihr hin und rückte seine Schildkappe zurecht. „Das müsste ein Lüftungsschacht sein.“  
„Breit genug für eine Person“, sagte Alibi und drehte den Kopf zu dem Polizisten: „Der verläuft direkt unter der Decke im ersten Stock, richtig?“  
„Ähm… richtig, ja.“  
„Und das da ist eines der vier Büros, richtig?“  
„Richtig“  
„Dann müssen wir nichts weiter tun, als jemanden da durch zu schicken, der dann die Geiseln verteidigt, bis wir die Vordertür eingetreten haben.“  
Maestro drehte sich um und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Du willst jemanden durch die Lüftungsschächte einschleusen?“  
„Die Person muss nur da draußen an der Wand einsteigen“, erklärte Alibi und ließ einen Finger über den Plan wandern: „Bis hier hineinkriechen und dann durch dieses Gitter zu den Geiseln hinunterspringen.“  
Tapp und Maestro tauschten einen Blick aus, während sich Thatcher in seinem Sessel herumdrehte. Er lenkte seine Augen hinüber auf den Grundriss der Bank und verfolgte Alibis Plan, wobei er in Gedanken alle Einzelheiten durchging.  
„Naja, es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass wir von der Konvention abweichen“, sagte er schließlich. Bevor Alibi ihm jedoch antworteten konnte, trat Maestro dazwischen.  
„Was, wenn sie etwas mitbekommen? In diesem…. diesem Rohr ist jeder von uns eine wehrlose Zielscheibe. Außerdem passe ich niemals durch dieses Loch. Und Thatcher kannst du auch vergessen.“  
„Dann gehen ich eben selbst“, sagte Alibi kurzangebunden. Thatcher glaubte schon, dass sie bereits nach ihrer Maschinenpistole greifen und zur Bank hinüberlaufen wollte, daher beeilte er sich, sie zurückzuhalten.  
„Ich will dich ja nicht bremsen, Darling“, sagte er: „Aber ich glaube, ich habe genau die Richtige für den Job.“  
Alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn und es dauert keine halbe Minute, bis sie Thatchers Kandidatin aufgesucht hatten. Etwas verblüfft starrte die Dame sie nun der Reihe nach an.  
„Der Lüftungsschacht?“, fragte Caveira. Sie ließ ihre Klinge durch die Luft kreisen und fing sie anschließend wieder mit ihren Fingern auf.  
„Genau“, bestätigte Thatcher: „Du schleichst dich rein, sicherst die Geiseln und gibst uns dann ein Zeichen. Wir gehen vorne rein und haben dich in weniger als einer Minute erreicht.“  
„Wenn alles gut geht“, murmelte Caveira und senkte den Blick auf ihr Messer. Dann ließ sie die Waffe in einer Scheide an ihrem Oberschenkel verschwinden. „Wann geht es los?“  
„Jetzt“, sagte Alibi: „Ich zeig dir den Schacht auf den Plänen. Dann gehen wir rein.“

Feng saß an ihrem Arbeitsplatz und starrte auf ihre Bildschirme. In regelmäßigen Abständen von ziemlich genau zehn Sekunden überkam sie ein wiederkehrendes Gähnen und Dwight hatte sie bereits gefragt, ob sie überhaupt geschlafen hatte, letzte Nacht. Natürlich hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie einfach nur schlecht geträumt hatte. Schließlich wollte Sally ja, dass ihr Geheimnis gewahrt blieb. Doch trotzdem, oder gerade, weil Feng es niemandem sagen durfte, wollten ihr die Ereignisse von letzter Nacht nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.  
Fünf Stunden hatte Sally gesagt. Waren fünf Stunden schon herum?  
Feng schaute hinunter auf die Ecke ihres zentralen Bildschirms und überprüfte die kleine Digitaluhr. Natürlich waren fünf Stunden schon herum. Sally musste also bereits aus der Bank raus und in Sicherheit sein, während Team Rainbow wohl ein leeres Gebäude durchsuchte.  
Aber Feng konnte ihre Zweifel nicht überwinden. Was, wenn etwas schiefgelaufen war? Vielleicht war Sally sogar schon tot.  
Nein.  
Das konnte nicht sein.  
Denk einfach nicht dran, redete sich Feng zum tausendsten Mal ein. Mach einfach deine Arbeit und halte den Ball flach, wie Sally gesagt hat. Dann wird alles gut werden. Sie weiß schon was sie tut.  
Feng starrte zurück auf ihre Bildschirme. Eigentlich hatte sie sich heute Vormittag endlich wieder dem Problem mit der API der Firmenwebseite zuwenden wollen, was ja streng genommen nicht zu ihrem Aufgabenbereich gehörte, wozu sie nun allerdings doch eingeteilt worden war. Und Feng beschwerte sich nicht. Sie machte einen guten Job und war so ziemlich die einzige, die wich wirklich damit auskannte.  
Allerdings war sie erst vor wenigen Stunden nach Hause gekommen, hatte nicht einmal die Hälfte des nötigen Schlafs bekommen und sich anschließend wieder aus dem Bett gekämpft. Den Weg in die Firma hatte sie beinahe komplett verschlafen. Immer wieder waren ihr die Augen zugefallen und das einzige, was sie wachhielt, war der Gedanke an Sally.  
„Kaffee gefällig?“  
Feng hob den Kopf und merkte, dass sie ihn schon wieder in ihre Hände gelegt hatte. Zu ihrer rechten, gleich neben ihrem Schreibtisch, entdeckte sie Dwight, der zwei dampfende Pappbecher in den Händen hielt.  
„Du bist ein Gott“, murmelte Feng und nahm eines der Getränke entgegen. Dwight zuckte selbstzufrieden mit den Schultern. Er setzte sich auf Fengs Tischkante und beobachtete, wie sie einen großen Schluck von dem heißen Kaffee nahm. Erst einen Augenblick später nippte er selbst an seinem Becher.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht nach Hause gehen willst?“, fragte Dwight: „Du siehst wie eine Leiche aus.“  
Feng schaute zu ihm auf und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Wie eine Leiche?“  
„Übermüdet“, präzisierte Dwight: „Du hast so viele Stunden auszugleichen, theoretisch könntest du auch diese Woche komplett daheim verbringen.“  
„Ach…“, seufzte Feng nur, ersparte sich jedoch weitere Ausführungen. Trotz des eintönigen Alltags machte sie ihre Arbeit eigentlich ganz gern. Sie war nicht sonderlich aufregend oder spannend. Aber Feng wurde in ihrer Position geschätzt und das Arbeitsklima war mit Dwight und seinem Vater recht angenehm. Außerdem wüsste sie sowieso nicht, was sie daheim machen sollte.  
„Mit den Systemen ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder?“, fragte Dwight und Feng antwortete: „Nur dieser API Mist.“  
„Ist das dringend?“  
„Dringend?“, knurrte Feng: „Wenn du mich fragst, existiert dieser Fehler, den ich fixen soll, nicht einmal. Ich versuche jetzt seit zwei Tagen, ihn zu rekonstruieren, aber bisher ist es mir noch nicht gelungen. Also nein, es ist nicht wirklich dringend.“  
„Dann verstehe ich wirklich nicht, warum du dir nicht frei nimmst.“  
„Ich habe mir letzte Woche schon freigenommen“, nuschelte Feng und stützte den Kopf wieder in ihre linke Hand. Mit der Rechten hielt sie immer noch ihren Becher umschlossen. Dwight nahm einen schnellen Schluck aus seinem und antwortete: „Ja, aber nur einen Tag. Und auch nur weil Claudette dich gezwungen hat.“  
Dwight ließ den Blick durch das Büro gleiten. Es war ein großer Raum mit niedriger Decke in relativ langweiligem Stil. Ein grauer Teppichboden und ordentlich aufgereihte Schreibtische dominierten den Schauplatz, untermalt vom beständigen Tackern dutzender Tastaturen. Hier und da mischten sich auch ein paar Plaudereien in die Geräuschkulisse.  
„Du siehst besorgt aus“, sagte Dwight nach einer Weile: „Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Feng drehte den Kopf, hob ihn jedoch nicht aus ihrer linken Handfläche. Sie öffnete den Mund. Es kamen jedoch keine Worte hervor und so schloss sie ihn einen Augenblick später wieder. Dwights Stirn hatte sich derweil in Falten gelegt.  
„Nein“, murmelte Feng schlussendlich: „Ich bin nur müde, das ist alles.“  
Sie versucht sich an einem Lächeln und verdrängte die Tatsache, dass sie drauf und dran gewesen war, Dwight alles zu verraten. Aber Feng konnte verstehen, dass Sally sie alle heraushalten wollte. Sie konnten ihr ohnehin nicht helfen. Wenn sich Dwight oder gar Claudette auch noch irgendwie einmischen würden, würde alles nur noch komplizierter werden. Vielleicht sogar gefährlicher.  
„Gut“, nickte Dwight und im selben Moment vibrierte das Handy in seiner Hosentasche. Gelassen stellte er seinen Pappbecher auf Fengs Schreibtisch ab. Dann zog er das Gerät hervor und warf einen schnellen Blick auf den Bildschirm.  
„Dein Dad?“, fragte Feng.  
„Nope“ Dwight schüttelte den Kopf. „Claudette“  
„Oh“  
Feng freute sich, das zu hören. Normalerweise war immer James derjenige, der Dwight Nachrichten schickte, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er wieder einmal irgendetwas vergessen hatte oder mit irgendetwas in Verzug war. Es war schön zu sehen, dass er auch andere Nachrichten erhielt.  
„Was schreibt sie?“, fragte Feng und erwartete bereits, einen peinlichen Einblick in das übersentimentale Liebesleben der beiden zu bekommen. Allerdings schien das ganz und gar nicht der Fall zu sein. Nachdem er das Handy entsperrt und einen Blick auf die Nachricht geworfen hatte, legte sich Dwights Stirn erneut in Falten. Nun schossen seine Augenbrauen nach oben und er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Bart.  
„Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte Feng und setzte sich etwas gerader hin.  
„Ich glaube, dass solltest du mir sagen“, antwortete Dwight. Dann drehte er das Handy herum und zeigte Feng die Nachricht.

„Okay, ich nehme jetzt einen Loop auf. Das dauert etwa zehn Sekunden. Dann spiele ich ihn ab und du kannst rein.“  
Dokkaebis Stimme drang leicht verzerrt in Caveiras Ohr. Die Koreanerin hatte sich schon vor Stunden in die digitalen Systeme der Bank gehackt und dabei auch gleich einen Virus entdeckt, der ohne Zweifel von den Bankräubern stammte. Der Virus hatte die Sicherheitsprogramme lahmgelegt. Dadurch hatte die Payday Gang vollen Zugriff auf die Kameras, die Türen und eigentlich alles außer dem Tresor, erhalten. Aber das hatte Dokkaebi jetzt auch.  
Caveira schaute über die Schulter. Hinter ihr standen Alibi, Maestro, Fuze und Thatcher, hochgerüstet und bereit für den Angriff. Die Italienerin hatte das Gesicht hinter ihrem roten Halstuch verborgen, der Russe trug sein schweres Einsatzschild am Arm und Thatcher hatte wieder seine altmodische Gasmaske aufgesetzt.  
Doch keiner von ihnen sah so furchteinflößend aus, wie Caveira selbst. In kaum einer halben Minute hatte sie ihr dunkles Gesicht mit ein paar wenigen Strichen weißer Farbe in einen grinsenden Totenschädel verwandelt. In einen Ceifador. Die Schminke machte sie zu einer anderen Person. Die Schminke machte sie erst wirklich zu Caveira.  
„Halte dich versteckt, sobald du drin bist“, knurrte Thatcher hinter ihr: „Je länger sie dich nicht entdecken, umso besser. Bleib bei den Geiseln. Alles andere ist unwichtig.“  
„Sonst noch was?“, fragte Caveira, ließ sich jedoch nicht dazu herab, sich noch einmal zu ihm umzudrehen. Die Brasilianerin gab sich gelassen. Allerdings beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag mit einer stetigen Rate und sie spürte, wie kleine Mengen Adrenalin in ihre Adern tröpfelten. Das Gefühl des bevorstehenden Kampfes kehrte in ihre Glieder zurück. Thatcher antwortete ihr nicht. Stattdessen meldete sich nun wieder Dokkaebis Stimme über die Funkgeräte.  
„Loop ist aufgezeichnet und… aktiv!“  
„Los“, flüsterte Alibi hinter Caveiras Rücken, doch die BOPE Agentin war bereits aufgestanden und über die Straße geschossen. Flink wie eine Katze rannte sie auf die seitliche Außenmauer der Bank zu. Als sie den Gehsteig erreichte, machte sie einen Satz nach vorne und nutzte ihren Schwung, um an der Wand ein Stück nach oben zu laufen.  
Den Fenstern um sie herum schenkte sie keine Beachtung. Sollte zufällig einer der Bankräuber in diesem Moment hinaus auf die Straße blicken, war der Plan sowieso im Eimer und der Angriff war vorbei, bevor er überhaupt begonnen hatte. Anstatt sich also großartig Sorgen zu machen, riss Caveira mitten in der Luft ihren Arm nach oben. Mit einem stählernen Krachen rammte sich die Klinge ihres Messers in ein fragiles Metallgitter, dass in mehreren Metern Höhe den Eingang in die Lüftungssysteme markierte.  
Caveira schloss die Finger um den Griff. So fest sie konnte, drückte sie zu und riss das Messer mit sich, als die Schwerkraft sie wieder nach unten trug. Ihre Füße landeten geschickt auf dem harten Asphaltboden. Kurz darauf krachte das Gitter daneben auf den Bordstein. Sie hatte es mit einem einzigen Hieb und einem kurzen Ruck aus den Fugen gerissen.  
Ohne zu zögern machte Caveira zwei Schritte nach hinten, nahm Anlauf und rannte erneut auf die Mauer zu. Wieder trug ihr Schwung sie nach oben und wieder riss sie den Arm nach vorne. Dieses Mal befand sich jedoch keine Klinge in ihrer Hand. Bloße Finger griffen nach jedem noch so kleinen Halt, der sich finden ließ und erst, als die Schwerkraft wieder nach unten zu ziehen begann, gelang es Caveira, sich festzuhalten.  
Sie stemmte die Füße gegen die Mauer. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen aktivierte sie die Muskeln in ihren Armen und zog sich langsam nach oben. Die Öffnung war gerade breit genug, um ihren Schultern Einlass zu gewähren und die Fugen zwischen den einzelnen Abschnitten des Rohres boten ihren Fingern genug Halt, um sich weiter hinein ziehen zu können. Beinahe blieb sie mit ihrem Becken stecken. Doch dann verschwanden auch ihre Beine in der Öffnung und Caveira verschwand in den dunklen Schacht.  
Sie war drinnen. Sie war in der Bank, zusammen mit mehreren Bankräubern und einer Killerin, von der Caveira keine Ahnung hatte, wozu sie im Stande war. Und sie musste die Geiseln erreichen, ohne entdeckt zu werden.  
Wie eine Schlange wandte sich Caveira durch den schmalen Schacht. Rings um sie herum hörte sie die Geräusche der anderen Systeme, der Ventilatoren und Heizungen, und irgendwo tapste eine Ratte durch die schwarze Finsternis. Nur durch die in unregelmäßigen Abständen angebrachten Gitter drang etwas Licht herein.  
Fünf Meter. Dann musste sie nach links abbiegen und wieder drei Meter voraus, bevor sie erneut eine Abzweigung erreichen würde. Dort ging es nach rechts und dann geradeaus, bis in die Büros. Der Schacht führte dabei direkt am Managerbüro vorbei. Sie musste also aufpassen, dass Smithson sie nicht entdeckte. Vorausgesetzt, sie war immer noch dort.  
Alibi hatte Caveira ein paar Minuten zuvor den letzten Informationsstand mitgeteilt. In einer Viertelstunde würden die Bankräuber den Tresor geknackt haben. Sie würden sich unter den Nagel reißen, was sie tragen konnten und dann verschwinden. Zusammen mit Smithson. Die Uhr tickte.  
Caveira spürte bereits, wie ihre Oberarme zu brennen begannen, doch sie zog sich immer weiter. In den zahllosen Ausbildungen, die sie bestanden hatte, war sie schon durch weit schlimmere Spalten gekrochen. Meistens waren es irgendwelche Rohre auf irgendeinem matschigen Drillplatz gewesen. Die Ausbilder hatte niemals Gnade gezeigt, schon gar nicht, weil sie eine Frau war. Und Caveira war stets froh darüber gewesen.  
Das hier war gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem sadistischen Drill bei BOPE. Ein dunkles Rohr, in dem man kaum den Kopf drehen konnte und in dem man sich fühlte, als würde man jeden Moment ersticken, war für Caveira längst kein Hindernis mehr. Jede normale Person hätte wohl nach wenigen Sekunden Platzangst bekommen. Sie steckte die Bedrängnis ganz einfach weg.  
Immer weiter ging es, bis sie schließlich in den letzten Schacht gelangte. Zu ihrer Linken befand sich ein feines Gitter. Wenn Caveira den Kopf drehte, konnte sie direkt in das Büro des Managers sehen, mit der Topfpflanze, dem Schreibtisch und der schweigenden Gestalt in dem dunklen Kleid. Sie war immer noch hier.  
Caveira konnte das Gesicht der Krankenschwester nicht erkennen. Sie hatte ihr den Rücken zugekehrt und starrte gedankenverloren auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen. Neben ihr am Schreibtisch lehnte der Gehstock. Caveira wusste, dass sie ihn aufgrund der Verletzungen brauchte, die sie bei der Verteidigung der Basis in Paris erlitten hatte.  
So leise wie möglich, drehte sie den Kopf wieder nach vorne und zwang sich weiter. Smithson war der Feind. Alibi hatte Team Rainbows Standpunkt mehr als deutlich gemacht und Caveira hatte genau verstanden, welches Schicksal sie erwartete. Aber das war nicht ihre Mission. Sie sollte sich um die Geiseln kümmern. Alles andere war zweitrangig.  
Eine kurze Strecke weiter gelangte Caveira an ein weiteres Gitter und ein Blick nach unten bestätigte die Informationen, die Alibi ihr gegeben hatte. Sie schaute in einem Raum voller gefesselter Zivilisten. Es waren acht Geiseln und die meisten von ihnen sahen aus wie Bankangestellte. Eine davon, eine junge Frau, konnte kaum ihre Tränen zurückhalten. Ihr Gesicht war ganz verweint und ihre Hände zitterten vor der schieren Angst, die durch ihre Adern floss. Den restlichen Geiseln schien es ähnlich zu ergehen.  
Caveira zückte ihr Messer. Das Gitter war zwar befestigt, doch die Halterungen sollten gerade mal sicherstellen, dass es nicht durch einen plötzlichen Luftstoß verrutschte. Der Konstruktionen war keineswegs dazu gedacht, eine Elitesoldatin aufzuhalten.  
Langsam führte Caveira die Klinge in den schmalen Spalt zwischen Rohr und Gitter. Dabei versuchte sie so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen. Smithson war immer noch in der Nähe und würde sie vermutlich sofort hören, wenn ihr irgendein Missgeschick passierte. Außerdem hatte sie keine Ahnung, wo sich die anderen Bankräuber befanden und Unwissenheit war die Mutter jeder Niederlage.  
Caveira schob das Messer immer weiter, bis plötzlich ein metallisches Ploppen durch den Lüftungsschacht hallte und eine der beiden Schrauben hinunter ins Büro fiel. Die acht Geißel hoben sofort ihre Blicke an die Decke. Im nächsten Moment schob Caveira das Gitter bereits zur Seite und entblößte ihr totenschädelartiges Gesicht. Mit einem über den Mund gelegten Zeigefinger bedeutete sie den Geiseln, Ruhe zu bewahren. Glücklicherweise entfuhr keinem der Zivilisten auch nur der geringste Ton. Sie hatte es fast geschafft.  
Mit einem beherzten Ruck zog sich Caveira nach vorne und über das entstandene Loch hinweg. Dann schob sie die Beine durch die Öffnung in das Büro und ließ sich so lautlos wie möglich hinuntergleiten. Ihre Sohlen erzeugten nicht mehr als ein leises Tappen, als sie auf den Boden auftrafen.  
Caveira drehte den Kopf und schaute die Geiseln eine nach der anderen an. Sie standen unter Schock, aber es schien ihnen gut zu gehen. Zumindest physisch. Wenigstens in diesem Raum gab es keine, um die sie sich speziell Sorgen machen musste. Also zog Caveira ihre Pistole hervor und griff gleichzeitig nach ihrem Funkgerät.  
„Caveira hier“, flüsterte sie: „Ich bin in Stellung. Tangos haben keine Ahnung. Ihr könnt loslegen.“

Meg schlug die Augen auf. Eine hauchdünne, rote Strähne lag über ihrem Gesicht und klebte auf eine eklige Weise in ihrem Mund. Sie hob die Hand und wischte die Haare davon. Dann setzte sie sich auf. Ein langgezogenes Gähnen entfuhr ihrem Mund und Meg reckte die Arme nach oben, bevor sie endlich einen Blick auf den Wecker warf.  
„Halb Elf“, murmelte Meg. Mit einem Schulterzucken nahm sie die späte Uhrzeit hin und machte sich daran, aus dem Bett hinüber in ihren Rollstuhl zu gelangen. Gestern Nacht waren sie erst spät nach Hause gekommen. Kein Wunder also, dass Meg so lange geschlafen hatte. Sie mochte sich kaum vorstellen, wie es Feng ergangen war, die sich a schon vor Stunden auf die Arbeit geschleppt haben musste.  
Meg war eigentlich immer eine Frühaufsteherin gewesen. Die eiskalte Morgenluft hatte ihre frühen Joggingausflüge jedes Mal zu einem noch erfrischenderen Erlebnis gemacht. Aber diese Zeiten waren nun vorbei, erinnerte sich Meg, nicht ohne einen leichten Stich in ihrem Herzen zu spüren. Einen Stich, an den sie sich fast schon gewöhnt hatte.  
Noch in ihr Nachthemd gekleidet, rollte sie hinaus in den Flur und dachte sofort an Sally. Die fünf Stunden waren längst vorüber. Wenn alles gut gegangen war, musste sie bereits entkommen und in Sicherheit sein. Vorausgesetzt Team Rainbow hatte die Bank nicht gestürmt. Aber Meg glaubte kaum, dass das passiert war. Mit all den Geiseln war es doch viel zu riskant.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und rollte quer durch den Flur hinüber in die Küche. Wenn sie jetzt noch schnell frühstückte, würde ihr Appetit bis zum Mittagessen wieder zurückkehren. Ein Blick hinüber auf den Küchentisch bot ihr einen unerwarteten Anblick. Dort lag ein Zettel, zusammen mit einer Schüssel, einem aufgeschnittenen Laib Brot, Marmelade und Joghurt. Butter war auch da, und ein Teller mitsamt Besteck.  
Meg grinste. Sie wusste schon, was hier vor sich ging, auch wenn sie es nicht erwartet hatte. Der Zettel bestätigte ihre Vermutungen. Jordan schrieb, dass er sich bereits in der Früh zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch im Waltonfield Police Departement begeben hätte. Offensichtlich meinte er das mit der Polizeiarbeit wirklich ernst. Er würde versuchen, bis zum Mittagessen wieder hier zu sein, schrieb er, könne aber nichts garantieren.  
Meg ließ ihren Blick für einen Moment auf der auffallend sauberen Handschrift ruhen. Dann legte sie den Zettel zur Seite und wandte sich ihrem Frühstück zu. Bevor sie jedoch zwischen den dargebotenen Speisen wählen konnte, läutete es an der Tür.  
Meg drehte den Kopf und schaute hinaus in den Flur. Sie erwartete keinen Besuch. Claudette und Nea waren auf der Uni, Dwight, Feng und David auf der Arbeit. Vielleicht war es ja Jake. Von ihm hatte sie schon lange nichts mehr gehört. Am Ende war es noch einer der Nachbarn, der sich endlich vorstellen wollte.  
Meg legte die Hände an die Räder ihres Rollstuhls und fuhr zurück in den Flur. Dort angekommen drehte sie sich nach rechts, direkt auf die Tür zu. Etwa auf halbem Weg hörte sie eine besorgte Stimme durch das Holz.  
„Meg, bist du da?“  
Das war Claudette, zweifellos. Meg kannte ihre Stimme. Die Kanadierin klang aufgeregt, daher beeilte sich Meg, ihr die Tür zu öffnen. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie den Knauf herumgedreht und die Tür aufgezogen hatte. Claudette hatte sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt.  
„Oh, also doch“, murmelte sie und drehte sich wieder um. Meg hob grüßend die Hand und setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf.  
„Hi“  
„Warum hast du nicht auf meine Anrufe geantwortet?“, fragte Claudette sofort, ohne eine Begrüßung. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Meg mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an, einer Mischung aus Wut und Sorge.  
„Anrufe?“, fragte Meg und rollte ein Stück zurück.  
„Ja. Ich habe dich heute früh zweimal angerufen.“ Claudette sah plötzlich nur noch besorgt aus, als sie über die Türschwelle trat. „Warum hast du nicht abgehoben?“  
„Da habe ich wohl noch geschlafen“, antwortete Meg: „Bin gerade erst aufgestanden. Ist irgendetwas passiert?“  
Sie musterte Claudette, die die Tür hinter sich zuzog und sich zu ihr in den Flur stellte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete sie: „Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir das verraten.“  
Meg zog nur die Augenbrauen nach oben. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, worauf Claudette hinauswollte, aber irgendetwas schien definitiv vorgefallen zu sein. Als die Kanadierin erkannte, dass sie keine Antworte erhalten würde, hob sie den rechten Arm. In ihrer Hand befand sich ihr dunkles Handy. Auf dem Display leuchtete ein kurzer Artikel einer Onlinezeitschrift, doch Claudette interessierte sich wohl nur für das Titelbild.  
Zwei Mädchen waren darauf zu sehen. Sie befanden sich mitten auf einer dunklen Straße, im Licht von großen Polizeischeinwerfern. Die eine hatte rote Haare und saß in einem Rollstuhl, während sie von der anderen, einem asiatisch aussehenden Persönchen, geschoben wurde. Darüber war eine Schlagzeile zu lesen: „Polizei schickt Teenager als Unterhändler in gefährliche Geiselnahme – Identitäten unbekannt“  
„Oh“, machte Meg und starrte auf den Zeitungsartikel. Ihr fehlten für einen Augenblick die Worte, doch Claudette ergriff umgehend das Wort.  
„Ob du´s glaubst oder nicht, aber ich kenne diese beiden Damen hier.“  
Meg schaute zu ihr hinauf.  
„Und dieser Artikel ist von heute“, fuhr Claudette fort: „Hast du eine Ahnung, was für einen Schock ihr mir eingejagt habt?“  
So sehr sie es auch wollte, Meg konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und sie spürte, wie es sich langsam über ihre Lippen schummelte. Claudette war natürlich ganz und gar nicht zu Späßen aufgelegt.  
„Was ist so komisch daran?“, fragte sie beinahe hysterisch.  
„Gar nichts“, beeilte sich Meg zu antworten. In ihren Gedanken überlegte sie bereits, was sie Claudette erzählen sollte. Diese verdammten Reporter. Warum hatte die Polizei nicht ein weiteres Gebiet um die Bank abgesperrt? Aber nun war die Katze schon aus dem Sack und Claudette würde sich nicht mehr abwimmeln lassen. Vielleicht war es ganz einfach Zeit für die Wahrheit, überlegte Meg.  
„Komm“, sagte sie schließlich: „Gehen wir in die Küche. Dort erkläre ich dir alles.“  
Meg drehte ihren Rollstuhl herum und hörte, wie Claudette hinter ihrem Rücken einen tiefen Atemzug nahm. Sie hatte sich wohl ziemlich erschrocken. In der Küche fing Meg wieder an, mit dem Frühstück zu hantieren und wartete, bis Claudette sich ihr gegenübergesetzt hatte. Die Haare der Kanadierin waren wie immer ein unordentliches Wirrwarr und schienen ihren besorgten Gesichtsausdruck nur noch zu verstärken.  
„Also?“, fragte sie und legte beide Hände auf den Tisch. Das Handy mit dem Bild befand sich nun zwischen ihnen. Meg nahm einen Bissen von einem neugestrichenen Marmeladenbrot und setzte dann zu einer Erklärung an.  
„Gestern Abend hat einer von Vaters alten Arbeitskollegen hier angerufen. Einer von Team Rainbow…“  
„Von Team Rainbow?“, mischte sich Claudette bereits in die Erklärung ein, bevor Meg überhaupt richtig begonnen hatte: „Sag bloß, die fangen wieder an, sich in dein Leben einzumischen. Was haben sie gewollt?“  
„Ich sag´s dir doch gerade“, rief Meg: „Sie haben gestern Abend angerufen und gefragt, ob ich sofort nach Boston kommen könnte. Ich wusste noch nicht, worum es ging, also hat mein Vater mich hingebracht. Feng war gerade bei mir hier, deshalb ist sie auch mitgekommen. Wir dachten, sie würden uns etwas über Sally und die anderen sagen.“  
„Aber das haben sie nicht, oder?“  
Claudette hielt ihren Blick auf Meg gerichtet. Verwirrung zeichnete sich in ihren Augen ab, zusammen mit Neugierde und der bereits seit längerem sichtbaren Sorge. Meg seufzte. Es war wohl an der Zeit, Claudette über Sally zu erzählen. Und das bedeutete im weiteren Sinne, dass auch Dwight davon erfahren würde. Und damit war das Geheimnis dann so gut wie gelüftet.  
„Hör zu“, sagte Meg: „Team Rainbow hatte eine Bank umstellt, in der ein paar Bankräuber Geiseln genommen hatten. Und der Grund, warum sie mich dabeihaben wollten, war, dass Sally sich diesen Bankräubern angeschlossen hat. Sie war auch in der Bank.“  
„Was?“  
Claudette legte den Kopf auf die Seite und verzog das Gesicht in Unglauben. Sie nahm wohl an, sich verhört zu haben. Aber das hatte sie nicht.  
„Sie haben mir gesagt, dass sie in der Bank sei“, erklärte Meg: „Und sie wollten, dass ich hineingehe und sie dazu überrede, aufzugeben. Sally hat abgelehnt. Gott sei Dank. Später habe ich dann nämlich erfahren, dass sie sie auf der Stelle erschossen hätten.“  
„Du hast mit Sally gesprochen?“, fragte Claudette ungläubig: „In einer Bank in… Ich dachte, die Regierung hätte sie irgendwo weggesperrt.“  
„Hat sie auch, aber sie ist ausgebrochen. Claudette, hör mir zu, als Team Rainbow mich nach Boston rief, wusste ich das alles bereits. Ich wusste, dass Sally frei war und dass sie irgendeinen Raubzug unternehmen wollte. Ich weiß das Ganze schon seit längerem.“  
„Aber wie?“  
Claudette hatte das Handy mittlerweile wieder eingesteckt. Nun schaute sie Meg in die Augen und verlangte nach einer Antwort.  
„Sie hat mich besucht“, erklärte Meg: „schon vor Wochen.“  
„Sally hat dich… Aber warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?“  
Nun sah Claudette empört aus. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihre Augen schossen auf Megs Gesicht umher. Es sah aus, als würde sie nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen suchen, ob Meg auch wirklich die Wahrheit sagte. Aber Meg blieb vollkommen ruhig.  
„Ich wollte“, erklärte sie: „Aber Sally hat mich gebeten, es nicht zu tun. Sie dachte, es wäre besser für euch, wenn ihr nichts wüsstet.“  
„Aber wir…“  
„Und ich verstehe sie auch“, sprach Meg weiter: „Wir können ihr im Moment nicht wirklich weiterhelfen. Außerdem besteht die Möglichkeit, dass das FBI bei uns nach ihr sucht oder dass sie uns abhören. Es war also ganz einfach logisch, es euch nicht zu sagen.“  
Claudette schaute Meg eine ganze Weile nur sprachlos an. Schlussendlich nickte sie und setzte sich wieder etwas nach vorne.  
„Aber warum hat sie dich dann besucht?“  
Meg brach den Blickkontakt für einen Moment.  
„Sie wollte wissen, ob es mir gut geht“, erzählte sie: „Niemand hat ihr gesagt, dass ich es aus der Basis rausgeschafft habe. Sie wollte sich also vergewissern.“  
„Ich verstehe“, murmelte Claudette: „Und hat sie dir auch gesagt, was mit den anderen passiert ist? Wusste sie, wo Philip ist? Und Max?“  
„Philip ist tot“, sagte Meg sofort: „Schon auf der Basis in Paris. Freddy hat ihn gekriegt.“  
Sie schaute Claudette nun wieder in die Augen und erkannte sofort die auf sie hereinfahrende Bestürzung.  
„Und die anderen?“  
„Lisa hat´s auch erwischt. Aber Max und Anna sind unversehrt. Sie befinden sich in Gewahrsam der Regierung in irgendeinem Gefängnis am Arsch der Welt, soweit ich weiß. Sie sind komplett abgeschottet. Physisch geht es ihnen gut, aber psychisch… Du kennst die beiden doch. Die sind nicht für ein Leben zwischen Betonwänden gemacht.“  
„Ich weiß“, murmelte Claudette. Sie schaute kurz hinunter in ihre Hände, bevor sie den Kopf wieder nach oben hob und sagte: „Aber ist es nicht besser so?“  
„Was? Warum?“  
Meg starrte sie entgeistert an.  
„Weil…“, stammelte Claudette: „Weil Freddy immer noch da draußen ist. Und du hast doch gesehen, was er in Paris angerichtet hat. Sally ist eine Gefahr für jeden, den sie trifft.“  
„Ist sie nicht“, widersprach Meg: „Sally ist in den Nebel gegangen und hat Freddy getötet, nicht einmal einen Monat nach Paris. Sie hat herausgefunden, wie es geht. Sie ist hinüber und hat sich an ihm gerächt für das, was er uns angetan hat. Sally hat mir erzählt, dass sie ihren Ausbruch niemals unternommen hätte, wenn sie sich nicht absolut sicher gewesen wäre, damit niemanden zu bedrohen. Aber das tut sie nicht mehr. Der Nebel hat nun eine neue Meisterin und das ist sie. Es gibt dort keine Gefahren mehr.“  
Claudette war mittlerweile in tiefes Schweigen verfallen und versuchte bei Megs Erzählung mitzuhalten. Intelligenz leuchtete aus ihren Augen und es brauchte keine halbe Sekunde, bis sie die richtigen Schlüsse zog.  
„Aber dann könnte die Regierung sie doch alle freilassen, oder?“  
„Eigentlich schon“, antwortete Meg: „Aber sie haben Sally nicht geglaubt. Das ist das Problem. Also ist Sally geflohen und nun halten sie sie für eine schwerwiegende Bedrohung. Sobald sie sie erwischen, bringen sie sie um. Das sind die Befehle. Eine von den Soldaten hat es mir gestern selbst gesagt.“  
„Dann ist sie also in Lebensgefahr“, murmelte Claudette: „Verdammt. Aber was macht sie dann inmitten eines Bankraubs? Braucht sie Geld oder was?“  
Meg schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Soweit ich das verstanden habe, braucht sie Fachkräfte. So hat sie es zumindest genannt. Sally versucht, Max und Anna zu befreien. Aber allein kann sie das nicht, weil die Regierung einen Weg gefunden hat, ihre Kräfte zu blockieren und sie aus dem Nebel auszusperren. Deshalb saß sie gestern auch in der Bank fest. Jedenfalls hat sie sich an eine professionelle Verbrecherbande gewandt und einen Deal mit ihnen gemacht. Sie hilft ihnen bei einem Bankraub und ihm Gegenzug befreien sie Max und Anna.“  
„Das“, sagte Claudette langsam: „ist bescheuert.“  
„Habe ich ihr auch gesagt. Aber ich glaube, Sally weiß, was sie tut. Und was sind schon die Alternativen?“  
Doch Claudette war nicht überzeugt.  
„Aber das FBI hat sie in der Bank erwischt.“  
„Nicht ganz“, erklärte Meg: „Sie hindern sie an der Flucht in den Nebel. Aber Sally hat Geiseln, also halten sie sich fern von ihr. Und sie müsste mittlerweile geflohen sein.“  
„Wie das?“  
Claudette schaute wieder zu Meg.  
„Im Tresor in der Bank befinden sich Inhibitoren. Das sind die Geräte, mit denen sie Sallys Kräfte blockieren. Gestern hat Sally mir verraten, dass sie sich gerade in den Tresor bohren. Frag mich nicht, wie sie das anstellen. Aber sie sind ja auch Profis. Und jetzt müssten sie da schon durch und aus der Bank raus sein. Sobald die Inhibitoren nämlich zerstört sind, kann Sally ganz einfach mit ihrer gesamten Bande in den Nebel abhauen.“  
„Und hat sie es geschafft?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“  
Claudette erkannte nun die Angst, die sich in Megs Augen abzeichnete und bemerkte, dass sie schon seit Wochen da gewesen war. Es war ihr nur nie aufgefallen oder sie hatte nicht gewusst, was sie davon halten sollte. Claudette hatte es einfach als Schwermut abgetan, zu der Meg ja allen Grund hatte.  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte die Kanadierin: „Ich meine… Wer weiß eigentlich alles davon?“  
„Feng weiß es natürlich“, antwortete Meg: „Damit sind wir schon zu dritt.“  
„Zu viert, glaube ich. Ich habe Dwight ein Bild von dem Zeitungsartikel geschickt, bevor ich hierhergekommen bin, und ihm gesagt, dass er Feng ausquetschen soll.“  
„Zu viert“, korrigierte Meg sich selbst. Sie vergrub für einen Moment das Gesicht in den Händen, bevor sie sagte: „Und dabei sollten wir es belassen. Zumindest solange es geht. Ich glaube nämlich immer noch, dass Sally recht hatte.“  
Claudette nickte.  
„Na gut. Ich sag Dwight Bescheid. Aber halte mich bitte auf dem Laufenden. Ich will wissen, ob es Sally gut geht.“  
„Das werde ich“, sagte Meg.

Sally lehnte immer noch hinterrücks am Schreibtisch des Managers, als endlich die Durchsage hereinkam. Es war Bains Stimme, die plötzlich durch ihre Ohren rauschte und in vertraut verzerrtem Klang die lang ersehnte Botschaft überbrachte.  
„Okay, Jungs, der Bohrer ist fast durch. Es kann sich nur noch um Minuten handeln. Macht euch bereit, dort abzuhauen.“  
Sally hievte sich sofort nach oben. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf das karge Büro, bevor sie sich umdrehte und in den Gang hinausging. Links und rechts führten die Türen zu den Geiseln. Sie waren in Sicherheit und es würde ihnen nichts geschehen, worüber die Krankenschwester unglaublich glücklich war. Niemals hatte sie den Tod von Unschuldigen in Kauf nehmen wollen. In den letzten Stunden allerdings, fürchtete Sally, hatte sie genau das getan.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging den Gang hinunter. Der Gedanke an ein Blutbad wollte sie immer noch nicht loslassen und ihr Gehstock klopfte einen flotten Rhythmus auf den Boden. Aber letztendlich war ja alles noch einmal gut ausgegangen. Von Erleichterung ergriffen, schlenderte Sally hinaus in die Eingangshalle.  
Sie ließ den Blick aus den großen Fenstern schweifen. Dabei hielt sie sich allerdings etwas im Schatten, um nicht sofort entdeckt zu werden. Die Polizei hatte mit Sicherheit Scharfschützen auf den umliegenden Häusern postiert und wer wusste schon, ob sie nicht einen radikalen Schießbefehl erhalten hatten.  
Sally zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich ein krachendes Poltern in ihre Ohren drang. Wie ein Donner hallte es an den glatten Steinwänden wider und fuhr als Echo durch die Gänge der Bank. Sally drehte den Kopf.  
Am Eingang lag immer noch der umgeworfene Wandschrank, der ihnen als Barrikade gedient hatte. Nun wurde er mit einem weiteren Tritt krachend zur Seite befördert und flog hinunter in die Glasscherben, die über den gesamten Boden verteilt lagen. Ein dunkelgrünes Einsatzschild erschien, geführt von einem Mann in voller Kampfmontur. Sein Blick richtete sich direkt auf Sally. Dann erschien eine Pistole in seiner Hand.  
„RUNTER“, schrie jemand und Sally wurde zur Seite gestoßen. Sie fiel hart auf die Schulter, während über ihr das Brüllen eines Sturmgewehrs die Stille zerfetzte. Sally hörte, wie die Schüsse auf eine metallene Oberfläche prallten. Das Schild hatte gehalten und der Soldat dahinter wohl keinen Schaden genommen.  
„Steh auf“, knurrte eine hohe, irische Stimme in Sallys Ohr und eine kräftiger Hand packte sie unter dem linken Arm. Mit der rechten griff Sally nach ihrem Gehstock. Sie war bereits halb auf den Beinen, als Clover eine weitere Salve auf das Schild abgab. Dieses Mal wurde das Feuer jedoch erwidert und inmitten des Kugelhagels hörte Sally einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei. Die beiden Damen retten sich in den Schutz eines Seitenganges.  
„Diese Bastarde“, knurrte Clover und presste sich gegen die Wand. Sie hatte ihre Maske aufgesetzt und warf nun ihr Sturmgewehr zur Seite, das sie mit ihrem verletzten Arm nicht mehr halten konnte. Stattdessen griff sie mit der rechten Hand nach der Pistole an ihrem Gürtel. Hinter ihr rann bereits das Blut an der Wand hinunter.  
„Hoxton!“, rauschte es in Sallys Ohr, als sie sich hinter Clover an die Wand stellte: „Was waren das für Schüsse. Antworte, verdammt.“  
Dallas hatte den Angriff unten im Tresorraum zweifellos gehört und verlangte nun wütend nach einem Lagebericht. Hoxton, der sich zusammen mit Junior immer noch im Kameraraum befand, leistete der Aufforderung umgehend folge.  
„Einsatzteam vorne am Haupteingang“, knurrte er durch die Funkverbindung: „Sie haben ein Schild und ich sehe ein paar richtig harte Kerle.“  
Sally versuchte ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Sie mochte sich kaum an das letzte Mal erinnern, als so viel Adrenalin durch ihren Körper geflutet war. Und dann auch noch so unterwartet. Team Rainbow hatte an ihre Tür geklopft, und zwar genau im falschen Moment. Zitternd legte Sally eine Hand an ihr Headset.  
„Sie sind in der Eingangshalle. Clover hält sie auf, aber… aber das kann sie nicht lange.“  
„Aufhalten?“, rief Clover. Sie lehnte sich gerade um die Ecke und feuerte ein paar Schüsse auf die Angreifer ab. „Einen Scheiß kann ich diese Wichser aufhalten. Wir müssen raus hier! JETZT!“  
Ihre Kugeln wurden mit einem regelrechten Trommelfeuer beantwortet und Sally glaubte bis zu vier Waffen gleichzeitig hören zu können. Mauerstücke brachen von der Ecke, an der Clover stand und der Beschuss zwang sie weiter nach hinten zu rücken.  
„Der Bohrer ist in wenigen Sekunden durch“, rief Dallas in die Verbindung: „Komm runter, Sally. Sofort. Und ihr macht euch auch auf den Weg, Hoxton!“  
Dallas brauchte es ihr nicht zweimal zu sagen. Sally zog Clover an der Schulter und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie drauf und dran war, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen. Die Irin nickte. Sie feuerte noch ein paar Schüsse hinter die Ecke und fuhr dann herum. Ihre Schritte hallten hinter Sally über den Steinboden. Die Kugeln von Team Rainbow waren ihnen dich auf den Fersen.  
„Wo ging es in den Tresor?“, rief Clover, als sie an eine Abzweigung kamen, doch anstatt zu antworten, zerrte Sally sie einfach nach links. Dabei ließ die Irin ihre Pistole fallen. Das Magazin war ohnehin leer und gegen Team Rainbow hatten sie sowieso keine Chance.  
Waren sie am Vortag noch über die Treppen nach unten geschlichen, so brach Sally dieses Mal in einen regelrechten Sprint. Lärm war kein Faktor mehr. Alles was zählte, war, dass sie so schnell wie möglich hier rauskamen.  
Clover stöhnte hinter ihr und Sally glaubte bereits, dass die Operatoren von Team Rainbow sie einholen würden, als plötzlich eine massige Gestalt vor ihr auftauchte. In eine dicke Kevlarwesten gehüllt rannte Chains die Treppe nach oben, direkt an ihr vorbei. Sein Gesicht war ebenfalls hinter einer Maske verborgen und in seinen Händen lag ein brutales Maschinengewehr. Er sagte kein Wort, als er Sally passierte. Dafür begann wenig später seine Waffe zu sprechen und die Echos erschütterten die gesamte Bank.  
„Er gibt uns Deckung“, hauchte Sally und zog Clover weiter nach unten. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, erreichten sie in Windeseile den Tresorraum und wären beinahe mit einem lauernden Dallas zusammengestoßen.  
„Na endlich“, knurrte er. Hinter ihm war Wolf gerade dabei, den Bohrer abzubauen und ihn zur Seite zu ziehen. Sonst würde sich die Tresortür nicht öffnen lassen. Mit Freude erkannte Sally, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatte. Der Tresor war auf.  
„Wir sind drin, Boss“, rief Wolf und legte beide Hände an den großen Stahlgriff. Ächzend zog er die Tür nach draußen auf. Ein mit Stahl ausgekleideter Raum erschien hinter der Panzerung und Sally konnte nur einen kleinen Teil des Tresors einsehen. Die Reichtümer, die sie dort erblickte, waren allerdings leicht genug, um zu erkennen, warum die Payday Gang so scharf auf diese Bank gewesen war.  
„Wolf“, rief Dallas: „Nimm die Taschen und pack alles ein, was du findest.“  
Dann wandte er sich um  
„Sally!“  
Sie schaute zu ihm auf.  
„Weißt du, wie diese Inhibitoren aussehen?“  
Sally nickte.  
„Dann geh hinein und zerstör die Dinger. Ich kümmere mich um Clover.“  
Sally machte sich sofort auf dem Weg und wiederstand dem Impuls, jedes Mal in Deckung zu gehen, wenn oben an der Treppe Chains Maschinengewehr aufheulte. Sie wusste, dass das Feuer nicht ihr galt. Doch die Waffe entfaltete schon allein aufgrund ihrer Lautstärke eine furchteinflößende Wirkung auf sie.  
So schnell sie konnte, rannte Sally in den Tresor und schaute sich um. Schließfächer zogen sich die Wände entlang, unterbrochen nur von kerkerartigen Zellen, die jedoch zum Einsperren von Goldbarren und nicht von Gefangenen benutzt wurden.  
Sally ließ den Blick von links nach rechts fahren. In der Mitte entdeckte sie Wolf, der in atemloser Hektik Geldbündel in eine große Sporttasche schaufelte. Zu ihrer Rechten schließlich, direkt neben der runden Stahltür, erblickte sie ein kleines, zylinderartiges Gerät. Es vibrierte leicht und als Sally nähertrat, hörte sie ein schwaches Summen. Außerdem setzten seltsame Kopfschmerzen bei ihr ein.  
Das war ohne Zweifel eines der Geräte, die sie in der Nacht ihrer Flucht entdeckt hatte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es das einzige war. Mit einem beherzten Fußtritt beförderte sie den Inhibitor zu Boden und ließ anschließend noch zweimal ihren Gehstock niederfahren, bis das Summen erstarb. Mit dem Summen verschwanden auch die Kopfschmerzen und machten den Weg frei, für ein seltsames Gefühl neuen Erwachens. Sally fühlte sich plötzlich so lebendig, so leicht. Augenblicklich wusste sie, dass es funktioniert hatte.  
„Hoxton“, hörte sie Dallas Stimme in ihrem Ohr: „Wo bleibt ihr? Wir müssen verschwinden! Kommt runter in den Tresor!“  
Sally drehte den Kopf und schaute hinaus zu Dallas, der im Vorraum neben Clover stand. Seine rechte Hand ruhte auf dem Headset in seinem Ohr. Sally spürte bereits schwarzen Nebel um ihre Finger züngeln, als Hoxton antwortete.  
„Sieht schlecht aus, Boss.“  
„Was soll das heißen?“, knurrte Dallas und fuhr herum. Er hätte wohl am liebsten gegen die Wand getreten, doch außer einem schmerzenden Zeh konnte er sich nicht viel davon versprechen.  
„Die Bastarde haben uns… FUCK… Die Bastarde habe uns abgeschnitten. Ihr müsst uns raushauen.“  
Dallas fuhr wieder herum. Sein Blick schoss über Clover und dann die Treppe hinauf, wo Chains Team Rainbow immer noch die Stirn bot. Doch seine Munition war begrenzt und Sally erwartete sein Feuer jede Sekunde ersterben zu hören.  
„Ausgeschlossen“, antwortete Dallas: „Wir…“  
„Die Cops befreien gerade die Geiseln“, gab Bain durch und unterbrach dabei Dallas Durchsage: „Jetzt gibt’s für sie kein Halten mehr. Raus da mit euch!“  
Sally hatte genug gehört. In Windeseile legte sie die kurze Strecke zwischen ihr und Dallas zurück und griff nach seiner Schulter. Der Bankräuber wollte schon etwas antworten, als er sich überrascht nach ihr umdrehte.  
„Nehmt was ihr tragen könnt“, rief Sally: „Ich öffne euch ein Tor in den Nebel und lass euch raus. Dann gehe ich nach oben und hole Hoxton und Junior.“  
„Aber…“  
„Ich kümmere mich darum“, beharrte Sally: „Los!“  
Sie zerrte Dallas nach hinten und bugsierte ihn in den Tresor. Mit der Rückkehr ihrer Kräfte hatte sie auch die Initiative zurückerhalten und endlich befand sie sich wieder in einer aktiven Rolle. Sallys Blick ging hinüber zu Clover. Die Irin hatte die linke Hand um ihren rechten Oberarm geklammert. Ihre Maske ruhte auf ihrer Stirn und sie hatte die Zähne zu einem aggressiven Fletschen zusammengebissen. Trotzdem hielt sie sich auf den Beinen.  
Sally drehte sich zum Tresor um und streckte die Hand aus. Sofort erschien eine dunkle Nebelwolke scheinbar aus dem Nichts. Wie eine Flüssigkeit ergossen sich die Schwaden auf den Boden und stauten sich in einer Ecke zu einer etwa mannshohen Säule auf. Es war ein Portal zurück in den Nebel. Sally spürte die Energie wie wärmende Sonnenstrahlen auf sie einfließen.  
„Dallas!“, rief sie: „Alle Taschen da hinein. So schnell ihr könnt.“  
Die Bankräuber hatten alle Hände voll zu tun und füllten eine Tasche nach der anderen. Wolf rannte zu ihr herüber. Schwungvoll warf er die erste Tasche in den dunklen Brunnen und kurz darauf die Zweite. Dallas tat es ihm gleich. Clover hingegen hatte sich von der Wand erhoben und schaute ihnen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu.  
„Ihr wollt mich wohl verarschen“, knurrte sie zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor. Sally drehte ihr den Kopf zu, ließ die Hand jedoch nachvorne gestreckt.  
„Hast du mir nicht geglaubt?“, fragte sie. Clover schüttelte den Kopf. „Fuck, ich habe schon so viel Bullshit gehört in meinem Leben. Aber deine Kraft ist… echt?“  
„Wenn ihr genug Taschen habt, geht ihr da durch“, verkündete Sally: „Ihr müsstet direkt in eurem Safehouse wieder herauskommen.“  
Clover warf einen ungläubigen Blick auf den schwarzen Nebel. Dann ließ sie ein entschlossenes Knurren hören und brach kurz darauf in erleichtertes Lachen aus.  
„Verdammt, wenn das wahr ist…“  
„Es ist wahr“, beharrte Sally.  
„Dann ist heute also nicht der Tag, an dem wir alle einfahren?“, fragte Clover und ballte ihre rechte Hand zur Faust.  
„Nein“, knurrte Sally: „Heute fährt keiner ein.“  
Von nun an hatte Clover ein hämisches Grinsen auf den Lippen, während Dallas und Wolf eine Tasche nach der anderen durch das Portal warfen. Es mussten mittlerweile an die fünfzehn Stück sein. Die ganze Zeit über knatterte Chains Maschinengewehr oben an der Treppe, bis es schließlich erstarb. Keine fünf Sekunden später kam er die Stufen heruntergestürzt mit einer Platzwunde am Kopf und einer leeren Waffe in den Händen.  
„Das war´s“, rief er: „Ich bin leer. Bitte sagt mir, dass ihr einen Fluchtweg offen habt.“  
„Haben wir“, rief Clover und deutete auf das Portal. Sallys Hand begann bereits zu zittern, doch nach all der Untätigkeit dachte sie gar nicht daran, nun schlappzumachen. Sie musste die Verbindung nur noch ein paar Sekunden länger offenhalten.  
„Okay, alle Mann rein da“, rief sie: „Ihr werdet Kopfschmerzen haben und nichts mehr sehen, aber das ist ganz normal. Geht einfach weiter, bis ihr auf der anderen Seite rauskommt.“  
So skeptisch sie vor kurzem noch gewesen war, so kurzentschlossen war Clover nun die erste, die durch das Portal rannte. Mit ein paar wenigen Schritten trat sie in den Nebel und war schon bald verschwunden. Die dunklen Wolken hatten ihre Figur komplett verschlungen.  
„Fuck“, knurrte Wolf und warf eine letzte Tasche durch die Öffnung, bevor er sich selbst ein Herz fasste und ebenfalls in das Portal schritt. Chains folgte ihm kurz darauf. Für ihn war es ja nicht das erste Mal, auf übernatürliche Weise aus einer Klemme zu entkommen. Dann tauchte Dallas in Sallys Blickwinkel auf. Er hatte eine Tasche auf dem Rücken und eine weitere in den Händen, doch bevor er ihn den Nebel trat, blieb er vor ihr stehen.  
„Ich hole sie“, sagte Sally, die genau wusste, dass er sie an ihre Pflicht erinnern wollte: „Ich bring sie raus. Du hast mein Wort.“  
Dallas nickte. Er drehte sich um und ohne zu zögern, verschwand er ebenfalls in der Nebelsäule. Kaum war seine Silhouette verschwunden, ließ Sally ihre Hand wieder fallen und atmete auf. Die Nebelwolke brach in sich zusammen, die Schwaden rauschten über den Boden und verflüchtigten sich im Nichts.  
Ein Poltern drang an Sallys Ohren. Es waren Schritte auf der Treppe, die nach unten stürmten. Sie könnte Befehle hören und das wütende Klappern von Kampfausrüstung laufender Soldaten. Also hob sie ihre linke Hand erneut. Dieses Mal wollte sie jedoch nicht in den Nebel. Sie wollte nach oben.  
Wie ein Haken bohrte sich Spencers letzter Atemzug ihn ihre Brust, als die Energie aus ihren geöffneten Fingern in ihren Körper floss. Die Sensation des Fliegens durchströmte sie und sie fühlte sich so schwerelos, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ihre Beine mussten den Boden nicht mehr berühren und sie war frei von jeder materiellen Limitierung.  
Einen Moment später landete sie in irgendeinem Büro hinter einem Schreibtisch. Der Sessel war umgeworfen worden und ein kleines Fenster führte hinaus in die Stadt. Sie erkannte, dass sie sich im ersten Stock befand. Mit der rechten Hand aktivierte sie ihr Headset.  
„Bain“, flüsterte sie und schoss einen Blick zur Tür: „Wo sind Hoxton und Junior?“  
Es rauschte kurz, bevor sie eine Antwort erhielt.  
„Sally, mein Gott. Du bist noch dort? Sie sind oben im zweiten Stock im Kameraraum. Sie haben sich verbarrikadiert, aber nach allem was ich mitbekommen habe, können sie keine Minute mehr aushalten.“  
„Ich hole sie mir“, antwortete Sally: „Ich…“  
„Gib Gas Smithson“, rauschte plötzlich Hoxtons Stimme durch die Funkverbindung: „Verdammte Scheiße, ich habe nur noch meine Fäuste.“  
Sally hatte genug gehört. Blitzschnell hob sie ihre Hand erneut, sammelte die nötige Energie und wie der Wind fuhr sie durch das Gebäude nach oben, hinauf in den zweien Stock. Sie konnte den harten Stein um sich herum spüren, doch er berührte sie nicht. Sie war wie ein Geist. Nichts konnte sie aufhalten.  
Als sie sich eine Sekunde später wieder in der normalen Welt materialisierte, befand sie sich in einem Korridor mit einem roten Teppich. Die Wände waren mit edlem Holz ausgekleidet und zu ihrer Linken führte eine elegante Treppe nach unten. Das Geländer blitzte in scheinendem Gold.  
Sally drehte sich um. Keine zwei Schritte hinter ihr entdeckte sie fünf Angreifer, drei davon in den Uniformen des amerikanischen SWAT. Der dritte und vierte waren Rainbow Operatoren und Sally wusste ganz genau, wer sie waren. Der große, der mit der Gasmaske, war Thatcher. Er war von britischer Abstammung, genau wie sie selbst, und als sie in dem Gang erschienen war, hatte sich sein Kopf blitzschnell in ihre Richtung gedreht.  
Ebenso schaute nun der zweite Operator, eine Frau, von der Sally wusste, dass sie auf den Namen Dokkaebi hörte, zu ihr. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und ihre Augen weiteten sich in Schreck. Doch der Moment dauerte keine Sekunde.  
Die beiden Rainbow Operatoren standen hinter den drei SWATs, die sich gerade mit einer metallenen Ramme an einer verschlossenen Stahltür zu schaffen machen. Jedes Mal, wenn die Ramme nach vorne schnellte, krachte ein ohrenbetäubendes Poltern den Gang hinab und die Tür gab ein kleines Stück nach. Noch hielt sie, doch ihre Tage waren gezählt. Und Sally war sich ziemlich sicher, wo sie Hoxton und Junior finden würde.  
Sie reagierte innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils. Ihre Hand schoss nach oben und ihre Finger öffneten sich in einer schnellen Bewegung. Spencers letzter Atemzug griff zum dritten Mal nach ihren Körper. Gerade als Thatcher und Dokkaebi ihre Waffen auf sie richteten, wurde sie nach vorne gezogen. Sally glaubte Schüsse zu hören, doch sie war sich nicht sicher. Letzten Endes war es auch egal, denn die Kugel suchten an einer Stelle nach ihr, an der sie sich längst nicht mehr befand.  
„Hoxton!“  
Sally drehte den Kopf und erfasst die Lage, in die sie sich soeben begeben hatte. Sie entdeckte einen kleinen Raum mit kahlen Betonwänden. An der Wand war eine Reihe an Monitoren befestig, direkt über einem Schreibtisch mit einem Computer. Davor war ein Sessel. Eine blutüberströmte Gestalt war auf dem Bürostuhl zusammengesackt, hielt sich eine Hand auf die Schulter und zitterte, als würde sie jeden Moment die Eingeweide auskotzen. Das war Junior. Sally wollte sich bereits zu ihm hinunterknien, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.  
„BRING UNS HIER RAUS“, brüllte Hoxton, der beide Hände gegen die Tür gestemmt hatte. Wieder krachte die Ramme von draußen gegen den Stahl und schickte einen niederschmetternden Impuls durch seine Schultern. Hoxton hatte keine Waffe mehr, aber er schien okay zu sein.  
„Sie ist da drinnen“, hallte plötzlich eine Stimme vom Gang herein: „Los, brecht die Tür auf!“  
Sally drehte sich wieder zu Junior und ging vor ihm in die Knie. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Atem ging in ruckartigen Stößen durch seine Lungen. In seiner rechten Schulter entdeckte Sally eine hässliche Schusswunde. Das Blut in seinem Gesicht musste von dort aus nach oben gespritzt sein und Sally hoffte, dass sein Lungen in Ordnung waren. Der rasselnde Atem klang gar nicht gut.  
„WORAUF WARTEST DU?“, brüllte Hoxton: „VERDAMMT, WEIB, ICH KANN DIE FLACHWICHSER NICHT MEHR HALTEN!“  
Sally antwortete ihm nicht. Stattdessen streckte sie die Hand nach rechts und riss ein Loch in die Realität, gekennzeichnet von einer schwarzen Nebelsäule. Wieder flossen die dunklen Schwaden nach unten über den Boden, als wären sie eine Flüssigkeit. Das Portal in den Nebel war stabil und geöffnet.  
„Los!“, knurrte Sally: „Nimm ihn und rein da mit euch.“  
Hoxton drehte den Kopf und stieß ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen aus, als die Ramme erneut gegen die Tür krachte. Sally konnte eine immer tiefer werdende Delle im Stahl erkennen. Der Bankräuber hingegen schaute blitzschnell hinüber auf das Nebelportal, ließ dann von der Tür ab und rannte hinüber zu seinem Sohn. Angst füllte seine Augen, Sally konnte es genau sehen.  
Hoxton riss Juniors Arme nach oben und zerrte ihn quer durch den Sicherheitsraum auf die schwarze Nebelsäule zu. Eine rote Blutspur zog sich hinter ihm her. Sally hielt ihre Hand ausgestreckt, um das Portal offen zu halten, schaute jedoch zur Tür. Sie konnte jeden Moment einbrechen und dann musste sie hier raus sein.  
Ein weiteres Krachen. Sally glaubte eines der Scharniere aus den Angeln fliegen zu sehen, doch die pure Anstrengung, die es sie kostete, das Portal aufrecht zu erhalten, verschleierte ihre Sicht. Aus dem Augenwinkel entdeckte sie Hoxtons Silhouette. Er stand bereits mit einem Fuß in der Nebelsäule und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er vollends in sie eingetaucht war. Wenig später verschwand auch Junior, mit dem Oberköper zuerst und den Füßen zum Schluss.  
Sally knurrte zufrieden. Dann drehte sie sich um und gerade als die Ramme ein letztes Mal gegen die Tür krachte, sprang sie als letzte in den Nebel und damit in Sicherheit. Das dunkle Portal schloss sich direkt vor Thatchers Nase.


	12. Ein Mädchen namens Rin

Sally spürte, wie sich der Nebel um ihren Körper schloss. Wie ein weiches Tuch legte er sich auf die bloße Haut an ihren Unterarmen und streichelte ihre Wangen. Es tat so gut, wieder hier zu sein, auch wenn sie kaum zwei Tage fort gewesen war. Für sie fühlte es sich an wie eine Ewigkeit.  
Doch Sally hatte keine Zeit, um die Erfahrung der Rückkehr zu genießen.  
Sie packte Hoxton, der bereits unter Kopfschmerzen knurrte, an der Schulter und zerrte ihn weiter. Sie wusste, dass er Junior eisern umklammert hielt. Hoxton konnte gar nicht anders. Sally war sich dessen vollkommen klar.  
Mit einem ächzenden Stöhnen gab sie den beiden einen Stoß und so schnell sie den Nebel betreten, so schnell verließen sie ihn auch wieder. Sally nahm sich keine Zeit, die Stille ihrer Lichtung zu genießen, die unrealen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut zu spüren oder am Plätschern ihres Teichs zu verweilen.  
Der harte Betonboden des Unterschlupfs war das erste, mit dem die Realität sie begrüßte. Sallys rechtes Knie prallte auf die starre Oberfläche, genau wie ihre beiden Handflächen. Doch im Gegensatz zu Hoxton und Junior stand sie sofort wieder auf.  
Als nächstes kamen die Geräusche, zusammen mit dem Licht, das wieder in ihre orange Pupille vordrang. Die Mitglieder der Payday Gang stöhnten. Sie standen, hockten und kauerten in einem unordentlichen Halbkreis um Sally herum. Clover sah aus, als wäre ihr kotzübel, während Wolf ein psychopatisches Lächeln über die Lippen schoss.  
Aber Sally bedachte sie kaum eines schnellen Blickes, bevor sie sich umdrehte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit Hoxton und Junior zuwandte. Eine kleine Blutlacke hatte sich bereits gebildet, direkt unter Juniors linker Schulter. Hoxton kauerte über ihm, beide Hände auf die Verletzung gedrückt im verzweifelten Versuch, die Blutung zu stoppen. Aber es würde niemals genug sein.  
„Habt ihr Medikamente hier?“, rief Sally und drehte sich zu der Payday Gang um: „Verbandszeug? Nadel und Faden?“  
Beinahe hätte sie Chains, der sie nur benommen anschaute, eine verpasst. Sallys Blick schnappte weiter zu Wolf, der erst jetzt den Zustand des jüngsten Bankräubers bemerkt zu haben schien und dessen Lächeln mit einem Schlag weggewischt wurde.  
„Er blutet uns aus!“, rief Sally: „Er…“  
„Hier“, gellte eine Stimme durch den Raum und Dallas erschien in Sallys Blickfeld. Er trug einen roten Koffer mit einem weißen Kreuz drauf. Gleichzeitig gab er Chains im Vorbeigehen einen unsanften Stoß.  
„Macht einen Tisch frei“, kommandierte Dallas. Er wollte bereits in die Knie gehen und Hoxton zu Seite ziehen, als Sally ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
„Ich mach das“, versicherte sie und hob ihre linke Hand. Ein oranges Glimmen leuchtete um ihre Finger. Das schwache Licht glänzte in der dunkelroten Lache auf dem Boden und im nächsten Moment hob sich Junior so sanft in die Luft, wie es die besten Sanitäter der Welt nicht zusammengebracht hätte.  
Chains hatte derweil in Windeseile einen der Tische leergeräumt. Die Blaupausen, Grundrisspläne und halbleeren Schokoladenpackungen landeten allesamt auf dem Boden. Nun, nach dem Bankraub, waren sie vollkommen nutzlos. An ihre Stelle legte sich, ebenso sanft wie er sich erhoben hatte, Junior.  
„Hat irgendjemand von euch eine medizinische Ausbildung?“, fragte Sally, als sie an den provisorischen Operationstisch herantrat: „Oder Erfahrung mit Verwundungen?“  
Sie schaute die Runde und wurde bei Chains fündig, der ihr gegenüber an den Tisch trat. Seine Miene war wieder eisern, so wie Sally es gewohnt war. Seine Augen strahlten reine Entschlossenheit aus.  
Am Rande ihres Blickfelds konnte Sally sehen, wie Wolf Hoxton zurückhielt, als sie eine Schere aus dem roten Koffer fischte. Er musste ihn nicht brutal festhalten, eine einfache Hand gegen die Schulter reichte. Offensichtlich wusste Hoxton selbst nicht genau, ob er einschreiten sollte.  
Sally stellte den roten Koffer neben Juniors Kopf, zog ihm die Maske von der Stirn und machte sich anschließend daran, seine Bekleidung zu zerschneiden. Sie begann am Kragen des Anzugs. Die Messer der Schere schnitten einen sauberen Riss durch den blutgetränkten Stoff und entblößten die darunterliegende Verletzung.  
„Schusswunde“, kommentierte Chains. Während Sally Juniors Anzug zerschnitt, tauschte er seine alten, blauen Handschuhe gegen ein neues, sterilisiertes Paar aus dem Koffer. Nun benutzte er ein weißes Tuch, um sorgfältig und behutsam die Wunde zu reinigen. Der Stoff färbte sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden komplett rot.  
„Heb ihn an“, flüsterte Chains angespannt, doch konzentriert. Sally legte eine Hand unter Juniors Rücken, die andere unter die heile Schulter. Dabei spürte sie, dass er noch atmete. Unter einigem Kraftaufwand hob sie ihn ein Stück nach oben, sodass Chains die Hinterseite der Verletzung abtasten konnte.  
„Verdammt“, knurrte er nach einem Moment.  
„Was ist?“, wollte Dallas wissen. Sally ersparte es sich, einen Blick auf Hoxton zu werfen.  
„Keine Austrittswunde“, murmelte Chains und zog seine Hand wieder zurück. „Er wurde von einer kleinkalibrigen Waffe getroffen. Zum Glück. Aber die Kugel ist nicht durchgegangen.“  
Sally ließ Junior wieder zurück auf den Tisch gleiten und Chains langte in den roten Koffer. Clover und Dallas standen auf seiner Seite des Tisches, Hoxton und Wolf auf jener Sallys. Die Krankenschwester griff nun nach dem roten Tuch und sorgte dafür, dass die Wunde sauber blieb. Immer noch quoll Blut hervor. Doch die Menge war viel zu gering für eine Arterie.  
„Seine Hauptschlagadern sind noch intakt“, murmelte Sally. Sie schaute kurz zu Chains hinauf, der bestätigend nickte. Er hatte mittlerweile ein kleines Skalpell hervorgezogen, dessen scharfe Klinge im fahlen Licht der Neonröhren aufblitzte.  
„Was macht ihr da?“, knurrte Hoxton hinter Sallys Rücken und er hätte wohl bedrohlich geklungen, wäre seine Stimme nicht von tödlicher Sorge durchsetzt gewesen.  
„Wir entfernen die Kugel“, antwortete Sally ohne den Kopf zu drehen: „und verschließen die Wunde.“  
„Ich brauche Licht“, sagte Chains und binnen weniger Sekunden hatte die Krankenschwester eine kleine Taschenlampe aus dem roten Koffer gefischt. Sie nahm das Gerät in die linke Hand und hielt es auf Augenhöhe über die Wunde. Ein leises Klicken ertönte, als sie es einschaltete.  
Chains und Sally tauschten einen Blick aus. Dann senkte der Bankräuber das Skalpell und schickte sich an, die Wunde zu untersuchen. Doch gerade als die Klinge die Haut berührte, ging ein Ruck durch Junior. Seine Schultern spannten sich an, seine Arme zuckten nach oben und seine Augen starrten kerzengerade an die Decke.  
„Scheiße“, knurrte Chains und zog das Skalpell zurück, bevor Junior sich daran verletzte: „Wolf, Dallas, haltet ihn fest!“  
Die beiden kamen sofort herbeigesprungen und legten ihre Hände an den Körper des Verletzten. Wieder schien Hoxton einschreiten zu wollen und wieder zögerte er. Junior begann unterdessen, schmerzerfüllt zu stöhnen und versuchte, seine rechte Schulter abzutasten.  
„Ganz ruhig, Kleiner“, murmelte Chains und Sally staunte, wie beruhigend die Stimme des Ex-Soldaten klingen konnte. Juniors Augen schossen immer noch wild umher.  
„Du bist in Sicherheit“, sagte Chains: „Wir haben´s geschafft. Wir sind raus.“  
„Wa… Was ist pa… passiert?“, stammelte Junior, geschüttelt von Krämpfen und Zuckungen. Er warf einen schnellen Blick hinüber zu Sally, hinter deren Schulter er sofort seinen Vater entdeckte. Als Junior die Augen geöffnet hatte, war Hoxton sofort zu ihm herangetreten.  
„Sally hat uns rausgebracht“, antwortete Chains: „Aber du hast dir noch eine Kugel eingefangen, in deiner rechten Schulter.“  
Chains schnappte sich eine Mullbinde aus dem roten Koffer und rollte sie zwischen seinen Fingern zu einem Knäuel zusammen.  
„Was?“, hauchte Junior, der offenbar immer noch nicht ganz bei Sinnen war. Chains sagte nur: „Wir müssen das Projektil entfernen. Sofort. Und das wird etwas wehtun. Hier, beiß da drauf.“  
Bevor Junior protestieren konnte, hatte Chains ihm den Stoff bereits zwischen die Zähne geschoben. Hoxton wollte etwas sagen, hielt sich jedoch zurück. Ihm war klar, dass Chains genau wusste, was er tat. Dallas und Wolf hatten ihren Druck auf Juniors Extremitäten verstärkt und als Chains wieder nach seinem Skalpell griff, hob Sally ihre Taschenlampe zurück über die Wunde.  
Das Licht beleuchtete ein Chaos aus Blut und Fleisch. Mit ein paar schnellen Tupfern entfernte Sally einen Großteil der Flüssigkeit und bevor weiteres Blut austreten konnte, fuhr Chains mit dem Skalpell hinunter in die Wunde. Junior fletschte die Zähne, als der Stahl auf seine Haut traf. Chains machte nur einen kleinen Schnitt, gerade groß genug, um ihm Zugang in die Wunde zu gewähren.  
Anschließend warf er das Skalpell achtlos zur Seite und nahm als nächstes eine Pinzette zwischen die Finger. Sally konnte seinen Atem hören, als er sich wieder über die Wunde beugte. Er war voluminös, konzentriert und ruhig, beinahe unheimlich. Übertönt wurde er nur von einem gelegentlichen Stöhnen, das zwischen Juniors Zähnen hervorbrach. Alle anderen schwiegen.  
Wieder reinigte Sally die Wunde von Blut, bevor Chains mit der Pinzette in die Schulter fuhr. Die Taschenlampe tat ihr Bestes, um ihr Licht bis in die Verletzung vorzuschicken, doch sie war nichts im Vergleich zu den Scheinwerfern eines professionellen Operationssaals. Aber sie musste genügen.  
„Gleich haben wir´s“, murmelte Chains. Seine Augen waren auf die Wunde fixiert. Hoxton schaute immer wieder zwischen ihm und Junior hin und her, den Dallas und Wolf unermüdlich festhielten.  
„Ich glaube, ich sehe sie“, flüsterte Sally.  
„Wo?“  
„Da. Von dir aus links.“  
Sie machte einen kleinen Schlenker mit der Taschenlampe und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blitzte glattes Metall unter all dem Blut hervor. Chains knurrte leise. Er bewegte seine Hand langsam nach links, drückte die Finger zusammen und zog die Pinzette dann plötzlich zurück. Eine kleine Metallkugel klirrte auf die Tischfläche.  
„Das war´s“  
Chains klopfte Junior auf die gesunde Schulter und machte sich daran, zusammen mit Sally einen Druckverband über die Wunde zu legen. Für beide war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie eine Wunde behandelten und so hatten sie ihr Werk binnen weniger Sekunden vollendet. Am Ende atmete nicht nur Junior erleichtert auf.  
„Jetzt hast du´s hinter dir“, lachte Chains, drückte Junior jedoch wieder zurück, als er sich erheben wollte. „Naja, fast. Bleib erst Mal liegen und wundere dich in den nächsten Tagen nicht über Schwindelgefühle, Kopfschmerzen und Kotzanfälle. Das ist ganz normal.“  
Chains lachte wieder. Junior hingegen sah aus, als stünde er kurz vor einem der angekündigten Symptome und Sally wandte sich ab, als sich Hoxton zwischen sie und seinen Sohn schob. Was sie als Nächstes sah, war der Lauf einer Pistole.  
„Hey, was soll denn das?“, rief sie und duckte sich zur Seite weg. Ihre Arme schnellten nach oben, während Dallas seine Waffe direkt auf ihren Kopf gerichtet hielt. Sein Gesicht war wie zu Stein erstarrt und Wut zeichnete sich in seinen Zügen ab.  
„Hör auf mich zu verarschen, Smithson“, knurrte Dallas. Sally hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was überhaupt geschehen war und nun, mit dem ersten Schreck überwunden, setzte sie selbst eine wütende Miene auf.  
„Verarschen? Ich habe ihm gerade das Leben gerettet.“  
Sie streckte die rechte Hand aus und zeigte auf Junior. Wolf und Chains waren immer noch in seiner Nähe, Clover hielt sich etwas abseits auf, doch sie alle standen voll und ganz hinter ihrem Anführer. Sally fühlte ihre Blicke auf sich ruhen. Einzig und allein Hoxton wusste ebenfalls nicht, wovon Dallas sprach. Ausgerechnet er war es jetzt, der sich für Sally einsetzte.  
„Ähm, Boss…“, murmelte er und drehte sich in Dallas Richtung, eine mahnende Hand erhoben. Bevor er jedoch weitersprechen konnte, bellte Dallas: „Spiel keine Spielchen mit mir, Smithson. Ich habe dich gewarnt! Wo sind die Taschen?“  
Sally schaute ihn einen Moment lang fragend an. Dann ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Unterschlupf gleiten, wo sie Tische, Stühle, Blutspuren und abgelegte Waffe entdeckte. Aber keine mit Geld gefüllte Sporttaschen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Sie verzichtete jedoch darauf und hielt ihre Hände weiterhin defensiv nach oben.  
„Ich dachte, die Taschen würden hier herauskommen“, sagte sie, so beschwichtigend wie sie nur konnte: „Sie müssen wohl im Nebel liegen geblieben sein.“  
„Was?“  
Ein Klicken hallte durch den Raum, als Dallas den Hahn seines Revolvers zurückzog.  
„Keine Panik. Ich hole sie euch doch gleich. Meine Güte…“  
Langsam aber sicher hatte Sally genug von der ganzen Situation. Nach allem, was sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten, hatte sie sich erwartet, wenigstens ein Mindestmaß an Vertrauen zu erhalten. Aber offensichtlich hatte sie damit falsch gelegen. Als ob sie die langjährige Verbrecherin in diesem Raum wäre. Mit einem entnervten Schnauben ließ sie die Hände wieder fallen.  
„Hör zu“, sagte Sally, als Dallas die Waffe immer noch auf ihren Kopf gerichtet hielt: „Entweder du lässt mich jetzt in den Nebel hinüber und ich hole euch eure verdammten Taschen oder du erschießt mich, hier und jetzt. Und dann war die ganze Aktion umsonst. Deine Entscheidung.“  
Sie widerstand der Versuchung, mit ihrem Fuß ungeduldig auf den Boden zu klopfen. Schließlich wollte sie Dallas nicht unnötig irritieren. Stattdessen verschränkte sie einfach die Arme vor der Brust, während Dallas sie mit berechnendem Blick musterte. Letztendlich ließ er seine Waffe jedoch sinken.  
„Keine Spielchen“, knurrte er und Sally musste sich hart am Riemen reißen, um nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Dunkler Nebel hatte sich bereits um ihre Finger gebildet und keine Sekunde später trat sie in ein schwarzes Portal aus finsteren Schwaden.  
Der Nebel begrüßte sie. Er tat ihr so gut wie die herabscheinende Sonne und Sally spürte ein weiteres Mal, wie frische Energie in ihre Adern floss. Schon bald tauchten die Bäume vor ihr auf. Ein Gefühl von frischer, feuchter Waldluft strömte in ihre Lungen und Sally konnte die vertrauten Vögel in den Wipfeln zwitschern hören. Aber noch war sie nicht fertig.  
Sally schaute sich um und tatsächlich entdeckte sie, verstreut in der Wiese um sie herum, die gesamte beute der Payday Gang. Es waren Taschen, prall gefüllt mit Geld, Gold und Diamanten. Zusammen waren sie wohl mehrere Millionen wert und auch nur eine einzige allein konnte bereits als Schatz bezeichnet werden. Als Wolf und Dallas sie durch das Portal geworfen hatten, mussten sie wohl einfach hier herausgekommen sein.  
Sally zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie scherte sich nicht um das Geld. Was sie wollte, war die Unterstützung der Payday Gang bei ihrem weiteren Vorhaben, Anna und Max zu befreien. In ihrem Hinterkopf hörte sie Bains Bemerkung, der überraschenderweise etwas über das Gefängnis, in dem die beiden gehalten wurde, gewusst hatte. Sie musste absolut sicher gehen, alles zu erfahren.  
Sally zählte einundzwanzig Taschen, als sie sich langsam um die eigene Achse drehte. Die meisten lagen direkt neben ihr, doch ein paar waren in den Büschen und Sträuchern gelandet. Ein leichter Wink ihrer linken Hand reichte, um sie telekinetisch anzuheben und in das Portal zu schicken. Als letztes ging Sally durch und stand sogleich wieder im Unterschlupf der Payday Gang, einen Haufen Taschen zu ihren Füßen.  
„Hier“, knurrte sie: „Euer Geld“  
Die Bankräuber hatten bereits einen Kreis um die Beute gebildet, die sich beinahe mannshoch im Saal auftürmte. Nor Hoxton war drüben bei Junior geblieben. Clover nickte anerkennend, als Dallas eine der Taschen öffnete und von einer regelrechten Geldwelle begrüßt wurde. Wolf stieß einen Jubelschrei aus und Chains klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Scheiße, wir haben´s geschafft“, murmelte er. Sein Blick blieb kurz an Sally hängen, die seelenruhig abwartete und ihrerseits Dallas beobachtete. Sie gab ihm genug Zeit, um zu überprüfen, dass sie ihn nicht hereingelegt hatte. Erst als er wieder aufstand und seine Pistole zurück in den Holster steckte, trat sie nach vorne.  
„Das sind zwölf Taschen“, sagte Sally: „Zwei für jeden von euch. Also eine mehr, als ihr ohne mich hättet tragen können. Im Nebel liegen noch neun weitere und sie gehören euch, sobald…“  
„Es gibt noch mehr?“, platzte Clover heraus: „Wie viel zum Teufel haben wir da denn herausgeholt?“  
Sally zuckte nur mit den Schultern, bevor sich ihr Blick wieder auf Dallas richtete. Der Anführer hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Seine Miene blieb unergründlich.  
„Das Zählen überlasse ich euch. Ich will auch nichts davon abhaben. Was ich jedoch will, ist, dass ihr euren Teil der Abmachung einhaltet und im Gegenzug mir helft.“  
„Im Gegenzug?“, fragte Dallas: „Wegen dir wären wir beinahe draufgegangen. Schau dir Junior an.“  
„Ohne mich wärt ihr mit Sicherheit draufgegangen“, beharrte Sally. Sie dachte gar nicht daran, den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Fest entschlossen starrte sie Dallas weiterhin in die Augen. „Aber ich überlasse euch die Entscheidung. Im Nebel liegen neun Taschen, an die ihr ohne mich nicht herankommt und ich gebe sie euch, sobald ihr mir geholfen habt.“  
Dallas antwortete nichts und Sally erwartete das auch gar nicht.  
„Ich melde mich irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen“, sagte sie: „Hoffentlich habt ihr euch bis dahin entschieden.“  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in ihrem schwarzen Portal und kehrte zurück in den Nebel, wohin ihr niemand folgen konnte. Endlich war sie wieder allein und es war ein Genuss, den Durchgang in die reale Welt endlich schließen zu können. Sally spürte den weichen Grasteppich unter ihren Füßen, als sie eine Tasche nach der anderen einsammelte und in ihre Hütte brachte. Ein paar Raben beobachteten sie von den Ästen der Bäume aus. Als sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war, ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und fiel sofort in etwas, was man wohl als Schlaf bezeichnen konnte.

Feng hatte sich eng in ihre graue Jacke gehüllt und der kalte Wind, der seit etwa vier Uhr nachmittags wehte, hatte ihre Wangen rot werden lassen. Ihre schwarzen Haare fielen um ihr Gesicht und immer wieder langte Feng nach oben, um einzelne Strähnen zur Seite zu wischen. Links von ihr waren Bäume. Es war der Wald, westlich von Waltonfield, den sie nur allzu gut kannte und verabscheute. Doch sie war nicht des Waldes wegen hier.  
Direkt vor ihr, unter einem großen Baum, der etwas abseits von seinen Artgenossen Wurzeln geschlagen hatte, stand Jakes Hütte. Kleine Rauchwölkchen quollen aus dem Kamin und wurden sofort vom Wind zerstreut. Außerdem schien ein oranges Leuchten durch die Fenster. Jake musste also zuhause sein.  
Es sah unfassbar friedlich aus. Die gesamte Szenerie erinnerte Feng an die alten Märchen, die ihre Mutter ihr immer erzählt hatte, als sie noch klein gewesen war. Geschichten von einem Helden, der im Exil lebte. Von einer guten Seele, die nicht in die Gesellschaft passte und die Einsamkeit gesucht hatte, nur um eines Tages aufzubrechen und eine Prinzessin in Not zu retten. Der Gedanke war so absurd, dass Feng unwillkürlich den Kopf schüttelte.  
Als sie die hintere Hausecke erreichte, nahm sie die Kopfhörer aus ihren Ohren und steckte sie in ihre Jackentasche. Ein schnelles Tippen auf ihr Handy stoppte das aktuelle Lied. Was übrig blieb, war das Heulen des Windes, der Feng immer noch im Nacken kitzelte, als sie schon direkt vor der Tür stand. Dort hielt sie inne.  
Den ganzen Weg über hatte sie nachgedacht, was sie Jake überhaupt sagen sollte. Ihr war nichts eingefallen und immer noch hoffte sie, dass sie es schon wissen würde, wenn es so weit war. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug beruhigte sie sich, bevor sie die Hand hob und zweimal gegen das Holz pochte.  
Sofort hörte Feng Schritte hinter der Tür. Jemand stand auf und ging durch den kleinen Raum. Einen Augenblick später öffnete sich die Tür und Feng erblickte einen überraschten Jake.  
„Oh, hallo Feng.“  
„Hi, Jake. Ähm… darf ich reinkommen?“  
„Aber natürlich“  
Jake hastete zur Seite und machte der kleinen Asiatin genug Platz, damit sie an ihm vorbei in sein bescheidenes Heim treten konnte. Es war angenehm warm. Wärmer als letztes Mal, sofern Feng sich noch richtig daran erinnern konnte. Im Kamin prasselte ein fröhliches Feuer und es roch nach Gemüsesuppe.  
„Hast du dir heute wieder freigenommen?“  
Feng drehte sich zu Jake um, der gerade die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ. Mit der rechten Hand bot er ihr einen Platz auf seinem alten Sofa an und setzte sich ihr anschließend gegenüber, während sie antwortete: „Nein, ich bin nur relativ früh gegangen.“  
Kurz darauf entfuhr Feng ein Gähnen. Sie hatte es nicht mehr unterdrücken können und Jake schoss bei dem Anblick ein Grinsen übers Gesicht.  
„Da fühle ich mich aber geehrt“, sagte er: „dass du dich nach der Arbeit und auch noch bei so einem Wetter bis zu mir herausquälst.“  
„Der Weg ist gar nicht mal so schlimm“, murmelte Feng.  
Jake nickte.  
„Man kann gut nachdenken am Waldrand, nicht wahr? Hör zu, es tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht mehr auf die Party geschafft habe. Ich hätte wirklich gern vorbeigeschaut. Aber ich habe Claudette ja geschrieben, dass ich hier einen kleinen Notfall hatte.“  
Jake nickte zur Seite. Feng ließ ihren Blick in die angezeigte Richtung wandern und entdeckte eine blaue Decke in einer Ecke, auf dem sich eine blaue Katze zusammengerollt hatte. Ihr kleines Köpfchen ragte über ihren Körper hinaus und als Feng sie erblickte, öffnete sie das Maul zu einem wehleidigen Miauen. Ihr rechtes Vorderbein steckte in einer weißen Schiene.  
„Ach die Arme“, murmelte Feng, doch Jake erwiderte: „Mit der brauchst du kein Mitleid zu haben. Die dumme Kuh ist draußen auf den Baum geklettert und heruntergefallen. Frag mich nicht, wie sie es angestellt hat, aber sie hat geschrien wie am Spieß.“  
Feng drehte den Kopf und schaute wieder zu Jake zurück.  
„Wie kannst du nur so herzlos sein?“  
Ein Ausdruck der Empörung flog über Jakes Gesicht und er stemmte die Arme gegen die Hüfte.  
„Herzlos?“, rief er: „Ich habe sie bis zum Tierarzt getragen, dort behandeln lassen und dann wieder zurückgeschleppt, nur um mir die ganze Nacht ihrem Geplärre zuzuhören.“  
„Sie leidet doch.“  
„Wie kann man denn als Katze bitte von einem Baum fallen und sich die Pfote brechen?“, rief Jake. Sowohl er als auch Feng hatten zu Grinsen begonnen, doch nun wurde Jake wieder ernst. „Eigentlich glaube ich gar nicht, dass sie selbst schuld ist. Wahrscheinlich wurde sie ihr ganzes Leben lang in irgendeinem Haus gehalten und hat keine Ahnung von der echten Welt.“  
„Und jetzt fällt sie eben alle Nase lang auf die Schnauze“, kommentierte Feng und Jacke pflichtete ihr nickend bei.  
„Ein wildes Tier wie eine Katze sollte nicht in einer Wohnung gehalten werden“, sagte er: „Das ist nicht natürlich. Eigentlich eine Schande, wenn du mich fragst.“  
„Jetzt ist sie ja bei dir.“  
Jake und Feng schauten eine Weile hinüber zu Nadia, die sich mit der Zunge über ihr graues Fell leckte. Ihr langer Schwanz zuckte immer wieder hin und her, beinahe so, als hätte er ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Katzen waren wahrhaft eigenartige Geschöpfe.  
„Jake“, sagte Feng schließlich, als sie sich erinnert, warum sie überhaupt hierhergekommen war. Sie drehte sich wieder nach vorne und suchte seinen Blick. „Ich muss mit dir reden.“  
„Das klingt aber ernst“, murmelte Jake.  
„Meg…“, setzte Feng an, während sie in Gedanken einen Plan zurechtlegte: „Meg hat mir erzählt, dass du… Sie hat mir verraten, was du ihr im Vertrauen gesagt hast.“  
Verdammt, sie war so schlecht in diesen Dingen.  
„Meg hat dir verraten, dass ich…“  
„Ja“, nickte Feng bestätigend. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass sie und Jake dasselbe meinten. Dennoch nahm sie sich die Zeit, um ihm ihr Anliegen zu erklären. „Meg hat mir gesagt, dass du mich sehr magst. Also nicht, dass du in mich verliebt wärst oder so… oder eigentlich schon, aber… aber du bist dir selbst nicht ganz sicher, oder?“  
Je länger sie Jake anschaute, umso unsicherer fühlte sie sich in ihrer Haut. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, ihn aufzusuchen. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, einfach die Klappe zu halten und die ganze Sache zu ignorieren. Immerhin hatte es sich bis dato wunderbar bewährt. Allerdings war sie jetzt hier und es gab kein Zurück mehr. Jake schaute sie einfach nur mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck an.  
„Hör zu, Jake“, sprach Feng weiter: „Ich fühle mich ja geschmeichelt, wirklich und ich… ich finde dich auch ganz wahnsinnig toll, aber… Es gibt da eine Sache, die ich dir sagen muss.“  
Es war zu spät. Jetzt musste sie mit der Wahrheit herausrücken. Jake schaute sie immer noch einfach nur an und Feng hatte keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren würde. In ihrer Brust machte sich ein Gefühl breit, als würde sie rückwärst eine Treppe nach unten fallen. Es war furchtbar.  
„Jake, ich…“, stammelte Feng: „Ich… Also… Ach verdammt, ich stehe auf Frauen.“  
Am liebsten hätte Feng die Augen geschlossen, als sie das Geständnis zwischen ihren Lippen hervorpresste und sie erwartete irgendein lautes Geräusch, wie einen Kanonenschuss oder so. Aber da war nichts. Jake blieb ganz ruhig und seine Reaktion war nicht mehr als ein einfaches, beinahe gleichgültiges: „Oh“  
Feng zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und wartete einen Moment. Als Jake nichts sagte, fragte sie zögerlich: „Ist das… ist das alles? Ich meine, du… bist du nicht enttäuscht oder… oder wütend?“  
„Wer?“, fragte Jake: „Ich? Ach komm, nein, warum sollte ich denn?“  
Er schaute Feng fragend an und in seinen Augen entdeckte sie wirklich nichts weiter als Gelassenheit.  
„Okay, auf Meg bin ich vielleicht etwas sauer, dass sie sich verplappert hat, aber das ist wohl auch ein wenig meine Schuld. Immerhin hab ich´s ihr selbst verraten, dass… Warte mal.“  
Jakes Blick klammerte sich an Fengs Gesicht und unwillkürlich hielt sie den Atem an.  
„Hattest du etwa Angst davor, wie ich reagieren würde?“, fragte er: „Du zitterst ja.“  
Feng antwortete nicht und einen Augenblick später lehnte sich Jake wohlwollend zu ihr herüber. Mit einem Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt zog er sie in eine warme Umarmung, in der sie gar nicht anders konnte, als sich geborgen zu fühlen.  
„Alles was ich Meg gesagt habe“, flüsterte Jake: „war, dass ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass aus uns zwei Mal was wird. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich mag dich eben und daran hat sich auch nichts geändert. Aber ich bin doch kein notgeiler Dreizehnjähriger mehr, der sich nicht unter Kontrolle hat.“  
Er schaute zu ihr hinunter und lächelte. Feng hatte sich an seine Seite geschmiegt, wie damals in Paris und die Finger ihrer rechten Hand krallten sich sanft in seinen Pullover.  
„Danke“, murmelte sie.  
„Wofür denn?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber nur damit du´s weißt, ich mag dich auch immer noch wahnsinnig gern.“  
„Ja, das hast du vorhin bereits gesagt“, witzelte Jake und Feng konnte spüren, wie der Anflug eines Lachens durch seine Lungen säuselte. Sie selbst hingegen verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter den Händen.  
„Ich komme mir gerade so bescheuert vor“, murmelte sie, woraufhin Jake umgehend antwortete: „Dazu gibt es überhaupt keinen Grund.“  
„Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass ich es trotzdem tue.“  
Jake senkte den Kopf und schaute zu ihr hinunter. Sie spürte wie sein Kinn ihre Stirn berührte, nur für einen kurzen Augenblick.  
„Hast du etwa wirklich gedacht, ich würde es dir übelnehmen?“, fragte er.  
„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte Feng: „Ich hatte gedacht, dass es dich zumindest überraschen würde.“  
Jake richtete den Blick hinüber in die Flammen, die sich gefräßig an drei dicken Holzscheiten zu schaffen machten.  
„Hat es auch. Aber was soll´s, ist doch egal.“  
Feng seufzte nur.  
„Ach, was geht nur vor in deinem Köpfchen?“, murmelte Jake: „Vielleicht solltest du dich ein Weilchen hinüber zu Nadia in die Idiotenecke setzen.“  
„Hey!“  
Feng rammte ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Seite, wozu sie in ihrer gegenwärtigen Position perfekt in der Lage war. Doch gleichzeitig spürte sie, wie seine freundschaftlichen Sticheleien das kalte Eis der Ungewissheit dahinschmelzen ließen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Meg recht behalten würde. Dass es niemanden scheren würde. Und es war eine solche Erleichterung, dass ihre Freunde bedingungslos zu ihr standen. Weder Meg noch Jake hatten auch nur eine Sekunde lang gezögert und Feng fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sie sich nicht ganz einfach viel zu viele Gedanken gemacht hatte. Ales was zählte, war doch nur der warme Arm, der um ihre Schulter lag.

Sallys Nacken schmerzte und sie sollte sich nicht darüber wundern. Schließlich hatte sie ihn auf einer kantigen Stuhllehne platziert, bevor sie eingedöst war und nun bezahlte sie den Preis. Selbst als spektrale Königin einer übernatürlichen Parallelwelt war man immer noch nicht gegen einen schmerzenden Nacken gefeit. Sally blinzelte und öffnete ihr Auge  
Dann merkte sie plötzlich, dass sie nicht von selbst aufgewacht war. Irgendetwas hatte sie aufgeweckt. Es war ein Geräusch gewesen, erinnerte sie sich. Trieb sich da etwa jemand in ihrer Hütte herum?  
Ruckartig kam Sally auf die Beine. Sie griff nach ihrem Gehstock, den sie neben sich an den Tisch gelehnt hatte, auch wenn sie ihn nicht wirklich als Waffe brauchte. Gleichzeitig schoss ihr eiserner Blick durch das kleine Wohnzimmer und über all die wunderbaren Möbel, die Andrew ihr gemacht hatte. Gerade noch so erhaschte sie den flüchtenden Schatten, der in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer verschwand.  
Sally legte den Kopf schief und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Dann setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und folgte dem Wesen, das in ihre Hütte eingedrungen war. Doch das Schlafzimmer war leer. Zumindest glaubte Sally das, bis sie ein seltsames Geräusch hörte und ihren Kopf nach links zu einem alten Wandschrank drehte.  
Oben auf dem alten Möbelstück, knapp unter der Decke, saß das bleiche Mädchen mit den wallenden schwarzen Haaren. Wie ein Tier hatte sie sich auf allen vieren in eine defensive Position begeben und zog eine abschreckende Grimasse. Ihre zerschnittenen Glieder zuckten hin und her und die Knochen in ihrem Körper arrangierten sich in immer neuen Formationen. Sie war ein grässliches Monster. Doch Sally sah auf den ersten Blick die pure Angst hinter dem Schleier.  
„UÄÄÄHHHH“  
Zum zweiten Mal stieß das Mädchen ihr seltsames Kreischen aus. Gleichzeitig schlug sie mit ihrer rechten Pranke nach Sally und hätte ihr wohl das Gesicht zerkratzt, wäre die Krankenschwester nicht weit außer Reichweite gestanden. Der Hieb hatte auch nicht treffen sollen. Er war viel mehr dazu gedacht gewesen, sie zu verjagen.  
„Das ist aber nicht sehr freundlich“, sagte Sally in sachlichem Tonfall. Sie legte beide Hände auf ihren Gehstock und wirkte dabei wie die alte, gebrechliche Dame, die sie eigentlich sein sollte. „Seit wann bricht man denn in anderer Leute Häuser ein und verbarrikadiert sich auf deren Wandschränken?“  
Ein unheimlich tiefes Knurren drang aus der Kehle des Mädchens, als sie sich weiter zur Wand zurückzog. Dabei hob sie ihren linken Arm, als wolle sie ihr Gesicht vor Sally verbergen. Nur noch ihre strahlend weißen Augen stachen aus dem Halbdunkel hervor.  
„Aber ich vergaß“, rief Sally: „Ich habe dich doch eingeladen. Warum setzen wir uns nicht hinaus ins Wohnzimmer? Dort spricht es sich doch viel angenehmer als hier auf einem Wandschrank.“  
Das Knurren ging immer weiter und verfolgte Sally auch noch, als sie sich umdrehte und das Schlafzimmer wieder verließ. Sie hatte keine Antwort erwartet, da das Mädchen nicht sprechen konnte. Sally war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es überhaupt verstand, was sie ihr sagte. Ruhig und gelassen setzte sie sich also draußen an den Tisch, während sie sich dafür verfluchte, so unvorsichtig gewesen zu sein. Aber sie hatte erwartet, dass der Nebel sie warnen würde. Erst einen Moment später kam Sally der Gedanke, dass dies vielleicht deshalb nicht geschehen war, weil von dem Mädchen ganz einfach keine Gefahr ausgegangen war.  
Ein hölzernes Pochen verriet Sally, dass jemand von einem Wandschrank auf den Boden gesprungen war. Sie dreht den Kopf und schaute hinüber auf den Türrahmen. Das Schlafzimmer konnte sie vom Tisch aus nicht sehen und auch das Mädchen hielt sich vorerst verborgen. Erst eine gute Weile später tauchte ein Nebel aus schwarzen Haaren auf und darunter ein Gesicht, das vorsichtig ins Wohnzimmer spähte.  
Die Augen des Mädchens zuckten zu Sally, die sich vollkommen klar war, dass sie selbst mit ihrer Narbe und ihrem orangen Auge keinen vertrauenserregenden Eindruck machte. Daher blieb sie so regungslos wie möglich sitzen und schaute einfach nur zurück. Sie sagte kein Wort.  
Nach einer guten Weile verließ das Mädchen die Deckung hinter dem Türrahmen und trat hinaus ins Wohnzimmer. Ihre Haltung war grotesk und ihre Wirbelsäule musste wohl in zahllose Bruchstücke zersplittert sein. Aber Sally sagte immer noch nichts.  
„Uäh“, machte das Mädchen, dieses Mal jedoch viel leiser und auch nicht so bedrohlich. Für Sally hatte es beinahe wie eine Frage geklungen. Die Antwort gab sie, indem sie mit der flachen Hand auf einen leeren Stuhl wies. Das Mädchen folgte der Geste mit ihrem Blick.  
Für eine ganze Weile verharrten sie so, bevor sich das Mädchen endlich traute und langsam zu ihr herüber ging. Als sie sich näherte, entdeckte Sally hunderte Glassplitter, die in ihrem Körper steckten. Die Lumpen, in die das Mädchen gewickelt war, verbargen gerade mal das nötigste und gaben den Blick auf hässliche Verletzungen frei. Doch es floss kein Blut. Schweigend setzte sich das Mädchen auf den Sessel und Sally drehte sich zu ihr hin, beide Hände auf den Knauf ihres Gehstocks gelegt.  
„Ich habe deinen Meister getötet“, sagte sie und suchte nach einer Reaktion in den Augen des Mädchens: „Macht uns das zu Feinden?“  
Sally erhielt keine Antwort und das Mädchen schaute sie einfach nur weiterhin an. Unter all dem Misstrauen jedoch, glaubte Sally mehr erkennen zu können. Ihre Worte schienen zu ihr durchzudringen, obgleich Sally sich unsicher war auf welche Weise.  
„Verstehst du mich?“, fragte Sally: „Verstehst du, was ich sage?“  
Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief und ihre Haare schienen weit weniger bedrohlich nach oben zu schweben, als sonst. Sally wusste nicht, ob es nur Einbildung war. Nach einem Moment legte das bleiche Mädchen eine Hand auf den Tisch und quälte ein seltsames Quietschen aus ihrer Kehle hervor.  
„UÄH“  
Sally nickte.  
„Ich nehme das als ein Ja“  
Sie senkte den Blick hinunter auf die Hand, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Die Finger waren lang und dürr. Sie wirkten beinahe wie die Äste eines abgestorbenen Baumes, doch genau wie der restliche Körper zuckten sie in unregelmäßigen Abständen hin und her. Sie verrenkten sich in immer neue Formen.  
„Lass dich mal anschauen“, sagte Sally und streckte ihre eigene Hand aus. Dabei ging sie bewusst langsam vor, um ihre schreckhafte Gesprächspartnerin nicht wieder zu vertreiben. Wie erwartet zog das bleiche Mädchen ihre Hand sofort zurück.  
„UÄÄÄH!“  
Sally verharrte in aller Gelassenheit und mit ausgestreckter Hand. Ihr einladender Blick suchte nach den Augen des Mädchens und geduldig wartete sie, bis ihr Vertrauen wieder zurückgekehrt war. Einen Augenblick später berührten die bleichen Finger des Mädchens die der Krankenschwester.  
„Du bist kalt“, sagte Sally: „eiskalt.“  
Sie sah auf.  
„Fühlst du dich kalt?“  
Der Kopf des Mädchens zuckte von links nach rechts und es war schwer zu sagen, ob sie ihn geschüttelt hatte oder es einfach nur eine der vielen Verrenkungen gewesen war. Sally ließ ihre Finger weiter über die Haut des Mädchens gleiten. Vorsichtig berührte sie die Handfläche, die sich ganz normal anfühlte. Dann ging sie auf den Handrücken über.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Sally und spähte hinunter auf die bleiche Haut. Sie war rau und unangenehm. „Sind das Glassplitter?“  
Das Mädchen antwortete nicht. Stumm verfolgte sie, wie Sally ihren Körper abtastete und von ihrem Handrücken langsam zu ihrem Arm hinauffuhr. An der ersten Schnittstelle hielt sie inne. Sally konnte den Knochen und die Adern sehen, die sauber durchtrennt worden waren.  
„Tut das weh?“, fragte Sally und schaute dem Mädchen in die Augen: „Diese Schnitte sehen schmerzhaft aus. Aber du wärst nicht die erste, die sich in einem etwas unnatürlichen Körper wohlfühlt. Tust du das?“  
Sally hatte bereits versucht, ihr mit dem Nebel verbundenes Bewusstsein nach dem Mädchen auszusenden und festgestellt, dass sie nicht so einfach zu greifen war wie Meg. Die Änderungen an ihr waren vom Entitus vorgenommen worden. Sally verfügte ganz einfach noch nicht über die nötige Macht, um die Schandtaten ihres alten Meisters rückgängig zu machen.  
„Ich kann dir helfen“, sagte Sally: „Vielleicht nicht sofort, aber ich bin sicher, dass wir für vieles eine Lösung finden können.“  
Ihre Hand lag nun auf der Schulter des Mädchens und Sally musste aufpassen, sich nicht an den Glasscherben in ihrem Fleisch zu schneiden. Jeder normale Mensch hätte unter solchen Verletzungen wohl laut aufgeschrien. Aber das Mädchen zeigte keine Reaktion. Selbst dann nicht, als Sally die Stellen berührte, an denen das Glas direkt durch ihre Haut stach.  
„Du hast Angst, oder?“, fragte Sally und bevor das Mädchen antworten konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Natürlich hast du das. Es wäre auch seltsam, wenn es nicht so wäre. Du weißt vermutlich nicht einmal, wo du bist oder… oder wer ich bin.“  
Das Mädchen zuckte umher, doch es blieb stumm. Nur ihre Augen zeigten der Krankenschwester, dass sie aufmerksam zuhörte.  
„Mein Name ist Sally.“  
War das ein Lächeln, das über ihre Lippen geschossen war? Nein, sie musste sich versehen haben. Das Mädchen hatte seinen Körper nicht unter Kontrolle.  
„Wenn du willst, können wir Freundinnen sein“, fuhr Sally fort: „Hast du einen Namen, den ich verwenden soll? Weißt du überhaupt, wer du bist?“  
Die Augen des Mädchens starrten sie eindringlich an. Sally erwartete keine wirkliche Antwort. Es ging viel eher darum, dem Mädchen ein Gefühl der Freundschaft zu vermittelt. Sie sollte sehen, dass sie keine Feindinnen waren und dass Sally sich um sie kümmern würde, wenn sie wollte. Doch dann kam das bleiche Mädchen plötzlich auf die Beine.  
„UÄH“  
Sally schreckte zurück.  
„Was ist los?“  
Zur Antwort sah es so aus, als würde das Mädchen mehrmals in und aus der Realität springen. Ihr Körper flimmerte wie ein defektes Fernsehbild, wurde beinahe durchsichtig und tauchte plötzlich an der Tür wieder auf. Ihr Kopf war Sally zugedreht und ihre Augen waren wach und klar. Ihre Hand zeigte hinaus in den Wald, mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger. Daran bestand kein Zweifel.  
„UÄÄH“  
„Soll ich irgendwohin gehen?“, fragte Sally und stand auf. Das Mädchen nickte, Sally konnte es genau sehen. Nun war sie sich sicher, dass sie verstanden wurde. Jedes einzelne Wort. Das Mädchen flimmerte wieder, als Sally einen Schritt auf sie zu machte. Dann war es verschwunden. Erst als Sally zur Tür lief und hinaus in den Wald spähte, konnte sie gerade noch den bleichen Rücken hinter einem Baum verschwinden sehen.  
Sally zog eine neugierige Augenbraue nach oben, bevor sie sich an die Verfolgung machte. Das bleiche Mädchen führte sie tief hinein in den Wald. Immer wieder erschienen ihre Haare zwischen den Baumstämmen und ihre kantigen Gliedmaßen brachen durch die Büsche. Obwohl sie barfuß lief, hatte das Mädchen kein Problem vorranzukommen. In regelmäßigen Abständen flimmerte sie, doch ihr Vorsprung wurde immer größer, bis Sally sich irgendwann dazu entschied, sich in die Luft zu erheben. Ihre Füße verloren den Boden und wie in alten Zeiten schwebte Sally dahin.  
Nach einer guten viertel Stunde, in der Sally nichts weiter tat, als dem Mädchen zu folgen, änderte sich die Umgebung. Das bleiche Mädchen wartete hoch oben auf einer Steinmauer auf Sally und als die Krankenschwester schließlich aufgeschlossen hatte, lief sie sofort weiter. Ihr Weg führte durch die Eisenwerke des MacMillan Estate. Gelegentlich drehte sie sich um und trieb Sally mit einem Quietschen oder Kreischen zur Eile an, bevor sie wieder weiterlief. Es dauerte noch eine gute halbe Stunde, bis sie das MacMillan Estate wieder verließen.  
Sally beschloss in Gedanken, das ganze Areal eines Tages niederzureißen, bevor sie ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne drehte und dem Mädchen weiter folgte. In der Ferne zwischen den nun dichteren und grüneren Bäumen konnte Sally einen schnellen Blick auf Annas alte Hütte werfen. Die Silhouette des Gebäudes lag tot und verlassen im Wald und weckte alte Erinnerungen. Doch nach gerade Mal zehn Minuten verließen sie das Gebiet auch schon wieder.  
Sally blieb kurz stehen, als das Mädchen hemmungslos in eine vollkommen unbekannte Gegend lief. Die Krankenschwester hatte zwar einige Teile des Nebels erkundet, doch dieser war ihr fremd geblieben. Die Pflanzen, die hier wuchsen, sahen nicht aus, wie jene in den anderen Wäldern. Sally erblickte Bambusstangen und seltsame Büsche mit breiten Blättern. Das Graß war hoch und dicht und ein kleiner Fluss plätscherte in der unheimlichen Stille.  
„UÄÄH!“  
Sally hob den Kopf und schaute nach vorne zu dem Mädchen, das sich zwischen zwei Bambusstauden zu ihr umgedreht hatte.  
„Ich komme“, rief Sally. Ihr Ruf verhallte in der Finsternis und auch wenn sie die Kontrolle über den Nebel hatte, so fühlte Sally eine gewisse Unruhe, als sie das Gebiet betrat. Das Mädchen wartete, bis Sally sie erreicht hatte und ging von da an etwas langsamer. Gerade mal zwei Meter wanderte sie voraus, bevor sie den Kopf zu Sally umdrehte. Die Krankenschwester spürte, dass es nicht mehr weit war.  
Ihre Annahme bestätigten sich, als in den dunklen Schwaden eine gigantische Kontur auftauchte. Es sah aus wie ein Gebäude, ein Anwesen. Doch Sally erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass es nicht wie eines der typischen, amerikanischen Landhäuser erbaut worden war. Als sie näherkam, erkannte Sally mehrere, übereinanderliegende Dächer. Eine schmale Galerie zog sich auf Erdgeschosshöhe um das gesamte Gebäude herum und gelbe Lampions hingen leblos und dunkel an den Ecken.  
„Ist das, was du mir zeigen wolltest?“  
Sally blieb stehen und schaute zu dem Mädchen. Ihr oranges Auge folgte ihr, als sie die wenigen Stufen hinauf zu einer breiten Eingangstür lief und dort selbst Halt machte. Erst jetzt drehte sich das bleiche Mädchen zu Sally um.  
„UÄH“  
„Ich komme ja“, rief Sally und schwebte zu ihr hinauf. Auf der hölzernen Galerie verließ sie ihre schwebende Position und ihre Füße landeten mit einem sanften Pochen auf den Holzbrettern. Das Mädchen hatte sich indes wieder der Tür zugewandt.  
„Wohnst du hier?“  
„Uäh“  
„Ich verstehe“ Sally schaute kurz das Gebäude hinauf und senkte den Blick dann wieder auf die Tür. „Wie kommen wir hinein?“  
Als Antwort stemmte das Mädchen einfach nur ihre dürren Arme gegen die verschlossene Tür, die keinen Zentimeter nachgab. Etwa eine Sekunde später trat sie wieder einen Schritt zurück und schaute zurück zu Sally. Gleichzeitig donnerte sie ihre linke Faust gegen die Tür. Das Pochen verhallte in der Ferne.  
„Du kommst nicht hinein?“, fragte Sally.  
„Uäh“  
„Und du brauchst Hilfe mit der Tür?“  
„Uäh“  
Sally schaute wieder auf die massive Holzbarriere. In der echten Welt hätten sie nun wohl wirklich ein Problem gehabt. Die Tür sah dick und stark aus, geschaffen einzig und allein zum Zweck, unerwünschte Besucher fernzuhalten. Doch glücklicherweise waren sie nicht in der echten Welt. Sie waren im Nebel und im Nebel regierte Sally. Zumindest in den meisten Fällen.  
Sally hatte keine große Kontrolle über den Körper des bleichen Mädchens und konnte ihr daher auch nicht helfen, ihn wieder zusammenzufügen. Sally glaubte, dass es an den intensiven Änderungen lag, die der Entitus an ihr vorgenommen hatte. Bevor sie die rückgängig machen konnte, musste sie sie erst verstehen und das würde eine Weile dauern. Eine einfache Holztür hingegen sollte kein Problem darstellen.  
Sally streckte die Hand aus und ließ gleichzeitig ihren Verstand in den Nebel hinausgleiten. Sie tastete nach dem trockenen Holz und innerhalb eines kurzen Augenblicks hatte sie es bereits erfasst. Sie spürte das Material. Es war, als würden ihre Finger nicht nur über die Tür, sondern direkt in sie hineinfahren. Sally spürte jede einzelne Faser und auch die Hohlräume, die zwischen ihnen lagen. Einen Augenblick später löste sich die Tür in schwarzen Nebel auf.  
„Bitte sehr“, sagte Sally und schaute zurück zu dem bleichen Mädchen. Die dunkeln Schwaden hatten sich bereits nach wenigen Sekunden komplett verflüchtigt. Der Weg war nun frei und vor lauter Freude stieß das bleiche Mädchen ein überraschtes Quietschen aus.  
Sally trat zur Seite, um sie durchzulassen. Womit die Krankenschwester allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass das bleiche Mädchen sie an der Hand nahm und mit hineinzog. Die Berührung war eiskalt und Sally konnte die Knochen unter der Haut spüren. Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. Aber sie war sich absolut sicher, dass das unheimliche Mädchen absolut nichts für ihr gegenwärtiges Aussehen konnte. Genau wie sie selbst.  
Das Innere des Gebäudes bestätigte Sallys Vermutungen, dass sie es mit fernöstlicher Kultur zu tun hatte. Die Bilder an den Wänden, die kunstvollen Möbel, die geschwungenen Türrahmen und selbst die Teppiche auf dem Boden deuteten allesamt auf ein Land wie Japan oder China hin. Zu schade, dass sich das Haus in einem Zustand weitestgehenden Verfalls befand. Aber der Nebel wäre nicht der Nebel ohne seine Bitterkeit.  
Sally ließ den Blick umherschweifen, hatte jedoch keine Zeit, sich die Zimmer näher anzusehen. Das Mädchen zog sie durch einen kurzen Flur, der einen Moment später nach rechts abbog und an einer Treppe endete. Dort ging es nach oben. Gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm sie und Sally musste ein weiteres Mal in die Schwebe gehen, um nicht zu stolpern. Oben im zweiten Stock blieben sie schließlich vor einer verschlossenen Tür stehen.  
„Uäh“, kreischte das Mädchen und zeigte auf eine Reihe asiatischer Schriftzeichen, die etwa auf Augenhöhe an der Tür angebracht waren. Sally zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und ließ den Blick über die Symbole gleiten. Sie fragte sich, was es wohl mit ihnen auf sich hatte. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich an die letzte Frage, die sie dem Mädchen gestellt hatte.  
„Ist das dein Name?“, fragte Sally. Das Mädchen verrenkte sich auf eine seltsame Art, die wie ein Nicken aussah und Sally glaubte ein Lächeln über ihre Visage fliegen zu sehen.  
„Tut mir leid, aber ich kann das nicht lesen“, entschuldigte sich die Krankenschwester. Die Mundwinkel des Mädchens fuhren augenblicklich nach unten. Sally verspürte beinahe Mitleid, so verloren sah sie aus. Doch dann schien ein Licht in ihr aufzugehen. Vorsichtig legte das bleiche Mädchen eine Hand auf den Türgriff und als sie nach unten drückte, schwang die Tür widerstandslos nach Innen auf.  
„UÄH!“  
Scheinbar überglücklich stürmte das Mädchen sofort hinein und es war ein Wunder, dass ihre wallenden Haare nicht am knorrigen Türbalken hängen blieben. Sally trat hinter ihr in den kleinen Raum und ließ ihren Blick umhergleiten. Unter einem altmodischen Fernseher an der Wand stand ein schmutziges Bett, daneben ein Schreibtisch und ein Wandschrank. An der Decke hing eine Lampe. Es war das Schlafzimmer eines jungen Mädchens.  
Sallys Blick ging wieder hinüber zu dem bleichen Geistermädchen, das mitten im Raum stand und sich langsam um die eigene Achse drehte. Unmerklich schüttelte die Krankenschwester den Kopf. Der Entitus hatte viele grausame Seiten gehabt, doch die schlimmste war wohl sein Talent gewesen, die Opfer seiner sadistischen Machenschaften an das verlorene Glück ihrer alten Leben zu erinnern.  
Sally wollte etwas sagen, doch plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch das Mädchen. Sie rannte hinüber zu dem Wandschrank und zog die Türen auf. Ihr Kopf verschwand zwischen den Kleidungsstücken, als sie nach etwas zu suchen begann und Sally war einigermaßen überrascht, dass sich wahrhaftig Kleider in dem Möbelstück befanden. Auf solche Details hatte der Entitus selten geachtet.  
Ein dunkelblauer Rock landete auf dem Boden, gefolgt von einer hellen Bluse. Das war eine Schuluniform, erkannte Sally. Seinerzeit hatte sie selbst so eine getragen. Aber damals waren die Röcke noch entschieden länger gewesen und auch der Stoff hatte anders ausgesehen. Plötzlich sprang das Mädchen zurück und riss Sally aus ihren Erinnerungen. In der Hand hielt sie einen hellgelben Gegenstand.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Sally und nahm das Kleidungsstück entgegen, als das bleiche Mädchen es ihr anbot. Sobald ihre Finger den Stoff berührten, erkannte Sally eine hellgelbe Schildkappe. Ein Name stand auf der Vorderseite, dieses Mal in lateinischen Buchstaben.  
„Yamaoka?“, fragte Sally: „Bist du Yamaoka?“  
Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. Mit einem dürren Finger zeigte es auf den Namen und deutete dann mit der anderen Hand auf das Haus um sich herum. Anschließend griff es wieder nach der Kappe und drehte sie in Sallys Händen ein wenig nach links. Dadurch geriet ein weiterer Teil des Namens ins fahle Licht.  
„Rin Yamaoka“, las Sally laut vor: „Dann ist dein Name also Rin? Und deine Familie ist Yamaoka?“  
„Uääääh!“  
Das Mädchen quietsche vergnügt und nickte. Sie deutete auf den Namen Rin, dann auf ihre Brust und wieder zurück auf den Namen. Das erste Geheimnis war also gelüftet, dachte Sally.  
„Du kommst von weit her, Rin“, sagte sie: „Ich selbst stamme aus England. Das bedeutet, wir kommen von gegenüberliegenden Seiten der Welt.“  
Rin schien zu grinsen, auch wenn Sally es nicht sicher sagen konnte. Die ständigen Zuckungen und Verrenkungen machten es schwer, eindeutigen Emotionen zu erkennen.  
„Aus welchem Land kommst du?“, fragte Sally: „China?“  
Nun schien sie ihr plötzlich böse zu sein. Rins Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und sie straffte die Schultern, während ein empörtes Kreischen zwischen ihren Lippen hervorbrach.  
„Entschuldigung“, beeilte sich Sally: „Dann also Japan, oder?“  
Der zweite Tipp schien Rin zufriedenzustellen. Sie schnappte sich die gelbe Kappe aus Sallys Hand und hob sie mit spitzen Fingern über ihren Kopf. Die Haare waren zwar etwas im Weg, doch einen kurzen Moment später hatte Rin es geschafft, sich ihre alte Mütze aufzusetzen. Es sah unfassbar komisch aus. Und süß.  
„Wunderschön“, lobte Sally, doch Rin war noch nicht fertig. Sie griff nach der Bluse, die auf dem Boden lag und zu Sallys erstaunen gelang es ihr mit Leichtigkeit, die Knöpfe an der Vorderseite zu öffnen. Offenbar hatte Rin eine gute Kontrolle über ihre Feinmotorik. Die ständigen Verrenkungen schienen sie nicht im Geringsten zu beeinflussen.  
Nachdem sie alle Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, steckte sie ihre zerschnittenen Arme durch die kurzen Ärmel und begann daraufhin die Bluse vorn zuzuknöpfen. Als sie fertig war, stieg sie mit beiden Beinen in den Rock, der auf dem Boden lag und zog ihn sich bis zur Hüfte hinauf. Die Größe der Kleidungsstücke passte perfekt. Endlich hatte Rin etwas zum Anziehen und musste nicht mehr halbnackt durch den Nebel irren.  
„Hör zu, Rin“  
Das japanische Mädchen drehte sich herum und ihre weißen Augen schauten Sally fragend an.  
„Du hast vermutlich keine Ahnung, wo du dich befindest“, sagte Sally: „Ich weiß, dass dir viele der Leute, denen du hier begegnet bist, wehgetan haben. Aber von denen gibt es keine mehr, verstehst du mich?“  
Rin musterte Sally und auch wenn sie keine erkennbare Reaktion zeigte, so glaubte die Krankenschwester, dass sie verstanden hatte.  
„Die Welt, in der du dich befindest, ist der Nebel“, fuhr sie fort: „Dir ist sicher schon aufgefallen, dass es nicht wie auf der Erde ist, aber du musst dich nicht fürchten. Ich habe die alleinige Kontrolle über den Nebel. Es herrscht keine Gefahr mehr für dich.“  
Rin schwieg. Nur das gelegentliche Knacken ihrer Knochen hallte durch die verlassenen Gänge und Räume des Yamaoka Anwesens.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du zurück in dein altes Leben willst“, sagte Sally: „Und es tut mir leid, dir sagen zu müssen, dass das im Moment nicht möglich ist. Ich kann dich auch nicht aus dem Nebel rauslassen. Noch nicht. Man würde dich sofort umbringen. Aber wenn du dich etwas geduldest, finde ich vielleicht einen Weg, wie wir eines Tages unbehelligt auf die Erde zurückkehren können.“  
Sally erhielt keine Antwort.  
„Ich hoffe, du verstehst mich“, murmelte die Krankenschwester. Sie brach den Blickkontakt ab und schaute zu Boden. Doch einen Moment später tat Rin etwas, was Sally absolut nicht erwartet hatte. Das japanische Mädchen streckte den Arm aus und griff nach Sallys Hand. Dadurch verleitete sie Sally, wieder nach oben zu blicken. Als Rin sich sicher war, dass sie Sallys Aufmerksamkeit hatte, trat sie einen Schritt zurück und verbeugte sich. Ihr Kopf neigte sich nach unten.  
Ein Lächeln fuhr über Sallys Lippen, als sie das seltsame Verhalten des Mädchens sah. Sie war so anders als die meisten, die sie kannte. Aber sie kam ja auch aus einem völlig anderen Land. Ganz anders als England, die USA oder selbst Frankreich. Und letztendlich wirkte Rin irgendwie doch wie eine junge Teenagerin.  
„Du bist ein interessantes Persönchen, Rin“, murmelte Sally: „Ich glaube, wir werden uns gut verstehen.“  
Die Gedanken der Krankenschwester wanderten zu Meg und sie fragte sich, wie die beiden wohl aufeinander reagieren würden. Ihre Konfrontation würde mit Sicherheit eine delikate Angelegenheit werden. Aber darüber würde sich Sally ein anderes Mal Sorgen machen. Viel wichtiger war jetzt, Meg endlich zu berichten, wie der Bankraub verlaufen war. Das hatte sie ganz vergessen.  
Sally drehte den Kopf und blickte hinüber zu Rin, die an ihr vorbei aus dem Zimmer gerannt war. Sie stand nun in der Tür und mit einer einladenden Geste forderte sie Sally dazu auf, ihr weiterhin zu folgen. Doch Sally konnte nicht. Mit einem schnellen Blick hinüber auf die reale Seite des Nebels vergewisserte sie sich, dass bei Meg die Luft rein war. Sally zögerte kurz. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Rin.  
„Ich schau mir gern dein Haus an“, sagte sie: „Aber zuerst muss ich mich um ein paar andere Sachen kümmern, Rin. Das könnte eine Weile dauern. Aber sobald ich fertig bin, komme ich wieder hier her, in Ordnung?“  
Rin blieb in der Tür stehen und sah beinahe enttäuscht aus. Aber sie brachte so etwas wie ein Nicken zustande, bevor sie Sally einfach nur anstarrte.  
„Wenn du willst, kannst du in meiner Hütte auf mich warten“, sagte die Krankenschwester, bevor sie in eine schwarze Nebelwolke trat, die wie aus dem Nichts erschienen war. Wie ein Strudel saugte das Portal Sally hinüber in die reale Welt und zum Abschied hörte sie Rin ein letztes Mal quietschen.

Meg saß mit ihrem Vater am Küchentisch und stocherte auf ihrem Teller herum. Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht beherrschte, eine genießbare Mahlzeit zuzubereiten, ganz im Gegenteil. Das Abendessen war erstaunlich gut. Doch Meg war mit ihren Gedanken einfach ganz woanders.  
„Hast du irgendetwas gehört?“, fragte sie und sah auf. Jordan erwiderte ihren Blick, bevor den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein, Thatcher hat sich nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet.“  
Meg senkte die Augen wieder hinunter auf ihr Abendessen.  
„Im Internet habe ich gelesen, dass sie die Geiselnahme beendet haben“, erzählte Jordan: „Sie haben die Bank gestürmt, aber niemand ist zu Schaden gekommen. Zumindest wenn man den Reportern vertrauen darf.“  
Meg kannte die Berichte. Nachdem sie Claudette am Vormittag aufgeklärt hatte, waren die beiden in stetem Kontakt geblieben und hatten sich gegenseitig die neuesten Nachrichten über den Bankraub in Boston zukommen lassen. Ziemlich schnell war klar geworden, dass die Geiseln gerettet worden waren, aber auch, dass den Bankräubern die Flucht gelungen war. Sally hatte man wie immer geheim gehalten.  
„Wenn sie ihr etwas angetan haben…“, murmelte Meg und hätte am liebsten ihre Fäuste im Gesicht der hochnäsigen Italienerin vergraben. Doch ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten. Es war schrecklich und mit jeder Sekunde sank die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Sally überlebt hatte. Ansonsten hätte sie sich doch schon längst bei ihr gemeldet. Ein mulmiges Gefühl schlich sich in Megs Glieder und sie fragte sich, wie lange sie noch hoffen durfte.  
„Ich werde zusehen, so schnell wie möglich etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen“, sagte Jordan. Am liebsten hätte er seine Tochter aufgemuntert, doch er wollte sie nicht anlügen. Sally könnte am Leben und zusammen mit den anderen Bankräubern geflohen sein. Genauso gut war es aber auch möglich, dass Team Rainbow sie erwischt hatte. Glaz war ein ausgezeichneter Schütze. Das konnte Jordan aus erster Hand bezeugten und er musste akzeptieren, dass er ganz einfach nicht wissen konnte, was geschehen war.  
So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als seiner Tochter wenig später in ihr Bett hinüberzuhelfen und ihr eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Als sich die Tür schloss und Dunkelheit in das Zimmer legte, kam es Meg wieder einmal so vor, als würde mit dem Licht auch ihre Hoffnung verschwinden. Nachdem Sally damals aufgetaucht war, hatte sie schon geglaubt, dieses Gefühl nie wieder erleben zu müssen. Allem Anschein nach hatte sie falsch gelegen.  
„Sally“, flüsterte Meg und drehte den Kopf durch ihr Zimmer. Sie rief nach der Krankenschwester so laut sie konnte, ohne dass ihr Vater es mitbekam. Ein schmaler Lichtstreifen drang immer noch unter ihrer Tür hindurch und Meg wollte nicht riskieren, dass Jordan auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Doch eigentlich war es egal, oder? Wenn Sally tot war, dann war die ganze Sache ohnehin vorüber. Meg schaute zur Seite, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung erhaschte und im selben Moment spürte sie einen unendlich erleichterten Atemzug aus ihren Lungen fahren. Sie musste sich bemühen ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, als all die Sorge endlich von ihr abfiel.  
„Guten Abend“, wünschte Sally und trat zu ihr ans Bett. Ihr oranges Auge schoss hinüber zur Tür, bevor es sich wieder auf Meg fixierte.  
„Verdammt, Sally, wo warst du so lange? Ich dachte schon sie… sie hätten dich erwischt.“  
Sally schüttelte den Kopf und ein freundliches Lächeln entblößte ihre Zähne.  
„Fast“, flüsterte sie: „Aber nicht ganz. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich warten ließ, aber nach der ganzen Sache war ich so ausgelaugt, dass ich im Nebel sofort eingeschlafen bin.“  
„Du hast verschlafen?“, zischte Meg und versuchte ihre Stimme so leise wie möglich zu halten: „Ich wünschte, du hättest vorher noch schnell hier vorbeigeschaut.“  
„Sorry“, flüsterte Sally, doch Meg winkte ab.  
„Schon gut. Ach, wenn du wüsstest, was für ein Stein mir gerade vom Herzen gefallen ist.“  
Sally grinste nur.  
„Ich fühle mich geehrt“, sagte sie: „Wollen wir die Konversation zu mir verlegen? Am Ende alarmieren wir noch deinen Vater.“  
Meg nickte und Sally hob ihre linke Hand. Es dauerte gerade mal ein paar Sekunden, bis sie ein Portal in den Nebel heraufbeschworen hatte und nur wenige weitere, bis sie und Meg hinüber auf die andere Seite gelangt waren. Es tat so gut, wieder auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Wie jedes Mal, wenn Meg in den Nebel hinübertrat, spürte sie eine unerklärliche Freude, die einfach nur daher rührte, dass sie endlich aus ihrem Rollstuhl aufstehen konnte.  
„Dann seid ihr also alle entkommen?“, fragte Meg und drehte sich zu Sally um. Die Krankenschwester stand ein paar Meter entfernt zwischen zwei Bäumen. Erst jetzt im Licht einer surrealen Sonne bemerkte Meg, dass sie immer noch verdammt müde und besorgt aussah. Doch Sally bemühte sich um ein Lächeln.  
„Das sind wir“, sagte sie: „Haben´s die Zeitungen verschwiegen? Ich bin sicher, ihr mit euerem Internet habt doch alles in Echtzeit mitbekommen.“  
„Naja, eine Stunde Verzögerung gibt’s meistens schon“, murmelte Meg. „Es dauerte ja eine Zeit, bis sie die Schlagzeilen geschrieben und veröffentlich haben.“  
„Und? Was haben sie gesagt?“  
„Dass die Geiseln alle wohlauf und die Diebe mit einem Haufen Beute davongekommen sind. Aber nichts über dich.“  
„Natürlich nicht“, antwortete Sally. Sie hatte bereits den Weg hinunter zu ihrer Hütte eingeschlagen und Meg machte ein paar schnelle Schritte, um zu ihr aufzuschließen. „Die Regierung will mich um jeden Preis geheim halten und ich kann es nur befürworten. Jede ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit würde mich nur in Gefahr bringen. Je weniger Leute um mich wissen, umso besser.“  
„Wo wir gerade dabei sind“, unterbrach Meg: „bei Zeitungen und Geheimhaltung und so… Ein Reporter hat mich und Feng gestern Nacht dabei fotografiert, wie wir in die Bank gegangen sind. Claudette hat das Bild heute Morgen in einer Zeitung entdeckt.“  
„Wirklich?“ Sally hielt einen Moment inne und schaute hinunter zu Meg. Diese nickte nur und setzte ihren weg dann fort.  
„Sie hat mich natürlich ausgequetscht“, erzählte Meg: „Hätte ich an ihrer Stelle auch getan. Am Ende musste ich ihr reinen Wein einschenken und habe ihr alles verraten.“  
„Alles?“, fragte Sally und Meg nickte erneut.  
„Sie weiß, dass du mich besucht hast, genau wie Feng. Und Dwight weiß es auch.“  
„Natürlich“, murmelte Sally und Meg wusste nicht, wie die Krankenschwester dazu stand. Eine Weile später fragte sie: „Weiß es sonst noch jemand?“  
„Nein“, antwortete Meg: „Zumindest weiß ich von niemandem sonst.“  
„Gut. Dabei sollten wir es belassen.“  
Die beiden hatten nun Sallys Hütte erreicht und die Krankenschwester öffnete die Tür, bevor sie zur Seite trat, um Meg einzulassen. Sie begaben sich an den kleinen Tisch, wo sich Sally niederließ und Meg wie immer stehen blieb.  
„Du siehst müde aus“, bemerkte die Athletin. Sally nickte.  
„Wir sind in den Tresor eingedrungen. Ungefähr fünf Stunden, nachdem du gegangen bist. Genau wie Wolf es vorhergesagt hatte. Nachdem wir die Inhibitoren zerstört hatten, konnten wir abhauen. Allerdings hat es mich eine große Menge Energie gekostet, uns alle plus die gesamte Beute zu bewegen. Aber keine Sorge, mir geht´s gut.“  
„Die Beute“, murmelte Meg und ein diebisches Grinsen stahl sich über ihre Lippen: „Wie viel habt ihr denn erbeutet?“  
Zur Antwort nickte Sally nur an ihr vorbei und als Meg sich umdrehte, fiel ihr Blick auf einen Haufen Sporttaschen, allesamt gut verschnürt und prall gefüllt. Sie ließ den Blick über die Taschen wandern, die Augen in Erstaunen geweitet.  
„Ist das… wie viele hast du denn hier?“  
Meg drehte den Kopf zurück zu Sally, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Neun“  
„Und alle mit Geld gefüllt?“  
„Ein paar auch mit Goldbarren“, erklärte die Krankenschwester und Meg konnte ein seltsames Gefühlt in sich aufkeimen spüren. „Aber das sind nicht alle. Insgesamt haben wir einundzwanzig Taschen herausgeholt, ich habe jedem von ihnen zwei überlassen.“  
„Und die restlichen gehören dir? Sally, du… du bist reich.“  
„Das bin ich wohl“, murmelte Sally und Meg schaute zwischen ihr und den Taschen hin und her.  
„Und die haben sie dir einfach so überlassen? Und was ist jetzt überhaupt mit Anna und Max? Haut ihr sie raus?“  
Sally seufzte.  
„Die Sache ist die, Meg“, antwortete sie: „Der Überfall ist nicht so gut über die Bühne gegangen, wie geplant. Sie mussten weitere Ressourcen aufwenden und einer von ihnen wurde angeschossen. Am Ende ist zwar alles gut gegangen, aber sie wissen jetzt, dass sich Team Rainbow an meine Fersen geklemmt hat. Das ändert die Lage natürlich ein wenig. Zumindest für sie.“  
„Das heißt, sie sind aus dem Deal ausgestiegen?“, fragte Meg entgeistert.  
„Nein, zumindest noch nicht ganz. Aber unser Verhältnis ist etwas… angespannt.“  
„Angespannt?“ Meg stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte und stellte sich vor Sally hin. „Was bedeutet das?“  
„Das bedeutet, dass sie sich noch überlegen, ob sie mir helfen, oder nicht“, antwortete Sally: „Als zusätzlichen Anreiz habe ich ihnen noch diese neun Taschen hier versprochen, die sie bekommen, sobald Anna und Max draußen sind. Und auch Maxine, das dürfen wir nicht vergessen. Sie ist ebenfalls unschuldig.“  
Meg schwieg für einen Augenblick und schaute zu Boden. Nach einer Weile hob sie den Kopf wieder und fragte: „Was, wenn sie ablehnen?“  
„Wenn sie ablehnen?“, murmelte Sally: „Keine Ahnung. Ich schätze, dann muss ich mir etwas anderes einfallen lassen.“  
„Verdammt“, knurrte Meg und Sally nickte.  
„Ja. Verdammt“  
„Wann sagen sie dir Bescheid?“  
„In ein paar Tagen schau ich das nächste Mal bei ihnen vorbei“, antwortete Sally: „Dann erhalte ich hoffentlich eine Antwort.“


	13. Die Abstimmung

„Das ist inakzeptabel!“  
Eine Faust krachte auf eine metallene Tischplatte und Fuze glaubte bereits, dass sie eine Delle hinterlassen würde. Doch es handelte sich um harten Stahl. Da war selbst die wütendste Faust des zornigsten Generals zu wenig.  
Der Russe hielt den Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet und beobachtete, wie ein amerikanischer Offizier namens General Morrison eine Standpauke über das Team ergehen ließ. Dokkaebi war auch da, ebenso wie Caveira, Thatcher und Glaz. All jene, die am Sturm der Bank teilgenommen und von der Payday Gang nach Strich und Faden ausgespielt worden waren. Das schloss auch Alibi und Maestro mit ein. Die beiden Italiener standen etwas weiter vorne in dem kahlen Besprechungsraum und bekamen den Hauptteil der zornigen Tirade ab.  
Sie alle hatten ein dumpfes Gefühl in der Magengrube, beinahe wie Bauchweh. Doch es lag keineswegs an den Worten des Generals. Als ausgebildete Elitesoldaten hätte es ihnen nicht egaler sein können, was dieser alte Mann ihnen vorkaute. Nein, das Gefühl war jenes der Niederlage, des Rückzugs, der Demütigung. Es war ein Gefühl, dass man in Team Rainbow unter keinen Umständen fühlen wollte.  
„Warum geben wir eigentlich Steuergelder in Millionenhöhe aus?“, rief General Morrison, dessen Gesicht bereits hochrot angelaufen war. „Warum bilden wir Team Rainbow aus, wenn es nicht einmal einen simplen Bankraub unter Kontrolle bringen kann? Wo liegt der Sinn der Sache, wenn diese Hunde aus einer umstellten Zone einfach so rausmarschieren können?“  
Weder Alibi noch Maestro antworteten ihm. Mit strammen Schultern und durchgestreckten Körpern standen sie einfach nur da, die Gesichter gehoben und die Blicke geradeaus. Dafür trat nun Thatcher etwas nach vorne und sagte: „Bei allem Respekt, Sir, wenn ich einwenden dürfte…“  
„Nein, dürfen Sie nicht“, rief Morrison: „Es interessiert mich nicht, welchen Problemen Sie gegenüberstehen. Sie hatten ihre Ausbildungen, Sie sind die Besten der Besten. Jemand anderen haben wir nicht. Also machen Sie ihren gottverdammten Job!“  
Mit diesen Worten donnerte der General sein Barett zurück auf seinen Kopf und Fuze wunderte sich, dass er es nicht entzweiriss. Etwas zu sagen, traute er sich jedoch nicht. Er wusste, dass der General sowieso keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er sprach und dass eine Diskussion nichts weiter als töricht und zwecklos wäre. Erst als sich die Tür hinter Morrison schloss, atmeten alle auf.  
„Verdammter Sesselfurzer“, knurrte Dokkaebi. Ihre Augen waren jedoch auf Alibi fixiert, die sich nun nach vorne beugte und beide Hände auf die Tischplatte stützte.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, sagte Thatcher, der sich nun ebenfalls zu ihr nach vorne gesellte. Caveira hatte sich längst davongemacht und Glaz hielt sich genau wie Dokkaebi und Fuze weiter im Hintergrund. Alibi richtete sich nun auf und drehte sich zu Thatcher um.  
„Das kann passieren“, sagte der Brite: „Kein Grund, darüber den Kopf zu verlieren.“  
„Ich weiß“, entgegnete Alibi. Jetzt wo er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte, bemerkte Fuze, dass sie ruhiger war, als er angenommen hatte. Oder zumindest schaffte sie es, ihren Unmut meisterhaft zu verbergen. Was auch immer der Fall war, Alibi war immer noch auf ihr Ziel fixiert.  
„Jetzt müssen wir sie noch einmal finden“, sagte sie und schaute hinauf zu Maestro: „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich noch einmal in seine solche Falle locken lässt.“  
„Nein“, bestätigte der Italiener: „Aber im Nebel ist sie unangreifbar. Und wir wissen nicht, wann und wo sie als nächstes erscheinen wird.“  
„Was ist mit ihren Freunden?“, fragte Thatcher: „Das Mädchen, das wir in die Bank geschickt haben. Thermites Tochter. Vielleicht nimmt sie Kontakt zu ihr auf.“  
„Vielleicht hat sie das sogar schon“, warf Maestro ein, doch Alibi schüttelte den Kopf: „Das FBI hält bereits ein Auge auf sie. Nicht nur auf Thomas, auch auf die anderen. Aber bis jetzt hat sich nichts getan. Zumindest nichts, von dem wir wüssten.“  
„Dann müssen wir eben weiter die Augen offenhalten“, sagte Maestro: „Es hilft nichts. Und wir müssen bereit sein, jederzeit zuzuschlagen.“  
„Das müssen wir“, bestätigte Thatcher: „Zum Glück hat sie bisher noch keinen größeren Schaden angerichtet.“  
„Sie hat überhaupt keinen Schaden angerichtet.“  
Die beiden Männer schauten gleichzeitig auf Alibi, die ihren Blick jedoch stur geradeaus hielt.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, Aria“, murmelte Maestro: „aber in der Bank war ganz schön was los wegen ihr.“  
„Aber den Geiseln geht´s allen gut, oder?“, sagte Alibi.  
„Wir haben sie auch ziemlich schnell herausgeholt“, kommentierte Thatcher, doch wieder schüttelte Alibi den Kopf. Gedankenverloren kratzte sie sich am Kinn und murmelte: „Sie waren mehrere Tage mit ihr da drinnen. Ich dachte, sie wären längst vom Nebel besessen oder so etwas.“  
„Wir hatten eben Glück“, vermutete Maestro und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Vielleicht haben wir´s ja noch mal. Vielleicht greift sie sogar Camp Ajax an.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht“, widersprach Alibi: „Dafür ist sie zu schlau. Camp Ajax ist sicher. Nein, wir müssen irgendwo anders nach ihr suchen.“

„Dann sagen wir es ihnen also?“, fragte Claudette und schaute hinunter zu Meg. Das rothaarige Mädchen nickte.  
„Ja, Sally hat mir erlaubt, über sie zu sprechen. Außerdem haben sie ihn geliebt. Sie haben ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, was passiert ist.“  
Claudette antwortete nicht. Stumm schaute sie wieder geradeaus auf das kleine Häuschen in den Vororten von Waltonfield. Ein schmaler Pfad führte die wenigen Meter hinauf zur Eingangstür. Rund um die Mauern zog sich ein feiner Garten und eine brusthohe Hecke trennte das Grundstück von der Straße.  
„Ich wünschte, Philip wäre noch am Leben“, murmelte Meg.  
„Ja, ich auch“, flüsterte Claudette: „Aber er ist es nicht. Bringen wir´s hinter uns.“  
Die Sonne senkte sich bereits dem Horizont entgegen und beleuchtete die Haustür mit ihren orangen Strahlen. Ein Auto fuhr auf der Straße vorbei, als Claudette mit den Knöcheln gegen das Holz pochte. Meg beobachtete, wie sie wieder zurücktrat und die Tür einen Moment später aufging.  
„Hallo?“  
„Hallo, Ms. Ojomo, ich bin´s.“  
„Oh, Claudette, was für eine schöne Überraschung. Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass du mich Alexandra nennen sollst. Was gibt es?“  
„Ich bin mit Meg hier“, erklärte Claudette und zeigte auf die Rollstuhlfahrerin hinter ihrem Rücken: „Ähm… dürfen wir reinkommen.“  
„Aber sicher, natürlich“  
Alexandra trat zur Seite und machte Claudette Platz, die umgehend Meg über die Türschwelle in das Haus schob. Ähnlich wie in ihrem eigenen Zuhause gab es auch hier einen zentralen Flur und ein Wohnzimmer, das direkt an diesen anschloss. Dorthin begaben sie sich nun. Alexandra ließ sie an einem runden Tisch Platz nehmen und setzte sich dann ihnen gegenüber in einen Sessel. Wie immer zeigte sie ihr vom Stress strapaziertes, doch beständig freundliches Lächeln.  
„Wir…“, setzte Claudette an und schaute kurz zu Meg, die jedoch keine Anstalten machte, selbst das Wort zu ergreifen: „Wir haben Neuigkeiten. Bezüglich Philip.“  
Meg und Claudette hatten bereits vorher vereinbart sofort zur Sache zu kommen und so direkt wie möglich zu sein. Die Ojomos waren nette, aber auch zähe Leute. Man musste ihnen nichts schönreden. Alexandras Lächeln schwächelte ein wenig, als sie Claudettes Gesichtsausdruck sah, doch es verschwand nicht.  
„Es sind keine guten Nachrichten“, bestätigte Claudette Alexandras Vermutungen sofort. Bevor sie jedoch weitererzählte erkundigte sie sich: „Ist Jade hier?“  
„Nein“, antwortete Alexandra: „Sie ist mit Freundinnen in der Stadt. Und Rachel habe ich gerade ins Bett gebracht.“  
Claudette schaute zu Meg, die sie allerdings mit nichts außer einem ermutigen Blick unterstützen konnte. Meg war froh, dass Claudette das Reden übernahm. Sie selbst hätte keine Ahnung, wie sie einer solch liebenswürdigen Familie eine solch schreckliche Nachricht überbringen sollte.  
„Ihr habt also Neuigkeiten über Philip?“, fragte Alexandra, nachdem Claudette für einen Moment geschwiegen hatte. Die Kanadierin schaute wieder nach vorne.  
„Ja“  
„Ist ihm etwas geschehen?“  
„Ja“, nickte Claudette erneut. Meg sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sich ihre Hand kurz zur Faust ballte, während Alexandra vollkommen ruhig blieb. Doch ihr Blick verriet all die Angst, die sich durch ihre Gedanken wühlte. Einen Moment später bestätigte Claudette das Schlimmste, indem sie gerade heraus sagte: „Er ist tot.“  
Alexandra legte beide Hände auf die Tischplatte. Sie beugte sich etwas nach vorne, stützte sich an ihren Unterarmen ab und senkte das Gesicht zum ersten Mal nach unten. Ihre Augen schlossen sich nicht, doch ihr Blick erlosch für einen Moment. Stille legte sich in das Wohnzimmer und nur das Ticken einer Wanduhr knallte durch den Raum. Meg spürte einen Kloß in ihrem Hals, doch sie blieb gefasst. Ebenso Claudette, die einen schnellen Seitenblick zu ihr herüberwarf und auch Alexandra, die sich wohl mental bereits auf die Nachricht vorbereitet hatte. Endlich schaute sie wieder auf.  
„Wie… Wie ist es passiert?“  
„Wir wissen selbst nicht viel“, antwortete Claudette sofort: „Es geschah in Paris, noch in derselben Nacht, in der ich und Jade befreit wurden. Freddy hatte die Basis von Team Rainbow mit Hilfe einer Janusmaschinen in den Nebel gehüllt und Philip ist zusammen mit Sally, Lisa, Anna und Max zurückgeblieben, um… um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.“  
„Sie haben sich Freddy gestellt“, sprach Meg nun weiter: „ihm und seinen Schergen. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie es passiert ist, aber Philip und Lisa haben es nicht überlebt. Dank ihnen konnte Freddy vernichtet werden. Sie sind als Helden gestorben.“  
Der letzte Satz klang unfassbar gekünstelt, doch er passte. Er war die Wahrheit. Lisa und Philip hatten ihre Leben riskiert, sie hatten ihre Leben verloren und dafür gesorgt, dass alle anderen in Sicherheit blieben. Das war es, was Helden taten.  
„Was ist mit seinem Leichnam geschehen?“, wollte Alexandra als nächstes wissen. Sie blieb überraschend gefasst und nur ein leichtes Zittern in ihren Fingern verriet ihre Erschütterung. Meg und Claudette tauschten einen Blick aus, bevor erstere antwortete.  
„Das wissen wir nicht. Team Rainbow hat die Basis unter Kontrolle gebracht und muss dabei auf seine Leiche gestoßen sein. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo sie ihn hingebracht, oder wie sie ihn bestattet haben.“  
„Wenn sie ihn überhaupt bestattet haben“, fügte Alexandra hinzu. Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihren Lippen, das Meg auch in ihrem eigenen Herzen verspürte.  
„Ich bin sicher, sie haben sich gebührend um ihn gekümmert“, flüsterte Claudette, doch Alexandra schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Denen ist das vollkommen egal“, sagte sie: „Wenn sie sich um ihn gekümmert hätten, wären wir benachrichtigt worden. Wir haben uns oft genug gemeldet, oft genug nachgefragt… Baker hat meine Nummer. Er kennt mich. Die scheren sich einen Scheißdreck um uns.“  
Alexandra schaute wieder nach oben und funkelte Meg und Claudette aus feuchten Augen heraus an.  
„Wie seid ihr eigentlich an diese Informationen gelangt?“  
Nun war wieder Meg an der Reihe, die Frage zu beantworten. Sally hatte ihr ja erlaubt, über sie zu sprechen, also würde sie genau das tun.  
„Sally war dabei. Sie wurde nach den Ereignissen in der Basis sofort verschleppt und in ein Lager gesperrt, zusammen mit Max und Anna. Du hast recht, Team Rainbow schert sich wirklich nicht um uns. Nur um ihre eigenen Interessen. Sally ist die Flucht gelungen. Sie hat mich kontaktiert und mir verraten, was geschehen ist. Alles, was wir wissen, wissen wir von ihr.“  
„Ich verstehe“, sagte Alexandra: „Ist sie in der Nähe? Kann ich mit ihr sprechen?“  
Meg schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, im Moment nicht. Sie ist gerade beschäftigt. Aber wenn ich sie das nächste Mal sehe, kann ich ihr mitteilen, dass sie bei dir vorbeischauen soll.“  
„Bitte, mach das“, sagte Alexandra. Dann folgte eine Weile der Stille, während der niemand auch nur ein einziges Wort verlor. Alexandra schaute hinunter auf ihre Hände. Meg und Claudette wollten ihr Zeit lassen, doch mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde wuchs die Unannehmlichkeit. Zum Glück brach Alexandra die Stille nach einer Weile selbst.  
„Ich danke euch für euren Besuch“, sagte sie: „Wirklich. Und ich will euch nicht rausschmeißen, aber... ich glaube, ich hätte gerne etwas Zeit für mich. Wenn ihr versteht…“  
„Aber natürlich“, sagte Claudette sofort und war schon auf den Beinen, bevor Meg überhaupt nach ihren Rädern greifen konnte. Alexandra bemühte sich immer noch um ein Lächeln und es war erstaunlich, wie gut es ihr gelang. Doch Meg wusste, dass tief in ihr etwas zu Bruch gegangen war. Sie hatte auch gar nichts anderes erwartet.  
„Bitte, richte Jade mein Beileid aus“, sagte Claudette, während sie und Meg nach draußen in den Flur gingen. Alexandra begleitete sie noch zur Tür und antwortete: „Das werde ich. Und nochmals danke für den Besuch und die… und die Nachricht. Wenigstens haben wir jetzt Gewissheit.“  
Als nächstes schärfte Claudette Alexandra ein, dass sie nur zu fragen brauchte, wenn sie Hilfe mit etwas benötigte. Schließlich seien sie alle zusammen am besten dran, wenn sie sich gegenseitig unterstützten. Alexandra bedankte sich für das Angebot und beteuerte, dass sie sich sofort melden würde. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich und Meg und Claudette fanden sich auf der Straße wieder.  
„Puh“, hauchte die Kanadierin: „Das war bedrückend.“  
Meg nickte stumm und hielt den Blick nach vorne gerichtet. Alexandra hatte die Botschaft vom Tod ihres Bruders relativ gut verkraftet und Meg war froh zu sehen, dass es der Familie ansonsten gut ging.

Jake richtete seinen Griff um das Feuerholz, das er unter seinem linken Arm trug und schaute hinauf in die Bäume. Er entdeckte einen kleinen Vogel, der ihn aus dunklen Augen heraus anstarrte. Dann stieß das Tier einen gellenden Schrei aus und flatterte anschließend davon. Die raschelnden Blätter verkündeten seine Flucht.  
Jake schaute sich um. Er bezweifelte, dass der Vogel vor ihm geflohen war, doch irgendetwas hatte ihn aufgeschreckt. Vielleicht verlor er ja auch ganz einfach den Bezug zu den Tieren im Wald, seit er sich immer öfter in der Stadt herumtrieb. Früher hatte er nur die Hand ausstrecken müssen, um gleich drei von den Vögeln auf seinen Unterarm landen zu lassen. Heute ging das nicht mehr. Aber vielleicht war es auch Nadia, die ihn immer wieder auf seinen Wanderungen begleitete. Selbst wenn sie nicht dabei war, hielten die Vögel abstand.  
Ein seichtes Grinsen fuhr über Jakes Lippen. Die Freude mischte sich mit einem Schuss Bitterkeit, als seine Gedanken ein weiteres Mal zu Feng zurückwanderten. Jake behauptete immer, dass man auf Spaziergängen wunderbar nachdenken konnte. Der Nachteil bestand jedoch darin, dass es beinahe unmöglich war, nicht über etwas nachzudenken. Seit ihrem Gespräch schwirrte Feng in seinem Kopf herum und irgendwie konnte er nicht anders, als enttäuscht zu sein.  
Aber er hatte ja keine recht auf sie, oder so. Er war ja regelrecht froh darüber, dass sie ihm gesagt hatte, wie sie fühlte. Das und die Tatsache, dass sie nach ihrer Offenbarung noch lange Zeit bei ihm in der Hütte geblieben war, waren ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihre tiefe Freundschaft keinen Schaden genommen hatte. Jake war erwachsen genug, um das nicht zuzulassen und er würde sie auch weiterhin als gute Freundin bei sich behalten. Aber mehr nicht.  
Jake seufzte, als seine Hütte in Sicht kam. Seine Stiefel stapften über die matschige Erde – es hatte gerade eben noch geregnet – und die untergehende Sonne schickte orange Strahlen durch das Geäst. Waltonfield war wie immer schön anzusehen. Von seiner Hütte aus hatte man einen hervorragenden Blick und Jake fragte sich, ob Feng wohl schon von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen war.  
An der Hütte angekommen, ging er außen an der Wand entlang, um zum Eingang zu gelangen, der auf der anderen Seite lag. Als er jedoch die Ecke umrundete, fiel sein Blick sofort auf eine kleine Gestalt, die direkt vor seiner Haustür stand. Sie trug einen schwarzen Hoodie und hatte die Kapuze weit über den Kopf gezogen. Ihre Hände waren gegen die Tür gestemmt und ihre Füße schlitterten über den nassen Boden, als sie sich gegen das Holz warf.  
„Hey!“, rief Jake und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Gestalt schnellte sofort zu ihm herum und trat einen Schritt von der Haustür zurück. Das Gesicht eines jungen Mädchens kam unter der Kapuze zum Vorschein. Freche Sommersprossen zogen sich quer über ihre Nase und grell pink gefärbte Haare flossen ihr zu beiden Seiten über die Schultern. Ein kesses Grinsen entblößte eine auffällige Zahnspange.  
„Was machst du da?“, fragte Jake und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Seine Augen musterten das Mädchen, das sich vom ersten Schreck jedoch sofort erholt hatte. Ohne zu blinzeln, stellte sie sich ihm entgegen und dachte gar nicht daran, seine Frage zu beantworten. Stattdessen stellte sie selbst eine.  
„Bist du der Einsiedler an den westlichen Wäldern?“  
Jake runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was?“  
„Na, der Einsiedler“ erklärte das Mädchen: „Der Eremit, der… der…“  
„Ich bin doch kein Eremit“, knurrte Jake.   
„Dann bist du also der Einsiedler“, rief das Mädchen: „Hab ich´s mir doch gleich gedacht, als ich dein Haus gesehen habe. Hast du es ganz allein gebaut?“  
Jake warf einen schnellen Blick hinüber auf seine Hütte, bevor er die Stirn runzelte und sich wieder dem Mädchen zuwandte.  
„Ja, und ich hab´s stabil genug gebaut, dass kleine Einbrecherinnen wie du keinen Fuß hineinsetzen können.“  
Er ließ den Blick an dem Mädchen hinunterwandern. Ihren schwarzen Hoodie, dessen Ärmel ihr viel zu lang waren, hatte sie mit einem dunkelroten Minirock kombiniert. Dazu schwarze Strümpfe und ramponierte Stiefel. Es sah einfach nur schrecklich aus.  
„Ich wollte nicht einbrechen“, beharrte das Mädchen. Sie zog eine Schnute und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ach nein?“, fragte Jake: „Hat aber trotzdem ganz schön danach ausgesehen. Wer bist du überhaupt?“  
Er dreht sich um und kramte den Schlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche.  
„Susie“, antwortete das Mädchen hinter ihm, als Jake den Schlüssel herumdrehte und die Tür aufstieß. Während er das Feuerholz in eine Ecke warf, wartete er darauf, dass sie noch etwas mehr sagen würde. Tat sie allerdings nicht. Also drehte er sich wieder um und stellte sich breitbeinig in die Tür. Er wollte nicht den Anschein erwecken, als wäre sie hier willkommen.  
„Also gut, Susie“, sagte Jake und betonte ihren Namen dabei gewollt zynisch: „Wenn du nicht bei mir einbrechen wolltest, dann sag mir, was du hier verloren hast und dann verschwinde.“  
„Warum denn so unhöflich?“, fragte das Mädchen mit den pinken Haaren und trat einen Schritt nach vorne, sodass sie Jake bereits unangenehm nahe war. Ihm waren bereits genug Dinge wiederfahren, um fremden Personen nicht mehr zu vertrauen, egal wie unschuldig oder wehrlos sie aussahen. Daher bereitete sich Jake bereits darauf vor, sofort nach hinten zu springen, sollte sie irgendetwas versuchen. Doch vorerst flog nur ein schnippisches Lächeln über ihre Lippen.  
„Wie gehst du normalerweise mit Einbrechern um?“, knurrte Jake: „Servierst du ihnen Tee?“  
„Ich wollte nicht einbrechen!“  
Susie klang beinahe so, als wäre sie beleidigt.  
„Natürlich nicht. Guten Tag noch“  
Kopfschüttelnd ließ Jake die Tür ins Schloss fallen und drehte sich um. Sofort spürte er Nadias weiches Fell um seine Beine, als die verletzte Katze ihn begrüßte. Sie war auf gutem Weg zur Besserung. Bald würde er sie wieder nach draußen lassen können.  
Noch bevor Jake einen Schritt durch sein Wohnzimmer machen konnte, klopfte es an seiner Tür. Dreimal hatte das Mädchen – wer sollte es denn sonst sein – gegen seine Tür gepocht. Kurz spielte Jake mit dem Gedanken sie einfach zu ignorieren, bevor er sich wider besseres Wissen umdrehte und eine Hand auf die Türklinke legte.  
„Was?“, fragte Jake, nachdem er die Tür aufgezogen hatte.  
„Du wolltest doch wissen, was ich hier verloren habe“, erklärte Susie mit einer Unschuldsmiene. Jake legte den Kopf ein wenig schief.  
„Wollte ich das?“  
Susie schien den Hinweis nicht zu verstehen, denn sie plapperte ganz einfach weiter.  
„Ja, wolltest du. Darf ich reinkommen?“  
„Nein“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Weil ich einen gigantischen Köter da drinnen habe, der dumme Mädchen wie dich zum fressen gernhat.“  
„Das ist nicht wahr“, erwiderte Susie, doch Jake war sich sicher, einen Anflug von Nervosität über ihr Gesicht huschen zu sehen.  
„Willst du´s herausfinden?“  
Susie warf einen Blick über seine Schulter in die Hütte, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Offensichtlich war sie doch nicht so zäh, wie sie tat. Was für eine Überraschung. Jake ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben hören, trat nach draußen und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.  
„Also“, sagte er: „Was willst du?“  
„Ich habe in der Schule von dir gehört“, erklärte sie und stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte. Ein schimmerndes Lächeln legte sich über ihr Gesicht. „Sie haben gesagt, dass du allein am Waldrand lebst, dass du wilde Tiere jagst und sie dir über einem Lagerfeuer zubereitest. Du lässt dir von niemandem etwas kommandieren. Das klang unglaublich spannend, also wollte ich sehen, ob es wahr ist.“  
Jake schaute Susie die ganze Zeit über schweigend in die Augen. E wusste genau, dass niemand solche Geschichten über ihn verbreitete. Jeder in den Vororten kannte ihn als einen heruntergekommenen Landstreicher, wenn sie überhaupt von ihm gehört hatten. Niemand hielt ihn für besonders. Schon gar nicht irgendwelche Schüler.  
„Lügen kannst du ja“, sagte Jake: „Aber leider nicht gut genug.“  
„Ich habe dich nicht angelogen“, rief Susie, doch Jake schüttelte den Kopf. Er drehte sich bereits um und ging zurück in seine Hütte, als das Mädchen eine Hand hob und rief: „Warte“  
Jake hielt inne. Warum, das wusste er nicht, doch er tat es trotzdem.  
„Okay, ich habe vielleicht ein bisschen geflunkert“, murmelte Susie kleinlaut: „Aber dass ich nicht einbrechen wollte, stimmt wirklich!“  
„Na gut“, knurrte Jake: „Dann kommt jetzt hoffentlich die Wahrheit.“  
Susie hatte ihren rechten Arm um den linken geschlungen, der verlegen an ihrer Seite baumelte. Ihr Blick ging schräg nach unten in die Wiese und von ihrem gerade noch so schnippischen Gesichtsausdruck war nichts mehr zu sehen. Beinahe verloren trat sie von einem Bein auf das andere.  
„Ich habe wirklich in der Schule von dir gehört“, sagte sie: „Aber nicht, dass du Tiere jagst, sondern dass du vor einigen Jahren von deiner Familie abgehauen bist. Dann bist du hierhergekommen und hast dir ein Haus gebaut, oder?“  
Jake antwortete nicht, aber wenigstens klang das jetzt schon mehr nach der Wahrheit.  
„Nun, mir ist das gleiche passiert“, fuhr Susie fort: „Also ich habe das gleiche getan, meine ich. Ich bin von Zuhause fortgelaufen. Heute in der Früh. Ich war etwas wütend, glaube ich, deshalb habe ich auch nicht wirklich daran gedacht, wo ich hinwollte. Aber jetzt stehe ich hier und habe keine Unterkunft, daher dachte ich… also… Vielleicht könnte ich ja ein paar Tage bei dir unterkommen, so als gemeinsame Ausreißer?“  
Ein vorsichtiges Grinsen schoss über Susies Lippen, hielt sich jedoch kaum eine Sekunde lang. Jake betrachtete sie für einen Moment, bevor er fragte: „Wie alt bist du?“  
„fünfzehn“  
„fünfzehn?“  
„Ja“  
„Schlagen dich deine Eltern?“  
„Was? Nein, sie…“  
„Misshandeln sie dich in sonst irgendeiner Form?“  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht, aber…“  
„Dann geh zurück zu ihnen“, sagte Jake: „Glaub mir, eine Familie lässt sich nicht so leicht ersetzen. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche. Also geh zurück, sag ihnen, es tut dir leid, dass du davongelaufen bist und versuche, so gut es geht, mit ihnen auszukommen. Bei mir gibt es auf jeden Fall keinen Platz für dich.“  
„Was? Warum nicht?“  
Doch Jake antwortete ihr nicht. Er dachte gar nicht daran, Susie dabei zu helfen, ihr Leben in eine falsche Richtung zu lenken. Erstens kannte er sie kaum und er wusste immer noch nicht, was sie wirklich wollte, auch wenn diese zweite Geschichte ziemlich glaubhaft geklungen hatte. Zweitens war er sich sicher, dass es sich nur um eine Phase handelte und dass sich ihre Eltern wahrscheinlich zu Tode sorgten. Er hatte also absolut kein schlechtes Gewissen, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
Sein Blick fuhr hinüber auf Nadia, die sich mittlerweile wieder auf dem Sofa einquartiert hatte. Mit ihren Spitzen Ohren hatte sie sicherlich alles mitgehört und natürlicher kein Wort verstanden. Sie war ja eine Katze. Aber Nadia würde genau hören, wenn sich das Mädchen noch einmal an seiner Tür zu schaffen machte. Jake fragte sich bereits, ob sie erneut klopfen würde. Doch dieses Mal blieb die Stille ungebrochen.

Der Schmerz war das erste, was Junior spürte, als er die Augen aufschlug. Seine Gedanken schossen zu seiner Schulter. Seine Finger folgten kurz darauf. Er spürte den Verband, den Sally ihm angelegt hatte und gleichzeitig fragte er sich, wo die alte Dame war. Wo war er selbst überhaupt?  
Junior hob den Kopf und ließ den Blick durch einen kleinen Raum schweifen. Es war der Unterschlupf der Gang. Junior wusste das, da er aus einer schmalen Tür hinaus in den großen Betonsaal sehen konnte, in dem sich Chains und Clover über irgendetwas unterhielten. Wolf konnte Junior nicht sehen. Ebenso wenig Dallas. Dafür entdeckte er nun seinen Vater, der rechts neben seinem Bett saß.  
„Guten Morgen, Krieger“  
Die Hand des alten Engländers fuhr über dein Lauf einer silbrig glänzenden Pistole, deren demontierte Einzelteile auf einer kleinen Kommode lagen. Waffen zu reinigen, beruhigten Hoxton. Das hatte Junior bereits ein paar Tage nach ihrem ersten Treffen erfahren. Die verbrannte Haut auf der linken Seite von Hoxtons Gesicht glänzte im Licht der Neonröhren.  
„Wie… wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“, fragte Junior und stemmte seine Ellbogen gegen die Matratze. Er befand sich in einem der Unterkünfte, die für die Gangmitglieder bereitstanden, falls sie aus irgendeinem Grund untertauchen mussten.  
„Zwei Tage“, antwortete Hoxton. Er legte den Lauf der Pistole zur Seite und wandte sich nun seinem Sohn zu. Ein freundliches, gänzlich untypisches Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen. „Du hast dich gleich nach der Behandlung wieder verabschiedet und bist die letzten Tage immer wieder aufgewacht, so halb jedenfalls. Volumenmangelschock hat Chains gesagt. Keine Ahnung was das bedeutet, aber er sagt, du wirst wieder okay. Wie fühlst du dich?“  
Das war eine gute Frage, auf die Junior selbst keine Antwort hatte. Erst einen Augenblick später erinnerte ihn ein stechender Schmerz in seiner rechten Schulter daran, dass ihm kotzübel war. Zum Glück stand ein grüner Plastikeimer direkt neben dem Bett, auch wenn er ohnehin nicht viel im Magen hatte. Als er sich wieder aufbäumte, klopfte ihm Hoxton auf die Schulter.  
„Das wird schon wieder.“  
„Fuck“, knurrte Junior und ließ sich zurückfallen. Das Bett fühlte sich so unfassbar weich an, beinahe wie eine Wolke. Doch andere Fragen nagten an seinen Gedanken. „Habt ihr Sallys Deal eingehalten?“  
Hoxton legte den Kopf schief und seine Augenbrauen zuckten leicht nach oben.  
„Sallys Deal? Du meinst, dass wir für sie jemanden ausbrechen?“  
Junior nickte.  
„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Hoxton: „Der Boss hat sich noch nicht entschieden. Zumindest hat er´s mir noch nicht gesagt.“  
„Und was denkst du?“  
Junior wäre am liebsten aufgestanden, doch in seiner gegenwärtigen Verfassung wagte er es nicht einmal, sich aufzusetzen.  
„Ich?“, fragte Hoxton und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare: „Ähm… Ich weiß nicht.“  
„Sollten wir sie nicht unterstützen?“, fragte Junior: „Du hast mir doch gesagt, dass wir unseresgleichen niemals hintergehen dürfen. Wir haben es ihr doch versprochen.“  
„Siehst du sie als das?“, stellte Hoxton eine Gegenfrage: „Als Unseresgleichen?“  
„Aber natürlich“ Junior stemmte sich wieder auf die Ellbogen: „Sie hat gemeinsam mit uns in der Bank festgesessen. Und sie hatte recht, oder? Ohne sie wären wir da niemals wieder herausgekommen.“  
„Ohne sie wären wir gar nicht erst in die Bank hinein“, erwiderte Hoxton: „Ich weiß, dass wir ihr unser Wort gegeben haben, aber… Wir können von Glück reden, dass wir alle mit dem Leben davongekommen sind.“  
„Mit dem Leben und einer ganzen Menge Geld“, warf Junior ein. Hoxton drehte den Kopf und schaute hinaus in die zentrale Halle. Er konnte die stählerne Panzertür sehen, hinter der sich die zwölf Taschen verbargen, die Sally ihnen übergeben hatte.  
„Eine ganze Menge Geld“, murmelte Hoxton: „Da hast du recht.“  
„Wie viel ist es eigentlich?“  
Hoxton drehte den Kopf zurück zu Junior und lachte in sich hinein.  
„Wir haben´s noch gar nicht gezählt, aber genug um neu anzufangen, Junge, das kannst du mir glauben. Und ein Sechstel davon gehört dir.“  
Die beiden schwiegen für einen Moment, als sie sich der schieren Geldmenge, die in ihren Verließen ruhte, bewusstwurden. Natürlich musste das Geld noch gewaschen werden, aber das war kein Problem. Bain würde sich darum kümmern. Schließlich nahm Junior das Gespräch wieder auf.  
„Damals, als ihr die World Bank überfallen habt“, sagte er: „Du hast mir nie richtig davon erzählt. Aber habt ihr da nicht genau so viel herausgeholt. Oder noch mehr?“  
Hoxton grinste und richtete den Blick an die Decke, um die Erinnerungen heraufzubeschwören. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er den gelben Schulbus, mit dem sie ein Loch in die Wand gerammt hatten. Es war einer ihrer kreativeren Fluchtwege gewesen.  
„Mehr“, antwortete Hoxton schließlich: „Aber damals waren die Umstände anders.“  
„Warum?“  
„Das Geld war nicht unseres“, sagte Hoxton: „Wir hatten einen Auftraggeber, der uns mit den nötigen Mitteln und Insiderinfos versorgt hat. Ohne ihn hätten wir das Ding nie durchziehen können. Dallas war der einzige, der ihn getroffen hat. Er hat ihn immer nur den Zahnarzt genannt. Und Zähne hat er gezogen, das sage ich dir. Mit dem Anteil, den wir von der Beute behalten durften, konnten wir uns gerade Mal ein neues Fluchtauto zulegen und ein paar Reparaturen in diesem Unterschlupf vornehmen.“  
„Oh“  
Junior senkte den Blick hinunter auf die Bettdecke. Das war ein wahrlich enttäuschendes Ende zu einer so glorreich klingenden Geschichte.  
„Der Zahnarzt war also wie Sally?“, fragte er schließlich und Hoxton war für einen Moment verwirrt.  
„Was?“  
„Er war wie Sally. Er hat euch bei eurem Raubzug unterstützt und ohne ihn wäre es niemals möglich gewesen. Aber er hat Geld dafür verlangt. Sally will gar nichts. Nur, dass wir im Gegenzug ihr helfen. Und dann gehört die gesamte Beute uns.“  
„Noch neun weitere Taschen“, bestätigte Hoxton: „Das hat sie gesagt.“  
Sie schauten sich schmunzelnd an. Selbst die Übelkeit und der Schmerz in seiner Schulter konnten das euphorische Gefühl nicht vertreiben, das zwei prall gefüllte Geldtaschen in ihm auslösten.  
„Und das habe ich auch so gemeint.“  
Hoxton stieß einen überraschten Fluch aus und auch Junior fuhr erschrocken herum. In der dunklen Ecke des Raumes hatte sich eine schwarze Nebelsäule gebildet, die bereits wieder am Verschwinden war. Davor stand eine alte Dame in einem dunklen Kleid. Sallys oranges Auge stach aufmerksam durchs Halbdunkel wie eh und je.  
„Jesus Maria, kannst du nicht durch die Tür kommen wie alle anderen auch?“, rief Hoxton und kam ruckartig auf die Beine.  
„Könnte ich“, antwortete Sally: „Aber so geht´s schneller. Wie geht es dir?“  
Die letzte Frage war an Junior gerichtet. Er schluckte seinen Schrecken hinunter und antwortete: „Gut… ähm…“  
„Ihm ist speiübel“, sprach Hoxton für ihn weiter: „Er hat schwere Kopfschmerzen und seine Schulter brennt wie die Hölle. Aber ansonsten geht´s ihm gut, ja.“  
Sally hatte den zynischen Unterton natürlich nicht überhört und antwortete daher in vollkommener Gelassenheit: „Er ist ja auch ein paar Dollar reicher.“  
Sie erwartete bereits, dass Hoxton etwas Aufbrausendes erwidern würde, doch er tat nichts dergleichen. An seinem Blick konnte Sally trotzdem erkennen, dass er sie immer noch nicht leiden konnte. Aber immerhin hielt er nun sein Mundwerk im Zaum.  
„Habt ihr euch entschieden?“, fragte Sally, die ihre rechte Hand auf den Gehstock gestützt hatte. Ein schwarzer Rabe flog wie aus dem Nichts über ihre Schulter hinweg und Hoxton schaute dem Tier kurz nach, bevor er antwortete: „Nein, noch nicht. Ehrlich gesagt, hatten wir gedacht, dass du dir etwas mehr Zeit lassen würdest. Du weißt schon… dich etwas ausruhen, nach der ganzen Sache.“  
„Ich habe keine Zeit zu verlieren“, beharrte Sally: „Ist Dallas hier?“  
„Draußen in der Halle“, murmelte Hoxton und setzte sich wieder neben Junior: „Spricht gerade mit Bain, soviel ich weiß.“  
„Wunderbar“, flüsterte Sally. Sie marschierte an Hoxton vorbei und trat hinaus in den zentralen Betonsaal. Chains und Clover waren da, doch von Wolf fehlte jede Spur. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich in seine Werkstatt zurückgezogen. Aber Sallys Interesse galt ohnehin dem Anführer der Gang, den sie in einer Ecke über einen Tisch gebeugt entdeckte.  
„Yo, Sally. Wo kommst du denn her?“  
Die Krankenschwester drehte den Kopf und schaute hinüber zu Chains. Der Ex-Soldat kam ihr immer sympathischer vor. Mit einem breiten Lächeln hob er die Hand und streckte ein mit Champagner gefülltes Glas in die Höhe. Clover stand neben ihm und machte sich gerade an der zugehörigen Flasche zu schaffen.  
„Komm her, Sally“, rief Chains: „Dann stoßen wir auf einen erfolgreichen Raubzug an.“  
Sally schüttelte den Kopf, blieb jedoch freundlich.  
„Nachher vielleicht. Zuerst muss ich mit deinem Boss sprechen.“  
„Pfft“, machte Chains und stelle sein Glas zurück auf den Tisch. Er hatte wohl bereits gebührend gefeiert und einen Moment später bemerkte Sally sogar, dass er etwas schwankte. Aber seine heitere Stimmung war vollkommen gerechtfertigt.  
„Lass sie doch, Nick“, warf Clover ein, die sich ebenfalls am Tisch festhalten musste: „Wenn sie nichts will, bleibt mehr für uns. Prost!“  
„Prost!“, stimmte Chains ihr zu und zusammen stürzten die beiden eine weitere Runde ihre Kehlen hinunter. Sally hörte die leeren Gläser auf die Tischplatte knallen, als sie sich wieder nach vorne drehte.  
„Dallas?“  
Sally blieb einen Meter hinter dem Anführer stehen und wartete, bis er sich umgedreht hatte. Dallas sah müde aus und man konnte nicht gerade behaupten, dass er sich freute, sie wiederzusehen. Das Gefühl war jedoch beidseitig. Sally bemühte sich ganz einfach um eine gleichmütige Miene und schaute den Bankräuber schweigend an.  
„Schon zurück?“, fragte Dallas und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Ein Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen, als er Sally wieder den Rücken zukehrte.  
„Ich habe keine Zeit zu verlieren“, sagte sie erneut und trat zu ihm hin. Dallas hatte beide Hände gegen den Tisch gestemmt. Ein schneller Blick offenbarte Sally eine Sammlung an Grundrissplänen und Unterlagen, die jedoch nicht von einer Bank zu stammen schienen. Allem Anschein nach plante Dallas bereits den nächsten Überfall.  
„Also“, sagte Sally nach einer kurzen Pause: „Wie sieht´s aus?“  
Sie stützte sich auf ihren Gehstock und schaute Dallas fragend an. Der grauhaarige Mann drehte sich nun wieder zu ihr hin und musterte sie seinerseits mit einem abschätzigen Blick.  
„Haltet ihr euer Wort?“, präzisierte Sally, als Dallas immer noch nichts sagte. Endlich erhielt sie eine Antwort.  
„Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden.“  
„Wann wirst du dich entscheiden?“, hakte Sally nach. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm auf die Nerven ging, doch sie wollte weitermachen. Team Rainbow war ihr dichter auf den Fersen, als sie ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Spätestens seit ihrer haarscharfen Flucht aus der Bank war ihr das vollkommen klar. Sally wollte so schnell wie möglich zur Tat schreiten, bevor Team Rainbow die Gelegenheit bekam, sie ein weiteres Mal in die Enge zu treiben oder die Verteidigungen um Anna und Max zu verstärken.  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht“, sagte Dallas: „Es gibt eine Menge Variablen zu beachten, Faktoren zu berücksichtigen. Was du da vor hast, ist eine gefährliche Angelegenheit.“  
„Was ich vorhabe?“, erwiderte Sally: „Ich habe dir doch noch gar nichts erzählt.“  
Sally zog verwundert eine Augenbraue nach oben, doch Dallas nickte nur auf den Bildschirm eines kleinen Tablets. Dort war eine Sprachverbindung aufgebaut worden, zumindest soweit Sally die Symbole und Zeichen auf dem Display entschlüsseln konnte. Moderne Technik war ihr seit ihrem ersten Ausbruch aus dem Nebel stets ein Rätsel geblieben, doch ein Name fiel ihr sofort ins Auge.  
„Bain?“, fragte Sally und aus den kleinen Lautsprechern des Tablets kam die rauschende Antwort: „Guten Abend, Sally"  
Mit einem Mal erinnerte sie sich daran, was Bain auf ihrem Weg zur Bank gesagt hatte. Der Koordinator der Payday Gang hatte durchblicken lassen, dass er etwas über die Einrichtung wusste, in der Anna und Max gefangen gehalten wurden. Und er hatte auch über Sally Bescheid gewusst. Vielleicht wusste er sogar noch mehr.  
„Bain“, murmelte Sally: „Ähm… Hallo“  
Es widerstrebte ihr immer noch, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der gar nicht da war. Doch Bain hatte Antworten und die musste sie aus ihm herausbekommen.  
„Ich bin froh, dass eure Unternehmung mit der Leeman Bankengruppe erfolgreich ausgegangen ist“, sagte Bain. Sally glaubte sogar, ihn in sich hineinlachen zu hören. „Dallas hat mir erzählt, dass euer Plan wunderbar funktioniert hat. Okay, bis auf einen kleinen Kratzer bei unserem Neuling.“  
„Ich habe getan, was ich konnte“, beteuerte Sally: „Schneller ging´s nicht.“  
„Ganz ruhig. Solche Dinge gehören zum Berufsrisiko für uns. Ihr könnt euch ohnehin glücklich schätzen, da überhaupt lebend herausgekommen zu sein. Mit Team Rainbow ist nicht zu spaßen. Aber obendrein habt ihr auch noch eine ganze Menge Beute mitgebracht. Respekt.“  
„Das haben wir“, bestätigte Sally: „Und du weißt auch, dass das Geld niemals Grund für mich war. Erinnerst du dich?“  
„Die Anlage in Montana“, antwortete Bain: „Aber natürlich erinnere ich mich.“  
Die verzerrte Stimme missfiel Sallys Ohren und sie fragte sich, ob das Zuhören für ihn ebenso unangenehm war wie für sie. Doch wahrscheinlich war ihr geschärftes Gehör daran schuld.  
„Du sagtest, du wüsstest etwas.“ Sally verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und warf einen beiläufigen Blick zu Dallas. Der Anführer der Payday Gang stand mit ausdrucksloser Miene daneben und beteiligte sich nicht an dem Gespräch. „Jetzt, wo ich euch geholfen habe“, sprach Sally weiter: „Wirst du mir sagen, was du weißt?“  
Bain lachte.  
„Ob ich dir meine Informationen geben werde? Stellen wir vorher erst mal die Dinge klar. Mit diesem Bankraub hast du dir nicht nur meinen Respekt verdient, sondern auch meine Dankbarkeit, Sally. Wir hatten diese Bank schon lange im Visier und ohne dich hätte die Operation niemals funktioniert. Außerdem gibt diese Beute uns allen die Möglichkeit, einen Neuanfang zu wagen. Wenn du also fragst, ob ich dir meine Informationen geben werde, dann sage ich, dass es das Mindeste ist, was ich tun kann.“  
Sally richtete ihren Blick wieder nach vorne auf den Bildschirm. Bains Stimme zog sich als graues Spektrogramm über das Display und bei jedem Wort schlugen die dürren Linien nach oben und unten hin aus.  
„Also?“, fragte Sally: „Was weißt du darüber?“  
„Eigentlich eine ganze Menge“, antwortete Bain: „Aber am Ende auch so gut wie gar nichts. Aber da kommst du ins Spiel. Am besten beginne ich einfach damit, wie ich überhaupt an die Informationen gelangt bin.“  
Sally hätte es vorgezogen, wenn Bain sofort zum Punkt gekommen wäre. Doch anstatt sich aufzuregen, sagte sie ganz einfach: „Ich höre“  
„Vor etwa einem Jahr“, erzählte Bain: „haben ich und die Gang einen Job erledigt, bei dem wir in eine FBI Zentrale einsteigen mussten. Es war eine verdammt haarige Angelegenheit, erinnerst du dich, Dallas?“  
Dallas grunzte und presste beide Hände auf die Tischplatte. Sally hingegen blieb regungslos stehen und wartete, bis Bain fortfuhr.  
„Jedenfalls ist es uns gelungen, einen Virus in einen ihrer Server einzuspeisen, der uns Zugriff auf einen Teil ihrer Archive gibt. Wir konnten nicht alle Files abrufen, aber dann doch eine recht beschauliche Menge. Darunter waren auch ein paar top-secret Dateien, wie zum Beispiel die über ein verstecktes Camp in den Bergen von Montana: Camp Ajax.“  
Wie das Gefängnis, aus dem sie ausgebrochen war, geheißen hatte, davon hatte Sally keine Ahnung. Baker hatte es ihr nie verraten und bei ihrer Flucht hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt, nach einem Namensschild zu suchen. Aber es hatte wirklich im Norden der USA gelegen und Montana passte auf die Umgebung, an die sie sich erinnerte. Außerdem hatte Bain sie sicherlich nicht einfach so mit dem Camp in Verbindung gebracht.  
„Die Dateien, die ich über Camp Ajax herunterladen konnte, waren seltsam. Das Budget war aufgeblasen und viel zu hoch für eine normale FBI Anlage. Außerdem wird das Camp nicht von Soldaten der Army bewacht, sondern von alten Freunden von uns: Einer privaten Sicherheitsfirma namens Murkywater. Das sind Söldner, Sally. Und die werden eingesetzt, wenn ein Job einfach nur erledigt werden soll, ohne, dass irgendjemand Fragen stellt.“  
„Ich verstehe“, murmelte Sally: „Aber wie kommst du darauf, dass ich etwas damit zu tun habe?“  
„Nun ja, du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass mein kleines Ganovenherz höherschlug, als es von dem Camp erfahren hat“, fuhr Bain fort: „Ich dachte, es würde sich irgendetwas verdammt Wertvolles oder verdammt Gefährliches und im besten Fall sogar beides darin befinden. Also habe ich damit begonnen, einen Plan auszuhecken. Beim Stöbern in den FBI Dateien stieß ich dann auf deine Personalakte, Sally. Ich habe gesehen, dass sie dich in Camp Ajax interniert haben und auch, dass du einen Monat später wieder ausgebrochen bist. Ganz zu schweigen von deiner Involvierung in Paris und einigen mysteriösen Vorfällen in Waltonfield.“  
„Du weißt also alles?“, fragte Sally.  
„Ich weiß, was das FBI weiß. Und ich muss sagen, dass sich immer noch ein paar Lücken in meinem Wissen auftun. Zum Beispiel habe ich keine Ahnung, wer sich in Camp Ajax befindet und wen du – entschuldige die forsche Vermutung – mit unserer Hilfe zu entführen planst.“  
Sally senkte den Kopf.  
„Ich war nicht die einzige, die in Camp Ajax gefangen gehalten wurde. Aber das müssten deine Akten dir doch gesagt haben.“  
„Nein“, erwiderte Bain: „In den Dateien über die Anlage war eine Menge ausgeschwärzt und deine bezieht sich nur auf dich und niemanden sonst. Es wird erwähnt, dass du nicht die einzige mit besonderen Kräften bist. Berührte werden diese Personen genannt, richtig? Dann geht es also wirklich darum jemanden zu befreien?“  
„Es gibt also noch mehr wie sie?“, schaltete sich Dallas nun ein. Die Antwort kam jedoch von Sally selbst.  
„Mich gibt es nur einmal“, sagte sie: „Die anderen Berührten haben andere Kräfte. Und keine eignet sich so gut dazu, in Banken einzubrechen, wie meine. Ich bin außerdem die einzige, die in den Nebel kann.“  
„Das ist also alles?“, fragte Dallas nun und schaute hinunter auf den Tisch. Als Sally seinem Blick folgte und die Pläne näher betrachtete, glaubte sie bekannte Strukturen und Winkel zu erkennen. Das da drüben war der Saal, in dem sie gefangen gehalten worden war. Die Payday Gang verfügte also tatsächlich über Pläne von der Anlage, in der Anna und Max immer noch festsaßen. Sie musste so viel aus ihnen herausbekommen wie nur möglich.  
„Wenn ihr einen Tresor voller Gold erwartet habt, dann muss ich euch leider enttäuschen“, sagte Sally: „Das FBI hält keine Reichtümer in Camp Ajax versteckt. Nur drei arme Seelen, die nichts anderes als die Freiheit verdienen.“  
Dallas schnaubte verächtlich und wandte sich ab. Er schien wahrhaft enttäuscht zu sein, doch Sally war noch nicht fertig.  
„Allerdings dient diese Anlage nicht nur als Gefängnis, sondern auch als Forschungseinrichtung. Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Das FBI investiert Unsummen in die Erforschung des Nebels und die Entwicklung neuer Technologien. Weißt du, was eine Janusmaschine ist, Bain?“  
„Diese Teile wurden erwähnt, aber nicht erklärt“, antwortete Bain: „Das sind verdammt mächtige Dinger, oder? Kaum etwas wird so vehement geheim gehalten wie diese Maschinen.“  
Sally nickte.  
„Die Janusmaschinen sind das Herzstück ihrer Forschung und ihr Zweck ist recht simpel. Eine Janusmaschine öffnet ein Tor hinüber in den Nebel. Es ist genau wie meine eigene Fertigkeit, nur dass theoretisch jeder Mensch sie verwenden könnte.“  
Sally verschwieg für den Moment, dass die aktuellen Prototypen noch eine Schlüsselperson erforderten und dass ein Übergang von Unberührten in den Nebel heftige Nebenwirkung erzeugte. All diese Dinge musste Bain nicht wissen. Viel wichtiger war, dass sich die Payday Gang einen eigenen Profit von der ganzen Sache erhoffte und nicht einfach nur ein Versprechen ihr gegenüber einhielt. Sally konnte es ihnen nämlich kaum übelnehmen, wenn sie für eine de facto fremde Person keinen Angriff auf eine Hochburg wagen wollten. Vor allem nachdem sie Team Rainbow nur um ein Haar entronnen waren.  
„Wir könnten also Portale aufbauen?“, fragte Dallas und drehte sich zu Sally: „Brücken, Übergänge, wie immer man das auch nennt. Wir könnten denselben Trick abziehen, wie in der Leeman Bank?“  
„Wenn euch eine Janusmaschine in die Hände fällt, dann ja, ich glaube schon“, antwortete Sally: „Ich habe zwar keine Informationen über den letzten Stand der Dinge, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie mittlerweile vollständig funktionsfähig sind. Vor allem da die Inhibitoren so gut funktioniert haben.“  
„Ist das dieselbe Technologie?“, fragte Bains verzerrte Stimme, doch Sally zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Beides beeinflusst den Nebel, oder? Da muss es doch die gleiche Technologie sein.“  
Dallas lehnte nun mit dem linken Ellbogen an der Tischkannte und musterte Sally, bevor er sich wieder dem Tablet zuwandte, als Bain das Wort ergriff.  
„Verdammt, Dallas, das klingt nach einer Möglichkeit für uns. Eine Janusmaschine, die Portale öffnet… Das würde uns eine Menge neuer Wege auftun.“  
„In und aus Banken“, bestätigte Dallas und Sally fügte hinzu: „Außerdem bekommt ihr noch neun weitere Geldtaschen, wenn ihr mir helft. Und den Plänen hier auf dem Tisch nach zu urteilen, habt ihr euch bereits Gedanken darüber gemacht.“  
„Das haben wir“, sagte Bain: „Größtenteils ich. Und meiner Meinung nach sollten wir das Ding durchziehen. Ich habe auch schon ein paar Ideen dazu, aber die Entscheidung liegt nicht bei mir, sondern bei der Crew. Das heißt bei dir, Dallas.“  
„Die Crew entscheidet“, beharrte der Anführer sofort: „die gesamte. Ich werde nichts über ihre Köpfe hinweg festlegen.“  
„Eine noble Haltung, wie immer“, kommentierte Bain, doch Sally schwieg. Sie hatte immer noch nicht die Zustimmung erhalten, die sie sich erhoffte. Aber dass Bain an dem Angriff auf Camp Ajax interessiert war, würde sich als hilfreich erweisen. Dessen war sie sich sicher.  
„Falls es dir irgendetwas bedeutet“, murmelte Sally: „Ich vertraue immer noch auf dein Wort. Auch wenn ich verstehen kann, dass ihr zweifelt.“  
Dallas nickte nur.  
„Wann kann ich mit einer Antwort rechnen?“, fragte Sally. Hoffentlich würde sich die Gang bald entscheiden, sodass sie zur Tat schreiten konnte. Jeder Tag, den Max und Anna in Camp Ajax verbringen mussten, war ein Stich in ihrem Herzen. Sie wollte weitermachen. Womit sie allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war Dallas Antwort.  
„Sofort“, sagte er: „Ich hole Wolf aus der Werkstatt. Dann stimmen wir ab.“  
„Jetzt?“, fragte Sally, beinahe perplex.  
„Ja“, antwortete Dallas: „Jetzt“  
Mit dessen Worten wuchtete er sich von seiner schrägen Haltung auf die Beine und marschierte mit langen Schritten durch die zentrale Halle. Sein Weg brachte ihn nach rechts durch eine schmale Tür, die wohl in die Werkstatt führte. Clover und Chains ließ er vorerst weiterfeiern.  
„Okay“, murmelte Sally und wie so oft hatte sie ganz vergessen, dass sie noch nicht allein war. Daher zuckte sie ein wenig zusammen, als sich Bains Stimme meldete: „Ja, die Jungs reden nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum. Ich hoffe, sie entscheiden sich dazu, die zu helfen.“  
Sally stimmte ihm schweigend zu. Dann drehte sie sich um und richtete ihren Blick hinunter auf den dunkelblauen Bildschirm mit dem weißen Spektrogramm.  
„Okay, Bain“, sagte sie: „Warum stehst du auf meiner Seite?“  
„Deiner Seite?“, fragte Bain: „Tu ich nicht. Aber ich stehe auf ihrer Seite, Sally, und ich werde ehrlich mit dir sein. Du bist die erste Auftraggeberin, bei der wir keine Angst haben müssen, dass sie uns bei der nächsten Gelegenheit ein Messer in den Rücken rammt. Außerdem hat ihnen die Leeman Bank die Gelegenheit gegeben, einen Neuanfang zu wagen, mit all dem Geld.“  
Auftraggeberin einer Räuberbande. Es klang immer noch seltsam und Sally konnte es kaum glauben. Aber sie war nun Teil einer Gang und immer mehr realisierte sie, dass sie gar nicht so verschieden waren. Alles, was sie wollten, war ein ruhiges, friedliches und unbehelligtes Leben. Sie alle hatten Fehler gemacht und sie alle konnten sich nicht endlos dafür entschuldigen. Es war genug.  
„Teilt mir euer Ergebnis mit“, sagte Bain, bevor er die Verbindung trennte. Glaubte Sally zumindest. Bei diesen modernen Geräten war sie sich nie ganz sicher. Sie löste sich nun ebenfalls vom Tisch und wanderte durch die Halle hinüber zu Clover und Chains, die sie mit erhobenen Gläsern begrüßten.  
„Sally“, rief Clover, als sie sich zögerlich zu ihnen an den Tisch stellte: „Ich muss dir was sagen.“  
Chains stand nur schmunzelnd daneben und schenkte sich gerade ein neues Glas.  
„Du“, knurrte Clover: „Du bist ganz in Ordnung.“  
„Danke“, antwortete Sally reserviert: „Glaube ich.“  
„Ich mein´s ernst“, beharrte die irische Bankräuberin: „Zu Beginn hatte ich ja noch meine Zweifel. Eine Zauberin, dachte ich, so was gibt´s doch gar nicht. Die will uns nur über´s Ohr hauen, dachte ich und die Jungs sollten sich am besten fernhalten. Aber jetzt kann ich mit hundertprozentiger Gewissheit sagen, dass ich falsch lag. Du bist schon ganz in Ordnung, Sally.“  
„Danke, Rochelle“  
„Du hast uns geholfen, ehrlich und aufrichtig, und das macht dich zu einem Teil der Gang.“  
Zu Sallys Überraschung nickte Chains bestätigend. Hatten die beiden etwa eine Absprache?  
„Das bedeutet jetzt zwei Dinge“, sprach Clover weiter: „Erstens brauchst du einen Gangnamen.“  
„Du meinst wie Clover oder Chains, richtig?“  
„Richtig“, bestätigte Clover: „Aber nicht so etwas langweiliges wie Junior. Etwas Cooles. Etwas, das Ehrfurcht gebietet.“  
„Ein Name, der Angst einflößt“, gab Chains dazu, doch Clover war noch nicht fertig.  
„Zweitens brauchst du eine Maske.“  
„Eine Maske“, fragte Sally überrascht: „Das FBI weiß, wie ich aussehe und wer ich bin. Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist.“  
„Die Maske ist ein Symbol“, sagte nun Chains und beugte sich über den Tisch: „Es geht nicht nur darum, sich dahinter zu verstecken. Die Maske wird mit Stolz getragen, denn sie gehört nur dir und wir zu einem Teil deiner Identität. Außerdem steht sie für deine Zugehörigkeit zur Gang.“  
„Zur Gang“, knurrte Clover.  
Sally wollte bereits etwas erwidern, als Dallas zurück in die Haupthalle kam, gefolgt von Wolf, dessen Arme vollkommen mit Öl verschmiert waren. Er hatte ein Tuch in den Händen, das allerdings seine Kapazitäten längst überschritten hatte. Nach einer kurzen Weile warf er es achtlos zur Seite, während Dallas Hoxton aus der Nebenkammer rief. Sally konnte sehen, wie Junior ihm nachblickte, bevor er den Kopf wieder auf das Kissen zurückfallen ließ.  
„Also gut, meine Herren“, sagte Dallas, nachdem sich alle an Chains und Clovers Tisch versammelt hatten. Er schaute in die Runde. „Meine Damen…“  
Sally nickte, doch Clover blickte ihn nur ratlos an.  
„Was ist los, Boss?“, fragte Hoxton und Wolf verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Chains stellte nun ebenfalls sein Glas zur Seit und erst als Dallas sich sicher war, dass er volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte, sprach er weiter.  
„Vor zwei Tagen haben wir einen exzellenten Bankraub über die Bühne gebracht und dazu gratuliere ich euch.“  
„Ja, verdammte Scheiße, das haben wir“, rief Chains und wollte sein Glas schon wieder anheben. Dallas Blick ließ ihn jedoch mitten in der Bewegung innehalten.  
„Aber wir sind noch nicht fertig“, sagte er: „Zumindest nicht, wenn es nach Ms. Smithson geht.“  
Aller Augen richteten sich auf sie und Sally konnte sehen, dass sie alle genau wussten, wovon Dallas sprach. Sie alle konnten sich an das Versprechen erinnern.  
„Erstens“, sagte Dallas und hob einen Finger: „hat Sally noch neun weitere Taschen voller Geld im Nebel. Wenn wir ihr helfen, gehören sie uns.“  
Sally konnte genau sehen, dass es der Crew nicht gefiel. Schließlich hatten sie alle beinahe das Leben gelassen, um diese Taschen aus der Bank zu bekommen. Doch sie akzeptierten es, vor allem aus dem nächsten Grund, den Dallas nannte.  
„Zweitens“, sagte er und hob den nächsten Finger: „haben wir ihr unser Wort gegeben.“  
Hoxton schnaubte leise, doch immer noch hörbar.  
„Und drittens…“ Dallas schaute in die Runde, bevor er den letzten Finger hob. „Drittens befinden sich im Gebäude, das wir für sie überfallen sollen, sogenannte Janusmaschinen. Lange Geschichte, kurzer Sinn, mit diesen Teilen können wir Portale in den Nebel aufbauen, genau wie Sally. Nur, dass wir sie dann nicht mehr brauchen.“  
„Portale?“, fragte Wolf: „Wie dieses verdammte Zeugs, mit dem wir aus der Bank entkommen sind?“  
Er bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen richtete sich Dallas zu voller Größe auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Das sind die drei Dinge, die für uns dabei herausspringen“, sagte er: „Wir helfen Sally, wir halten unser Wort, wir erhalten unser Geld und wir holen uns eine Janusmaschine. Aber es wird gefährlich. Unser Ziel ist eine FBI Anlage in Montana mit dem Namen Camp Ajax. Sie wird schwer bewacht und von niemand geringeren als Murkywater.“  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Runde.  
„Bain hat einen Plan“, fuhr Dallas fort: „Und wir müssen entscheiden, ob wir dabei sind oder nicht. Ich bin euer Anführer, aber diese Entscheidung treffen wir gemeinsam. Jeder hat eine Wahl und niemand wir gezwungen. Das ist alles, was ich zusagen habe. Nun bleibt nur noch eine Frage. Wer ist dabei?“  
Sally schaute in die Runde, doch wieder war es Dallas, der sie überraschte. Seine Hand ging langsam, doch beinahe sofort in die Höhe. Dort schwebte sie, die Finger leicht ausgestreckt und ein eindeutiges Zeichen. Er war dabei. Als erster.  
„Verdammte Scheiße, Dallas“, knurrte Wolf: „Das ist der Grund, weshalb wir dich zum Anführer gewählt haben. Damit du diese Entscheidungen übernimmst.“  
„Heute nicht, Ulf.“  
Chains schaute kurz zu Wolf, dann zu Dallas und sagte: „Das wird eine schmutzige Sache, oder?“  
„Richtig schmutzig“, antwortete Dallas: „Und scheißgefährlich.“  
„Murkywater“, bemerkte Clover mit einem vielsagenden Nicken. Die Söldner waren ihr bekannt, ebenso wie allen anderen.  
„Das ist ein Haufen Geld, da drinnen“, kommentierte Hoxton und zeigte auf den Tresor: „Wir haben die Penunze bereits.“  
„Das ist wahr“, nickte Dallas. Sally sagte nichts dazu. Es war nicht ihre Entscheidung und daher hielt sie sich im Hintergrund. Sie bewunderte Dallas für seine schnelle und vor allem treue Entscheidung. Es war das Wort eines Bankräubers gewesen, doch es hatte gehalten. Was die anderen anging, sah es jedoch lange nicht so gut aus.  
Mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend schaute Sally in die Runde. Dallas Hand war immer noch die einzige in der Luft und mit jeder Sekunde wuchsen in ihr die Zweifel, dass sich noch weitere hinzugesellen würden. Hoxton war von Anfang an verloren gewesen. Chains und Clover waren vielleicht angetrunken, aber sie waren nicht blöd. Und so verschroben Wolf auch manchmal wirken konnte, er war nicht verrückt. Kein bisschen. Sie hielten das Ticket für die Zukunft bereits in ihren Händen und konnten es nur noch verlieren.  
„Ach, fuck“, knurrte Wolf und schaute hinüber zu Chains: „Nick, was zur Hölle machen wir jetzt?“  
Der ehemalige Soldat hielt seinen Blick gesenkt und fuhr mit dem Finger über den Rand seines Glases.  
„Schmutzige Angelegenheit“, murmelte er: „und Dallas ist dabei. Das bedeutet, ich bin´s auch.“  
Seine Hand schoss in die Höhe und Sally stockte beinahe der Atem. Drei. Sie waren bereits zu dritt. Und Bain hatte einen Plan. Zu dritten konnten sie es schaffen, Sally war sich sicher.  
„Nicholas, du bist ein fettes Schwein“, rief Wolf und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden: „Glaubst du etwa wirklich, ich lasse dich da allein hineinlaufen? Oh nein, so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon. Du kleiner Scheißkerl.“  
Eine dritte Hand schoss nach oben und kurz darauf eine Vierte.  
„Die Gang“, flüsterte Clover, sichtlich beängstigt, doch gleichzeitig hochentschlossen. Geld war das ultimative Ziel hier, doch es war nicht der höchste Meister. Der Kamerad an der Flanke, der Freund an der Seite. Letzten Endes zählte einzig und allein der Mensch. Alle Köpfe richteten sich auf den letzten Mann.  
„Muss ich wirklich noch die Hand heben?“, fragte Hoxton: „Miese Wichser. Allesamt seid ihr das. Hört ihr mich?“  
„Du musst nicht mitmachen“, sagte Dallas, doch Hoxton fiel ihm ins Wort: „Oh doch. Oh doch, ich muss und das weißt du ganz genau. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann habe ich meine Entscheidung schon getroffen, bevor du die Frage gestellt hast.“  
Die letzte Hand ging in die Höhe, bevor sie sich alle gleichzeitig wieder senkten.  
„Ich danke euch“, sagte Sally, doch Hoxton schnarrte: „Halt die Klappe Smithson. Hören wir uns lieber an, was Bain zu sagen hat. Und dann hau ich mich aufs Ohr, verdammt, ich habe Kopfweh.“  
Gut zu wissen, dass er immer noch ganz der Alte war, dachte Sally.


	14. Nerio

Claudette saß in der alten Unibibliothek wie immer an ihrem Stammtisch im hintersten Eck und arbeitete sich durch ihre Lehrbücher. Zwei hohe Stapel häuften sich vor ihr auf. Bei dem einen handelte es sich um die von den Dozenten vorgegebenen Materialien. Die anderen waren Nachschlagewerke, die sie sich selbst herausgesucht hatte. Zwischendrin stand ihr alter, ramponierter Laptop und rundherum bedeckten unzählige Mitschriften die Tischplatte.  
Claudette seufzte und schloss die Augen. Ihre rechte Hand fuhr über ihre Stirn, doch sie vermochte kaum, das dumpfe Pochen unter ihrer Schädeldecke einzudämmen. Allerdings störte es sie auch nicht weiter. Es war zwar eine kleine Unannehmlichkeit, doch es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Claudette es erlebte. Die Kanadierin pflegte es als Zeichen zu verstehen, dass sie einen weiteren produktiven Nachmittag hinter sich hatte.  
Claudette öffnete ihre braunen Augen und spähte hinunter auf ihre Armbanduhr. Sieben Stunden waren vergangen, seitdem sie sich hierhergesetzt hatte. Als sie den Kopf drehte und aus den bereits dunklen Fenstern schaute, meldete sich auch ihr Gesäß mit der exakt selben Botschaft: genug für heute. Steh auf und vertritt dir die Beine.  
Claudette gähnte herzhaft, bevor sie tatsächlich aufstand und anfing, ihre Sachen einzupacken. Der Laptop wanderte in ihren Rucksack, zusammen mit ihren Mitschriften. Die Bücher hingegen waren Eigentum der Bibliothek. Also brachte sie sie zurück zu einem der grauen Tische, von wo die Bibliothekare sie wieder zurück an ihren Platz räumen durften. Studenten war dies nicht erlaubt.  
Nachdem sie alle Bücher zurückgebracht hatte – dazu hatte sie mehrmals gehen müssen – drehte Claudette sich um und verließ die Bibliothek. Über eine breite Glastür gelangte sie hinaus auf den Campus. Vereinzelte Laternen schütteten dunkelgebe Lichtflecken aus, die sich wie Farbtropfen auf der Leinwand eines unordentlichen Malers über die Wiese zogen. Ein paar vereinzelte Passanten wanderten immer noch über die gepflasterten Pfade, doch die meisten Studenten hatten den Tag längst beendet. Zu dieser späten Stunde konnte man nur noch Fanatiker wie sie selbst antreffen.  
Claudette musste unwillkürlich Grinsen. Der Begriff passte zwar nicht wirklich zu ihr, doch sie mochte ihr Image. Den meisten Mädchen wäre es wohl lieber gewesen, als Schönheit bekannt zu sein. Claudette hingegen war mehr als zufrieden mit ihrem Ruf der Schlaufüchsin.  
Allein, doch keineswegs einsam, ging sie geradewegs auf die Bushaltestelle zu. Dort wartete sie ein paar Minuten mit den Händen um ihren Rucksack geschlungen. Dann, als das gelbe Fahrzeug vor ihr zum Stehen gekommen war, kletterte sie in eine der abgesessenen Sitzbänke und fuhr aus der Stadt hinaus. Der Bus brachte sie geradewegs in die Vororte. Gedankenversunken verging die Fahrt wie im Flug. An ihrem Ziel sprang sie zurück auf eine menschenleere Straße und begann den kurzen Fußmarsch in Richtung Megs Haus. Dabei schaute sie immer wieder nervös über die Schulter.  
Sie gab es zwar nicht gerne zu, doch Claudette hatte schon immer eine leichte Abneigung gegenüber der Dunkelheit empfunden. Ihre Entführung in den Nebel hatte dem natürlich keinen Abbruch getan, sondern die Abneigung viel mehr in eine wilde Angst explodieren lassen. Zwei Jahre später hatte Claudette sie wieder etwas in den Griff bekommen, doch dann war Paris geschehen.  
Jetzt brach sie zwar nicht in Panik aus, doch Claudette spürte bereits, wie sich kleine Schweißtropfen auf ihrer Stirn bildeten. Sie versuchte sich auf ihren kühlen Atem zu konzentrieren und sich zu beruhigen, als sie plötzlich Schritte hörte. Es waren zwei Fußgänger, die sich aus einer Seitenstraße näherten. Ihre Füße stampften über den Asphalt und Claudettes Atem stockte für einen Moment. Dann hörte sie Stimmen.  
„Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Gestern Abend hatte ich wieder einen von der Sorte. Manche wissen halt nicht, wann sie genug haben.“  
„Was hast du dann getan?“  
„Ich habe ihn rausgeschmissen, wie alle anderen auch.“  
„Hast du ihn am Kragen gepackt?“  
„Hehe, nein. Ich habe ihm die Hand auf den Rücken gedreht und ihn zu Boden gedrückt. Der Kerl war so besoffen, dass er ohnehin kaum noch stehen konnte.“  
„Ein richtig fairer Kampf also.“  
„Hey, ich mache nur meinen Job.“  
Claudette atmete erleichtert auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie durfte sich nicht jedes Mal so durcheinanderbringen lassen. Sie war in Sicherheit.  
„Hey, Leute“, rief sie und trat in den Schein einer Straßenlaterne. Ihre dunkle Hautfarbe hatte in Kombination mit ihrem eher unscheinbaren Kleidungsstil den Effekt, dass sie in der Dunkelheit, die sie so fürchtete, selbst kaum zu sehen war. Die beiden Gestalten in der Seitenstraße drehten ihr sofort die Köpfe zu und waren einen Augenblick später bei ihr angekommen.  
„Hi, Claudette“, grüßte Nea und David stellte sich brummend hinter sie. Die beiden sahen glücklich aus, so wie Claudette sie am liebsten mochte. Sie selbst bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, doch es war vergebens.  
„Hey, alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, fragte Nea: „Du siehst irgendwie beunruhigt aus.“  
Claudette entschied sich, die Wahrheit zu sagen und antwortete: „Ich glaube, die Dunkelheit setzt mir immer noch ein wenig zu. Jedenfalls wenn ich allein unterwegs bin.“  
„Bist du ja jetzt nicht mehr“, erwiderte Nea und legte ihr sofort einen Arm um die Schulter: „Komm, bis zu Meg ist es nicht mehr weit. Und außerdem haben wir einen Beschützerbär bei uns.“  
David ließ ein kämpferisches Knurren hören und übernahm dann die Führung. Seine breiten Schultern stapften vor Claudette durch die Finsternis und sie konnte kaum bestreiten, dass sie sich sofort sicherer fühlte. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel die Präsenz guter Freunde ausmachen konnte.  
„Es ist kalt, heute Abend“, kommentierte Claudette und Nea fügte hinzu: „Der Winter ist nicht mehr weit.“  
„Dir als Wikingertochter dürfte das wohl egal sein“, brummte David von vorne: „Ihr seid doch komplett abgehärtet oder wie war das?“  
Nea antwortete nicht. Stattdessen verdrehte sie die Augen und fuhr sich mit der flachen Hand über das Gesicht. Claudette spürte ein Grinsen auf den Lippen und schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
„Ich habe vorhin eine kleine Bemerkung fallen lassen“, erklärte Nea: „und seit drei Stunden bereue ich es schon.“  
Claudette kicherte belustigt und beschloss nicht weiter nachzufragen. Kurze Zeit später hatten die drei bereits Megs Haus erreicht. David ging den kurzen Weg hinauf zur Haustür und drückte auf die Klingel, während Claudette sein kurze Abwesenheit nutzte.  
„Ihr beide seht glücklich aus“, flüsterte sie an Nea gewandt: „Hast du meinen Rat befolgt?“  
Die Schwedin nickte. „Habe ich“  
„Wie hat er reagiert?“  
„Er hat mich ausgelacht.“  
„Hey, was gibt’s da unten zu flüstern?“, rief David von der Haustür nach hinten und die beiden Mädchen schossen sofort auseinander. Claudette öffnete bereits den Mund, um etwas Defensives zu sagen, doch Nea kam ihr zuvor.  
„Geht dich gar nichts an. Schau lieber zu, dass Meg uns die Tür aufmacht. Mir ist kalt.“  
„Mehr als läuten kann ich auch nicht“, knurrte David zurück. Im selben Moment klickte es hinter ihm und die Tür schwang ins Haus hinein. Zum Vorschein kam Meg, die die drei freundlich anlächelte und sofort hereinbat. Wenig später saßen sie zusammen im Wohnzimmer bei einer heißen Tasse Tee. Jake war ebenfalls da. Feng und Dwight hingegen hatten sich auf eine Firmenfeier schleppen müssen, zu der sie beide absolut keine Lust hatten. Schade, dache Claudette, beschloss jedoch, sich von der Abwesenheit ihres Freundes nicht den gemütlichen Abend vermiesen zu lassen.  
„Erzähl uns doch mal“, sagte Nea nach einer Weile und schaute hinüber zu Jake, der sich eher auf seinen Tee, als auf eine Teilnahme am Gespräch konzentriert hatte: „Wie läuft es draußen am Waldrand? Steht deine Hütte noch?“  
„Meiner Hütte geht´s gut, keine Sorge“, lachte Jake: „Und auch Nadia sieht vielversprechend aus. Letzte Nacht hat sie endlich wieder ohne Geheule durchgebracht.“  
„Nadia?“, fragte David und Meg sprang erklärend ein.  
„Seine Katze, die sich ein Bein gebrochen hat. Wisst ihr noch? Er konnte nicht auf die Party kommen, weil er sie verarzten musste.“  
„Die gibt´s wirklich?“, fragte Nea: „Ich dachte, das war nur eine Ausrede.“  
„Hey“, protestierte Jake: „Ich wäre wirklich gern gekommen und…“  
„Ja, ja, wir glauben dir ja“, sagte Nea und wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft: „Aber nur damit du´s weißt, Claudette ist immer noch beleidigt mit dir. Kätzchen hin oder her.“  
„Nein, bin ich nicht“, warf Claudette ein: „Aber vermisst haben wir dich.“  
„Danke“, murmelte Jake: „Und bezüglich der Geschehnisse draußen an meiner Waldhütte… Heute kurz nach Mittag ist wirklich etwas Seltsames passiert.“  
„Aha?“, wunderte sich Nea: „Was denn?“  
„Ein Mädchen ist aufgetaucht“, erzählte Jake: „Mit pinken Haaren und schwarzen Klamotten. Sie sah fürchterlich aus. Ich glaube, sie wollte einbrechen. Ich war gerade im Wald und habe Feuerholz geholt müsst ihr wissen. Ich habe sie überrascht und als sich sie zur Rede gestellt habe, hat sie mir die lustigste Geschichte aufgetischt.“  
„Und die wäre?“  
„Sie ist von Zuhause davongelaufen und jetzt sucht sie nach einer Unterkunft. Sie dachte, da ich dasselbe getan habe, würde ich sie zu mir hereinbitten oder so.“  
„Klingt doch romantisch, oder nicht?“, säuselte Nea und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Ihr Blick ging an die Decke. „Zwei einsame Landstreicher, die niemanden haben außer einander. Zusammen wollen sie den Fesseln ihrer Familie entfliehen und sich der Welt entgegenstellen.“  
„Ich habe doch euch“, kommentierte Jake: „Und seit wann bist du eigentlich so poetisch unterwegs?“  
Nea schnaubte nur und ließ die Arme wieder nach vorne auf die Tischplatte fallen.  
„Ich habe in letzter Zeit viel mit solchen Texten auf der Fachhochschule zu tun“, murmelte sie: „Ich schätze, das färbt wohl ab.“  
„Ein bisschen Bildung kann auch nie schaden“, kommentierte Claudette beiläufig.  
„Wie bitte?“, fuhr Nea bereits auf, doch die Kanadierin schenkte ihr keine Beachtung und wandte sich stattdessen an Jake.  
„Wenn du sie nicht hereingelassen hast, was hast du dann getan?“  
„Ich habe sie davongeschickt.“  
„Einfach so?“  
„Natürlich“  
„Ist das nicht etwas… harsch?“, wunderte sich Claudette und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Meg: „Vielleicht braucht sie Hilfe oder… oder wirklich nur eine Unterkunft.“  
„Ach was“, winkte Jake ab: „Die wollte nur irgendetwas mitgehen lassen.“  
„Bei dir?“, zweifelte Claudette: „Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, aber da gibt es doch kaum etwas zu holen, oder?“  
„Claudette hat recht“, mischte sich Meg ein: „Das klingt nicht plausibel. Wenn du sie noch einmal siehst, solltest du wirklich nach dem Rechten sehen.“  
„Na schön, wie ihr meint“, rief Jake und warf die Arme in die Luft: „Aber ich wette mit euch, dass wir die nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen werden.“  
Das Gespräch zog sich noch eine Weile hin, bis David und Nea sich schließlich verabschiedeten. Es war bereits spät am Abend, als auch Jake aufstand und wenige Minuten später ebenfalls das Haus verließ. Zurück blieb nur Claudette, die Meg noch schnell helfen würde, ein paar Sachen aufzuräumen. Meg konnte es zwar auch allein, aber zusammen ging es immer noch schneller.  
„Danke, dass du mir hier noch hilfst“, nuschelte Meg, als Claudette ihr einen Teller reichte. Die Kanadierin rückte die Brille auf ihrer Nase zurecht.  
„Aber natürlich.“  
„Es ist schon spät. Ich hoffe du bekommst genug Schlaf, bevor du morgen wieder auf die Uni musst.“  
Claudette winkte ab.  
„Ach was. Am Vormittag habe ich nur eine Vorlesung ohne Anwesenheitspflicht. Wenn ich zu müde bin, dann bleibe ich halt liegen.“  
Meg zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, bevor ihr ein Lachen übers Gesicht flog.  
„Und ihr Studenten behauptet immer, ihr würdet so hart arbeiten“, rief sie.  
„Tun wir auch“, widersprach Claudette: „Aber unsere Arbeit liegt im Lernen und das können wir machen, wann wir wollen. Wir sind eben flexibel. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, die Hälfte der Vorlesungen sind ohnehin reine Zeitverschwendung.“  
Meg sah überrascht auf.  
„Du klingst ja schon wie Nea. Geht´s dir gut?“  
„Mir?“, fragte Claudette: „Ja, ja, ich habe nur eine Menge zu tun. Lernen eben. Und während der Vorlesungen tragen sie ohnehin nur vor, was in den Skripten steht. Da nutze ich die Zeit besser in der Bibliothek anstatt im Hörsaal.“  
Sie nahm den letzten Teller in die Hand, wusch ihn sorgfältig ab und trocknete ihn anschließend mit einem bereits durchnässten Küchentuch ab. Schlussendlich stellte Claudette den Teller in einen Schrank über dem Herd.  
„So, das war´s“, sagte sie: „Wann kommt eigentlich dein Vater nach Hause?“  
„Keine Ahnung, aber er weiß, dass ihr heute hier bei mir seid. Ich glaube, er lässt sich extra viel Zeit und will uns nicht im Weg sein.“  
„Schade, ich hätte ihn wirklich gerne etwas näher kennengelernt“, murmelte Claudette, bevor ihr Blick plötzlich ernst wurde: „Und gibt es schon Neuigkeiten von Sally?“  
Meg atmete einmal tief durch und mit einem Mal kam es Claudette so vor, als würde sich eine enorme Last auf ihre Schultern legen. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Jetzt wo Claudette endlich wusste, was vor sich ging, war es so offensichtlich.  
„Nein“, sagte Meg und schüttelte den Kopf: „Aber eigentlich sollte sie schon mit ihren Leuten gesprochen haben. Ich rufe sie mal.“  
„Du kannst das?“, fragte Claudette: „Wie?“  
„Ähm… Ich rufe einfach ihren Namen. So hat´s bisher zumindest immer funktioniert. Sally?“  
Meg drehte den Kopf und schaute durch den leeren Raum. Claudette folgte ihrem Blick, doch bereits nach einer halben Sekunde kam sie sich wie eine Vollidiotin vor. Sally war entweder im Nebel oder irgendwo weit weg. Niemals würde sie Meg hören, selbst wenn sie mit angehobener Stimme nach ihr gerufen hätte. Umso mehr staunte die Kanadierin jedoch, als plötzlich eine schwarze Nebelwolke mitten im Raum erschien.  
„Guten Abend“, grüßte Sally und machte einen Schritt auf Meg zu: „Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe dich rufen gehört.“  
„Sally?“  
Als sie Claudettes Stimme hörte, drehte die Krankenschwester überrascht den Kopf. Erst jetzt entdeckte sie die Kanadierin neben dem Küchentisch und sofort legte sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.  
„Hallo Claudette“, sagte sie und ihr oranges Auge funkelte Claudette entgegen: „Habe ich dich erschreckt?“  
„Oh, nein, nein“, beeilte sich Claudette zu sagen und sammelte sich ein wenig: „Meg hat mir ja schon von dir erzählt. Ich bin nur etwas… überrascht.“  
„Es ist schön dich endlich wiederzusehen.“  
„Das kannst du laut sagen.“  
Die beiden umarmten sich herzhaft und erst als Claudette Sallys Atem hörte, war sie sich wirklich sicher, dass die Krankenschwester auch wahrhaft da war.  
„Du bist eiskalt“, murmelte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder von Sally gelöst hatte.  
„Viele Dinge haben sich geändert“, antwortete die Krankenschwester mit einem Grinsen: „Aber nicht alle. Keine Sorge, es geht mir gut.“  
Claudette antwortete nicht, sondern schaute sie nur weiterhin besorgt an. Es war wahrhaft erstaunlich, wie ernsthaft sich die Kanadierin um das Wohlergehen anderer kümmerte. Nach einem Augenblick ergriff also Sally wieder das Wort.  
„Warum hast du mich gerufen? Ist etwas passiert?“  
Sie drehte den Kopf zu Meg.  
„Nein, nein“, antwortete diese: „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir haben uns nur gefragt, ob es Neuigkeiten gibt.“  
„Neuigkeiten“, murmelte Sally: „Die gibt es. Aber bevor wir weitersprechen, ist dein Vater zuhause? Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass er mich hier sehen sollte.“  
„Nein, er ist nicht da“, beruhigte Meg, überlegte dann jedoch: „Aber ich weiß nicht genau, wann er zurückkommt.“  
„Wir gehen am besten in den Nebel“, beschloss Sally und Meg nickte. Sie drehte sich in ihrem Rollstuhl herum und wandte sich an Claudette.  
„Geh zu meiner Zimmertür, zieh den Schlüssel ab und sperr von außen zu. Wenn Vater zurückkommt, denkt er wahrscheinlich, dass ich bereits schlafe, aber sicher ist sicher.“  
„Alles klar“, bestätigte Claudette und lief hinaus in den Flur. Bis zu Megs Zimmer waren es nur wenige Schritte. Der Schlüssel ließ sich ganz einfach aus dem Schloss ziehen und es dauerte kaum einen Moment, bevor sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Dort hatte Sally bereits einen dunklen Brunnen geöffnet. Schwarzer Nebel schwappte über den Boden und Meg war schon halb in den Schwaden verschwunden.  
„Komm“, sagte sie und streckte die Hand nach Claudette aus: „Schalt das Licht aus und folge mir.“  
Ein Kloß bildete sich in Claudettes Kehle. Der Gedanke an eine Rückkehr in den Nebel behagte ihr überhaupt nicht. Es war der Ort, an den sie vom Entitus entführt worden war, der Ort, an dem Freddy sie gefoltert hatte. Doch sie vertraute Sally und sie vertraute Meg. Wenn die beiden sagten, dass es ungefährlich war, dann würde schon alles gut gehen. Trotzdem konnte sie sich ihrer Nervosität nicht ganz entledigen, als sie einen Finger auf den Lichtschalter presste und anschließend in den schwarzen Nebel trat.

Jake schlenderte an der schmalen Landstraße entlang und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Hoch über ihm funkelten die Sterne und maßen sich mit den Lichtern der Stadt. Hier draußen am Waldrand brach der Schein der leuchtenden Himmelskörper bereits bis zur Oberfläche durch. Nur das Rauschen der Blätter im Wald zu seiner Linken war zu hören und mischte sich mit seinen Fußschritten zu einem angenehmen Rhythmus.  
Jake lief nun schon eine ganze Weile. Bis zu seiner Hütte würde es noch eine ganze Weile dauern, doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Jake wanderte gerne, egal ob am frühen Morgen, zu Mittag oder spät abends. Die Sonne war eine ebenso gute Gefährtin wie der Mond und mit Sicherheit eine bessere als die meisten Menschen.  
Meg, Claudette, Nea, David, Dwight und Feng waren Ausnahmen. Jake mochte sie, er hatte sie in sein Herz geschlossen. Was den Rest anging, so zog er die Einsamkeit der Gesellschaft vor, die ihn nichts weiter als irritierte und ermüdete. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie im Nebel gemeinsam so viel durchgemacht hatten. Wahrscheinlich tat es das. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er außer ihnen ganz einfach noch nicht die richtigen Leute getroffen hatte.  
Aber was kümmerte es ihn? Er war zufrieden mit den Freunden, die er hatte. Mehr brauchte er nicht und mehr wollte er auch nicht. Sofort schlichen sich seine Gedanken wieder hinüber zu Feng und Jake musste einiges an mentaler Gewalt aufwenden, um sie aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Die Situation war klar. Er musste sie vergessen und sie als das sehen, was sie war. Eine gute Freundin.  
Erst als er plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch hörte, verzogen sich die Bilder aus seinem Kopf. Jake blieb stehen und schaute sich um. Er drehte den Kopf hinüber zum Geländer der alten Steinbrücke, die er gerade eben überquerte. Das Bachbett darunter war beinahe ausgetrocknet und nur noch ein jämmerliches Rinnsal plätscherte verschlafen seiner Wege.  
Und da war eindeutig das Geräusch von jemandem, der seine Nase hochzog.  
Jake schüttelte den Kopf und wollte bereits weitergehen, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Es war spät in der Nacht. Die Luft war nicht gerade warm und er befand sich an einem relativ entlegenen Ort. Vielleicht hatte sich jemand wehgetan und konnte nicht mehr aufstehen. Vielleicht brauchte jemand seine Hilfe.  
Jake ging hinüber ans Geländer und schwang seine Beine hinunter auf die Böschung. Das Gelände war abschüssig und in der Dunkelheit musste er aufpassen, nicht abzurutschen. Doch glücklicherweise glomm ein schwaches Licht unter der Brücke. In einem spärlichen Kegel flackerte es über den unebenen Boden und erzeugte gerade genug Helligkeit, sodass Jake ins Bachbett hinunterklettern konnte. Unter der Brücke angekommen wandte er sich um einen Pfeiler herum und ging in die Knie.  
Der Raum unter dem Bauwerk war kaum mehr als einen Meter hoch. An keiner Stelle war es möglich, aufrecht zu stehen, und so musste er sich nach unten bücken, um unter die Brücke sehen zu können. Sein Blick fiel auf ein trockenes Stück Erde ohne Gras. Eine einsame, verrostete Lampe mit einer flackernden Kerze stand vor einer nicht weniger einsam wirkenden Person, die die Beine angezogen und die Arme um die Knie geschlungen hatte. Ihr Gesicht war hinter der Kapuze eines schwarzen Hoodies verborgen, doch die pinken Haare erkannte Jake sofort.  
Sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Aus purem Instinkt heraus hatte Jake seine Schritte verstummen lassen, hatte sich extra leise bewegt und hatte selbst seinen Atem verlangsamt. Die Reflexe waren ein Überbleibsel aus dem Nebel, dem er sich nicht entziehen konnte.  
Das Mädchen, von dem Jake wusste, dass sie Susie hieß, drehte plötzlich den Kopf. Ihre Augen schimmerten in der Dunkelheit und sie zuckte zurück, als sie Jake keine zwei Meter neben sich entdeckte. Ihr rechter Fuß schnellte nach vorne und hätte beinahe die alte Laterne umgetreten. Das Glas klirrte gefährlich und Susie konnte gerade noch nach vorne greifen, um sie vor dem Umfallen zu bewahren.  
„Fuck off“, knurrte Susie und richtete ihren Blick zurück auf die Laterne. Ihre Augen fixierten sich auf das Flackern der Flamme. Jake antwortete nicht und verharrte in seiner Position, während er das Mädchen anstarrte. Erst nach einer Weile ergriff er das Wort.  
„Was machst du hier?“  
Susie hatte ihn mit Sicherheit gehört, doch sie ließ nichts dergleichen erkennen. Sie hielt ihren Blick störrisch nach vorne gerichtet und Jake wusste genau warum. Als er vorhin für einen Moment ihr Gesicht gesehen hatte, waren ihm sofort die rot unterlaufenen Augen aufgefallen und die seichten Spuren auf den Wangen. Susie hatte geweint, eine Menge und das wollte sie natürlich verbergen.  
Nachdem er eine Weile gewartet hatte, griff Jake nach der Unterseite der Brücke und kletterte zu Susie hinein. Er musste aufpassen, dass er sich nicht den Kopf stieß und gleichzeitig das Mädchen mit den pinken Haaren im Auge behalten. Sie schien ihm unberechenbar. Aber Meg und Claudette hatten ihm aufgetragen, dass er ihr seine Hilfe anbieten sollte, würde er sie jemals wiedersehen.  
„Es ist kalt“, murmelte Jake und ging neben Susie in die Hocke. Er konnte ihren Atem hören und sah die kleinen Dampfwölkchen, die sich vor ihrer Nase bildeten. Vielleicht zitterte sie auch ein wenig, doch durch den dicken Hoodie hindurch war Jake sich nicht ganz sicher. „Wenigstens hast du ein Feuer zum Laufen gebracht, auch wenn dir diese kleine Flamme nicht wirklich viel Wärme spenden wird. Wo hast du eigentlich die Laterne her?“  
„Ich habe sie nicht gestohlen“, schnauzte Susie, allerdings ohne den Kopf zu drehen. Einen Augenblick später fügte sie um einiges leiser hinzu: „Ich habe sie gefunden, okay?“  
Jake hob die Hände.  
„Vor mir brauchst du dich nicht zu rechtfertigen.“  
Er musterte Susie und ließ den Blick über ihre Finger gleiten. Sie hatte sich ein paar kleine Verletzungen zugezogen. Schnitte zogen sich über ihre eigentlich glatte Haut und Jake schloss, dass sie wohl in einer Mülltonne oder ähnlichem herumgewühlt hatte.  
„Was machst du hier?“, fragte Jake erneut und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Mit dem Rücken lehnte er sich gegen den Pfeiler der Brücke und richtete den Blick hinunter auf die kleine Kerzenflamme.  
„Geht dich einen Scheiß an“, murmelte Susie.  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete Jake: „Aber du siehst etwas verloren aus. Da dachte ich mir, ich frag mal nach.“  
„Was kümmert´s dich überhaupt?“  
Jake zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wenn Leute unter Brücken in der Kälte sitzen, ist normalerweise etwas nicht in Ordnung.“  
Endlich fuhr Susie herum und schaute ihn an. In ihren Augen glitzerte die Reflektion der Kerzenflamme und ihr Mund war zu einem feindseligen Knurren verzerrt. Auf ihrer Wange war eine einsame, kleine Träne erschienen.  
„Was jetzt?“, rief sie: „Auf einmal fühlst du dich betroffen, oder was? Als ich bei deiner Hütte war, hast du mich eine Diebin genannt und mich davongejagt. Ich geh dir doch vollkommen am Arsch vorbei, also tu nicht so blöd. Hau einfach ab. Bemitleiden kann ich mich auch selbst.“  
„Ich habe dich davongeschickt, weil du an meiner Tür hantiert hast“, bemerkte Jake und hielt seine Stimme ganz ruhig: „Und ich habe dir einen Rat gegeben. Von Davonjagen kann keine Rede sein.“  
„Du hast gesagt, du hetzt mir deinen Köter auf den Hals, wenn ich nicht verschwinde.“  
„Ich habe gar keinen Köter.“  
„Angelogen hast du mich also auch noch.“  
„Als ob du´s mir geglaubt hättest.“  
Nachdem Susie für einen Weile nicht geantwortet hatte, drehte Jake den Kopf wieder zu ihr hin und versuchte, Blickkontakt herzustellen. Susie hielt ihre Augen vehement auf die Flamme gesenkt. Ihr Gesicht war hinter der Kapuze versteckt.  
„Ich habe Angst vor Hunden“, murmelte sie schließlich und setzte dann nach: „Lass mich in Ruhe.“  
Jake zuckte mit den Schultern. Er stand auf, hangelte sich an hervorstehenden Steinen unter der Brücke hervor und erhob sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe.  
„Wie du willst“, sagte er: „Ich werde dich nicht weiter belästigen. Wenn du die Nacht lieber auf einem stinkenden Sofa, als unter einer baufälligen Brücke verbringen willst, komm mir nach. Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest. Guten Abend.“  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und kletterte die Böschung hinauf zurück auf die Straße. Seine Schritte waren klein, seine Gangart gemütlich. Er hatte es nicht eilig und auch wenn er den Kopf nicht drehte, so lauschte er doch auf die Ereignisse hinter ihm. Ganz wie erwartet – und um ehrlich zu sein, auch erhofft – hörte er nach wenigen Metern bereits einsame, beschämte und erschöpfte Fußschritte auf der Straße hinter sich.

Claudette spürte Graß unter ihren Händen und als sie die Augen aufschlug, sah sie, dass sie in einer Wiese hockte. Ein schneller Blick in die Umgebung verriet ihr außerdem, dass es sich nicht nur um eine Wiese, sondern um einen ganzen Wald handelte. Irgendwie erinnerte er sie an das MacMillan Estate. Aber er war bei weitem weniger düster, nicht so gruselig und auch lange nicht so finster. Eine orange Sonne schickte ihre Strahlen durchs Geäst und tauchte die Landschaft in ein angenehmes Licht.  
„Wow“, flüsterte Claudette und stand auf. Wie in Trance legte sie eine Hand an ihren Kopf. Sie wusste nicht, ob ihre leichten Kopfschmerzen vom Übergang in den Nebel oder all den neuen, unerwarteten Eindrücken herrührten. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Kombination aus beidem.  
„Willkommen im Nebel“, sagte Meg und Claudette spürte ihre Hand auf der Schulter. Sie drehte sich um und schaute der Athletin in die Augen.  
„Es sieht schöner aus, als das letzte Mal. Ich dachte, ich… Meg!“  
Claudette schreckte plötzlich zurück und machte einen Schritt nach hinten, während ihr Blick an Megs Körper hinunterglitt. Ihre Augen waren vor Unglauben geweitet.  
„Wo… Wo ist dein Rollstuhl?“  
„Da drüben“, antwortete Meg und deutete mit einem Daumen über die Schulter: „Keine Angst, der läuft mir schon nicht weg.  
„Meg…“, stammelte Claudette: „Was…“  
„Ziemlich cool, oder?“, fragte Meg und ließ ein Grinsen über ihre Lippen fahren: „Sally hat ein paar ordentliche Tricks auf Lager, hier im Nebel. Aber leider hält der Effekt nicht bis in die echte Welt an.“  
„Was… Was heißt das?“  
„Das heißt, ich kann ihre Wunden nur hier im Nebel heilen“, meldete sich eine dritte Stimme und einen Augenblick später erschien Sally in Claudettes Blickfeld: „Sobald ich sie zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer schicke, ist alles wieder beim Alten. Bis jetzt habe ich noch keinen Weg gefunden, meine Änderungen in die echte Welt zu übertragen.“  
„Aber sie arbeitet dran“, warf Meg ein und Sally nickte.  
„Ich arbeite dran.“  
Claudette schaute schockiert zwischen den beiden hin und her, bevor sie schließlich den Kopf schüttelte und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.  
„Sorry, aber ich habe mich gerade verdammt erschrocken.“  
„Wegen meinen Beinen?“, fragte Meg und schaute an sich hinab. Sie hob das rechte Knie und spielte mit den Zehenspitzen. Dann stellte sie den Fuß wieder zurück in die Wiese.  
„Es war wohl etwas unerwartet“, murmelte Sally und patschte Claudette mit einem amüsierten Grinsen auf die Schulter: „Kommt, gehen wir rein.“  
„Rein?“, fragte Claudette und drehte sich um. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine alte Holzhütte. Sie stand direkt neben einem Teich mit einem alten Steg und sah trotz ihrer schlichten Art recht stabil aus.  
„Ist das dein Zuhause?“ wollte Claudette wissen und folgte Meg, die an ihr vorbei bereits an die Tür getreten war. Sally hielt sie für die beiden Mädchen auf und trat anschließend selbst ein.  
„Das ist es“, antwortete Sally: „Mein altes Heim, das Andrew mir gebaut hat. Ich habe es hier im Nebel rekonstruiert, so gut wie ich mich daran erinnere. Immerhin ist es schon eine ganze Weile her.“  
Für einen kurzen Moment legte sich Stille in die Kammer. Claudette ließen ihren Blick durch die kleinen Zimmer schweifen und versuchte, sich in die Lage zu versetzen, in der sich Sally vor all diesen Jahren befunden hatte.  
„Aber wir sind ja nicht hier, um der Vergangenheit nachzuhängen“, sagte die Krankenschwester schließlich, wobei sich ihr Tonfall festigte. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und lud Claudette ein, dasselbe zu tun. „Ihr wolltet Neuigkeiten wissen, richtig?“  
„Genau“, antwortete Meg: „Das letzte Mal hast du mir gesagt, dass du Probleme mit deinen… ähm… deinen Partnern hättest und dass sie dir nicht mehr helfen wollten.“  
Sally nickte und schaute gedankenversunken zu Boden.  
„Aber das war vor drei Tagen“, fuhr Meg fort: „Hast du mittlerweile mit ihnen gesprochen?“  
Sally sah auf und legte beide Hände auf den Knauf ihres Gehstocks. Ihr Blick ging hinüber zu Claudette, die am Tisch Platz genommen hatte.  
„Das habe ich“, sagte Sally: „Und ich muss sagen, ich habe mir nicht erwartet, dass es so gut laufen würde.“  
„Sie haben also zugestimmt?“, rief Meg: „Sie befreien Max und Anna für dich?“  
„Sie helfen mir dabei“, bestätigte Sally: „Es war eine verdammte Zitterpartie, das kann ich dir sagen. Ich dachte schon, sie würden mich sitzen lassen und mir den Rücken zukehren. Aber Dallas, der Anführer, hat sich für mich eingesetzt. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber irgendwie scheine ich Eindruck bei ihm gemacht zu haben. Und all die Beute, die wir während des Bankraubs gemacht haben, hat ihrer Motivation natürlich auch nicht geschadet.“  
„Ein Bankraub“, warf Claudette kopfschüttelnd ein: „Wie seid ihr nur auf so einen Blödsinn gekommen?“  
„Hat Meg es dir nicht erzählt?“, fragte Sally und schaute zur rothaarigen Athletin. Meg stand wie immer, wenn sie die Chance dazu hatte, aufrecht und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Doch“, antwortete Claudette: „Aber trotzdem. Nach allem, was ich mitbekommen habe, aus Zeitungen und von Meg, wärt ihr beinahe alle erwischt worden. Und die Regierung legt dich sofort um, wenn sie dich in die Finger kriegt.“  
„Ich gebe zu, es war eine gewagte Aktion“, gestand Sally: „Aber es hat sich gelohnt. Die Payday Gang hilft mir dabei, Anna und Max zu befreien. Außerdem glaube ich mittlerweile, dass sie gar nicht so schlechte Menschen sind. Mit ein bisschen Glück wird der Überfall auf Camp Ajax der letzte Raubzug ihrer Karrieren sein.“  
„Camp Ajax?“, fragte Meg: „Ist das das Gefängnis, in dem sie festgehalten werden?“  
Sally nickte.  
„Ja. Ich bin selbst überrascht, wie schnell wir den Ort ausfindig machen konnten. Meine Partner, wie du sie genannt hast, haben sich vor einiger Zeit in einen FBI Server gehackt und die Informationen gestohlen. Wir wissen genau, wo Anna und Max festgehalten werden. Und wir haben einen Plan.“  
„Ein Plan“, nickte Meg: „Wunderbar. Wann geht es los? Wie lange braucht ihr, um euch vorzubereiten?“  
Sally schaute Meg einen Augenblick lang an, bevor sich ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen legte und sie den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Du weißt doch, dass ich dir solche Einzelheiten nicht verraten will“, sagte sie, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst: „Aber ich glaube, jetzt spielt es ohnehin keine Rolle mehr.“  
Meg, die bereits zu Protesten angesetzt hatte, hielt inne und ließ Sally weitersprechen.  
„Unsere Vorbereitungen sind bereits abgeschlossen“, erklärte die Krankenschwester: „Unser Plan wird bereits in die Tat umgesetzt.“  
„Wie?“, fragte Meg: „Jetzt?“  
„Ja, jetzt.“  
„Aber was machst du dann hier im Nebel?“, wunderte sich Claudette: „Wolltet ihr das nicht gemeinsam machen. Also du und die… die Gang?“  
„Das werden wir auch“, antwortete Sally: „Aber im Moment brauchen sie mich nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, würde meine Anwesenheit die gesamte Operation in wenigen Sekunden auffliegen lassen. Also halte ich mich versteckt und behalte sie von hier aus im Auge.“  
„Das kannst du?“, fragte Claudette: „Du kannst Leuten aus dem Nebel heraus nachspionieren?“  
„Spionieren ist ein aggressiver Begriff“, murmelte Sally: „Beobachten ist vielleicht besser. Aber ja, ich kann Leuten nachspionieren.“  
Claudette gab sich mit der Antwort zufrieden, es war jedoch kaum zu erkennen, was sie von der gesamten Sache hielt. Allerdings interessierte sich Meg auch nicht sonderlich dafür. Viel mehr wollte sie mehr Einzelheiten über den Plan erfahren. Was hatten Sally und die Payday Gang vor?  
„Wann wirst du ihnen beitreten?“, fragte Meg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sally drehte kurz den Kopf und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, ganz so als ob sie in den Wald sehen würde. Allerdings war das Fenster geschlossen. Ihr Blick ging durch den Nebel hinüber in die echte Welt, wo sie zweifellos die Bankräuber beobachtete.  
„Es wird wohl noch ein paar Stunden dauern. Sie sind erst dabei, die…“  
Sally brach mitten im Satz ab und drehte den Kopf etwas weiter. Meg wartete einen Moment, bevor sie Claudette einen alarmierten Blick zuschoss.  
„Sally?“, fragte sie vorsichtig: „Was ist los?“  
„Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gehört“, antwortete die Krankenschwester. Dann schlug sie sie plötzlich die Augen nieder und murmelte: „Ich habe etwas gehört. Verdammt.“  
Meg zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und spitzte die Ohren. Was auch immer Sally gehört hatte, ihr selbst war es nicht aufgefallen. Vielleicht sprach sie auch von einem Geräusch, das in der realen Welt entstanden war und mit der Payday Gang zu tun hatte. In diesem Fall konnte sie es gar nicht gehört haben. Meg wollte bereits weiter nachhaken, als Claudette neben ihr Ruckartig aufstand.  
Ihr Gesicht hatte alle Farbe verloren und ihre vor Schreck geweiteten Augen starrten an Meg vorbei hinüber zur Tür. Die Athletin war dem Eingang am nächsten. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür und spürte eine Gänsehaut in ihrem Genick, als sie herumfuhr. Gleichzeitig stach ein seltsames Geräusch in ihre Ohren.  
„Uäh?“  
Meg stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als sie die bleiche Fratze erblickte. Die verzerrten Gliedmaßen standen in unnatürlichen Winkeln vom Torso des dürren Mädchens ab und ihre schwarzen Haare wallten in die Höhe, ganz so als wären sie unter Wasser. Doch sie sah anders aus als letztes Mal. Ihr Körper war nicht mehr in Lumpen gekleidet. Stattdessen trug sie etwas, das aussah wie eine alte Schuluniform und auf ihrem Kopf saß eine schmutzige Schildkappe.  
„Sally!“, rief Meg und sprang nach hinten, wo sie mit dem Rücken gegen Claudette stieß: „Pass auf! Sie ist hier!“  
Sie konnte spüren, wie die Angst nach ihren Eingeweiden griff und mit aller Kraft zudrückte. Vor Megs innerem Auge spielte sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Szene ab, die sich Monate zuvor in einem verlassenen Korridor in einer verfluchten Militärbasis zugetragen hatte. Meg war um ihr Leben gerannt. Sie hatte Todesängste um nicht nur eine, sondern gleich zwei Personen erlitten. Und genau diese Ängste waren es, die ihr nun wieder die Kehle zuschnürten. Aber dieses Mal war Sally dabei.  
„Schnell“, schrie Meg: „Bring sie um!“  
„Beruhige dich“, sagte Sally und stellte sich zwischen Meg und das bleiche Mädchen: „Niemand bringt hier niemanden um. Ich…“  
„Sally, pass auf!“, rief Meg: „Sie ist direkt hinter dir! SALLY!“  
„Meg!“  
Sally trat einen Schritt nach vorne und packte Meg mit beiden Händen an den Schultern. Claudette stand hinter ihr und schien begriffen zu haben, dass sie sich nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr befand. Meg hingegen war jedoch von blinder Panik ergriffen und bekam überhaupt nicht mit, dass das Mädchen keine Anstalten machte, sie anzugreifen.  
„Beruhige dich!“, beharrte Sally und schüttelte Meg vor und zurück: „Sie tut uns nichts. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir sind in Sicherheit.“  
Claudette beobachtete, wie sich Megs vor Angst geweitete Augen auf Sallys Gesicht fixierten. Das rothaarige Mädchen zitterte im starken Griff der Krankenschwester, doch sie versuchte nicht mehr, sich loszureißen. Stattdessen starrte sie Sally einfach nur an, wortlos und ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben.  
Claudette schaute wieder hinüber zu dem bleichen Mädchen, das nun auf den zweiten Blick wirklich nicht nach einer Bedrohung aussah. Ganz im Gegenteil. Als Meg aufgeschrien hatte, war sie zurückgezuckt und hinter dem Türrahmen in Deckung gegangen. Mit dürren Fingern klammerte sie sich nun an das Holz und lugte auf beinahe ängstliche Weise in das kleine Wohnzimmer herein.  
Claudette lenkte ihren Blick wieder zurück auf Sally und Meg. Letztere hatte sich immer noch nicht aus ihrer Schockstarre gelöst. Ein ängstliches Wispern drang aus ihrer Kehle.  
„Sa… Sally? Warum ist sie hier?“  
Die Krankenschwester seufzte, bevor sie mit hörbarem Unmut antwortete: „Ich habe sie eingeladen.“  
„Du hast was?“, rief Meg und riss sich nun mit neugefundener Wut von Sally los. Claudette trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um nicht zwischen die Fronten zu geraten. Ihr Blick wechselte zwischen Meg und dem bleichen Mädchen hin und her, wobei sei sich langsam nicht mehr sicher war, wer von den beiden furchteinflößender wirkte. Hätte Claudette nicht um Megs Verletzung gewusst, wäre ihr das Mädchen wohl nur wie ein weiteres Opfer des Entitus vorgekommen.  
„Beruhige dich“, beschwichtigte Sally mit erhobenen Händen. Meg dachte gar nicht daran.  
„Beruhigen soll ich mich? Sally, was… weißt du überhaupt, wer das ist?“  
Wieder seufzte Sally und sie wagte es kaum zu antworten. Sie wusste, dass sie sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte und dass Meg allen Grund zum Zorn hatte. Trotzdem wollte sie, so gut es ging, Frieden stiften.  
„Ja, ich weiß, wer das ist und ich weiß auch, was sie dir ange…“  
„Warum lädst du sie dann ein?“, fuhr Meg ihr ins Wort. Sally hielt jedoch stand und auch ihre Stimme wurde nun zunehmend fester.  
„Ich habe sie vor ein paar Tagen getroffen“, erklärte die Krankenschwester: „Oder besser gesagt, sie hat mich getroffen. Ich habe geschlafen, gleich nachdem wir aus der Bank entkommen sind. Rin hätte mir die Kehle durchschneiden können, aber das hat sie nicht getan. Und seitdem sie mich hier in der Hütte überrascht hat, hat sie sich in keiner Weise feindselig verhalten.“  
„In keiner Weise feindselig?“, fragte Meg und ihre Stimme war kurz davor zu brechen: „Sie hat meine verdammte Wirbelsäule zertrümmert und mich ein Leben lang zum Krüppel gemacht!“  
Über den gesamten Satz war Meg immer lauter geworden und die letzten beiden Worte waren wie Kanonenschüsse durch die Luft gekracht. Claudette konnte ihren Schmerz spüren, aber auch den Hass und die Wut. Und dass sie ihr tragisches Schicksal so direkt aussprach, ließ die Kanadierin kurz die Luft anhalten. Sally, die ihre unglückliche Wortwahl bereits bereute, antwortete geduldig, doch beständig.  
„Ich kann dich verstehen, Meg, wirklich. Und glaub mir, niemand verspürt mehr Mitleid für dich, als ich. Aber auch Rin wurde vor langer Zeit in den Nebel gezerrt und auch sie hat einiges durchgemacht. Der Entitus hat sie gefoltert, daran besteht kein Zweifel. Schau sie dir an. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch Freddy nicht glimpflich mit ihr umgegangen ist. Er war ein grausamer Mann und Rin hat dich sicherlich nicht aus eigenem Antrieb verletzt.“  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte Meg: „Willst du ihr einfach so vergeben?“  
„Ich muss ihr nicht vergeben“, antwortete Sally: „Sie hat mir nie etwas angetan. Ihr zu vergeben, liegt ganz allein bei dir und ich werde dich nicht dazu drängen.“  
Sally legte eine kurze Pause ein und seufzte, bevor sie weitersprach.  
„Allerdings ist es sehr wohl meine Entscheidung, ihr meine Freundschaft anzubieten. Rin ist ein Opfer, genau wie wir damals und genau wie wir damals, braucht auch sie jetzt Hilfe. Diese Hilfe werde ich ihr nicht verwehren. Alles was sie braucht, ist etwas Gesellschaft und jemanden, der ihr erklärt, was überhaupt los ist. Ich habe ihr daher angeboten, mich hier zu besuchen und nicht daran gedacht, dass ihr beiden euch so früh über den Weg laufen würdet. Es war ein unglücklicher Zufall und vollständig meine Schuld.“  
„Deine Schuld“, schnaubte Meg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sagte jedoch nichts weiter. Sally nickte und warf einen schnellen Blick zu Claudette hinüber, bevor sie sagte: „Ich werde ihr ganz einfach sagen, dass sie später wiederkommen soll, wenn ihr beiden zurück in die echte Welt gegangen seid.“  
Sie drehte sich zur Tür und ging ein paar Schritte auf das eingeschüchterte, bleiche Mädchen zu, bevor sie noch einmal über die Schulter schaute.  
„Es sei denn, du willst selbst ein paar Worte an sie richten…“  
Der Blick, den sie Meg dabei zuschoss, sah wie eine Warnung aus, doch Claudette konnte nicht genau entziffern, was Sally zu sagen versuchte. Empfahl sie etwa, dass Meg ihr bereits vergab? Nein, sie hatte gesagt, dass Meg nicht dazu drängen würde.  
„Kann sie mich verstehen?“, fragte Meg und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Ihre Stimme war dunkel, grimmig und troff nur so von Abscheu.  
„Sie versteht Englisch“, bestätigte Sally: „Aber sie kann uns nicht antworten. Der Entitus hat ihr diese Fähigkeit genommen.“  
Ihr Blick folgte Meg, als die Athletin langsam durch die Hütte ging und sich der Tür näherte. Das bleiche Mädchen lugte noch immer hinter dem Türrahmen hervor, doch als es Meg auf sich zukommen sah, lockerte sie ihre Haltung ein wenig.  
„Rin ist also dein Name?“, fragte Meg und die plötzliche Ruhe in ihrer Stimme löste bei Claudette bereits sämtliche Alarmglocken aus. Ein schüchternes „uäh“ drang aus Rins Kehle, als sie so etwas wie ein Nicken formulierte und sich aufrecht in den Türrahmen stellte. Meg schaute zu Boden. Kurz darauf hob sie ihren Blick wieder und aus ihren Augen funkelte purer Zorn.  
„Dann hör mir gut zu, Rin“, rief Meg und legte besonders viel Abscheu auf den Namen des Mädchens: „Du hast gewaltiges Glück, dass Sally so eine gutherzige Person ist, denn an ihrer Stelle hätte ich dich längst umgebracht. Du bist ein Monster, Rin, nichts weiter und du hast all die Schmerzen verdient, die der Entitus und Freddy dir angetan haben. Ich wünsche sie dir von ganzem Herzen. Merk dir meine Worte: Ich werde niemals auch nur eine Sekunde daran denken, dir zu verzeihen. Niemals. Darauf kannst du lange warten. Und jetzt verschwinde.“  
Das bleiche Mädchen starrte Meg wortlos an. Ihr Gesicht verrenkte und verzerrte sich, genau wie ihr Körper, in immer grausigere Haltungen. Doch trotz all der Zuckungen glaubte Claudette, Gefühle zu erkennen. Ehrliche Reue und aufrichtige Trauer, gepaart mit Enttäuschung und Schmerz. Doch Meg ließ keine Gnade walten. Ihre Miene blieb steinhart und Claudette konnte sie verstehen. Das bleiche Mädchen – Rin – hatte Meg einen zentralen Teil ihres Lebens genommen und ihr tiefe Schmerzen zugefügt. Claudette konnte nicht anders, als sich auf ihre Seite zu schlagen.  
Nach einem unangenehm langen Moment kreischte Rin plötzlich und Meg zuckte erschrocken zurück. Sie war bereit, sich zu verteidigen, doch anstatt anzugreifen, hatte sich das bleiche Mädchen davongemacht. Sie war genauso schnell zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden, wie sie aufgetaucht war und alles, was blieb, war ein leerer Türrahmen und eine vor Wut schnaubende Meg.  
„Ich glaube, sie hat deine Nachricht erhalten“, seufzte Sally. Meg drehte sich nicht zu ihr um. „Ich wünschte, du hättest es nicht getan, aber diese Sache ist zwischen euch beiden. Ich bitte dich nur, es dabei zu belassen.“  
Meg schlug die Tür zu und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und das Gesicht immer noch von sturem Hass gezeichnet. Nur ihr ruckartiger Atem verriet ihre Nervosität.  
„Schau einfach zu, dass wir uns nie mehr über den Weg laufen. Ich will dieses Monster nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen.“

Ein paar Stunden später stand Sally in ihrer Hütte und schaute hinaus zwischen die Bäume. Leichter Nebel hielt sich im Dickicht unter den Ästen. Der Teich plätscherte wie üblich vor sich hin und das leise Geräusch wirkte wie ein Pendel, das Sally in ihren Gedanken hypnotisierte.  
Rin war nicht zurückgekehrt. Meg hatte ihr die Meinung gesagt und es war vielleicht gerechtfertigt, aber mit Sicherheit nicht gut gewesen. Sally seufzte.  
Rin tat ihr unendlich leid, genau wie Meg. Allerdings gab es für Meg kein Zurück mehr und der Schaden war permanent. Sally hatte bereits alles getan, was sie konnte, um ihr zu helfen. Aber Rin steckte immer noch tief im Nebel fest und Sally wollte auch in ihrem Fall alles daransetzen, dass es ihr eines Tages wieder besser ging. Vielleicht würde sie ja mit Anna und Max zusammenleben. Sally hatte das Gefühl, dass die Jägerin sich mit dem bleichen Mädchen unheimlich gut verstehen würde.  
Der Gedanke an Anna fokussierte Sally wieder auf die Gegenwart. Es hatte noch keinen Sinn, sich mit der Zukunft zu beschäftigen. Zuerst musste sie ihre Familie befreien, dann konnte sie sich daran machen, die Dinge geradezubiegen und wenn möglich die alten Verhältnisse wiederherzustellen.  
Sally richtete den Blick aus dem Nebel und hinüber in die reale Welt. Die Payday Gang war unterwegs und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Sonne aufging. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sollten sie ihr Ziel erreich haben. Sally würde warten, bis sie die erste Stufe des Plans erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatten und dann zu ihnen stoßen. Sie wollte dabei sein, wenn sie Max und Anna befreiten. Nicht nur aus persönlichen Gründen, sondern ganz einfach deshalb, weil Max und Anna wohl niemand anderem folgen würden, außer ihr.  
Sally schloss die Augen und versuchte ihre Nervosität unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie war eigentlich recht gut darin, doch in den nächsten paar Stunden stand für sie alles auf dem Spiel. Sie würde alles auf eine Karte setzen und wenn sie scheiterte, würde sie wahrscheinlich tot sein. Im besten Fall würde sie einen herben Rückschlag erleiden, der eine weitere Rettungsaktion verzögern würde. Vielleicht um Jahre.  
Etwas zwickte an Sallys Schläfe und erst einen Moment später merkte sie, dass es der Nebel war. Eine Verbindung hatte sich aufgetan. Eine Verbindung, die so eigentlich nicht existieren sollte, doch der Nebel hatte sie geöffnet und nun bot er sie ihr an. Ob sie letzten Endes hindurchging oder nicht, blieb ihre Entscheidung.  
Sally schreckte zurück, als sie erkannte, zu wem die Verbindung führte. Wie hatte der Nebel sie nur erreicht? Sie hatte doch absolut keine Verbindung zu Sally oder sonst irgendjemandem, der ihr nahestand. Sie war nichts weiter als ihre Feindin. Zu ihr hinüberzutreten wäre gefährlich, geradezu töricht.  
Trotzdem zögerte Sally, das Tor wieder zu schließen. Aus einem bloßen Impuls heraus setzte sie schließlich einen Fuß in die schwarze Nebelwolke und gehorchte ihrer Neugierde, die sie unweigerlich nach vorne trieb.

Alibi lag auf einer unbequemen Pritsche und versuchte, nicht ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen. Wie immer scheiterte sie grandios. Sie war vielleicht eine gute Soldatin, aber bei den Kämpfen gegen ihren eigenen Kopf scheiterte sie regelmäßig auf ganzer Linie. Das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass sie nicht gut darin war, ihre Zweifel vor anderen zu verstecken, ganz im Gegenteil. Als ehemalige Doppelagentin gelang ihr das hervorragend. Das Problem lag auch nicht an ihrem Umfeld, das Problem lag an ihr selbst.  
Alibi drehte den Kopf und starrte zur Seite. Sie befand sich in einer kleinen Kammer in der Baracke, in der Team Rainbow zurzeit untergebracht war. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und die Dunkelheit hatte sich längst in das winzige Zimmer geschlichen. Durch die Finsternis erkannte Alibi ihren Kameraden als einen dunklen Klumpen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.  
Maestro hatte sich auf der anderen Pritsche hingelegt und war bereits vor Stunden eingeschlafen. Nun konnte Alibi seine regelmäßigen Atemzüge hören und hin und wieder eine leichte Bewegung erkennen. Es war schön zu sehen, dass wenigstens er keine Probleme mit seinen inneren Gespenstern hatte. Aber so war Maestro eben: der Fels in der Brandung, den nichts erschüttern konnte. Das war sein Job und er war verdammt gut darin.  
Alibi schaute wieder nach oben an die Decke. Zum hundertsten Mal zwang sie sich, ihre Augenlieder nach unten zu schieben und wie jedes Mal zuvor schnappten sie nach wenigen Sekunden wieder auf. Was sie nur geben würde für einen angenehmen Traum, in den sie entfliehen konnte. Weg von all den Gedanken, den Zweifeln, weg von Smithson und der Frage, ob sie – Alibi – denn noch das Richtige tat. Als sie ausatmete, hörte sie ihren Atem leicht zittern. Wie sollte sie Sally überhaupt finden? Es war unmöglich!  
Ein Rauschen ging durch das Zimmer und die angelehnten Fensterläden schwangen ein wenig auf. Kalte Luft schwappte herein, legte sich auf Alibis Gesicht und kitzelte sie an den Armen. Gleichzeitig ergriff sie ein mulmiges Gefühl. Es kam ihr so vor, als wäre etwas nicht in Ordnung.  
Alibi drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schaute wieder hinüber zu Maestro. Hatte er ein Geräusch gemacht? Nein, Adriano war immer noch in tiefen Schlaf versunken und hatte seine Position um keinen Millimeter geändert. Seine Haltung war genauso wie vorher. Es musste wohl ein weiteres ihrer Hirngespinste gewesen sein.  
„Keine Angst. Ich will nur reden.“  
Alibi saß kerzengerade im Bett und eine Adrenalinwelle schwappte durch ihren Körper. Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich sprunghaft erhöht und auch ihr Atmen stockte für einen Moment. Die Stimme war leise gewesen. Sie hatte kaum mehr als geflüstert, doch im Vergleich zur Ruhe der eben noch einsamen Nacht, war sie Alibi wie ein Pistolenschuss vorgekommen.  
Vor Schreck halb erstarrt, drehte sie den Kopf und ließ den Blick durch die kleine Kammer gleiten. Sie zog in Erwägung, nach Maestro zu rufen, zu ihm hinüberzuspringen und ihn aufzuwecken, doch sie wusste noch nicht genau, was überhaupt los war. Am Ende war es vielleicht doch nur ihre Einbildung gewesen. Blitzschnell griffen wieder die Zweifel nach ihr und wollten sie nicht mehr loslassen, bis plötzlich ein einzelnes, oranges Auge an der Wand gegenüber auftauchte.  
Der Mond schickte sein silbernes Licht in einem schmalen Kegel durch das Fenster herein und als Alibi nach unten blickte, entdeckte sie ein paar langgezogene Nebelfetzen. Sie waren nicht weiß, wie jene zwischen den Bergen ihres Heimatlandes. Sie waren schwarz wie die Nacht selbst. Schwarz wie der Tod.  
„Pssst“, zischte es aus der Dunkelheit und ein einzelner bleicher Finger schob sich ins Mondlicht, wo er sich auf einen schmalen Mund legte. Alibi wusste nicht warum, doch sie leistete der Aufforderung Folge. Keinen Mucks gab sie von sich, während sie sich langsam von ihrem Lager erhob. Erst als sie vollständig aufgestanden war, flüsterte sie: „Smithson“  
Es war keine Frage. Alibi wusste genau, wer sich dort in ihrer Unterkunft befand.  
„Wie bist du hier hereingekommen?“, flüsterte sie, die Arme leicht gehoben und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Sally hatte ihr zwar gesagt, dass sie nur reden wolle, doch Alibi vertraute ihr nicht. Das letzte, was sie tun würde, war ihre Deckung zu senken. Sie hatte keine Waffe zur Hand und stand in nichts weiter als ihrer Unterwäsche vor der gefährlichsten Person auf der gesamten Welt. Der Person, die zu töten ihr Auftrag war.  
„Das spielt keine Rolle“, antwortete Sally leise und ihre Worte kamen langsam und beinahe etwas melancholisch daher.  
„Was machst du hier?“, fragte Alibi weiter: „Bist du gekommen, um dich zu rächen?“  
„Nein“, antwortete Sally sanft.  
„Willst du mich umbringen? Ein Exempel statuieren zur Abschreckung?“  
„Nein“  
„Was dann?“, rief Alibi und beinahe hätte sie ihre Lautstärke vergessen. Ihre Augen schossen hinüber zu Maestro, doch er war nicht aufgewacht. Sie war sich sicher, dass Sally sofort verschwinden würde, wenn sie Alarm schlug. Die einzige Chance bestand darin, sie so lange wie möglich hinzuhalten und irgendwie an ihre Pistole zu gelangen. Alibi richtete ihren Blick wieder nach vorne.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein“, murmelte Sally: „Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau. Wahrscheinlich war es ein Fehler, aber… Der Nebel hat eine Brücke geöffnet und ich bin durchgegangen.“  
Alibi starrte Sally an, schüttelte den Kopf und knurrte: „Was?“  
„Egal“, kam die geflüsterte Antwort: „Ich dachte mir, wenn ich schon hier bin, könnten wir die Gelegenheit nutzen und ein paar Worte wechseln. Ich will dir nichts antun. Ich will niemandem etwas antun. Und im Gegenzug wäre es nett, wenn auch du mir nichts antun würdest.“  
„Dir nichts antun?“, fragte Alibi: „Ich glaube, du hast die Lage nicht verstanden.“  
„Ich weiß, dass du mich umbringen sollst“, sagte Sally: „Ich weiß aber auch, dass ich verschwunden sein werde, bevor du mich zu fassen kriegst und außerdem weiß ich, dass du niemals schnell genug an die Pistole im Schrank dort herankommen kannst.“  
„Was willst du?“, fragte Alibi erneut und entschieden zum letzten Mal. Sally seufzte.  
„Ich glaube, ich möchte dir eine Frage stellen“, erklärte sie und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Ein Gehstock erschien im Mondlicht, zusammen mit einer Hand und der Hälfte eines Gesichts. Es war weder freundlich noch feindlich gesinnt, doch es schaute Alibi aufmerksam an. „Was weißt du über mich?“  
„Was soll der Blödsinn?“, fragte Alibi: „Ich weiß, dass du eine Gefahr darstellst und das ist alles, was ich wissen muss.“  
Sally schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich stelle für niemanden eine Gefahr dar. Genau wie du für niemanden eine Gefahr darstellst. Wir sind nicht gefährliche Menschen, Aria, wir…“  
„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?“  
Sally hielt inne. Alibi konnte es in der Dunkelheit nicht genau sehen, doch sie schien ein wenig zurückzuzucken. Hatte sie etwa Angst vor ihr?  
„Wie ich bereits sagte“, fuhr Sally fort, ohne auf Alibis Frage einzugehen: „Wir beide tun nur, was wir für richtig halten und haben dabei manchmal keine andere Wahl, als anderen Leuten zu schaden. Aber ich bin kein gefährlicher Mensch. Für niemanden. Ich schätze, das ist es, was ich dir sagen wollte.“  
„Jeder Mensch ist gefährlich“, wiedersprach Alibi: „Manche mehr als andere. Aber niemand ist unschuldig.“  
„Ich habe niemals behauptet, unschuldig zu sein. Aber ich stehe zu meinen Taten. Ich hoffe für dich, dass du in meinem Alter dasselbe behaupten kannst.“  
„Glaubst du, dich zu töten, würde mir schlaflose Nächte bereiten?“  
„Das hat es schon“, murmelte Sally: „und du hast es noch nicht einmal getan.“  
„Was soll das heißen?“  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Aria. Heute wird das letzte Mal sein, dass du von mir hörst. Entweder auf die eine oder auf die andere Weise.“  
„Sally…“  
Doch die Krankenschwester war bereits nach hinten in die Dunkelheit des Nebels getreten. Ihr hölzerner Gehstock klapperte noch einmal auf den Boden und ihr oranges Auge flackerte ein letztes Mal auf. Dann war sie verschwunden und Alibi schaute auf eine leere Wand.  
Sally hingegen war bereits in ihre Hütte zurückgekehrt und fuhr mit der Hand über den schwarzen Gegenstand, der dort auf der Tischplatte lag. Mit spitzen Fingern hob sie ihn hoch, während ihre Gedanken das soeben geführte Gespräch bearbeiteten. Sie hatte alles gehört, was sie wissen wollte.  
Eine Weile später erinnerte sie sich zurück an den frühen Morgen. Clover hatte sie in den Unterschlupf gerufen und ihr den schwarzen Gegenstand überreicht. Es war eine wahrhaft unfeierliche Zeremonie gewesen, doch nicht weniger bedeutend deswegen.  
„Hat Sydney gemacht“, war Clovers Erklärung gewesen: „Hab sie gestern Abend noch aus den Federn gepfiffen. Die faule Sau hat mir die Hucke voll geflucht, aber sie hat sich an ihre Werkbank gesetzt und angefangen, zu arbeiten. Hat mir noch einen Gefallen geschuldet, musst du wissen. Jedenfalls, hier, die gehört dir.“  
Sally hatte ihr oranges Auge gehoben und die feinen Züge einer schwarz lackierten Plastikmaske gemustert. Sie war gerade so schwer, dass sie gut auf dem Gesicht saß. Der Kunststoff war biegsam, doch stabil und das Innere war angenehm ausgepolstert. Das abgebildete Gesicht war komplett schwarz, sah etwas animalisch aus und erinnerte mit viel Fantasie an einen finsteren Raben. Die rechte Gesichtshälfte war mit einem federkleidartigen Relief übersäht. Die Linke hingegen sah viel menschlicher aus und ein oranger Blitz markierte dort das einzige Augenloch.  
„Jetzt brauchst du nur noch einen Gangnamen“, hatte Clover gesagt: „Ich hab ein bisschen überlegt, bin aber auf nichts gekommen. Allerdings war ich gestern Abend noch einen heben mit Duke und er hat mir von dieser antiken Kriegsgöttin erzählt. Nerio oder so ähnlich.“  
„Nerio“, hatte Sally gemurmelt: „Ja, warum nicht?“  
In einer ehrfürchtigen Bewegung hatte sie sich die Maske über den Kopf gestülpt. Einen Augenblick später war sie herumgefahren, als sich eine Stimme hinter ihr gemeldet hatte.  
„Ja, ja, sehr schön, willkommen in der Gang.“  
Hoxton hatte sich zu ihnen gestellt und ihr in sarkastischer Übertreibung auf die Schulter geklopft. Trotzdem hatte Sally geglaubt, verstecktes Wohlwollen in seinem Tonfall hören zu können.

„Was zur Hölle“, keuchte Alibi und erst jetzt bemerkte sie die kalte Schweißschicht auf ihrer Stirn. Sie setzte sich zurück auf ihr Bett. Den Kopf in den Händen vergraben, versuchte sie, ihren Atem zu beruhigen und ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Wie war es Sally nur gelungen, sie einfach so zu überraschen? Hatte das FBI etwa keine Maßnahmen dagegen getroffen? Waren hier keine Inhibitoren installiert?  
Alibi hätte am liebsten einen lauten Fluch ausgestoßen, doch sie hielt sich zurück. Smithson war verschwunden und es war zu spät. Schweigend ließ sie die ganze Situation noch einmal durch ihren Kopf wandern. Erst als sie sich an die letzten Worte erinnerte, die Sally ihr gesagt hatte, zuckte plötzlich ein Blitz durch ihre Gedanken.  
„Adriano“, rief sie und stand wieder auf. Mit einem gnadenlosen Ruck zog sie die Bettdecke ihres Kameraden zur Seite. Kalte Luft fegte über Maestros muskelbepackten Körper und in verschlafener Verwirrung drehte er sich zu ihr um.  
„Aria?“, murmelte er und blinzelte durch die Dunkelheit: „Was ist los?“  
„Sally ist unterwegs nach Camp Ajax“, rief Alibi: „Heute ist unsere letzte Gelegenheit. Ab morgen werden wir sie nie wieder finden. Steh auf und zieh dich an. Wir rücken sofort aus.“


	15. Camp Ajax

Hoxton lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte sich mit den Armen auf den Oberschenkeln ab. Er saß auf einer hölzernen Bank auf der Ladefläche eines militärisch anmutenden Lastwagens, dessen dicke Räder und stählerne Panzerung eher an ein Kriegsfahrzeug erinnerten, das man in Ländern wie Afghanistan oder Syrien und nicht den USA erwarten würde. Über seinem Kopf spannte sich eine in Tarnfarben gehaltene Plane.  
Neben Hoxton auf der unbequemen Bank saß Chains und gegenüber auf der anderen Seite Clover. Die Irin tappte in offensichtlicher Nervosität mit dem Fuß auf den Boden des Lasters, während Chains in scheinbarer Ruhe seine Shotgun überprüfte. Doch Hoxton wusste, dass er genau so aufgeregt war, wie alle anderen auch.  
Dallas saß vorne in der Fahrerkabine auf dem Beifahrersitz direkt neben Wolf, der das Fahrzeug steuerte. Hoxton konnte ihre Gesichter nicht sehen. Allerdings lag es nicht daran, dass sie ihre Masken aufhatten. Viel mehr steckten ihre Köpfe in olivgrünen Helmen mit schwarzen Panzerglasvisieren und darunter ebenfalls schwarzen Sturmhauben. Passend dazu trugen sie außerdem nicht die üblichen schicken Anzüge, sondern grün-braune Uniformen. Auf ihren Oberarmen prangte das nur zu bekannte Murkywater Logo.  
Hoxton senkte den Blick wieder nach unten und dachte an Junior. Er hatte den Jungen in der Basis gelassen. Er war verletzt und es würde wohl noch eine Weile brauchen, bis er wieder für solche Einsatze brauchbar sein würde. Doch Hoxton hoffte, dass dies nach dem heuten Tag gar nicht mehr nötig sein würde. Wenn alles gut ging, konnten sie aus dem Geschäft aussteigen. Für immer.  
Seine Hände steckten in sandfarbenen Murkywaterhandschuhen und er konnte den Schweiß auf seinen Handflächen spüren. Hoxton war zu erfahren, um sich im Ernst der Lage von seiner Nervosität ablenken zu lassen, doch in den langen Stunden davor… das war etwas anders. So lange er nichts zu tun hatte, gab es nichts, womit er seinen Gedanken Einhalt gebieten konnte und so rasten sie wild in seinem Kopf umher. Was würde bloß aus ihm werden? Würde er zu Junior nach Hause kehren und endlich ein wahrer Vater für ihn sein? Konnte er das überhaupt?  
Seine Gedanken nahmen ein abruptes Ende, als sich Clover plötzlich nach vorne lehnte, um durch die Windschutzscheibe zu schauen.  
„Ist es das?“, fragte sie, doch niemand antwortete ihr. Sie alle wussten, dass es sich nur um ihr Ziel handeln konnte. Hier draußen, mitten in der Wildnis zwischen all den Bäumen, gab es keine anderen Orte. Schon gar keine, die von einer hohen Betonmauer und schwerbewaffneten Soldaten bewacht wurden. Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen und die Wachtürme der Basis warfen lange Schatten in den Wald und über den unscheinbaren Feldweg, auf dem die Payday Gang dahinrumpelte.  
„Okay, Leute“, murmelte Dallas, ohne sich umzudrehen: „Ganz ruhig. Wir gehören hier her.“  
Chains ließ ein Grunzen hören, das wohl gelassen klingen sollte, doch Hoxton konnte die mitschwingende Nervosität ganz klar heraushören. Im nächsten Moment stülpte sich der Afroamerikaner auch schon seinen Helm über den Kopf und Hoxton tat es ihm gleich.  
Ein hohes Stahltor versperrte ihnen den Weg. Drei Soldaten in Murkywateruniformen, sowie ein an der Leine gehaltener Schäferhund hatten sich vor dem Eingang aufgebaut und bedeuten dem anrückenden Fahrzeug mit erhobener Hand, stehenzubleiben. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Bei dieser Sicherheitsstufe wurde jedes Fahrzeug kontrolliert und noch gab es keinen Grund zur Sorge. Trotzdem spürte Hoxton Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn, als Wolf auf die Bremse trat.  
„Papiere“, forderte einer der Wachsoldaten, während ein anderer um den Wagen herumging und seinen Hund daran schnüffeln ließ. Die Schnauze des Köters fuhr über die Seite des Wagens, machte sich an den staubigen Rädern zu schaffen und landete schlussendlich an einem der Rücklichter. Hoxton konnte das Tier durch einen Spalt zwischen Ladefläche und Plane sehen.  
Vorne strich Dallas einen Zettel glatt und reichte ihn durch das geöffnete Fenster hinunter auf die Straße. Der Wachsoldat nahm den Wisch entgegen, ließ kurz den Blick darüber schweifen und nickte dann.  
Der Hund hatte mittlerweile die Hinterseite des Wagens erreicht und sprang nun mit den Vorderpfoten und hechelnder Zunge auf die Ladefläche. Für einen Moment schaute er Hoxton direkt an. Seine Schnauze zeigte direkt auf die Brust des Bankräubers und schnüffelte interessiert an seiner falschen Uniform herum  
Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Hoxton erkennen, wie Chains langsam eine Hand in Richtung seiner Shotgun gleiten ließ, während er selbst so desinteressiert und gelassen wie möglich auszusehen versuchte. Hunde konnten Nervosität riechen. Wenn dieser Köter hier etwas witterte, dann war es aus, bevor es überhaupt erst begonnen hatte. Auf der anderen Seite griff Clover ebenfalls unauffällig nach ihrer Seitenwaffe.  
Doch dann zog der Hundeführer sein Tier mit einem gebieterischen Pfiff zurück auf den Boden. Er streckte den Zeigefinger aus und der Hund folgte sofort, indem er weiter am Wagen herumschnüffelte. Hoxton atmete vorsichtig aus. Er warf Chains einen Blick zu und schaute dann zu Clover, deren Gesicht hinter dem Helm verborgen war. Sie schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Das war zu knapp gewesen.  
„Truppentransport?“, fragte mittlerweile der andere Wachsoldat, der die Papiere entgegengenommen hatte. Dallas zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Drei Rookies hinten drin. Selten so grüne Jungs gesehen, das sage ich dir. Keine Ahnung, was Kommando mit denen will.“  
Seine Stimme klang gelassen, doch sein Körper war bis zum Zerreißen angespannt. Glücklicherweise konnte es der Wachmann unten auf dem Boden nicht sehen. Trotzdem gab er ihnen noch nicht das Signal zum Weiterfahren.  
„Es sind keine Truppentransporte für heute angemeldet“, sagte er. Immer noch hielt er den Zettel in seiner Hand, doch sein Blick fixierte sich auf Dallas.  
„Das kann nicht sein“, antwortete der verkleidete Bankräuber. Hinten auf der Ladefläche tauschten Clover und Hoxton einen weiteren Blick aus, während Chains endgültig nach dem Lauf seiner Shotgun griff.  
„Schauen Sie noch einmal in ihren Computer“, beharrte Dallas und legte einen Arm auf die heruntergelassene Fensterscheibe. Doch der Wachsoldat rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Sein Blick ging hinunter auf den Zettel, dann wieder hinauf zu Dallas. Schließlich machte er doch kehrt und ging hinüber in eine kleines Wachhäuschen. Hoxton legte derweil eine Hand an das in seinem Helm integrierte Headset.  
„Verdammt Bain“, knurrte er: „Du hast uns garantiert, dass alles funktioniert hat.“  
„Hat es auch“, kam die rauschende Antwort: „Der Virus ist im System und hat schon vor Stunden reagiert. Haltet einfach still und entspannt euch.“  
„Du hast gut reden“, fauchte Hoxton: „Hast du die Maschinengewehre in den Türmen gesehen? Die waren nicht in den Plänen, zum Teufel.“  
„Murkywater hat wohl selbst ein paar Spielzeuge mitgebracht“, antwortete Bain. Bevor er jedoch noch etwas anderes sagen konnte, wurde er von Dallas unterbrochen.  
„Ruhe. Er kommt zurück.“  
Der Murkywatersoldat hatte das Wachhäuschen tatsächlich wieder verlassen und ging zurück zu ihrem Wagen. Anstatt allerdings seine Waffe anzulegen, presste er die Hand auf einen roten Knopf und das Stahltor hinter ihm begann sich langsam zu öffnen. Alle Mitglieder der Payday Gang atmeten erleichtert auf und wenige Sekunden später reichte der Wachsoldat Dallas seine gefälschten Papiere zurück.  
„Alles in Ordnung. Die Datenbanken haben wohl wieder mal Updateprobleme.“  
„Verdammte IT-Wichser“, brummte Dallas und der Wachsoldat bestätigte mit einem Nicken. Dann trat Wolf aus Gaspedal und fuhr durch die erste Verteidigungslinie von Camp Ajax.  
Die Mauer war mehr als einen Meter dick und zwei Reihen rostigen Stacheldrahts zogen sich auf der Innenseite entlang. Die Regierung wollte wohl weder, dass jemand einbrach, noch, dass jemandem die Flucht nach draußen gelang. Wer auch immer hier festgehalten wurde, musste hochgefährlich sein.

Susie öffnete die Augen und blickte in ein neugieriges Paar senkrechter, schlitzartiger Pupillen. Eine feuchte Schnauze tapste in ihrem Gesicht herum. Dann legten sich plötzlich zwei weiche Pfoten auf ihre Brust und das Gewicht einer mittelgroßen Katze drückte sie in ihr Kissen hinunter, zusammen mit einem rollenden Schnurren.  
Susie blinzelte. Sie merkte sofort, dass ihr Nacken steif geworden war von der Nacht, die sie auf einem alten Sofa verbracht hatte. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass der Schmerz tausendmal schlimmer gewesen wäre, wenn sie unter der Brücke auf dem bloßen Erdboden geschlafen hätte. Und außerdem hätte sie dort weder ein stinkendes Polster noch eine löchrige Wolldecke zu Verfügung gehabt.  
Verschlafen hob Susie die rechte Hand und legte sie vorsichtig auf Nadias niedliches Köpfchen. Sie begann, mit ihren Fingern langsam über den flauschigen Rücken der Katze zu streicheln, während sie sich an die Geschehnisse des gestrigen Abends erinnerte. Der junge Einsiedler hatte sie mitgenommen. Er hatte nicht wirklich viel gesagt, doch die Worte, die er an sie gerichtet hatte, waren viel freundlicher gewesen, als bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sie auf seiner Couch hatte schlafen lassen.  
Susie konnte leichten Scham auf ihrem Gesicht brennen spüren. Sie drehte langsam den Kopf und spähte ins Halbdunkel der Hütte. Sie konnte ihren Gastgeber nirgends entdecken und am liebsten wäre sie einfach aufgestanden und davongegangen. Es kam ihr so jämmerlich vor, so peinlich, bei einem Fremden nach Unterschlupf zu betteln. Doch sie kannte niemand anderen hier und sie hatte niemanden, an den sie sich wenden konnte. Mit Ausnahme natürlicher ihrer Eltern. Daher blieb Susie liegen und streichelte Nadia.  
Das Gewicht der Katze wog schwer auf ihrer Brust und sie spürte, wie ihre Atemzüge nach zusätzlicher Kraft verlangten. Doch gleichzeitig bescherte ihr Nadia ein seltsames Gefühl von… Freundschaft? Es war schwer zu sagen, aber Susie merket, wie die Katze sie nicht nur physikalisch nach unten drückte, sondern auch geistig nach oben hob. Gestern Abend hatte sie sich noch wie das einsamste Mädchen auf der Welt gefühlt. Jetzt waren sie schon zu zweit.  
Und so lagen sie eine ganze Weile einfach nur da. Beständiges Schnurren erfüllte den Raum, unterbrochen nur von einem gelegentlichen Seufzer oder einem beherzten Gähnen von Susies Seite aus. Ansonsten verharrte Stille über den beiden, bis sich schließlich jemand hörbar an der Eingangstür zu schaffen machte.  
Susie schreckte auf, doch Nadia blieb ganz ruhig. Nur ihre spitzen Ohren drehten sich in die Richtung des Geräusches. Ansonsten zeigte sie keinerlei Reaktion und beschwerte sich stattdessen bei Susie, dass sie ihre Streicheleinheit unterbrochen hatte. Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür zu der kleinen Hütte und Jake trat ein, mit einem einer braunen Papiertüte unter dem Arm. Susie erkannte sofort den Geruch von frisch gebackenem Brot.  
„Guten Morgen“, grüßte Jake, als er sah, dass Susies Augen geöffnet waren. In der Hoffnung, dass er die Röte auf ihren Wangen nicht entdeckte, setzte sie sich auf und klaubte Nadia auf den Boden.  
„Guten Morgen“, nuschelte sie, wobei sie ihre Augen gesenkt hielt.  
„Gut geschlafen?“, fragte Jake und ging hinüber in seinen Küchenbereich. Dort platzierte er die braune Tüte auf eine Abstellfläche und brachte dann ein paar kleine Brötchen zum Vorschein. Die Krusten waren goldig und knusprig. Susie stand derweil hinter ihm auf und schlang verlegen einen Arm um ihren Oberkörper.  
„Ja“  
Jake schien ihren Unmut gar nicht gehört zu haben, denn anstatt ihr zu antworten, pfiff er eine unsaubere, doch gelassene Melodie und begann damit, eine Brotscheibe abzuschneiden.  
„Jake“, sagte Susie. Der schwarzhaarige, junge Mann drehte sich um und schaute sie mit fragenden Augen an. „Ich… ähm… Ich habe mich gestern gar nicht richtig bedankt bei dir“, murmelte Susie und kratzte mit dem rechten Fuß nervös über den Boden. Sie hielt ihren Blick gesenkt. Irgendwie fiel es ihr schwer, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Also… ähm… Danke. Wirklich.“  
Endlich hob sie den Kopf und Jake nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
„Gern geschehen“, sagte er. Dann griff er nach einer Semmel und hielt es ihr hin: „hungrig?“  
„Und wie“, rief Susie, mit der Hand bereits nach dem Brot greifend. Sie hatte seit gestern Vormittag nichts mehr zwischen die Zähne bekommen und schon allein der Duft ließ ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen.  
„Hier ist etwas Marmelade“, sagte Jake und trat zur Seite: „Bediene dich ruhig. Und da in der Schublade müssten noch ein paar Kekse sein. Aber sonst habe ich nicht viel. Sorry.“  
„Sorry?“, rief Susie, die Hand bereits am Marmeladenglas: „Hör ja auf dich zu entschuldigen, Wuschelkopf.“  
Jake lachte nur in sich hinein, sagte jedoch nichts. Jetzt wo sie ein paar ordentliche Stunden Schlaf hinter sich hatte, war Susie gleich eine viel gesprächigere Zeitgenossin als noch am Abend zuvor. Einen Augenblick später saßen die beiden dann am kleinen Tisch und begannen ihr karges Frühstück, wobei Susie immer wieder nach unten griff, um Nadia zu streicheln.  
„Also“, sagte Jake in einem recht sachlichen Tonfall: „Du kannst fürs erste hier bei mir und Nadia bleiben. Aber mach´s dir nicht zu bequem. Diese Hütte ist nicht gerade ausgelegt für mehr als eine Person und glaub mir, du willst auch gar nicht länger hier bei mir wohnen.“  
„Ich verstehe natürlich, dass du mich hier wieder raushaben willst“, sagte Susie: „Und dass respektiere ich auch. Aber wie kommst du darauf, dass ich nicht länger hierbleiben möchte? Ich muss sagen, mir gefällt´s hier ganz gut.“  
„Im Vergleich zu einer Brücke“, sagte Jake: „Aber warte erst, bis der Alltag einschlägt. Hier bei mir gibt’s keinen Luxus, keine warmen Duschen. Wenn ich mich waschen will, muss ich hinüber in den Wald.“  
„In den Wald?“, fragte Susie überrascht.  
„Genau“, antwortete Jake: „Es gibt dort einen kleinen Teich mit glasklarem Wasser. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie genau dein Lebensstil vorher ausgesehen hat, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du es nicht gewöhnt bist, am Morgen um fünf bis zum Kopf in eiskaltes Wasser zu tauchen.“  
Susie schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken und sie spürte, wie eine Gänsehaut über ihre Arme nach unten fuhr.  
„Okay, da hast du vielleicht recht“, sagte sie.  
„Natürlich habe ich das. Das bedeutet, dass du dir Gedanken darüber machen solltest, wo du in näherer Zukunft hinwillst.“  
Doch Susie musste keine Sekunde darüber nachdenken.  
„Ich gehe zurück nach Kanada“, sagte sie und nahm einen entschlossenen Bissen von ihrem Brot.  
„Kanada?“, fragte Jake: „Da hast du ja ein gutes Stück zu laufen.“  
„Das ist mir egal“, knurrte Susie: „Ich bleib sicherlich nicht hier.“  
„Warum nicht?“ Jake lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und legte einen Arm über die Rückenlehne. „Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was zwischen dir und deinen Eltern vorgefallen ist und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Aber auf mich wirkten sie wie nette Leute. Und sie machen sich auf jeden Fall Sorgen um dich. Gewaltige Sorgen.“  
Susie hielt mitten im Kauen inne und warf Jake einen überraschten Blick zu. Dann schluckte sie, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Hoodies über den Mund und fragte: „Woher kennst du meine Eltern?“  
„Ich habe sie heute Morgen angerufen“, sagte Jake, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken: „Als du noch geschlafen hast.“  
„Warum?“, rief Susie und warf die Hände in die Luft: „Wie… Woher hast du überhaupt ihre Nummer? Ich dachte, ich könnte dir vertrauen!“  
„Keine Angst“, beschwichtige Jake: „Ich habe ihnen nicht verraten, wo du bist. Nur, dass es dir gut geht und dass du im Moment nicht mit ihnen sprechen willst. Und ihre Nummer war nicht gerade schwer zu ermitteln. Immerhin suchen sie nach dir und so viele verschwundene Mädchen mit pinken Haaren und Zahnspange gibt es hier nicht.“  
Susie sackt in ihrem Stuhl zusammen, die Arme trotzig vor der Brust verschränkt und den Blick beleidigt nach unten gerichtet.  
„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören willst“, sprach Jake weiter: „Aber bevor du versuchst, dich nach Kanada durchzuschlagen, solltest du es noch einmal bei deinen Eltern probieren.“  
Susie antwortete nicht und weigerte sich auch ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Jake wartete einen Moment, bevor er weitersprach.  
„Als ich von Zuhause ausgerissen bin, haben meine Eltern auch nach mir gesucht. Aber lange nicht so entschlossen und verzweifelt wie deine, glaub mir. Sie hätten mich mit Leichtigkeit finden können, wenn sie nur gewollt hätten und ich habe lange Zeit gehofft, dass sie hier auftauchen würden. Sind sie aber nicht. Solch ein Verlust reiß Löcher, die nur schwer zu heilen sind, Susie. Einen solchen Riss zwischen sich und seinen Eltern wünsche ich niemandem und du hast die Chance, es zu vermeiden.“  
Susie sah nun endlich auf und funkelte ihn aus sturen Augen an. Die Stimmung am Frühstückstisch war auf ein zähes Tief gesunken, doch Jake würde seinen Punk klarmachen. Susie konnte nachher immer noch selbst entscheiden, was sie tun wollte.  
„Ich werde dir nichts vorschreiben, Susie“, sagte er: „Ich will dir nur meinen Rat geben.“  
„Wenn sich meine Eltern um mich gekümmert hätten, dann wären wir nicht hierhergezogen“, knurrte Susie und schaute wieder zur Seite. Gedankenverloren langte sie nach unten und kraulte Nadia hinter dem Ohr. Jake schaute sie neugierig an, sagte jedoch nichts. Wenn sie ihm etwas erzählten wollte, dann sollte sie das aus freien Stücken tun. Erst nach einer Weile ergriff er wieder das Wort.  
„Du kennst also niemanden hier in Waltonfield?“, fragte er und Susie schüttelte beinahe unmerklich den Kopf.  
„Nein“  
Jake fuhr mit der Hand an sein Kinn und kratzte sich kurz am Bart.  
„Du brauchst saubere Kleidung, oder?“, fragte er: „Zumindest ein paar Sachen zum Wechseln. Als ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, hattest du genau dasselbe an.“  
Susie blickte auf. Dann nickte sie, offensichtlich etwas beschämt.  
„Und ich nehme an, dass dein restliches Zeug immer noch bei deinen Eltern liegt?“  
„Ich habe zwei T-Shirts in meinem Rucksack“, murmelte Susie und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Und ein Paar Socken.“  
„Wenn du damit auskommst“, antwortete Jake: „Ansonsten könnte ich eine meiner Freundinnen aus der Stadt fragen, ob sie dir in der Zwischenzeit etwas leihen könnten. Ich würde dir ja selbst etwas leihen, aber ich glaube, meine Sachen sind dir etwas zu groß. Und ich habe nicht wirklich genug Geld, um mit dir shoppen zu gehen.“  
„Das würde ich auch nicht erlauben“, schnauzte Susie: „Du hast mich schon in deine Hütte gelassen, da wirst du nicht auch noch Geld für mich ausgeben. Zumindest dieses kleine Quäntchen Reststolz habe ich mir behalten.“ In einem etwas verlegenerem Ton fügte sie hinzu: „Aber ein zweiter Pullover wäre schon ganz praktisch.“  
„Wie du schon sagtest“, bekräftigte Jake: „Als Ausreißer müssen wir einander über die Runden helfen.“  
„Wann habe ich das gesagt?“  
„Als du versucht hast, hier einzubrechen.“  
„Zum letzten Mal“, rief Susie und war bereits halb auf den Beinen: „Ich wollte nicht… ach, vergiss es einfach.“  
„Schon gut“, lachte Jake: „Ich ruf nachher bei Feng an und frag sie, ob sie dir ein paar Sachen borgt. Ihr müsstet ungefähr dieselbe Größe haben. Seid halt beide Zwerge.“  
Bei der letzten Bemerkung konnte Jake förmlich den Dampf aus Susies Ohren zischen sehen, doch er wandte sich ab, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte. Die Kleine hatte ein Temperament, doch irgendwie fand Jake sie gar nicht mal so schlecht.

Wolf lenkte den schweren Laster in einen weitläufigen Innenhof, der an drei Seiten von der dicken Stahlbetonmauer und an der vierten von ein einem ebenfalls aus Beton bestehendem Gebäude umschlossen wurde. Der Motor brummte kurz auf. Dann drehte Wolf den Schlüssel und zog die Handbremse an.  
„Okay“, hauchte Hoxton: „Gehen wir´s an.“  
Er kam auf zitternde Beine, die im nächsten Moment jedoch zu ihrer alten Festigkeit fanden und machte sich daran, am hinteren Ende des Fahrzeugs von der Ladefläche zu klettern. Dallas und Wolf taten vorne das gleiche, während Clover Hoxton folgte und schlussendlich auch Chains hinunter auf den Boden sprang.  
Rund um sie herum gingen die Soldaten von Murkywater ihrer Wege. Manche schlenderten gelassen an der Mauer entlang, andere standen in den Türmen wache und wieder andere beschäftigten sich mit Training oder logistischen Aufgaben. Es gab Mechaniker, die sich an einem offenbar beschädigten Fahrzeug zu schaffen machen und Hoxton entdeckte selbst einen Koch, der eine große Kiste mit Lebensmitteln über den weitläufigen Platz trug.  
Hätten sich die Mitglieder der Payday Gang nicht maskiert und ihre nervösen Gesichter hinter den grünen Helmen und schwarzen Sturmhauben der Murkywateruniformen versteckt, hätte man sie wohl sofort als Eindringlinge entlarvt. Ein vorbeigehender Soldat nickte Hoxton beiläufig zu, der die Geste mit aller Gelassenheit, die er aufbringen konnte, erwiderte. Neben ihm versuchte Clover so natürlich wie möglich zu wirken, als sie sich nach Dallas umschaute.  
„Okay“, rauschte die Stimme des Anführers durch ihre Headsets: „Wir sind drin, Bain.“  
„Ich habe euch doch gesagt, es würde funktionieren“, kam die Antwort, während sich Dallas zum Rest der Gruppe an der Hinterseite des Lastwagens gesellte: „Dringt so schnell wie möglich ins Hauptgebäude vor und verschwindet von diesem Platz. Hier gibt es zu viele Augen.“  
Dallas gab eine leichtes Handsignal und begann seine Gruppe auf den gigantischen Betonkomplex zuzuführen. Sein Ziel war eine breite Stahltür, die von zwei Soldaten bewacht wurde, durch die allerdings immer wieder andere Murkywaterleute ohne Probleme ein und aus marschierten.  
„Und bei Gott, verhaltet euch unauffällig“, erteilte Bain noch seinen rauschenden Ratschlag über die Headsets: „Die Murkys haben keine Ahnung, dass ihr hier seid. Es gibt absolut keinen Grund zur Aufregung.“  
Hoxton musste sich mit aller Kraft zurückhalten, um Bain keine zynische Bemerkung an den Kopf zu werfen. Dallas war nur noch wenige Meter vom Haupteingang in die innere Basis entfernt und es würde auffallen, wenn sie die ganze Zeit über ihre Funkgeräte kommunizierten. Der Anführer der Gang schickte sich bereits dazu an, sein Squad durch den Eingang zu führen, als einer der Wächter ihn aufhielt und die Hand ausstreckte.  
Die gesamte Crew erstarrte und Chains Hand zuckte bereits hinunter zu seiner Seitenwaffe. Doch was sollte er tun? Er konnte es unmöglich mit all den Soldaten hier im Hof aufnehmen, selbst wenn er die ersten paar überraschte und die gesamte Gang ihn unterstützte. Hoxton schoss einen panischen Blick zur Seite. Niemand sonst war auf sie aufmerksam geworden, doch das konnte sich jeden Moment ändern.  
„Halt“, kommandierte der Wächter und Dallas blieb ruckartig stehen.  
„Gibt es ein Problem?“, frage er und versuchte dabei so ruhig wie möglich zu wirken. Wolf, der direkt hinter ihm stand, beäugte derweil den zweiten Wachmann. Bis jetzt hatte er noch keine verdächtigen Bewegungen gemacht, doch er stand seinem Kameraden wachsam zur Seite.  
„Wo sind eure Plaketten?“, fragte der erste Wächter und deutete auf ein kleines rotes Schildchen an seiner Brust. Sektion C stand dort in schwarzen Lettern geschrieben.  
„Plaketten?“, fragte Dallas: „Man hat uns noch keine Plaketten gegeben.“  
Hoxton biss sich ein paar Schritte hinter ihm auf die Lippe und schaute sich so unauffällig wie möglich um. Es sah nicht gut aus und die Situation könnte jeden Moment kippen. Er musste wissen, wo und wie viele Murkys sich im Innenhof befanden. Dabei kam er ziemlich schnell zu folgenden Antworten: überall und zu viele.  
„Welcher Sektion seid ihr zugeordnet?“, fragte der Wächter nun und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Dallas konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, doch die Stimme, die unter dem Helm hervordrang, hörte sich mit jedem Wort misstrauischer an.  
„Wir sind noch keiner Sektion zugeordnet worden“, antwortete Dallas und hoffte, dass es die richtige Antwort sein würde: „Wir sind erst heute Morgen hier angekommen. Die Teufel da hinter mir sind komplett grüne Rekruten.“  
Clover hielt die Luft an und hätte sich am liebsten den Helm vom Kopf gerissen, um sich den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. Allerdings hatte die Payday Gang bereits Bekanntschaft gemacht mit den Murkywaters und sie wusste nicht, wie bekannt ihre Gesichter unter der Truppe waren. Die ganze Operation war eigentlich nichts weiter als ein einziges unverschämtes Glücksspiel.  
„Grüne Rekruten?“, fragte der Wachmann und ließ den Blick über die restlichen Payday Mitglieder schweifen. Dann machte er einen Schritt nach hinten und deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter: „Dann meldet euch so schnell wie möglich bei Sergeant Fletcher im Koordinationsbüro. Der leitet die ganze Show hier.“  
„Sofort“  
„Geht einfach den Gang entlang, dann die zweite Abzweigung rechts und dort Büro Nummer drei. Aber ich sag´s dir gleich, der Mann ist von den Feds und keiner von uns, also pass auf, was du in seiner Nähe sagst.“  
„Ich werd´s mir merken“, knurrte Dallas und rang sich ein unbekümmertes Lachen aus der Kehle. Dann setzte er seinen Weg fort. Der Rest der Payday Gang folgte ihm und als Hoxton an dem Wachsoldaten vorbeiging, schlug ihm der Mann auf die Schulter.  
„Grüne Jungs, also?“, lachte er: „Dann passt mal auf: so lange ihr hier auf der Basis nicht den Feds auf die Zehen tretet, könnt ihr gar nichts falschmachen. Hier gibt’s keine IEDs wie im Irak.“  
Hoxton nickte ihm zu und der Mann zog seine Hand wieder zurück. Die Berührung war ihm unerwartet hart vorgekommen und hatte schwer auf seiner Schulter gelastet, doch Hoxton führte es auf seine Einbildung zurück. Einen Augenblick später hatte er bereits gefolgt von Clover die Basis betreten. Vor ihm sah er Chains, der noch einen letzten Blick über die Schulter warf, bevor sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.  
Vor ihnen lag ein schmuckloser Betonkorridor. Türen und Gänge führten zu beiden Seiten weg, bis der Gang nach einer guten Distanz eine Biegung nach rechts machte. Auch hier trieben sich ein paar Angestellt herum, doch es waren weit weniger wie noch draußen auf dem Hof. Außerdem waren es nicht mehr nur Soldaten. Zwischen all den grünen Uniformen erkannte Hoxton auch den ein oder anderen weißen Mantel. Das FBI unterhielt Wissenschaftler auf der Station.  
„Verdammte Scheiße“, knurrte Wolf, nachdem sich die fünf in einen etwas abgelegeneren Korridor zurückgezogen hatten, für den Moment außer Sicht.  
„Ich dachte schon, das war´s“, bestätigte Clover und nickte Dallas zu: „Gute Arbeit, Boss.“  
Dallas blieb wie immer gelassen und gab dem Team einen moralischen Anker, um den sie sich versammeln konnten. Der kleine Zwischenfall an der Tür hatte alle ihre Herzen etwas schneller schlagen lassen und nun nahmen sie sich einen Moment, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Es bestand kein Grund zu überhasteten Aktionen.  
„Warum wussten wir nichts von diesen Plaketten?“, flüsterte Hoxton: „Das hätte doch in Bains Dateien aufscheinen müssen.“  
„Egal“, antwortete Dallas: „Wir besorgen uns einfach welche. Sobald wir das erledigt haben, müssen wir so schnell wie möglich in die Kontrollzentrale gelangen und die Inhibitoren abschalten. Dann kann Nerio zu uns stoßen. Wenn sie hier ist, werden hier vielleicht sämtliche Alarmsirenen losheulen, also sollten wir, wenn möglich, bereits vor dem Zwinger stehen. Das bedeutet wir teilen uns auf und…  
„Ja, ja, wir kennen den Plan“, zischte Clover: „Ich und Hoxton übernehmen den Kontrollraum. Ihr drei kümmert euch um unsere Zielpersonen und sobald wir sie haben, holt Sally euch raus. Wir versuchen derweil eine der Janusmaschinen oder die Baupläne in die Finger zu bekommen und Sally holt uns dann ebenfalls raus. Wir haben´s verstanden.“  
„Gut, dann haltet euch auch dran“, antwortete Dallas: „Wir gehen jetzt zu diesem Sergeant Fletcher, ich lüg ihm etwas vor und wir holen uns diese verdammten Plaketten. Der Typ ist vom FBI, kann also keine helle Leuchte sein.“  
Chains und Wolf ließen beide ein belustigtes Grunzen hören, doch Clover und Hoxton blieben ernst. Trotzdem waren sie froh über Dallas unbekümmerte Geisteshaltung. Wie ein wahrer Anführer schaffte er es, selbst in einer so prekären Lage noch Zeit für eine amüsante Bemerkung zu finden. Das hob die Moral.  
„Also gut“, knurrte Dallas und drehte sich um. Mit eiligen Schritten lief er zurück in den breiten Korridor, doch als er um die Ecke marschierte, wäre er fast mit einer entgegenkommenden Person zusammengeprallt. Gerade noch so konnten die beiden Uniformierten einen Zusammenstoß verhindern und erst im zweiten Moment einen genaueren Blick aufeinander werfen.  
Dallas trug die Murkywateruniform und war damit nicht weiter auffallend. Doch der andere Mann war zwar ebenfalls in grün, doch einen anderen Ton gekleidet. Seine Uniform war etwas dunkler und auf den Ärmeln prangte anstatt des Symbols von Murkywater die stolze Flagge der russischen Föderation.  
„Pass auf, wo du hingehst“, schnarrte der Russe und an seinem Akzent konnte man sofort erkennen, dass er auch wirklich aus der Nation stammte. Dallas murmelte eine unterwürfige Entschuldigung und schob sich dann an dem Mann vorbei. Sein Team folgte ihm, wobei sie jeglichen Blickkontakt vermieden. Gleichzeitig gesellte sich eine weitere Person, eine dunkel gekleidete Soldatin mit koreanischen Abzeichen, zu dem Russen und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Gestresst?“, fragte Dokkaebi, nachdem die fünf Murkys außer Hörweite waren. Fuze schnaubte nur und schaute dem kleinen Trupp einen Moment lang nach. Dann wandte er sich um und ging weiter auf die Ausgangstür der Basis zu. Er trug seinen Helm unter dem Arm und hielt den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet.  
„Keine Ahnung“, knurrte Fuze: „Ich habe so ein komisches Gefühl. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.“  
„Ach ja?“  
Dokkaebi ging mit vergleichsweise fröhlichen Schritten neben ihm her. Sie zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und schaute Fuze einen Moment lang fragend an. Doch er entschied sich dagegen, weiter auf das Thema einzugehen. Er hatte wohl einfach mal wieder einen schlechten Tag.  
Die beiden Rainbow Operatoren gingen also schweigend den kahlen Gang hinab. Sie marschierten geradewegs auf die Eingangstür zu, bogen jedoch kurz davor nach rechts ab auf eine steile Treppe, die in mehreren scharfen Windungen aufwärts führte. Nachdem sie etwa vier Stockwerke nach oben gestiegen waren, standen sie vor einer gelben Tür.  
Fuze hob die rechte Hand und drückte die metallene Klinke nach unten. Die beiden traten hinaus auf ein weitläufiges Flachdach und als Dokkaebi den Kopf drehte, erkannte sie zu ihrer Linken die große Glaskuppel. Sie konnte sich noch genau an die drei Personen erinnern, die dort gefangen gehalten wurden.  
Die seltsame, hünenhafte Frau mit der Hasenmaske war ihr stets eher sympathisch als einschüchternd vorgekommen, wohingegen der andere… was auch immer er war, ohne weiteres in jedem beliebigen Horrorfilm hätte mitmachen können. Und die junge Maxine Caulfield war ein tragischer Fall. Aber es war nötig, um die Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Manchmal musste man Opfer bringen.  
Dokkaebi drehte den Kopf wieder nach vorne und richtete den Blick auf den großen Helikopterlandeplatz. Er wurde von einem weißen H gekennzeichnet und befand sich auf einem Gerüst aus groben stahlstreben. Eine kleine Treppe führte hinauf auf die asphaltierte Fläche.  
In der Ferne erkannte Dokkaebi bereits den Transporthelikopter, der sich im Tiefflug der Basis näherte. Als schwarze Silhouette schob er sich für einen Augenblick zwischen die Koreanerin und die Sonne, bevor er weiter nach rechts abtauchte und in rasantem Tempo immer größer wurde. Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, bis er Camp Ajax erreicht hatte und der Pilot die Nase des Fluggeräts nach oben zog. Ein kurzes Brems- und Landemanöver später schlugen die Kufen des Helikopters sicher auf dem Landeplatz auf.  
Dokkaebi und Fuze hoben beide die Hände, um ihre Gesichter gegen den von den Rotorblättern verursachten Wind zu schützen. Am Fluggerät wurde eine breite Seitentür zur Seite geschoben und als erstes kletterte ein schwer bepackter Soldat von beachtlicher Statur hinunter auf den Boden. Fuze trat sofort nach vorne und schüttelte Maestro die Hand. Wie immer zierte ein Grinsen das Gesicht des Italieners, während hinter ihm nacheinander Thatcher, Ying und Caveira aus dem Hubschrauber stiegen. Zu guter Letzt erschien Alibi, die müde, doch fokussiert wirkte.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Fuze und schaute zu Maestro: „Wir haben wie angewiesen die Sicherheitsstufe angehoben. Gibt es neue Informationen zu Smithson?“  
Maestro kratzte sich am Bart und setzte bereits zu einer Antwort an, als Alibi an ihm vorbeirauschte und sagte: „Keine Informationen. Nur Instinkt. Smithson hat es auf das Camp abgesehen und wir werden hier sein, um sie aufzuhalten.“  
Damit war die Sache erledigt. Fuze wandte seinen Blick von Maestro zu Thatcher, doch auch der backenbärtige Brite konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Keiner von ihnen wusste so recht, was los war. Aber Alibi hatte das Kommando und was sie sagte, wurde getan. Immerhin war es ihr bereits vorher gelungen, Sally auf frischer Tat zu ertappen und das an einem Ort, an dem sie niemand vermutet hätte. Vielleicht gelang es ihr ja wieder.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es in Ordnung ist?“, fragte Susie. Sie schaute über die Schulter, dann wieder nach vorne auf das hohe Gebäude. „Ich meine, du kennst mich doch kaum. Und sie kennt mich überhaupt nicht. Kann ich diese Hilfe überhaupt annehmen?“  
„Warum stellst du auf einmal so seltsame Fragen?“, wollte Jake wissen und zog die Eingangstür zu dem Wohnbau auf. Im Gehen drehte er sich um, blieb jedoch nicht stehen. „Vor ein paar Tagen wolltest du noch in meine Hütte einbrechen…“  
„Ich wollte nicht einbr…“  
„Ja, ja, schon gut. Und jetzt ist es dir auf einmal peinlich, wenn ich dich einlade und dafür sorge, dass du nicht in absolut verdreckten Klamotten durch die Gegend laufen musst?“  
Susie folgte ihm in das schlichte, doch nicht unbedingt hässliche Gebäude. Es war höchstens etwas langweilig. Sie rieb sich mit der rechten Hand über den linken Oberarm und wusste ganz offensichtlich nicht, was sie mit ihren Gliedmaßen anfangen sollte, während sie antwortete: „Ich weiß auch nicht. Am Ende ist es ja nicht dein Problem, was mit mir passiert, oder?“  
„Hey“, entgegnete Jake: „Wenn ich sehe, dass Leute Hilfe brauchen, dann helfe ich ihnen. Daran ist überhaupt nichts peinlich und das ist auch gar nichts, wofür man sich schämen muss.“  
„Ich weiß“, murmelte Susie: „Glaube ich zumindest… Ach, hör einfach nicht auf mich. Neun von zehn Sätzen, die aus meinem Mund kommen, stammen davon, dass ich die Dinge überdenke. Hat Julie auch schon immer gesagt.“  
„Wer ist Julie?“  
Jake hatte nun den Aufzug erreicht und presste einen Finger auf den roten Knopf. Normalerweise hätte er die Treppe genommen, doch mit Susie entschied er sich dann doch für die komfortablere Option.  
„Niemand“, murmelte Susie nur: „Und du bist sicher, dass sie mir auch etwas leihen will und nicht nur, weil du sie dazu überredet hast?“  
„Wenn ich an Feng denke, dann denke ich vor allem zwei Dinge“, antwortete Jake, während sich mit einem hörbaren Klingeln die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten: „Erstens ist sie total unkompliziert und zweitens hat sie ein riesiges Mitgefühl. Außerdem kann sie sicherlich jeden verstehen, der zumindest zweitweise genug von seinen Eltern hat.“  
Jake schenkte ihr ein ermutigendes Lächeln, als Susie zu ihm in den Aufzug stieg. Er drückte auf einen Knopf, die Türen schlossen sich und einen Augenblick später zog bereits ein seltsames Gefühl an seinem Magen, als der Fahrstuhl beschleunigte. Doch die Strecke war nicht weit. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatten sie bereits ihr Zielstockwerk erreicht und die Türen öffneten sich wieder.  
„Wenn sie wirklich so ist“, sagte Susie und verließ als erste den Aufzug: „Dann hast du verdammt nette Freunde. Oder zumindest eine.“  
„Ich hatte Glück mit meinen Freunden“, erwiderte Jake. Er schaute sich kurz um, versuchte, sich zu erinnern, welche Apartmentnummer Feng ihm genannt hatte und wandte sich dann nach links. Susie folgte ihm.  
„Wir haben uns vor ein paar Jahren kennengelernt“, erzählte Jake: „In einer etwas ungünstigen Lage. Aber es hat uns zwei und noch ein paar andere Leute zu einer eisernen Truppe zusammengeschweißt. Und ich weiß, dass so etwas nicht selbstverständlich ist. Gute Freunde meine ich.“  
„Gute Freunde“, murmelte Susie: „Gute Freunde sind schwer zu finden.“  
Jake nickte ihr schweigend zu, bevor er an einer unscheinbaren Tür stehen blieb. Ein Blick auf das Namensschild über der Klingel verriet ihm, dass er richtig war. Neben ihrem Namen in lateinischen Buchstaben hatte Feng sogar noch chinesische Schriftzeichen gesetzt. Jake war zwar kein Experte, doch er ging davon aus, dass jeder Kalligraphiebewanderte sofort hintenüberkippen würde, wenn er auch nur einen Blick auf die hingekritzelten Symbole werfen würde. Er lachte in sich hinein und drückte dann auf die Klingel.  
Ein schriller Ton ertönte hinter der Tür. Jake und Susie tauschten einen Blick aus. Dann hörten sie hastige Schritte näherkommen und einen Augenblick später wurde die Tür bereits aufgerissen. Vor ihnen stand eine verschlafene Asiatin, mit unordentlichen Haaren und immer noch gekleidet in ihren rosaroten Pyjama.  
„Guten Morgen“, wünschte Jake und bedachte Feng mit einem stichelnden Blick: „Wird ja höchste Zeit, dass ich vorbeischaue und dich aus den Federn pfeife.“  
„Es ist Sonntag“, erwiderte Feng mit einem Kopfschütteln. Dann schaute sie an Jake vorbei und entdeckte Susie, die sich verlegen im Hintergrund hielt.  
„Das ist Susie“, stellte Jake vor und wandte sich dann um: „Susie, das ist Feng Min.“  
„Einfach nur Feng, bitte“, sagte Feng und machte eine einladende Handbewegung: „Kommt rein.“  
Jake leistet der Aufforderung umgehend folge und marschierte an der kleinen Asiatin vorbei in die entsprechend kleine Wohnung. Susie folgte ihr und als sie an ihr vorbei ging, konnte Feng einen näheren Blick auf sie werfen. Jake hatte am Telefon bereits erwähnt, dass sie Kleidung brauchte und er hatte recht gehabt.  
„Entschuldigt die Unordnung“, sagte Feng, während Jake bereits über einen Adapterkabel stolperte. Sie warf die Tür zu und zwängte sich dann an ihm vorbei in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers, wo sie an den hohen Wandschrank trat. „Dann schauen wir mal, was ich für dich habe.“  
Susie ließ derweil ihren Blick umhergleiten. Die Wohnung war klein. Manch einer würde sogar behaupten, sie wäre schäbig. Sie war außerdem unaufgeräumt. Überall lagen Sachen herum, die ganz definitiv an einen anderen Ort gehörten. Warum zum Beispiel direkt unter den Kleiderhaken, wo normale Menschen so etwas wie ihre Schuhe aufbewahren, ein Computergehäuse stand, entzog sich auf den ersten Blick Susies Logik. Aber sie mochte die Wohnung, denn all das Chaos signalisierte ihr zuallererst Unabhängigkeit.  
„Sie ist also das Mädchen, das bei dir einbrechen wollte?“, fragte Feng beiläufig, ohne ihren Kopf aus dem Kleiderschrank zu nehmen: „Zum Glück hast du unseren Rat befolgt.“  
Feng streckte ihren Arm nach oben und zog etwas von einem Kleiderbügel herunter.  
„Hey. Susie, oder?“  
„Ja?“  
Susie schreckte beinahe hoch, als Feng sie unerwartet angesprochen hatte.  
„Du bist doch nicht gegen Wolle allergisch, oder?“  
„Ähm, nein, nicht dass ich wüsste.“  
Feng nickte nachdenklich, während Susie verlegen von einem Bein auf das andere Trat. Jake hatte sich derweil zu seiner Kollegin an den Kleiderschrank gestellt und schaute ihr nun neugierig über die Schulter.  
„Wollallergie? Gibt’s sowas überhaupt?“  
„Wenn du eine Ahnung hättest, vor welchen Allergien mich meine Eltern schon bewahren wollten“, knurrte Feng: „Es gibt jeden Blödsinn.“  
Susie konnte sich im Flur ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während Jake nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Sein Immunsystem war auf Vordermann und so musste er sich kaum Gedanken über solche Dinge machen. Er war so gut wie nie krank geworden und wenn, dann hatte sich sein Körper von selbst wieder erholt. Jake lehnte sich an den Türrahmen zwischen Schlafzimmer und Flur und drehte den Kopf hinüber zu dem Gerät unter den Kleiderhaken.  
„Wofür hast du eigentlich all die Computer hier herumstehen?“  
Feng zog kurz den Kopf aus ihrem Kleiderschrank und folgte Jakes Blick. Ihre Augen schossen direkt an Susie vorbei, die sich ebenfalls zu dem genannten Objekt umdrehte.  
„Oh, das…“, sagte Feng: „Einer meiner Arbeitskollegen hat behauptet, der wäre kaputt und hat ihn mir geschenkt.“  
„Ist er kaputt?“, fragte Jake. Feng schüttelte wie erwartet den Kopf.  
„Irgendetwas war mit dem Netzteil nicht in Ordnung. Ich hab´s ausgetauscht und jetzt funktioniert er wieder einwandfrei.“  
„Du hättest deinem Kollegen auch sagen können, dass es nur ein kleiner Schaden ist“, kommentierte Jake und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ach“, erwiderte Feng: „Er wollte sich ohnehin einen neuen kaufen und hat nur nach einer Ausrede gesucht, den alten loszuwerden. Hey, Susie. Magst du grelle Farben?“  
„Ich… ähm…“  
„Sorry, dumme Frage bei deinen Haaren.“  
Feng steckte den Kopf wieder in den Kleiderschrank und warf ein weiters T-Shirt über ihren linken Arm. Jake erkannte das aufdringliche Logo der Laser Bears auf einem türkis-blauen Hintergrund.  
„Es geht hier nicht um ihre modischen Vorlieben“, bemerkte Jake: „Wichtig ist nur, dass sie etwas zum Anziehen hat.“  
„Sei still und lass uns Damen einfach machen“, erwiderte Feng rechthaberisch, doch ein freundschaftliches Grinsen schoss über ihre Lippen. Auch wenn Jake es nicht sehen konnte, so wusste er doch, dass es da war. Nun drehte Feng sich um und ging hinüber zu Susie.  
„Hier. Probiere die mal an. Aus dem T-Shirt bin ich schon seit längerem rausgewachsen, aber dir müsste es stehen.“

„Verdamm, Boss, den Helm abzunehmen war ein riskanter Zug.“  
„Aber er war nötig“, murmelte Dallas. Er hatte das Kinn gegen die Brust gelehnt und versuchte mit spitzen Fingern, eine hellgrüne Plakette an seiner Uniform zu befestigen. „Er hätte uns niemals geglaubt, wenn ich ihm nicht mein Gesicht gezeigt hätte.“  
„Das ist wahr“, stimmte Hoxton zu und Wolf schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Wir hatten Glück, dass er dich nicht erkannt hat. Also, was jetzt?“  
„Jetzt setzen wir unseren Plan fort, wie besprochen“, sagte Dallas: „Hox, Clover, die Kontrollzentrale ist im Westflügel. Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Chains, Wolf, ihr kommt mit mir. Sallys Freunde sind im Ostflügel.“  
Alle vier nickten und einen Moment später teilte sich die Gruppe auf. Das graue Gebäude war ein wahres Gewirr aus Kammern, Türen und Gängen. Glücklicherweise hatten sie genug Zeit gehabt, um die Pläne zu studieren, weshalb sie alle in etwa wusste, wo in der Basis sie sich befanden.  
Der Eingang in den Zwinger war im Erdgeschoss und nur schwer zu verfehlen. Das Kontrollzentrum hingegen befand sich im zweiten Stock, umgeben von Wachstuben, Serverräumen und anderen Einrichtungen. Clover und Hoxton würden sich über die Treppen nach oben schleichen müssen, um dorthin zu gelangen und gleichzeitig so gut es ging allen anderen Murkywater- oder Regierungsangestellten ausweichen.  
„Was denkt du?“, flüsterte Clover, nachdem sie um eine Ecke gebogen waren. Der Gang vor ihnen war mit Ausnahme eines einzelnen Wissenschaftlers, der sich an einem ramponierten Getränkeautomaten zu schaffen machte, vollkommen leer.  
„Was ich denke?“, knurrte Hoxton.  
„Ja, was denkst du? Glaubst du die ganze Sache hier geht gut aus? Ich meine, wir hatten keine Ahnung von den Plaketten und so etwas hätte doch auf den Servern aufscheinen sollen, oder nicht? Und Bain hat mit Sicherheit nichts übersehen.“  
Hoxton antwortete nicht. Stattdessen ließ er ein mürrisches Grunzen hören, was wohl bedeuten sollte, dass er nicht in der Stimmung war, die Lage zu diskutieren. Doch Clover ließ sich nicht abwimmeln.  
„Und warum ist eigentlich Team Rainbow hier?“  
„Das wissen wir nicht“, schnauzte Hoxton, senkte jedoch seine Stimme, als sie an dem einsamen Wissenschaftler vorbeikamen.  
„Die russische und koreanische Flagge in einer FBI Basis?“, erwiderte Clover: „Wer soll´s denn sonst sein? Außerdem war sich Chains sicher, dass er die beiden schon mal gesehen hat.“  
„Durch das Visier einer feuerspuckenden Bleipumpe. Er kann sich nicht sicher sein“, erwiderte Hoxton: „Hör zu. Ihr wart diejenigen, die Sally unbedingt helfen wollten. Bist du noch dabei oder hast du Zweifel?“  
„Endlich mal etwas Gutes tun mit meinen Talenten?“, fragte Clover und legte eine besondere Betonung auf das letzte Wort: „Verdammt, natürlich bin ich noch dabei.“  
„Gut. Dann bringen wir den Scheiß hinter uns.“  
Was folgte, waren ein paar unterdrückte Flüche von Hoxtons Seite her, die andauerten, bis die beiden ein Treppenhaus erreichten. Sie tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, Clover zuckte mit den Schultern und dann begannen sie, nach oben zu steigen. Kurz bevor sie den ersten Stock erreichten, kam ihnen eine kleine Gruppe Soldaten entgegen. Clover und Hoxton drückten sich an die Wand, nickten höflich und marschierten dann weiter. Ja nicht zu schnell.  
„Fuck“, flüsterte Clover und Hoxton nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich irgendwo einschlich, doch normalerweise waren die Menschen im Zielgebiet kaum bewaffnet und schon gar keine Kriegsveteranen, die sich für den privaten Sektor entschieden hatten. Ein Fehltritt konnte hier nicht nur Alarm auslösen, sondern ihm gleichzeitig eine Kugel einfangen.  
„Jetzt nach rechts, oder?“, flüsterte Clover, nachdem sie den zweiten Stock erreicht hatten. Hoxton lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Der Gang war leer, doch das konnte sich jeden Moment ändern. Allerdings wusste er selbst nicht mehr genau, in welche Richtung sie jetzt gehen mussten und so blieben sie einen Moment stehen.  
„Okay, wir sind jetzt an der Nordtreppe hochgelaufen, oder?“, fragte Hoxton: „Dann müssten wir… ach, ich bin zu alt, um mir diese verdammten Pläne zu merken.“  
„Wir müssen nach rechts“, beharrte Clover: „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher.“  
„Ziemlich?“  
„Komm einfach“  
Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn hinaus auf den Gang. Es gab keine Fenster und das einzige Licht kam von den Neonröhren, die über ihren Köpfen an der Decke hingen. Was es allerdings gab, waren eine ganze Menge Türen, die allesamt nur mit Nummern beschriftet waren. Die Pläne, die die Payday Gang ergattert hatte, waren allesamt mit Schriftzügen versehen gewesen. Eine Besenkammer hatte auch den Titel einer Besenkammer gehabt und so war es ihnen leichtgefallen, sie von ihrem Ziel, der Kontrollzentrale, zu unterscheiden.  
„Weißt du noch, welcher exakte Raum es war?“, fragte Hoxton, ohne den Blick zu Clover hinunter zu wenden. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf  
„Ich glaube wir müssen einfach suchen“, murmelte sie: „und hoffen, dass wir nirgendwo reinplatzen.“  
Hoxton fluchte, bevor er antwortete: „Wenn man uns fragt, dann sind wir neue Rekruten und haben noch keine Ahnung, was sich wo befindet.“  
„Ich versteh´s nicht. Warum können die Murkys nicht einfach Buchstaben verwenden, wie alle andere au…“  
„Pssst!“  
Hoxton packte sie leicht am Arm, ließ jedoch sogleich wieder los, als am unteren Ende des Ganges eine weitere Gruppe Soldaten auftauchte. Sie sahen allesamt wichtig aus, trugen Offiziersbarette und hatten einen Wissenschaftler sowie einen dicklichen Mann in Anzug in ihrer Mitte. Hoxton nahm eilig Haltung an und Clover tat es ihm nach einem Moment nach. Die Offiziere schenkten ihnen keine Beachtung.  
„Seien sie ganz beruhigt, Mr. Baker“, sagte einer der uniformierten Männer und klang dabei, als würde er sich bereits zum hundertsten Mal wiederholen: „Meine Männer haben die Basis fest unter Kontrolle. Sie haben hier eine halbe Armee zu Verfügung, von der ein Drittel im Irak, ein Drittel in Afghanistan und ein Drittel in beiden Konflikten gedient hat. Camp Ajax ist vollkommen sicher.“  
„Ich weiß ihr Engagement sehr zu schätzen“, antwortete der dicke Mann im Anzug. Ein paar vereinzelte Schweißperlen glitzerten auf seiner Stirn und er wischte sie eilig mit der Hand weg, bevor er weitersprach: „Aber ihre Erfahrungen in herkömmlichen Konflikten sind hier nicht von Belang. Smithsons Fertigkeiten richten sich nicht nach den Regeln, an die sich die Taliban halten. Mauern werden sie nicht aufhalten und ich fürchte eben so wenig Gewehrkugeln. Wir müssen…“  
„Ja, ja, ich habe die Akte gelesen“, knurrte der Offizier: „und ich sage ihnen, ich habe keine Angst vor Geistergeschichten. Die anderen drei haben wir auch fest in der Hand und so lange die Inhibitoren aktiv sind, hat sie uns nichts entgegenzusetzen.“  
„Das glaube ich ihnen ja“, antwortete Mr. Baker: „Aber sollte sie wirklich heute angreifen, dann müssen wir auf der Hut bleiben. Team Rainbow hat uns sicherlich nicht grundlos vorgewarnt.“  
„Wir machen das schon“, beharrte der Offizier: „Kümmern sie sich einfach um ihre Arbeit und wir kümmern uns um die Sicherheit.“  
Eine unterschwellige Drohung schwang in der Stimme des Soldaten mit, doch weder Hoxton noch Clover konnten die Antwort vernehmen, da die kleine Gruppe bereits hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war. Dafür tauschten sie nun einen besorgten Blick aus.  
„Woher wissen die, dass wir heute kommen?“, fragte Clover: „Das ist unmöglich.“  
„Sie können es nicht wissen“, antwortete Hoxton: „Wahrscheinlich haben sie einfach nur glücklich vermutet.“  
„Glücklich vermutet?“, erwiderte Clover: „Auf den Tag genau? Willst du mich verarschen?“  
Bevor sie jedoch weitersprechen konnten, wurden sie vom Rauschen ihrer Headsets unterbrochen und Bains Stimme meldete sich über die Funkverbindung.  
„Clover, Hoxton, wie sieht´s aus? Dallas, Wolf und Chains sind in Position. Sie warten nur noch darauf, dass ihr das Okay gebt.“  
Hoxton stieß einen Fluch aus und aktivierte dann die Antwortfunktion.  
„Negativ“, gab er durch: „Wir haben die Kontrollzentrale noch nicht erreicht. Aber es gibt ein anderes Problem. Die Murkys wissen, dass wir verflucht noch mal kommen. Und zwar heute!“  
Er hätte am liebsten gegen die Wand getreten, widerstand jedoch der Versuchung und richtete seinen Blick stattdessen den Gang hinab. Es war niemand zu sehen. Anschließend schaute er wieder zu Clover.  
„Die Murkys wissen, dass wir kommen?“, fragte Bain: „Wie?“  
„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Hoxton: „Aber anscheinend haben sie eine Warnung von Team Rainbow erhalten. Wir haben ein Gespräch überhört. Sie wissen, dass wir kommen, aber sie haben keine Ahnung, dass wir schon drin sind.“  
„Dann ist die Mission also noch nicht kompromittiert?“  
„Nein“  
Bain ließ die Verbindung offen, während er seinerseits ein paar Flüche ausstieß, die die gesamte Payday Gang hören konnte. Nach ein paar Sekunden fing er sich jedoch wieder.  
„Okay. Dallas, hast du das mitbekommen?“  
„Laut und deutlich“, ertönte sofort die Stimme des Anführers: „Unsere Situation hat sich nicht geändert. Wir machen weiter.“  
Hoxton knurrte in Frustration und Clover warf einen besorgten Blick an ihm vorbei in den nach wie vor leeren Gang.  
„Boss, bist du dir sicher?“, fragte Hoxton.  
„Absolut“, kam die Antwort sofort und ohne zu zögern: „Sie wissen, dass wir kommen, aber das war doch von vornherein klar. Sie haben keine Ahnung, dass wir sie infiltriert haben. Kümmert euch um die Kontrollzentrale und wenn möglich eine Janusmaschine. Wir erledigen den Rest.“  
Hoxton knurrte.  
„Alles klar“ Er warf Clover einen Blick zu und ein grimmiges Nicken ließ seinen Helm nach vorne wippen. „Dann machen wir uns mal daran und suchen diese verdammte Zentrale.“  
Clover zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie zustimmte.  
„Okay“  
„Bain“, schnarrte Hoxton darauf: „Hast du irgendwelche Infos für uns? Wir befinden uns in einem langen Gang, direkt neben einem Treppenhaus. Im zweiten Stock.“  
„Nord- oder Südtreppe?“, fragte Bain. Seine Stimme rauschte, doch die Konzentration war deutlich zu hören. Die Murkys waren informiert. Er durfte sich keine Fehler erlauben.  
„Fuck, was weiß ich“, knurrte Hoxton und schaute sich um: „Nordtreppe, glaube ich. Verdammte Scheiße.“  
„Immer mit der Ruhe, Hoxton“, antwortete Bain. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Wenn ihr an der Nordtreppe seid, wendet auch nach rechts und geht den Gang entlang bis ans Ende. Dort geht’s dann wieder nach rechts und die zweite Tür auf der linken Seite.“  
„Verstanden“, bestätigte Clover und zog Hoxton am Arm: „Los, gehen wir.“  
Die beiden schauten sich ein letztes Mal um und liefen dann geschwind den Gang entlang. Noch war die Luft rein. Keine Soldaten kamen ihnen entgegen und auch keine Wissenschaftler. Letztere waren sowieso nur eine der kleineren Sorgen. Die wahre Bedrohung ging von den Murkys aus.  
Hoxton und Clover erreichten das Ende des Ganges, wo der Ton ihrer Schritte verhallte und einen Augenblick später verstummte. Hoxton lugte um die Ecke. Als er erkannte, dass die Luft rein war, gab er Clover einen Wink und die beiden setzten ihren Weg fort. Bains Anweisungen genauestens befolgend, standen sie wenig später vor einer verschlossenen Tür.  
„Raum 46“, flüsterte Clover und schaute zu Hoxton. Dieser aktivierte sein Headset.  
„Bain, was ist in Raum 46?“, gab er durch. Er warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter und vergewisserte sich, dass sie immer noch allein waren. Dann antwortete Bain endlich.  
„Raum 46, Kontrollzentrale, ihr seid richtig.“  
„Wunderbar.“  
Hoxton stellte sich neben die Tür und griff nach seiner Pistole. Die Waffe war in einem Holster an seinem Gürtel angebracht. Als nächstes griff er in eine seiner Brusttaschen und zog einen schwarzen, länglichen Zylinder hervor. Mit ein paar schnellen Drehungen hatte er den Schalldämpfer auch schon vorne auf der Pistole angebracht.  
„Okay, wir haben keine Ahnung, wer und wie viele da drin sind“, murmelte Hoxton. Clover schraubte ebenfalls einen Schalldämpfer auf ihre Pistole und gab ihm dann einen Daumen nach oben. Hoxton flüsterte weiter: „Wir stürmen da jetzt rein und bringen diese Bastarde unter Kontrolle. Wenn einer Faxen macht, erschieß ihn. Wir können es uns hier nicht leisten, Gnade zu…“  
„Ich habe verstanden“, knurrte Clover: „Mach auf“  
Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig, doch sie schien zu allem entschlossen. Natürlich rauschte Adrenalin durch ihre Adern. Hoxton spürte selbst, wie die Nervosität in seine Glieder fuhr und mit einem grimmigen Nicken wandte er sich der Tür zu.  
Der Öffnungsmechanismus bestand aus einer einfachen Klinke. Es gab zwar ein herkömmliches Schloss, doch Hoxton bezweifelte, dass die Tür abgesperrt war. Vorrichtung für eine Keykard gab es keine. Ebenso wenig eine Tastatur für einen Zugangscode. Also legte Hoxton ganz einfach die Finger auf die Klinke und drückte nach unten.  
Die Tür schwang nach Innen auf. Dabei verursachte sie kaum Lärm und erlaubte es stattdessen dem Tackern von Tastaturen, zu ihnen herauszudringen. Auch in der Kontrollzentrale hingen Neonröhren an der Decke, doch die Hauptbeleuchtung übernahmen die Monitore von unzähligen Computern. Zwölf Schreibtische waren in drei Reihen organisiert, jeweils vier pro Reihe, die alle auf das Kopfende hinwiesen. Nur fünf Schreibtische waren besetzt. Der Rest war verlassen und keiner der Angestellten in FBI Uniformen drehte sich um. Sie waren zu sehr auf ihre Arbeit fokussiert.  
Hoxton lachte lautlos in sich hinein. Das würde ein Kinderspiel werden. Er schaute zu Clover und nickte in den Raum hinein. Dann setzte er langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen. Clover folgte ihm und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Immer noch drehte sich keiner der Angestellten um. Erst als Hoxton den ersten der Schreibtische erreicht hatte, wurden die vier auf ihn aufmerksam.  
„Ja?“, fragte jener, der ihm am nächsten war. Ein junger Mann mit dunkler Hautfarbe. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“  
Hoxton legte den Kopf schief. Sein Gesicht war immer noch hinter seinem Helm verborgen und so konnten die fünf Männer das hämische Grinsen auf seinen Lippen nicht sehen, als er seine Pistole hob. Der Lauf zielte direkt auf die Stirn des dunkelhäutigen Agenten.  
„Aufstehen!“, knurrte er so bedrohlich wie möglich: „Sofort!“  
Die fünf Angestellten gehorchten ihm aufs Wort und kamen allesamt ruckartig auf die Beine. Einer der Agenten stolperte ein wenig, doch Hoxton passte genau darauf auf, dass niemand irgendeinen Alarmknopf drückte. Nun erschien auch Clover an seiner Seite. Während Hoxton die fünf Agenten in eine Ecke scheuchte, senkte sie ihre Stimme und fragte: „Okay, wir haben sie. Was jetzt?“  
Hoxton schaute sich kurz um. Dann nickte er nach links.  
„Schau mal, wo diese Tür dort hinführt.“  
Clover verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld, während Hoxton sowohl Blick als auch Waffe auf die Agenten gerichtet hielt. Eine seltsame Ruhe hatte sich seiner Finger bemächtig. Er zitterte kein bisschen und nun, da er etwas zu tun hatte, gab es auch keine anderen Gedanken mehr in seinem Kopf. Das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür klang durch den kahlen Raum.  
„Es ist eine Toilette“, rief Clover: „Kein Ausgang. Keine Fenster.“  
„Glückwunsch“, lachte Hoxton: „Euer neues Zuhause. Clover, leg ihnen die Kabelbinder an und dann sperren wir sie da hinein. Und ich sag´s euch gleich, ihr Mistkerle. Wenn ich auch nur einen Ton höre, komme ich rein und schieße euch zuerst in die Eier und dann in die Köpfe. Ist das klar?“  
Hoxton erhielt keine Antwort. Doch die Nachricht war angekommen. Zwei der Agenten sahen aus, als wären sie kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. Die anderen beiden hielten sich etwas besser, doch auch ihnen stand die Todesangst und der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. So dauerte es auch keine Minute, bis Clover die Männer gefesselt und in die Toilette gestoßen hatte.  
„Ruhe da drin“, zischte sie und betätigte den Lichtschalter. Dunkelheit legte sich über die fünf Männer. „Wenn ihr leise seid, werdet ihr leben.“ Damit warf sie die Tür zu und drehte sich zu Hoxton um.  
„Okay“  
Hoxton saß bereits an einem der Schreibtische und fischte einen silbernen USB Stick aus einer seiner Taschen. Dann beugte er sich hinunter. Mit geschickten Fingern steckte er das Gerät in den dazugehörigen Eingang, bevor er sein Headset aktivierte.  
„Okay, Bain, wir sind drinnen. Kontrollzentrale ist gesichert. Wir haben sie vollkommen im Griff.“  
„Hervorragend“, meldete sich Bain sofort: „Installiert den Virus.“  
„Schon dabei“, murmelte Hoxton. Seine Finger hämmerten über die Tastatur und immer wieder griff er hinüber zur Maus, um ein paar Klicks zu machen. Der Bildschirm vor ihm blitzte auf. Ein Ladebalken erschien, nachdem er den USB Stick geöffnet und Bains Malware aufgerufen hatte. Sofort blinkten Warnfester auf, doch Hoxton ignorierte sie. Natürlich versuchte das System, sich zu verteidigen, doch der Virus war exzellent programmiert. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Bains Software in die Systeme des FBI eindrang und so kam wenig später die Bestätigung.  
„Ich bin drin, Jungs“, rauschte Bains Stimme durch die Verbindung: „Ich hab´s. Ich habe vollen Zugriff.“  
Hoxton lehnte sich in einem Sessel zurück und legte die Hände auf die Tischplatte. Der Cursor auf dem Bildschirm bewegte sich nun wie von selbst. Bain hatte kaum eine halbe Minute gebraucht, um die Kontrolle über das System zu erlangen. Nun konnte er alles von seinem Versteck aus steuern.  
„Wie sieht´s mit den Inhibitoren aus?“, fragte Dallas über das Funknetz: „Hast du sie schon gefunden?“  
„Einen Moment…“ murmelte Bain. Hoxtons Finger trommelten angespannt auf dem Holz herum, während Clover sich hinter ihm an die Eingangstür stellte. Jeden Moment konnte jemand hereinkommen und dann würde sie bereitstehen.  
„Wie lange brauchst du noch?“, wollte Dallas wissen. Er klang angespannt, doch sie hatten noch keinen Notfall. Ansonsten hätte er es durchgegeben.  
„Ich arbeite daran“, sagte Bain. Hoxton verfolgte all seine Anstrengungen über den Bildschirm, an dem er selbst gar nichts mehr tun musste. Doch einen Augenblick später wurde er stutzig.  
„Halt, stopp“  
„Was ist?“, fragte Bain und auch Clover drehte überrascht den Kopf.  
„Geh noch mal zurück“, erklärte Hoxton: „Das Fester hier unten, ja genau.“  
„Das hier?“  
„Ja“  
Ein dreckiges Grinsen fuhr über Hoxtons Lippen. Clover schaute noch einmal zur Tür, bevor sie einen Schritt zu Hoxton herüber machte und auf den Bildschirm schaute.  
„Habt ihr die Inhibitoren gefunden?“  
„Noch nicht“, antwortete Hoxton: „Aber das sind die Pläne der Janusmaschine. Genau wie Sally gesagt hat.“ Die letzten beiden Sätze hatte Hoxton auch über die Funkverbindung gesprochen, sodass Dallas alles mitbekommen hatte.  
„Ich lade sie jetzt herunter“, bestätigte Bain: „Scharf beobachtet, Hox.“  
„Sehr gut“, warf Dallas ein: „Aber suche vorher die verdammten Inhibitoren. Solange Nerio nicht da ist, sind wir am Arsch.“  
„Nur wenn sie uns finden“, knurrte Hoxton: „Man könnte fast meinen, du vermisst die alte Dame.“  
Dallas ging nicht auf die Stichelei ein, doch Clover ließ ein leises Glucksen hören. Sie stellte sich wieder zurück an die Tür. Bain setzte derweil seine Suche nach den Inhibitoren fort und wurde eine halbe Minute später auch fündig.  
„Ich habe sie“, rauschte es über die Verbindung: „Sie sind mit einem zusätzlichen Code gesichert, aber das haben wir gleich. Einen Augenblick, und… So, das war´s, sie sind unten. Nerio kann jetzt zu euch stoßen.“  
„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte Dallas.  
„Ja“  
„Sie wird keinen Alarm auslösen, wenn sie hier auftaucht?“  
„Nein, verdammt. Jetzt ruf sie einfach. Dann mache ich euch die Tür auf.“  
Hoxton konnte sich bei dem kurzen Streitgespräch der beiden ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Auch Clover war wieder guter Dinge. Die gesamte Operation lief wie am Schnürchen. Die Murkys hatten absolut keine Ahnung, was vor sich ging und mit Sally unterwegs, hatten sie es bereits so gut wie geschafft. Doch dann hörte sie etwas.  
„Oh, fuck“, knurrte Clover und trat einen Schritt von der Tür zurück.  
„Was ist?“, zischte Hoxton.  
„Ich höre Schritte. Eine ganze Menge.“  
Bevor einer der beiden reagieren konnte, wurde die Tür bereits aufgezogen und drei schwer bewaffnete Soldaten marschierten herein. Sie alle trugen unterschiedliche Flaggen auf den Armen. Angeführt wurde die Truppe von einer Soldatin mit rotem Halstuch und der italienischen Tricolore an der Uniform. Hinter ihr kam ein grimmiger Brite mit Backenbart und noch mal danach eine Frau, die aus Brasilien zu kommen schien. Ihre Augen waren gnadenlos.  
„Adriano soll uns alle Viertelstunde einen Bericht durchgeben“, sagte die Italienerin zu dem Briten: „Wir müssen so wachsam sein wie nur möglich.“ Dabei hatte sie über die Schulter geblickt. Nun drehte sie den Kopf wieder nach vorne und ließ ihren Blick über Clover und Hoxton gleiten, die sie nur wortlos anstarrten.  
„Was ist denn hier los?“, fragte sie und schaute sich weiter um: „Wo ist der Rest?“  
Clover wollte bereits nach ihrer Waffe greifen, doch sie hielt inne, als Hoxton zu sprechen begann.  
„Kaffeepause“, sagte er und die Irin war überrascht, wie ruhig seine Stimme war. Er klang, als hätte er sich für die letzten drei Stunden nichts als gelangweilt.  
„Kaffeepause?“, fragte die Italienerin. Die Brasilianerin hinter ihr schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, während der Brite verächtlich grunzte. „Taina“, kommandierte die Anführerin: „Geh doch bitte und sieh zu, dass du diese Faulpelze wieder auf ihre Posten bringst.“ Die Brasilianerin nickte, drehte sich um und ging wieder hinaus auf den Gang. Der Brite warf hinter ihr die Tür zu. Unterdessen setzte sich Alibi nur unweit von Hoxton auf einen Sessel und seufzte angestrengt. Dann schaute sie ihn direkt an.  
„Aber ihr zwei seid ja hier“, sagte sie: „Wenigstens jemand. Wir sieht´s aus? Irgendwelche seltsamen Vorkommnisse?“  
Hoxton setzte sich sofort gerade hin und salutierte, bevor er antwortet: „Nein, Ma´am. Alles normal, wie immer.“  
„Gut“ murmelte die Italienerin: „Gut… Haltet weiter die Augen offen.“  
„Jawohl“  
Hoxton hoffte bereits, dass die beiden Rainbow Operatoren den Raum wieder verlassen würden. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Der Brite lehnte sich im Hintergrund an eine Wand, während die Italienerin nach ihrem Funkgerät griff. Clover setzte sich derweil unauffällig an einen der Arbeitsplätze. Hoxton konnte ihre Finger zittern sehen und hoffte, dass sie zu nichts aufgefordert werden würde. Clover und Computer waren noch nie eine gute Kombination gewesen.  
„Maestro“, sagte die Italienerin in ihr Funkgerät: „Irgendetwas zu berichten?“  
„Nein“, rauschte es zurück: „Wir haben die gesamte innere Verteidigungslinie kontrolliert. Die Mauer steht noch und die Türme sind besetzt. Keine Sorge, Alibi, wir haben die Lage unter Kontrolle.“  
Die Italienerin nickte.  
„Gut. Aber haltet die Augen offen.“  
„Wird gemacht.“  
Alibi senkte das Funkgerät wieder und der Brite trat einen Schritt nach vorne.  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte er.  
„Jetzt warten wir“, antwortete Alibi, während Hoxton keine zwei Meter entfernt krampfhaft versuchte, seinen Herzschlag ruhig zu halten.

„Sie wird keinen Alarm auslösen, wenn sie hier auftaucht?“, fragte Dallas und erhielt umgehend die Antwort.  
„Nein, verdammt. Jetzt ruf sie einfach. Dann mache ich euch die Tür auf.“  
Dallas knurrte und schaute hinauf zur Kamera, die rechts über dem großen Stahltor angebracht war. Die Linse schaute geradewegs auf ihn herab und er wusste, dass Bain ihn beobachtet. Dallas nickte der Kamera zu. Dann atmete ein, doch bevor er Sally rufen konnte, meldete sich eine Stimme hinter ihm.  
„Ich bin schon da.“  
„Fuck, Nerio“, rief Chains: „Eine kleine Warnung nächstes Mal.“  
Wolf, der ein paar Schritte entfernt an der Ecke stand, drehte den Kopf und rief: „Mach dir nicht in die Hose, Chainsy“  
„Reiß dich zusammen, Wolf“, kommandierte Dallas. Er nickte Sally zu, die die Geste erwiderte. Ihr Gesicht war hinter der schwarzen Maske verborgen, die Clover ihr gegeben hatte, doch sie schien ruhig und konzentriert. Alles lief nach Plan. Ein hydraulisches Zischen ertönte, als Bain hinter ihnen das große Stahltor öffnete. Wie von Geisterhand schwangen die beiden Flügel auseinander und Sally erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als sie hier gewesen war. Damals hatte sie allein flüchten müssen. Heute nicht.  
„Bain hat die Pläne für die Janusmaschine“, erklärte Dallas, während er und Sally auf das Tor zumarschierten: „Holen wir uns deine Freunde und dann nichts wie raus hier.“  
„Mit Freuden“, antwortete Sally. Sie spürte ihren Atem flattern, als sie durch den schmalen Spalt trat. Helles Licht flutete von der durchsichtigen Glasdecke herab. Der Dom, die Tische, die Betonwände und selbst ihre privaten Zellen. Alles war noch so, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte.  
„Sie müssen in ihren Räumen sein“, sagte Sally, nachdem sie sich in dem Saal umgeschaut hatte. Ohne zu zögern, rannte sie hinüber zur ersten Tür und riss sie auf. Doch das dahinterliegende Zimmer war leer. Wie blöd von ihr, es war ja ihre eigene Zelle. Schnurstracks lief sie weiter zur nächsten Tür, während Dallas hinter ihr in den kleinen Raum schaute.  
„Hier haben sie dich festgehalten?“  
„Genau hier“, bestätigte Sally und riss die zweite Tür auf. Eine steinerne Faust schloss sich um ihr Herz. „Anna?“  
„Was ist los?“  
„Sie muss wohl bei Max drüben sein“, murmelte Sally und rannte weiter. Ihre Schritte waren schneller, verzweifelter und ihre Hand zitterte, als sie die dritte Tür aufstieß.  
„Nein“  
Sofort ging es weiter zur vierten Kammer.  
„Bitte“  
Doch auch diese war leer. Und alle anderen Zimmer waren geöffnet.  
„Sie sind nicht hier…“, flüsterte Sally.  
„Was?“  
„Sie sind nicht hier.“  
Dallas drehte den Kopf und schickte seinen Blick durch den Saal.  
„Was soll das heißen?“  
„Ich… Ich weiß es nicht. Sie… Man muss sie weggebracht haben… In ein anderes Gefängnis. Ich…“  
„Hey“, rief Dallas: „Beruhige dich. Wenn sie nicht hier sind, dann hauen wir ab und machen einen neuen Pla…“  
„Nein“, schrie Sally, senkte jedoch sofort darauf wieder ihre Stimme: „Nein, nein, nein, ich kann nicht gehen. Nicht ohne sie. Ich habe es ihnen versprochen.“  
„Sie sind nicht hier“, beharrte Dallas: „Sie…“  
„Ich wollte sie niemals allein lassen.“  
„Nerio, wir…“  
„Was geht hier vor?“  
Dallas wurde zum zweiten Mal unterbrochen und sofort schoss sein Blick hinüber zum geöffneten Eingangstor. Dort war ein rundlicher Mann aufgetaucht. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug und seine fettigen Haare klebten an einer schweißverschmierten Stirn.  
„Wer… Sally?“  
Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich in Unglauben. Einen Moment später fuhr er herum, doch bevor er einen Schritt machen konnte, rammte ihm Chains bereits seinen Gewehrkolben in den Nacken.  
„Du gehst nirgendwo hin“, knurrte der Ex-Soldat und packte den Mann an der Schulter. Zusammen mit Wolf hob er ihn hoch. Chains griff nach seinen Kabelbindern und wollte dem dicken Mann bereits die Hände fesseln, als ein Schatten an ihm vorbeirauschte.  
Sallys Hand schoss nach vorne. Ihre Finger legten sich um den Hals des dicken Mannes und drückten zu, sodass nur noch ein ächzendes Keuchen aus seiner Kehle hervordrang. Sie riss ihn herum. Mit ungeahnter Stärke hob sie Baker hoch, bis seine Füße über dem Boden baumelten und rammte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.  
„Wo sind sie?“, fauchte Sally. Dallas hatte sie noch nie zuvor so erlebt und bei dem Ton ihrer Stimme lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Hatte er wirklich einmal gedacht, er könne sich mit dieser Frau anlegen? Verdammt, er hatte falsch gelegen.  
„Sa… lly… Nei…“, würgte der dicke Mann hervor, doch Sally hatte genug.  
„Meine Geduld ist am Ende, Baker!“, rief sie und drückte noch weiter zu: „Wo sind sie?“


	16. Die Thanatosabteilung

Jeff legte einen dicken Arm über das Lenkrad und schaute hinauf auf die rote Ampel, an der er stehen geblieben war. Dann ging sein Blick in den Rückspiegel. Die Instrumente im Kofferraum machten es schwer, aus dem Rückfenster zu sehen, doch der Verkehr war ohnehin nicht sehr stark. Zu guter Letzt wanderten seine Augen hinüber zur Dame auf dem Beifahrersitz.  
Kate hielt ihren Blick auf einen kleinen Schlüsselanhänger gerichtet, den sie zwischen ihren Fingern herumkreisen ließ. Sie hatte das rechte Bein über das linke geschlagen und die nackten Oberschenkel sahen in Kombination mit den knappen Hotpants wie immer verführerisch scharf aus. Jeff hatte sich schon längst daran gewöhnt.  
Ein langsamer Countrysong säuselte aus den Lautsprechern des Radios und die Musik war fern von seiner ersten Wahl. Jeff war mit Leib und Seele im Metal beheimatet, vorzüglich solch gesellschaftlich inakzeptable Genres wie Trash-, Pagan- oder Deathmetal. Er wusste aber auch, dass er mit Kate nicht diskutieren konnte, wenn es um die Songauswahl ging. Sie hatte vielleicht ein süßes Stupsnäschen, aber Kate Denson war stur wie ein alter Ziegenbock.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du sie besuchen willst?“, fragte Jeff mit seiner brummigen, tiefen Stimme: „Nach allem, was du mir erzählt hast, muss die Sache ziemlich peinlich für sie gewesen sein. Wie hieß sie noch gleich?“  
„Feng Min“, antwortete Kate, ohne aufzusehen: „Und natürlich war´s peinlich für sie. Ich weiß genau, wie sie sich gefühlt hat.“  
„Feng Min, genau“, brummte Jeff: „Vielleicht will sie die ganze Sache lieber vergessen.“  
„Das glaub ich nicht“, antwortete Kate, beließ es jedoch dabei. Jeff brummte nur und trat aufs Gaspedal. Die Ampel war grün geworden und mit knatterndem Motor fuhren die beiden Musiker über die kleine Kreuzung. Nur noch ein paar Seitenstraßen trennten sie von ihrem Ziel.  
„Solche Dinge sind niemals leicht für eine Frau“, murmelte Kate: „Vor allem dann, wenn man niemanden hat, die eine versteht. Deshalb will ich mich vergewissern, dass es ihr gut geht. Du weißt schon… dass sie damit klarkommt. Nichts weiter. Vielleicht braucht sie ja jemanden zum Reden.“  
Jeff ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. Seine Augen wanderten über die Straße und blieben kurz an einem Passanten hängen, der ein interessantes Band T-Shit trug.  
„Ich finde ja schön, dass du dich um sie kümmerst“, brummte er: „Aber von meiner Warte sieht das fast ein bisschen danach aus, als ob da noch andere Dinge im Spiel wären.“  
Endlich hob Kate den Kopf und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Jeff hielt seine Augen auf der Straße. Er musste sie nicht einmal ansehen, um zu wissen, dass seine Theorie stimmte. Schließlich hatte er das letzte halbe Jahr ein Hotelzimmer mit ihr geteilt und noch nie war es vorgekommen, dass sie plötzlich auf eine Bemerkung keine freche Antwort mehr parat hatte. Jeff kante Kate und er wusste genau, was los war.  
„Du hast viel über sie nachgedacht in letzter Zeit, oder?“, fragte er, nicht ohne ein leichtes Grinsen über sein Gesicht fliegen zu lassen. Kate antwortete nicht. Stattdessen senkte sie den Blick wieder hinunter auf ihren Schlüsselanhänger, eine kleine Gitarre aus Kunststoff. Es war ein billiges Souvenir, nichts weiter, doch es hatte sie durch die gesamte USA begleitet. Diese Tatsache allein machte den Schlüsselanhänger zu einem wertvollen Heiligtum, das sie niemals verlieren wollte.  
„Wir haben eine Menge Leute kennengelernt“, sagte Kate nach einer Weile: „Aber bei ihr ist es irgendwie anders. Ich weiß auch nicht… Ist es zu viel verlangt, dass ich sie einfach noch einmal sehen möchte?“  
„Überhaupt nicht“, antwortete Jeff: „Deshalb sind wir jetzt auch hier.“  
Er nickte mit der Stirn die Straße hinab auf ein mehrstöckiges Wohnhaus und parkte anschließend zwischen einem weißen Mercedes und einem dunkelblauen Ford. Die Gegend war nichts Besonderes, kaum sehenswert.  
„Sind wir hier richtig?“, fragte Kate.  
„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Jeff: „Aber das ist die Adresse, die du mir gegeben hast. Wenn die nicht stimmt, haben wir eben Pech gehabt.“  
Jeff musterte das Gebäude durch die Windschutzscheibe, bevor sein Blick nach einer Weile hinüber auf seine Kollegin wanderte.  
„Das wäre jetzt der Moment, an dem du aussteigst und läutest.“  
„Ja, ja…“, murmelte Kate, offensichtlich ganz in Gedanken versunken. Sie öffnete die Autotür und schwang ihre Beine hinunter auf den Gehsteig. Einen Moment später tat Jeff es ihr gleich. Mit einem schnellen Druck auf den Autoschlüssel sperrte er den Wagen ab und folgte Kate dann hinüber zur breiten Glastür des Gebäudes.  
„Sind wir richtig?“, fragte er, doch anstatt zu antworten ließ Kate ihren Blick über die Namensschilder gleiten. Einen Augenblick später zeigte sie mit dem Finger auf einen Namen.  
„Da, Feng Min, im dritten Stock.“  
Sie warf Jeff einen schnellen Blick zu, beinahe so, als ob sie ihn danach fragen würde, was sie denn jetzt machen sollte. Er hatte einen solchen Blick noch nie bei ihr gesehen. Jeff zuckte nur mit den Schultern und legte ein ermutigendes Grinsen auf seine Lippen.  
„Okay“, flüsterte Kate, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Es war herrlich, wie aufgeregt sie war. Nachdem sie einen Augenblick lang auf Fengs Namen gestarrt hatte, drehte sie sich zur Glastür und zog am senkrechten, metallenen Griff. Zu ihrer Überraschung schwang die Tür auf.  
„Willst du nicht läuten?“, fragte Jeff und deutet mit der Hand, die sich immer noch in seiner Jackentasche befand, auf das Klingelbrett.  
„Nö. Ich überrasche sie an der Tür.“  
„Wenn sie denn Zuhause ist“, erinnerte Jeff. Doch Kate zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verschwand im Gebäude. Jeff folgte ihr. Über die Eingangstür gelangten sie in ein graues Treppenhaus, das sich bis ganz nach oben zu ziehen schien. Die Decke war kaum noch zu erkennen.  
„Dritter Stock“, sagte Kate: „Gehen wir.“  
„Es gäbe hier drüben auch einen Aufzug.“  
„Brauchen wir einen?“, fragte Kate. Als komplettes Landei hatte sie schon immer Treppen vorgezogen. Jeff wusste nicht genau, ob ihr in der Enge eines Fahrstuhls unwohl wurde oder ob sie ganz einfach lieber ihre Beine in die Hand nahm. Er hatte sie nie gefragt.  
„Wie du willst“, rief Kate und sprang bereits hinauf in den ersten Stock: „Wir treffen uns oben.“  
Jeff schaute ihr einen Moment lang nach. Dann verschwand ihr hübsches Bein hinter der letzten Stufe und er hörte nur noch ihre Schritte. Schulterzuckend drehte Jeff sich um. Er hatte es nicht eilig.  
Kate ging derweil den ersten Stock entlang. Sie hielt sich mit der Hand am Treppengeländer fest, während sie um die Kurve lief. Sogleich setzte sie ihre Füße auf die nächste Stufe und schon bald hatte sie auch den zweiten Stock erreicht. Der Weg hinab ins Erdgeschoss sah bereits jetzt viel tiefer aus als noch von unten. Doch ihr Blick richtete sich nach oben. Als sie endlich im dritten Stock angelangt war, schaute sie sich um.  
Das kleine Schildchen auf dem Klingelbrett hatte ihr nicht die Türnummer verraten und es gab hier einen ganzen Haufen Apartments. Sowohl zu Kates Linken als auch zu ihrer Rechten reihten sich Türen aneinander. Sie würde wohl einfach suchen müssen.  
Geschwind drehte sich Kate nach rechts. Ihre hohen Cowboystiefel klackten über den Linoleumboden, während sie nacheinander die Namensschilder an den Türen untersuchte. Es gab eine Menge amerikanischer Namen. Hin und wieder entdeckte sie auch etwas exotischeres und dann endlich die gesuchten Buchstaben. Feng Min, sowohl in lateinischen als auch chinesischen Schriftzeichen.  
„Das muss sie sein“, murmelte Kate. Etwas zu ihrer Linken hörte sie die Motoren des Aufzugs anspringen, als Jeff sich mit seiner Wampe nach oben transportieren ließ. Er hatte sich noch nie großartig darum gekümmert, all das Bier in seinem Magen auch wieder abzuarbeiten. Kate spürte ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Dann drückte sie auf die Türglocke.  
Nachdem das leise Klingeln wieder verstummt war, hörte Kate Schritte. Jemand näherte sich der Tür von der anderen Seite. Kate fühlte Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Was war nur los mit ihr? Warum konnte sie sich nicht beruhigen? Einen Augenblick später wurde die Klinke nach unten gedrückt und die Tür schwang nach Innen auf. Kate schaute in zwei dunkle, asiatische Augen.  
„Hi“, sagte sie und zog eilig die Hand aus ihren Gesäßtaschen. Ohne, dass sie sich darum bemühten musste, flog ein aufrichtiges Lächeln über ihre Lippen. Feng hingegen starrte sie einen Moment lang überrascht an.  
„Wow“, stammelte sie: „Ähm… Hi.“ Kate schaute sie immer noch mit einem breiten Lächeln an. „Was machst du denn hier?“  
„Ich und Jeff sind für ein paar Tage in der Stadt“, erzählte Kate. Dabei legte sie eine Hand an den Türrahmen, um das Zittern ihrer Finger zu verbergen. „Ich dachte mir, ich schau mal bei dir vorbei. Letztes Mal musste ich ja ziemlich früh aufbrechen.“  
Feng nickte. Sie hatte noch immer einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck und Kate fragte sich plötzlich, ob sie zu aufdringlich war. Wollte Feng sie überhaupt noch einmal sehen? Oder hatte sie sich die Zuneigung der kleinen Asiatin nur eingebildet? Verdammt, was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, einfach so hier aufzutauchen? Doch dann bewegten sich auf einmal Fengs Mundwinkel nach oben und Kate fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.  
„Das ist aber eine schöne Überraschung“, sagte sie und bewegte sich zögerlich nach vorne. Ihre Haare waren nicht annähernd so elegant wie letztes Mal und anstatt des sexy roten Kleids trug sie einen überaus unsexy pinken Pyjama. Doch Kate dachte keine Sekunde daran, sie hängen zu lassen. Sofort schloss sie Feng in eine warme Umarmung. Erst ein paar Sekunden später ließen sie sich wieder los.  
„Also, Feng“, sagte Kate, bemüht lässig: „Heute schon was vor? Ich hätte mir gedacht, wir könnten nachher etwas trinken gehen, wenn du willst.“  
„Liebend gern“, antwortete Feng und erneut blitzte ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen. Bevor sie jedoch weitersprechen konnte, drang eine Stimme aus der Wohnung hinter ihr.  
„Was dauert denn da so lange?“,  
Kate schreckte zurück.  
„Oh nein, störe ich bei etwas?“  
Feng winkte belustigt ab.  
„Nein, nein, er spricht nicht mit mir.“  
Hinter ihr hörte Kate eine gedämpfte Stimme, die durch eine geschlossene Tür zu kommen schien. Sie klang nach einem jungen Mädchen und rief etwas von wegen Unverschämtheit und Privatsphäre. Feng verdrehte amüsiert die Augen. Dann wandte sie sich um und rief: „Hey, Jake, komm mal her.“  
Ein in eine grüne Jacke gekleideter Mann erschien an Fengs Seite. Er hatte schwarze, wuschelige Haare und seine Augen waren freundlich, als er Kate anschaute.  
„Jake“, sagte Feng: „Das ist Kate Denson.“  
„Hi“, grüßte Kate und Jake schüttelte ihr die Hand.  
„Hallo“  
Es folgte eine etwas unangenehme Stille, bevor Feng wieder das Wort ergriff.  
„Und, hat sie sich schon umgezogen?“, fragte sie und schaute über die Schulter. Jake schüttelte den Kopf. Dann wandte er sich wieder nach vorne.  
„Kennt ihr euch von der Arbeit?“  
Nein“, sagte Feng und ein verlegenes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen: „Wir… ähm… Wir haben uns neulich auf der Party getroffen.“  
Jake schaute kurz zwischen ihnen hin und her, bevor hinter seiner Stirn die Zahnräder ineinandergriffen. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht, dass gleichzeitig freundlich und heimlich bekümmert wirkte.  
„Ach so.“  
Kate bemerkte den seltsamen Gemütswandel, doch Feng schien es gar nicht aufzufallen. Sie würdigte Jake ja auch keines Blickes mehr. Ihre Augen galten einzig und allein ihr und irgendwie fühlte sich Kate damit etwas unwohl. Glücklicherweise konnte sie das Thema wechseln, als sich Jeff zu ihnen gesellte.  
„Morgen“, grüßte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme und schaute hinunter auf die kleine Asiatin im Pyjama. „Feng Min, oder?“  
Feng nickte.  
„Genau“ Sie versuchte sich krampfhaft an seinen Namen zu erinnern, bevor sie murmelte: „Jerry?“  
Kate schüttelte mit einem Grinsen den Kopf und Jeff brummte in gespielter Beleidigung. Bevor er sie jedoch korrigieren konnte, drang eine andere Stimme aus der Wohnung.  
„Jeff?“  
Die vier drehten sich um. Jake konnte gerade noch so zur Seite springen, bevor er von einer verschwommenen Gestalt mit pinken Haaren niedergerannt wurde. Susie fiel Jeff in die Arme und hätte ihn wohl umgeworfen, wäre er nicht doppelt so groß gewesen wie sie.  
„JEFF!“, kreischte sie und verlor für einen Moment den Boden unter den Füßen. Jeff lachte ein bärenartiges Lachen.  
„Susie. Was für eine Überraschung.“ Er setzte sie wieder hinab auf den Boden und Susie trat einen Schritt zurück, sodass sie neben Jake zum Stehen kam. Sie trug Fengs blaues Laser Bears T-Shirt und darüber einen ihrer Cardigans. Die Ärmel waren ihr eine Spur zu lang, doch ansonsten passten die Kleider.  
„Ihr kennt euch?“, fragte Jake und schaute zwischen Susie und Jeff hin und her. Der bärtige Mann nickte.  
„Aber sicher. Ich habe doch dem Geheimversteck von euch Rotzlöffeln den letzten Schliff verpasst. Sag doch, Susie, wie geht es den anderen drei. Sind sie auch hier?“  
Susie senkte den Kopf und ein plötzlicher Schatten verschleierte ihre Euphorie.  
„Nein“, antwortete sie: „Ich bin allein hier.“  
„Mit deinen Eltern?“, wollte Jeff wissen. Susie nickte nur und ging nicht näher auf das Thema ein. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass sie nicht darüber sprechen wollte, auch wenn sie versuchte, es zu verstecken. Natürlich hatte niemand vor, ihr den Wunsch zu verwehren.  
„Eine kleine Welt“, bemerkte Feng, das Thema wechselnd: „Und? Passen die Klamotten?“

„Wo sind sie?“  
„Nerio, lass ihn los!“  
Dallas griff nach Sallys Handgelenk und schon ein leichter Druck brachte ihre Finger dazu, sich zu lockern. Der dicke Mann fiel zurück auf den Boden. Seine Füße trafen auf den Grund, doch seine Beine brachen weg und er sackte zusammen in eine halb liegende Position. Seine rechte Hand schoss hinauf zu seiner Kehle, wo bereits blaue Würgemale erschienen.  
„Kennst du ihn?“, fragte Dallas und schaute zu Sally. Wolf setzte derweil einen Fuß auf die Brust des Mannes, während Chains den Eingang sicherte. Die Krankenschwester nickte. Aus ihren Augen sprach pure Angst, doch zugleich erkannte Dallas unbändige Wut.  
„Er hat uns eingesperrt“, hauchte Sally, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern: „Er hat uns verraten.“  
„Ich… Ich habe euch nicht verraten“, ächzte der Mann unter Wolfs Stiefel: „Es war der einzige Weg!“  
„Der einzige Weg?“ Sally war außer sich vor Zorn. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie die Contenance gehalten, ihre Ruhe bewahrt. Doch nun konnte sie nicht mehr. Schon allein Bakers Anblick brachte ihr Blut zum Kochen. Seine hässliche Glatze und sein fettes Doppelkinn widerten sie an. „Dallas, bring ihn zum Reden. Denn ich weiß nicht, was ich mache, wenn er innerhalb der nächsten zehn Sekunden nicht auspackt.“  
Dann wandte sie sich ab. Sally schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und richtete den Blick hinauf zur Glaskuppel. Der Himmel draußen war blau und unschuldig. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie weitersuchen würde, wenn Baker ihr keine Informationen gab. Camp Ajax war ihre einzige Spur gewesen. Sonst gab es nichts. Beim Gedanken daran, Max und Anna für immer zu verlieren, legte sich eine unsichtbare Schlinge um ihren Hals. Ihr Atem stockte.  
Nein, sie durfte nicht aufgeben. Sie durfte nicht den Kopf verlieren. Nicht jetzt und schon gar nicht hier. Sally befand sich mitten in der Höhle des Löwen und sie wusste genau, dass man sie auf Sicht erschießen würde. Ihre Zeit hier war begrenzt und sie musste jede Sekunde nutzen, um so viele Informationen wie möglich zu sammeln.  
„Also gut, Freundchen“, sagte Dallas hinter ihrem Rücken: „Du hast die Dame gehört. Sie ist ein wenig angespannt, also packst du jetzt besser aus.“  
Wolf sorgte mit einem stählernen Griff dafür, dass Baker halbwegs aufrecht stehenblieb und gleichzeitig nicht davonrannte. Dallas hingegen spielte den Verhörmeister. Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen hatte er sich vor Baker aufgebaut. Seine gesamte Körperhaltung strahlte Bedrohlichkeit aus und als Sally über die Schulter schaute, fragte sie sich, wie oft er so etwas schon getan hatte.  
„Hör zu“, sagte Dallas in perfider Sachlichkeit, nachdem Baker für eine ganze Weile einfach nur vor sich hin gewimmert hatte: „Wir wollen dir nicht wehtun. Aber wir können und wenn sich nicht sofort dein Mundwerk lockert, dann werden wir auch. Und vertrau mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass wir ziemlich gut darin sind. Nicht wahr, Wolf?“  
„So ist es, Boss.“  
„Da hast du´s.“ Dallas beugte sich nach vorne und legte eine Hand an Bakers Kinn. „Wo sind sie?“  
„Ich…“, stammelte Baker und seine Augen schossen kurz an Dallas vorbei zu Sally. Die Krankenschwester hatte sich mittlerweile wieder zu ihm umgedreht. Aus dem Hintergrund verfolgte sie die gesamte Prozedur und versuchte ihre Angst nach hinten zu schieben. Baker stammelte derweil weiter: „Ich… Ich…“  
„Reiß dich zusammen!“, brüllte Dallas.  
„Ich… kann nicht…“, sagte Baker: „Es ist… ist streng geheim…“  
Bevor er jedoch noch etwas anderes von sich geben konnte, krachte bereits Dallas Faust in sein Gesicht. Danach kassierte er zwei brutale Hiebe in die Magengegend. Gegen Ende gab es noch einen gekonnten Kinnhaken und als krönenden Abschluss ein Knie zwischen die Beine. Baker stöhnte bei jedem Treffen auf und Sally hielt sich krampfhaft davor zurück, einzuschreiten. Sie wollte ihm nicht wehtun. Aber sie brauchte Informationen.  
„Streng geheim ist die falsche Antwort“, sagte Dallas: „Und das weißt du auch.“  
Baker spuckte Blut auf den Boden und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dallas zog derweil seine Pistole aus dem Holster an seinem Gürtel. Mit einer flinken Bewegung drückte er sie Baker unter die Nase.  
„Letzte Chance, bevor es hier gleich richtig ungemütlich wird, Fettwanst“, knurrte Dallas. „Wo sind sie?“  
„Okay! Okay!“, rief Baker und warf den Kopf von links nach rechts, um sein Gesicht aus der Schusslinie zu bekommen. Wolf hielt ihn eisern fest.  
„Wo?“, brüllte Dallas.  
„Sie… sind unten… in der Ta… Ta… Thanatosabteilung! In der Thanatosabteilung!“  
„Hier auf der Basis?“  
„J… Ja, im… im Keller!“  
Schiere Todesangst stand Baker ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er zweifelte wohl keine Sekunde daran, dass Dallas wirklich abdrücken und ihm das Gesicht zerfetzen würde. Um ehrlich zu sein, glaubte auch Sally, dass er es wirklich tun würde. Doch im Moment war es ihr egal.  
„Sie sind hier?“, rief sie und trat nach vorne. Bakers Blick schoss kurz zu ihr hinüber, fixierte sich jedoch sofort wieder auf den Lauf der Pistole. „Warum habt ihr sie verlegt?“  
Baker antwortete nicht.  
„Ihr habt sie doch nicht etwa in Einzelhaft gesperrt?“  
Wiederum erhielt Sally keine Antwort und Dallas holte bereits aus, um Baker erneut zu verprügeln. Doch Sally hielt ihn zurück.  
„Warte“, murmelte sie und streckte die Hand aus: „Gib mir die Pistole.“  
Dallas zögerte. Seine Waffe herzugeben, schien ihm nicht wirklich zu gefallen. Aber letzten Endes stand Sally ja auf seiner Seite. Außerdem trug er immer noch ein Sturmgewehr bei sich. Mit einem Knurren legte er die Pistole in Sallys Finger, die die Waffe sofort zurück auf Baker richtete.  
„Zeig mir den Weg.“  
„Sally, warte…“, rief Dallas: „Wir können nicht einfach so mit einer Geisel durch die Basis spazieren.“  
„Doch, wir können“, erwiderte Sally: „Wolf, lass ihn los.“  
Wolf drehte seinen Kopf zu Dallas. Sie standen zwar alle auf derselben Seite, doch Befehle nahm der Mechaniker nur von einer Person entgegen und die war nicht Sally. Dallas trat nun einen Schritt zurück. Er wandte sich von Baker ab und drehte sich der Krankenschwester zu.  
„Sally, sobald sie uns sehen, machen sie uns platt.“  
„Das werden sie nicht.“  
„Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, wir sind in der Unterzahl“, beharrte Dallas und leichte Wut eroberte seine Stimme: „Chains ist ein guter Schütze, aber so gut auch wieder nicht. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Team Rainbow auf der Basis ist.“  
„Sie sind hier?“, fragte Sally: „Woher wisst ihr das?“  
„Wir sind ihnen auf dem Weg hier her über den Weg gelaufen. Sie haben uns nicht erkannt.“  
Sally schaute zu Boden, hielt die Pistole jedoch weiterhin auf Baker gerichtet. Der dicke Mann zitterte immer noch in Wolfs eisernem Griff. Nach einer Weile schaute sie wieder nach oben und antwortete: „Es spielt keine Rolle. Wir haben Baker. Er ist das Gehirn hinter der ganzen Sache. Er ist der Experte in allen Angelegenheiten, die den Nebel betreffen. Solange wir eine Pistole an seine Schläfe halten, werden sie uns nicht angreifen.“  
Dallas schaute hinüber zu Baker und dann wieder zurück zu Sally.  
„Und dann?“  
„Dann holen wir meine Freunde, bringen sie in den Nebel und verschwinden von hier“, erklärte Sally. Dallas hob die Hand und kratzte sich am Kinn. Nachdenklich schaute er wieder hinüber zu Baker.  
„Nein“, sagte er nach einer Weile: „Es ist zu gefährlich.“  
„Wie du willst“, antwortete Sally: „Dann bleibt ihr eben hier und ich gehe allein mit ihm. Sobald ich habe, was ich will, hole ich euch hier ab. Wenn ihr vorher rauswollt, müsst ihr das ohne mich machen. Ich bin sicher, die Soldaten an den Toren wundern sich nicht über ein Squad, das plötzlich über die Mauer klettert und sich in den Wald davonstiehlt.“  
Sie schaute hinüber zu Wolf und nickte ihm zu. Endlich ließ er Baker los. Mit einem plumpen Stöhnen fiel der dicke Mann zu Boden und rang nach Atem. Er rieb sich die Kehle. Dann war Sally auch schon bei ihm, griff nach seinem Kragen und zog ihn auf die Beine.  
„Zeig mir den Weg“, knurrte sie und riss ihn herum. Dallas Pistole zielte immer noch auf seinen Kopf. Während Sally an Chains vorbeimarschierte, trat Wolf hinüber zu seinem Anführer und fragte.  
„Was jetzt?“  
Dallas schaute ihr einen Moment nach.  
„Wir brauchen sie“, sagte er schließlich: „Verdammtes Weibsbild. Los, gehen wir.“  
Er entsicherte sein Sturmgewehr und machte sich mit langen Schritten daran, zu Sally aufzuschließen. Am Eingangstor bedeutete er Chains, ihm ebenfalls zu folgen, während Wolf als letzter die große Kammer verließ.  
Im Inneren der Basis legt sich wieder kalte Finsternis über sie. Das Sonnenlicht verschwand und wurde ausgetauscht gegen den blassen Schein der Neonröhren. Ihre Schritte halten von den harten Betonwänden wider, unterbrochen nur vom Bakers gelegentlichem Wimmern. Er war vielleicht ein schlauer Mann, aber mutig war er nie gewesen. Sally konnte kaum Mitleid für ihn aufbringen.  
„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust“, knurrte Dallas, nachdem er zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte. Er ging nun neben ihr und war jederzeit bereit, nach vorne zu springen, sollten sie jemandem über den Weg laufen. Chains kam gleich hinter ihnen. Wolf hingegen gab ihnen Rückendeckung und schaute immer wieder über die Schulter.  
„Vertrau mir“, murmelte Sally und rammte Baker ihr Knie ins Hinterteil: „Wohin jetzt?“  
„Na… nach links!“  
Sally zerrte ihn in die angegebene Richtung. Keine Sekunde lang drehte sie den Kopf und schaute Dallas in die Augen. Sie war hochentschlossen, Anna und Max zu befreien, doch sie wusste auch, dass ihre Aktion gefährlich war. Eigentlich zu gefährlich. Aber sie würde nicht ohne die beiden gehen und sie hoffte, dass sie sich nicht verschätzt hatte. Sie musste es einfach versuchen.  
„Hey, Bain“, knurrte Dallas zu ihrer Rechten: „Wir haben einen neuen Plan. Die Zielpersonen waren nicht im Zwinger, aber wir haben eine Geisel. Wir sind jetzt unterwegs die Kellerbereiche.“ Dallas verstummte für einen Moment, in der Bain wohl antwortete. Dann sprach er selbst wieder. „Ja, ich weiß, aber was soll ich denn machen? Sie ist stur und wir brauchen sie.“  
Wieder eine Pause. Sally erlaubte sich nun doch einen schnellen Blick hinüber zu Dallas. Der Bankräuber drehte immer wieder den Kopf in alle Richtungen und hielt sein Sturmgewehr im Anschlag. Er war bereit, jeden niederzuschießen, der ihnen über den Weg lief. Aber noch hatten sie Glück gehabt.  
„Hier lang“, wimmerte Baker und führte sie um eine Abzweigung: „und dort in den Aufzug.“  
„Der Aufzug?“, fragte Dallas: „Treppe gibt es keine, oder was?“  
Baker schwieg, bis Sally an seinem Kragen rüttelte.  
„N… Nein“  
„Scheiße“, knurrte Dallas und aktivierte dann wieder sein Headset: „Hey, Hox, wie sieht´s unten im Keller aus? Haben wir freie Bahn? Und wird der Aufzug überwacht?“  
Die Truppe blieb ein paar Meter vor dem Aufzug stehen, währen Dallas mit schiefgelegtem Kopf lauschte. Dann blickte er zu Sally.  
„Hoxton?“  
Wieder schweig er für einen Moment. Die Stille war unangenehm und drückte auf die Ohren.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Sally.  
„Hoxton antwortet nicht“, knurrte Dallas: „Irgendetwas ist schiefgelaufen.“  
„Verdammt“  
Dallas nickte.  
„Okay, wir gehen da jetzt einfach rein und holen deine Freunde. Wird schon schiefgehen. Und dann haust du Hoxton und Clover raus, was auch immer mit ihnen passiert ist. Verstanden?“  
„Verstanden“, bestätigte Sally. Sie drehte sich wieder nach vorne und wollte bereits auf den Aufzug zugehen, als von rechts eine schwarze Gestalt um eine Ecke lief. Sie trug eine dunkle Uniform. Auf ihrem Ärmel prangte die brasilianische Flagge und unter einem grünen Barett fiel ein schwarzer Zopf hervor, direkt auf ihren Rücken.  
Dallas, Sally, Chains und Wolf hielten inne, während die junge Soldatin vor ihnen noch etwa bis in die Mitte des Ganges lief. Erst dann blieb auch sie stehen. Ihre überraschten Augen fixierten sich auf die fünf Männer vor ihr. Sie hatte eine dunkle Hautfarbe und Sally war sich sicher, sie bereits gesehen zu haben. Dann erinnerte sie sich an die Frau, die damals mit Jake im Krankensaal gelegen hatte.  
Es war eine der Rainbow Operatorinnen. Caveira hatten die anderen sie genannt. Sie war mit Philip in einem Team gewesen und er hatte ihr im Invalidendom das Leben gerettet. Außerdem hatte Sally gehört, dass sie maßgeblich daran beteiligt gewesen war, die Machenschaften der White Masks aufzudecken. Und genau wie damals blitzten auch jetzt ihre Augen vor unzerstörbarer Entschlossenheit.  
Caveira langte blitzschnell nach ihrer Pistole, doch Chains war schneller. Er hatte sein Sturmgewehr bereits angelegt und innerhalb eines kurzen Augenblicks knatterten mehrere Schüsse durch den Gang. Sally warf sich sofort nach links an die Wand. Sie zog Baker mit sich und ohne es wirklich zu wollen, riss sie ihn als Schutzschild nach vorne. Die krachenden Waffen bohrten sich wie Nadeln in ihr feines Gehör.  
Ein paar Sekunden später war alles auch schon wieder vorbei. Sally hob den Kopf und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Sie schaute sich um. Chains stand aufrecht mitten im Korridor, Dallas leicht geduckt daneben. Wolf, dessen Blick gerade nach hinten gerichtet gewesen war, hatte sich flach auf den Boden geworfen und auch Baker schien in Ordnung zu sein. Dort wo Caveira gestanden hatte, prangte ein schmutziger Blutfleck. Doch die Brasilianerin selbst war nicht zu sehen.  
„Hast du sie erwischt?“, knurrte Dallas. Bevor Chains jedoch antworten konnte, hörten sie eine keuchende Stimme hinter der nächsten Ecke.  
„Hier Caveira… Tangos bei den Aufzügen… Ich wiederhole…“ Ein Husten hallte durch den Korridor und Dallas stieß einen frustrierten Ruf aus. Sofort warf er sich nach vorne und lief auf die Ecke zu, hinter der Caveira in Deckung gehechtet war, dicht gefolgt von Chains. Sally hatte kaum Zeit, zu reagieren.  
„Nimm ihn“, rief sie und warf Baker in Wolfs Richtung. Dann rappelte sie sich auf, ballte die Hand zur Faust und beschwor Spencers letzten Atemzug herauf. So schnell sie konnte.  
Ein Kreischen zerriss die Luft und mitten im Flug streckte Sally die Hand aus. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Dallas Arm nach oben zu drücken. Ein Schuss löste sich aus seinem Sturmgewehr und knallte haarscharf an Caveiras Kopf vorbei in die Wand. Unzählige Splitterstücke regneten auf sie herab und sie zuckte zusammen, doch fürs erste war sie am Leben.  
„Sally, was zum Teufel?“, brüllte Dallas und drehte den Kopf zu ihr. Sallys Finger schlossen sich immer noch um seinen Arm. Beharrlich drückte sie ihn mitsamt dem Gewehr zur Seite, sodass Caveira zu Atem kommen konnte.  
„Wir bringen sie nicht um“, sagte Sally so ruhig sie konnte. Adrenalin rauschte durch ihre Adern und sie spürte, wie ihre Glieder schlotterten. Aber sie musste sich zusammenreißen.  
„Willst du mich verarschen?“, brüllte Dallas, doch Sally wich keinen Zentimeter zurück.  
„Nein“, sagte sie und ihr Ton ließ keine Wiederrede zu. Caveira lag derweil unter ihnen, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Sie hatte eine Hand auf die Schulter gepresst und versuchte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen die Blutung zu verlangsamen. Chains hatte sie einmal getroffen. Die Wunde sah schlimm aus, doch wenn sie bald Hilfe erhielt, würde sie überleben. Ihr Atem ging stoßartig und ein rotes Rinnsal floss aus ihrem Mundwinkel.  
„Ihr habt sie unschädlich gemacht“, beharrte Sally: „Sie kann uns nicht mehr im Weg stehen. Wir werden sie nicht umbringen.“  
„Falls du´s nicht gemerkt hat“, entgegnete Dallas wütend: „Sie hat gerade die ganze Basis alarmiert. Wir sind aufgeflogen.“  
Er hätte Caveira beinahe getreten, doch Sallys Blick ließ ihn mitten in der Bewegung innehalten. Chains stand wortlos daneben.  
„Wir sind aufgeflogen“, bestätigte Sally: „Daher schlage ich vor, dass wir uns beeilen. Und wenn du ihr noch etwas antust, kannst du dir deinen eigenen Fluchtweg suchen.“  
Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Dallas Arm wieder los. Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, drehte sie sich um und ging wieder um die Ecke. Wolf hatte Baker bereits in Richtung Aufzug gezerrt. Er warf einen neugierigen Blick auf die am Boden liegende Soldatin und betätigte den roten Knopf neben den Fahrstühlen. Gerade als Sally sich neben ihn stellte, begann eine Alarmsirene zu heulen.  
„Fuck“, knurrte Dallas und rannte ebenfalls hinüber zu den Aufzügen. Chains schaute noch ein letztes Mal auf Caveira hinab, die seinen Blick ohne zu Blinzeln erwiderte. Chains hatte absolut keine Zweifel daran, dass diese Frau sofort abgedrückt hätte, wäre sie schneller gewesen. Doch das war sie nicht. Sie konnte von Glück reden, dass Sally hier war.

Alibi lehnte auf einem Sessel im Kontrollzentrum und hatte in lässiger Weise ein Bein über das andere geschlagen. Ihr Blick rauschte über einen Lageplan der Anlage. Sie war zwar bereits vorher hier gewesen, doch sie konnte sich kaum an all die verwinkelten Gänge und Korridore erinnern. Nur der große Zwinger im Westen diente als Anhaltspunkt. Sollte Sally wahrhaftig planen, heute anzugreifen, dann musste sie sich halbwegs zurechtfinden können.  
Egal wie sehr Alibi es auch versuchte, sie konnte das nächtliche Gespräch nicht aus ihrem Kopf verbannen. Sally hätte sie erledigen können. Mit Leichtigkeit. Doch sie hatte es nicht getan. Sally hatte einfach nur mit ihr gesprochen, hatte ihr Überraschungsmoment aufgegeben und ihr einen guten Abend gewünscht. Sie war vollkommen harmlos gewesen. Und auch die anderen Berichte über ihr Erscheinen – vor allem in der Bank – hatten von keinen Gefahren berichtet, die direkt mit ihr in Verbindung gestanden hatten.  
Alibi schüttelte den Kopf. Sally wusste wahrscheinlich, wie man sich verstellte und vorgab, jemand zu sein, der man gar nicht war. Alibi kannte das Spielchen selbst gut genug. Sie langte hinunter und griff nach ihrem Funkgerät. Mit dem rechten Zeigefinger drückte sie auf den roten Knopf an der Seite und begann dann zu sprechen.  
„Fuze, wie sieht´s aus? Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?“  
„Alles ruhig hier“, kam die Antwort ein paar Sekunden später. Der Russe klang schlecht gelaunt, doch Alibi kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, bei vier der fünf Kameraden aus dem Osten. Einzig und allein Tachanka schien stets ein frohes Gemüt zu bewahren.  
„Hier Maestro, wir haben auch keine Meldungen“, rauschte es durch die Funkgeräte. Alibi rieb sich den Nacken, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Verstanden. Bleibt auf euren Positionen.“  
Sie warf einen Blick nach vorne auf den Rücken eines der Murkywater Wachleute. Die Frau saß vor ihr am Computer und überwachte die Kameras. Sie hatte nicht wirklich viel zu tun. Trotzdem saß sie aufrecht und angespannt da, als würde sie hochkonzentriert arbeiten.  
„Haben die Kameras irgendetwas seltsames aufgefasst?“, fragte Alibi und stellte beide Beine auf den Boden. Nach vorne gelehnt stützte sie sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Knien ab. Das Funkgerät hielt sie zischen den Händen.  
„Nein, Ma´am“, antwortete die Soldatin: „Alles ruhig. Keine Vorkommnisse. Absolute Stille. Nichts pas…“  
„Ja, ja, ich hab´s verstanden.“ Alibi lehnte sich wieder zurück und seufzte in Langeweile. Was wenn sie Sallys Ankündigung wirklich missverstanden hatte? Oder wenn es nur eine List gewesen war? Heute sollte sie das letzte Mal von ihr hören, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Was konnte das noch bedeuten?  
„Warum nehmt ihr Tollpatsche eigentlich nicht eure Helme ab hier drinnen?“, fragte Thatcher. Der alte Brite lehnte hinter Alibi an der Wand und spielte mit einem Messer. Nun schaute er zu einem der beiden Murkywatersoldaten.  
„Vorschriften, Sir“, antwortete der andere und der, auf den Thatcher geblickt hatte, nickte bekräftigend: „Wir sind in Alarmbereitschaft und müssen jederzeit einsatzbereit sein.“  
Thatcher zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wusste ja, dass es im privaten Sektor etwas anders zuging als bei den regulären Truppen. Seiner Meinung nach gehörten all diese Organisationen verboten, doch leider war nicht er es, der die Regeln machte. Thatcher wollte gerade etwas sagen, als plötzlich Alibis Funkgerät zu rauschen begann.  
„Hier Caveira… Tangos bei den Aufzügen… Ich wiederhole…“  
Die Durchsage wurde von einem Husten unterbrochen und kurz darauf von einem wütenden Schrei. Irgendjemand schlug Caveira das Funkgerät aus der Hand und die Verbindung brach ab. Thatcher schaute zu Alibi. Doch die Italienerin hatte bereits nach ihrem eigenen Gerät gegriffen und rief mit erhobener Stimme: „Alle Einheiten sofort zu den Aufzügen! Sally ist in der Basis und sie will in die Kelleranlage.“  
„Verstanden“, rauschte Maestros Stimme durch die Verbindung. Kurz darauf erschien Thatcher neben Alibi und legte der Murkywatersoldatin vor ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Zeigen Sie mir die Aufzüge.“  
Die uniformierte Frau schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um sich zu sammeln und ihre Hand schwebte einen Moment über der Maus.  
„Na los!“  
Die Söldnerin schoss ihm einen Blick zu. Dann fuhren ihre Finger über die Tastatur und sie rief die verschiedenen Kameras auf. Ein Zimmer, eine Kaserne, ein Gang, noch ein Gang und dann endlich die Aufzüge.  
„Da“, rief Alibi und stand ebenfalls auf: „Das ist sie. Sally Smithson, genau da.“  
„Die Bastarde haben sich verkleidet“, knurrte Baker: „Sie fahren gerade nach unten. Perfekt. Schalten Sie die Fahrstühle ab.“  
Die Soldatin griff nach der Maus, verharrte dann jedoch. Ihr Blick blieb auf den Bildschirm fixiert. Drei Murkys standen dort mit einer maskierten Frau und einer Geisel, eingezwängt in eine kleine Kammer. Der Fahrstuhl bewegte sich gerade nach unten.  
„Worauf warten Sie?“, rief Alibi, doch bevor sie reagieren konnte, drehte sich die Soldatin herum. Blitzschnell stand sie auf. Ihre Hand zuckte hinunter zu ihrer Seitenwaffe und die Pistole schoss aus dem Holster. Der Lauf richtete sich direkt auf Alibi.  
Dann knallte ein Schuss durch die Kontrollzentrale. Thatcher hatte den Arm der Frau abgeblockt und die Kugel war nach unten in den Boden gefahren. Splitter schossen nach oben. Alibi zuckte erschrocken in Deckung. Thatcher hingegen ging sofort zum Angriff über und rammte der Soldatin die flache Hand gegen den Hals. Unter Einsatz seines ganzen Gewichts drückte er sie nach hinten auf die Tischplatte. Sein gezielter Hieb hatte sie bereits weitgehend außer Gefecht gesetzt und nach Luft ringend schaffte sie es kaum noch sich zu verteidigen.  
Dann knallte ein Schuss durch die Kontrollzentrale. Thatcher hatte den Arm der Frau abgeblockt und die Kugel war nach unten in den Boden gefahren. Splitter schossen nach oben. Alibi zuckte erschrocken in Deckung. Thatcher hingegen ging sofort zum Angriff über und rammte der Soldatin die flache Hand gegen den Hals. Unter Einsatz seines ganzen Gewichts drückte er sie nach hinten auf die Tischplatte. Sein gezielter Hieb hatte sie bereits weitgehend außer Gefecht gesetzt und nach Luft ringend schaffte sie es kaum noch sich zu verteidigen.  
Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sich Alibi bereits von ihrem Schreck erholt. Eilig zog sie ihre eigene Waffe hervor und richtete sie auf die offensichtlich verräterische Soldatin, die ihr gerade beinahe in den Kopf geschossen hätte. Dann hörte sie einen knurrenden Fluch zu ihrer Linken.  
„Achtung“, rief Alibi und warf sich in Deckung. Thatcher hatte ebenfalls blitzschnell reagiert. Die Verräterin mit sich ziehend, warf er sich hinter einen Tisch und zog gleichzeitig seine Pistole. Die Schüsse waren allerdings nicht auf ihn gezielt gewesen.  
„Merda“, knurrte Alibi, während sie sich langsam aufrappelte. Drei weitere Kugeln flogen knapp an ihrem Kopf vorbei und so beschloss sie, noch etwas weiter nach hinten zu kriechen. Der andere Murkywatersoldat hielt sie mit gezielten Schüssen in Deckung. Immer wieder feuerte in ihre Richtung und früher oder später würde er sie erwischen. Alibi schaute zu Thatcher.  
Doch der Brite war verschwunden. Die Soldatin lag immer noch schwer hustend dort, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte und Alibi richtete sofort ihre Pistole auf die Frau. Sie war zwar außer Gefecht, aber es würde nicht lange dauern, bis sie sich wieder erholt hatte.  
Ein wütendes Brüllen hallte durch den Raum. Mehrere Schüsse krachten und Alibi wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick hinter ihrer Deckung hervorzuwerfen. Sie erblickte Thatcher, der den anderen Murkywatersoldat flankiert hatte und nun auf ihn anlegte, gerade als er nachlud. Doch der Mann war erfahren. Er versuchte gar nicht erst, ein neues Magazin in seine Waffe zu bekommen, sondern warf sie Thatcher mit aller Kraft entgegen. Gleichzeitig hechtete er nach vorne.  
„Komm her!“, rief er und rammte dem Briten in die Seite. Der alte Rainbow Operator keuchte auf. Er hatte versucht, seine Waffe auf den Angreifer zu richten, war jedoch nicht schnell genug gewesen. Nun wurde er nach hinten gestoßen, fiel über einen der Tische und prallte mit der Schulter auf den Boden. Der Soldat in der grünen Uniform sprang ihm sofort nach.  
Alibi reagierte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Sie fuhr auf die Beine, stellte sich gerade hin, streckte beide Arme aus und richtete ihre Pistole direkt auf den angreifenden Verräter. Sie hatte es schon tausende Male getan, meistens in Übungen, manchmal auch in Einsätzen. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht verfehlen würde und mit tödlicher Gewissheit betätigte sie den Abzug.  
Es krachte. Die Kugel zischte durch die Luft. Der Murkywatersoldat, der gerade über den Tisch gesprungen war, wurde in die Seite getroffen und mitten in der Bewegung nach rechts weggeschleudert. Blut spritzte über die Wände, doch kein Schrei ertönte.  
Alibi verharrte einen Augenblick in ihrer Position. Dann rannte sie hinüber zu der überwältigten Frau, zog sie auf die Beine und zerrte sie nach vorne zu Thatchers Position.  
„Thatcher, bist du okay?“  
„Bloody Hell“, knurrte der Brite. Schwer atmend kam er auf die Beine und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. Alibi zielte derweil auf den grün uniformierten Körper. Er machte keine Bewegung und eine rote Lache breitete sich um seinen Kopf aus.  
„Ich glaube, du hast ihn erwischt“, knurrte Thatcher. Alibi gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern drückte ihm einfach die Verräterin in die Hand. Sofort kehrte sie zurück an den Computer mit den Kameras. Noch immer war das Bild des Fahrstuhls zu sehen, doch Sally und ihre Komplizen waren längst verschwunden.  
„Verdammt!“, fluchte Alibi und knallte ihre Hand auf die Tischplatte: „Sie sind in den Laboren.“

„Vorwärts, wird´s bald?“  
Wolf stieß Baker unsanft nach vorne und aus dem Fahrstuhl hinaus in einen dunklen Korridor. Genau wie oben waren auch hier die Wände aus grauem Beton. Schmutzige Neonröhren stellten die einzige Lichtquelle dar und Kabel liefen an der Decke entlang. Etwa zehn Meter den kahlen Gang hinab gab es eine verschlossene Tür. Es war der einzige Weg.  
Sally folgte Wolf und Baker auf den Fuß. Ihr Nacken brannte vor Anspannung und sie hielt noch immer Dallas Pistole in der Hand. Der Anführer der Payday Gang war gleich neben ihr, während Chains etwas zurückblieb. Nun war er es, der ihre Rückendeckung übernahm.  
„Bain“, flüsterte Dallas in sein Funkgerät, während sie den Gang hinabmarschierte: „Wie viele Eingänge in den Keller gibt es außer den Aufzügen?“  
Baker hatte ihnen zwar erzählt, dass sie Fahrstühle der einzige Weg wären, doch Dallas vertraute ihm nicht. Wenn es wirklich so war, dann sollte Bain ihm das bestätigen. Es rauschte kurz, bevor er eine Antwort erhielt.  
„Keine. Die Aufzüge sind der einzige Weg.“  
„Wunderbar“, knurrte Dallas: „Durch diese Engstelle kommen sie niemals durch. Zumindest nicht lebend. Chains, das ist dein Job.“  
„Geht klar“, knurrte Chains. Sie waren nun am Ende des Ganges an der einsamen Tür angelangt, einem schweren Stück aus Stahl und mit zwei kleinen Panzerglasfenstern. Es gab weder Knauf noch Klinke und auch kein Schlüsselloch. Stattdessen war der Durchgang mit einem Lesegerät für Keycards ausgestattet. Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen?  
„Hey, Fettwanst“, schnarrte Wolf und riss Baker in Richtung des Geräts an der Wand: „Dein Auftritt.“  
„Ich… Ich habe keine“, stammelte Baker, doch Dallas glaubte ihm kein Wort. Während Wolf ihn festhielt, trat er nach vorne und durchsuchte die Taschen seiner Jacke. Als er dort nicht fündig wurde, riss er das teure Teil einfach auseinander und machte in den Hosentaschen weiter. Wenn Wolf ihn nicht aufrecht gehalten hätte, wäre Baker wohl zitternd zusammengesackt.  
Sally schaute aus dem Hintergrund zu. Dann fiel ihr Blick plötzlich auf etwas Grellgrünes, das an Bakers Gürtel hing und genau die richtige Form und Größe aufwies. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnappte sie sich die Keycard.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte sie. Baker antwortete nicht. Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren, drehte sie sich um und hob die Karte an das Lesegerät neben der Tür. Ein hohes Piepen ertönte, ein Klicken lief durch die Tür und einen Augenblick später schoben sich die beiden Flügel bereits auseinander. Der Durchgang war frei.  
„Na also“, murmelte Sally und warf Dallas die Keycard zu: „Ich wäre ohnehin durchgekommen. Los, gehen wir.“  
Dallas, Wolf und Sally eilten durch die Öffnung, während Chains direkt dahinter stehen blieb. Die Tür schloss sich wieder und der Ex-Soldat ging in Deckung. Mit erhobener Schrotflinte spähte er durch eines der kleinen Glasfenster und hielt seinen Blick direkt auf die Fahrstühle gerichtet. Der lange Gang war eine Todeszone.  
Sally fand sich derweil in einem großen, kreisrunden Raum wieder. Es sah aus wie eine Art Empfangsraum, mit einem einzelnen Tisch und mehreren Türen, die in verschiedene Richtungen davonführten. Es war jedoch niemand da. Die Anlage war vollkommen leer.  
„Okay, wohin jetzt?“, fragte Sally und schaute zu Baker. Dieser hielt ihrem Blick kaum stand und erst als Wolf ihn schüttelte, brachte er eine Antwort zustande.  
„Nach… nach links.“  
„Diese Tür?“  
„Ja“  
Sally drehte sich sofort in die angegebene Richtung und marschierte auf die große Tür zu. Auf der Betonwand, direkt über der Pfote, stand in schwarzer Blockschrift T-Abteilung geschrieben. Die Flügel ließen sich ohne Widerstand aufstoßen. Was sie dahinter vorfand, erinnerte sie schmerzhaft an die Einrichtungen im Crotus Prenn Asylum. Es sah aus wie in einem Krankenhaus. Nur dass es sich hierbei sicherlich nicht um irgendein Lazarett oder ähnlichem handelte. Sally spürte, wie Angst nach ihrer Kehle griff.  
„Was ist das für eine Anlage?“, fragte sie und deutete auf einen Raum voller Laborgeräte und chemischer Vorrichtungen. „Was macht ihr hier?“  
„Wir…“, stotterte Baker: „Wir forschen.“  
„Hier habt ihr die Inhibitoren und all den Scheiß entwickelt, oder?“, knurrt Dallas und trat nun ebenfalls in den weitläufigen Raum. Er ließ den Blick über die Tische gleiten und schaute dann wieder zu Baker. „Wo sind sie?“  
„Die Subjekte… Subjekte sind in Einzelzellen im Gefangenentrakt untergebracht.“  
„Subjekte?“ Sally erstarrte und erst nach einer Weile drehte sie sich langsam zu Baker um. „Warum nennst du sie Subjekte? Was habt ihr mit ihnen gemacht?“  
Vergeblich wartete sie auf eine Antwort. Baker sagte nicht, sondern schaute nur zittern zu Boden. Es war schlimmer als jede Grausamkeit, von der er ihr hätte berichten können. In ihren Gedanken malte sich Sally bereits alle möglichen Experimente aus, die das FBI an Anna und Max durchgeführt haben könnte. Vielleicht hatte man sogar an ihnen herumoperiert.  
„Der Gefangenentrakt?“, fragte Dallas: „Wo ist der?“  
Baker verharrte in seiner Angststarre und erst ein saftiger Tritt in den Hintern, ausgeführt von Wolf, löste ihn aus seiner Lähmung.  
„Diese Tür“  
So gut es ging hob Baker die Hand und zeigte auf einen kleinen Durchgang am unteren Ende des Raumes. Es sah aus wie die Flügeltüren, die man in Krankenhäusern fand, konstruiert, um Schiebebetten die problemlose Durchfahrt zu ermöglichen. Sally schaute in die angezeigte Richtung. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu verschwenden, lief sie los und rammte mit dem Ellbogen durch die Flügeltür. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Seit Paris hatte sie keine solche Panik mehr gespürt.  
Hinter der Tür befand sich ein dunkler, langgezogener Raum. Zwei einsame Neonröhren erleuchteten kahle, schmucklose Betonwände und vier Stahltüren, die sich an einer der längeren Wände entlangzogen. Weiße Nummern markierten jede der verschlossenen Zellen und man konnte von außen nicht erkennen, welche belegt waren. Es gab keine Lesegeräte, um Keycards einzuführen. Stattdessen verfügt jede der vier Türen über einen dicken, roten Hebel.  
Sally hatte bereits die Hände um den ersten der vier Mechanismen gelegt, als Dallas zu ihr nachkam. Wolf kümmerte sich im Vorraum um Baker. Mit einem angestrengten Stöhnen drückte Sally den roten Hebel nach unten. Ein lautes Klicken ratterte durch den Stahl. Sally spürte, wie das Schloss aufsprang und all ihre Kraft aufbringend zog sie die schwere Metalltür zur Seite. Etwa ab der Hälfte übernahm Dallas und Sally trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um einen Blick in die dahinterliegende Zelle werfen zu können.  
Es handelte sich um eine kleine Kammer. So tief unter der Erde gab es natürlich keine Fenster und auch hier stammte das Licht nur von einer tristen Neonröhre an der Decke. Die Wände bestanden wie überall aus Beton. Die Einrichtung bestand aus kaum mehr als einer Pritsche und einer Toilette. Mitten im Zimmer, an der hinteren Wand, kauerte eine einsame Gestalt. Als Sally die Tür öffnete, hob sie den Kopf.  
„Maxine“, hauchte die Krankenschwester und stürzte in die karge Zelle. Dabei zog sie sich ihre Maske vom Kopf. Das junge Mädchen war erst halb auf die Beine gekommen, als Sally sie bereits in die Arme schloss. Sie war ganz kalt. Maxines sanfter Atem strich über Sallys Hals und ihre zitternden Hände klammerten sich an die Oberarme der Krankenschwester.  
„Sally! Du bist hier.“  
„Ja, ich bin hier. Endlich.“  
„Gott sei Dank“, hauchte Maxine. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augenwinkel und liefen ihr schon bald über die Wangen. Ihr Herz hämmerte unter ihrer Brust. Sally konnte regelrecht spüren, wie erleichtert sie war, endlich ein freundliches Gesicht zu sehen und ihre Finger krallten sich so fest in ihre Schultern, als wollte sie Sally nie wieder loslassen.  
„Geht´s dir gut? Bist du in Ordnung?“  
Sally hielt Maxine wieder auf Armlänge von sich und ließ ihren Blick über ihren Körper gleiten. Auf den ersten Blick sah sie ganz normal aus, etwas bleich vielleicht. Doch als Sally sich zur Seite lehnte und mehr Licht in die Zelle drang, entdeckte sie die unzähligen blau hervortretenden Adern auf ihrer Haut.  
„Ich… Ich weiß es nicht“, stammelte Maxine. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und ihre Finger schlotterten unkontrolliert. Es war geradezu unheimlich. „Sie haben mir irgendetwas gespritzt.“  
„Gespritzt?“, fragte Sally schockiert: „Wann?“  
„Ich... Ich weiß es nicht… Vor einem Tag?“  
„Okay… Okay, was immer das auch war, es gibt hier sicher ein Gegenmittel. Aber jetzt holen wir dich erst mal aus dieser Zelle hier heraus.“  
Sally packte Maxine unter den Armen und zog sie auf die Beine. Sie sah so anders aus als jenes Mädchen, an das Sally sich erinnerte. Damals, als sie geflohen war, hatte Maxine noch gesund ausgesehen. Nicht fröhlich und definitiv einsam, aber halbwegs gesund. Jetzt wirkte sie eher wie ein Gespenst, ein fahler Schatten ihrer einstigen Freude.  
„Dallas“, rief Sally: „Bring sie zu Baker und frag ihn nach einem Gegenmittel. Diese Schweine haben ihr irgendetwas verabreicht und sie hört nicht auf zu zittern.“  
Dallas senkte seinen Blick hinunter auf die schwache Maxine.  
„Ist das eine deiner Freunde?“  
„Ja“, sagte Sally, ohne zu zögern: „Die anderen zwei sind sicher hier in den Zellen. Und wenn nicht, dann prügeln wir es aus ihm raus.“  
Dallas nickte. Er griff nach Maxines Arm und bugsierte sie zurück in den Vorraum, wo Wolf bereits mit Baker wartete. Hoffentlich würde er ein Gegenmittel zur Hand haben gegen was auch immer er ihr gegeben hatte und wehe ihm, wenn es bleibende Schäden verursachte. Sally konnte den Zorn in ihren Adern spüren.  
Zu Beginn ihrer Inhaftierung hatte sie Baker noch für einen halbwegs ehrenhaften Mann gehalten. Schließlich war er auch nur Teil eines größeren Systems, ein Zahnrädchen in einer Maschine. Doch wie kam er dazu, Experimente an ihnen anzustellen? Nach allem, was sie für ihn getan hatten. Max und Anna mussten panische Angst vor ihm bekommen haben und Sally hoffte, dass sie die Effekte des Mittels weit besser verkraftet hatten, als Maxine. Sie legte die Hände um den zweiten Griff und zog.  
Sallys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als ihr Blick auf eine völlig leere Zelle fiel. Sie sah nur kahle Wände. Nicht einmal die Neonröhre an der Decke war eingeschaltet und der einzige Bewohner der Zelle war Sallys einsamer Schatten, der vom Gang hereinfiel.  
Sofort schnellte Sally herum, klammerte die Finger um den dritten Hebel und zog. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit. Bevor sie jedoch weiterziehen konnte, schallte ein Brüllen aus dem Inneren der Zelle hervor hallte den Gang entlang. Irgendetwas Hartes donnerte gegen den Stahl. Sally schreckte zurück und ließ den Hebel augenblicklich los.  
Sie kannte das Geräusch. Es war ihr entfernt vertraut, doch es wirkte so anders als das letzte Mal, als sie es gehört hatte. Er war niemals so wütend gewesen. Oder hatte er einfach nur panische Angst? Selbst der Entitus hatte keine solche Reaktionen in ihm hervorgerufen. Oder zumindest konnte sich Sally nicht daran erinnern.  
„Max?“, fragte sie vorsichtig, während noch zwei weitere donnernde Hiebe gegen die Stahltür krachten. Sally bemerkte, dass kein Licht aus der Zelle drang. Max musste die Neonröhre an der Decke zerstört haben. Vielleicht hatte man es auch als Strafe abgeschaltet, um ihn zu disziplinieren. Jedenfalls musste Sally ihn jetzt beruhigen.  
„Ich bin´s“, rief sie und trat einen Schritt nach vorne: „Sally“  
Ein letzter Knall schoss durch den langgezogenen Raum. Dann kehrte Ruhe ein und Sally hörte nur noch gehetztes Keuchen hinter der Tür. Kurz drauf schoben sich vier Finger durch den Spalt. Sally hielt sie zunächst für Tentakel, so übersäht mit Pusteln und Geschwüren waren sie, als sie sich an die Stahltür legten. Langsam drückten sie das schwere Metall zur Seite. Dabei gaben sie den Blick auf die hässlichste Bestie frei, die Sally jemals gesehen hatte.  
Max hatte sich verändert. Zwar war sein alter Körper noch da, doch er war kaum mehr zu erkennen unter all den neuen Auswüchsen, Blasen, Tumoren und Verrenkungen, die seine Gestalt nun entstellten. Irgendwie hatte Baker es geschafft, einen zweiten Brustkorb um seinen Torso wachsen zu lassen. Gleichzeitig war seine rechte Schulter mit seinem Kopf verschmolzen und machte diesen somit beinahe bewegungsunfähig. Auf seinem Rücken waren zahllose Pusteln aufgetaucht. Oranger Eiter ergoss sich in langen Bahnen bis hinunter zu seinen Fersen und inmitten all der garstigen Haut entdeckte Sally eine leere Glasröhre. Das Instrument steckte tief in seiner rechten Schulter.  
Der Hinterwäldler starrte Sally an, ohne sie zu erkennen. Glühende Augen brannten inmitten dessen, was man wohl als Gesicht bezeichnen konnte, doch Sally konnte weder Mund noch Nase ausmachen, so verzerrt waren seine Züge. Max konnte nicht mehr lächeln. Er konnte auch nicht mehr weinen. Seine gesamte Gestalt war zu einer einzigen Abscheulichkeit geworden.  
Sally schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Ihr Atem wollte nicht mehr durch ihre Kehle gelangen und eine unsichtbare Kraft presste gegen ihren Brustkorb. Der Schock raubte ihr die Stimme. Übelkeit schlug in ihr hoch und sie wusste nicht, wie lange ihre Beine sie noch tragen würden. Ihne Knie begannen zu zittern, doch sie wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen und die Hand nach der stützenden Wand auszustrecken.  
„Was haben sie getan?“  
Die Worte tröpfelten aus ihrem Mund zusammen mit jeglicher Hoffnung, die sie noch in sich getragen hatte. Dolche bohrten sich in ihr Herz. Sie hatte versagt. Sie hatte ihn im Stich gelassen und nun war er verloren.  
„Wie?“  
Sally wollte keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Es graute sie davor, zu erfahren, was die Regierung mit Max angestellt hatte. Was Baker mit ihm angestellt hatte. Beim Gedanken an den dicken Mann, gesellte sich unbändiger Hass zu ihrer Verzweiflung. Baker war verantwortlich für dieses schreckliche Verbrechen. Vielleicht hatte er nur Befehle befolgt, doch er war der Kopf hinter den Forschungsbestrebungen. Wie konnte er nur?  
Sally wurde schlagartig aus ihrem Delirium gerissen, als Max plötzlich einen Schritt nach vorne machte und seine Pranken nach ihr ausstreckte. Ein ungewolltes Kreischen entfuhr ihrer Kehle. So schrecklich sah er aus. Sally sprang einen Schritt zurück, doch bereits im nächsten Moment bereute sie ihre Aktion.  
Max war nämlich sofort erstarrt. Als Sally zurückgezuckt war, hatte er mitten in der Bewegung innegehalten und seine Klauen wieder zurückgezogen. Nun stand er einfach nur da und stieß ein dumpfes Geräusch aus einer seiner Körperöffnungen. Zuerst klang es wie ein Stöhnen, dann nach einem Grunzen und schließlich nach Flehen. Doch Sally erkannte es sofort als eine Begrüßung.  
„Du erkennst mich noch?“, fragte sie und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Max ragte hoch über sie auf. Er war beinahe doppelt so groß wie sie selbst und hätte sie wohl mit einem einzigen Hieb umbringen können. Doch er tat es nicht. Stattdessen schob er nun wieder seine rechte Hand nach vorne und Sally beeilte sich, die Geste zu erwidern.  
„Ich dachte…“, hauchte sie: „Ich dachte, sie hätten dich vernichtet. Aber du bist noch da?“  
Zur Antwort zog Max sie in eine unbeholfene Umarmung. Er erdrückte sie fast und oranger Eiter spritzte auf ihr Kleid. Doch es war ihr egal. Sein Herz schlug immer noch in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus und das war alles, was zählte.  
„Wir finden eine Lösung“, flüsterte sie mit Tränen in den Augen: „Versprochen“  
Max antwortete nicht. Die Zeiten, in denen er ihr antworten konnte, waren vorüber. Doch sie brauchte keine Worte, um zu verstehen, dass er ihr glaubte. Max vertraute ihr. Er hatte ihr immer schon vertraut.  
„Ich bringe dich hier raus“, sagte Sally: „Aber zuerst müssen wir Anna befreien, okay?“  
Max richtete sich wieder auf und vollführte eine Geste, die wohl ein Nicken sein sollte. Dabei stieß er ein aufgeregtes Grunzen aus. Sally musste unwillkürlich an die arme Rin denken, deren Körper ebenfalls so gut wie zerstört worden war. Auch sie konnte kein Wort mehr von sich geben. Doch das bedeutete nicht, dass man sich ihrer Gesellschaft nicht erfreuen konnte. Vielleicht war ja doch noch nicht alles verloren.  
Sally eilte an Max vorbei und auf die letzte Stahltür zu. Anna musste sich dahinter befinden. Sally hatte Angst davor, was sie vorfinden würde und wollte gleichzeitig keine Sekunde länger warten. Sie musste Anna hier rausholen. Egal wie und egal in welchem Zustand. Mit verzweifelter Kraft zog sie den letzten roten Hebel nach unten und schob die letzte Stahltür zur Seite.  
Bevor Sally allerdings den Spalt weit genug geöffnet hatte, um hindurchtreten zu können, rann bereits oranger Eiter über den Boden zu ihren Füßen. Sofort legten sich heißen Steine in ihren Magen. Ihr Atem stockte für einen Moment, bevor sie sich sammelte. Nein, sie musste stark bleiben. Was auch immer man mit ihr angestellt hatte, Anna brauchte ihre Hilfe. Also zog Sally die Tür vollständig auf und zwang sich, einen Blick in die Kammer zu werfen.  
Eine ekelerregende Kreatur räkelte sich vor ihr auf dem Boden. Ihre Schultern waren kaum höher als Sallys Schienbeine, doch das lag daran, dass sich das Wesen nur noch auf allen Vieren tragen konnte. Annas neuer Körper war eine Ruine. Was auch immer Baker mit ihr gemacht hatte, hatte ihre Knochenstruktur komplett zerstört. Nun war sie eine unförmige Gestalt, die ihr eigenes Gewicht nicht mehr tragen konnte und von der Schwerkraft in eine ekelerregende Bauchlage gezwungen wurde.  
Ihre Gliedmaßen standen in haarsträubenden Winkeln von ihrem Torso ab. Weiße Fellbüschel zogen sich überall über ihre Haut, unterbrochen nur von orangen Eiterbeulen und seltsamen Geschwüren. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich halb in eine Hasenschnauze verwandelt. Viel zu lange Schneidezähne ragten aus ihrem Maul hervor und ihre dunklen Augen hatten längst jede Sehfähigkeit verloren. Sie war vollkommen blind.  
Anna hatte gehört, dass jemand ihre Zelle geöffnet hatte. So gut sie konnte, drehte sie sich auf dem Boden herum und verrenkte den Hals, um mit ihren verunstalteten Ohren den neuen Besucher zu erspüren. Sie war noch bei Bewusstsein. Sally erkannte jedoch auf den ersten Blick, dass ihr jede noch so kleine Bewegung unfassbare Schmerzen bereitete. Ein jämmerliches Wimmern begleitete jedes Zittern und jedes Zucken und Sally konnte nicht mehr länger.  
Mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck wandte sie sich ab. Sie drehte sich um und drückte den Rücken gegen die Wand neben der Tür. Zum stetigen Ton von Annas Wehklagen rutschte sie am kalten Beton nach unten. Am Boden zog Sally die Beine an, schlang die Arme um die Unterschenkel und legte den Kopf auf die Knie. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Es gab nichts mehr, was sie tun konnte. Sie hatte versagt und Annas blinde Schreie hallten als gnadenloser Beweis ihres Scheiterns durch die Hallen ihrer Feinde. Es war vorbei.


	17. Höchste Zeit

Sally schlug die Augen auf. Sie durfte die Hoffnung nicht verlieren. Sie konnte nicht. Es war schwer, doch sie würde es schaffen. Für Max und für Anna. Wenn Baker sie in diese Form gebracht hatte, dann konnte er seine Gräueltaten vielleicht auch wieder rückgängig machen. Er musste einen Weg kennen. Es musste ein Gegenmittel geben.  
Sally rappelte sich auf. Sie zog sich an der Wand nach oben und kam auf wackligen Beinen zum Stehen. Ihr Blick drehte sich hinüber zu Max, doch ihre Ohren berichteten ihr immer noch von Anna in der Zelle. Das Wehklagen war nicht verstummt.  
„Okay…“, flüsterte Sally und versuchte den Schock in ihren Knochen zu unterdrücken. Der Schreck saß ihr immer noch in den Gliedern und auch der Schmerz. „Am besten bringe ich euch zwei hier raus. Dann seid ihr wenigstens in Sicherheit.“ Sie schaute zu Max. „Du verstehst mich doch, oder?“  
Max starrte sie an. Er stand gebückt, verrenkt und verfälscht. Aber er stand auf seinen eigenen zwei Beinen und er konnte sich aufrecht halten. Das war mehr, als man von Anna behaupten konnte.  
„Du musst auf sie aufpassen“, sagte Sally und deutete in die Zelle. Dabei wagte sie es nicht, den Kopf zu drehen. „Kümmere dich um sie. Sie braucht dich jetzt. Verstehst du mich, Max?“  
Der Hinterwälder schaute sie einfach nur an. Dann grunzte er und wedelte mit seiner rechten Pranke durch die Luft. Was auch immer man bei ihm als Zeigefinger bezeichnen mochte, schien auf Anna zu deuten.  
„Natürlich verstehst du mich“, sagte Sally: „Du bist ja immer noch hier. Also gut, ich bringe euch jetzt raus. Ihr müsst keine Angst haben.“  
Sally hob die rechte Hand und ballte sie zur Faust. Anstatt orangen Lichts troff schwarzer Nebel zwischen ihren Fingern hervor. Die dunklen Schwaden fielen zu Boden, sammelten sich in einer nebligen Pfütze und türmten sich in wenigen Sekunden zu einer unheimlichen Wolke auf. Zu einem schmalen Pfad nach draußen.  
Max schreckte sofort zurück. Er riss einen seiner unförmigen Arme nach oben und wollte sich vor der drohenden Gefahr schützen. Mit dem Rücken krachte er gegen die Wand. Ein panisches Grunzen entfuhr seiner Kehle, als die ersten Nebelschwaden nach seinem Handgelenk griffen.  
Sally schloss die Augen. Es tat ihr weh, Max weiteres Leid anzutun, doch sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Der Nebel war der einzige Weg nach draußen und egal wie viel Angst Max vor ihm hatte, er musste durch das schwarze Tor treten. Gleich würde es vorbei sein.  
Anna hatte Max Unruhe natürlich mitbekommen. Bakers Machenschaften hatten sie erblinden lassen und ihren Körper zerstört, doch ihre Ohren hatten noch nicht komplett den Geist aufgegeben. Sie hörte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und als sie die ersten Nebelschwaden auch auf ihrer Haut spürte, brach sie in panisches Gekreische aus. Sally öffnete die Augen und zwang sich hinzusehen.  
„Es tut mir leid“, wisperte sie: „Alles wird gut, Anna. Versprochen.“  
Sally beobachtete, wie sich die Jägerin nach hinten in eine Ecke robbte, weg von dem Nebel und weg von der Gefahr. Ihre Panik hallte von den Wänden wider. Doch die schwarzen Nebelfetzen drang beharrlich weiter vor. Einen Augenblick später stieß Sally ihre Faust nach vorne und Anna wurde komplett verschlungen. Kurz darauf schaute sie nur noch auf eine leere Wand.  
Es war getan. Anna und Max waren in Sicherheit. Sie waren im Nebel und niemand mehr konnte ihnen etwas antun. Vielleicht war sie dort sogar selbst in der Lage, einige der Veränderungen rückgängig zu machen, doch sie bezweifelte, dass sie Max vollständig heilen konnte. An Anna wollte sie gar nicht erst denken.  
Nein, Baker musste reden. Er musste mit der Sprache rausrücken und ihr das Gegenmittel liefern. Und es gab ein Gegenmittel, davon war Sally überzeugt. Alles andere war ganz einfach nicht möglich, weil es nicht möglich sein durfte. Es konnte nicht möglich sein. Und daher war es das auch nicht. Baker hatte ein Gegenmittel.  
Sally fuhr herum und stürmte zurück in den Vorraum. Dort saß Maxine auf einem Sessel, die Arme um den Oberkörper geschlungen und immer noch zitternd, als würde sie frieren. Blauen Adern zogen sich über ihren gesamten Körper  
Zwei Tische weiter hielt Wolf Baker in einem brutalen Griff gefangen. Dallas hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und erklärte ihm gerade mit einer Pistole an der Schläfe seine Optionen. Der dicke Mann sah aus, als würde er sich jeden Moment einnässen.  
„Hör mir gut zu, Arschloch“, knurrte Dallas: „Wenn du mich fragst, gehörst du auf der Stelle umgebracht und den Hunden serviert. Aber Sally hat nein gesagt. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich dich noch nicht erschossen habe. Ich frage mich nur, was für ein schleimiger, jämmerlicher, skrupelloser, ungefickter Feigling ein junges Mädchen für chemische Experimente missbraucht.“  
Dallas Hand, mit der er seine Pistole umschlossen hielt, zitterte. Genau wie Maxine. Ihr Schicksal schien ihn wirklich berührt zu haben und er musste sich mächtig am Riemen reißen, um nicht sofort abzudrücken. Gerade als er weitersprechen wollte, meldete sich plötzlich Chains über die Funkverbindung.  
„Okay, sie kommen jetzt runter. Ich hau euch so viel Zeit raus, wie ich kann, aber macht schnell.“  
Dallas drehte den Kopf in Richtung der Eingangstür. Im nächsten Moment krachte es bereits und der Lärm eines eskalierenden Gefechts hallte von den Wänden wieder. Schüsse fielen.  
„Verstanden, wir machen so schnell wir können“, gab Dallas durch und schaute wieder zu Baker. Seine Augen brannten wie glühende Kohlen. „Ich will jetzt sofort wissen, was ihr ihr gegeben habt und wo ihr das Gegenmittel aufbewahrt. Sofort!“  
Sally konnte bereits einen blauen Fleck entstehen sehen, an der Stelle, an der Dallas seine Pistole an Bakers Schläfe presste. Kein Wunder, dass er sofort eine Antwort erhielt.  
„Ich… Es war ein Versuch, wir…“  
„Ich weiß, dass ihr an ihr herumexperimentiert habt“, brüllte Dallas: „Wo ist das Gegenmittel?“  
Sally ging langsam zwischen den Tischen hindurch zu Maxine und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Bei der Berührung zuckte sie ein wenig zusammen.  
„Wie fühlst du dich? Alles in Ordnung?“  
Es war eine seltsame Frage, doch Sally wollte sich trotzdem danach erkundigen.  
„Geht schon“, flüsterte Maxine, geschüttelt von einem leichten Hustenanfall. Sally nickte besorgt und richtete ihren Blick zurück auf Baker.  
„Bitte, ich…“, wimmerte der dicke Mann: „Ich habe keine… Sally, bitte…“  
Seine Augen waren zu ihr herübergeschossen, direkt über Dallas Schulter hinweg. In panischer Angst starrte er sie an, doch Sally hatte nichts weiter als Abscheu für ihn übrig. Im nächsten Augenblick zog Dallas auch schon wieder Bakers Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
„Ich habe genug von dir, du schmieriger Wichser“, rief er: „Wo ist das Gegenmittel?“  
„Es… Es gibt keins.“  
„Was?“  
„Es gibt keins“, stammelte Baker. Seine Worte hallten durch den Raum und Sally schüttelte den Kopf. Er log sie an. Warum auch immer, doch es war eine Lüge.  
„Bullshit“, knurrte Dallas: „Ihr habt ihr irgendeine kranke Substanz gespritzt. Ihr kennt das Gegenmittel. Verarsch mich nicht.“  
„Bitte“, wimmerte Baker: „Es ist die Wahrheit. Die Substanz… Das Serum… Es ist eine ganz neue Entdeckung. Kaum zwei Wochen alt. Wenn es ein Gegenmittel gibt, dann haben wir es noch nicht gefunden. Bitte, ihr… ihr müsst mir glauben.“  
Sallys Herz verkrampfte sich. Adrenalin schoss in ihre Adern und ihre Finger gruben sich in Maxines Schulter. Nein, es konnte nicht wahr sein. Er log.  
„Wir nehmen ihn mit“, kommandierte Sally mit zitternder Stimme. Sie versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, doch es ging nicht. In ihren Augen sammelten sich bereits die Tränen. Sie hob die rechte Hand und öffnete ein Portal in den Nebel. „Wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Wir nehmen ihn mit und quetschen ihn später aus.“  
Dallas schaute über die Schulter zu ihr herüber. Dann nickte er und packte Baker am Genick. Zusammen mit Wolf zerrte er den dicken Mann auf die schwarze Nebelsäule zu. Sally wandte sich derweil an Maxine.  
„Wir finden ein Gegenmittel“, versprach sie: „Vielleicht dauert es ein Weilchen, aber wir finden eines. Bis dahin wirst du im Nebel sicher sein.“  
Maxine schaute auf die dunklen Schwaden, bevor sie zögerlich nickte. Sie stand auf, ging jedoch noch nicht los.  
„Worauf wartest du?“, fragte Sally. Maxine schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was ist mit Anna und Max? Ich habe sie seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Wollen wir sie nicht auch retten?“  
„Ich…“ Sally hielt inne, als ihr klar wurde, dass Maxine gar nicht wusste, was mit den beiden geschehen war. Und was möglicherweise auch mit ihr selbst bald geschehen würde. „Ich habe sie bereits vor fünf Minuten in den Nebel geschickt. Gleich aus den Zellen neben deiner.“  
„Sie sind in Sicherheit?“  
„Ja“, bestätigte Sally und trotz der finsteren Lage legte sich ein Lächeln über Maxines Lippen: „Aber Baker hat ebenfalls an ihnen herumexperimentiert. Mehr als an dir.“  
Maxine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn und Angst füllte ihre Augen.  
„Was willst du damit sagen?“  
Sally seufzte.  
„Ich will dich nur warnen. Sie sind auch im Nebel und du wirst sie sehen, wenn du da durch gehst. Sie sehen schlimm aus, das ist alles. Aber wir finden ein Gegenmittel, versprochen.“  
Sally wusste nicht, wie oft sie diesen Satz jetzt schon gesagt hatte, doch sie musste daran glauben. Anders ging es gar nicht. Maxine nickte und ging nun endlich an ihr vorbei. Sally legte ihr noch einmal ermutigend die Hand auf die Schulter, bevor sie im Nebel verschwand. Nun standen nur noch sie und Dallas im Raum.  
„Du erledigst den Rest?“, fragte der Anführer: „Chains, Hoxton und Clover?“  
„Ich kümmere mich um sie“, bestätigte Sally tonlos: „Gib mir deine Waffe.“ Dallas schaute sie einen Moment fragend an. „Ich will mich nur verteidigen können“, erklärte sie: „Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite.“  
Dallas nickte. Seine Hand langte nach der silbernen Pistole, zog sie aus dem Holster und drehte sie herum, sodass Sally die Finger um den Griff schließen konnte. Er schoss ihr noch einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Dann drehte er sich um und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Seine Schultern tauchten zwischen die dunklen Nebelfetzen. Einen Augenblick später war er vollständig verschwunden und Sally blieb allein zurück. Die Nebelwolke brach in sich zusammen.

„Fuze, ist Caveira versorgt?“  
Alibi drückte den Knopf an ihrem Funkgerät und wartete auf eine Antwort. Kurz darauf meldete sich die Stimme des Russen.  
„Ich habe erste Hilfe geleistet. Die Murkys kümmern sich jetzt um sie. Sie kommt durch.“  
Alibi atmete auf. Sie hätte es sich nie verziehen, bei einem solch dreisten Überfall nicht nur den Kürzeren zu ziehen, sondern auch noch eine Operatorin dabei zu verlieren. Und Sally war drauf und dran ihr zu entwischen.  
„Hat irgendjemand ein Bild?“, rief Alibi und schaute durch den Raum. Die Beamten, die die beiden Bankräuber – Alibi hatte sie mittlerweile als Hoxton und Clover identifiziert – vorhin in die Toilette gesperrt hatten, waren wieder frei und zurück an ihren alten Arbeitsplätzen. Nun setzten sie alles daran, den Schaden, den die beiden verursacht hatten, wieder rückgängig zu machen. Dabei mühten sie sich ab, keine Blicke auf Hoxtons blutigen Leichnam zu werfen. Bei der Überprüfung, ob er auch wirklich tot war, hatte Thatcher den Helm abgenommen. Nun starrten seine leeren Augen an die Decke.  
„Nein, Ma´am“, antwortete einer der Beamten: „Die Kameras in den Laboren sind allesamt deaktiviert. Ich… Ich kann da nichts machen.“  
„Was ist mit den Inhibitoren?“  
„Immer noch inaktiv. Wir haben keinen Zugriff auf das Inhibitorsystem.“  
Alibi schüttelte den Kopf und fasste sich mit den Fingern an die Stirn. Solange die Inhibitoren deaktiviert waren, konnte Sally jeden Moment einfach ein Portal in den Nebel öffnen und darin verschwinden. Nichts hielt sie auf. Vielleicht war sie ja auch gar nicht mehr hier. Alibi hatte keine Ahnung, denn sie war vollkommen blind.  
„Ma´am“  
Alibi sah auf. Ihre dunklen Augen spähten zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch auf einen der Beamten.  
„Was?“  
„Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, Ma´am, aber ich glaube, es befindet sich immer noch ein anderer Benutzer im System. Jemand von außen.“  
„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?“  
„Die Kameras…“, stammelte der Mann: „Wir haben keinen Zugriff auf sie, aber trotzdem ändern einige von ihnen immer wieder ihre Blickwinkel.“  
Clover, die mit Handschellen gefesselt in einer Ecke saß, konnte sich ein grimmiges Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Bain war immer noch im System. Er hatte immer noch vollen Zugriff und machte Team Rainbow das Leben schwer. Diese verdammten Mörder.  
„Dann sperren Sie ihn so schnell es geht aus“, stöhnte Alibi: „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.“ Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf und griff nach ihrem Funkgerät. „Maestro, was geht bei euch unten vor? Macht ihr Fortschritte?“  
„Noch nicht“, meldetet Maestros rauschende Stimme: „Aber der Bastard hat aufgehört zu feuern. Ying setzt eine Candela ein. Dann rücken wir vor.“  
„Hervorragend. Passt auf und haltet mich auf dem Laufenden.“  
„Verstanden“  
Alibi senkte das Funkgerät und ließ ihren Blick über die Bildschirme schweifen. Keiner der Beamten hatte es zusammengebracht, ihr einen Kamerafeed vom Inneren des Labors zu beschaffen. Entweder war der Virus, den die Payday Gang eingesetzt hatte, wirklich gut, oder die Leute des FBI einfach nur grottenschlecht.  
„Bist du sicher, dass ich sie nicht ausquetschen soll?“, fragte Thatcher mit einem Nicken auf Clover in der Ecke. Alibi folgte seinem Blick. Die Bankräuberin starrte sie an, als würde sie versuchen, sie mit ihrem bloßen Blick umzubringen.  
„Lass gut sein“, murmelte Alibi und wandte sich von ihm ab: „Sie sagt uns sowieso nichts.“  
Thatcher knurrte nur, zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Dann kehrte Stille ein. Die Finger der Beamten ratterten über die Tastaturen, ohne wirklich etwas zu bewerkstelligen. Alibi saß regungslos da. Nichts passierte, bis sich dann schließlich doch ihr Funkgerät meldete.  
„Hier Maestro“, rauschte es: „Wir haben ein Problem.“  
„Was für ein Problem?“, wollte Alibi wissen und kam auf die Beine: „Was ist los? Was ist passiert?“  
„Wir haben die Laboranlage gesichert.“  
„Und?“  
„Und es ist niemand hier. Die Räume sind leer.“  
Alibi schloss die Augen. Sie hatte bereits erwartet, dass Sally die Anlage verlassen haben würde. Wenigstens hatte sie eine ihrer Komplizinnen zurückgelassen. Clover war ihre letzte Chance, Sallys Unterschlupf aufzuspüren.  
„Merda“, knurrte sie und aktivierte ihr Funkgerät: „Bist du dir sicher? Habt ihr überall nachgesehen?“  
„Wo sollen sie denn sein?“, warf Thatcher ein: „Es gibt keinen anderen Weg nach draußen.“  
Alibi warf ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Dann ließ sie die Hand sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war zu spät.  
„Du hast recht. Sie ist uns schon wieder entwischt. Putana!“  
Thatcher wollte bereits etwas antworten, doch dann kam er mit einem Ruck auf die Beine. Seine Augen schossen auf etwas hinter Alibi und seine Hand zuckte zu seiner Seitenwaffe. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte er jedoch. Alibi drehte sich um.  
„Keine Bewegung“, flüsterte Sally. Ihr oranges Auge funkelte über den Lauf einer silbernen Pistole hinweg. Ihre Finger zitterten ein wenig, doch ihr Blick war eisern. „Ihr nehmt jetzt langsam euere Waffen und legte sie auf den Boden. Sofort.“  
Ihre Stimme schien ganz ruhig. Sie war absolut nicht laut oder erregt. Doch unter dem stoischen Schleier verbarg sich ein Sturm an Wut und Hass, den sie kaum zu kontrollieren vermochte. Alibi erkannte es sofort. Das war nicht die gleiche Frau, die sie vor ein paar Stunden in der Baracke besucht hatte und ihre Stimme ließ keinen Ungehorsam zu. Alibi trat einen Schritt nach hinten, sodass sie neben Thatcher stand. Der Brite hatte sich ebenfalls vollständig erhoben und seine Hände ragten leicht in die Höhe. Doch er machte keine Anstalten, seine Waffe aufzugeben.  
„Tu, was sie sagt“, murmelte Alibi und griff langsam nach ihrer Pistole. Thatcher warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu. Dann folgte er ihrem Beispiel. Kurz darauf lagen die Handfeuerwaffen der beiden Operatoren auf dem Boden und Sally beförderte sie mit einem telekinetischen Wink ihrer freien Hand in ihre Richtung.  
Dann hallte ein Lachen durch den Raum. Alibi und Thatcher drehten langsam die Köpfe. Auch die vier Beamten, die sich bei Sallys Auftauchen ebenfalls erhoben hatten, schauten hinüber zu der Frau, die auf dem Boden saß und mit gefesselten Händen lachte, als würde sie gleich einen Mord begehen.  
„Ach, Sally“, rief sie: „Du bist ja nicht gerade ein Augenschmaus, aber für diese Aktion könnte ich dich küssen. Dieses Arschloch da hat den Schlüssel für meine Handschellen.“ Sie nickte auf einen der FBI Beamten. „Los, sag ihm, er soll mich losmachen, damit ich diese zwei Wichser hier umbringen kann.“  
Sallys Blick glitt zuerst hinüber auf jenen der Beamten, der den Schlüssel für die Handschellen hielt. Dann auf Thatcher und Alibi, die trotz Clovers Drohung keine Miene verzogen. Mit einem Wink ihrer Pistole bedeutete sie dem Beamten, die Handschellen aufzuschließen. Der Mann leistete ihr umgehend folge und Clover rappelte sich auf.  
„Wo ist Hoxton?“, fragte Sally. Sie hatte ihr Auge wieder auf die beiden Rainbow Operatoren fixiert, da sie bei weitem die größte Gefahr im Raum darstellten. Eine unachtsame Sekunde und Thatcher würde sie entwaffnet haben.  
„Hoxton?“, knurrte Clover und rieb sich die Handgelenke. Im nächsten Augenblick langte sie unter einen der Tische und warf das Möbelstück mitsamt dem darauf stehenden Bildschirmen um. Sallys Blick fiel auf den dahinter verborgenen Körper.  
„Hoxton ist genau hier“, rief Clover: „Ersoffen in seinem eigenen Blut, weil ihm diese dreckige Hure hier eine Kugel durch den Hals gejagt hat.“ Sie trat hinüber zu Alibi und rammte einen Fuß in ihre Kniekehlen. Die Italienerin knickte ein. Ein widerspenstiges Knurren entfuhr ihrer Kehle, während Clover an ihr vorbeiging.  
„Los, gib mir die Waffe, damit ich sie und diesen Bastard erschießen kann.“  
Sie streckte die Hand aus. Ihre Haut war glitschig vom Schweiß und jeder ihrer Atemzüge war getrieben von purem Hass. Clover hatte ihre Wut nicht unter Kontrolle.  
„Nein“, antwortete Sally: „Wir bringen sie nicht um.“  
„Was…“  
„Wir wussten, dass es gefährlich werden würde.“ Sie richtete ihr Auge kurz hinüber auf Clover, bevor es wieder zurück zu Alibi und Thatcher schoss. „Hoxton kannte das Risiko. Wir bringen niemanden um, wenn wir nicht müssen.“  
„Sally, was zum Teufel… Ich verlange…“  
Weiter kam Clover nicht. Eine schwarze Nebelwolke hatte sich unter ihren Füßen gebildet, hatte ihre Beine umschlossen und war in dunklen Tentakeln hinauf zu ihren Schultern geschossen. Der Nebel zerrte sie nach unten. Keine Sekunde später hatte er Clover bereits vollkommen verschlungen und war wieder in sich zusammengefallen. Sally war sich sicher, dass sie toben würde. Doch es war ihr egal. Sie schaute zu Thatcher.  
„Bring ihn zu mir“, hauchte Sally und zeigte mit der Pistole auf Hoxtons Leichnam. Der alte Brite drehte sich sofort um, stapfte hinüber und packte ihn unter den Armen. Mit einem Keuchen hob er ihn hoch. Dann zog er Hoxton über den Boden, bis er vor Sally ankam und ihn dort wieder niederließ. Eine Blutspur zog sich quer durch den Raum.  
„Aria“, sagte Sally, als Thatcher sich zurück neben seine Anführerin gestellt hatte: „Schließ seine Augen.“  
Alibi ging in die Knie. Ihr Blick hing immer noch an Sally, als sie die Hand ausstreckte und Hoxtons blutverschmiertes Gesicht berührte. Ihre Finger tatsteten nach den Augenlidern.  
„Schau ihn an“, kommandierte Sally. Ihre Pistole war direkt auf Alibis Kopf gerichtet, die keine andere Wahl hatte, als dem Befehl zu gehorchen. Sie senkte ihre Augen und schaute auf das Gesicht des Bankräubers.  
„Sein Name war James“, flüsterte Sally: „Ich kannte ihn erst seit ein paar Wochen. Ich glaube, er hat mir vertraut. Er war kein guter Mensch, aber ich glaube, er wollte sich bessern. Nein, ich bin mir sicher. Er hatte einen Sohn, für den er all das hier hinter sich lassen wollte. Das ist auch der einzige Grund, warum er mir geholfen hat. Für seinen Sohn. Und jetzt habt ihr ihn umgebracht. Verwechselt meine Untätigkeit nicht mit einem Mangel an Emotionen, ihr zwei, denn genau wie Clover würde ich nichts lieber tun, als ihn zu rächen.“  
Sally spürte Tränen in ihren Augen und zwang ihre Stimme zu einem gleichmäßigen Klang. Es war schwierig.  
„Es ist euer Glück, dass ich noch nicht das Monster bin, zu dem ihr mich machen wollt. Heute habt ihr es fast geschafft. Aber noch nicht. Erlaube mir, Aria, eine Frage…“ Die Italienerin war wieder aufgestanden und hatte sich neben Thatcher gestellt. Die beiden hatten die Hände längst sinken lassen und auch Sally schien sie nicht mehr wirklich zu bedrohen. Die Pistole wirkte mehr wie eine Formalität. „Wusstest du, was unten in den Laboren geschehen ist?“  
Plötzlich zuckte die Waffe wieder nach oben und erlangte all ihre Bedrohlichkeit mit einem Schlag zurück.  
„Nein, ich… Sally, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass man sie umbringen würde.“  
Sally neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. Dann entfuhr ihr ein humorloses Lachen.  
„Man hat sie nicht umgebracht, Aria. Oh nein, sie sind noch am Leben und ihr werdet sie nie wieder in die Finger kriegen. Dafür werde ich sorgen. Und ich warne dich, Aria, selbst wenn ich dafür ein Monster werden muss, werde ich keine Sekunde zögern.“  
Eine schwarze Nebelwolke breitete sich unter Hoxtons Körper aus und hatte ihn innerhalb weniger Sekunden verschluckt. Dann türmte sie sich auf und wurde zu einem Portal, das Sally selbst verwenden konnte. Ihr oranges Auge zuckte ein letztes Mal zu Alibi.  
„Lebe wohl. Ich hoffe, dass wir uns nie mehr wiedersehen. Um unser beider Willen.“  
Einen Augenblick später war Sally verschwunden.

„Du hast es mir nie erzählt.“  
Kate grinste Feng über ihren dampfenden Cappuccino hinweg an und nahm einen ausgiebigen Schluck des warmen Getränks. Ihre himmelblauen Augen bohrten sich geradewegs in Fengs dunkle.  
„Warum hätte ich? Wir waren doch beschäftigt.“  
„Das waren wir“, nickte Kate: „Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern.“  
Feng konnte nicht anders, als rot anzulaufen. Sie spürte das Blut in ihre Wangen schießen und sah das seichte Lächeln auf Kates roten Lippen. Es war so herrlich.  
„Du hast mir so viele Dinge verraten“, sagte die hübsche Sängerin: „Von deinem ersten Kuss bis hin zu den Dingen zwischen dir und deinen Eltern. Zeug, das mich eigentlich gar nichts angeht. Bitte verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich bin froh, dass du dich mir anvertraut hast. Es war mir eine Freude und eine Ehre.“  
„Aber du bist immer noch nicht zufrieden?“  
„Nein“ Kate schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre blonden Haare flogen umher und anschließend langte sie nach oben, um ihren ungemein feschen Hut zurechtzurücken. Sie sah so selbstsicher aus. So unumstößlich gegenüber allem, was die Welt ihr entgegenzuwerfen hatte. So gar nicht wie Feng. „Diese letzte Frage musst du mir noch beantworten. Danach bin ich still.“  
Wieder nippte sie an ihrem Getränk, wobei sich ihre Augen weiterhin an Feng sattsahen. Die kleine Asiatin zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich bin Netzwerkadministratorin in einer langweiligen Versicherungsfirma. Wahrscheinlich der am wenigsten aufregendste Job, den du dir vorstellen kannst.“  
„Liegt er dir?“  
„Hey, letzte Frage hast du gesagt.“  
Kates weiße Zähne blitzten in einem Grinsen zwischen ihren Lippen hervor.  
„Ich habe gelogen“, sagte sie unverblümt: „Das ist jetzt die letzte Frage.“  
Feng seufzte.  
„Ja, gefällt mir ganz gut. Ich habe einen Tick für dieses technische Zeugs, musst du wissen.“  
„Das habe ich mir bereits gedacht“, antwortete Kate: „Bei all den Computern, die in deiner Wohnung herumstehen.“  
Feng hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Warum konnte sie nicht ein einziges Mal dem Rat ihrer Mutter folgen und ausnahmsweise ihre Wohnung aufräumen. Es sah wirklich aus wie in einem Saustall.  
„Okay, du bist dran“, rief Kate und riss Feng damit wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Sie stellte ihre Tasse zurück auf den Tisch und stützte ihr Kinn in die Handflächen. Ihr Blick verharrte auf Feng. Ihre Augen waren abgrundtiefe Mysterien.  
„Womit?“  
„Fragen stellen. Über mich. Alles, was du wissen willst. Los.“  
Feng schaute Kate einen Moment an. Dann wanderte ihr Blick kurz über die Terrasse des sonnigen Cafés, bevor er sich wieder auf Kate fixierte.  
„Hier, zwischen all den Leuten? Bist du sicher?“  
„Willst du denn nichts über mich wissen?“  
Kate gab sich wie immer gelassen und als Herrin der Lage. Doch sie spürte förmlich, wie ihre Fassade bröckelte. In Fengs Gegenwart war es einfach so schwierig, das Bild der kessen, unabhängigen Weltenbummlerin zu wahren und sie war sich sicher, dass die kleine Asiatin sie jeden Moment durchschauen würde. Außerdem war Kate überraschte, wie schwer auch nur der Gedanke daran, dass Feng sich nicht für sie interessieren könnte, in ihren Eingeweiden wog.  
„Oh, doch, ich wollte nur nicht aufdringlich sein“, erwiderte Feng und der schwere Stein in Kates Eingeweiden verwandelte sich in einen Schwarm flatternder Schmetterlinge. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Leben einer fahrenden Musikerin tausendmal interessanter ist als das einer einsamen Büroarbeiterin mit Familienproblemen.“  
„Einsam ist sie jetzt ja nicht mehr“, kommentierte Kate in einer gewagten Aussage. Doch alles, was Feng ihr zur Antwort gab, war ein zufriedenes Lächeln.  
„Okay“, sagte die kleine Asiatin: „Ähm… Klischeefrage zuerst. Erster Kuss. Mit einem Mädchen meine ich.“  
„Gleich zur Sache, wie ich sehe“, schmunzelte Kate. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Eine recht peinliche Geschichte, muss ich leider sagen. Ich war bereits siebzehn Jahre alt, hoffnungslose Jungfrau und hatte noch nie was mit einem Typen gehabt. Aus Gruppenzwang bin ich dann doch irgendwann mit so einem Kerl auf eine Party gegangen. Es war in einer alten Scheune, neben einem Maisfeld. Ich weiß noch, wie sehr ich mich danach sehnte, endlich das zu erleben, nach dem alle anderen so verrückt waren. Liebe. Aber irgendwie gings bei mir nicht. Ich dachte schon, ich wäre gestört oder so was.“  
Feng kicherte und Kate unterbrach die Erzählung für einen Augenblick, um ihr Lächeln zu beobachten.  
„Jedenfalls war ich so verzweifelt, dass ich mich angesoffen habe. Den ganzen Abend über habe ich dann beobachtet, wie andere Pärchen im Feld verschwunden sind und bin gleichzeitig meinem Freund ausgewichen. Reese war sein Name. Eigentlich ein recht angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Hinterwäldler, aber süß. Und irgendwann habe ich es dann nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich habe ihn geschnappt und ihn ins Maisfeld gezogen.“  
Feng konnte sich eine siebzehnjährige Kate, die sich antrank, um ihre Unsicherheit zu überwinden, kaum vorstellen. In ihrer Welt gab es so etwas wie Unsicherheit doch gar nicht. Doch Feng wollte Kate nicht unterbrechen und so hörte sie weiterhin aufmerksam zu.  
„Du fragst dich jetzt sicherlich, wo jetzt das Mädchen ins Spiel kommt. Nun, ich und mein Freund Reese, wir… wir haben es versucht. Aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht überwinden. Und irgendwann bin ich in Tränen ausgebrochen und davongestürmt. Eine jämmerliche Geschichte, oder?“  
Feng nickte.  
„Jep“  
„Okay, eigentlich wäre das der Moment gewesen, an dem du mich aufmunterst und unterstützt, aber egal. Ich verzeihe dir. Auf meiner Flucht durch das Maisfeld bin ich dann einem Mädchen über den Weg gelaufen. Ashley war das. Ihren Namen werde ich nie vergessen. Sie war gerade auf dem Heimweg und hat sich meiner angenommen. Sie wollte mich trösten. Aber als ich sah, wie sich das Mondlicht in ihren Augen spiegelte, hat sich in meinem Kopf endlich der Schalter umgelegt und mir wurde alles sonnenklar. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte ich auch schon meine Lippen auf ihre gepresst.“  
„Dann hast du ja Glück gehabt“, murmelte Feng: „Eine zu finden, die am selben Ufer steht.“  
„Oh nein“, antwortete Kate: „Ashley ist straight durch und durch. Sie hatte sogar einen losen Freund zu der Zeit. Aber sie war eine geile Sau… und betrunken. Also hat sie einfach mitgemacht.“  
Feng kicherte wieder und Kate fiel mit ein.  
„Die nächsten Tage waren dann geprägt von Existenzkrisen und Selbstzweifeln, bis ich dann eines Tages in meinen rostigen Chevy gestiegen bin und meine kleine Heimatstadt verlassen habe, mit Kurs auf den Sonnenaufgang.“  
„Wie romantisch.“  
„Sag das den rattenbefallenen Motels.“  
„Wie hast du dich über Wasser gehalten?“, fragte Feng. Sie schlang ihre Finger durch den Henkel ihrer Tasse und nahm einen Schluck. Wie gebannt starrte sie Kate an.  
„Ich hatte meine Gitarre dabei“, erzählte Kate: „Aber ich war ein unsicheres, kleines Ding. Ich traute mich kaum, auf eine Bühne zu treten. Was ich allerdings damals schon hatte, war ein schönes Paar runder Titten. Hübsche Kellnerinnen suchen sie überall.“  
„Da ist aber jemand richtig bescheiden.“  
„Bist du etwa anderer Meinung?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Müsste wohl nochmal nachsehen.“  
Feng hatte den Satz ausgesprochen, bevor sie ihre Lippen zusammenpressen konnte. Es war, als ob ihr Mund ein Eigenleben entwickelt hätte. Zum Glück hatte sie ihre Hand gerade noch weit genug unter Kontrolle, um zu verhindern, dass sie sich augenblicklich gegen die Stirn schlug. Stattdessen verharrte sie einfach nur auf ihrem Platz und schaute zu, wie Kate drüben auf der anderen Seite des Tischs ihre geschwungenen Augenbrauen nach oben zog.  
Das war´s. Es war vorbei. Sie hatte es vermasselt. Wie kam sie nur dazu, solch dreisten Aussagen auszustoßen, wenn Kate sie doch zu nichts anderem als einem Gespräch bei einem Kaffee eingeladen hatte? Sie war eine hirnverbrannte Idiotin.  
„Das ließe sich arrangieren“, antwortete Kate und ihr rechter Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben. Feng schaute sie einen Moment lang schweigend an, während alle die plötzliche Anspannung wieder aus ihren Gliedern verschwand. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Dass auch Kate innerlich jubilierte, wusste sie natürlich nicht.  
„Wie haben eigentlich deine Eltern darauf reagiert, dass du einfach so die Stadt verlassen hast?“, fragte Feng schließlich, in der Hoffnung, das Gespräch weiterlaufen zu lassen.  
„Oh, mein Vater war enttäuscht und meine Mutter regelrecht angepisst. Aber sie hatten ja bemerkt, dass ich etwas auf der Seele hatte und sie haben mich gehen lassen.“  
„Gibt es immer noch böses Blut zwischen euch?“  
Kate winkte ab.  
„Oh nein, hat es nie wirklich gegeben. Nach ein paar Monaten habe ich sie auch schon wieder besucht und seitdem schaue ich zwischen jeder meiner Touren bei ihnen vorbei. Es ist nicht das Leben, das sie sich für mich gewünscht haben, aber sie sind stolz auf mich.“  
Feng verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Dann kannst du dich glücklich schätzen.“  
„Ich weiß“  
„Bist du eigentlich ihnen gegenüber auch irgendwann rausgekommen?“  
„Ja, gleich das erste Mal, als ich wieder Zuhause war.“  
„Und?“  
„Meine Mutter war zuerst schockiert. Dann hat mein Dad einen blöden Witz gemacht und am Ende haben wir alle darüber gelacht.“  
„Du Glückliche. Dieses Gespräch steht mir noch bevor.“  
„Keine Sorge. Wird schon klappen.“  
„Das hoffe ich“, murmelte Feng. Kate gab ihrer Fröhlichkeit plötzlich eine ernste Note und ein treuer Schatten legte sich über ihr Gesicht.  
„Wenn du willst, begleite ich dich.“  
„Danke, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich das allein mache.“  
„Wie du willst.“ Kate zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber das Angebot steht.“  
Feng war dankbar für ihre Unterstützung. Es tat so gut, jemanden an ihrer Seite zu haben, der voll und ganz hinter ihr stand. Natürlich hätten Meg, Claudette und Nea allesamt dasselbe getan, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern. Doch Kate war wie sie. Mit Kate war sie zu zweit. Mit den anderen wäre sie irgendwie doch allein gewesen.  
„Was passiert jetzt eigentlich?“, stellte Feng die nächste Frage. Sie schaute zuerst auf ihre Hände und dann zu Kate, die ihren Blick überrascht erwiderte.  
„Was jetzt passiert?“  
„Ja, ich meine… Was machst du jetzt? In näherer Zukunft. Wo geht ihr hin, du und Jeff?“  
Feng hatte bereits erwartet, dass sich Kates Blick verdüstern würde, als sie das Thema ansprach. Doch das Gegenteil geschah. Ihre Miene hellte sich regelrecht auf.  
„Oh, ich weiß nicht…“, säuselte sie: „Vielleicht hier hin, vielleicht dorthin. Einen Plan gibt es nicht wirklich. So etwas haben wir nicht.“  
Feng wusste nicht, wie ihr das weiterhelfen sollte.  
„Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass es mir hier gar nicht mal so schlecht gefällt“, fuhr Kate fort: „Waltonfield ist zwar größer als meine Heimatstadt, aber irgendwie ist es doch schnuckelig. Vielleicht bleibe ich ja noch eine Weile.“  
„Du bleibst hier?“, fragte Feng überrascht. Gleichzeitig ging in ihrem Herzen die Sonne auf, bevor sie einen Augenblick später wieder von finsteren Wolken verdunkelt wurde. „Kate, nein… Ich…“  
„Von dir habe ich nie was gesagt“, schritt Kate umgehend ein. Ihre Augen betrogen sie sofort. „Ich kann gehen und bleiben wo es mir passt.“  
„Und was ist mit Jeff?“  
„Was soll mit ihm sein?“  
„Ihr seid doch ein Team, oder nicht?“ Feng wäre vor Empörung beinahe aufgestanden, doch Kates Blick hielt sie gefesselt. „Willst du ihn einfach allein weiterschicken?“  
„Ach, Jeff und ich sind wie der Wind. Wir wehen durchs Land und treffen uns ab und zu. Dann geht’s für eine Weile zusammen weiter und irgendwann halt wieder allein. Um Jeff brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen.“  
„Wird er nicht beleidigt sein, wenn du ihn einfach so stehen lässt?“  
„Erstens“, sagte Kate mit erhobenem Finger: „Jeff ist niemals beleidigt. So funktioniert er nicht. Zweitens: Wenn er mich los ist, kann er doch noch auf so ein Krachmetalfestival gehen, das er immer schon mal sehen wollte. Er hat da ein paar Kumpels in einer Band, für die er mal ein Cover entworfen hat.“  
Feng seufzte.  
„Na gut, aber was wirst du tun? Ich meine, du musst doch irgendwo unterkommen und mein Stockbett knarzt schon gefährlich, wenn mich nur allein reinlege. Du müsstest dir einen Job suchen und…“  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Kate war ruckartig aufgestanden und hatte sich umgedreht. Mit federnden Schritten und fliegendem Haar folgte sie einer unter all dem Kundenzulauf vollkommen überforderten Bedienung hinein in die Bar. Feng blieb nichts anders übrig, als ihr hinterherzuschauen. Glücklicherweise dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis die hübsche Sängerin wiedererschien und sich zurück an den Tisch setzte.  
„Job…“, flötete Kate: „Check. Gleich morgen früh fange ich hier an.“  
„Warte mal“, stammelte Feng: „Du hast gerade… Die haben dir einen Job gegeben?“  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, hübsche Kellnerinnen suchen sie überall.“  
Ein verschmitztes Grinsen schoss über Kates Lippen und sprang kurze Zeit später auch auf Feng über. Sie drehte den Kopf nach links. Von der Terrasse der Bar aus konnte man direkt bis zur Uni sehen, es waren keine hundert Meter. Sie wusste, dass Claudette und auch Nea ab und zu hier vorbeischauten, um etwas zu trinken. Irgendwie fand sie die gesamte Situation äußerst amüsant.  
„Die nächsten Tage muss ich mir dann noch eine Wohnung suchen“, überlegte Kate derweil laut: „Und bis dahin werde ich schon irgendein Hotel finden.“ Sie warf Feng einen vielsagenden Blick zu, die natürlich sofort einstieg.  
„Kommt gar nicht in Frage, so lange schläfst du bei mir.“  
„Im klapprigen Stockbett?“  
„Mehr habe ich leider nicht zu bieten.“  
„Mehr könnte ich mir auch gar nicht wünschen.“  
Kates Lippen formten sich zu einem warmen Lächeln und eine ganze Weile sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Sowohl Kate als auch Feng waren einfach euphorisch überrascht. So verrückt, spontan und unbedacht es der kleinen Asiatin auch erschien, so riesig freute sie sich über diese plötzliche Wendung der Ereignisse. Es war wie ein wunderbarer Traum.  
„Woher kennst du eigentlich das Mädchen mit den pinken Haaren“, brach Feng schließlich die Stille. Kate schien gar nicht zu verstehen, wovon sie redete.  
„Wen?“  
„Ähm… Susie? Die, die heute bei mir war.“  
„Ach so, die Kleine. Ich habe sie noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen, aber sie scheint eine Freundin von Jeff zu sein. Soviel ich weiß, kommt sie aus seiner Heimatstadt.“  
„Und jetzt treffen sie sich hier in meiner Wohnung.“  
„Die Welt ist so klein“, bestätigte Kate mit einem Nicken: „Du kannst mir glauben, ich treffe Jeff immer wieder, ohne dass wir uns verabreden.“  
„Seid ihr schon weit herumgekommen?“, fragte Feng. Sie schlang eine Hand um ihre Tasse, doch das Getränk war bereits leer.  
„Ich habe schon ein paar Mal die USA durchquert“, erzählte Kate: „Von Norden nach Süden und von Westen nach Osten. Einige Male war ich auch in Kanada und einmal sogar in Mexico City. Aber weiter habe ich´s nie geschafft. Ich würde unheimlich gerne mal nach Europa hinüber. Nach Paris, oder so.“  
„Paris ist überbewertet“, murmelte Feng. Kate riss die Augen auf und lehnte sich nach vorne.  
„Du warst in Paris?“  
„Ja“, nickte Feng.  
„Wie war´s?“  
„Ist eine längere Geschichte und etwas unerfreulich. Es war genau zur Zeit der Anschläge.“  
„Oh“ Kate verstummte für einen Moment. „Ich wette, das hat einen Schatten über den Ausflug geworfen.“  
„Könnte man so sagen. Aber egal. Wir haben´s alle wieder zurückgeschafft.“  
„Warst du mit deiner Familie dort?“  
„Bloß nicht“, rief Feng: „Nein, mit meinen Freunden. Mit Meg, dem Mädchen im Rollstuhl von der Party, und mit Jake, dem Kerl von vorhin. Und noch ein paar anderen.“  
„Ihr kommt mir wie eine lebhafte Truppe vor“, sagte Kate: „Wenn ich´s nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du und Jake eigentlich gar nichts gemeinsam habt. Zumindest auf den ersten Blick und was das Äußere anbelangt.“  
„Damit hast du auch ziemlich recht. Ich bin eine Dame der Technik, der Stadt. Er hingegen lebt in einer selbstgebauten Hütte am Waldrand, ohne Strom und Internet. Bei ihm würde ich´s keinen Tag lang aushalten.“ Feng schmunzelte ein wenig. Sie war froh, das Gespräch wieder von Paris weglenken zu können. „Da draußen gibt es halt fast gar nichts, außer gemütlicher Stille und schönen Sonnenuntergängen vielleicht.“  
„Sonnenuntergänge?“, fragte Kate und wurde sofort hellhörig. „Das musst du mir zeigen.“  
Feng zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„So spektakulär sind sie nicht. Wirklich.“  
Doch Kate war schon nicht mehr von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. Feng hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn sie umgehend aufgesprungen wäre und den Weg hinaus zu den westlichen Wäldern angetreten hätte.  
„Heute Abend zeigst du mir die Hütte von deinem Freund“, rief Kate voller Lebensfreude: „Er stört sich doch nicht an unserem Besuch, oder?“  
„Nein, nein“  
„Wunderbar. Ich habe meine Gitarre im Wagen. Die nehmen wir mit und schauen uns gemeinsam den Sonnenuntergang an. Was hältst du davon?“  
Feng kannte Kate erst seit ein paar Tagen, doch eine Sache hatte sie bereits kapiert: Was immer die hübsche Blondine wollte, das bekam sie auch. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann zog sie es durch. Und Feng selbst war es absolut egal, wo sie Kates Gesellschaft genießen durfte. Verdammt, wann war sie eigentlich so kitschig geworden?

Clover fühlte sich, als würde sie ertrinken. Der schwarze Nebel hatte sie so abrupt nach unten gezogen, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, als würde sie fallen. Ihre Arme strampelten hilflos umher. Ihre Beine schafften es nicht, irgendeinen Halt zu finden.  
Und dann schlug sie auf einmal auf. Der Boden war so plötzlich aufgetaucht, dass sie sich gar nicht richtig abfedern konnte. Clover fiel hin, während in einem Lichtblitz all die Eindrücke und Sinne zurückkehrten und der Nebel sie in die Realität zurückspuckte. Allerdings dauerte es keine Sekunde, bis sie wieder auf den Beinen war.  
„SALLY!“, brüllte sie und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und ihre Stimme hallte von den Betonwänden des Unterschlupfs wider. Die Rachsucht ließ das Blut in ihren Adern kochen. Wie konnte sie sich nur erdreisten, sie einfach so davonzuschicken?  
„BRING MICH ZURÜCK!“, schrie Clover eine leere Wand an. Sie drehte sich um und tastete instinktiv nach der Waffe an ihrer Seite. Natürlich war da keine. „SALLY, VERDAMMT!“  
„Rochelle!“  
Eine dunkle Hand packte sie an der Schulter und zerrte sie herum. Das war Chains. Er trug noch immer die Murkywatermontur, sein Gesicht war gezeichnet von Schweißtropfen und an seinem Arm prangte die rote Wunde eines fiesen Streifschusses. Wenigstens war er am Leben.  
„Lass mich los“, knurrte Clover und riss seine Hand von ihrer Schulter. Chains trat augenblicklich einen Schritt zurück. Hinter ihm standen Dallas und Wolf, beide unverletzt. Grimmiger Zorn lag in ihren Gesichtern, doch er konnte die Freude über die geglückte Operation nicht trüben. Sie hatten es geschafft.  
„Rochelle, was ist passiert?“, fragte nun Dallas und trat nach vorne. Er schob Chains sanft zur Seite. Mit einem Nicken gab er ihm zu verstehen, dass er sich um seine Wunde kümmern sollte. Clover schnaubte nur.  
„Bist du verletzt?“, sprach Dallas weiter und musterte sie mit einem schnellen Blick. Nein, verletzt war sie nicht. „Ihr habt Bain nicht mehr geantwortet. Wir dachten schon, etwas wäre schiefgelaufen.“  
„Schiefgelaufen…“, knurrte Clover. Sie hätte wohl aufgelacht, wäre ihr Gesicht nicht vor Zorn, Hass und Trauer verzerrt gewesen. Es war schwer genug, einzelne Wörter durch ihre Kehle nach oben zu würgen. Clover streckte die Hand aus und stützte sich an einem Tisch ab.  
„Wo sind eigentlich Sally und Hox?“, wollte Dallas wissen und ließ den Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Clover antwortete ihm nicht. Stattdessen schleuderte sie ihren Helm zu Boden und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Langsam rutschte sie nach unten in eine sitzende Position. Dann meldete sich plötzlich eine Stimme von der anderen Seite des Raums.  
„Ihr seid wieder da!“  
Dallas drehte sich um und erspähte Junior, der soeben aus seiner Kammer erschienen war. Er wankte ein wenig. Sein Arm lag in einer Schlinge und seine Schulter war fest verbunden. Nur ein kleiner Blutfleck zeichnete sich auf dem weißen Stoff ab. Er hatte immer noch Schmerzen, doch davon ließ er sich nicht beirren.  
„Wie ist´s gelaufen?“, wollte er wissen: „Habt ihr alle rausgeholt? Und die Janusmaschine auch?“  
„Wir haben die Janusmaschine“, bestätigte Wolf und ging auf ihn zu. Ein siegessicheres Grinsen dominierte das Gesicht des Schweden. Mit der flachen Hand klopfte er Junior auf die heile Schulter und machte sich dann daran, seine Ausrüstung loszuwerden.  
„Und Sallys Freunde?“  
„Die haben wir auch“, berichtete Wolf: „War aber eine etwas hässliche Angelegenheit. Die kleine Göre hat ausgesehen, als würde sie jeden Moment ihre Eingeweide auskotzen.“  
Junior stutzte und schaute zu Dallas. Der Anführer zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging zu ihm hinüber. Clover blieb schweigend zurück.  
„Die Regierung hat an ihr herumexperimentiert, aber wir haben sie“, erklärte Dallas.  
„Und wo ist sie jetzt?“  
„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Wolf: „Wahrscheinlich bei ihr im Nebel. Baker hat sie auch nicht zu uns geschickt, aber wen interessierts?“  
„Sie schuldet uns immer noch einen Teil der Beute“, erinnerte Chains, doch Dallas winkte ab.  
„Den wird sie uns schon noch bringen. Da mache ich mir keine Sorgen.“  
Clover hockte derweil einfach nur an der Wand. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie aufstehen und die Wahrheit berichten sollte. Sie konnte ihnen das nicht antun. Sie konnte es selbst kaum glauben. Einen Moment später wurde sie jedoch aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sich neben ihr ein schwarzes Nebelportal bildete.  
„Sally“, keuchte Clover und war plötzlich wieder auf den Beinen: „Bitte sag mir, dass du die beiden umgebracht hast.“  
Sally schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein“  
Sie hob die Hand und ein oranges Schimmern erschien um ihre Finger. Clover entdeckte Hoxtons Körper neben ihr. Sein Leichnam schwebte ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden und gewann plötzlich immer weiter an Höhe. Mit ihrer telekinetischen Kraft beförderte Sally ihn auf eine freie Tischfläche. Dort setzte sie ihn ab und blieb anschließend wortlos stehen.  
Clover stellte sich neben sie. Beide schauten sie zuerst auf Hoxtons bleiches Gesicht, auf dem jemand die Augen geschlossen hatte. Dann hoben sie ihre Köpfe und starrten hinüber auf die vier Männer, die nur unweit bereits in eine kleine Feier ausgebrochen waren. Wolf entdeckte die zwei als erster.  
„Hey, da ist sie ja“, rief er: „Dann kann sie uns ja gleich…“  
Er brach mitten im Satz ab. Seine Augen fixierten sich auf Hoxtons Körper und zuckten zu seinem Gesicht, bevor er, ohne sich umzudrehen, nach Dallas Schulter tastete.  
„Boss“, murmelte Wolf und fasste seinen Anführer am Arm.  
„Was gibt´s?“, fragte Dallas gelassen. Er schaute zu Wolf. Erst als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Kameraden entdeckte, folgte er dessen Blick und erspähte endlich auch Sally und Clover. Chains und Junior taten es ihm gleich. Eine bedrückende Stille legte sich über den Saal.  
„Nein, verdammt, was hast du getan?“ Chains war der erste, der sich aus seiner Starre löste. Er brach zwischen Wolf und Dallas hindurch und stürzte quer durch den Raum zu Sally und Clover an den Tisch. Seine Hände betasteten sofort Hoxtons Brustkorb. „Verdammte Scheiße, Sally, wir müssen ihm helfen! Wolf, hol den roten Koffer!“  
Wolf wollte bereits loslaufen, doch Dallas hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. Chains sah das natürlich nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig und allein Hoxton und so übersah er, dass sich niemand außer ihm rührte.  
„Wo ist er verletzt?“, rief Chains und suchte nach einer Wunde. Als sie es nicht mehr länger mitansehen konnte, langte Sally nach vorne und griff nach seinem Handgelenk.  
„Nicholas. Er ist tot.“  
Die Worte schwebten durch die Luft, verharrten zwischen den beiden und fanden erst allmählich Eintritt in Chains Gehör. Dort brauchte es wiederum eine Weile, bis er die Nachricht realisierte. Als es soweit war, wandte er sich ruckartig ab und riss die Hände hinter den Kopf.  
„FUCK!“  
Schweigend versammelten sich nun auch Wolf und Dallas um Hoxtons Leiche, traten jedoch im nächsten Moment wieder zur Seite, um einer weiteren Person Platz zu machen. Mit kleinen, zögerlichen Schritten ging Junior zwischen den beiden durch. Seine Augen hingen an seinem Vater, doch Sally kam es so vor, als würden sie ihn gar nicht sehen.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte sie, nachdem eine angemessene Zeit verstrichen war. Dann machte sie einen Schritt zurück und ließ der Payday Gang etwas Freiraum. Dafür trat Clover nach vorne. Chains hatte sich ebenfalls wieder umgedreht und zu fünft standen sie im Kreis um Hoxton herum.  
„Wie?“, fragte Dallas leise und schaute zu Sally. In seinen Augen lag eine Mischung aus Trauer und ungerichtetem Zorn, der jeden Moment explodieren konnte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Sally: „Er lag bereits am Boden, als ich zu ihnen gestoßen bin. Und Clover hatten sie bereits überwältigt.“  
„Wer?“  
„Team Rainbow“  
Dallas schaute wieder hinunter auf seinen gefallenen Kameraden. Nun hatte sein Zorn eine Richtung, doch das Ziel war aussichtlos. Sie würden ihn niemals rächen können. Das wusste er sofort.  
„Es ist meine Schuld“, sagte Clover. Alle starrten nun auf sie, doch sie wich jedem Blick aus. Von ihrer Rage war nichts mehr übrig. Stattdessen sah sie aus, als würde sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.  
„Einer der Soldaten hat mich entwaffnet“, erzählte Clover: „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Ich… Das hätte ich nicht zulassen dürfen. Er hat versucht mir zu helfen. Aber dabei… er hat´s nicht geschafft.“  
Ihre Stimme brach. Eine einsame Träne schied von ihrer Wange und tropfte hinunter auf Hoxtons Brust, wo sie im dunkelgrünen Stoff versickerte.  
„Er war der letzte“, flüsterte Junior nun: „Der letzte, den ich kannte. Der letzte in meiner Familie.“  
Seine Worte verhallten in der hohen Betonkammer, doch Sally kannte seinen Schmerz. Sie wusste um sein Leid und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Hoxton war fort und nichts auf dieser Welt konnte ihn zurückbringen.  
„Hoxton war unser Bruder“, sagte Chains. Seine tiefe Stimme wirkte wie Donner. Er drehte sich zu Junior um und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das bedeutet, er war nicht der letzte in deiner Familie. Das sind jetzt nämlich wir.“  
„Wir sind deine Familie“, bestätigte Wolf von der anderen Seite: „Du gehörst jetzt zu uns.“  
Junior schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her. Schließlich blieb sein Blick jedoch auf Dallas hängen, der etwas in der Hand hielt.  
„Hier“, sagte er und hob eine weiße, grinsende Clownsmaske nach oben: „Die gehört jetzt dir. Zusammen mit einem neuen Namen. Sieh zu, dass du ihr alle Ehre machst, Hoxton.“  
Junior nahm die Maske schweigend entgegen, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, sie aufzusetzen. Stattdessen wandte er sich wieder seinem Vater zu. Seine Miene blieb ausdrucklos, war jedoch nur Fassade für eine tiefe Trauer, die er noch nicht auszudrücken vermochte. Es würde Zeit brauchen. Und die wurde ihm gegeben. Dallas ging langsam um den Tisch herum, klopfte Clover dabei auf die Schulter und stellte sich dann vor Sally.  
„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du gehst.“  
„Dallas, es tut mir leid…“  
„Verschwinde“  
Es war kein aggressiver Befehl gewesen. Mehr eine innige Bitte, der Sally umgehend nachkommen würde.  
„Was ist mit eurem Geld?“, fragte sie, als sich hinter ihr bereits eine schwarze Wolke aufbaute. Dallas schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.  
„Bring es einfach morgen hier vorbei.“  
Damit drehte er sich um und die Mission war beendet.

Maxine fuhr herum, als sie plötzlich Schritte hinter sich hörte. Die hohen Bäume, der tiefe Wald, das seltsame orange Licht, es war alles so unheimlich. Sie hatte immer noch nicht genau verstanden, wie sie hierhergekommen war. Glücklicherweise war es nur Sally, die hinter ihr aus einer schwarzen Nebelwolke trat.  
„Oh Gott, Sally“, rief Maxine und lief auf die Krankenschwester zu. Dabei versuchte sie ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch immer wieder schlug die Verzweiflung in wallenden Brechern gegen ihren Verstand. „Was haben sie nur getan? Sally, was ist hier los?“  
Sally schaute sie nicht an. Ihr Blick ging direkt an Maxine vorbei und hinüber zu den drei Kreaturen, die sich neben dem kleinen Teich befanden. Die untergehende Sonne warf ihre grauen Schatten über das ruhige Wasser und gegen die kleine Holzhütte.  
Die eine war Anna, oder besser gesagt, was einmal Anna gewesen war. Ihre Glieder vollführten krabbelnde Bewegungen, doch sie kam nicht wirklich vorwärts. Ihr Körper war noch verrenkter, noch verzerrter, als es der von Max jemals gewesen war. Selbst Rin erinnerte mehr an einen Menschen als sie.  
Die anderen beiden waren Baker, der zitternd auf dem Boden lag, und Max, der mit einer Keule in der Hand über ihm stand. Seine Waffe war kaum mehr als ein aufgehobener Stock. Doch Sally war sich sicher, dass er trotz der fortgeschrittenen Mutationen an seinem Körper keine Probleme haben würde, Bakers Kopf mit einem einzigen Hieb zu spalten.  
Als sie die beiden sah, fuhr ein Stechen durch das Herz der Krankenschwester. Sie mochte gar nicht daran denken, welche Panik Maxine gerade durchlebte. Sie musste wohl glauben, dass mit Anna ein Bild ihres eigenen Schicksals vor ihr auf dem Boden dahinvegetierte. Für die echte Welt war das vielleicht tatsächlich der Fall. Aber hier im Nebel war Sally der Boss.  
„Hey, Maxine“, sagte sie und legte dem jungen Mädchen eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Wir finden eine Lösung, okay? Vielleicht müsst ihr noch eine Weile hier bei mir bleiben, aber hier kann ich euch helfen. Anna und Max sind im Nu wieder die Alten.“  
Maxine schien kein Wort, das sie sagte, zu verstehen. Daher entschloss sich Sally, ihre Furcht einfach zu zerstreuen, indem sie ihr ihre neue Macht zeigte. Sie streckte die Hand aus. Schwarze Nebelfetzten tropfte von ihren Fingern und schoben sich dann langsam durch die Luft, direkt auf Maxine zu. Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück.  
„Keine Angst“, sagte Sally: „Das tut nicht weh.“  
Maxine hielt still, auch wenn ihre Augen voller Zweifel blieben. Die schwarzen Nebelwolken schlossen sich um ihren Körper. Sally tastete nach ihren Organen, nach dem Blut in ihren Adern und nach ihrem Fleisch in der Realität des Nebels. Es war da. Sie konnte es genau spüren. Doch irgendetwas besudelte Maxines Knochen und verhinderte, dass Sally sie zu fassen bekam. Keuchend schreckte sie zurück und ging in die Knie.  
„Sally, was ist los?“  
Doch die Krankenschwester antwortete nicht. Sie hielt den Blick nach unten gesenkt und starrte auf ihre Hände. Der schwarze Nebel war verschwunden. Bleiche Finger streckten sich von ihren Handflächen, knorrig und dürr. Die Finger einer machtlosen, alten Dame.  
„Sally, du machst mir Angst“, flüsterte Maxine: „Ich verstehe nicht… Was geht hier vor?“  
Ruckartig kam die Krankenschwester auf die Beine. Sie schob Maxine zur Seite und marschierte über die Wiese geradewegs zu Baker und Max. Der rundliche Mann war bereits gefährlich nah ans Wasser gerutscht und Max hatte wohl vor, ihn zu ertränken. Sally hätte ihn gewähren lassen, vor allem nach ihrer neuen Erkenntnis. Doch gerade aufgrund dieser Erkenntnis brauchte sie ihn noch. Mühelos schob sie Max zur Seite, packte Baker am Kragen und hob ihn hoch.  
„Warum funktioniert es nicht?“  
„W… Was?“  
„Ich kann sie nicht heilen!“, rief Sally: „Es funktioniert nicht! Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du…“  
Sally warf ihn wieder zurück auf den Boden. Es gab keinen Grund, ihn festzuhalten. Er konnte sowieso nicht davonlaufen und selbst wenn er es versuchte, würden Sally und Max ihn in Windeseile wieder einholen.  
„Du weißt nicht, was ich meine?“  
Sie streckte die Hand aus und zeigte hinüber auf Anna. Das verrenkte und verkrüppelte Wesen, das einst die Jägerin gewesen war, hatte mittlerweile bis zum Teich gefunden und zog spielerisch eine ihrer wunden Klauen durch die Wasseroberfläche. Es schien ihr zu gefallen, denn ein leichtes Glucksen entfuhr ihrer Kehle. Ihre blinden Augen suchten erfolglos nach der angenehmen Substanz. „Das ist, was ich meine“, rief Sally und spürte, wie ihr die Zornestränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie konnte sich kaum beherrschen. Ihre Wut allein reichte scheinbar bereits aus, um Baker Schmerzen zuzufügen, denn er presste sich die Hände gegen den Kopf und biss die Zähne zusammen. Im Nebel war Sally wahrhaft Herrin über alles.  
„Benedict“, knurrte sie und kniete sich neben den rundlichen Mann in die Wiese: „Ich will jetzt sofort wissen, was du mit ihnen gemacht hast!“  
„Da… Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt. Wir haben ihnen Thanatos gespritzt.“  
„Thanatos?“, fragte Sally.  
„Das Se… Serum. Eine völlig neue Flüssigkeit. Wir…“  
„Was ist das für ein Serum? Warum kann ich sie nicht heilen, selbst hier im Nebel?“  
Baker schaute sie einen Moment lang schweigend an und Sally konnte genau sehen, dass er bereits an eine mögliche Antwort dachte. Er wusste wohl, warum es nicht funktionierte.  
„Wir… Wir glauben, dass es der Stoff ist, aus dem der Nebel besteht.“  
„Unsinn“, rief Sally: „Der Nebel besteht aus keinem Stoff. Er ist jeder Stoff, den ich ihm befehle.“  
Zum Nachdruck hob Sally einen Finger und verwandelte die Erde unter Bakers Ellbogen in harten Stahl. Dabei schlossen sich die Grashalme um seine Arme, bevor sie sich verfestigten, und fesselten ihn somit an den Grund.  
„Ja, und Thanatos ist einer dieser Stoffe“, stammelte Baker: „Mit dem Unterschied, dass er in unserer Realität gar nicht vorkommt. Es kann sich nur um etwas im Zusammenhang mit dem Nebel handeln.“  
„Wo habt ihr ihn dann her?“, wollte Sally wissen. „Niemand war im Nebel außer mir.“  
„Wir haben mit den Janusmaschinen experimentiert.“  
„Sie funktionieren nicht.“  
„Ich weiß, aber bei einem unserer Tests hat sich plötzlich diese Flüssigkeit an den Kugeln abgesetzt. Eine orange leuchtende Schlacke, fast wie Blut.“  
„Und ihr hattet keine bessere Idee, als sie in Spritzen zu füllen und sie drei unschuldigen und wehrlosen Leuten in die Arme zu rammen?“  
Als Sally den Satz beendet hatte, zogen sich wie von selbst die Fesseln um Bakers Arme enger zusammen und drückten ihn weiter nach unten auf den Boden. Sally stand auf. Ihre Hände zitterten vor Wut und schwarzer Nebel tropfte von ihrer Haut. Baker schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft und wieder schien ihm der Nebel Schmerzen zuzufügen.  
„Wie konntet ihr nur?“, fragte Sally: „Und ich bin das Monster? Die Gefahr?“  
„Wir… wussten… nicht was… passieren würde“, presste Baker hervor und rang mit seinen Fesseln. Es war vollkommen vergebens. Sally schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab. Es gab kein Gegenmittel und der Umstand, dass es sich bei der Flüssigkeit um einen Bestandteil des Nebels selbst handelte, erklärte wohl, warum sie keinen Einfluss auf ihre Effekte hatte. Hoffnungslos schaute sie hinüber zu Anna.  
„Ihr hattet keine Ahnung, was passieren würde und trotzdem habt ihr ihnen das Serum verabreicht? Thanatos. Du widerst mich an. Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie man es rückgängig machen könnte?“  
„Das ist unmöglich“, keuchte Baker: „Es gibt kein Gegenmittel. Niemand weiß, wie…“  
Ein lautes Knacken krachte über die Lichtung. Sally hatte einen der Grashalme in ein stählernes Band verwandelt, es blitzschnell um Bakers Hals geschlungen und zugedrückt. Sein Genick hatte keine Sekunde lang standgehalten. Nun kippte sein Kopf nach hinten weg und seine Augen zuckten nach oben. Aus seiner Kehle fuhr noch ein letzter Atemzug, doch da war er schon längst tot.  
Sally stand einfach nur da. Sie hörte, wie Max neben ihr Bakers Leiche betastete und sie probeweise anhob. Als sich der Mann nicht rührte, stieß er ein zufriedenes Grunzen aus. Auf der anderen Seite spielte Anna immer noch mit dem Wasser. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was um sie herum vor sich ging. Und vor Sally stand in einiger Entfernung Maxine, hilflos und eingeschüchtert.  
„Es tut mir leid“, hauchte Sally und hob den Kopf. Ihr oranger Blick traf sich mit Maxines blauen Augen. „Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter.“  
„Was passiert jetzt mit mir?“, fragte Maxine, doch Sally schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht… Nein, wir werden sehen. Und wir werden damit zurechtkommen.“  
Es war eine schlechte Antwort, doch Sally hatte keine bessere. Es war ihr zwar gelungen, Max, Anna und Maxine zu befreien, doch noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich dermaßen besiegt gefühlt. Sie hatte versagt. Auf ganzer Linie. Was half es schon, dass die drei frei waren, wenn ihre Körper und wohl auch ihre Geister langsam, aber sicher zusammenfielen? Die Antwort war einfach: gar nichts. Sally konnte Maxines panischen Blick nicht länger ertragen.  
„Ich geh Meg benachrichtigen“, hauchte sie: „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“  
Damit hob sie die Hand und beschwor ein schwarzes Nebelportal herauf. Die dunklen Wolken schoben sich zwischen sie und Maxine. Bevor sie allerdings hindurchtrat, sagte sie noch mit schwerer Stimme: „Sollte ein bleiches Mädchen hier auftauchen, während ich fort bin, dann habt keine Angst vor ihr. Sie sieht zwar grässlich aus, ist aber nett.“  
Einen Augenblick später war sie verschwunden und die Wolke fiel in sich zusammen. Maxine blieb allein zurück. Sie fühlte sich, als müsste sie sich jeden Moment übergeben und sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob es bloß mit ihrer furchtbaren Angst oder bereits mit den Effekten des Serums zu tun hatte. Dunkelblaue Adern zogen sich quer über ihre Handrücken. Sie wanderten ihren Arm hinauf, liefen über ihre Schulten und drehten sich um ihren Hals. Auf ihrer bleichen Haut stachen sie knallhart hervor.  
Maxine schaute hinüber zu Max, der sich neben Anna gestellt hatte. Es sah so aus, als wolle er ihr helfen, doch er wusste ganz offensichtlich nicht wie. Ratlos wankte er auf seinen verkrüppelten Beinen, während Anna weiter mit dem Wasser spielte. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie wusste, dass er überhaupt da war.  
Maxine wandte sich ab und ging ein paar Schritte. Ihr Atem blieb ihr regelmäßig in der Luftröhre stecken, doch sie musste sich beruhigen. Was geschehen würde, würde geschehen. Sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Immerhin war sie bis jetzt noch nicht zu einem Monster geworden und vielleicht waren die blauen Adern ja alles, was ihr widerfahren würde. Sie konnte nur hoffen.  
Max und Anna waren schließlich weit mehr mit dem Nebel involviert gewesen als sie selbst. Vielleicht war das ja der Grund, warum Thanatos so viel auf sie stärker gewirkt hatte. Vielleicht war sie ja weitgehend immun. Oder es brauchte ganz einfach Zeit, um seine volle Wirkung zu entfalten.  
Bei dem Gedanken schnürte sich ein unsichtbares Band um Maxines Kehle und sie zwang sich, an etwas anderes zu denken. Es war schwierig, geradezu unmöglich. Das einzige, was ihre Angst übertraf, war die Sehnsucht nach ihrer besten Freundin. Was würde Maxine nur geben, um jetzt in Chloes treuen Armen Schutz suchen zu können?  
Gerade als ihr der Gedanken durch den Kopf geschossen war, kam es ihr so vor, als würde jemand in ihren Verstand einbrechen. Irgendetwas regte sich. Es griff nach ihrem Geist, sie konnte es ganz genau spüren. Das war keine Einbildung. Niemals. Irgendjemand oder irgendetwas bemächtigte sich ihres Bewusstseins und Maxines erster Gedanke war Freddy.  
Doch dann realisierte sie, dass er sie längst getötet hätte. Im gleichen Moment hörte sie den Schrei eines Raben und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Verzweifelt klammerte sich Maxine an den Baumstamm fest. Sie konnte nichts mehr sehen. Was geschah mir ihr? War es das Serum?  
Sie wollte bereits nach Max schreien, als plötzlich ein Bild auftauchte. Sie konnte es nicht sehen, zumindest nicht mit ihren echten Augen, aber es war da. Klar, deutlich und definitiv real. Es war keine Einbildung, Maxine konnte es fühlen. Sie sah blaue Haare, ein weißes Tanktop und verwaschene Jeans. Chloe war da. Und Chloe war echt.  
Maxine streckte die Hand aus, doch sie konnte sie nicht berühren. Schließlich war Chloe in einer anderen Welt, einer anderen Realität. Sie selbst war im Nebel gefangen. Im Nebel, der ihr offenbar zu Hilfe geeilt war und ihr einen Blick auf ihr tiefstes Verlangen gewährt hatte. Wer sonst hätte es denn machen sollen, dass sie plötzlich Chloe vor sich sehen konnte, wie sie auf ihrem Bett lag und sie ebenfalls vermisste? Eine Träne rann über Maxines Wange und berührte einen lächelnden Mundwinkel.  
„Kannst du mich zu ihr bringen?“  
Der Nebel konnte, das spürte Maxine sofort. Doch der Nebel wollte nicht. Irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Es war ein starker Wille und einen Augenblick später erkannte Maxine Sallys eindeutigen Befehl. Die Krankenschwester hatte ihn niemals laut ausgesprochen, doch sie hatte den Nebel abgesperrt. Niemand durfte hinaus.  
„Ich verstehe“, flüsterte Maxine: „Sie ist deine Meisterin. Aber ich will sie nur ganz kurz sehen.“  
Nein. Der Nebel erlaubte es nicht. Das widerspenstige Krächzen eines Raben hallte durch Maxines Kopf und schmetterte ihren Wunsch ab.  
„Bitte“, flehte Maxine: „Nur ganz kurz.“  
Nein.  
„Wenn ich nicht zu ihr kann?“, fragte Maxine weiter: „Kannst… Kannst du sie dann zu mir bringen? Das hat Sally nicht verboten, oder?“  
Blitzschnell verschwand der Nebel aus Maxines Kopf und ihr Augenlicht kehrte zurück. Sie wollte bereits protestieren. Der Nebel sollte ihr mehr zeigen, wenn er sie schon nicht in die echte Welt hinauslassen wollte. Doch dann realisierte Maxine, dass er ihre Bitte gewährt hatte. Eine schwarze Nebelwolke türmte sich vor ihr auf, dick und undurchsichtig. Im nächsten Moment spuckte sie bereits eine zu Tode erschrockene, junge Frau auf die Wiese.  
„Aaaaah, was zur Hölle?“  
Chloe stolperte rückwärts und fiel auf den Rücken. Ihre Finger krallten sich in die nasse Wiese, was ihr nur einen weiteren Schrei entlockte. Sofort rappelte sie sich wieder auf und taumelte weiter umher, bis sich plötzlich ein verschwommener Schatten auf sie stürzte.  
„Hey, wer…“  
Doch sie erkannte den Geruch sofort. Sie kannte die braunen Haare, die zarte Statur, die warme Umarmung und diese herrlich schüchternen Hände. Chloe wusste genau, wer ihr hier um den Hals gefallen war und sie fast von den Füßen gerissen hatte. Sie konnte es nur nicht glauben.  
„Max?“  
„Ich habe dich vermisst.“  
Maxines Stimme kam als heißeres Schluchzen daher. Chloe spürte zwei feuchte Flecken auf ihrem Tanktop, direkt über ihrem schlagenden Herzen, wo sich Maxines Augen befanden. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung was soeben geschehen war, aber eines wusste Chloe ganz sicher. Im Moment war es ihr ganz einfach egal.  
Hastig riss sie die Arme nach vorne und zog Maxine in eine pressende Umarmung. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig erdrückten. Tränen flossen über die Wangen der beiden Mädchen, als sie immer noch fest umschlungen auf die Knie fielen und sich einfach nur festhielten.  
Chloe würde Maxine nie wieder loslassen. Nie wieder in ihrem ganzen Leben. Das schwor sie sich, egal, was es verlangen würde. Und wenn sie ihr eigenes Leben geben müsste. Nie wieder würde sie erlauben, dass man Maxine von ihr trennte. Eher würde sie sterben.  
„Wo haben sie euch hingebracht?“, stammelte Chloe zwischen zwei Schluchzern: „Wir haben nichts mehr von dir gehört. Ich dachte, sie hätten dich getötet. Ich dachte, sie…“  
Chloe brach ab, als sie sich etwas zurücklehnte und einen Blick auf Maxines Haut warf. Die blauen Adern waren ihr natürlich sofort ins Auge gefallen.  
„Max…“  
„Das wird schon wieder“, log Maxine: „Mir geht es gut. Wirklich.“  
Jetzt, wo Chloe wieder da war, entsprach der zweite Satz sogar der Wahrheit. Maxine wollte bereits weitersprechen, als sie einen glitzernden Gegenstand in Chloes rechter Hand entdeckte.  
„Ähm, Chloe? Warum hast du einen Revolver bei dir?“  
Chloe drehte den Kopf und schaute in ihre rechte Hand, wo sich tatsächlich eine Waffe befand. Es war ein grauer Colt, hochpoliert und geladen.  
„Seit Paris habe ich nicht mehr gut geschlafen, Max“, sagte sie: „Ich fühle mich nirgends mehr sicher. Der hier ist der einzige Weg, wie ich zumindest für ein paar Stunden die Augen zu machen kann.“  
„Du schläfst mit einer Waffe unterm Kopfpolster?“, fragte Maxine: „Was sagt Joyce denn dazu?“  
Chloe verdrehte die Augen.  
„Sie hat keine Ahnung davon. Also ehrlich, jetzt bist du gerade mal zwei Minuten wieder da und schon nörgelst du wieder an mir herum.“  
Maxine schlug die Augen nieder.  
„Sorry“  
„Nein, nein“, rief Chloe und zog sie wieder in eine Umarmung: „Ich habe es vermisst. So unendlich vermisst.“  
Bei der erneuten Berührung fuhr ein Schluchzen durch Maxines Körper und ließ ihre Glieder erzittern. Mit starren Fingern klammerte sie sich an Chloes Schultern. Sie versuchte gar nicht erst, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten und Chloe wollte es auch gar nicht.  
„Wo sind wir eigentlich?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile. Maxine löste sich wieder von ihr, allerdings nur ein kleines Stück, und schaute sich selbst um.  
„Im Nebel“  
„Nebel?“  
„Dort wo Freddy dich gefoltert hat.“  
Schon die pure Erwähnung des Namens löste ein Schaudern aus und Chloe rappelte sich auf. Maxine bedauerte sofort, den Killer erwähnt zu haben, doch wie sonst hätte sie es Chloe erklären sollen?  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Maxine und stand ebenfalls auf. Chloe nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor sie nickte.  
„Ja, alles klar.“ Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Er ist aber nicht in der Nähe, oder?“  
„Ich… Ich weiß es nicht.“  
„Selbst wenn, dann bin ich dieses Mal vorbereitet.“  
Chloe ließ den Revolver in ihrer Hand bedrohlich klicken. Maxine warf einen verabscheuenden Blick auf die Waffe, doch sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich dadurch wahrhaft sicherer fühlte. Chloe hatte recht. Es half wirklich. Sie wollte bereits etwas sagen, als Chloe einen Blick auf die Seite warf und zurückschreckte.  
„Was zum Teufel ist das?“  
Maxine folgte ihrem Blick.  
„Das sind… Freunde von mir.“  
„Freunde? Wie… Was ist mit ihnen los? Warte mal. Das sind nicht die, mit denen sie dich damals verschleppt haben, oder?“  
„Doch“  
Chloes Blick schoss wieder zurück zu Maxine. Ihre Augen hatten sich mit blanker Sorge gefüllt und Angst zeichnete ihr Gesicht.  
„Heist das, dass du…“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, murmelte Maxine. Sie wollte nicht darüber sprechen, doch Chloe hatte die Wahrheit verdient. Glücklicherweise stellte sie keine weiteren Fragen mehr. Also trat Maxine einfach nach vorne und streckte die Arme aus. „Halte mich.“  
Und Chloe tat es. Währenddessen war Sally zurückgekehrt, ohne dass es jemand gemerkt hatte. Mit ihr war Meg erschienen, die sofort aus ihrem Rollstuhl aufstand und Claudette, die gerade zu Besuch gewesen war. Zwischen zwei Bäumen traten sie aus dem Nebel. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie Max entdeckt hatten und auch…  
„Ist das… Anna?“  
Megs Stimme zitterte und war bereits gebrochen, bevor sie den Satz beendet hatte. Claudette stand schweigend hinter ihr. Sally hatte ihnen bereits gesagt, dass es nicht gut ausgegangen war. Was sie allerdings hier vor sich sahen, übertraf alle ihre Befürchtungen. Meg wollte bereits loslaufen, doch Sally hielt sie noch zurück.  
„Vorsicht, ich weiß nicht, wie starke Berührungen ihr Körper noch aushält. Sie ist blind und hat Angst, Meg. Versuch, sie nicht zu erschrecken. Und ich will dich warnen. Es ist gut möglich, dass sie sich gar nicht mehr an dich erinnert.“  
Meg drehte den Kopf und schaute zu Sally. Ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen, doch sie sagte kein Wort. Sie wusste gar nicht, was sie sagen sollte. All die Zeit über hatte sie geglaubt, Sally wüsste, was sie tat. Sally hatte schließlich immer gewusst, was sie tat. Meg hat stets darauf vertraut, dass es Sally gelingen würde, am Ende alles geradezubiegen und die beiden vor der Regierung zu bewahren, doch sie war zu spät gekommen. Sally hatte versagt.  
Meg drehte sich wieder um und ging langsam los. Sie spürte die Grashalme des Waldbodens durch ihre Socken hindurch, doch sie registrierte es gar nicht. Ihr Blick war auf Anna geheftet. Erst halbwegs schoss er hinüber zu jemandem, der auf dem Boden lag. Einen Augenblick später schaute sie wieder zu Sally.  
„Ich habe ihn mitgenommen“, flüsterte die Krankenschwester: „Er hat gesagt, es gäbe keine Hoffnung mehr. Und das hier… das ist seine Schuld.“  
Meg schaute wieder nach vorne, würdigte Baker jedoch keines Blickes mehr. Stattdessen hefteten sich ihre Augen auf die mitleiderregende Kreatur, die dort auf dem Boden kauerte. Seltsames, weißes Fell zog sich über Annas Haut und ihre Hände ähnelten klauenartigen Hasenpfoten. Ihr Gesicht konnte Meg noch nicht sehen. Sie hatte Angst vor der grausamen Verstümmelung, die sich ihr darbieten würde und so blieb sie kurz hinter ihr stehen.  
Meg drehte den Kopf nach rechts. Dort, direkt neben dem Ufer, stand Max und schaute sie aus geschwollenen, erkrankten Augen an. Er sah sie. Doch es kam ihr so vor, als würde er sie überhaupt nicht erkennen. Max machte keine Anstalten, nach vorne zu treten, sie in die Arme zu schließen oder auch nur zu begrüßen. Stattdessen sah er aus, als würde er ihr einfach nur misstrauen. Sie war eine Fremde in seinen Augen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern.  
„Das ist Meg“, hörte sie Sallys Stimme hinter sich: „Erinnerst du dich nicht an sie?“  
Der Hinterwäldler gab keine Antwort. Er schüttelte nicht einmal den Kopf und Meg konnte ihn nicht länger ansehen. Sie schaute wieder auf die andere Seite, hinunter zu Anna, und ging vorsichtig neben ihr in die Knie. Langsam streckte sie die Hand aus. Die Jägerin hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt und Meg wollte sie an der Schulter berühren, ihr mitteilen, dass sie da war. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt sie jedoch inne.  
Vielleicht konnte sie sich auch nicht mehr an sie erinnern. Genau wie Sally gesagt hatte. Vielleicht war Annas Gedächtnis ebenfalls ausgelöscht und Meg nichts weiter als eine Fremde, der sie misstrauen musste. Wollte sie wirklich wissen, ob dem so war? Nach kurzer Überlegung zog Meg ihre Hand zurück, stand wieder auf und trat ein paar Schritte nach hinten.  
„Was jetzt?“  
Sie hatte sich umgedreht und schaute Sally in die Augen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, war die einfache Antwort. Megs Blick wanderte zu Claudette, die still und leise ihren Tränen stattgegeben hatte. Niemand bemerkte die beiden Mädchen, die im Schatten eines Baumes saßen.  
„Da ist Claudette“, flüsterte Chloe, stand jedoch nicht auf, um sie zu trösten. Maxine brauchte sie dringender. Sie spürte, dass sich ihre Hand jedes Mal, wenn sie sich bewegte, fester an ihren Arm klammerte. Nie wieder wollte sie sie loslassen. „Es muss furchtbar für sie sein.“  
Maxine antwortete nichts. Es war auch besser so. Chloe wollte nicht hören, dass ihr vielleicht dasselbe Schicksal drohte und alles andere wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Sie lenkte ihren Blick wieder hinunter auf ihre Freundin. Maxine hatte soeben ein kleines Blümchen aus dem Boden gerissen und drehte es nun melancholisch zwischen den Fingern. Die Blüte war bereits ganz braun, der Stängel erschlafft. Dieses Blümchen hatte seine besten Tage schon lange hinter sich.  
„Hast du eigentlich etwas von meinen Eltern gehört?“, fragte Maxine. Chloe schnaubte nur.  
„Und ob. Sie machen sich genauso viele Sorgen um dich, wie ich. Jeden verdammten Tag haben sie mich angerufen, um zu fragen, ob ich schon etwas gehört hätte. Sie haben alles versucht, um dich zu finden. Ganz zu schweigen von mir, Kate und Warren. Aber du warst einfach verschwunden.“  
Chloe interessierte sich brennend dafür, wo Maxine denn überhaupt gewesen war, doch sie wusste auch, dass dies nicht der Zeitpunkt war, um danach zu fragen. Maxine war gerade erst entkommen. Unter keinen Umständen würde Chloe sie dahin zurückzwingen, auch nicht in Gedanken.  
„Die Regierung hat euch überhaupt nichts gesagt?“  
„Kein Wort“, bestätigte Chloe: „Sie haben dichtgehalten und geschwiegen wie die Gräber. Die verdammten Schweine.“  
„Dann fragst du dich sicher, wo ich gewesen bin“, murmelte Maxine. Chloe schaute zu ihr hinab.  
„Ja, das tue ich. Aber du musst mir nicht jetzt davon erzählen, hörst du. Wir haben Zeit.“  
Maxine seufzte.  
„Das hoffe ich.“  
Dann stutzte sie plötzlich. Ihre Lippen formten ein stummes Wort und ihre Finger, die beständig das Blümchen herumgedreht hatten, hielten inne. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Schließlich hob sie das kleine Pflänzchen nach oben vor ihre Augen.  
„Was machst du da?“, fragte Chloe.  
„Wir sind im Nebel“, antwortete Maxine: „Der soll doch etwas mit meiner Kraft zu tun gehabt haben, oder? Mit der Zeit.“  
Chloe zog die Augenbrauen oben, bevor sie Maxines Blick folgte und ebenfalls das kleine Blümchen anstarrte. Noch im selben Moment richtete sich der Stängel plötzlich wie von selbst auf. Die braunen Blütenblätter gewannen ihre Kraft zurück, bogen sich gerade und erleuchteten in einem strahlend hellen Blau. Zwischen ihnen bildete sich gelber Nektar.  
Max und Chloe hielten beide die Luft an, als sich das Blümchen vor ihnen um mehrere Wochen verjüngte. Ihre Herzen schienen einen Schlag auszusetzen. Dann tauschten sie einen fassungslosen Blick aus und waren einen Augenblick später bereits auf den Beinen.  
Vorne bei Anna hatte sich inzwischen Sally an den Teich gekniet und eine Hand ins Wasser gelassen. Sie wusste nicht warum. Wahrscheinlich fiel ihr ganz einfach nichts Besseres mehr ein. Unendlich traurig spielten ihre Finger mit den Wellen, direkt neben Anna.  
Meg saß ein paar Meter entfernt in der Wiese und beobachtete die Jägerin. Jede Sekunde, die sie sie anschaute, füllte sie mit Schmerzen, doch sie wollte den Blick nicht abwenden. Das einzige, was ihr jetzt noch blieb, war Annas Leiden zu begreifen und damit zu leben. Sally hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie ihr nicht helfen konnte. Und sonst gab es keine Möglichkeit.  
Claudette stand ein wenig hinter ihr und streckte nun vorsichtig die Hand aus. Sie wusste nicht, was sie Meg sagen sollte. Vielleicht fiel ihr ja etwas ein, sobald sie erst ihre Schulter berührte. Ein tröstendes Wort oder ein aufmunternder Rat. Allerdings wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von zwei Mädchen auf sich gezogen, die knapp an ihr vorbeistürmten und so richtete sie sich wieder auf.  
„Chloe?“  
„Hi, Claudette“, grüßte die blauhaarige Rebellin und setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf. Neben ihr war Maxine bereits in Stellung gegangen. Sie streckte die Hand aus und richtete die Finger direkt auf Max und Anna. Sally und Meg hoben fragend die Köpfe.  
„Ähm… was macht ihr da?“, fragte Claudette.  
„Ich mache gar nichts“, erklärte Chloe: „Aber so wie´s aussieht, hat meine gute Max hier ihre Zeitfinger zurückgekriegt.“  
Als Sally das hörte, stand sie sofort auf und stellte sich neben Maxine. In ihren Augen leuchtete ein letzter Tropfen Hoffnung.  
„Du kannst die Zeit wieder zurückdrehen?“, fragte Sally. Maxine nickte leicht.  
„Ich glaube schon. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es funktioniert.“  
„Was heißt das?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“  
„Ist es gefährlich?“  
„Vielleicht“  
Sally schaute sich um. Die Blicke aller umstehenden waren ihr Antwort genug. Also drehte sie ihren Kopf wieder zu Maxine und nickte.  
„Tu es“  
Ein dumpfes Brummen ertönte, als Maxine ihre Kräfte aktivierte. Es war wie damals, vor weniger zwei Jahren, als sie Chloe in der Mädchentoilette gerettet hatte. Das Geräusch schien von überall und nirgends gleichzeitig zu kommen. Blaue Schmetterlinge brachen zwischen den Blättern der Bäume hervor, aus den Büschen und aus den Sträuchern. Sie waren überall und flatterten aufgeregt umher. Dann erfasste ein Sturm die Baumwipfel. Brausend fegte er durch den gesamten Wald, warf die Bäume hin und her und bog die Grashalme nach unten. Sally hob sich schützend eine Hand vors Gesicht.  
Die Sonne, die eigentlich niemals unterging, war plötzlich verschwunden. An ihre Stelle trat ein silberner Mond, der innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden den gesamten Himmel durchwanderte. Funkelnde Sterne blitzten auf und verschwanden wieder, alles innerhalb eines kurzen Augenblicks. Die Sonne ging wieder auf. Ihre Strahlen schossen von Osten her zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und malten graue Schatten auf die Wiese. Der leuchtende Feuerball stieg in den Himmel, flog über ihre Köpfe und ging sofort wieder unter. Dann war der Mond zurück und es wurde wieder Nacht. Immer schneller wiederholte sich der Zyklus, bis die beiden Himmelskörper nicht mehr zu unterscheiden waren. Selbst die Landschaft verschwand um Sally herum. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ein Erdbeben die Realität des Nebels erschüttern und ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen polterte in ihren Ohren.  
„Maxine!“, rief Sally gegen den Wind: „Stopp!“  
Doch niemand konnte sie hören. Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr sehen, was sich um sich befand. Die Welt schien geschmolzen zu sein, rundherum war nichts anderes mehr als eine graue Masse. Der Sturm hatte alles eingerissen. Selbst der Boden unter ihren Füßen schien verschwunden zu sein. Fühlte sie überhaupt noch so etwas wie Schwerkraft?  
„Sally!“  
Jemand rief ihren Namen. Dann knallte es plötzlich und das Echo verhallte in der Ferne, als sie auf die Knie fiel. Der Boden war zurück. Luft drang wieder in Sallys Lungen vor und sie atmete einmal tief durch. Der Wind war mit einem Mal abgeflaut. Stille machte sich breit und Sally schaute sich um. Sie kauerte in einem finsteren, unheimlichen Wald.  
„Sally?“  
Ihr Kopf schnellte nach vorne. Sie kannte diese Stimme und konnte es nicht glaube, bevor sie es sah. Doch da war sie. Heil, unversehrt und ganz so, wie Sally sie in Erinnerung hatte.  
„Anna!“  
Die Krankenschwester fiel der Jägerin um den Hals und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrer Schulter. Anna schien gar nicht zu verstehen, was los war. Verwirrt stand sie auf, sodass Sallys Füße in der Luft baumelten, erwiderte die Umarmung jedoch mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.  
„Hallo“, murmelte Anna überrascht: „Sally wieder da?“  
Sally lockerte Arme und ließ sich langsam hinunter auf den Boden gleiten. Erst als ihre Füße das dunkle Gras berührten, schaute mit Tränen in den Augen auf und antwortete.  
„Ja, ich bin wieder da. Und Meg auch, sieh mal.“  
Sally streckte die Hand aus und zeigte hinüber auf den Hinterwäldler, der mit der rothaarigen Athletin über der Schulter einen regelrechten Freudentanz aufführte. Meg tat dabei nichts anderes als zu heulen und sich an seine Schulter zu klammern. Es war ein herzzerreißender Anblick. Max sah wieder nur so hässlich aus, wie man es von ihm gewohnt war und es war ganz klar, dass er sich an Meg erinnerte. Er wollte sie gar nicht mehr loslassen.  
Etwas abseits standen Claudette, Chloe und Maxine. Letztere sah auch wieder ganz normal aus. Keine blauen Adern zogen sich mehr über ihre Haut und ihr Gesicht hatte deutlich an Farbe gewonnen. Beinahe ungläubig betrachtete sie ihre Hände. Dann fiele sie Chloe überglücklich, doch auch unendlich erschöpft um den Hals. Freudentränen wohin man schaute.  
„Was passiert ist? Wir entkommen sind, oder?“, fragte Anna und Sally drehte ihr wieder den Kopf zu. Die Jägerin ließ ihren Blick durch den dunklen Wald gleiten. Sie schien den Ort zu erkennen. Trotzdem fragte sie: „Wo sind?“  
„Im Nebel“, antwortete Sally: „Keine Angst, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle. Wir sind frei, glaub mir.“  
Max hatte Meg nun endlich zurück auf den Boden gestellt und überglücklich liefen die beiden herüber zu Anna und Sally.  
„Es hat funktioniert!“, rief Meg. Noch nie hatte Sally sie so breit grinsen gesehen und irgendwie sah sie auch jünger aus. „Sie hat´s geschafft.“  
„Und dabei meine schöne, kleine Idylle zerstört“, sagte Sally und schaute sich um: „Aber du hast recht, sie hat uns alle gerettet.“  
„Wo sind wir eigentlich?“  
„Im Wald um das MacMillan Estate.“ Sally hatte die Gegend sofort erkannt. „Ich muss wohl noch mal umbauen. Aber das habe ich sofort erledigt.“ Sie streckt die Hand aus, doch nichts geschah.  
„Hm, vielleicht hat unsere Zeitreise den Nebel ein bisschen strapaziert. Naja, wird schon wieder gehen.“  
Plötzlich hörte Sally ein Husten und drehte sich um. Eine rundliche Gestalt erhob sich etwas abseits zwischen den Bäumen. Sie hatte eine Hand um ihre Kehle geschlungen und zog sich an einem tiefhängenden Ast hoch auf ihre wackligen Beine.  
„Baker…“, flüsterte Sally. Daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. „Das ist jetzt etwas… unangenehm.“  
„Pff, warum denn?“, schnauzte Meg: „Er soll froh sein, dass er wieder am Leben ist.“  
„Du hast wohl recht.“  
Baker schien immer noch mit Todesängsten zu kämpfen, denn er lehnte schwer keuchend und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an einem Baum. Sally hatte allerdings kein Mitleid mit ihm. Hätte Maxine nicht ihre Zeitkräfte neu entdeckt, wären Anna und Max jetzt immer noch mutierte Bestien und Baker war nach wie vor schuldig.  
„Am besten schmeiß ich ihn einfach hier raus“, murmelte Sally und Meg nickte.  
„Tu das“  
Die Krankenschwester streckte die Hand aus und versucht ein Portal heraufzubeschwören, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Sie konnte nicht einmal die Energie spüren, die eigentlich bei jeder Berührung mit dem Nebel durch ihre Glieder schwappte.  
„Hm“  
„Was?“, fragte Meg.  
„Sieht so aus, als hätte unsere Zeitreise dem Nebel eine Menge Energie entzogen“, antwortete Sally: „Ich habe überhaupt keinen Zugriff mehr. Ich glaube, fürs erste sitzen wir hier fest.“  
„Aber nicht lange, oder?“  
„Nein, ich denke nicht.“  
Meg wollte noch etwas anderes fragen, als plötzlich Claudettes ängstliche Stimme ihr Gespräch unterbrach. Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihr hin.  
„Wie… wie weit sind wir eigentlich zurück?“  
Claudettes Blick ging hinein in die Finsternis, zwischen zwei Felsen hindurch und auf einen dunklen Strauch. In den Zweigen bewegte sich etwas. Eine dunkle Gestalt erschien, gekleidet in eine rote Robe und mit der Figur einer Frau. Ihr Kopf sah seltsam aus. Im nächsten Moment erkannte Sally eine lebensechte Schweinsmaske.  
Die Schweinefrau fasste sich an den Schädel. Es sah aus, als würde sie unter schweren Kopfschmerzen leiden und sich erst orientieren müssen. Sie hatte wohl keine Ahnung, wo sie sich überhaupt befand, denn ihr Blick glitt suchend durch den dunklen Wald. Schließlich blieb er jedoch an den sieben Personen hängen, die dort zwischen den Bäumen standen und sie ansahen. Amanda erstarrte. Dann fuhr sie herum und rannte davon.


	18. Die schwarze Klinge

„Oh nein“, stammelte Claudette: „Nein, nein, das ist sie! Das ist Amanda! Warum ist sie hier?“  
Panik griff nach ihren Gliedern, doch Meg war schneller. Sie sprang nach vorne und packte Claudette an der Schulter, bevor die Angst sie in den Griff bekam.  
„Schau doch, wie sie rennt. Sie hat Angst vor uns, nicht wir vor ihr. Max, hol sie dir!“  
Der Hinterwäldler gab ein aggressives Knurren von sich und wäre bereits losgelaufen, hätte Sally ihn nicht zurückgehalten.  
„Halt. Wir bleiben zusammen, egal was passiert.“  
„Aber sie entwischt uns!“, rief Meg und deutete in den dunklen Wald des MacMillan Estate. Amanda war bereits verschwunden. „Wir müssen sie unschädlich machen, bevor…“  
„Bevor sie sich mit den anderen zusammentut?“, vervollständigte Sally den Satz: „Nein, Max bleibt hier bei uns oder er rennt uns noch allein in eine Falle. Wenn Amanda zurückgekehrt ist, dann könnten die anderen auch wieder da sein. Wir können es nicht riskieren, uns aufzuteilen. Nicht schon wieder. Außerdem…“  
„Außerdem was?“, rief Meg, nachdem Sally einen Moment geschwiegen hatte.  
„Außerdem glaube ich, dass ich weiß, warum ich keinen Einfluss mehr auf den Nebel habe“, erklärte die Krankenschwester: „Vielleicht habe ich einen Rivalen bekommen. Jemand, der mir die Macht streitig machen will und der sie schon einmal hatte. Vielleicht ist Freddy auch wieder zurück.“ Sie schaute hinauf in die Baumwipfel und tatsächlich saß dort ein kleiner, schwarzer Rabe, der sie aufmerksam beobachtete. Es sah aus, als würde er auf etwas warten.  
„Ja, er ist wieder zurück“, bestätigte Sally und drehte sich zu ihrer Gruppe um: „Ich bin mir sicher. Wir nehmen jetzt gemeinsam die Verfolgung auf und bleiben nah beisammen. Niemand bleibt zurück und niemand rennt voraus. Habt ihr das verstanden, ihr zwei?“  
Max und Anna nickten.  
„Gut. Wenn es zum Kampf kommt, dann machen wir drei das. Ihr vier haltet euch im Hintergrund und mischt euch nicht ein.“  
Maxine und Claudette sahen aus, als würden sie Sallys Befehl nur allzu gern befolgen. Vor allem erstere konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Sie wurde von ihrer Freundin gestützt und versuchte, mit der rechten Hand ihrem plötzlichen Nasenbluten Einhalt zu gebieten. Die Zeitreise schien sie mitgenommen zu haben. Dass sie es ein zweites Mal tun konnte, war fragwürdig. Meg hingegen hatte wieder ihre Trotzmiene aufgesetzt und auch Chloe schien die Konfrontation nicht zu scheuen.  
„Selbst wenn ich den hier dabeihabe?“, fragte die blauhaarige Rebellin und zog ihren Revolver aus der Hosentasche. Sally schob beim Anblick der Waffe die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Ist der geladen?“  
„Was sonst?“  
„Ich vermute, du wirst ihn nur ungern aus der Hand geben.“  
„Du vermutest richtig, Geisterlady“, bestätigte Chloe: „Der Schönling hier bleibt bei mir und nur bei mir.“  
„Na gut, aber pass auf, wohin du mit dem Ding zielst.“  
„Keine Sorge, ich weiß, wie man schießt.“  
Maxine hätte Chloe liebend gern an das eine Mal erinnert, an dem sie sich ausversehen selbst mit einem Querschläger verletzt hatte. Allerdings hatte sie damals ja auch die Zeit zurückgedreht. Chloe konnte sich also gar nicht daran erinnern, da es eigentlich nie passiert war.  
„Gibt es wirklich keinen Weg, hier rauszukommen?“, fragte Claudette und suchte die Nähe zu den beiden großen Killern. Sie sah ganz und gar nicht kampfbereit aus.  
„Ich fürchte nicht“, murmelte Sally: „Wir müssen Freddy aus dem Weg schaffen und hoffen, dass er den Nebel auch nicht kontrollieren kann. Genau wie ich.“  
„O… okay“  
Claudette zitterte am ganzen Körper und schon wieder trat Meg hinzu, um ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Sie hatte es bitter nötig.  
„Was machen wir eigentlich mit Baker?“, wollte Meg wissen, doch Sally zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Gar nichts. Er wird sich schon selbst zurechtfinden.“  
Damit war die Sache erledigt und Sally gab Max mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass er die Jagd anführen sollte. Amanda hatte bereits einen großen Vorsprung und sollte ihnen nicht noch weiter entkommen. Sally wusste nicht, wie viele ihrer Gegner wahrhaftig zurückgekommen waren und sie hoffte, dass es bei zwei bleiben würde. Andererseits schwirrte auch der Gedanke in ihrem Kopf herum, dass sie vielleicht auf Philip treffen würden. Und auf Lisa. Vielleicht hatte Maxine es wirklich geschafft und alle wieder zurückgebracht. Auf jeden Fall wäre es gleichermaßen problematisch, wie beeindruckend und wunderbar.  
Max stapfte grunzend voraus und bahnte der kleinen Gruppe einen Weg durch das Unterholz. Mit seinem massigen Körper bog er Äste zur Seite, trat Sträucher nieder und beseitigte auch sonst alle Hindernisse. Anna war gleich hinter ihm. Immer wieder fiel silbernes Mondlicht durch das Geäst über den beiden und beleuchtete den Wald vor ihnen. Dabei entdeckten Annas scharfe Augen jede einzelne Spur, die Amanda hinterlassen hatte.  
„Sie da lang“, knurrte die Jägerin und zeigte nach vorne. Max preschte sofort los. Meg hob derweil einen recht ansehnlichen Stock vom Boden auf und wog ihn in der Hand. Es war stabiles Holz. Eine echte Waffe war er natürlich bei weitem nicht, doch er war allemal besser als nichts. Außerdem war es erstaunlich, wie gefährlich so ein einfacher Stock sein konnte.  
„Hier“, rief Meg und warf Claudette den Holzknüppel zu. Die Kanadierin fing ihn zögerlich auf und hielt ihn von sich, als wäre er eine beißende Giftschlange. Sie sah aus, als würde sie sich jeden Moment übergeben. Doch Claudette war stärker, als sie wirkte.  
Währenddessen hob Meg einen zweiten Stock vom Boden auf. Sie legte sich den Stab über die Schulter und machte sich daran, zu Sally aufzuschließen. Sie war so lange untätig gewesen, dass sie beinahe darauf brannte, endlich an jemandem all ihren Frust auslassen zu können.  
„Vorsicht, Meg“, ermahnte sie sich selbst: „Das ist kein Spiel.“  
Trotzdem würde sie sich sicherlich nicht zurücknehmen, wenn es hart auf hart kam. Außerdem hatte Chloe einen Revolver. Damit hatten sie den Kampf doch schon so gut wie gewonnen. Sollte Freddy sich ihnen wirklich in den Weg stellen, dann würden sie ihm eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagen und die ganze Sache wäre endlich vorbei.  
Während Max und Anna vorne den Weg suchten, schloss Claudette weiter hinten zu Sally auf. Die Krankenschwester schwebte wieder über den Waldboden hinweg und ihre Füße baumelten wenige Zentimeter über dem Gras dahin.  
„Sally?“  
„Ja?“  
„Wenn wir jetzt die Zeit zurückgedreht haben?“, fragte Claudette: „Ist das nur hier passiert? Oder auch draußen?“  
Sally schaute zu ihr hinunter. In einer weniger ernsten Situation hätte es wohl beinahe niedlich ausgesehen, wie Claudette sich an ihren Stock klammerte.  
„Ich… Ich habe keine Ahnung“, antwortete Sally: „Aber der Nebel und die echte Welt sind getrennte Dimensionen. Gut möglich, dass draußen überhaupt nichts passiert ist.“ Sie überlegte einen Moment und fügte dann hinzu: „Eigentlich kann sich draußen die Zeit gar nicht zurückgedreht haben. Sonst wären wir ja jetzt nicht mehr hier, sondern irgendwo dort. Oder nicht?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Sally“, antwortete Claudette: „Und das macht mir Angst. Was, wenn dadurch irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert ist?“  
„Dann müssen wir damit fertig werden.“  
Sally schaute wieder nach vorne. Sie spähte zwischen die Bäume, konnte außer Max und Annas Rücken jedoch nichts erkennen. Amanda hatte einen großen Vorsprung. Glücklicherweise war Anna eine ausgezeichnete Jägerin, die Spuren lesen konnte, als wären es Zeilen in einem Buch.  
„Nicht so schnell, Anna“, rief Sally nach vorne mit einem Schulterblick auf Maxine. Ihr Nasenbluten war mittlerweile verebbt, doch sie musste immer noch höllisch aufpassen, um nicht über eine Wurzel zu stolpern. Chloe stützte sie bei jedem Schritt.  
So ging es eine Weile durch die Wälder des MacMillan Estate, bis sich plötzlich die Szenerie änderte. Der Wald hörte auf, als sie die ehemalige Arena des Entitus hinter sich ließen und in eine etwas hellere Landschaft traten. Die dunklen Nadelbäume wichen helleren Bambuspflanzen und das dichte Unterholz wurde zu angenehm weichem Gras. In der Ferne ragte eine fernöstlich anmutende Pagode in die Höhe. Der tiefstehende Mond schickte seine silbernen Finger durch die Fugen und Ritzen der heruntergekommenen Struktur.  
„Wo sind wir hier?“, fragte Meg und schaute sich um. Claudette war ebenfalls an der Grenze stehengeblieben und warf einen argwöhnischen Blick auf das Gebäude in der Ferne. Anna nahm unterdessen mit unbändiger Neugier eine der seltsamen Pflanzen in Augenschein.  
„Das hier war eine weitere Arena“, erklärte Sally: „Eine, die noch der Entitus für euch vorbereitet hat. Aber er ist niemals dazu gekommen, sie einzusetzen.“  
„Ist die von einem der neuen Killer?“, wollte Claudette wissen.  
Sally nickte. „Das hier war mal das Heim von Rin Yamaoka.“  
„Rin?“, fragte Claudette, doch Meg hatte sofort begriffen, um wen es sich handelte. Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich, während sie ihren Blick über die japanische Szenerie gleiten ließ.  
„Ist sie hier?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich.“  
„Auf wessen Seite steht sie?“  
Sally schwieg.  
„Wenn sie sich uns entgegenstellt“, sagte Meg: „Dann legen wir sie um.“  
Sally schwieg immer noch. Ihr waren nur wenige Momente zusammen mit Rin vergönnt gewesen, doch es hatte ausgereicht, um sie ihr ans Herz wachsen zu lassen. Sie wollte Rin nicht wehtun und schon gar nicht wollte sie Rin umbringen. Aber Meg hatte recht. Wenn Freddy sie wieder unter seiner Gewalt hatte, dann gab es keine andere Lösung.  
„Das müssen wir wohl“, sagte Sally: „Aber nur, wenn sie uns auch wirklich angreifen will. Geben wir ihr eine Chance, die Seiten zu wechseln. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass sie sonderlich viel übrig hat für Freddy und seine Schurken.“  
Meg schnaubte, doch sie widersprach Sally nicht. Stattdessen langte sie nach oben und klopfte Anna auf die Schulter. Die Jägerin setzte ihren Weg fort. Amanda hatte bei ihrer hastigen Flucht zahlreiche Spuren hinterlassen, Gräßer niedergetreten und kleine Zweige abgebrochen. Anna entdeckte sie alle.  
„Hey, wartet mal“, rief Chloe plötzlich von hinten, als die Gruppe bereits gut fünf Minuten durch die seltsame Landschaft gewandert war. Sie streckte die Hand aus und zeigte auf etwas hinter einer Bambuspflanze. „Da drüben leuchtet etwas.“  
Sally folgte ihrem Blick, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Erst als sie ein paar Meter zur Seite schwebte, entdeckte sie ebenfalls das dunkelorange Leuchten, das zwischen zwei kleinen Felsen hervorbrach. Es wirkte wie der Schein von Flammen. Allerdings gab es weder Feuer noch Rauch. Sally schwebte langsam nach vorne und vergewisserte sich mit einem Blick zur Seite, dass Anna und Max auch stehengeblieben waren. Dann schaute sie wieder vorwärts und spähte hinunter zwischen die beiden kleinen Felsen.  
„Das ist ein Riss“, sagte sie: „im Boden.“  
Meg tauchte neben ihr auf und kniete sich hin.  
„Tatsächlich“, murmelte sie: „Hast du so etwas schon mal gesehen?“  
„Nein“  
„Schau doch, wie das leuchtet. Und wo kommen all die seltsamen Blumen her? Hat das irgendetwas mit dem Nebel zu tun?“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung.“ Sally schüttelte den Kopf. Rund um den Riss herum waren kleine Blumen mit orangen, spitzen Blättern aus dem Boden gesprossen. Ihrer Größe nach zu urteilen, mussten sie bereits vor einer ganzen Weile gewachsen sein, doch irgendwie hatte Sally ihre Zweifel daran. Sie ging nun ebenfalls in die Knie und streckte die rechte Hand aus. Ihre Finger berührten die gezackte Kante des etwa drei Meter langen Risses. Als sie sie wieder zurückzog, waren ihre Fingerkuppen mit einer orangen, dickflüssigen Pampe besudelt.  
„Thanatos…“, murmelte Sally nachdenklich.  
„Was?“  
„Nichts. Wir sollten weitergehen. Dieser Riss kann nichts Gutes bedeuten und je eher ich den Nebel wieder unter Kontrolle habe, umso besser.“  
Sally stand auf und drehte sich um. Meg blieb noch einen Augenblick in den Knien. Sie streckte ebenfalls die Hand aus, um zu sehen, was Sally so erstaunt hatte. Sobald sie jedoch den Riss berührte, krachte plötzlich ein Poltern durch den Boden und der Spalt brach mehrere Meter weiter auf. Meg schreckte zurück.  
„Was hast du getan?“, rief Sally.  
„Ich… gar nichts!“  
Mit geweiteten Augen starrte Meg auf den klaffenden Riss zu ihren Füßen. Er war jetzt breit genug, um hineinzufallen und aufgrund des hellen Lichts war es unmöglich, zu sehen, was darunter lag. Womöglich ging es in eine endlose Tiefe.  
„Gehen wir weiter“, mahnte Sally erneut und nickte Anna zu. Meg warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die leuchtende Spalte. Schließlich trat Claudette zu ihr hin und zog sie fort. Diese neue Entwicklung gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht und sie musste Sally recht geben: je schneller alles vorbei war, umso besser. Claudette wollte im Moment nichts anderes als einfach nur hier raus.  
Es dauerte noch eine Weile, in der sie immer weitere Risse in der Landschaft erspähten. Manche waren kürzer als ein Unterarm. Andere hingegen erstreckten sich über mehrere Meter und schlängelten sich zwischen Büschen und Felsen hindurch. Es war ein überaus unheimliches Phänomen.  
„Was zum Teufel sind das nur für Risse?“, flüsterte Meg irgendwann. Immer wieder schaute sie auf die Seite und erspähte eine neue Spalte.  
„Vielleicht bricht der Nebel auseinander“, antwortete Claudette, ebenfalls flüsternd: „Vielleicht hat er die Zeitreise nicht ausgehalten und kollabiert.“  
„Geht das?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich will´s auch nicht herausfinden.“  
Dem konnte Meg kaum widersprechen. Sie warf einen Blick nach vorne und hoffte, dass sie Amanda möglichst bald einholen würden. Eine Weile später führte sie die Spur auf ein altes Haus zu. Es sah aus wie ein heruntergekommenes Familienanwesen, mit Balkonen, einer Terrasse, die um das ganze Gebäude herumführte, und zahllosen Fenstern, die auf eine Fülle an Zimmern hindeuteten. Das hier sollte ohne Zweifel das kennzeichnende Merkmal der Arena darstellen.  
„Anna, warte“, rief Sally. Die Jägerin war bereits zur Tür hinaufgestürmt, hielt jedoch inne. Sie warf einen fragenden Blick über die Schulter. „Seid vorsichtig“, sagte Sally: „Und bleibt beisammen.“  
Anna nickte. Dann drehte sie den Kopf wieder nach vorne und presste eine Hand gegen die Tür. Zu Sallys großer Verwunderung schwang sie einfach so auf. Wenn Maxine die Zeit zurückgedreht hatte, sollte sie dann nicht versperrt sein, wie damals, als Sally Rin hierher begleitet hatte?  
Anna drückte die Tür nun vollends auf, ließ als ersten jedoch Max in das dahinterliegende Zimmer stürmen. Anschließend verschwand sie selbst in der Dunkelheit, gefolgt vom Rest der Gruppe. Sally blieb absichtlich etwas zurück, um ihnen den Rücken zu decken. Unter keinen Umständen wollte sie eine böse Überraschung erleben.  
Max spähte an der Spitze derweil den dunklen Flur entlang. Das heruntergekommene Gebäude war nur spärlich beleuchtet und die einzelnen Zimmer waren kaum zu erkennen. Dunkle Tür reihte sich an dunkle Tür. Dann polterte plötzlich etwas im Obergeschoss und alle Blicke schossen an die Decke.  
„Ihr wartet hier“, kommandierte Sally sofort: „Meg, du überwachst den Eingang. Wenn etwas ist, ruf uns. Anna, Max, wir gehen nach oben und sehen nach.“  
Die Krankenschwester deutete auf eine schmale Treppe am unteren Ende des Flurs und Max rannte los. Anna folge ihm, wobei sie ihren Stock wie eine Axt in beide Hände nahm. Sally erstickte Megs Proteste noch im Keim, indem sie ihr einen strengen Blick zuwarf, bevor sie selbst den Gang hinunterlief und ein Fuß auf die erste Stufe setzte.  
Das Geräusch im oberen Stock war wieder verstummt. Nun herrschte absolute Stille, nur unterbrochen von Annas und Max stampfenden Schritten, als sie die Treppe nach oben stürmten. Der Hinterwäldler stieß ein aggressives Knurren aus. Anna war gleich hinter ihm.  
„Vorsichtig jetzt“, mahnte Sally. Sie hasste es, die beiden schon wieder Gefahren aussetzen zu müssen, doch sie waren bei weitem die Stärksten in ihrer Gruppe. Andere Kämpfer hatten sie keine, außer Chloe und ihren Revolver und den wollte Sally so lange wie möglich geheim halten. Außerdem stieg die Gefahr eines Querschlägers in einer solch hektischen Umgebung wie einem Gebäude gefährlich an.  
„Anna, du siehst da drüben nach“, befahl Sally und die Jägerin nickte sofort. „Max, du kommst mit mir. Wie durchsuchen die Räume auf dieser Seite.“  
Der Hinterwäldler grunzte und rannte voraus. Anna tat dasselbe auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Stockwerks und warf neugierige Blicke in die einzelnen Zimmer. Wieder gab es einen zentralen Flur, der alle Räume miteinander verband. Am unteren Ende, erinnerte sich Sally, lag Rins Zimmer.  
„Wenn du jemanden siehst, schlag bitte nicht sofort zu, Max“, hauchte Sally: „Ich habe eine Freundin hier. Sie kann uns vielleicht helfen.“ Dann hob sie die Stimme ein wenig und rief: „Rin? Rin, bist du da?“  
Der Ton verhallte im Flur und alle drei blieben sie kurz stehen. Anna drehte sich einen Moment um. Ihr Kopf schoss allerdings wieder nach vorne und ihr Stock nach oben, als am unteren Ende des Ganges eine Tür geöffnet wurde. Die verrosteten Scharniere quietschten durch die Dunkelheit.  
„Uäh?“  
„Hallo, Rin“, sagte Sally freundlich. Das bleiche Mädchen lächelte ihr entgegen. Sie trug immer noch ihre alte Schuluniform und die Schildkappe, unter der ihre wallenden Haare wasserfallartig hervorquollen. Als sie Anna und Max erblickte, setzte sie einen argwöhnischen Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
„Das sind Freunde von mir“, beeilte sich Sally: „Anna und Max. Erinnerst du dich noch? Ich habe dir von ihnen erzählt.“  
Rin machte einen Schritt nach vorne und senkte den Kopf. Ihr rechter Arm schoss nach vorne und zeigte auf Annas nackte Füße, die eine dunkle Dreckspur quer über den Boden gezogen hatten.  
„Uäh!“  
„Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, Rin“, sagte Sally: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir einfach so in dein Haus einbrechen. Aber wir verfolgen jemanden, dessen Spur uns direkt hierhergeführt hat. Eine Frau in einer roten Kutte und möglicherweise mit einer Schweinemaske auf dem Kopf. Hast du sie gesehen?“  
Rins Miene lockerte sich ein wenig. Sie schaute zurück zu Sally und ihr schwarzes Haar flog wild umher, als sie den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Haben wir deine Erlaubnis, auch den Rest des Hauses zu durchsuchen?“  
Rin zögerte für einen Moment. Sie schien zu überlegen, bevor sie nickte und mit ihrer verkrüppelten Hand auf die Türen wies.  
„Danke“, sagte Sally. Mit einem Wink gab sie Anna und Max zu verstehen, dass sie weitersuchen sollten, was die beiden auch umgehend taten. Sally selbst hingegen machte ein paar Schritte hinüber zu Rin.  
„Darf ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen?“  
Rin schaute sie argwöhnisch an. Ihre weißen Augen leuchteten aus ihrem blassen, bläulichen Gesicht hervor und ihre Knochen knackten bei jeder Bewegung, die sie machte. Doch sie schien nichts einzuwenden.  
„Du kennst sie, oder?“, fragte Sally: „Amanda“  
Rin nickte und quietschte bestätigend.  
„Freddy hat euch beide unterworfen, richtig?“, fuhr Sally fort: „Nun, ich fürchte, er ist wieder da, Rin. Hier im Nebel. Ich und die anderen, wir versuchen, ihn zu finden und ein für alle Mal zu erledigen, aber bis jetzt sind wir erst Amanda über den Weg gelaufen. Ich nehme doch an, du stehst noch fest auf unserer Seite?“  
Rin richtete sich sofort gerade auf – zumindest so gerade, wie sie konnte – und schlug sich mit der rechten Faust auf die Brust. Dann zeigte sie auf Sally und nickte.  
„Das freut mich zu hören“, sagte die Krankenschwester: „Freddy hat deine Loyalität nicht verdient, Rin. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er dir nie mehr Leid antun kann. Du hast nicht zufällig eine Ahnung, wo sie sich treffen könnten?“  
Nach einem Augenblick des Überlegens beantwortete Rin die Frage mit einem Kopfschütteln. Sie machte einen beinahe enttäuschten Eindruck.  
„Macht nichts“, sagte Sally: „Wir finden ihn schon und dann setzen wir ihm ein Ende.“  
„Uäh!“  
„Nein, Rin, ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du dich aus der ganzen Sache raushältst. Freddy hat in der Vergangenheit viel Macht über dich ausgeübt. Es könnte sein, dass etwas davon wiederkehrt, sobald ihr euch begegnet und das will ich unbedingt vermeiden. Ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen und schon gar nicht will ich dich verletzen müssen. Bleib einfach hier, okay? Kannst du das für mich tun?“  
Sally hatte bereits erwartet, dass Rin protestieren würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Ein folgsames Nicken war die einzige Antwort, die Sally erhielt. Offenbar war Rin im Gegensatz zu manch anderen, sturköpfigen Mädchen überhaupt nicht scharf darauf, einem Alptraum in Person gegenüber zu treten. Eine schlaue Haltung, wie Sally fand.  
„Ich gebe dir Bescheid, sobald wir ihn erledigt haben“, erklärte die Krankenschwester: „Und dann würde ich dich gerne meinen beiden Freunden hier näher vorstellen.“ Sie zeigte auf Anna, die gerade ihre Runde beendet hatte. Mit einem Schulterzucken signalisierte die Jägerin, dass sie nichts gefunden hatte. Max war ebenfalls leer ausgegangen.  
„Sie nicht da“, knurrte Anna.  
„Dann gehen wir sie weitersuchen“, antwortete Sally: „Pass auf dich auf, Rin. Und wenn jemand hier vorbeikommt, der nicht ich bin, dann versteckst du dich, okay?“  
„Uäh“  
„Versuch nicht, gegen Freddy oder einen seiner Schergen zu kämpfen. Das übernehmen wir.“  
„Uäh“  
Rin brachte so etwas wie ein zuckendes Nicken zustande und drehte sich dann um. Sobald sie wieder in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt war, schloss sie die Tür. Sally glaube, einen Schlüssel zu hören. Sie selbst hatte sich bereits Anna und Max zugewandt und bedeutete ihnen, zurück nach unten zu gehen. Die hölzernen Stufen knarzten, als Max seine stampfenden Füße auf ihnen platzierte. Meg wartete bereits auf sie.  
„Irgendetwas passiert?“, fragte Sally. Meg drehte den Kopf. Sie hatte ihren Stock lässig über die Schulter gelegt und stand direkt neben der Tür.  
„Nein, gar nichts.“  
Sally trat zu ihr hin und schaute hinaus in die Finsternis des Nebels. Allein von Rins Terrasse aus konnte sie zehn verschiedene Risse ausmachen. Allesamt leuchteten sie durch die Dunkelheit und es schienen immer mehr zu werden.  
„Amanda war nicht oben“, sagte Sally: „Hier unten habt ihr nachgesehen, oder?“  
„Chloe hat mit ihrem Revolver die Räume dort durchsucht“, murmelte Meg. Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein, bevor sie fragte: „Ist sie da?“  
„Rin?“  
„Mhm“  
„Ja, sie ist da.“  
„Und?“  
Meg schaute zu Sally und zog herausfordernd die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Sie hat Freddys Rückkehr gar nicht mitgekriegt“, antwortete die Krankenschwester: „Er hat keine Macht mehr über sie. Ich schätze, ohne den Nebel kann er sie nicht kontrollieren. Wir müssen uns keine Sorgen machen, dass sie uns in den Rücken fällt.“  
„Ich hoffe, du hast recht.“  
Megs Ton war argwöhnisch. Aus ihrer Stimme sprach immer noch der Hass für das japanische Mädchen und ein Seitenblick auf Claudette verriet Sally, dass die Kanadierin ähnlich dachte.  
„Rin ist auf unserer Seite“, beharrte Sally: „Ich vertraue ihr. Kommt, gehen wir weiter.“  
„Und wohin?“, wollte Meg wissen. Sie löste sich vom Türrahmen, an den sie sich gelehnt hatte, und ließ ihren Stock in die Handfläche patschen.  
„Wenn Anna eine Spur findet, folgen wir ihr“, sagte Sally: „Wenn nicht, dann würde ich sagen, suchen wir die Vorschule.“  
„Vorschule?“  
„Freddys Arena. Dort habe ich ihn gefunden, als ich ihn das letzte Mal getötet habe. Vielleicht ist er wieder dort.“  
Meg drehte den Kopf zurück hinaus in die scheinbar endlose Weite des Nebels. Sie seufzte, straffte dann die Schultern und machte einen Schritt nach vorne.  
„Also gut, gehen wir.“

Rin stand am Fenster und beobachtete, wie die große Frau mit der Hasenmaske einmal um ihr Haus herumlief. Die Jalousien waren geschlossen. Von unten herauf war sie kaum zu entdecken, selbst wenn jemand den Blick nach oben wenden würde. Doch das tat niemand. Eine kurze Weile später kam die große Frau zurück und meldete Sally, dass sie nichts gefunden hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die kleine Gruppe wieder in den Nebel zog. Fort vom Anwesen der Yamaokas.  
Rin drehte sich um. Ihr Zimmer war klein, gemütlich und viel zu überfüllt eingerichtet. Doch so mochte sie es. Mit ihren umherzuckenden Beinen stieg sie über eine kleine Stehlampe, die sie vorhin umgeworfen hatte, und trat an den Wandschrank. Dort legte sie ihre bleichen Finger um den Türgriff und zog. Eine Schweinemaske kam zum Vorschein.  
„Sind sie weg?“, fragte Amanda. Ängstlich drehte sie den Kopf von links nach rechts, während sie aus Rins Kleidersammlung hervorkletterte.  
„Uäh“  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
„UÄH!“  
„Reg dich ab, ich glaub dir ja.“ Amanda ging an Rin vorbei und setzte sich auf das alte Bett. Die Bettwäsche war frisch bezogen und im Gegensatz zum Rest des Hauses kaum staubig. Rin hatte sich gut eingerichtet.  
„Danke, dass du mir den Arsch gerettet hast“, murmelte Amanda. Sie hob die Arme und legte die Hände an die Ohren ihrer Schweinemaske. Ein kräftiger Ruck zog das grässliche Ding von ihrem Kopf. Was blieb, waren kurzgeschnittene, dunkelbraune Haare und ein hübsches Gesicht, welches jeder normalen Bürgerin gehören könnte. Ohne die Maske sah Amanda überhaupt nicht aus, wie eine Killerin. Rin mochte sie so viel lieber.  
„Sie haben absolut keinen Verdacht geschöpft“, sagte Amanda, als Rin sich neben ihr aufs Bett setzte. Ihre schwarzen Haare flogen unter der Kappe hervor und kitzelten Amanda an der Wange. „Diese Idioten hast du ganz schön verarscht.“  
Rin machte eine Bewegung, die aussah, als würde sie sich stolz in die Brust werfen.  
„Aber andererseits…“, überlegte Amanda: „Wie schwer kann es schon sein, jemanden anzulügen, wenn man gar nicht sprechen kann?“  
„UÄH!“  
Rin schoss wieder auf die Beine, die Arme gegen die Hüften gestemmt. Ihr sanftes Gesicht hatte sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse verzogen.  
„Ach komm, ich mach doch nur Spaß, Dummchen“, sagte Amanda: „Danke, ehrlich. Ohne dich hätten sie mich wohl erwischt.“  
Rin nickte in Genugtuung. Sie drehte sich um und marschierte zurück an den Wandschrank, um dessen Tür zu schließen. Amanda ließ derweil den Blick durch das kleine Zimmer gleiten.  
„Wohnst du hier?“  
„Uäh“, machte Rin und deutete auf ihre Brust.  
„Nicht schlecht. Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, aufzuräumen?“  
Zum zweiten Mal zog Rin eine bösartige Grimasse, doch sie kannte Amanda und ihren Sarkasmus. Sie wusste, dass man nicht all ihre Bemerkungen ernst nehmen durfte. Rin mochte Amanda. Sie war immer nett zu ihr gewesen. Rin drehte sich wieder um und wanderte hinüber zu einem hohen Regal. Dort zog sie einen kleinen Gegenstand hervor, den sie zurück zu Amanda brachte. Mit ausgestreckten Armen präsentierte sie ihr ein eingerahmtes Foto.  
„Bist du das?“, fragte Amanda, den Blick auf das Bild gerichtet. Rin streckte ihren knorrigen Zeigefinger aus und deutete auf ein junges Mädchen, das breit grinsend in die Kamera strahlte. Amanda nickte. „Und die Frau dort, ist das deine Mutter?“  
„Uäh“  
„Sie ist ja noch hübscher als du.“  
Rin gab ein zufriedenes Gurren von sich, bevor sie sich umdrehte und das Foto wieder zurück in den Schrank stellte. Amanda hatte sich sorgsam davor gehütet, nach der Identität des Mannes zu fragen, dessen Gesicht vollkommen zerkratzt worden war. Von Rin, ohne Zweifel.  
„Warum hast du mir das alles eigentlich früher nie gezeigt?“  
Rin hielt inne. Dann streckte sie die Hände aus und tat so, als würde sie etwas von sich wegdrücken. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in gespielte Anstrengung, gefolgt von falscher Enttäuschung. Anschließend nickte sie Amanda aufmunternd zu.  
„Du hast versucht, alles zu vergessen?“  
„Uäh!“  
Rin schüttelte den Kopf und ihre schwarzen Haare flogen wild umher. Sie wiederholte ihre Bewegung ein zweites Mal. Vorher zeigte sich jedoch nach unten auf den Boden, etwa in die Richtung, in der sich der Haupteingang befinden musste.  
„Du hast die Tür nicht aufgekriegt?“  
Rin nickte und lief quer durch das Zimmer zu Amanda. Das Bett quietschte ein wenig, als sie sich neben ihr auf die Matratze plumpsen ließ.  
„Im Ernst jetzt?“, fragte Amanda: „Ach Dummchen, warum hast du mir denn nichts gesagt? Ich bin sicher, Bubba hätte uns seine Kettensäge ausgeliehen.“  
Rin zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Als nächstes zog sie sich ihre Schildkappe vom Kopf und drückte sie Amanda in die Hand. Sie schien ganz aufgeregt darüber zu sein, ihr endlich all ihre Sachen zeigen zu können.  
„Ist das deine?“  
„Uäh“, machte Rin und deutete auf ihren Namenszug.  
„Ich seh´s“, murmelte Amanda und gab ihr die Kappe zurück: „Rin, ich muss dich etwas fragen. Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was hier gerade vor sich geht?“  
Amanda legte ihrem kleinen Gespenst eine Hand auf die Schulter und schaute sie eindringlich an. Rin schien gar nicht zu verstehen, was sie meinte.  
„Was ist das letzte, an das du dich erinnern kannst?“, fragte Amanda weiter. Sie erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Natürlich nicht. Amanda seufzte und schaute wieder nach vorne.  
„Das letzte, an das ich mich erinnern kann, war… also in Paris… Ich sollte eigentlich nicht mehr hier sein, Rin, verstehst du mich?“  
Doch Rin schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Warum sollte Amanda denn nicht hier sein? Das war doch Blödsinn. Schließlich war sie ja auch hier. Sie lehnte sich etwas nach vorne und berührte Amandas Stirn mit ihrer eigenen, bevor sie einen Augenblick später wieder aufsprang und zum Schrank hinüberlief.  
„Dann hast du also überhaupt keine Ahnung?“, rief Amanda ihr nach: „Rin, ich brauche deine Hilfe hier!“  
Rin gab ihr keine Antwort und wühlte in ihrem Regal umher. Offenbar suchte sie nach etwas bestimmten.  
„Rin?“  
„Uäh!“  
Das Quietschen hatte so geklungen, als würde sie nach etwas Geduld verlangen. Immer weiter suchte Rin in ihrem Schrank herum.  
„Hey, Rin, jetzt dreh dich um und rede mit mir!“ Amanda sprang nach vorne, packte das bleiche Mädchen an der Schulter und zog sie herum. „Ich muss wissen, ob ich die einzige bin, die getötet wurde und wieder zurückgekehrt ist.“  
„Uäh!“  
„Was heißt das? Bist du auch gestorben?“  
Rin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dann haben sie dich also verschont?“  
Rin nickte.  
„Und nach allem, was ich von da drinnen mitbekommen habe, hast du dich sogar mit einer von ihnen angefreundet?“  
Rin nickte erneut.  
„Warum?“  
Amanda schaute Rin direkt in die Augen. Das leere Weiß sah gespenstisch und unheimlich aus, beinahe wie die Augen einer Leiche. Nachdem Rin für eine Weile geschwiegen hatte – sie konnte ja nicht anders – ließ Amanda sie wieder los.  
„Was soll´s? Hauptsache du bist am Leben. Also gut. Gehen wir.“  
Amanda drehte sich um und ging auf die Tür zu. Rin drehte den Kopf, um sie im Blick zu behalten und erst, als sie eine Hand auf die Türklinke legte, kam Bewegung in das bleiche Mädchen. Sie stürmte durch das Zimmer und knallte die bereits halb geöffnete Tür wieder zu.  
„Rin, was zum Teufel, spinnst du jetzt?“  
„Uäh!“  
„Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren“, rief Amanda: „Wir müssen die anderen finden und uns mit ihnen zusammentun, bevor wir einzeln draufgehen.“  
„UÄH!“  
„Ja, ich weiß, dass Freddy und Kenneth nicht immer freundlich mit dir waren, aber sie sind unsere einzigen Verbündeten. Jemand anderen haben wir nicht.“  
Anstatt den Weg freizumachen, drückte Rin Amanda von der Tür weg und breitete die Arme aus. Wie eine Wächterin verstellte sie den Weg.  
„Was denn? Willst du etwa tun, was diese Frau dir gesagt hat und dich hier verkriechen?“  
„UÄÄH!“  
„Geh zur Seite!“  
Amanda trat nach vorne und packte Rin am Arm, um sie zur Seite zu ziehen. Doch das bleiche Mädchen wehrte sich und schüttelte sie ab. Mit dem Rücken presste sie sich gegen die Tür, entschlossener denn je, ihre Stellung zu halten.  
„Verdammt, Rin, was ist bloß in dich Gefahren? Mach sofort den scheiß Weg frei!“  
„UÄH!  
Rin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Na schön, wie du willst“, knurrte Amanda. Sie drehte sich um, ging zurück zum Bett und hob ihre Schweinsmaske auf. Geschwind stülpte sie sich das stinkende Stück über den Kopf. Die grässliche Schnauze drehte sich herum, als sie sich umschaute und Rin sah bereits eingeschüchtert aus.  
„Dann bleib halt hier und vergrab dich in deinen Spielsachen“, knurrte Amanda durch die Maske hervor: „Ich habe jedenfalls nicht vor, hier zu warten, bis sie mich umbringen.“  
Sie drehte sich um und durchquerte das Zimmer, weg von Rin und in Richtung des Fensters. Amanda rammte den Ellbogen gegen die Jalousien, bevor sie einen Fuß auf das Fensterbrett setzte. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers streckte Rin ihre Hand aus und quietschte erschrocken. Amanda warf einen letzten Blick über die Schulter.  
„Adieu“, sagte sie, bevor sie sich fallenließ und verschwand. Einen Augenblick später hörte Rin den Ton ihres Aufpralls. Es hatte geklungen, als hätte sie sich sauber abgerollt. Vollkommen schockiert stürzte Rin durch das Zimmer und beugte sich über das Fensterbrett. Ihr Blick ging hinaus zwischen die Bambuspflanzen, doch Amanda war bereits verschwunden. Der Nebel hatte sie verschluckt.  
Rin drehte sich wieder um und schaute zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sally hatte ihr befohlen, hier zu bleiben und Sally war immer gut zu ihr gewesen. Aber Amanda doch auch. Mit einem leisen Quietschen machte sie ihrem Ärger Luft. Was sollte sie bloß tun?  
Sally und Amanda waren beide ihre Freundinnen. Der einen zu folgen, hieß nun, die andere zu verraten. Das war doch nicht fair. Das konnte nicht fair sein. Warum hatte sie Amanda nicht aufgehalten, bevor sie gesprungen war? Jetzt rannte sie geradewegs zu Freddy und war sicher schon gute hundert Meter vom Haus entfernt. Und mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, vergrößerte sich der Abstand.  
Rin drehte sich wieder um. Sie wollte nicht zurück zu Freddy, aber Amanda kannte sie schon länger als Sally. Viel länger. Wenn sie sich entscheiden musste, dann würde es für Amanda sein und dafür musste sie sich beeilen. Hastig schwang Rin ein Bein aus dem Fenster und zog das andere nach. Die Schwerkraft zerrte sie bereits nach unten, doch noch klammerte sie sich an den Fensterrahmen. Die Höhe machte ihr ein wenig Angst.  
„Uäh!“, knurrte Rin und flößte sich dadurch selbst Mut ein. Amanda brauchte sie und wenn sie gesprungen war, dann schaffte sie selbst das auch. Ihre Finger zitterten noch kurz am Holz. Dann ließ sie los. Der Boden raste auf sie zu. Der Aufprall ließ ihre Knie einknicken und Rin wäre wohl zu Boden gestürzt, hätten sich nicht zwei starke Hände um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen.  
„Dachte ich´s mir doch“, knurrte Amanda und stellte Rin wieder gerade hin: „Und natürlich springst du aus dem Fenster, genau wie ich. Dir ist schon klar, dass du auch die Treppe nehmen konntest, oder?“  
Rin antwortete nicht, sondern schaute nur beschämt zu Boden. Das war Antwort genug. Amanda schüttelte den Kopf und die Schweineschnauze wackelte wie ein mahnender Finger vor Rin hin und her.  
„Also gut, Dummchen, wie sieht´s aus? Kommst du mit?“  
Rin hob den Kopf und nickte.  
„Dann lass uns geh… was ist denn?“  
Amanda hatte sich bereits umgedreht, doch Rin zupfte an ihrem Ärmel und packte sie nun am Arm. Sie zeigte auf den Wald, machte dann eine drehende Bewegung mit ihrer Hand und schließlich wies sie nach hinten auf ihr Haus. Schlussendlich vollführte Rin eine Geste, die aussah, als würde sie Amanda etwas geben.  
„Du hast etwas für mich?“  
„Uäh!“  
Rin flimmerte kurz und erschien dann ein paar Meter weiter, bereits auf dem Weg zum Haus. Amanda zögerte, doch sie glaubte nicht, dass Rin sie immer noch zurückhalten wollte. Also ging sie ebenfalls los und trat schon bald in das alte Gebäude.  
„Rin?“, rief sie und drehte den Kopf: „Wo bist du?“  
„Uäh!“, tönte es aus einem der hinteren Räume. Amanda blickte den langen Gang entlang, bevor sie die Distanz zurücklegte und in ein weitläufiges Zimmer trat. Der Boden war aus feinstem Holz, die Wände so weiß, wie sie nach all dem Verfall noch sein konnten, und der Raum vollkommen leer, bis auf einen Teppich und etwas, das nach einem Schrein aussah. Rin stand direkt davor, den Blick auf eine rote Maske fixiert.  
Sie zeigte eine grässliche Fratze mit wilden Stoßzähnen und bleichen, langen Haaren. Japanische Schriftzeichen zogen sich über den Schrein und auf einem kleinen Tischchen, das direkt davorstand, lag ein länglicher, gebogener Gegenstand, verborgen unter einem samtenen Tuch. Amanda stellte sich neben Rin und senkte den Blick.  
„Was ist das?“  
Wie immer erhielt sie keine Antwort. Stattdessen ging Rin in die Knie und streckte die linke Hand aus. Fast schon vorsichtig berührte sie das feine Tuch. Ihre behutsamen Finger streiften über den Stoff, bevor sie ihn endlich mit einem Ruck zur Seite zog und ein langer, kunstvoll verzierter Griff zum Vorschein kam. Rin packte ihn mit der rechten Hand und hob die Waffe nach oben. Eine silberne Klinge blitzte durch die Dunkelheit.  
„Wow“, staunte Amanda: „Das ist ja ein ganz schöner Brocken von einem Schwert.“  
Rin drehte sich zu ihr um und hob das Katana in die Höhe. Sie sah aus wie eine furchterregende Kriegerin. Im nächsten Moment drehte sie das Schwert jedoch herum, legte beide Hände an die Klinge und streckte Amanda den Griff entgegen.  
„Ich soll es nehmen?“  
Rin antwortete nicht. Ihr Blick war alles, was Amanda brauchte. Ehrfürchtig legte sie ihre Finger an den mit Soff umwickelten Griff und nahm das Gewicht der Waffe in ihre Hände. Sie war schwer, doch perfekt ausbalanciert. Es war ein wahrer Genuss, eine solche Waffe zu tragen.  
„Ist das so eine Art Familienschwert?“, fragte Amanda. Rin antwortete mit einem Nicken. Sie deutete auf die Klinge und dann auf Amandas Brust.  
„Du… Du willst, dass ich es behalte?“  
„Uäh“  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
„Uäh!“  
Amanda schaute wieder das Schwert entlang, drehte es von einer Seite auf die andere und bewunderte die hervorragende Handarbeit. Der Stahl war makellos, der Griff wunderbar anzufassen und der Handschutz verziert mit unzähligen Ornamenten.  
„Ich danke dir“, sagte Amanda: „Von ganzem Herzen.“  
Rin nickte wohlwollend. Es schien ihr eine Freude zu bereiten, Amanda ein solches Geschenk zu machen.  
„Ich bin sicher, wir können es gut gebrauchen“, murmelte Amanda und schaute wieder zu Rin. Ihre Augen funkelten durch die Schlitze ihrer Schweinemaske. „In meinen Händen nützt es uns sicher mehr, als wenn es nur hier liegen und Staub ansetzen würde, wie wohl die vergangenen Jahrhunderte.“  
Zu Amandas Überraschung schüttelte Rin den Kopf. Ihre Haare wackelten umher und sie trat einen Schritt nach vorne, den Blick auf die Waffe gesenkt. Amanda glaubte bereits, sie würde das Schwert wieder zurückverlangen. Doch Rin deutete einfach nur auf die Klinge und dann auf ihren Oberkörper, wo mehrere tiefe Schnittwunden klafften. In einigen konnte Amanda sogar ihre Knochen sehen und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie sie verstand, was Rin ihr sagen wollte.  
„Deine Verletzungen… Die stammen von diesem Schwert?“  
Anstatt zu antworten, drehte Rin sich um und fischte einen weiteren Gegenstand unter dem Schrein hervor. Es war eine hölzerne Scheide, lang und gebogen, genau wie das Schwert. Rin wandte sich wieder Amanda zu, nahm ihr die Klinge aus der Hand und ließ sie mit der Spitze voran in die Scheide fahren. Ein befriedigendes Klicken ertönte. Anschließend gab sie Amanda das gesamte Set wieder zurück.  
Die Schweinefrau wickelte ihre Finger um die hölzerne Scheide und fühlte gleichzeitig eine Gänsehaut über ihre Arme fahren. Diese Klinge hatte Rin verstümmelt? Aber wenn es sich um Familienschwert handelte, dann musste es doch jemand Nahestehendes gewesen sein. Amandas Gedanken schossen zu dem alten Foto im Zimmer des bleichen Mädchens.  
Sie drehte den Kopf und beobachtete Rin, deren verkrüppelte Gestalt bereits zurück in den Flur marschiert war. Einen Augenblick später setzte sie sich selbst in Bewegung.

Jake hob die Hand und schützte seine Augen gegen die Sonne. Beinahe waagrecht schossen die orangen Strahlen über die Baumwipfel hinweg, die sich wie ein grünes Meer vom Fuße des Hügels bis in die Ferne erstreckten. Waltonfields westliche Wälder waren riesig. Vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass sie sich direkt neben einem urbanen Zentrum befanden.  
Ein sanfter Wind wehte durch die warme Abendluft. Jake drehte den Kopf und schaute hinüber zu Feng und Kate, die sich zusammen unter einen Baum gesetzt hatten. Es war schwer zu sagen, wer von den beiden sich an wessen Schulter lehnte. Sicher war nur, dass sie vollkommen glücklich waren.  
Kate hatte ihre Gitarre mitgebracht und nachdem sie den kurzen Fußmarsch von Jakes Hütte bis an den Hügel mitten im Wald hinter sich gebracht hatten, hatte sie sich als erste ins Gras gesetzt und eine fröhliche Melodie angestimmt. Schon bald waren die Noten etwas melancholischer geworden. Jake hatte es trotzdem gefallen. Nun waren die Töne allerdings nur noch grässlich, da Feng das Instrument in den Armen hielt und Kates lachende Anweisungen gar nicht zu hören schien.  
Jake drehte den Kopf herum und schaute in die andere Richtung. Neben ihm hockte die pinkhaarige Susie im Gras und noch etwas weiter der schweigsame Jeff. Gedankenverloren beobachteten sie den Sonnenuntergang, bis Jeff schließlich das Wort ergriff.  
„Also, Susie…“, brummte er. Die Angesprochene schaute zu ihm hinüber. Sie hatte die Beine angezogen und die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Ihre pinken Haare flossen über Fengs violetten Cardigan nach unten auf ihre Brust. „Du lebst jetzt also in Waltonfield?“  
Es war beinahe kläglich, wie vehement sich Susie einen Seufzer verkneifen musste. Ihre Antwort bestand aus einem einfachen Nicken.  
„Seit wann denn? Das letzte Mal, als ich zu Hause war, habe ich euch doch noch alle vier in eurem Geheimversteck besucht. Wann war das noch gleich?“  
„Seit ein paar Wochen“, murmelte Susie: „Und dass du uns im Geheimversteck besucht hast, ist jetzt schon über ein halbes Jahr her.“  
„Ein halbes Jahr“, wiederholte Jeff staunend: „Ich schwöre euch, je älter man wird, umso schneller rennt einem die Zeit davon. Wie geht´s den anderen drei eigentlich? Hat Frank endlich seinen Abschluss gemacht?“  
„Ja“, murmelte Susie: „Schon lange. Daran müsstest du dich doch erinnern.“  
„Offenbar geht mit dem Alter nicht nur die Zeit, sondern auch das Gedächtnis flöten“, brummte Jeff. Er warf einen Blick zu Jake, der jedoch beständig nach draußen über den Wald schaute. Also wandte er sich wieder an Susie. „Hört ihr euch noch manchmal?“  
„Manchmal“, sagte Susie: „Nicht oft…“  
„Die Entfernung macht es nicht so leicht, oder?“  
„Keine Ahnung“ Susie lehnte sich zurück an einen Baumstamm und ließ den Blick nach oben in die Äste wandern. Sie zupfte ein paar Grashalme aus der Erde neben sich. „Vielleicht will ich einfach nicht mehr hören, welche Abenteuer sie zusammen erleben.“  
Es sah zwar nicht so aus, doch Jake hörte aufmerksam zu. Er wusste so gut wie gar nichts über Susie.  
„Ich verstehe“, murmelte Jeff: „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie dir arg fehlen.“  
Susie antwortete nicht. Es war eine so offensichtliche Aussage, dass sie ganz einfach keine Antwort benötigte.  
„Vielleicht kommen sie dich ja mal besuchen“, versuchte Jeff sie aufzumuntern: „Frag sie doch mal.“  
Susie schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Von Ormond bis hier her, das ist zu weit, nur für mich.“  
„Nur für dich?“, fragte Jeff und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben: „Für wen denn sonst, wenn nicht für dich? Du bist doch Nummer Vier, oder wie war das?“  
„Ich war Nummer Vier.“  
„Haben sie dich etwa rausgeworfen?“  
Jeff setzte sich ein wenig auf und runzelte die Stirn. Der bärtige Mann strahlte eine nahezu fassbare Ruhe aus, doch seine Augen waren voller Sorge.  
„Nein“, murmelte Susie: „Aber ich bin hier. Und sie sind zusammen dort.“  
„Ja und?“ Jeff wedelte mit er Hand durch die Luft. „Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, habe ich vier halbstarke Lümmel an die Wand in eurem Geheimversteck gemalt und nicht nur drei. Du bist da auch dabei und so lange sie die alte Skihütte nicht abreisen, so lange gehörst du auch noch dazu.“  
Jake wusste nicht, ob ein Lächeln über Susies Lippen fuhr. Es war definitiv möglich. Doch um nachzusehen, hätte er den Kopf drehen müssen und das wollte er nicht. Er wollte nicht den Anschein erwecken, als würde er lauschen.  
„Außerdem hast du hier ja auch schon ein paar nette Leute kennengelernt“, sprach Jeff nun weiter: „Wie habt ihr zwei euch eigentlich getroffen?“ Er nickte in Jakes Richtung und faltete dann die Hände über seinem wohlgerundeten Bauch. Susie drehte den Kopf und schaute ebenfalls herüber, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Das ist eine etwas… längere Geschichte.“  
„Haben wir´s eilig?“  
„Was Susie damit sagen wollte“, sprang Jake helfend ein: „ist, dass sie ihr vielleicht etwas unangenehm sein könnte.“  
„Oh“, brummte Jeff und schaute zu Jake herüber: „Na dann bitte ich um Verzeihung.“  
„Schon gut“, murmelte Susie: „So schlimm ist sie doch gar nicht. Ich… ähm… also, ich bin von Zuhause ausgerissen, vor ein paar Tagen. Zuerst wollte ich zurück nach Ormond, aber dann habe ich gemerkt, dass ich kein Geld dabeihatte.“  
Jake musste sich ungemein anstrengen, um kein Kommentar abzugeben.  
„Ich wollte aber nicht zurück zu meinen Eltern gehen. Deshalb bin ich nach draußen an die Waldgrenze gegangen, weil ich in der Schule von einem Einsiedler gehört habe, der ebenfalls von Zuhause ausgerissen sein soll. Ich dachte mir, vielleicht hilft er mir ja.“  
Jeff, der eine Weile lang nur Susie beobachtet hatte, schaute nun wieder zu Jake herüber.  
„Und er hat dir tatsächlich geholfen? Das ist aber nett von ihm.“  
Susie widerlegte Jeffs voreilige Annahme mit einem Schnauben.  
„Einen Scheiß hat er getan, außer mir die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen.“  
„Hey“, mischte Jake sich erneut ein: „Du wolltest in mein Haus einbrechen.“  
„Zum letzten Mal, ich wollte überhaupt nicht…“ Susie hatte bereits die Stimme erhoben, doch das Grinsen auf Jakes Lippen ließ sie mitten im Satz abbrechen. „Hör auf mich aufzuziehen“, grummelte sie und zog sich Fengs Cardigan enger um den Oberkörper. Eine kalte Böe hatte den Hügel erwischt.  
„Aber irgendwann hat er dich dann doch reingelassen, oder?“, fragte Jeff: „Sonst wären wir ja jetzt nicht hier.“  
„Ja, nachdem er mich mitten in der Nacht frierend unter einer Brücke gefunden hat.“  
Jeff schaute ungläubig zwischen den beiden hin und her, doch Jake zuckte nur mir den Schultern.  
„Zuerst dachte ich halt, sie würde wirklich nur versuchen, etwas zu stehlen oder so“, erklärte er: „Du musst zugeben, Susie, dass es von meiner Perspektive schon sehr verdächtig ausgesehen hat.“  
„Aber da kann ich doch nichts dafür!“  
„Wenn interessiert´s?“, mischte sich Jeff wieder ein: „Wichtig ist doch nur, dass du ein Dach über dem Kopf hast. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, auf jemanden wie Jake getroffen zu sein. Ich bin viel in den Staaten herumgekommen, weißt du, und längst nicht jeder hätte dich einfach so aufgenommen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass dich jemand ausnutzen oder entführen könnte.“  
Susie schaute zu Jeff, bevor sie den Kopf herumdrehte und Jake in die Augen blickte. Er gab ihr ein ermutigendes Nicken.  
„Aber was hast du jetzt vor?“, fragte Jeff: „Das ist doch keine längerfristige Geschichte, oder? Irgendwann musst du wieder zurück zu deinen Eltern.“  
„Muss ich nicht“, antwortete Susie, das Kinn auf die Knie gestützt: „Ich geh einfach zurück nach Kanada, nach Ormond. Irgendwie schlag ich mich schon durch und dann wohne ich bei Joey. Seine Eltern waren immer so nett zu mir.“  
„Ganz ehrlich, Susie“, brummte Jeff: „das klingt nach einer verdammt dummen Idee.“  
„Warum denn? Du könntest mich doch mitnehmen und dort absetzen, wenn du das nächste Mal wieder nach Hause fährst.“  
„Ich glaube nicht.“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Weil deine Eltern das Sorgerecht für dich haben. Solange du nicht volljährig bist und sie dich nicht irgendwie misshandeln, kann ich nicht einfach…“  
„Aber sie haben mich misshandelt“, rief Susie und Jake glaubte bereits, sie würde aufspringen: „Sie haben mich aus meiner Heimat entführt und mich von meinen Freunden weggerissen.“  
„Sie sind mit dir umgezogen“, korrigierte Jeff. Seine Stimme war um einiges ruhiger und vor allem geduldiger als Susies. „Sie haben dich nicht entführt. Das ist ganz etwas anderes und definitiv kein Grund, das Sorgerecht zu verlieren.“  
„Ich sage einfach, ich will nicht mehr bei ihnen wohnen.“  
„So funktioniert das leider nicht.“  
Susie hatte einen Punkt erreicht, an dem sie einfach nur noch trotzig war. Mit einem sturen Blick starrte sie hinaus in den Sonnenuntergang und ihr Gesichtsausdruck glich heraufziehenden Gewitterwolken.  
„Warum versuchst du´s nicht noch einmal bei deinen Eltern?“, fragte Jeff mit einem aufmunternden Tonfall und Jake pflichtete ihm mit einem Nicken bei. „Sie sind mit Sicherheit schon ganz wahnsinnig vor Sorge. Wahrscheinlich haben sie schon die Polizei eingeschaltet.“  
„Nein, ich habe bei ihnen angerufen und ihnen gesagt, dass es ihr gut geht“, warf Jake ein: „Aber besorgt waren sie trotzdem und nicht nur ein wenig.“  
„Da hast du´s“  
Stille brach herein und Fengs unbeholfene Gitarrenklimperei säuselte durch die kühle Abendluft, unterbrochen nur vom gelegentlichen Pfeifen des Windes oder Rascheln der Blätter. Susie rupfte ein weiteres Grasbüschel aus dem Boden. Sie zermalmte die Halme zwischen ihren Fingern und setzte schließlich zu einer Antwort an.  
„Vielleicht habt ihr ja recht. Aber ich glaube, ich kann gar nicht mehr zurück.“  
„Warum nicht?“, wollte Jeff wissen. Er hatte das rechte Bein über das linke geschlagen und setzte sich nun etwas gerader hin. Seine Hand kraulte durch seinen struppigen Bart.  
„Ich…“, murmelte Susie: „Bevor ich gegangen bin… Da habe ich ihnen vielleicht ein paar Dinge gesagt, die… die ich nicht so gemeint habe.“  
Jake und Jeff hatten beide ihre Blicke auf Susie fixiert und ihr aufmerksam zugehört. Nun drehten sie gleichzeitig die Köpfe zurück nach vorne in Richtung der Sonne. Jeff war der erste, der ein amüsiertes Lachen von sich gab.  
„Was ist daran so witzig?“, fuhr Susie auf.  
„Wenn du denkst, dass du die einzige bist, die ihren Eltern in pubertären Wutanfällen Gemeinheiten an den Kopf wirft, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen“, antwortete Jeff: „Du hast es ja nicht so gemeint, oder? Entschuldige dich einfach, dann passt das schon.“  
„Nein“, hauchte Susie: „Das wird es nicht.“  
„Natürlich wird es das. Hey Jake, wie haben ihre Eltern am Telefon geklungen? Denkst du, sie würden ihr verzeihen, wenn sie an ihre Tür klopfen würde?“  
„Auf der Stelle“, antwortete Jake: „Aber ich werde ihr nicht vorschreiben, was sie zu tun hat. Wenn sie versuchen will, sich nach Kanada durchzuschlagen, dann ist das ihre Sache.“  
Jeff beschloss, den letzten Teil zu ignorieren und wandte sich wieder an Susie.  
„Hörst du? Sie sind ganz krank vor Sorge.“  
Susie antwortete nicht. Ihre Augen glitzerten in der untergehenden Sonne und es war unmöglich, irgendwelche Emotionen von ihrem Gesichtsausdruck abzulesen. Aber dass sie gerade ein Scharmützel der Gefühle durchlebte, das war offensichtlich. Susie war schließlich eine junge Teenagerin. Für diesen Lebensabschnitt gehörte es sich gar nicht anders.  
„Weißt du was?“, sagte Jeff schließlich: „Ich schlag dir nen Deal vor. Kate hat mir vorhin gesagt, dass sie wohl noch ein Weilchen in Waltonfield bleiben wird. Das bedeutet, ich habe tatsächlich einen Platz frei im Auto und ich nehme dich mit direkt zurück nach Ormond, aber nur unter einer Bedingung. Du gehst vorher zurück zu deinen Eltern, entschuldigst dich bei ihnen und versuchst, dich mit ihnen zu versöhnen.“  
Susie drehte endlich den Kopf und schaute zu Jeff. Ihr Blick war weiterhin unergründlich, doch hinter ihrer Stirn schienen die Zahnräder ineinander zu greifen, während sie ihre Optionen abwägte. Schließlich nickte sie.  
„Deal“

„Hier, nimm meine Hand.“  
Meg kniete auf dem Boden und streckte ihren Arm durch ein breites Loch hinunter in die Dunkelheit. Um sie herum erstreckten sich die Korridore der alten Grundschule. Sally hatte sie direkt hierhergeführt und sie hatte recht behalten. Das Gebäude war in einem grauenhaften Zustand. Die Farbe blätterte von den Wänden, die Fenster waren allesamt eingeschlagen und der Schimmel war unumstrittener Herr der gesamten Anlage.  
Claudette ächzte, als sich ihre Finger um Megs Hand schlossen und sie mit einem Ruck nach oben gezogen wurde. Ihre Handfläche war ganz verschwitzt. Die Kanadierin schwang ein Bein nach oben, zog das andere nach und stellte sich schlussendlich gerade hin. In einer schnellen Bewegung klopfte sie sich den Staub von den Klamotten.  
„Verschwinden wir von hier“, murmelte sie und Meg nickte. Sie hatte ebenfalls nicht vor, eine Sekunde länger als nötig in diesem alten Gebäude zu verbringen. Es war unheimlich und es stank nach Verfall und Tod. Eine typische Arena des Entitus.  
„Sally“, rief Meg und spähte in eines der Klassenzimmer. Hinter ihr kletterte derweil Max aus dem dunklen Loch, das direkt in einen engen Keller führte. Ein fröhliches Grunzen entfuhr seiner Kehle, als er Claudette erblickte. „Freddy ist nicht hier. Niemand ist hier. Die gesamte Schule ist leer.“  
Sally, die gerade einen Blick aus einem der kaputten Fenster geworfen hatte, drehte sich um und kam zurück in den Flur geschwebt.  
„Verdammt“, murmelte sie: „Ich dachte, er würde hier sein.“  
„Dann müssen wir eben weitersuchen.“  
„Ja“, bestätigte Sally: „Aber die ganzen Arenen, die der Entitus entworfen hat… die sind gigantisch.“  
Sie schaute zu Anna, die ihren Kopf in einem der alten Spinde versenkt hatte. Neugierig klaubte sie die halb verrotteten Inhalte hervor und warf dabei eine alte Griffelschachtel auf den Boden. Unzählige bunte Stifte rollten über die alten Fliesen.  
„Wenn er sich versteckt hält, könnte es Tage dauern, bis wir ihn finden“, murmelte Sally: „Vielleicht sogar Wochen. Und vorher können wir den Nebel nicht verlassen. Wir haben nicht einmal etwas zu essen dabei.“  
„Er auch nicht“, entgegnete Meg: „Wahrscheinlich ist er auch auf der Suche nach uns.“  
Anstatt zu antworten, drehte Sally den Kopf und schaute den Gang hinab zur Eingangstür. Kleine Grasbüschel wuchsen bereits in das Gebäude herein und man konnte bis auf die Straße hinaussehen. Ein Auto stand dort, flankiert von einem seltsamen Container und einer alten Palette.  
„Was ist?“, wollte Meg wissen. Sally schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Warum kann man uns nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?“ Sie drehte den Kopf wieder nach vorne. „Warum können wir nicht einfach ungestört leben?“  
„Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sentimental zu werden“, sagte Meg, ihre Stimme ein standhafter Anker im Ozean der Unsicherheit. Sie nahm ihren Holzknüppel in beide Hände und ließ die Spitze einmal in ihre linke Hand patschen.  
„Du hast recht“, seufzte Sally: „Tut mir leid.“  
„Kein Problem“, antwortete Meg: „Vergiss nicht, Chloe hat immer noch ihren Revolver. Freddy hat keine Chance. Wir kommen alle hier raus und dann haben wir´s geschafft. Wir alle zusammen.“  
Sallys Blick schoss an Meg vorbei zu Max und Anna, denen Claudette gerade erklärte, was man mit einem Zirkel machte.  
„Wir kommen hier raus“, nickte die Krankenschwester: „Du hast recht.“  
„Natürlich“, knurrte Meg: „Holen wir ihn uns. Irgendeine Idee, wo er sonst noch sein könnte?“  
Sally schaute wieder hinaus auf die Straße, die Hand an das Kinn gehoben. Ihre Finger kratzten über ihre bleiche Haut, während sie überlegte und dabei langsam auf und ab schwebte.  
„Nein“, sagte sie schließlich: „Wir könnten nacheinander all die großen Arenen abklappern. Vielleicht hält er sich ja in den Eisenwerken oder im Asylum versteckt.“  
„Vielleicht“, murmelte Meg: „Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als nachzusehen, oder?“  
„Leider“, bestätigte Sally: „Gehen wir.“  
Mg gab ihr einen Daumen nach oben und lief dann los, um Max, Anna und Claudette zu holen. Sally schwebte unterdessen zum Eingang und sammelte Maxine und Chloe wieder ein. Die beiden waren draußen geblieben, um wache zu halten, nur für den Fall, dass sich jemand an das Gebäude heranschleichen wollte.  
„Und?“, fragte die blauhaarige, junge Dame, als Sally in der Tür erschien. Die Krankenschwester glaubte Übermut in ihren Augen zu erkennen. Etwas, das sie ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen konnten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Er ist nicht hier.“  
„Wo dann?“  
„Wissen wir nicht. Wir gehen einfach weiter und durchsuchen alle anderen Gebäue im Nebel.“  
„Sind das viele?“, wollte Chloe wissen und Sally neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Leider ja“ Dann wandte sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit Maxine zu, die neben der Tür mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte. „Wie geht es dir?“  
Sie sah auf.  
„Ich bin okay. Das Zeitreisen hat mich nur ein wenig mitgenommen, das ist alles.“  
„Du siehst furchtbar bleich aus“, sagte Sally: „Wenn du eine Pause brauchst, dann warten wir noch etwas mit dem Aufbruch.“  
„Nein, nein, mir geht´s gut“, beharrte Maxine und stemmte sich von der Wand hoch. Sie schwankte ein wenig und Sally bedachte sie mit einem misstrauischen Blick. „Ich bin bereit. Machen wir uns auf den Weg.“  
Chloe schien sich ebenfalls Sorgen zu machen, doch keine der beiden sagte ein Wort. Schließlich kamen Claudette, Meg, Anna und Max zu ihnen heraus und verlangten zu wissen, in welche Richtung es jetzt weitergehen würde.  
„Ich weiß nicht“, überlegte Sally: „Von Rins Anwesen sind wir gerade erst gekommen und das war ungefähr dort.“ Sie streckte einen Arm aus. „Da wird er nicht sein. Wenn wir hier entlang gehen, gelangen wir direkt in Lisas Sumpf. Und da geht´s zum Lery´s Memorial Institute.“  
Claudette erschauderte, als Sally den Namen aussprach. Sie stand etwas abseits und warf immer wieder nervöse Blicke über die Schulter. Die düsteren Nebelschwaden wirkten wir hinterlistige Schatten, die sie umlauerten und beobachteten. Doch da war niemand. Und wenn da jemand gewesen wäre, dann hätte Anna es mit Sicherheit bereits gehört.  
„Im Institut finden wir vielleicht ein paar bessere Waffen“, überlegte Meg: „Vielleicht liegt dort noch einer von seinen Baseballschlägern rum. Der mit den Nägeln drin.“  
Ein zweiter kalter Schauer fuhr Claudette über den Rücken, als sie sich an die Verletzungen erinnerte, die die zahlreichen Modifikationen des Doktors angerichtet hatten. Solche Wunden zu versorgen, war ein wahrer Alptraum. Claudette war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie mehr Angst davor gehabt hatte, getroffen zu werden oder anderen dabei zusehen zu müssen. Erschaudernd schüttelte sie sich das eisige Gefühl aus den Knochen.  
„Sind wir uns so sicher, dass es zu einem Kampf kommen wird?“, warf Maxine ein und schaute zwischen Meg und Sally hin und her. Ihre Augenlieder flatterten ein wenig, so erschöpft war sie.  
„Ich fürchte, wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit“, antwortete Sally: „Freddy wird nicht mit sich verhandeln lassen. Ich… Ich kann es versuchen. Aber wenn wir das Überraschungsmoment erhalten, schlage ich vor, dass wir es nutzen.“  
„Ich verstehe“, murmelte Maxine. Die Aussicht auf einen tödlichen Kampf flößte ihr schreckliche Angst ein. Chloe ging es ähnlich, doch sie hatte immerhin ihren Revolver. Meg und Claudette schafften es, einigermaßen ruhig zu bleiben. Leider war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie um ihr Leben fürchten mussten und mittlerweile hatten sie sich wohl daran gewöhnt. Ganz zu schweigen von Sally, Anna und Max.  
„Brechen wir auf“, sagte Sally: „Je eher wir dort sind, umso besser.“  
Die kleine Gruppe verließ das Grundstück der alten Schule und passierte einen niedergetrampelten Maschendrahtzaun. Anna suchte ihnen einen Weg zwischen den Häusern, durch ein paar Gassen und Gärten und über eine Straße, bis sie schließlich eine Waldgrenze erreichten. Es waren die Ausläufer des MacMillan Estate. Die Eisenwerke waren zwar noch ein ganzes Stück entfernt, doch wenn sie zum Institut gelangen wollten, mussten sie zurück in den unheimlichen Schatten der Baumwipfel. Oder einen langen Umweg in Kauf nehmen.  
„Schon wieder dieser beschissene Wald“, murmelte Chloe, als sie zwischen die Bäume trat.  
„Wem sagst du das?“, flüsterte Meg, sodass nur Claudette sie hören konnte. Die beiden tauschten einen melancholischen Blick aus. Dann schauten sie wieder nach vorne und folgten Anna, deren breiter Rücken immer wieder hinter Büschen und Felsen verschwand. Die Jägerin war ihnen mehrere Meter voraus. Ihre langen Beine trugen sie geschwind voran und eine ganze Weile ging es einfach nur durch den Wald, bis Chloe schließlich etwas entdeckte.  
„Was ist das?“, rief sie, blieb stehen und zeigte auf ein fahles Leuchten zwischen den Bäumen. Sally schaute zu ihr, dann nach rechts in die gezeigte Richtung. Ihr oranges Auge hatte den seltsamen Schein sofort entdeckt.  
„Einer dieser Risse“, sagte sie: „Aber der war vor zwei Sekunden noch nicht da, ich habe gerade erst da hinübergeschaut.“  
„Bist du sicher?“, fragte Meg.  
„Ja. Ich glaube, sie breiten sich aus.“  
„Das kann nicht gut sein.“  
Sally schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, kann es nicht. Und in dieser Richtung liegt außerdem der Punkt, an dem Maxine die Zeit zurückgedreht hat.“  
Meg schaute in die angegebene Richtung, fixierte kurz den glühenden Riss zwischen den Wurzeln und spähte dann an ihm vorbei in die Finsternis. Noch im selben Moment flammte ein weiteres Leuchten auf.  
„Da ist noch einer“, murmelte sie. Ihr Kopf schoss zurück zu Sally. „Haben wir etwas kaputtgemacht?“  
„Kaputtgemacht… Ich weiß es nicht. Kommt, gehen wir weiter.“  
Niemand hatte etwas gegen Sallys Aufforderung einzuwenden und so ging es weiter durch den Nebel. Dunkle Bäume zogen an ihnen vorbei. Knorrige Ästen langten wie schwarze Finger von den Bäumen herunter, als wollten sie nach ihnen schnappen und sie hochheben. Das Rascheln der Blätter auf dem Boden klang wie hämisches Geflüster. Meg hasste es.  
„Wie weit ist es noch?“, fragte Maxine eine ganze Weile später. Sally blieb mitten in der Luft stehen und drehte sich um. Ihr Blick schoss an Claudette vorbei zu den beiden Mädchen, die das Schlusslicht der Kolonne bildeten.  
„Nicht mehr weit“, antwortete die Krankenschwester: „Maximal eine halbe Stunde. Brauchst du eine Pause?“  
Maxine keuchte, als würde sie bereits seit Tagen durch den Wald laufen. Ihre Beine zitterten und ihre rechte Hand langte immer wieder nach Chloes Schulter. Das blauhaarige Mädchen bot ihr jede Unterstützung, die sie geben konnte.  
„Nein, es geht schon“, hauchte Maxine: „Gehen… Gehen wir einfach weiter.“  
Sally nickte. Liebend gern hätte sie Maxine eine Auszeit vergönnt, doch die Zeit drängte. Es war unklar, wie lange ihnen noch blieb und diese Risse bedeuteten mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes. Sie mussten weiter. Es half nichts.  
Sally drehte sich wieder nach vorne und gab Anna ein Zeichen, dass sie weitergehen konnte. Die Jägerin verschwand sogleich zwischen den Bäumen und die gesamte Gruppe schickte sich an, ihr zu folgen. Doch im selben Moment hallte ihr langgezogener Schmerzensschrei durch den Wald. Das Echo zog sich weit in die Ferne und der hohe Ton bohrte sich tief in die Ohren. Meg konnte spüren, wie das Blut in ihren Adern zu Eis erstarrte.  
„Anna!“, keuchte Sally mit von Panik ergriffener Stimme. Im nächsten Moment aktivierte sie bereits Spencers letzten Atemzug und brach durch das Unterholz, schwerelos und unangreifbar. Meg nahm augenblicklich die Beine in die Hand und stürmte Seite an Seite mit Max nach vorn, gefolgt von Claudette, die jedoch etwas Abstand hielt. Natürlich hatte auch sie Angst um Anna. Doch wenn etwas schiefgelaufen war, wollte sie den anderen das Kämpfen überlassen und für die Heilung bereitstehen.  
„Anna!“, rief Sally ganz vorne, als sie zwischen zwei Sträuchern zum Vorschein kam. Sie drehte den Kopf von links nach rechts und entdeckte die steilen Wände des Institutes gleich hinter der nahen Waldgrenze. Die hohen Fenster wirkten wie tote Augen und ein einladender Eingang präsentierte sich nur unweit von der Stelle, an der Anna auf dem Boden kniete. Sie hatte die Hände um ihr rechtes Bein geschlungen und den Kopf zu einem Wimmern gesenkt.  
„Wo ist sie?“  
Meg tauchte in Sallys Augenwinkel auf, doch die Krankenschwester war bereits weitergeschwebt. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt der unmittelbaren Umgebung. Mit ihrem orangen Auge scannte sie die naheliegenden Steinformationen, Büsche und Baumstämme und suchte nach einem Angreifer. Doch sie sah niemanden.  
„Max, Meg“, rief sie, kurz bevor sie die Jägerin erreichte: „Sichert die Umgebung! Ich kümmere mich um Anna!“  
Meg nickte und die beiden schwärmten sofort aus. Sally legte derweil eine Hand auf die Schulter der zitternden Jägerin und ging neben ihr in die Knie. Als ihre Beine den Boden berührten, bemerkte sie umgehend die Feuchtigkeit auf den Grashalmen. Die Erde um Anna war Blut getränkt und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sally den Grund dafür entdeckte.  
„Nicht bewegen, Anna“, flüsterte sie: „Du machst es nur noch schlimmer. Halt still, dann hol ich dich da raus.“  
Die Jägerin knurrte. Der Schmerz trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen, doch sie hatte sich unter Kontrolle und wurde so ruhig wie sie konnte. Ihre Schultern zitterten nur noch ein wenig, während Sally vorsichtig ihre Finger zwischen die Zähne der rostigen Bärenfalle schob.  
Das dunkle Eisen hatte mitten im Gras gelegen, gut versteckt und unauffindbar. Anna war direkt auf den Auslöser getreten. Die scharfen Klingen waren zugeschnappt und hatten sich tief in ihren Unterschenkel gefressen. Dunkelrotes Blut tropfte über das kalte Metall. Der Länge der Zähne nach zu urteilen, musste die Bärenfalle wohl bis auf den Knochen geschlagen haben. Sally wollte sich den Schmerz kaum vorstellen.  
Ihre Fingerkuppen berührten die scharfe Kante auf der Innenseite der grausamen Bügel, die Annas Bein gefangen hielten. Sally atmete aus. Sie versuchte ihre Hände so ruhig wie möglich zu halten, bevor sie ihren Druck verstärkte. Die Klingen der Falle bohrten sich in ihre Haut, doch sie ließen sich kaum bewegen. Anna stieß ein tiefes Knurren aus, das einen Moment später zu einem jämmerlichen Wimmern verkümmerte und Sally zog ihre Finger wieder zurück.  
„Tut weh!“  
„Ich weiß“, hauchte Sally: „Halt still. Lass mich etwas versuchen.“  
Sally legte die linke Hand auf Annas Schulter, um sie ruhig zu halten. Mit der rechten langte sie wieder nach vorne, in Richtung des eingeklemmten Beins, blieb jedoch kurz vor dem Metall wieder stehen. Ein sanftes Leuchten erschien, als Sally ihre telekinetischen Kräfte aktivierte und versuchte, ein Gefühl für die Form der Falle zu bekommen. Auf diese Weise würde sie wahrscheinlich genug Kraft aufbringen können, um die Bügel zu öffnen. Schließlich hatte sie genau so einmal einen schweren Panzerwagen aufgehalten.  
„Bereit?“, fragte Sally und Anna knurrte eine schmerzerfüllte Bestätigung. Bevor die Krankenschwester jedoch an die Arbeit gehen konnte, knackste irgendwo in der Dunkelheit ein Zweig. Schwere Füße stapften durch die Finsternis, brachen durch das Unterholz und kamen rasch näher. Meg und Max waren sofort herumgeschnellt und stellten sich nun schützend vor die festsitzende Jägerin, während sich Claudette, Chloe und Maxine eher etwas zurückzogen. Sally stand ebenfalls auf.  
Ein paar Sekunden später erschien eine massige Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen. Eiserne Haken ragten aus seinem Rücken in die Höhe, ein stechender Blick zuckte aus den Gucklöchern der grässlichen Knochenmaske hervor und die kräftigen Finger schlangen sich enger um die brutale Machete, als der Fallensteller zwischen zwei Büschen hervortrat. Sein breiter Körper schob die Zweige zur Seite, als wären sie aus Papier.  
„So, so“, knurrte Evan, während er seinen Blick langsam die Runde gleiten ließ: „Wer ist mir denn heute in die Falle gelaufen?“  
Max stieß ein grollendes Knurren aus, doch Meg trat einen Schritt zurück. Bei all ihrem aufgestauten Zorn wollte sie doch nicht die erste sein, die sich gegen den Fallensteller warf. Sally hingegen schwebte ein Stück nach vorne und hob die Hand.  
„Evan“, sagte sie langsam  
„Sally“, nickte der Fallensteller.  
„Du stehst auf unserer Seite?“  
Evan hob die Hand mit der Machete und Max wollte sich bereits verteidigen, doch anstatt anzugreifen, rammte der Fallensteller die Waffe in einen nahestehenden Baumstamm.  
„Reg dich ab, du Trottel“, knurrte er: „Ich habe Lisa mein Wort gegeben.“  
„Ist sie auch zurück?“, wollte Sally wissen, doch Evan gab ihr keine Antwort. Stattdessen trat er einen Schritt nach vorne und hob beide Hände, um zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war.  
„Ich glaube, zuerst sollten wir befreien, wer auch immer dumm genug war, in eine meiner Bärenfallen zu treten.“  
Evan machte noch einen Schritt nach vorne, doch Max trat nicht zur Seite. Erst als Sally zu ihm hin schwebte und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, ließ er Evan passieren. Meg hatte sich längst von der massigen Gestalt des Fallenstellers zurückgezogen. Als er an ihr vorbei ging, hielt sie unwillkürlich die Luft an und eine Adrenalinwelle rauschte durch ihre Adern. Selbst nach all der Zeit hatte er nichts von seiner Bedrohlichkeit verloren, weder in Paris und schon gar nicht hier in seinem Wald.  
„Wen haben wir denn da?“, rief Evan, als sein Blick auf die am Boden kauernde Anna fiel: „Das Karnickel! Ich hätt´s mir denken können. Hast du mich vermisst, du Missgeburt?“  
„Hey“, knurrte Sally: „Spar dir die Beleidigungen und hilf ihr da raus.“  
Meg erwartete bereits, dass der Fallensteller eine weitere bissige Bemerkung abgeben würde. Er blieb jedoch auffallend ruhig, hielt seinen Mund und kniete sich stattdessen neben Anna ins Gras. Die Jägerin folgte ihm mit eisigem Blick. Hass spiegelte sich in ihren Augen, gepaart mit blanker Furcht. Auch sie hatte Evan nicht vergessen.  
„Ich habe das verdammte Ding erst vor fünf Minuten aufgestellt“, murmelte der Fallensteller, als er seine breiten Finger zwischen die Bügel schob. Ohne jedes Anzeichen größeren Aufwands drückte er sie auseinander. Anna stieß einen langgezogenen Schrei aus, ihr verletztes Bein knickte zur Seite weg und Blut spritzte über die Grashalme. Sally sprang helfend nach vorne, während Evan vollkommen gleichgültig wieder aufstand.  
„Max!“, rief die Krankenschwester, die unter Annas Gewicht einzubrechen drohte: „Komm her und hilf mir.“  
Der Hinterwäldler war sofort zur Stelle. Beflissen langte er nach Annas rechtem Arm und warf ihn sich über die Schulter, sodass er sie stützen konnte. Sobald die Jägerin wieder halbwegs aufrecht dastand, scheute sie sofort zwei Schritte zurück, weg von Evan und seinen grausamen Haken.  
„Ganz ruhig, Karnickel“, brummte der Fallenstelle und Meg konnte sehen, wie sich die Zähne unter seiner Maske zu einem hämischen Grinsen verformten. Es war widerlich, wie sehr er Annas Leid zu genießen schien.  
„Evan“, sagte nun Sally und stellte sich vor ihn hin. Sie wollte seinen Blick auf sich ziehen und Anna die Chance geben, sich etwas zu erholen, ohne dass sie dabei ständig von ihm gemusterte wurde. Und es gelang ihr auch. Evan drehte seinen massigen Kopf herum und schaute auf sie herab. „Du hast gesagt, du hättest Lisa dein Wort gegeben. Ist sie auch zurück?“  
„Natürlich ist sie wieder zurück“, knurrte Evan. Er drehte sich um, machte ein paar Schritte und riss seine Machete aus dem Baumstamm, in den er sie gerammt hatte. Instinktiv hob Meg ihren Stock etwas höher, doch Evan war nicht auf Kampf aus. Er hob die Machete nach rechts und zeigte auf den Eingang des Lery´s Memorial Institute.  
„Da drinnen sind wir rausgekommen“, erklärte er: „Ist gar nicht mal so lange her. Wir hatten keine Ahnung, was vor sich ging, also haben wir beschlossen, ein paar Fallen auszulegen.“  
Sally folgte seinem Blick und spähte in Richtung des leuchtenden Eingangstores. Beim Gedanken an Lisa wurde ihr augenblicklich leichter ums Herz. Ihre Rückkehr war eine gute Nachricht. Lisa war eine gewitzte Strategin und sie in den eigenen Reihen zu haben, würde sich zweifellos als nützlich erweisen.  
„Dann ist Philip auch wieder da?“, fragte Claudette und trat ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Als Evan den Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte, blieb sie sofort wieder stehen.  
„Keine Ahnung“, brummte er: „Wir haben ihn jedenfalls nicht gesehen. Aber bevor wir hier weiterreden, will ich ein paar Erklärungen. Was zur Hölle geht hier vor sich, Sally?“  
Der Fallensteller verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte auf die Krankenschwester herab, doch Sally wich keinen Schritt zurück. Ihre Miene blieb stoisch und unbeeindruckt.  
„Bring uns zu Lisa“, verlangte sie: „Dann erkläre ich es euch.“  
Für einen Augenblick sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort. Schweigend starrten sie einander an und Meg war bereits drauf und dran, den ersten Angriff zu führen. Doch dann zuckte Evan mit den Schultern, drehte sich um und stapfte durch das Gras auf das Institut zu. Mit der Hand bedeutete er der Gruppe, ihm zu folgen.  
„Kommt“, sagte Sally und erst als sie die Aufforderung aussprach, setzten sich alle anderen in Bewegung. Niemand vertraute Evan genug, um ihm in eine verlassene Anstalt zu folgen und sie alle hatten ihre Gründe dafür. Als sie endlich den dunklen Wald verließen, war er ihnen schon mehrere Schritte voraus.


	19. Der Traumdämon

Freddy zog seinen Hut und kratzte sich am Kopf. Seine Haut schmerzte. Sie hatte schon immer geschmerzt und es war ein Zeichen dafür, dass er am Leben war. Hätte sie nicht geschmerzt, so wäre er sich wohl niemals wirklich sicher gewesen. Doch der Schmerz war da, der Schmerz sagte ihm, dass er lebte und der Schmerz füllte in mit Wut.  
So wie er es schon immer getan hatte.  
Freddy senkte den Blick und schaute hinaus über die Landschaft. Er konnte Wälder sehen, einen dunklen Nachthimmel und schwarze Baumwipfel. Etwas nach rechts hatte er einen Sumpf entdeckt und dort drüben lag ein heruntergekommener Gebäudekomplex. Die Konturen der Anstalt waren zwischen den Nebelschwaden kaum zu erkennen, ganz im Gegensatz zum bunten Zirkuszelt direkt zu seinen Füßen.  
Bunte Streifen zogen sich in langen Bahnen den Stoff entlang. Die Spitze der Konstruktion war etwa auf Freddys Augenhöhe und somit gleich hoch wie der alte Kirchturm, auf dem er stand. Die Mauern waren bereits bröckelig, die Steine fielen beinahe auseinander. Doch der alte Turm überdauerte und genau wie alles andere im Nebel war er ein unnatürliches Abbild seines einstigen Selbst.  
Oh ja, Freddy wusste genau, wo er sich befand. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie er hierhergekommen war, keinen blassen Schimmer was vor sich ging und warum er wieder zurück war. Doch er kannte diesen Ort. Es war das Reich seines früheren Kerkermeisters, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Und wenn er wieder hier war, dann waren das andere wohl auch. Sein Herz gelüstete es nach Rache.  
Eine Bewegung unten in den Schatten zog Freddys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Etwas regte sich in der Finsternis. Sein Blick durchbohrte die Dunkelheit wie ein gnadenloser Speer und beobachtete die massige Gestalt, die sich dort unten durch das Gras schob. Ihre Füße trugen einen dicken Bauch umher, der bei jedem Schritt auf und ab schwappte.  
„Sieh mal, mein Junge“, knurrte Freddy und drehte sich um zu seinem Gefährten. Bubba stand ein paar Schritte hinter ihm, doch als Freddy die Hand ausstreckte, kam er zögerlich nach vorne. Er hatte wohl Angst vor großen Höhen. „Sieh mal, wer da kommt.“ Freddy schaute wieder nach vorne und nickte hinunter zwischen die Zirkuswägen.  
„Das ist Kenneth“  
Bubba stand nun zitternd neben ihm und klammerte sich mit der linken Hand an eine der Säulen, die das Dach über ihnen hielten. Mit der Rechten zeigte er nach unten und stieß anschließend ein paar freudige Grunzer aus.  
„Hast du ihn vermisst?“  
Freddys Stimme klang wohlwollend, doch in ihr lag eine versteckte Häme, die Bubba niemals verstehen konnte. Er merkte nicht, wie ein sadistisches Grinsen über Freddys Lippen schoss. Leatherface war ein mächtiges Werkzeug für alle jene, denen er vertraute und glücklicherweise war es nicht schwer, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Ein paar nette Worte, ein wenig falsche Schleimerei und schon lag er einem zu Füßen. Freddy grinste.  
„Nur zu“, sagte er: „Ruf ihn.“  
Bubbas Augen schossen unter seiner Menschenhautmaske hervor und er fragte sich wohl, ob Freddy die Aufforderung ernst gemeint hatte. Als Freddy nickte, schaute er wieder nach unten und hob den rechten Arm zu einem Winken. Ein animalisch klingender Schrei brach aus seiner Kehle.  
„Ah, ja, er hat uns gesehen“, murmelte Freddy: „Gut gemacht, mein Junge. Hey, Kenneth! Beweg deinen fetten Arsch hier rauf.“  
Der dicke Clown war zwischen einem Zirkuswagen und einer kleinen Bude stehen geblieben. Seine kleinen Schweinsäuglein waren den Kirchturm heraufgeschossen und nun folgte sein ausgestreckter Mittelfinger. Freddy lachte nur. Einen Augenblick später bewegte sich Kenneth Chase bereits auf den Eingang der Kirche zu.  
„Damit wären die Herren der Runde versammelt“, kommentierte Freddy: „Sehen wir mal, ob Amanda und ihre Samuraibitch noch aufkreuzen. Komm, mein Junge, ich bin sicher, bei all den Stufen fängt Kenneth gar nicht erst mit dem Aufstieg an.“  
Er drehte sich um und ging an die Luke, über die er mittels einer Leiter nach unten ins Stiegenhaus gelangen konnte. Die Wendeltreppe würde ihn ganz nach unten bis ins Mittelschiff befördern. Der perfekte Ort, um seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Wo gehen wir hin?“, fragte Claudette. Meg drehte den Kopf und schaute über die Schulter. Die Silhouette der Kanadierin hob sich dunkel gegen das fahle Licht der Neonröhren ab. Es war seltsam, wie das gesamte Institut durchgehend mit Strom versorgt zu werden schien, als ob es nie aus der realen Welt gerissen worden wäre. Doch was war schon normal im Nebel? Meg drehte den Kopf wieder nach vorne.  
„Hey, Evan!“  
Der Fallensteller gab weder eine Antwort, noch blieb er stehen. Stattdessen schaute er über die Schulter. Die Zähne seiner Maske warfen unheimliche Schatten auf seinen wahren Mund und es sah so aus, als würde er grinsen.  
„Wo gehen wir hin?“  
Meg klang mutiger, als sie sich fühlte, doch immerhin war Sally gleich an ihrer Seite, um sie zu unterstützten. Evan antwortete immer noch nicht. Er drehte seinen Kopf zurück nach vorne und nickte auf eine schmale Tür, gleich am unteren Ende des Korridors. Einen Augenblick später hatte er sie bereits durchschritten.  
Claudette und Meg tauschten einen unsicheren Blick aus. Sally trat als zweite durch die Tür, gefolgt von Meg, die ihren Blick durch einen großen, runden Raum gleiten ließ. Es gab eine hohe Galerie, mehrere elektronisch aussehende Apparate und ein verrostetes Krankenbett mit ledernen Fesseln.  
„Hermans Behandlungszentrale“, murmelte Sally, während hinter ihr nacheinander die gesamte Gruppe in den großen Raum trat: „Ist Lisa hier?“  
„Keine Ahnung“, schnarrte der Fallensteller und warf seine Machete auf einen nahestehenden Schreibtisch.  
„Was soll das heißen, keine Ahnung?“ rief Sally.  
„Reg dich ab, Smithson“, knurrte Evan: „Hier sind wir beide aufgewacht… zurückgekehrt, was auch immer. Dann sind wir aufgebrochen, um die Fallen auszulegen. Sie wird schon wieder zurückkommen.“  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
„Hat sie zumindest gesagt.“  
Evan lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen der großen, elektronischen Apparate. Direkt neben seinem Kopf hing einer der rauschenden Bildschirme, die Meg jedes Mal ganz schläfrig werden ließen, wenn sie sie ansah. Sie waren genau so krank wie der Rest des Institutes.  
„Okay“, flüsterte Sally. Die ganze Situation gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht, doch sie hatte dringendere Probleme. „Anna, leg dich hier auf das Bett.“ Sie deutete auf die schmutzige Matratze im Zentrum des Raums und die Jägerin folgte ihrem Blick. Der Gedanke, sich dort hinzulegen, schien ihr gar nicht zu behagen.  
„Wir müssen uns dein Bein ansehen“, erklärte Sally: „Wenn du dich hinlegst, kannst du dich etwas ausruhen. Claudette, hilfst du mir?“  
„Natürlich“  
Claudette legte ihre behelfsmäßige Waffe zur Seite und trat an das Behandlungsbett. Anna schwang gerade ihr verletztes Bein nach oben. Einen Moment später zog sie das andere nach, die rechte Hand stützend an Max Schulter gelegt. Sie legte sich nach hinten und erstickte ein qualvolles Knurren zwischen den Zähnen.  
„Wenigstens haben wir hier etwas Licht“, murmelte Claudette. Vorsichtig zog sie Annas Hosenbein nach oben. Der Stoff war gerötet vom Blut und die Flüssigkeit rann bereits in die Matratze, wo sich ein dunkler Fleck ausbreitete. Claudette atmete einmal tief durch.  
„Das sieht nicht gut aus.“  
Sie beugte sich etwas nach unten und hob ihre Hände. Mit spitzen Fingern tastete sich nach der Verletzung, doch sobald sie Annas Haut berührte, stieß die Jägerin ein protestierendes Zischen aus.  
„Sorry, Anna“, murmelte Claudette und schaute dann zu Sally: „Wir haben ein Problem.“  
„Was ist?“  
„Siehst du die schwarzen Partikel hier?“  
Sally kam um das Bett herum und beugte sich etwas nach unten, um die gezeigte Stelle in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Ihre Augen erspähten ein grausiges Gemisch aus Blut und zerfetztem Fleisch.  
„Das ist Rost“, erklärte Claudette: „Von der Bärenfalle.“  
Meg schoss einen Seitenblick hinüber auf Evan, doch wenn er irgendwelche Schuldgefühle hatte, dann ließ er sie sich nicht anmerken. Vollkommen gleichgültig lehnte er dort und verfolgte die Ereignisse. Chloe und Maxine standen auf der anderen Seite des Raums. Letztere hatte sich auf einen alten Sessel gesetzt und die Augen geschlossen. Chloe wachte über sie.  
„Sie verliert zu viel Blut“, sprach Claudette weiter: „Wir müssen ihr einen Druckverband anlegen, sonst kippt sie uns noch um.“ Sally und Claudette tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick aus, bevor sich die Kanadierin wieder der Wunde zuwandte. „Allerdings können wir das erst tun, wenn wir die Wunde gereinigt haben. Mit all diesen Rostpartikeln…“  
„…kriegt sie eine Blutvergiftung“, beendete Sally den Satz und Claudette nickte bestätigend.  
„Genau“  
„Kannst du das?“, wollte Sally wissen. Claudette schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht ohne Desinfiziermittel. Ich brauche Mullbinden, Tupfer, bestenfalls eine Pinzette.“  
„Verdammt“ Sally schaute sich um, doch sie konnte keine Lösung entdecken: „Bist du dir sicher, dass wir sie nicht einfach verbinden können?“  
„Ich…“, Claudette schaute hilfesuchend zu Meg, die ihr mit finsterem Blick begegnete: „Ich habe das schon öfters getan. Glaub mir, diese Fallen töten einen auf viele Arten.“  
„Evan war der einzige Bastard, der uns noch umlegen konnte, nachdem wir entkommen waren“, knurrte Meg und warf dem Fallensteller einen stechenden Blick zu. Der Killer gab keine Reaktion. Sein Gesicht war wie immer hinter der harten Knochenmaske verborgen und seine Haltung war wie immer bedrohlich gelassen.  
„Was jetzt?“  
Das war Annas Stimme. Sally hob den Kopf und schaute der Jägerin in die Augen. Sie entdeckte wachsende Furcht und fieberhaft durchforstete sie ihren Verstand nach Worten, mit denen sie Anna beruhigen konnte. Irgendetwas musste sie ihr sagen. Doch so sehr sie auch suchte, ihr fiel nichts ein. Glücklicherweise durchbrach Claudette die Stille.  
„Ich habe… Ich habe vielleicht eine Lösung.“  
Sally drehte sich zu ihr um und ein Funken der Hoffnung blitzte über ihr Gesicht.  
„Du hast eine Idee?“  
„Ich glaube schon. Ich meine… Wir sind doch in den Arenen, oder? Das heißt, es müsste immer noch die Truhen geben, die der Entitus für uns aufgestellt hat.“  
„Und in den Truhen gibt es Medikits!“, rief Meg. Sie schaute sich um und drehte den Kopf dabei in alle Richtungen. Beinahe sofort fuhr ihr Blick nach oben auf die Galerie.  
„Schau nach“, sagte Claudette und Meg rannte sofort los. Sally beobachtete, wie sie aus einer der Türen rannte. Ihre eiligen Schritte tappten über den kahlen Boden des Institutes und hallten in den langen Gängen wider. Die Krankenschwester schaute wieder zu Claudette.  
„Sind die Truhen immer an denselben Orten erschienen?“  
„Ja“, antwortete Claudette: „Eigentlich schon. Aber es gab mehrere Orte und es waren niemals alle besetzt. Weißt du das nicht mehr?“  
Sally schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich schätze, von unserer Seite aus war das nicht so wichtig.“ Megs roter Haarschopf erschien nun in einem der Fenster oben auf der Galerie, als sie die schmalen Laufwege entlanglief und nach einer Truhe suchte.  
„Selbst wenn sie eine findet“, sagte Claudette leise: „Gibt es immer noch keine Garantie, dass auch ein Medikit drin ist. Der Entitus hat uns die verschiedensten Dinge geschenkt.“  
Sally hielt ihren Blick wortlos auf die Galerie gerichtet. Die Finger ihrer linken Hand waren fest mit denen von Annas rechter verschränkt und sie könnte spüren, wie die Jägerin zitterte. Der Schmerz pulsierte durch ihr Bein und jedes Mal verstärkte sie den Druck auf Sallys Hand. Evan stand vollkommen gelassen daneben.  
„Hier ist eine!“, kam plötzlich ein Ruf von oben. Kurz darauf ertönte das Quietschen eines alten Scharniers, als Meg die Truhe öffnete und zu suchen begann. Ihre Hände wühlten durch die verrotteten Gegenstände. Die Geräusche ihrer Aktivitäten drangen bis in den Raum hinab und hielten eine Weile an, bevor sie wieder verstummten. Sally und Claudette wechselten einen Blick. Doch Meg erschien nicht wieder.  
„Meg?“, rief Claudette und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Ihr Blick schoss hinauf auf die Galerie, während Sally immer noch Annas Hand umklammert hielt. „Hast du ein Medikit?“  
Claudette erhielt keine Antwort. Dafür erschien nun Megs Kopf wieder oben auf der Galerie und schaute hinunter in den Raum. Ihr Blick war düster und als sie ihre Hand hob, erkannte Claudette sofort den Grund.  
„Nein“, sagte Meg und ließ die frisch gefundene Taschenlampe mehrmals klicken. Der Behandlungsraum war bereits so hell, dass die kleine Glühbirne kaum etwas auszurichten vermochte. Während einer der Jagden wäre der Fund natürlich von großem Wert gewesen, doch in ihrer gegenwärtigen Lage war die kleine Taschenlampe vollkommen nutzlos. Sally schaute wieder zu Claudette.  
„Gibt es noch mehr Truhen?“  
Claudette zögerte und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Ja, im… im Keller müsste eine sein. Im Keller war immer eine und wenn der Keller nicht hier ist, dann ist er in Carters Büro.“  
„Das Büro“, nickte Sally: „Kennst du noch den Weg?“  
„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte Claudette: „Das Institut war immer recht verwirrend, aber ich glaube es müsste in dieser Richtung liegen.“ Sie zeigte direkt durch eine der Türen, in der gerade Meg erschienen war. Die Athletin war soeben von der Galerie wieder herabgestiegen. Nun drehte sie den Kopf in die angezeigte Richtung und blickte den langen Gang hinab. Bereits nach wenigen Metern blockierte schwarzer Nebel alle Sicht.  
„Ich erinnere mich“, sagte Meg: „Glaube ich. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“  
„Hey, warte“, rief Sally und hätte Anna sie nicht immer noch festgehalten, wäre sie hinübergerannt, um Meg am Davonlaufen zu hindern. Glücklicherweise blieb sie auch so wieder stehen und drehte sich um.  
„Was ist?“  
„Du gehst ganz sicher nicht allein da raus!“, rief Sally: „Vor allem nicht, wenn Freddy und seine Monster hier ihr Unwesen treiben.“  
„Keine Sorge“, entgegnete Meg: „Ich kenne den Weg und allein bin ich sowohl schneller als auch unauffälliger.“ Sie langte nach ihrem Stock, den sie vorhin neben die Tür gelehnt hatte und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Ein letztes Mal zwinkerte sie Sally zu. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Dann lief sie los und der Hall ihrer Schritte wurde immer leiser, bis er schließlich vollkommen verstummte. Sallys Herz hingegen schlug immer lauter.

Feng schlenderte über den dunklen Bordstein, ihre Finger fest mit Kates verschränkt und den Blick zum Himmel gerichtet. Wie die Kameras neugieriger Reporter blitzten die Sterne auf sie herab und waren tausende Zeugen von etwas Geheimnisvollem. Ein aufregendes Mysterium schwebte zwischen den beiden und sie waren fest entschlossen, es gemeinsam zu lüften.  
„Der Sonnenuntergang war wundervoll“, säuselte Kate und Feng konnte nicht anders, als ihr zuzustimmen. In jeder anderen Situation hätte sie bei einer solch kitschigen Aussage wohl würgen müssen, doch heute war ihr Kopf voll von… Feng hatte keine Ahnung, was mit ihrem Kopf los war. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie betrunken, allerdings ohne all die schlechten Nebenwirkungen wie Orientierungsverlust und Übelkeit. Sie spürte einfach nur die Heiterkeit und jedes Mal, wenn sie zu Kate schaute, begann ihr Gesicht zu brennen wie Feuer.  
„Das war er“, bestätigte Feng: „Und die Gitarre, und der Baum, und der sanfte Wind und…“ Sie wollte bereits „und du“ sagen, doch sie traute sich nicht. Feng wusste nicht genau, was hier vor sich ging und es war etwas so Herrliches, dass es ihr Angst bereitete. Nicht die Art von Angst, die sie etwa im Nebel verspürt hatte. Nein, es war mehr von Vorfreude geprägte Nervosität. Die Angst vor einer Zukunft, auf die man sich freute, die man für nichts in der Welt eintauschen wollte und von der man gleichzeitig nicht wusste, ob man ihr gewachsen war.  
„Manchmal denke ich mir, dass Jake schlauer ist, als wir alle“, murmelte Feng. Sie schaute wieder hinauf zu den Sternen und zog Kate dabei um eine Hausecke. Ihre Wohnung war nicht mehr weit. Kate senkte derweil den Blick hinunter auf sie und ihre Haare fielen in hinreißender Weise über ihre Schultern.  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
Feng hörte für eine Weile dem rhythmischen Tappen ihrer Schritte zu, bevor sie seufzte und antwortete.  
„Jeden Morgen quäle ich mich aus dem Bett, um zur Arbeit zu gehen. Zu Mittag habe ich eine kurze Pause, bevor es dann bis in den späten Nachmittag weitergeht. Und die ganze Zeit über sitzt er auf seinem Hügel und schaut sich Sonnenuntergänge an.“ Feng blickte Kate nun in die Augen, wobei ihre Wangen wieder wunderbar zu brennen begannen. „Sind nicht wir die Blöden?“  
Kate zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ich habe schon einen Haufen Leute getroffen. Jeder geht seinen eigenen Weg und solange man zufrieden ist, ist kein Weg besser als der andere. Zufrieden sein, das ist die Kunst.“  
„Wow“ Feng schaute zurück nach vorne und dann wieder hinauf in die Sterne. „Du bist eine weise Frau. Glaube ich.“  
„Glaubst du?“  
„Woher soll ich es denn wissen? Ich bin ja selbst keine, also kann ich auch nichts darüber sagen.“  
„Ich weiß, dass ich nichts weiß“, murmelte Kate: „Den ersten Schritt hast du schon gemacht.“  
„Sokrates“ Feng schmunzelte. „Groß anzugeben brauchst du jetzt auch nicht. Ein bisschen etwas habe ich selbst in der Schule gele…“  
„Vorsicht!“  
Kate sprang nach vorne und packte Feng unter den Armen, bevor sie auf den harten Asphalt fiel. Sie war irgendwie mit dem Schuh am Bordstein vorbeigetreten, ausgerutscht und hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren. Nun hing sie in Kates Armen, vollkommen hilflos und mit einem Gesicht röter als die Sonne, die sie vor einer Stunde noch beobachtet hatten. Am liebsten wäre sie vor Scham im Boden versunken.  
„Die Sterne sind zwar schön“, sagte Kate: „Aber ab und zu solltest du auch nach unten auf die Straße schauen.“ Sie stellte Feng wieder gerade hin und nachdem sie ihre Finger wieder verschränkt hatten, setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichten.  
„Da wären wir“, murmelte Feng und hielt Kate die Tür auf. Das Licht im Inneren des Gebäudes fiel als heller Streifen hinaus auf die Straße. Als der Aufzug nach unten kam, ertönte ein helles Klingeln und dann noch einmal eines, als er Fengs Stockwerk erreichte. Ohne auch nur einmal Kates Hand loszulassen, kramte die kleine Asiatin ihren Schlüssel hervor.  
Während sie sich am Schloss zu schaffen machte, ruhte Kates Blick auf Fengs Nacken. Mit hinuntergebeugtem Kopf waren ihre schwarzen Haare zur Seite gefallen und hatten einen kleinen Flecken Haut entblöß. Er sah so glatt aus, so fein, und die Farbe war ganz anders als die ihrer eigenen Haut. Er war so… perfekt.  
Ein Klicken ertönte und die Tür schwang in Fengs kleine Wohnung hinein. Kate kannte das Apartment bereits. Was ihr dieses Mal jedoch viel stärker auffiel, war der sonderbare Geruch, der ihr in die Nase stieg. Sofort erkannte sie Fengs einzigartigen Duft. Es handelte sich um eine grazile Mischung aus schwachem, exotischem Parfüm und elektronischer Technik, die Kate bereits seit der Party nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gewichen war. Brennendes Verlangen keimte in ihr auf.  
„Mach´s dir gemütlich“, lud Feng ein, während sie sich umdrehte und die Tür wieder ins zufallen ließ. Ihr Schlüssel schnappte ins Schloss und drehte sich einmal herum. Anschließend zog sie ihn wieder heraus und hängte ihn an einen Haken gleich an der Wand. „Die Dusche ist da hinten links. Und ich glaube, im Kühlschrank müsste noch etwas…  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn als sie sich umgedreht hatte, war Kate direkt vor ihr gestanden. Sie war viel näher als erwartet und ihre Augen waren wie glitzernde Diamanten. Feng erschrak, doch die Aufregung, die kurz darauf durch ihre Adern pulsierte, hatte einen anderen Ursprung. Kate sagte kein Wort. Feng auch nicht. Sie konnte nur ihren Atem hören und wenig später das dumpfe Poltern, als ihr Rücken gegen die Eingangstür prallte.  
Feng spürte Kates Finger an ihrem Hals, die langsam hinauf zu ihren Wangen wanderten. Im selben Augenblick berührten sich ihre Lippen in einem behutsamen, zeitlosen Kuss. Feng wusste nicht mehr, wo oben oder unten war. Sie wusste auch nicht, wie lange sie schon dastand. Ihre gesamte Welt zog sich zusammen auf die Tür in ihrem Rücken und Kates zarte Berührungen, die von ihrem Hals langsam hinunter auf ihren Oberkörper glitten. Dabei kostete sie Kates zarten Geschmack mit all ihren Sinnen aus. Selbst als sie keine Luft mehr bekam, hörte sie nicht auf.  
Dann waren Kates Finger plötzlich unter ihrem Hemd. Nein, es waren ihre eigenen, die unter ihrem waren. Wie waren sie bloß dorthin gelangt? Egal, Feng würde sie niemals wieder zurückziehen. Kates nackte Haut war so weich wie Samt und sie spürte die feinen Härchen, die sich zu einer schaudernden Gänsehaut aufstellten.  
Fengs Hände wanderten langsam nach oben und zogen Kates Bluse mit sich, bis sie plötzlich auf Widerstand stieß. Erst einen Moment später realisierte sie, wo sie nun angelangt war. Feng konnte einen Herzschlag spüren und sie erschrak erneut, als sich Kates Hände wie aus dem Nichts um ihre Handgelenkte schlossen. Anstatt sie jedoch wegzudrücken, zwang Kate sie weiter nach oben und lud sie ein auf die voluminösen Wölbungen ihrer wunderbaren Brüste.  
Fengs Atem stocke und Kate nutzte die Gelegenheit, um weiter vorzudringen. Ihre Körper schmiegten sich aneinander. Kates Lippen kannten kein Halten mehr und ihre Hände hatten sich längst von Fengs Handgelenken gelöst. Sie musste sie nicht mehr führen. Stattdessen war sie nun an der Reihe, ihr Verlangen zu genießen und Feng zuckte zusammen, als sich die spitzen Finger unter ihr Hemd schoben.  
Sie war eingeklemmt, ausgeliefert und vollkommen wehrlos. Kate konnte mit ihr machen, was sie wollte. Sie hatte die Oberhand und mit einem euphorischen Schock bemerkte Feng, dass sich ihre rechte Hand nicht nach oben bewegte. Sie bewegte sich nach unten. Wie eine Schlange bahnte sie sich einen Weg, schlängelte sich tiefer, massierte ihren Bauch, tauchte ab und drang hemmungslos vor, bis…  
Ein nervtötendes Piepen zerriss die Atmosphäre. Fengs Hosentasche begann zu vibrieren und das Gefühl, das sie ereilte, als sich Kates Lippen von ihr lösten, war, als würde sie mit eiskaltem Wasser übergossen werden. Feng schnappte nach Luft. Panisch öffnete sie die Augen und die ganze Zeit über klingelte ihr Handy fröhlich vor sich hin. Feng hätte es am liebsten hervorgezogen und mit aller Kraft gegen die Wang gedonnert, doch dummerweise waren ihre Hände noch irgendwo anders.  
„Oh Kate, es tut mir so leid! Sorry! Dieses verdammte Handy, ich könnte…“  
Feng verstummte, als Kate ihren rechten Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen legte. Ihre Augen waren unergründliche Tiefen, ihr Mund ein wunderbar hinterhältiges Mysterium und ihre Stimme eine liebliche Melodie.  
„Die Dusche ist auf der linken Seite, hast du gesagt?“  
Feng nickte langsam. Sie war zu verwirrt, zu ängstlich, um zu sprechen. Doch Kate drehte sich einfach um und ging den Gang entlang. Dabei streifte sie sich ihre Bluse endgültig über den Kopf, warf sie achtlos zu Boden und entblößte ihren wunderschönen Rücken. Dann verschwand sie im Badezimmer. Allerdings nicht ohne ihren BH noch an der Klinke der geöffneten Tür zu deponieren, die sie natürlich weit offenließ.  
„Komm rein, wenn du fertig bist“, säuselte Kates Stimme aus dem Badezimmer und Fengs Gesicht brannte wie Feuer, als sie ihr Handy hervorzog. Wütend und beschämt versuchte sie ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während sie einen Blick auf das Display warf. Wer auch immer angerufen hatte, würde ihren geballten Zorn zu spüren bekommen.  
„Dwight“, hauchte Feng und konnte es kaum glauben. War es wirklich gerade Dwight gewesen, der sie unterbrochen hatte? Dwight, der schon seit zwei Jahren alle möglichen Schweinerein mit Claudette unternahm und jetzt, wo sie endlich selbst an der Reihe war, sich erdreistete, sie einfach so anzurufen? Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihr irgendetwas unwichtiges bezüglich der Arbeit mitteilen und Feng musste all ihre Willenskraft aufbringen, um das Handy nicht doch noch an der Wand zu zerschmettern. Mit einem wütenden Knurren drückte sie auf das rote Symbol, um den Anruf abzulehnen.  
Feng hob den Kopf, als sie das Geräusch eines Gürtels hörte, der aus seinen Laschen gezogen wurde und anschließend auf dem Boden landete. Gleich drauf gesellten sich hellblaue Hotpants dazu. Feng biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wollte gerade einen Schritt nach vorne machen, als ihr Handy schon wieder zu klingeln begann.  
Einen wütenden Aufschrei unterdrückend, starrte sie auf das Display und ihr Finger schwebte bereits über der roten Taste, als sie den Namen des Anrufers las. Ihr Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Langsam bewegte sich ihr Finger nach rechts und nahm den Anruf mit einem Druck auf die grüne Taste entgegen.  
„Hallo?“  
„Hallo, Feng“, meldete sich Jordan Trace: „Ähm, du weißt nicht zufällig, wo Meg ist, oder?“  
„Nein, ich… Ist sie nicht zuhause?“  
„Sie ist nicht hier. Ihr Rollstuhl ist verschwunden, aber ihre Schuhe stehen noch im Flur und die zieht sie doch eigentlich immer an. Claudettes Jacke hängt auch in der Garderobe, aber sie ist ebenfalls nicht hier und sie geht auch nicht ans Telefon. Außerdem hat mir Dwight gerade gesagt, dass sie schon vor Stunden daheim sein wollte.“  
Die Sorge in Jordans Stimme griff nach Fengs Kehle und drückte zu. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf die geöffnete Tür, von wo das Rauschen einer Dusche erklungen war, zusammen mit Kates verträumten Gesumme. Selbst jetzt noch traf sie jeden Ton perfekt.  
„Feng“, drang Jordans Stimme aus dem Handy: „Wenn du irgendetwas weißt, dann musst du es mir sagen.“

Rotes Blut quoll zwischen Sallys Fingern hervor. So fest sie konnte, drückte sie auf die Verletzung an Annas Unterschenkel und warf gleichzeitig nervöse Blicke in alle Richtungen. Einerseits wollte sie Evan im Auge behalten, der bisher nur schweigend danebengestanden hatte. Andererseits wollte sie aber auch bei Maxine und Chloe immer wieder nach dem Rechten sehen. Die beiden Mädchen waren verängstigt, in Maxines Fall sogar erschöpft und Sally hoffte, dass sie nicht in Panik verfallen würden. Hauptsächlich spähte die Krankenschwester jedoch immer wieder den Gang hinab, in dem Meg verschwunden war.  
„Jetzt ist sie schon eine Viertelstunde lang weg“, murmelte Claudette. Max stand hilflos neben ihr und zuckte mit den Schultern. Anna hatte sich längst nach hinten auf das Bett gelegt. Unter all ihren Schmerzen hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und Sally glaubte, ihren Atem immer schwächer werden zu hören. Bestimmt bildete sie es sich nur ein.  
„Sie wird schon kommen“, sagte Sally: „Auf Meg ist Verlass.“  
Claudette wusste das natürlich. Doch es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass der Nebel gefährlich war und weit mächtiger als ein einsames Mädchen mit roten Haaren. Außerdem war Meg bei weitem nicht auf der Höhe ihrer Kräfte. Schließlich hatte sie die letzten Monate im Rollstuhl verbracht.  
Claudette wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als plötzlich ein Schrei durch das Behandlungszentrum gellte. Sally zuckte zusammen. Ohne die Hände von der Wunde zu nehmen, drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und versuchte, zu erfassen, was geschehen war. Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes war Claudette ebenfalls herumgefahren und Max hatte drohend seine Keule gehoben. Nur Evan war ruhig geblieben.  
Der Blick des Fallenstellers ging quer durch den Raum, über Anna hinweg und direkt zu einer dunklen Gestalt, die oben auf der Galerie hockte. Mit stechendem Blick musterte sie Chloe, die unter ihr stand und im Schock mehrere Meter zurückgewichen war. Das blauhaarige Mädchen griff bereits nach ihrem Revolver. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt sie jedoch inne und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Warte… Du bist doch.“  
„Hallöchen!“, rief Lisa und sprang von der Galerie hinüber auf einen der Bildschirme. Das Teil brach sofort ab, krachte auf den Boden und zwang die Hexe dazu, sich an einem anderen festzuhalten. Wie ein Äffchen hangelte sie sich nach unten, bis sie schließlich vor Chloe auf dem Boden landete.  
„Aber was ist denn das?“, rief die Hexe: „Lisa hat sich schon so gefreut, wieder am Leben zu sein und dann will man nichts weiter tun, als Löcher in sie zu blasen? RUMMMS!“  
Chloe starrte einen Moment auf das schrullige, alte Weib. Dann senkte sie den Blick auf ihre Waffe und steckte sie wieder zurück in ihre Hosentasche.  
„Sorry“  
„Ah, aber nichts zu entschuldigen!“ gackerte die Hexe und ein seltsames Kichern entfuhr ihrer Kehle: „Lisa sieht ja auch garstig aus, oh ja, ja, fast so garstig wie der alte Evan, hihi.“  
Chloe wusste nicht recht, was sie mit der Aussage anfangen sollte. Stattdessen tauschte sie einen unsicheren Blick mit Maxine aus, während Sally von Annas Krankenbett aus nach der Hexe rief.  
„Lisa. Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen.“  
Lisa drehte den Kopf und formte ihr raubtierartiges Gebiss zu einem scharfen Grinsen.  
„Aber natürlich bist du das! Wer ist denn nicht froh, die alte Lisa zu sehen? HA!“  
In gebückter Haltung wuselte sie über den Boden, kletterte am Gestänge des Bettes nach oben und setzte sich direkt neben Annas Knie auf die Matratze. Die Jägerin stemmte sich auf die Ellbogen, um Lisa besser sehen zu können.  
„Ja wen haben wir denn hier?“, kicherte die Hexe: „Ist das etwa die ganze Rasselbande wiedervereint? Sally, Anna und Maxie, wenn das nicht Lisas liebste drei Ungetüme sind. Oh, und natürlich nicht zu vergessen dich, meine Süße.“  
Der letzte Satz hatte Claudette gegolten, die mit etwas verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck einfach nur ihre Hand hob. Lisa warf ihr ein stechendes Grinsen zu und beugte sich dann hinunter über Annas Wunde.  
„Aber was ist denn hier passiert, meine Kleine? Warst du etwa zum Spielen im Wald und hast dich vom bösen Wolf anknabbern lassen?“  
„Nein“, antwortete Sally: „Aber sie hat Bekanntschaft mit einer von Evans Bärenfallen gemacht.“  
„Bärenfalle?“, rief Lisa und verrenkte ihren Hals, um hinüber auf Evan starren zu können. „Aber Evan, Evan, warum tust du denn so etwas? Lisa sollte dir den Hintern versohlen, oh ja, du ungezogener Rotzlöffel du.“  
„Halte deine Zunge im Zaum, Weib“, knurrte Evan: „Du hast mich selbst angewiesen, die Fallen auszulegen. Also spiel hier nicht die Unschuldige!“  
„Lisa hat gar nichts angewiesen“, konterte die Hexe: „Nein, nein, Lisa hat nur empfohlen. Gedrängt vielleicht. Aber sie hat sicher nicht angewiesen.“  
Der Fallensteller knurrte eine unverständliche Beleidigung, doch er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, gegen Lisa anzurennen. Ihr Sturschädel war legendär und gegen Fakten oder Logik war sie sowieso gefeit. Die Hexe wandte sich nun wieder Sally zu.  
„Sagt, warum habt ihr sie denn noch nicht verbunden, meine Anna, hmmm?“  
„Uns fehlen die Mittel“, erklärte Sally, auf deren Finger das Blut bereits eingetrocknet war: „Bevor wir sie verbinden können, müssen wir die Wunde reinigen und dazu brauchen wir ein Desinfiziermittel. Meg ist vorhin losgerannt, um im Keller nach einem Medikit zu suchen.“  
„Und sie ist noch nicht zurückgekehrt“, fügte Claudette hinzu. Lisa schaute zwischen ihr und Sally hin und her, bevor sie ihren Blick auf Anna lenkte.  
„Tut es sehr weh, meine Kleine?“  
Die Jägerin schien hin und her gerissen zwischen einem wahrheitsgemäßen Nicken und einem tapferen Kopfschütteln. Am Ende entschied sie sich für die Wahrheit.  
„Schäm dich, Evan“, gackerte die Hexe: „Und du halte nur durch, meine Kleine. Unsere liebe Meg ist gleich wieder da, Lisa ist sich ganz sicher.“ Sie öffnete das Maul zu einem verqueren Kichern, das immer weiter in ein amüsiertes Gurgeln abrutschte. Dann drehte sie sich zur Krankenschwester.  
„Aber über andre Dinge ist sich Lisa ganz und gar nicht sicher, oh nein. Wenn Lisa ihre alte Birne etwas abstaubt, dann glaubt sie, sich an eine garstige, flinke Klinge zu erinnern und an den Geschmack von Fleisch zwischen ihren alten, stumpfen Zähnen. Sag doch, Sally, warum sind Lisa und der alte Evan wieder hier?“  
Sally schaute sie für einen Moment an und es war gerade lange genug für Evan, sich in das Gespräch einzumischen.  
„Raus mit der Sprache“, knurrte der Fallensteller: „Für meinen Geschmack bin ich einmal zu viel gestorben und ich will endlich wissen, ob mir so ein Scheiß noch einmal bevorsteht.“  
Lisa stieß ein ungehaltenes Zischen aus, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sally hingegen legte den Kopf etwas schief und sagte einfach nur: „Wär möglich“  
„Was soll das heißen?“  
Evan erhob sich endlich von seinem Platz an einem der seltsamen Geräte und stapfte in die Mitte des Behandlungsraumes, gleich neben das Bett. Seine Stimme war ernst, doch keineswegs anschuldigend. Viel mehr klang es so, als wolle er über die Gefahren aufgeklärt werden, um möglichst gut mit ihnen umgehen zu können.  
„Das letzte, was ihr wisst, muss euer Tod sein, oder?“, fragte Sally und schaute von Lisa zu Evan. Der Fallensteller grunzte nur. Lisa gackerte, als würde sie sich köstlich amüsieren und sprang wieder hinunter auf den Boden.  
„Das war vor ein paar Monaten“, sprach Sally weiter. Sie lenkte ihren Blick wieder zurück auf Anna und vergewisserte sich, dass sie die Wunde immer noch gut zudrückte. „Wir sind aus der Basis entkommen, aber du, Evan und Philip, ihr habt´s nicht geschafft. Freddy konnte ebenfalls in den Nebel entfliehen. Den Rest haben wir niedergemacht.“  
„Oh ja, Lisa erinnert sich“, quietschte die Hexe: „Ein schönes Blutbad war das.“  
„Das war es“, brummte Evan: „Und weiter?“  
„Team Rainbow hat uns noch gleich auf der Basis festgenommen. Man hat uns als Bedrohung angesehen und zusammen mit Maxine dort eingesperrt. Einen Monat später ist es mir gelungen in den Nebel zurückzukehren, direkt aus meiner Zelle. Ich habe Freddy umgebracht, bin ausgebrochen und habe die folgenden Monate versucht, Max, Anna und Maxine ebenfalls zu befreien.“  
„Dieser Ziegenficker und seine gestörten Missgeburten sind also allesamt tot?“, fragte Evan: „Na, wenigstens etwas.“  
Sally wollte gerade antworten, doch Lisa hob ihre Hand und drehte den Kopf. Mit aufmerksamen Augen spähte sie zwischen die Nebelschwaden, die sich in die Gänge gelegt hatten. Ihr Blick fixierte sich auf eine der vielen Türen.  
„Was ist?“, fragte Claudette und schaute sich ängstlich um. Doch Sally hatte es ebenfalls gehört.  
„Jemand kommt“, flüsterte sie: „Von dort.“  
Claudette blickte in die gezeigte Richtung und senkte ihre Stimme.  
„Meg?“  
„Keine Ahnung“, hauchte Sally. Die Schritte waren leicht und federnd, würden also zu Meg passen. Allerdings konnte es sich auch genauso gut um Amanda handeln. Die hässliche Schweinefrau war ebenfalls leichtfüßig unterwegs und Sally wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen, indem sie wartete, bis sich eine der beiden zeigte.  
Die Schritte wurden immer lauter und es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch Claudette sie hören konnte. In regelmäßigen Abständen hallten sie von den Wänden wider. Einen Augenblick später gesellte sich das erschöpfte Keuchen einer jungen Frau hinzu und ein roter Haarschopf erschien in einer der Türen.  
„Meg!“, rief Claudette und spürte, wie sich ihre Anspannung etwas lockerte. Endlich war sie wieder da. „Hast du den Keller gefunden?“  
Zur Antwort hob Meg ihre rechte Hand. Ein dunkelroter Koffer mit einem weißen Kreuz baumelte an einem schmalen Griff zwischen ihren Fingern. Meg musste wohl den ganzen Weg gerannt sein, denn sie keuchte immer noch, als Claudette das Medikit entgegennahm und sich wieder Anna zuwandte. Mit flinken Fingern öffnete die Kanadierin den Verschluss.  
„Es ist alles da“, sagte sie und schaute zu Sally: „Wir haben Glück.“  
„Und zwei starke Beine“, fügte die Krankenschwester mit einem Nicken auf Meg hinzu. Die Athletin hatte sich mittlerweile mit dem Rücken gegen einen der Apparate gelehnt und versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen. Es gelang ihr auffallend schnell.  
„Hier, komm auf meine Seite“, sagte Sally an Claudette gewandt und entfernte ihre Hände von der Wunde. Die Kanadierin ging sogleich an die Arbeit. Als erstes zog sie ein dunkelgrünes Fläschchen aus dem Koffer, zusammen mit einem weißen Tupfer. Claudette schüttete das Desinfektionsmittel in den Stoff und benutzte ihn, um Annas Wunde zu reinigen. Die Jägerin stieß ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen aus, als der Tupfer ihre Haut berührte.  
„Tut mir leid“, murmelte Claudette, die Augen hochkonzentriert auf die Wunde gesenkt. Sally stand direkt daneben und schaute ihr einen Augenblick lang zu. Dann klopfte sie Anna ermutigend auf die Schulter, bevor sie sich wieder an Evan wandte.  
„Bezüglich des Ziegenfickers und seinen Missgeburten“, sagte Sally: „Ich glaube, da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Wir haben vorhin im Wald Amanda gesehen, aber sie ist uns entwischt. Daher gehe ich davon aus, dass die anderen auch wieder da sind. In diesem Moment ist Freddy irgendwo da draußen im Nebel und schart wahrscheinlich seine alten Komplizen um sich. Solange er lebt, kann ich die Kontrolle über den Nebel nicht zurückerlangen und wir sind hier gefangen.“  
„Niemand kann raus?“, knurrte Evan: „Weder sie noch wir?“  
„Nein“, bestätigte Sally: „Niemand“  
„Und wie habt ihr das überhaupt zusammengebracht?“ Evan klang immer aufgebrachter und seine Stimme donnerte durch den Saal. „Hättet ihr nicht einfach nur uns zurückbringen können, gottverdammt?“  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, haben wir gar nicht geplant, euch zurückzubringen. Das ist eher so… passiert.“  
„Passiert?“ Evan warf die Hände in die Luft. „Was zur Hölle hat das zu bedeuten, Smithson? Wie kann denn so etwas einfach passieren?“  
„Habt ihr etwa mit dem Nebel herumexperimentiert?“, krächzte Lisa und sprang auf Carters alten Schreibtisch. Dabei hob Meg überrascht den Kopf, da sie die Hexe hinter dem Krankenbett aufgrund ihrer niederen Statur noch gar nicht gesehen hatte.  
„Oh… hallo Lisa“, keuchte Meg.  
Lisa winkte ihr kurz zu und bleckte die Zähne zu einem gespenstischen Grinsen, bevor sie sich wieder Sally zuwandte.  
„Seid ihr etwa neugierig gewesen, wie der alte Herman, hmmmm? Habt einfach ein paar Schalter umgelegt und PUFF! Alle Tunichtgute sind wieder da!“  
„Nicht ganz“, antwortete Sally: „Eigentlich wollten wir einen Weg finden, um Anna und Max zu heilen.“  
„Aber meine beiden Schlawiner sehen doch ganz rüstig aus.“  
„Ja, mittlerweile schon“ nickte Sally und warf einen kontrollierenden Blick auf Claudette. Die Kanadierin hatte eine kleine Pinzette in der Hand und machte sich gerade daran, all die kleinen Rostpartikel aus der Wunde zu ziehen. Bei jeder Berührung knurrte Anna unter Qualen auf.  
„Ich habe sie erst vor ein paar Stunden aus den Verließen der Regierung befreit“, erklärte Sally: „Aber als ich sie dort gefunden habe, dachte ich schon, ich hätte sie verloren. Sie waren… anders. Baker hat an ihnen herumexperimentiert und dem Entitus dabei alle Konkurrenz gemacht.“  
„Baker?“, rief Lisa: „Baker hat sich an meiner lieben Anna vergriffen? Oh, dem werde ich was erzählen!“  
„Sie war blind, als ich sie gefunden habe“, bestätigte Sally: „Ihr Körper war vollkommen mutiert, sie hatte Fellbüschel auf der Haut, konnte nicht mal mehr stehen und musste auf allen Vieren über den Boden kriechen. Sie hat mich nicht mal an meiner Stimme erkannt.“  
Evan, der seinen Blick bisher auf Sally fixiert hatte, schaute nun zu Anna. Es war bekannt, dass er sie nicht leiden konnte, doch offenbar wünschte selbst er ihr kein solches Schicksal.  
„Und wie habt ihr das Karnickel wieder auf Vordermann gebracht?“, fragte der Fallensteller. Sally schaute ihn kurz an, bevor sie die Hand ausstreckte und auf Maxine wies.  
„Sie hat die Zeit zurückgedreht. Es war der einzige Weg und wir hatten keine Ahnung, ob es überhaupt funktionieren würde. Dass ihr alle auch wieder da sein würdet, daran haben wir gar nicht gedacht.“  
„Dumm gelaufen, würde ich sagen“, knurrte der Fallensteller, doch Sally schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ganz und gar nicht. Glaubst du etwa, ich würde dir den Tod wünschen, Evan?“  
„Wart nicht ihr es, die mich das erste Mal umgebracht haben?“  
„Du hast uns keine andere Wahl gelassen“, sagte Sally und ließ Evan auch nicht zu Wort kommen, selbst als er den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu erwidern: „Ich habe stets nur getan, was ich tun musst, Evan. Und nach allem, was du in Paris getan hast, bin ich froh, dich wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen.“  
Sally schaute dem Fallensteller geradewegs in die Augen. Evan reagiert nicht und eine beunruhigende Stille legte sich über den Saal, während Megs Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her wanderte. Claudette hatte ebenfalls in ihrer Arbeit innegehalten. Schweigend richtete sie sich ein wenig auf, sodass sie die Situation mitverfolgen konnte. Schließlich, als die Stille bereits gefährlich zu werden schien, stieß Evan ein abschätziges Grunzen aus und wandte sich ab. Sally schaute hinunter zu Claudette.  
„Wie sieht´s aus?“  
„Die Verletzung ist gereinigt“, antwortete die Kanadierin: „Ich werde sie jetzt noch einmal desinfizieren und anschließend den Druckverband anlegen. Mehr kann ich nicht tun, aber es sollte reichen.“  
„Das wird es“, sagte Sally: „Ich danke dir.“  
Claudette drehte sich wieder zu der Wunde um und griff nach der Flasche mit dem Desinfiziermittel. Anna sah mittlerweile aus, als wäre sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Sie hatte eine ganze Menge Blut verloren und ein rotes Rinnsal floss an der Matratze entlang, über das Gestänge bis hinunter auf den Boden. Dort sammelte es sich in einer dunklen Lache.  
„Ganz ruhig, Anna“, flüsterte Claudette, als sie sich zum zweiten Mal mit dem Desinfiziermittel an der Wunde zu schaffen machte: „Gleich hast du´s geschafft. Meg, hilfst du mir mal?“  
Die Angesprochene trat sofort an das Bett heran, während Claudette die grüne Flasche wieder zur Seite stellte und nach dem Verbandszeug griff. Anna atmete immer schwerer.  
„Heb ihr Bein an und halte es still“, kommandierte Claudette: „Genau so, danke.“  
Mit flinken Fingern begann sie, den Verband um Annas Unterschenkel zu wickeln. Der weiße Stoff färbte sich sofort rot, doch mit jeder Lage, die Claudette anlegte, wurde der dunkle Fleck kleiner und kleiner. Letzten Endes zog sie den Verband fest zu und Anna stieß ein qualvolles Stöhnen aus.  
„Das war´s“, murmelte Claudette: „Jetzt musst du einfach nur noch liegen bleiben, bis wir dich aus dem Nebel rausbringen.“  
Anna nickte und ließ den Kopf nach hinten auf die Matratze fallen. Die Erschöpfung, mit der sie die Augen schloss, erweckte wachsende Sorgen in Meg. Hoffentlich hatte Claudette auch alles richtig gemacht. Hoffentlich hatte sie ihr schnell genug das Medikit gebracht.  
„Sie muss liegen bleibe?“, fragte Sally unterdessen und Claudette drehte sich zu ihr um.  
„Hast du sie dir angeschaut? Sie ist ganz bleich und kann kaum noch die Augen offenhalten. Wenn sie aufsteht, fällt sie uns nach drei Schritten wieder um. Glaub mir.“  
Sallys Blick glitt hinüber auf Anna und wanderte dann zu Max, der sich verunsichert über sie gebeugt hatte. So wie sie da lag, sah die Jägerin wirklich eher tot als lebendig aus.  
„Du hast recht“, murmelte Sally: „Verdammt, das ist nicht gut. Das bedeutet, wir müssen uns wieder aufteilen.“  
„Oder wir bleiben einfach hier“, warf Meg ein. Sally schüttelte nur den Kopf und nickte nach draußen in die Richtung, aus der sie den Saal betreten hatten.  
„Wir sind alle hier in diesem Raum, aber Freddy ist vielleicht noch allein. Mit jeder Sekunde, die wir verstreichen lassen, wächst die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er auf einen oder mehrere seiner alten Kameraden trifft. Wir müssen ihn ausschalten, bevor sie sich ebenfalls zusammenschließen können.“  
„Dann lassen wir Anna also einfach hier?“  
„Das wäre wohl das Beste“, schaltete sich Evan aus dem Hintergrund ein, doch Sally fuhr augenblicklich zu ihm herum.  
„Nein. Wir lassen niemanden zurück. Weder Anna noch dich oder sonst jemanden. Ein paar von uns bleiben hier und passen auf. Der Rest macht sich auf die Suche nach Freddy.“  
„Einverstanden“, stellte sich Meg sofort auf Sallys Seite und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Evan starrte sie wüten an. Er wollte bereits etwas erwidern, als plötzlich ein heller Ton durch den Nebel hallte. Er kam aus der Ferne, von weit außerhalb des Institutes und sein Echo hallte wahrscheinlich durch alle Arenen. Es war das unheilvolle Läuten einer alten Kirchenglocke.

Amanda hielt inne und schaute sich um. Ihr Blick ging in die Ferne. Einen Augenblick später drehte sie sich zu Rin und fragte: „Du hörst das auch, oder?“  
„Uäh!“  
„Gut, dann funktionieren meine Ohren noch.“  
Die Schweinfrau reckte den Hals und versuchte etwas zwischen den Bäumen zu erspähen, sah jedoch nichts außer Dunkelheit. Die alte Kirche war viel zu weit weg.  
„Ich hätt´s mir denken können, dass sie sich bei Kenneth treffen“, murmelte Amanda: „Komm, gehen wir.“  
Sie machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne und stapfte zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkte sie, dass Rin stehen geblieben war. Sie zögerte.  
„Was ist denn?“, rief Amanda: „Komm jetzt.“  
Widerwillig setzte sich das bleiche Mädchen in Bewegung und schloss zu Amanda auf. Die Schweinefrau musterte sie für eine Weile. Schließlich ging sie ebenfalls weiter und marschierte neben Rin durch den dunkeln Wald. Die beiden warfen immer wieder misstrauische Blicke über ihre Schultern.  
„Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?“, fragte Amanda und schaute nachdenklich zu Boden: „Kenneth hat dich auf die andere Seite von der Gaswolke geschickt, wo du jemanden verfolgt und erwischt hast. Dieser jemand hat überlebt und du wurdest zurück in den Nebel gezogen, weil sie die Janusmaschine zerstört haben.“  
Rin quietschte bestätigend.  
„Dann warst du hier und hast diese Frau getroffen, richtig?“  
„Uäh“  
„Aber sie hat dir nicht wehgetan?“, wollte Amanda wissen: „Ich meine, wir haben immerhin ein paar ihrer Freunde erwischt. Aber sie hat dich trotzdem in Ruhe gelassen?“  
Rin nickte und zeigte auf ihre Brust, direkt an die Stelle über ihrem Herzen.  
„Was heißt das? Ihr seid jetzt miteinander befreundet?“  
„Uäh“  
„Ich versteh´s nicht“, knurrte Amanda: „Wie hast du das geschafft?“  
Rin zuckte nur mit den Schultern und richtete ihren Blick geradeaus. Amanda wanderte eine Weile schweigend neben ihr her. Die Ruhe half ihr beim Nachdenken.  
„Das ist doch seltsam“, sagte sie schließlich: „Warum sollte sie dir verzeihen? Es sei denn, sie will etwas von dir. Oder sie braucht dich für irgendetwas. Rin, hat sie sich jemals irgendetwas von dir gewünscht, etwas angedeutet oder so?“  
Das bleiche Mädchen schaute wieder zu Amanda und schüttelte den Kopf. Anschließend deutete sie erneut auf ihr Herz, dieses Mal weitaus nachdrücklicher.  
„Sie hat dir also wirklich verziehen? Einfach so?“  
„Uäh“  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
„Uäh!“  
„Woher willst du das wissen?“  
Amanda erhielt natürlich keine Antwort, doch Rin sah überhaupt nicht aus, als würde sie zweifeln. Sie schien der schwebenden Dame wirklich zu vertrauen.  
„Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vergessen, auf welcher Seite du stehst“, murmelte Amanda nach einer Weile: „Hast du doch nicht, oder?“  
Rin quietsche und es klang, als wollte sie protestieren. Doch Amanda war sich nicht sicher, was genau das bleiche Mädchen ihr sagen wollte. Schweigend liefen sie weiter. Die Bäume um sie herum lichteten sich allmählich und zwischen den Felsen und Sträuchern konnte Amanda immer wieder die orangen Risse aufleuchten sehen. Mit jedem Schritt schienen es mehr zu werden.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie ich dich aus diesem Loch in diesem seltsamen Tempel befreit habe?“, brach Amanda die Stille: „Natürlich erinnerst du dich noch. Kenneth hatte es wieder einmal auf dich abgesehen, weil du ihm eine seiner Flaschen an den Kopf geworfen hast und auf der Flucht bist du ihm zwar entwischt, aber nur, weil du in diesen riesigen Tempel gerannt bist. Dort drin bist du dann in eine Spalte gefallen und stecken geblieben, bis ich dich gefunden und rausgezogen habe. Du warst doch zwei, drei Stunden da drin, oder nicht?“  
Rin quietschte kleinlaut und wich Amandas Blick aus. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern. Es war eine Erfahrung gewesen, die ihr wohl nie mehr aus dem Kopf gehen würde.  
„Zum Glück hast du geschrien wie am Spieß“, lachte Amanda: „Sonst hätte ich dich wohl nie gefunden. Als ich dich rausgezogen habe, hast du dich so fest an mich geklammert wie noch nie.“  
Sie schaute hinüber zu Rin. Als sie den beschämten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, blieb sie sofort stehen und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Mach dir nichts draus, Rin. Ich habe dir gern geholfen. Dazu sind wir schließlich da, und Bubba auch. Wir helfen uns gegenseitig und lassen uns niemals im Stich. Hast du mich verstanden?“  
Rin straffte die Schultern.  
„UÄH!“  
„Wunderbar“, murmelte Amanda: „Ich habe immer gewusst, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Du bist vielleicht ein kleines Dummchen, aber du bist immer noch mein kleines Dummchen. Ich weiß, dass Kenneth und Freddy nicht immer nett zu dir sind, aber sie sind unsere einzigen Verbündeten. Wenn wir ihnen helfen, helfen sie uns und dann sind wir frei, Rin. Also komm, gehen wir und bringen wir die Sache zu ende.“  
Amanda wartete auf keine Antwort, sondern drehte sich einfach um und lief los. Sie wusste, dass Rin sich längst entschieden hatte. Das bleiche Mädchen stand auf ihrer Seite und sie war froh, dass es so war. Amanda hatte Rin schon vor Jahren ins Herz geschlossen. Sie jetzt an diese seltsame Frau zu verlieren, hätte ihr unendlich wehgetan und sie war hochentschlossen, dies zu verhindern. Rin gehörte zu ihr und zu niemandem sonst.  
Mit festen Schritten stapfte Amanda durch den Wald und bahnte sich einen Weg durch das Unterholz. Rin folgte ihr. Im Gegensatz zu der Schweinefrau wanderte sie weitaus behutsamer dahin, beinahe so, als wolle sie dem Boden nicht wehtun. Immer wieder spähte sie auf die leuchtenden Risse, die sich wie pulsierende Adern zwischen den Bäumen hindurchschlängelten. Auch Amanda wurde das seltsame Phänomen immer ungeheurer.  
„Hey, Rin“, murmelte sie nach einer Weile: „Diese Risse hier? Das ist nicht zufällig irgendein Trick deiner neuen Freundin?“  
Rin schaute sich um, bevor sie quietschend den Kopf schüttelte. Ihre weiß leuchtenden Augen schossen zu Amanda.  
„Na, hoffentlich bricht uns nicht irgendwann der Boden unter den Füßen weg.“  
Sie schaute hinauf in die Bäume, wo ein paar Raben saßen, die sie aus dunklen Augen heraus beobachteten. Einen Augenblick später flogen sie jedoch in alle Richtungen davon, als irgendwo im Wald ein Ast brach. Wie ein Pistolenschuss krachte der Ton durch die Dunkelheit und Amanda ging sofort in Deckung.  
„Rin!“, zischte sie: „Los, versteck dich.“  
Das bleiche Mädchen war überrascht stehengeblieben, kerzengerade und mit ihrer hellen Haut weithin sichtbar. Nun ging sie hastig in die Knie und duckte sich neben Amanda hinter einen Busch. Gleichzeitig drangen leise Stimmen an ihre Ohren.

„Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahetreten, Evan“, murmelte Sally: „Aber vielleicht solltest du etwas aufpassen, wo du hintrittst. Denk dran, wir sind nicht allein im Nebel.“  
Evan ließ sich nicht dazu herab, über die Schulter zu schauen. Alles, was Sally als Antwort erhielt, war ein ungehaltenes Grunzen. Ob er ihre Bitte zu Kenntnis genommen hatte, das wusste sie nicht, doch sie würde mit Sicherheit nicht weiter darauf eingehen. Das Temperament des Fallenstellers auszureizen, war das letzte, was sie wollte.  
Hinter Sally gingen Claudette und Chloe, gefolgt von Max und Meg, die sich allesamt entweder im Kampf oder in der Behandlung von Wunden als nützlich erweisen würden. Der Rest war bei Anna geblieben. Maxine war zu erschöpft, um an irgendeiner Unternehmung teilzunehmen und Lisa würde dafür sorgen, dass ihr und Anna nichts passierte, solange sie sich im Nebel befanden. Sally konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr Schutz genug war.  
Sie hatten sich sofort in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt, nachdem sie die Glocke durch den Nebel läuten gehört hatten. Sally war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Freddys Versucht war, seine alten Kameraden um sich zu scharen und sie war hochentschlossen, ihnen zuvorzukommen. Also hatte sie kurzerhand das Kommando übernommen. Niemand hatte protestiert, als sie die Befehle erteilt hatte und nun stapften sie schweigend durch den Wald des MacMillan Estate.  
„Hey, Chloe“, flüsterte Claudette irgendwann. Das blauhaarige Mädchen, das direkt neben ihr ging, zuckte beinahe zusammen und drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“  
„Ähm, ja… wieso?“  
„Der Nebel ist ein bedrückender Ort“, sagte Claudette: „Lass dich nicht zu sehr von ihm einschüchtern, okay? Bleib einfach ruhig, dann sind wir bald wieder raus hier. Du wirst schon sehen.“  
„Okay. Ähm… Danke.“  
Chloe nickte und musste all ihre Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht ständig an dem Revolver in ihrer Hosentasche herumzufingern. Claudette hatte recht, der Nebel war ein bedrückender Ort. Noch schlimmer war allerdings, dass er Erinnerungen in ihr wach werden ließ, an all die Schmerzen und Schrecken, die sie in Paris durchlebt hatte und die sich wie schwarzes Pech in ihren Gedanken festgesetzt hatten. Die Kanadierin schien ihre Nervosität zu spüren, denn nach einer Weile ergriff sie wieder das Wort.  
„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich hier bin“, sagte Claudette und schaute über die Schulter: „Siehst du Meg? Hier im Nebel habe ich sie das erste Mal getroffen. Wir haben eine Menge Zeit hier verbracht, definitiv mehr als uns lieb war, aber wir haben auch einen Haufen nützlicher Dinge dabei gelernt.“  
Chloe drehte ebenfalls den Kopf und warf einen heimlichen Blick nach hinten auf Max und Meg, die sich flüsternd unterhielten. Sie waren beide ernst, ihre Gesichtsausdrücke waren fokussiert, aber es sah nicht so aus, als würden sie sich relativ viele Sorgen machen.  
„Und schau dir erst Evan an“, sprach Claudette weiter: „Mit einem solchen Fleischberg auf unserer Seite haben wir doch gar nichts zu befürchten.“  
„Stand er nicht früher einmal auf der anderen Seite?“, wollte Chloe wissen, nachdem sie für eine Weile den breiten Rücken des Fallenstellers beobachtet hatte.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht“, antwortete Claudette: „Also er hat nie für Freddy gekämpft, wenn du das meinst. Er hat uns allen ein paar Mal die Schädel eingeschlagen, aber das ist schon ein paar Jahre her.“  
„Er hat euch die Schädel eingeschlagen?“  
„Wir…“, murmelte Claudette: „Wie soll ich das erklären? Er wurde dazu gezwungen, verstehst du? Genau wie Sally und Anna und Max und alle anderen.“  
„Vom Entitus, oder?“, erinnerte sich Chloe. Die Erklärungen von damals auf der Basis in Paris waren kaum mehr als ein flüchtiger Nebel in ihrem Gedächtnis und sie hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wie alles miteinander zusammenpasste.  
„Genau“, bestätigte Claudette: „Aber ich glaube mittlerweile, dass er es tief drinnen bereut. Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, nicht in tausend Jahren.“  
„Einen Scheiß tu ich“, knurrte Evan plötzlich von vorne: „Wenn ihr schon ein Kaffeekränzchen haltet da hinten, dann sag deiner Freundin am besten auch gleich, dass wir alle wunderbar geschärfte Ohren spendiert bekommen haben. Das ganze Geflüster könnt ihr euch also sparen.“  
„Wir sollten sowieso still sein“, warf Sally ein. Sie drosselte ihr Tempo etwas, bis Claudette und Chloe zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatten und ging dann neben den beiden her. „Aber Claudette hat recht“, flüsterte sie: „Das wichtigste ist, dass du ruhig bleibst. Wir alle sind nicht zum ersten Mal hier, also mach dir ja nicht zu viele Sorgen. Wir schaffen das schon.“  
Chloe nickte stumm, während Claudette etwas beschämt zu Boden schaute. Wie hatte sie nur vergessen können, dass der Entitus seine Killer allesamt mit verbesserten Sinnen ausgestattet hatte? Schweigend ging die Gruppe weiter, bis irgendwann ein seltsames Licht zwischen den Bäumen auftauchte. Wie ein Stern schwebte es oben am Himmel, ein roter Punkt inmitten einer schwarzen Suppe.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Chloe, doch Claudette schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Keine Ahnung“  
„Wo sind wir überhaupt?“, knurrte Meg von hinten: „Ich habe absolut keine Orientierung mehr.“  
„Schau dir die Bäume an“, antwortete Sally: „Wir sind irgendwo in der Nähe des Asylums. Diese Art von Wald würde ich überall wiedererkennen.“  
Tatsächlich hatte sich der Wald über die letzten fünf Minuten etwas gelichtet. Die Bäume standen nicht mehr so dicht beieinander und auch das Gras war etwas heller geworden.  
„Die Klapsmühle“, knurrte Evan: „Aber du hast dieses rote Licht noch nie gesehen?“  
„Nein“, zischte Sally und schüttelte den Kopf: „Hoffentlich haben wir es nicht mit noch irgendeiner Anomalie zu tun. Diese Risse sind mir schon ungeheuer genug.“  
„Oder es ist irgendein schmutziger Trick“, murmelte Meg: „So oder so sollten wir´s uns anschauen, meint ihr nicht?“  
„Scheiß drauf“, brummte Evan: „Suchen wir einfach die Glocke und holen wir uns, wer auch immer unten an der Leine gezogen hat.“  
„Die Glocke liegt in dieser Richtung“, murmelte Sally und zeigte auf das rote Licht, das vor ihnen in der Dunkelheit schwebte: „Wartet hier und versteckt euch. Ich geh hin und versuche, einen Blick drauf zu werfen.“  
„Einen Blick aus einem orange leuchtenden Auge“, warf Meg ein: „Ganz sicher nicht. Sorry, aber ihr zwei seid nicht gerade für eure Schleichkünste bekannt.“ Sie deutete auf Sally und Evan. „Ich mach das schon. Haltet einfach still und schaut nicht so empört.“  
Bevor Sally etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich Meg bereits an ihr vorbeigeschoben. Wie eine rothaarige Füchsin pirschte sie sich durch das Unterholz und so blieb der Krankenschwester nichts anderes übrig, als ihr sorgenvoll nachzublicken. Schon wieder musste sie Meg allein gehen lassen. Aber sie hatte vollkommen recht gehabt. Weder Evan noch sie selbst und schon gar nicht erst Max waren begabte Schleicher. Als ehemalige Überlebende hingegen hatte Meg die lautlose Fortbewegung so fix verinnerlicht wie das Atmen.  
„Ist sie immer so vorlaut?“, grunzte Evan, ging jedoch hinter einem Baum in Deckung. Es sah beinahe lächerlich aus, wie all die Haken und Zacken, die in seinen Schultern steckten, zu beiden Seiten des Baumstammes hervorragten. Was ihn wirklich vor fremden Blicken schützte, waren der undurchdringliche Nebel und die beängstigende Finsternis.  
„Nur wenn sie etwas will“, antwortete Sally.  
„Und was will sie dieses Mal?“  
„Der ganzen Sache ein Ende setzen.“  
Die Krankenschwester starrte direkt auf das rote Licht zwischen den Bäumen. Eine unnatürliche Stille breitete sich im Wald aus, ganz ohne Tiere und Leben. Keine Würmer wandten sich im Boden, keine Rehe sprangen durchs Unterholz und kein Specht klopfte an irgendeinen Stamm. Nur hin und wieder flatterte ein unheimlicher Rabe durchs Geäst. Sallys Angst wuchs mit jeder verstrichenen Minute und sie wollte Meg bereits folgen, als das rothaarige Mädchen plötzlich wieder zwischen den Büschen auftauchte. Die Krankenschwester atmete in Erleichterung aus.  
„Und?“, knurrte Evan: „Was ist es?“  
„ein Zirkuszelt“  
„Ein was?“  
„Da drüben steht ein altes Zirkuszelt“, erzählte Meg: „Das Rote dort ist eine Lampe, die ganz oben auf der Spitze sitzt. Rundherum stehen außerdem ein paar Wohnwägen und kleinere Zelte.“  
„Chase“, murmelte Sally: „Das muss seine Arena sein.“ Sie hob den Kopf und schaute zu Evan. „Der Bastard, der Philip umgebracht hat.“  
Der Fallensteller gab ihr keine Antwort. Stattdessen ergriff nun Meg wieder das Wort.  
„Ich habe außerdem eine alte Kirche gesehen, schon halb in sich eingestürzt, aber der Glockenturm steht noch.“  
„Der Glockenturm“ Sally spähte in die Dunkelheit unter der roten Lampe, konnte jedoch kaum etwas erkennen. „Das muss es sein.“  
„Eine Falle ist das“, knurrte Evan: „Und sonst gar nichts.“  
„Wahrscheinlich“, bestätigte Sally: „Aber Freddy ist dort. Er muss dort sein. Und wenn wir Glück haben, ist er allein, auch wenn ich das nicht glaube. Haltet die Augen offen.“  
Sie stand auf und machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Sowohl Evan als auch Max schienen ihr nur ungern zu folgen, doch Meg war gleich hinter ihr. Mit entschlossenen Schritten marschierte sie durchs Unterholz, Sallys wallendem Rock hinterher.  
„Was ist der Plan?“  
Sally schaute zu ihr hinunter, richtete den Blick jedoch gleich wieder nach vorne, als die Silhouette des Zirkuszeltes im Nebel auftauchte.  
„Wir erkunden die Umgebung und schauen uns die Kirche von außen an. Wenn wir nichts entdecken können, gehen wir rein. Vorsichtig und ohne Lärm zu verursachen.“  
„Was, wenn Evan recht hat? Wenn es wirklich eine Falle ist?“  
„Deshalb gehen wir auch vorsichtig vor“, sagte Sally: „Wir halten nach allen Seiten hin Ausschau, dann können sie uns kaum überraschen. Und wenn Freddy sich zeigt, setzt Chloe ihren Revolver ein. Damit werden sie nicht rechnen.“  
„Solange der erste Schuss gleich sitzt“, murmelte Meg und duckte sich etwas, als sie die Baumgrenze erreichte. Im Schatten der Wipfel war sie kaum zu erkennen, doch der Platz, auf dem die Wägen standen, war vom Mondlicht hell erleuchtet. Sobald sie auch nur einen Fuß auf die offene Wiese setzte, würde man sie sofort entdecken. Sofern sie denn beobachtet wurden.  
Sally schaute sich um. Es war genau, wie Meg gesagt hatte. Rund um ein großes Zirkuszelt herum standen ein paar alte, verrottende Wohnwägen, die aus einem anderen Jahrhundert zu stammen schienen. Außerdem gab es noch bunt bemalte Buden, die an einen Freizeitpark erinnerten und andere Attraktionen wie ein Karussell. Alles war längst verfallen und überwuchert.  
Sallys Blich wanderte langsam über die Szenerie und ihr oranges Auge fokussierte sich schließlich auf den einsamen Kirchturm, der auf der anderen Seite der Wiese in die Höhe ragte. Das Dach war halb eingebrochen, die Mauern wiesen selbst von hier aus noch erkennbare Risse auf und die bunten Fenster waren allesamt eingeschlagen. Trotzdem hatte Sally das alte Gebäude sofort erkannt.  
„Das ist Vater Campbells alter Kapelle“, murmelte sie. Meg drehte überrascht den Kopf zu ihr hin, sagte jedoch nichts. „Ich kann mich noch genau erinnern. Sie war Teil des Asylums, stand in einem abgeschiedenen Bereich des Geländes. Ein paar der Patienten und mit Sicherheit drei Viertel der Angestellten haben bei ihm Zuflucht gesucht, seelischen Beistand und Rat.“  
„Ein Lichtblick in all dem Dunkel“, flüsterte Meg, doch Sally schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Campbell wusste um die Verzweiflung der Menschen hier. Es war ihm ein Leichtes, sie auszunutzen und für seine niederen Zwecke zu missbrauchen. Ein Mann der Kirche…“ Sally grunzte abschätzig.  
„Was ist aus ihm geworden?“, fragte Meg, doch die Krankenschwester antwortete nicht. Sie hatte sich bereits nach rechts gedreht und schlich sich nun an der Waldgrenze entlang. Dabei hielt sie sich weit genug zwischen den Bäumen, um neugierigen Blicken von der Kirche aus zu entgehen,  
„Kommt“, hauchte sie: „Wir gehen außen rum und versuchen, so nahe wie möglich an die Kapelle zu ranzukommen.“  
Meg warf einen Blick über die Schulter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass auch jeder da war. Sie sah Evan und Max gleich neben ihr, gefolgt von Claudette und Chloe. Die beiden sahen nervös aus, doch sie hatten ihre Angst unter Kontrolle. Meg drehte sich wieder nach vorne und hatte schon bald zu Sally aufgeschlossen. Sie wollte ihr eine Frage stellen, als plötzlich mit einem lauten Rumpeln der Boden unter ihrem rechten Schuh wegbrach. Überrascht und erschrocken konnte Meg gerade noch einen Schrei unterdrücken. Mit der rechten Hand langte sie nach einem Baumstamm, während Sally überrascht herumfuhr.  
„Meg? Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja“, knurrte sie und schaute nach unten. Direkt neben ihren Füßen hatte sich ein orangeleuchtender Spalt aufgetan, riss sich wie eine hässliche Narbe quer über den Grund und schlängelte sich zwischen den Bäumen dahin. Jedes Mal, wenn es krachte, wurde der Riss etwas länger. Schließlich fuhr er direkt unter einen alten Baum und brachte ihn mit rauschenden Ästen zu Fall.  
„Scheiße“ murmelte Meg: „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns beeilen.“  
„Das sollten wir“, stimmte Sally ihr zu und ging sofort weiter. Zu ihrer Linken konnte Meg verschiedene Wohnwägen und Zirkusgeräte erkennen, während sie immer weiter durch den Wald schlich. Nach etwa zehn Minuten hatten sie das offene Gelände zur Hälfte umrundet und befanden sich endlich vor der alten Kirche. Der Eingang war nicht weit von der Waldgrenze. Ein altes, dunkles Holztor, das direkt unter dem Kirchturm lag, versperrte den Weg. Meg konnte die Ausbuchtungen von Seitenschiffen erkennen und die massive Gestalt eines beeindruckenden Mittelschiffs. Kapelle war definitiv die falsche Bezeichnung für dieses Bauwerk.  
Sie schaute zu Sally, die ihrerseits den Blick über das Gebäude gleiten ließ. In ihrem Auge schienen sich Erinnerungen widerzuspiegeln, doch sie waren so schnell wieder vorbei, wie sie gekommen waren. Sally fokussierte sich zurück auf das Hier und Jetzt.  
„Seht ihr jemanden?“, fragte Claudette aus den Schatten und als Sally zu ihr hinschaute, konnte sie sie kaum entdecken. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Nein. Sie halten sich versteckt, wie zu erwarten. Aber sie müssen hier sein. Wer sonst hätte die Glocke läuten sollen?“  
„Vielleicht war es ja Philip?“, vermutete Claudette, doch Evan fuhr ihr scharf ins Wort.  
„Schön wär´s, Kindchen. Ojomo ist zu schlau dafür. Der würde niemals einfach so irgendeine Glocke läuten, wenn er nicht wüsste, wen er damit auf den Plan ruft.“  
„Evan hat recht“, fügte Sally weitaus freundlicher hinzu: „Es kann sich nur um Freddy handeln oder um einen seiner Komplizen. Wir müssen hinein und nachsehen.“  
„Ist das denn klug?“, wollte die Kanadierin noch wissen. Zur Antwort deutete Sally einfach nur auf einen der orangen Risse, die sich durch den Wald zogen und bereits auf die Kirche zustrebten.  
„Wir müssen hier raus“, sagte die Krankenschwester: „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit.“ Sie warf einen weiteren Blick auf die Kapelle, drehte sich dann um und zeigte auf das rechte Seitenschiff. „Da drüben gibt es eine Hintertür. Evan, Max, ich will, dass ihr euch dort einschleicht. Haltet die Augen offen und versucht, so lange wie möglich unentdeckt zu bleiben. Wenn etwas schiefgeht, müsst ihr uns zu Hilfe kommen.“  
„Wem zu Hilfe kommen?“, wollte Evan wissen. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel, herumkommandiert zu werden. Allerdings gab er sich angesichts der bedrohlichen Lage damit ab. Schließlich würde es niemandem weitehelfen, wenn er jetzt Sallys Autorität in Frage stellte.  
„Mir und Chloe“, antwortete die Krankenschwester: „Wir gehen durch den Vordereingang. So wie ich Freddy kenne, wartet er bereits auf uns, genau wie letztes Mal. Er wird sich selbst als Köder anbieten und Chloe kriegt vielleicht eine freie Schusslinie.“  
Evan erwiderte nichts und die Maske über seinem Gesicht machte es unmöglich, seine Gedanken zu entschlüsseln. Sally schaute nun hinüber zu Chloe.  
„Glaubst du, du schaffst es, abzudrücken, wenn du ihn siehst?“  
Chloe dachte keine Sekunde nach, bevor sie nickte. Ihre Hände waren vielleicht etwas verschwitzt, ihre Knie vielleicht etwas zittrig, aber sie war zu allem entschlossen. Für Freddy hatte sie kein Mitleid übrig. Er war schuld an all den schrecklichen Dingen, die seit Paris geschehen waren und sollte sich ihr die Gelegenheit bieten, würde sie nicht zögern.  
„Und was ist mit mir?“  
Sally drehte den Kopf etwas nach links und schaute zu Meg, die neben Claudette hinter einem Busch in Deckung gegangen war. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein vorsichtiges Zischen, jedoch gefüllt mit empörtem Nachdruck.  
„Claudette wartet hier draußen, bis alles vorbei ist und kümmert sich dann um eventuelle Verletzungen“, sagte Sally: „Du bleibst hier bei ihr. Ich will sie nicht allein lassen.“  
„Nein, ich…“  
„Bitte, Meg“, beharrte Sally: „Du hast mir die ganze Zeit über vertraut. Tu es noch ein letztes Mal.“  
Meg öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, brachte jedoch keine Worte hervor. Mit jeder Sekunde fiel es ihr schwerer, Sallys Blick standzuhalten und schließlich legte auch noch Claudette eine Hand auf ihren Arm.  
„Ich würde mich viel sicherer fühlen.“  
Meg seufzte.  
„Na gut“  
„Danke“  
Sally drehte sich wieder nach vorne. Ihr oranges Auge spähte in die Finsternis, erkundete die dunklen Fenster der Kirche und versuchte, irgendetwas zwischen den Nebelschwaden zu erkennen. Es war vergeblich. Niemand zeigte sich und das Gebäude schien tot und verlassen. Doch Sally wusste es besser.  
„Gehen wir“, flüsterte sie und machte den ersten Schritt. Chloe stand zögerlich auf, während Evan neben ihr brummend auf die Beine kam. Mit stampfenden Schritten marschierte er durch das Gras, dicht gefolgt von Max, der nervös, doch wie immer eifrig seine Aufgabe erledigte. Sally und Chloe näherten sich derweil der Vordertür.  
„Fuck“, fauchte Meg und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baumstamm. Ihr Blick hing an dem großen Kirchturm. Dann wandte sie sich ab und schaute hinüber zu Claudette, die zwischen zwei Büschen auf dem Boden kauerte. Die Kanadierin verfolgte angespannt, wie Sally und Chloe das große Tor unter dem Turm erreichten. Es schien nicht verschlossen zu sein, denn die Krankenschwester schob es beinahe mühelos nach innen auf. Einen Augenblick später waren sie und Chloe bereits in der dahinterliegenden Dunkelheit verschwunden.  
„Sally macht das schon“, flüsterte Claudette: „Vertrau ihr.“  
„Es gibt niemanden, dem ich mehr vertrauen würde“, murmelte Meg: „Aber ich habe es satt, einfach nur herumzusitzen.“  
Claudette gab ihr keine Antwort. Sie konnte Meg verstehen, doch gleichzeitig fiel es ihr schwer, dasselbe Verlangen nach einem Kampf gegen blutrünstige Massenmörder in sich zu spüren. Allerdings würde sie sich ja nachher noch nützlich machen können, im Gegensatz zu Meg.  
Irgendwo im Wald, direkt gegenüber der Kapelle, raschelten ein paar Blätter. Meg und Claudette fuhren sofort herum. Ihre Blicke schossen in die Finsternis, trafen sich dann für einen Moment, und wanderten wieder hinaus zwischen die Bäume. Meg spürte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag erhöhte. Sie war sich sicher, etwas gehört zu haben. Irgendjemand lauerte dort draußen und hatte wohl nur darauf gewartet, ihnen in den Rücken zufallen.  
Meg wickelte die Finger enger um ihren Stock, als plötzlich eine Gestalt im Dickicht erschien. Ihre Statur war verzerrt, ihre Gangart schräg und sie bewegte sich genau auf das Versteck der beiden Frauen zu. Meg hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Claudette war längst hinter einem Baum in Deckung gegangen. Ein paar Sekunden später trat die Gestalt unter eine Lücke in den Baumwipfeln und silbernes Mondlicht fiel auf ihren zerschnittenen Körper.  
„Rin?“, fragte Meg überrascht und ohne ihren Stock zu senken: „Was hast du hier verloren?“  
Sie erhielt keine Antwort. Wie immer starrte das bleiche Mädchen sie einfach nur an, bis sie schließlich ein seltsames Krächzen ausstieß. Meg spürte, wie das Blut in ihren Adern zu Kochen begann.  
„Verschwinde, du verdammte Missgeburt“, rief sie: „Ich mein´s ernst.“  
„Meg…“, mahnte Claudette von hinten, doch Meg hörte ihr nicht zu. Sie wollte ihr nicht zuhören. Keinen Augenblick länger wollte sie Rin gegenüberstehen und ihre hässliche Visage ertragen müssen. Sie brannte darauf, ihr den Stock über den Schädel zu ziehen und wenn sich das bleiche Mädchen nicht bald aus dem Staub machte, würde es definitiv dazu kommen.  
„Meg“, flüsterte Claudette erneut: „Sie will uns nur helfen. Lass sie doch einfa…“  
Ein schreckhaftes Quietschen schnitt durch die Luft, als Claudette mitten im Satz abbrach. Meg fuhr sofort zu ihr herum. Claudette stand kerzengerade neben ihrem Baum. Eine dunkle Hand verdeckte ihren Mund und erstickte jeglichen Laut im Keim, während sich eine blitzende Klinge langsam an ihren Hals legte. Über Claudettes Schulter erblickte Meg eine hässliche Schweinemaske, deren Augen direkt auf sie gerichtet waren.  
„Vielleicht hätte Rin euch ja wirklich geholfen“, spottete Amanda: „Aber so wie du das Maul aufreißt, seid ihr wohl keinen Deut besser als Freddy. Und jetzt lass den Stock fallen, du Schlampe.“  
Mit jedem Wort, das aus Amandas Mund kam, klammerte sich Meg fester an ihre Waffe. Sie konnte weder wegrennen, noch konnte sie angreifen. Claudette war in Amandas Griff wie zu Stein erstarrt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wagte sie vor Panik kaum zu atmen. Egal was Meg tat, sie konnte ihr nicht helfen.  
„Fallenlassen“, zischte Amanda erneut. Dabei zuckte das Schwert in ihrer rechten Hand immer näher an Claudettes Hals und es war klar, dass sie keine leeren Drohungen aussprach. Megs Atem beschleunigte sich, als sie immer noch an ihrem Stock festhielt. Claudette rannen bereits die Tränen über das Gesicht.  
„Uäh!“, tat es hinter Meg und die Spitze einer weiteren Klinge bohrte sich in ihren Rücken. Sie zuckte zusammen. Dann, als bereits ein kleiner Blutstropfen an Claudettes Hals erschienen war, ließ sie den Stock endlich fallen. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag landete er im Gras.

Das Tor zur Kirche öffnete sich mit einem lauten Quietschen. Die Scharniere waren längst vom Rost befallen, ließen sich allerdings ohne großen Aufwand öffnen. Wahrscheinlich war die Tür erst kürzlich geschlossen worden. Sally warf einen Vorsichtigen Blick in den finsteren Saal und bedeutete Chloe, ihr zu folgen. So leise wie möglich schlüpfte sie durch das Tor.  
Im Inneren der Kirche stieg ihr sofort der Geruch von moderndem Stoff und herumliegendem Geröll in die Nase. Ein feiner Staubfilm stand in der Luft. Die winzigen Partikel machten jeden Atemzug zu einem Kraftakt und glitzerten im silbernen Mondlicht, das durch die hohen Fenster in das Mittelschiff fiel. Wo die Strahlen auf den Boden trafen, gab es leuchtende Flecken. Der Rest der Kapelle lag in tiefster Finsternis.  
Sally kniff ihr oranges Auge zusammen und spähte in die Dunkelheit. Reihe um Reihe zogen sich die Kirchenbänke bis ganz nach vorne zum Altar, wo ein goldenes Kreuz über einem baufälligen Chor prangte. Auf der rechten Seite entdeckte Sally einen alten Beichtstuhl. Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr auf, von dem ruchlosen Mann, den sie dort umgebracht hatte und von den schwarzen Tentakeln, die sie kurz darauf in den Nebel gezerrt hatten.  
Sally schüttelte den Kopf und reinigte ihre Gedanken. Sie versuchte, einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Die Luft war einfach zu stickig. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Chloe schob sie den großen Torflügel weiter auf, sodass ein immer breiter werdender Lichtkegel in die Kirche fiel. Der Schein tastete sich zwischen den Kirchenbänken nach vorne. Kurz bevor er den Altar erreichte, fiel sein Licht auf eine schmächtige Gestalt, die in einer der Bänke saß und den Blick zum Kreuz gerichtet hatte. Ein alter Fedora saß auf ihrem Kopf.  
„Ist er das?“, flüsterte Chloe, halb hinter Sally verborgen und auf die kleine Gestalt starrend. Die Krankenschwester nickte langsam. Zur gleichen Zeit donnerte jedoch eine unerwartet laute Stimme durch den Kirchensaal und Chloe zuckte zusammen.  
„Kommt drauf an, nach wem du suchst.“  
Ein kehliges, verhaltenes Lachen folgte, gefüllt von blinder Arroganz und gnadenloser Mordlust. Dann stand die Gestalt plötzlich auf und drehte sich um. Hinter ihr zischte ein Streichholz. Wenig später flammte eine orange Fackel auf und erhellte die Figur eines Mannes, der bisher in der Dunkelheit gestanden hatte. Er war ein Hüne, ein Monster ohne jegliches Gefühl und eine weiße Maske verbarg sein Gesicht. Myers hob die Fackel nach oben, sodass ihr Licht in das ausgestorbene Mittelschiff flutete.  
Chloe beobachtete, wie Freddys dunkle Silhouette die Bankreihen verließ und in den schmalen Gang trat, der sich durch die gesamte Kirche zog. Er stand nun direkt vor ihnen, etwa fünfzehn Meter entfernt. Über seinem Kopf glitzerte das goldene Kreuz, das im Licht der Fackel aussah, als würde es brennen.  
„Willkommen, meine Damen!“  
Freddy breitete die Hände aus, als wolle er Sally und Chloe umarmen, blieb jedoch stehen. Ein dreckiges Grinsen fuhr über seine Lippen und entblößte ein verfaultes Gebiss.  
„Ich muss zugeben, ich stehe vor einem Rätsel. Gerade lag ich noch im Keller der alten Schule drüben in Springwood, vollkommen erschöpft, wehrlos und nichts anderes als hilfsbedürftig, da schließen sich plötzlich zwei Hände um meine Kehle. Sie drücken zu, diese Hände, und ich glaube… ja, ich glaube, ich bin gestorben.“ Freddys rechte Hand zuckte nach oben und die langen, metallenen Klauen an seinem Handschuh blitzen im silbernen Mondlicht. Ein kehliges Lachen hallte durch den Saal. „Aber dann wache ich plötzlich auf, zwar immer noch ganz auf mich allein gestellt, doch wieder gesund und munter, heiter und erregt wie ein junges Mädchen in ihren reifenden Jahren. Aber wie kann das sein, denke ich mir. Sagt, könnt ihr mir weiterhelfen?“  
Während seiner Rede hatte Freddy ein paar Schritte nach vorne gemacht und war jetzt nur noch zehn Meter entfernt. Mit glühenden Augen stierte er durch die Dunkelheit. Seine schmächtige, trügerische Gestalt hob sich als schwarze Silhouette gegen Myers flackernde Flamme ab und sein Schatten kroch als langgezogener Riese über den staubigen Boden.  
Sally schoss einen Seitenblick auf Chloe, wagte es jedoch nicht, den Kopf zu drehen. Freddy war ein fabelhaftes Ziel. Chloe konnte es kaum verfehlen und trotzdem zögerte sie. Währenddessen kam der gnadenlose Killer immer näher.  
„Keine Antwort?“, fragte Freddy verspielt. Ein metallisches Kratzen zerschnitt die stickige Luft, als er begann, zwei seiner scharfen Klingen gegeneinander zu reiben. Das Geräusch war mehr als nur unangenehm und Sally musste dem Impuls widerstehen, das Gesicht zu verziehen.  
„Wir sind nicht zum Reden hier“, sagte sie, in der Hoffnung, dass Chloe endlich ihren Revolver ziehen würde.  
„Was für eine Überraschung“, knurrte Freddy und an seinem Ton konnte man klar erkennen, dass genau das Gegenteil der Fall war. Sallys oranges Auge starrte ihn direkt an. Unterdessen war Chloe an der Seite der Krankenschwester wie gelähmt. Sie wusste nicht, was los war. Freddy war doch genau vor ihr und irgendwie gelang es ihr nicht, ihre Waffe zu ziehen.  
Hatte sie etwa Angst? Chloes Finger berührten gerade den hölzernen Griff, als ihr zum ersten Mal die Augen zu fielen. Sofort zwang sie ihre Lider wieder nach oben. Eine seltsame Müdigkeit hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen und genau wie ihre Augen, schienen auch ihre Gedanken langsam einzuschlafen.  
Chloes Glieder erschlafften. Freddy sagte irgendetwas, doch sie konnte ihn kaum verstehen. All die Angst kam ihr plötzlich so seltsam vor, so unnötig. Warum war sie noch gleich hier? Sie hatte irgendetwas tun wollen. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um einen hölzernen Griff und als sie nach unten schaute, entdeckte sie eine Waffe in ihrer Hand. Gehörte die ihr? Plötzlich kehrte die Erinnerung mit einem Schlag zurück, als donnerndes Gelächter durch den Saal schallte.  
Chloes Kopf fuhr nach oben. Sie schaute sich um. Wie aus dem Nichts heraus war der gesamte Raum plötzlich in rotes Licht getaucht. Wie Blut schien es durch die Fenster zu fließen und warf seltsame Schatten an die Wände. Ein seltsamer Nebel hatte sich zwischen den Kirchenbänken gebildet und Myers war verschwunden. Dafür stand nun Sally genau an der Stelle, an der Freddy gewesen war.  
„Chloe!“  
Irgendjemand hatte ihren Namen gerufen und als Chloe herumfuhr, entdeckte sie Freddy, der nun direkt neben ihr stand. Ihre Waffe fuhr sofort herum. Seine Stimme hatte seltsam hoch geklungen und sein Gesichtsausdruck war so erschrocken. Hatte er etwa Angst? Chloe hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, als sie ihren Revolver direkt auf Freddys Brust richtete.  
„Na los“, knurrte Sally vom Mittelschiff aus, mit einer Stimme, die nicht die ihre war: „Drück schon ab, Bitch.“  
Chloe zögerte keine Sekunde. Ihr Finger krümmte sich in einer panischen Bewegung, der Hahn des Revolvers schnellte nach vorne und ein krachender Schuss löste sich aus dem Lauf. Ein Lichtblitz zuckte auf. Die Kugel schoss durch die Luft und donnerte nach einem halben Meter bereits in ihr Ziel.  
Der Knall des Revolvers riss Chloe aus ihrem Schlaf und zu Tode erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen. Ihr ausgestreckter Arm war übersäht mit warmen Blutflecken. Eine rauchende Waffe hing lose zwischen ihren Fingern und ihr Atem raste durch ihre Lungen, als wäre sie gerade einen Marathon gelaufen.  
Chloe senkte den Blick. Ihre Augen fielen auf eine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt in einem dunkeln Kleid, die mit dem Rücken gegen eine Kirchenbank geschleudert worden war und sich kaum noch rührte. Ein dunkler Fleck breitete sich auf Sallys Brust aus. Er wurde rasch größer und schon nach wenigen Sekunden tropfte das Blut hinunter auf den Kirchenboden. Ein rasselnder Atem quälte sich aus ihrer Kehle.  
„Gut gemacht, meine Kleine.“  
Chloe fuhr herum und starrte in ein Paar funkelnder, hässlicher Augen. Bevor sie ihren Revolver herumreißen konnte, packte Freddy sie am Arm. Seine linke Hand schloss sich um ihr Handgelenk. Gleichzeitig fuhr seine Rechte nach vorne und die metallenen Klauen zischten direkt auf Chloes Gesicht zu. Ein spitzer Schrei hallte durch den Kirchensaal, während Freddy den Revolver aus ihren Fingern riss.


	20. Die Verräterin

Meg stolperte über eine Wurzel, wurde kurz langsamer und spürte sofort Rins Klinge in ihrem Rücken. Vor ihr ragte der Kirchturm in die Höhe. Monumental und beeindruckend wachte er wie ein schweigender Riese über den Nebel. Das Tor direkt darunter war ein schwarzes Loch.  
„Los, weiter“, schnauzte Amanda hinter ihr und Meg spürte Rins Hand an ihrer Schulter. Die Berührung war vorsichtig, geradezu behutsam und es war ganz klar, dass Rin ihr nicht mehr Leid zufügen wollte als unbedingt nötig. Trotzdem spürte Meg die Wut in sich hochkochen. Sally hatte Rin vertraut und ihr vergeben. Sie hatte ihr das Leben geschenkt und diese kleine Hure hatte sie hintergangen.  
Meg machte einen weiteren Schritt, als plötzlich ein scharfer Knall aus der Kirche krachte und als unheimliches Echo in der Ferne verhallte. Alle vier blieben sie stehen, Rin hinter Meg und Claudette immer noch in Amandas harter Umklammerung.  
„Uäh?“, machte Rin und schaute verunsichert hinüber zu Amanda. Die Schweinefrau antwortete zunächst nicht, doch Meg spürte ein triumphierendes Grinsen über ihre Lippen fahren. Sallys Plan war aufgegangen. Es war nur ein einziger Schuss gefallen, Chloe musste also sofort getroffen haben.  
„Los, weiter“, kommandierte Amanda hinter Megs Rücken und Rin drückte sie etwas nach vorne. Meg folgte dem Befehl, ohne zu zögern. Sollten sie sich halt Sally gegenüberstellen. Sie war sich sicher, dass die Krankenschwester Claudette in Kürze befreit haben würde und dann würde es zur Abrechnung kommen. Sowohl für Amanda, aber vor allem für Rin.  
Meg ging zügigen Schrittes immer weiter, bis sie das große Eingangsportal erreichte und in den dahinterliegenden Saal trat. Fahles Mondlicht brach durch die hohen Fenster herein. Silbern glitzerte es im in der Luft hängenden Staub und verjagte die Finsternis in die entlegenen Ecken des Gebäudes. Meg wartete einen Moment, bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten. Dann ging sie weiter, nur um nach zwei Schritten wie versteinert stehen zu bleiben.  
Das war Freddy, der dort stand, direkt unter der Vierung. Meg konnte ihn genau erkennen. Seine linke Hand war fest um Chloes Genick geschlungen, die gebückt und mit auf das Gesicht gepressten Händen in Richtung Altar gezerrt wurde. Dort stand ein zweiter Mann. Er trug eine Fackel in der Hand, die ein bleiches, regungsloses Gesicht beleuchtete.  
„Was gibt´s da zu glotzen?“ knurrte Amanda. Sie war nun ebenfalls in die Kirche getreten und Meg hörte Claudettes Wimmern zwischen ihren Fingern hervordringen. „Beweg dich!“  
Meg gehorchte nicht sofort, sondern drehte zuerst den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. Sofort verstärkte Amanda ihren Druck an Claudettes Hals und der Kanadierin entfuhr ein ängstliches Kreischen, das allerdings von Amandas Handschuhen vollkommen erstickt wurde. Meg wandte sich wieder nach vorne. Langsam begann sie, auf wackligen Beinen zwischen den Kirchenbänken hindurchzugehen. Ihr Blick haftete an den zwei Männern am Ende des Saales, bis er plötzlich von etwas anderem aufgefangen wurde.  
„Sally?“  
Kaum fünf Schritte weiter vorne lehnte die Krankenschwester mit dem Rücken gegen die Seite einer Kirchenbank. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unter schweren Atemzügen. Sie hatte eine Hand gegen den Oberkörper gepresst und stützte sich mit der anderen am Boden ab. Ihre Finger lagen in einer dunklen Lache, die sich beständig ausbreitete.  
„Wenn haben wir denn hier?“, hallte eine spöttische, kratzige Stimme durch den Saal. Meg sah wieder nach vorne und ihr Blick traf sich mit Freddys niederträchtigem Starren. „Amanda! Ich befürchtete schon, du würdest unsere kleine Wiederauferstehungsparty verpassen. Aber nein, du hast uns sogar noch Geschenke mitgebracht.“ Freddy schaute nach rechts in die Dunkelheit und gab einen Wink mit seiner klauenartigen, rechten Hand. „Los, mein Junge, bring sie nach vorne.“  
Meg konnte kaum schreien, da krallten sich schon brutale Finger in ihr Haar und zerrten sie zwischen den Kirchenbänken entlang. Ihr Peiniger war ein hochgewachsener, fetter Mann, der nach Schweiß stank und bei jedem Schritt ein animalisches Grunzen von sich gab.  
Meg langte nach oben und versuchte, ihre Haare aus dem Griff zu befreien. Verzweifelt grub sie ihre Fingernägel in das Fleisch des Mannes, doch es war vergeblich. Mit einem groben Ruck riss er sie von den Beinen und zerrte sie nach vorne, direkt an Sally vorbei. Der Schmerz raubte Meg beinahe die Sicht, doch sie erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt der Krankenschwester.  
Was war bloß geschehen? Megs Gedanken überschlugen sich und versanken in blinder Panik. Der Schock trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Sie wollte sich wehren, doch sie konnte nicht. Leatherface hatte sie eisern im Griff und zog sie direkt auf jenen Mann zu, der eigentlich tot sein sollte. Chloe hatte doch einen Schuss abgegeben. Aber die einzige, die hier in ihrem Blut am Boden lag, war Sally.  
Am Eingangsportal trat Rin derweil als letzte in den Saal. Zögerlich schaute sie sich um. Staub verfing sich in ihren wallenden Haaren und sie musste niesen, bevor sie sich nach vorne wandte. Amanda war ihr bereits ein paar Schritte voraus und so beeilte sie sich, zu ihr aufzuschließen.  
Während sie zwischen den Kirchenbänken hindurchging, beobachtete Rin das rothaarige Mädchen, das einen solch tiefgehenden Hass gegen sie hegte und von Bubba gerade zum Altar gezerrt wurde. Amanda war gleich dahinter. Mit dem altem Familienschwert bedrohte sie das dunkelhäutige Mädchen, das Rin bereits bei ihrem letzten Besuch in Sallys Hütte gesehen hatte.  
Ein gurgelndes Husten ertönte aus der Dunkelheit direkt neben ihr und Rin senkte den Kopf. Links neben ihren Füßen erblickte sie Sally. Die Krankenschwester lag in einer dunklen Blutlache, ihr Kopf hing ihr auf die Brust und ihre Arme zitterten unter ruckartigen Atemzügen. Rin spürte einen kalten Schreck in ihre Glieder fahren.  
„Uäh!“, machte sie, blieb stehen und schaute nach vorne zu Amanda. Die Schweinefrau drehte nur den Kopf und schaute fragend zu ihr zurück.  
„Was ist denn?“  
„Uäh!“, quietschte Rin erneut und streckte die Hand aus. Ihr rechter Zeigefinger wies geradewegs auf Sally. Amanda schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Lass sie liegen. Die ist hin.“  
Damit drehte sie sich wieder nach vorne und ging weiter. Rin hingegen blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie konnte Sally doch nicht einfach liegen lassen. Jemand musste ihr helfen.  
„UÄH!“  
Rin straffte die Schultern und ihr Kreischen flog durch den gesamten Saal. Myers hob den Kopf, Freddy schaute kurz zu ihr herüber und Amanda reagierte gar nicht. Einen Augenblick später wandten sich alle wieder ab. Rin blieb allein neben Sally stehen.  
„UÄH!“  
Dieses Mal machte sich keiner die Mühe, auch nur den Kopf zu drehen. Amanda ging einfach weiter, erreichte Freddy am Altar und warf das dunkelhäutige Mädchen neben ihm auf den Boden. Bubba hatte die Rothaarige daneben in die Knie gezwungen, seine Finger immer noch in ihre Haare gekrallt. Freddys hämisches Lachen dröhnte durch den Saal.  
Rin schaute wieder hinunter zu Sally. Zitternd ging sie vor ihr in die Knie, streckte die Hände aus und suchte nach einer Wunde. Das ganze Blut musste ja von irgendwoher kommen und der Stoff um Sallys Oberkörper war vollkommen durchnässt. Die zähe Flüssigkeit benetzte Rins Finger. Dann fand sie ein Loch in Sallys Kleid und presste umgehend beide Hände auf die klaffende Verletzung.  
Sally hustete. Rotes Blut quoll aus ihrem Mund, rann über ihr Kinn und tropfte hinunter in ihren Schoß. Trotzdem öffnete sie ihr Auge. Das Orange war immer noch da, leuchtend und lebendig, doch Rin hatte furchtbare Angst, dass es jeden Moment erlöschen konnte und das wollte sie nicht. Sally war ihre Freundin. Sie durfte nicht sterben.  
„Rin“, keuchte die Krankenschwester: „Was… tust du hier?“  
„Uäh“  
Schmerzen vernebelten Sallys Blick. Die Qual umfasste ihre Gedanken und verdunkelte ihren Verstand. Sie schmeckte Blut im Mund. Der Schock hatte ihre Erinnerungen ausgelöscht und sie wusste für einen Augenblick gar nicht mal, wo sie überhaupt war. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die gesamte Situation wieder zurückkehrte.  
„Rin…“, hustete Sally. Dass sie hier war, konnte nur eines bedeuten. „Rin, du… warum?“  
Hintergangen zu werden, hätte in den meisten wohl Wut ausgelöst, doch in Sallys Blick zeichnete sich nichts als Trauer ab. Trauer und Enttäuschung darüber, dass Rin sich nicht hatte von Freddy losreißen können. Außerdem waren da die Selbstzweifel. Hatte Sally etwa zu wenig getan, sich zu wenig mit ihr beschäftigt, ihre Angst nicht ernst genug genommen? All das konnte Rin in Sallys Blick sehen, bevor sich ihr oranges Auge wieder schloss.  
Vorne in der Nähe des Altars stellte sich Freddy derweil vor seinen Gefangenen auf und schaute sie der Reihe nach an. Zuerst ging sein Blick auf Chloe, die links kniete und das Gesicht in den Hängen verbarg. Rote Blutstropfen quollen zwischen ihren Fingern hervor. Auf der rechten Seite war Claudette, die er ebenfalls bereits aus Paris kannte. Sehr gut sogar. Sie war offensichtlich den Tränen nahe, hatte den Blick zu Boden gesenkt und hielt zitternd die Hände nach oben.  
Meg war die einzige, die Freddy direkt anstarrte. Ihre Hände krallten sich um Bubbas fettes Handgelenk, der sie immer noch an ihren roten Haaren gepackt hielt und zwischen ihren beiden Kameradinnen in die Knie zwang. Megs Augen waren trotzig nach oben gerichtet. Ihr Gesicht war zu einer zornigen Grimasse verzogen und obwohl Freddy ihre furchtbare Angst spürte, musste er trotzdem ihren entschiedenen Widerstand anerkennen.  
Mit einem grollenden Kichern ging er vor ihr in die Hocke und schob seinen Hut etwas nach hinten. Seine grausamen Augen starrten in ihre Unschuldigen. Das Licht von Myers Fackel warf flackernde Schatten auf sein Gesicht und die verbrannte Haut schien einmal mehr in Flammen zu stehen, als sich ein hämisches Grinsen über seine Lippen zog.  
„Meg Thomas war dein Name?“, fragte Freddy. Seine Stimme klang wie das Knurren eines ausgehungerten Raubtieres, das endlich seine Beute in die Enge getrieben hatte. Meg antwortete ihm nicht. Sie hielt ihre Lippen versiegelt und starrte ihn einfach nur an.  
„Ich erinnere mich an dich“, knurrte Freddy weiter: „Ich habe dich im Nebel gesehen. In deinen Träumen warst du… widerspenstig. Im Gegensatz zu Claudette hier.“ Freddy lachte für einen Augenblick in sich hinein. „Weißt du, Meg, ich finde es unheimlich spannend, wenn sie kämpfen wollen. Hier, in meiner Welt! Das macht die ganze Angelegenheit nur umso süßer.“  
Ohne Vorwarnung schoss Freddys Hand nach vorne und packte Meg am Kinn. Ein panisches Zucken ging durch ihren Körper. Freddys verbrannte Finger drückten gegen ihren Kiefer und hinterließen dunkle Spuren, als er ihren Kopf herumdrehte.  
„Du bist ein hübsches Ding, Meg, das muss man dir lassen.“ Freddy gackerte amüsiert. Gleichzeitig begann er, wieder mit seinem Klauenhandschuh herumzuspielen und die Klingen aneinander reiben zu lassen. Langsam bewegten sich die scharfen Eisen nach oben in Richtung von Megs Gesicht. Freddy lachte, als Panik in ihren Augen aufblitzte.  
„Sieh mal, mein Junge, sie hat Angst.“ Er schaute hinauf zu Leatherface, der ein unnatürliches Grunzen von sich gab, gefolgt von einem brutalen Zug an Megs Haaren. Endlich entfuhr ihr auch ein panischer Laut, den sie nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Freddys Hand griff nach ihrer Kehle. „Du solltest auch Angst haben, Bitch, und weißt du warum? Ich werde dir sagen, warum.“  
Freddy riss ihren Kopf herum und legte seinen ganz nahe ihren, sodass ihre Blicke in die gleiche Richtung wiesen.  
„Du gehörst jetzt uns“, knurrte Freddy und zwang Megs Blick auf Myers. Der gigantische Killer stand schweigend hinter Chloe. Die Augenlöcher in seiner Maske waren nichts weiter als schwarze, ausdruckslose Löcher, in die nicht einmal das Licht seiner Fackel vordrang.  
„Der gute Michael hier hat einiges an Erfahrung, wenn es darum geht, dumme Mädchen wie dich aufzuschlitzen“, sagte Freddy: „Von oben bis unten. Er ist ein Künstler und er lässt sich gern seine Zeit.“  
Freddy schnaubte wie ein Geistesgestörter, bevor er Megs Blick auf die andere Seite lenkte. Hinter Claudette stand die Schweinefrau, die eine orientalische Klinge in den Händen hielt und scheinbar vollkommen teilnahmslos das Geschehen beobachtete.  
„Amanda ist eine Akolytin des alten John Kramer“, knurrte Freddy: „Ein Meister der langgezogenen, allumfassenden, brutalsten Schmerzen, die du dir vorstellen kannst. Seine Maschinerien sind legendär, seine Konstruktionen genial. Selbst ich wäre niemals auf solche Ideen gekommen. Und er hat alles an sie weitergegeben.“  
Megs streitlustiger, widerspenstiger Gesichtsausdruck hatte mittlerweile einer Grimasse der Verzweiflung Platz gemacht. Ihr Gesicht war nicht mehr gezeichnet von Wut, sondern dominiert von Panik. Stumme Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und ihre Augen sahen bereits all den Horror, zu dem diese Leute mehr als fähig waren.  
„Und zu guter Letzt“, rief Freddy: „Zu guter Letzt gibt es noch mich.“ Die Klaue an seinem rechten Zeigefinger legte sich an Megs Kehle. Der kalte Stahl fuhr über ihre weiche Haut. „Ich behaupte von mir, ein Mann der einfachen Dinge zu sein. Mein Herz ist leicht zufriedengestellt, meine Gelüste sind… von niederer Natur.“  
Wieder umspielte dieses grausame Lächeln Freddys Lippen, als seine Klaue von Megs Hals langsam nach unten fuhr, bis sie den Ansatz des Reißverschlusses an ihrem Pullover erreichte. Ein sanftes Rattern ertönte und der Schlitten glitt nach unten, geschoben von der metallenen Klinge. Meg spürte die Spitze an ihrer Brust. Immer wieder verfing sich die Klaue in ihrem T-Shirt und riss kleine Löcher in den dünnen Stoff.  
„Fick… dich…“, würgte Meg hervor, doch ihre Stimme brachte kaum mehr als einen zitternden, panisch hohen Ton zustande. Freddys Blick war sie schon lange ausgewichen. Die Beleidigung hatte auch nichts weiter getan, als ihn zu belustigen und sein tiefes Gelächter donnerte durch den Saal.  
„Spar dir deinen Atem“, knurrte Freddy: „Den wirst du noch zum Schreien brauchen, Bitch.“  
Die ganze Zeit über hatte Rin hinter ihm bei Sally gekniet und versucht, das ganze Blut irgendwie in ihrer Wunde zu halten. Es war vergeblich. Sally war durchbohrt und jede Sekunde brach ein neuer Schwall aus ihrer Brust. Rin spürte, wie sie unter ihren Händen zunehmend erschlaffte.  
Sie erhob sich und schaute hilfesuchend zu Amanda, deren Aufmerksamkeit jedoch vollständig an Claudette haftete. Sie ließ die Kanadierin nicht aus den Augen. Dafür erspähte Rin jedoch einen Schatten, der sich hinter Amanda durch die Finsternis stahl. Mit einem Warnruf streckte Rin die rechte Hand aus.  
„UÄH!“  
Amandas Kopf fuhr nach oben und auch Freddy drehte sich zu ihr um. Von Meg ablassend, warf er ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. Er mochte es nicht, unterbrochen zu werden. Als er jedoch sah, dass Rin auf etwas im Altarraum zeigte, wandte er sich sofort um und war gerade noch schnell genug, um dem zischenden Hieb einer grausamen Machete auszuweichen. Die Waffe schoss geradewegs an ihm vorbei. Trotzdem fand sie ein Ziel. Ein Gurgeln ertönte, eine Blutfontäne ergoss sich über Meg und die Hand verschwand aus ihren Haaren, als Leatherface verzweifelt versuchte, die klaffende Wunde in seinem Hals zu verschließen.   
„DU SCHMIERIGER SCHEISSKERL!“, brüllte Evan MacMillan. Das Licht von Myers Fackel beleuchtete seine grinsende Knochenmaske, als er seine Machete wieder losriss und Leatherface zuckend zu Boden fiel. Der Blick des Fallenstellers haftete jedoch einzig und allein an Freddy. „KOMM HER! ICH MACH DICH FERTIG!“  
Freddy hechtete zur Seite in den Schutz einer Kirchenbank. Evan wollte ihm bereits nachsetzen, rannte jedoch direkt in Myers, der seine Fackel fallengelassen und ein blitzendes Küchenmesser gezogen hatte. Wie zwei Giganten standen sie sich gegenüber, maskierte Muskelberge ohne jegliches Gefühl oder Mitleid. Das Licht der Flamme warf ihre riesigen Schatten an die Wände.  
Zur selben Zeit erholte sich Amanda von ihrem Schock. Sie befand sich direkt in Evans Rücken und brachte sich gerade in Stellung, um ihm in den Rücken zu fallen. Womit sie jedoch nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Meg vom Boden aufspringen und nach ihren Armen greifen würde. Mit aller Kraft warf sie sich gegen Amanda. Ein wütender Schrei drang aus ihrer Kehle und in panischer Verzweiflung drückte sie Amandas lange, unhandliche Waffe von sich weg.  
Claudette hatte sich unterdessen auf den Boden geworfen und in Sicherheit gebracht. Auf allen Vieren robbte sie zwischen zwei Kirchenbänke. Dort blieb sie schwer atmend liegen und warf einen Blick hinüber zu Chloe, die im anderen Seitenschiff dasselbe getan hatte. Drei blutende Schnitte zogen sich quer über ihr Gesicht, doch ihre Augen waren unverletzt.  
Claudette versuchte, aufzustehen, warf sich jedoch sofort wieder nach unten, als eine unförmige Gestalt über die Kirchenbänke hinwegsprang. Ein röhrendes Brüllen brach über sie herein. Die Gestalt warf sich jedoch nicht auf die am Boden liegende Kanadierin, sondern stürmte geradewegs auf Amanda zu.  
Die Schweinefrau rang immer noch mit Meg. Mit keuchendem Atem versuchte sie, das lange Schwert in eine Position zu bekommen, aus der sie es gegen Meg führen konnte. Doch auf diese Distanz war die Waffe kaum zu gebrauchen. Einen Augenblick später ließ Amanda sie also fallen und eine versteckte Klinge schoss aus ihrem rechten Ärmel. Meg zuckte zurück. Dann gellte ihr Schrei durch den Saal, als Amanda einen flinken Treffer landete.  
Meg taumelte rückwärts. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und sie presste ihre rechte Hand auf ihren linken Oberarm. Schimmerndes Blut rann hinunter auf ihren Ellbogen. Meg war nun vollkommen wehrlos und mit Panik im Blick wich sie zurück, als Amanda auf sie zu gerannt kam. Bevor sie jedoch ein weiteres Mal angreifen konnte, rammte sich eine massige Gestalt in ihre Seite.  
Amanda wurde zur Seite geschleudert. An ihrer Stelle stand nun Max, die Schultern gestrafft, das Gesicht zu einer kampfeslustigen Fratze verzogen und ein wütendes Funkeln in den Augen. Sein Brüllen hallte durch den Saal. Dann sprang er nach vorne und hob seinen dicken Stock hoch über den Kopf, bereit, ihn auf Amanda niedersausen zu lassen.  
Rin stand immer noch neben Sally. Sie beobachtete, wie Evan und Myers aufeinander losgingen, wie Claudette und Chloe in Sicherheit krochen, wie Freddy zur Seite wegtaumelte und wie Amanda nun zu Boden gegangen war. Rin stieß ein erschrockenes Kreischen aus. Diese gigantische Bestie würde Amandas Kopf zwischen ihren bloßen Händen zerquetschen, wenn sie nicht einschritt. Rin musste ihr helfen. Sie wollte gerade loslaufen, als sie über all den Lärm eine schwache Stimme vernahm.  
„Rin…“  
Das bleiche Mädchen hielt inne und schaute hinunter zu Sally. Das Auge der Krankenschwester hatte sich wieder geöffnet. Ihr oranger Blick lastete direkt auf Rin und langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus.  
„Warte…“  
Rin schaute wieder hinüber zu Amanda. Hin und her gerissen zwischen den beiden, stand sie auf der Stelle. Aber sie konnte nicht warten. Amanda brauchte ihre Hilfe. Jetzt. Sie hatte es ihr versprochen und sie musste ihr beistehen. Sonst würde sie sterben.  
Rin stürzte nach vorne, Sally hinter ihrem Rücken lassend und den Blick auf Amanda fixiert. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie dieses gigantische Monstrum stoppen sollte. Max war nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt und stürmte mit vollem Schwung auf Amanda zu. Rin ließ das zersplitterte Schwert aus ihrem Handrücken schnappen. Die Klinge kratzte über den Boden und kreischende Funken sprühten zwischen die Kirchenbänke. Der lederumwickelte Griff legte sich in ihre Hand. Rin hielt das Schwert fest umklammert und zu allem entschlossen hechtete sie dem Hinterwäldler entgegen.  
Sie war gerade noch zwei Schritte von Amanda entfernt. Ihr Kontrahent ebenfalls. Amanda war gerade dabei, sich aufzurappeln, doch sie würde es niemals rechtzeitig schaffen. Bevor es jedoch zum Zusammenstoß kam, flog eine dunkelgrüne Glasflasche in einer steilen Bahn von oben direkt vor die Füße des Hinterwäldlers. Ein Klirren ertönte. Pinke Gasschwaden breiteten sich überall hin aus und bedeckten in Windeseile einen großen Bereich des Bodens.  
Max stolperte. Reflexartig schloss er die Augen und bremste ab. Sein Stock krachte nach unten, traf jedoch nur den harten Stein neben Amandas rechter Schulter. Rin war ebenfalls stehengeblieben. Ihr Schwert verschwand zurück in ihre Haut und sie stand geradewegs an der Grenze der toxischen Gaswolke, das Gesicht keine fünf Zentimeter von der pinken Masse entfernt. Sie zögerte. Einen Augenblick später tauchte sie dann doch ein, als das trockene Husten einer schmerzleidenden Frau aus dem Gas hervordrang.  
Auf der anderen Seite beobachtete Meg, wie Max umdrehte und sich aus dem Gas zurückkämpfte. Er befand sich mitten in der giftigen Wolke. Das Gas fraß bereits an seiner dicken, rauen Haut, biss durch seine Augenlieder und drang in seine Lungen. Mit jedem Schritt stolperte er mehr und mehr.  
Megs Blick schoss nach oben. Das Geschoss war von irgendwo über ihnen gekommen und es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis sie den fetten Clown auf der Galerie entdeckte. Es war genau wie damals auf der Militärbasis. Das toxische Gas versperrte ihnen den Weg zu Amanda und mit zwei weiteren, präzisen Würfen riegelte der Clown auch noch den Weg zur Hintertür und in die Sakristei ab. Anschließend schleuderte er eine vierte Flasche, dir direkt zwischen Evan und Myers landete.  
Meg konnte die Silhouetten der zwei Killer zu Boden gehen sehen. Gleich daneben floh Chloe vor dem Gas in ihre Richtung und auf der anderen Seite kroch Claudette wieder zwischen den Kirchenbänken hervor. Sie trafen sich bei Meg auf dem einzigen, freien Fleck. Max kämpfte sich ebenfalls zu ihnen durch, mittlerweile schwer hustend und auf allen vieren, doch immer noch Herr über seinen Körper.  
Claudette taumelte bereits nach vorne, um ihm zu helfen, als eine finstere Gestalt mit einem Hut und einer Klauenhand hinter ihm im Gas auftauchte. Freddy bewegte sich ganz normal. Das Gas schien überhaupt keine Wirkung auf ihn zu haben und mit einem dreckigen Grinsen packte er den Hinterwäldler an seinen zottigen Haaren. Claudette zuckte wieder zurück. Sie stolperte und fiel geradewegs in Chloes Arme.  
Meg konnte unterdessen nichts weiter tun, als neben den beiden zu stehen und zuzusehen, wie Freddy Max in der Gaswolke gefangen hielt. Normalerweise hätte sich der Hinterwäldler mit Leichtigkeit aus seinem Griff befreien können. Inmitten dieser Gaswolke war er jedoch geschwächt und mit jedem panischen Atemzug, den er tat, erschlafften seine Glieder, bis er sich schließlich kaum noch wehren konnte. Die ganze Zeit über starrte Freddy direkt in Megs Augen. Sein Blick troff von Sadismus, genau wie das schmierige Lächeln, das seine dreckigen Zähne zeigte.  
„LASS IHN LOS!“, schrie Meg mit Tränen in den Augen. Freddy grinste sie nur an.  
„Loslassen soll ich ihn? Wie du willst.“  
Er zog seine Hand zurück und Max fiel zu Boden. Seine Arme waren zu schwach geworden, um sein Gewicht noch tragen zu können. Regungslos blieb er mitten in der rosaroten Wolke liegen und Freddy würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr. Stattdessen ging er nun langsam auf Meg zu, die aufgrund des Gases um sie herum nicht zurückweichen konnte.  
Seine Schritte waren langsam, gemächlich. Das ätzende Gas umspielte seine Finger, legte sich auf seine Haut und verfing sich in seinem gestreiften Pullover. Trotzdem verzog er nicht einmal das Gesicht. Freddy war vollkommen immun und einen Augenblick später stand er direkt mit den drei Mädchen auf der winzigen Insel. Er lachte, als er die Frage in Megs Augen sah.  
„Ich bin schon vor langer Zeit verbrannt, meine Liebe“, knurrte Freddy und ließ seine metallenen Klauen gegeneinanderschlagen: „Als sie mich eingeäschert haben, hat die brennend heiße Luft Löcher in meine Lungen gefressen. Dieses Gas ist gar nichts dagegen.“  
Ein schabendes Geräusch wie von aneinander reibendem Stein erklang von unten herauf und ein schmaler Spalt bildete sich zwischen Freddys Füßen. Oranges Glimmern drang aus ihm hervor. Der Schein warf ein unheimliches Licht auf die Fratze des Killers und Meg trat einen Schritt zurück, als sich der Riss bis zu ihren Füßen ausbreitete.  
Freddy hielt inne, doch der Riss tat sich nicht weiter auf. Das Grinsen kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück und seine Augen starrten wieder auf Meg. Er machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. Unterdessen taten sich überall in der Kirche kleine Risse auf, deren oranger Schein bis nach oben an die Decke leuchtete und dort ein seltsames Muster erzeugte. Gleichzeitig entschwand das pinke Gas langsam in die entstandenen Spalten.  
„Sieht so aus, als hätte die Kavallerie versagt“, spöttelte Freddy. Er machte den letzten Schritt nach vorne und legte eine seiner Klauen an Megs Kehle. Die bloße Berührung ließ sie in kalten Schweiß ausbrechen. Meg konnte nicht zurückweichen und sie wagte es nicht sich zu verteidigen. Sie hatte keine Chance. Er würde sie umbringen.  
Als Freddy seine Klinge an Megs Hals gelegt hatte, war Claudette ein ängstliches Piepsen entfahren. Nun drehte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Sein Blick ließ sie in die Knie gehen und sie wich immer weiter zurück. Das sich verziehende Gas erlaubte ihr immer größeren Abstand von ihm. Trotzdem konnte sie ihm noch nicht entfliehen.  
„Keine Sorge“, knurrte Freddy und wandte den Blick wieder nach vorne: „Ich habe genug Zeit für euch alle.“  
Stampfende Schritte näherten sich hinter Meg. Sie konnte sich nicht umdrehen, doch wer auch immer sich dort näherte, war nicht ihr Freund. Freddys Grinsen war ungebrochen. Einen Augenblick später nahm er die Klinge von ihrem Hals und Meg atmete auf, nur um gleich darauf einen Hieb gegen den Hinterkopf zu kassieren. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Keuchend ging sie in die Knie.  
„Verschnür sie mir schön“, kommandierte Freddy und drehte sich um. Megs Sicht wurde langsam klarer. Sie wurde herumgezogen und jemand drehte ihr die Arme auf den Rücken. Ein dreckiges Seil wickelte sich um ihr Handgelenk. Meg roch einen fauligen Atem und ihr Peiniger hustete ihr ein paar Mal in den Nacken, während er das Seil so fest zuzog, dass es ihr sämtliche Adern abklemmte. Anschließend stieß er sie zu Boden.  
Meg versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Ihre Sicht kehrte langsam zurück und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, wie der Clown sich Chloe zuwandte. Ohne Probleme überwältigte er sie, drückte sie zu Boden und legte ihr ebenfalls Fesseln an. Auf der anderen Seite kümmerte sich Amanda um Claudette.  
Das Gas hatte sich mittlerweile weitgehend verflüchtigt und den Blick auf vier leblose Körper freigegeben. Leatherface lag in seiner eigenen Blutlache, Max war dort, wo Freddy in gelassen hatte und Evan befand sich direkt neben Myers. Beide lagen sie auf dem Boden und rührten sich nicht mehr. Meg wusste nicht, ob sie tot waren, aber sie wusste, dass es vorbei war.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis man sie zusammen mit Claudette und Chloe vor den Altar gezerrt und dort zu Boden geworfen hatte. Rin stand immer noch in der Nähe von Sally, teilnahmslos und unentschlossen. Amanda hielt ein Auge auf die Gefangen, während Freddy und der Clown etwas abseits standen. Um die am Boden Liegenden kümmerte sich niemand.  
„Wir haben sie“, knurrte der Clown: „Was jetzt?“  
Freddy spielte einen Moment mit seinen Krallen, bevor er aufsah und antwortete: „Jetzt hole ich mir die Herrschaft über den Nebel zurück.“ Er schaute hinüber zu Sally, die am Boden lag. Langsam hob Freddy den rechten Arm und streckte eine einzelne, spitze Klinge aus. „Bring sie zu mir.“  
Meg beobachtete, wie der Clown, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, zwischen den Kirchenbänken hindurchstapfte und sich auf Sally zu bewegte. Etwa auf halb Weg trat Rin vor ihn hin. Breitbeinig stand sie da und streckte die rechte Hand aus.  
„Uäh!“  
Der Clown lachte einfach nur. Er dachte gar nicht daran, stehen zu bleiben, sondern stieß das bleiche Mädchen einfach zur Seite. Rin ließ es sich nicht gefallen. Sie fuhr herum und packte ihn am Arm. Ihre Finger krallten sich in den bunten Stoff seiner Jacke.  
„Uäh!“  
„Hör auf, Rin“, rief Amanda durch die Kirche und warf gleichzeitig einen besorgten Blich zu Freddy. Dieser verfolgte die ganze Szene ohne sichtbare Reaktion. Der Clown war nun endlich stehengeblieben und hatte sich zu Rin umgedreht. In seinen Augen funkelte der Hass, als er ihre Hand von seinem Arm zog und sie brutal von sich wegstieß. Rin wäre beinahe über eine Kirchenbank gefallen. Noch bevor sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, war der Clown auch schon weitergegangen.  
Doch Rin gab immer noch nicht auf. Knurrend vor Wut bückte sie sich, hob ein kleines Steinchen vom Boden auf und holte aus. Ihr rechter Arm verharrte hinter ihrem Kopf. Dann ließ sie ihn nach vorne schnellen und das Steinchen zischte durch die Luft direkt in Richtung des Clowns. Mit einem unsauberen Patschen traf es seinen Hinterkopf.  
„UÄH!“  
Der Clown blieb stehen. Seine fettige Hand wanderte hinauf zu seinem dicken Nacken und rieb über die Stelle, an der er getroffen worden war. Kurz darauf drehte er sich um. Sein Blick suchte nach dem bleichen Mädchen und seine Augen waren gefüllt von Zorn. Nun stapfte er in die andere Richtung.  
„Uäh!“, kreischte Rin und wich einen Schritt zurück, versuchte jedoch, standhaft zu bleiben. Stampfend lief der fette Clown auf sie zu. Angst zeichnete sich in Rins Gesicht ab. Dann, als er nur noch ein paar Meter entfernt war, wich sie noch einen Schritt zurück. Die Umrisse einer Klinge formten sich an ihrem Handgelenk und es sah beinahe so aus, als würden sie gegeneinander kämpfen. Bevor es allerdings soweit kam, rauschte ein roter Mantel an Meg vorbei, lief durch die Kirchenbänke nach vorne und schob sich zwischen die beiden.  
„Aufhören!“, kommandierte Amanda: „Rin, lass es! Sie gehört nicht zu uns!“  
„Uäh!“  
„Sie ist unsere Feindin!“  
Amandas Stimme hallte als Echo von den Wänden wider. Ihre Autorität war nicht zu bestreiten und trotzdem glaubte Meg für einen Moment, der Clown würde sie einfach beiseitestoßen. Schlussendlich drehte er sich jedoch um. Wieder ging er auf Sally zu und hatte sie in wenigen Schritten erreicht. Meg konnte nichts weiter tun, als zuzusehen.  
Amanda verscheuchte unterdessen Rin, die sich wie ein geschlagener Hund durch die Kirchenbänke davonmachte. Ihre Gestalt verschwand in den Schatten, während der Clown Sally am Kragen packte und quer durch das Mittelschiff zog. Eine dunkle Blutspur markierte ihren Weg. Sally bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Nur ihre Arme pressten sich beständig auf die Wunde in ihrer Brust, was bedeutete, dass sie noch am Leben und bei Sinnen war.  
Als der Clown Freddy erreicht hatte, warf er Sally vor ihm auf den steinernen Boden und hielt sie an den Haaren aufrecht, genau wie Leatherface es vorhin bei Meg getan hatte. Er riss ihren Kopf in den Nacken, sodass sie Freddy direkt anstarrte. Blut tropfte von ihrem Kinn. Erst nach einer Weile öffnete sich langsam das einsame, orange Auge.  
„Sieh mal einer an“, knurrte Freddy. Er ging vor Sally in die Hocke und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, wurde jedoch von einem Stöhnen unterbrochen. Entnervt drehte er den Kopf. Zu seiner Linken regte sich die massige Gestalt des Fallenstellers. Evan presste eine Hand gegen den Boden und versuchte, sich in eine aufrechtere Haltung zu bringen, doch er war noch zu schwach.  
„Keine Angst“, murmelte Freddy: „Um deine Freunde kümmern wir uns schon noch.“  
Amanda marschierte geradewegs an ihm vorbei und stellte sich über Evan. Der Fallensteller versuchte erneut, sich zu erheben, doch die Schweinefrau rammte ihren Fuß in seinen Rücken. Wieder fiel er zu Boden. Amanda beugte sich nach unten und ließ ihre Klinge aus dem Ärmel schnappen. Sirrend bohrte sie sich in seine Schulter. Die Verletzung würde ihn zwar nicht umbringen, doch mit Sicherheit entkräften.  
„Aber zuerst…“, knurrte Freddy und schaute wieder nach vorne: „Zuerst bist du dran.“  
Sein Klingenhandschuh schnappte nach vorne. Blut quoll aus Sallys Schussverletzung und ihr Augenlid flatterte unter Erschöpfung. Hinter Freddy zerrte Meg an ihren Fesseln. Der Clown hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, doch sie konnte nicht aufgeben. Hier durfte es nicht enden. Nicht so, nicht jetzt und vor allem nicht durch Freddy. Sie musste kämpfen, sie musste sich wiedersetzen, sie musste…  
Es war vergeblich. Sie konnte sich kaum rühren, geschweige denn aufstehen. An einen Kampf gegen die Killer war gar nicht zu denken. Max war immer noch bewusstlos, Evan war am Boden und Sally drauf und dran, umgebracht zu werden.  
Tränen rannen Meg übers Gesicht. Sie wollte es verhindern, doch ein Schluchzen presste sich aus ihrer Kehle hervor. Sie zitterte. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit raubte ihr den Atem und die Angst davor, was Freddy ihr und ihren Freunden antun würde, lähmte ihre Glieder. Sie drehte den Kopf und schaute zu Claudette.  
„Uäh“  
Leiser als ein Flüstern, kaum mehr als ein Windhauch, hatte jemand hinter ihr gequietscht. Meg drehte sich nicht um. Sie konnte gar nicht, doch sie wusste genau, wer es war. Nur an sie zu denken, war bereits genug, um Meg zur Weißglut zu bringen. Oh, wie sehr sie Rin hasste. Selbst jetzt, in all der Angst, war ihr Hass gegen Rin noch immer eines der stärksten Gefühle. Sie hätte darauf bestehen sollen, dass Sally ihr ein Ende machte, als sie noch die Chance dazu gehabt hatte. Jetzt war es zu spät.  
Meg wollte laut aufschreien, als sie eine Bewegung an ihren Fingern spürte. Jemand machte sich an ihren Fesseln zu schaffen. Das Ratschen einer durch Fasern schneidenden Klinge setzte ein und sie spürte, wie sich der Druck des Seils lockerte. Megs Herz blieb stehen, als die Hoffnung wie ein Sonnenstrahl in sie zurückkehrte. Sie lenkte ihren Blick zurück auf Freddy.  
Sally kniete vor ihm auf dem Boden. Ihre Kehle war verwundbar, ihr oranges Auge halb geschlossen und ihre Glieder erschlafft. Jeden Moment würde Freddy seine Klauen in sie schlagen. Er würde sie umbringen. Meg wollte Rin zur Eile antreiben, doch sie wagte es nicht, einen Laut von sich zu geben.  
„Wer hätte das gedacht?“, murmelte Freddy. Seine Stimme klang wie die eines Verrückten. „Du hast mich ermordet. Du hast mich für tot gehalten. Du hast angenommen, ich wäre besiegt. Aber es war nicht genug.“ Freddy stieß ein wuterfülltes Lachen aus. „Viele haben es versucht, aber niemandem ist es gelungen. Ich bleibe nicht tot, Bitch, ich kehre immer zurück und ich räche mich. Jedes Mal räche ich mich.“  
Im nächsten Augenblick geschah alles auf einmal. Meg schoss nach oben, rannte nach vorne und hob ein dunkles Katana hoch über ihren Kopf. Ein wilder Schrei kreischte aus ihrem weit aufgerissenen Mund. Freddy, Amanda und der Clown fuhren alle drei herum. Evan nutzte die kurze Ablenkung, stemmte sich mit neugefundener Kraft nach oben und warf Amanda von sich ab. Sie geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht und stürzte gegen eine Kirchenbank.  
Als der Clown Meg erblickte, warf er Sally zu Boden. Mit zwei langen Schritten ging er an Freddy vorbei und wuchtete seine massige Gestalt zwischen ihn und die Angreiferin. Meg flog weiter auf ihn zu. Mit beiden Händen fasste sie die Waffe, die Rin ihr zugespielt hatte und ließ sie auf den fetten Killer niederfahren.  
Der Clown streckte die linke Hand aus. Die Bewegung und der Schritt nach vorne, den er machte, waren so unerwartet, dass Meg kaum reagieren konnte. Der Hieb wurde abgeblock, da Chase die Reichweite des Schwertes unterschritten und Megs Unterarm gepackt hatte. Im selben Moment schoss seine rechte Faust nach vorne.  
Der Hieb traf Meg mitten im Gesicht und schleuderte sie nach hinten weg. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Das Schwert krachte auf den Boden und schlitterte unter eine Kirchenbank. Rin trat sofort an Meg vorbei. Tapfer stellte sie sich dem Clown entgegen, doch sie hatte keine Chance gegen ihn. Genau wie Meg wurde sie davongefegt.  
Evan setzte derweil Amanda nach, konnte ihr jedoch nicht den Rücken zukehren, um Meg zu Hilfe zu eilen. Mit tänzelnden Attacken hielt sie ihn gebunden. Freddy stand zwischen den Gefechten und schaute zuerst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung. Schließlich brüllte er: „Mach der verdammten Bitch ein Ende.“  
Ein Donnern hallte durch den Saal, als er das Kommando aussprach. Niemand achtete weiter darauf und der Clown schritt sogleich zur Tat, um den Befehl seines Herren auszuführen. Seine rechte Hand glitt an seinen Gürtel. Dort neben einem Ring voller abgehackter Finger baumelte die Scheide eines scharfen Jagdmessers. Ein sadistisches Grinsen fuhr über die Lippen des Clowns, während er langsam auf die am Boden liegende Meg zuging und nach dem Griff seiner Waffe tastete. Meg kroch in verzweifelter Angst nach hinten weg, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen eine Kirchenbank prallte.  
Doch plötzlich blieb der Clown stehen. Sein hässlicher Kopf drehte sich nach unten und seine Augen schossen zu der Scheide an seinem Gürtel. Das Messer fehlte. Die Waffe war nicht da.  
„Suchst du etwas?“  
Wie aus dem Nichts bohrte sich ein spitzer Gegenstand in die Kehle des Clowns. Blut spritzte durch die Luft, drang aus seinem Mund und schwappte durch die Rillen zwischen den Steinplatten am Boden. In breiten Strömen floss es hinab in einen der vielen orangen Risse, die sich überall aufgetan hatten. Gurgelnd stürzte der Clown auf die Knie, presste die Hände um seinen Hals und suchte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach dem unbekannten Angreifer.  
Eine seltsame Gestalt erschien hinter ihm. Dort wo gerade noch Luft gewesen war, hatte sich nun ein Kopf gebildet. Ein dunkler Brustkorb, rau wie eine Baumrinde, erschien und zwei lange Arme brachen aus der Unsichtbarkeit hervor. In der einen Hand baumelte eine rostige, alte Glocke. In der anderen lag eine wirbelsäulenförmige Axt, die noch im selben Moment auf den Kopf des Clowns niederfuhr.  
Das Knacken eines brechenden Schädels krachte durch die Kirche. Philips Augen waren gnadenlos und eine weitere Blutfontäne ergoss sich auf seine Beine, als er seine Waffe wieder hervorzog. Für einen Augenblick beobachtete er den toten Körper. Dann sah er auf und schaute sich nach Meg um. Er konnte sie nirgendwo entdecken.  
Plötzlich ertönte ein wilder Schrei zu seiner Rechten. Philip drehte den Kopf und erblickte das rothaarige Mädchen, wie es mit hocherhobenen Armen erneut auf Freddy zustürmte und eine schwarze Klinge, die sie vom Boden aufgehoben hatte, auf ihn zuschießen ließ. Meg sprang über einen Riss, der gerade zwischen ihren Füßen aufbrach. Sie hechtete nach vorne, leitete alle Kraft in ihre Beine und zog ihre Arme nach vorne, gerade als Freddy, der seine Aufmerksamkeit Evan zugewandt hatte, sich umdrehte.  
Das dunkle Schwert traf. Die Klinge bohrte sich tief in Freddys rechte Schulter, fraß sich in seinen Hals, drang weiter ins Zentrum seines Brustkorbs und blieb dort endlich stecken. Eine dunkelgrüne Flüssigkeit spritzte hervor. Wie zähflüssiger Eiter rann sie über den Boden und besudelte die Säule, neben der Freddy gestanden hatte. Auch Meg wurde mit seinem Blut übergossen. Es war brennenden heiß und mit einem wilden Schrei sprang sie zurück.  
Sie hatte den Griff des Schwertes längst losgelassen und während Freddys zuckende Leiche zu Boden fiel, versuchte sie, sich mit zitternden Händen das brennende Blut vom Gesicht zu wischen. Meg stieß einen weiteren Schrei aus. Sie kam ins Taumeln, stolperte und wurde von zwei starken Händen aufgefangen.  
„Ich habe dich“, sagte Philip und wischte mit seinen langen Fingern die grüne Flüssigkeit aus ihren Augen. Meg rang nach Atem. Das Adrenalin in ihren Adern ließ ihre Glieder schlottern und all die Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Trotzdem galt ihr erster Gedanke Sally. Panisch schaute sie sich um und entdeckte ihren leblosen Körper direkt neben Freddy auf dem Boden.  
„Wir müssen hier raus“, warnte Philip. Sein Blick war zur Decke geschossen und als Meg ebenfalls nach oben schaute, entdeckte sie verzweigte Risse, die sich rasend schnell durch das gesamte Bauwerk zogen. Ein herabfallender Stein krachte neben ihr auf den Boden. Dort drüben splitterten Bruchstücke von einer Säule, die durch all die orange leuchtenden Spalten ihren Halt verloren hatte und eine der Wände war bereits halb eingestürzt. Scherben rauschten herab. Trümmer polterten über den steinernen Grund und walzten alles nieder, was sich in ihrer Bahn befand.  
„Lauf!“, rief Philip. Er riss Meg auf die Beine, doch anstatt zum Ausgang zu rennen, stürzte sie hinüber zu Sally. Philip packte sie am Arm. „Ich kümmere mich um sie. Geh!“  
Meg hielt inne. Ihre Augen trafen sich mit Philips leuchtenden Punkten. Dann, ohne lange nachzudenken, fuhr sie herum und sprintete in die andere Richtung. Um sie herum knallten Steine auf den Boden. Beim Aufprall zerbrachen sie in tausende Splitter, die wie Geschosse in die Umgebung zischten und Meg schmerzhaft in die Seite schossen. Vor ihr war der Ausgang. Das große Kirchenportal stand weit offen und ließ das silberne Mondlicht hereinfließen. Der fahle Schein mischte sich mit dem orangen Glimmern unzähliger Risse.  
Im Seitenschiff entdeckte Meg Chloe und Claudette, die einen verzweifelten Sprint in dieselbe Richtung hinlegten. Rin musste ihre Fesseln ebenfalls durchgeschnitten haben. Weit hinter ihnen rannte Evan, dessen stampfende Schritte sich mit dem Poltern der herabfallenden Trümmer maßen. Es war ein ohrenbetäubendes Getöse. Jede Wand, die einstürzte, schien Meg taub werden zu lassen und jede Scheibe, die zerbrach, stach schmerzhaft in ihre Ohren. Sie nahm kaum noch wahr, was geschah. Der Ausgang wurde immer größer, kam immer näher. Es fehlten nur noch wenige Schritte.  
Sie war zu langsam. Sie konnte es nicht schaffen. Meg brach ihren Sprint ab und in einem verzweifelten Hechtsprung tauchte sie nach rechts unter eine Kirchenbank. Mit in den Boden gekrallten Fingern zog sie sich unter das schützende Holz. Eine Sekunde später krachten bereits die Steine rund um sie auf den Boden und begruben Meg unter tausenden Trümmern.

„Uäh!“  
Überall war Staub. Megs Lungen waren gefüllt damit, ihre Kehle war verstopft und ihre Augen vollkommen verschmiert. Ein gnadenloses Gewicht drückte auf ihren Rücken. Es presste sie nach unten und machte es unmöglich, einen Atemzug zu nehmen. Ihre Beine waren eingeklemmt, ihr rechter Knöchel schmerzhaft verdreht. Sie schmeckte Blut in ihrem Mund.  
„Uäh!“  
Plötzlich drang Licht an Megs Augen. Die kalte Fläche, die gegen ihre Stirn drückte, verschwand und wurde mit einem Poltern zur Seite gezogen. An seine Stelle trat ein bleiches Gesicht. Weis leuchtende Augen starrten Meg an und verzerrte Finger rissen an den Steinen um sie herum. Einen nach dem anderen entfernte Rin die Brocken. Meg fühlte, wie das Gewicht von ihrem Rücken verschwand und kalte, frische Luft in ihre Lungen strömte.  
Meg streckte die Arme aus und zog sich nach vorne. An ihrem linken Bizeps klaffte die Wunde, die Amanda ihr zugefügt hatte. Kleine Blutstropfen rannen über ihre Haut, während ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte als wäre er von einem Zug überrollt worden. Übelkeit legte sich in ihren Magen, als pochende Kopfschmerzen von innen gegen ihren Schädel donnerten.  
„Uäh!“, kreischte Rin und packte sie unter den Armen. Unbeholfen und unkoordiniert befreite Meg ihre Beine aus dem Geröll und ließ sich von dem bleichen Mädchen aus den Trümmern hervorziehen.  
Von der vorderen Kirchenwand war nicht mehr viel zu sehen. Der Torbogen stand noch, die Tür war jedoch aus den Angeln geflogen und von dem gigantischen Bollwerk war nichts weiter als ein Trümmerhaufen übrig. Dasselbe galt für die restliche Kirche. Hier und da standen noch ein paar einsame Pfeiler, doch der Rest war in sich zusammengebrochen, untergraben von den orangen Rissen. Allerdings war auch von denen nicht mehr viel zu sehen. Die Welt sah wieder so aus, wie sie sein sollte und nirgendwo drang ein seltsames Leuchten aus dem Gras hervor.  
Meg, der immer wieder schwarz vor Augen wurde, stützte sich auf Rins Schulter und ließ sich nach draußen führen. Auf dem Graß vor dem Tor kniete sie sich ins Gras. Rin fuhr sofort herum und rannte wieder auf den Trümmerhaufen zu. Sie schien unverletzt.  
Meg beugte sich vornüber und unterdrückte einen Würgereiz. Als sie es geschafft hatte, richtete sie sich wieder auf und beobachtete, wie Rin einen Stein nach dem anderen zur Seite rollte. Mit ihren dünnen Ärmchen war sie kaum kräftig genug.  
Ein Poltern ertönte vom ehemaligen Seitenschiff aus und Evans massige Gestalt erhob sich aus den Trümmern. Der Fallensteller brauche keine Hilfe. Seine breiten Schultern gruben sich von selbst unter all dem Schutt hervor und seine Beine waren stark genug, um ihm das Aufstehen zu ermöglichen.  
Wo waren Sally und Philip?  
Wo war Claudette?  
Was war mit Chloe geschehen?  
Die Stille war so unnatürlich und Meg kämpfte sich mühsam auf die Beine. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch ihren Knöchel. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf die andere Seite, während sie auf die Ruinen zu humpelte.  
„Uäh!“, quietschte Rin, nachdem sie einen großen Felsen zur Seite gerollt hatte. Meg zog sich an einem schweren Trümmerteil zu ihr nach oben. Bevor sie jedoch einen Blick auf Rins Fund werfen konnte, hörte sie eine Stimme zu ihrer Linken.  
„Meg!“  
Sie drehte den Kopf. Dort war Claudette, die, dicht gefolgt von Chloe und scheinbar völlig unversehrt, am Rand des Trümmerhaufens entlanglief. Ihre Augen tränten, ihr Gesicht war gezeichnet von Angst, doch nicht ohne Hoffnung. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, dann war sie Meg auch schon in die Arme gefallen.  
„Oh Gott“, keuchte Claudette: „Geht es dir gut? Wurdest du von den Steinen getroffen? Meg, du siehst furchtbar aus!“  
„Geht schon“, flüsterte Meg. Sie merkte, dass es ihr sonderbar schwer viel, ganze Wörter und zusammenhängende Sätze zu bilden. „Ich glaube... ich habe… Gehirnerschütterung.“  
„Du kannst froh sein, wenn das alles ist.“ Claudette legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und bugsierte sie zurück nach unten auf die Wiese. Dort drückte sie sie sanft zu Boden. „Leg dich hin. Ich… Ich suche nach Sally, okay? Ja nicht bewegen.“  
Claudette drehte sich herum und rannte zurück auf den Schutthaufen, wo Rin gerade eine in dunkles Rot gekleidete Gestalt aus den Trümmern zog. Meg schaute zu Chloe, die sich ebenfalls benommen neben ihr ins Gras setzte. Drei rote Schnitte zogen sich quer über ihr Gesicht.  
„Seid ihr nicht auch unter die Trümmer geraten?“, fragte Meg durch ihre Kopfschmerzen hindurch. Jedes einzelne Wort schien ein Messer in ihr Gehirn zu rammen, so weh tat es. Choe schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Claudette hat mich in einen Beichtstuhl gezogen.“ Sie hielt inne. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie die Arme um ihren Oberkörper schlang und zu Meg hinunterschaute. „Ich… Ich habe sie angeschossen. Ich war das.“  
Meg versuchte sich auf die Ellbogen zu stemmen, scheiterte jedoch aufgrund ihres fehlenden Gleichgewichtsinns.  
„Was?“  
„Sally. Ich dachte… Ich dachte, sie wäre er.“  
Meg antwortete nicht. Sie hatte sich bereits selbst zusammengereimt, dass irgendetwas in der Art geschehen sein musste. Freddy hatte wohl irgendeine List angewendet, Chloe in eine Falle gelockt oder ihr mit seiner Traumwelt etwas vorgegaukelt. Hoffentlich hatte Philip Sally schnell genug in Sicherheit bringen können. Doch selbst wenn, so war sie immer noch tödlich verwundet. Meg spürte Angst in ihrem Herzen.  
Ein dumpfes Krachen ertönte, als Evan, der endlich vom Schutthaufen heruntergeklettert war, ein paar Schritte weiter ins Gras fiel. Sein gigantischer Körper hob und senkten sich unter tiefen Atemzügen. Er rührte sich nicht, doch er war am Leben.  
„Wo sind sie?“  
Meg drehte den Kopf wieder nach vorne und schaute auf den Trümmerhaufen. An der Spitze war Claudette erschienen, in Begleitung von Philip, der aufrecht und unverletzt dastand. Hinter ihm prangte das goldene Kreuz über dem Altarraum. Er hatte den Einsturz irgendwie überstanden und war nun eine der wenigen Mauern, die noch einen Schatten über die die Bäume warf.  
Meg spürte bereits, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. Philip war allein. Sie wollte sich gerade abwenden, als plötzlich eine dritte Person zu ihnen auf den Trümmerhaufen stieg. Ihre Füße schwebten über die Steine hinweg, mussten sie nicht einmal berühren und ihr oranges Auge schaute sich neugierig um, hell leuchtend und voller Leben. Von der Schusswunde zeugte nur noch ihr blutüberströmtes Kleid. Durch das Loch im Stoff war nichts weiter zu sehen als glatte, unversehrte Haut.  
„Sally“, keuchte Meg. Sie stemmte die Hände gegen den Boden und wollte aufstehen, als Sally die Hand ausstreckte.  
„Bleib liegen“, kommandierte die Krankenschwester. Dann wechselte sie ein paar Worte mit Philip, woraufhin er und Claudette wieder auf der anderen Seite des Trümmerhaufens nach unten stiegen. Sally hingegen schwebte langsam in Megs Richtung. Als sie bei ihr angekommen war, kniete sie sich ins Gras und legte eine ihrer bleichen Hände auf Megs Schulter.  
„Bist du okay?“  
„Nein“  
„Wo hast du Schmerzen?“  
„Überall“  
„Warte, ich…  
„Nein“ Meg hob die Hand und legte ihn an Sallys Arm. „Zuerst müsst ihr Max finden. Er muss irgendwo unter den Trümmern sein.“  
„Max geht es gut“, sagte Sally und ein Lächeln fuhr über ihre Lippen: „Claudette kümmert sich um ihn, aber der Bengel war schon halb dabei, aufzustehen und mich unter dem Schutt zu suchen.“  
„Warst du nicht unter den Steinen?“  
„Nein“, antwortete Sally. Sie schaute über die Schulter in Richtung des goldenen Kreuzes. „Ich und Philip, wir hatten Glück. Am Altar sind keine Steine runtergekommen.“  
Meg sagte nichts dazu. Stattdessen zog sie Sally in eine tiefe Umarmung und ließ sie eine ganze Weile nicht mehr los. Sie wollte sichergehen, dass ihr Herz schlug. Sie wollte spüren, wie sie in ihren Armen atmete und sich vergewissern, dass sie auch wirklich da war und keine Halluzination.  
„Sally“, flüsterte nun Chloe von der Seite. Ihre Stimme war ein qualvolles Wimmern, voller Reue und Schuldbewusstsein. „Es geht dir gut?“  
Sally drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung.  
„Ja, ich bin wohlauf.“  
„Aber wie?“ stammelte Chloe: „Ich verstehe nicht… Ich habe dich angeschossen. Sally, es… es tut mir so leid. Ich habe dich für ihn gehalten, weil… Er hat mich irgendwie…“  
„Seine Traumwelt“, erklärte Sally: „Ein perfider Trick, du konntest nichts dagegen tun. Mach dir ja keine Schuldgefühle. Wir haben´s geschafft, wir sind alle am Leben und es ist vorbei. Endgültig.“ Ein freundliches Lächeln flog über ihre Lippen, doch Meg war alles andere als zum Lachen zu mute.  
„Sally“, knurrte sie und befreite sich aus ihrem Griff: „Das ist Wahnsinn. Wir sind alle fast umgekommen. So kann´s nicht weitergehen.“  
„Das wird es auch nicht.“ Sally drehte den Kopf, schaute zu Evan, zu Chloe und schließlich nach hinten auf den Trümmerhaufen, hinter dem Claudette sich um Max kümmerte. Einen Augenblick später richtete sie den Blick wieder nach vorne. „Hör mir zu, Meg. Es ist vorbei. Wir haben Max, Anna und Maxine befreit. Sie sind alle am Leben. Sie sind in Sicherheit. Es ist vorbei.“  
Meg schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Gar nichts ist vorbei. Was ist mit Team Rainbow? Du wirst immer noch gejagt. Sie wollen deinen Kopf, Sally!“  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete die Krankenschwester: „Aber da mache ich mir keine allzu großen Sorgen. Ich werde mir schon etwas einfallen lassen.“ Sally versuchte, so viel Zuversicht wie möglich in ihren Blick zu legen, während ihre Gedanken zu einer Gruppe aus fünf Personen wanderten, die immer noch auf ein paar prall gefüllte Geldtaschen warteten. Sie würde sich wirklich etwas einfallen lassen müssen.  
„Dann denk dir auch etwas aus, wie du ab heute meine Alpträume in den Griff kriegst“, knurrte Meg durch ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne. Ihre Kopfschmerzen wurden immer stärker und sie presste eine Faust gegen ihre Stirn.  
„Das habe ich schon mal geschafft.“ Sally streckte eine Hand aus und zog Meg zurück an ihre Seite. „Wenn es sein muss, dann schaffe ich es erneut.“  
„Es war so knapp“, murmelte Meg: „Wenn Philip nicht gewesen wäre…“ Sie erschauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass der Clown drauf und dran gewesen war, ihr die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Sie hätte sich niemals wehren können.  
„Denk nicht drüber nach“, beschwor Sally. „Es ist vorbei. Ich habe wieder volle Kontrolle über den Nebel und wir können sofort hier raus.“ Sie drehte den Kopf und schaute hinauf auf den Trümmerhaufen, wo die Silhouette des Geistes erschienen war. Mit seinen langen Beinen sprang er flink zu ihnen herab.  
„Max ist in Ordnung“, berichtete Philip: „Er hat seinen halben Mageninhalt ausgekotzt, aber der wird schon wieder.“  
Sally nickte.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll. Du hast uns das Leben gerettet, Philip. Und du fragst dich sicher, was hier überhaupt los ist.“  
„Das tue ich“, bestätigte der Geist mit einem Blick auf Meg: „Das letzte, an was ich mich erinnere, war unser Kampf gegen diesen Clown in Paris. Und dann bin ich plötzlich hier im Nebel und höre eine Kirchturmglocke.“  
Sally wollte bereits zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als sich Evans breite Gestalt zu ihnen gesellte und seine dunkle Stimme erhob.  
„Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein“, hustete der Fallensteller: „Aber wir müssen noch ein wenig aufräumen.“ Er streckte die Hand aus und zeigte mit seiner Machete auf etwas hinter Meg. Sie wandte sich um. Direkt in Evans Blickrichtung kniete Rin über einer am Boden liegenden Person in einem roten Mantel und half ihr gerade, sich nach oben zu stemmen. Das bleiche Mädchen hatte ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt. Weder sie noch Amanda bemerkten, dass sie beobachtet wurden Sally seufzte.  
„Bingen wir´s hinter uns.“  
Sie gab Meg einen letzten, ermutigenden Druck auf die Schulter und stand anschließend auf. Philip und Evan flankierten sie, während sie langsam auf Rin zuging. Nur noch ein paar Schritte trennten die beiden, als Rin und Amanda die Krankenschwester bemerkten.  
Amanda schien schwere Verletzungen davongetragen zu haben, denn ihre Haltung war gebückt, schmerzverzerrt und instabil. Ihr Kopf schwankte ein wenig hin und her. Unter Evans und Philips drohenden Blicken versuchte sie, in eine Kampfposition zu gehen, verlor dabei jedoch beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Rin hingegen war weitgehend unversehrt. Mit einem warnenden Kreischen ließ sie die Klinge aus ihrem Handrücken fahren und stellte sich schützend vor Amanda.  
„UÄH!“  
Sally blieb stehen. Sie zog die Arme nach hinten und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Ihr oranges Auge musterte die beiden Frauen, zuerst Amanda und wenig später Rin. Ihr Mund blieb verschlossen. Für eine ganze Weile sagte Sally kein Wort, bis Evan schlussendlich die Stille brach und rief: „Worauf warten wir? Machen wir sie alle!“  
Er und Philip waren jeweils nach Links und Rechts ausgeschwärmt, um ihren Gegnern in die Flanken zu fallen. Nicht, dass es wirklich nötig gewesen wäre. Sally hatte den Nebel ohnehin wieder voll im Griff und egal was Rin versuchen wollte, sie hatte keine Chance.  
„Nein“, sagte Sally mit erhobener Hand. Ihre Autorität war unantastbar. Sie schaute weder zu Evan, noch zu Philip, sondern hielt ihren Blick direkt auf das bleiche Mädchen gerichtet. „Zuerst will ich wissen, warum. Warum bist du zu Freddy zurückgegangen. Hat er dich bedroht, Rin? Hat er dir Schmerzen zugef…“  
„Einen Scheiß hat Freddy getan“, knurrte Amanda hinter Rins Rücken hervor. Für eine Schwerverletzte war ihre Stimme auffallend fest und seltsamerweise anschuldigend. „Rin steht zu mir, egal was ihr tut. Und wisst ihr warum? Weil ich sie nicht von morgens bis abends wie eine Missgeburt behandle!“  
Sally schaute Amanda schweigend an. Ihr oranges Auge funkelte durch die Finsternis und ihr Gesicht war ein Relief aus Nachdenklichkeit und bedauern. „Ich habe sie niemals wie eine Missgeburt behandelt.“  
„Ach nein?“, rief Amanda: „Das ist mir aber anders aufgefallen.“ Ihr Blick schoss an Sally vorbei zu Meg, die sich hinter der Krankenschwester mit Chloes Hilfe aufgerappelt hatte. Ihre roten Haare waren völlig zerzaust, Blut tropfte in ihren Pullover und immer wieder schloss sie die Augen unter pochenden Kopfschmerzen. Sally folgte Amandas Blick.  
„Ich verstehe.“  
Sie schaute wieder nach vorne. Rin stand immer noch mit erhobener Waffe zwischen ihr und Amanda, das Gesicht zu einer kampfeslustigen Grimasse verzerrt. Philip stand direkt in ihrem Rücken, Evan etwas zur Seite. Links von ihr war eine Wand. Sie hatte keinen Fluchtweg und sie würde Amanda bis zum letzten Atemzug verteidigen.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Sally: „Ich habe jemandem ein Versprechen gegeben.“  
Als sie die Hand hob, stieß Rin ein verzweifeltes Kreischen aus. Amanda ließ eine versteckte Klinge aus ihrem Ärmel fahren und drehte sich um. Rücken an Rücken stand sie mit Rin zwischen den drei Killern. Sie konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten und trotzdem stellte sie sich Philip und Evan gleichzeitig entgegen. Genau wie Rin sie niemals verlassen würde, würde Amanda Rin niemals verlassen.  
All ihr Mut war nutzlos. Mit einem Wink ihres Fingers ließ Sally neblige Tentakel aus dem Boden schießen, die sich wie Seile um die Rins und Amandas Beine schlossen. Rin quietschte erschrocken. Sie schlug mit ihrem Schwert nach den unheimlichen Fesseln, doch sie konnte dem Nebel nichts antun. Jede dunkle Schwade, die sie abtrennte, wurde sofort gefüllt und ersetzt. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich die schwarzen Tentakel weiter nach oben gearbeitet und Rin vollkommen bewegungsunfähig gemacht hatte. Amanda ging es nicht anders.  
„Sally, warte“  
Die Krankenschwester drehte sich um und schaute zu Meg. Auf Chloe gestützt, stand sie dort, mit erhobener Hand, als wolle sie ihr Einhalt gebieten.  
„Wir sollten sie nicht umbringen“, sagte Meg: „Wir müssen nicht.“  
Auf dem Schutthaufen waren mittlerweile Claudette und Max erschienen, die die Ereignisse gebannt verfolgten. Die Kanadierin sah eingeschüchtert aus. Max hatte sich glücklicherweise relativ gut vom Einfluss des Gases erholt.  
„Wir können ihr nicht vertrauen“, widersprach Sally: „Wir wären beinahe umgekommen, Meg. Das hast du selbst gesagt.“  
Meg schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wenn sie meine Fesseln nicht durchgeschnitten hätte, wären wir mit Sicherheit umgekommen.“ Sally schaute wieder nach vorne zu Rin, die mit schierer Panik in den Augen gegen die nebligen Fesseln ankämpfte. „Am Ende hat sie sich auf unsere Seite geschlagen“, sagte Meg: „Du verdankst ihr dein Leben, Sally. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich habe ihr sicher nicht verziehen. Aber wollen wir sie wirklich umbringen?“  
Sally blickte einen Moment zwischen den beiden hin und her, bevor sie ihre Hand fallen ließ und die schwarzen Tentakel um Rins Körper verschwanden.  
„Du hast recht.“  
Ihr oranges Auge fixierte sich auf Rin. Die hatte sich jedoch schon zu Amanda umgedreht und versuchte mit ihren spitzen Fingern, die nebligen Fesseln von ihrem Körper zu reißen. Natürlich hatte sie keine Chance. Also fuhr sie einen Augenblick später wieder zu Sally herum, hob ihr Schwert und ging in dieselbe defensive Haltung wie zuvor.  
„UÄH!“  
„Meg hat dir eine Chance gegeben“, sagte Sally: „Bitte, nutze sie. Zwing mich nicht dazu.“  
Doch Rin bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Felsenfest stand sie zwischen Amanda und Sally, als könne sie irgendetwas ausrichten. Es war aussichtlos. Erst als sie ein verzweifeltes Flüstern hinter ihrem Rücken hörte, erschlaffte sie etwas.  
„Lass es“, hauchte Amanda: „Geh“  
Rin drehte überrascht den Kopf und ihr verzweifelter Blick landete auf Amandas Schweinemaske. Sie rührte sich nicht.  
„Geh!“, knurrte Amanda erneut.  
Rin schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre schwarzen Haare flogen wild umher.  
„UÄH!“  
„Verdammte Scheiße, Rin, was willst du denn machen? Geh, Dummchen!“  
Das bleiche Mädchen verharrte in Unentschlossenheit, bevor sie sich schließlich wieder zu Sally drehte. Tränen rannen über Rins helle Wangen. Die Flüssigkeit verfing sich zwischen den Scherben in ihrer Haut und die Tropfen glitzerten wie Diamanten. Endlich erschlafften ihre Schultern. Die Klinge, die sie in den Händen hielt, fuhr nicht mehr zurück in ihren Arm, sondern landete klirrend auf dem Boden.  
Ein starker Arm schlang sich um Rins Oberkörper. Sie kreischte und zerrte, als Philip mit sanfter Gewalt beiseite zog und Sally den Weg freimachte. Die Krankenschwester ging derweil langsam nach vorne. Ihre Füße wanderten durch das hohe Gras, als sie Amandas gefesselte Gestalt umrundete und schließlich direkt vor ihr zum Stehen kam. Die Schweinefrau kniete halb auf dem Boden. Die Tentakel hielten sie nach unten und ihre Verletzungen machten es ihr unmöglich, dagegen anzukämpfen.  
Sally hob eine Hand. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um das rechte Ohr der Schweinemaske und als sie langsam zog, glitt das hässliche Ding problemlos von Amandas Kopf. Kurz geschnittene, dunkle Haare kamen zum Vorschein, ein verschwitztes Gesicht und brennende Augen. Amandas Körper war gebrochen. Ihr Geist war es nicht.  
„Jetzt mach schon“, knurrte Amanda. Sally antwortete nicht. Sie konnte genau sehen, dass Amanda Angst vor dem Tod hatte und dass sie nicht sterben wollte. Trotzdem würde sie niemals um ihr Leben betteln.  
Die Krankenschwester hob den Kopf und schaute zu Rin. Als Sally vor Amanda stehen geblieben war, hatte sie aufgehört, sich zu wehren. Nun hing sie in Philips eisernem griff und klammerte beide ihrer dürren Hände um einen starken Arm. Schweigend schaute sie zu.  
Neben ihr kam Claudette langsam vom Trümmerhaufen heruntergeklettert und ging mit vorsichtigen Schritten an Philip vorbei. Ihr Blick war auf die Schweinemaske in Sallys Hand fixiert. Erst als sie näherkam, schaute sie auf Amandas Gesicht. Mit jedem Schritt, den Claudette machte, wurde ihr Atem stoßartiger und ihre Beine zittriger.  
„Die kleine Negerin soll die Klinge schwingen?“, fauchte Amanda: „Wie passend!“  
Sally schaute zu Claudette, die nun direkt neben ihr stand. Ihr Blick zeigte all die finsteren Erinnerungen und war gezeichnet von Angst. Fast unmerklich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Also schaute Sally weiter zu Meg. Diese nickte leicht. Schlussendlich ging die Krankenschwester vor Amanda in die Hocke, sodass sie auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren.  
„Wir alle hatten eine zweite Chance“, sagte Sally. Evan machte bereits einen protestierenden Schritt nach vorne, doch Sally bracht ihn mit einem einzigen Blick zum Stehen. „Wir alle“ Sie schaute wieder zu Amanda. „Ich kann dir eine anbieten.“  
„Ach ja? Und was muss ich dafür tun?“  
„Was du tun musst?“ Sally legte den Kopf etwas schief. „Stich mir einfach keine Messer in den Rücken. Ich denke, das wird reichen.“  
Für eine Weile hielt Amanda Sallys Blick noch stand. Sie misstraute ihr zutiefst, doch irgendwann drehte sie den Kopf hinüber zu Rin und senkte die Augen schließlich zu Boden. Das war Antwort genug.  
Sally stand auf und mit einem lässigen Schlenker ließ sie nun auch die Tentakel um Amandas Körper verschwinden. Dann tauschte sie einen Blick mit Claudette aus, bevor sie sich ein paar Schritte entfernte. Im selben Moment schoss Rin an ihr vorbei. Philip hatte sie losgelassen und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck purer Dankbarkeit schloss sie Amanda in ihre Arme. Sanft legte sie die Verwundete mit dem Rücken ins Gras.  
Sally wandte sich ab. Sie ging ein paar Schritte um die beiden herum und stellte sich zu Meg. Schweigend schauten sie zuerst auf Rin und schließlich nach hinten auf die eingestürzte Kirche. Endlich ergriff Meg das Wort.  
„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihnen?“  
Sally überlegte einen Augenblick, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Rin muss ich hier im Nebel behalten. Sie passt nicht in die echte Welt. Aber Amanda kann gehen, wohin sie will.“  
„Was, wenn sie rückfällig wird?“  
„Rückfällig?“  
„Wenn sie wieder anfängt, Leute umzubringen?“  
Sally warf einen schnellen Blick in Amandas Richtung.  
„Ich werde ein Auge auf sie halten.“  
Meg nickte. Sie schwieg für eine Weile, doch irgendwann drängte sich ein Gedanke in ihren Kopf, der alles andere zerdrückte.  
„Ich will hier raus.“  
„Kein Problem“, sagte Sally. In Windeseile hatte sie ein Portal heraufbeschworen und bot Meg mit erhobener Hand den Vortritt an. „Geht schon vor. Ich hole noch Anna, Lisa und Maxine, dann komme ich gleich nach.“  
„Was ist mit Baker?“  
Sally drehte den Kopf und spähte durch den Nebel. Einen kurzen Moment später flog ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen.  
„Er hat sich in den Eisenwerken verkrochen“, sagte sie: „Aber ich habe ihn gerade rausgelassen.“  
„Wo?“  
„Camp Ajax“  
„Wird er dort nicht Team Rainbow alarmieren?“  
Meg schaute für einen Moment besorgt aus, doch Sally konnte sie beschwichtigen.  
„Team Rainbow ist schon alarmiert. Und was wollen sie denn machen? Geh jetzt. Es ist Zeit, von hier zu verschwinden.“  
Die Krankenschwester machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung und Meg tat nichts lieber, als ihrer Anweisung zu folgen. Mit geschlossenen Augen trat sie durch das Portal. Das übliche Gefühl der Orientierungslosigkeit setzte ein, baute sich auf, schwächte wieder ab und verschwand schließlich ganz. An seine Stelle trat ein sanfter Wind, der Meg direkt ins Gesicht wehte. Sie öffnete die Augen.  
„Waltonfield?“  
Meg drehte den Kopf und schaute hinauf zu Philip, der direkt neben ihr stand. Hinter ihm torkelte gerade Claudette aus dem Nebel. Amanda und Rin fehlten, ebenso Evan und Chloe. Letztere hatte Sally wohl zurück in ihre eigene Heimatstadt geschickt.  
„Jep, wir sind zuhause.“  
Meg richtete den Blick wieder nach vorne auf die glitzernden Lichter der Stadt unter dem funkelnden Sternenhimmel. Sie waren an den westlichen Wäldern herausgekommen. Es war tiefste Nacht und das geschäftige Brummen Waltonfields war einer schlummernden Stille gewichen. Um diese Zeit gaben die Insekten den Ton an.  
Dann lief Meg plötzlich ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Ihr Atem stockte, als sie langsam den Kopf senkte und hinunter auf ihre Beine schaute. Sie stand aufrecht. Ganz von allein, ohne Hilfe und vollkommen Herrin der Lage. Probehalber machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne. Dann einen zweiten und einen dritten, der mehr ein Sprung war. Ein euphorisches Lachen entfuhr ihrer Kehle.  
„Meg?“, murmelte Philip: „Was machst du da?“  
Zur Antwort blieb Meg stehen und versuchte ihr Grinsen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Dann schaute sie nach hinten zu Philip.  
„Erzähle ich dir später.“  
Im selben Moment spürte sie ein plötzliches Vibrieren in der Seitentasche ihres Pullovers. Meg hob die Hand, griff mit den Fingern nach dem rechteckigen Gegenstand, der dort verborgen lag und zog ihr summendes Handy hervor. Auf dem Display ging gerade eine Nachricht nach der anderen ein. Die meisten waren von ihrem Vater und genau noch mal so viele von Dwight und Feng.  
„Oh shit“  
„Was?“, fragte Claudette und kam zu ihr herüber.  
„Ich glaube, man hat unsere Abwesenheit bemerkt“, murmelte Meg und zeigte ihr den Bildschirm. Wieder fuhr ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht.  
„Worauf wartest du?“, rief Claudette: „Ruf sie an. Sonst alarmieren sie noch die Polizei.“  
Sie hatte wohl recht, also entsperrte Meg ihr Handy und drückte auf die Rückruftaste. Sie hatte einfach die oberste Nachricht genommen, die von Feng gekommen war. Meg hob das Handy an ihr Ohr. Wie erwartet, dauerte es keine zwei Sekunden, bis das Läuten aufhörte und sich eine piepsige Stimme meldete.  
„Hallo? Meg?“  
„Hi Feng“  
„Oh, Gott sei Dank! Wir haben schon nach dir gesucht! Wo bist du?“  
„In der Nähe von Jakes Hütte, glaube ich.“  
„Glaubst du?“  
„Irgendwo an den westlichen Wäldern.“  
„Meg, was machst du denn da draußen? Ist Claudette bei dir? Geht es euch gut? Ihr wart zwei Tage lang verschwunden!“  
„Zwei Tage?“  
„Ja, verdammt. Meg, ist Claudette bei dir? Dwight stirbt bereits vor Sorge.“  
„Ja, ja, sie ist hier. Keine Angst, wir sind okay. Ich habe nur ein paar Prellungen, eine Schnittwunde am Arm und ich glaube eine Gehirnerschütterung.“  
„Meg, willst du mich verarschen?“  
„Nein. Anna hat außerdem eine schlimme Wunde am Bein und Max wurde von ein paar Steinen getroffen.“  
„Was habt ihr denn bloß angestel… Anna und Max? Sie sind wieder da?“  
„Ja, wir haben sie.“  
Für einen kurzen Moment wurde es still in der Leitung. Meg konnte hören, wie Feng seufzte, doch es klang nach Erleichterung.  
„Ihr wart im Nebel, oder?“, fragte sie schließlich.  
„Ja“  
„Meg, hör zu, ich… Ich und Dwight, wir mussten deinem Vater alles erzählen. Er hat bereits vermutet, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt und wir konnten es nicht länger geheim halten.“  
Meg zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Sie ließ ihren Blick über Waltonfield gleiten und überlegte, ob es ihr Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde. Aber Baker wusste es ja sowieso, also war das Geheimnis so ziemlich gelüftet.  
„Meg, bist du noch da?“  
„Ja, ich bin hier. Keine Sorge, Feng. Wir haben´s geschafft. Es ist vorbei.“ Meg warf einen Blick hinüber auf Philip und musste unwillkürlich daran denken, wie fröhlich Alexandra, Jade und Rachel sein würden. Sie hatten ihn wieder zurück. Es war ein Wunder.  
„Wir haben gewonnen.“


	21. Die Winde der Zeit

Drei Monate nach dem Angriff auf Camp Ajax marschierte Alibi durch die Hallen einer Militärbasis im Süden von Washington. Ihre Schritte hallten von den langen Wänden wider und ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu den Ereignissen, die dem Überfall auf Camp Ajax gefolgt waren. Sally war verschwunden. Ebenso hatte sie auch nichts mehr von Maxine Caulfield oder den anderen beiden Monstern gehört. Team Rainbow hatte die Spur ganz einfach verloren.  
Natürlich hatte Baker ihnen berichtet, dass Sally in den Nebel zurückgekehrt war. Eigentlich wusste Alibi also genau, wo sich ihre Zielperson befand. Das Problem bestand nur darin, dass sie keine Möglichkeit hatte, an sie heranzukommen.  
Die Verhöre, die sie nach dem Überfall vor drei Monaten abgehalten hatte, waren allesamt ergebnislos geblieben. Meg Thomas hatte jegliche Kenntnis abgestritten, obwohl Baker von ihrer Gegenwart im Nebel berichtet hatte. Ebenso Claudette Morel, Feng Min und all die anderen aus ihrem Umkreis. Was ihre Aussage jedoch hieb- und stichfest machte, war das Alibi durch ihren Vater. Jordan Trace, immerhin ein alter Rainbow Operator, hatte erklärt, dass seine Tochter zum Zeitpunkt des Überfalls und auch danach stets bei ihr gewesen sei. Sie hätten viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und als Rollstuhlfahrerin hätte er immer ein Auge auf sie gehabt.  
Alibi schnaubte. Niemand hatte ihm die Geschichte wirklich abgekauft, am wenigsten seine alten Kameraden, wie Thatcher, Fuze, Dokkaebi und Ying. Doch sie konnte ihm nichts nachweisen, weder vor ihrem Vorgesetzten noch vor Gericht.  
Also hatte Alibi ihre Zeit damit verbracht, nutzlosen Hinweisen, kalten Spuren und falschen Fährten hinterherzujagen. Dass es keinen Sinn mehr machte, das hatte sie schon nach der ersten Woche eingesehen. Und so war es auch geblieben, bis vor wenigen Tagen eine Meldung aus Camp Ajax eingegangen war. Das Forschungsteam hatte einen Durchbruch erzielt. Die Janusmaschinen funktionierten.  
Alibi trat in einen großen, kreisrunden Saal, in dem mehrere Wissenschaftler an einer silbernen Kugel herumtüftelten und halb Team Rainbow auf seinen Einsatzbefehl wartete. Maestro war der erste, der auf sie zutrat.  
„Es ist so weit?“  
„Wir haben grünes Licht“, bestätigte Alibi: „Wir gehen rein.“  
Maestro warf einen Blick über die Schulter und schaute auf das zusammengestellte Team. Thatcher war da, zusammen mit Ying und Caveira. Etwas abseits standen Fuze und Dokkaebi. Hinter ihnen unterhielten sich gerade IQ, Blitz und Glaz, während Sledge ein Auge auf die Arbeiten an der Janusmaschine warf. Niemand schien auf Alibi zu achten. Maestro wechselte trotzdem ins Italienische.  
„Bist du dir sicher, Amica? Diese Leute dort haben keine Ahnung, warum die Maschinen plötzlich ohne Schlüsselperson anspringen. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass es eigentlich gar nicht möglich sein sollte. Und die Brücken lassen sich nur sporadisch erhalten. Es kann also gut sein, dass wir hineingehen und nicht mehr herauskommen.“  
„Das war bei den Vinciguerras nicht anders“, entgegnete Alibi: „Der Job ist gefährlich. Deshalb gibt man ihn auch uns.“ Maestro schien nicht überzeugt, also wechselte sie in einen weniger autoritären Ton. „Hör zu, Adriano. Die Janusmaschinen sind unsere einzige Möglichkeit. Alles andere haben wir bereits versucht, das weißt du so gut wie ich. Sobald wir da drin sind, kann sie nirgendwo mehr hin flüchten.“  
„Und dann?“ Maestro schaute Alibi direkt in die Augen. „Was wirst du tun, wenn wir sie haben?“  
Alibi schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie antwortete: „Was immer ich für nötig halte.“ Dabei beließ sie es und wandte sich von Maestro ab. Ihre Schritte führten sie hinüber zu den versammelten Operatoren, wo sie ihre Stimme erhob und für Ruhe sorgte.  
„Hergehört. Six hat uns grünes Licht für die Operation gegeben. Wir gehen jetzt rein, schalten Smithson aus und verschwinden wieder. Ist die Maschine bereit?“  
Einer der Leute in den weißen Mänteln drehte sich um. Er war mittleren Alters, hatte bereits graue Haare und einen wohlgestutzten Bart. Mit einem Nicken bejahte er die Frage. „Sie ist bereit. Soll ich den Brunnen öffnen?“  
„Ich bitte darum.“  
Der Wissenschaftler legte das Klemmbrett, das er in seinem Arm gehalten hatte, auf einen kleinen Schreibtisch und marschierte hinüber zu einem gelben Kontrollpult. Dort angekommen wanderte seine rechte Hand zu einem roten Knopf. Er sah auf und blickte zu Alibi. Die Italienerin nickte.  
„Also gut, ihr kennt die Umstände“, rief sie, während hinter ihr ein Zischen ertönte und schwarze Nebelschwaden von der Kugel auf den Boden tropften: „Das Signal unserer Drohnen dringt nicht durch das Portal. Wir haben keine Aufklärung und gehen vollkommen blind rein. Von früheren Einsätzen wissen wir, dass wir womöglich an unterschiedlichen Punkten im Nebel herauskommen. Sollte dies der Fall sein, verwende ich meine grüne Leuchtpistole und wir versammeln uns an meiner Position. Bleibt ruhig und haltet die Augen offen. Smithson ist nur eine alte Dame, aber wir sollten sie nicht unterschätzen. Ihr wisst, wozu sie fähig ist. Gibt es irgendwelche Fragen?“  
Keiner der Operatoren sagte ein Wort. Alle hatten sie ihre Blicke entweder auf Alibi oder auf die Janusmaschine hinter ihr gerichtet. Niemandem gefiel die Idee, einfach so in den Nebel zu marschieren, doch Befehl war Befehl und die Operatoren von Team Rainbow waren noch nie von einem Auftrag zurückgeschreckt.  
„Gut“, rief Alibi und drehte sich um: „Ich führe an. Entsichert eure Waffen und folgt mir.“  
Mit festen Schritten marschierte sie auf den dunklen Brunnen zu. Er hatte die Gestalt eines Nebelturms, etwa zwei Meter hoch, der beständig in sich zerfiel und gleichzeitig fortgehend aufgebaut wurde. Eigentlich sollte sie beim Eintreten in den Nebel gegen die silberne Kugel prallen, dachte Alibi. Sie war direkt im Zentrum des Portals, doch genauso wie die Wissenschaftler behauptet hatten, ging sie immer weiter und weiter, während ihre Augen erblindeten, ihre Ohren taub wurden und ihr Gleichgewichtssinn aussetzte. Dann war sie auf der anderen Seite.  
Alibi schaute sich um und hob ihren Karabiner. Um sie herum standen Bäume, hoch und dicht wie in den Wäldern Norditaliens. Feine Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch die Risse in den Zweigen nach unten auf den Boden, wo sie ins hohe Gras fuhren und in den langen Halmen zersplitterten. Zu ihrer Linken befand sich ein kleiner See mit einer Hütte. Zu ihrer Rechten kam gerade Maestro aus einer undurchdringlichen Nebelwolke, gefolgt von Thatcher und Fuze. Direkt vor ihr jedoch, mitten im Fadenkreuz, waren zwei junge Damen, eine im Rollstuhl, die andere stehend daneben.  
„Guten Morgen“, grüßte Meg Thomas. Zusammen mit Claudette Morel beobachtete sie schweigend, wie nach und nach alle Mitglieder des Einsatzkommandos in den Nebel traten und mit ihren Waffen sämtliche Richtungen abdeckten. Megs Gesicht war weder eines der Überraschung, noch der Angst. Sie war ganz ruhig.  
„Willkommen im Nebel“, sagte sie: „Wir haben euch bereits erwartet.“  
Alibi senkte ihre Waffe ein wenig. Unter all den Dingen, die sie sich im Nebel erwartet hatte, war niemals ein freundliches Empfangskomitee auf einer hell erleuchteten Lichtung gewesen. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur eine List. Eilig legte Alibi ihre Waffe wieder an und zielte auf den Wald hinter Meg. Auf das Mädchen selbst zu zielen, hielt sie dann doch für unnötig.  
„Meg“, sagte sie: „Was tust du hier?“  
„Wie ich schon sagte, wir haben auf euch gewartet.“  
Die Rainbow Operatoren schwärmten zu beiden Seiten von Alibi aus, bildeten einen Kreis um sie und sicherten jede mögliche Angriffsrichtung. Ihr Vorgehen war wie immer makellos. Trotzdem schien es fehl am Platz und irgendwie auch lächerlich unwirksam. Es gab ja keine Feinde zu bekämpfen.  
„Auf uns gewartet?“ Alibi senkte ihren Karabiner und machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne, bis sie direkt vor Meg stand. Ihre Augen scannten über das Mädchen im Rollstuhl. Es war nichts Sonderbares oder Ungewöhnliches an ihr, wenn sie also eine Halluzination oder eine Täuschung war, dann war sie eine verdammt gute. „Ihr wusstet, dass wir kommen?“  
„Natürlich“, nickte Meg: „Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass eure Janusmaschinen auf einmal von selbst funktionieren, oder?“ ein abfälliges Lächeln fuhr über ihre Lippen, während sich Alibi das Halstuch vom Gesicht zog. Beinahe beschämt ließ sie den Blick über die Lichtung gleiten.  
„Die Janusmaschinen… Das war alles nur ein Trick?“  
„Das war es.“  
„Ich nehme an, Sally hat uns etwas vorgegaukelt, um uns hier herein zu bekommen.“  
Ein Blick über die Schulter zeigte Alibi, dass sich das Portal nach draußen längst verschlossen hatte. Es gab keinen Weg zurück. Maestro hatte recht behalten und zunehmende Unruhe breitete sich unter den Operatoren aus.  
„Das hat sie“, erklärte Meg: „Sie hat die Experimente an den Janusmaschinen beobachtet und einfach im richtigen Moment ein Portal dorthin geöffnet. Natürlich konnte sie das nur tun, weil sie eine Person in der Nähe hatte, mit der sie emotional verbunden war.“  
„Eine Person?“ Alibis Blick schnellte wieder nach vorne. „Wir haben einen Maulwurf? Wer?“  
Meg lächelte einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Wer wohl? Du!“  
Alibi schreckte zurück. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und senkte den Blick zu Boden.  
„Mach dir nichts draus“, sagte Claudette: „Es gab nichts, was du dagegen tun konntest.“  
Die Kanadierin versuchte wohl, sie zu beruhigen, doch Alibi hatte genug von den Spielchen. Diese beiden Mädchen taten hier so, als wären sie ihr überlegen. Aber nach wie vor war sie diejenige, die ein Elitekommando kommandierte und deren Männer und Frauen zu allem bereit waren.  
„Sally hat uns reingelassen“, schnauzte Alibi: „Wo ist sie?“  
„Sie zog es vor, sich vorerst versteckt zu halten“, antwortete Meg mit einem Nicken auf die Waffe in Alibis Händen: „Sie fürchtete eine etwas überhastete Reaktion von eurer Seite aus.“  
Alibi schnaubte.  
„Und wie lange steckt ihr schon mit ihr unter einer Decke? Vor oder nach Camp Ajax?“  
„Vorher“  
„Vor dem Bankraub?“  
Meg nickte.  
Alibi fuhr herum und wandte sich ab. Sie war zum Narren gehalten worden. Meg hatte ihr bei mehreren Gelegenheiten geradewegs ins Gesicht gelogen und sie hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Bisher war immer sie es gewesen, die ihren Kontrahenten einen Schritt voraus gewesen war, doch anscheinend waren diese Zeiten vorbei.  
„Genug mit den Spielchen“, knurrte Alibi: „Wo ist sie?“  
Meg zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, antwortete jedoch nicht.  
„Wir können auch den ganzen Wald durchsuchen, so lange, bis wir sie gefunden haben.“  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein“, sagte Meg nun endlich: „Sie ist gar nicht weit weg. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass dieser Wald wohl kein Ende hat. Ihr würdet ewig nach ihr suchen und sie niemals finden.“  
„Wo ist sie?“  
„Sie steht direkt neben dir“, sagte Meg. Alibi drehte den Kopf und schaute sich um, doch außer ihren Kameraden konnte sie niemanden entdecken. Verdammt, sie hatte keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich ging. Meinte Meg die ganze Sache etwa ernst, oder erlaubte sie sich irgendeinen Spaß? Was, wenn sie gerade Zeit herausschlug, um Sally die Flucht zu ermöglichen? Alibi hatte einfach keinen blassen Schimmer.  
„Ihr könnt sie natürlich nicht sehen“, erläuterte Meg nun mit einer sachlichen Miene: „Ich sagte ja, dass sie sich vorerst verborgen hält. Wir zwei hingegen sehen sie ohne Probleme und Sally, hör bitte auf zu grinsen. Jedenfalls wird sie sich erst zeigen, sobald ihr eure Waffen niederlegt.“  
„Kannst du vergessen.“  
„Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage.“  
Plötzlich spürte Alibi, wie ihr Karabiner erzitterte. Der Griff wurde weich und der Abzug fühlte sich mit einem Mal seltsam schwammig an. Schwarze Nebelfetzen lösten sich vom Lauf, flogen nach oben und lösten sich in Luft auf. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis die Waffe vollständig verschwunden war. Genau wie alle anderen auch stand Alibi plötzlich mit leeren Händen da und schaute sich panisch um.  
„Was…“  
„Hier im Nebel sind die Spielregeln ein wenig anders“, sagte Meg: „Und Sally ist die Schiedsrichterin.“  
Alibi hatte genug. Sie drehte sich um und suchte nach dem dunklen Portal, durch das sie wieder zurück in die echte Welt gelangen würden. Vielleicht hatte sie es vorhin nur übersehen. Als sie jedoch den Blick in die Runde gleiten ließ, musste sie feststellen, dass es wirklich verschwunden war.  
„Keine Sorge“, meldete sich eine beruhigende Stimme hinter ihr: „Ihr seid nicht in mehr Gefahr als ihr euch selbst bereitet.“  
Alibi drehte sich langsam wieder nach vorne. Die anderen Operatoren standen in einem perfekten Kreis in der Wiese und hatten alle den Blick auf die schwarz gekleidete Dame gerichtet, die wie aus dem Nichts vor Alibi erschienen war. Ihr oranges Auge starrte sie direkt an. Eine hässliche Narbe zog sich quer durch ihr Gesicht, doch ein aufrichtig freundliches Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund.  
„Sally“  
„Guten Morgen, Aria“  
Entwaffnet und sowohl taktisch als auch moralisch besiegt, stand Alibi einfach nur da und schaute Sally an. Schweigend wartete sie, was die Krankenschwester zu sagen hatte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Sally endlich einen Schritt nach vorne trat und zu sprechen begann.  
„Vor drei Monaten hoffte ich, wir würden uns nie wiedersehen, weißt du noch?“  
Alibi antwortete nicht.  
„Ihr habt einen meiner Freunde getötet“, fuhr Sally fort, allerdings ohne Anschuldigung in ihre Stimme zu legen. Ihr Blick zuckte kurz hinüber zu Thatcher. „Ihn konnte ich nicht mehr retten. Aber glücklicherweise ist es mir gelungen, in anderen Bereichen den Schaden einzugrenzen.“  
„Raus mit der Sprache“, knurrte Alibi: „Warum hast du uns hereingelassen? Willst du uns alle umbringen?“  
„Nein“  
„Was dann? Verhandeln?“  
„Verhandeln?“ Sally hob die Augenbrauen. „Ja, warum nicht? Ich will, dass es endet, Aria. Ich will ein ungestörtes Leben führen mit denen, die ich liebe. Das ist alles, was ich immer wollte.“  
Alibi starrte Sally direkt an. Meg und Claudette hielten sich etwas im Hintergrund und warfen immer wieder nervöse Blicke auf die Rainbow Operatoren, die in voller Kampfmontur das Gespräch verfolgten. Selbst ohne Waffen waren sie noch gefährliche Leute.  
„Diese Jagd nach mir“, sprach Sally weiter, nachdem Alibi nichts gesagt hatte: „Diese Jagd hat keinen Zweck. Erstens werdet ihr mich hier im Nebel niemals erwischen. Selbst jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, bist du mir nicht näher als noch vor zwei Monaten. Zweitens stelle ich absolut keine Gefahr dar. Für niemanden. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten. Da draußen gibt es eine Welt, die euren Schutz nötig hat, Aria.“  
Alibi schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Der Nebel und die Macht, die er bringt, wird immer eine Gefahr bleiben, solange die Regierung ihn nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Die Kontrolle über den Nebel hängt an einer Person, richtig? An dir. Also werden schöne Worte und Versprechen absolut nichts ausrichten. Selbst wenn ich dir glauben würde, ist es nicht meine Entscheidung und du würdest immer ein Risiko bleiben.“  
„Ein Risiko für die nationale Sicherheit?“, entgegnete Sally mit abschätziger Achtlosigkeit: „Sag mir, Aria, wer, wenn nicht du, trägt die Entscheidungsgewalt? Irgendein Abgeordneter oder ein General in einem Büro weit, weit weg?“  
Alibis Gedanken wanderten aus dem Nebel zu General Morrison, der über all die Monate immer wieder tobend die Einheit zur Schnecke gemacht und dabei absolut kein Verständnis für die Situation gezeigt hatte. Der Mann hatte ganz einfach keine Ahnung.  
„Diese Sache ist nicht zwischen mir und irgendeiner Regierungsbehörde“, sagte Sally: „Diese Sache ist zwischen mir und euch. Ihr habt mit mir Paris verteidigt. Ihr habt mich aus der Basis geholt und dem FBI übergeben und ihr habt mich gejagt, nachdem ich ausgebrochen bin. Diese Leute haben niemand anderen als euch, den sie mir nachschicken könnten und wenn ihr ihnen sagt, dass es vorbei ist, dann ist es das auch.“  
„So läuft das nicht“, erwiderte Alibi, doch Sally zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Wen wollen sie denn mit dem Auftrag betrauen? Baker und ein paar Wissenschaftler? Ihr seid die Besten der Besten. Wenn ihr es nicht schafft, mich zu fangen, dann schafft es auch sonst niemand. Ihr wisst das und sie wissen das. Es ist vorbei.“  
Maestro war mittlerweile von hinten an Alibi herangetreten und schaute nun über ihre linke Schulter. Er war so viel größer als seine Kollegin. Auf diese Entfernung musste Sally sogar den Kopf in den Nacken legen, wenn sie ihm in die Augen schauen wollte.  
„Wann habe ich jemals unschuldige Leben gefährdet, wenn es nicht nötig war?“, fragte sie: „Ihr habt mich gejagt, aber habe ich euch jemals einen Grund gegeben, zu glauben, dass ich ein böser Mensch sei?“  
„Du hast eine Bank überfallen.“  
„Und es wurde niemand dabei verletzt, geschweige denn getötet. Das hatten wir bereits, Aria.“  
Maestros Blick schoss kurz hinunter zu seiner Kameradin, doch er sagte nichts. Dafür drehte Sally nun den Kopf zur Seite. Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen ließ sie ihren Blick über die versammelten Operatoren gleiten und blieb schließlich an einer Soldatin mit deutschen Abzeichen hängen.  
„Monika“, sagte Sally: „Deine Familie wartet sehnsüchtig auf dich. Deine Eltern, Sara und der kleine Lukas. Seit Paris machen sie sich jeden Tag solche Sorgen. Glaubst du nicht, es ist an der Zeit, zu ihnen zurückzukehren?“  
„Woher…“, stammelte die Operatorin: „Lass meine Familie da raus!“  
„Ich würde sie niemals in diese Sache hineinziehen“, erwiderte Sally. Dann drehte sie ihren Blick etwas weiter zu Dokkaebi. „Wann warst du das letzte Mal in Seoul, Grace? Deine Nichte hat schon so viel von dir gehört und dich noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Warum überrascht du sie nicht zu ihrem siebten Geburtstag? Und nimm doch Shuhrat mit. Ich habe keine Zweifel, dass er dich liebend gern begleiten würde.“  
Der Russe, dessen Gesicht hinter seinem Helm verborgen war, hob bereits die Hand zur Faust, doch Sally hatte ihren Blick schon von ihm abgewendet. Nun schaute sie zu Thatcher. Die momentane Belustigung auf ihrem Gesicht war aufrichtiger Ernsthaftigkeit gewichen.  
„Anne wohnt wieder dort, wo ihr euch das erste Mal getroffen habt“, sagte Sally: „Ich weiß, ihr seid nicht im Guten auseinander gegangen, aber sie vermisst dich. Sie tut es wirklich. Und deine Kinder wollen endlich ihren Vater kennenlernen. Es ist nie zu spät für einen Neuanfang, Mike. Glaub mir, damit kenne ich mich aus.“  
Thatchers Gesicht war hinter seiner schwarzen Gasmaske versteckt und es war unmöglich, seine Reaktion zu deuten, während er regungslos einfach nur dastand.  
„Ihr und ich, wir sind nicht so verschieden“, sagte Sally nun mit erhobener Stimme. Ihr Blick legte sich auf einen Soldaten nach dem anderen, als sie langsam den Kopf drehte. „Wir alle wollen nur das Beste für unsere Mitmenschen und manchmal gehen die Dinge schief. Aber wir haben jetzt die Wahl. Wir, und nicht irgendein FBI-Direktor. Entweder lassen wir die Vergangenheit hinter uns und machen allem ein Ende, hier und jetzt. Oder wir lassen es weitergehen wie bisher. Aber eines sage ich euch gleich, ich werde nicht aufgeben. Ich werde mich nicht zurückhalten und ich habe langsam aber sicher genug.“ Sally schaute nun wieder nach vorne zu Alibi. „Die Entscheidung liegt bei euch.“  
Alibi schaute sie schweigend an. Ihr Blick ging kurz hinunter zu Meg, die mittlerweile im Rollstuhl sitzend ein Bein über das andere geschlagen hatte und ihr nun frech zuzwinkerte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Einen Augenblick später tauchten bereits dunkle Nebelschwaden unter den Operatoren auf und einer nach dem anderen fielen sie mit überraschten Schreien in die Tiefe. Als letzte verschwand Alibi. Das Portal, durch das sie gefallen war, hielt sich noch eine Sekunde auf dem Boden, bevor Sally es mit einem Schlenker ihrer Hand schloss.  
„Ist ja nicht schlecht gelaufen“, murmelte Meg und stand aus ihrem Rollstuhl auf. Im selben Moment löste sich das Gefährt in schwarzen Nebel auf. „Wolltest du nicht noch ihre Antwort hören?“  
„Die hätte sie mir sowieso nicht gesagt“, entgegnete Sally: „Außerdem weiß ich sie schon. Sie sind auch nur Menschen, genau wie wir.“ Die Krankenschwester drehte sich um und stellte sich zu Meg und Claudette. „Wie auch immer, kommt ihr noch mit rüber zu Anna und Max?“  
„Haben sie ihre Hütte endlich fertig?“  
„Ja“, nickte Sally: „Anna war gestern schon so aufgeregt, mir alles zu zeigen, aber da hatten wir ja noch zu tun.“  
„Dann lassen wir sie nicht warten“, sagte Meg: „Claudette, bist du dabei?“  
„Danke, aber ich glaube, ich gehe lieber nachhause. Mir ist nicht ganz gut.“  
„Wirst du krank?“, fragte Sally, doch Claudette schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, nein, ich denke, das geht schon vorbei.“  
„Na hoffen wir´s. Hier, ich lass dich gleich bei dir zuhause raus.“  
„Danke“

Als Dwight an diesem Abend von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, öffnete er wie immer die Tür, hängte seinen Mantel an den Haken daneben und kickte seine Schuhe in die rechte Ecke. Die Wohnung war nicht sehr groß. Trotzdem hätte er sich nichts anders wünschen können. Überall duftete es nach Claudette und der Geruch bereitete ihm jedes Mal ein wohliges Gefühl in der Brust.  
„Hallöchen“, trällerte er durch die Zimmer. Sie waren erst vor ein paar Wochen hier eingezogen, teilten sich die Miete und liebten die kleine Wohnung schon jetzt über alles.  
„Hi Dwight“, kam die Antwort aus Richtung Schlafzimmer. Claudette war also da. Dwights Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer und in gemütlicher Gelassenheit drückte er die Tür hinter sich zu. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie sich nicht wieder auf der Uni verkriechen würde.  
„Ich schwör´s dir“ rief er durch die Wohnung: „Mr. Cooper hat heute wieder einen seiner Schreianfälle bekommen. So eine junge Praktikantin. Das arme Ding. Danach war das Arbeitsklima mal wieder im Eimer, aber ich und Feng sind´s ja eh schon gewöhnt. Wie war dein Tag?“  
„Ganz gut“, antwortete Claudette: „Kommst du mal bitte?“  
Dwight hielt inne. Claudette hatte nicht böse geklungen, nicht zornig auf ihn oder so, aber in ihrer Stimme lag eine gewisse Schwere. Sofort lenkte er seine Schritte in Sichtung Schlafzimmer. Claudette saß auf der Kante ihres Doppelbetts, die Füße gerade auf den Boden gestellt und die Hände in ihrem Schoß verschränkt. Ihr Blick war unergründlich.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Dwight mit gerunzelter Stirn. Ein unsicheres Lächeln fuhr über Claudettes Lippen, doch es tat nichts weiter, als ihn nur noch mehr zu verunsichern.  
„Ja, ich… ich glaube schon“, sagte Claudette: „Aber es gibt eine Sache, um die wir uns kümmern müssen.“  
Dwight ging zu ihr hin und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bettkante. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass sie ein wenig zitterte. War sie etwa aufgeregt?  
„Was ist los?“  
Zur Antwort löste Claudette einfach ihre Hände und brachte einen länglichen, flachen Gegenstand aus Plastik zum Vorschein. Als Dwight ihn anfasste, war er ganz leicht.  
„Hast du Fieber?“, fragte er und warf einen Blick auf das kleine Display. Allerdings war dort nichts weiter zu sehen als zwei parallele Striche, die nichts weiter aussagten.  
„Ach, Dwight“, murmelte Claudette kopfschüttelnd: „Manchmal könnte ich… Das ist kein Fiebermesser, du Dummkopf. Das ist ein Schwangerschaftstest.“  
Dwight schaute hinunter auf die zwei parallelen Striche. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Worte zu ihm durchgedrungen waren und während sein Verstand die Botschaft verarbeitete, hob sich sein Kopf langsam zu Claudette. Ein weiteres, unsicheres Lächeln flog über ihr Gesicht.  
„Zwei Striche?“, fragte Dwight.  
„Positiv“, antwortete Claudette.  
„Aha“  
Dwight runzelte die Stirn und schaute wieder hinunter auf den kleinen Gegenstand. Claudette wartete einen Augenblick. Als sie es nicht mehr länger aushielt, hob sie eine Hand und packte Dwight an der Schulter. Sanft, aber irgendwie auch verzweifelt.  
„Dwight, was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Ähm… Ich… Ich glaube, zuallererst sollten wir sichergehen, oder? Ich meine, wir haben doch alles richtig gemacht, oder nicht? Eigentlich dürftest du gar nicht…“  
„Bin ich aber“, fuhr Claudette ihm ins Wort: „Ich weiß auch nicht, wie´s passiert ist. Irgendetwas muss schiefgelaufen sein. Aber jetzt ist es passiert und wir müssen uns darum kümmern.“  
Dwight fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seinen Bart. Claudette hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten, seine Miene zu entschlüsseln und sie hoffte inständig, dass er ihr keine Vorwürfe machen würde. Die ganze Situation beunruhigte sie, machte ihr Angst.  
„Dwight?“  
„Ja?“  
„Was machen wir jetzt? Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Dwight, bitte!“  
„Hey, ganz ruhig.“ Dwight legte einen Arm um Claudettes Schultern und zog sie zu sich herüber. Die simple Berührung ließ sie augenblicklich etwas ruhiger werden. „Wir machen das schon. Zu zweit, okay?“  
„Okay“  
„Also, als erstes… ähm… als erstes glaube ich, sollten wir uns informieren. Ja, genau. Wir informieren uns und schauen nach, was man in so einem Fall üblicherweise…“  
„Das habe ich schon“, sagte Claudette und fischte einen Stapel ausgedruckter Zettel von der Matratze hinter ihr. Es waren Screenshots von Webseiten, sowohl medizinische Informationsportale als auch staatliche Stellen, an denen die Gesetzeslage erklärt wurde. Dwight nahm ein paar der Zettel entgegen und ließ seine Augen über die Zeilen fahren.  
„Ich habe nachgesehen“, erläuterte Claudette: „Wir sind immer noch im Zeitraum für eine Abtreibung, das ist kein Problem. Auch mit den Gesetzen haben wir Glück. Es gibt keine strikten Verbote. Allerdings müssen wir uns eingehend mit einem Arzt beraten. Sie werden uns Alternativen vorlegen, uns aufklären und so weiter. Und die finale Entscheidung liegt bei mir.“  
Dwight nickte. Er legte einen der Zettel beiseite und flog über den Inhalt des nächsten. Irgendwann legte er den gesamten Stapel zurück auf die Matratze. Sein Blick richtete sich auf die Wand direkt vor ihm und seine rechte Hand verschränkte sich mit Claudettes linker. Wortlos saßen sie für eine Weile da.  
„Wie läuft so eine Abtreibung überhaupt ab?“, fragte Dwight schließlich. Claudette senkte den Blick hinunter auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß lagen und die sie krampfhaft ruhig zu halten versuchte.  
„Es gibt zwei Methoden“, erklärte sie: „Eine Möglichkeit ist ein chirurgischer Eingriff, bei dem sie mich Betäuben und alles entfernen. Die andere ist eine chemische, bei der ich über ein paar Tage Pillen schlucken muss. Dadurch werden dann irgendwelche Hormone blockiert.“  
„Tut es weh?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube schon ein wenig. Also nicht wirklich, aber es soll eher unangenehm sein, habe ich gelesen.“  
„Willst du es tun?“  
„Ein paar Tage Übelkeit sind nicht das Problem, Dwight. Ich habe schon ganz andere Sachen ausgehalten, das ist gar nichts.“  
„Ich weiß, dass du es aushältst“, sagte Dwight: „Ich will wissen, ob du es tun willst.“ Er schaute ihr in die Augen. Claudette öffnete den Mund, suchte vergeblich nach Worten und schloss ihn wieder. Es machte ihr unheimliche Angst, dass es ihr plötzlich so schwerfiel, mit Ja zu antworten. Ihre Finger begannen zu Zittern und erst als Dwight ihr einen ermutigenden Druck gab, beruhigte sie sich wieder ein wenig.  
„Wir haben keine Wahl, oder?“, murmelte Claudette: „Wir sind nicht einmal verheiratet. Außerdem muss ich an mein Studium denken. Ich könnte zwar ein Semester aussetzen, aber… Dwight, wir wissen ja nicht einmal, wie das geht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich ein Kind großziehen soll. Ich bin erst dreiundzwanzig.“  
„So jung ist das nicht mehr“, entgegnete Dwight, bevor er hinzufügte: „Dann machen wir also eine Abtreibung?“  
Claudettes Atem beschleunigte sich wieder ein wenig.  
„Hey, ich kann das nicht allein entscheiden. Wir machen das zusammen!“  
„Ich weiß, deshalb frage ich dich ja.“  
Dwights fester Händedruck entfaltete eine beruhigende Wirkung, seine zuversichtlichen Augen strahlten eine wärmende Sicherheit aus und für mehrere Sekunden konnte Claudette nichts anderes tun, als ihn anzustarren. Sie liebte ihn. Das wusste sie tief in ihrem Herzen, es war ihr sonnenklar. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich ernsthafte Gedanken über das Kinderkriegen gemacht, doch in diesem Moment wusste sie, dass Dwight der perfekte Vater sein würde. Er kümmerte sich so liebevoll um sie. Was anderes konnte sie sich für ihre Kinder wünschen?  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, knurrte Claudette. Sie lehnte sich nach vorne, stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf die Knie und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was wir machen sollen. Dwight, hilf mir.“  
„Weißt du was“, sagte Dwight und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Claudette hob den Kopf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, während er sie sanft nach hinten auf die Matratze zog. „Es ist schon spät. Die Entscheidung ist zwar dringend, aber warum schlafen wir nicht eine Nacht drüber? Morgen wissen wir sicher weiter.“  
„Okay“  
Claudette drehte sich auf die Seite und schmiegte sich an Dwights Schulter. Ihr rechter Arm wickelte sich um seinen Brustkorb. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag sie einfach nur da, lauschte dem Schlag seines Herzens und genoss seine Anwesenheit. Seine Arme waren der einzige Ort, an dem sie wahrhaft alles andere vergessen konnte. Bald schon war sie eingeschlafen.

„Vier Monate“, murmelte Feng: „Wie soll ich ihnen das nur sagen?“  
„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Kate: „Wie wär´s mit: Hey, Mom, Dad, ich bin lesbisch. Das ist meine Freundin Kate. Wir sind seit vier Monaten zusammen.“  
Feng schnaubte und steckte die Hände in die Taschen ihres violetten Cardigans. Schweigend ging sie die Straße entlang. Es war ein kühler Nachmittag mit wolkenverhangenem Himmel und drückender Stimmung. Eigentlich ein schlechter Tag, für ernste Gespräche. Aber Feng hatte Kate und sich selbst versprochen, es heute zu tun, also gab es kein Zurück mehr.  
„Mit meinen Eltern ist es halt ziemlich so abgelaufen“, bemerkte Kate: „Aber du hast recht, meine Eltern ticken vielleicht etwas anders als deine. Vielleicht solltest du wirklich etwas mehr Feingefühl an den Tag legen.“  
„Irgendeine Idee, wie ich das mache?“  
Kate überlegte. Sie trug eine unfassbare enge Jeans, ihr Haar war in wunderschöne Locken gelegt und ihr T-Shirt sah aus, als würde es jeden Moment um ihre Brust herum aufreißen.  
„Sorry, aber für Feingefühl bin ich die Falsche“, sagte sie: „Wie hast du´s denn deinen Freunden gesagt?“  
Feng schaute wieder nach vorne auf den Gehsteig.  
„Meg hat mich ja gesehen. Bei Jake war´s irgendwie wie mit dir und deinen Eltern und bei Claudette und Dwight warst du ja dabei. Nea hat´s von selbst herausgefunden und dann natürlich sofort David verraten.“  
„Vielleicht ist gerade heraus ja doch die beste Art, mit so etwas umzugehen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte Feng: „Wenn ich´s ihnen einfach so vor die Schädel knalle, kriegen sie noch einen Herzinfarkt.“  
„Aber durch Herumreden wird´s doch auch nicht besser.“  
„Bei ihnen schon.“  
„Bist du sicher?“  
„Nein“  
„Na also“ Kate machte ein paar weite Schritte, drehte sich im Laufen um und schaute Feng nun geradewegs an. „Mach die Augen zu, beiß die Zähne zusammen und sag´s einfach. Wenn die Sintflut über dich hereinbricht, stehe ich bereit und rette dich.“ Kate verlangsamte ihre Schritte, als Feng plötzlich stehen blieb. „Was ist?“  
„Wir sind da.“  
Die kleine Asiatin drehte den Kopf nach rechts und deutete mit der Hand, die immer noch in ihrem Pullover steckte, auf ein metallenes Eingangstor. Kate erblickte einen gepflegten Garten, der ein großzügiges Haus umrundete. Die Wiese war fein säuberlich geschnitten, die Hecken ordentlich gestutzt und der schmale Steinweg sauber gekehrt.  
„Hier wohnen deinen Eltern?“  
„Jep“  
„Nicht schlecht“  
„Aber langweilig“  
Kate lachte kurz über das Kommentar, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst, als Feng an die Klingel trat und ihren Finger auf den roten Knopf presste. Ein Summen ertönte. Ein paar Sekunden später meldete sich eine hohe Stimme, die in absurdem Tempo etwas Chinesisches sagte. Feng antwortete, ebenfalls auf Chinesisch, allerdings viel langsamer. Dann öffnete sich das Tor. Wie von Geisterhand schwang es nach Innen auf und mit einer Miene, als würde sie die Pforte der Hölle durchschreiten, setzte Feng einen Fuß auf das Grundstück. Kate folgte ihr zurückhaltend.  
Langsam gingen die beiden den schmalen Pfad entlang. Als sie ungefähr die Hälfte des kurzen Weges zurückgelegt hatten, öffnete sich vorne am Haus die Tür und eine hohe Frau mittleren Alters erschien. Sie trug ein dunkles, enges Kleid. Ihre Haare waren in einem strengen Knoten nach hinten geknöpft und weiße Strähnen zogen sich durch die größtenteils schwarze Frisur. Aus dunklen Augen beobachtete sie, wie die beiden jungen Damen zu ihr hinauf an die Tür traten.  
„Hi, Mom“, murmelte Feng. Ein verlegenes Lächeln fuhr über ihre Lippen, das sofort verschwand, als ihre Mutter etwas auf Chinesisch sagte.  
„Das ist Kate Denson“, antwortete Feng auf Englisch, bevor sie sich halb umdrehte und sagte: „Yue Min, meine Mutter.“  
„Sehr erfreut“  
„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.“  
Die Stimme von Fengs Mutter war ordentlich, sittlich und kalt. Keine Emotionen lagen in ihrem Tonfall und es klang, als würde sie einfach nur sagen, was von ihr verlangt wurde. Wahrscheinlich war es auch der Fall. Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus, bis Yue endlich zur Seite trat und ihre beiden Gäste hereinbat.  
Das Innere des Hauses passte perfekt zu seiner Bewohnerin. Alles war an seinem rechten Platz, keines der Bilder hing schief, kein Teppich hatte eine Falte und nirgends war auch nur der kleinste Staubfetzen zu entdecken. Genau wie das Äußere war auch das Innere makellos und unheimlich langweilig.  
„Endlich schaust du mal bei mir vorbei“, sagte Fengs Mutter und bedeutete den beiden, ihr zu folgen. „Du warst schon so lange nicht mehr hier. Man könnte fast meinen, du hättest uns vergessen.“  
„Es liegt sicher nicht daran, dass ich euch vergessen habe“, entgegnete Feng. Kate blieb stumm, zog bei der scharfen Antwort jedoch die Augenbrauen nach oben. Fengs Mutter sagte nichts darauf und ihre Gedanken blieben hinter einer kalten Fassade verborgen. Schweigend führte sie ihre Gäste in ein weitläufiges Wohnzimmer. Asiatische Vasen standen in den Ecken, fernöstliche Topfpflanzen zierten die Wände und eine alte Schriftrolle mit chinesischen Zeichen ruhte in einer Vitrine. In der Mitte gab es zwei edle Sofas. Dazu einen eleganten Tisch mit niedrigen Beinen aus dunklem Holz und einer gläsernen Tischplatte.  
„Setzt euch“, lud Fengs Mutter ein und wies auf die ledernen Möbelstücke. Feng und Kate besetzetn das längere der beiden Sofas. Yue setzte sich ihnen schräg gegenüber, schlug ein Bein über das andere und schaute sie anschließend mit scharfen Augen an. Wieder breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille aus, bis Feng schließlich das Wort erhob.  
„Ähm… Ist Vater auch hier?“  
Yue schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Er ist in der Firma beschäftigt, kommt erst am Abend zurück.“  
„Aber ich wollte doch etwas Wichtiges mit euch besprechen!“  
„Ich weiß, aber er hatte keine Zeit. Ich hoffe, ich werde ihm alles so wiedergeben können, wie du es mir sagst.“ Stille legte sich in das Wohnzimmer, bevor Yue fortfuhr: „Oder wir warten, bis er zurückkommt. Das dauert aber noch ein paar Stunden.“  
„Nein“, knurrte Feng: „Nein, ich sag´s einfach dir. Mir egal, wie du´s ihm wiedergibst.“  
Yues rechte Augenbraue zuckte nach oben, sie sagte jedoch nichts. Trotz alle der Kälte, all der Distanz die spürbar zwischen ihr und Feng lag, schien sie ihre Tochter doch perfekt zu verstehen. Es sah aus, als würde sie Feng restlos durchschauen.  
„Also“, sagte Yue schließlich: „Worum geht´s? Du weißt, ich mag es nicht, wenn Leute nicht zum Punkt kommen, also raus damit.“  
„Okay, ähm…“, stammelte Feng, warf einen schnellen Blick zu Kate und setzte sich dann etwas gerader hin. Beruhigend legte sie ihre Hände auf die Oberschenkel und schaute ihrer Mutter dann direkt in die Augen.  
„Ich höre?“  
„Also der Grund, warum Kate hier ist…“, sagte Feng: „Also, der ist… Sie ist meine Freundin. Und damit meine ich meine echte Freundin. Im Sinne von… ähm… wir lieben uns.“  
Fengs Mutter schaute ihre Tochter einfach nur an. Ihre Miene blieb unergründlich und Feng fühlte sich, als würde sie in der sich ausbreitenden Stille in ein bodenloses Loch fallen. Wo blieb die Reaktion? Was ging vor in ihrem Kopf?  
„Verstehst du, was ich damit sagen will?“, fragte Feng schließlich. Sie merkte gar nicht, wie Kate ihr eine Hand auf den Arm legte. Trotzdem entfaltete es eine beruhigende Wirkung. Fengs Mutter kniff ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Anstatt zu antworten, drehte sie sich jedoch herum und griff nach der filigranen Teekanne, die zwischen ihnen auf dem niedrigen Tisch stand. Erst jetzt sah Feng, dass sich dort auch zwei Tassen befanden.  
„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mich freut“, sagte Yue, während sie dampfenden Tee in eine der beiden Tassen schenkte: „Und ja, ich verstehe, was du mir sagen willst.“ Sie schob das Gefäß in Fengs Richtung, die sich nicht traute, das Getränk abzulehnen und füllte dann auch ihre eigene Tasse. „Wird auch Zeit, wenn du mich fragst.“  
Feng, die ihre Tasse bereits hochgehoben hatte, hielt inne.  
„Es wird Zeit?“  
„Bitte“, entgegnete ihre Mutter: „Glaubst du wirklich, wir hätten nichts gemerkt? Die ganze Zeit über beschwerst du dich darüber, dass wir dir keinen Freiraum lassen und nimmst gleichzeitig an, dass wir so etwas nicht mitkriegen?“  
„Ihr habt es gewusst?“, rief Feng mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Yue blieb ganz gelassen und löffelte ein wenig Zucker in ihren Tee.  
„Gewusst? Nein. Vermutet? Natürlich. Kate, meine Liebe, wenn du auch etwas Tee willst, dann hol dir doch eine der Tassen, die dort drüben stehen. Ich hätte ja für drei gedeckt, aber meine umsichtige Tochter zog es vor, mich über deine Anwesenheit im Dunkeln zu lassen.“  
Kate warf einen schnellen Blick zu Feng, fast so, als würde sie um Erlaubnis fragen. Doch Fengs Blick haftete an ihrer Mutter. Nach kurzem Zögern entschied sie sich dazu, dass es wohl besser war, mit den Gepflogenheiten übereinzustimmen, stand auf und holte sich eine Tasse.  
„Ihr habt es gewusst“, brummte Feng und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Beinahe beleidigt starrte sie hinunter in ihren Schoß.  
„Nicht gewusst, vermutet, Liebling“, antwortete Yue. Ihre Stimme war so gefasst und beiläufig als würde sie über das Wetter sprechen. „Ich bin froh, dass du endlich den Mut gefunden hast, uns die Wahrheit zu sagen.“  
Feng nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Kate setzte sich wieder zurück an ihre Seite und stellte ihre Tasse auf den kleinen Tisch vor ihr. Yue schenkte ihr seelenruhig etwas Tee ein.  
„Du bist also die Gefährtin meiner Tochter“, sagte sie und reichte Kate die dampfende Tasse: „Wir sind doch per du?“  
„Aber natürlich“  
„Wunderbar. Dann erzählt mir doch, wie habt ihr euch denn kennengelernt?“  
„Oh, das ist eine ganz tolle Geschichte“, sagte Kate: „Vor ungefähr vier Monaten war ich als Sängerin auf so einer Party hier in Waltonfield.“  
„Eine Musikerin also, hört, hört.“  
„Ja, genau. Ich war eben auf dieser Party auf der Bühne und etwa in der ersten Hälfte des Programms sehe ich auf einmal eine wunderschöne, junge Frau unten in der Menge. Sie trug ein leuchtend rotes Kleid, sie hat getanzt und sah einfach nur bezaubernd aus. Ich hätte beinahe einen Ton verfehlt, als ich sie entdeckt habe. Nach der Show bin ich dann sofort nach unten in die Menge, aber da war sie schon fort. Zum Glück habe ich sie noch an der Bar stehen sehen…“  
„Ist das alles?“, fuhr Feng dazwischen: „Sind wir jetzt schon beim alltäglichen Beziehungsklatsch, oder was? Gibt es nichts, was du mir vorhalten willst? Keine Belehrungen, Zurechtweißungen oder Standpauken?“  
Fengs Mutter drehte den Kopf wieder zurück zu Feng, vollkommen unbeeindruckt von ihrer gehobenen Stimme.  
„Standpauken?“, fragte sie: „Willst du denn eine?“  
„Wa… nein!“  
„Na also“  
„Ich dachte nur…“, stammelte Feng: „Ich weiß auch nicht… Bist du nicht wütend oder so? Du musst es nicht vor mir verstecken. Wenn du mir etwas sagen willst, dann sag es. Ich halte es schon aus.“  
Fengs Mutter legte ihren Kopf etwas schief. Dann beugte sie sich ein Stück nach vorne und legte eine Hand auf den Arm ihrer Tochter. Ein ungewohnt einfühlsames Lächeln fuhr über ihre Lippen. Feng zuckte beinahe ein wenig zurück. Schließlich sagte Yue ein paar Worte auf Chinesisch und die empörte Verwirrung auf Fengs Gesicht wich augenblicklicher Freude.  
„Danke“  
Yue nickte ihr wohlwollend zu, bevor sie sich wieder an Kate wandte.  
„Also, wo waren wir? Beziehungsklatsch, richtig?“  
Etwa eine Stunde später standen die zwei jungen Frauen wieder draußen auf der Straße. Mit einem metallischen Klicken schloss sich das Tor hinter ihnen und Kate drehte sich sofort zu Feng.  
„Das lief doch wunderbar.“  
„Ja, ich… ich glaube schon.“  
„Es tut mir leid, dass dein Vater nicht hier war, aber deine Mutter war doch ganz okay mit uns. Ich glaube sie mag mich.“  
„Das tut sie“, sagte Feng: „Vertrau mir, du wüsstest, wenn sie es nicht täte.“  
„Was hat sie dir eigentlich gesagt, als sie Chinesisch gesprochen hat?“  
Feng hob den Kopf und ein Lächeln fuhr über ihre Lippen. Dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen. Kate schaute ihr kurz nach, bevor sie ebenfalls losging und aufschloss. Sie hatte schon längst keine Antwort mehr erwartet, als Feng plötzlich murmelte: „Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie sich für ihre Tochter entschieden hätte und dass das auch so bleiben würde.“  
Während Kate draußen auf der Straße eine heitere Bemerkung dazu machte, zog Yue hinten im Haus den Vorhang wieder vor das Fenster. Sie hatte den beiden noch nachgeschaut, heimlich und unbemerkt. Ihre kleine Tochter schien so fröhlich wie schon seit langem nicht mehr und die Freude, die sie an Kate Seite ausstrahlte, wärmte auch ihr selbst das Herz.  
Yue drehte sich um und trat an eine Kommode. Mit flinken Händen öffnete sie die oberste Schublade. Feng hatte ihr endlich die Wahrheit gesagt und sie wusste, dass auch ihr Ehemann niemals gelogen hatte. Er hatte jedes Wort, das er über ihre langjährige Vermutung ausgesprochen hatte, auch genauso gemeint. Yue senkte den Blick auf einen weißen Zettel. Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihrer Kehle. Dann griff sie nach einem Stift und zog die blanken Scheidungspapiere hervor.

„Aufgepasst, ihr kleinen Rotzlöffel!“ David prellte seinen Basketball einmal auf den Boden der Turnhalle, womit er augenblicklich alle Gespräche verstummen ließ. Ein Autoritätsproblem hatte er definitiv nicht. Eilig setzten sich seine niedlichen Schüler in einen Halbkreis auf den Boden mit ihm als Zentrum. „Heute läuft´s ein bisschen anders ab. Wir wärmen uns jetzt gemeinsam auf, wie immer. Sobald wir das getan haben, verziehe ich mich und leg mich auf die faule Haut. Heute habt ihr nämlich einen anderen Kerkermeister.“  
David nahm den Basketball unter den linken Arm und wies mit dem rechten auf eine sportlich aussehende Person, die sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.  
„Das ist Meg Thomas“, erklärte er: „Sie wird mir die nächsten paar Wochen hier aushelfen und ein paar Stunden mit euch halten. Und ich sag euch eins, ihr reißt euch besser zusammen. Bei ihr geht´s nicht so glimpflich zu wie bei mir.“  
Meg warf David einen verunsicherten Blick zu. Warum sagte er den so etwas? Wollte er seinen Schülern Angst vor ihr machen? Glücklicherweise schienen ihn die Kinder kaum ernst zu nehmen, denn ihre starrenden Blicke waren hauptsächlich neugierig. David drehte sich nun zu ihr um.  
„So, die Klasse gehört dir.“  
Meg nickte. Sie hätte sich niemals gedacht, dass sie so nervös sein würde. Doch nicht bei einer einfachen Schulklasse.  
„Mach einfach das Programm, das ich dir gegeben habe“, sagte David: „Und lass sie ruhig ein bisschen schwitzen. Die halten das schon aus.  
„Okay“  
„Na dann, viel Glück.“

„Was passiert dort draußen?“, krächzte Lisa und klammerte sich an den Dachbalken von Sallys Hütte. Unter ihr standen Anna, Max und Rin in einem Halbkreis um Sally gedrängt, die beschwichtigend die Arme hob.  
„Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich halte euch doch auf dem Laufenden.“  
„Ist es schon so weit?“, krächzte die Hexe weiter: „Los, sag es Lisa.“  
„Das dauert eine Weile“, entgegnete Sally. Sie drehte den Kopf und spähte auf etwas, das nur sie sehen konnte. Ein nervöser Gesichtsausdruck legte sich auf ihr Gesicht.  
„Was ist los?“, wollte Anna wissen. Schon seit Stunden trat sie von einem Bein auf das andere und brachte es kaum fertig, auch nur eine Minute Ruhe zu geben. Sally antwortete ihr nicht sofort. Erst als sie sich sicher war, was sie gesehen hatte, drehte sie den Kopf wieder nach vorne.  
„Alles gut“, sagte sie: „Lange kann´s nicht mehr dauern.“  
Max machte vor Aufregung einen kleinen Hüpfer, Lisa hangelte sich vom Dach herunter auf seine Schulter und Rin quietschte nervös. Ihre Haare wallten wie immer hin und her. Trotz all der Zuckungen und Verrenkungen, die ihren Köper noch immer heimsuchten, war es ganz offensichtlich, dass sie nicht weniger aufgeregt war als alle anderen auch.  
„Jetzt beruhigt euch doch bitte“, sagte Sally: „Also wirklich… man möchte fasst meinen…“ Plötzlich schoss ihr Kopf wieder zur Seite und ihr oranges Auge starrte in die Ferne. „Okay, ich glaube es ist so weit. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“  
Bevor jemand protestieren konnte, war Sally bereits rückwärts in eine schwarze Nebelwolke getreten und aus dem Nebel verschwunden. Ihr Weg führte sie hinüber in die echte Welt. Nach ein paar Sekunden des Wanderns tauchte sie in einem hell erleuchteten Gang wieder auf. Weiße Wände und unzählige Türen zogen sich bis in die Ferne, geschäftig aussehende Menschen in weißen Kitteln eilten umher und auf einer unbequem aussehenden Bank hockte Meg. Überrascht hob sie den Kopf.  
„Oh, Sally, du bist´s nur.“  
„Wie sieht´s aus?“  
Die Krankenschwester stellte sich neben Meg an die Wand. Mit der rechten Hand zupfte sie eine dunkle Sonnenbrille aus der Brusttasche ihres Kleids und setzte sie auf ihre Nase. Dann senkte sie den Blick hinunter zu der rothaarigen Athletin.  
„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Meg: „Es dauert schon ziemlich lang.“  
Sally schaute hinüber zur weißen Tür auf der anderen Seite des Gangs.  
„Na, jetzt sollte es eigentlich jeden Moment vorbei sein.“  
Meg hob ihren fragenden Blick hinauf zur Krankenschwester, doch noch im selben Moment öffnete sich bereits die weiße Tür und ein vollkommen erschöpfter Dwight trat auf den Gang. Er trug einen sterilen, türkisen Kittel über seiner normalen Kleidung. Mit zitternden Fingern zog er sich einen Mundschutz vom Gesicht und entblößte dabei ein ungläubiges Lächeln. Meg war sofort auf die Beine geschossen.  
„Und?“  
„Ich…“, stammelte Dwight: „Ich bin Vater.“  
Beinahe wäre er von den Füßen gefallen, als Meg ihm mit einem Jauchzen um den Hals fiel. Sally stand etwas abseits und verfolgte die Szene mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, bei einem solch einzigartigen Erlebnis dabei sein zu dürfen. Unweigerlich wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Andrew, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich wieder in die Gegenwart zurückriss. Dies war kein Tag der Vergangenheit. Der jetzige Moment gehörte der Zukunft.  
„Oh, Dwight, das ist so wunderbar“, rief Meg, nachdem sie sich endlich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte: „Was ist es denn? Sag schon, na los!“  
„Ein Mädchen“  
Megs Augen weiteten sich förmlich bei der Antwort und schon allein der Gedanke an ein süßes, kleines Mädchen brachte sie zum Schmelzen.  
„Meine Glückwünsche“, sagte Sally und trat nun nach vorne. Dwight nickte ihr in überglücklicher Euphorie zu.  
„Dürfen… Dürfen wir sie schon sehen?“, fragte Meg nun und es sah aus, als müsste sie sich zusammenreißen, um nicht einfach in den Kreissaal zu stürmen. Glücklicherweise würde man sie nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Mit einem Schritt zur Seite lud Dwight Sally und Meg ein, an ihm vorbeizutreten und das neueste Mitglied der Familie zu begrüßen.  
Meg stockte vor Aufregung der Atem. Mit zitternden Beinen ging sie in das enge Zimmer, zwängte sich zwischen allen möglichen Gerätschaften und Vorhängen durch und erreichte schließlich ein drahtiges Krankenbett. An der Seite stand eine Hebamme. Sie kritzelte etwas in ein Klemmbrett, sah dann auf und lächelte Meg freundlich an. Diese merkte es gar nicht. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig und allein einer erschöpften Kanadierin und dem kleinen Ding, das auf ihrer Brust lag.  
„Oooooooooh, sie ist so süß!“  
Claudette öffnete die Augen und ein müdes Lächeln fuhr über ihre Lippen. Sie sah so unendlich zufrieden aus.  
„Hi, Meg“  
„Hey, alles fit?“  
„Oh, ja, ja“  
Meg musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als sie bemerkte, dass Claudette noch ganz benommen war von der langwierigen Prozedur.  
„Es war wunderbar“, hauchte die erschöpfte Kanadierin: „Aber ich schwör´s dir, einmal und nie wieder.“  
Meg lachte. Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf Claudettes Schulter und beugte sich dann etwas nach vorne, um das Gesicht der Neugeborenen besser sehen zu können.  
„Sie sieht richtig gesund aus“, sagte Sally im Hintergrund zu Dwight. „Habt ihr euch schon einen Namen überlegt?“  
Dwight nickte, doch die Antwort kam von Claudette in Form eines von Liebe gefüllten Flüsterns.  
„Gabrielle“

„Also gut, Susie“, rief Dwight und lehnte sich an die Schreibtischplatte ihres Arbeitsplatzes: „Jetzt bist du schon eine Woche bei uns. Wie gefällt´s dir so?“  
Susie hob den Kopf. Ihre Haare hatten einen grellen, blauen Ton und fielen ihr bis hinunter auf den Bauch. Mittlerweile war sie ihre Zahnspange losgeworden, doch noch immer steckten ihre Hände in den Ärmeln eines schwarzen Hoodies, der ihr einfach viel zu groß war. Es war halt ihr Stil. Wen scherte es schon, dass sie kaum an die Tasten des Computers kam?  
„Ähm… ganz gut“, stammelte Susie: „Ich… also…“  
„Keine Sorge“, sagte Dwight und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter: „Niemand von uns ist hier, weil es ihm gefällt. Und dein Job ist mit Abstand der langweiligste von allen.“ Er nippte an seinem dampfenden Pappbecher. „Aber hey, so läuft das eben. Anfangen muss man immer von unten.“  
Susie stieß ein frustriertes Stöhnen aus und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.  
„Glaubst du mir jetzt, dass die Schule gar nicht mal so schlecht war?“, lachte Dwight. Als Antwort erhielt er nichts weiter als ein schweigendes Nicken. Grinsend ließ er den Blick durch das Büro schweifen und schaute hinüber zu Feng. Sie war tief in ihre Arbeit versunken, im Gegensatz zum Rest des Büros. Die meisten hatten ohnehin schon Feierabend gemacht, einschließlich Dwight, der eigentlich nur mehr da war, um sich um Susie zu kümmern.  
„Gut, vielleicht war das nicht ganz richtig“, sagte er: „Niemand außer eine von uns ist hier, weil es ihr gefällt.“  
Susie richtete sich auf und drehte sich in ihrem Bürostuhl herum Für eine ganze Weile beobachteten sie und Dwight einfach nur Feng, wie sie ihrer Arbeit nachging und ihre Finger über die Tastatur fliegen ließ. Dann trällerte plötzlich eine fröhliche Stimme durch das Büro.  
„Huhu!“  
Feng blickte auf und auch Dwight und Susie drehten die Köpfe hinüber zum Eingang. Eine junge Frau war soeben eingetreten, mit blonden Locken und bezaubernder Figur.  
„Hey, Kate“, rief Dwight: „Was machst du denn hier?“  
„Sichergehen, dass mein Dummkopf am Freitagabend nicht an ihrem Sessel kleben bleibt.“  
Sie marschierte geradewegs durch die Reihen an Schreibtischen, bis sie an Fengs Arbeitsplatz angelangt war. Die kleine Asiatin hatte ihren Blick längst wieder auf den Bildschirm gerichtet.  
„Ich bin gleich fertig, eine Sekunde noch.“  
Kate antwortete ihr nicht, sondern schaute hinüber zu Dwight.  
„Kann man ihr vertrauen, wenn sie das sagt?“  
Dwight schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Vergiss es“  
„Dann muss ich wohl rabiat werden“, beschloss Kate, trat hinter Feng und legte ihr beide Hände über die Augen. Ein protestierendes Quietschen entfuhr Fengs Kehle. Allerdings dauerte es keine zwei Sekunden, bis Kate es mit einem innigen Kuss erstickt hatte. Feng hatte ihr noch nie wiederstehen können.  
„Warum holt mich eigentlich Claudette nie von der Arbeit ab?“, murmelte Dwight.  
„Weil du dich sowieso nicht überarbeitest?“, riet Susie.  
„Da hast du wohl recht.“  
Susie zuckte mit den Schultern. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Kate wieder von Feng gelöst und kam nun herüber an Susies Schreibtisch. Ein mystisches Grinsen hatte sich auf ihr Gesicht gelegt.  
„Was?“, fragte Susie argwöhnisch.  
„Oh, nur eine kleine Überraschung“, antwortete Kate und trat an ihr vorbei ans Fenster: „Komm mal rüber.“  
Susie wechselte einen fragenden Blick mit Dwight. Dann stand sie auf und gesellte sich zu Kate an die Fensterscheibe. Ihr Blick ging hinunter auf die Straße. Dort stand ein dunkler Wagen, den sie sofort als Jeffs ramponiertes Gefährt erkannte. Der bärtige Metalbär stand direkt daneben. Er hatte beide Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt und schaute brummig lächelnd zu ihr herauf.  
Neben ihm standen drei schlaksige Teenager. Die erste war ein blondes, schlankes Mädchen mit hübschem Gesicht und blauen Augen. Der zweite war ein hochgewachsener Afroamerikaner und der dritte ein verschmitzt grinsender Junge mit braunen Haaren. Alle drei machten sie obszöne Gesten in Susies Richtung und streckten ihr die Zunge heraus, als sie sie entdeckten.  
„Jeff hat wieder mal in Ormond vorbeigeschaut“, erklärte Kate, während Susie vollkommen entgeistert zu ihr herumfuhr: „Und die drei Rotzlöffel hat er mitgenommen.“  
„Geh schon“, sagte Dwight und wie ein Blitz schoss Susie an ihm vorbei, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und stürzte ins Treppenhaus. Kate und Dwight lenkten ihre Blicke derweil aus dem Fenster. Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, bis Susies leuchtender Haarschopf unten auf der Straße erschien und auf die andere Seite hinüberflog. Dort rannte sie ihre drei Komplizen beinahe über den Haufen.

„Und?“, fragte Meg: „Ist es sehr anstrengend?“  
Claudette schaute sie mit fragender Miene an.  
„Was?“  
Zur Antwort nickte Meg hinunter in den Kinderwagen, der neben ihrem Tisch stand. Eine dunkelhäutige Schönheit schlummerte dort, eingewickelt in eine warme Decke und den niedlichen Mund ein wenig geöffnet. Claudette schnaubte.  
„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann habe ich keine Ahnung, wie wir es ohne Sally schaffen würden.“  
„Schaut sie oft bei euch vorbei?“  
Claudette warf einen Blick hinüber auf das Universitätsgebäude, das von der Terrasse der Bar aus hervorragend zu sehen war. Ein blauer Himmel strahlte über Waltonfield. Der Tag war schwül und die Sonne angenehm.  
„Fast jede Nacht“, antwortete Claudette schließlich: „Ich bin ihr ja so dankbar. Wenn ich jede Nacht dreimal aufstehen müsste, könnte ich meiner Masterarbeit Lebewohl sagen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Aber irgendwie…“ Claudette schüttelte den Kopf, als sie in Zweifeln versunken die Uni betrachtete. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Irgendwie fühle ich mich schuldig. Mir kommt es jedes Mal so vor, als würde ich meine Tochter vernachlässigen.“  
Meg nahm einen dezenten Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse.  
„Ich verstehe“  
„Das ist nicht nur etwas, das ich mir einbilde, oder?“, fragte Claudette: „Ich lasse sie wirklich im Stich.“  
„Nein“, erwiderte Meg sofort: „Denk das bloß nicht. Ich habe selten zwei Eltern gesehen, die sich so liebevoll um ihre Tochter kümmern. Außerdem hast du gar keine Ahnung, was du Sally für eine Freude machst.“  
„Sie freut sich darüber, mitten in der Nacht aufzustehen, um stinkende Windeln zu wechseln?“  
Meg zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Sally braucht ohnehin kaum Schlaf. Drüben im Nebel kann sie sich doch auch nur langweilen. Was ist denn so falsch daran, wenn sie euch ein bisschen unter die Arme greift? So hast du genug Energie, um an deiner Masterarbeit zu schreiben und dich gleichzeitig am Tag mit voller Aufmerksamkeit um Gabrielle zu kümmern.“  
Ein unsicheres Lächeln fuhr über Claudettes Lippen.  
„Du hast wohl recht.“  
„Und dass du dich Sorgen um sie machst, ist ganz normal“, fügte Meg hinzu: „Bevor du Mutter geworden bist, hättest du wohl das Kleingedruckte lesen sollen. Solange es die hier gibt, solange wirst du Angst um sie haben. Im Klartext also: dein restliches Leben.“  
Claudette schaute hinunter in den Kinderwagen und ein himmlisches Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie war so stolz auf ihre kleine Tochter. Niemals hätte sie sich etwas Besseres wünschen können. Sie war perfekt.  
„Darf ich euch zwei Süßen noch etwas bringen?“  
Meg schaute auf.  
„Nein, danke. Ich glaube, wir sind versorgt.“  
„Wie ihr wollt“, trällerte Kate. Sie beugte sich etwas nach vorne, um einen Blick auf Gabrielle zu erhaschen, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwandte und zum nächsten Tisch ging.  
„Scharf wie immer“, murmelte Claudette.  
„Feng hat sich wirklich nicht vergriffen“, kommentierte Meg.  
Die beiden lachten vornehm. Dann saßen sie noch eine Weile auf der Terrasse, bis sich schließlich eine Wolke vor die Sonne schob und sie beschlossen, den Nachmittag beginnen zu lassen. Claudette löste die Bremsen an Gabrielles Wagen. Meg ging derweil in die Bar, um die Rechnung zu begleichen. Es dauerte nicht lange, doch als sie wieder nach draußen trat, prallte sie mit einer entgegenkommenden Person zusammen.  
„Hey, hast du keine Augen im…“  
Doch ihr Gegenüber war bereits in die Knie gegangen, um all die losen Zettel aufzusammeln, die er bei dem Zusammenstoß verloren hatte. Dabei stammelte er eine hastige Entschuldigung nach der anderen. Meg verdrehte die Augen und ging ebenfalls in die Hocke, um dem jungen Mann mit seinen Unterlagen zu helfen.  
Die Zettel waren übersäht mit mathematischen Formeln. Meg erkannte mörderische Gleichungen, hingekritzelte Notizen und unmenschlich aussehende Funktionen. Es musste sich wohl um einen Studenten handeln.  
„Hier, bitte“, sagte sie, nachdem sie beide wieder aufgestanden waren, und drückte dem Jungen seine Zettel in die Hand. Verlegen murmelnd nahm er sie entgegen. Jetzt, wo sie endlich einen näheren Blick auf ihn werfen konnte, sah Meg, dass er ungefähr in ihrem Alter war. Braune, gelockte Haare ragten unter einer blauen Mütze hervor. Er hatte hübsche, nussbraune Augen und trug trotz des schönen Wetters eine Jacke. Bevor Meg jedoch etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sich bereits umgedreht und war davongestürmt.  
„Das ist Quentin Smith.“  
Meg drehte den Kopf und entdeckte Kate, die direkt neben ihr zum Stehen kam. Mit amüsierter Miene schaute sie dem Jungen nach. „Ein komischer Kauz, aber unheimlich nett. Er kommt fast jeden Tag hier vorbei.“  
„Wegen dir?“  
„Was? Ach so, hm, keine Ahnung.“  
Kate lächelte verführerisch. Meg hingegen hielt ihren Blick auf den Rücken des jungen Mannes gerichtet und löste sich erst aus ihrer Starre, als er in der Uni verschwand und Claudette nach ihr rief.

Sally saß in ihrer Hütte und schaute aus der Tür in das verregnete Grau des Tages. Sie hatte es längst fertiggebracht, das Wetter im Nebel an das der Außenwelt anzupassen. Wenn draußen die Sonne schien, war es auch hier hell, wenn es draußen schneite, dann fielen auch hier weiße Flocken vom Himmel und wenn es draußen regnete, dann regnete es auch auf ihre Hütte. Dicke tropfen prasselten in die Wiese. Der Himmel war von grauen Wolken bedeckt und immer wieder zuckte ein Blitz durch das Gewitter.  
Sally seufzte. Ihr oranges Auge drang durch die Barrieren des Nebels nach draußen und beobachtete eine verzweifelte Person. Sie hatte nach ihr gerufen. Über all die Jahre war es niemals geschehen, doch Sally hatte es genau gehört. Und nun tat sie es wieder. Schon seit fünf Minuten überlegte Sally, ob sie die Person hereinlassen sollte. Schlussendlich hob sie die Hand und öffnete ein schwarzes Portal.  
Eine braunhaarige Frau mittleren Alters stolperte auf den Boden ihrer Hütte. Ihre Klamotten waren vollkommen durchnässt, ihre Augen rot angelaufen und ihre Wangen eingefallen. Sie sah gar nicht gut aus. Sally würde ihr wohl raten, einen Doktor aufzusuchen, doch fürs erste wartete sie, was die Frau zu sagen hatte.  
„Sa… Sally?“  
„Amanda“, nickte die Krankenschwester und bot ihr Höflichkeitshalber einen Stuhl an. Amanda rappelte sich keuchend auf. Sally beobachtete, wie sie auf den hölzernen Hocker zu taumelte und sich dort niederließ. Sie schaffte es kaum, ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten.  
„Du hast mich tatsächlich gehört“, murmelte Amanda.  
Sally nickte. „Natürlich habe ich das.“  
Für einen Moment schauten sich die beiden schweigend an. Sallys Blick war eisern, wohingegen Amanda kaum standhalten konnte. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte ein wenig.  
„Du hast mich nie gerufen“, sagte Sally schließlich: „Das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe, bist du aus dem Nebel verschwunden mit dem Versprechen ein normales, gewaltloses Leben zu führen. Das war vor vier Jahren. Also, was brauchst du von mir?“  
Amanda versuchte zu antworten, doch sie schaffte es erst, als sie die Augen niederschlug.  
„Ich brauche Hilfe.“  
„Hilfe?“, fragte Sally und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben: „Wobei?“  
„Ich… Ich schaff´s nicht.“  
„Was schaffst du nicht?“  
„Sally, ich… ich hab´s versucht. Wirklich“ Amandas Stimme zitterte und war über die prasselnden Regentropfen kaum zu hören. „Aber ich… ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich habe versucht, zurückzugehen, zu vergessen. Es geht nicht, Sally, es… Ich hab´s wieder getan.“  
Beim letzten Satz straffte Sally die Schultern. Sie beugte sich nach vorne und versuchte, Amandas Blick aufzufangen.  
„Was hast du getan?“  
„Ich… Ich…“  
„Hast du jemandem Schmerzen zugefügt?“, fragte Sally: „Wenn ich dir helfen soll, musst du mit mir reden. Hast du jemanden umgebracht?“  
„Ne… Nein“, stammelte Amanda. Sally widerstand der Versuchung, in Erleichterung aufzuatmen und wartete geduldig, bis sie weitersprach. „Nein, ich… ich habe versucht… Ich war so allein. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte und dann… dann… dann bin ich rückfällig geworden.“ Amanda fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Sally, ich… ich habe wieder mit dem Heroin…“  
„Du hast Drogenprobleme?“  
Amandas Kopf zuckte nach oben und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Das beschämte Nicken war gar nicht mehr nötig. Sally hielt es nun für an der Zeit, ihr den Rat zu geben, an den sie schon die ganze Zeit über gedacht hatte.  
„Du solltest einen Arzt aufsuchen. Eine Entzugsklinik oder so. Warum kommst du damit zu mir?“  
Amanda schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich… ich kann nicht.“  
„Warum?“  
„Ich habe kein Geld… keine Arbeit. Ich kann nicht bezahlen und… und ich werde immer noch gesucht.“  
„Gesucht?“  
Amanda zögerte, bevor sie erklärte: „Vorher, in der Zeit mit meinem Meister… Die Polizei hat mich aufgespürt. Ich musste fliehen und dann… dann ist das mit Freddy passiert. Aber sie suchen mich noch.“  
Sally überlegte. Sie wusste nicht, was Amanda und ihr Meister alles angestellt hatten, doch sie hatte vor vier Jahren beschlossen, ihr die Chance auf einen Neuanfang zu gewähren. Seither hatte Amanda niemandem mehr geschadet. Zumindest in der Zeit, in der Sally ein Auge auf sie behalten hatte. Die einzige Person, die sie misshandelt hatte, war ganz offensichtlich sie selbst gewesen.  
„Was ist mit deinem Job in diesem Schlachthaus?“, fragte Sally.  
„Haben mich gefeuert“, murmelte Amanda: „Vor sechs Monaten“  
„Und seitdem…“  
„Sitze ich auf… auf der Straße.“  
Ein Hustenanfall schüttelte Amanda und für einen Moment glaubte Sally, dass sie von ihrem Stuhl fallen würde. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Egal was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, so konnte Sally sie nicht zurück nach draußen schicken.  
„Ich brauche Hilfe, Sally“, flehte Amanda: „Ich weiß, ich… ich habe kein Recht, dich zu… zu fragen. Aber ich weiß nicht… wohin ich gehen soll.“ Sie hustete erneut. „Ich habe niemand anderen.“  
Sally stand auf und legte Amanda eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ihr Blick hatte einen Großteil des Misstrauens und der Strenge verloren. Stattdessen zeigte sich nun etwas Mitgefühl.  
„Du bleibst erst Mal hier bei mir. Ich bin sicher, Rin übergibt dir liebend gern einen der Räume in ihrem riesigen Anwesen. Schließlich hat sie immer wieder nach dir gefragt.“  
Amanda hob ihren nassen Kopf. Selbst unter all der Verzweiflung, dem Selbsthass und der Depression konnte Sally deutlich die Freude erkennen, die der Gedanke an Rin in ihr auslöste.

„Und in dieser Welt dort, in der gab es zwei Sonnen.“ Meg zeigte auf ein Bild im oberen Eck der Fotowand. Dort war sie selbst zu sehen, zusammen mit Sally. Gemeinsam lachten sie in die Kamera und hinter ihnen erstreckte sich eine endlose Wüste.  
„Das klingt unheimlich spannend“, murmelte Maxine: „Sind das alle Welten oder… oder Dimension, die Sally entdeckt hat?“  
„Oh nein. Es gibt unglaublich viele, aber nur die wenigsten können wir wirklich betreten. Laut Sally gibt es in den meisten gar keinen Sauerstoff oder es regnen Meteoriten vom Himmel oder was weiß ich. Diese einundzwanzig hier sind die einzigen bewohnbaren Welten, die sie bisher gefunden hat.“  
Maxine ließ ihren Blick über die Bilder gleiten. Es waren allesamt Selfies von Sally und Meg, wobei auf manchen auch ein paar ihrer Freunde zu sehen waren. Dort drüben grinsten Kate und Feng mit in die Kamera, auf der anderen Seite zog Nea eine Grimasse und auf gut der Hälfte der Bilder gab Claudette ihr schüchternes Lächeln zum Besten. Die Fotos waren allesamt unheimlich niedlich. Trotzdem konnte Maxine nicht umhin, die mangelhafte Qualität der Bilder zu bemerken, was wohl hauptsächlich daran lag, dass sie das geübte Auge einer professionellen Fotografin besaß.  
„Was war in dieser Welt dort?“, fragte sie und deute auf ein Bild ganz Links. Meg drehte den Kopf.  
„Oh, die war verdammt spannend. Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, diese Steine da sind alles Ruinen einer untergegangenen Zivilisation.“  
„Dort gab es auch Menschen?“  
„Keine Ahnung“ Meg zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber in der dort haben wir Menschen aus der Ferne gesehen. Unsere Spezies hat sich also nicht nur auf der Erde entwickelt, das wissen wir mit Sicherheit. Sally hat mir verboten, näher ran zu gehen. Sie ist verdammt vorsichtig.“  
„Damit hat sie auch recht“, sagte Maxine. Zusammen mit Meg schaute sie noch eine Weile durch die Bilder, bevor sie wieder nach draußen auf die Wiese vor Sallys Hütte traten. Die untergehende Sonne beleuchtete die Lichtung. Ein schwacher Wind wiegte die Baumwipfel hin und her und immer wieder flatterten Vögel durch das Geäst.  
Auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Teichs stand eine Reihe an Liegestühlen, auf der eine ansehnliche Gruppe die warmen Sonnenstrahlen genoss. Meg und Maxine gingen hinüber und nahmen ihre eigenen Plätze wieder ein, erstere zwischen Sally und Nea, letztere an Chloes Seite. Claudette lag auf einer Decke am Boden, hatte den nackten Rücken der Sonne dargeboten und sich schon seit einer Stunde nicht mehr bewegt. Daneben unterhielten sich Feng und Kate mit Jade, Philip und Jake. Evan und Lisa waren ebenfalls da. In den hellfarbenen Klamotten und mit den schwarzen Sonnenbrillen sahen sie ungemein komisch aus, doch wer hätte gedacht, dass sie sich nach all den Jahren so gut verstehen würden. Lisa machte eine freche Bemerkung, woraufhin Evan ein brummendes Lachen ausstieß. Sally hatte längst all die Haken aus seinem Rücken entfernt und nun sah er, abgesehen von der dunklen Haut und dem massigen Körperbau, kaum mehr wie ein Monster aus. Nur noch die Narben erinnerten an seine Vergangenheit. Etwas abseits im Schatten eines Baumes hatte sich außerdem Amanda niedergelassen.  
„Und, wie sieht´s aus?“, fragte Meg. Sie zog die Sonnenbrille aus ihrem Haar zurück über ihre Augen und richtete den Blick quer über die Wiese. Nea stieß ein humorloses Lachen aus.  
„Unsere drei Spezialisten fackeln noch den halben Wald ab, bevor wir etwas zu essen bekommen“, grunzte die Schwedin und zeigte hinüber auf Dwight, David und Quentin, die sich an einem Grill zu schaffen machten. Dabei kam es immer wieder zu heftigen Diskussionen zwischen den drei.  
Meg kicherte amüsiert und schaute dann nach rechts zu ihrem Vater, der ebenfalls einen Grill bearbeitete. Auf seinem Gerät brutzelten längst die köstlichsten Fleischgerichte, von saftigen Steaks bis hin zu triefenden Würsten und er brauchte nichts weiter zu tun, als mit verschränkten Armen dazustehen und ein wachsames Auge auf das Fleisch zu halten. Dabei unterhielt er sich schon seit längerem mit Alexandra, Philips Schwester.  
„Dein Dad weiß, was er tut“, murmelte Nea.  
„Halt bloß die Klappe“, knurrte Meg, die genau wusste, dass Nea nicht von den Schnitzeln auf dem Grill gesprochen hatte. Ihr Blick wanderte noch etwas weiter nach rechts und beobachtete Gabrielle, die mit geschlossenen Augen vor einem Baum stand. Hinter ihr begannen Anna, Max und Rin davonzulaufen und sich nach Verstecken umzusehen, während die Kleine gnadenlos nach oben zählte.  
„Verdammt, ist sie schon sechs Jahre alt?“, murmelte Meg. Nea folgte ihrem Blick und schaute ebenfalls hinüber, als Claudette eine unerwartete Antwort gab.  
„In einem Monat wird sie sieben.“  
„Sieben“, wiederholte Meg flüsternd: „So lange ist das schon her? Verdammt!“  
„Jetzt sag bloß, du hast es vergessen“, warf Nea ein: „Du warst doch dabei.“  
„Das war ich“, bestätigte Meg: „Und weißt du, was die ersten Worte waren, die Claudette gesagt hat?“  
„Einmal und nie wieder?“  
Meg nickte und gleichzeitig drehten sie die Köpfe zu Sally. In ihren Armen lag ein putziges Baby mit derselben dunklen Hautfarbe wie Gabrielle und ungefähr fünfeinhalb Jahre jünger als sie. Der kleine Junge schlummerte friedlich vor sich hin, während Sally ihn behutsam vor und zurück wiegte.  
„So viel dazu“, bemerkte Nea schnippisch und die zweifache Mutter grunzte protestierend von unten herauf. „Na wenigstens hat Dwight dieses Mal einen ordentlichen Namen ausgesucht.“  
„Hey“, empörte sich Claudette, doch die Schwedin schenkte ihr keine Beachtung. Dafür schaltete sich nun Sally in die Unterhaltung ein.  
„Ich finde sie beide schön. Ben und Gabrielle.“  
Bevor ihr jemand antworten konnte, wurden sie von einem lauten Platschen unterbrochen und Claudette schreckte auf, als ein paar kühle Wassertropfen auf ihrem Rücken landeten. Allesamt drehten sie die Köpfe in Richtung des kleinen Teichs. Offenbar hatte Max, in verzweifelter Suche nach einem Versteck, beschlossen, sich im Wasser zu versenken und unter den Steg zu schlüpfen. Nun war nichts weiter zu sehen als sein Kopf, den man im Schatten der hölzernen Konstruktion auch für einen Stein halten könnte.  
Im selben Moment drehte sich die kleine Gabrielle um und schaute sich neugierig um. Ihr Auge fiel natürlich sofort auf Rin, die mitten in der Wiese stand und sich nicht bewegte. Ein aufgedrehtes Lachen drang aus dem Mund des jungen Mädchens, als sie triumphierend auf ihren ersten Fund zeigte. Einen Augenblick später verschwand es auch schon wieder, als Rins Ebenbild in sich zusammenfiel und keine Spur hinterließ. Gabrielle stampfte verärgert mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. Dann lief sie los und rannte suchend zwischen die Bäume.  
„Wie auch immer“, sagte Sally schließlich und schaute wieder zu ihren Sitznachbarinnen: „Wie lange müssen wir eigentlich bei euch zwei noch warten?“  
Sowohl Nea als auch Meg wichen ihrem Blick aus, während Claudette hämisch in sich hineinlachte.  
„Zuerst soll er mir mal einen Heiratsantrag stellen“, murmelte Meg defensiv und schaute hinüber zu Quentin: „Wenn er das getan hat, dann schauen wir weiter. Aber so, wie er mit einem simplen Grill überfordert ist, habe ich geradezu Angst davor, was er mit unseren Kindern anstellen würde.“  
„Ach komm“, sagte Sally: „Wie lange seid ihr jetzt schon zusammen? Vier Jahre?“  
Meg antwortete nicht. Sally entschied sich, nicht weiter auf sie einzudringen und schaute stattdessen zu Nea. Ein seltsames Lächeln hatte sich auf ihrem Gesicht gebildet.  
„Was?“  
Die Schwedin grinste noch ein wenig weiter, bevor sie antwortete: „Ungefähr acht Monate noch.“  
„Acht Monate?“ Meg richtete sich in ihrem Stuhl etwas auf und es dauerte eine Weile, bis bei ihre die Zahnräder ineinandergriffen. Als es soweit war, schlug sie eine Hand vor den Mund. „Nein!“  
„Doch“, grinste Nea.  
„Das ist ja wundervoll“, rief Meg und beugte sich herüber, um die Schwedin in eine enge Umarmung zu schließen. Als sie sie wieder losgelassen hatte, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Und vielen Dank, dass du mich jetzt so unter Druck setzt.“  
Nea lächelte nur verschmitzt und nahm einen Händedruck von Sally entgegen.  
„Gratulation“, sagte die Krankenschwester. Claudette steckte derweil ihren BH wieder zusammen, richtete sich auf und schlüpfte zurück in ihr T-Shirt. Anschließend gratulierte sie Nea ebenfalls.  
„Seit wann weißt du es denn?“  
„Ein paar Tage“  
„Und David? Hast du es ihm schon gesagt?“  
„Nope“ Nea richtete ihren Blick hinüber auf ihren Ehemann. „Der arme Kerl hat keine Ahnung, was auf ihn zukommt.“  
„Das habt ihr beide nicht“, lachte Claudette: „Glaub mir.“  
„Ist es wirklich so ein Horror?“  
„Und wie“, bestätigte die Kanadierin. Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrem Sohn, der friedlich in Sallys Armen schlummerte. „Aber es ist auch das schönste Gefühl der Welt.“  
„Ich frag dich dann nächstes Jahr, ob du´s noch mal machen würdest“, kommentierte Meg sarkastisch und legte sich wieder zurück in ihren Liegestuhl.  
„Wann willst du´s ihm eigentlich sagen?“, fragte Sally.  
Nea zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte mir, ich überrasche ihn morgen Abend, wenn er nachhause kommt. Morgen ist der letzte Schultag. Dann hat er erst mal frei und kann sich nur um mich kümmern.“  
„Das wird er auch müssen“, sagte Claudette: „Dein Job ist, das Kind auszutragen. Sein Job ist, dich dabei auszuhalten. Sieh ja zu, dass er sich nicht davor drückt.“  
„Keine Sorge“, sagte Nea: „Der kommt nicht weit.“  
Zurückgelehnt in ihren Sessel, verfolgte Meg das Gespräch und schaute dabei Gabrielle zu, wie sie nacheinander Anna, Rin und dann Max entdeckte. Die vier hatten einen riesigen Spaß miteinander. Die Kleine schien sich gar nicht an dem wilden Aussehen ihrer Spielgefährten zu stören. Und sie war so niedlich.  
Mit einem Seufzen fragte sich Meg, wie es wohl mit ihr selbst und Quentin weitergehen würde. Sie ging schon auf ihre dreißig zu und hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, ob sie überhaupt Kinder wollte. Eigentlich war sie immer dagegen gewesen, doch bei dem Lächeln, das Gabrielle auf Claudettes Gesicht zauberte, war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Vielleicht sollte sie Quentin mal darauf ansprechen.  
Meg hob den Kopf und spähte hinüber auf ihren Freund. Er war wirklich ein eigenartiger Vogel, immer schon gewesen. Doch durch all die Feinfühligkeit und Zurückhaltung war er jemand, der die Dinge anpackte und erledigte. Das waren alles Eigenschaften, die Meg an einem Mann schätzte und sie wüsste niemand anderen, mit dem sie ihr Leben verbringen wollte. Trotzdem wartete sie immer noch auf einen Ehering.  
Warum sorgte sie sich eigentlich so sehr? Quentin würde sie schon zur Frau nehmen, dessen war sie sich absolut sicher. Sie hatte es ja selbst nicht so eilig. Warum also all der Stress?  
Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte Meg sich zurück und ließ sich von der Sonne bescheinen. Die Luft war angenehm, fröhliches Kinderlachen drang in ihre Ohren und sie war umringt von Freunden. Was konnte sie sich denn mehr wünschen? Was sollte denn jetzt noch schiefgehen? Alles war gut und Meg war sich sicher, dass es das für immer bleiben würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dies ist das erste Ende von Nerio und somit der gesamten Trilogie um die Überlebenden aus Dead by Daylight, die Kämpfer von Team Rainbow, die Rebellinnen aus Arcadia Bay und die Bankräuber der Payday Gang. Wer an dieser Stelle zufrieden ist, kann aufhören zu lesen. Wer nicht, der kann sich dem nächsten Kapitel widmen und dort zum zweiten Ende gelangen. Ein Wort der Warnung: Das Leben hat seine Höhen und Tiefen. In jedem Fall möchte ich die Leser beider Enden dazu bitten, mir eine Rückmeldung zu geben, entweder in freier Form und auch durch die Beantwortung folgender Fragen:
> 
> 1\. Eine allgemeine Meinung. Wie hat dir die Geschichte gefallen? War sie spannend oder langweilig, zu lang, zu kurz, angenehm romantisch oder viel zu kitschig?
> 
> 2\. Wie gelang das Crossover? Wurden alle vier Fandoms zur genüge miteinbezogen? Waren die Verwindungen der verschiedenen Welten glaubhaft oder kamen sie als gekünstelt herüber?
> 
> 3\. Durch die Fülle an Charakteren war es mir nicht möglich, jeder Figur so viel Zeit zu widmen wie ich gerne hätte, da es jeden Ramen gesprengt hätte. Von wem hättest du gerne mehr gesehen? Wer wurde zu lange und zu eingehend behandelt?
> 
> 4\. Nerio kommt für lange Zeit ohne einen wirklichen Bösewicht aus. Die Gegenspieler sind hauptsächlich Sally und Alibi, wobei letztere nicht wirklich als böse dargestellt wird. Erst gegen Ende kommt mit Freddy ein richtiger Antagonist ins Spiel. Hätte die frühere Einführung eines wirklichen Bösewichts deiner Meinung nach mehr Spannung erzeugt? War die Geschichte auch so spannend genug?
> 
> 5\. Ursprünglich hatte ich geplant, zwischen Jake und Susie eine weitere romantische Beziehung entstehen zu lassen. Allerdings habe ich diese Idee einerseits wegen des Altersunterschieds, andererseits aus Überflüssigkeit wieder verworfen. Hättest du eine solche Beziehung gerne gesehen? Was hältst du von den anderen Romanzen?
> 
> 6\. Das letzte Kapitel ist ja nichts weiter als ein Schnelldurchlauf der wichtigsten Ereignisse in den Jahren nach dem Überfall auf Camp Ajax. War ein solches Ende zufriedenstellend? War es überflüssig, überhastet oder zu ungenau? Hätte es deiner Meinung nach mehr Zeit gebraucht, um alle Geschichten zu einem würdigen Ende zu bringen oder wurden alle Fragen weitgehend beantwortet? Wenn du beide Enden gelesen hast, welches war besser?
> 
> Vielen Dank an jeden, der sich die Zeit nimmt, eine Rückmeldung abzugeben. Nun bleibt nur noch die Frage, wie´s jetzt weitergeht. Da ich eine Menge Zeit in diese Figuren gesteckt habe und sie nicht einfach so verlassen möchte, werde ich vielleicht ein paar Kurzgeschichten verfassen, die voraussichtlich irgendwann während des letzten Kapitels spielen werden. Dabei ergibt sich auch die Möglichkeit zu weiteren Crossovers in Form von Sallys und Megs Reisen in andere Dimensionen. Sagt mir, wenn ihr gerne einen bestimmten meiner Charaktere in einem anderen Universum sehen möchtet.  
> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!


	22. Der letzte Sonnenstrahl

Graue Wolken bedeckten den Himmel. Der Herbst stand vor der Tür. Meg hob die rechte Hand und wischte sich eine einsame Träne aus den Augen. Sofort verstärkte Quentin den Druck auf ihre Finger. Gemeinsam standen sie zwischen all ihren Freunden, die allesamt in Schwarz gekleidet waren und mit wässrigen Augen in ein Grab hinabstarrten.  
Ein Priester sprach ein paar Worte, doch niemand hörte ihm zu. Am wenigsten von allen Nea, die vollkommen allein direkt über dem hölzernen Sarg stand und ihren Tränen keinen Einhalt mehr zu bieten vermochte. In regelmäßigen Schluchzern drang ihre unendliche Trauer in die Welt hinaus. Eine halbe Stunde später war die Grablegung vorbei. Claudette, die die siebenjährige Gabrielle an der Hand hielt, trat nach vorne und berührte Nea am Arm.  
„Warum er?“, flüsterte die Schwedin. Ihr Bauch zeigte bereits die deutliche Wölbung eines nun vaterlosen Kindes und niemand, weder Claudette noch Meg oder sonst jemand, konnte ihr eine Antwort geben. Sie hatten es versucht. Sie hatten alles versucht, doch was sollten sie ihr denn sagen? Dass David als Held gestorben war? Dass wegen ihm eine ganze Schulklasse unschuldiger Kinder noch am Leben war? Dass er im Alleingang einen Amokläufer konfrontiert und überwältig hatte? Sie hatten ihr bereits alles gesagt und es war alles, was sie tun konnten.  
Nach und nach leerte sich der Friedhof. Ein paar Leute kamen vorbei, um Nea ihr Beileid auszusprechen. Manche bedankten sich bei ihr für das Leben ihrer Kinder, als ob sie etwas dafür getan hätte. Keinem einzigen hörte sie zu. Schließlich war nur noch der engste Zirkel übrig.  
„Geht schon“, sagte Nea nach einer Weile. „Es ist in Ordnung.“  
Meg und Claudette tauschten einen Blick aus.  
„Nea, wir sind hier für dich. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, dann sprich mit uns.“  
„Ich weiß. Ich will mich nur noch allein von ihm verabschieden.“  
Nea fuhr sich über die Wange und wischte eine weitere Träne weg. Es war nur eine von unendlich vielen. Schweigend schaute sie hinunter auf den Grabstein, wo der Name ihres Mannes stand und beobachtete, wie der Totengräber eine Schaufel nach der anderen auf den Sarg schüttete.  
Die erste, die sich umdrehte und ging, war Feng. Eiligen Schrittes marschierte sie zwischen den Reihen aus Gräbern hindurch und hinaus auf den breiten Pfad, der sie zum Ausgang des Friedhofs führen würde. Der Dame mit den blonden Haaren, die etwas abseits stand und auf sie zu warten schien, warf sie nicht einen einzigen Blick zu. Wortlos marschierte sie an ihr vorbei, nur um am Tor auf eine andere Frau zu treffen.  
„Willst du nicht wenigstens mit ihr reden?“, fragte Sally. Sie hielt ihren Blick auf die kleine Asiatin gerichtet, konnte jedoch sehen, dass Kate sie beobachtete. Feng schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Wenn sie mit mir reden wollte, hätte sie mir die Wahrheit gesagt und nicht gewartet, bis ich es von selbst herausfinde.“  
Mit diesen Worten drängte sie sich an Sally vorbei und verschwand auf der grauen Straße.

Claudette lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl nach hinten und schaute hinunter auf ihren Schreibtisch. Direkt vor ihr stand ein Glasbehälter, in dem eine einzelne orange leuchtende Blume vor sich hin blühte. Glühender Nektar tröpfelte in unfassbar langen Abständen von ihren Blättern und sammelte sich in einer Schale am Boden. Claudette hob die linke Hand. Ihre Finger berührten das Glas, während sie mit der Rechten ihr Handy an das Ohr hielt.  
„Ich habe vorhin noch einmal mit dem Doktor gesprochen“, meldete sich Dwights Stimme: „Er ist sich absolut sicher. Ich habe die Nummern von ein paar Experten bekommen, aber das wichtigste ist, dass wir sein Umfeld so ruhig wie möglich gestalten.“  
„Ich weiß“, murmelte Claudette. Sie drehte den Kopf und warf einen Blick hinüber auf ein schriftliches Gutachten, einer Autismus-Spektrum-Störung Diagnose. Wie immer war es Dwights Stimme, die ihr Halt gab.  
„Wir schaffen das schon. Ich hole jetzt Gabrielle von der Schule ab und komme dann nachhause, okay?“  
„Okay“  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich dich auch.“  
Dwight beendete die Verbindung und Claudette legte ihr Handy zurück auf die Tischplatte. Anschließend vergrub sie das Gesicht in den Händen. Ihr Atem war flach und gestresst. Sie spürte all die Sorgen einer Mutter auf ihren Schultern, sei es die Erkrankung ihres Sohnes oder die schlechten Noten ihrer Tochter. Es gab einen Haufen Probleme, um die sie sich kümmern musste und es würde ihr eine Menge abverlangen. Doch Claudette wusste, dass sie niemals aufgeben würde.  
„Mami?“  
Sie sah auf. Ihr Kopf drehte sich zur Seite, während sie mit ihrem Bürostuhl eine halbe Drehung vollführte. Hinter ihr in der Tür ihres Büros war ein kleiner Junge erschienen, mit dunkler Haut und lockigen Haaren. Er hatte Dwights Augen. Claudette verwandelte ihre von Sorgen gezeichnete Miene in ein lächelndes Gesicht und streckte die Hand aus.  
„Komm her“  
Ben machte ein paar unbeholfene Schritte nach vorne. Als er aus der Tür trat, konnte Claudette seine Spielzeuge im Wohnzimmer sehen, die er schon wieder der Größe nach angeordnet hatte. Fein säuberlich lagen sie aufgereiht mitten auf dem Spielteppich und wehe dem, der sie in Unordnung brachte. Gabrielle war bereits mehrmals durch sie hindurchgestolpert. Dwight hatte es sogar einmal gewagt, sie zurück in die Schublade zu räumen. Es war jedes Mal in eine Schreierei eskaliert.  
Claudette langte nach unten und hob ihren Sohn auf ihr Knie. Aber so war er halt. Niemals wäre es Claudette in den Sinn kommen, ihn weniger zu lieben, nur weil er nicht war wie alle anderen. Das konnte sie gar nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn anschaute, würde sie ihn am liebsten in den Arm nehmen und einfach nur an sich drücken. Egal, welche Probleme es mit sich brachte.  
„Mami“, sagte Ben erneut und wippte langsam auf ihrem Knie vor und zurück. Claudette folgte seinem Blick. Mit großen Augen schaute er auf die orange Blume und streckte die Finger nach ihr aus, bis sie die Glasbox berührten.  
„Schön, oder?“, fragte Claudette. Sie erhielt keine Antwort und hatte auch keine erwartet. Ben sprach nicht viel. Die einzigen Worte, die er bisher gelernt hatte, waren Mami, Papi, Gabi und Auto. Letzteres war sein liebstes. Der Doktor hatte ihnen bereits gesagt, dass sich mit fortschreitendem Alter eine verspätete Sprachentwicklung einstellen konnte, dass sie sich jedoch keine allzu großen Hoffnungen machen sollten.  
Claudette hatte es längst akzeptiert. Ben verwendete zwar keine Worte, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass er nicht mit ihr kommunizierte. Sein ständiges Wippen war ein eindeutiger Indikator seiner Gefühlswelt, den sie schon vor langer Zeit zu lesen gelernt hatte. Seine Augen drückten eine Vielfalt an Emotionen aus und mit seinen Händen zeigte er auf alle möglichen Dinge, die ihn interessierten. Nun war es die orange Blume.  
„Siehst du diese Blätter?“, fragte Claudette: „Die sind mordsgefährlich. Du darfst sie anschauen, aber niemals berühren.“  
Ben gab ihr keine Antwort. Trotzdem wusste Claudette, dass er sie verstanden hatte, da ein bezauberndes Lächeln über seine Lippen fuhr.  
„Vor ein paar Jahren“, erzählte Claudette: „musste ich die Namen von hunderten Blumen auswendig lernen. Aber die hier…“ Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf das orange Pflänzchen. „Die hat noch keinen. Wir dürfen uns einen ganz neuen ausdenken.“ Claudette senkte ihre Augen und gleichzeitig hob Ben den Kopf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Weißt du vielleicht einen?“  
Ben lachte nur.  
„Mami!“  
Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schaute Claudette wieder auf die Blume.  
„Interessante Wahl“

„Hey, Simon, lass deinen Bruder in Ruhe.“  
Meg warf einen strengen Blick hinüber auf den achtjährigen Jungen, der seinen Bruder Daniel in den Schwitzkasten genommen hatte. Sofort schossen die beiden auseinander. Der dritte der Drillinge hockte etwas abseits mit Anna im Gras und spielte eine Partie Schach gegen die Jägerin. Genau wie bei seinen zwei Brüdern war Aidens flammend rotes Haar ein klarer Hinweis auf seine Mutter. Meg drehte den Kopf wieder zu Sally.  
„Wo waren wir?“  
„Du wolltest mir gerade von Nea erzählen“, half ihr die Krankenschwester auf die Sprünge. Sie saß zusammen mit Meg und Rin auf einer alten Bank vor ihrer Hütte im Nebel und verbrachte den Sonntagabend mit herrlichem Nichtstun. Das blasse Mädchen von einst hatte mittlerweile ihren alten Körper wieder zurückbekommen. Sally hatte es endlich geschafft, die Veränderungen des Entitus an ihr rückgängig zu machen und so sah sie nun beinahe wieder aus, wie eine normale Person. Nur ihre Augen waren nach wie vor von einem milchigen Weiß. Aber sie konnte wieder unter Leute gehen, sie konnte sich in Waltonfield aufhalten und vor allem konnte sie wieder sprechen.  
Meg erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Rin sofort auf sie zugestürzt war und sich in einer wahren Wortflut bei ihr für einen längst vergangen Schwerthieb entschuldigt hatte. Zur Antwort hatte sie sie einfach nur in den Arm genommen. Sie hatte ihr längst verziehen.  
„Genau“, sagte Meg und lehnte sich wieder zurück: „Sie hat mir gestern ein Bild geschickt von sich und Nora auf einem Fjord in Norwegen. Sie sahen verdammt glücklich aus.“  
„Das freut mich für sie“, sagte Rin: „Das haben sie sich verdient.“  
Meg nickte zustimmend. „Ich wünschte nur, sie wäre hier bei uns geblieben. Zwei Jahre sind es jetzt schon, dass sie zurück nach Schweden gegangen ist. Und ich vermisse sie immer noch.“  
„Natürlich tust du das“, warf Sally ein: „Aber weißt du noch, wie schwer Davids Tod sie getroffen hat?“  
Natürlich wusste Meg das noch. Bis zur Geburt ihrer Tochter hatte Nea kein einziges Mal mehr gelächelt und auch nachher war sie stets schweigsam und zurückhaltend geblieben. Der Verlust hatte sie zu einem anderen Menschen gemacht. Alles in Waltonfield hatte sie an ihre Vergangenheit erinnert und so hatte sie eines Tages beschlossen, zu ihrer Familie nach Schweden zurückzukehren, um zusammen mit Nora ein neues Leben zu beginnen.  
„Es ist wohl am besten so“, murmelte Meg. Sally wollte ihr bereits etwas antworten, als ein tiefes Surren aus ihrer Hütte klang. Alle drei schreckten sie hoch.  
„Ach, das verdammte Ding“, fluchte Sally und stand auf. Einen Augenblick später kam sie mit einem schwarzen Smartphone in ihrer Hand zurück. Meg hatte es ihr vor einem halben Jahr geschenkt und Sally war noch immer nicht ganz dahintergekommen, wie das Ding funktionierte. Aber es war nützlich, denn was Sally sehr wohl herausgefunden hatte, war, wie sie den Nebel für Telefonsignale öffnen konnte. Auf diese Weise konnte Meg sie jederzeit anrufen.  
„Es ist Claudette“, sagte Sally mit einem Blick auf den Bildschirm. Sie tippte auf die grüne Taste und hob das Handy an ihr Ohr. „Hallo?“  
Meg hörte Claudettes Stimme als unverständliches Summen und Sally gab ihr hin und wieder eine Antwort.  
„Ja ich bin im Nebel… Aber natürlich… Nein, überhaupt kein Problem. Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg… Auf Wiederhören.“  
Sally legte auf und steckte das Handy zurück in eine Tasche an ihrem schwarzen Rock. Auf Megs fragenden Blick hin erklärte sie: „Gabrielle hat sich schon wieder seit zwei Tagen nicht gemeldet. Claudette macht sich Sorgen.“  
„Das kann ich verstehen“, murmelte Meg. „Bei der Gesellschaft, mit der sie sich abgibt.“  
„Ich geh sie am besten gleich suchen“, beschloss Sally: „Soll ich euch vier bei euch daheim herauslassen?“  
„Das wäre sehr nett.“  
Meg stand auf, um ihre Sprösslinge einzusammeln, während Sally den Kopf drehte und ihren Blick aus dem Nebel hinausschickte. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis sie Gabrielles Bewusstsein gefunden hatte. Ihre Gefühle waren wie immer aufgewühlt und zwiespältig, voller Widerspenstigkeit und Selbstzweifel.  
„Sie ist in Boston“, sagte Sally, als Meg zu ihr zurückkam.  
„In Boston? Was macht sie denn in Boston?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich werde es schon herausfinden.“  
„Na dann viel Glück.“  
Es dauerte keine halbe Minute, bis Sally ein Portal in Megs Haus geöffnet und sie mitsamt ihrer Familie hindurchgeschickt hatte. Anschließend schloss sie die Brücke wieder. Dafür tat sie nun einen Durchgang nach Boston auf, in eine dunkle Gasse gleich neben dem Park, in dem sie Gabrielle erspürt hatte. Sie tauschte noch einen letzten Blick mit Rin aus. Dann trat sie durch den schwarzen Nebel.  
In Boston war es warm. Eine dicke Schwüle drückte auf die Lungen und es roch nach den Abgasen vorbeifahrender Autos. Der Straßenlärm hielt sich in Grenzen. Gabrielle befand sich in einer Fußgängerzone und eine etwa zwei Meter hohe Ziegelmauer schirmte den Park zusätzlich gegen die Motorengeräusche ab.  
Sally schaute sich um. Eine grüne Wiese zog sich über die freie Fläche zwischen den Hochhäusern, durchschnitten von gepflasterten Wegen und befeuchtet über eine plätschernde Bewässerungsanlage. Hier und da standen ein paar Bänke. Passanten gingen ihrer Wege und etwas abseits, an einer der Mauern, entdeckte Sally eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, vier Jungen und drei Mädchen.  
Gabrielle hatte den Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst. Ihre Arme waren fest um die breiten Schultern eines der Jungen geschlungen, ihre Augen geschlossen und ihr Mund scheinbar mit dem ihres Partners verklebt. Der junge Mann trug ein schlaksiges Tanktop. Seine Jeans machten den Eindruck, als würden sie ihm jeden Moment über die Knie nach unten rutschen und eine dunkelblaue Schildkappe saß auf seinen strohblonden Haaren. Es war dieselbe, wie Meg sie stets getragen hatte, bemerkte Sally.  
Ein schwarzer Vogel landete auf der Mauer direkt über Gabrielles Kopf. Für einen Moment beobachteten die dunklen Augen des Raben das sich küssende Paar. Dann flatterte er mit den Flügeln und stieß einen kreischenden Schrei aus. Gabrielle und ihr Beau ließen voneinander ab. Überrascht schaute der junge Mann hinauf auf das Tier und versuchte es mit einer hektischen Geste zu verscheuchen. Gabrielle hingegen verdrehte die Augen. Mit entnervtem Gesichtsausdruck schaute sie sich um und hatte schon bald die alte Frau in dem dunklen Kleid entdeckt.  
„Guten Nachmittag“, grüßte Sally, die Hände über ihrem Gehstock gefaltet und einen weiteren Raben auf der Schulter. Ihr oranges Auge war hinter einer Sonnenbrille versteckt.  
„Was willst du?“, schnauzte der junge Mann, doch Gabrielle legte sofort eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Sie drückte ihn zur Seite und trat zwischen ihm und der Wand hervor. Sally beobachtete Claudettes Tochter mit schweigendem Blick. Sie war eine wilde Schönheit, mit anmutigem Gesicht und perfekter Figur. Zu schade, dass sie ihr Bild mit der kurzgeschnittenen Frisur, dem komplett übertriebenen Makeup und den eindeutig unzureichenden Klamotten zerstörte.  
„Sally?“, fragte Gabrielle und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor die Krankenschwester. Der junge Mann stand aufmerksam zuhörend hinter ihr.  
„Deine Mutter hat mich angerufen“, erklärte die Krankenschwester: „Sie macht sich Sorgen.“  
„Warum?“  
„Weil du schon seit zwei Tagen verschwunden bist und dich nicht mehr gemeldet hast.“  
Gabrielle verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ja und? Muss ich etwa für jeden meiner Schritte bei ihr um schriftliche Erlaubnis fragen? Ich bin alt genug.“  
„Du bist sechzehn“, sagte Sally: „Minderjährig.“  
„Alt genug“, beharrte Gabrielle: „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Sie muss mich nicht rund um die Uhr überwachen, wie meinen gestörten Bruder.“  
Sally ging nicht auf das Kommentar ein, doch mit ihrer Stille ließ sie Gabrielle spüren, dass ihr der Seitenhieb auf Ben zutiefst missfiel.  
„Das hat sie auch nicht vor“, ging Sally schließlich den diplomatischen Weg: „Aber trotzdem würde sie gern hin und wieder erfahren, wo du dich gerade aufhältst. Das ist nicht zu viel verlangt, Gabrielle, und ich kann sie gut verstehen. Immerhin ist sie für dich verantwortlich, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie dich liebt.“  
„Wer bist du denn, dass du mir hier Vorträge hältst?“  
„Eine besorgte Freundin“  
Gabrielle schnaubte.  
„Wie auch immer. Jetzt weißt du ja, wo ich bin. Sag ihr einfach, dass es mir gut geht und dass sie sich um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern soll.“  
„Nein“ Sally schüttelte den Kopf. „Das werde ich nicht tun.“  
„Dann lass es halt.“  
Gabrielle wandte sich bereits zum Gehen, doch Sallys dominante Aura hielt sie zurück.  
„Du wirst es selbst tun“, sagte die Krankenschwester: „Von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Und dabei wirst du einen anderen Ton anschlagen als den, mit dem du mich gerade angesprochen hast.“  
Sally hatte keine Zweifel, dass Gabrielle ihr folgen würde. Sie konnte hier herumtrotzen so viel sie wollte, vor Sally hatte sie immer noch Respekt gehabt und die Autoritätsverhältnisse waren eindeutig geklärt. Das lag auch and der guten Beziehung, die sie lange Zeit gepflegt hatten. Sally hatte sich bereits bei mehreren Gelegenheiten auf Gabrielles Seite geschlagen, hatte ihr geholfen aus Hausarrest zu entwischen oder ihr erlaubt, sich im Nebel vor ihrem wütenden Vater zu verstecken. Es war zwar schon eine ganze Weile her, doch Gabrielle stand in Sallys Schuld und das wusste sie auch.  
„Gehen wir“, sagte Sally. Gabrielle war auch drauf und dran, der Aufforderung nachzukommen, als sich ihr breitschultriger Freund nach vorne drängte und vor Sally aufbaute.  
„Hast du sie nicht gehört?“, knurrte er: „Sie will nicht mit dir kommen.“  
Sally zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Der junge Mann warf sich so auffallend in die Brust, dass es geradezu lächerlich wirkte. Mit ruhiger Hand griff Sally nach ihrer Sonnenbrille, zog sie sich von der Nase und faltete die Bügel zusammen. Ihr oranges Auge blitzte ihrem Gegenüber entgegen.  
„Lass gut sein, Johnny“, murmelte Gabrielle, doch der blonde Kerl achtete gar nicht auf sie. Breitbeinig stellte er sich vor Sally hin.  
„Nein. Du bist alt genug, hast du selbst gesagt. Deine Mutter hat dich nicht mehr herumzukommandieren. Damit ist Schluss, hier und jetzt.“  
Sally zeigte absolut keine Reaktion. Ihre fortwährende Stille verunsicherte Johnny mit jeder Sekunde und obwohl sie sich gar nicht bewegte, ging er in eine breitbeinige Abwehrhaltung.  
„Was ist?“, rief er: „Ich habe gesagt, du sollst dich verziehen.“  
Sallys Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben. Gabrielle beobachtete die Szene mit zunehmender Nervosität, doch es war die Stimme eines anderen Mannes, die endlich die Stille brach.  
„Schließ dein verficktes Mundwerk!“  
Ein Afroamerikaner mit grau melierten Haaren und in einem schicken Anzug erschien neben Sally und starrte Johnny mit bösem Blick an. „Du hast keine Ahnung, mit wem du es zu tun hast, Harper, also halt die Klappe und sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst.“  
Sally drehte den Kopf und bevor sie es verhindern konnte, entfuhr ihr ein überraschtes: „Nicholas?“  
Chains schenkte ihr keine Beachtung. Stattdessen bohrten sich seine Augen durch den jungen Mann, der nun endlich auch von Gabrielle zur Vernunft gebracht wurde.  
„Lass gut sein“, sagte sie erneut und zog ihn an der Schulter zur Seite. Johnny schaute sie nervös an. Sein Blick flog ein paar Mal zwischen ihr, Chains und Sally hin und her, bevor er sich fluchend umdrehte und klein beigab.  
„Dann lass dich halt abführen“, murrte er: „Mir doch egal“  
Gabrielle schaute ihm mit steinerner Miene nach, während Sallys Blick auf Chains ruhte. Der alte Bankräuber drehte sich nun ebenfalls in ihre Richtung. Er streckte die Hand aus.  
„Hi, Nerio. Lange nicht gesehen, was?“  
„Das kannst du laut sagen.“  
„Ihr kennt euch?“  
Gabrielle stellte sich miesmutig an Sallys Seite.  
„Natürlich tun wir das“, sagte Chains: „Und du, meine Dame, tätest gut daran, ihren Rat zu befolgen.“  
„Ja, ja“  
Chains nickte zufrieden, während Gabrielle murrend nach ihrem Handy griff. Sally wusste, dass sie Tag und Nacht mit den Augen an dem Ding klebte, sofern sie nicht mit irgendwelchen Typen abhing und normalerweise ging es ihr auf die Nerven. Im gegenwärtigen Augenblick jedoch galt ihre Aufmerksamkeit einzig und allein Chains.  
„Was für eine Überraschung“, sagte Sally: „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich heute hier zu treffen.“  
„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich überhaupt noch einmal zu treffen“, erwiderte Chains: „Wie lange ist es jetzt her? Fünfzehn Jahre?“  
„Sechzehn, etwas mehr“, antwortete Sally mit einem Nicken auf Gabrielle.  
„Sechzehn Jahre“, brummte Chains: „Verdammt, ich bin alt geworden. Warum kommst du nicht noch ein bisschen zu mir rüber, Sally? Dann können wir ein wenig über die alten Tage plaudern, ein wenig aufholen. Du hast doch ein paar Minuten?“  
Sally warf einen zögernden Blick auf Gabrielle, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Ist es weit?“  
„Oh, nein, nein. Gleich hier um die Ecke.“  
„In diesem Fall habe ich ein paar Minuten.“  
„Wunderbar“, rief Chains und drehte sich um: „Folgt mir, ihr zwei.“  
Mit einem Schulterblick vergewisserte sich Sally, dass Gabrielle auch brav bei ihr blieb und schloss dann zu Chains auf. Vorher gab sie Claudettes Tochter allerdings noch eine Anweisung.  
„Ruf bitte deine Mutter an. Sie sorgt sich um dich.“  
„Ja, ja“, murrte Gabrielle, ohne von ihrem Handy aufzusehen.  
„Jetzt“, beharrte Sally. Gabrielle rollte wohl zum hundertsten Mal mit ihren Augen und schloss die App, mit der sie sich gerade beschäftigt hatte. Anschließend rief sie das Kontaktverzeichnis auf und Sally drehte sich wieder nach vorne.  
„Was habt ihr eigentlich mit´m Harper zu schaffen“, brummte Chains.  
„War das der rabiate, junge Herr?“, fragte Sally.  
„Genau der. Ich sag´s dir, das ist der Schandfleck der Nachbarschaft. Seine Eltern sind so halbreiche Stiefellecker und er meint, er müsse es allen unter die Nase reiben. Der Bursche hat noch keine ehrliche Stunde gearbeitet in seinem Leben.“  
„So sah er auch aus“, murmelte Sally: „Und was ich mit ihm zu schaffen hatte, war die gute Gabrielle hier. Ihre Mutter macht sich Sorgen, weil sie sich seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet hat. Da bin ich nachsehen gegangen, wo sie sich denn aufhält.“  
Chains schaute über die Schulter. Gabrielle befand sich bereits in einem gereizten Gespräch und sah aus, als würde sie ihr Handy am liebsten auf den Asphalt schmettern.  
„Ist die Kleine ausgerissen, oder was?“  
„Nicht ganz“, sagte Sally: „Macht sie häufiger und Claudette liebt sie zu sehr, um hart genug durchzugreifen.“  
„Claudette?“  
„Ihre Mutter“  
„Ach so“  
Chains hatte Sally und Gabrielle mittlerweile aus dem grünen Park an eine Straße geführt und zeigte nun über den Zebrastreifen auf eine kleine Bar. Ol´Hox stand in grünen Lettern über der Tür geschrieben. Sally warf dem ehemaligen Bankräuber einen fragenden Blick zu und Chains nickte.  
„Ganz richtig, das ist unsere.“  
„Die ganze Gang?“, fragte Sally.  
„Eher nur ich und Jacky.“  
„Und der Rest?“  
„Ich erzähl´s dir drinnen. Kommt.“  
Zügigen Schrittes lief Chains auf die Eingangstür zu, drückte sie auf und machte zwei herauskommenden Gästen Platz. Anschließend hielt er sie noch für Sally und Gabrielle offen, bevor er schlussendlich selbst eintrat. Im Inneren roch es nach allen möglichen Speisen. Es war ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Lokal, mit angenehmen, gepolsterten Bänken und einer Bar aus dunklem Holz. Um diese Zeit war der Raum so gut wie leer.  
„Setzt euch ruhig hin“, sagte Chains und wies auf einen der Ecktische, direkt neben dem Fenster. Gabrielle und Sally gingen hinüber, während Chains an die Bar trat. „Hey, Jacky, schaff deinen faulen Arsch hier raus. Wir haben Besuch.“ Kurz darauf setzte er sich ebenfalls zu ihnen an den Tisch.  
„Bevor wir jetzt gleich alle sentimental werden hier, will ich dir einen Rat geben, meine Kleine. Fang ja nichts mit´m Harper an. Der ist nicht gut für dich.“  
Gabrielle murmelte etwas Unverständliches.  
„Ich mein´s ernst“, sagte Chains: „Der haut vielleicht hin und wieder ein paar süße Worte raus, lässt ein paar Machosprüche los, aber glaub mir, da ist nichts dahinter. Du siehst mir ganz gescheit aus, Mädel. Der ist nichts für dich.“  
„Ich wollte sowieso nichts von ihm.“  
„Du hast ihn geküsst“, warf Sally mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ein: „Und das ist eine konservative Beschreibung.“  
„Ja und? Mir war halt langweilig.“  
„Naja, wenigstens weiß sie sich zu beschäftigen“, lachte Chains: „Aber ich glaube, unsere Botschaft ist angekommen.“  
„Woher kennt ihr euch eigentlich?“, fragte Gabrielle und legte sogar ihr Handy weg. Sie musst wohl wirklich neugierig sein.  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte“, antwortete Chains: „Damals warst du noch gar nicht auf der Welt, soviel ich weiß.“  
Bevor das Gespräch weitergehen konnte, trat eine weitere Person an ihren Tisch. Es war ein junger Mann, ungefähr Mitte dreißig, mit einem ordentlich gestutzten Bart und einem erfahrenen Blick. Von dem unsicheren Jungen von einst war nichts mehr zu sehen.  
„Schau mal einer an. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.“  
„Junior“, nickte Sally und reichte ihm die Hand: „Es freut mich, dich zu sehen.“  
„Gleichfalls, Sally, gleichfalls.“ Er zog einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich neben Chains an den Tisch. „Auch wenn mich schon seit Ewigkeiten keiner mehr mit diesem Namen angesprochen hat. Wie lange ist es her? Fünfzehn Jahre?“  
„Sechzehn“, korrigierte Chains.  
„Eine lange Zeit“, sagte Junior: „Ich habe mich oft gefragt, was aus dir geworden ist.“  
„Nichts Besonderes“, antwortete Sally: „Ich habe mich niedergelassen, genau wie ich es immer vorhatte. Zusammen mit meinen Freunden habe ich mir ein Leben fernab von all den schrecklichen Dingen aufgebaut und mache eigentlich nichts anderes mehr, als ihre Gesellschaft zu genießen. Und hin und wieder auf ihre Kinder aufzupassen.“ Sally legte eine Hand auf Gabrielles Schulter und Chains lachte in sich hinein.  
„Ist sicher um einiges ruhiger, als Banken auszurauben, was?“  
„Ihr habt eine Bank ausgeraubt?“, fuhr Gabrielle auf und schaute zwischen Sally und Chains hin und her.  
„Ist nur eine Redewendung“, sagte Sally sofort. Sie warf Chains einen vielsagenden Blick zu und wechselte dann das Thema. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr auch eure Ruhe gefunden.“  
„Aye, das haben wir“, sagte Chains und deutete auf den gemütlichen Raum: „Gehört alles uns. Und es ist komplett sauber.“  
„Keine Fassade für irgendein schmieriges Ding?“  
„Nicht ein einziges.“  
„Dann seid ihr also wirklich ausgestiegen“, staunte Sally: „Ihr alle.“  
„Naja“, murmelte Chains: „Ulf hat sich zurück nach Schweden verpisst. Wir haben jetzt schon seit Jahren nichts mehr von ihm gehört, aber wenn der Sack wirklich nicht mehr auf der schiefen Bahn unterwegs ist, dann fresse ich einen Besen.“  
„Und die anderen zwei?“  
„Nathan und Rochelle?“  
„Ja“  
Chains seufzte und warf Junior einen seltsamerweise traurigen Blick zu, bevor er zu erzählen begann.  
„Der Boss hat ursprünglich hier mitgemacht. Es war seine Idee, dieses Lokal zu kaufen und wie immer hatte er einen verdammt guten Riecher. Es war zwar teuer, aber mit all dem Geld, dass du uns rausgeholt hast…“  
„Dann habt ihr also eine Bank überfallen!“  
Gabrielle stützte sich neugierig nach vorne auf den Tisch, doch niemand schenkte ihr Beachtung. Stattdessen sprach Sally weiterhin mit Chains.  
„Du hast Ursprünglich gesagt“, fragte sie: „Ist er nicht mehr dabei?“  
„Leider nicht“, antwortete Chains: „Zwei Jahre nachdem wir alles renoviert hatten, hat er eine Diagnose gekriegt. Krebs. Und ab da hat´s dann noch ein halbes Jahr gedauert.“  
Sally senkte den Blick.  
„Das tut mir leid.“  
„Ach was“, winkte Chains ab: „Er ist in seinem Bett gestorben. Dank dir, zum Teil. Und er war glücklich in seinen letzten Jahren. Außerdem hängt er immer noch da drüben über dem Klavier und schaut uns böse an, wenn wir beim Bedienen schlappmachen.“ Chains zeigte hinüber auf das Foto eines rechtschaffenen Bürgers, der mit sicheren Augen und fester Miene in die Kamera starrte. Sally musste unwillkürlich grinsen.  
„Nach wie vor der Boss, wie ich sehe“, bemerkte Sally: „Und Clover?“  
„Rochelle“, lachte Junior: „Die hat einen Mann gefunden und sich bis über beide Ohren verliebt, das sage ich dir. Sie sind nach Kanada gezogen, die zwei. Er soll ja ein ziemlicher wohlhabender Kerl sein, soviel ich gehört habe.“  
Chains nickte bestätigend.  
„Früher hat sie hin und wieder hier bei uns vorbeigeschaut“, sagte er: „Aber spätestens nachdem sie ihr erstes Balg auf die Welt gebracht hat, war damit Schluss. Du weißt ja, wie das abläuft. Man treibt voneinander weg und ehe man sich´s versieht, verliert man sich aus den Augen.“  
„Schade“, murmelte Sally: „Aber so ist das halt. Ich bin froh für sie, dass sie sich ein neues Leben aufbauen konnte. Und für euch natürlich auch.“  
Chains entließ ein herzhaftes Lachen aus seiner Kehle und breitete die Arme aus.  
„Jetzt sag schon. Was hältst du von unserer Bude?“  
„Sehr nobel“  
„Hör auf mit der Schleimerei, Smithson. Ich weiß genau, dass es eine schmuddelige Absteige ist. Sieht fast schlimmer aus als ich nach all den Jahren. Aber du… Ich könnte schwören, du bist immer noch genau so alt wie damals.“  
„Wie damals?“, fragte Sally mit einem mystischen Grinsen: „Für wie alt hältst du mich denn?“  
„Keine Ahnung“, überlegte Chains: „Irgendwas zwischen sechzig und siebzig?“  
Sally antwortete ihm nicht. Stattdessen schaute sie ihn einfach nur an und entdeckte einen Mann, der sein Leben wahrhaft zurück in die richtige Bahn gelenkt hatte.

Gabrielle trat aus dem Nebel und schaute sich um. Das Wohnzimmer war leer. Die Lampen waren ausgeschaltet und nur aus dem Arbeitszimmer ihrer Mutter drang noch ein schmaler Lichtstreifen. Gabrielle hielt die Luft an. Wenn sie aufpasste, konnte sie sich vielleicht in ihr Zimmer schleichen, ohne dass sie es bemerkte und…  
„Fuck!“  
Zwei kleine Spielzeugautos rollten über den Boden. Gabrielle war direkt in die Straße getreten, die ihr Bruder durch das gesamte Wohnzimmer gezogen hatte und ein stechender Schmerz pulsierte durch ihren großen Zeh. Hoffentlich hatte ihre Mutter nichts geh…  
„Hallo? Gabrielle?“  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. Warum war sie auch so blöd und vergaß die sorgfältig nach Farbe und Größe sortierte Autobahn, die quer durch das Wohnzimmer von Bens seltsamen Refugium in das Büro führte? Zur Strafe durfte sie sich jetzt eine Standpauke anhören.  
„Ja, ich bin hier“, murrte Gabrielle und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Silhouette ihrer Mutter erschien in der Bürotür. Ein schneller Griff nach dem Lichtschalter flutete den Raum in weißes Licht und Gabrielle musste blinzeln.  
„Endlich“, sagte Claudette und eilte durch den Raum: „Wo bist du denn gewesen?“  
„Habe ich dir doch gesagt. Ich war unterwegs.“  
„Unterwegs?“  
„Mit Freunden.“  
Claudette seufzte. Sie trug einen engen Wollpullover, ihre Füße steckten in flauschigen Pantoffeln und ihre Haare waren ein zusammengebundenes Chaos.  
„Gabrielle, du kannst dich nicht einfach zwei Tage lang nicht mehr melden. Ich war ganz krank vor Sorge.“  
„Warum?“  
„Warum? Weil ich nicht wusste, wo du warst! Ich wusste nicht, ob du irgendwo bei einem deiner Freunde untergekommen bist oder… oder ob man dich entführt hat oder sonst irgendwas, bei den Leuten, mit denen du dich manchmal herumtreibst.“  
„Die Leute, mit denen ich mich herumtreibe? Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?“  
Gabrielle hatte die Stimme erhoben und Claudette legte sofort einen Finger über ihre Lippen.  
„Psst, dein Vater und dein Bruder schlafen schon. Sei bitte leise.“  
Gabrielle schnaubte. Trotzig ließ sie sich auf eines der Sofas fallen, während Claudette sich nach unten bückte und die zwei Spielzeugautos zurück in ihren Platz stellte. Anschließend setzte sie sich neben ihre Tochter.  
„Ich will nicht mit dir streiten, Gabrielle. Aber ab und zu muss ich wissen, wo du bist, was du tust und wie es dir geht.“  
„Warum?“  
„Weil ich deine Mutter bin, Gabrielle.“  
„Ja und?“  
„Und ich kümmere mich um dich. Bitte, sei etwas leiser.“  
Gabrielle sah aus, als würde sie innerlich kochen und vermied es entschieden, ihrer Mutter in die Augen zu schauen.  
„Kannst du das für mich tun?“  
„Was?“  
„Mich auf dem Laufenden halten?“  
„Ja, ja“  
„Versprochen?“  
„Ja, ja“  
„Und nicht nur, damit ich dich jetzt in Ruhe lasse und du in dein Zimmer verschwinden kannst.“  
Gabrielle antwortete nicht. Eine Weile versuchte Claudette noch, ihren Blick aufzufangen, bevor sie ihre Niederlage eingestand und stattdessen die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Ihre Finger berührten Gabrielles Schulter.  
„Ich kann sehen, dass dir etwas auf dem Herzen liegt.“  
„No shit, Mom“  
„Willst du darüber reden?“  
„Nein“  
„Okay“  
Claudette nahm die Entscheidung ihrer Tochter widerstandslos hin. Sie wusste genau, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sie unter Druck zu setzen. Wenn, dann würde es die Dinge nur noch weiter festfahren und das wollte sie unter allen Umständen vermeiden. Sowohl ihre eigenen als auch Dwights Eltern hatten sie vor dieser Phase gewarnt. Und sie hatten ihr auch gesagt, dass sie irgendwann vorüber sein würde, manchmal früher, manchmal später. Claudette musste einfach nur abwarten und irgendwann würde Gabrielle ihr wieder entgegenkommen. Hoffentlich.  
„Wenn irgendetwas ist“, sagte sie: „Dann kannst du immer zu mir kommen. Das weißt du doch, oder?“  
„Ach wirklich?“  
Claudette stutzte. Sie schaute Gabrielle sorgenvoll an und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Aber natürlich, Liebling, ich…“  
„Weil alles, was ich von dir sehe, wenn ich hier bin, ist eine geschlossene Bürotür.“  
Gabrielle war immer weiter nach unten gesunken und lag nun mehr als dass sie saß. Claudette drehte den Kopf. Ihr Blick wanderte hinüber auf die Bürotür und in den dahinterliegenden Raum. Ein oranges Leuchten drang von ihrem Schreibtisch herüber.  
„Was machst du da drin überhaupt den ganzen Tag?“  
Claudette schaute wieder zu Gabrielle. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung erwiderte ihre Tochter den Blick und wandte sich auch nicht ab, als Claudette sich zu ihr herüberbeugte.  
„Soll ich es dir zeigen?“  
„Was? Dein Büro? Netter Versuch. Wenn ich da rein gehe, kriege ich ein halbes Jahr Hausarrest. So schlau bin ich auch schon.“  
„Nur, wenn ich nicht dabei bin“, widersprach Claudette: „Außerdem ist es doch nicht mein Ziel, dir Hausarrest aufzubrummen.“  
„Dann müsstest du mir wenigstens nicht mehr deinen Wachhund hinterherschicken.“  
„Wen? Sally?“  
Gabrielle grunzte nur.  
„Komm“, sagte Claudette und nahm sie bei der Hand: „Ich glaube, es wird dir gefallen.“ Wiederwillig ließ sich Gabrielle auf die Beine ziehen. Claudette bugsierte sie in Richtung des Büros und sobald sie eingetreten waren, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Endlich konnten sie wieder in normaler Lautstarker miteinander sprechen.  
„Wow, Mom, was geht denn hier ab?“  
„Nichts anfassen, okay?“  
„Diese orangen Blumen? Mit Sicherheit nicht. Was sind das überhaupt für eklige Dinger?“  
„Das ist eine Flos Excutus Aurantius.“  
„Bitte was?“  
„Übersetzt heißt es in etwa so viel wie orange Zitterblume.“  
Gabrielle drehte sich langsam um die eigene Achse und betrachtete die unzähligen, orangefarbenen Blumen, die in den Regalen vor sich hin blühten. Allesamt strahlten sie ein sonderbares, oranges Licht aus. Natürlich hatte ihre Mutter jedes einzelne Regal mit einer Glasscheibe und einem dicken Vorhängeschloss versehen.  
„Mom“, murmelte Gabrielle: „Du bist doch nicht übergeschnappt, oder?“ Sie drehte sich um zu Claudette, die hinter ihr stand und ein seltsames Lächeln auf den Lippen trug.  
„Warum sollte ich übergeschnappt sein?“  
„Weil du dein Büro in ein Gewächshaus verwandelt hast und radioaktive Blumen züchtest.“  
„Die Becquerelwerte sind alle in Ordnung“, sagte Claudette: „Die sind nicht radioaktiver als die Rose, die mir dein Vater an unserem Hochzeitstag geschenkt hat. Aber gefährlich sind sie trotzdem. Hier, komm her.“ Sie bedeutete Gabrielle, an ihren Schreibtisch zu treten und zeigte auf eine einzelne Blume unter einer Glasglocke.  
„Das ist das neueste Exemplar“, erklärte Claudette: „Siehst du die orangen Tropfen an den Blättern?“  
„Ja“, bestätigte Gabrielle mit unverhohlen Abscheu.  
„Das ist eine spezielle Variante des Thanatos-Serums, das vor Jahren von der Regierung entdeckt wurde. Die ursprüngliche Version ist an Janusmaschinen aufgetreten, aber diese hier, die lässt sich nur von den Blumen ernten.“  
„Mom? Was redest du da?“  
„Es ist mir endlich gelungen, Gabrielle“, sprach Claudette weiter: „Ich versuche nun schon seit Jahren, ein Exemplar zu züchten, das signifikante Mengen dieser Flüssigkeit absondert und jetzt ist es mir endlich gelungen. Da, schau!“  
Claudette wies auf die Glasglocke und Gabrielle lenkte ihren Blick nach vorne. In der orangen Blüte hatte sich eine Substanz gebildet. Dick und schwer klebte sie an den Blättern und zog die gesamte Pflanze nach unten. Der dünne Stängel vermochte die Last kaum zu schultern. Im nächsten Moment ging jedoch ein Zucken durch die Blume und die gesamte Blüte schüttelte sich wie von Geisterhand hin und her, sodass die orange Flüssigkeit an die Glasscheibe spritzte. Von dort rann sie nach unten in eine bereits gut gefüllt Schüssel.  
„Was zur Hölle…“, murmelte Gabrielle, doch ihre Mutter war ganz begeistert.  
„Toll, oder? Jetzt weißt du auch, warum ich sie Zitterblume getauft habe.“  
„Du hast ihr den Namen gegeben?“  
„Natürlich. Ich habe sie entdeckt.“  
„Wow“ Gabrielle trat einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete die Blume, als wäre sie eine grässliche Spinne. „Und was bringt das?“  
Claudette drehte sich zu ihr um.  
„Das Thanatos-Serum ist hochtoxisch, Gabrielle“, sagte sie: „Deshalb will ich auch nicht, dass ihr euch ohne mich hier drin aufhaltet. Aber obwohl die Blumen nichts weiter als Wasser und Boden brauchen, ist diese orange Flüssigkeit stark exotherm.“  
Gabrielle schaute ihre Mutter an, als wäre sie eine verrückte Wissenschaftlerin.  
„Das bedeutet, sie strahlt Wärme ab“, präzisierte Claudette: „Energie! Wenn man genug davon hat, kann man einen Generator damit betreiben.“  
„Das funktioniert?“  
„Noch nicht“, sagte Claudette: „Aber ich arbeite daran. Und diese Blume hier, die ist ein großer Durchbruch. Außerdem verflüchtigt sich das Serum, nachdem es all seine Wärme abgegeben hat. Es ist perfekt, Gabrielle.“  
„Wenn du das sagst.“ Gabrielle schaute sich wieder um. „Und das ist es, was du hier drinnen den ganzen Tag treibst?“  
„Ja“  
„Du bist verrückt“ Gabrielle drehte sich um schaute auf die Regale. Claudette spürte einen kleinen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Sie hatte gehofft, ihre Tochter für etwas begeistern zu können, das einen so wichtigen Bereich ihres Lebens darstellte und war allem Anschein nach gescheitert. Doch dann wandte sich Gabrielle wieder um mit einem faszinierten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Das ist total abgefahren.“

Kate ließ den Blick über das Wasser gleiten und fragte sich, ob sie wirklich langsam zu einer alten Dame mutierte, die in den Park ging, um Enten zu füttern. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte sie bereits ihr erstes graues Haar entdeckt, um ihre Hüften machte sich ein zunehmend trägerer Lebensstil bemerkbar und auch die Energie, die sie ihr ganzes Leben lang verspürt hatte, schien sich nicht mehr richtig aufzufüllen.  
Sie hob den Kopf nach oben. Graue Wolken zogen sich über den Himmel und Kate hatte angenommen, dass es regnen würde. Trotzdem war sie in den Park gegangen. Ansonsten hätte sie allein zuhause in ihrer zugegeben recht ansehnlichen Wohnung sitzen und sich irgendwie anders die Zeit totschlagen müssen. Vielleicht hätte sie an ihrem neuen Album weiterschreiben können. Aber Kate war nicht in der Stimmung und tief drinnen fühlte sie, dass sie es wohl niemals zu Ende bringen würde. Schwermütig zog sie eine Zigarette aus ihrer Hosentasche.  
„Entschuldigung, ist hier noch frei?“  
Kate sah auf und entdeckte eine Dame in einem schwarzen Mantel, die auf den Platz neben ihr wies. Mit einem bejahenden Grunzen rückte sie ein Stück zur Seite. Während Kate sich die Zigarette ansteckte, ließ sich die Frau neben ihr auf der Bank nieder und lehnte ihren zusammengefalteten Regenschirm an die Seite.  
Kates Blick ging wieder hinaus über das Wasser. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass die Dame neben ihr sie beständig ansah und eine friedliche Stille legte sich über den Park. Hin und wieder quakte eine der Enten. Drüben in der Stadt hörte man eine Polizeisirene. Ein Passant lief mit klackenden Schuhen an ihnen vorbei.  
„Kate“  
Die blonde Sängerin drehte den Kopf. Die Frau neben ihr war eine Asiatin, ungefähr in ihrem Alter, in elegante Klamotten gekleidet und mit schulterlang geschnittenen, bereits von silbernen Strähnen durchsetzen Haaren. Auf den ersten Blick hatte Kate sie für irgendeine schnöselige Geschäftsdame gehalten. Nun jedoch erkannte sie das chaotische Mädchen, das sie vor all den Jahren kennengelernt und das sie so glücklich gemacht hatte.  
„Feng?“  
„Hi, Kate.“  
Feng schaute sie an, als ob sie auf etwas warten würde. Ihre Augen musterten sie und es war unmöglich, ihre Gedanken abzulesen.  
„Ähm… wow, was… was machst du denn hier? Ich meine, du… du siehst gut aus. Ähm…“  
„Danke“ Feng senkte kurz ihren Blick, schaute jedoch gleich wieder zu Kate. Einen Augenblick später drehten sie sich beide nach vorne und blickten hinaus über den See. Eine bedrückende Stille machte sich breit.  
„Ich habe dein letztes Album gehört“, sagte Feng schließlich: „Hat mir ganz gut gefallen, sogar als Nicht-Country-Fan.“  
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Kates Lippen, doch es drückte keine Freude aus. Feng wartete eine Weile, bevor sie weitersprach.  
„Ich bin gekommen, um zu sehen, wie´s dir geht, Kate.“  
Die blonde Sängerin drehte den Kopf.  
„Unsere Wege haben sich doch schon vor Jahren getrennt.“  
„Vor sechsundzwanzig Jahren“, nickte Feng: „Und trotzdem habe ich immer wieder an dich gedacht.“  
Kate antwortete ihr nicht. Ihre Augen hatten sich wieder auf die Wellen fixiert und ihre Miene war eine undurchdringliche Fassade.  
„Wenn du nicht mit mir sprechen willst, dann gehe ich wieder.“  
„Nein, nein, schon in Ordnung.“ Kate bemühte sich um eine freundliche Miene, doch es fiel ihr ungemein schwer. Feng gelang es viel einfacher.  
„Was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist…“, sagte die immer noch kleine Asiatin: „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen.“  
„Warum?“ Kate horchte auf. „Ich war diejenige, die unsere Beziehung betrogen hat, nicht du. Du hattest recht, mich stehen zu lassen.“  
„Trotzdem hätte ich dich nicht komplett aus meinem Leben verbannen müssen“, beharrte Feng: „Ich habe dich aus deinem sozialen Umfeld gestoßen und ich habe schon damals gesehen, dass es dir große Schwierigkeiten bereitet hat. Ich habe auch gewusst, dass du es seit dem ersten Tag aufrichtig bereut hast. Es hat mich oft beschäftigt aber… damals war ich einfach noch zu wütend auf dich.“  
„Und Recht hattest du.“  
„Vielleicht“ Nachdenklich schaute Feng hinaus über den See. „Vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht hätten wir es überstehen können, wenn ich mich anders entschieden hätte.“  
„Glaubst du?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“  
Wieder breitete sich Stille aus. Dieses Mal war sie jedoch weit weniger unangenehm und ließ viel mehr Raum für die Entfaltung angenehmerer Gedanken. Für eine Weile schwelgten die beiden in Erinnerungen, bis Kate das Schweigen schließlich brach.  
„Ich habe auch oft an dich gedacht“, murmelte sie: „Und du hast recht damit, dass ich es seit dem ersten Tag bereut habe. Wie konnte ich auch anders? Du warst so treu, so liebevoll. Und ich habe dich hintergangen. Ich könnte niemals eine Entschuldigung von dir akzeptieren, Feng, nicht nach allem, was vorgefallen ist. Du hast mir niemals wehgetan. Das war ich ganz allein.“  
Feng überlegte, ob sie Kate berühren sollte, ließ es allerdings bleiben. In ihrem Herzen spürte sie noch immer den Funken der Liebe, der sich schon lange durch den schwarzen Schlamm des Verrats zurück ans Tageslicht gebrannt hatte, befeuert von aufrichtiger Reue und sehnender Vergebung.  
„Das stimmt nicht“, sagte Feng: „Ich hätte anders handeln können.“  
Kate schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ein dumpfer Donner rollte über den Himmel und verhallte in den Straßenschluchten der umliegenden Stadt. Schließlich zog Feng ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.  
„Kate“, sagte die kleine Asiatin. Die blonde Sängerin drehte den Kopf und entdeckte einen schwarzen, quadratischen Gegenstand in Fengs Hand. „Weißt du noch, wie überglücklich David war, als Nea ihm verraten hat, dass sie schwanger sei?“  
„Wie könnte ich das jemals vergessen?“  
„Ich weiß“, nickte Feng: „Es war wunderbar und es war der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich einen Entschluss gefasst habe. Ich habe angefangen zu sparen, bis ich diesen Ring kaufen konnte.“ Sie öffnete die kleine, schwarze Box und ein glitzerndes Schmuckstück kam zum Vorschein. „Nachdem alle unsere Freunde geheiratet hatten, wollte ich dir auch endlich einen Antrag stellen.“  
„Daraus ist wohl nichts geworden“, murmelte Kate mit einem Blick auf den Ring. Sie spürte, dass ihre Augen etwas wässrig geworden waren.  
„Nein“, antwortete Feng: „Und ich hab´s für mich behalten. All die Jahre. Ich hab´s nie jemandem erzählt.“  
„Aber du hast ihn aufbewahrt.“  
„Das habe ich.“ Feng streckte die Hand aus. „Hier. Ich will, dass du ihn nimmst.“  
„Feng, was…“  
„Das ist kein Heiratsantrag, ganz sicher nicht.“ Feng verharrte mit ausgestreckter Hand. „Aber er war immer für dich bestimmt. Von Anfang an.“  
Kate schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich kann ihn nicht nehmen.“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Weil er mir nicht zusteht.“  
„Das ist dein Ring“, sagte Feng: „Natürlich steht er dir zu. Schließlich habe ich ihn dir geschenkt.“  
„Wann?“  
„Gerade eben.“  
Kate wandte sich ab und versuchte, die Träne zu verstecken, die über ihre Wange gerollt war. Niemals würde sie den Ring entgegennehmen. Das konnte sie nicht, nach allem, was passiert war. Nachdem Feng also eine gute Weile mit ausgestreckter Hand dagesessen war, legte sie die kleine Box einfach zwischen sie auf die Bank.  
„Ich habe ein paar Damen kennengelernt“, sagte Feng: „Über all die Zeit zwischen damals und jetzt. Sie waren nette Leute. Aber nie wieder habe ich jemanden wie dich gefunden.“  
Kate hielt ihren Blick nach vorne gerichtet.  
„Was willst du damit sagen?“  
Feng ließ sich Zeit, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Vielleicht hätten wir es reparieren können“, sagte sie: „Vielleicht auch nicht. Wir haben´s nie versucht und solange wir das nicht tun, werden wir´s nie herausfinden.“  
„Was denn?“, fragte Kate und schaute endlich wieder zurück zu Feng: „Willst du mich auf einen romantischen Kaffee einladen, oder was?“  
Die Antwort war verblüffend direkt.  
„Ja“  
„Sind wir nicht etwas zu alt für solches Zeug?“  
„Nein“  
„Hast du dir überhaupt überlegt, was du da tust?“  
„Lange und eingehend“ Fengs Blick war sicher. Sie meinte es ernst. „Sonst wäre ich niemals hierhergekommen.“ Sie griff nach ihrem Regenschirm und stand auf, ließ den Ring jedoch liegen. „Du musst nicht zustimmen. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob du jemand anderen gefunden hast. In dem Fall solltest du nicht zustimmen. Aber wenn du willst, bin ich hier.“  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging den gepflasterten Pfad entlang, zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Kate schaute ihr eine Weile lang nach. Irgendwann griff sie nach der schwarzen Box, klappe sie auf und betrachtete den glitzernden Ring. Dann kam sie auf die Beine. Feng wartete am metallenen Eingangstor des Parks und begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln.  
„Ich kenne ein wundervolles, kleines Café“, sagte Kate: „Es ist ein gutes Stück von hier, aber wir könnten den Bus nehmen.“  
Zur Antwort griff Feng nach ihrer Hand. Kate hätte sich die Berührung niemals erlaubt und genoss sie deshalb umso mehr.  
„Wir müssen nicht mit dem Bus fahren“, grinste Feng. Gemütlich zog sie Kate am Gehsteig entlang, bis sie vor einem schicken, schwarzen Auto stehenblieben. Es war ein nobler Wagen, von einer teuren Marke. Mit einem Knopfdruck auf den Schlüssel in ihrer Manteltasche entsperrte Feng das Fahrzeug.  
„Wow“, staunte Kate: „Ich sehe, du stehst mittlerweile etwas über dem Normalbürger, zumindest was die Wahl des Gefährts angeht.“  
„Ich und Claudette haben eine Firma gegründet“, erzählte Feng: „Das ist schon Jahre her. Und letzten Sommer haben wir einen riesigen Vertrag abgeschlossen mit einem unfassbar wichtigen Geschäftspartner.“  
Kate zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Mit wem?“  
„Ach…“, Feng zuckte mit den Schultern: „Nur die Europäische Union.“

„Jetzt reiß dich zusammen, Mom“, sagte Gabrielle und packte Claudette an der Schulter: „Das ist dein großer Tag. Das ist alles nur wegen dir.“  
„Ich kann das nicht.“  
„Natürlich kannst du das!“  
„Du siehst wundervoll aus.“  
„Danke, aber darum geht´s jetzt nicht.“ Gabrielle trug ein bezauberndes, rotes Kleid, das sich hervorragend von ihrer dunklen Haut abhob. „Du musst jetzt nur da rausgehen, dich zusammenreißen und über deine große Leidenschaft schwadronieren. Genau das Zeug, das wir uns auch die ganze Zeit anhören müssen.“  
„Aber da sitze ich auch mit euch am Frühstückstisch“, murmelte Claudette. „Da stehe ich nicht in einer Fabrikhalle voller Investoren und Politiker.“  
„Das ist genau das gleiche.“  
„Nein ist es nicht.“  
„Natürlich ist es das. Schau, Feng ist gerade fertig mit ihrer Rede. Du bist dran.“  
„Was?“  
„Los“  
Gabrielle schubste ihre Mutter nach vorne in Richtung des Podiums. Sofort brach tosender Applaus aus und schmetterte auf ihre Ohren. Claudette spürte, wie sie rot anlief. „Ganz ruhig“, flüsterte sie: „Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig, du schaffst das schon, ganz ruhig.“  
Mit zittrigen Beinen trat sie die beiden Stufen nach oben auf das niedrige Podest. Feng empfing sie dort mit einem glücklichen Lächeln und zeigte ihr den Weg zum Rednerpult. Ein Gewitter aus Kamerablitzen brach über sie herein. Hinter ihr, so wusste Claudette, standen der Präsident der Europäischen Kommission, der Umweltkommissar, der Energiekommissar, der Ministerpräsident von Italien, der Außenminister der Vereinigten Staaten und sonst noch eine ganze Reihe wichtiger Politiker unter einer großen, europäischen Flagge. Ganz oben an der Betonmauer der Fabrikhalle prangte der Schriftzug AurantiaTech, der Name ihres Unternehmens.  
„Ähm…“, stammelte Claudette und ihre Stimme zitterte verstärkt durch den gesamten Saal: „Hallo. Mein Name ist Claudette Morel… Aber meine Kollegin hat mich ja bereits vorgestellt. Ich…“  
„Warum haben Sie als die geniale Wissenschaftlerin hinter all diesen Entwicklungen kein Patent für ihre Aurantia-Generatoren angemeldet?“, rief einer der Reporter von unten herauf. Eine Fülle an Mikrofonen und Kameras richtete sich direkt auf sie.  
„Ich… ähm…“, stammelte Claudette: „Ich wollte, dass sie weltweit verwendet werden können, schätze ich…“  
„Ihnen ist doch klar, dass Sie ihrer Firma damit die Gelegenheit genommen haben, den weltweiten Markt zu kontrollieren?“  
„Ja, natürlich…“  
„Und Sie wissen, dass es Verluste in Milliardenhöhe für Sie bedeutet?“  
„Ja, aber darum geht es hier nicht!“  
Die Kameras der Reporter blitzten aufmerksam auf sie ein. Zehn Minuten später trat Claudette nach hinten und machte Platz für den Präsidenten der europäischen Kommission. Mit Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn stellte sie sich neben Feng an den Rand des Podiums. Überglücklich lächelten sich die beiden an und schaute dann hinunter in die Anlage, die in wenigen Tagen mit ihren tausenden orangen Blumen eine Kleinstadt in Italien mit Strom versorgen würde, vollkommen ohne Abfälle und jegliche Umweltverschmutzung. Es war ein erster Schritt auf einem langen Weg, das wusste Claudette. Doch sie war sich absolut sicher, dass sie ihren Kindern eine bessere Welt hinterlassen würde.

Die milchigen Augen der alten Dame wanderten hinaus über die blauen Wellen bis an den Horizont. Obwohl die Sonne noch lange nicht untergehen würde, schob sich bereits der erste der beiden Monde über den azurnen Himmel und der zweite würde bald folgen. Meg wusste das. Sie war schon so oft mit Sally hier gewesen, dass ihr das Rauschen der Wellen und das Rascheln der Palmen beinahe bekannter vorkam als die Klänge ihrer eigenen Welt. Sie drehte den Kopf.  
„Über was denkst du gerade?“  
Sally schaute überrascht zu ihr herauf. Sie saß neben Megs Rollstuhl im Sand und sah keinen Tag älter aus als an dem Tag, an dem sie mit Meg zu ersten Mal hier gewesen war. Megs rote Haare hingegen hatten längst all ihre Farbe verloren. Das flammende Rot war einem schimmernden Weiß gewichen, ihre Haut war ausgetrocknet und verrunzelt und ihre Arme ließen sich kaum noch heben. Ganz zu schweigen von ihren Beinen.  
„Ich denke, dass wir ihr einen schönen Abschied beschert haben“, murmelte Sally. Ihr oranges Auge wanderte wieder nach vorne. „Und ich denke, dass sie ein wunderbares Leben gehabt hat.“  
„Ja“, stimmte Meg zu: „Das glaube ich auch.“ Sie genoss den Geruch des Salzes in ihrer Nase und das Gefühl des sanften Windes auf der Haut. „Gabrielle wird sie vermissen.“  
„Das wird sie“, bestätigte Sally: „Das werden eine ganze Menge Leute.“  
„Natürlich“, sagte Meg: „Sie hat eine Revolution eingeleitet. Der Friedhof war überfüllt mit Würdenträgern und Professoren.“  
„Ich hab´s gesehen.“  
„Hoffentlich geht´s bei mir etwas ruhiger zu.“  
Sally gab Meg keine Antwort und versuchte, den schweren Stein in ihrem Magen zu ignorieren. Ihr oranges Auge musterte den Horizont.  
„Jetzt sind wir die Letzten“, sagte Meg nach einer ganzen Weile: „Du und ich.“  
Sally schmunzelte, doch ihr Lächeln war eines der Melancholie. Meg hatte recht. Wenn die Krankenschwester den Kopf zur Seite drehte, konnte sie die fünf Grabhügel entdecken, die schon seit Jahren im Schatten der Palmen lagen und die jeweils mit einer verwitterten Erinnerung markiert waren. Auf dem ersten lag eine alte Knochenmaske, der zweite trug ein hölzernes Totem, der dritte eine verrostete Kettensäge, der vierte eine weiße Hasenmaske und im fünften steckte ein japanisches Schwert. Der letzte war kaum drei Wochen alt.  
„Du weißt, ich könnte dir helfen“, sagte sie und schaute wieder zu Meg: „Wir könnten noch eine ganze Weile die Letzten sein.“  
Doch Meg schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein“  
„Warum nicht?“  
Die alte Dame in dem Rollstuhl ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Trotz ihres hohen Alters fühlte sie sich ruhiger denn je. Es bestand absolut kein Grund zur Eile.  
„Ich möchte es nicht“, sagte Meg schließlich: „Es ist nicht nötig.“  
Sally nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie Meg die Kraft des Nebels angeboten hatte und es würde auch nicht das letzte Mal sein. Sally hoffte immer noch, dass sie annehmen würde. Tief drinnen wusste sie allerdings, dass Meg ihre Entscheidung längst gefällt hatte.  
„Manchmal frage ich mich, was sie noch alles hätte erreichen können“, sagte Sally: „Wenn sie nur länger gelebt hätte.“  
„Dann wäre sie noch weitere zehn Jahre lang aufgestanden und hätte mich gefragt, wann Dwight endlich nach Hause kommt. Und ich hätte ihr jeden Tag die Wahrheit erzählen müssen.“  
„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du es nicht wie Gabrielle gemacht hast“, murmelte Sally: „Du hättest ihr einfach sagen können, dass er auf der Arbeit aufgehalten wurde. Dann wäre sie jeden Abend ruhig eingeschlafen und hätte am nächsten Morgen sowieso wieder alles vergessen.“  
„Ja“, nickte Meg und sagte nichts weiter dazu. In Gedanken versunken erinnerte sie sich daran, wie Claudette noch Jahre nach Dwights Tod jeden Morgen für vier Leute den Frühstückstisch gedeckt hatte. Der Alzheimer hatte sie schon lange vorher heimgesucht. Damals hatte sich sogar noch Dwight um sie gekümmert. Später waren es Gabrielle, Sally und sie selbst gewesen. Zuzusehen, wie eine so talentierte und begabte Wissenschaftlerin langsam ihr gesamtes Leben vergaß, hatte Meg jedes Mal einen Stich ins Herz versetzt und sie da auch noch anzulügen, das hatte sie einfach nicht mehr zustande gebracht.  
„Jetzt ist es wenigstens vorbei“, murmelte Sally nachdenklich: „Bei all der Liebe hat es doch an Gabrielles Kräften gezehrt. Irgendwie glaube ich sogar, dass sie sich selbst dazu entschieden hat, zu gehen.“  
Ein Lächeln fuhr über Megs schwache Lippen.  
„Natürlich hat sie das.“  
Sally sah zu ihr auf. Sie hatte so viel Erfahrung mit dem Tod, doch wahrhaftig alt zu werden, das hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Sie wusste nicht, wie es sich anfühlte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was in jemandem vorging, der das Ende seines natürlichen Lebens erreichte und obwohl sie weit über hundert Jahre alt war, so würde ihre Uhr noch lange weiterticken.  
Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihr. Sally wollte es sich kaum eingestehen, doch sie hatte Angst davor, die Letzte zu sein. Natürlich waren da immer noch Gabrielle und ihr Bruder, Megs wundervolle Drillinge und deren jüngere Schwester, Neas seltsame, doch liebenswürdige Tochter und darüber hinaus auch all die Enkelkinder derer, die vor Jahren in den Nebel entführt worden waren. Sally würde noch lange nicht allein sein. Doch sie würde die Letzte sein. Sie würde die einzige sein, die sich noch daran erinnerte, was vor all den Jahren geschehen war und sie würde sich niemandem anvertrauen können. Nicht wirklich. Nicht so, wie sie sich Meg hatte anvertrauen können.  
Sally horchte auf. Für einen Moment dachte sie, dass die Flaute eingesetzt hatte und die Wellen verstummt waren. Eine angenehme Böe belehrte sie eines Besseren. Der Wind fuhr noch immer zwischen die Palmen und die Wellen schlugen noch immer an den Strand. Trotzdem fehlte irgendetwas. Irgendein Geräusch war verschwunden. Sally vermochte nicht, auszumachen, was es war, bis sie den Kopf zur Seite drehte und zu Meg blickte.  
Die verwelkte Athletin saß friedlich in ihrem Rollstuhl. Auf ihrem silbernen Haar saß noch immer die Schildkappe, die sie bei so vielen ihrer Läufe getragen hatte und ihre Augen waren in wohliger Erinnerung geschlossen. Das sanfte Geräusch ihres Atems war verstummt.  
Sally nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und die Luft zitterte in ihrem Hals. Dann beruhigte sie sich. Den Blick nach draußen über den Ozean gerichtet, saß sie einfach nur da und verfolgte, wie die rote Sonne langsam über den Horizont glitt.  
Sie würde eine weitere schlechte Nachricht überbringen, einer weiteren Beerdigung beiwohnen müssen. Das war der Lauf der Dinge, Sally hatte es schon lange akzeptiert. Doch sie hatte Zeit. Schließlich würde sie überdauern und noch so lange im Nebel verweilen, bis sie nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. Allein. Und vielleicht, eines fernen Tages, würde sie Meg wieder in den Armen halten. Vielleicht.  
„Sag Claudette einen schönen Gruß von mir“, flüsterte Sally, als die Sonne endgültig in den Wellen versank und die rabenschwarze Nacht über sie hereinbrach. „Auf Wiedersehen“


End file.
